Vendida a Buen Precio
by Camilla Fava
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, los mantenemos firmemente guardados hasta de las personas más cercanas. Él me ofreció protección y una vida de lujos… a un buen precio.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Vendida a buen precio**

 _Todos tenemos secretos, los mantenemos firmemente guardados hasta de las personas más cercanas. Él me ofreció protección y una vida de lujos… a un buen precio._

* * *

.

 _ **Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla Fava y sus fics (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ***Inspiración:**_ _Gold_ _ **– Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

.

New York se ha convertido en los últimos años y por méritos propios en la capital económica y cultural más importante del mundo. New York ofrece un ambiente y un estilo de vida único que no se podría contar, hay que vivirlo y disfrutarlo.

Asistir a un musical en _Broadway_ , pasar una noche en T _imes Square_ , recorrer de un lado a otro el _Puente de Brooklyn_ , disfrutar de una tarde de compras en la _Quinta Avenida_ o sentirte como un bróker en _Wall Street_ , son algunas de las cosas que sólo se pueden hacer en la Gran Manzana o como algunos suelen llamarle.

El siglo XXI New York no ha dejado de crecer, la _Estatua de la Libertad_ ha sido testigo de la llegada de millones de inmigrantes e incluso de unos cuantos escenarios ilegales que solo se pueden dar en esta ciudad. New York se convirtió en el centro de la inmigración europea, asiática y de América latina.

Ser una princesa en esta ciudad es algo común, uno de los estados más adinerado de Estados Unidos donde la apariencia es lo más importante aparte de tu trabajo, donde vives y con quien. Todos los lujos que puedas imaginar se encuentran en esta ciudad.

Vivir en Manhattan es estar en el apogeo, ser parte del 90% de las atracciones de este estado. Para eso debes ser de esas personas que le gusta divertirse, disfrutar de las fiestas, buena compañía y soportar la ciudad que nunca duerme. Por otro lado vivir en Brooklyn es de ricos, las viviendas más hermosas y caras se hallan en ese distrito, de ahí salen los grandes artistas de La Gran Manzana, si bien no hay que engañarse… Ahí no están los más grandes empresarios de la ciudad.

Nosotros vivimos en Long Island, alejados de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad y no solo eso, tenemos una mansión en _Old Westbury_ , el barrio residencial más adinerado de New York. Aquí disfruto de todas las comodidades que una mujer se pueda imaginar, todo lo que quiero, lo tengo.

Para lograr tener este estilo de vida sin caer en el intento, no es fácil, debes ser digna de llevar todo el peso que esto significa. Para mi han sido dos años de entrenamiento esforzado, porque para una chica que no tenía nada en este mundo, no es fácil acomodarse a vivir así… Menos con los compromisos que esto conlleva.

Mi esposo es uno de los empresarios más reconocidos del país, disfruta de hacer negocios y le gusta aparentar lo que tiene. Sí, exacto, él no anda siendo humilde por ahí, le gusta mostrar sus logros y dice que yo soy uno de ellos. No ha sido fácil, no obstante, creo que soy uno de sus lucros más importantes o eso es lo que anda diciendo de mí en los eventos sociales o en las calles de la _Quinta Avenida_.

Aunque para ser quien soy hay que ser perseverante, inteligente, y callado si es necesario, porque caer en las tramas que te coloca la vida o los envidiosos, te pueden destrozar en un chasquido y ya no eres nadie.

Para ello se me ha impuesto una serie de reglas a seguir, debo ser rigurosa con cada paso que doy y cada palabra que sale de mi boca, por eso es mejor aprender esa lista de memoria para no ser la carnada de muchos. Mi marido jamás perdonaría que aquello ocurriera; soy la mujer perfecta y solo es gracias a seguir las reglas y mantenerme callada, solo hablar cuando es necesario.

Tampoco no es cosa de recordar las reglas, hay que seguirla paso a paso, ya que una pequeña equivocación causa problemas lo que es igual a estar fuera, se acabó. Tranquilos, no soy la única mujer casada con un excéntrico multimillonario que desea una esposa florero, somos muchas y si queremos seguir siendo importantes dentro de la elite, no debes olvidar ni un punto a seguir.

Así que cada mañana al despertar se debe poner en marcha cada medida que salga en esa lista:

 _1\. Levantarse a las siete de la mañana, tomar una ducha de hidromasaje, secarse con las mejores toallas procurando no lastimar la piel. Ponerse las mejores cremas hidratantes, una para cada parte del cuerpo: piernas, vientre, brazos, cara, manos, pies. Finalmente ponerse la bata de seda que se halla pulcramente colgada en su sitio como cada día._

 _2\. Volver al cuarto que ya ha sido cuidadosamente ordenado por mi asesor personal y sobre la cama mi ropa ya elegida con anterioridad. En esta ocasión, un vestido celeste agua, un cinturón negro a la cintura, zapatos de taco alto y cartera Channel. Me visto sola procurando que todo esté en perfectas condiciones. Me miro en el espejo y sonrío. Perfecta. JAMAS usar ropa que no sea de diseñador; yo tengo el mío propio._

 _3\. Maquillaje sencillo, nada recargado, una sombra de ojos en tonos tierra, rímel, un labial solo de brillo y algo de color en las mejillas. Cabello suelto los lunes, martes y jueves. Miércoles y viernes algún tocado a mi elección dependiendo del vestido._

 _4\. Lo más importante y fundamental en las reglas de mi esposo: SIEMPRE LLEVAR DIAMANTES. No importa donde, pero deben estar. Es sencillo, en el tocador se encuentran todas las cajas de terciopelo, solo hay que elegir. En esta oportunidad, mis anillos de compromiso y matrimonio, un colgante con un diamante de un centímetro de diámetro y unos pendientes largos con cuatro diamantes en diferentes tamaños. Estas son por lo general las joyas más recatadas. Sí, sé lo que piensan._

 _5\. Después de asegurarse que todo queda perfecto, dejar un abrigo y la cartera sobre la cama para que la chica del servicio venga por ellos. Yo debo ir a tomar desayuno. Una buena alimentación me mantiene saludable y llena de energía para seguir un día en New York._

Avanzo lentamente por el pasillo iluminado con grandes ventanales y el barandal de cristal que deja apreciar el primer piso, directamente a la sala. Observo como una de las chicas del servicio limpia con detención el hermoso piano de cola, bajo las escaleras para llegar a mi propósito.

Mi marido mandó a construir esta mansión hace algunos años, antes de conocerme y especificó que quería todas las comodidades que se pudiera tener junto con la pulcritud, es decir, blanco y cristal.

Es una casa de dos pisos, de seis habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, sala de estar, sala de video, gimnasio, locación para los empleados y una pequeña cabaña para invitados que quieran estar retirados de la mansión. Espacios amplios dando la posibilidad de no tener que chocar con todo el que transita por esta vivienda.

Al final de las escaleras me encuentro con Harry, el mayordomo, que como siempre me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza preguntándome si necesito algo. Le regalo una sonrisa y negando su ofrecimiento siguiendo mi camino hacia la cocina donde suelo encontrar a Leah, una de las sirvientas y Jessica, la cocinera quien me da los buenos días preguntándome que tomaré hoy.

En el comedor de diario, una mesa de vidrio con seis sillas recubiertas de cuero color marfil, se halla Edward Cullen, un hombre correcto, serio, dominante, persuasivo cuando es necesario, un empresario multimillonario dueño de hoteles, resorts y próximamente viñedos en Europa. Ese hombre impecable, de traje Armani, sentado cómodamente tomando su desayuno, leyendo el periódico y ajeno a mi inspección, es mi esposo.

Saludo al personal, pido fruta fresca, tostadas y un té, camino firme escuchando el taconeo hasta sentarme en una silla frente a mi marido. Éste levanta la vista regalándome unos buenos días. Se lo correspondo tomando la servilleta de tela para colocarla en mi regazo. Sé que Edward está escaneando cada parte de mi apariencia y acciones, cuando se siente satisfecho, vuelve al periódico.

—¿Te hacen falta más joyas? —pregunta sin dejar de leer.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Llevas el mismo colgante que ayer —murmura pretendiendo que nadie lo escuche, me encojo de hombros.

—Me gusta este, pero si quieres que lo cambie o comprar uno nuevo, puedo pasar esta tarde…

—No. Sabes que a mi me gusta comprarlas —me interrumpe, solo asiento— ¿Qué harás hoy?

—En la mañana pasaré por Armani para retirar tus trajes, luego por la tienda de Alice para buscar unos vestidos y para la tarde no tengo nada planeado. —Edward asintió.

—Quiero que almorcemos juntos. Después de pasar donde Alice, me llamas.

—Claro —contesto mientras dejo que Leah coloque el té frente a mí—. Pensé que podríamos invitar a Jasper y Alice a una cena este miércoles, podrías terminar antes con los contratos de los viñedos. —Edward sonríe por primera vez esa mañana.

—Bien planeado, señora Cullen, lo dejo en tus manos —asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Poco después se pone de pie agradeciéndole a la cocinera por el desayuno, se gira contemplándome unos segundos y luego desearme buenos días y confirmar que lo llamaré esta tarde. Desaparece por la puerta, trago el bocado de pan y llamo a Jessica para planificar el menú de la semana.

Después de haber concebido todo, hasta la cena para nuestros invitados, vuelvo a mi cuarto para lavarme los dientes. Me miró en el espejo, me siento perfecta aun cuando mi esposo haya dicho que me he puesto un diamante dos ocasiones seguidas. No me di cuenta, frunzo el ceño ante mi descuido. Vuelvo a observar mi reflejo de cuerpo entero ante de salir. Como siempre, en la entrada me esperan Harry y mi asesor con mis cosas ayudándome a colocarme el abrigo y Sam, mi guardaespaldas, con la puerta del auto abierta para acompañarme.

En la entrada de la casa está mi coche, un BMW X3 plateado, fue el último regalo de Edward, no podía llevar un auto de más de dos años; era exactamente igual al anterior, por petición mía, solo cambiaba el color. No le doy importancia, muy pocas veces he manejado ya que siempre es Sam quien me lleva. Subo a la parte trasera luego de despedirme de mi asesor quien no me acompañará hoy, espero a que el guardaespaldas se de la vuelta para subir al volante. Me pregunta a donde vamos y le doy las indicaciones.

Las siguientes normas dentro del contrato van después de salir de la residencia. Tengo obligaciones, no solo me quedo en casa a disfrutar de la vida, no, debo demostrar ser digna de ocupar mi puesto como la señora de Edward Cullen. No lo negaré, fue difícil en un comienzo, si bien cuando le tomas el ritmo, puedes incluso superar sus expectativas.

Ahí es donde entran en juego los paparazzi, ellos se encuentran constantemente vigilando que des un paso en falso que puede bajar un punto a la popularidad del multimillonario. Sin embargo, conmigo pasan aburridos, no he dado que hablar en estos años y tampoco lo haré en un futuro. Para eso debo cuidarme, estar alerta, no prescindir de mi guardaespaldas y siempre estar perfecta, ser la envidia de las demás mujeres en sociedad. Jamás defraudar al hombre que me ayudó. Regla número seis:

 _6\. Nunca salir del coche antes de verificar que todo permanece como corresponde. Es preferible seguir horas dentro antes de pasar vergüenza o dar de que hablar. Para eso todos mis autos llevan vidrios polarizados._

 _7\. Soy la reina de New York, eso quiere decir que no debo rebajarme a los demás ciudadanos, yo soy mejor que ellos. Todos pueden admirarme, eso sí, yo no a ellos. Es simple, usas lentes de sol, la cabeza erguida y un paso lento pero firme, que los tacones suenen en las veredas de Manhattan._

Sam abre la puerta del todoterreno ofreciéndome la mano para bajar. Primero le entrego mi cartera, luego la mano y bajo con elegancia. El cabello cae sobre mis hombros, los lentes oscuros, negros, del mismo color de los zapatos y la manicura perfecta en mis manos. Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y un momento de gratificación al percibir de reojo a la gente detenerse a mirar. Mi esposo estaría orgulloso.

Sam me entrega la cartera y cierra la puerta del auto, camina junto a mí para entrar a la tienda de _Armani_ donde me recibe uno de los vendedores. Me quito los lentes mirándolo fijamente, el chico abre los ojos de la sorpresa, disculpándose y corre hacia el interior de la tienda. Mi guardaespaldas espera en la entrada vigilando que nadie ingrese, este es mi momento y espacio por lo cual no debe ser interrumpido. Todos lo saben.

Un minuto después aparece un hombre alto, de cabello cano, ojos azules y una agradable sonrisa, el administrador. Me ofrece la mano para saludar a la cual correspondo, me invita a sentarme confirmando que mi visita es para retirar los trajes a medida para mi marido. Le regalo una sonrisa mientras asiento.

El hombre nuevamente desaparece mientras hecho un vistazo al lugar. Me intereso por unas camisas de nueva temporada, al tocarlas son de excelente calidad, perfectas para Edward. Cuando el hombre regresa con el pedido, Sam se acerca para tomarlos, pido que también agregue dos camisas blancas y me dispongo a pagar. Cuando vi la cuenta reí entre dientes, hace dos años hubiera muerto de un infarto al ver esa cuenta, sin embargo, solo uno de mis vestidos costaba eso: 3960 dólares.

Luego de pagar y agradecer regresamos al coche, Sam se encarga de guardar las compras en el maletero, vuelve a abrirme la puerta y luego de ingresar al lado del piloto toma dirección a la boutique de Alice Whitlock.

Esa mujer es la esposa de uno de los socios de Edward, Jasper Whitlock. Con él es con quien negocia un nuevo rubro, los vinos. Han investigado los mejores terrenos para trabajar la tierra y hace unos meses han encontrado grandes hectáreas en la Toscana, Italia. Aún falta trabajo, el cual está impacientando a mi esposo, así que esa cena que estoy planeando podrá ayudar a unas horas de adelanto mientras distraigo a la mujer de su socio, una de las razones de la demora.

La boutique se encuentra en la Quinta Avenida cerca de Central Park, una tienda llamativa donde solo entran personas que tengan más de mil dólares en efectivo en sus bolsillos. Alice, es la diseñadora y creadora de todas las prendas de su interior, cada una de ellas exclusivas, ninguna posee una copia por lo que te aseguras que nadie más llevará lo que tú compres.

Hace unos meses que es ella quien se encarga de mi vestuario como lo ordenó Edward, crea todo tipo de vestidos y luego solo me pregunta por colores y citas para probarlos aun cuando ya tiene mis medidas. Nuevamente Sam espera paciente con la puerta abierta a que baje con su ayuda.

Una chica de baja estatura, ojos y cabello castaños me saluda mientras abre las puertas de cristal, me ofrece algo para beber mientras espero; Alice se halla con un cliente que no demorará en salir. Rechazo su oferta sentándome en uno de los sofás estilo del siglo XVIII que hay en la entrada. A mi derecha una puerta barroca donde se encuentra el taller y hacia la otra dirección un mesón donde se encuentra la secretaria quien me recibió.

No espero mucho cuando sale mi amiga junto con otra mujer a quien no conozco. Con una sonrisa, que hace un tiempo hubiera sido avergonzada, saludo colocándome de pie para entrar a la oficina mientras Alice despide a su cliente. No me detengo a que me invite a entrar, es algo que mi esposo siempre expone: quien manda es el cliente, y la seguridad que demuestres es lo que dejará visto para como sean atendidos.

El taller es completamente blanco: paredes, cortinas, escritorio, sofá, mesa, todo, ya que lo que resalta son los colores de las maravillosas telas que importa y los diseños que expone para recrearse. En uno de los rincones de la habitación hay muestras de telas, colgadas desde el techo reflejando la caída que tendrían en el cuerpo de una mujer.

Me intereso por una tela rojo pasión, es hermosa y se me ocurre que sería perfecta para un vestido que combina con el Ferrari de mi marido. Sería la envidia de muchas si me vieran bajar de el y con el atractivo multimillonario. Sonrío de solo imaginarlo. Me giro para recibir a la extrovertida Alice que viene a hacia mí para saludar con dos besos como acostumbra.

—Espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, esa mujer no se decidía por los modelos —dice mi amiga mientras me invitaba a sentar en el sofá en medio de la sala.

—No te preocupes, acababa de llegar. ¿Dónde están los modelos? —pregunto, estoy ansiosa, quiero verlos.

—Déjame que los busque en el armario —Alice corre hacia una puerta corrediza donde guardaba todas sus creaciones—. _¿Te ha gustado la tela roja?_ —Pregunta desde el interior.

—Sí, un arreglo de día.

—¿Cuándo mandarás a confeccionar unos pantalones? Con esas piernas se verían perfectos —comenta la diseñadora mientras cuelga en un perchero a mi lado las fundas con los encargos, yo sonrío.

—Sabes a que Edward le gusta que lleve vestidos.

—Algún día deberías revelarte y hacer lo que tú quieras —sentencia Alice, me rio por lo bajo—. Bien, aquí los tres largos de gala. Me gustaría que te los probaras.

Asiento poniéndome de pie dejando mi cartera y abrigo en el sofá. Abrimos la primera funda donde hay un vestido largo de satén y organza azul. Bajo el busto lleva un diseño con brillos en tres tonos de azul diferentes, la parte de arriba va cruzado en el cuello luego en la espalda terminando en dos final cintas del mismo satén. Cuando me lo pruebo me queda perfecto, la espalda descubierta es hermosa y el movimiento que hace la organza al moverme hace del este algo muy lúdico.

El siguiente es de una capa de tela de algodón y una organza con diseño, unas flores lilas y verde, bajo el busto también tiene un corte que separa el sostén y tirantes del resto que cae con ondas perfectas.

Alice parecía más entusiasmada que yo con los modelos, debo admitir que ésta mujer sabe hacer bien su trabajo. Antes de que lograra quitarme el segundo, ya me entrega el siguiente… El pedido de mi esposo. Edward quería que tuviera un vestido plateado con incrustaciones de diamantes, con mi amiga habíamos elegido la tela y logrado esa obra de arte que ahora tenía sobre mi cuerpo. Un hermoso satén pegado a la figura con diseño de pliegues y diamantes. Debía agradecerle que fueran pocos, solo de recordar el vestido de novia me daba escalofríos.

Mientras me quitaba el hermoso diseño, Alice apareció con otra funda. La miro con el ceño fruncido, solo pedí tres, no cuatro. Le pregunto de que trata y su única respuesta fue tenderme el envoltorio y decir "regalo".

Al sacarlo me encontré con una prenda de color blanco con terminaciones en colores rojo, verde y azul que se mezclaban entre sí. Dos hileras de cristales que simulaban un cinturón bajo el busco y sin tirantes. Era precioso, una autentica creación, el único inconveniente…

—¡¿Corto?! Sabes que Edward no lo aceptará.

Un vestido maravilloso pero extremadamente corto, estaba segura que jamás usé algo así. Llegaba mucho más arriba de la rodilla, dejando una cola tapando el trasero. No, definitivamente no podía ponerme eso aun cuando Alice insiste en que a lo menos me lo pruebe.

—Es un regalo de mi parte, solo llévatelo y si algún día te lo quieres probar, bien. Tal vez en un futuro necesites algo menos recatado.

—Si Edward ve esto, se enojará.

—¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡No entiendo porque ese hombre te obliga a usar vestidos no más arriba de la rodilla! —grita Alice sin preocuparse si alguien nos oye.

—Sabes lo que es ser la mujer de Edward Cullen —insistió sin levantar la voz.

—Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho, pareciera como si ese hombre nunca te hubiera visto desnuda y quiere a toda costa apartar la tentación.

Me sonrojo, rápidamente comienzo a vestirme para salir de ahí. Escucho bufar a mi diseñadora estrella mientras se aleja para darme algo de privacidad. Suspiro mirando el vestido blanco, es hermoso.

Entre las dos guardamos las prendas en su funda correspondiente, me da algunas ideas para zapatos y maquillaje ya que sabe que de joyas no podemos hablar. Me interroga sobre modelos de día y quedamos en cuatro diseños incluyendo el rojo. Le comento sobre la cena que preparemos para ella y su esposo, feliz acepta comentando que llamará en ese momento a Jasper para saber si estará libre. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, los vestidos los toma Sam y me voy.

Busco mi celular en la cartera, marco el número de Edward y espero a que conteste. Le informo que estoy lista, me pide que le entregue el móvil a Sam para poder darle las indicaciones a donde quiere que me lleve. Sin más le entrego el aparato a mi guardaespaldas, me recuesto en el asiento esperando que nos pongamos en marcha.

Las calles de New York siempre están atestadas de coches aunque Sam sabe como evitar cualquier congestión para llegar al gran edificio de _Entertainment Cullen_ , sin embargo, esta vez sigue de largo. No me asusto debido a que confío en el hombre, especialmente si va con instrucciones de mi esposo.

Seguimos dos calles más allá hasta estacionar frente a un restaurante. Sam se baja rápidamente para abrirme la puerta ofreciéndome su mano como ayuda y soporte, él también ha sido entrenado por mi esposo. Los transeúntes que caminan hacia sus oficinas, se giran a mirarme, yo no muestro expresión siguiendo de cerca a mi guardaespaldas. Abre la puerta del local dejándome el paso.

Nos recibe un hombre alto y delgado que pregunta si tengo alguna reservación. No digo ninguna palabra esperando a que mi acompañante responda por mí. El encargado asiente pidiendo que lo siguiéramos. Me percato que el lugar estaba vacío sin contar la fuerte presencia de Edward Cullen sentado en una mesa para seis que ha sido acomodada solo para dos. Se levanta para saludar con un asentimiento y esperar a que tome asiento, luego toma su puesto.

Como siempre comemos en silencio, solo se escuchan los cubiertos contra el plato y las copas chocando con la mesa de madera. Contemplo mi plato casi a la mitad cuando de reojo veo que Edward se limpia con la servilleta de tela, la deja a un lado, apoya los antebrazos sobre la madera mirándome con intensidad. Tomo aire para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? —pregunta serio con los ojos fijos en mi.

Observo a mí alrededor, es un lugar amplio, oscuro y con muchas separaciones. A un lado un gran bar de extremo a extremo donde trabaja un hombre con algunos licores sobre la barra. Unas puertas opacas debían dar a la cocinar. En conclusión, un lugar muy oscuro pero se puede sacar provecho.

—Es grande, se ve que no solo es un restaurante con el tamaño del bar por lo que imagino que muchos trabajadores estresados deben bajar por una copa. Tiene varios privados y por lo que puedo apreciar son amplios para varias personas, eso ayudaría con tus reuniones de negocios. Lo que me sorprende es que esté vacío.

—No está en funcionamiento —contesta sin más. Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? No creo que hayas contratado a todos ellos solo para que almorcemos, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué opinas de la decoración? —pregunta sin responder mi pregunta. Suspiro echando un vistazo otra vez el espacio.

—Bueno, es algo oscuro, no obstante, si cambiaran el color, algo más de luz artificial y vidrios, tal vez algunas arañas de cristal, podría parecer más grande de lo que es. Cambiar el mobiliario sería una opción.

Mi marido asintió volviendo a tomar su cubierto siguiendo con la comida. Sin más lo imito en silencio sin mirar nada más que mi plato aún con la carne y verduras. No pasa más de un par de minutos cuando vuelve a hablar mirándome de reojo.

—El lugar es mío, necesito que te encargues de la decoración.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendida dejado caer el tenedor—, ¿ahora te abrirás al mundo culinario?

—Es una gran oferta pensando en los hoteles y resort… Ocuparé los menú para crear algo nuevo —replica siguiendo con su comida, yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo—, Isabella, come.

—¿Cuántos son?

—¿A qué te refieres? —me interroga ahora si mirándome de frente.

—¿Cuántos restaurantes son? —Ante mi pregunta, bufa dejando todo sobre la mesa y tomando la copa de vino tinto.

—Tres… Este, uno en Brooklyn, y en San Francisco.

—¿Quieres que me encargue de los tres? —Con su típica sonrisa asiente limpiándose los labios.

—Exacto, sé que puedo confiar en tus gustos, has hecho excelentes trabajos anteriormente, especialmente con la fundación.

No digo nada más. Vuelvo a centrarme en la comida pensando en todo el trabajo que tengo pendiente y como reordenar mi horario para incorporar este nuevo pedido de mi ambicioso esposo.

Eso me hace recordar las reglas, no solo quedaban en esos siete puntos anteriores, existen otros tres que eran tan fundamentales como los que referían a mi presentación personal. Estos eran parte de la sociedad que obtengo con Edward, si una de los tres no se cumplía, en un tronar de dedos estaría con el divorcio en mis manos:

 _8\. Mi esposo se encarga de los negocios y yo de presentarlos al mercado. Cada pedido es una orden y como tal no me puedo negar, para eso disfruto de comodidades como llamar a un_ _ **staff**_ _para que cooperen en el proceso. La decoración y preparación de eventos sociales en beneficio de las relaciones para futuros negocios, son parte de mi trabajo y como tal debe ser perfecto._

 _9\. Ser la encargada y rostro del área social y benéfica de Entertainment Cullen. Todos saben que Fundación_ _ **Juguemos con ellos**_ _y cualquier gala o reunión benéfica, la representante es la señora Cullen, esposa de Edward Cullen. Esta debe encargarse de demostrar autoridad._

 _10\. Toda reunión dentro de la mansión Cullen es dirigida por la señora Cullen, ésta deberá preocuparse que ningún asunto personal esté a la vista para que otros lo vean. Debe ser una buena anfitriona y no dé de que hablar._

Esta podría ser la parte más complicada de mi trabajo, nada puede fallar, no hay malos entendidos. La elegancia y perfección son parte fundamental de toda la fachada. Soy parte de una familia destacada de New York, reconocida como perfecta y armónica, nunca hay problemas ante el público aunque dentro de casa se esté llevando a cabo la tercera guerra mundial. Somos la familia perfecta y una de las más adineradas de los Estados Unidos.

Cuando terminamos el postre, Edward me ayuda a levantarme. Tras nosotros vienen Sam y Laurent enfundados en sus trajes y lentes oscuros. Busco los míos dentro de mi cartera colocándomelos antes de salir del lugar.

Ambos esperamos a que Sam abra la puerta de mi coche, Edward sin fijarse en mi persona me pregunta que sigue en mi itinerario a lo que respondo que vuelvo a casa. Por fin se gira despidiéndose hasta unas horas. Solo asiento para luego entrar al asiento trasero del BMW.

Por fin fuera del alcance de los transeúntes me dejo caer sobre los asientos se cuero suspirando después de una mañana intensa. Tenía que comenzar rápidamente a organizar mi agenda, la información que me entregaba Edward me dejaba agotada antes de poder ponerla a trote. Espero a que Sam entre el coche después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Laurent y le entrego mi celular para que lo conecte al coche.

En voz alta y clara doy el nombre de la secretaria de la presidencia de Entertainment Cullen. A los dos tonos contesta Tia.

— _Señora Cullen, buenas tardes._

—Buenas tardes, Tia. Necesito en mi correo la confirmación de venta de la cadena de restaurantes que adquirió mi marido este último tiempo, también que te comuniques con los diseñadores que fueron hace un mes a la empresa para ver si tienen un espacio para trabajar conmigo.

— _Claro, señora Cullen, ¿algo más?_

—Mi esposo va en camino para que le tengas el café listo. Cualquier cosa te llamaré, adiós.

— _Hasta pronto, señora._

Cuando la llamada se corta, doy el nombre de la fundación. Esta vez se escucharon varios tonos antes de que contestara la secretaria, bastante ineficiente a mi parecer. Suspiro cuando escucho su voz, miro a Sam que al parecer piensa lo mismo que yo.

— _Fundación Juguemos con ellos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

—Ni siquiera debería identificarme, Betty, comunícame inmediatamente con Tyler.

— _Se-señora Cullen, dis-disculpe es-estaba fotocopiando los documentos que…_

—Comunícame con Tyler —insisto cerrando los ojos para calmarme—, y comienza a buscar otro trabajo, Betty.

Gracias al cielo no escucho más su voz y soy transferida a la oficina de Tyler quien me responde rápidamente y pregunta que es lo que pasa. Hablamos un tiempo sobre mis horarios y que modificaciones podíamos hacer para tener un espacio que me permitiera trasladarme al nuevo negocio de Edward. Finalmente dejo el trabajo en sus manos, cualquier cosa me llamará. Antes de colgar le pido que busque una nueva secretaria. Ni siquiera le permito hablar cuando ya he cortado la llamada.

Entramos a _Old Westbury_ justo cuando Sam me devuelve el celular. Miro por la ventana las demás residencias del lugar hasta que entramos a nuestra propiedad.

En la puerta está Paul, otro de los guardaespaldas que por lo general que queda en casa a lo menos que tengamos algún evento donde necesitemos mayor seguridad. El chico abre mi puerta ofreciéndome la mano para bajar. Lo saludo con amabilidad como a todos mis empleados y me dirijo a la casa donde me espera en la puerta Harry.

Esta es mi vida, he tenido que aprender a llevarla para no morir en el intento. Las reglas de Edward Cullen son sagradas si quiero su protección y todo lo que eso conlleva. No necesito nada más.

¿Quién era yo antes de conocer a este hombre?

¿Eso importa?

Mi trabajo es ser la mujer más envidiada de todo el mundo. Una mujer correcta, fría, calculadora y deslumbrante.

Yo fui la elegida para mantener el imperio y todos los secretos de Edward Cullen fuera del alcance de cualquier ambicioso. A cambio, él me da protección y todo lo que necesite. ¿No es un gran acuerdo?

¿Quién soy? Isabella Cullen, la esposa de unos de los cinco hombres millonarios y más importantes de este país. ¿Quién era antes de conocerlo? No era nadie, Isabella nació el día en que entró al edificio de Entertainment Cullen.

¿Me envidian? Tal vez sí, otros no, eso no me importa.

¿Secretos? Muchos. Todos tenemos secretos.

¿Compromiso? Esa es la mayor regla… No hay compromiso.

¿Amor? No me hagan reír, ¿Quién se enamora estos días?

¿Precio? Eso es lo mejor de todo… Fui vendida a un buen precio.

.

.

…

* * *

 **¡Y DE NUEVO ESTOY AQUÍ!**

¿Creían que había desparecido? ¡No, aquí estoy!

Estuve algunos meses desaparecida para trabajar en este proyecto, algo completamente nuevo que me llena de alegría ya que es distinto a lo que he trabajado con anterioridad. Es un proyecto con mucho contenido por lo que no se pierdan las actualizaciones.

Gracias a todos los lectores que han esperado pacientemente a mi regreso y espero no decepcionarlos con este primer capítulo.

Al comienzo de este, como en mi perfil, se encuentra el link para mi grupo en facebook donde encontrarán mis otras historias y todo lo que inspira a este nuevo proyecto: música, imágenes, personajes, escenarios, entre otras cosas. ¡Vamos, únete!

Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, nos vemos en una próxima actualización, besos.

CamillaFava.


	2. Capítulo 1: Imperio

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla Fava y sus fics (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 **Música de inspiración: Round and round -** Imagine Dragons

 **.**

.

 **Capitulo 1: Imperio**

 **.**

La ciudad de New York está entre las tres aglomeraciones urbanas más grandes y más pobladas del mundo.

Desde finales del siglo XIX es uno de los principales centros mundiales de comercio y finanzas del mundo entero. New York está considerada como una ciudad global, dadas sus influencias a nivel mundial en los medios de comunicación, en la política, en la educación, en el entretenimiento y la moda, justo en todo aquello en que ella no sabía nada. Estaba perdida.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle echando un vistazo al tráfico descontrolado de la ciudad. Entre sus manos el periódico a cada intervalo más arrugado perdiendo toda esperanza, los avisos se acababan como también el día. Bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esta era su última oportunidad y a la vez la más lejana, era imposible que le dieran el empleo ahora que se detenía frente al gran edificio, se dijo pensándolo mejor, uno de los más modernos de la zona. ¿En qué pensaba cuando decidió gastar su último pasaje de autobús para llegar hasta ahí? Las manos le temblaban.

De reojo contempló el lugar. La Quinta Avenida agitada como siempre, el gran edificio de _Entertainment Cullen_ sobresalía entre los demás gracias a su altura y modernidad. Paneles de vidrios, más de cuarenta pisos y el reflejo del sol daba la sensación de estar en el Olimpo. Tomó aire antes de dar un paso, y otro, uno más acercándose a la puerta que definiría su destino. Ahora sus piernas también temblaban.

Si el exterior era deslumbrante, dentro verdaderamente te sentías en el cielo. Las paredes y los pisos con franjas blancas y negras dando un estilo retro y moderno. Desde el techo colgaban cuatro arañas sobre el mecanismo de ingreso al lugar. Muchos deslumbraban con elegantes trajes, vestidos ajustados y con una tarjeta blanca en mano, todos esperando su turno para que el sistema reconociera su función en la empresa y dejarles la pasada. Por los dos guardias en cada esquina, si no te hallabas registrado, ellos tendrían la amabilidad de sacarte del lugar. Otro fallo en su idea.

Hacia el lado derecho un pasillo que nadie parecía ocupar, todos se aglomeraban en el sector centro. Esa parte se encontraba cerrada con un panel de vidrio y lo que parecía ser una puerta con dos grandes letras entrecruzadas en medio: EC. Se sintió observada, levantó la cabeza percatándose que uno de los guardias ceñía el entrecejo en su dirección. Un estremecimiento la hizo reaccionar dando algunos pasos en dirección contraria.

En el lado izquierdo se ubicaba la recepción, dos chicas, al parecer muy ocupadas, recibiendo a los extraños que necesitaban de un pase para entrar a las dependencias del lugar. Tragó en seco entendiendo que eres era su lugar, no sin antes volver a vislumbrar el lugar vacío que había tras esas dos puertas herméticamente cerradas.

Intentó alizar su falda marrón que llegaba bajo la rodilla. No tuvo tiempo de plancharla por lo que se podían apreciar algunas arrugas, no obstante, era lo mejor que tenía entre las ropas que logró llevar con ella. Temerosa vigiló los movimientos de ambas mujeres tras el recibidor. Una de ellas concentrada en el computador enfrente y contestando llamadas con un aparato conectado a su oreja y el micrófono frente a su boca. No dejaba de teclear ni hablar, concentrada en ambas cosas, a su opinión, muy eficiente debido a que ella no se percibía en esas condiciones.

La otra chica recibía correspondencia, entregaba pases para ingresar a los organismos del edificio y atendía cualquier cosa que llegara en un segundo. Suspiró, sabía que era el lugar donde menos la escogerían de todos, pero ya estaba ahí. Lentamente se acercó exponiéndose vulnerable ante la despampanante rubia que tenía frente a ella: rubia, esbelta, bien vestida y maquillada para un trabajo como este. La chica le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa cordial.

—Buenos días, ¿qué necesita?

—Ve-vengo por… Vengo por el aviso de trabajo en…

La rubia se estiró para poder examinarla de pies a cabeza. Se sintió cohibida por lo que bajó rápidamente la mirada al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar. La chica sentada al otro lado soltó aire antes de regresar a su postura de trabajadora eficiente y a detenerse los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Las entrevistas fueron hace un par de horas… Si hubieras llamado antes, lo sabrías.

—Es que… So-solo llegué aquí ho-hoy y no he podido lla-llamar —tartamudeó intentando demostrar confianza que no tenía.

—Lo siento, ya pasó el tiempo, será para otra ocasión, si me disculpas…

—¿Sarah?

Tanto la rubia tras recepción y ella se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer mirándolas con el ceño fruncido. Como todos los que pertenecían a ese lugar, vestía pulcramente un traje de dos piezas de color marfil con una blusa blanca, su cuello y orejas eran adornados con finas perlas. El cabello lo llevaba tomado y un leve maquillaje que la hacía parecer más joven. Su parada era determinante, confiada y capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, tal cual lo forjaba con la chica rubia detrás del mesón.

Al igual que la recepcionista, aquella mujer se quedó atenta en su vestimenta, algo absolutamente no apropiado para un lugar como aquel, ya lo sabía.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con esa fuerte mirada, cabello rubio y ojos claros detrás de unos lentes ópticos sin marco se quedó contemplando fijamente más tiempo del debido en ella. Buscó en todo su ser no evadir sus ojos como hubiera hecho con otros, debía superar esos miedos si quería por lo menos salir con la frente en alto cuando le dijeran que no era apta para el lugar.

La mujer asintió una vez, se giró hacia la recepcionista que seguía atenta. Se quitó los lentes un segundo para volver a colocarlos en su lugar, la escaneó de la misma forma y finalmente negó.

—Procura que el uniforme sea el correcto, sabes que solo se aceptan dos colores y sobriedad… Esas joyas están de más y ese escote dice más que mil palabras, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora Cope.

Contestó la rubia quitándose las pulseras de oro que llevaba en la muñeca guardándolas en alguna parte oculta de cualquier visitante. La señora Cope volvió a detenerse en ella percatándose que seguía sin siguiera pestañar, tan quieta como si fuera parte del mobiliario.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Isa-Isabella, señora.

—Bien, Isabella, sígueme.

La señora Cope avanzó a paso firme hacia el sector donde seguían los empleados presentando su identificación para concurrir a su lugar de trabajo, sin embargo, la mujer siguió hacia esa puerta de cristal con las letras entrelazadas. Al sentir que la chica no la seguía se giró mirándola con impaciencia.

Isabella se estremeció corriendo para alcanzarla como un perrito asustado, no podía ni quería imaginar hacia donde la llevaba; no podía tratarse de un salón de tortura, ella no había hecho nada, ¿o sí? El guardia de la entrada la detuvo luego de que la señora Cope ingresó, ésta carraspeó llamando la atención del grandote informando que venía con ella, la credencial de visita se la pasarían luego. El hombre asintió levemente permitiendo el ingreso luego de que la mujer pasara su credencial activando una luz verde demostrando que se hallaba registrada en el sistema operativo.

No esperaron más de cinco segundos a que las puertas del ascensor abrieran dejando a la vista un lujoso espacio casi del porte de su habitación alquilada. Para sorpresa de la chica un hombre alto, de tez oscura, cabello oscuro con traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra las saludó con un asentimiento. Se sintió incómoda cuando éste se le quedó mirando más tiempo del debido. La señora Cope digitó un código y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Isabella, temerosa se quedó alejada de ellos. Ninguno hablaba y tampoco parecían sentirse incómodos al respecto. Observó el panel donde anunciaba los pisos que dejaban atrás. Se sorprendió lo rápido que subían cuando vio el número 32 y 33 pasar rápidamente. Su cuerpo al completo se sobresaltó cuando una voz computarizada informó que iban a llegar a Presidencia. Dejó de respirar, no sabía en que se metía.

Cuando el panel mostró el número 42 el ascensor de detuvo y la voz se volvió a escuchar: _"piso 42, Presidencia"_. Las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista un gran vestíbulo en tonalidades blanco y marrón. Frente a ellas una recepción para dos personas, a cada lado una salita con sillones de cuero y mesas de vidrio sobre un sector de alfombra. Todo el resto del piso era de alguna piedra costosa.

Hacia ambos costados un pasillo que debía llevar a las oficinas, las cuales debían ser completamente privadas para el ojo espectador. El hombre tras ellas carraspeó sobresaltándola, la mujer fue la primera en salir y luego le siguió Isabella dando una ojeada de vez en cuando hacia atrás para verificar que el hombre la seguía de cerca. Respiró cuando éste tomó el pasillo del lado derecho.

Se apresuró en seguir a la señora Cope que ya se encontraba junto a la chica de recepción; parecía ser más amistosa que Sarah de recepción del edificio. La chica de cabello largo y marrón le regaló una sonrisa antes de prestar total atención en la mujer frente a ella.

Como si no estuviera presente comenzaron a charlar sobre asuntos del trabajo, algunos archivos de los cuales no entendía y luego de personas que debían trabajar en la empresa hasta que bajaron la voz para referirse a una persona en especial: Edward Cullen.

Justo en el mismo momento por el pasillo de la derecha apareció un hombre alto vestido con un elegante traje a medida gris grafito. Llevaba corbata negra y camisa blanca, sin embargo, su ropa no era lo que llamaba la atención, sino que sus brillantes ojos verdes y ese cabello despeinado en tonos cobrizos algo que no se veía en todas partes. El hombre demostraba ser el rey en ese piso, o quizás en todo el edificio. Sabía el suelo que pisaba y como cualquiera que pasara cerca de él se movería para dejar que siguiera su rumbo sin interrupciones. Fue tan así lo que sintió Isabella que inmediatamente se escondió tras la silueta de la señora Cope que observaba precavidamente del hombre frente a ellas.

Para sorpresa de la chica detrás de ese hombre intimidante demostraba su lugar el mismo hombre moreno que se bajó con ellas del ascensor. Rígido con las manos detrás de la espalda, los pies levemente separados y ahora llevaba unas gafas de sol aun cuando no eran necesarias dentro del edificio.

Se estremeció cuando sintió la mirada fría, a pesar de que no iba dirigida a ella, que a la vez se podía distinguir fuego en ellos, algo le molestaba y necesitaba desquitarse con quien se cruzara en su camino. No se fijo en su presencia, solo se detuvo en el puesto vacío junto a la chica tras la recepción y luego en la mujer que seguía como si nada frente a él.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó el hombre. Una voz aterciopelada y fuerte, demandante.

—Al parecer sí…

—Necesito otra en cinco minutos, has algo Silvia —interrumpió sin siquiera fijarse en su presencia más de un segundo, la mujer suspiró corriéndose y dejando a Isabella enfrente.

—Bien, parece que tienes suerte. Te presento a Isabella… —la mujer la miró con ansiedad.

—Swan —susurró la chica mirándola con timidez.

Sentía una necesidad de admirar al hombre firme frente a ella, a la vez sentía miedo de que pudiera destruirla con solo una expresión de su rostro. Parecía ser de esos empresarios que derribaban todo a su paso sin importar cuantas cabezas cayeran y ella podía ser una de esas. Sabía que la escaneaba, examinando cada centímetro de su presencia, si bien debía mirarlo demostrando confianza, le era imposible.

Lo escuchó carraspear, soltó todo el aire antes de levantar y contemplar esos ojos verdes querellantes. El hombre sacudió la cabeza con resignación mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Se volvió hacia la secretaria.

—En una hora la quiero con el uniforme y presentable… Ya veremos si puede pasar el día.

Sin más se dio la vuelta volviendo por donde había aparecido perdiéndose por una de las puertas que escucharon golpearse con fuerza. Todos en el vestíbulo quedaron en silencio, la señora Cope la ojeó de arriba abajo, luego compartió un vistazo con la chica que ya tomaba su cartera y permanecía detenida junto a ella. La mujer se giró hacia el hombre que seguía sin moverse a pesar de que el señor Cullen hubiera desaparecido, éste asintió. Se volvió hacia las chicas regalándole una sonrisa a Isabella.

—Al parecer es tu día de suerte, demuestra que mereces ese puesto. —Se giró hacia su secretaria—. Ya escuchaste, Angela, tienes una hora para cambiarla y enseñarle el funcionamiento de Entertainment Cullen. Buena suerte.

—Gracias —contestó la chica sonriendo con amabilidad, luego miró a Bella—, de prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedes llevarlas, Laurent? —preguntó Silvia antes de adentrarse en el pasillo del lado izquierdo.

—Claro, señora Cope.

Angela la tomó del brazo guiándola de vuelta al ascensor seguidas por el hombre fornido.

Angela se esmeraba en encontrar algo rápido y perfecto para un día de trabajo. Mientras buscaban con desesperación algo en negro y blanco, la chica le contaba cada cosa importante que tuviera que tener presente al momento de enfrentarse al puesto que tenía a prueba. No era cualquier cosa ser la asistente del presidente y dueño del imperio Entertainment Cullen. Muchas pasaron por ahí y pocas duraban más de una semana, tanto por si se iban por inoperantes o por el hecho de no soportar al señor Cullen. Todas oscilaban entre los dos y tres días, solo tres duraron una semana u ocho días.

Isabella escuchaba atenta a cada instrucción, a veces se perdía debido a que salía con algún vestido o pollera negra que Angela le hacía probar, eso sí, siempre volvía al corriente intentando memorizar cada cosa que la chica creyera importante. Tampoco perdía de vista a Laurent quien las acompañaba silenciosamente como un perro guardián; no dejaba de preguntarse cuál era su función dentro de la empresa.

Finalmente su nueva compañera de trabajo se decidió por un vestido negro entallado que le llegaba a la rodilla y una blusa de manga corta de color blanco. Le dijo que se lo llevara puesto y que los gastos corrían por la empresa; si se quedaba se descontaría de su primer sueldo y en el caso contrario, sería un lindo recuerdo por su estadía.

Bella cada momento estaba más nerviosa, recordaba que era su última oportunidad, la cual no podía desperdiciar ni intimidarse ante un hombre que parecía ser el diablo en la tierra. Tampoco se sentía cómoda con su nuevo atuendo, jamás llevaba una prenda tan ajustada a su cuerpo, nunca le gustó destacarse, no obstante, según Angela era la ropa perfecta para llamar la atención del señor Cullen. Una buena presencia y eficiencia eran signo de aprobación.

Cuando volvieron al último piso del imperio fueron directamente tras el mostrador mientras Laurent seguía por el pasillo derecho sin decir una palabra como fue el viaje de compras. Angela le mostró donde guardar sus cosas, le preguntó si sabía usar una computadora a lo que Isabella asintió con rapidez haciendo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Su compañera de trabajo le enseñó como utilizar algunos programas y las cosas necesarias para manejar la agenda del jefe.

—Espero tengas memoria, la necesitarás.

—Es una de mis fortalezas —murmuró Isabella.

La chica la miró sorprendida cuando respondió que este sería su primer trabajo. Podía percibir en sus ojos que tenía miles de preguntas sobre que hizo ese tiempo entre otras cosas, por lo que agradeció que no dijera nada sin siquiera un comentario.

Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó. Angela fue la primera en reaccionar al percatarse de que se trataba de una llamada interna directa desde el despacho del señor Cullen. Después de solo dos palabras volvió a colgar tomando de la mesa un block de notas y un lápiz entregándoselas a Bella y guiándola por el pasillo de la derecha.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta negra y amplia con una manija de acero. Angela la vio de pies a cabeza. Arregló su cabello que con anterioridad lo tomó en una media cola para calmar los rizos sin definir, le regaló una sonrisa antes de explicarle cuales eran las reglas para poder llevar el temperamento del señor Cullen:

 _1\. Hablar lo justo y necesario, solo cuando él lo indique._

 _2\. Recordar o anotar cada pedido._

 _3\. Hacer y tener cada uno de ellos como y a la hora que designó._

Si podía con esos tres puntos podía que sobreviviera el día así poder aspirar a un segundo. Bella tragó en seco para luego tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

La oficina era más grande de lo que podía imaginar como todo en el edificio. El gris predominaba en la habitación: paredes, muebles, alfombra, sin embargo, no importaba el color, todo parecía ser exclusivo y hecho a medida para el señor sentado frente a un escritorio de granito negro.

Sin hablar cerró la puerta logrando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se sobresaltó cuando se percató de la presencia de Laurent de pie a un costado de la sala, éste asintió, comentó algo con elegancia hacia el señor Cullen quien solo imitó el gesto sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

Se fijó que a un lado había dos puertas pintadas de la misma tonalidad que las paredes; se preguntó que podría haber tras ellas. Frente a ella una salita con tres sillones azules modernos rodeando una mesa blanca del mismo material que el escritorio. Bajo esta otra alfombra de una tonalidad más clara de gris y otra textura.

Dos sectores llenos de estantes que albergaban muchos libros y otros implementos que debía utilizar el señor Cullen. Dos de las paredes eran grandes ventanales que daban vista a gran parte de la ciudad, una silla frente al escritorio que ahora permanecía vacía y el gran sillón donde estaba sentado el hombre ahora mirándola fijamente.

Se sonrojó disculpándose en un murmullo acercándose rápidamente hasta quedar enfrente con la libreta entre sus manos. El hombre se acomodó en su puesto sin quitar la mirada de su persona como si estuviera escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente con la nueva vestimenta que llevaba. Angela le dijo que esa era la primera prueba. Nerviosa y cohibida esperó.

—Necesito que me comuniques con Alistair antes de las cinco de la tarde. Requiero de una video-llamada para mañana en la mañana con Jasper Whitlock, su secretaria tiene una carpeta con todos los temas a tratar que necesito en mi oficina a primera hora de mañana. El señor McCarthy debería haber dejado unos contratos que debo firmar, encuéntrelos y tráigalos para terminar con eso. Necesito saber que pendientes tengo para esta semana y desocupar el jueves, usted se encarga de eso. Mi madre necesita ayuda con la exposición a beneficio que se realiza a finales de mes, busque dentro de la agenda quienes pueden cooperar…

Bella no levantaba la vista de la libreta entre sus manos haciendo de todo su esfuerzo para mantener su atención en todo lo que decía el hombre y no perder detalle al anotar. Sentía que los nervios la traicionaban y sería fatal para su permanencia en ese trabajo, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en cómo encontrar respuesta a cada uno de esos pedidos, no conocía absolutamente nada y menos entendía, no obstante, no podía perder esta oportunidad.

—¿Lo tiene todo? —La chica se sobresaltó deteniéndose en él asustada.

—Eso cre-creo —respondió dudando, lo cual notó el señor Cullen quien negó volviendo su atención a los papeles sobre la mesa.

—Lárguese.

Sus pies no funcionaban, se hallaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo parecía de gelatina lo que significa que un paso en falso y terminaría en el suelo de la gran oficina, algo fuera de lugar. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo, él ya perdía todo interés sobre ella, hacía como si ya hubiese desaparecido. Tomó aire y dio otro paso sin dejar su posición alerta… Luego otro, otro y otro, jamás dándole la espalda.

Cuando llegó a la puerta abrió con lentitud y como si supiera cual sería la reacción del señor esperó dos segundos antes de salir. El hombre quitó la vista de los documentos centrándose nuevamente en ella.

—¿Quiere un café? —preguntó de inmediato sin temor sorprendiéndose de sí misma al igual que él.

—Claro, gracias.

—No hay de que, señor.

En esta ocasión sí se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente apoyándose en la puerta luego de cerrar. Tomó aire con la necesidad de botarlo pero se quedó con el cuando vio al hombre moreno a su lado apoyado en la pared. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar, Laurent dejó ver una leve sonrisa mientras le indicaba el camino a seguir con la mano. Apretó la libreta contra su pecho y salió rápidamente en la dirección señalada; ese hombre aparecía y desaparecía con tanta facilidad.

Ya en su lugar se dejó caer en la silla, puso la libreta sobre la mesa junto al lápiz y por primera vez respiró con decencia entregándole la cantidad necesaria a sus pulmones. Miró a Angela que parecía dudar si llamar a una ambulancia o felicitarla por sobrevivir, no escuchó ni un solo grito de parte del jefe. Una gran sorpresa.

—¿Dónde le preparo un café al señor Cullen? —preguntó Bella sin dejar de examinar la libreta.

—Puedo mandar a pedir que lo traigan…

—NO, yo quiero hacerlo —interrumpió la chica quitando la mirada por fin de las hojas recién escritas con su letra desordenada y regalándole una sonrisa a la chica a su lado.

—Claro, mandaré a pedir todo lo necesario —contentó Angela aún sorprendida—, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —Bella sonrió negando.

—No gracias, todo está bien. Deberían colocar una mesita aquí en la recepción donde todos los días tengan los implementos necesarios para preparar un café o lo que sea para quienes trabajan aquí.

Angela sorprendida solo asintió tomando el teléfono y llamando al casino y pidiendo exactamente lo que Bella acaba de opinar.

Ambas se pusieron a trabajar en sus pendientes, de vez en cuando Isabella le pedía ayuda a Angela con cosas que no sabía dónde buscar, a lo cual la chica sin problemas y con una sonrisa le explicaba. En varias ocasiones dentro de diez minutos vieron salir y entrar a Laurent del pasillo realizando alguna llamada, pero ninguna ya le ponía atención, parecía ser algo normal en la oficina.

Descubrió la agenda telefónica de la computadora que iba conectada al teléfono por lo que solo era necesario un clic y las llamadas se transferían al tono contestando con el aparato que llevaba en la oreja. Gracias a eso se le hizo más fácil trabajar en dos cosas a la vez, no dejaba de llamar y contactar con todo lo que fuera necesario para tener cada pedido. Solo se detuvo cuando llegaron dos hombres con todo lo que sugirió respecto a la recepción.

Colocaron los implementos en un costado de los sillones de la sala de espera. Bella informó que el agua caliente debía ser traída todos los días y si era posible una cafetera para un mejor café para el jefe. Los hombres sorprendidos solo asentían ya que no parecían acostumbrados a que la asistente del jefe estuviera tan preparada.

En cinco minutos preparó un expreso que llevó en una bandeja de plata que encontró como adorno sobre una mesa. Tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso, siguió hasta la mesa dejando el café a un costado luego de regalarle una sonrisa a Laurent que nuevamente se encontraba dentro de la oficina.

No dejó de observarlo mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Cuando llegó a esta, al igual que la vez anterior, el señor Cullen levantó la mirada y ella habló.

—Lamento la demora, este piso no está implementado para preparar un café, pero ya me he encargado de eso. He pedido una cafetera para tener un mejor expreso, espero que el que preparé sea de su agrado.

El hombre se detuvo en ella mientras tomaba la pequeña taza y probaba el brebaje. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y luego la contempló seriamente. Agradeció el café volviendo a su trabajo. Bella sonrió con cortesía y salió de la oficina.

Cuando volvió a su puesto, Angela ponía al tanto a la señora Cope enfrente sobre algunos documentos. Ambas se quedaron calladas percibiendo cada uno de sus movimientos aun cuando Bella no parecía notarlo. Las dos mujeres se miraron sorprendidas, volvieron a su trabajo, la mujer mayor se fue al lado izquierdo entrando en una de las puertas y la secretaria a echarle un vistazo la computadora.

A la hora del almuerzo Bella fue la única que se quedó en el piso. El señor Cullen tenía un almuerzo de negocios y volvería en dos horas, la señora Cope como siempre bajaba a su restaurante favorito y Angela la invitó al casino de la empresa al cual se negó debido a la cantidad de trabajo que aún no terminaba. Nadie dijo nada, la dejaron quedarse mientras ella seguía haciendo llamados y funcionando en la computadora.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que su jefe pidió varios de los recados, éste llamó informando que se retrasaba, nadie debía dejar su puesto a lo menos que pasaran las seis de la tarde, luego pidió que le comunicaran con el piso de finanzas. Eso fue todo hasta media hora después.

Bella no podía estar más nerviosa, o eso creía, tenía varias carpetas sobre su mesa, recibió algunos llamados que no sabía cómo organizar aun cuando Angela se intentó encargar de ellos. Se sobresaltó cuando las puertas del ascensor exclusivo se abrieron dando paso al hombre imponente que sin mirar en su dirección pasó directo a su oficina. La chica de un salto se puso de pie con todo lo realizado en el día entre las manos, caminó con lentitud dándole tiempo al hombre de prepararse para su visita. Dio una ojeada hacia atrás percatándose que Laurent no venía con él.

Frente a la puerta contó hasta tres antes de tocar. Esta vez esperó a que le dieran la pasada y como hizo durante el día entró en silencio, cerró tras ella y avanzó hasta quedar frente al escritorio. El señor Cullen levantó la mirada esperando lo que fuera que ella trajera. Parecía cansado y molesto.

—Aquí están los contratos que necesitan su firma, los revisé y corregí algunos puntos que según contratos del mismo proceso no debían estar ahí. Solo debe firmarlos y los mandaré hoy mismo al piso correspondiente para que los trabajadores estén mañana a primera hora firmando y trabajando bajo sus órdenes. El señor Herlaut no se encontraba disponible, iba arriba de un avión hacia Francia. He logrado comunicarme con un asistente quien le avisará cuando haya aterrizado para que se comunique con usted lo antes posible; si es muy urgente, dice que le informe y él intentará arreglarlo.

—La video-llamada está agendada para las nueve de la mañana y me tomé la libertad de programarla para que quede grabada y tener un respaldo de lo conversado. El señor Whitlock está en Italia y ansioso por hablar con usted. No he tenido ocasión de hablar con su madre, pero si he conseguido a cinco artistas que están dispuestos de ofrecer una de sus obras para caridad, todas llegarán a la dirección que está adjuntada en el contacto de la fundación.

—El jueves está completamente liberado, puede solucionar sus asuntos personales, lo que si me gustaría, tener una excusa que entregarle a los que pregunten por usted ese día, así estaremos coordinados. Y con lo deferente a la semana solo tiene las actividades que acabo de exponer y una reunión el miércoles a las cinco de la tarde con la señora Cope sobre el nuevo sistema operativo.

El hombre no dejaba de observarla, atento y hasta sorprendido. Bella siguió en su puesto esperando órdenes o como dijo Angela, sus gritos por la ineptitud. Sin embargo, solo hubo silencio que en opinión de la chica era algo mucho peor, resistió sus ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse en donde no pudiera volver a verla.

El señor Cullen suspiró, se acomodó en el respaldo del sillón cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho sin dejar de mirarla. Asintió levemente, llevó su cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, ¿eso es todo?

—Sí, señor Cullen.

—Puede retirarse.

Bella sorprendida por no recibir ninguna respuesta a su discurso, como había hecho todo el día, caminó sin despegar los ojos del hombre hasta llegar a la puerta sin esperar esta vez que la se detuviera en su presencia.

Cuando volvió a la recepción con los primeros ojos que hizo contacto fueron los de Laurent quien sonrió satisfecho de algo que solo él sabía. Angela se le acercó rápidamente interrogándola sobre lo ocurrido dentro de la oficina, preocupada porque no escuchó ningún grito. La chica solo se encogió de hombros sentándose para revisar los últimos correos del día. Nada era seguro, hasta el que jefe no dijera algo, ella estaba fuera de la empresa.

A las seis de la tarde la señora Cope se acercó con sus pertenencias a la recepción, le preguntó a Angela si había algo más que necesitara de su presencia, si bien Isabella sabía perfectamente que hacía tiempo para saber de su destino especialmente luego de sorprenderla en varias ocasiones mirándola de reojo. Todos en recepción se hallaban igual de intrigados ante una respuesta del señor Cullen.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta de la presidencia y luego un golpe tras ella, todos permanecieron atentos hacia el pasillo esperando la presencia del hombre. La postura erguida y seriedad en su rostro característicos esos días caminó hacia el ascensor esperando a que este se abriera, Laurent se puso a su costado izquierdo sin decir nada aunque parecía nervioso como si quiera interrumpir a su jefe para informarle de algo que olvidaba.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, el señor Cullen por fin levantó la cabeza, presionó el botón que mantenía las puertas abiertas y colocó toda su atención sobre Isabella que parecía temblar más que un hombre en la Antártica. Todos dejaron de respirar.

—La veo mañana, señorita Swan.

La puerta se cerró dejándolas solas en el último piso de Entertainment Cullen. Se miraron entre sí, Angela y la señora Cope dieron un chillido antes de correr donde Bella para abrazarla. La felicitaron por sobrevivir a un día con el jefe y sin recibir ni un solo grito, un record que no se lograba nunca desde la fundación de la empresa.

Isabella se sonrojó mientras dejaba escapar la primera sonrisa del día. El aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones y algo de tranquilidad recorría su cuerpo. Escuchaba a lo lejos como las dos mujeres le daban algunas instrucciones para mañana, le entregaban una credencial y una tarjeta que abría las puertas y activaba algunas cosas en ese piso. También la elogiaban por algunas cosas que ni a ellas se les ocurrió el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Angela no podía creer que nunca hubiera trabajado si ahora demostraba control sobre esta profesión como si llevara años.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al primer piso, Angela hizo las presentaciones con los guardias para que la reconocieran al día siguiente y también con las chicas de recepción. Se despidieron ya fuera del edificio, la chica tomó una dirección y Bella la opuesta.

La chica caminó por inercia hasta la pensión donde dejó sus pertenecías esa mañana antes de comenzar a buscar trabajo, ya no tenía dinero para el autobús por lo que le quedaba un largo camino entre la multitud.

La anciana con poca hostilidad le entregó las llaves luego de que Isabella confirmara que se quedaría por un tiempo más. Le dio un folleto donde se punteaban las instrucciones del hostal, horarios, desayuno, ducha y entre otras cosas. Quedaron en hablar sobre dinero por la mañana. Bella agradeció y luego de ver alejarse a la mujer subió las escaleras hasta el número que le correspondía.

Su bolso estaba sobre la cama, era todo lo que tenía. Buscó en el interior el fajo de billetes, no sabía si podría sobrevivir con ello, de igual manera debía hacer el intento si quería seguir adelante con sus sueños. Se giró hacia la puerta aún abierta recordando que aquí era necesario cerrarla.

Se quitó sus nuevas prendas para que no se arrugaran para el día siguiente, en su bolso no tenía nada parecido para cambiarse y lo lamentaba, mientras no tuviera dinero no podía hacer nada por ello. Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama algo dura.

Comenzaba a sentir cierta libertad, daba un gran paso… No solo uno, sino que dos grandes pasos. Dejó su hogar de todos esos años y ahora encontraba su primer trabajo. Solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a un segundo día frente a ese hombre; aún tenía en su memoria cada facción de su rostro, cada movimiento. Era alguien joven o parecía serlo, no conocía nada de él y verdaderamente no le importaba aunque debía averiguar algo más de su jefe.

Y se propuso eso para el día siguiente, investigar un poco más de él y lograr llevar el ajetreado modo de vida de su jefe, más sin esos tan misteriosos gritos de que hablaban todo en Entertainment Cullen. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

…

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

¡Wow! Estoy sorprendida de la recepción del primer capítulo, nunca pasó por mi mente que dejaría con tanta intriga y la necesidad de que llegara el siguiente capítulo. Debo agradecerles por sus palabras, favoritos y seguidores, estoy muy contenta.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, desde ahora comenzaremos a entender la historia, ustedes sacarán sus propias conclusiones y veremos quienes logran dar en el blanco. Isabella es una chica muy tímida que ha logrado demostrar que hay algo más que lleva oculto.

Espero estar actualizando todas las semanas, entre viernes y sábado, todo depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga lo que me permita escribir.

Debo agradecer a mi **Beta Noely** por toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado para lograr traer este nuevo proyecto. También agradecer a todos los lectores que dejaron su comentario.

Gracias a, **_Elisse Cullen Grey, Liiz Stewart'Salvatore, Angie Muffiin, natzin ortegaarmas, shamyx, YosiCullen89, cavendano13, Paola Michelle Rivas, indii93, Grecia Anastacia, nats 1205, lissettegarnica, krismery, Yoliki, LauraECS, CaroBereCullen, Sony Bells, dushakis, Lupi RM, ETERNOAMANECER, , karen McCarthy, .9828, isabelmoon, Robaddict18, Ms. Capellan, lady of the nightmares, danielaMc1, Sonyi Cullen CM, Monse179, Tanya Masen Cullen, miop, Any, cary, kimjim, arelyls 95, LadyRedScarlet, Heart on Winter, Anónimo 1, bbluelilas, sofiarp, yeinychiba, gleri, Littleponny123, Carolina Sebastian, bella- maru, Peqke Alvarez, Kbash, nelithaa- bella, SophyCullen, aday, FaNy GE, Betk Grandchester, karolay28, majo de Cullen, Liisbush, LIVK22, Nelva Robsten, jovipattinson, Semivampiro, Tahirizhita grey pattz, yolanda garguez, Lunita Black27, maribel hernandez Cullen, kendall swan, Mary1996z2, AdriiRomero14, Yeyry Cullen, shamyx, Danper, SherlyMina, terewee, nagisa- chan, ztrella znxez, sool21, WickedIllyrie, CorimarCautela, serra Cullen, marihanna carvajal 3, alejandrablack15, dakycullen, roxana gar, javierashTY, SabrinaCullenBlack, crepusculo de media noche, daphne vampire Cullen, Dennys Pattinson- Stewart, Anónimo 2, jupy, Chikage- SP, Lore562, natupattinson, Psalasopazo, Hinatapink, covaric, lupsof, Maydi94, Anayka16, Tita Moon, angiolina, LicetSalvatore, Zafirocullen22, angi Cullen, RoxCM, dan- lp, Fer21, barborinka274, manago, Clarisselight, Angiiee- Cullen, mirylion, ashleyswan, Andy, Bella- Jaze, Summer Suny, EDWARD24_** y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

No olviden pasarse por el grupo en facebook: Camilla's Land (link arriba o en mi perfil) donde encontrarán imágenes, canciones que inspiran cada capítulo y dejar sus hipótesis de lo que pasará, estaré contestando las dudas y dejando algunos regalitos.

¡Nos reencontramos la próxima semana! ¡Besos!

.

CamillaFava


	3. Capítulo 2: Asistente

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla Fava y sus fics (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Asistente**

 **.**

Despertó a las cinco y cuarto de la mañana, podía escuchar ruido en la calle lo que le sorprendía debido a que donde vivía era la única que se movía a esas horas; al parecer no sería tan distinta en la gran ciudad. Aprovechó que la mayoría en la pensión debía estar durmiendo así tomar el baño para ella sola, así darse una buena ducha que necesitaba con urgencia. Tomó su neceser, su uniforme nuevo y se cubrió con su bata andrajosa. Salió corriendo en la dirección que le mostró la noche anterior la dueña del lugar.

A las seis menos un cuarto de la mañana ya lista, pulcra, arreglada, perfecta para ser la secretaria personal del señor Cullen, dueño de un gran imperio de instalaciones de entretención.

Le costaba creer lo que pasaba, por su cabeza rondaba la idea de que no fue perfecta como lo esperaba el hombre, pero al verse desesperado la colocó en el puesto mientras encontraba a alguien más eficiente. No hubo gritos, ni malas caras, absolutamente nada, y al parecer era de esos que se destacaba en malas actitudes hacia sus empleados, especialmente su asistente. ¿Cómo creer que era tan buena como decían, logrando que el jefe fuera domado? Ella jamás pensó lograr eso, nunca estuvo en sus pensamientos, solo necesitaba un trabajo y hacer lo mejor posible para conseguirlo y mantenerlo.

Volvió a su cuarto, se puso una crema de cacao en los labios, quitó las arrugas invisibles de su uniforme, tomó el bolso y salió. No quería tomar desayuno, no acostumbraba a ello, por lo que pasó de largo el comedor sin siquiera darle un vistazo, siguió hacia la puerta principal abriendo y cerrando con delicadeza para no molestar a nadie. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle tomando la misma dirección del día anterior.

Se hallaba alejada del centro de New York, debía tomar un autobús hasta la Quinta Avenida donde quedaba el despampanante edificio de Entertainment Cullen entre los demás edificios antiguos y bien conservados de la Gran Manzana. Quería llegar temprano para confirmar todo lo que planificó para aquel día, deseaba que nada se escapara de las manos que luego le diera una razón al su jefe para deshacerse de ella como a un plato roto.

Al bajarse del transporte frente a ese único edificio de muro cortina respiró. Buscó su tarjeta de identificación que abría las puertas a cualquier sector de la construcción debido a esa pequeña palabra grabada en ella: _Presidencia_. Cuanto poder poseía entre sus manos sin haberlo soñado siquiera, solo rogaba por un trabajo decente que la ayudara a sobrevivir. Ahora llevaba una gran responsabilidad y poder.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta de vidrio se abrió para ella. Un guardia le daba los buenos días y le preguntaba que necesitaba; sin decir una palabra mostró su identificación, el hombre asintió invitándola a que lo siguiera. Le explicó cómo funcionaba la tarjeta de ingreso pasándola por un soporte metálico que activaba las manillas de ingreso, las cuales ella no ocuparía a lo menos que necesitara subir a otro departamento. Ella pertenecía a la puerta de vidrio.

Le acompañó a esas puertas de cristal que tanto llamaron su atención el día anterior, que ahora abrían para ella al pasar el pedazo de plástico entre sus manos. El guardia le explicó que debía pasar la identificación por el soporte digital y luego dentro del ascensor ingresar el código que la llevaría a Presidencia. Bella asintió agradeciendo en un susurro mientras veía las puertas cerrarse.

Se giró hacia su lado izquierdo donde se hallaban los elevadores para el resto, cinco ascensores que eran utilizados constantemente en el día, de los cuales solo dos llegaban a presidencia. Ahora, frente a ella dos lujosas puertas, exclusivos para aquellos que el señor Cullen creyera necesario. Tragó en seco.

Pasó con torpeza la identificación sorprendiéndose cuando una voz femenina computarizada dijo su nombre abriendo las puertas del ascensor. La misma voz pidió que ingresara el código, recordando lo que le dijo Angela la tarde anterior, digitalizó los números. Se sobresaltó cuando la voz anunció que se dirigían al piso cuarenta y dos: Presidencia; tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello. Las puertas se cerraron.

Recorrió los pisos en silencio, tenía el estómago contraído de los nervios. Sabía que no se cruzaría con nadie arriba, Angela le manifestó que la hora de entrada era a las ocho y media y la gente tendía a aparecer no antes de media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos antes, no obstante, el edificio abría sus puertas desde las siete de la mañana. Miró su reloj, era las siete y cinco: demasiado temprano aunque no para ella. Se sobresaltó cuando la misma voz confirmaba que ya llegaban al piso de presidencia.

El lugar estaba vacío, las luces apagadas, puertas cerradas y monitores esperado a comenzar con el trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar los interruptores que encendieran el espacioso lugar, pero no se percibía nada en las paredes cerca de ella más que dos lectores digitales. Tomó su identificación con las manos temblorosas esperando no causar problemas en su segundo día de trabajo. Gracias a las indicaciones básicas sabía que uno pertenecía al llamado del elevador y el otro… Pasó la tarjeta logrando que se encendiera una luz verde, luego como en las películas, hileras de luces fueron encendiéndose hacia adelante hasta llegar a los computadores que encendieron automáticamente. Al parecer todo se encontraba completamente sincronizado.

Un grito descontrolado escapó de su pecho al escuchar la misma voz del ascensor darle la bienvenida cuando dio tres pasos hacia adelante, como si hubiera activado un sensor. El aire acondicionado hizo su parte dejando una leve brisa que el día anterior no notó. Bella dio una vuelta en su mismo eje sorprendida, no sabía en donde se metía, demasiada tecnología para ella. Puso una mano sobre su pecho controlando el susto dando dos pasos más esperando alguna otra sorpresa.

Llegó a su puesto donde guardó su bolso, observó ambos computadores que ya comenzaban a mostrar las agendas con la planificación semanal, el de ella mostraba unos cuantos recados de los cuales era consciente. Ordenó algunos papeles en el puesto de Angela y luego llamó al casino del edificio para pedir la cafetera del señor Cullen que quedaron en instalar temprano en la mañana.

Miró a su alrededor pensando en lo que debía hacer. Su primera obligación era preparar la sala para la conferencia entre el señor Cullen y su socio Jasper Whitlock. Nerviosa se cuestionó donde sería eso, podría ser en su oficina o en la sala de reuniones que aún no tenía idea donde se hallaba. Solo conoció una puerta el día anterior y por lo menos había otras cinco hacia el lado derecho.

Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose, decidió que lo primera sería preparar la agenda se su jefe, tomó la impresión que hizo ayer y se dirigió hacia la gran oficina. Abrió con familiaridad, especialmente porque el dueño no llegaba aún para intimidarla sin siquiera estar al tanto, o eso pensaba.

Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, subió los visillos para dejar la esplendida vista y entrara luz natural. Encendió la computadora, arriesgándose a un grito del señor Cullen, entró en su agenda personal archivando todas sus citas planificadas para las siguiente dos semanas, así tendría una idea de lo que se venía sin esperar a que ella estuviera interrumpiéndolo para recordarle. Sería algo coordinado entre ellos. A cada horario le puso una alarma discreta que aparecería en una esquina de la pantalla, igual como a ella en su lugar de trabajo. Luego llamaría a alguien de informática para que sincronizara ambos computadores, podría ser de mayor eficiencia.

Con todo listo volvió a la recepción, donde ya Angela comenzaba su día en su lugar y a un hombre preparando la máquina de café. Saludó a ambos, se acercó donde la chica preguntándole donde se hacían las conferencias, ella dejó sus cosas rápidamente guiándola a la puerta que estaba a un lado de la oficina de su jefe. Dentro parecía cualquier cosa menos una sala de video conferencias.

Se disfrutaba todas las comodidades para que fuera la sala de un departamento y no un lugar de trabajo. Sillones de cuero negro y blanco, muebles de madera y mármol negro al igual que la decoración. Una mesa de centro donde descansaba un portátil y enfrente una pantalla plasma junto a toda la implementación necesaria. Las paredes blancas y el ventanal sin cortinas donde se exponía la gran vista a la ciudad. Bella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos más de lo necesario.

Angela le informó que este lugar de ocupaba exclusivamente para el señor Cullen: reuniones, citas, conferencias o solo para pasar un momento fuera del estrés de su oficina; nadie más tenía permitido utilizar este espacio. Por lo general cualquier reunión que se agendara con la señora Cope o el abogado, se realizaban aquí; la sala de reuniones era para eventos más formales y su despacho solo era para sí mismo o asuntos muy, muy importantes. Bella debía averiguar cuáles eran esos asuntos tan importantes

La chica asintió mientras recorría el lugar con la vista pensando en todo lo que podría necesitar esa mañana. Volvió a su lugar de trabajo, tomó la carpeta lista con toda la información que recopiló la tarde pasada sobre la asociación con el señor Whitlock. La cafetera ya preparaba el café y el reloj decía que eran las ocho y veinticinco.

Por arte de magia, las puertas del ascensor privado se abrieron dejando el paso al señor Cullen tan serio, erguido y perfecto como el día anterior con su traje de marca completamente de negro. Tras el Laurent hacía presencia con su traje impecable como ayer: negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, éste último dio los buenos días siguiendo a su acompañante.

Sin perder tiempo volvió corriendo a la sala, dejó la carpeta, encendió la televisión, preparó el portátil para conectarlo a esta y apreciar mejor la video-llamada. Se conectó, vio a la asistente del señor Whitlock quien le confirmó que todo se hallaba en orden, ambas se sonrieron. Bella volvió a la recepción, sirvió el café, llevó la taza hacia la sala y esperó a que su jefe apareciera.

El señor Cullen abrió una puerta lateral que imaginó colindaba con su oficina, esa que llamó su atención la primera vez que entró. Éste la miró de reojo saludándola e informándole que en una hora más debía estar en su oficina para coordinar el día. Bella solo asintió y como el día anterior, caminó de espalda sin dejar de mirarlo, esperó a que el hombre se sentara antes de retirarse.

Bien, primera fase lista.

Se sobresaltó cuando se encontró con el hombre moreno y alto frente a ella. Serio y recto, aunque pudo ver que solo aparentaba ser así luego que le regalara una sonrisa. Lo saludó con cortesía, éste asintió dando los buenos días nuevamente dándole su nombre completo.

—Laurent Gathegi, guardaespaldas del señor Cullen, nos veremos seguido. Lo que necesite, solo debe pedirlo.

—Gracias… Eh, ¿quiere un café? —El hombre volvió a sonreír mientras negaba.

—No, gracias, señorita Swan.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta donde su jefe debía estar en video-llamada, tomó una postura rígida y los ojos al frente. Se preguntó qué haría mientras el señor Cullen no necesitaba de sus servicios, ¿solo quedarse de pie esperando? ¿Observando el vacío?

Cuando volvió a su puesto, el de su compañera se encontraba vacío. Se encogió de hombros concentrándose en sus cosas, dejó la libreta y un lápiz a la mano para cuando pasara la hora que planificaba su jefe. Hizo algunas llamadas para contactar por fin con Alistair Herlaut, confirmó que el informe figuraba terminado el cual enviaría por correo electrónico y en dos horas podría comunicándose para hablar con su socio.

Se sintió más satisfecha cuando dos artistas llamaron para acordar que donarían a la beneficencia una de sus obras, por lo que recaudaba siete en menos de dos días. Le echó un vistazo a la hora, alcanzaba a llamar a la fundación para que informaran de la noticia, luego tomó sus implementos de trabajo y corrió a la oficina de su jefe.

Dio una ojeada al pasillo verificando que Laurent ya había dejado su posición en el pasillo, por lo que estarían en la oficina, tocó la puerta con tres golpecitos y esperó. Escuchó como el señor Cullen hablaba por teléfono, cuando colgó la llamada se mantuvo paciente al aviso de que podía entrar. Bajó la mirada por respeto mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio quedando en frente. Se sorprendió cuando al levantarla el hombre se detenía en su presencia fijamente. Sin saber que hacer fijo la vista atenta a cualquier reacción de su parte; su jefe aligeró la expresión acomodándose en su silla girándose hacia el monitor de su computador. Bella miró de reojo percatándose como una ventana parpadeaba: una cita agendada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó el hombre volviendo a ponerle toda su atención. Ella suspiró intentando calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Me he tomado la libertad de anotar todas sus citas de las próximas dos semanas en su agenda personal, así siempre estará pendiente de lo que viene. Tanto en mi computadora como en la suya parpadeará el aviso, igualmente le daré un informe sobre ella todos los inicios de semana por si hay que realizar cambios… Solo creí que sería una buena idea, también quería tomarme la molestia de informar de esto al departamento de informática para que sincronice los computadores así no invadir su propiedad privada. —Aunque ya no sabía si era lo correcto al ver el rostro de su jefe.

—¿Qué más tenemos para hoy?

Bella volvió a respirar al no recibir los tan hablados gritos del señor Cullen. Sin más expuso los llamados de esa mañana, y todo lo que ella planificaba para ese día. El hombre solo asentía contemplando de vez en cuando la pantalla a un lado suyo y luego fijando una mirada penetrante sobre ella.

—Solo faltaría saber si almorzará fuera o tengo que hacer algún pedido —concluyó la chica. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco cuando su jefe suspiró.

—Llego todas las mañanas a las ocho y veinticinco, en el caso de llegar antes se lo informaré para que también lo haga así podamos solucionar lo que sea previsto. En este tiempo reviso documentos y hago llamados hasta las doce treinta. Siempre salgo a comer afuera y no vuelvo hasta las dos de la tarde; si ocurre algo urgente debe llamarme a mi celular. Desde ahí hasta las cinco trabajo en todo lo que tenga programado o por lo general reuniones que estén agendadas. Si hay mucho que detallar puedo quedarme hasta más tarde. No soporto las interrupciones sin una justificación, solo soluciono temas que usted ha asignado, a lo menos que haya algo urgente. Me gusta tener el control de mi empresa, señorita Swan… Y espero eso de usted, que pueda tenerlo sin inconvenientes.

—Sí, señor Cullen —dijo con voz apagada, sorprendida del itinerario.

—Si eso lo deja claro, el trabajo es suyo Isabella, espero no me decepcione.

La chica levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y sorprendida. El hombre la observaba atentamente esperando esos gritos de alegría e incomodidades, pero Bella se controló, asintió, preguntó si necesitaba otra cosa. Cuando el negó, caminó sin quitar la mirada de él hasta que llegó a la puerta cuando por fin el señor Cullen volvió la vista hacia la computadora quitando la ventana que no dejaba de pestañar.

Aún con el asombro, llegó a su puesto de trabajo, el guardaespaldas de su jefe conversaba con Angela. Ambos se interrumpieron al verla llegar mirándola con preocupación, al parecer no tenía la cara indicada. Solo susurró las mismas palabras del señor Cullen. La chica se paró de su puesto con alegría llegando frente a Bella para felicitarla. El hombre le dio una sonrisa dándole la bienvenida al equipo.

Laurent avisó que estaría en el subterráneo por si el jefe necesitaba de sus servicios. La chica asintió aún anonadada de lo que ocurría..

.*

.*

.*

.*

Isabella tuvo tres días para conocer la oficina de pies a cabeza, el funcionamiento, los trabajadores, sus nombres y función dentro del imperio, los cuales eran miles si recorría todos los departamentos y movimiento que solo conservaba el edificio, sin pensar en las instalaciones fuera del país. Tuvo que aprender cada contacto anotado en la lista, nombre, números telefónicos, direcciones, asistentes y relación con el señor Cullen.

Debía recordar donde se guardaba cada documento, sector hotelero y sus derivados: casinos, instalaciones, convenios; también los resorts y todos lo que llevara la construcción de uno. Ahora entraba un nuevo proyecto, viñedos en La Toscana con su socio Jasper Whitlock a quien solo conocía por video conferencia o llamados telefónicos.

Le correspondía ir un paso delante de su jefe, conocerlo a la perfección para pensar antes de él, un punto que descubrió desde el segundo día en la empresa. El hombre no acostumbraba a que alguien planificara por él, sino que al contrario y eso fue su boleto de suerte que lograba su permanencia como su asistente personal. Todos llegaban a la conclusión que Edward Cullen por fin recibía de su propia medicina y se lo agradecían a la chica.

Tuvo que memorizar a cada integrante de su familia, lo que por suerte no eran muchos, pero cada uno tan importante como el otro. El señor Cullen no hablaba mucho de ellos y las veces que se comunicaban era por trabajo, a lo menos dentro de las paredes de este edificio.

Quien más gozaba comunicación con él, era su madre, Esme, una mujer hermosa, por lo que vio en fotografías. Por teléfono era una mujer adorable, era quien se encargaba de la fundación _Juguemos con ellos_. Solo lo hacía como ayuda a su único hijo quien ya no poseía tiempo para hacer más servicios. Su sueño era que su pequeño se casara así poder tener una mano que llevara su pesada vida, si bien el hombre no se mostraba interesado en esa parte de su vida.

La mujer se mostraba contenta cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Isabella al otro lado de la línea día tras día o con solo el hecho de recibir un recado de su parte, decía que era una costumbre que siempre fuera alguien diferente debido a que su hijo tenía un temperamento que no todos podían manejar.

Otro integrante era su padre, Carlisle Cullen, un abogado de prestigio que trabajaba en asesoría legal dentro de los Estados Unidos. Con éste había conversado una vez cuando invitó a su hijo a comer, éste no contestaba su celular por lo que no le quedó más remedio que llamar a su secretaria para encontrarlo. Parecía amable, no obstante, se escuchaba en su voz esa misma decisión y seguridad de su hijo.

Esme Cullen se encargó de hablarle sobre los abuelos del señor Cullen en una llamada mientras organizaban una cena benéfica para la fundación. Vivían en Seattle y pocas veces se veían. Eran los padres de ella y fue imposible sacarlos de esa ciudad, por lo que se mantenían en contacto y cada vez que podía iba a visitarlos. Le pidió el favor que siempre agendara una llamada a la semana para que Edward se comunicara con ellos.

Fue una semana agitada pero se sentía satisfecha de controlar cada paso que se daba en la oficina, se sorprendía de sí misma al igual que Silvia y Angela que aún no se creían que este fuera su primer trabajo. También se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Isabella les dijo que solo tenía veintitrés años, tuvo que dar una pequeña historia de su vida en Forks junto a su familia, falta de dinero que no le permitieron estudiar en una universidad y la necesidad de salir de ahí cuando su familia murió buscando un nuevo rumbo. Las dos mujeres no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Dentro del piso de Presidencia solo trabajaban cinco personas aunque por lo general solo se presentaban cuatro. El más importante era el presidente, Edward Cullen, quien comenzó el desafío con los Hoteles Entertainment Cullen. Luego constaba Silvia Cope, jefe de operaciones, quien se encargó el mismo día que el jefe dijo que se quedaba en preparar su contrato indefinido para no tentar a la suerte, fue personalmente a que el hombre lo firmara antes de que la misma Isabella lo hiciera. Angela Weber, su asistente, se encargaba de manejar con una parte de los departamentos de toda el área social y relaciones. Y por último Bella quien era los ojos y oídos de ese lugar para gran empresario.

El quinto integrante era Emmett McCarty, el abogado principal de Entertainment Cullen, quien se encargada de toda la parte legal. Fue enviado por Carlisle como uno de los mejores para defender cualquier problema dentro del imperio. La única particularidad del hombre es que nunca lo podías encontrar en su puesto de trabajo y al parecer al señor Cullen no le molestaba, parecía acostumbrado a ese puesto fantasma, aparte de que existía un piso completo de buenos abogados que se encargaban de los casos que ocurrían día a día. Al parecer el señor McCarty solo se encargaba exclusivamente del señor Cullen y no era necesario estar en su puesto para lograrlo.

Era viernes y Isabella sentía el agotamiento de una semana de trabajo intenso, pero se sentía confiada, creía estar haciendo un buen trabajo al llevar una semana sin ningún grito del jefe, algo que las mujeres festejaban como si hubieran sido campeones del mundo. Al parecer era un record que solo se escuchara el silencio, nadie era amenazado, nadie despedido y menos alguien renunciado, lo que no era muy común hace un par de años. La señora Cope le daba todo el mérito a la chica.

Colgaba recién una llamada con la señora Cullen para solucionar algunos temas en la fundación cuando las puertas del ascensor privado se abrieron. Al no percibir a Laurent subir por este y dando paso a otro hombre, frunció el ceño. Éste era muy alto y fornido, cabello oscuro, ojos azules y una sonrisa. Al pasar la mirada por el vestíbulo de detuvo en ella sonriendo con más ganas; con paso firme se acercó a ella.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, —la chica asintió con timidez—, debía ver con mis propios ojos a la leyenda de esta oficina. —Isabella no sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar—. Lo siento, estoy emocionado, soy Emmett McCarty.

El hombre le tendió la mano sobre el mesón de recepción, la chica cohibida, hizo el mismo gesto recibiendo un apretón de mano que podría haberle destrozado la suya. Concentrándose, volvió a su comportamiento habitual, le ofreció ayuda y un café. El hombre aceptó este último pidiendo que se lo llevara a la oficina de Edward. Bella le avisó que el señor Cullen no quería ser interrumpido, lo que al parecer no le importaba que le informara, igualmente caminó en esa dirección. La chica temió lo peor.

Rápidamente preparó el café, con las manos temblando hizo lo posible por llegar con el líquido por completo en la taza. Respiró hondo antes de tocar. La voz del señor McCarty le dio el paso, sin embargo, no se movió hasta escuchar la voz de su jefe, volvió a inhalar y abrió la puerta.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados en la salita mirándose con detención. El señor Cullen serio como siempre, meticuloso a cualquier comentario para responder correctamente. El señor McCarty llevaba una sonrisa traviesa, como si conociera a la perfección al hombre que enfrentaba. Éste se dio la vuelta para regalarle la misma sonrisa a la chica agradeciendo el café. Ella en silencio lo dejó en la mesa, de reojo miró el escritorio de su jefe verificando que aún la taza de café humeaba. Se sobresaltó ante las palabras del abogado.

—Así que por fin has conseguido a alguien que aguante tu mal humor.

—Emmett —advirtió el empresario aun cuando su acompañante ni se inmutó.

—Discúlpame amigo, pero que haya durado más de tres días y no has dando ninguno de tus gritos característicos es porque Isabella sabe como contentarte o tiene poderes que aún no has notado.

—¿Necesita algo, señor Cullen? —preguntó Bella intentado salir del tema de conversación. El hombre negó.

—No, puede retirarse.

Rápidamente salió de la oficina hacia su puesto de trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada de que hablaran de ella en tercera persona aun cuando estuviera presente, eso sí se sentía incómoda que la trataran como si fuera algo extraordinario que lograra domar a unos de los empresarios más reconocidos del país.

Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo: llamados, documentos, citas con otros departamentos del edificio, ayudando a la señora Cullen con los últimos preparativos para la recaudación para la fundación con la exposición y venta de las obras donadas. Sin darse cuenta ya llegaba la hora de almuerzo, Angela la invitó a comer y como siempre se negó agradeciendo de todas formas, el señor Cullen no salía de la oficina junto a Emmett por lo que no quería estar lejos si necesitaban algo.

Media hora más tarde los vio salir, el abogado contaba algo gracioso de lo cual no se reía su amigo aunque no parecía importarle. Ambos se subieron al ascensor, Emmett McCarty se despidió con una seña antes de que cerraran las puertas. Volvió a respirar, tomó el vaso de agua que siempre conservaba a un lado tomándoselo de una sola vez.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose al despacho de su jefe, ordenó el lugar, dejo los papeles importantes sobre la mesa para que fuera lo primero que viera y una nota sobre los preparativos de la fundación. Bajó los visillos ahora que el sol entraba con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y salió.

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente entre tanto trabajo, también ayudó a Angela con algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes y con nuevos trabajadores que necesitaban de un contrato urgente.

No se dio cuenta que el señor Cullen se hallaba detenido frente a ella comunicándole que el lunes no estaría presente, ella asintió y le deseó un buen fin de semana. El hombre la miró más tiempo del necesario, asintió una vez antes de darse la vuelta y tomar el ascensor que lo esperaba junto con Laurent dentro.

.*

.*

.*

.*

Seis semanas pasaron, Bella llevaba todo el funcionamiento de la empresa, logró mantener la calma y el funcionamiento dos días seguidos ante la ausencia del señor Cullen la primera semana sorprendiendo a todos los que trabajaban en el piso, parecía como si ella llevara años trabajando ahí o fuera la mismísima presidenta. Emmett apareció más veces de las que recordaba Silvia y todo lo relacionaban con la presencia de la chica.

El record de silencio seguía aumentando, el señor Cullen llevaba siete semanas en un completo silencio, ni siguiera un gruñido, parecía un gatito en vez del tigre que todos conocían. Sin quererlo encontraron una domadora que conocía todas sus artimañas y ataques, el felino presuntuoso, obstinado y competitivo perdía sus fuerzas del rey de la selva. Bella solo se sonrojaba sin perder la concentración en lo que fuera que estuviera más cercano para trabajar. Temía a cada una de esas palabras, pronto su jefe se daría cuenta y de una sola mordida la hacía desaparecer, tan silencioso como el animal con que lo comparaban.

Gracias a Angela adquirió otro vestuario para trabajar, un conjunto de chaqueta y falda tuvo color negro y una blusa con cuello negro. Su compañera de trabajo era un ángel, debía agradecerle cada día por el apoyo que recibía aun cuando dijera que no era necesario. Si no fuera por esa compañía que le daba a diario, se sentiría más pequeña de lo que camuflaba día a día.

Esa mañana como siempre llegó antes que todos. Se le hizo costumbre llegar a las siete y treinta, ya no temía en caminar hacia la puerta de vidrio, que el sistema la identificara, ingresar el código y luego entrar y dejar que la tecnología hiciera su trabajo al colocar su identificación sobre el sensor digital. Su trabajo solo era encender la cafetera y esperar la llegada de todos.

La primera parada era la oficina del señor Cullen, levantaba las cortinas, ordenaba su agenda y dejaba los documentos importantes sobre el escritorio que necesitaban de su revisión antes de ser dirigidos a su destino. Encendía la televisión colocando el canal de noticias sin volumen. Luego pasaba por la sala de conferencias, verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar; en caso de alguna reunión, preparaba el lugar o solo lo dejaba listo para los momentos de estrés de su jefe.

La siguiente parada el despacho de Emmett. Desde la tercera vez que se vieron, el hombre le obligó a tratarlo por su nombre y nada de señor. Por lo general, él se pasaba por las tardes y dejaba cualquier documento sobre su escritorio así los recogía por la mañana, los revisaba y entregaba a quien correspondiera. En esas cinco semanas, se dio cuenta que entre Emmett y el señor Cullen existía una amistad muy fuerte a pesar que este último no lo demostrara.

La última detención era en la cafetera, dos minutos antes de que Edward Cullen saliera del ascensor hacia su oficina. Ella lo seguía en silencio, dejaba el café sobre el escritorio y luego se retiraba: sin dejar de mirarlo, caminando de espalda hasta llegar a la puerta; sentía sus ojos verdes de reojo que daba la señal para poder salir.

Así era cada día. Y le gustaba.

Esa mañana Angela tenía una reunión con la señora Cope, pasarían la gran parte de la mañana encerradas en la oficina de esta última solucionando detalles y cerrando el mes entre estadísticas y gráficos, por lo que Isabella debía encargarse de ambos teléfonos y cualquier actividad importante. Su jefe estaba encerrado sin interrupciones en conversaciones con dos de sus socios, pidió estrictamente que nadie interrumpiera a lo menos que él llamara.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron dejando paso a una mujer adulta que nunca vio pisar la oficina si bien conocía. Llevaba un vestido violeta ajustado hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color junto con una cartera negra y accesorios en la misma tonalidad. Levaba el cabello peinado en ondas perfectas que caían un poco más debajo de los hombros. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la mujer sonrió retomando el paso hasta quedar frente a frente con solo el mesón interfiriendo.

Sus facciones eran perfectas, cabello color caramelo, sus ojos verdes, ni una sola línea de expresión en una piel hidratada. Podía ser que tuviera más de cuarenta años, sin embargo, aparentaba ser una joven de treinta.

—Tú debes ser Isabella —la chica sin hablar, asintió—. Perdón mi efusividad, estoy emocionada de por fin conocerte por fin… Soy Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward.

—Lo sé, he tenido el gusto de verla en fotografías, si me lo permite es mucho más bella en persona… —habló Isabella segura de sí misma con una sonrisa y los nervios intentaban ganar la batalla; la mujer con naturalidad se dio la vuelta para abrazarla.

—Tranquila, pequeña, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocer a la mujer que ha soportado los estados de humor de mi hijo.

—Mamá.

Ambas se dieron vuelta encontrando a Edward mirando con el ceño fruncido. La asistente quiso correrse, no obstante, Esme no se lo permitió, le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo y luego se detuvo en la chica.

—Buenos días, hijo. Ya iba a tu despacho, no sin antes agradecerle a Isabella por toda la ayuda que ha colaborado en estas semanas. Es una de tus mejores asistentes.

—Te estaba esperando, vamos —dijo el hombre sin más, antes de girarse habló—. ¿La señorita Swan te ofreció algo para beber? —la chica se tensó, el contacto de la mujer la calmó mágicamente.

—Tranquila querida, no quiero nada… Vamos, Edward, será una reunión corta.

Madre e hijo se perdieron por el pasillo hacia la sala de conferencia. Bella volvió a respirar intentando concentrarse en su trabajo. Respondió algunos llamados, se contactó con Eleazar Denali, otro de los socios minoristas, que necesitaba una reunión con el señor Cullen y los demás inversionistas. La chica se comprometió a tener una respuesta lo antes posible. También ayudó con unos estados que el departamento de publicidad que tenía pendiente de enviar al jefe, se encargó de corregirlos y mandarlos al destino. Recibió una contestación de agradecimiento cinco minutos después. Emmett la llamó preguntando si alguien solicitaba una declaración en tribunales, la chica negó prometiendo estar atenta a cualquier llamada externa para informarle o transferirla a su celular.

Poco tiempo después aparecieron Esme y su hijo. Éste la llevaba firme de la espalda, serio como siempre, atento a cada paso que daba. La mujer se giró mientras esperaba el ascensor para despedirse y acordar seguir en contacto. El señor Cullen esperó a que su madre desapareciera detrás de las puertas para girarse deteniéndose en ella más tiempo del necesario.

—La quiero en mi oficina en cinco minutos.

Sin más, siguió su camino sin esperar respuesta. Bella tragó en seco, esto no era bueno. Sin quererlo se puso a temblar, ordenó los papeles que tenía enfrente, miró a su alrededor; no podía dejar el lugar solo, no habría quien recibiera o contestara las llamadas, tampoco podía desobedecer una orden, menos de él. No estaba segura que era peor, pero terminó eligiendo dejar la recepción desierta antes de no responder a su jefe, no sin antes llamar a recepción informando que no se recibirían visitas hasta que ella no llamara nuevamente.

Tomó aire antes de incorporarse y caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta que tanto conocía. Todo como siempre y esperó la invitación a pasar.

El señor Cullen sorpresivamente se sentaba en la salita, había dejado la majestuosidad de su escritorio por un lugar neutral. La chica se quedó de pie en la entrada sin saber qué hacer, el hombre al notarlo la invitó a pasar y tomar asiento en el sillón caledonio al suyo. Sorprendida siguió las instrucciones.

Sobre la mesa descansaba una carpeta que ella no reconocía como su trabajo; se fijó en la alfombra más tiempo del necesario como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación aunque el hombre a su lado podía opacar cualquier obra de arte. Él carraspeó esperando a que ella levantara la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron y con solo fijarse sintió la orden de que no la desviara. Con todo esfuerzo permaneció ahí, atenta en esos ojos verdes penetrantes. Ese tigre del que todos hablaban estaba ahí, atento, vigilante, esperando su momento para atacar… Y ella era la presa.

—Isabella es momento de que reconozca todo el trabajo que has hecho en estas siete semanas. Has sido una asistente eficiente, sabes llevar esta empresa demostrando que puedes solucionar cualquier problema.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, nunca las hubiera esperado de ese hombre ni tampoco las quería oír, ella solo lo hacía para demostrarse que podía con ello. Sonrió de cortesía.

—Gracias, señor Cullen.

—Ahora necesito que tomes un papel más importante dentro de la empresa. Te has ganado mi confianza y sé que podrás con toda esa presión. —Isabella lo miró sin entender. Podía observar que el tigre se movía nervioso, no sabía si sacar las garras o dejarse dominar—. Pero antes debes firmar esto.

El señor Cullen deslizó la carpeta hacia ella junto con una pluma. La chica con las manos temblando la abrió dejando a la vista un documento: Acuerdo de Confidencialidad.

.

 _ **ACUERDO DE CONFIDENCIALIDAD Y NO DIVULGACIÓN DE INFORMACIÓN**_

 _._

 _Julio 10 del 2015, New York, USA._

 _POR UNA PARTE: La señorita Isabella Marie Swan, con facultades suficientes para este acto y POR OTRA PARTE el señor Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, dueño mayoritario de Entertainment Cullen y con sede en esta ciudad CONVIENEN lo siguiente:_

 _PRIMERO.- Ambas partes acuerdan proteger la confidencialidad de la relación existente entre las mismas. A estos efectos y en adelante, la expresión "EMISOR" significa la Parte que facilita la Información Confidencial y "RECEPTOR" significa la Parte a quien se le facilita o quien recibe Información Confidencial._

 _SEGUNDO.- Cualquier Información, fuese cual fuere su naturaleza que pudiera ser facilitada por el EMISOR al RECEPTOR, será considerada como "Información Confidencial", incluyéndose en esta categoría aquella información generada a partir de la propia Información Confidencial._

 _TERCERO.- El RECEPTOR se compromete a aceptar la Información Confidencial en un marco de confianza y a no facilitarla a ningún tercero ni utilizarla para su propio beneficio sin obtener el previo consentimiento escrito del EMISOR._

 _CUARTO.- A la simple solicitud y a la elección del EMISOR, el RECEPTOR procederá a destruir o a devolver al EMISOR toda Información Confidencial, bien sea escrita, grabada o en cualquier otro soporte que se pudiera encontrar recogida. La destrucción o devolución de la Información Confidencial no relevará al RECEPTOR de su obligación de tratar dicha Información Confidencial como estrictamente secreta._

 _QUINTO.- Cada una de las Partes, responderá frente a la otra por cualquier daño directo derivado del incumplimiento de cualquiera de las obligaciones asumidas en el presente Acuerdo._

 _SEXTO.- Las obligaciones asumidas por el RECEPTOR en el presente instrumento, alcanzan a los sucesores legales de ella, incluyendo cualquier persona física o jurídica resultante de una fusión, adquisición o cualquier otra reestructuración que pudiera sufrir la receptora, obligándole a ella como empresa matriz, así como a otra entidad que ella misma controle directa o indirectamente._

 _SEPTIMO.- El RECEPTOR quedará obligado por un periodo de 10 años, a partir de la fecha de recepción de cualquier Información Confidencial relativa al presente Acuerdo, incluso aquella que hubiere sido facilitada con anterioridad a la suscripción del mismo._

 _Habiendo acordado todos estos puntos, se tiende a firmar:_

.

.

Isabella lo leyó dos veces antes de fijarse en su acompañante. La información que iba a entregarle debía ser muy valiosa para hacerla firmar este tipo de contrato. Dentro del tiempo que llevaba en la empresa, había tenido que redactar algunos, pero jamás pensó que sería protagonista al momento de firmarlo.

Cerró los ojos y no lo pensó más, tomó la pluma y firmó en su lugar en ambas copias que estaban archivadas. El señor Cullen hizo exactamente lo mismo, tomó una de las copias guardándola en un sobre y entregándosela a ella. Este pasó una mano por su cabello antes de mirarla fijamente

—Isabella… Quiero que te cases conmigo.

…

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Sí, ódienme cuanto necesiten, se que quieren saber que sigue, pero ¿no encuentran que no hay nada más emocionante que quedar el final de un capitulo así? ¿Estar una semana sin uñas por saber que viene? ¿Preguntarse qué es exactamente lo que quiere el señor Cullen?

Sí, tienen razón, no es emocionante… Lo siento.

Bien, Isabella es una excelente trabajadora y ahora debe elegir el asenso que le entrega su jefe, ¿ustedes que dirían?

Estoy fascinada con la recepción que ha tenido este fic, estoy emocionadísima con todos los reviews, favoritos y seguidores que tiene y espero que este capítulo no los defraude. Doy las gracias a _**caritofornasier, DanyR. Cullen, Lizairy Cullen, zary65, LauraECS, Chikage-SP, Marie FG, LadyRedScarlet, karen McCarthy, unemadamegargouille, DianaCuadrito, LeviCullen, karenseguram, Anónimo1, Nasmy, Cinthya5, Cat-Crimson, cullen-lemmon, Alinaesar, DiAnA FeR, Jazmin Li, susana vazquez, cavendano13, Yoliki, Anto22, NaNYs SANZ, Lore562, dracullen, isela, ruthroc, Meemii Cullen, Any, payu. medina, lapteagalaxy, ori-cullen-swan, terewee, somasosa, ymolinaresw, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, Danper, Gato Verde, GabrielaPattinsonBower, Maria Jos, Sool21, natupattinson, Anónimo2, MarielaArgent, annielopsa, Katie Lupin, Zafirocullen22, Erena Cullen, ashleyswan, Bella Alexandra, Aurora Reid Parker-Hale, AnnaLau22, BABYBOO27**_ _ **, cary,**_ _ **shaky93, Cherryland, ElyRoMe, evearmendariz, jupy, powercat, Claire Taisho Gremonny**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Ahora en momento de dejarlos para seguir escribiendo y poder tenerles el capítulo 3 para el próximo sábado.

No olviden de pasarse por el grupo en facebook **Camilla'sLand** donde encontraran las imágenes de este y los otros capítulos, como también música y manipulaciones. (link arriba o en mi perfil)

Nos reencontramos la próxima semana, besitos

CamillaFava


	4. Capítulo 3: Firme Aquí

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **CamillaLand's (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **Música de inspiración: Au Revoir –**_ One Republic

.

.

 **Capitulo 3:** **Firme aquí**

 **.**

No creía haber escuchado bien, no podía estar refiriéndose a ella. Tal vez solo confundió nombres o se trataba de un ensayo de las palabras a utilizar cuando estuviera frente a la mujer correcta. No obstante, al ver sus ojos verdes penetrantes fijos, atentos, en ella tenía una leve sospecha que sí se trataba de su persona y no solo una confusión.

Intentó respirar, pero parecía imposible, sus pulmones parecían apretados contra las costillas impidiendo que su organismo funcionara como correspondía. La garganta oprimida de donde no salía ni un poco de oxígeno. Anhelaba cerrar los ojos y hacer como si desapareciera con solo ese acto, tal cual hacía hace unos años atrás, si bien ahí seguía la presencia del felino al asecho. Solo esperaba que fuera una cámara indiscreta, una broma hiriente de parte de su jefe por haberse relacionado con su madre sin autorización. Podría aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de terminar con ese juego.

A su lado sintió como rozaba constantemente la tela del traje costoso del señor Cullen con la del sillón, se movía impaciente. En solo siete semanas sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar y menos con un tema que al parecer era importante. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada, estaba en shock, sin creer ninguna palabra: _Isabella, quiero que te cases conmigo_ … ¿Cómo?

Por fin logró tomar una bocanada de aire antes de volver a sentirse oprimida por dentro. El hombre a su lado seguía mirándola esperando alguna palabra, verdaderamente no sabía que decir, nada tenía sentido, solo llevaban una relación laboral de un par de horas al día con suerte. Cruzaban dos palabras y luego cada uno en sus asuntos, ¿cómo de un momento a otro podría decirle que quería casarse con ella? ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón? Volvió a respirar, un suspiro pausado que hizo funcionar su organismo con regularidad.

—Señor Cullen…

—Seré más claro —interrumpió el hombre sin dejar de mirarla, Isabella se sentía cohibida—. Necesito una mujer que sea mi cómplice, mi mano derecha y que para el resto del mundo sea mi esposa, ¿se entiende?

—Le se-seré sincera… No entiendo n-nada. ¿Por qué quiere que sea su e-esposa? Puedo ser su mano derecha sin necesidad d-de… Ese tipo de compromiso.

Él negó volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón para tenerla de frente. Sus ojos eran intensos, el tigre buscaba la manera de engatusar a su presa esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Conocía muy bien el efecto que poseía en cada persona, sabía como manipular usando la seguridad y sensualidad que tenía el animal, como también que armas utilizar y para ella era esa profunda e intensa mirada. Este hombre entendía perfectamente lo que estaba exigiendo y como lograr su cometido; de esa forma logró formar su imperio.

—Iremos al grano, señorita Swan, sé que es muy inteligente y puedo confiar en usted. Mi trabajo es bajo presión, abarco varios ideales que quiero para mi empresa, usted ya los conoce. Debo agradecer a mi madre con la ayuda que me otorga con la fundación, pero tanto ella como mi padre están preocupados por mi situación y no dejan de lanzar indirectas sobre mi vida sentimental. Una esposa podría encargarse de esos asuntos que yo no puedo, un equipo y alguien que comparta mi cama, aparte de calmar a la familia de creer que moriré solo y sin amar —la chica se tensó ante esas últimas palabras, Edward lo notó—, tranquila, no es lo que busco.

—¿Por qué yo? —murmuró ella.

—En solo siete semanas usted ha logrado lo que nadie más en seis años. Ha llevado una empresa como si fuera propia, se ha adelantado a mis deseos y hasta ha tenido ideas que nunca se han cruzado por mi cabeza. Seríamos una pareja perfecta en negocios.

Isabella desvió la mirada, se sentía elogiada con tantas palabras, eso quería decir que lograba su trabajo como correspondía y mejorado las expectativas de su jefe, pero eso no significaba tomar una decisión tan importante como la que exponía con tanta normalidad, como si estuvieran hablando del café que tomaría esa mañana.

Él abrió nuevamente la carpeta mostrando otro documento, este con varias páginas adicionales que deslizó hasta su posición. Como título llevaba CONTRATO DE ASOCIACIÓN, no dejó de mirar el manuscrito mientras el señor Cullen seguía hablando.

—Aquí está especificado todo lo que quiero de usted y todo lo que recibiera de mi parte. Si cree que algo no le agrada, será conversado, revisarlo y podemos ajustarlo a nuestros intereses. La idea general es casarnos, somos un equipo de trabajo, de la puerta para adentro cada uno tiene su vida y de esta para afuera somos un feliz matrimonio.

Tan sencillo como eso.

Para ella parecía un contrato de sangre, como si estuviera entregando su alma al diablo, no podía entender que vio en ella para ofrecerle una cosa así y más que estuviera pensando si aceptar o no. Como si el hombre pudiera leer sus pensamientos siguió hablando. Parecía como si se fuera a vender al mejor postor, en este caso, era uno de los hombres más importantes del país.

—Sé que parece algo fuera de lo convencional pero si lo piensa bien, ambos salimos ganando. Yo obtengo a una excelente profesional para manejar mi empresa y usted encuentra la protección que tanto necesita. —La chica se giró bruscamente asombrada de las palabras que utilizaba su acompañante.

—¿P-por qué cree q-que necesito pro-protección? —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Vamos, señorita Swan, ¿cree que la hubiera dejado entrar en mi empresa sin saber lo que oculta?

—Y-yo no oculto…

—La mandé a investigar ese día que Silvia la puso en el puesto. Viene de un pueblo cerca de Seattle, no tiene familia y misteriosamente de un día para otro tomó un avión hacia New York abandonando la casa de sus padres y su empleo de medio tiempo. Es obvio que escapa de algo, si no me quiere contar, es cosa suya. Yo ofrezco protegerla bajo mi apellido y usted aparenta ser esa mujer que esta locamente enamorada de mí. ¿Qué dice? —incentivó el señor Cullen con naturalidad.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —preguntó Isabella intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Mi abogado, usted y yo.

—¿El señor McCarty? —interrogó asustada, él negó.

—Emmett es un buen amigo y excelente abogado, pero no sabe guardar secretos. Para estas cosas prefiero un abogado particular —contestó el hombre, ella asintió—. Bien, ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta?

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

El señor Cullen suspiró, para sí mismo dijo que era mejor eso que una negativa. Le dio el fin de semana para pensarlo, el lunes a primera hora debía tener una respuesta, no podían perder tiempo, más si debían aclarar todavía algunos puntos del contrato. Le aconsejó leerlo con tranquilidad y con la mente abierta aun cuando no había nada extraordinario de lo cual asustarse. Bella asintió sin dejar de contemplar el documento sin hojear sobre la mesa blanca como el papel.

Se quedaron uno o dos minutos en silencio, cada uno intentando entender que era lo que venía ahora, a pesar de que el señor Cullen pareciera seguro de lo que hablaba, era algo nuevo a lo que se estaba enfrentando; y qué decir de Isabella que no podía despegar los ojos del contrato. Finalmente su jefe se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su escritorio, tomó su celular, apagó la computadora y volvió hacia el sillón donde seguía la chica. Caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola para luego observarla con determinación; carraspeó.

Ella saltó volviendo a la realidad, tomó los papeles de la mesa, echó un vistazo a su alrededor verificando que todo estuviera correctamente para luego dirigirse a la puerta cruzándola sin mirar a su acompañante que la seguía un paso atrás.

En la recepción, Laurent esperaba junto al ascensor con los brazos tomados por la espalda. El empresario de detuvo solo unos segundos comentando que ya se retiraba y que ella podía hacer lo mismo, no había nada más que aportar ese día por lo que debía centrarse en otras prioridades. La chica quedó hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes; tras ellos podía ver al felino, el tigre solo usó parte de su encanto, de su estrategia y no planeaba sacar las garras aún. Éste se despidió sin más siguiendo su andar seguro hasta el ascensor privado.

Miró a su alrededor, se hallaba sola en ese espacio que ahora parecía más grande que antes. Se sentía muy pequeña con una propuesta gigante entre sus brazos, se aferraba con todo a esa carpeta donde podría estar su futuro. ¿Podría aceptar una cosa así? ¿De verdad Edward Cullen ofrecía ese tipo de asociación… A ella? Sacudió la cabeza, no quería seguir pensando en ello, volvió a su puesto e intentó terminar los últimos detalles antes de irse.

.*

.*

.*

.*

Eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando salió del ascensor en el piso de presidencia y colocaba su identificación sobre el lector digital. Como siempre comenzó con su rutina, pasando por las oficinas, anotando la agenda semanal de su jefe, buscando documentos donde Emmett, ayudando a Angela con asuntos pendientes que dejó encima el viernes pasado.

A las ocho y quince tomó su libreta, una carpeta, pasó por la sala de conferencias, tomó el portátil y se dirigió a la oficina del señor Cullen. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la salita, exactamente el mismo donde estuvo el viernes por la tarde. Observó por última vez sus cosas, se puso de pie, dejó un documento sobre el escritorio y volvió a su lugar; encendió el portátil conectándolo y configurándolo a su computadora en recepción.

Como todos los días, a las ocho y veinticinco el señor Cullen entraba a su oficina con Laurent detrás, éste último abrió los ojos más de lo normal al percibirla dentro, pero intentó no demostrarlo; le preguntó a su jefe si necesitaba algo y salió cuando negó sin dejar de mirar a su secretaria.

Cuando la puerta se cerró el señor Cullen se quedó en la misma posición esperando alguna reacción asustadiza de su asistente, quien al parecer no se percataba de su presencia o disimulaba tal hecho. Se llevó una mano a la frente como si tuviera migraña y suspiró. Caminó hacia su escritorio mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta, se detuvo al llamar su atención el documento sobre la mesa pulcramente ordenada. Abrió la tapa de la carpeta y cerrándola rápidamente. Sorprendido se fijó en su acompañante.

—Has firmado —Isabella por fin levantó la mirada de la pantalla hacia el hombre. Asintió— ¿Ningún cambio? —Ella negó ante la pregunta—. ¿Estás segura?

—No he dormido en dos días leyendo y releyendo el contrato. Creo que puedo con ello… Cualquier cosa, no creo que vaya a comportarse con brusquedad si no logro el objetivo, ¿o sí? —Fue turno de él para negar—. Bien, entonces estoy dentro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, esperando cualquier reacción que confirmara lo que ocurría o demostrara que se trataba de un mal juego. No obstante, nada ocurrió, los dos seguían en la misma posición, dispuestos al siguiente paso.

El señor Cullen caminó hacia ella sentándose a su lado con el documento entre sus manos. No podía creer que hubiera sido así de fácil, pensó que ella pondría límites, agregaría cosas y hasta pediría más dinero por ello, pero solo firmó, entregándose por completo. Otra vez sorprendiéndolo.

Abrió el contrato como si fuera primera vez que lo hacía, leyó entre líneas verificando que dijera exactamente lo que estipuló cuando mandó a redactarlo… Era prolijamente lo mismo. No era mucho lo que decía el contrato, ambas partes se asociaban en un acuerdo matrimonial donde cada uno tenía su participación determinada. Ella debía seguir una serie de reglas que demostraran ser la futura señora Cullen, caracterizando un personaje, ser la mujer más deseada de New York, la más llamativa entre la sociedad. Se haría cargo de la fundación _Juguemos con ellos_ , de la mansión y eventos sociales, es decir, una esposa florero aunque con mucha más participación debido a su inteligencia. A cambio él sería un esposo generoso, le daría protección, una mesada mensual para sus gastos y otra para la casa. Ambos trabajarían juntos para ampliar el imperio Entertainment Cullen siendo la envidia de muchos.

Cada uno tendría su vida dentro de casa, lujos, pasatiempos y un espacio personal donde no podría interrumpir el otro. Toda la servidumbre que necesitaran, necesidades básicas y anexas… Todo.

Fuera del hogar serían el matrimonio perfecto, dentro, cada uno con su respectiva vida, su espacio con el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera sin violentar al otro, manteniendo todo bajo secreto máximo. E Isabella había aceptado. Increíble.

—¿No tienes ninguna duda? —preguntó aún incrédulo.

—No, señor Cullen. Lo leí por lo menos cinco veces, creo que me sé el contrato de memoria, entiendo los términos… Creo que podré con ellos si manejo bien mis tiempos —concluyó ella.

—Tendrás que cambiar de imagen —advirtió el hombre, ella asintió sin una expresión que la delatara con miedo o alguna emoción—, eres increíble. ¿Ni siquiera pedirás dinero extra como indemnización? —preguntó, se arrepintió al ver su expresión de ofendida.

—Creo que es dinero más que necesario por el que estoy vendiéndome, usted me ofreció algo que yo necesito y usted necesita ayuda, bien, puedo con ello. Además sale estipulado que me dará dinero mensualmente, creo que eso es suficiente.

—Bien —dijo el empresario sin saber que más objetar.

—¿Tiene alguna duda, señor Cullen? —pregunta Isabella mirándolo fijamente y sorprendiéndolo.

—No… Aunque si vamos a comenzar con esto, lo primero será que dejes de llamarme señor Cullen y me digas por mi nombre, Edward.

—Bien, señor… Quiero decir, Edward —ambos asintieron—, ¿necesita algo? —Preguntó de inmediato, al ver la mirada de su acompañante, se sonrojó—. Perdón, es la costumbre… ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, gracias

Isabella volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo dejando que Edward se acomodara en su lugar para trabajar. No dejaba de mirarla, atento a cada movimiento, aún con la sorpresa dentro; jamás logró un negocio tan rápido, aun cuando varios de ellos eran hombres desesperados por vender antes de irse a quiebra, siempre debía tensar o aflojar la cuerda para lograr su cometido, nunca fue tan fácil, pareciera como si quedaba una laguna en donde ella podría aprovecharse, aunque no lo creía posible de su parte.

Isabella debía tener un secreto muy escabroso como para aceptar cambiar su vida por mantenerse oculta bajo otro nombre. Sin embargo no perdería la oportunidad, el daría poco en esa asociación, no se molestaría en investigar ese lado oscuro de la chica, él también llevaba sus secretos y sabía lo que costaba mantenerlos como tal.

Intentó concentrarse en las citas que tenía programadas para esa mañana, que la misma Isabella agendó, pero le era imposible, la chica seguía ahí como si nada. Todo el nerviosismo, la inseguridad parecían haber desaparecido para comportarse como una mujer sin emociones, concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera organizando. Dejó caer las manos a cada lado.

—¿Tengo derecho a saber si se quedará mucho tiempo en mi despacho? —preguntó incómodo por primera vez en su vida, la chica se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, si quiere me voy, no quiero molestar, señor Cullen.

—Edward —sentenció él, pudo ver más color en sus mejillas—, solo quiero saber si tenemos una reunión que he olvidado; en la computadora no dice nada.

—No. Creo que sería correcto que poco a poco se vea un acercamiento de nuestra parte. Sería sospechoso que de un día para otro anunciemos que nos casaremos si no nos han visto ser atentos o preocupados, más bien cordiales y fríos. Creí que quedarme más tiempo del normal con usted en la oficina, saludos de su parte o invitándome a bajar en su compañía puede crear rumores que nos beneficiarían. Estos llegarán a su madre a través de la fundación y gente cercana a lo que usted podrá decir que hay algo, luego como dice el contrato, en un mes podremos decir que secretamente estábamos manteniendo una relación y que nos amamos locamente por lo que nos casaremos pronto.

Se quedó mudo, nuevamente se adelantaba a los hechos, creando un escenario que él no se molestaba en pensar. No era de los que daba explicaciones, era a quien se le debían dar por lo que no se preocupó de esa parte. Con esto se sentía seguro de su nueva adquisición, Isabella sería una gran esposa, solo debía cambiarle algunas cosas, darle más confianza en sí misma y sabría que ambos serían los más nombrados en el país. Un resultado que le beneficiaria de muchas maneras.

Sin más dejó que la chica siguiera con sus asuntos mientras se concentraba en sus cosas y hacía algunos llamados como toda mañana normal en el trabajo. Un rato después, ella tomó sus cosas y salió sin decir nada. Por primera vez, en siete semanas, Edward vio su espalda al salir, ella no se preocupó en caminar hacia atrás enfrentándolo, como si tuviera miedo en girarse y él pudiera atacarla. Sonrió de solo pensarlo.

Regresó poco después con el café de todas las mañanas, lo dejó en su lugar, el lo agradeció, esta vez caminó de espalda hasta la puerta, el señor Cullen levantó la mirada, le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar y luego se fue. Debía darle puntos extras, si ella lograba llevar todas las reglas, debía temer que lo superara y finalmente ella tomara el mando de la empresa bajándolo del Olimpo.

El resto del día fue como cualquier otro, Edward llamaba por interno a Isabella para que lo comunicara con alguien, ella ingresaba a la oficina si era estrictamente necesario. Emmett apareció para sorpresa de todos y requirió de una reunión urgente con el jefe. Por otro lado Angela y Silvia cada día parecían más felices por el cambio de humor que llevaba la oficina desde la llegada de Isabella.

—¿Tienes familia de Italia? —preguntó Angela mientras cada una se encontraba concentrada en su trabajo. Isabella desconcertada la miró—. Lo digo por tu nombre.

—Eh… No, era el nombre que mi madre siempre tuvo en mente para cuando tuviera una hija, y bueno, esa fui yo.

—Es un hermoso nombre… ¿Ocupas algún diminutivo? —El estomago de la chica se retorció sin poder evitar la expresión de dolor—. ¿Dije algo malo? —Isabella intentó sonreír, si bien no convenció a nadie.

—Solo Isabella… Es lo que siempre quiso mi madre —Angela asintió volviéndose hacia la computadora.

A la hora de la salida, el señor Cullen fue el primero en aparecer en el vestíbulo con su paso seguro, la cabeza erguida y la seriedad que le caracterizaba, su asistente pudo notar una diferencia: algo en sus ojos cambiaba, el tigre parecía indefenso, ya no iba alerta en cada paso dado. Cuando lo vio acercarse, negó discretamente para que solo él lo notara. Éste devolvió el paso esperando paciente el ascensor aunque no parecía contento con su respuesta. Esos ojos verdes no dejaron de observarla hasta que las puertas se cerraron con él dentro.

Angela pareció notar la tensión entre ellos por lo que preguntó si ocurría algo malo. La chica sonrió negando, aclarando que todo estaba bien.

Ella fue la última en dejar la oficina, cerró todo el lugar, contó hasta veinte esperando que las luces se apagaran antes de bajar al primer piso y retirarse hasta el día siguiente. Se despidió de los guardias, de las chicas de recepción y salió a la tarde calurosa. El verano aún se hallaba en su esplendor, miró el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer, suspiró y se puso en camino.

Como siempre, llegó directamente a su cuarto sin parar a probar bocado, tenía mucho en que pensar y necesitaba horas de sueño después de un fin de semana pensando si firmar era la correcto. Pero ya era un hecho, aceptó la propuesta del señor Cullen… De Edward. Se venían cambios y esperaba sobrevivir a ellos.

Para su sorpresa no supo cuando cayó dormida hasta que despertó a las siete. Se sobresaltó casi cayendo de la cama, iba retrasada. Esa eran las consecuencias por llevar más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, su cuerpo añoraba descansar y el haber quitado ese peso de su espalda al haber conversado con el hombre, necesitaba de un sueño reparador que no se lo podría dar hasta el viernes que se veía cada vez más lejano. Rápidamente tomó su uniforme, el vestido entallado, corrió al baño y se arregló en veinte minutos. Corrió nuevamente a su dormitorio tomando la cartera, colocándose un poco de rímel, se miró en el pequeño espejo y salió corriendo.

Tomó el subterráneo, corrió un par de cuadras hasta llegar frente a Entertainment Cullen. Eran las ocho y diez minutos, saludó al guardia y le pidió que subieran lo necesario para el café, éste de inmediato de contactó por radio. Colocó su identificación que le dio el paso para tomar el ascensor, rogó porque fuera lo más rápido que pudiera.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando llegó al piso cuarenta y dos, entró trotando mientras el sistema se encendía, fue directo a la oficina de Edward preparando todo lo necesario. Mientras se programaba la computadora fue en buscar del portátil para seguir con la escena de estar más tiempo del debido. Observó el lugar antes de salir por si se olvidaba de algo, cuando regresó se sobresaltó al ver al dueño del edificio ya en su lugar.

Se dieron los buenos días, él preguntó si se retrasó esa mañana a lo que ella solo asintió dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa de centro. Volvió a correr a su puesto para tomar la libreta, unos documentos que dejó reservados para terminarlos hoy con dos llamados de confirmación. Agradeció al chico que arregló la cafetera, saludó a Angela y a Laurent, luego volvió a la oficina.

Se sorprendió cuando vio al hombre sentado en la salita en vez de su puesto frente al escritorio de mármol. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, éste le indicó hacia el lugar vacío diciéndole que tomara su escritorio para trabajar ya que el solo debía hacer unos llamados. Lo pensó y finalmente aceptó, no tuvo tiempo de planificar su agenda esa mañana por lo que le sería de ayuda. Antes de sentarse le ofreció un café que fue a buscar rápidamente esperando que el agua estuviera caliente.

Su compañera de trabajo le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, ella le sonrió negando su ofrecimiento, solo necesitaba llevar el café y que ella se encargara de recibir a cualquiera mientras se ausentaba en su puesto y planificaba con el jefe. La chica asintió volviendo a su trabajo. Isabella suspiró concentrándose en no derramar el líquido en el piso; entró a la habitación dejando el brebaje frente a Edward y fue a trabajar sin interrumpirlo.

Terminó de coordinar la agenda, realizó algunos llamados que luego traspasó a su jefe aprovechando que estaba ahí y tenían el altavoz, luego afinó unos detalles del documento para la ampliación del hotel Cullen en Los Ángeles. Acaba de recibir la carta de aceptación de la municipalidad y ahora debía adjuntarla al correo electrónico para la administración de esa sede, así podrían entregársela cuanto antes al arquitecto que comenzara a reclutar a su equipo. Aún faltaba una llamada para confirmar la empresa de construcción para el nuevo resort que se implantaría en Miami.

En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin llamar antes, Silvia se sorprendió ante la escena: Edward relajado en un sillón llamando a algún socio e Isabella usando el escritorio del jefe, sin percatarse frunció el ceño mirándolos alternadamente.

El señor Cullen, luego de colgar, le da una ojeada atento sin inmutarse mientras que la chica se paró de inmediato asustada, el hombre se giró hacia ella indicándole con la mirada que volviera sentarse para luego volverse hacia su jefa de operaciones. No le quedó más que obedecer aunque no podía dejar de ver a la mujer que aún seguía en la puerta sin moverse confundida con la situación, especialmente conociendo a Edward.

—¿Qué sucede, Silvia? —preguntó Edward, ella por fin reaccionó mirándolo detenidamente.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —interrogó viendo de reojo a la chica, él negó.

—La señorita Swan se ha quedado dormida esta mañana y no ha tenido tiempo de organizar mi agenda, así que le estoy dando el espacio y aparte le pedí otras cosas, ¿Por qué, la necesitas? —La mujer negó.

—Como Isabella no estaba en recepción me preocupé. Fuera esta el señor Jenks —Edward sonrió colocándose de pie.

—Perfecto, hazlo pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa —sentenció. Isabella iba a ponerse de pie cuando él la interrumpió nuevamente—. Usted se queda, señorita Swan.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron, se miraron un segundo, la mujer mayor preguntándole en silencio si debía salvarla, pero ante el movimiento negativo discreto que hizo la chica solo asintió dejando la oficina.

Edward la llamó para que sentara a su lado, ambos esperaron hasta que apareció un hombre mayor de tez oscura que les regaló una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento en el último sillón de la pequeña sala.

De un maletín sacó dos carpetas, una se la entregó al jefe y la otra a ella que no se atrevía a contemplar lo que había dentro. De la misma manera, Edward le entregó el contrato que Bella firmó el día anterior. Le explicó que el señor Jenks era su abogado particular, se ocupada de estos temas que no era necesario que quedaran inscritos en los registro de la empresa. La chica le sonrió al hombre dando a entender que se hallaba al tanto de todo y estaba de acuerdo.

En la carpeta yacían dos documentos, otro acuerdo de confidencialidad y un acuerdo prematrimonial. Bella miró a Edward sin entender lo que ocurría, pero fue el abogado quien comenzó a aclarar las dudas.

El primero era para mantener legal y secreto cualquier tema sobre la empresa o de la vida íntima que se llevaría a cabo dentro del matrimonio como en esos meses de compromiso. El siguiente lo leyeron juntos, especificaba que recibiría 50000,00USD como mensualidad para sus gastos personales los cuales no debía dar un registro, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. También el señor Cullen le daría 30000,00USD para administrar la casa de los cuales si debía entregar un registro de los gatos asociados a esta. Por otro lado recibiría una tarjeta de crédito adicional, la cual podría utilizar como gastos de la fundación de la cual también debía dar detalle de los consumos efectuados, como también otros insumos extras de los cuales no pudiera hablar con anterioridad con su futuro esposo.

En total, tendría más de 100000,00USD al mes en su cuenta adicional para hacer funcionar las cosas como su presentación personal.

Otro punto era su cambio de imagen que se llevaría a cabo una semana antes de la fiesta de compromiso. Ella estaría dispuesta a quedar en manos de un asistente personal que se encargaría de cambiar su vestuario, maquillaje, peinado y todo lo que fuera necesario para ser la futura señora Cullen. Este mismo asistente se encargaría de entrenarla en protocolo y conducta para enfrentar a la sociedad y futuros trabajos. También debía aceptar cualquier obsequio que el señor Cullen le hiciera sin objetar, los cuales, en caso de que no funcionara el acuerdo, podría llevar con ella como indemnización. En el caso de que ella fuera quien incumpliera con el contrato, solo podría llevarse las prendas de vestir y artículos que haya comprado dentro del matrimonio con su dinero mensual.

Isabella se haría cargo de eventos sociales, ayudar dentro de la empresa en lo que Edward creyera pertinente y relevar a la señora Esme Cullen de su trabajo como presidenta de la fundación para ella tomar el puesto. Así mismo tendría que dejar su puesto de asistente antes de la fecha del matrimonio dejando un reemplazo que tuviera las mismas aptitudes o mejor que ella. Por lo que en un periodo de tiempo especificado, no más de dos meses, Isabella podría trabajar medio tiempo para entrenar a su sucesora o el resto del día para organizar su boda y nueva vida.

Habían otros puntos que se discutieron como la convivencia dentro de la casa: cada uno tendría su cuarto, su espacio que ocuparía bajo sus necesidades donde no podía intervenir el otro. Todo el servicio quedaba a cargo de Isabella, ella vería quien era fundamental y quien debía ser reemplazado. Desde la fiesta de compromiso, ella se iría a vivir a la casa como también tendría un guardaespaldas a su disposición las veinticuatro otras al día. Existían otros puntos que Bella ya no podía retener, que igualmente no se comparaban con todo lo que escuchaba.

Finalmente se establecía que en el caso de que el matrimonio no funcionara, Isabella sería indemnizada por la cantidad de tiempo que hubiese durado. El rompimiento debía ser de bajo perfil para que ninguno de los involucrados saliera perjudicado, ella desaparecería de la vida del señor Cullen intentando no volver a cruzar una mirada siquiera. Ese era un punto que no leyó en el contrato, por lo que imaginó, que lo agregó hace tan solo unas horas.

Un punto que la chica agradeció fue sobre las relaciones íntimas: Serían inexistentes, cada uno en su vida, lo significaba no hijos. No habría herederos a los que engañar con esta mafia que creaba el señor Cullen para lograr que dejaran de hablar. Bien, ella no quería hijos así que era una de las reglas que no tendría problema en seguir.

Edward fue el primero en firmar en donde indicaba el abogado. Cuando fue su turno le temblaba la mano. Respiró hondo, imaginando que se encontraba sola en esa habitación, tomó la pluma con firmeza y marcó con su nombre. Listo, ya estaba dentro legalmente, no había paso atrás, se lanzaba con los ojos vendados al abismo.

Ambos se despidieron del señor Jenks, éste les haría llegar sus copias de seguridad dentro de la próxima semana. Sería un registro personal para el caso de que hubiera un incumplimiento de lo descrito. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, suspiraron al unísono, Edward le preguntó si ya terminó con sus tareas, Isabella asintió volviendo al escritorio retirando sus cosas para volver a la recepción. Se dio la vuelta preguntándole si necesitaba algo, él negó sin mirarla, volvió a suspirar saliendo por fin.

Agradeció que Angela no estuviera presente, sabía que no tenía la mejor cara después de tanta información, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su dormitorio y llorar. No sabía porque se sentía así, por fin se libraría de todo, sería Isabella Cullen, tendría otra imagen, nadie la reconocería, comenzaría una nueva vida sin miedos, lo que buscó y anheló tanto tiempo. Pero igualmente necesitaba desahogarse, no era con cualquiera que hacía una asociación como tal, sino que con un multimillonario, controlador, exigente, arrasador, que la haría cambiar a su modo sin objetar. El tigre acababa de ganar a su presa y antes de devorarla jugaría hasta agotarla, débil y flácida, para que la carne fuera más tierna.

Se concentró el resto de la mañana, terminó con todo el trabajo hasta quedar con tiempo libre. Aprovechó para comunicarse con la señora Cullen por si necesitaba de su ayuda… Ahora ella no sería la única señora Cullen, suspiró.

La mujer le agradeció la llamada, al igual que ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados, luego de la exposición no había nada más que enviar a los voluntarios a los hogares con las donaciones y algunos regalos para los niños. Pronto se prepararían los paseos para estos hacia uno de los resort que Edward especificaría, así que por mientras no había nada que hacer. Bella le deseó un buen día colgando la llamada luego.

Angela se preparaba para ir a almorzar, la invitó como siempre, pero la chica se negó justificando que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado aunque fuera una mentira piadosa, en realidad necesitaba estar sola. No quería salir, solo quería relajarse y esa hora era cuando el piso quedaba desocupado. El señor Cullen apareció en el vestíbulo, echó un vistazo a ambas mujeres y luego se quedó más tiempo del debido sobre su persona, ella se sonrojó.

—¿Irá a comer? —preguntó con paciencia.

—No, señor, tengo algunas cosas pendientes —contestó sin girarse hacia su persona, de reojo observó que se daba vuelta hacia Angela.

—¿Nunca sale a almorzar? —El estómago se le contrajo al escucharlo.

—No, señor, siempre prefiere quedarse —sentenció su compañera; traidora.

—Tome sus cosas, señorita Swan.

Levantó la cabeza sorprendida, Edward la miraba fijamente esperando a que obedeciera, pero sus cuerpo no respondía. Él levantó una ceja impaciente, Angela a su lado no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como tampoco se movía asombrada del comentario, definitivamente ahora si se acababa el mundo.

El hombre volvió a insistir con un gruñido que hizo que Isabella se levantara de un salto. Buscó bajo su escritorio la cartera acomodándola en el hombro y caminando hacia su jefe sin quitarle la vista como si temiera un arañazo.

Él esperó a que ella avanzara unos pasos antes de seguirla, la guió hacia el ascensor privado, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Laurent quien debía haber subido para escoltar a su jefe. Ambos hombres le dejaron el paso para luego ingresar todos y el guardaespaldas presionara el botón para cerrar. El cubículo bajó automáticamente, Isabella veía el suelo sin entender lo que ocurría, todo iba muy rápido y no existía el freno, necesitaba un respiro para asemejar las cosas, pero al parecer ese hombre no le daría esa opción, como si tuviera el temor que ella entendiera todo y rechazara la oferta. ¿No había nadie mejor que ella?

Llegaron al subterráneo, las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista una sala equipada con televisión, sofás de cuero, un pequeño bar y otros accesorios que no alcanzó a ver. El señor Cullen avanzó hacia una puerta de vidrio muy parecida a la del hall principal donde esperaba aparcado a un coche plateado con las ventanas polarizadas. Cruzaron la puerta trasera dejándole el paso, sin pensarlo ella se subió, se acomodó y esperó a que cerraran la puerta.

Justo al mismo tiempo la puerta del otro lado se abrió, pasaron unos segundos cuando entró Edward. Se desabrochó su chaqueta dejando el maletín en el suelo; en el puesto del piloto se acomodó Laurent quien contempló por el espejo retrovisor a Isabella antes de poner el auto en marcha. Todos siguieron en silencio, ella solo observaba por la ventana.

El viaje fue largo, nerviosa, no sabía a dónde se dirigían y también sentía miedo de preguntar. Se sentía prisionera en un coche lujoso que la podría estar llevando a la periferia de New York para hacerla desaparecer.

Cerró los ojos ante la idea estúpida, acababa de firmar un contrato y un acuerdo prematrimonial, el hombre sentado a su lado la necesitaba para hacer crecer su imperio y para aparentar ser el empresario perfecto: millonario, exitoso, reconocido, y casado… con su propia familia feliz. Suspiró.

Siguió mirando por la ventana mientras cruzaban el puente que los llevaba a Long Island. Se preguntó cuál sería el destino final, se alejaban cada vez más de la oficina y ella solo tenía una hora de almuerzo, sería imposible llegar a tiempo. El coche no se detenía en ningún momento, avanzaban y avanzaban por lo que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca y preguntar el automóvil aminoró la velocidad frente a una verja de hierro negro donde decía _Old Westbury Resident_ … Esto no podía ser cierto.

El terreno estaba completamente cercado por esa reja negra junto con árboles estratégicamente organizados para cerrar la privacidad de los que vivían ahí. El camino de cemento protegido por los árboles parecía un laberinto del cual no podrían salir jamás. Isabella llevaba la boca abierta sin poder creer donde se encontraba, uno de las localidades más adineradas de New York, aquí solo vivían personas con un ingreso mayor a los doscientos mil dólares, algo inimaginable para ella.

Seguían el camino pasando cada par de kilómetros las entradas a los terrenos y unas mansiones que desbordaban en belleza y lujos. El coche giró hacia la izquierda quedando frente a una a una verja negra maciza y pilares de piedra. Las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista un camino parecido por el que venían solo que cambiaba la vegetación. Unos metros más adentro el camino cambiaba a adoquines y una mansión en un material parecido a los pilares de la entrada.

La vivienda era impresionante por donde se admirara, cada detalle precioso, nada era dejado al azar, todo meticulosamente organizado. El auto estacionó frente a la puerta principal, Edward se bajó sin esperar mientras que Laurent se dio la vuelta para abrir su puerta. El señor Cullen le tendió la mano ayudándola a bajar, ella alternaba entre su rostro y la mansión y seguramente con la boca abierta.

La tomó por la espalda dirigiéndola a la puerta principal, Isabella sintió una corriente donde él tenía puesta la mano. Se sobresaltó cuando los labios del hombre estaban cerca de su oído.

—Bienvenida a tu futura casa, Isabella.

…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Sus dudas han sido aclaradas, Isabella ha aceptado casarse por un módico precio mensual y demostrar que merece el puesto. Qué buena asociación, ¿no creen?

Así cualquiera querría venderse… un hombre atractivo, dinero, buena vida… y unas malditas reglas. ¡A la mierda! Es Edward Cullen.

Como he dicho, ya está todo hecho, han firmado y ahora solo falta poner el proceso en práctica. ¿Qué les deparará? ¿Isabella lo logrará? ¿Edward aceptará lo que viene?

Gracias a _**Anto 22, Mary baltazar, Laura81883, Cinthya5, cavendano13, Maria Jos, dany1995cullen, LauraECS, CorimarCautela, JELEY20, Lightning Cullen, melychile, Cherryland, AdriiRomero14, angeldevenus, ashleyswan, karen McCarthy, JulieDeSousaRK, Chikage- SP, Zafirocullen22, Yoliki, SmileLau19, sool21, Hellen Masen, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, somasosa, lilibeth2013, RAKL Gt, Anónimo 1, Any, DANI DA, jupy, prisjsr, terewee, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, elena, , Nelva Robsten, Yeyry Cullen, dracullen, ori- cullen- swan, BABYBOO27, Miss Rose Atomic Frozen, caresgar26, lizzie, Danper, esthermm16, Suiza19, YamiletSoler, DiAnA FeR, elizabethamberlufor, YessBarrios, IsabellaPaz, Haunted Winston, Pam Malfoy Black, Ara Cullen, PATATASEXY, bella17swan, Alya Bolivar, lalyrobsten, PuchiPu, Merry09, Brimera Urbana**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, no olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	5. Capítulo 4: Reina del Imperio

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla Fava y sus fics (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **Música de inspiración: Love to blame -**_ _Dido_

 _._

 _ ***LauraECS, ¡feliz cumpleaños linda!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Reina del imperio**

.

Describir esa casa… ¡Que casa! Una mansión, era realmente complicado. No tenía por donde comenzar, si mirar a la izquierda o a la derecha. Estaba conmocionada, muda ante la belleza del lugar y las palabras de Edward. En un poco más de un mes ese sería su hogar, refugiada de todo el mundo entre esas paredes, protegida de quien quisiera amenazarla o acosarla. Solo saldría de ese lugar cuando tuviera que trabajar sabiendo que podría regresar cuando lo necesitara, porque ahí nadie podía entrar a lo menos que tuviera autorización… Esa sería SU casa.

Todo era con revestimiento de piedra, grandes ventanas y una hermosa puerta de roble barnizada. En el sector izquierdo el garaje donde se podrían aparcar por lo menos cuatro autos en su interior, se preguntó cuántos tendría el señor Cullen. Sobre este parecía que hubiera habitaciones, pero no cuestionó de entrada.

Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano firme sobre su espalda, avanzó con rapidez siguiendo los pasos de su acompañante que los dirigía hacia el interior. En la puerta los esperaba un hombre alto, de cabello cano, rasgos marcados y ojos oscuros, vestido con un traje negro de chaqueta sin mangas y una camisa blanca. El hombre permanecía serio mirando al frente con las manos en la espalda. Saludó al señor Cullen con un _buenas tardes_ y un asentimiento, luego se mantuvo recto esperando a ser presentado. Edward hizo los honores.

—Isabella, el es Harry, el mayordomo quien se encarga de casi todo en casa, es quien será tu mano derecha. —Tanto el hombre mencionado y Bella se sorprendieron con la presentación, estaba claro que aún no se daba la noticia oficialmente.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella Swan —Se presentó la chica al hombre quien se inclinó.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan, bienvenida.

Edward nuevamente la guió cruzando la puerta hacia el interior al percatarse que ella no se movería por si sola. Paredes blancas, espacios de madera al igual que el piso, dos grandes espejos que daban la bienvenida y luces empotradas que le daban la claridad necesaria al lugar debido a la falta de ventanas.

Siguieron avanzando hasta la impresionante sala, era imposible no quedarse con la boca abierta, un espacio tan amplio y bien decorado que no sabías hacia dónde centrarte primero. Hacia la izquierda se apreciaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y un pasillo que llevaba hacia lo que parecían dos habitaciones, frente a ellos una sala con chimenea y un piano de cola; se preguntó quién tocaba. ¿Sería Edward?

Nuevamente la mano en su espalda la llevó hasta llegar a la gran cocina; maravillosa si te gustaba pasar tiempo entre las ollas y el sazón. Equipada con la mejor tecnología y utensilios, una isla y una mesa de diario donde estaba preparado un puesto para el almuerzo. Dos mujeres miraban atentas desde la isla cada una en su trabajo.

—Jessica es la encargada de la cocina —comenzó las presentaciones Edward apuntando hacia una chica de cabello castaño con un moño perfecto quien sonrió—. Ella es Emily, encargada del orden de la casa, nada se mueve sin que esté enterada. —Ésta sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Ella es Isabella Swan, la verán seguido por aquí, hoy me acompaña a comer.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen —dijo Emily moviéndose para colocar otro puesto en la mesa.

—Leah debe encontrarse en alguna otra parte de la casa, luego la conocerás, es otra chica del servicio —comentó Edward.

Él se giró hacia Isabella mirándola con esos ojos verdes penetrantes, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la tomó de la barbilla como un gesto cariñoso. Totalmente falso en su cabeza, ¿para qué aparentar?

—No perderemos el tiempo mostrándote el resto de la casa, ya podrás hacerlo por ti misma. Te mostraré el exterior mientras esperamos a que sirvan —la chica solo pudo asentir.

Volvieron a la sala hacia uno de los ventanales que abrió dejándole el paso a una impresionante terraza y vista. ¿Aquí solo vivía Edward y sus sirvientes? ¿Para que una casa tan grande si no quiere familia, hijos?

Se detuvo apreciando los muebles de exterior junto a una chimenea, luego fue hacia el límite admirando la vista del jardín. Parecía infinito rodeado de arboles, privacidad para hacer lo que quisiera sin ser molestado por los vecino, una piscina demasiado grande a su parecer junto a un sector para barbacoa y un bar. También jacuzzi y cuantas cosas más que no veía desde su posición siendo que se hallaba en altura.

Como si Edward pudiera leer sus pensamientos le comentó que bajo ellos se ubicaba el sótano donde se encontraba el gimnasio, una cava de vinos, una habitación y una sala de video. Luego señaló hacia el final de los jardines, lo que parecía una escalera que bajaba a través de la propiedad.

—Un poco más abajo hay una cabaña, es algo simple para las visitas que quieren estar fuera de casa… Ya sabes.

—¿Alguien la ha ocupado? —preguntó Isabella, él negó—, ¿para qué la hizo?

—Venía con la casa, y por favor, acá debes tratarme de Edward, nada de formalidades.

—Usted dijo… —Se cayó cuando Edward mostró el felino en su interior, tragó en seco—. Dijiste que dentro de esta mansión no seremos ese matrimonio que todos quieren.

—Lo que no significa que no puedas tratarme como a cualquier amigo… Solo tienes un mes para formalidades y hasta podrías comenzar ya, eso ayudaría a la fachada de cordialidad, luego deberás tratarme como a tu par, tu pareja, tu esposo.

Desvió la mirada a los jardines, se le ponía la carne de gallina cada vez que se acordaba de aquello. En poco tiempo pasaría a ser la mujer de Edward Cullen y él sería su… Esposo. Y ya no podría echarse atrás, había firmado, en un mes sería la prometida de ese hombre a su lado y estaba segura que en no más de dos meses sería la señora Cullen; todo demasiado rápido.

Por el mismo lugar por donde ellos salieron apareció Harry informándoles que la comida se hallaba en la mesa. Edward como ya acostumbraba, la tomó por la cintura guiándola hacia la cocina donde destacaba una fuente de ensalada con salmón ahumado. Luego siguió un plato extraño con mariscos del cual olvidó el nombre y finalizaron con un postre de limón del cual se repitió.

No dijeron ni una sola palabra durante la comida, él se puso de pie en un momento sin siquiera agradecer, pero ella no perdió su educación dándole las gracias por el almuerzo a las dos chicas que asombradas le sonrieron.

Ya en la puerta esperaba el señor Cullen junto a Harry hablando en voz baja, cuando la vieron aparecer, el hombre mayor asintió abriendo la puerta y Edward dándole el paso para salir. Fuera Laurent esperaba junto al auto, ¿habrá comido algo? ¿El señor Cullen le dará permiso para alimentarse mientras están en casa? ¿Podría ella cambiar esas cosas cuando sea su esposa? ¿No se estipulaba en el contrato?

El viaje fue en silencio como siempre, cada uno pendiente de sus cosas, Edward hablaba por celular mientras ella contemplaba el paisaje y de vez en cuando encontraba la mirada discreta de Laurent desde el retrovisor. Muchas veces se preguntó qué pensaba el hombre al respecto, era claro que todos los que trabajaban para el señor Cullen debieron firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, nadie podría comentar lo que verdaderamente pasaba o pasaría cuando ella comenzara a salir a la luz. ¡Paparazzi! Ni siquiera pensó en ellos cuando aceptó.

¿Estaría preparada para todo ese estrés? ¿Podría con ello? ¿Cómo evitar decir algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse? ¿Saldría en los diarios? Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esas preocupaciones por el momento, no valía la pena, un paso a la vez o no lo soportaría. Primero debía demostrarles a todos en Entertainment Cullen que estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen como para aceptar casarse apresuradamente. ¿Cómo haría aquello si jamás estuvo enamorada? ¿Qué rumores correrían por los pisos del imperio cuando se enteraran? ¿Cazafortuna?

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, seguía concentrado en el trabajo, ¿Cómo haría él para demostrar que se enamoraba locamente cada día desde que la conoció? ¿Ayudaría para ella poder aparentar? Cerró los ojos, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

La llegada al edificio fue con calma, como Laurent estacionó en el subterráneo nadie vio su llegada juntos, eso si no pudieron hacer nada cuando llegaron a Presidencia. Fue como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para estar en recepción justo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Ese ascensor solo era para el dueño, el jefe de jefes, solo el señor Cullen y su guardaespaldas tenían el código que lo hacía moverse, ¿cómo es que Isabella llegó con ellos?

Sin embargo, nadie hizo comentario alguno, la chica fue inmediatamente a su puesto concentrándose en la pantalla del computador mientras que Edward sin decir nada avanzó hacia su despacho. El silencio era incómodo.

Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar acercándose a Isabella pidiéndole los últimos contratos de trabajo y los documentos relacionados con los hoteles en Seattle. La chica le regaló una sonrisa respondiendo que en cinco minutos estaría en su oficina con el pedido. El hombre asintió sin dejar de vigilarla hasta que desistió yendo a su oficina; Silvia lo siguió de cerca quedando Angela a su lado aún mirándola con detención.

Cuando dio la hora de retirarse, Edward se detuvo en recepción como el día anterior y al distinguir la negación de su asistente bajó la mirada dirigiéndose al ascensor privado sin siquiera despedirse. Gracias al cielo nadie lo notó.

Así pasaron tres semanas, Isabella se lucía en su trabajo a tal extremo que en una reunión general del piso, el señor Cullen la nombró como su mano derecha cuando tuvo que hacer un viaje a Chicago por tres días, ella se haría cargo de cualquier problema y solo se comunicaría con él cuando fuera estrictamente necesario. Nadie objetó.

Para todos comenzaba a ser normal que desde las ocho treinta de la mañana hasta una hora y media después, Isabella nunca se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, ya que pasaba ese periodo en el despacho de su jefe quien prohibió que se molestara en ese tiempo. Silvia y Emmett, quienes por lo general nunca tocaban antes de entrar a la oficina del señor Cullen, ya no se sorprendían cuando hallaban a la chica sentada en el escritorio de Edward o cuando los veían sentados juntos en la sala discutiendo algún proyecto como si fueron dos socios importantes.

Todo parecía normal y tampoco se comentaba aquello, por lo menos delante de la pareja, quien llevaba muy bien su nuevo papel de cortejo antes de destapar la sorpresa. Ese día era uno de los decisivos, se presentarían todos los socios minoritarios a una reunión general y Edward debía demostrar su lado amable con su asistente; el primer engaño: verificar si podrían engañar a todos en Entertainment Cullen. Hasta el momento parecía que lo hacían bien, ya se corría la voz por la mayoría de los departamentos de que el tigre ya no daba arañazos ni rugidos, ya hasta parecía un pequeño gatito desde que la señorita Swan pisó el edificio.

Isabella no dejaba de estar nerviosa, corría de un lado a otro comprobando que todo estuviera organizado y en su lugar: carpetas con los temas a tratar, la cafetera caliente, algunos bocadillos, el sistema audiovisual preparado en la sala de reuniones, ambiente climatizado y la pluma favorita de su futuro esposo en su lugar, listo para firmar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, frente a ella la puerta de la oficina del jefe se hallaba entreabierta. Miró hacia el pasillo, nadie venía, aún nadie debía pasar por ese sector sin su autorización, Angela tenía la orden de atenderlos en recepción hasta que ella se presentara para invitarlos a la sala. Tomó un trago de aire cruzando el pasillo, acercó el oído para percatarse de que no estaba ocupado y luego dio unos pequeños toques en la puerta antes de abrir.

Edward permanecía sentado en su silla girado hacia la ventana admirando el paisaje, se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación esperando a que se diera la vuelta. Como no lo hizo se tomó el atrevimiento de avanzar hacia su campo de visión. El hombre se sorprendió cuando la vio a su lado, se acomodó en su asiento mirándola de pies a cabeza. En esta ocasión llevaba una falta tubo hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca por dentro de la falda con un pañuelo negro al cuello. Cada vez iba mejorando más su estilo.

—Lo siento, no te escuché entrar, ¿ya están todos aquí? —Isabella negó.

—La puerta estaba abierta, pensé que alguien había incumplido las normas que dejé —Edward se llevó la mano a la frente cerrando los ojos.

—Debí dejarla abierta cuando volví…

—¿Está preocupado? ¿Algo está mal? —preguntó la chica recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza.

—No, todo está bien, solo es la presión de estas reuniones; tenerlos a todos aquí es como estar en una batalla, ya lo verás.

—Bien, creo que es momento de arreglarse, señor Cullen, en pocos minutos debe ingresar a su tortura —comentó Isabella sorprendiéndose cuando recibió una pequeña sonrisa del hombre.

—Que comience el juego.

Edward se puso de pie quedando al lado de Isabella, una cabeza más alto que ella por lo que tuvo que subir el rostro demostrándole lo preparada que se encontraba para lo que venía. Se percató de que el nudo de la corbata se desviaba por lo que pidiendo permiso llevó sus manos hacia el cuello arreglando su aspecto. Él se quedó quieto sin dejar de asecharla con la mirada, ambos concentrados por lo que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y luego entró.

Isabella sobresaltada se corrió de un salto por lo menos un metro de distancia, Silvia no soltaba la manija de la puerta con la boca abierta. Bien sabía que las cosas habían cambiado desde la llegada de la chica, como los constantes gritos y gruñidos del jefe, pero que ahora dejara que lo tocaran… Nadie se lo creería si no lo viera con sus propios ojos.

—¿Silvia? —preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

—Lo siento, solo… Es decir, ya están todos aquí.

—Iré a recibirlos —dijo Isabella.

Bajando la mirada trató de salir rápidamente del lugar, sin embargo, no esperaba que Edward la tomara del codo acercándola, incluso cuando Silvia jadeó ante la reacción; definitivamente esto no estaba bien.

Él, como era su costumbre últimamente, la tomó de la barbilla levantándola hasta que se cruzara con sus ojos.

—La vista en alto, lo harás bien —ella asintió.

Silvia no se movió de su puesto cuando pasó a su lado, salió casi corriendo hacia recepción donde encontró seis personas: cinco hombres y una mujer. Jamás había visto a alguno de ellos en persona, a excepción de Emmett, pero sabía cada detalle de sus vidas. Tomó aire y extendió una sonrisa en su rostro antes de acercarse y darles la bienvenida.

Como era de esperar, Emmett McCarty no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de adular a la una mujer que soportaba al jefe y llevaba el record en permanecer en el puesto de asistente del gerente general de la empresa. Ella con cordialidad fue asintiendo en forma de saludo y dando la mano a cada personaje que el abogado le presentaba.

El primero era un hombre rubio de facciones marcadas y ojos azules. El cabello lo llevaba corto y desordenado como el del señor Cullen aunque esté definitivamente demostraba más simpatía y no tanta frialdad en sus ojos como con el hombre con quien se casaría. Él era Alistair Herlaut, socio minoritario encargado de la parte comercial de la cadena de Resorts.

Luego le fue presentado Garrett Pace, alto, moreno, correcto que solo le ofreció la mano y se giró hacia los demás; él se asoció con Edward gracias a su trabajo en casinos, apuestas y juegos, seguía pensando que algo oscuro existía, ¿alguna adicción de una de las partes? ¿Sería uno de los secretos del su futuro esposo?

A su lado Emmett solo negó siguiendo con el hombre a su lado derecho, el más alto de todos, cabello negro, tez clara y por su sonrisa también el más sociable y paternal. Eleazar Denali pasó a ser socio del jefe cuando éste compró el hotel donde trabajaba, siendo el único que se acercó sin temor para mostrarle las ideas que tenía para mejorar las visitas.

El último hombre era uno de los más nuevos, Jasper Whitlock, por su expresión parecía ser un hombre de vida, mujeriego y bueno en los negocios por su carisma. Cabello trigueño, ojos oscuros y una coqueta sonrisa. Éste fue el único en tomarla de la mano y darle un beso en ella sin quitarle la mirada.

La última invitada era una mujer de rasgos latinos, cabello largo y ondulado, tez morena y de preciosas facciones, hasta algo de envidia sentía al estar en su presencia. Se decía que Vanessa Rodríguez era más que una simple amiga y socia del señor Cullen. Ambas se dieron la mano mirándose detenidamente, la morena le felicitó por su permanencia en el puesto y como casi todos decían, era agradable que contestara siempre la misma mujer.

Emmett colocó una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia el círculo de visitantes cuando escucharon una voz fuerte desde una equina.

—Quita las manos de mi asistente si no quieres que te demande por abuso sexual laboral. —McCarthy rio levantando los brazos lejos de la chica.

—Solo quería integrarla al equipo, ya que será permanente —contestó el abogado sin quitar la sonrisa. Isabella se estremeció cuando la mano de Edward reemplazó la de Emmett.

—Estoy seguro que Isabella ya los conoce mejor que tú. Bien caballeros, señoritas, pasemos a lo que fueron llamados.

Los socios avanzaron por el pasillo de la derecha mientras la pareja se quedaba atrás antes de tomar el paso. Isabella observó a su acompañante esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, suspiró.

—Este es el momento de la verdad, demuéstrame que no existe la timidez y que podrás con todos ellos. Si lo logras, serás la mujer indicada para el trabajo.

—Pensé que ya lo era —comentó Isabella nerviosa.

—Nunca se termina de estar a prueba —respondió Edward empujándola en dirección a la junta.

Todos los comensales ya estabas en sus puestos predeterminados por Isabella, quien se encargó de especificarlos en su carpeta individual. La chica caminó al lado de su jefe hasta llegar al puesto de presidencia y una silla detrás de esta donde ella tomaría apuntes de lo hablado.

Como había dicho Edward, en realidad era una batalla tenerlos a todos, siendo que cada uno tenía un área determinada dentro de la asociación, igualmente intervenían en otras ocasionando discusiones que el Presidente debía detener dando la última palabra donde ya no se podía discutir más.

En varias ocasiones el señor Cullen le pidió la opinión, especialmente en situaciones donde él se encontró ausente y la empresa quedó a su cargo. Isabella destacó en cada una de sus intervenciones sorprendiendo a los invitados y Edward sonreía con disimulo orgulloso de lo que comenzaba a crear.

Luego de llegar a un acuerdo en todas las áreas, firmar lo que fuera pertinente y tener nuevos proyectos gratificantes, abandonaron la sala de reuniones hacia la recepción. Edward se despedía de todos mientras Isabella tomaba su puesto y comenzaba a organizar y transcribir las anotaciones. Cuando por fin se cerraron los ascensores, Silvia llevó su rumbo a la oficina mientras el Presidente se detenía en el escritorio de Isabella.

—Prepare dos almuerzos, hoy no saldré a almorzar y usted me acompañará para coordinar los puntos de esta reunión.

Sin más se retiró a su oficina dejando a la chica y su compañera con la boca abierta. Ambas se giraron con la misma cara de sorpresa, Angela fue la primera en reacción dejando escapar una carcajada y una gran sonrisa.

—Eso… JAMÁS lo ha hecho: jamás ha almorzado aquí, jamás invita a nadie, jamás ocupa tiempo libre para una reunión con su secretaria… ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Ser buena en mi trabajo? —Angela otra vez rio ante el comentario de Isabella mientras niega.

—Oh, algo más debes estar haciendo.

Isabella se sonrojó más allá del color rojo, segura que si se miraba en el espejo sería una gran mancha violeta de lo avergonzada que estaba. No obstante, intentó disimularlo marcando rápidamente al casino del edificio pidiendo dos almuerzos para el señor Cullen.

Cuando Angela informó que bajaba a almorzar y minutos después se despedía la señora Cope, ordenó sus cosas con las manos temblorosas luego de pedir que subieran el almuerzo. Un hombre llegó con un carrito preguntando donde lo dejaba, ella le mostró el camino hacia la habitación continua a la oficina de su jefe y luego tocó la puerta antes de ingresar fijándose que el señor Cullen atendía una llamada.

—Siento no estar presente, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer —contestó a su interlocutor, Isabella agradeció al hombre quien se retiró después de asentir—…He estado ocupado… No, mamá… —La chica lo asechó por el rabillo del ojo de reojo mientras preparaba la mesa, el hombre dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa—…Tal vez te sorprenda… No adelantaré nada… Sí, esa sorpresa ha cambiado mi vida…

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Isabella cuando sintió la mirada intensa de Edward sobre ella. Sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando y podía asegurar que podía adivinar cada palabra que ocupaba la señora Cullen.

Solo quedaba una semana para que su supuesta relación saliera a la luz y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, aún le costaba manejar las expresiones de sorpresa o las reacciones discretas y a la vez con energía de su jefe. En varias ocasiones él mencionaba el hecho de un asesor de imagen, remodelación dentro de la mansión, cenas de negocios, encuentros en lugares públicos, cosas que ni él, ni ella estaban familiarizados. El estómago de le retorció dándose cuenta que no sería capaz de comer.

Escuchó como terminaba la llamada telefónica acordando verse dentro de la semana. Edward dejó su celular sobre la mesa de centro dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña mesa de cuatro sillas donde Isabella preparó el almuerzo. Recordó que no traía los papeles transcritos de la reunión, pero cuando tuvo la intención de buscarlos, él se lo impidió mostrándole la silla que debía ocupar.

—Solo quise aparentar que me quedaría por ti, ya sabes, no queda mucho para hacer nuestra asociación pública, así que mientras más avistamientos, mejor para nosotros —Isabella asintió, se estremeció cuando sintió un gruñido a su lado—. ¿No dirás nada?

—Eh… no… Es decir, no sé qué… Que decir. —Tomó una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos—. Esto es demasiado. —Confesó en un susurro. Escuchó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Isabella, mírame. —Con temor, la chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con esas verdes esmeraldas—. Cuando te he elegido para esto, es porque sé que estás preparada aun cuando te ponga a prueba constantemente, también sé que es algo complicado, pero puedes con ello… Además de que tendrás ayuda. Lo prometo… Todo estará a tus pies.

—¿Ayuda? ¿A mis pies? —preguntó asustada. ¿Quién más estaba enterado de esto?

—No es lo que piensas —contestó Edward como si leyera la mente—, se trata de Benjamin Malek, asesor de imagen. Lo he contratado para que te ayude a lucirte en New York; te enseñará cómo vestir, caminar, donde aparentar y las reglas.

—¿Reglas?

Edward se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que unía su oficina con aquella sala. Volvió en pocos segundos con un documento en la mano que dejó a su lado. La sangre decayó de su sistema al solo leer el título, levantó la vista cerciorándose de que fuera verdad. La expresión de su acompañante seguía tan impávida como siempre.

.

 _ **PASOS A SEGUIR DE LA SEÑORA CULLEN**_

 _Todos los puntos son inamovibles, se deben cumplir con exactitud con ayuda de su asesor personal quien se encargará de que ningún implemento o tiempo sea quebrantado._

1\. Levantarse a las siete de la mañana, tomar una ducha de hidromasaje, secarse con las mejores toallas procurando no lastimar la piel. Ponerse cremas hidratantes exclusivas una para cada parte del cuerpo: piernas, vientre, brazos, cara, manos, pies. Finalmente ponerse la bata de seda que se halla pulcramente colgada en su sitio en el baño.

2\. En el cuarto espera las prendas a utilizar cada día elegido con antelación por su asesor quien se ocupará de no repetir las vestimentas. Estas solo serán vestidos entallados hasta la rodilla con los accesorios a elección. No está autorizado utilizar pantalones de cualquier tipo, zapatillas o implementos deportivos, a excepción de ser necesario para ejercitarse.

3\. Maquillaje sencillo, nada recargado, sombras, rímel, labial solo de brillo y colorete. Cabello suelto los lunes, martes y jueves. Miércoles y viernes algún tocado a su elección o del estilista asignado.

4\. SIEMPRE LLEVAR DIAMANTES. No importa donde, pero deben estar. Sin excepciones debe llevar su anillo de matrimonio junto a otros conjuntos como: colgantes, aretes, reloj, otros anillos, pendientes. Las joyas solo serás escogidas por el señor Cullen, la señora Cullen solo disfrutará de los regalos y elegir cual ocupar diariamente.

5\. Luego de arreglarse, dejar un abrigo y la cartera sobre la cama para que la chica del servicio vaya por ellos. La señora Cullen solo se preocupa de alimentarse bien. Todos los días debe tomar un desayuno balanceado.

6\. Nunca salir de casa o del coche antes de verificar que todo permanece como corresponde. Siembre debe llevar buena imagen que destaque entre la sociedad, deslumbrando y dando el correcto nivel al apellido Cullen.

7\. La señora Cullen es reina de New York, eso quiere decir que no debe rebajarse a los demás ciudadanos. Todos pueden admirarle, no ella a ellos. SIEMPRE usar lentes de sol, la cabeza erguida y un paso lento pero firme.

8\. El señor Cullen es quien se encarga de los negocios y la señora Cullen de presentarlos al mercado. Cada pedido es una orden y como tal no puede negarse. La decoración y preparación de eventos sociales en beneficio de las relaciones para futuros negocios, son parte de su trabajo y como tal debe ser perfecto.

9\. Es la encargada y rostro del área social y benéfica de Entertainment Cullen. La organización y permanencia de la Fundación _Juguemos con ellos_ y cualquier gala o reunión benéfica, es responsabilidad de la señora Cullen. Debe encargarse de demostrar autoridad.

10\. Toda reunión dentro de la mansión Cullen es dirigida por la señora Cullen, ésta deberá preocuparse que ningún asunto personal esté a la vista para que otros lo vean. Debe ser una buena anfitriona y no dé de que hablar.

.

Mientras terminaba de leer escuchaba la leve voz de su jefe que insistía que se trataban de diez simples reglas que llevar, de las cuales no tendría que preocuparse si las manejaba con determinación. Isabella levantó la mirada sabiendo que su expresión era de terror.

—¿Diez simples reglas? Señor, esto es imposible, no podré con todo esto… Solo míreme.

Sabía que demostraba toda su inseguridad, pero se volvía loca de solo recordar la regla número uno, algo tan simple como la higiene personal. ¿Un asesor de imagen? ¿Estilista? ¡Ella jamás tuvo algo así y menos se le pasó por la mente! Siempre fue ella la que cuidaba de los demás o seguía mandatos, como haría lo contrario.

Vio en sus ojos la furia, lentamente se enojaba comprendiendo por fin la horrible decisión que tomaba al elegirla a ella como la futura señora Cullen. No podría con todo lo que exigía, no estaba a la altura de ser una mujer de sociedad que tuviera al mundo en la palma de la mano, jamás sería esa persona y por fin Edward se daba cuenta.

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello desordenándolo, por primera vez desde que lo conocía bajó la mirada hacia su plato, eso no le dio muy buen presagio. Cuando los ojos verde con los chocolate de encontraron, en la primera se veía determinación y en la segunda sufrimiento, inseguridad y nostalgia. Edward suspiró.

—Te he observado durante estos dos meses… Te falta aprender para ser lo que quiero que seas, de igual manera sé que lo lograrás, serás la mejor. He estado seguro de esta decisión desde el momento en que firmaste sin querer cambiar nada. Podrás con esas reglas, cuando veas que tendrás todo a tu disposición, te darás cuenta que es simple. Nunca has vivido con los beneficios que te otorgo por lo que sientes que es imposible, pero te acostumbrarás

—No entiendo cómo está tan seguro —murmuró la chica. Su cuerpo se contrajo cuando escuchó el gruñido animal.

—Isabella, no hubiese armado este imperio si no fuera seguro de mis decisiones, no me hagas dudar ahora. Así que deja de hablarme de usted y comienza a tratar a tu prometido por su nombre y una persona que está a tu nivel y con la cual puedes comunicarte y confiar que querrá lo mejor para ti.

Edward volvió a comer con expresión molesta. Se sentía culpable, hacía de esto un terrible apocalipsis siendo que sería todo lo contrario, él le ofrecía miles de beneficios y ella solo se dedicaba a poner objeciones. Tomó aire reteniéndolo por un tiempo, si quería lograr esto, aceptaría todo lo que venía, haría que el señor Cullen estuviera orgulloso de sus logros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y una sonrisa escapó… Haría que Edward, su prometido, estuviera orgulloso de ella.

.*

.*

.*

.*

Ese día definitivamente era diferente a todos los otros desde que llegó a New York. En realidad todo comenzó a cambiar desde la noche anterior cuando apareció Laurent en la puerta de la pensión donde llevaba alojándose con un Iphone último modelo, informando que el señor Cullen quería mantenerse comunicado con ella desde ese minuto. Luego solo dio un saludo formal volviendo al auto y desapareciendo por la avenida principal.

Un chico de ahí le ayudó a ponerlo en funcionamiento, Isabella jamás tuvo uno de esos aparatos así que no entendía mucho. Pasó gran parte de la madrugada investigando y aprendiendo todo lo que le enseñaron.

Se sobresaltó cuando un llamado la despertó un par de horas después, un número desconocido. Su cuerpo, como cada vez que lo reconocía, se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Edward, quien le informaba que pasaría por ella para llevarla al trabajo. Fue en ese momento cuando descubrió que todo cambiaría.

Recibió unas cuantas maldiciones cuando su acompañante descubrió donde vivía, desvariaba al no haber corregido eso antes. Insistía que si alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello, nada hubiera funcionado, los paparazzi hubieran disfrutado del festín con esa información. Por lo que para asegurarse que no ocurriera, le dijo a su guardaespaldas que fuera por todas las cosas de Isabella durante el día y las llevara a un hotel, al mejor de todos. Isabella se moría de la vergüenza.

Cuando aterrizaron en el piso cuarenta y dos, Edward fue el único en hablar y dirigir. Le pidió a Angela que se hiciera cargo de la recepción y que cuando llegara Benjamin Malek fuera directamente a su oficina. Isabella no tuvo posibilidad de dejar sus cosas en su puesto ya que su jefe se encargó de dirigirla por la espalda hacia la habitación gris.

Dentro, el hombre se volvió hacia Laurent, mientras ayudaba a la chica a quitarse la chaqueta, ordenando que fuera ya mismo a retirar las cosas de la pensión y diera por finalizada la cuenta. Luego miró a su asistente diciéndole que se pusiera cómoda, ese sería un día largo.

Poco después tocaron a la puerta dando el paso a un hombre de tez y facciones árabes. Llevaba una hermosa sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera y una paz que hacía lo mismo con los presentes. Se presentó como Benjamin Malek, asesor de imagen, contratado para cuidar, proteger y aconsejar a la futura señora Cullen, hasta que ella prescindiera de sus funciones si así lo deseaba en un futuro.

Isabella recordó parte de las reglas, no había implementado ninguna de ellas pero al parecer, Edward quería que las cosas comenzaran luego.

—Benjamin, ella es Isabella Swan, mi prometida.

La chica se giró con brusquedad, los ojos bien abiertos sin entender como daba esa noticia no sin antes hablarlo en conjunto, al parecer tenía otros planes. Edward se acercó tomándola por la cintura y regalándole una sonrisa… Una sonrisa de enamorado; no lo podía creer.

—Esta noche tenemos una cena familiar donde por fin podré presentarla como la mujer que me robó el corazón.

—Debo felicitarlo, señor Cullen —dijo Benjamin con una gran sonrisa—, obviamente a usted también señorita Swan.

—Gracias —murmuró ella intentado demostrar felicidad, si bien solo sentía nervios.

—Quiero que se relaje este día, es por eso que he adelantado tus servicios. Sé por todo el estrés que ha tenido que pasar desde que aceptó tener una relación conmigo, no es fácil la vida que llevo… Por ello que no puedo dejarla escapar, ¿no crees? —Ambos hombres rieron, luego Edward se giró hacia ella tomándola de la barbilla—. Ve y disfruta, te lo mereces, luego hablaremos de lo que quieras. Necesitas este descanso y quiero que te veas preciosa esta noche.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, puedo con este imperio… Aunque no tan bien como contigo a mi lado. —Isabella creyó cada una de sus palabras a pesar que sabía que actuaba. Se sonrojó cuando escuchó hablar al asesor.

—Se ve que están enamorados, hacen una linda pareja, los felicito; y no se preocupe, señor Cullen, desde hoy me ocuparé que la señorita Swan se vea reluciente y tranquila todos los días —aseguró Benjamin.

—Cuento con ello —dijo Edward sin dejar los ojos de la chica.

Isabella, sin dejar los ojos felinos de su futuro esposo, fue arrastrada con delicadeza por su nuevo asesor personal, quien se encargaría hacer desaparecer a Isabella Swan y renacer a Isabella Cullen, reina de un imperio y mujer segura de su persona en la sociedad de las personas más adineradas de Estados Unidos.

¿Qué le deparaba el destino desde ahora?

…

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

¿Creen que Isabella haya pasado la prueba? ¿Será perfecta como señora Cullen?

¡Reglas! Vamos que podrá con ellas, las cosas comenzarán a cambiar, ¿Cuánto tiempo quedará para seguir trabajando como asistente? ¿Qué maravillas hará Benjamin?

Ufff, ahora sí creo que hay mucha información para procesar, pobre chica. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias a _**Chikage-SP, Any, SolitariaCullen, LauraECS, melychile, Zafirocullen22, payu. medina, karen McCarthy, cavendano13, Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Pam Malfoy Black, Anónimo 1, Anónimo 2 (cumpleañera), flavia, Anónimo 3, somasosa, Fabis, Yeyry Cullen, BABYBOO27, Nelva Robsten, PRISGPE, Viviana Vega, Kabum, cary, dracullen, EmilyChaustre, martiduarte. 2000, mgcb, Ire 2. 0, DiAnA FeR, kathyvar, AbbyHP, .750, RAKL Gt, alejandrapacheco, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, Cullen calcetines, Naara Selene, Danper, Merry, MARIIBETT**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

También le deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado a una chica que me escribió un comentario. Celebró un año más el pasado domingo y hoy quiero dedicarle este capítulo, espero te haya gustado.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	6. Capítulo 5: Buenas Decisiones

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **Música de inspiración: Young Girls –**_ _Bruno Mars_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 5: Buenas decisiones**

.

Dos horas para arreglarle el cabello, tres horas de Spa y depilación, una hora para comer, otras dos horas para elegir la vestimenta correcta y una hora más para el maquillaje, manicura, pedicura y enseñarle como usarlo para un futuro a menos que deseara contratar un maquillador permanente. Todo le era permitido.

Impresionante.

Verse al espejo y no reconocer a la persona que se reflejaba en el, era aterrador en cierto nivel. Se acostumbró durante veintidós años a una persona, y que en solo una mañana crearan un cambio radical… A una mujer diferente. Sentía ese instinto de querer correr a esconderse colocándose en posición fetal queriendo ser un bebé indefenso al cual no podrían dañar.

Bien, ahí estaba ella, una persona completamente diferente a esa niña que llegó a la Gran Manzana hace tan solo dos meses y dos semanas, con solo un bolso y un poco de dinero ahorrado. Ahora era una mujer con bellos atributos que escondía anteriormente, piel reluciente y envidiable, ropa de marca y facciones que jamás creyó sacar a relucir. Nadie la reconocería… Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Se giró hacia Benjamin que sonreía con satisfacción, no quería moverse mucho, segura que solo un paso en falso sobre esos tacos y terminaría en el hospital. El chico llevaba diciéndole que iba en la sangre de una mujer saber llevar esos zapatos por lo que no debería preocuparse, y cualquier cosa el señor Cullen impediría que cayera.

Intentó recordar a esa chica que vio en la mañana: cabello castaño hasta la cintura, ojos color chocolate con solo un deje de rímel, solo ropa de trabajo, un vestido entallado negro, una chaqueta del mismo color y unos zapatos bajos. Nada más, así de sencilla.

Ahora veía a una mujer de cabello hasta bajo el hombro, color caoba rojizo, ojos brillantes bajo una pequeña capa de colores tierra y rímel que marcaba las pestañas. Cejas alineadas, labios con brillo, piel reluciente que lucía un precioso vestido negro con blanco junto a un toque en el escote parecido a un collar. Sus piernas prolijamente depiladas que terminaban en unos pies bien cuidados con sandalias de tiras negras con un taco de doce centímetros. ¡Doce centímetros!

Acordaron que como aún no podía detenerse en las reglas hasta que no estuviera casada, podría llevar el cabello suelto y desordenado, la hacía verse joven e inocente, algo que Benjamin no quería que perdiera; se imponía ante el resto, y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo esa bella chica de quien el señor Cullen se enamoró.

—Trabajaremos con el tiempo la postura, no debes esconder tus atributos, tienes unos hermosos pechos que debes lucir, al igual que esas piernas, no medias oscuras, solo trasparentes que proporcionen calor para el invierno, como también muestren esos kilómetros de sensualidad.

Cualquiera creería que Benjamin era homosexual por el trabajo que llevaba, pero era cosa de mirar sus ojos hambrientos y satisfechos al ver sus logros en una mujer, en este caso, Isabella. Era como si quisiera llevársela a la cama, y a la vez respetar su trabajo exitoso. Él decía que le gustaba hacer la mujer perfecta, y un día lo haría con la suya propia.

Debido a que el día era cálido, no tomaron una chaqueta para abrigarse, solo una pashminas para la noche. También eligieron varios vestidos para el trabajo que demostrarían que ella ya no era una simple empleada y que pronto sería la reina del imperio. El asesor le aseguró que mientras ella se divertía esa noche y trabajaba los días posteriores, él se encargaría de implementar un armario con todo lo necesario para que se vistiera. No la perdería de vista en ningún momento, sería así como su guardaespaldas de la moda.

Isabella no estaba muy segura de esos planes, no obstante, no le quedaba más que aceptar, era el encargado hasta que ella fuera capaz de vestirse por si sola, casi como si volviera a tener dos años.

Cuando verificaron la hora determinaron que ya era mucho para comenzar, como también debían volver a Entertainment Cullen para planificar la tarde. Agradecieron el trabajo de los empleados y salieron donde los esperaba Laurent con la puerta del auto abierta para que ella tomara su lugar.

Benjamin le daba algunos consejos de cómo desenvolverse frente a la familia de su prometido, como usar los cubiertos en la mesa, que copa servía para que, platos, posiciones y una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. La chica empezaba a marearse por lo que intentó bajar la ventana del auto cuando el asesor le llamó la atención objetando que eso desordenaría el cabello al igual que se exponía a los espectadores. Se encogió tímida olvidándose de cualquier dato sobre mantener frente o demostrar seguridad.

Vio a lo lejos el gran edificio, sintió las manos sudorosas y un retorcijón en el estómago, no quería bajarse del coche y que todos comenzaran a observarla o hablar de ella, sería demasiado incómodo y no sería buena su reacción ante tanto estrés. Al percatarse de que Laurent tenía en mente entrar a los estacionamientos subterráneo, le agradeció en silencio por el espejo retrovisor; lo vio sonreír.

El guardaespaldas los dirigió hacia el ascensor privado del jefe, ingresó el código y la voz femenina y computarizada les informó que subían al piso de presidencia luego de saludar al hombre identificado.

No quitaba los ojos de los dígitos en el panel: 4-5-6-7… ¿Por qué no subía un poco más rápido y le ahorraba la agonía? ¿Quién estaría en recepción? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al verla? ¿La reconocerían? Cerró los ojos con fuerza concentrándose en ser una dama, lo que el señor Cullen necesitaba. Respiró hondo un par de veces, sin importar que sintiera la mirada atenta de ambos hombres sobre ella, se enderezó abrió los ojos concentrada en la puerta y esperó.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron los primeros en salir fueron Laurent y Benjamin, este último le tendió la mano para ayudarla aceptándola con gusto, ya que no se sentía estable con esos zapatos. Con la vista al frente se detuvo en Angela que saludó al guardaespaldas y luego se les quedó confundida. No fue hasta que estuvo a solo un par de metros que la reconoció.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Isabella? —preguntó la secretaria con las manos en la boca del asombro—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Te ves…!

—¿Fantástica? ¿Deslumbrante? ¿Una dama? ¿Maravillosa? —preguntó Benjamin con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Todas ellas juntas —rescató Angela saliendo de su escritorio para tomar las manos de su compañera—. Te ves fabulosa, ahora entiendo todo lo que vio en ti el señor Cullen. —Isabella se tensó.

—¿D-de que estás hablando? —Angela sonrió.

—Todos aquí hemos supuesto cosas, pero con este cambio está confirmado, ¿Hay una relación entre tú y el señor Cullen, cierto?

No supo si no tuvo tiempo de contestar, o Benjamin Malek no se lo permitió, o en realidad no quiso hacerlo. Dos segundos después era encaminada hacia la oficina del jefe para que diera el visto bueno en el cambio; era quien tenía la última palabra.

Todos se quedaron en la puerta mirándola como si fuera lo más alucinante de la vida, Isabella sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en ser la mujer que Edward necesitaba. Sin siquiera tocar la puerta entró concentrándose en la postura y en no caer de esos zancos, dio cinco pasos y esperó.

Fueron tres situaciones en una: primero, enojo, nadie podía interrumpirlo cuando estaba trabajando; segundo, sorpresa, los verdes ojos del tigre se abrieron como dos grandes platos cuando la vio y luego se enderezó cuando la reconoció; y tercero, satisfacción, una sonrisa que aceptaba el cambio al cien por ciento, más cuando se puso de pie acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola un poco más.

Como si realmente estuviera enamorado la contempló de pies a cabeza, la tomó de una mano ayudándola a girar para disfrutar de su nuevo look. Por último la atrajo hacia su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura y fijándose en Malek quien sonreía igual de orgulloso por su logro.

—Lo siento si los he recibido de mala manera, no estoy acostumbrado a que entren a mi oficina sin llamar, sin embargo, si esta preciosa mujer entra así todos los días, creo que no saldremos de aquí por mucho tiempo —Isabella sintió su rostro enrojecer, no podía creer que estuviera hablando de aquello.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado, señor Cullen —dijo Benjamin—, trabajar con su novia es fantástico, lograremos a la mujer perfecta. Y con respecto a su vida sexual, espero que ponga pestillo para no recibir otras sorpresas.

Los hombres se rieron con fuerza mientras la chica no sabía dónde esconderse. ¿Cómo actuaría una mujer enamorada si alguien hacía ese tipo de comentario? ¿Se reía con ellos? ¿Cómo lo hacían en las películas? Fue ahí cuando sintió el impulso de actuar, se giró decidida escondiéndose en el pecho de su supuesto novio, aferrándose a su chaqueta.

El lugar quedó en silencio al igual que su corazón cuando sintió los labios de su jefe sobre el cabello, como si estuviera consolándola de la timidez. El primer beso que le daba en público, no importaba si era algo simple, eso confirmaba que existía algo serio entre el empresario y su asistente.

Edward agradeció el trabajo del hombre, y disculpándose le pidió que se retirara para estar un tiempo a solas con su mujer. Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, el guardaespaldas abrió la puerta para el asesor desde afuera, luego esperó las instrucciones del señor Cullen quien le ordenó que tuviera el auto preparado porque en poco tiempo saldrían.

Cuando por fin de quedaron solos, Isabella pudo enfrentarse a la vergüenza. No podía encarar al hombre por lo que se alejó varios pasos demostrando que no existía nada entre ellos. Su cuerpo temblaba, sentía repulsión por lo que hacía, ella no estaba enamorada de ese hombre, no era una mala persona, pero no sería alguien como él en quien se fijaría para formar una familia. ¿Por qué aceptaba aquello? ¿Qué pasó por su cabeza al firmar?

Protección, una nueva persona, recordó. Esas dos respuestas lo eran todo, debía actuar, demostrar que amaba locamente a ese hombre, ser la reina de la Gran Manzana y con eso sería intocable, igual que su futuro esposo. Por fin tuvo el valor de fijarle la mirada.

Edward seguía en la misma posición, ahora con las manos en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón mirándola detenidamente. Sus ojos parecían aburridos, el tigre descansaba y dejaba que el hombre fuera el protagonista, tragó en seco cuando él sonrió.

—Lo hiciste bien, pensé que saldrías corriendo cuando besé la coronilla.

—No lo esperaba —contestó ella sin despegar los ojos de él. Edward asintió.

—Lo sé, tendrás que hacerte la idea que así será cuando estemos en público. Seremos dos personas correctas que demuestran su cariño con discreción; no andaré besándote por cada rincón y no quiero que tú lo hagas, solo serán pequeñas muestras de afecto que logren hacer creer nuestro amor incondicional, ¿se entiende? —Isabella asintió.

—¿Y tus padres? —Vio al animal apoderarse de su cuerpo, se estremeció.

—Ya los veremos —Edward se fijó en su reloj—. En menos de una hora. ¿Tienes todo?

—Lo dejé en el auto —contestó Isabella. Él asintió.

Se acercó a ella tomándola por la espalda para sacarla fuera de la habitación. Sin expresión en el rostro caminaron por el pasillo directo al ascensor donde los esperaba Laurent. Isabella se giró encontrándose con los ojos de su compañera quien sonreía como si quiera regalarle apoyo moral, intentó devolverle la sonrisa aunque no supo si funcionó.

Nuevamente no sabía a donde se dirigían, sin embargo, fue más valiente en esta ocasión preguntándole donde vivían sus padres. Edward sin quitar la atención de su celular le explicó que tenían una residencia en Upper East Side, un barrio de lujo en Manhattan. Isabella inmediatamente observó su atuendo, vestía prolijamente gracias a Benjamin, ¿sería perfecto para visitar a los padres de ese hombre?

El auto estacionó frente a una escalinata de hierro negro, un pequeño edificio elegante, blanco y decorado con plantas cuidadosamente recortadas. Como si supieran de su llegada, la puerta oscura se abrió dando vista a una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa cálida. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla que dejaba entrever un cuerpo perfecto.

Esme Cullen abrió los brazos cuando su hijo descendió del auto como si esperara que corriera hacia ella como tal vez lo hacía de pequeño. Llevó sus manos al rostro cuando la sorpresa la embargó agrandando aún más su sonrisa al distinguir a Isabella.

—¡Estoy asombrada! Así que tras ese uniforme y recates existía esta maravillosa pequeña. Déjame mirarte de cerca, preciosa.

La chica avergonzada aunque sin perder la sonrisa subió con delicadeza hacia la mujer girándose como si la conociera de toda la vida y fuera una rutina entre ellas. Esme la tomó de las manos y luego se acercó dejándole un beso en ambas mejillas. Cuando fue el turno de Edward, su madre lo abrazó y dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha marcándole el labial.

La señora Cullen los hizo pasar al igual que a Laurent quien después de saludar tomó un camino diferente al de ellos ingresando por una puerta cerrada a un costado. Ellos avanzaron dejando atrás una hermosa escalera victoriana que daba al segundo piso, para aparecer en la sala junto a la cocina abierta. Era un lugar moderno, pero con la infraestructura antigua: pilares, ventanas con marcos cincelados, y algunos accesorios que daban el toque. Una mujer se movía en la cocina les regaló una sonrisa y un asentimiento para luego volver a su trabajo.

En el sofá un hombre leía el periódico, al detenerse en su presencia dejó todo de lado para ponerse de pie abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa. En él vio rasgos que ya conocía, como las facciones marcadas y los ojos verdes; era Carlisle Cullen, el patriarca de la familia.

—¡Bienvenidos!

—Buenas noches, padre —contestó Edward acercándose hacia el hombre para bajar la guardia y abrazarlo demostrando su amor incondicional. Se giró para mostrar a la chica—. Te presento a Isabella Swan, Isabella, el es mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

—Encantado de conocerte, Isabella, Esme me ha hablado maravillas de ti —dijo el hombre mientras se tomaban de las manos sin dejar esa bella sonrisa; la chica se sonrojó.

—Un gusto por fin verlo en persona.

—Pasen a sentarse, Esther ya nos informará cuando pasemos a la mesa —comentó Esme tomando a Isabella para sentarla a su lado.

Isabella tomó asiento al lado de Edward sin saber cómo actuar por lo que dejó sus manos sobre el regazo jugando disimuladamente con sus dedos mientras atendía a la conversación: empresa, trabajo, sociedad… Nada sobre ellos, familia, la vida… ¿Solo vivían de lo material? ¿O no querían enterarse de la vida personal de cada uno? ¿Tan fríos?

De vez en cuando le pedían su opinión en ciertas cosas, especialmente cuando hablaban de la empresa de Edward, ya que desde su llegada, era parte importante conociendo casi por completo cada movimiento que se hacía en ella.

También se percataba que los señores Cullen disimulaban sus reacciones, esperaban algún contacto para confirmar que existía algo entre ellos, si bien tenía miedo de hacer algún movimiento que molestara a Edward y todo se estropeara, por lo que sus manos permanecieron en su sitio hasta que la mujer de edad que los saludó desde la cocina se presentara para confirmar que la cena se hallaba en la mesa.

La mayoría del tiempo solo se escuchaba los cubiertos chocando con el plato al comer, de vez en cuando alguna plática formal como si estuvieran en una reunión de negocios. Isabella observaba con curiosidad la relación que existía entre madre e hijo, ella demostraba devoción por su hijo mientras que él le daba sonrisas de cordialidad, mientras que su padre parecía ser su todo. No conocía mucho al respecto al haber perdido a sus padres tan joven, no recordaba haber hecho tanta diferencia entre uno y el otro. ¿El pasado diría la razón? ¿Podría preguntarle por ello? ¿O estaba dentro de los límites de su acuerdo?

Poco después, luego de alabar y agradecer la comida, volvieron a la sala donde los esperaba el bajativo. Isabella se negó a una copa de brandy o licor de menta justificando que era muy tarde y mañana debía levantarse para trabajar. En realidad ella no bebía.

El tiempo pasaba entre conversaciones formales que a Isabella ya no le parecían interesantes, solo pensaba en donde estarían sus pertenencias desde que Edward le dijo a Laurent que se las llevara de la pensión. ¿Se las llevaría a la mansión en Old Westbury? No, definitivamente no, en el contrato decía que se iría a esa residencia cuando hicieran su compromiso oficial. ¿Sería apropiado? ¿Antes del matrimonio? ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Edward?

Se hallaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola detenidamente. Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, atendió al hombre a su lado quien fijaba la mirada felina sobre su persona, eso quería decir que aspiraba a una respuesta afirmativa. ¿A qué sería?

—¿Qué? —preguntó tontamente causando que Esme la admirara con ternura, no así su hijo.

—Al parecer no prestabas atención, ¿mucho trabajo el día de hoy? —preguntó Edward con delicadeza aunque no era lo que expresaban sus ojos—, acaba de informar que tengo algo importante de que hablar esta noche.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando… no importa, puedes hablar, ¿Qué sucede?

Se concentró cien por ciento en lo que fuera exponer Edward aun cuando sus ojos decían no estar muy contento con su viaje a la luna de hace unos momentos. Echó una ojeada de reojo a Carlisle y Esme quienes parecían muy interesados con lo que fuera que dijera su hijo. Éste carraspeó fijándose en ambos lados y luego se puso de pie.

Todos siguieron el trayecto hacia arriba siguiendo cada movimiento del hombre quien llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Primero se giró hacia sus padres regalándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y finalmente puso toda su atención en Isabella.

—Hace tan poco tiempo que llegaste a mi empresa y has dado vuelta mi mundo, me has sorprendido con tu agilidad para llevar un cargo como presidencia como si fuera tuyo… Y no solo eso… Has sabido llevarme a mí. —Sintió las manos humedecerse con los nervios ante las palabras del hombre. Discretamente miró a los señores Cullen que se miraban entre sí con una sonrisa; volvió hacia Edward cuando éste siguió hablando—. Sé que todos se han dado cuenta del cambio, hasta mis padres, es por eso que he querido que hoy estuvieras aquí.

Edward le tendió la mano con la cual recibió ayudándola a colocarse de pie. Seguía con los ojos hacia arriba por su estatura, aunque ahora sentía todo el peso sobre sus piernas que no dejaban de temblar. Él se giró hacia sus padres.

—Debo confesar que es la primera vez que una mujer me sorprende desde el primer día que me conoce. No fue porque llevara el papeleo de la oficina, o porque se adelantara a mis pensamientos… fue su mirada. —Isabella jadeó sorprendida, Edward prosiguió—. Fue la una mujer que no temía mantener su expresión pasiva sobre mi cuando yo intentaba intimidarla. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no podía dejarla ir.

—Ha sido tu mejor asistente, hijo —comentó Esme regalándole una sonrisa a la chica. Edward a su lado negó.

—No quiero que sea mi asistente, madre —la pareja se miró a los ojos, en los de Edward veía el tigre impulsivo, pensó rápidamente como detenerlo, por el contrario, no vio venir sus siguiente palabras—. Hace un tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, pero eso no me basta… Isabella, has llegado a desarmar mi vida organizada, he adorado cada uno de esos desordenes y es por ello que no puedo dejar ir esa sonrisa, esos ojos, el respeto y cariño que me has dado en tan corto tiempo.

Se quedó sin aire cuando vio moverse la mano que él llevaba en el bolsillo sacando una cajita color turquesa: Tiffany. Una pequeña caja con un gran lazo encima descansaba sobre la manos del hombre a su lado quien parecía impaciente porque la tomara, no obstante, sus manos, brazos, y cerebro no funcionaban, solo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

Edward al darse cuenta, se volvió hacia sus padres quienes estaban igual de sorprendidos, luego desató el lazo y abrió la caja dejando a la vista un precioso anillo de oro blanco rodeado de diamantes y una gran esmeralda en medio.

—Recuerdo el otro día cuando me quedaste mirando fijamente y te pregunté qué ocurría. Tu respuesta fue: adoro el color de tus ojos, creo que es mí favorito; si aceptas casarte conmigo podrás llevarlo a todos lados contigo y recordar cuanto te amo. ¿Isabella, te casarías conmigo?

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, unos expectantes, un hombre ansioso y ella sin saber que decir. Un contrato llevaba su firma donde especificaba que debía aceptar, pero, ¿cómo no la advirtió de aquello? ¿Podría negarse? ¿Cuál fue la idea de hacer esta sorpresa?

Contempló el anillo, era delicado, ostentoso, y a la vez delicado, algo que podría llevar en su dedo si fuera refinada. ¿Lo era? ¿Lo sería alguna vez? Vio los dedos de Edward cerrarse y abrirse con rapidez, estaba ansioso, no esperaría más tiempo por una respuesta. Respiró hondo, levantó la cabeza hacia los ojos verdes como la esmeralda en el anillo que aún conservaba la cajita, de alguna forma formó una sonrisa y lágrimas que cristalizaron sus ojos.

—Sí, ¡claro que sí! —respondió Isabella lanzándose al cuello de Edward sorprendiendo a este quien perdió el equilibrio dando un paso atrás, aferrándola con los brazos para que no cayeran al suelo.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Creí que este día no llegaría! Mi pequeño se casará —dijo Esme levantándose con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción y acercándose para felicitarlos con un abrazo.

—Espera, madre, quiero ver este anillo en su dedo. No creeré que haya aceptado si no lo lleva.

Tomando la mano de la chica con delicadeza sintió como ella temblaba, observó el rostro percatándose que ella no dejaba de vigilar sus manos unidas y la acción de colocar ese anillo en su dedo, el cual no podría sacarse desde ese momento. La farsa iba en serio, ya podrían confirmarlo ante todos.

Sentía diez kilos sobre su dedo, jamás había llevado una joya y ahora debía tener miles de dólares en solo un dedo. Llevaba una sonrisa radiante en el rostro aun cuando no sentía la emoción que debería, se dejó felicitar por sus futuros suegros y abrazar por su prometido quien afirmaba que no pasarían más de dos meses para que se casaran. Quería que todo fuera rápido temeroso de que la novia fuera a arrepentirse cuando se diera cuenta del monstruo que era. Todos se rieron y siguieron programando la fecha y preparativos de primera.

Cuando Esme sugirió la idea de que Isabella por esa temporada de preparativos solo trabajara medio día para luego centrarse en su boda y luego retomara su trabajo habitual, Edward dicto que solo trabajaría hasta que encontraran a alguien tan buena como ella para que la reemplazara, ya que no seguiría trabajando para él.

—Será mi esposa y como tal no dejaré que trabaje para mi, será mi igual y por lo mismo no quiero que nadie la pase a llevar o crea que está ahí porque es la mujer del presiente.

—Podría hacerme cargo de la fundación —dijo por lo bajo Isabella mirando a Esme—, solo si quiere ayuda.

—¡Oh, querida, claro que sí! Sería perfecto que tomaras la presidencia, al fin y al cabo quedara en familia. Yo solo ayudaba a Edward debido a que no tenía a alguien de confianza para llevarla… Pero veo que las cosas han cambiado —su hijo sonrió.

—No me molestaría que tomara el mando de la fundación… Solo quiero que reciba el trato de una reina; se lo merece.

Se quedaron conversando un poco más sobre fechas y la ventilación de la celebración, debían proteger a Isabella como fuera ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los periodistas asechando en cada esquina. Edward aseguró que mañana mismo tendría un guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día, asegurando que nadie podría molestarla.

Finalmente se despidieron dejando que la feliz pareja se retirara para festejar y quedando para organizar la fiesta de compromiso lo más pronto posible. Los señores Cullen volvieron a felicitarlos antes de dejarlos partir; percatarse de sus gestos amorosos y atentos podía entender porque Edward necesitaba de este acuerdo, solo quería tranquilizarlos y verlos sonreír como lo hacían ahora.

Tomaron rumbo en silencio, cruzando las calles de Manhattan hacia un lugar desconocido, no era en dirección a Long Island donde se encontraba la casa de Edward, sino que se acercaban a Entertainment Cullen. Se desviaron por Central Park yendo hacia el sur, luego estacionando frente a un gran edificio con un letrero luminoso en el techo: El gran hotel Marriot.

Así que todo lo que el señor Cullen decía, se cumplía; ya lo podía notar.

Laurent aparcó frente a la puerta para que la pareja bajara, Edward se quedó con él un tiempo y luego la tomó por el codo ingresando al edificio. Llegaron a la recepción donde los recibió una hermosa rubia, alta y casi perfecta que le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza al hombre a su lado. _Ella podría ser la futura señora Cullen_ , se dijo a sí misma, pero cuando la expresión de su prometido confirmó que no era el caso, nada… Él ni le daba la hora.

Edward recibió las llaves de la habitación y unos cuantos papeles y nuevamente la dirigió como a un perrito al lugar donde correspondía. Subieron varios pisos por el ascensor y luego cruzaron un pasillo hasta la puerta lateral, abrió con facilidad dejándole el paso.

Pasar de una habitación en donde solo entraba una cama pequeña, una mesa de noche, su ropa y ella, a una suite con una cama gigante, escritorio, salita, baño propio, armario y servicio al cuarto las veinticuatro horas… Era intimidante, ¿Cuánto dinero tenía Edward como para darse esos lujos? ¡¿Qué haría ella con cincuenta mil dólares mensuales?!

Giró sobre su eje hasta detenerse frente al hombre que la acompañaba aún desde la puerta, se contemplaron por unos segundos hasta que explotó.

—¡No debiste hacer eso! ¿Esto no es una asociación? ¿No debería estar enterada de lo que harás, lo que haremos? ¡Está en el contrato! —Él rió entre dientes bajando la mirada mientras negaba.

—El contrato decía que pasado el mes daríamos la noticia; si no sacaste las cuentas, no es cosa mía. Además el factor sorpresa funcionó, si no hubieses sabido, no habría sido tan real.

—Estás jugando sucio —refutó Isabella, levantó los brazos hacia los lados— ¿Y qué significa esto? ¿Ahora viviré aquí? ¿Qué dirán si descubren que tu prometida vive en un hotel de lujo? —Edward volvió a reír, eso le inquietó, nunca lo vio reír tanto como ese día.

—Solo serán un par de días, te recomiendo que leas el contrato nuevamente. Daría más de que hablar si te quedaras en esa pocilga donde dormías, aquí nadie lo sabrá, estás registrada con un nombre falso y no saldrás por la puerta principal. Mañana viene por ti un coche que se encontrará a tu entera disponibilidad junto a un guardaespaldas quien te trasladará por donde desees; también llegará a primera hora el señor Malek, quien te ayudará con tu apariencia —dictó el hombre, luego en tres pasos se hallaba muy cerca, intimidante, frente a Isabella—. Desde esta noche eres otra persona, sigue las reglas, has tu trabajo y todo estará bien. —Con delicadeza tomó la mano donde se encontraba el anillo—. Desde ahora te llenaré de diamantes así que procura llevarlos con orgullo, eres la futura esposa del presidente de Entertainment Cullen, hazme sentir orgulloso.

Después de eso la dejó sola, sin siquiera despedirse… Sola en una habitación donde se sentía más pequeña de lo que era. Se abrazó a si misma intentando encontrar protección, negó derrotada. Eso era lo que buscaba con esta asociación, ser protegida para que nadie pudiera dañarla, ¿cómo lo haría un hombre que era más frío que el hielo cuando quedaban juntos y la dejaba noqueada cuando tenían público? ¿Sobreviviría? ¿Podría con todo aquello y salir ilesa?

Se asustó cuando escuchó el teléfono, corrió a contestarlo. Eran de recepción preguntándole si necesitaba algo, negó en silencio, se golpeó mentalmente sabiendo que no podían ver sus acciones por lo que habló. Volvió a detenerse en su alrededor, el bolso con sus escasas pertenencias se hallaba sobre el sofá, sacó su pijama, sus útiles higiénicos y entró al baño. Agradeció no encontrarse una tina de hidromasaje o cosas extravagantes, solo una ducha.

Una hora después disfrutaba de la gran cama intentando dormir para poder funcionar en unas cuantas horas más. Pensaba en sus deseos cuando vivía en Forks, querer salir de ese pueblo y crear una nueva vida, ser feliz. ¿Estaba logrando ello? ¿Podría con todo el estrés que se venía?

Admiró su mano, llevaba el anillo con temor de quitárselo para dormir y no lo encontrara en la mañana donde lo dejó. Jamás tuvo tanto dinero sobre su cuerpo y esto solo era el principio. Sacudió la cabeza levantándose de un salto hacia su bolso de donde saco el contrato que firmó hace ya un mes como decía la fecha. Fue directo hacia las reglas: Diamantes, alta costura, mansiones, presidenta de _Juguemos con ellos_ , sociedad, publicidad, su apariencia; se llevó la mano a la frente cerrando los ojos.

Cuando volvió a mirar se centró en la vista que tenía frente a ella, todo Central Park a su merced. Así sería todo desde ahora, todos estarían a su merced, lo que ella dijera sería ley al igual que su prometido. Ellos serían una de las parejas más importantes del país, saldrían en todas las revistas de economía, farándula, primera plana. ¿Cómo llevaría aquello? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el poder? Se giró hacia el teléfono, ¿Qué pasaría si llamaba y pedía lo más complicado? ¿Qué le dirían?

Corrió con los papeles en la mano arrojándose en la cama, tomó el teléfono y llamó, dos tonos después una chica contestó preguntándole que necesitaba. Pidió todo lo que se le ocurrió: almohadas de plumas, el postre más complicado de la carta y el jabón que escucho hablar a Benjamin; nunca escuchó una negativa. Media hora después estaban sus cosas en la puerta.

Rio… Rio a carcajadas… Rio dando saltitos infantiles como esos que hacía cuando su padre le llevaba un dulce… Rio por primera vez desde que llegó a New York. Esa sería su vida desde ahora en adelante, solo pedir y se lo proporcionarían, no importaba que fuera porque tendría que estar en sus manos.

¿Podría con ello?

¡Diablos! Daría todo porque funcionara.

¿Sería la mujer más deseada por los paparazzi?

Miró el anillo y sonrió… Volvió a reír.

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

¿Cena con los padres? Check…

¿Anillo en el dedo? Check…

¿Asesor designado? Check…

¿Boda? Pendiente…

¡¿Por qué Edward es tan mentiroso!?

Así de fácil, la reina del imperio comienza a tomar forma, obtuvo un cambio de look, conoció a sus suegros y ahora va por más.

He escuchado mucho sobre las reglas, estoy segura que todas saben que Isabella lo logrará, solo necesita algunos empujones. Edward se encargará de motivarla.

Estoy muy, pero muy feliz con sus comentarios, con las ideas que van dejando y la cantidad de personas que se han unido al grupo para dejar su opinión.

Con respecto a todos los problemas que ha tenido FF, los plagios y malos ratos que han ocurrido en estas semanas, quiero aclararles que yo de cualquier forma terminaré esta historia como lo he hecho con cada uno de mis escritos. Solo creo que tendré que sacar unos del ojo visor para prevenir, pero siempre me verán por aquí hasta el final.

Agradezco a _**LauraECS, ginalci, cavendano13, Yoliki, Danper, karen McCarthy, Chikage- SP, Jade HSos, Soranyi, Sonyi Cullen CM, Anónimo 1, ashleyswan, Any, Casandra D' Everlak, Prisgpe, RAKL Gt, cary, alejandrablack15, payu. medina, Beakis, MaBel95, flavia m, Anónimo 2, Zafirocullen22, LicetSalvatore, angeldevenus, dracullen, Sra Kokoro, Kabum, DiAnA FeR, manago, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, Anónimo 3, sool21, Alya Bolivar, BABYBOO27, Maria José Guerra, tifany, LizzieSwanFerrell, Isa Labra Cullen, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, jupy, Jazmin Li, Jo, ini narvel**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	7. Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento Duro

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.*Música de inspiración: I'm so sorry –**_ _Imagine Dragons_

 _._

 **Capitulo 7: Entrenamiento duro**

 **.**

Gruñó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Benjamin invadiendo la habitación. Podía asegurar que era demasiado temprano para que entrara así como si fuera las doce del día, aún no era la mujer de Edward Cullen por lo que podría levantarse un poco más tarde, ¿no? Por el grito y la nalgada que le dio el asesor sobre el cobertor, entendió que no.

Dos malditas semanas desde que informaron sobre su compromiso, dos semanas desde que entendió que podría mover solo un dedo y todo estaría a sus pies, dos semanas desde que todos la trataban con el pétalo de un rosa, pensando que podría morderlos como hacía el jefe… Dos semanas desde que se puso ese terrible vestido que eligió Benjamin para la fiesta de compromiso. Esa visión jamás se borraría de su mente, más cuando Edward sonrió y luego le susurró al oído: _Así te vestirás de ahora en adelante._ ¡¿Estaba loco?!

Edward Cullen era de esos hombres que le gustaba observar la sensualidad de las mujeres y era exactamente eso lo que quería de su prometida. No necesitaba escotes o implantes para destacar, solo saber utilizar una prenda que mostrada lo justo y necesario. Era por eso que él, no estaba a favor de los vestidos cortos o de los pantalones demasiado ajustados, disfrutaba de vestidos hasta la rodilla que marcaran las curvas o de vestidos de gala que jugaran con la imaginación; exactamente como aquel vestido que llevó en la cena.

Luego de una semana en que eran buscados por toda la prensa de Estados Unidos, finalmente Edward dio la cara comunicando que se casaría en poco tiempo con la mujer de su vida. A la semana siguiente Esme Cullen se encargaba de preparar la fiesta de compromiso donde asistirían familiares y amigos; jamás le preguntaron por su familia, al parecer su prometido se encargó de que no pasara por ese incómodo momento.

Benjamin Malek vivía ilusionado, era el encargado de su tarjeta de crédito mientras no fuera apta para comprar por si sola, así que disfrutaba de toda la mañana comprando y adquiriendo todo lo necesario, mientras Isabella trabajaba y buscaba a su substituta, y por la tarde ambos de encerraban en la suite del hotel aprendiendo de postura, buenos modales, y ética.

Un día antes de la fiesta de compromiso, Benjamin le mostró su vestido; se quería morir de la vergüenza. No podía negar que era hermoso, pero, ¿ella en ese vestido? ¿Mostrando una pierna? Vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, hecho a medida, con un diseño de flores en hilo de plata y pequeños cristales. Solo iba con un tirante dejando el otro hombro al descubierto y la pierna derecha igual con un corte que trabajaba la sensualidad. A un costado unas sandalias de tacón nude. Se trataba de una princesa, una dama. Y ella iba en ese vestido… Imposible.

Hasta ese día no recordaba el proceso de belleza y el traslado a la mansión en Old Westbury, solo entendió en que se metía cuando Edward la recibió ofreciéndole la mano para bajarse del auto y luego dándole un sorpresivo beso en los labios; luego entendió que era actuación cuando vio a los padres de éste en la puerta.

La cena fue exquisita, y la compañía de los más cercanos al señor Cullen, es decir, socios y familiares. Por su lado solo insistió que estuvieran Silvia y Angela con sus respectivas parejas.

Conoció a los encantadores abuelos de Edward: Robert y Glenn Masen, ella muy refinada, si bien con una amable sonrisa en el rostro que le daba la bienvenida a la familia con mucha ilusión. Él demostraba ser un hombre correcto, pero en muchas ocasiones mientras cenaban en la misma mesa, se le escapaba uno que otro comentario gracioso o anécdotas de su nieto que demostraban que los Masen eran personas acogedoras que solo tenían más dinero que otros, si bien no lo presumían.

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Isabella dijo que se iba a su casa, no hubo comentarios o preguntas de porque no se quedaba con su prometido como haría cualquier otra pareja. Conocían perfectamente bien a Edward y sus normas, se sonrojó cuando escuchó dos suspiros desde la puerta cuando él le besó con delicadeza en la frente y luego le susurraba en el oído, definitivamente era un espectáculo romántico para la familia.

Luego, una semana después de la celebración, cuando abrió la puerta de su suite se asustó al ver a tres hombres en ella: Edward, Laurent y otro hombre alto, cabello negro, tez blanca y vestido completamente de negro.

Su prometido lo presentó como Sam, su guardaespaldas desde ese momento, sería quien la acompañaría a todos lados encargándose de su protección y necesidades. Tras ellos apareció Benjamin con dos mujeres quienes tras un chasquido del asesor de pusieron a ordenar todas las pertenencias de la chica.

Al no recibir una explicación de lo que ocurría y tampoco asumía el valor para preguntar, los observó a todos intentando encontrar un gesto o algo que los delatara. Al no obtenerlo fue a su mesa de noche donde guardaba el contrato con mucho cuidado, buscó en cada página hasta que dio con ese punto, suspiró. Ya era momento de dejar esa habitación y mudarse con Edward a la gran mansión en Long Island, se giró hacia él interrogándolo con la mirada, pero éste solo se fijaba en la vista desde la ventana.

Media hora después todos descendían a recepción y salían por la puerta principal donde esperaban dos BMW: el auto que siempre trasportaba a Edward a la oficina y un deportivo I8 de la misma marca. En este último Sam abrió la puerta del copiloto mirándola significativamente como si quisiera advertirla que hiciera lo que pedía solo para evitar problemas, ella asintió acercándose con sumo cuidado sentándose en su puesto mientras su prometido tomaba el puesto a su lado.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor que Benjamin, los guardaespaldas y sus cosas iban en el otro auto. Sin decir una sola palabra cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, ya estaba dentro y más le valía seguir la corriente que dificultar las cosas.

Otro momento borroso en su vida fue el viaje hacia la mansión, las órdenes de Edward a las chicas del servicio, luego algunas cosas que le dijo que olvidó en el momento, uno que otro gruñido animal y finalmente ella con su asesor dentro de una de las habitaciones de la casa: SU habitación de aquí en adelante.

Un precioso cuarto en colores tierra y verde equipada con lo mejor, sábanas de 1000 hilos, una vista espectacular y un baño de ensueño: ducha de hidromasaje, todo tipo de chorros, cremas, maquillaje, aceites, y cuanta cosa necesitara una mujer. ¡Qué decir del wakin closet! Ese lugar era más grande que su habitación en Forks, jamás podría llenar con ropa, zapatos y lo que fuera.

Cuando salió de ahí se fijó en el tocador a un lado, un gran espejo y el espacio vacío donde podría dejar sus cosas. Este poseía muchos cajones los cuales estaban vacíos. Pasó la mano derecha sobre la madera sintiendo la suavidad lo que hizo detenerse en esa enorme piedra verde en su dedo anular. Lujos, esa sería la palabra clave desde ese día, ¿cómo podría vivir con ello?

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las instrucciones de Benjamin, pensó que se dirigía a ella, pero solo eran dos chicas del servicio las cuales comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Recordaba a una de ellas cuando vino a almorzar esa primera vez, se llamaba Leah, no obstante, no tuvo que preguntar ya que ambas se acercaron saludándola con una sonrisa: Leah y Emily, ambas a su disposición desde ese día para hacer lo que mandara. Lo que ella mandara.

Sin dar explicaciones salió de la habitación buscando las escaleras con la intención de dar en algún momento con Edward aunque tuviera que recorrer cada rincón. Aún no conocía por completo la casa y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacer un tour ese día, solo quería encontrar a su prometido. Se sorprendió cuando lo vio sentado en una silla en la isla de la cocina con una revista financiera; esperaba más encontrarlo en un trono en lo más alto esperando que besaran sus zapatos antes de lograr hablar con él.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Isabella se estremeció ante la pregunta, como si fuera una caricia aterciopelada. Negó cuando no era la respuesta correcta.

—Todo es precioso y cómodo, es decir… Q-que s-se supone…

Se quedó sin aire cuando tuvo a Edward frente a ella, a solo diez centímetros de su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar bajando la vista rápidamente, sin embargo, no le duró mucho cuando los dedos del hombre levantaron el mentón para fijara sus ojos en los de él.

—Ya te dije, siempre la mirada en alto, eres la prometida más destacada del país y como tal debemos mostrar autoridad. Creo que le estoy pagando una pequeña fortuna a Malek para que te enseñe, ¿o debemos cambiarlo? —preguntó Edward, Isabella negó rápidamente alejándose otros diez centímetros para concentrarse.

—Todo está bien con él, es un excelente asesor, solo que yo estoy algo… Nerviosa.

—No debes de estarlo —refutó él. La chica volvió a negar.

—Ya lo sé… Edward, ¿Qué haré yo aquí? —Él frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo a que va tu pregunta. —Isabella suspiró.

—Acaban de entrar a mi habitación Leah y Emily quienes empezaron a ordenar mis cosas mientras Benjamin da órdenes. ¿Ese era mi trabajo? ¿Dar órdenes en esta casa o en cualquier lugar que pise? —Le molestó cuando él rio entre dientes.

—Tienes este tiempo hasta que nos casemos para entender tus obligaciones dentro de la asociación, pero sí, fundamentalmente deberás dar órdenes. Entiende Isabella, cuando firmaste elegiste ser la segunda mujer más importante de un país, después de la primera dama; podrás hacer y deshacer bajo este techo. Si alguien del servicio no te gusta puedes despedirlo y contratar a otros, puedes cambiar el inmobiliario, renovar equipo, cambiar el jardín, lo que desees. Dentro de casa eres la reina, tienes todo mi consentimiento y todo quien trabaje aquí lo sabe. —Ambos se quedaron mirando un buen tiempo para que la sonrisa felina de Edward la hizo estremecer nuevamente—. No me interpondré en tus decisiones a lo menos que afecten a mi empresa, solo necesito una esposa para lograr mis propósitos y dejar tranquila a mi familia, eso ya lo aclaramos.

— ¿Y mi trabajo? —preguntó Isabella tímidamente. El ceño de Edward volvió a fruncirse.

— ¿Te preocupa el trabajo? Mi esposa no será una subordinada, y como ya tenemos un presidente dentro de Entertainment Cullen, —se apuntó a sí mismo—, tú serán la presidenta de la fundación y todos trabajarán para ti desde el momento que digas acepto frente a un juez. —Edward suspiró y se acercó los centímetros que Isabella intentó poner entre ellos—. Creo que el trato es bastante justo, solo pido una mujer segura, decidida, y fuerte, si eso funciona podrás vivir para siempre con esto si lo deseas… Y que yo también lo desee obviamente. Así de simple.

Así de simple, esa era la frase. ¿Era así de simple? ¿No tenía letra chica?

Edward hacía ver las cosas tan simples como si se tratara de aprender a comer y caminar. Su vida cambiaba drásticamente y a una velocidad que no podía controlar y para él era algo simple. ¿Cómo podía creer que casarse, tener una esposa y un contrato de por medio era algo _así de simple_? Asintió sin decir nada más dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a su dormitorio donde aún permanecían las tres personas que dejó atrás acomodando todo.

Todo eso hace dos semanas, ahora, un día sábado, Benjamin quería que se levantara temprano para recibir una nueva clase de etiqueta y hablar sobre el entrenador personal. ¿Entrenador personal? ¿Más cosas de las que encargarse? ¿Edward que creía, que era una máquina?

De mal humor se sentó en la cama viendo detenidamente a Benjamin quien ya sacaba de su armario gigante prendas costosas que compraba hace unos días cuando le informó que el señor Cullen quería algo nuevo y delicado para esas horas que pasaba en la oficina. Éste se detuvo al sentirse observado, mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que el hombre suspiró subiéndose a la cama como lo haría un novio para seducir a su chica. Cambió la expresión en segundos.

—Recuerda que sigo siendo un hombre y tengo ciertas debilidades… Una de esas son esos berrinches que haces.

—No puedes hablar en serio —contestó la chica nerviosa; él sonrió.

—Claro que sí, eres una debilidad y soy un hombre con necesidades…

—Soy una mujer comprometida —murmuró Isabella con el estómago contraído, mas él sonrió provocativamente acercándose un poco más.

—Tú y yo sabemos que es algo de conveniencia.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza arrizándosele el vello cuando Benjamin se bajó de la cama volviendo al armario buscando quien sabe qué cosa. Se sonrojó cuando lo vio con su ropa interior en la mano. Bien estaba acostumbrada a su presencia, no obstante, sentía pudor de ciertas cosas.

—¿Por qué decidiste ser asesor personal?

—Me gusta vestir y arreglar a las mujeres —dijo el chico sin dejar de ordenar—, también desvestirlas… Es algo así como un fetiche…

—Sí, eso ya lo sé —interrumpió Isabella cada vez más roja—. ¿Pero, es solo eso? —Por fin Benjamin de detuvo sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Un pintor necesita más explicaciones de por qué pinta? ¿O un empresario porque necesita hacer más dinero? Yo busco la perfección, Isabella, adoro la perfección y solo la encuentro en una mujer. Y tú cada vez me gustas más.

— ¿Gracias? —dijo sin saber que decir exactamente, él se rio.

—Sí, creo que sería la palabra adecuada, ahora arriba ese trasero que nos espera un largo día, debes tomar una ducha.

Aprender el protocolo de la alta sociedad en la que se rodeaba su prometido, un trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa, preparación de una boda, asesoría de cómo ser una dama en la gran ciudad y aparte preocuparse de comer, ir al baño y dormir. Sería un mes y medio de locos.

Sí, Edward no quería esperar más por lo que debían casarse lo antes posible. Todos creían que se trataba de otro capricho del hombre, el deseo de hacerla su esposa antes de que ella se diera cuenta del cabrón con quien se casaría, o el hecho de lo enamorado que se veía cada vez que ella se hallaba en su visión. Nadie más que ellos, Benjamin y el abogado sabían la verdad: necesitaba de una esposa rápidamente para poder finalizar unos negocios.

Ya en el baño por fin le dieron un momento de privacidad, tomó una ducha caliente, utilizó todos los productos de belleza que su asesor designaba para un momento del día y cuando volvió al dormitorio, ya ordenado, vio la ropa sobre la cama. Sonrió agradeciendo en silencio, no era su estilo si bien, eran un par de pantalones hasta la canilla con una blusa de tirantes. Unas ballerinas y un bolso de alta costura. Bien, podría con ello hasta el final del día.

Contempló al wakin closet donde permanecían una variedad de vestidos que comenzaría a utilizar cuando estuviera casada, no sabía cómo se acostumbraría a ello, jamás en su vida usó un vestido en su infancia y cada vez que debía vestirse para la oficina le era una tortura. Benjamin habló con Edward para que estos días pudiera estar cómoda, pero a la moda con pantalones recatados. Éste aceptó con la condición de que luego de casada se seguirían las reglas establecidas y firmadas.

Echó un vistazo el reloj en su mesita de noche, se encontraba en la hora justa para juntarse con su futura suegra para la visita a un salón que estaba dispuesto a mover sus reservas para realizar la boda del siglo. Tomó la ropa y se vistió rápidamente antes de que apareciera Benjamin con la intención de sorprenderla en ropa interior.

Como siempre, él se preocupó de arreglarle el cabello y enseñarle como maquillarse. La obligó a contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero con él detrás tomándola de la cintura y con una sonrisa de satisfacción; el cabello suelto y esa ropa la hacía verse brillante y joven, era una persona completamente diferente a esa que llegó a la Gran Manzana.

—Espero no estar interrumpiendo.

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta del closet donde permanecía Edward erguido y con el ceño fruncido. Benjamin sin esperar invitación salió del lugar dejando a la pareja en privado. Isabella intentaba no bajar la mirada nerviosa de la reacción de su prometido. Éste se acercó sin dejar de examinarla; el tigre tomaba el mando.

—Si quieres tener un amante, por favor, fuera de esta casa y que tanto mis ojos como los de la prensa no te vean.

—S-solo estábamos v-viendo… —detuvo su intento de disculpa cuando Edward levantó la mano.

—No quiero explicaciones, solo es un aviso. —La miró de arriba abajo acercándose un poco más—. Debo admitir que este chico hace un buen trabajo, pero no quiero verte con pantalones luego de casados.

—Lo sé, es solo para hoy que debo salir con tu madre. —El hombre asintió—. ¿Necesitas algo? —Ahora negó.

—He procurado notar que aún te complica llevar el anillo de compromiso… Creo que podemos trabajar en ello.

Isabella no entendió de que hablaba hasta que lo tuvo bien cerca intimidándola como siempre y con una caja de Tiffany frente a ella; más diamantes.

Las manos le temblaban cuando la tomó y empezó a desanudar el lazo. Abrió la caja admirando la simple gargantilla de oro blanco y una línea de diamantes, era algo tan simple y bello que para ella parecía demasiado para su cuerpo. Y necesitaba acostumbrarse a ello, él quería llenarla de diamantes y si no podía superar esos pocos, no serviría para ello por lo que sería mejor anular la boda ahora mismo.

Fueron las manos de Edward quienes quitaron la gargantilla de su envase, haciéndola girar hasta mirarse en el espejo que anteriormente ocupaba con su asesor. La rodeó colocándole el precioso y costoso regalo. Le quedaba a la perfección, como si fuera hecho a su medida.

—El tocador está diseñado para que puedas guardar tus joyas, distribuirlas a tu elección. Tiene un sistema eléctrico con esta llave —dijo Edward tomando una pequeña llave de su bolsillo—, donde solo tú podrás abrir. Luces preciosa, espero tenga un buen día, Sam ya te espera en la entrada.

Y solo así se retiró.

Rápido, conciso y listo.

Casada con Edward Cullen, un hombre práctico, de pocas palabras con quien no se puede discutir porque tiene la última palabra y lo sabe.

Decidió no seguir mirando su cuello ahora adornado y olvidarse de la cantidad de diamantes que pesaban en su cuerpo. Volvió al dormitorio donde la esperaba su bolso y unos lentes de sol, se sentía ridícula con ellos pero más le valía acostumbrarse.

Gracias a la insistencia de Isabella, Benjamin la acompañó, se juntarían con Esme Cullen en la esquina de la Quinta Avenida con Central Park para tomar rumbo al salón que planeaban usar para la ceremonia y recepción. Sam, como desde el día que comenzó a trabajar para ella, le saludó con un asentimiento y espero a que abordara para cerrar la puerta y tomar el puesto de chofer.

A la hora acordada, ambas mujeres se saludaron, Benjamin se subió de copiloto dejando a las dos en el asiento trasero luego de darle la dirección del destino.

Isabella aguantó la risa aunque no pudo disimularla de su acompañante cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel JW Marriott, el mismo donde estuvo alojada cuando Edward descubrió en la deplorable habitación donde vivía al llegar a New York. Esme le preguntó por el chiste a lo que tuvo que inventar que la primera cita que tuvo con su hijo fue en ese mismo hotel donde intentó mostrarle los lujos donde podría vivir y que a ella no le importó ni dio importancia y al parecer eso fue lo que lo enamoró. Esme rio con ella e insistió que era una buena señal, este era el sitio para unir sus vidas.

En la recepción las recibieron como si fueran de la realeza invitándolas hacia el sector de salones. Un hombre de cabello cano y de baja estatura se presentó como el administrador, la gran mayoría del tiempo se dirigió a la señora Cullen mientras Isabella mandaba un mensaje de texto a Edward informándole de cómo fue la primera cita y donde.

Se olvidó de cualquier cosa cuando ingresaron al salón mayor, un espacio inmenso victoriano tapizado con una alfombra a juego, una gran araña en medio jugando con un cielo falso y al final dos grandes obras de paisajes de época. Mientras más hablaba el administrador, más ilusión se hacía la chica.

Luego las dirigieron al siguiente salón donde se podría realizar la ceremonia, igual de bonito y espacioso para la gran cantidad de invitados que serían. El único momento en que el administrador se dirigió a ella, fue para preguntar si se encontraba de acuerdo, Isabella se giró hacia los dos acompañantes y luego hacia la puerta donde esperaban Benjamin con una gran sonrisa y Sam, su guardaespaldas que al parecer estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Miró al hombre y con una sonrisa cordial asintió, ese sería el lugar.

Esme e Isabella salieron satisfechas, la mujer afirmaba que era una buena elección y más si llevaba un significado para los novios. Le comentó que ya gozaba una organizadora de eventos que trabajaba para la fundación, ambas podrían juntarse al día siguiente para comenzar a trabajar. La chica agradeció la ayuda, especialmente con el poco tiempo que había para organizar todo.

Se despidieron abordando cada una su coche quedando en verse dentro de unos días y seguir con los preparativos. Benjamin por primera vez se fue en silencio viendo vaya a saber qué cosa en su Ipad.

.*

.*

.*

.*

Se sintió en desventaja cuando conoció a Rosalie Hale, una mujer segura, de paso firme que se imponía ante el resto. Tenía cabello claro, ojos marrones y una bella sonrisa. Un cuerpo envidiable y el mejor estilo para vestir; sí, definitivamente se sentía una andrajosa a su lado a pesar de llevar ropa de marca.

Era una mujer soltera que quería seguir siéndolo el resto de su vida, con tres profesiones en su currículo: organizadora de eventos, estilista y socióloga. A cada una le dedicaba su momento y últimamente se ocupaba de la primera, organizando grandes promociones y ayudando a Esme en la fundación.

El día en que apareció en la mansión, Benjamin hizo las presentaciones oficiales con tanta formalidad que parecía que estuviera presentando a la próxima reina de New York. Rosalie fue la única persona que no le preguntó nada relacionado con su prometido, solo quería que la boda y recepción fueran de gusto de la novia, el hombre no importaba en lo más mínimo. Abrió una carpeta con miles de ideas para bodas: salones, pasteles, vestidos, decoración, invitaciones, entre tantas cosas más, mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en su Ipad. Benjamin parecía tan impresionado como Isabella.

—La quiero en mi equipo —susurró a Isabella sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie—, debes contratarla.

— ¿Para la fundación?

—No, para ti, la necesito en mi equipo, inventa algo, es estilista. —Se giró hacia su asesor sorprendida de su insistencia.

— ¿Qué le digo? —preguntó sintiéndose presionada. Benjamin bufó a su lado poniendo los ojos en blanco reposando una mano sobre su pierna.

—Eres hermosa Isabella, me gustas mucho, pero aún nos falta trabajar en tu personalidad —contestó él girándose hacia la organizadora—. ¿Aún trabajas de estilista? —Rosalie con seriedad lo miró. Al parecer a todos los hombres los trataba como escorias.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó con brusquedad.

—La señorita Swan anda en busca de una, podrías ser parte del equipo.

— ¿Trabajar contigo o para ti? —preguntó Rosalie sin perder la frialdad. En eso Isabella sintió la necesidad de objetar.

—En realidad trabajarías para mí, un sueldo fijo. Necesito una estilista y una organizadora de eventos que me ayude con la parte social. Mi prometido, como sabrás, es un gran empresario y está constantemente saliendo en cenas de negocios, ahora me gustaría cambiar eso y también para la fundación. Sería bueno tener alguien en que confiar y esté a mi entera disposición… —Al no ver una expresión en su rostro, se inquietó y murmuró—. La paga sería buena.

Sin dar una respuesta volvió a centrarse en el trabajo por el que la contrataron, olvidándose de la oferta. Ninguno de los dos intentó insistir, simplemente se centraron en la boda.

Rosalie poseía muy buenas ideas que encajaban perfecto con los salones, estilos de fantasía y pureza, luces desde el techo que no opacaran el diseño del lugar y también que jugara con la decoración que utilizarían para las mesas. En el caso de la ceremonia, presentó un trabajo más cálido aunque jugando con los mismos términos.

Tres horas después, ya tenían buena parte determinada solo dejando el vestido, las invitaciones y el pastel para otro día.

Justo en el momento en que se despedían, apareció Edward quien llevó su actuación regalándole un casto beso en los labios para luego esperar ser presentado. Estuvo de acuerdo con Rosalie cuando ésta informó que solo recibía opiniones de la novia, él quería que fuera la boda de ensueños para su mujer, no importaba que tan costoso fuera, el dinero no era problema ni tampoco lo imposible.

Se despidieron e Isabella acompañó a la mujer hacia su auto, le agradeció el tiempo que destinaria para ese evento a lo que la organizadora no le dio importancia diciendo que esos proyectos sin tope de dinero los adoraba. Cuando iba a subirse al auto, se giró.

—Te llamaré para informarte de los lugares donde podrán tener tu vestido de ensueño en el tiempo estipulado —la chica asintió—. Y luego hablaremos sobre tu peinado, me gustará tener un sueldo fijo… Ya hablaremos de los términos.

No tuvo tiempo de darle contestación alguna, se quedó de pie sorprendida con su respuesta. Giró hacia su izquierda donde Laurent vigilaba con una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera conteniéndose, ella alzó una ceja a lo que él no pudo controlarse más soltando una carcajada.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviré a esto?

—Lo logrará, señorita Swan —contestó el guardaespaldas.

Isabella le regaló una sonrisa, le dio las buenas noches e ingresó a la casa donde esperaba Benjamin con impaciencia. Le informó que Edward la esperaba en la cocina para cenar juntos y él estaría mañana a mediodía esperándola para seguir con sus clases para ser la mujer digna de llevar el apellido Cullen. Ella asintió despidiéndose como siempre, levantando la mano y dejando que el hombre le besara la parte superior.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan —el asesor le regaló una sonrisa seductora.

—Buenas noches, señor Malek —respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida, luego recordó algo—. Lo olvidaba, tendrás a Rosalie en tu equipo, ya afinaremos los detalles.

—Buen trabajo, eres la mejor, hermosa.

De sorpresa le besó la mejilla antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Aún desconcertada se dirigió hacia la cocina donde esperaba Edward atendiendo alguna cosa en su celular.

.*

.*

.*

.*

Se llevó las manos a la frente cerrando los ojos, eran demasiadas cosas sobre sus hombros como para agregar algo más. En realidad Edward llevaba razón al decir que no podría trabajar y hacer todo lo que debía para ser la esposa que deseaba.

Escuchó la voz de Angela al lado, se giró dedicándole una sonrisa explicándole que uno de los socios tenía malas noticias que darle al señor Cullen y eso significaba enfrentarse a unos cuantos gritos. No obstante, su amiga le sonrió recordándole que ella era la única que logró mantener los arrebatos del jefe controlados y no sería esta ocasión lo contrario. Isabella le agradeció, tomó un trago de aire y se dispuso a enfrentar a su prometido.

Como siempre tocó la puerta y luego ingresó, Edward, parecía más concentrado de lo cotidiano, frente a la computadora por lo que solo le preguntó que sucedía sin mirarla. Ella avanzó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos del escritorio sin decir nada, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no recibir la furia del jefe.

Él al notar algo extraño se olvidó de aquello importante en la pantalla para centrarse en lo que fuera a comunicarle. Isabella tomó aire y comenzó dando un discurso sin permitir que Edward pudiera hablar. Las cuentas en el casino de Las Vegas no concordaban a los recibos, lo que significaba que alguien estaba quedándose con un buen pedazo de las ganancias. El mayor problema era que aún no encontraban al responsable, era como si se hubiera esfumado. Mantuvo el miedo a raya mientras veía el tigre aparecer, esta vez no esperaría paciente antes de atacar, arrasaría con quien estuviera enfrente y lamentablemente era la primera.

— ¿Dónde está tu sustituta? —Le desconcertó su pregunta.

—Tengo entrevistas con algunas mañana, pero eso no tiene que ver…

—Isabella te quiero fuera de estas discusiones financieras, ya no eres mi asistente…

— ¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió la chica asustada—. El señor Pace acaba de llamar y ha querido hablar con urgencia con usted, creí que primero debía hacerlo yo…

— ¡Isabella, me has escuchado! Encuentra a tu maldita sustituta y comienza tu verdadero trabajo.

No entendía a que iba a todo esto, jamás le gritó desde que comenzó y la primera vez que lo hacía no tenía relación con su trabajo, ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro quería sacarla de las filas? Quería preguntarle, no obstante, Edward le informó que dejara aviso en recepción que vendría Vanessa Rodríguez para que la hicieran pasar de inmediato y nadie los molestara.

— ¿Otra vez? —preguntó sin pensar. Edward levantó una ceja.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Van tres veces en menos de dos semanas…

—Eso es asunto mío, Isabella. Cada uno en lo suyo, está escrito en el contrato.

Sintió su cuerpo calentarse, ahora entendía todo, no la quería ahí mientras estuviera su amante. Antes que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, salió sin siquiera informar, rápidamente fue a su puesto, tomó el celular marcando el número de Benjamin y luego a Sam para que tuviera el auto listo. Angela intentaba preguntarle a que se debían los primeros gritos del jefe después de meses, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió callar por respeto a su amiga.

Isabella, sin mirarla le dio el aviso que dejó el señor Cullen y rápidamente de acercó al ascensor privado de su prometido, decidida a usarlo desde ahora en adelante. Entró sin girarse hacia nadie luego de escuchar la voz de Edward y Silvia llamándola desde recepción, ingresó el código y apresuró el cierre de puertas para evitar que él la alcanzara.

Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas borrándolas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, aún seguía sintiendo la sangre hervir, quería golpear algo. Recordó sus palabras cuando los encontró a Benjamin y ella en el armario, insinuando que eran amantes, ahora parecía que quería pagarle con la misma moneda siendo que sacaba conclusiones erróneas.

Hasta hace una hora creía que no podría con todo aquello, sin embargo, ahora estaba decidida a ser la mejor, mucho mejor que esas estúpidas reglas establecidas por el estúpido socio. Ya no quería que las personas la pasaran a llevar, ahora le daban una razón y las facilidades para ser otra persona por lo que aprovecharía, no más restricciones, él quería una esposa modelo, bien, eso tendría.

.

 _ **.*Escuchar I'm so sorry – Imagine Dragons**_

Después de esa tarde fueron tres días intensos en que no cruzo palabra con Edward e intentaba tampoco cruzárselo mientras se encontraban bajo el mismo techo, tampoco apareció en la oficina; desconcertando a todos, hasta al mismo jefe quien dio la orden de un principio.

Al tercer día Tia, una muchacha de hermosos rasgos y con muchas aptitudes para el trabajo, se hallaba en su puesto como asistente del señor Cullen. Isabella se encargó de darle la mayor ayuda para soportar y evitar los gritos del hombre mientras ella no se presentara frente a él. Esa misma tarde.

Benjamin no podía quitar la sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro luego de verla esa mañana junto a Rosalie quien empezó su trabajo al día siguiente de Isabella saliera de Entertainment Cullen. No podía dejar de contemplarla con ojos de deseo, aun cuando sabía que no tendría oportunidades con la futura señora Cullen, a lo menos que las reglas de la chica cambiaran.

Fue el primero en bajar del coche frente a la puerta principal, esa que por lo general jamás ocupaban para no ser vistos o atrapados por un paparazzi; hoy a la chica no le importaba. Isabella tomó la mano que le ofrecía su asesor personal y bajó sin una expresión en el rostro bajo unos lentes oscuros.

Pasó exactamente lo que debía ocurrir, la gente se detuvo de su viaje rápido para mirarla, admirarla de pies a cabeza intentando entender de quien se trataba. No le importó nada avanzando hacia la puerta donde ya esperaban los guardias con la puerta abierta como si se tratara de la primera dama. Tras ella venían Benjamin y Rosalie y más atrás Sam con su traje impecable y lentes oscuros; nadie saludó, siguieron hacia las puertas de vidrio que dividían al personal de las personas importantes, esperó a que su guardaespaldas ingresara el código y las puertas del ascensor se abrieran para ella.

En presidencia parecía como esa vez en que todos esperaban expectante su aparición cuando salió por primera vez con su prometido. Emmett, Silvia y Angela estaban en recepción por lo que se giraron confundidos al ver aparecer a alguien por el acceso privado. Todos abrieron los ojos al reconocerla, era una mujer completamente diferente, esa pequeña chica asustadiza había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer con un cabello cuidadosamente peinado sobre tacos de quince centímetros de piel animal, un vestido negro ajustado a su figura con un cinturón café a la cintura. Una preciosa cartera también de la misma piel animal y aún con los lentes oscuros puestos.

Sorprendidos se miraron entre ellos cuando ni siquiera los saludó, sino que pasó rápidamente hacia la oficina del jefe. Sintieron que no era el momento de seguirla, las cosas no estarían bien, algo había ocurrido en esos tres días en que la chica desapareció y hoy era el momento de que las cosas quedaran en su lugar.

El asesor y la estilista se quedaron afuera con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se dieron los cinco cuando la vieron ingresar a la oficina sin siquiera tocar.

Dentro también se mostraban sorprendidos cuando vieron a esta mujer ingresar con paso decidido. La nueva secretaria se hizo a un lado disimulando la sonrisa, ella se hallaba al tanto de esa aparición por lo que en realidad el único sorprendido era Edward quien abrió la boca de la impresión. Parecía como si no la reconociera después de tres días en que no la vio, ni siquiera se cruzaron por los pasillos de la mansión. ¿Era la misma mujer con quien decidió hacer un trato? Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, cariño, Tia es una excelente asistente que podrá con todos tus pedidos, sabe el funcionamiento de la empresa como la palma de su mano, después de dos días de entrenamiento, por lo que no tendrás que gritarle… Si lo haces, lo sabré —dijo Isabella regalándole una sonrisa cordial a la chica, luego prosiguió al percatarse que Edward no salía de su estupor—. Cambiaré algunas cosas en la fundación, he estado estudiando su funcionamiento y podremos hacer algo mucho mejor para ayudar junto con todas tus instalaciones y no solo una vez al año. Necesito que estés hoy a la hora de almuerzo en esta dirección, —dictó la mujer entregándole una tarjeta—, debemos ver los últimos detalles de la boda y DEBES estar presente, ¿entendido? —Él solo asintió, ella sonrió—. Bueno, eso es todo; Tia, lo que necesites ya tienes mi número. Nos vemos, cariño.

Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a su prometido caminado firme hacia la puerta. Benjamin quien le abrió dándole el paso sin quitar la sonrisa, la observó salir junto a Rosalie, rio entre dientes mientras negaba, luego se giró hacia el interior de la oficina deteniéndose frente a su otro jefe regalándole una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Buena suerte con ella, será una gran esposa.

Sin más, cerró la puerta y se fue.

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y ASÍ ES COMO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LA REINA DEL HIELO…**

¿De quién fue la culpa?

Espero que con este capítulo hayan quedado algunas cosas claras. Señoritas comiencen a olvidarse de la chica tímida y asustadiza, ahora pisa firme con zapatos costosos y grandeza… ¡ESA ES ISABELLA!

¿No creen que esta chica necesite un amante? Hay uno que se está proponiendo solo… ¿Qué les parece la idea?

¿Qué dicen de la canción? ¡La adoré!

Gracias a todos esos miles de comentarios que llegaron por el grupo, estoy sorprendidísima de cómo ha marcado este fic, me encantaría tener más tiempo y poder escribir sin parar y publicar todos los días solo para satisfacerlas.

Agradezco a _**Any, Jazmin Li, pamella. fernanda.18, LauraECS, Pam Malfoy Black, antonella hale, melychile, Karaina, dracullen, Lorena4411, didywf, Anónimo 1, Princess Viris Potter, verito. love96, libbnnygramajo, angeldevenus, iri. tormann, cavendano13, Chikage- SP, AndyAndrea, jessicatatiana, María jose, payu. medina, RAKL Gt, Yoliki, Sonyi Cullen CM, yessenya, Mss. Brightside, somasosa, Kabum, DiAnA FeR, Danny Fer D' Rathbone, florfigu92, cary, ashleyswan, Jade HSos, Danper, Alya Bolivar, Lucerito11, liduvina, lluvia-masen09, Isy, , hindyracullen, Anónimo 2, Anónimo 3**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me retire y las deje con que pensar, como todas las semanas estaré esperando sus comentarios y opiniones, como también haciendo todo lo posible por pasarme por el grupo a contestar sus dudas.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	8. Capítulo 7: Isabella Cullen

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Diamonds –**_ _Rihanna_

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8: Isabella Cullen**

 **.**

El gran día llegó, Isabella desde la noche anterior se alojaba en esa suite que la protegió por un tiempo en el gran hotel. En las dos habitaciones continuas se alojaban sus asesor y estilista quienes desde hace un mes no se separaban de ella y esperaba que fuera así para siempre, disfrutaba demasiado con su compañía.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en el tan hablado día, hoy el trato sería efectivo por completo, pasaría a ser la señora Cullen, tendría el poder absoluto de todo y su nombre quedaría en el pasado; no más preocupaciones, necesidades o dificultades en la vida, de ahora en adelante tendría el mundo a sus pies si realizaba bien su papel. Y por lo visto, desde la expresión de satisfacción y deseo de Edward cada mañana al verla, hasta cualquier persona en las calles de New York, estaba realizando muy bien su trabajo.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta, le echó un vistazo a la hora. Aún no era momento de empezar a jugar con la muñeca Isabella, tal vez se trataba del desayuno. Se amarró bien la bata antes de tomar la manija para abrir.

Se sorprendió al percibir a Edward pulcramente vestido enfrente, sin pensarlo se hizo a un lado para que entrara y cerrar la puerta rápidamente. La idea de que ella se fuera al hotel, era para seguir las tradiciones que tanto quería Esme, no debían verse hasta la ceremonia, pero decirle eso a ese hombre era como hablar con una pared, era mejor dejarlo entrar.

—Solo eran unos minutos —dijo Edward como si le leyera la mente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con interés y frialdad.

Edward se acercó un poco más, miró a su alrededor como si intentara encontrar alguna pista de lo que fuera a llevar esa tarde… _Como si verdaderamente le importara_ , se dijo Isabella.

—Vengo a agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, has planeado una boda mejor de lo que imaginé, como siempre te adelantas a mis deseos. —Se miraron fijamente, ella no sonreía—. Tenía entendido que por lo general la tradición dice que se debe hacer un regalo de bodas… aquí está el mío.

Como era de esperar, frente a ella una caja negra aterciopelada le daba la bienvenida a más lujos dentro de ese día. No podía ni impresionarse, ¿Cómo Edward dejaría que se casara sin ponerle un diamante encima? Lo que no esperaba era que fueran tan llamativos.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirarlo con los ojos más grandes que nunca desde que lo conocía. Un collar de diamantes, cinco medianos a cada lado y uno muy grande en medio jugando con un encaje de pequeños diamantes y oro blanco. Los aretes eran parecidos solo que un solo diamante en la punta adornado con el encaje. ¿Ella debía llevar eso en el cuello?

Sonrió en agradecimiento intentando esconder el miedo que le daba llevarlos esa tarde. Con delicadeza dejó las joyas sobre la cama acercándose nuevamente a su prometido y futuro marido.

—Tu regalo está en tu habitación junto a al traje —explicó Isabella, Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

—Los he visto esta mañana, iba a mandar el collar con Benjamin, pero creí que sería más simbólico si era yo quien lo hacía. Espero apreciarlo en tu cuello cuando te vea caminar hacia el altar. —La chica solo pudo asentir—. Bien, me iré antes de que alguien me vea y se lo diga a mi madre.

—Nos vemos en unas horas —dijo Isabella levantando una mano en despedida.

Edward solo asintió y abandonó la habitación. Ella se giró nuevamente hacia la cama donde permanecía la caja abierta mostrando tanto brillo que jamás pensó ver de cerca.

Desde el día en que lo enfrentó en su oficina, luego de tres días sin cruzarse, las cosas entre ellos eran frías y al parecer a Edward eso lo tenía intranquilo. Si bien, a la chica no le importaba, él buscaba y quería a una esposa que destacara entre los demás sin sentimientos de por medio, y eso sería lo que tendría. Suspiró audiblemente aún con la vista sobre los diamantes, parecía como si conociera el lujoso vestido que eligieron para ella, quedaría perfecto.

Se acercó a la salita, sobre la mesa descansaban tres cosas que Rosalie se encargó de dejar con la intención de obtener el diseño perfecto para el peinado, tres objetos que representaban a la gran boda del momento y ahora con esas joyas, serían cuatro: La foto del vestido, los zapatos de tacón blancos con encaje por todo el molde y amarrados con una cinta blanca al tobillo, eran hermosos y delicados. El tercer objeto era la invitación, muy parecido a los dibujos de su vestido, color perla y plata con un broche de perla y cristales; era fino y elegante. Le dio una última mirada a la caja de terciopelo entre sus manos para luego colocarla al lado del resto; definitivamente sería eso que tanto buscaba ayer su asistenta personal para la inspiración.

Echó un vistazo a la hora percatándose que pronto aparecerían esos dos para torturarla por lo que prefirió tomar una ducha tranquila sin tenerlos merodeando por ahí. Tomó la bata blanca de seda que dejó Benjamin sobre el brazo del sofá y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Hace unos meses atrás todo ese espectáculo hubiera sido una locura para Isabella, jamás pensaría que ella viviría un momento así en su vida. Ahora ese sueño, o pesadilla, se cumplía, iba a casarse con unos de los hombres más importantes del país, tendría una boda de ensueño que cualquier mujer desearía y sería una de las mujeres más reconocidas, respetadas y envidiada. ¿Todo eso a cambio de qué?

No lo llevaba muy claro, Edward tenía algo planeado que lo beneficiaría, lo cual haría las cosas más simples desde ese momento, no obstante, era un punto que jamás conversó y creía poco probable que algún día se llevara a cabo. Cada uno jugaba su papel en ese acuerdo y no era prescindible saber cada detalle, a ella solo le valía lograr ser otra persona y poder vivir su vida tranquilamente aunque no pudiera lograr las metas que se puso cuando salió de ese pequeño pueblo.

Las siguientes cuatro horas fueron agotadoras, veía entrar y salir a personas de su cuarto, entre ellas a Esme quien llevaba los ojos cristalinos cuando notaba alguna diferencia entre la última vez que entró. De vez en cuando le decía que Edward se mostraba ansioso por verla y preguntaba por ella cada minuto que podía. Ese hombre era muy buen actor o era fácil de engañar a esa mujer.

Primero fue el turno de Rosalie y dos chicas de su confianza que se preocuparon del maquillaje, uñas y peinado. La estilista y productora de eventos mantenía su atención en un precioso peinado mientras contestaba llamados desde los salones para confirmar la llegada de la decoración y presentación.

Cuando vio el collar sobre la mesa, la inspiración vino de inmediato, tomó lápiz y papel haciendo un bosquejo de lo que quería mostrándoselo a la novia quien sonrió emocionada. Luego pusieron manos a la obra mientras las chicas se preocupaban de sus manos y pies.

El peinado era recogido para que no entorpeciera al collar y cada uno brillara por sí solo, utilizó dos clases de trenzas hasta crear un hermoso moño y algunos cabellos ligeramente sueltos. Era sencillo y delicado, destacando cada aspecto y color del cabello. Cuando terminó, una gran sonrisa de orgullo estaba en el rostro de Rosalie, más cuando le presentó un espejo para que Isabella diera la última palabra. Todos en la habitación quedaron maravillados.

Mientras la estilista iba a encargarse de lo que estuviera pasando abajo, Benjamin le daba las últimas noticias mientras le daba de comer, objetando que no debía ocupar las manos hasta que la manicura estuviera completamente seca. Tiempo después Rosalie volvió a hacerse cargo siguiendo con el maquillaje: colores naturales que solo resaltaran su belleza.

El momento más incómodo fue el turno del asesor, insistió que nadie más que él podía vestir a la novia; ese era su trabajo por lo que nadie tenía permitido tocar algo relacionado con el vestuario. Así que cuando estuvo todo terminado y solo faltaba el vestido, mandó a volar a las mujeres quedando ellos dos en el cuarto.

—Puedo vestirme sola —insistió Isabella casi sin voz.

—Tranquila, no me propasaré contigo… Rosalie me destruiría si llego a mover un solo cabello de ese peinado —refutó Benjamin sin perder la sonrisa, se encogió de hombros—, solo lo haría si tú me lo pidieras.

—Me voy a casa…

—Sí… Sí, eso me gusta de ti —interrumpió el hombre—, aun cuando no lo amas, le serás fiel. Bien, comenzamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Sabía que el asesor algo sentía por ella, no era de esconder sus sentimientos, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importar si eso la incomodaba. Sin embargo, era un pilar fundamental para ella, parecía ser la única persona que la conocía tan bien, no era necesario exponer sus emociones para que él lo supiera y le diera su espacio.

En silencio, lo vio moverse por el cuarto tomando todo lo necesario, el vestido sobre la cama, acercó los zapato y las medias. A un lado descansaba el regalo de bodas y el anillo de compromiso que parecían lo más pesado del vestuario. Con una mano le dijo que se acercara.

Todo el proceso fue en completo silencio y las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica. Él fue quien desató la amarra de la bata que cayó a sus pies dejándola solo en bragas blancas de encaje. No podía mover sus brazos para llevarlos a sus senos y taparlos para que Benjamin no la mirara con tanta lujuria, aun cuando él trabajaba profesionalmente; serio, tomando el vestido con delicadeza abriéndolo y agachándose para que ella introdujera sus pies y subirlo por su cuerpo hasta los pechos donde le pidió que lo sostuviera para el darse la vuelta y abrochar la larga hilera de botones.

El vestido era corte sirena con escote semicorazón, quedaba firmemente ajustado a su cuerpo por lo que se apreciaban sus curvas resaltándolas aún más. La tela se encontraba cubierta con diseños plateados y cristales hasta el piso terminando en un delicado encaje parecido al de los zapatos.

Tomándola de la mano, la llevó a una silla alta que pidió con antelación, le ayudó a sentarse para luego arrodillarse tomando con elegancia un pie a la vez para colocarle los hermosos zapatos. Desde ahí abajo le regaló una sonrisa mientras pasaba un dedo por su pierna ascendiendo hasta la rodilla. Isabella se estremeció cerrando los ojos.

Cuando fue el turno de las joyas, el ambiente se hallaba cargado de deseo, podía verlos en los ojos de Benjamin quien se movía con lentitud sin dejar de contemplarlo por todos los ángulos. Cada vez que podía le rozaba la piel expuesta causándole escalofríos que no significaban frío. Lo primero fue el collar que quedaba perfecto, luego los aretes que la hacían brillar como el mismo sol y por último el anillo. Se detuvo antes de acoplarlo completamente y subió la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos.

—Aun puedes decir que no.

—No puedo —murmuró Isabella, Benjamin negó con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé… Seguiré deseándote en silencio.

Colocó el anillo donde correspondía y suspiró, unieron sus ojos una vez más regalándose una sonrisa. La chica no lo evitó más, hizo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos para abrazarlo y agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella. Se quedaron un tiempo así hasta que Benjamin se alejó para admirarla una vez más asegurándole que volvería por ella en media hora luego de arreglarse. Ella asintió y lo vio partir.

*.

*.

*.

*.

Los nervios la invadieron cuando estuvo frente a la gran puerta que daba al salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia. El brazo del asesor debía estar necesitando de circulación sanguínea si bien nunca dijo nada, y su ramo de rosas blancas parecía que también sufriría estragos si seguía torturándolo antes de ingresar.

Rosalie a su lado hablaba en susurro con alguien por el dispositivo que tenía en la oreja que la mantenía al corriente de todo. En un momento dejó de hablar mirándolos, con un asentimiento les informó que ya era hora, en ese mismo instante las puertas se abrieron.

El lugar era sencillo pero acogedor, exactamente y más hermoso de lo que pensó cuando Rosalie le mostró algunas fotografías. Flores blancas y verdes decoraban el pasillo junto a unos árboles creados por la diseñadora que hacían del espacio un lugar mágico junto con la araña sobre el altar.

Todas las sillas se encontraban ocupadas, más la gente que estaba de pie en los sectores correspondientes. Isabella era guiada por Benjamin quien caminaba con seguridad y a la vez llevaba toda su atención en que los pies de la chica dieran el paso correcto sin caer, para dejarla junto a su prometido. Cuando se detuvieron en el pasillo principal, le dio un apretón a la mano que llevaban entrelazadas; la novia levantó la cabeza.

Frente a ella todos los invitados miraban deslumbrados, más allá de todos ellos; Edward la esperaba con expresión de sorpresa al verla. Llevaba un traje negro a medida junto a un chaleco blanco con corbata del mismo color, si lograba distinguir desde su posición, creía que iban a juego; esa tarde todo era prolijamente perfecto.

Avanzaban con demasiada lentitud, necesitaba salir de esa situación lo antes posible, sin embargo, al parecer todos iban en su contra. Sentía que mientras más pasos daba, menos se acercaba; irónico, la ansiedad le hacía perder las distancias.

Justo antes de llegar, Edward adelantó unos pasos para quedar junto a la novia, le regaló una sonrisa que, si no supiera la verdad, hubiese creído que parecía verdaderamente enamorado. Benjamin le dio unas palabras como lo haría cualquier padre y luego besó la mano de Isabella para tomar su puesto. El novio le besó la frente, enredó sus dedos con los de ella y se dirigieron hacia el altar donde los esperaba el juez.

Se sentía extraña mientras escuchaba las palabras _respeto_ , _unión_ , _amor_ , y _para siempre_. De vez en cuando daba una ojeada al novio que mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro como si fuera lo que anhelaba hace tiempo, como si por fin sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Ella intentaba sonreír de la misma manera para convencer a los invitados, sin embargo, solo lograba muecas cada vez que fuera necesario. No estaba segura si se hallaba en una reunión de oficina o realmente se trababa de su boda.

En un momento cerró los ojos intentando imaginar ese momento feliz, ¡era su boda por todos los cielos, debía estar feliz! Cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes de Edward mirándola, preparado para decir sus votos.

—Edward, ¿quieres recibir a Isabella como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero —contestó Edward sin fijarse en el juez, solo concentrando esos ojos verdes en ella.

—Isabella, ¿quieres recibir a Edward como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero —respondió la chica sin saber a que contestaba exactamente.

—Ahora los anillos…

Edward sacó del bolsillo una cajita roja de _Cartier_ , la abrió deslumbrándola con dos preciosas alianzas, uno rodeado de diamantes y el otro solo de oro blanco. Dejando la cajita sobre el altar, tomó la alianza y la mano de Isabella colocándolo con delicadeza junto al hermoso anillo con la esmeralda. Cuando fue el turno de ella, temblaba tanto que escuchó algunas risitas de los que se sentaban en primera fila. Intentó sonreír mientras tomaba la mano del novio y pasaba la argolla por su dedo anular.

—Por el poder que me ha concedido la ley, confirmo este consentimiento mutuo. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia. —finalizó el juez con una sonrisa amable.

Inconscientemente miró hacia su asesor quien sonreía con tristeza, éste asintió levemente para que ella solo lo notara y luego bajó la cabeza. Ya no se podía hacer nada, estaban casados y era momento de comenzar la farsa, en unos segundos más firmaría el acuerdo final y todo estaría a sus pies y una gran fortuna en su cuenta personal.

Se tensó cuando sintió los labios del hombre sobre los suyos, eran fuertes pero pacientes, como si entendiera el nerviosismo por lo que pasaba en ese momento. Sintió las manos sobre su cintura atrayéndola hacia su trabajado cuerpo, ella reposó las manos sobre su pecho tomando la solapilla del traje para aferrarse dejándose llevar por el beso que cada vez se ponía más intenso mientras los asistentes rompían en aplausos.

Al separarse, ambos se giraron hacia los invitados con una sonrisa, ella seguía aferrada a su marido con las mejillas sonrojadas. Él buscó sus manos besándolas mientras no la perdía de vista sin soltarla avanzaron por el pasillo entre los aplausos.

Fueron dirigidos a una habitación continua donde esperarían mientras los invitados eran dirigidos al espacio de recepción donde disfrutarían de un coctel antes de ingresar al salón de la fiesta. Isabella fue directo al espejo de cuerpo entero observando su imagen, todo seguía en su lugar; dio una ojeada hacia su reciente esposo quien parecía concentrado en sus colleras, como si fueran a salirse. Eran las que le regaló como presente de boda, sonrió sin quererlo.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando tocaron a la puerta, miraron en la dirección mientras Edward daba el paso. Por ella ingresó el abogado personal, les dio las felicitaciones dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la única mesa dentro. Extendió la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo, sacó una pluma de su abrigo ofreciéndosela a la chica.

—Firme donde dice _señora Cullen_ , y tendrá el poder de todo lo acordado.

— ¿Está todo determinado? —interrumpió Edward fijándose sobre el cuerpo de Isabella.

—Claro, señor Cullen, en el momento que llame, las cifras serán depositadas y la fundación estará a nombre de su esposa.

Se giró hacia Edward antes de firmar, parecía impaciente por lo que decidió que no era momento de confirmar nada, hace solo unos minutos fueron unidos por matrimonio y ya sería difícil volver atrás sin causar controversias. Tomó un trago de aire y firmó en el espacio que la nombraba como la nueva señora Cullen, no más ese apellido que la torturó durante años, desde ese momento pasaba a ser Isabella Cullen, esposa de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Estados Unidos.

Se echó hacia atrás para darle espacio a Edward así firmara. El abogado volvió a darle las felicitaciones a ambos mientras sacaba su celular del abrigo y retrocedía hacia la puerta dejándolos solos nuevamente.

—A nuestro nombre está reservada la suite donde te has alojado desde ayer donde te quedarás hasta mañana que tomemos el avión hacia nuestra luna de miel. Yo me quedaré en una habitación cerca que está a nombre encubierto —dijo Edward mirándola fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos —no se te ocurra salir de ahí si no es conmigo, no debemos dar sospechas, iré por ti temprano en la mañana —Isabella asintió.

—¿A dónde iremos? —él rio ante la pregunta de la chica.

—¿No debe ser una sorpresa para la novia? —Isabella se encogió de hombros, él se acercó con grandes zancadas tomándola de la barbilla—. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Poco después fueron llamados para ingresar al salón, fueron presentados como el señor y la señora Cullen. En ningún momento se soltaron de las manos mientras saludaban a los invitados, bailaron el primer vals y compartieron con los padres del hombre y ella bailó con Benjamin quien, como siempre, jugaba con esas insinuaciones como escabullirse en la noche en su habitación para tener una verdadera noche de bodas.

Disfrutaron de toda la noche, todo era perfecto, desde la comida, la iluminación, la música, los meseros preocupados de que nadie estuviera sin una copa en la mano, menos los novios. Partieron el precioso pastel que mando a hacer Rosalie, blanco de cinco niveles, arriba rosas blancas y cada parte con una hilera de cristales que jugaban con los brillos de la fiesta.

Cuando hicieron el brindis, sus copas de champaña tenían incrustaciones de diamantes, las cuales quedarían como recuerdo de su flamante boda. Todo el lugar era de ensueño, lo que cualquier mujer desearía para su boda: mucho lujo, encanto y buenos momentos.

Cuando fue turno de lanzar el ramo, a Isabella le dio un escalofrió cuando Vanessa, la amiga de Edward, lo atrapó. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa como si pudieran expresar todo lo que no podían decir en voz alta. La novia decidió hacerse la ciega y colocar atención en otro lado buscando a Angela a quien no había saludado en toda la noche.

Ya entrada la madrugada, los novios se despidieron, no sin antes dejar invitados a todos a seguir disfrutando hasta cuanto fuera necesario. Recibieron más aplausos mientras se retiraban hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Edward no soltaba su mano mientras seguían por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

Daban las gracias por cada felicitación que recibían de los huéspedes y por fin pudieron ser ellos cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron y eran los únicos. Cada uno en una esquina esperado a que el cubículo llegara a destino.

Descendieron cuando las puertas se abrieron, Edward volvió a tomarle la mano hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la suite. Éste abrió, colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica direccionándola hacia el interior, el hombre rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata desabrochando los primeros bonotes de la camina. Dejó todo sobre el sofá y luego se giró hacia ella quien seguía intacta en su puesto.

Se acercó con paso felino haciéndola estremecer, la hizo girarse hasta dejarla de espaldas. Sintió sus grandes manos sobre su peinado quitando las trabas que sujetaban las trenzas hasta poder desarmarlas y dejar que su cabello castaño-cobrizo cayera sobre sus hombros. Isabella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el agrado de dejar de sentir la tensión en su cabeza.

Volvió a tensarse cuando sintió sus manos sobre la espalda quitando los botones del vestido, se corrió rápidamente girándose para encararlo.

—Eso no está dentro del contrato… Nunca se habló de una noche de bodas.

—Lo sé, y sigue siendo así, pero no podrás salir de ese vestido si no quito todo esos botones; y no permitiré que ese asesor entre justo esta noche a la habitación justo cuando alguien lo vea.

Con desconfianza volvió a girarse corriendo el cabello hacia un lado para permitir que su esposo desabrochara los botones de tela en su espalda. Cada vez que sentía menos apretado el vestido, más nerviosa se ponía, en un minuto tuvo que tomárselo desde el busto para que no cayera haciendo una escena que podría despertar al tigre dormido. Al sentirlo retroceder, entendió que había terminado, se giró despacio hasta detenerse en los ojos verdes. Edward le deseó las buenas noches recordándole que no podría salir de la habitación hasta que apareciera a la mañana siguiente y siguieran aparentando ser recién casados y dichosos. Ella asintió viéndolo moverse por la habitación, quitándose la camisa y dejándola botada en cualquier parte. Tomó una camiseta del armario y una gorra, la miró por última vez y salió.

Isabella echó un vistazo a su alrededor sintiendo el espacio más grande que nunca desde que vivía ahí. Sin preámbulos dejó caer el vestido imitando a su esposo, como si fuera ese lugar donde empezaron a amarse. Lanzó los zapatos y las medias quedando solo con las bragas y el collar de diamantes. Fue hacia el armario donde permanecía colgada la bata de seda, fue lo único que se puso y rápidamente se metió a la cama.

No recordó nada hasta que escuchó la puerta en sueños, levemente abrió los ojos intentando reconocer el lugar. Se llevó una mano a la frente sintiendo algo frío, se la miró percatándose de los dos anillos que destacaban en su mano… compromiso… matrimonio… Se sentó de un salto, ¡era una mujer casada!

Salió rápidamente de la cama corriendo hacia la puerta, abrió tomando del brazo al hombre para que entrara rápidamente y poder cerrar. Volvió a respirar cuando su cabeza volvía a funcionar con respecto a su acuerdo.

Si no fuera por el carraspeo de Edward no se hubiera percatado de su vestimenta, la bata corrida dejando ver un seno el cual escondió rápidamente y pidiendo permiso para correr al baño. Frente al espejo comenzó a arreglarse lo mejor posible, desde el cabello enmarañado, la bata y las joyas que aún conservaban puestas desde la noche anterior. Sin quitárselas volvió a la sala donde permanecía su esposo quien se giró y sonrió.

—Me gusta que no te saques lo que te regalo.

—Estaba muy cansada para pensar… lo siento si de tejé mucho tiempo afuera. —Edward _soltó_ una carcajada.

—Solo alcance a tocar una vez… Parecías muy entusiasmada con hacerme entrar —la chica se sonrojó—. En quince minutos vienen a dejarnos el desayuno, deberíamos desarmar esa cama y yo quitarme algo de ropa… Con eso bastará para impresionar.

Por primera vez en el día lo observó detenidamente, llevaba vestimenta para ir al gimnasio, un chándal, poleron y zapatillas deportivas. Ante sus ojos se quitó todo menos el pantalón y se desordenó el cabello. Contempló su atuendo y recordó cómo se veía ante el espejo, definitivamente demostraba haber pasado buena noche y más si cumplía el fetiche de su esposo al no quitarse las joyas. Entre los dos desordenaron la cama y luego cada uno miró hacia un lugar diferente.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta, Edward le señaló la cama a lo que ella corriendo y de un salto se subió vigilando la puerta. El muchacho les deseó los buenos días, dejó una pequeña mesa con ruedas junto al pequeño comedor y luego se retiró.

*.

*.

*.

*.

Al parecer, Benjamin se encargó de cada detalle antes de que la ceremonia se efectuara, había dejado para cada uno un vestuario en la habitación de Isabella y todo lo necesario para su tratamiento diario. No se volverían a ver hasta de vuelta de la luna de miel, dos semanas.

No podía imaginar ese viaje, que harían, como se comportarían, sería demasiado extraño, al menos que Edward decidiera romper las reglas sin su consentimiento, aunque no lo creía probable. Si no fuera porque sabía que llevaba alguna extraña relación con su supuesta mejor amiga, Vanessa, creería que era Gay, ya que a pesar que entró al baño justo cuando ella estaba en ropa interior, no pareció ni siquiera sentir algo cuando se detuvieron uno en el otro.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue en limosina y no tuvieron que pasar por todo el papeleo que refiere a tomar un avión, ya que su esposo la sorprendía nuevamente al comentarle que tenía un jet privado que los llevaría a su destino.

La tripulación les deseó felicidades por su reciente unión, y luego les dieron las indicaciones antes de despegar. No podrían salir de su asiento hasta que el avión estuviera estabilizado en el aire, luego podrían trasladarse a cualquier sitio.

Después de diez tediosas horas, llegaron al destino… Si se hubiera tratado de una verdadera luna de miel, estaría sobre Edward besándolo hasta la muerte para agradecerle, sin embargo, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Sabía que debían aparentar, era cosa de decir algo y nadie buscaría exactamente donde fue el viaje, a lo menos que los paparazzi fueran demasiado entrometidos.

Al bajar del avión dos chicas vestidas con sus trajes tradicionales y una gran sonrisa les dieron la bienvenida. Cada una colocó el collar de flores alrededor de su cuello dándoles el paso hacia un auto negro que los esperaba junto a Laurent y Sam. Hawaii era un lugar paradisiaco y perfecto para dos recién casados, pero ¿Sería su realidad también?

Dos semanas programadas para disfrutar en pareja en una isla se ensueño, con el hombre que supuestamente amas y debes hacer creer a todos que es verdad. ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando él ni siquiera te mira? ¿Cómo demostrarlo cuando no quieres acercarte al recordar a su amante?

Edward eligió el mejor hotel resort, Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach Resort, cinco estrellas, todas las comodidades y atención exclusiva para un empresario que se dedica a ese rubro. Nadie, jamás, intentaría quedar mal frente a una persona tan importante. Por lo mismo, cuando estacionaron frente al gran hotel, el mismo administrador los esperaba para ayudarles con su chequeo y acomodarse en la Suite Junior doble con vista al mar, la mejor del edificio.

La vista era impresionante, una sala equipada con todo lo necesario, comedor donde disfrutar de las tres comidas diarias, o también podían bajar al comedor principal si era de su gusto. No obstante, una pareja de recién casados con suerte salía de la habitación para ir a nadar.

El lugar constaba con dos dormitorios, el primero también con vista al mar, tenía desde un gran armario, hasta sillas en la terraza para tomar sol. El baño era tan grande como el dormitorio con todo lo necesario para disfrutar de masajes, hidratación y sauna. El segundo dormitorio era igual solo que distribuido en otra dirección, lo único diferente era el baño, lo que daba a entender que era la habitación matrimonial, donde supuestamente deberían estar ambos. ¿Qué dirían todos al ver que ambas habitaciones serían usadas?

Edward fue quien recibió al chico que traía las maletas y dar las instrucciones a los guardaespaldas. Isabella por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, esa tarde la tendrían libre ya que ellos no saldrían de la habitación. Poco después lo sintió a su lado disfrutando de la vista.

—Como habrás escuchado, tienes todas las comodidades que necesites, solo debes llamar y lo tendrás. No te preocupes del dinero, eso ya no será un problema para ti. —Ambos se giraron para mirarse de frente—. Desde ayer eres la señora Cullen, y como tal debes demostrar que nada te intimida, eres la reina donde quiera que vayas, ¿entendido?

—Creo que ese papel ya lo estoy interpretando bastante bien —dijo la chica volviéndose nuevamente hacia el paisaje escuchado una risita de parte de su esposo.

—Lo haces, me tienes sorprendido, solo quería recordártelo… Bien, iré a tomar una ducha.

Y así fueron esas dos semanas, dos completos desconocidos disfrutando de las maravillas que entregaba la isla, fingiendo estar locamente enamorados cuando salían de la suite, aun cuando, quien fuera a ordenar cada mañana, se extrañaba al ver los dos dormitorios desordenados.

En varias ocasiones divisaron a los paparazzi quienes deseaban la mejor foto comprometedora, la cual jamás tuvieron, ya que, al parecer, eran muy buenos actores por lo que en ningún momento dudaron de su amor. Isabella agradeció que Edward no tomara su celular para llamar a su amante, lo que hacía de las pequeñas vacaciones algo más placenteras y tranquilas.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver, ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario, en ningún momento se soltaron de las manos hasta que estuvieron dentro del jet privado donde cada uno tomó un camino diferente luego de que despegaran. Sam estuvo a cada momento con Isabella informándole cuales serían sus tareas cuando retornara a su labores como la mujer de Edward Cullen.

Para su sorpresa y alegría, Benjamin y Rosalie los esperaban en el aeropuerto para darles la bienvenida. Todo aquel que sacaba fotos creía que se trataba del staff de la pareja, ya que ellos seguían demostrando que se amaban y ahora más felices que nunca después de unas estupendas vacaciones de luna de miel.

Cuando el auto se detuvo junto a la casa, uno de los aparcamientos era ocupado por BMW X3 color perla cero kilómetros por lo que se podía deducir. Edward se le acercó luego de que Laurent le entregara algo.

—Desde hoy Sam será tu sombra, donde quiera que vayas, él ira contigo, ¿se entiende? —Isabella asintió sin dejar de mirar el auto—. Este coche es tuyo, me gustaría que solo lo condujera tu guardaespaldas, pero en el caso de que quieras hacerlo tú, él deberá seguirte en uno de los híbridos. Estas son las llaves. —Concluyó el hombre teniéndole el juego frente a ella, quien no se movió.

—¿Para qué me las entregas si acabas de decir que quieres que conduzca Sam? Él las disfrutará más que yo. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito arreglar mis cosas, estoy agotada.

Y así como lo dijo, se dio media vuelta seguida por su asesor y estilista hacia el interior de la casa. Como decía su esposo, desde ese momento, ya nadie podría intimidarle, menos Edward, ahora sería tan importante como la primera dama. Seguiría cada regla establecida y haría valer ese apellido que se le otorgó al firmar esos papeles.

Ahora nadie podría detener a Isabella Cullen.

….

.

.

.

* * *

¿ **UNA BODA DE ENSUEÑO PARA CUALQUIERA, CIERTO?**

Todo salió perfecto, una boda que todos deseaban, la familia contenta y cada uno obtuvo lo que buscaba. ¿Ahora que viene?

Lamento informar que para aquellos que esperan romance que aún no es el momento… A trabajar la paciencia que la reina del hielo no se lo dejará muy fácil al tigre.

Cada vez estoy más sorprendida con la recepción que ha tenido esta historia, estoy muy agradecida por ella e intento hacer lo mejor posible en cada capítulo para no defraudarlos.

Muchas gracias a _**Tatiana R, LauraECS, pera l. t, Estefani, Anónimo 1, Jazmin, torymeiko, zarpina, krismery, Any, Yoliki, Karaina, Isa Labra Cullen, karen McCarthy, RAKL Gt, canvendano13, libbnnygramajo, Sonyi Cullen CM, Saarai Cullen, AndyAndrea, Sra Kokoro, Hellen Masen, Anónimo 2, cary, Andre Swan de Cullen, any0239, Pam Malfoy Black, arelyls.95, winy, Bitah, Mary de Cullen, sarita21, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, Alya Bolivar, Mss. Brightside, somasosa, Elizabeth1706, Prisgpe, Coleccionista de historias, terra2012, tinavcullen, ashleyswan, claumass, melychile, Kabum, Nilari, Nina Cordova, Milahs, GirlLina, VampireQueenR18, Sylvi Pattinson, sofiarp, ValenchuCullen, PameHart, Mariadela. C, VimCullen, jekizcruz, FlorVillu, madeki, JO, Danper, Cecy Yoyis, megankvdw, carlita16, lorshy, vivis-111292, jupy, shadooh17, ISACOBO, Pixie Melrose, SCullenSwan, Noe Pattz, maria. f. gomez. 545**_ _ **,**_ _ **belatzzua, Ttana TF, DiAnA FeR, BoobooCullen, terewee, SophiaBS, beky09, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

¡TENEMOS TRAILERBOOK!

Pasen a verlo en el grupo de mis historias **Camilla's Land** donde encontrarán imágenes, música y adelantos de este fic (link arriba o en mi perfil).

Nos reencontramos la próxima semana, cariños.

Camilla Fava


	9. Capítulo 8: Tomando Control

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Wings –**_ _Little Mix_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Tomando control**

.

Rosalie cada mañana se encargaba de tenerle toda revista donde saliera nombrada ella como su esposo. Entre las dos las revisaban y veían que solución darle, lo importante es que nada de aquello debía llegar a oídos de Edward, como siempre adelantarse a cualquier cosa que él decidiera.

Debido a que aún, después de casi un mes desde la boda, Benjamin y la estilista no podían trabajar juntos por mucho tiempo, Isabella designó momentos del día para conversar con cada uno. Todas las mañana el hombre era el primero en aparecer en su cuarto, procuraba dejarla preciosa y con la joya que resaltara sus rasgos. Siempre protestaba cuando debía colocarle los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio, pidiéndole que por lo menos le quitara alguna de las agonías.

Ese día se decidió por una falda tuvo color blanco con un delicado cinturón rosa que combinaba con la blusa de cuatro colores en ondas. Los zapatos y la cartera eran del mismo rosa intenso, una chaqueta blanca y por supuesto ese fino collar con una hilera de diamantes que ayudaban a que su anillo de compromiso sobresaliera del conjunto.

El turno de Rosalie venía luego, Benjamin dejaba el cuarto y ella tomaba el lugar para cuidar su cabello y maquillaje. De vez en cuando hablaban sobre trabajo o moda, lo cual a la señora Cullen no le interesaba mucho por lo que no le quedaba más que discutirlo con su compañero de trabajo.

Luego de ellos, ambos desaparecían por arte de magia y era el momento de enfrentar al dueño de casa quien siempre se hallaba en la cocina disfrutando de su desayuno y del periódico diario antes de irse al trabajo.

Saludó a todos los que se movían por la cocina, Jessica, la cocinera, le preguntó que comería esa mañana a lo que respondió fruta de la estación y un café. Edward al escuchar el pedido levantó la cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido para luego dirigirse a la cocinera pidiéndole que también le hiciera tostadas. Isabella cerró los ojos mordiéndose la lengua.

Era buena siguiendo reglas, toda su vida consistía en ellas, y ahora debía seguir con esa conducta si quería seguir en el anonimato, el cual no era así si pasaba en portadas de revistas, aun cuando fuera irreconocible gracias a todos los cambios realizados.

Después de un mes escondida entre esas cuatro paredes llenas de comodidades, por fin se le permitía tomar las riendas del trabajo. La luna de miel terminaba y por fin podría trabajar en algo sin pensar en que cosa hacer para no aburrirse. Ese mañana conocería a los trabajadores de la fundación, su mano derecha, Rosalie, ya tenía conocimientos del lugar y su funcionamiento por lo que podía ayudarla mientras entraba en calentamiento.

El matrimonio no dijo nada, Edward ordenó su saco, le deseó un buen día y salió en dirección a la puerta principal donde debía estar esperando su guardaespaldas. Isabella suspiró cerrando los ojos nuevamente antes de dirigirse hacia Jessica y programar el almuerzo y cena de la semana.

Una hora más tarde, algo nerviosa se montó en el auto junto con sus amigos inseparables desde hace más de un mes. Sam se subió al volante y partieron rumbo a la fundación que no se establecía muy lejos del edificio Entertainment Cullen. Solo era a unas cuantas cuadras cerca de Central Park.

Mientras se dirigían al edificio, Rosalie le mostraba todo lo que tenía agendado en sus registros de lo realizado cuando la señora Esme estuvo a cargo. No mucha gente trabajaba dentro, pero ellos eran de fiar, especialmente el Patronato elegido por el mismísimo Edward.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio Isabella suspiró, recibió los lentes oscuros de manos de su asesor, se los puso y esperó a que la pareja aceptara que estaba decente para descender. Ellos lo hicieron primero y luego con ayuda de la mano de su guardaespaldas, bajó con toda delicadeza y femineidad logrando que unos cuantos que pasaban se dieran vuelta para saber si se trataba de una celebridad.

Con la frente en alto, la espalda erguida y el resonar de sus zapatos de tacón, ingresó al edificio que llevaba el logo de Cullen en la parte inferior y en medio las palabras _Juguemos con ellos_ junto a una pelota de lona simbolizando a los pequeños. Definitivamente todos en la zona iban al tanto de que el señor Cullen era solidario y no un viejo gruñón en su torre de cristal.

Como nadie la conocía, todos siguieron haciendo su trabajo o pasaban dándole un pequeño saludo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su cubículo. Isabella tomando todo el aire posible se detuvo frente a la recepcionista quien hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Se percató que debía ser algún familiar o novio ya que no tenía nada que ver con niños, rendiciones o donaciones. Se giró a uno de sus lados donde Benjamin le daba señas para que se hiciera notar, tomando el valor de alguna parte desconocida carraspeó tan fuerte que muchos se dieron vuelta dejando el lugar en silencio. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

La recepcionista, una chica bajita, cabello enmarañado, ojos marrones y con una alta fascinación por el dorado, la miró sin siquiera saludar. Los demás a su alrededor parecían escanearla queriendo saber que hacía ahí. Gracias al cielo, Benjamin se apiadó de ella dando un paso adelante.

—Buenos días, soy Benjamin Malek, asesor de la señora aquí presente… Isabella Cullen, esposa del señor Edward Cullen como se habrá enterado por la carta enviada por mi colega la señorita Hale —informó el hombre señalando a ambas mujeres—, si no estoy equivocado, se informó de la presencia de la señora Cullen hoy día a primera hora.

El murmullo se comenzó a propagar por todo el piso mientras la chica de recepción se olvidaba como respirar. Buscaba con desesperación entre los papeles sobre su mesa a la vez que recitaba todo correo electrónico que hubiese pasado por alto. Tragó en seco cuando abrió el correo no deseado donde justamente se hallaba el aviso de su visita; los tres la vieron tragar nuevamente.

—Lo-lo… Siento, lo siento, es… Es d-decir… No recibí llamado… Creí…

—Lo que Betty intenta decir, es que hemos estado algo liados por aquí y lamentamos no haber preparado su visita, señora Cullen —interrumpió un chico moreno que se interpuso entre Isabella y el mesón de recepción.

Rápidamente Sam se adelantó algunos pasos hasta quedar junto a Isabella quien levantó rápidamente la mano para que se mantuviera en su lugar mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros y se los entregaba a Benjamin. Sabía que comportamiento debía tomar, no era su forma de ser, mas podría demostrarse fría e indiferente con su esposo, pero no con esas personas que se reunían sin un fin de lucro más que querer ayudar a niños que lo necesitaban.

Dio un paso hacia delante ofreciendo la mano, el chico con una sonrisa le tendió la suya respirando con lentitud luego de superar un gran paso.

—Lamentamos no haber estado informados, igualmente tenemos todo prolijamente ordenado por si quiere echar un vistazo. Por cierto, soy Tyler, uno de los tres representantes de la fundación… o como se les llama: el Patronato —tanto el chico como Isabella rieron.

—Espero hayan sido informados de mi reciente unión con el señor Cullen, ambos hemos decidido que yo me haré cargo de la fundación para así relevar a la señora Esme Cullen de sus funciones y pueda dedicarse a otras cosas. Estoy muy entusiasmada en ayudar con este bonito proyecto, por lo que necesito ponerme al día y conocer a todo quien trabaje aquí.

—¡Claro! Sígame, por favor, señora Cullen —dijo Tyler mostrándole el camino.

—Oh, por favor, llámame…

Dejó de hablar cuando Benjamin la tomó del codo negando en silencio, no era apropiado dejar que los empleados la llamaran por su nombre aun cuando parecieran ser amables, aquí existía una jerarquía y Edward no estaría muy contento al enterarse que ella era nombrada como cualquier otro trabajador. Isabella asintió levemente mientras miraba las instalaciones dejando la frase en el aire.

Juguemos con ellos era una organización constituida sin fin de lucro que, por voluntad de sus creadores llevaba afectado, de modo duradero, su patrimonio a la realización de fines de interés general hacia niños con riesgo social, educativo y cultural. Tenían a su regazo a diez hogares de menores facilitándoles educación en escuelas, a los más grandes que hubieran estado mal encaminado, por ejemplo, drogas, trafico, eran rehabilitados e incorporados nuevamente a la sociedad.

Una vez al año eran invitados a un hotel o resort de las instalaciones del señor Cullen para disfrutar de relajo, diversión y todas las comodidades prometiendo seguir con sus estudios y bien encaminados en la vida ofreciéndole a los que hayan terminado sus estudios, becas a los mejores rendimientos o trabajo en las instalaciones en cualquier parte de Estados Unidos.

El mismo señor Cullen había designado a los tres miembros que formaban el Patronato de la fundación. Tyler, Mike y Lauren eran los tres que lograban que la fundación se mantuviera en pie y funcionara a la perfección. Isabella tan solo hablando con ellos un par de horas entendió porque Edward los eligió sacándolos de sus trabajos dentro de Entertainment Cullen para que fueran el pilar de esa obra benéfica.

Quedó muy feliz con los objetivos y misiones que cumplía Juguemos con ellos, por lo que no tuvo ninguna objeción ante el proceso. Les comentó a grandes rasgos, las ideas que pretendían para motivar más a los niños y como recaudar más fondos que permitieran reformaciones en los centros de acogida y más becas para los estudios superiores en cualquier estado del país.

Todos quedaron muy satisfechos con la reunión y felices de reencontrarse en una próxima visita. Isabella dejó dicho que si ella no se presentaba en alguna oportunidad, tanto Benjamin como Rosalie era de su entera confianza y podrían comunicarse con ellos. Finalmente se despidieron hasta un nuevo encuentro.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión, no perdió la sonrisa de satisfacción, sentía que por fin era útil en algo desde que había dejado su puesto como asistente de Edward, ahora tenía el mando de un gran proyecto que le entusiasmaba. Solo dejó su expresión de felicidad cuando vio el auto de su esposo estacionado en su lugar y a Laurent en la puerta. Le echó un vistazo al reloj desconcertada ya que aún no era hora del almuerzo.

Saludó al guardaespaldas quien le dio un asentimiento informándole, antes que ella preguntara, que el señor Cullen estaba en la planta baja esperándola. Como siempre, su mano derecha desaparecía por algún lugar junto al asesor , Sam tomaba posición junto a Laurent y ella tomó rumbo luego de saludar a Harry, preparada para encontrarse con su marido.

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo con un hombre extremadamente guapo. ¿Cómo es que se rodeaba de tanto hombre prometedor? No pudo evitar contemplarlo de arriba abajo sintiendo que sus tacones ya no la soportaban mientras se convertía en gelatina. El hombre de cabello trigueño y corto, ojos claros, una sonrisa y qué decir de su cuerpo bien trabajado, le tendió la mano presentándose como Laim, el entrenador personal de Edward. ¡Wow!

En silencio correspondió el gesto atenta en cada uno de esos músculos que se tensaban. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de Edward sobre su cintura atrayéndola como si verdaderamente se sintiera celoso de la poca indiscreción de su parte. Elevó la cabeza deteniéndose en esos ojos verdes que ya dejaban al tigre suelto; se estremeció.

—Liam, ella es Isabella, mi hermosa esposa, no lo olvides. —Presentó Edward sin soltarla—. Desde ahora, seremos dos.

—No hay problema, amigo —dijo Liam aplaudiendo sin dejar de sonreír—, será mejor que vayan a cambiarse de ropa, luego hablaremos de rutinas.

Soltó un grito avergonzándose al escuchar la risa del entrenador, justo después de que Edward le diera un azote en el trasero al salir del gimnasio. No le gustaba cuando se tomaba esos atrevimientos, aun cuando sabía que era por aparentar, si bien recordaba muy bien sus palabras cuando dijo que en casa podrían ser como cualquier persona y no aparentar. Al parecer, frente al guapo entrenador no sería el caso.

Diez minutos después estaban preparando una rutina para cada uno, la cual repetirían tres veces a la semana: Lunes, Jueves y Sábado en el horario antes de almuerzo.

No sabía por cual situación debía sentirse más incómoda, si las constantes miradas del entrenador o los intentos se coquetería de su esposo. Cada vez que debían cambiar de máquina, Edward se le acercaba robándole un beso o dándole sensuales mordiscos en el cuello o el hombro. También seguía con las nalgadas, esta vez más ligeras, demostrándole a Liam cuan juguetones eran.

Una hora más tarde, Isabella no podía con el cuerpo y pedía a gritos una ducha de agua fría. Edward la rodeaba firme con sus brazos apoyando el mentón en el hombro mientras despedían al hombre quedando para el siguiente entrenamiento. Cuando quedaron solos, fue como un salto en trampolín, él tomo su rumbo sin delicadeza y ella quedando sola en medio del gimnasio. Respiró hondo antes de correr a su habitación donde la esperaba Benjamin como siempre.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en casa contactándose con Tia, la nueva asistente de su esposo, charlando un rato con Angela y organizando algunos detalles con su asesor y productora. Acordaron poner manos a la obra para los nuevos proyectos de la fundación y también buscar nuevos colaboradores. Rosalie se encargó de organizar la agenda mientras Benjamin seguía dándome clases de etiqueta.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde, por fin apareció Edward para cenar. Éste le informó que debía organizar una velada para cuatro personas en algún restaurant, Jasper Withlock y su mujer querían celebrar junto a ellos el mes de matrimonio. Isabella solo asintió sin dejar de mirar su plato.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Movía su peso de una pierna a otra inquieta frente al espejo, Benjamin iba de un lugar a otro dentro del armario como si no pudiera decidir por el vestido apropiado o que zapatos serían los adecuados. Finalmente la sorprendió con algo completamente diferente a lo que usaba a diario.

El vestido era vaporoso de la mejor tela borgoña, de un solo hombro y el otro con un broche que definitivamente era confeccionado solo para ella. Las sandalias de taco alto y el bolso estilo carta eran plateadas simulando los tan anhelados diamantes. Como siempre, dejó caer la bata quedando en ropa interior con un brasier sin tirantes y unas bragas que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Él pasó el vestido por la cabeza procurando no desarmar el peinado dejando que la tela cayera por si sola amoldándose al cuerpo de la chica.

Como siempre ambos se observaron a través del espejo regalándose una sonrisa de satisfacción. El asesor se arrodilló para colocarle las sandalias.

—Me sorprende tu elección —comentó Isabella.

—De vez en cuando debes parecer a tu edad, no creo que tu millonario esposo se moleste. —Ella se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de la delicadeza con que amarraba la hebilla del zapato.

—Hoy anda de buenas…

—¿Eso quiere decir que podemos aprovechar y festejar? —preguntó Benjamin admirándola con provocación y una sonrisa. Isabella rio entre dientes.

—Estoy casada…

—No me vengas con el discurso, me lo sé de memoria —interrumpió mientras terminaba con el segundo zapato.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la yema de los dedos de Benjamin acariciar su pierna desde el tobillo subiendo con delicadeza hasta más arriba del vestido y la rodilla. Un escalofrío la trajo de vuelta cruzando los ojos con los del asesor quien tenía la boca abierta y la excitación en sus ojos.

Ninguno se movió de su posición disfrutando de las caricias, dejó escapar un gemido cuando él besó sobre la rodilla creando una corriente que llegó a las mejillas de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Cuándo me darás la oportunidad? —preguntó Benjamin con voz grave.

—No pierdas la esperanza —contestó Isabella en un murmullo.

—Jamás…

Gracias al cielo fueron más rápidos en salir del encanto antes de que Edward tocara a la puerta y entrara sin esperar autorización como siempre. Benjamin les dio un asentimiento a ambos y abandonó la habitación.

Ninguno se dirigía un vistazo, se giró de un lado al otro aceptando las palabras de su asesor con respecto a verse de su edad en algunas ocasiones. Verdaderamente ese vestido le quedaba muy bien y la hacía radiante, especialmente con el cabello en un tocado desordenado que dejaba apreciar sus hombros.

Se concentró en su esposo cuando éste le dejó enfrente una caja de terciopelo negro, se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos y luego ella tomó la caja sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba. Dentro un par de aretes de diamantes con una piedra del mismo color del vestido y un anillo rodeado de diamantes y la misma piedra borgoña. Eran preciosos y muy costosos, perfectos para la ocasión, demostrando cuánto dinero derrochaba en su esposa.

Se giró regalándole un gracias y una sonrisa, luego se volvió al espejo para colocarse los aretes que brillaban como dos estrellas. Del dedo anular se quitó el anillo de esmeralda para reemplazarlo con el nuevo dejando la alianza como estipulaban las reglas.

Se giró una vez esperando la aprobación de su esposo quien le comentó lo hermosa que se veía, le tendió el brazo invitándola a salir de la habitación y tomar rumbo hacia el restaurant elegido.

Isabella siguió todas las indicaciones que le dio su esposo, era la celebración de su primer mes de casados por lo que debían demostrar cuan felices eran. Eligió uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad ubicado en Columbus Circle: Per se, estilo francés con una decoración de lo más refinada que hace del menú degustación lo más pedido.

Como era de esperar, se subieron al deportivo de Edward y serían seguidos por uno de los híbridos destinado para los guardaespaldas. Durante el viaje ninguno conversó, ni tampoco tuvieron intención de romper el hielo hasta que estuvieron frente al edificio.

Era como cualquier otro lugar en la Gran Manzana, mucho lujo y comodidad, el único gran detalle era el estilo jugado entre lo antiguo y lo moderno. Los recibió una mujer abriendo una gran puerta celeste entre paneles de vidrio dándoles la bienvenida al local. Dentro una recepcionista pidió sus nombres e informándoles que la otra pareja ya se encontraba en una mesa tomando un trago antes de pasar a la mesa principal.

Fueron dirigidos un mesero hasta encontrarse con dos personas en una mesa junto a la ventana. Isabella solo conocía al hombre: cabello rubio, ojos claros, y esa sonrisa coqueta que al parecer su esposa ya se familiarizaba. Iba vestido completamente de negro sin corbata. A su mujer la conocía de pasada en la boda y haber intercambiado algunas palabras, no más que eso.

—¡No puedo creer lo bien que les ha hecho estar casados! ¡Se ven hermosos! —dijo la mujer acercándose a ambos.

Primero tomó a Edward de los hombros acercándolo para besar ambas mejillas, luego sin preguntar, los hizo soltarse para tomar ambas manos de Isabella llamando toda su atención. La mujer era más alta que ella y mucho más extrovertida. Llevaba el cabello corto hasta la barbilla, maquillaje natural y un hermoso vestido sin tirantes hasta la rodilla de color azul eléctrico.

—No tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos en tu boda, ya debes haber olvidado hasta mi nombre…

—Eres Alice Whitlock, ¿diseñadora de vestuario? —contestó Isabella obteniendo una gran sonrisa de parte de la mujer.

—¡Ay, qué buena memoria! Ahora entiendo porque trabaja para ti, Edward—comentó la mujer mirando al empresario.

—Trabajaba… Ahora es parte de todo, es capaz de mandar tanto como yo —refutó el tigre apoderándose de su hembra por la cintura. Alice sonrió.

—Sí, definitivamente estás enamorado… Nunca pensé ver esto.

—¿Por qué mejor dejamos de hacer comentarios incómodos y nos tomamos un aperitivo? —preguntó Jasper tomando a su mujer para que volviera sentarse.

La velada fue muy entretenida gracias a los grandes discursos que daba Alice sin importar que los hombres estuvieran hablando de negocios. Insistía en que era una noche para celebrar un mes de casados, no para tratar contratos o cosas de trabajo.

Edward se tomaba muy en serio su papel, no dejaba de tocarla en ningún momento, aunque fuera solo un roce o algo más demostrativo como un beso en la mejilla, o en la frente; nunca en la boca. Por lo mismo, ella también tuvo que poner de su parte regalándole miradas cariñosas o dándole de comer en la boca para que probara de su plato, a lo cual, él aceptaba con una gran sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto. ¡Qué buen actor era!

Cuando ya iban por el postre decidieron que cada género podría hablar de lo que quisiera. Los hombres volvieron a los negocios modificando algunos cambios para los viñedos en La Toscana. Por el otro lado, Alice estaba alucinada con las curvas de Isabella.

—Adoro como te queda ese vestido y que decir cuando te vi entrar con ese impresionante vestido blanco… Era exquisito en incrustaciones de cristales —comentó Alice.

—Mi marido tiene algo así como un fetiche por lo brillante y más con que los lleve yo… Fue como se eligió el vestido —contestó Isabella mirando a cualquier lado en vez de los ojos de la mujer.

—Ahora entiendo por qué brilla tanto ese dedo —dijo Alice riendo entre dientes mientras apreciaba el dedo anular de Isabella. Ésta lo escondió bajo la otra mano.

—Estoy… Tratando de… Acostumbrarme.

—Te entiendo, es difícil seguirle el ritmo a Edward, la primera vez que lo vi, creí que jamás podría enamorarse. Es un hombre tan frío que solo se soporta a el mismo; sin embargo, cuando llegó la invitación a su boda, literalmente me caí de la silla. —La mujer soltó una carcajada y tomó una mano de Isabella—. Es sorprendente los cambios que has hecho en él; Jasper mencionó que eres la única que ha tenido el puesto como asistente por más de una semana.

—Eso dicen —contestó la morena de pelo largo sonrojandose; se detuvo en los ojos oscuros de Alice— Pero que ni piense en sacar a Tia, mi reemplazo, de su lugar, es una de las mejores y no encontraré a nadie más que lo soporte. —Ambas se rieron.

—Debes ir a mi casa, estoy trabajando en una línea de otoño-invierno que podría quedarte bien. Soy diseñadora de vestuario y me gustaría ver cómo te quedan mis modelos.

—Me encantaría —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa.

La velada finalizó entrada la madrugada, se despidieron con la intención de volver a juntarse en otra ocasión, a lo que Isabella insinuó preparar algo en casa para sorprenderlos. Edward la tomó de la cintura regalándole una sonrisa enamorada aunque sus ojos felinos decían lo contrario.

La pareja Whitlock aceptó gustosa, Alice insistió en comunicarse con Isabella para organizar una junta en su casa y ver los modelos de que hablaron en la cena. Luego cada uno subió al auto tomando direcciones opuestas.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Isabella no estaba de buen humor esa mañana, no levantó la voz en ningún momento, no obstante, los trabajadores de la mansión respetaron su silencio intentando no interponerse en su camino. El único que se arriesgaba era Benjamin que la seguía a donde quiera que ella fuera, llevándose unos cuantos gruñidos que lo hacían reír con disimulo.

Esa mañana, en el desayuno, Edward le informó que viajarían a final de semana a Italia, La Toscana específicamente, ya que necesitaba estar presente en algunas reuniones para lograr el negocio de los vinos que asociaba con el señor Whitlock. Isabella le explicó que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la fundación y estar fuera un par de días o una semana era mucho en esos momentos. Pero como siempre, él llevaba la última palabra, objetando que una pareja recién casada no se separaba ni por pequeñeces como unos cuantos papeles.

Así que ahora, debía reorganizar su agenda, o más bien Rosalie se encargaba de eso, mientras ella debía hacer unos cuantos llamados junto con Tia para la estancia en Europa.

—Creo que has manejado la situación muy bien… El señor Cullen tiene razón en algunos puntos, deben representar su papel de recién casados. ¿No te gustaría que tu esposo trabajara menos o pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él? —expuso Benjamin mientras la seguía de una habitación a otra.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres quedar despedido —refutó Isabella entre dientes. Cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó reír.

—No puedes despedirme, no fui contratado por ti, sino que por el señor Cullen. —Isabella se detuvo a pocos centímetros del hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Créeme que puedo; tengo casi la misma autoridad que él, especialmente dentro de esta casa.

—Entonces hazlo —susurró Benjamin disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

—No me tientes.

Él le pasó la mano por la cintura atrayéndola hasta que no existía nada entre ellos, solos las ropas que vestían y aún así se sentía el calor. Isabella colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Benjamin intentando poner distancia y tragando en seco, si bien no obtenía buenos resultados más que sus mejillas sonrojadas y una extraña sensación apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Con lentitud fue dejando un rastro con el roce de sus labios por la clavícula hasta la mandíbula haciéndola estremecer. Ella cerró ojos olvidándose en donde se encontraban y dejándose llevar; sabía que debía detenerlo, pero la fuerza de voluntad cada vez se hacía más pequeña y sus músculos dejaban de funcionar mientras más cerca estaba de sus labios.

—Vamos, despídeme —insistió el chico en un susurro.

—No… n-no puedo… —tartamudeó ella sin aliento. Sintió la sonrisa de él sobre su piel sensible.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —Al no recibir respuesta siguió avanzando hasta llevar a la comisura de sus labios—. Vamos, Isabella, sé que quieres ser mía…

—No voy a dejar a mi esposo. —Logró decir con los ojos cerrados.

—Sé que no puedes, conozco el contrato… Sé que quieres un poco de cariño y yo puedo darte mucho más que eso, podemos hacer que funcione…

—¿Isabella? ¿Señora Cullen?

Encontró la fuerza de alguna forma para alejarse del cuerpo tentativo de su asesor y arreglarse un poco antes de que Rosalie entrara en la sala de estar. La estilista ni siquiera se inmutó de verlos juntos acercándose a su jefa para mostrarle los cambios en la agenda y las respuestas que Tyler le dio asegurado que nada se modificaría hasta que volviera del viaje.

Isabella se arreglaba el cabello mientras agradecía el trabajo informándole de las cosas que quedarían en sus manos mientras ella estuviera ausente. Edward objetó que este viaje solo lo realizarían ellos solos por lo que el asesor y la productora se quedarían como su mano derecha.

 _ ****Escuchar canción…**_

Cuando por fin salió de su estupor, se dio cuenta que Rosalie no tenía la misma expresión de siempre, algo malo sucedía. La interrogó de inmediato aun cuando imaginaba de qué se trataba.

—Ha llamado Tia —dijo Rosalie sin dejar de mirar su tablet.

—Rose, no le des más rodeos —insistió Isabella cruzándose de brazos para controlar la furia que volvía a acumularse en ella, mas cuando vio a su mano derecha suspirar, poco común en ella.

—Al parecer no eres la única un mal humor…

—¡Maldición!

—Cuide ese vocabulario, señora Cullen —sentenció Benjamin desde su puesto ganándose una mirada amenazante de la chica.

—¿Qué le hizo? —preguntó Isabella saliendo de la habitación en dirección de las escaleras con los dos detrás.

—Unos cuantos gritos y una amenaza de despido… No creo que sea cierto, o Tia piensa eso… No le dio mucha importancia.

Casi llegando al final de la escalera, Isabella se dio vuelta con el ceño fruncido dejando a sus empleados sorprendidos logrando que retrocedieran un escalón más arriba. Conocían a la joven y más que nada, seguían trabajando con ella para protegerla, sin embargo, la sobrestimaron.

—Si quiere perder su trabajo, que no le de importancia —sentenció la chica. Cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Avisen a Sam, en cinco minutos salimos.

Nadie dijo algo, cada uno tomó una dirección, avisarle a todos que la señora saldría sin horario de regreso e informarle a Sam que tomarían rumbo hacia Entertainment Cullen a una reunión sin cita programada. Definitivamente después de eso, nadie quiso cruzarse en el camino de la dueña de casa.

El camino hacia el centro de la ciudad fue rápido, como si todos estuvieran enterados de la tensión que había entre el matrimonio Cullen. Estacionaron frente a la puerta principal donde Isabella pidió no ser acompañada por nadie, este era un asunto entre su marido y ella. Sam fue el único que intentó interferir, pero al distinguir la expresión de Benjamin decidió llamar a Laurent para informarle que la señora Cullen se hallaba en las instalaciones.

Como era de esperarse, cuando la vieron descender del auto, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron de inmediato dándole el paso, lo mismo pasó con las puertas que separaban los ascensores exclusivos, junto a una reverencia de Laurent. Esperó a que éste ingresara el código y juntos subieron hasta el piso cuarenta y dos.

Siempre era una sorpresa que Isabella se presentara en la oficina ya que era la única que no necesitaba de una cita previa para presentarse, aunque por lo general le informaba a Tia sobre su aparición para que hiciera un espacio en la agenda de su marido que justo coincidiera con su visita. No obstante, hasta la secretaria quedó sorprendida al verla de pie en medio de la recepción.

Se acercó a ella informándole que el señor Cullen se encontraba en una videoconferencia con el señor Denali y no quería ser interrumpido. Isabella le dio una ojeada a su reemplazante demostrándole que no le importaba mucho en que estuviera su marido; se giró hacia el guardaespaldas que intentaba esconder una sonrisa, él asintió sabiendo que no debía interrumpir. La chica le dio un saludo a Angela con la mano y luego ingresó por el lado derecho hasta la tan conocida oficina.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo avanzó hacia el escritorio colocándose detrás de la silla para ver al interlocutor desde la pantalla.

—Buenos días Eleazar, lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito urgentemente a mi marido, ¿puedes llamar luego?

—Cl-claro, señora Cullen, no hay problema…

Sin siquiera esperar a que se despidiera, cerró la comunicación y apagó la pantalla. Edward, congelado en su sitio la observó moverse con desplante por la habitación hasta quedar de frente, las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la expresión fija en su presencia.

—Un grito más hacia Tia y arderá Troya, ¿entendiste? —dijo Isabella con calma aun cuando ardía por dentro.

—No tienes derecho para interferir…

—¡Claro que tengo derecho para interferir! —interrumpió la chica irguiéndose— Desde el día en que me hiciste firmar ese contrato, me diste las herramientas para armar y desarmar lo que yo hiciera… Y poner a Tia en ese puesto lo hice YO. Si quieres tener a alguien con excelente aptitudes en ese puesto, deja de gritarle, o la próxima vez me tendrás a mi sentada en ese escritorio de vuelta y no podrás decir nada. ¿Qué diría la prensa si la mujer de Edward Cullen trabaja como su subordinada?

—Estás jugando con fuego, Isabella —amenazó Edward, ella solo rio.

—Desde el momento que acepté esta asociación que estoy jugando con fuego, cariño, no es una gran novedad —contestó Isabella acercándose lentamente hacia su esposo quedando a centímetros de distancia—. Ahora, si quieres que seamos una linda pareja en La Toscana, es mejor que respetes a tus trabajadores… Nos vemos a la tarde.

—Isabella… —llamó Edward viéndola salir.

Sin detenerse cerró la puerta detrás de ella aun cuando escuchaba a su marido llamarla, estaba aburrida de dejarse pasar a llevar. Era correcto que firmó un documento que decía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no había venido a la Gran Manzana para volver a vivir en la miseria como en Forks. Quería ser respetada y cambiar de apariencia, por lo que haría que esas dos cosas se hicieran valer.

Justo cuando llegaba a las puertas del ascensor, escuchó su nombre en reiteradas ocasiones de la voz de Edward desde el pasillo. Miró a Laurent que seguía rígido a un lado de ella.

—Recuérdale que tenemos la cena con sus padres, y procura que llegue a la hora.

—Sí, señora Cullen —afirmó el guardaespaldas.

— ¡Isabella! —Gritó Edward dando zancadas para alcanzarla—. ¡Isabella, te estoy hablando!

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? —preguntó la chica dándose vuelta con cansancio.

—Olvidaste despedirte…

Atrayéndola por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomándola por la cabeza, la besó con intensidad olvidándose de donde se encontraban. Con facilidad le abrió la boca para ingresar la lengua y jugar con la suya en ese apasionado beso.

Isabella seguía con las manos a los lados estupefacta con la situación, aun cuando parecía corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. Finalmente sus brazos volvieron a funcionar o solo se dejaban llevar por la fiereza dirigiéndose al cuello del hombre aferrándose con fuerza para no caer mientras seguían besándose con mayor intensidad.

Lentamente fueron separándose entre besos y besos, hasta que Edward la dejó nuevamente sobre sus pies retirándose de la recepción hacia su oficina mientras la sala seguía en un silencio absoluto. Solo se escuchó el llamado del ascensor, el cual Isabella tomó aún sorprendida con la despedida.

Bien, eso definitivamente no era parte del contrato.

…...

.

.

.

* * *

 **DEBO ADMITIR QUE ESTE ES MI CAPÍTULO FAVORITO…**

Hay un poco de todo, algo más de intimidad entre Benjamin e Isabella y un ataque algo más apasionado entre el tigre y la reina del hielo. ¿Quién ganará?

Como se darán cuenta, Isabella está tomando personalidad, dejando atrás a esa chica tímida y asustada que llego a la gran ciudad, olvidando un pasado que aún no conocemos. Por mi parte, me gusta cómo van saliendo las cosas, ¿a ustedes?

Quiero dejar claro, que tanto como a mi, y por lo que he visto en el grupo, adoraríamos poder actualizar mas seguido o regalarle más capítulos diarios, pero no está en mis manos. Tengo un trabajo que no me permite mucho tiempo (enseño a niños y niñas de 3 años… si, mucho trabajo) y luego tengo una casa que cuidar. Y al mismo tiempo quiero escribir para tenerles noticias cada semana. Solo sean un poco comprensivas.

Agradezco todos sus reviews, a _**Anme28, Dayis, Pam Malfoy Black, DiAnA FeR, LauraECS, Chikage -SP, yesigo15, PameHart, caresgar26, Lady Etain Engel, Anónimo 1, jupy, PRISGPE, melychile, karaina, jositha, Yoliki, sofiarp, cleorompatt, RAKL Gt, yessenya, Bella Swam Cullen, Sonyi Cullen CM, cary, pera l .t, javierashTY, jovipattinson, Cherryland, shamyx, JELEY20, Kabum, ashleyswan, agnes redhead, dracullen, Anónimo 2, Any, Danperjaz, codigo twilight, choconinia, Undomiel Cullen, Isa Labra Cullen, Clarisselight, terewee, claumass, Anónimo 3**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	10. Capítulo 9: Socias

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: It's a Man's Wold –**_ _Joss Stone_

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo 10: Socias**

.

—La revista New York te quiere en portada.

—¿Cuál es la razón? —preguntó Isabella mientras Rosalie la maquillaba para el evento de esa tarde.

—Cual es el estilo de vida que lleva una chica normal en este mundo de empresarios. —Ambas se rieron.

—¿Normal? Dejé de serlo hace bastante tiempo.

—Al parecer no es así, si quieren que seas portada, o solo quieren sacarte información privilegiada.

Como siempre, Rosalie mostraba excelente resultados como su mano derecha y como maquilladora, se había ganado el premio mayor cuando aceptó trabajar para ella. Llevaba el cabello ondulado y desordenado hacia un lado, justo donde no llevaba tirante del vestido, destaco sus ojos con colores ahumados y un brillo labial. Estaba perfecta.

Después de más de un año trabajando juntos, Rose y Benjamin no tenían que salir del dormitorio y trabajar por turnos, últimamente se llevaban mejor con la posibilidad de opinar del trabajo sin llegar a enfados o gruñidos que amenazaban con dejar el empleo. La chica le mostró su trabajo al asesor quien sonrió y asintió levantándose para comenzar su trabajo.

Esa tarde sería presentada oficialmente como la señora Cullen, extraño después de un año de casados, pero era la gran semana de la moda en New York donde todos estarían presentes y fueron cordialmente invitados para presentarse en sociedad, así como en los años veinte.

Por ello, Edward específico que su esposa debía BRILLAR literalmente, por lo que Benjamin hizo su trabajo con lujo, buscó entre los mejores diseñadores hasta hallar el vestido adecuado para Isabella.

Como siempre, sorprendía a todos con sus elecciones, demostrando que era uno de los mejores en lo que respectaba a la moda, por ello, Isabella insistió que él los acompañara a la gran inauguración aun cuando Edward no parecía muy contento con aquello.

Como era de esperar, cuando Benjamin escuchaba la palabra brillar, lo hacía exactamente, tal como ese impresionante vestido que le mostraba entre sus brazos. Era ceñido al cuerpo con un solo hombro y una abertura desde la mitad del muslo izquierdo mientras la tela se movería con sensualidad mientras ella diera cada paso. ¿Cuál era la singularidad del vestido? La tela era cubierta completamente con cristales de la mejor finura haciéndola brillar como le gustaba a su marido. Las sandalias de color plata con cristales hacían un perfecto juego junto con las joyas que esa mañana Edward le dio antes de irse al trabajo.

Bien, definitivamente no pasaría desapercibida como quería en un comienzo. ¿Y aún se sorprendía con que la llamaran de una revista para saber como cambio su vida? Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar.

Media hora más tarde bajaba las escaleras con los ojos de su esposo fijos en sus movimientos, quien la esperaba al final con una leve sonrisa. Él iba vestido con un traje negro y pajarita negra, camisa blanca con los gemelos que le regaló para la boda. Le besó la mano y luego le ofreció el brazo llevándola hacia la puerta donde los esperaban dos autos, el I8 de Edward y el que llevaría a su asesor y guardaespaldas. En esta ocasión tres, Laurent se encargó de buscar a un nuevo integrante que ayudaría en estos casos de eventos y cuidaría la casa. Su nombre era Paul.

Fue un gran relevo cuando llegaron, los fotógrafos buscaban todo ángulo que mostrara el impresionante vestido que llevaba la señora Cullen para luego poder criticarlo de buena o mala manera. Como lo hablaron camino al recinto, en ningún momento dejaron de sonreír y hablarse al oído como lo haría cualquier pareja enamorada, aún sin perder la discreción que los destacaba.

Tanto mujeres como hombres elogiaron la vestimenta de ambos, especialmente la de Isabella al no creer que fuera tan arriesgada como para salir a la calle con un vestido que debía costar millones y millones de dólares, a lo que Edward, tomándola por la cintura, respondía que debía ser lo mejor para su esposa quien opacaría a cualquiera, en cualquier lugar.

Mientras buscaban sus puestos se encontraron con los Whitlock, Isabella le recordó a Alice de su invitación a tomar el té en su casa a lo que la chica asintió diciendo que ya se hallaba en su agenda; luego la morena de pelo corto no dejó de admirar su vestido brillante.

Los flashes no dejaban de verse a su alrededor, a lo que Isabella ya no se intimidaba tras ella, Benjamin con disimulo le explicaba situaciones o de quien eran los diseños mientras disfrutaban de la pasarela. Cuando algo le gustaba a la chica, el asesor lo anotaba dispuesto a hacerle realidad el tenerlo en su armario. Edward, en su puesto, solo asentía cuando el hombre le comentaba de un precio o que ya tenía el ejemplar reservado.

Todos comentaban de la hermosa mujer que el gran empresario encontró en su vida, existían una enormidad de rumores sobre su relación, desde un romance de libro hasta una cazafortuna que lo dejaría en la banca rota si se descuidaba. Si bien, él se encargaba en cada conversación de demostrar que era el quien exigía esos atuendos porque quería que todos vieran a la hermosa mujer que lo había elegido como acompañante para el resto de su vida. Tanto Isabella como Benjamin miraban en direcciones diferentes.

Al llegar a la mansión, todos tomaron un camino diferente, Benjamin dio las buenas noches acordando encontrarse a la mañana siguiente, como siempre, los guardaespaldas se fueron a sus habitaciones, y Edward se perdió en alguna parte de la casa.

Isabella sin preocuparse de quien la viera, se liberó de los zapatos que ya la mataban con tanta altura y tranquilamente subía en dirección a su habitación mientras se quitaba los diamantes. Observaba uno tras otro: el grueso brazalete, los pendientes en combinación y los ostentosos anillos de compromiso y boda, dos partes de su vida que ya llevaba sin recordar que la designaban como esclava de un contrato, pero que cada vez que se quitaba recordaba cuan pesados eran y la responsabilidad que conllevaban.

Al entrar al cuarto lanzó las sandalias y dejó las joyas sobre el tocador diciéndose a si misma que las guardaría al día siguiente. Se reflejó en el espejo de cuerpo entero admirando su persona, una chica joven que pasaba de ser alguien desconocida a una mujer que debía cuidar cada paso que daba. Suspiró.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y como esta se abría dando paso a su esposo. ¿Cómo estaba seguro que ella seguía vestida y no en otras condiciones?

Él se acercó en silencio hasta quedar detrás de ella reflejándose en el espejo, se contemplaban a través de este sin moverse. Las manos de Edward se movieron lentamente hacia la espalda de la chica hasta alcanzar el cierre bajándolo con lentitud. La piel de Isabella se envaró, por su cabeza pasaron miles de situaciones diferentes, desde un cambio de datos en el contrato o de una violación. No podía sacudir ninguna extremidad cuando su mente lo pedía a gritos. Cuando las manos del hombre nuevamente se alejaron ella logró respirar.

—Pensé que necesitarías ayuda —murmuró Edward en una voz grave.

—Gracias… —susurró ella sin saber si realmente se escuchó.

—Buenas noches. —Lo vio desplazarse con lentitud hacia la puerta, como si esperara que ella dijera algo antes de salir, por lo que sin pensarlo más, le cumplió el deseo.

—¿A qué has venido? —Él se giró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo dije, he venido a ayudar.

—¿Solo con esa intención? ¿Es que no te gusto? —Todo el cuerpo de Isabella se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que dijo. Edward sonrió.

—Claro que me gustas, sino no estaríamos aquí… Solo que no tengo esas intenciones que pasan por tu cabecita. —Luego de contestar se giró hacia la puerta pero volvió a detenerse al escucharla.

—¿Tienes a alguien más? —preguntó la chica recordando a aquella socia que lo visitaba a menudo. Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

—Isabella, yo no pregunto que cosas retorcidas haces con tu asesor, siendo que te pedí que no fuera dentro de esta casa, lo cual no creo que hayas cumplido… no cuestiones las mías. Buenas noches.

No le dio la oportunidad de defenderse y explicarle que ella seguía siendo fiel a ese matrimonio aun cuando fuera comprado, una farsa y que ella recibiera una suma exorbitante solo por aparentar. A veces se sentía sucia, como una prostituta, solo recordaba que para ser una de ella debía ser usada y no era su caso, solo era bien pagada al venderse para un trabajo diferente.

Tomó un trago de aire para luego dejar caer el vestido quedando desnuda solo con unas bragas de encaje de color plateadas. Sabía que no era fea y tampoco una súper modelo, pero ¿para qué querría ese hombre, una mujer con que aparentar si podría disfrutar de una con la que saciar sus necesidades? No quería decir que ella quería ser esa persona, no buscaba eso, por algo aceptó a firmar, era justo lo que necesitaba, no obstante, un hombre no pensaba de la misma forma… Hasta que conoció a su esposo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar tales ideas de su cabeza, buscó su camisa de seda, se lavó los dientes y la cara para acostarse y perderse en un profundo sueño.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Antes de que llamaran a la puerta, Harry, el mayordomo, ya la mantenía abierta dándole la bienvenida a la señora Whitlock ofreciendo a quitarle el abrigo. Ella agradeció dando unos pasos y luego deteniéndose al sorprenderse con una chica que le daba la bienvenida y le mostraba el camino hacia la sala. Más sorpresas se llevó cuando al llegar, una mujer de cabello castaño, hermosa figura como para ser modelo, la saludó informándole que la señora Cullen no demoraba en bajar. Bien sabía que los Cullen tenían dinero, eso sí, no creía necesario de tanto personal para atender a una persona.

Un par de minutos después Isabella cruzaba la estancia para saludarla con una gran sonrisa. La chica venía con un hombre tras ella, guapo, bien vestido y correcto que la saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Alice, me encontraba en una llamada con la fundación que no podía dejar.

—Tranquila, no es problema —contestó la diseñadora con la vista todavía en los dos empleados que seguían de pie, Isabella lo notó.

—Déjame que te presente a Rosalie Hale, mi mano derecha, quien se encarga de alivianarme el trabajo y a Benjamin Malek mi asesor. —Ambos sonrieron como saludo. Alice los imitó—. Toma asiento. Benjamin, puedes pedir que nos sirvan aquí mismo, por favor.

—A su servicio, señora Cullen.

Ambos se fueron hacia la cocina dejándolas solas, Alice no los perdía de vista hasta que se giró a la chica. Isabella no dejaba de sonreír entendiendo que debía tener miles de preguntas después del recibimiento de orden que existía en esa casa.

—Puedes hacer las preguntas que desees —contestó Isabella a los pensamientos de su visita.

—¿Para qué necesitas a tantas personas? —lLa dueña de casa no pudo evitar la risa.

—Harry y Leah estaban cuando llegué, a Edward le gusta que los invitados sean bien atendidos y yo no he cambiado eso.

—¿Y los dos que acaban de irse? —preguntó Alice mirándola con los ojos abiertos, cuando se dio cuenta se disculpó—. Lo siento, entiendo que tengan personal que los atienda, yo también los tengo, pero no tantos.

—Las intenciones de mi esposo son buenas, desde el minuto en que acepté casarme con él quiso hacerme la vida fácil para que no sufriera con el nuevo mundo al que me enfrentaría. Contrató a Benjamin para que me asesorara en todo y Rosalie llegó como planificadora de bodas y terminó quedándose como mi mano derecha, se preocupa de simplificarme el trabajo y además es una excelente estilista.

—Vaya, jamás imaginé que Edward fuera tan atento —comentó Alice entre risas—, estoy encantada de verte, he traído lar carpetas con mis diseños y algunas muestras de telas como le pediste; estoy emocionada por crear algo para ti.

—Primero quiero que hablemos de otras cosa —expuso Isabella.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando Leah apareció con una bandeja con un juego de té, preparando cada puesto con lo necesario mientras Harry venia tras ella con otra bandeja con lo que disfrutarían para degustar.

Agradecieron y esperaron a que volvieran a estar solas para hablar. Alice muy entusiasmada le mostraba fotografías de los conjuntos que había creado desde sus principios, la historia de porque no ejercía como diseñadora y lo agradecida que estaba de Jasper al apoyarla en ello.

—Mis padres siempre estuvieron en contra de que estudiara diseño de vestuario, o debía estudiar leyes como mi padre o buscarme un marido que me cuidara. Cuando apareció Jasper en mi vida creí que tendría que tomar la segunda opción… No lo malentiendas, amo a mi esposo, pero tampoco quería quedarme como la esposa florero. Un día que hablamos de ello, Jasper pidió mi mano, nos casamos en tiempo record y como regalo de bodas me dio la matricula para que estudiara lo que me apasionaba.

—¿Por qué no te has dado a conocer? —preguntó Isabella interesada, Alice negó con una sonrisa.

—Lo he pensado, mas no quiero quedarme sola y Jasper viaja mucho… Un negocio significaría separarnos por largos periodos…

—No exactamente —refutó la chica, Alice frunció el ceño—. No es mi caso, Edward jamás me dejará trabajar por lo mismo, no quiere estar más tiempo separados que el que lo mantiene la oficina… Es algo que acepté cuando di el sí, no me molesta… Podrías tener ambas cosas sin tener que decidir por una.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la morena de cabello corto, Isabella sonrió.

—Tengo una propuesta…

Justo en el mismo momento en que ella pronunció esas tres palabras, Rosalie entró en la sala con su tablet en la mano. Se lo entregó a la señora Cullen quien se lo dio a Alice para que viera la presentación.

Se trataba de un negocio en conjunto, Isabella tenía una propiedad que serviría como boutique, Alice se encargaría de la confección y Rosalie de la administración; Isabella solo sería socia capitalista con la condición de que confeccionara vestidos para las chicas de las instituciones de _Juguemos con ellos_ : graduaciones, eventos, y cualquier cosa que se necesitara.

La diseñadora no podía creer de lo que hablaban, mientras más escuchaba, más maravilloso y surrealista parecía. Una chica a la que apenas conocía le ofrecía un negocio prometedor sin saber si tendrían resultados.

—En el caso de que la marca funcione, hablaré con Edward para que seas la única que me vista… ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Isabella finalmente.

—¿Es en serio? Todo esto, ¿en verdad me estás proponiendo una asociación?

—Hablo muy en serio —la chica suspiró, miró a Rose quien asintió y luego a la visita—. Debo confesarte que envidio tu forma de vida. Sé que yo quise esto, acepté vivir esta vida sabiendo lo que conllevaba, pero ahora quiero tener algo mío y tengo un dinero ahorrado con el que compraré la casa en plena Quinta Avenida donde todos podrán ver tus hermosas creaciones… ¿Qué dices?

—¡Claro! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu socia!

Alice se abalanzó sobre Isabella para abrazarla, ambas riendo de la emoción reconociendo que desde ese momento serían grandes amigas.

Durante el resto de la tarde conversaron de ideas, estilo, remodelaciones, nombre, logo y todo lo que fuesen a necesitar para lograr ese proyecto. Rosalie les ayudaba mientras anotaba con rapidez. Debido a que Isabella tenía otros compromisos que atender, dejaría en su lugar a la estilista quien tenía un excelente manejo con ello y podría hacer una excelente publicidad llegado el momento. A Alice no dejaban de brillarle los ojos, entusiasmada y aceptando cada cosa que se propusiera mientras ella apoyaba en el área de la costura.

Cuando Edward llegó las felicitó por la nueva asociación, ya siendo informado con anterioridad de esa idea, por lo que pidió una botella de champaña para celebrar ofreciéndose para lo que necesitaran. Invitó a Alice a cenar con ellos, pero ésta se disculpó justificando que debía ir con su esposo que ya debía estar regresando a casa, además quería contarle la nueva noticia.

La pareja fue a despedirla a la puerta, ambos abrazados como un hermoso matrimonio hasta que vieron el coche desaparecer por la calle principal de la residencia. Isabella rápidamente se soltó volviendo al interior para una pequeña reunión con su equipo antes de que se retiraran.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Como ya era costumbre, el auto se detuvo frente a la dirección que se le entregó, Sam fue el primero en bajarse junto con Benjamin. El guardaespaldas abrió la puerta del pasajero y le tendió la mano a la chica quien despendio un pie primero manteniéndolo firme en el suelo antes de impulsarse para salir con su precioso vestido rojo de encaje, zapatos a juego y un fino abrigo color crema para abrigarse del frío de finales de invierno. Llevaba una cartera de mano que combinaba con su vestido y sus infaltables diamantes en las orejas y manos.

La revista New York semanalmente se dedicaba a la cultura, política y estilo de vida de la ciudad, se destacaba por sus chismes e historias amarillistas, aun cuando se recalcó con notables publicaciones sobre política y cultura de la zona. En esta ocasión, se encargarían de presentar la misteriosa vida de una mujer normal nacida en el estado de Arizona que se ha convertido en una de las mujeres influyentes de la Gran Manzana.

Con paso firme, lentes oscuros y dos hombres tras ella, ingresó al gran edificio donde le dieron la bienvenida al reconocerla. Sam no se le despegaba de su lado impidiendo que se acercaran más de lo necesario; por otro lado Benjamin le susurraba contantemente al oído los nombres de quien se acercaba para demostrar que iba un paso delante de todos aquellos que se presentaban.

La invitaron al décimo piso, justo donde estaba una de las mejores salas para que se realizara la entrevista. Como el señor Cullen especifico personalmente a través de un llamado telefónico, una chica se encargaría de hacer las preguntas. Solos tres hombres podían compartir espacio con su mujer: el señor Malek, su guardaespaldas y principalmente él, al ser su marido.

La chica de cabello liso y teñido de un extraño rubio platinado le tendió la mano para saludarla. Le explicó en qué consistiría la entrevista: preguntas generales de su vida, su boda, y finalizar con la nueva vida y estilo que llevaba en New York. La periodista sacó una grabadora, tomó una libreta y un lápiz y luego de regalarle una sonrisa, comenzó.

—Imagino que han sido demasiados cambios en el transcurso de un año, ¿de dónde viene, señora Cullen?

—Nací en Phoenix, Arizona, y a los dos años nos mudamos a Forks, un pueblo cerca de Seattle —respondió Isabella con naturalidad.

—¿Por qué decidió venir a New York? ¿Esperaba encontrar éxito? —La chica rio en silencio mientras negaba. La periodista seguía inexpresiva anotando en la libreta.

—Forks es un pueblo con tres mil habitantes, nadie puede quedarse ahí y querer ser alguien. Cuando me mudé, solo pensé en dejar ese lugar cuando murieron mis padres, era demasiado triste recordarlos.

—¿Cuándo murieron sus padres? —preguntó la chica, Isabella le echó un vistazo a Benjamin quien asintió con disimulo.

—Mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía diez años y mi madre murió trágicamente hace tres años.

—Lo sentimos —dijo la periodista mirando sus anotaciones, buscando otra pregunta—. ¿Qué edad tiene, señora Cullen?

—Este año cumplo 22.

—¿Qué piensa de lo que dicen las personas? Hay once años de diferencia entre usted y el señor Cullen, lo que da mucho de qué hablar, como que usted solo busca la fortuna o que él intenta esconder algo —Isabella volvió a reírse de la pregunta.

—Si esta pregunta sale en el artículo, mi esposo no estará muy contento… Llegué a New York con la intención de cambiar de vida, nunca creí que sería contratada por la empresa de Edward y menos que él se fijaría en mi. Seamos sinceras, es un hombre guapo y como dices, con mucho dinero, sin embargo, lo que me enamoró fueron sus intenciones. Exactamente por lo que tú me preguntas: la diferencia de edad y nivel socioeconómico, fueron unas de las dudas, aunque yo conozco al verdadero Edward Cullen, y lo único que quiere es protegerme como también amarme.

—¿Usted lo ama?

La sala quedó en silencio, Isabella intentó no mostrar alguna expresión que la delatara, sabía a la perfección que debía contestar, eso sí, decirlo con sentimiento era complicado. ¿Cómo mentir con algo así? ¿Cómo hacer creer a toda una ciudad que estaba locamente enamorada de su marido?

Bajó la mirada llevándose una mano a la boca como si intentara ocultar algo, lo que era correcto. Cerró los ojos recordando una escena para que sus mejillas se pusieran sonrojadas, luego levantó la vista hacia la reportera. Ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Lo siento, vino a mi mente la vez que mi esposo me hizo lo misma pregunta… No contarte los detalles íntimos —respondió con un deje de coquetería que hizo reír a su asesor—, después de que me pidió matrimonio me hizo esa pregunta… ¿Me amas? ¿Sabes que le contesté? —La chica negó muy interesada en la historia— Que no.

—¿Qué no lo amaba? —Todos en la sala jadearon sorprendidos. Isabella fue la única que sonreía lista para seguir hablando.

—Me observó directo a los ojos, tomó la mano donde estaba este anillo —dijo mostrando el anillo de esmeralda—, y me dijo: haré que me ames tanto como yo te amo. Yo solo le dije que no por broma, pero él se lo tomó muy en serio. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

Se sintió satisfecha de su actuación cuando la chica de cabello mal teñido suspiró como si hubiera visto la escena más romántica de una película.

La entrevista siguió preguntando sobre como llevaba la vida de una mujer de un pequeño pueblo a ser una con los mayores ingresos en el país. Luego intentaron sacarle información íntima con su marido y finalmente al no obtener mucho dieron por finalizada la visita. La reportera le agradeció por el tiempo informándole que recibirían, ella y el señor Cullen, el ejemplar un día antes de la publicación.

Isabella asintió, se colocó los lentes oscuros, caminó hacia la puerta que le abría Sam y salió sin más que un asentimiento como despedida.

Ya fuera del edificio, Benjamin tomó posición a su lado con una sonrisa de diversión. La chica no quería comenzar una escena en medio de la calle por lo que se apresuró a entrar en el auto cuando Sam le dio la oportunidad. No obstante, no se pudo escapar del comentario cuando estuvieron dentro.

—Debo aplaudirte, estoy sorprendido de tu actuación… Debes darme el truco para lograr ese sonrojo al recordar la supuesta escena romántica con el señor Cullen.

—Solo cállate —dijo Isabella mirando por la ventana. Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del asesor sobre su oreja.

—¿Rememoraste alguna escena entre nosotros cuando intento deducirte? —Las mejillas de la chica tomaron rápidamente color, él rio entre diente—. Lo imaginé.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, cada uno en su mundo interior mientras entraban en la congestión de las calles neoyorkinas hacia el edificio de Entertainment Cullen.

En esa ocasión el auto entró en los estacionamientos subterráneos donde los esperaba Laurent junto a las puertas de ingreso a los ascensores. Les dio las buenas tardes y acompañó a la chica mientras el auto con los dos hombres se retiraba por donde había llegado. Desde ese momento el moreno se encargaba de ella.

Tomaron el elevador exclusivo que los llevó directamente al piso 42, donde se abrieron las puertas. Notó una leve incomodidad entre las secretarias, no le dio importancia cuando saludó a su amiga, Angela. Ya no se veían como antes, sin embargo, Isabella la llamaba cada minuto que tenía desocupado y de vez en cuando, cuando Edward no iba a almorzar a casa, se juntaban.

Antes de que tomara rumbo hacia la oficina de su esposo, Tia la detuvo pidiéndole unas firmas y comentarle sobre algunos sucesos de la empresa, que la chica encontró innecesario ya que no le correspondían. Le ayudó con otros que la secretaria anotó y cuando planificaba alejarse, la chica le tomó el brazo para detenerla.

Laurent en un segundo estaba a su lado, e Isabella la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tia se disculpó con la cara hacia el suelo, tomó aire y volvió a enfrentarla.

—Está ocupado.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Isabella con impaciencia.

—Está… está con alguien y dijo que no quería ser interrumpido… Por nadie.

—Esa regla no va a mí, lo sabes, ahora, si me disculpas —sentenció la chica girándose, pero se detuvo ante las palabras de la secretaria.

—Está con la señorita Rodríguez, dijo que nadie fuera a molestar sin aviso previo… Ni siquiera su esposa.

La sangre se le congeló impidiendo que las extensiones de su cuerpo se movieran, sus brazos no respondían como tampoco sus piernas. No tenía sentimientos por Edward, lo encontraba atractivo y un hombre muy confiado de sí mismo, no obstante, esperaba algo de respeto de su parte. _¿Y tú tienes respeto por él?_

Cerró los ojos al recordar los puntos dentro del contrato, ella era una simple pieza en el tablero del señor Cullen, por lo mismo debía adaptarse a ello. ¿Por qué le sería fiel si fue uno de los puntos dentro de la asociación? ¿No le había dado carta blanca para ella hacer lo mismo sin ser vista? Si bien, no podía aceptarlo… Solo se trataba de respeto. De vez en cuando cruzaba por su mente ser utilizada para satisfacer sus necesidades, en vez de que buscara los brazos de otra.

Cuando volvió a sentir la sangre fluir, se giró hacia la asistente quien parecía más nerviosa que cuando la enfrentó. Le mostró una sonrisa pasiva.

—Tocaré antes de entrar, ¿de acuerdo? —Tia no pudo más que asentir.

Laurent parecía su sombra siguiéndola por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la gran oficina, ella se giró para regalarle una sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarlo. No haría una escena, tampoco podía permitir que se le faltara el respeto, aun cuando los términos no fueran aquellos específicamente.

El hombre asintió retrocediendo unos pasos dándole el espacio para tocar, esperar unos segundos y luego entrar. Como siempre no dio tiempo a que le dieran permiso para entrar, no obstante, esperó unos segundos tomando un respiro.

Como era de esperarse, el señor Cullen y su socia estaban sentados en la salita, ella tenía una mano en la rodilla del hombre y la otra acariciándole la mejilla. Isabella abrió tan grande los ojos que creía que saldrían de su órbita. Ambos la contemplaron sin separarse lo que la enfureció. Vanessa le regaló una sonrisa como si fueran grandes amigas.

Como si fuera una grabación, le informó que acaba de salir de la entrevista y la fecha en que enviarían la revista para que pudieran dar el visto bueno, miró a su alrededor como si buscara alguna otra prueba y con un asentimiento salió rápidamente. Habían quedado en irse juntos a casa, por eso Sam y Benjamin se fueron antes, ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Escuchó su nombre en boca de su esposo, después de esa muestra de afecto enfurecida hace unos meses atrás, a la vista de todos los trabajadores, aprendió a detenerse y esperar lo inesperado. Edward la tomó de los hombros preguntándole si quería irse ya, asintió con efusividad recibiendo como respuesta un _bien_.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras entre el empresario y su guardaespaldas y finalmente éste último la dirigió hacia los ascensores. No pudo despedirse de nadie ya que su cuerpo volvía a helarse y calentarse a la vez.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de disimularlo, era como si fuera un simple objeto vendido al mejor postor, y no importaran sus sentimientos. Ninguno retiró las manos, seguían tocándose en su presencia y ella debía comportarse como una señorita, esa imagen tardaría en desaparecer de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué venía después? ¿Aceptarla en su casa?

Ya sentada en el asiento trasero del auto recordó el acuerdo hace un año, no tenía porque darle explicaciones o respetarla en ese ámbito. Ella aceptó solita venderse para facilitarle la vida, mientras que ella recibiera lo que andaba buscando, protección. ¿En algún momento hablaron de fidelidad? Jamás. ¿Acordaron respetarse? Sí, pero frente a la ciudad, ambos podían tener su vida clandestina sin que los demás se enteraran y Edward parecía estar haciéndolo bien.

Sentía impotencia, tenía ganas de darle unas cuantas bofetadas… No, ella era quien debía recibirlas, existía un acuerdo de por medio y aceptó cada uno de los puntos, no tenía porque comportarse de esa manera. Tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin romper las reglas, comenzaría su propio negocio en poco tiempo y hacía feliz a una mujer que añoraba ver feliz a su hijo antes de morir. ¿Necesitaba algo más?

No se percató de la llegada a la mansión, agradeció a Sam cuando le ayudó a bajarse del auto y luego saludó a Harry cuando se cruzaron en la puerta. Emily la salió a recibir preguntándole si cenarían ahora, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

Lo más rápido que dieron sus zapatos altos, avanzó hacia su cuarto encerrándose. Dejó la cartera sobre el primer mueble en su camino para seguir hacia el baño y quitarse el maquillaje; no tenía hambre y tampoco quería disimular que estaba de maravilla.

Tomó las toallitas desmaquillantes quitándose el disfraz de esposa modelo en la Gran Manzana, llevaba el cabello suelto liso en esta ocasión. Tuvo la necesidad de mojarlo para revivir sus risos, quería ver a la antigua Isabella, esa que venía de un pequeño pueblo que nadie conocía. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, no, no quería eso.

—¿Te ayudo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, se observaron a través del espejo fijamente, ninguno se movía de su puesto como si temieran dar un paso en falso que los llevara a una discusión, o peor aún, a ninguna parte. Isabella seguía con las manos firmemente apoyadas en la encimera suplicando que las piernas no le fallaran cuando intentara estabilizarse.

Se incorporó asintiendo mientras pasaba una mano por la frente, como si intentara cambiar una jaqueta inexistente. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en mantener la compostura y no demostrar que algo en todo aquello le hacía estremecer. Debía comportarse profesionalmente, tal cual como si se tratara de un contrato entre socios.

Sintió sus manos tomar el cierre del vestido rojo y deslizarlo con delicadeza hacia abajo, no pudo evitar sacudirse cuando sintió como deslizaba el vestido desde sus hombros dejándolo caer a sus pies. Ahora solo se encontraba vestida con un delicado conjunto bordeo mostrando sus curvas y delicada piel.

Respiró hondo abriendo los ojos y encontrando la mirada a través del reflejo, tal cual como cuando le ofreció ayuda. Se giró en su eje enfrentándolo, él parecía rígido en su posición con temor de hacer algo que hiciera estallar la bomba, sin embargo, ella no logró controlarse.

Llevó las manos al cuello de éste acercándolo a sus labios, fundiéndose en un ardiente beso que ninguno esperaba sentir más que en sus sueños. Él la tomó por la cintura desnuda sin saber si atraerla hacia su cuerpo o alejarla. Esto era sorpresivo para ambos, los pensamientos siempre estaban presentes, pero que fueran hacerse realidad era casi improbable si no fuera por aquel momento.

Lentamente fueron deteniendo el beso sin quererlo realmente, necesitaban encarar la situación y confesar o justificar el impulso. Isabella no podía fijarse en sus ojos por lo que detuvo la vista sobre el pecho de él.

—Lo siento…

—Me gustaría que no lo sintieras… Es algo que llevo esperando por un año.

Los ojos chocolate de la chica se enfrentaron a los ojos claros de Benjamin, quien parecía alucinar con la situación, Isabella sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Si bien me gustaría saber porque justo ahora has decidido besarme, cuando llevo intentándolo hace meses y tú insistes en que estás casada. —Al no obtener respuesta intuyó—. Se trata del señor Cullen. ¿Verdad?

—No —respondió ella. Benjamin la tomó del rostro levantándola un poco.

—Primero te pondrás el pijama y luego hablaremos, ¿está bien?

Isabella asintió sonrojándose al recordar que solo llevaba ropa interior, esperó a que su asesor volviera con un pijama de dos piezas y luego dejándola sola para que se cambiara. No demoró mucho tiempo, volviendo al cuarto donde el chico descansaba sobre la cama, miró hacia la puerta fijándose en que llevaba seguro; se tranquilizó.

Desde esa noche, luego de confesarle lo ocurrido, Benjamin y ella se prometieron seguir con ese amor platónico, Isabella no le sería infiel a su esposo acostándose con el primer hombre que le diera cariño y el asesor no quería ser el amante que la hiciera sentir culpable. Quedaron en ser los mismos de siempre y cada vez que la chica necesitara de consuelo, él sería la primera opción, el paño de lágrimas y confidente. No era justo para él, no obstante, prefería seguir siendo el segundo plato que verla en brazos de otro.

Las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, debía aprender a ser más fría y fuerte, desviar la vista de ciertas cosas y demostrar que era la mujer más feliz y dichosa del planeta. Era quien logró desposar a un hombre que creían imposible, ella era la reina y demostraría cual era su lugar, no importaba quien se interpusiera ante ella.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Bien, ahora saben de que se trataba, espero que hayan hecho apuestas lectoras… ¡Benjamin era el misterioso!

Me reía mucho con sus hipótesis para saber quién era él que intentaba quedarse con el puerto de nuestra reina del Hielo, aunque ella no quedaba muy atrás, al parecer necesitaba vengar su integridad.

El próximo capítulo será decisivo, Isabella no se dejará pisotear y al parecer Edward no dará el brazo a torcer. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿De qué lado está la balanza?

Gracias a _**Yoliki, Anónimo 1, Anónimo 2, LauraECS, Gabs Frape, gloriacullen, dracullen, ang3lpop, marie lizz swan, Adri, cavendano13, lori amaya, pera lt, kunoishi3, Emmett McCartys angel, RAKL Gt, cary, Anónimo 3, jupy, Brigitte, melychile, beky09, Any, caresgar26, Karina, sofiarp, Naara Selene, Prisgpe, mary Baltazar, Pixie Melrose, Isa Labra Cullen, MARIIBETT, Tanya Masen Cullen, Leah De Call, Nokisha, ashleyswan, tifany, JeniZuluCullenM, Sonyi Cullen CM, Anónimo 4, Fabis, krismery, Yeyry Cullen, Dani, Anónimo 5, Camila, DiAnA FeR, Anónimo 6, Sommers, Conni Stew, kedchri, Kabum, Maxim9010, Arixa, Alya Bolivar, aimeeperezc, terewee, anagutierrez18, lvkv, Kisses Olmet, Mss1- cullen- swan, Eliana Quinhonez, giduartee, Amanda Leslie, MiremMSC, Mish G. S, AnitaPotter07, Bella karen Cullen**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Han sido excelentes lectores, adoro sus comentarios y todas las ideas que dan para que la historia fluya, gracias también por su paciencia cada semana, Laura (administradora del grupo) intenta hacer todo lo posible por hacerles más llevadera la semana.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	11. Capítulo 10: Aniversario de Bodas

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Dream –**_ _Imagine Dragons_

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo 11: Aniversario de Boda**

 **.**

Descendió del auto dándole un asentimiento a Sam quien luego de cerrar la puerta la siguió detrás conservando la distancia. Entraron en el edificio recibiendo saludos de todos los que trabajaban ahí, era el único lugar en donde dejaba de ser la Señora Cullen y pasaba a ser solo Isabella mientras Edward no estuviera presente, lo cual era recurrente.

Tyler fue el primero en acercarse con una sonrisa guiándola hacia la recepción donde permanecía una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se trataba de la nueva secretaria de la fundación luego de que Betty dejara su puesto por orden suya. Sarah parecía ser eficiente por los datos que le entregó, por lo que no tuvo objeción. Le dio la bienvenida para luego alejarse con el chico hacia la sala de reuniones, así trabajar en los próximos proyectos.

Estuvieron toda la mañana planificando la congregación de nuevos colaboradores, nuevas ideas y la posibilidad de llevar a los chicos a uno de los resort en Miami antes de que acabara el verano. Isabella llamó rápidamente a Tia para que redactara una carta que especificara los detalles de la idea y se la entregara al señor Cullen.

Ya hacia el mediodía apareció Rosalie, quien en poco tiempo anotó los datos en su agenda electrónica para ponerse a trabajar. Le pidió permiso para quedarse más tiempo, a lo que Isabella no tuvo problemas mientras tomaba sus cosas y felicitaba a todos por el trabajo realizado. Se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente salió del recinto hacia el auto donde su guardaespaldas mantenía la puerta abierta, listo como siempre.

Al llegar a casa le regaló una sonrisa a Benjamin mientras le entregaba sus pertenencias y corría a su habitación, donde yacía sobre su cama la vestimenta de deporte. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó rápidamente hacia el gimnasio donde la esperaba Liam, su entrenador personal. Le regaló una sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano cuando parecía querer dar mucho más que eso.

Precalentaron un rato antes de tomar una máquina. El chico decidió que primero serían veinte minutos de bicicleta estática y luego harían abdominales. Cuando iba por cinco minutos apareció su esposo ya con su camiseta y pantalón de chándal, le regaló una sonrisa sin dejar su rutina, mirando detenidamente como los dos hombres se saludaban y comenzaban el precalentamiento del jefe de casa. Nadie podría negar que fuera la mejor vista que una mujer desearía, dos grandes atractivos estirando esos músculos tonificados.

Luego de los abdominales fue el turno del Kick Boxing, Liam estaba determinado a que una mujer debía saber defenderse de cualquier atacante, hasta de su propio marido, lo que causaba risas de la chica y algunos gruñidos de Edward. Él no era partidario de ello, pero al ser quien decidió que Isabella debía tomar al entrenador personal, y con éste no se podía dictar, debía contentarse y callar.

—Directo izquierda —dijo Liam a lo que la chica actuó en tres ocasiones—, directo derecha. —Nuevamente ella dio los golpes—. Gancho de izquierda, —indicó el entrenador e Isabella lo realizó—. Ahora derecha… Buenos movimientos, Isabella.

—Gracias —contestó la chica concentrada.

—Vamos, patada circular izquierda…

—Esas son las peores, no sabes como las detesto cuando estábamos en la cama —comentó Edward con el aire entrecortado mientras no dejaba su ejercicio. La chica se sonrojó sin dejar de trabajar intentando creer que se hallaba sola; Liam rio entre dientes.

—Entonces debo felicitar a tu esposa.

— ¿Por qué kick boking y no Yoga o Pilates? —preguntó Edward ahora deteniéndose hasta que el entrenador lo amenazó con la mirada.

—Por el interior, patada circular derecha… Una mujer necesita defenderse de dictadores como tú, Cullen, ahora sigue en tus asuntos.

Isabella intentó reprimir una risita aún concentrada en las instrucciones, Edward no volvió a interrumpir hasta que terminó su rutina e insistió en que mientras más aprendía su esposa, más tomaba el control en la cama. La chica solo lo observaba de reojo y seguía en lo suyo mientras los hombres reían.

Cuando pasó la hora, la pareja agradeció al entrenador quedando para la siguiente clase. Como siempre aparentaban abrazándose hasta que el chico desapareciera, luego cada uno tomaba su dirección para luego reencontrarse en la mesa de la cocina para almorzar.

Ella subió hasta su cuarto donde lo esperaba Benjamin quien leía un libro recostado en la cama como si se tratada de algo común. Es decir, lo era, como nadie osaba a entrar a esa habitación sin llamar, el hombre podía hacer lo que quisiera. Isabella pasó directo al baño donde sabía que su asesor tenía todo listo para que disfrutara de un baño de agua fría para relajar los músculos después del ejercicio.

Diez minutos después salió con la bata quedándose en mitad del dormitorio donde la alcanzó el chico que sin miramientos le quitó la tela entregándole las bragas y el sujetador. Desde hace un año que la chica había olvidado lo que era vergüenza delante de Benjamin por lo que no le importaba que la viera desnuda y él parecía actuar de la misma manera.

Le ayudó con el vestido vaporoso color menta con la espalda descubierta. Sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa se formó en sus caras y luego sin predeterminarlo se dieron un casto beso para luego volver a arreglarse.

Benjamin pasó un cinturón marrón delgado por la cintura que combinaba con las sandalias de tacón alto. En esa oportunidad le ayudó con el cabello ya que Rosalie debía estar en la fundación por petición de ella. Colocó un poco de maquillaje y finalmente las joyas: una simple gargantilla de oro blanco con dos anillos entrelazados y un brazalete a juego. Como siempre, el asesor se alejaba cuando era el turno de los anillos, ella sonrió mientras colocaba primero el cintillo de diamantes y luego el anillo con la gran esmeralda que simbolizaba el compromiso.

Cuando estuvo lista se puso de pie ante la atenta mirara del hombre dándose una vuelta con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando éste confirmó que estaba perfecta, salieron rumbo al comedor donde le esperaba su esposo.

—Deberías pedirle nuevos colgantes —le susurró Benjamin al oído antes de aparecerse por el comedor, Isabella se estremeció.

— ¿Más?

—Sí, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir la situación de ayer… Además, mientras más diamantes tengas, menos problemas económicos tendremos cuando escapemos.

La chica rio tapándose la boca negando la cabeza antes de enderezarse y entrar a la habitación. Edward ya esperaba sentado con la copa de vino servida, ella tomó su lugar en silencio y esperó a que Harry le sirviera su copa.

Emily y Jessica aparecieron poco después con las finas fuentes de cristal con una exquisita degustación de productos del mar. Ambos agradecieron y esperaron a que todos se fueran para tomar el tenedor y probar. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos habló por lo que solo se escuchaban los cubiertos y copas chocando contra el plato o la mesa.

Cuando se hallaban en el postre Isabella comentó sobre un hermoso colgante que había visto en una revista, su esposo solo asintió lo que se entendía que pronto sería suyo. Sonrió internamente esperando a que Benjamin hubiese escuchado aquello.

—¿Cómo va el negocio? —preguntó Edward.

El bocado que iba directo a su boca quedó en medio del camino y retrocedió hacia el plato mientras no lo dejaba de mirar. Él no acostumbraba a preguntar sobre sus negocios personales, la felicitó en su momento cuando abrieron la boutique con Alice, brindó con ellas, para luego nunca más volver a preguntar y ya pasaba tiempo de aquello. Carraspeó mientras tomaba la servilleta para limpiarse la boca, colocó los brazos sobre la mesa como si fuera su punto estable antes de contestar.

—Todo bien… Es decir… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Sabía que era impertinente, especialmente después de la expresión del hombre, pero no sabía que más decir.

—¿No puedo preguntar? —contra preguntó Edward sin dejar de disfrutar su postre.

—Sí puedes… La boutique va muy bien, tiene buenos clientes y el hecho de que yo me vista con esos diseños lo hace de mayor valor —contestó Isabella aún desconcertada.

—Qué bien.

—¿Cuándo puedo empezar con los restaurantes?

—Cuando lo desees, el contrato y cualquier permiso lo tiene Tia —dijo él colocándose de pie.

Se acercó a su lado ofreciéndole la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie. No la soltó en ningún momento lo que no solo sorprendió a Isabella, sino a todos los que se encontraron en su camino.

Subieron las escaleras y tomaron el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Edward cosa que sorprendió a la chica ya que solo en ocasiones contadas con una sola mano, estuvo en ese lugar. Se estremeció al pensar que justo ahora decidía que quería disfrutar de su unión marital, ya había dado eso por descartado, especialmente si su marido llevaba una amante que lo complaciera.

Le dio el paso para que entrara primero, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Esperaba que Benjamin estuviera pendiente y cerca para que la rescatara en cualquier caso.

Esa habitación era impresionante, una gran cama en medio con sábanas y cobertor blanco, dos finas mesas de noche, frente a aquello una chimenea que ahora estaba apagada, pero durante el invierno se procuraba mantener encendida. A un lado un sillón donde se podría disfrutar del sol y un buen libro. Esos eran los únicos muebles, como cualquier cuarto de hombre, más una terraza que daba a los hermosos jardines de la mansión.

Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando Edward apareció a través de las puertas de su armario, traía dos cajas, una en cada mano. Reconocía una de ellas por ser un típico estuche de Cartier y la otra era una caja blanca que no sabía que era hasta que la tuvo más cerca y vio las C entrelazadas. ¿Por qué ese hombre guardaba joyas en su armario? ¿Para la amante de turno? ¿O ya tenía compradas todas las joyas que ella fuera a necesitar?

Le entregó primero el estuche de Cartier, le dio las gracias mientras lo abría y descubría un hermoso colgante de tres diamantes, era justo lo que necesitaba e igual al que vio en la revista, casi como si su esposo le leyera la mente.

Le entregó la caja y llevó las manos a su cuello para quitarse las argollas que llevaba puesta, se dio la vuelta tomándose el cabello esperando a que Edward le pusiera el nuevo. Sintió como éste dejaba todo en una mesa cercaba y luego con delicadeza pasaba el collar alrededor. Se giró con una sonrisa esperando la aprobación, él asintió sin decir nada buscando la otra caja.

Por lo general, Edward no era de comprar cosas en Chanel, sus tiendas favoritas eran Cartier y Tiffany, solo si ella se deslumbraba por algo de otra marca, él lo compraba sin siquiera esperar. Nuevamente agradeció la caja y la abrió con lentitud, miró con sorpresa la caja y luego el rostro del hombre.

—El otro día te escuché hablando con Rosalie, de lo enamorada que estabas de este reloj… Bien, ahora es tuyo.

—So-solo conversábamos, f-fue… —Isabella perdía el habla, solo recordó una cosa—. Edward, este reloj costaba millones de dólares… —Se cayó cuando diviso los ojos felinos.

—El dinero aquí no es problema, ya hemos discutido esto. Ahora acepta feliz el regalo y lúcelo, con eso me harás feliz —sentenció Edward.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Cualquier esposa al recibir ese regalo de gran valor se hubiese lanzado a los brazos de su hombre, besado por todo el rostro esperando robarle alguna risita y luego terminarían en la cama más cercana haciendo el amor con solo ese el reloj puesto.

Isabella le regaló una sonrisa, guardó todo en las cajas, le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, pidió permiso y se retiró de la habitación. Nada más.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

La cena con los Whitlock salió de maravilla, Alice disfrutó tanto con la conversación sobre nuevas telas que traerían de Milán y comentándole los diseños que tenía pensado para el vestido rojo, que dejó que su marido se concentrara solo en su socio y lograran firmar todo acuerdo y se pudiera comenzar con la producción del mejor vino de La Toscana. Hasta planificaron un viaje entre las dos parejas para mostrarles a las mujeres los nuevos terrenos adquiridos.

La primera parte del nuevo día la pasó en la piscina disfrutando del buen clima, respondió algunos llamados y planificó junto a Rosalie las remodelaciones para la nueva cadena de restaurantes que adquirió su marido. Tenían unas buenas ideas que darían resultado, no solo por el hecho de que fueran de un gran empresario, sino que el diseño llamaría la atención.

Esa tarde fue su mano derecha quien la ayudó a arreglarse para esa noche, Benjamin se había tomado unos días libres para visitar a sus padres en San Francisco, por lo que la diseñadora parecía más feliz que nunca.

Se decidieron por un vestido azul de encaje con un cinturón blanco grueso a la cintura junto a unos tacones del mismo color. La estilista se decidió por una cartera estilo sobre blanco con diseño de pequeñas flores. Como era fundamental, se decidieron por unos pendientes de zafiro y una pulsera fina de diamantes.

Al mirarse en el espejo quedó encantada diciendo que comenzaba a dudar si Benjamin seguiría conservando su trabajo, ambas se rieron mientras Rosalie negaba respondiendo que ya tenía demasiado trabajo como para agregar otro. Le terminó de dar unos retoques en el cabello para dejarla partir.

Edward la esperaba al final de la escalera junto a Laurent y Paul quienes se encargarían esa noche de cuidar sus espaldas. Los guardaespaldas asintieron en su dirección tomando rumbo hacia la puerta principal para preparar los autos, como siempre, el multimillonario elogió su vestimenta luego de verificar que los diamantes estuvieran presentes.

Esa noche era especial, los abuelos de Edward habían venido de visita por unos días desde Seattle, lo que significaba que no se podía perder la posibilidad de tenerlos cerca. Como una vez le pidió Esme cuando trabajaba como asistente, todas las semanas se preocupada de llamarlos cuando su esposo estuviera cerca así podían conversar para saber de los nuevos acontecimientos.

Llegaron al barrio Upper East Side estacionando frente a la hermosa puerta de la casa de los señores Cullen. Laurent fue quien le abrió la puerta mientras Edward se daba la vuelta para tomarla del brazo y subir las escaleras esperado a que Esther abriera la puerta. Saludaron a la mujer quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa como siempre y les decía que todos estaban reunidos en la cocina.

La primera en recibirlos fue Glenn Masen, la madre de Esme quien adoraba verlos tomados del brazo o de la mano, siempre comentaba que nunca pensó disfrutar a su nieto tan enamorado como lo era ahora. Les dio a ambos un beso en cada mejilla y luego los dejó saludar a los demás.

Luego fue el turno de Carlisle y Esme quienes les dieron la bienvenida preguntando como había estado su día. Robert Masen, tomó la mano de Isabella para besarle el dorso y llevarla hacia otro sector de la isla para servirle una copa de champaña sin importarle que su nieto insistiera que no era educado quitarle la esposa a alguien.

Disfrutaron de una larga plática entre risas mientras madre e hija eran las encargadas de la cocina prohibiéndole a cualquier otro acercarse, así que Isabella solo descansaba en brazos de Edward mientras éste mantenía una charla de negocios con su abuelo y en ocasiones besaba la coronilla de su mujer.

Todos pasaron al comedor cuando Esther fue quien intervino diciendo que ella se encargaría de llevar la cena. Degustaron unas exquisitas pastas y una carne a la cacerola que se derretía en la boca.

—¿Celebrarán su segundo aniversario? —preguntó la señora Masen.

—Hemos acordado hacer algo entre nosotros, una próxima celebración a lo grande será cuando mi mujer sea una santa por aguantarme cinco años, ¿les parece? —contestó Edward tomando la mano de su mujer y besándole los nudillos.

—Un Masen o Cullen, jamás hará algo simple… Imagino que tienes planeado algo —refutó Robert colocando los puños sobre la mesa y el ceño fruncido.

—Papá, no intervengas… —interrumpió Esme, Edward le sonrió a su madre para tranquilizarla.

—Abuelo, Isabella se merece el cielo, pero no sería una sorpresa si digo lo que tengo preparado —la chica mencionada abrió los ojos de sorpresa mirando a su esposo.

—Ese es mi nieto, jamás dudé de ti.

Todos en la mesa negaron mientras el señor Masen seguía disfrutando de su plato.

Cuando llegó el postre, Isabella jadeó al ver su tarta favorita. Desde que se lo comentó a Esme, ella siempre procuraba tenérsela o la enviaba una de regalo a casa. Se trataba de un pastel de chocolate y nueces, se había enamorado de este cuando la probó para el pastel de boda, era su mayor debilidad. Le agradeció a su suegra lanzándole un beso desde el otro lado haciéndola sonrojar.

Por supuesto fue el pedazo más grande para ella, los hombres acompañaron el dulce con un bajativo y las mujeres con un café. Seguían cada uno en sus conversaciones hasta que Glenn interrumpió con un tema que parecía incomodar, aun cuando era un deseo que todos llevaban en la mente.

—¿Y para cuando serán los nietos, o bisnietos en mi caso?

Edward e Isabella se dieron una ojeada, sabían la respuesta a la cual a nadie le gustaría escuchar, ni siquiera a la chica siendo que no tenía razones para tener ese sentimiento.

—Abuela, solo llevamos dos años casados, todavía necesitamos tiempo solos.

—Yo tuve a tu tío John a los pocos meses de casarme, creo que dos años es bastante tiempo para conocerse y estar solos.

—Glenn, creo que es una decisión de ellos, donde no debemos interferir —opinó Carlisle mirando a su hijo como disculpa.

—Estoy a favor de mi mujer —insistió Robert tomando la mano de su esposa—, es nuestra única oportunidad de tener bisnietos, lamentablemente nuestros hijos no han sido considerados en la descendencia, solo nuestra hermosa Esme.

—Además, Edward, ya tiene 34 años e Isabella está en la flor de la fertilidad a sus 23 años, es solo dejar de ocupar esos métodos anticonceptivos que hay hoy en día y no demorarán en concebir.

—Madre… —intentó interrumpir Esme, la señora Masen levantó la mano para callarla.

—En el caso de que tengan problemas para tenerlos, hay miles de métodos que ayudarían…

— ¡Abuela! —todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio contemplando al chico, éste respiró profundo—. Primero, como has dicho, Isabella es muy joven para agregarle un peso más a todo lo que hace como es criar un bebé; y segundo, quien no quiere tener hijos o por lo menos no piensa en ello hasta ahora, soy yo, ¿está bien? No quiero oír más este tema, por favor.

Carlisle se encargó se cambiar el tema intentando dejar ese tema de lado. Los señores Masen intercambiando palabras silenciosas a través de vistazos sigilosos en silencio antes de seguir el juego de su yerno. Como apoyo Isabella tomó la mano más cercana de su esposo dándole un apretón, demostrándole que apoyaba su decisión. Edward le sonrió acercándose para darle un beso en el cabello y volver a su plato.

Isabella también intentó disfrutar de su postre favorito, si bien la amargura estaba ganando, no era que se sintiera mal porque su marido no quisiera tener herederos con ella, hace ya bastante tiempo que entendió de que trataba ese trato en entre ellos. Ella cobraba una buena fortuna todos los meses por dejar que ese hombre la utilizara de la forma que encontrara pertinente y una de ellas, era olvidar el contacto físico, a lo menos que estuvieran frente a personas que creían en su supuesto amor.

No podía evitar preguntarse porque Edward no quería hijos o qué pasaría si en unos años más, ella decidiera tener a alguien a quien amar en su vida. ¿Él aceptaría adoptar? ¿Se haría cargo del hijo de otro hombre en el caso de quedar embarazada de alguien distinto? ¿Qué pasaba si Vanessa quedaba embarazada?

Tampoco sabía cuánto duraría esa inversión que veía él en ella, Isabella se había vendido a su propia voluntad hace dos años, sin saber si llevaba fecha de caducidad. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas, esos temas los conversaron hace ya tiempo, acordando de mutuo acuerdo sus intereses, no tenía porque importarle lo que pensaran los demás.

A eso de la media noche, decidieron retornar a la mansión, la chica se despidió con mucha amabilidad de todos como si quisiera que no le tuvieran pena, aunque sabía que sería tema próximamente si esas dos mujeres decidían aparecer por casa para tomar el té.

Como era de esperarse, los guardaespaldas se hallaban en la puerta junto al auto. Todos observaban desde la puerta por lo que la actuación seguía, Edward caballerosamente le tomó la mano para ayudarla a subir y luego se dio la vuelta para tomar su puesto. Mirando de reojo se acercó a su esposa besándola en los labios y luego arrancando el motor.

El camino fue silencioso, era como si justamente toda la ciudad supiera que no era momento de intervenir con gritos, música y todo lo que conllevaba la Gran Manzana. Las calles parecían despejadas o su esposo había tomado un camino diferente.

Al cruzar las puertas de Old Westbury el BMW híbrido tomó la delantera escoltándolos hacia la mansión, el deportivo giró ingresando hasta estacionar en su lugar correspondiente donde lo recibió Paul deseándole buenas noches a la pareja. Como muy pocas veces, siguieron el camino pegados, como una verdadera pareja.

Edward fue directamente hacia la mesa que albergaba los licores sirviéndose un vaso de Jack Daniel's, le mostró el vaso a lo que Isabella negó dejando cuidadosamente sus pertenencia sobre el sofá más próximo. Lo observaba con disimulo esperando el momento exacto para comenzar el cuestionario, no podría dormir si no respondía sus dudas; él lo notó.

—Dilo de una vez —murmuró Edward junto a un suspiro.

—Es que no entiendo porque no quieres tener hijos, eso lo esperaría más de mi parte, no tengo padres, no hay una familia constituida y feliz a la cual querer imitar, pero tú… Edward, tu familia es hermosa, ¿Por qué no querer tener una propia?

Se sobresaltó cuando lo tuvo a solo unos centímetros, sentía su respiración agitada y el aliento a whisky. Lo vio cerrar los ojos, tomar un trago de aire y luego enfrentarla con su mirada felina, listo para atacar. Se estremeció con disimulo.

—Esta asociación tiene ciertos puntos, como los secretos que cada uno posee: yo no me meto en los tuyos y tú tampoco en los míos, ¿se entiende? —Isabella asintió—. Bien, es mi problema si no quiero una familia; en caso que lo deseara, deberías preocuparte, eres mi mujer y con quien debería tener esos hijos… Así que mejor no tientes a la suerte. —Terminó Edward alejándose lentamente sin girarse.

—Podría con ello, ¿no soy tu mejor adquisición? De algo que sirva el dinero que destinas a mi cuenta al comprarme…

— ¡Isabella!

Seguramente acaba de despertar a todo el personal, sin embargo, ninguno se movió de su sitio. Él intentaba controlar su furia mientras ella aparentaba no sentirse aterrada, en esos dos años jamás lo escuchó gritar, siendo que en reiteradas ocasiones se lo advirtieron, era primera vez que levantaba la voz. Bajó la cabeza murmurando una disculpa, lo escuchó bufar y luego darle las buenas noches.

Se estremeció rodeándose con los brazos deseando que Benjamin viniera a rescatarla, miró su bolso donde estaba el celular, si bien descartó la idea, no quería tentar a la suerte como había dicho Edward, ya era demasiado con lo vivido esa noche. Rápidamente tomó sus cosas y subió a su cuarto.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Sintió la luz entrar con furor lo que la hizo esconderse entre las mantas, aunque duró poco cuando escuchó la voz de Benjamin mientras se las quitaba echándola hacia atrás.

Molesta, buscó su nuevo reloj para ver la hora antes de ladrar por ser levantada tan temprano cuando era día sábado. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, se giró hacia su asesor quien iba y venía del armario hacia un bolso sobre el tocador.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo es que dormí tanto?

—El señor Cullen me pidió que te dejara dormir más tiempo, pero ya has cumplido tu hora límite, vete al baño.

La voz del hombre era brusca, no era el mismo de siempre, risueño que cuando debía referiste a Edward lo hacía con ironía. Algo andaba mal y necesitaba averiguarlo, no obstante, Benjamin no estaba de humor y parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo por lo que se rindió a seguir las reglas.

Tomó su ducha habitual, hidrató su piel y se puso el conjunto de lencería que dejó el chico junto a la bata de satín. Cuando salió, éste tomaba unas cuantas cajas de sus joyas y las colocaba en el bolso. Sintiéndose ignorante ante lo que ocurría, con voz autoritaria preguntó que hacía con sus cosas.

—El señor Cullen ha decidido darte una sorpresa por su aniversario de bodas, se irán unos días de vacaciones solos. Dentro de este bolsillo va una nota con los conjuntos que debes colocarte y el maquillaje correcto, el peinado lo dejaré a tu elección —decía Benjamin sin siquiera darle un vistazo y con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendo para que quiero eso, es tu trabajo —dijo Isabella.

—Porque yo no iré, son órdenes del señor —sentenció el chico entre dientes.

De ahí era la razón. Isabella, sorprendida, no se movía de su lugar contemplando la expresión de su asesor quien definitivamente estaba molesto con el tema, no tenía idea de cuantos días estarían fuera, lo extraño es que se fueran solos, eso jamás pasaba. Siempre alguien los acompañaba, podía ser Rosalie, Benjamin, alguien del servicio, o algún socio de su marido; nunca solos.

Sintió su estómago retorcerse, algo no andaba bien aquí y eso la incomodaba. En su mente repasó el contrato buscando alguna cláusula que explicara esta situación o alguna regla, pero nada venía de inmediato.

—Benjamin…

— ¡Isabella, ya lo he intentado todo! Tu esposo no dará el brazo a torcer, hace una hora juntó a todo el personal explicando que se irían solos una semana a un lugar, aclaró que nadie los acompañaría por lo que nos podíamos tomar ese tiempo de descanso —dijo el chico sin fijarse en ella—, solo cuídate, ¿bien?

—Lo haré —susurró la chica.

Se sobresaltó cuando la tomó en sus brazos llevando una mano a su cabeza para acercarla a sus labios. Se besaron con ternura, lento y lleno de cariño. No era constante en ellos estas muestras de cariño, solo cuando uno de los dos necesitaba contención. No eran amantes, solo dos personas que se apoyaban de una manera singular, o se engañaban a sí mismos pensando aquello.

Al separarse, Isabella llevó sus manos al rostro del chico obligándole a verla, le regaló una sonrisa que le contagió logrando que el mal humor se desvaneciera por un momento. Se abrazaron unos minutos para luego volver a la rutina.

Benjamin le ayudó a ponerse un vestido veraniego color blanco con corte imperio, tenía un bonito escote que resaltaba sus pechos y una bella caída que volaba con el viento. Sobre este se puso un bolero amarillo junto a unas sandalias a juego.

Con suma delicadeza le puso el reloj con el cintillo de diamantes, un colgante de corazón y unos pendientes del mismo estilo. Miraron su reflejo juntos en el espejo y sonrieron, sin siquiera el maquillaje y estaba preciosa.

Ambos retrocedieron cuando tocaron a la puerta, Benjamin con la cabeza gacha retrocedió unos cuantos pasos volviendo a su trabajo mientras Rosalie tomaba su lugar y comentaba sobre que sorpresa tendría preparada el tigre. La estilista se encargó de llenar la habitación de conversación mientras la peinaba con una coleta alta y la maquillaba.

Media hora después bajaban las escaleras, Harry lo esperaba para darle los buenos días y recibir el bolso para llevarlo al auto. Le preguntó a Isabella si necesitaba algo, ella negó con una sonrisa pidiéndole que descansara esos días. Luego se acercaron Emily y Leah quienes le dieron una reverencia y subieron para ordenar las habitaciones.

Rosalie y Benjamin se quedaron atrás cuando divisaron a Edward quien permanecía sentado frente al piano. La tapa protegía las notas por lo que solo admiraba la superficie e imaginaba que sonaba, era muy común desde que lo conocía, nunca lo vio tocar. Isabella se le acercó dándole los buenos días a lo que él respondió informándole que en pocos minutos partirían.

Ella intentó saber que harían esos días solos, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta por lo que tuvo que contentarse con una fruta que le entregó Jessica luego de desearle buen viaje.

Le sorprendió que fuera su auto el que usarían, más cuando se percató que ni siquiera Laurent, Sam o Paul los acompañarían; confirmado, solo serían ellos dos en un lugar incierto donde no podría recurrir a nadie si algo malo ocurría. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa aunque no dijo nada.

Benjamin fue el último en acercársele para entregarle una bonita cartera a croché color branca diseñada por su socia. Le agradeció y sin importarle que todos estuvieran vigilándolos se acercó y lo abrazó. Les dio unas palabras al personal y luego un hasta luego a Sam quien esperaba paciente con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Éste le deseó un buen viaje y luego de cerrar, el BMW quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Siguió cuestionando a su marido cuando estacionaron en el aeropuerto frente a la entrada exclusiva a privados. Edward no decía ni una palabra, solo hablaba con los encargados y luego con el piloto de su jet privado cuando se embarcaban.

Isabella ya perdía la paciencia, saludó a la tripulación de manera fría cuando la recibieron en la compuerta del avión, luego no le dirigió ni una palabra a nadie más. Fueron las cinco horas más largas de su vida.

Despertó de su siesta cuando escuchó por el altoparlante en donde pensaban aterrizar. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa percatándose de Edward quien seguía con los ojos sobre la pantalla de su ordenador personal. ¿Vancouver? ¿Cruzaron todo el país para qué? ¿Qué tendría Edward en esa ciudad? ¿Cuál era la intención de este viaje sin compañía más que la de ellos? ¿Por qué tan cerca de donde vivía antes? ¿De qué sorpresa se trataba?

Imitó a su esposo cuando éste dejó el portátil a un lado y se abrochaba el cinturón, el aterrizaje fue perfecto al igual que el vuelo. Isabella se movía inquieta viendo de un lado a otro, necesitaba relajarse, pero le era imposible. Se sobresaltó como esa chica indefensa que llegó a New York hace dos años cuando la azafata le preguntó si necesitaba algo antes de bajar, ella negó sin mirarla.

Descendieron en la pista donde los esperaba. Como era propio del señor Cullen, un BMW negro híbrido como esos que tenían en casa, los esperaba a pocos pasos. Isabella fue la primera en ingresar sin esperar el protocolo mientras se colocaba los lentes oscuros.

Fue otro largo viaje entre el hermosos paisaje que entregaba la ciudad, una vegetación que no se veía en la Gran Manzana y también tanta tranquilidad que llamaba a descansar y olvidarse de los problemas. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo controlando la ansiedad, estaban lejos, no debía porque intervenir recuerdos de ese pueblo que había dejado atrás.

Bordearon la península de Georgia hasta detenerse frente a una verja de madera, escondida entre grandes árboles. Edward bajó para abrir y luego entró el auto para volver a hacer el mismo proceso antes de seguir la ruta.

Como era de esperarse, su esposo jamás elegiría un lugar corriente para pasar una temporada. El terreno era precioso y paradisiaco, se hallaba a la orilla del mar, parecieran estar sobre un acantilado y la casa hubiese sido construida sobre la nada. Esta estaba escondida entre las rocas y los árboles, Edward bajó los bolsos y le mostró el camino por una escalinata que bajaba a la puerta principal.

Definitivamente el lugar era maravilloso, la entrada era de cuento de hadas que daba a una pequeña salita y una esplendida vista. Su esposo le explicó que la puerta principal daba al tercer piso, por lo que desde ahí se bajaba hacia las habitaciones, cocina y el resto. No obstante, Isabella no podía retener cualquier información cuando admiraba el paisaje más perfecto que existía, teniendo en cuenta que su luna de miel fue en Hawaii.

El comedor era alucinante, y no por los muebles, sino por la pared de cristal que les mostraba el comienzo de un hermoso atardecer.

Una escalera entre madera y piedra decencia por cada piso donde se apreciaba una salita para disfrutar de la estancia. En el tercer piso se hallaba la cocina, una sala de televisión, comedor y sala, el segundo consistía en tres cuartos, cada uno con baño privado y el primer piso un sótano con una mesa de pool, sistema de audio y un mini bar.

Primero pasaron por su dormitorio, un espacio acogedor con todo lo necesario para pasar unos días. De cortesía, Edward le mostró el cuarto principal que era igual de acogedor con un perfecto paisaje por los dos grandes ventanales de pared a pared.

Decidieron aprovechar la cocina y comer algo, él comentó que por la mañana llegaría la mujer que se encargaba de cuidar la casa y quien se preocuparía de tener todo ordenado y cocinar mientras ellos estuvieran ahí. Si bien, Isabella se ofreció para cocinar esa tarde a lo que Edward asintió con una sonrisa. No se sorprendió al ver la despensa abastecidas para un año.

Él se encargó de elegir el vino luego de que Isabella decidera por un pescado a la parrilla, era la primera escena en que parecían un verdadero matrimonio, lo que la desconcertó por lo que empezó con el cuestionario habitual cuando Edward hacía estas cosas.

— ¿A quién pertenece esta casa? Espera, no contestes, lo haré por ti —dijo deteniendo el cuchillo y mirándolo fijamente distinguiendo una sonrisa—, tuya.

—Efectivamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Un año antes de conocerte, fue la única vez que tomé vacaciones y vine por estos lados. El lugar me gustó y lo compré —explicó Edward sirviendo las copas.

—Obviamente —murmuró la chica atenta en su trabajo—, gracias —dijo recibiendo la copa de vino blanco—. ¿Y a que se debe esta escapada misteriosa? ¿O seguirás evitando el tema?

—Celebramos nuestro aniversario —dijo él con naturalidad.

—Bonito detalle.

—De nada.

Isabella asintió y siguió en su trabajo sin más que decir. Edward disfrutaba del atardecer tomando el líquido en pequeños tragos, en un momento ofreció ayuda, pero al recibir una carcajada de su esposa decidió seguir en silencio y esperar.

Cuando la chica tuvo listo pasaron a la mesa, solo llevaron cubiertos, su plato y copa, nada ceremonioso como las tradicionales comidas en la mansión.

Lo miraba de reojo notando que algo extraño pasaba, no era el tigre firme, seguro y amenazante de siempre, no parecía ser el dueño del gran imperio de entretenciones. Más bien parecía un hombre inseguro, tímido… Le recordaba a ella. Sacudió la cabeza, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Bien, dime lo que sucede.

Edward cerró los ojos, respiró hondo pero no botó el aire, lo dejó retenido hasta que suspiró. Le imitó en la postura, miró al frente y luego la encaró.

—Tendremos un hijo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

…...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Sí, ya sé, me odian por el final… mmm, ¿debo responder a ello? ¿No podemos simplemente hacer como que no existe el final y ser buenos amigos?, ¿sí?

El tigre al parecer metió los dientes donde no debía, y justo cuando todos hablan del tema.

Ahora lentamente se iré, los dejaré pensar mientras me voy a escribir, ¿les parece?.

Gracias a _**Anyi Lpez, ConiLizzy, Isa Labra Cullen, Marie Lizz Swan, LauraECS, briis, carlita16, Chikage -SP, Dayis, lyrag99, Mary Baltazar, Manligrez, dracullen, Tanya Masen Cullen, yoliki, cavendano13, angelita04, ashleyswan, Sonyi Cullen CM**_ _ **,**_ _ **caresgar26, brigitte, sofiarp, Dani, RALK Gt, kedchri, cary, DANI DA, libbnnygramajo, roohh-guzman, karaina, LuVelitta, kathyvar, terewee, melychile, Nelva Robsten, Hellen Masen, Ayer Dormi, Bella karen Cullen, Elizabeth Everly, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, escarlataojala, wendycruzg, peral. t, AliuxS, DiAnA FeR, MarianaDeCullen, Diana, Anónimo 1, Cristal82, Mss1- cullen- swan, Polibells13, Tata XOXO, DannyCullen13, emily- FC, Diana2GT, lu537, Izarys24, cristabella-swan, Paula, Monik Oslo009, Any, Rinat Woodgate, LeviCullen, elizabethamberlufor, jupy, alejandrablack22,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	12. Capítulo 11: Tal vez solo una propuesta

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capituló 12: Tal vez es solo una propuesta**

.

La sangre le hervía por dentro, sentía que si no lo controlaba la mesa saldría volando por el ventanal frente a ella, lo cual causaría revuelo entre los vecinos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle una cosa así con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza para llegar a ser tan frío, era un demente? ¿Por qué no se cuidó? ¡Maldición!

Se paró dando vueltas por la estancia, se llevó las manos al cabello enredándolo, respirando tan hondo que solo pudiera pensar en retener el aire y no arrancarse mechones que luego lamentaría. Rosalie no estaría feliz si llegaba con la mitad de su cabello, Benjamin tal vez la dejaría de querer o compraría pelucas para esconderlo… ¿Qué dirá Benjamin de todo esto?

Levantó la mirada hacia el paisaje, bajó las manos dejando que su cabeza diera vuelta entre uno y otro recuerdo. Cuantas veces le había negado cualquier insinuación del asesor solo para no tener estos problemas en casa, no obstante, su esposo no obtenía la misma consideración y ahora se metía en un gran lio que ella tendría que arreglar por asegurado. Se giró hacia él con fuego en los ojos.

Edward seguía sentado, en la misma posición desde que dio la noticia, era el lindo felino despreocupado porque ya llevaba la panza llena, lo que significaba que no debía ir a cazar otra presa para satisfacerse. Volvió a sentir el ardor por dentro, ya no podía controlarlo, necesitaba romper lo que se pusiera en su camino. Con rapidez tomó el plato que aún llevaba la mitad del pescado y lo lanzó contra la muralla de piedra tras ella.

—¡Isabella, contrólate!

—¡¿Qué me controle?! ¡Como me puedes pedir eso! ¿Entiendes lo que significa esto?

—Lo sé, es un gran cambio, lo entiendo… —intentó explicar Edward, pero ella parecía fuera de control.

—¡¿Un gran cambio?! ¡Eso estaba fuera de nuestro acuerdo!

—¿Debes gritar? ¿Por favor, podríamos conversarlo con serenidad? —preguntó el hombre sin pararse de su silla. Isabella rio entre dientes con una mano en la frente.

—¿Qué tenemos que conversar, Edward? ¡Ya está hecho!

—¿Ya está hecho? —parecía confundido, pero ella no le dio importancia.

—¡Cuántas veces te lo pregunté! ¡Cuántas veces rogué para que esto no sucediera! Sé que se halla dentro del acuerdo no interferir en la vida del otro, solo era un buen trato que nos beneficiaba a ambos… ¡Yo me mantuve alejada, Edward! ¡Y tú no pudiste mantener la polla lejos de esa mujer!

— ¡Isabella, controla ese lenguaje!

Era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba gritar y asustaba, comenzaba a entender porque las mujeres que tomaron su puesto anteriormente no duraban más de unos días o semanas. Tragó en seco pestañando más de lo común sin poder enfrentarse a su esposo que ya se encontraba de pie a pocos pasos de ella.

El lugar quedó en silencio y por primera vez se preguntó a cuanta distancia estaban los vecinos y cuan insonorizada era la casa. ¿Se enterarían de su discusión? ¿Había dicho polla? Sintió las mejillas sonrojarse.

—No se de que mujer estás hablando, aunque debo suponer que se trata de Vanessa —expuso Edward en un tono bajo, amenazante… El tigre surgía justo ahí, furioso frente a ella—. Ahora, si te estás más calmada, Vanessa no es mi amante, no me he acostado con ella y menos está embarazada como creo que entendiste.

Sintió el balde de agua fría caer sobre ella, la sangre que antes hervía ahora pasaba en un segundo a congelar sus venas deteniendo todo su sistema nervios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por fin lo miró a los ojos. No creía en su palabra, e igualmente dejó que hablara.

—¿No está embarazada? —El negó—. ¿Por qué has dicho que tendrás un hijo? —Preguntó avergonzada, Edward suspiró.

—Si me dejaras hablar antes de imaginar cosas, sabrías a lo que me refiero.

—Está bien, adelante… —dijo Isabella calmándose.

Edward tomó aire un par de veces, contempló los restos de comida sobre la alfombra y el plato hecho añicos. Isabella cada vez más roja corrió a la cocina por un paño para poder levantar el desastre, le sorprendió cuando su esposo se hallaban su lado ayudándole.

Levantaron todo del suelo y de la mesa llevándolo a la cocina, él rellenó las copas con vino, colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica dirigiéndola hacia una de las salitas, se acomodaron con lentitud y luego se enfrentaron. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

—Cuando decía que tendríamos un hijo, me refería a ti y a mí.

—¿Qué? —Edward la observó amenazante—. Lo siento.

—Desde la cena con mis abuelos y padres que no ha dejado de rondar por mi cabeza la insistencia que le han puesto al tema. Mi abuelo ha aparecido por la oficina para darme una gran charla sobre paternidad y lo infeliz que está Glenn al saber que no quiero tener hijos y como estarás tú internamente sin poder opinar al respecto… El tema no ha dejado mi cabeza en todo ese tiempo, es por ello que he decidido en tomarnos estos días para conversar este tema e incluirlo en nuestro acuerdo. Según mi abogado, es posible si ambos lados aceptan hacer modificaciones.

—Edward, solo has dicho que tendremos un hijo, ¿no has pensado en preguntar? Nos hubiésemos ahorrado mí… a-ataque.

—Sí, lo sé y lo siento, ¿podemos recomenzar?

Isabella asintió aunque no estaba muy segura de querer hablar sobre aquel tema. No se sentía cómoda con tratar algo así como si se tratara de una asociación más, una cláusula dentro de un contrato. Hablaban de un hijo, una vida inocente que no tenía porque vivir bajo esos términos.

Lo escuchaba hablar sobre pruebas invitro, o inseminación artificial que darían resultados exitosos, que habitación acomodar para un bebé, que educación darle, como exponerlo ante la prensa, si bien jamás de que cariño le darían, al igual como le explicarían que sus padres tienen un matrimonio falso, y para satisfacer a los demás recurrieron a él. ¿Ese bebé merecía aquello?

No se percató de que su boca se abría y decía lo que pensaba de una forma bastante vergonzosa nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no hacer el amor de la forma tradicional? ¿No sería un poco más íntimo? —Sintió las mejillas caliente nuevamente, no se reprimió—. Es decir, estamos hablando de un bebé, un hijo… Tendrá tu sangre.

—¿Y? —esa simple palabra le dolió.

—Edward, yo no tendré un hijo contigo solo para que tu familia esté feliz. ¿Has pensado que querrá ese niño? ¿No ha venido a tu mente que ese niño te llamará papá y querrá tu amor? ¿Querrá pasar tiempo contigo?

La habitación quedó en silencio, lo vio bajar la cabeza pasando una mano por el cabello intentando no demostrar lo inseguro que se sentía. Quería acercarse y por primera vez en dos años ser una verdadera esposa, poder consolarlo, demostrarle que no estaba solo a pesar de que así lo sintiera. Demostrarle con tacto que podían apoyarse mutuamente para salir de aquellas pruebas que ponía la vida. No obstante, ni ella sabía bien como enfrentarse a una situación tan incómoda.

Lo pensó bien y no se contuvo, de un salto se puso de pie y se arrodilló frente a su marido apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas de éste. Él por fin la miró.

—Sí… Sí lo he pensado.

—¿Qué piensas al respecto? —preguntó Isabella, él suspiró.

—Nunca seré un buen padre, si bien sé que tú sí serás una excelente madre y no hay mejor persona en este mundo en quien confiar algo tan importante como una criatura indefensa. Por eso hace dos años te elegí para que fuera mi socia.

—Exacto, tu socia en los negocios, una esposa florero que te enorgulleciera y todos te envidiaran, lo cual he hecho bien, pero un hijo es muy diferente, con él tendrás un lazo inquebrantable… Será de por vida.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?—preguntó Edward llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza intentando esconderse. Ella suspiró.

Se trataba de un tema complicado, eso no se podía negar, ¿cómo discutirlo cuando su relación era más fría que las montañas más altas? No creía difícil encontrar una solución pensando con la mente objetiva, siempre daban con algo que los hacía crecer aún más, tanto como pareja disfuncional, como para otros era perfecta, específicamente en los negocios.

Sin embargo, ahora hablaban de un bebé, una criatura que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas, la cual heredaría el legado de los Cullen. ¿Serían capaces de salir victoriosos?

Isabella suspiró, observó a su alrededor antes de centrarse por completo en Edward.

—Podría considerar aquello, podría aceptar agregar otro punto al contrato… Solo necesito que estés ahí, yo no me haré cargo sola de esto cuando es tu idea. Somos un matrimonio y como tal debemos tomar una decisión de este calibre con más delicadeza.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de ella asombrado, ella intentó sonreír para tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que sentía el temblor de sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Te embarazarías solo para satisfacer a otros?

—No, lo haría por mí y quiero que tú lo hagas por ti.

No volvieron a discutir el tema por esa noche, se quedaron ahí hasta que las copas estuvieron vacías y sus mentes un poco más organizadas. A eso de la media noche se despidieron yendo cada uno a su dormitorio a descansar o por lo menos intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó a eso de las diez, asustada se levantó rápidamente tomando una ducha rápida colocándose el primer vestido que encontró colgado y arreglando el cabello para estar algo presentable. El maquillaje y las joyas serían para después.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su esposo aún seguía en la cama al encontrarse con una señora mayor quien se presentó como Mary, la encargada del orden. No estaba enterada si ella iba al tanto del extraño matrimonio que llevaban entre ellos, por lo que intentó hablar del tema lo menos posible. Le pidió ayuda para preparar una bandeja para dos así llevarle de sorpresa al cuarto.

Bajó con cuidado hasta el piso correspondiente y tocó la puerta que le mostró Edward la tarde anterior. Al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar de todos modos.

Al no haber cortinas, el sol entraba a raudales por lo que se extrañaba que si esposo siguiera durmiendo, más conociendo que no era conocido por pasar tiempo de sobra en la cama. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa para luego acercarse al hombre que dormía plácidamente, jamás tuvo que despertarlo por lo que no sabía qué hacer, se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo llevó una mano al cabello mientras le susurraba que despertara.

Cuando esos ojos verdes la miraron, ambos se quedaron congelados sin saber como reaccionar. Isabella lentamente quitó la mano y se levantó con la intención de traer la bandeja a la cama. Edward se incorporó sentándose contemplándola cada movimiento hasta que estuvo a su lado.

—No sé si Mary está enterada de nuestra forma de vida por lo que aparenté que te sorprendía con el desayuno.

—Gracias —contestó con la voz ronca—, no, no está enterada y no me gustaría que supiera, si no te molesta. —Ella negó con una sonrisa cordial—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasada las diez… Al parecer necesitábamos reponer energías, también desperté hace poco —él asintió mientras daba un mordico a una tostada—. ¿Que haremos hoy?

—Podríamos recorrer los alrededores —opinó Edward a lo que Isabella asintió.

Salió del dormitorio luego de terminar el desayuno dándole espacio para arreglarse. Volvió a su dormitorio donde encontró a Mary quien ordenaba las cosas, entendió su expresión, seguramente se preguntaba porque aquella cama se encontraba desecha si el señor Cullen dormía en la habitación principal. Le regaló una sonrisa, tomó su neceser encaminándose al baño para terminar de arreglarse.

La pareja se reencontró en la salita del tercer piso junto a la puerta, Edward le ayudó a ponerse una solerita ya que el clima refrescaba, y salieron hacia el auto rentado.

Se detuvieron en cada mirador que encontraron y tomaron unas cuantas fotos del paisaje y de ellos como un matrimonio feliz. Cuando divisaron un supermercado decidieron pasar a comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían la semana que pasarían en casa. Acordaron en disfrutar de siete días alejados del estrés de la gran ciudad y la actuación que llevaban día a día, en ese lado podrían ser ellos mismos manteniendo cariños que no eran desagradables.

Cuando volvieron a casa, la señora encargada se acababa de retirar por lo que se dispusieron a preparar la cena. Isabella se sorprendió de que su marido supiera picar verduras lo que llenó de risas la cocina entre bromas y amenazas juguetonas de parte del hombre.

Disfrutaron de la cocina con mejor actitud esa noche en comparación al anterior, no conversaron pero el ambiente era cómodo. Ambos estaban tranquilos disfrutando del momento sin pensar en trabajo, fundaciones o familiares insistentes.

La casa y la vista eran relajantes lo que beneficiaba no querer salir de casa, los dos días que siguieron decidieron disfrutar de las comodidades del lugar. Vieron un par de películas, Edward le enseñó a jugar billar y por las tardes disfrutaban de la terraza y el crepúsculo. Por la noche cada uno hacía lo que quería, desde leer un libro o utilizar el portátil para contestar los correos importantes, o solo informar que se hallaban en una segunda luna de miel.

Su esposo la sorprendió con un vaso de Brandy mientras respondía un correo de Rosalie informándole los últimos acontecimientos de la Fundación. Le dio las gracias junto a una sonrisa terminado de escribir y enviándolo. Se fue a sentar a su lado disfrutando de la noche en Vancouver.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, perfecto… Gracias a tu aprobación para el premio académico, los niños están estudiando más y sacando sobresalientes. Según Rosalie en todas las casas de acogida se aprecia un aumento en los porcentajes.

—Eso está muy bien, felicitaciones —Isabella sonrió en agradecimiento—. ¿Y con respecto a tu hijo? —La sonrisa desapareció ante la pregunta del hombre.

—¿Te refieres a NUESTRO posible hijo? —Edward desvió la mirada—. Todo depende de tu elección; ya he dicho, podré con ello cuando elijas la opción correcta y no lo que los demás necesitan.

—¿Y cuál vendría siendo la opción correcta? —cuestionó, Isabella bufó.

—¿Qué le dirás a tus padres cuando les digas que tendrás un hijo? ¿Qué solo ocurrió? ¿Qué les dirás a tus socios? ¿Qué tenía que pasar para que alguien heredara el imperio? ¿Qué le dirás a tu hijo? ¿Llegaste a este mundo para hacer a otros felices? ¿Qué te dirás a ti mismo cuando te diga que tú idea funcionó y estoy embarazada? ¿Qué harás, Edward?

—¿Qué tiene eso de importante? ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás? —preguntó Edward levantándose y acercándose al ventanal sin mirarla—. ¿No es lo que deberíamos hacer como un matrimonio feliz? ¿No es lo que se espera?

—Eres un imbécil.

Isabella se levantó saliendo del lugar hacia las escaleras, necesitaba refugiarse de esas terribles palabras. ¡Por todos los cielos! Ya no hablaban de ellos, sino de una persona inocente que no debía porque sufrir dentro de esa extraña relación que llevaban. ¿Por qué Edward necesitaba complacer a los demás y no pensaba en sí mismo?

Primero una esposa para que dejaran de interrogarlo, bien, lo entendía, por ello aceptó sin miramientos, pero, por que contentar a los demás con un ser indefenso que no podrá opinar o elegir si quiere participar de ese complicado acuerdo. ¿Cómo ella criaría a un niño en esas condiciones? ¿Qué pasaría si ese acuerdo se daba por finalizado? ¿Cómo sería la custodia del pequeño? No, eso no podía aceptarlo.

Al llegar al dormitorio se quitó las joyas dejándolas sobre la mesita sin importar tener que guardarlas, lo haría por la mañana. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las sandalias cuando tocaron a la puerta, suspiró, solo había una persona en casa. Cerró los ojos, escuchó como volvía a tocar con impaciencia por lo que aceptó que entrara.

Edward parecía inquieto, como si al tigre lo acabaran de enjaular, caminaba de un lado a otro buscando la salida la cual no encontraba. El estrés lo invadía y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, ¿lo dejaba salir? ¿O lo mantenía esclavo hasta que se tranquilizara? Supo que ya tomaba una decisión cuando se detuvo en medio del cuarto mirándola detenidamente.

—Tienes razón, es algo que solo nos involucra a nosotros. Esa noche sentí que me apoyabas cuando apretaste mi mano, a pesar de que vi en tus ojos otra cosa… ¿Es que quieres un bebé?

—Soy mujer, tengo instinto maternal, solo que no con tus condiciones —respondió Isabella. Él asintió.

—¿Y si intentara ser un buen padre? ¿Aceptarías? —No entendía a donde quería llegar, finalmente asintió, él también lo hizo—. Bien, quiero intentarlo.

—¿Ahora? —Edward asintió—. Pero… ¿No querías un sistema in vitro o inseminación artificial?

—Me has dejado claro que si ambos deseamos tener un hijo, debía ser con intimidad o a la forma tradicional, como quieras llamarlo; pues bien, acepto… Ahora —contestó serio, rígido, en medio de la habitación.

¿Qué responder ante ello? ¿Aceptar tener sexo con su esposo y consumar el matrimonio? ¿O negarse hasta que tuviera la cabeza fría? ¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con ese hombre? ¿Con cuantas se acostó antes de ella? Dijo que Vanessa no era su amante, ¿había otra?

¡Ni siquiera debía estar prensándolo! No importaba cuantas hubo antes, o qué clase de relación poseía con su socia, ¡no podía pensar en la idea de entregarse a un hombre que apenas conocía! ¡Nada de aquello tenía sentido! Igualmente seguía meditando que ocurriría si aceptaba.

Se estremeció cuando lo vio moverse, el tigre se desplazaba lentamente, vigilante ante la domadora, esperando el primer movimiento para saber si podía salir de su encierro. No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo optó por ponerse de pie para no estar tan a la desventaja. Él pareció entender sus intenciones por lo que dio otros pasos hasta llegar a ella.

—¿Puedo? —dijo Edward con apenas un murmullo; ella asintió.

No era virgen, sabía lo que seguía, aún así estaba nerviosa, al momento que aceptó ser la esposa de Edward Cullen, solo en dos ocasiones creyó que terminaría acostándose con él, las cuales no ocurrieron. Y ahora se parecía hacerse realidad, su esposo quería hacer el amor con ella, solo con ella. No importaba las intenciones, solo era el hecho.

¿Qué ocurriría si ocupaba aquello en su contra? El contrato especificada otra cosa, no relaciones sexuales, no hijos, no motivos que los unan más que un papel legal. ¿Por qué deseaba cambiar de opinión justo ahora? ¿Por qué ella aceptaba?

Cerró los ojos al sentir las grandes manos sobre sus hombros, la hizo girar quedando de espalda, sintiendo como se movía tan lento que hacía del momento una tortura. Tenía todos sus sentidos en alerta, escuchaba el roce de su piel contra la tela del vestido y las anclas del cierre soltándose dejando su espalda expuesta.

La piel se erizaba al sentir el aliento de Edward o escuchaba cuando tragaba, al parecer estaba tan nervioso como ella. No lo conocía en esa fase, no sabía cómo era en la intimidad, solo conocía sus arrebatos de macho alfa o sus actuaciones frente a quienes creían que ese matrimonio era de película.

Jadeó al sentir como el cierre llegaba al final, eso quería decir que solo un movimiento y el vestido terminarían en el suelo, muy lejos de su alcance, y solo quedaría en un lindo conjunto rosa pálido. Debía voltearse y demostrar sensualidad, sin embargo, no se imaginaba cómo hacer eso, jamás lo necesitó porque nunca estuvo con un hombre atractivo, fuerte, controlador. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a ese hombre? ¿Cómo le gustaría tener relaciones? ¿Cómo satisfacerlo? ¿O solo debía quedarse quieta, sumisa, esperando a que el diera las órdenes? Un escalofrió la gobernó cuando la tela cayó a sus pies.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Subo la calefacción? —preguntó Edward a lo que ella negó—. ¿Qué sigue?

—No lo sé —susurró confundida, la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro—. ¿Dejarse llevar?

Dedujo que asentía ya que a los pocos segundos él la giró mirándola detenidamente. Con lentitud bajó el rostro hasta rozar sus labios, un beso lento, indeciso, extraño a todos los otros que compartían. No, no era extraño, era diferente, este era íntimo, los otros solo se trataban de una buena actuación, por primera vez se besaban con una intención mucho más profunda para ellos.

Llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa desabrochándolos lentamente, sintió como Edward se tensaba y volvía a relajarse al llevar las manos al rostro de ella. No dejaban de besarse hasta que Isabella lo interrumpió para poder quitarle la camisa. Él con obediencia, bajó los brazos y esperó paciente a que ella dejara caer el pedazo de tela. ¡Wau! Esos eran músculos.

Se detuvo un momento sobre su escultural cuerpo, no es que quisiera incomodar el momento, solo que no podía quitar la vista de ese torso perfecto, o los hombros anchos y qué decir de esos brazos que comenzaba a desear que la abrazaran y no la soltaran jamás. Se detuvo más tiempo en el antebrazo izquierdo, un tatuaje fino, solo en color negro, lo que parecía ser escritura china, japonesa, algún lugar de ese continente. No quiso interrumpir con preguntas, por lo que volvió a concentrarse.

Pidiéndole permiso en silencio y luego de verlo asentir, llevó las manos al cinturón. Lentamente lo desabrochó admirando la cadera y la V marcada en ese perfecto cuerpo masculino, hacían ejercicio juntos, pero jamás lo veía sin la camiseta, siempre correcto, distante. Esa noche era una persona completamente distinta e ignoraba cómo llevarlo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió las grandes manos recorrerla desde las caderas hasta llegar al broche del sujetador. Creyó que todo temblaba, ambos cuerpos vibraban al estar tan cercas uno del otro y más cuando no existía ropa de por medio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía la tentación de echarle un vistazo, como a la vez no con el miedo de que todo desapareciera y él se diera cuenta que no era una de sus amantes sino esa chica a la cual podía manipular y era presentable para todos esos que miraban en más.

Gimió al sentir los labios cruzar desde la mandíbula, pasando por la clavícula hasta terminar en su pecho. Cuando atrapó el pezón en la boca, el calor atravesó como un rayo su cuerpo admirado lo diferente que recordaba esa sensación. Las manos fueron directo al cabello del hombre quien gimió por respuesta cuando ella tiró al disfrutar de una nueva oleada del éxtasis.

La cama la atrapó de sorpresa cuando ambos cayeron sin darse cuenta, por fin encontraron sus ojos, cual más lleno de fuego, lo que hacía olvidar cualquier idea estúpida sobre amantes, raciocinio o lo que creyeran posible que deshiciera el momento. Se trataba de ese punto clave en que se conocían por primera vez, dos personas despojadas de sus personajes enfrentándose a una realidad que desconocían.

Edward, sin dejar de contemplarla, acarició cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a las bragas, quitándole el aire a su esposa que ahora parecía hipnotizada. Tragó en seco, ¿era esto necesario? ¿Debían seguir adelante? ¿Podría el seguir adelante sabiendo su pasado? ¿Podría enfrentar los resultados?

De un solo movimiento brusco, Edward se levantó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, aferrando el cabello como si intentara arrancarlo de un solo jalón. Isabella se apoyó en los codos mirando sorprendida, sin saber que querría hacer su marido. No obstante, cuando vio su expresión buscó con rapidez una manta para tapar su desnudez.

—¿Edward?

—No puedo —murmuró él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—, no puedo, no puedo… No puedo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la chica parándose de la cama.

—¡No!

La negación del hombre los detuvo a ambos, él tenía las manos hacia delante impidiendo que ella se acercara. Negó con efusividad y luego volvió las manos a su rostro como si intentara esconderse.

—Lo siento… No puedo.

Sin más, salió por la puerta cerrándola tras él y dejándola desconcertada con una manta alrededor de su cuerpo con la mirada baja intentando entender que había ocurrido en tan solo un segundo.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Mary le regaló una sonrisa cuando la diviso en la cocina, le preguntó si quería el desayuno en la cama a lo que Isabella negó prefiriendo que lo sirviera en la terraza para disfrutar del día soleado. La mujer se puso manos a la obra mientras la chica se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Contempló el hermoso despertar, el sol llegaba a lo alto iluminando la vegetación de la zona y dándole un azul intenso al mar que los rodeaba. Sonrió pensando cuanto le hubiese gustado a sus seres queridos disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, sin embargo, si estuvieran con ella, no estaría casada con un multimillonario que hace dos días no le hablaba y la evitaba cada vez que le era posible. Seguiría viviendo en Forks, trabajando en la florería o tal vez en algún simple negocio familiar.

Le agradeció a Mary cuando le informó que estaba lista la mesa, salió por el ventanal de la cocina que la llevaba directo a la terraza. Como siempre, se apreciaba una infinidad de alimentos para elegir, esa mañana se decidió por cereal, leche y fruta.

No se sorprendió cuando su esposo tomó el lugar a su lado sin saludarla, tomando lo primero que veía comiéndolo de un trago y luego desaparecer por alguna parte donde ella no pudiera siquiera divisarlo. Suspiró, no sabía cómo llevar aquello.

Al terminar su comida, le agradeció a la mujer y le dio ideas para el almuerzo informándole que tomaría el auto y saldría a dar una vuelta. El señor Cullen se quedaba por lo que cualquier cosa, solo debía buscarlo. Fue a su cuarto por la cartera, lentes oscuros, dejando atrás los diamantes, sonrió pensando que podría ser una forma en que Edward le hablara aunque sea para regañarla por no seguir las reglas.

Las llaves del coche se encontraban en la entrada por lo que solo las tomó y salió. No llevaba un destino decidido por lo que disfruto del paisaje, sin pensar en el tiempo o las responsabilidades, ya no podía hacer nada si su esposo no quería hablarle y se ocultaba entre las sombras, ¿Qué más daba si no se consumaba el matrimonio? No era parte del contrato, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿A qué le temía? ¿Era Gay?

Rio ante esa última idea, bien podía ser, cuando le propuso tener un hijo para contentar a los demás le aseguró que no tenía de amante a su socia, tal vez se trataba de un hombre o un socio... ¿Era por eso que necesitaba toda esta farsa? ¿Para ocultar su orientación sexual? ¿Qué más daba que un multimillonario fuera homosexual? ¿Sus padres no lo aceptarían? Sacudió la cabeza, Esme no haría eso con su hijo, no la imaginaba recriminándole que no le gustaran las mujeres. ¿Qué hay de Carlisle? ¿Era él quien no aceptaría que su hijo fuera gay?

Suspiró, sabía tan poco de esa familia a la que pertenecía, tampoco gozaba derecho a preguntar, cada uno con sus problemas y el otro no interfiere, ni quiere saber. Todo arruinaba esos perfectos dos años por culpa de esa idea de que hubiera un heredero.

Estacionó el auto frente a un emblemático edificio de la ciudad, se trataba del Jardín Botánico VanDusen, 22 hectáreas de elegantes paisajes con especies de plantas que representaban los distintos ecosistemas del mundo. Edward se lo comentó en alguna ocasión, pero no entraron porque él no era de esas cosas. Ahora no estaba, por lo que haría lo que quisiera, como disfrutar entre la naturaleza y tomarse todo el tiempo necesario.

Saludó a todo quien tuviera trabajando en el parque, era primera vez que se sentía libre, parte del ambiente. Sonrió al fijarse que nadie la reconocía por esos sitios y tampoco la miraba por su forma de vestir, no llevaba diamantes que brillaran, no llevaba tacones, solo unas chanclas, una falda larga y una camiseta blanca, algo que podría haber usado cuando era una chica normal. Agradeció mentalmente a Benjamin cuando empacó ese conjunto.

Mientras pasaba por el ecosistema del Mediterráneo se preguntó en qué estaría su asesor, buscó su celular con la intención de llamarlo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más, sentía como si estuviera rejuveneciendo; soltó una carcajada, ¿rejuvenecer? ¡Tenía 23 años! Era todavía una niña en un disfraz de mujer.

Cuando su estómago reclamó por comida se dio cuenta de que llevaba horas paseando y disfrutando del paisaje natural, si bien ya era momento de volver. Disfrutó un poco más de la naturaleza antes de ir al BMW que la esperaba donde lo aparcó. Arrancó el motor y tomó el camino a casa.

En un segundo sintió como toda la paz que ganó dentro del Jardín Botánico desapareció, cuando solo entrar en el área de estacionamiento vio a Edward de pie, el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tragó en seco haciendo trabajar a su cerebro para justificar todo lo malo que llevaba.

Bajó con lentitud sin quitarse los lentes oscuros, buscando su cartera, y procurando bajar con gracia y todo en su lugar, esperando que el grito no fuera tan grande como para salir corriendo. Esas vacaciones en Vancouver le habían mostrado a ese hombre del que todos hablaban: misterioso, alborotador, serio… El felino que vio por primera vez. Cerró la puerta del auto deteniéndose sin decir nada, esperando que fuera el tigre el primero en dar el zarpazo. Sin embargo, él no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Edward con voz neutra.

—Fui a dar una vuelta, me sentía aburrida en casa.

—¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie? ¿Dónde están tus joyas?

—Edward, aquí nadie nos conoce —dijo Isabella sin moverse de su puesto—, quería disfrutar de un paseo, fui a VanDusen, olvidé la hora, pero ya estoy aquí… Si quieres me cambiaré…

—No es necesario —interrumpió él.

Se quedó asombrada al escuchar esas palabras, más cuando Edward se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta principal. Tenía ganas de correr tras él pidiendo una explicación, como si ella fuera la que necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas cosas, si bien no pudo moverse, era como si la hubiera trasformado en piedra.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, se abrazó a sí misma, sacudió la cabeza antes de seguir el camino de su esposo.

Como los últimos días, ya debía de estar escondido en alguna parte de la casa, suspiró mientras tomaba camino a su dormitorio para dejar sus pertenencias. Cuando volvió a la sala, Mary le preguntó si comería algo a lo que negó agradeciendo, estaba harta de comer sola o con un fantasma en la mesa.

Pasó el resto de la tarde entre diferentes espacios de la casa, tomaba un libro y leía unas cuantas páginas para luego pararse e ir a otro sitio. Aprovechó cuando Mary se despidió para usar la cocina aun cuando no tenía apetito, solo necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada.

Al atardecer decidió disfrutar del aire cálido y la brisa en la terraza, se sirvió una copa de vino y salió hacia el espacio abierto. Se aproximaba una hermosa vista y deseaba tener su celular para tomar unas cuantas fotografías, no obstante, una figura humana entre las rocas llamó su atención. Ese era un lugar privado y era muy difícil llegar desde otra propiedad, agudizó la vista hasta reconocer a su esposo.

Se le quedó observando detenidamente, llevaba los vaqueros oscuros de esa mañana y una camisa blanca, jugaba con algo entre las manos bajando la mirada y luego levantándola hacia el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, ella hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué estaría pasando por esa mente brillante? Ese no era el Edward que conoció el primer día que piso Entertainment Cullen, parecía más pensativo, callado, introvertido, como si hubiera sedado al tigre para poder descansar. ¿Se estaría cuestionando sus decisiones? ¿Desearía terminar ese contrato? ¿Podría hacer aquello sin salir heridos por la prensa?

Con respecto al dinero, ella no tendría problemas, recibiría una buena indemnización más el dinero ahorrado y su asociación con Alice la mantendría a flote, solo tendría que quedarse lejos del empresario.

Paso en cosa de un segundo, perdió el aire, abrió la boca sin soltar ningún sonido, los ojos no salían del campo de visión. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, Edward girándose, tomando algo del suelo para luego levantar la vista encontrarse con sus ojos, sorpresa y luego perder el equilibrio cayendo entre las rocas irregulares y peligrosas… Hacia el inmenso mar… Ya no lo podía ver.

—¡EDWARD!

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡EDWARD NOOOOOOO!**

Ha muerto, ha muerto…

¿Muchas emociones no? Espero valgan la pena después de mi nefasto día intentando arreglar el internet… ¡pero ya está! Logré publicar.

Como leyeron, ya tuvieron el primer acercamiento que tanto esperaban, solo que salió algo infortunado, ¿no creen? Parece que Edward se lo pensó mejor o como dice Isabella, puede ser Gay.

¿Gay? ¿Edward Cullen, alias el tigre, GAY? Jajajajaja déjenme reír un momento.

Gracias a _**Beastyle, Karaina, LauraECS, Jazmin Li, Manligrez, PameHart**_ _ **, Isa Labra Cullen, Yoliki,**_ _ **Ire 2. 0, dracullen, Diana, karen McCarthy, Naara Selene, NANAko, ConiLizzy, sabina, Any, Sra Kokoro**_ _ **,**_ _ **angeldevenus, Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, sofiarp**_ _ **, Melychile,**_ _ **Jade HSos, Tanya Masen Cullen, lu537, Anónimo 1, isa Kathe, saraygarcia08, Mary baltazar, AndyAndrea, Mony Grey, Sonyi Cullen CM, luisita, Tahi Grey, Siria Anderson, keith86, shamyx, sool21, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy**_ _ **,**_ _ **bionelly1, Caroline, ori- cullen- swan, Tata XOXO, Anónimo 2, amigops21, cary, Yeyry Cullen, flavia, JulieDeSousaRK**_ _ **,**_ _ **marcelw, marie lizz swan, BlueBells94 FanFiction, Jazmin Martz, Anónimo 3, Kristenst, DiAnA FeR, Nelva Robsten, tanya denali cullen masen, zafirocullen22, Prisgpe, elie240716, monica- lizzy- perez, Rinat Woodgate, csuhayl, NessieCullen92, Danperjaz, terewee, susancullenmasen, jupy, Kabum, paansaro cullen swan, belkis lagos vasquez, DeMorcef, Dayis, caresgar26, Paula, nicomartín, Sabrina, paramoreandmore, Anónimo 4, elizabeth1485, sommers, Maryfer VC, CIPM, Izarys24, LUZ. C. C, dane abd, zujeyane, BeLlAcUlLeN1303, Anónimo 5, shiki. kuki, gloriacullen, adyperales, Nelly**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Debo agradecer de corazón a tres personas que me ayudan semana a semana fielmente en esta aventura, sin ellas estaría tal vez colgada de un puente. Gracias a _**Noely**_ , Beta preciosa de este fic; _**Oswin**_ diseñadora de cada imagen que necesito; y a _**Laura**_ quien se ha llevado la parte estresante al administrar el grupo en Facebook. ¡Maravilloso equipo que hemos creado chicas! ¡Las adoro!

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	13. Capítulo 12: Cambio de Mando

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12: Cambio de mando**

 **.**

La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, en el pasillo se escuchaban murmullos o pasos de un lado a otro. Isabella seguía sentada en la misma silla desde hace cuatro días mientras que Laurent o Sam abrían la puerta cada hora preguntando si necesitaba algo. Ella solo negaba en silencio esperando a que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

Como algo tan simple, como girarse podía causar un accidente aquel, pérdida del equilibrio, caer a las rocas y el mar… Justo a él, un hombre poderoso al que creía invisible, y que al parecer no lo era. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió, se un salto se hallaba de pie dándole la bienvenida al doctor de cabecera. Se dieron los buenos días y él prosiguió a hacer su trabajo en silencio.

Hace un par de horas que lo habían sacado del coma inducido y seguía sin reaccionar, seguía dormido aunque el doctor insistía en que era normal hasta cuarenta y ocho horas, el cuerpo debía entender que ya no estaba en peligro, en el caso de que después de dos días no daba señales, debían comenzar a preocuparse. El hombre le dio los últimos datos y luego se fue; ella volvió a su silla.

Hubiesen querido trasladarlo a New York, si bien lo más prudente era que se quedaran en Vancouver, así mantener el anonimato. Lograron que fuera registrado con un nombre falso para evitar que la prensa se enterara, se decidiría luego cuando despertara, que fuera lo mejor. Otro sobresalto, su celular.

—Hola, Esme —susurró Isabella al contestar.

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está?_ —preguntó la mujer.

—Estable… Aún no despierta…

— _¿No quieres que vayamos? Estás sola…_

—Te lo agradezco, Esme, pero no debemos llamar la atención. Sé que quieres ver a tu hijo, sin embargo es mejor como estamos, prometo tenerte actualizada.

— _Estará bien, Isabella, Edward es fuerte._

—Lo sé —dijo la chica terminando la llamada.

Echó un vistazo a la cama que ocupaba su esposo, seguía tan quieto a como lo dejaron los enfermeros cuando lo trasladaron luego de la operación de urgencia. Solo quedaba esperar y tener buenas noticias, mientras tanto, todo era tan incierto que comenzaba a destrozarle los nervios.

Unos golpecitos a la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, por una ranura apareció Laurent preguntándole si necesitaba algo. Como llevaba haciendo hace cuatro días, negó con una sonrisa y le permitió tomarse un tiempo libre mientras Sam lo relevaba.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, el monitoreo permanecía en silencio conectado a la centrar con su constante mirada puesta en el, si algo cambiaba, sería la primera en llamar a urgencias.

¿Qué sentía en ese momento? ¿Cuál era su verdadera preocupación?

Obviamente estaba preocupada por el hombre, jamás pasó por su cabeza otra cosa que no fuera correr hacia las rocas sin pensar en que ella también podría resbalar, solo necesitaba encontrar a Edward y averiguar cómo salvarlo. No sabía cuantos segundos, minutos, u horas pasaron en ese tiempo, solo quería verlo bien, unos cuantos rasguños pero nada grave. No obstante, verlo con la pierna en una dirección fuera de lo normal, sangre a su alrededor e inconsciente cerca de caerse a las profundidades del mar, la llenaron de pánico.

Eran imágenes difusas, gritando auxilio, no saber si correr para llamar a urgencias o buscar una forma de llegar a él para evitar que cayera al agua lo que aumentaría la tragedia. Solo recordaba estar a su lado cuando los rescatistas llegaron, haber tomado su cartera luego de que una chica se lo comentara para entrar en la ambulancia junto a su esposo.

Solo entendió que se hallaba sola y necesitaba informar a todo aquel que se preocupara por Edward, cuando éste entró a pabellón de urgencia y no podía hacer nada desde ese lugar, más que comunicar los sucesos.

Los únicos en llegar fueron Laurent y Sam luego de haber calmado las cosas en la Gran Manzana, se ocuparon de todo el proceso mientras Isabella seguía sin reaccionar.

Ahora se encontraba en esta situación sin saber a donde los llevaría. ¿Despertaría? ¿Recordaría? Esa era la parte que más temía luego de que el doctor de cabecera le informara los daños y lo realizado en la operación: Una pierna fracturada en tres partes, dos costillas rotas, una contusión cerebral y con riesgos de que tenga daño cerebral, pérdida de memoria temporal y cuantas cosas más que dijo e Isabella borró de su mente.

¿La recordaría? ¿Qué pasaría si no? ¿Qué pasaba si no podía volver a caminar? ¿Si quedaba con una cojera? ¿Sería el mismo hombre?

Miró el celular con la intención de llamar a Esme o a Carlisle y pedirles que vinieran, no importaba si la prensa amarillista comenzaba a investigar, un accidente lo podía tener cualquiera, no obstante, recordó las palabras del guardaespaldas y su suegro: _Primero dejemos que las aguas se calmen, luego tomaremos la decisión correcta_. ¿Cómo prohibirle a una madre estar lejos de su hijo? ¿Cómo aceptar sin siquiera hacer el intento? ¿Porque hacer eso con una mujer que tiene los recursos para estar con su hijo, cuando hay tantas otras que les son arrebatados esos derechos?

Cerró los ojos intentando calmar su impulso, necesitaba concentrarse en las prioridades, esperar respuestas y mantener el perfil bajo para evitar malos entendidos. Sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas, ¿Sam podría ir por un vaso de agua con azúcar, dejando descubierta la seguridad frente a la puerta? De todos modos se puso de pie y dio los pasos hacia esta.

Como era de esperarse, Sam seguía en su lugar, rígido como un árbol, le dio su encargo, al cual el hombre corrió como era de esperarse. Intentó sonreír, pero solo expresó una mueca, ese hombre parecía entrenado solo para satisfacer sus necesidades, como si su esposo los confeccionara y los pusiera en el juego; giró la cabeza hacia la cama, luego suspiró.

No se movió de la puerta mirando hacia el pasillo y la cama que ocupaba su marido alternadamente, como si temiera que alguien apareciera por la ventana para dañarlo, o como si se creyera tan fuerte para inhabilitar a cualquier intruso desde su posición. ¡Basta Isabella, esta no es una película! ¡Fue solo un accidente! ¡No hay terceros involucrados!

No demoró mucho en llegar frente a ella con un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua como le pidió. Le agradeció al guardaespaldas al tomar el vaso y cerro la puerta detrás de ella tomando asiento en el mismo lugar. Paciente… Confiada en que despertaría en poco tiempo.

Pestañó unas cuantas veces, se sentía desorientada y descansada. Saltó en su puesto abriendo los ojos al percatarse que se había quedado dormida, miró hacia la cama donde seguía Edward, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos estaban abiertos, atentos en ella, ligeros.

—¡Has despertado!

Isabella se puso de pie rápidamente acercándosele, le tomó la mano sin venda mientras llevaba una mano a su cabello desordenado sin importarle la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó las tantas explicaciones que le dio el doctor mientras esperaban algún cambio. Se le oprimió el pecho, si bien reaccionó rápidamente buscando el llamado a enfermería el cual apretó sin miramientos. Luego volvió su atención hacia su esposo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien… ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó Edward mirándola detenidamente aún con sorpresa en esos ojos verdes.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —contra preguntó ella asustada.

El silencio de hizo en la habitación, Edward bajó la mirada como si buscara en sus recuerdos. Frunció levemente el ceño lo que le causó dolor por los puntos que tenía en una ceja, sin embargo, cuando la miró pudo sentir tranquilidad.

—Sí… Estaba admirando el crepúsculo y lo último que vi fue a ti… Luego nada más.

—¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —preguntó la chica. Soltó una risita cuando vi su expresión—. Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero necesito saberlo.

—Edward Cullen, tu eres mi esposa, Isabella Cullen y vivimos en New York, Estados Unidos… ¿Necesitas la dirección exacta?

—No, con eso basta —respondió ella con una sonrisa acariciándole los nudillos. Sus miradas seguían unidas.

—¿Creían que perdería la memoria? —cuestionó él mirando de reojo la muestra de afecto.

—Era una de las posibilidades. El golpe fue fuerte, Edward, podrías haber muerto.

Se quedaron mirando un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió. La enfermera sonrió y asintió cuando vio al paciente despierto, anunció que iría por el doctor luego de preguntarle al hombre si necesitaba algo y éste negó.

Isabella no se movió de su lado aun cuando no decían nada. El doctor entró con una gran sonrisa, comenzó con el protocolo, revisión de toda respuesta, preguntas, revisó las fracturas y le informaron de todas ellas a Edward, quien se asombraba de haber sobrevivido a la caída. Más se sorprendió cuando el hombre le comentaba la perseverancia de su esposa al no moverse de su lugar esperando que despertara.

—No me sorprendería que tuviera unos cuantos kilos menos, sino fuera por sus hombres, hubiésemos tenido que también hospitalizarla —Isabella se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de ambos.

—Ahora que he despertado, me encargaré que coma —dijo Edward con los ojos felinos en ella—. ¿Cuándo me darán el alta? —Fue turno de reír para el doctor.

—Señor Cullen, acaba de despertar y su mujer parece haber recuperado color, no haga que lo pierda tan rápido. Tendrá que quedarse aquí por lo menos un día más para realizarle exámenes y mantenerlo en observación, luego será trasladado a New York para que esté hospitalizado el tiempo que crea conveniente su médico de cabecera, olvídese que se levantará de una cama en poco tiempo, su cuerpo necesitara tiempo para reponerse y solo sucederá con reposo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Edward. El doctor miró a Isabella quien no despegaba la mirada de su esposo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Bueno, si yo siguiera el caso, no serán menos de tres meses.

—¡¿Tres meses?! No puedo, tengo una empresa que cuidar…

—No se preocupe doctor, yo procuraré que esté el tiempo necesario en reposo —interrumpió Isabella dándole una sonrisa cordial al hombre olvidándose de su esposo.

El doctor asintió correspondiéndole la sonrisa, les informó que una enfermera pasaría para cambiar los medicamentos y programar los exámenes. Salió de la habitación en silencio dejándolos solos, ambos se enfrentaron mirándose detenidamente, intentando ganar una competencia de quien pestañea primero, lo que le daría al ganador la oportunidad de decidir por los dos.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

La ambulancia ingresó a la residencia hasta llegar a la verja de hierro negro y pilares de piedra tallada. Aparcaron en la entrada para que fuera posible trasladar al paciente hasta su cuarto.

Entre cuatro levantaron la camilla que albergaba a un Edward malhumorado, que miraba a cualquier lado con tal de no cruzar mirada y querer tomar su cuello entre las manos. Transitaron por la entrada principal hasta el vestíbulo, los enfermeros hicieron magia subiendo por las escaleras de madera sin topar las paredes blancas dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas del servicio, la cocinera y a la dueña de casa que no dejaban de mirar la vista. Si no fuera por Isabella que las miró con diversión, ninguna hubiese reaccionado para dirigirlos.

Les mostró el camino hacia el dormitorio principal donde Laurent esperaba con la puerta abierta, donde nuevamente los hombres hicieron maravillas para pasar y dejar a Edward acostado cómodamente en la cama, de donde no podría moverse por una larga temporada.

El doctor del hospital en New York dio autorización, a regañadientes, para que el señor Cullen no se quedara internado sino que pasara el tiempo de reposo en casa con la condición de no moverse para nada, ni siquiera ir al baño. Por lo mismo le dio la sugerencia de contratar a una enfermera quien lo cuidara si le parecía bien. No obstante, Isabella negó diciendo que ella podría cuidar de su marido.

Era por ello que todo se trasladaba a la mansión en Old Westbury para que el dueño del imperio pudiera intentar mantener la condura en casa, y no maltratar psicológicamente a todo el personal del hospital cuando no pudiera lograr su propósito, o exigir como era su costumbre.

Isabella se encargó de agradecer a los paramédicos y recibir toda indicación, los llevó hacia la puerta principal sin importar que su esposo quedara solo en el dormitorio. Los despidió en la puerta y luego de que desaparecieran por la entrada del recinto se dio la vuelta con Harry siguiéndola, mientras daba las indicaciones que los harían sobrevivir por lo menos tres meses con el señor Cullen en casa.

—Las cosas cambiarán esta temporada aquí en casa, el señor Cullen tiene estrictamente prohibido moverse de esa cama, así que, mientras yo no esté en casa, tienen todo el poder para mandar; Harry dejo eso en tus manos —dijo Isabella con todo el personal reunido en la cocina, el hombre dio una reverencia.

—Sí, señora.

—Paul, Laurent, y Sam tendrán que soportar los gritos y miles de despidos que les dará mi marido, están a cargo de evitar que se mueva de esa cama —los tres guardaespaldas asintieron son una sonrisa—. Intentaré estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo aquí en casa, pero saben que el imperio debe ser administrado y no solo por computadora. Jessica, procura preparar todo lo que adore comer ese hombre, por lo menos alegrémosle por la comida. —Todos rieron.

—Sí, señora Cullen, ya he empezado esta mañana. —Sintió su celular vibrar en su mano, era Edward llamándola; suspiró.

—Excelente; Leah, Emily, seguirán con su trabajo de ordenar y mantener este lugar impecable, estoy segura que también recibirán unos cuantos despidos cuando entren a su cuarto, solo hagan oídos sordos, ¿está bien? —Ambas chicas asintieron con una reverencia, el aparato en sus manos seguía vibrando—. Bien, creo que sobreviviremos, solo serán tres meses… Eso espero. Yo me ocuparé de Edward: su aseo personal, papeles, entretención, lo que necesite, así que no se preocupen, si les pide algo, me avisan. Rosalie, dejo en tus manos los proyectos de _Juguemos con ellos_ , no creo que me pueda aparecer por allá con la regularidad que debiera.

—Claro, Isabella, te mantendré informada de todo —contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, Benjamin…

—No tienes ni que pedirlo, sé cual es mi trabajo —interrumpió el chico guiñándole el ojo, ella sonrió.

Su celular volvía a templar por lo que con un sonoro suspiro se lo llevó a la oreja, no le permitió ni siquiera hablar.

—Solo un minuto, ya estoy arriba —dijo sin más cortando la llamada; todos quienes estaban ahí intentaron ocultar una sonrisa. —Gracias… Bien, todos manos a la obra, prometo que sobreviviremos.

Cada uno tomó su camino hacia sus responsabilidades, Isabella y Benjamin fueron los únicos que tomaron otra dirección hacia la sala de estar alejada de todos. Él fue el primero en reaccionar atrayéndola a sus brazos para reconfortarla después de tantos problemas desde el accidente. Ella se dejó llegar agradeciendo esa muestra de afecto.

—¿Podrás con todo? —preguntó Benjamin sintiendo un suspiro de parte de la chica.

—Debo poder o arde Troya, no lo has visto en el hospital.

—Sí he escuchado el llamado… —la chica bufó separándose un poco.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Sé que puedes con ello… El señor Cullen caerá a tus pies. —La expresión de Isabella le hizo reír—. Me refiero a que podrás domarlo, no que se enamorará… Ese solo soy yo —Ella sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Gracias, eres el mejor.

—Lo sé.

Isabella se rio entre dientes dejándole un beso en la mejilla, ella tomó rumbo hacia el cuarto principal mientras el asesor seguía con su trabajo.

Tocó antes de entrar aunque el hombre tendría que acostumbrarse a recibirla muchas veces al día. Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba el portátil, unos documentos, su lápiz, y el control a distancia de la televisión junto a él. Luego la vio perderse en el baño, escuchar cómo se movían las cosas y finalmente verla volver con dos productos en sus manos.

Sin decirle nada, se sentó con cuidado junto a él, abrió uno de los envases de un gel transparente que se untó en las manos y luego llevó estas al rostro del hombre obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía bien, era un masaje, el perfume del gel lo relajaba hasta olvidar porque estaba enojado, más con esas manos que sabían lo que hacían.

No abrió los ojos cuando perdió el tacto, agudizó el oído sintiendo como abría lo otro que llevaba y luego con delicadeza lo colocaba en las heridas que tenía en la cara. Volvió a la realidad cuando desapareció otra vez en el baño, se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida cuando ella movió las mantas dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, todas las vendas y moretones en la piel.

—No es necesario —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

—Sí lo es —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Isabella seguía atenta en su trabajo, él no podría quitarse esa bata de hospital hasta que no viniera el doctor en dos semanas para confirmar que podía moverse un poco como para ponerse una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos. Por lo mismo tendría que dejar que su esposa le ordenara como también asegurarse de que los vendajes y yeso estuvieran en condiciones.

Lo que más frustraba a Edward era el hecho de no poder levantarse al baño, lo que significaba que alguien más se debía encargar de ello, colocarle la bacinica para que hiciera sus necesidades, justo como en ese momento. Se movió inquieto lo que llamó la atención de su esposa quien dejó el trabajo y lo miró.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Necesito… Necesito hacer —Edward bufó al no poder encontrar las palabras. Más molesto estaba cuando la vio sonreír.

—¿Quieres ir al baño? —el asintió— bien.

Se llenó de intriga cuando la vio desaparecer otra vez en el baño en vez de ir hacia la puerta para llamar a alguien. El horror lo embargó cuando distinguió la bacinica de hospital y lo pretendía hacer con ella.

—¡Estás loca! No lo harás tú —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Quién lo hará entonces? —preguntó Isabella con naturalidad.

—Quien sea, Laurent, Sam, Harry, cualquiera menos tu, lo prohíbo —dijo con toda la autoridad que le destacaba. Isabella suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

—Aclaremos algo, he aceptado tu capricho de no querer estar los primeros dos meses en el hospital como correspondía; está bien, lo entiendo, pero ya no te encuentras en la opción de opinar. Desde ahora me hago cargo yo: yo mando, yo decido, y mi decisión, la cual conocen todos en casa, es que solo yo me hago cargo de tu cuidado, ¿Se entiende?

—No lo acepto —refutó Edward.

—A mi no me importa. O me dejas hacer mi trabajo, o llamo al hospital para que te lleven de vuelta y prometo no visitarte y tendrás que sufrir solo… ¿Qué prefieres?

La batalla de miradas no duró mucho tiempo y el perdedor fue rápido de nombrar. Un solo bufido y unos cuantos gruñidos le dieron la victoria a Isabella, quien siguió acomodando la bacinica en su lugar con la ayuda de Edward para levantar un poco la pelvis. Ambos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando la chica tuvo que tomar el miembro para acomodarlo en la dirección correcta y este reaccionaba ante el toque. No pudo reprimir una risita.

—Por lo menos se que te atraigo —comentó mientras colocaba la manta sobre la zona para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

—Retírate, Isabella —ambos se miraron hasta que él gruño— Por lo menos dame la intimidad para hacer, ¿está bien?

La chica asintió saliendo del dormitorio por unos minutos, se apoyó en la puerta mirando el pasillo desierto, preguntándose donde estarían todos. Miró su hermoso reloj con el cintillo de diamantes percatándose que ya pasaban cinco minutos, más que suficiente para hacer sus necesidades.

Volvió a entrar sin tocar, Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo. Isabella sonrió, de seguro intentaba enfrentar el momento de la forma más pacífica y menos humillante posible, creyendo que no era su mujer quien debía encargarse de ese incómodo momento. Se apiadó un poco, buscó en uno de los cajones donde sabía que tenía el reproductor de música, lo encendió y puso los auriculares en sus orejas, observó cómo se relajaba un poco por lo que siguió.

Quitó la manta que estaba seca, tomó el papel higiénico y con mucho cuidado tomó el pene con una mano y con la otra limpió la punta. Abrió los ojos al sentir como este se ponía rígido y aumentaba su tamaño con demasiada rapidez. Era primera vez que lo veía ya que esa oportunidad que tuvo en Vancouver, no alcanzó a más allá. ¡Vaya sorpresa se hubiera llevado!

—Se descarta la homosexualidad —murmuró para si misma.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Edward con los auriculares en una mano mirándola detenidamente, ella se sonrojó.

—Nada… Levanta las caderas lo más que puedas… Sin esfuerzo… Bien.

Se llevó todo al baño, limpió el espacio para luego volver. Le ordenó las mantas, el cobertor, le preguntó si necesitaba algo y al recibir una negativa, se retiró. Ya fuera del cuarto tomó aire, bien, así sería por una larga temporada.

Por el resto de la mañana se sentó junto a Rosalie para coordinar los próximos meses, Isabella tenía en alta voz a Tia quien reorganizaba la agenda del señor Cullen, para acomodarlo a los tiempos de Isabella, mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo desde la casa para los demás trabajos a manos de ella. De vez en cuando la secretaria les informaba los correos electrónicos que le entraban de Edward cada diez minutos. En muchas ocasiones Isabella estuvo tentada en subir y decirle que durmiera, pero la vida de ese hombre había sido así toda su vida y sería lo único que podría hacer mientras no pudiera moverse de aquella cama.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el timbre, indicaba que visitas buscaban entrar al recinto privado. Emily se presentó junto a ella informándole que los señores Cullen ingresaban. La chica le agradeció levantándose para recibirlos.

Harry ya permanecía con la puerta abierta, le regaló una sonrisa y salió al encuentro de sus suegros. Estos bajaban del auto con unas cuantas cosas que debían ser para su hijo, al verla sonrieron olvidando las cosas. Esme fue la primera en acercarse para rodearla entre sus brazos, le agradecía por todo lo hecho y como tomó la situación. Luego fue el turno de Carlisle quien también le dio un abrazo dándole palabras de agradecimiento al oído.

El mayordomo ayudó con todos los regalos que subieron directamente a la habitación principal. Isabella fue la primera en entrar para avisar de las visitas, ayudó a Edward para sentarse cómodamente quitándose las cosas de encima para recibir todo el cariño que tenía su madre.

Dejó a la familia un tiempo a solas aprovechando para pedir que prepararan algo simple para subir. Leah fue la primera en salir corriendo por algunos de los bocadillos favoritos del señor Cullen, mientras Isabella preparaba el café.

Entre las dos subieron las cosas dejándolas en una mesita y luego ofrecer a las visitas. Isabella siguiendo su papel de esposa enamorada se subió al lado vacío de la cama para estar cerca de su esposo, tomó la mano vendada llevándola a su regazo. Edward le regaló una sonrisa acariciando la rodilla y luego volviendo su atención hacia sus padres.

Mientras disfrutaban de los bocadillos y la chica interpretaba su mejor papel dándole de comer en la boca, o preocupándose de cada dolencia, los padres del hombre pedían los detalles del suceso. Cada uno contó su parte de la historia, Edward insistiendo que ya había estado en ese lugar muchas veces, solo que la distracción de su esposa que parecía un ángel lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Isabella se sonrojó, intentó disimularlo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle y Esme no paraban de agradecerle por haberse arriesgado a bajar para salvarlo, especialmente si estaban solos y algo peor hubiese pasado. La chica insistía que solo pensó en la vida sin él, nada más importaba, prefería morir con él que quedarse en un mundo sin su presencia.

—Fue de gran suerte que tus abuelos no estuvieran en New York, no quiero ni imaginar cómo hubiese sido todo… La prensa ya estaría enterada del suceso —comentó Esme.

—¿Cuál será la razón de que Edward no se aparezca por la empresa? —preguntó Carlisle directamente a Isabella, lo que sorprendió al accidentado.

—Hemos hablado de ello y diremos la verdad, tuvo un accidente y tiene la pierna fracturada lo que le impide moverse por un tiempo… Yo me haré cargo de lo que sea necesario en Entertainment Cullen —contestó Isabella mirando a su marido quien asintió.

—Es demasiada responsabilidad —opinó Esme con preocupación en sus ojos.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Isabella tiene mi entera confianza, es muy capaz de tomar mi lugar y hasta quitármelo si lo quisiera así —dijo Edward ocasionando risas de todos.

En un momento Isabella los dejó solos para organizar la cena, solo serían los dueños de casa, ya que los padres de Edward negaron la invitación para ese día, por lo que lo apuntaron para la semana siguiente.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio la pareja se arreglaba para retirarse, conversaban sobre prometer llamar a los abuelos e informarles que estaba bien, antes de que se enteraran por las noticias, ya sabían que Glenn Masen sería capaz de tomar el primer avión para reprenderlos por ocultar información importantísima. Esme fue la primera en acercarse con delicadeza hacia su hijo besándole la frente, luego dejó el espacio para Carlisle mientras abrazaba a su nuera.

—No te imaginas cuanto me alegra que mi hijo te haya encontrado, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si fuera solo a ese lugar.

—Ni yo, ahora solo quiero consentirlo y cuidarlo aunque se ponga malhumorado —dijo Isabella entre risas de ambas.

—Sé que es un chico complicado, al igual sé que tú has logrado llegar a su corazón y eso me hace feliz. No se dé que conversan, como tampoco quiero intervenir, pero espero que te haya hablado más de él.

Isabella solo pudo asentir sin saber que decir, ¿qué tendría que contarle Edward? ¿Hablaba de esos secretos? ¿Una amante? ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Le agradeció la visita a sus suegros haciéndoles prometer que vendrían en esos días, serÍan bien recibidos a cualquier hora. Ellos aceptaron aunque no creían correcto estar siempre metidos en la casa de los recién casados.

Esme fue nuevamente a consentir a su hijo con besos y caricias, como si se asegurara que se hallaba entero y aún con vida. Edward le insistió que estaba en las mejores manos del mundo por lo que no faltarían los mimos, mientras miraba a su esposa de reojo con esos ojos enamorados que tan bien actuaban.

—Lo sé, hijo, no podrían haber encontrado a una mujer mejor… por cierto, veo este cuarto tal cual a como lo vi la primera vez, cuando nos presentaste tu nuevo hogar, ¿no has puesto tu toque aquí, Isabella? Tampoco veo pertenencias tuyas…

Ambos se miraron intentando ocultar el pánico en sus ojos, Isabella había procurado darle algún toque a la casa que dijera que ahora vivía una mujer, aun cuando no era necesario ya que tenía una preciosa decoración, si bien nunca pasó por su cabeza que sucedería este accidente y alguien entraría a este sector como tampoco a su dormitorio. ¿Ahora, que razón podría dar? ¿Qué cosa los dejaría tranquilos y contestos?

Mientras más demoraba en procesar una respuesta, sentía que sería atrapada en la farsa, no podía darse el gusto de que comenzaran a dudar junto en aquel momento. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Edward quien parecía enojado.

—Mi esposa y sus decisiones absurdas, el doctor ha dicho que debo descasar y cree que cambiarse de habitación me dará el espacio para ello. Dice que no quiere lastimarme mientras duerme, como tampoco molestar en cualquier momento del día.

—Pero la cama es grande… —comentó Carlisle aunque no muy cómodo con el tema.

—¡Exacto! Eso mismo dije yo, pero hagan que entienda… Es como hablar con una pared —contestó Edward con un bufido.

—¡Oh, Edward! Yo apoyo a Isabella, creo que haría lo mismo, si la situación fuera con tu padre —dijo Esme acercándose a la chica para tomarla de los hombros, ésta le sonrió.

—Solo quiero cuidarlo y que se reponga pronto, se que si estoy en la misma cama querré abrazarlo, como él a mí y tal vez le dé una patada sin querer mientras duermo… No quiero eso —explicó la chica avergonzada—, he hecho que se lleven mis cosas a la habitación de invitados.

—¡Absurdo! —insistió Edward.

—Hijo, solo ten paciencia y entiende a tu mujer, solo quiere que te recuperes pronto, ¿es muy difícil? —insistió Esme.

—Sí, lo es —respondió enfurruñado.

—Cariño, prometo estar todo el día contigo, pero no lo hagas más difícil por las noches —dijo Isabella sorprendiendo a todos en el cuarto por su muestra de afecto; Edward sonrió.

—Por ti, todo, cariño.

Con esas palabras calmaron a los padres del hombre, Isabella los acompañó a la puerta quedando en mantenerse en contacto. Cuando los vio desaparecer soltó todo el aire contenido, entró en la casa y no aceptó que nadie la interrumpiera hasta llegar al dormitorio principal y encerrarse ahí donde Edward descansaba la cabeza sobre el cabecero. Abrió los ojos al sentir movimiento dentro.

La chica se situó frente a la cama con las manos en la cintura, llevaba el ceño fruncido y la postura que amenazaba con algún arrebato como los que le daba en la empresa cuando algo no iba como quería, o él se tomaba el atrevimiento de pensar por ella más allá de lo acordado. Dio un suspiro entregándose al momento, hace ya bastante que se dio cuenta que no era esa chica asustada que llegó a trabajar con él, creaba día a día a una mujer fuerte, decidida e imposible de dominar.

—Bien, suéltalo de una vez —dijo con voz cansada.

—Haremos cambios en esta habitación, no volveré a pasar por esto, otra vez —sentenció Isabella, él asintió—, y ahora dormirás, no más trabajo o tres meses se convertirán en cuatro. —Edward volvió a asentir—. ¿Te tomaste los analgésicos? —Esta vez negó, la chica igual—. Así no llegaremos ni al mes…—dijo mientras salía del cuarto en busca de líquido.

—Y yo me empezare a preguntar por qué me casé contigo —murmuró Edward con la intención de que no lo escuchara, no obstante, se sobresaltó al verla nuevamente en el marco de la puerta.

—Porque soy la única maldita inversión que puedes manejar a tu manera y la tienes en casa, atenta a todo movimiento que interfiera en tus negocios.

—¿De qué me sirve eso si cada vez estás más altanera?

—Por lo menos cumplo lo que me propongo para satisfacer tus deseos —dijo Isabella entre dientes desapareciendo esta vez.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Qué cosas no cumplía con ella? Edward se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiendo una punzada en el corte de la ceja. Abrió los ojos al entender.

Dio unas cuantas palabrotas en silencio hasta que su esposa apareció otra vez en la habitación con el vaso de agua. No dejaba de mirarla mientras ésta sacaba los medicamentos y se los daba en la mano junto al vaso.

Ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mirada, como si tuvieran una competencia de quien pestañaba primero. Podía ver en los ojos del hombre la necesidad de pararse y darle una buena surra por sus palabras, pero no podía intimidarse, debía mostrar fuerza y poder durante ese tiempo, luego podría volver a ser la chica sumisa a la cual podría manipular a su manera. Ahora era la que estaba a cargo.

Isabella le comentó que la cena la servirían en poco tiempo así que aún podía dormir un poco. Le ordenó las mantas, quitó las cosas sobre la cama y se retiró a su cuarto dejando a un hombre inmerso en sus pensamientos… Al tigre buscando su próxima estrategia para cazar a la atrevida gacela.

….  
.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡SÍ, POR FIN ESTOY AQUÍ!**

¿Qué habrá querido decir Isabella? ¿De qué nos hemos perdido?

Bien, como era de esperarse, Edward no podía morir, sino nos quedábamos sin historia y no hubiese terminado en un trágico funeral. Pero está malhumorado en casa por tres meses… ¡¿Se imaginan al tigre enjaulado en una cama por tres meses?! ¡Se volverá loco!

¿Isabella aguantará? ¿Podrá controlar al tigre?

Como siempre, agradezco a _**csuhayl, JELEY20, LauraECS, Dani Meneses, IsabelaGomez, Isa Labra Cullen, Naara Selene, Anónimo 1, Gabs Frape, Nelva Robsten, dracullen, karen McCarthy, Anónimo 2, Yoliki, sofiarp, Ayer Dormi**_ _ **, Dayis, Marie lize swan, marihanna. carvajal. 3, PameHart, Chikage-SP, Fabis, Lorshys, Karaina, ori- cullen- swan, caresgar26, pera l. t, cavendano13, Jade HSos, melychile, bionelly1, Any, marycarmen, Manligrez, cary, keith86, Gaby Rivera, zujeyane, ang3lpop, flavia m, Sonyi Cullen CM, cristinabalcazar277, zafirocullen22, Kabum, Mary Baltazar, HindyraCullen, Tata XOXO, kaina, Annie Pattinson, yessenya, Jimena, lu537, monica- lizzy- perez, terewee, RAKL Gt, Beastyle, Maggy de Cullen, GabyM, espejismo de ficción, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, isa Kathe, clary, somasosa, Danperjaz, Blankis, Izarys24, elie240716, LooRee, Ilovevampiresangels, Chiki Garcia, rhiannacooper, ang3lpop, Sabrina, Ashley Cullen Salvatore, jera1984, Krom, syuuki06, ashleyswan, IssaSwanCullen, jupy**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	14. Capítulo 13: Desafiando al Enemigo

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Música de inspiración: Free Me –**_ _Joss Stone_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 13: Desafiando al enemigo**

 **.**

Ambas miraban como entre cuatro hombres entraban las nuevas telas que encargaron a la India, todas eran preciosas pensando en la temporada Otoño-Invierno, deseaban darle color a esos días oscuros. Alice daba algunas instrucciones sin quitar la vista de Isabella quien parecía cansada.

Se había dado ese tiempo para verificar que la recepción fuera la correcta y entregar el pago, al ser la socia capitalista debía encargarse de esas cosas, de igual forma estaba con la mente en Entertainmet Cullen, donde llevaba pendiente una reunión con uno de los socios. Su amiga en reiteradas ocasiones, insistió en que se fuera si asumía mucho trabajo, pero se negaba, esto era lo que más le importaba, lo demás podría esperar.

Se acercó a los grandes rollos de tela tomando una parte entre sus dedos para sentir la suavidad y ligereza. Se las imaginó colgando del techo como le gustaba a su socia exponerlas, parecían grandes velos llenos de magia, un gran toque que le daba la ilusión que los vestidos serán tan hermosos como la exposición de las hebras entrelazadas.

Miró hacia la puerta cuando sintió el carraspeo de Sam, quien tenía su celular tendido hacia ella; bien, debía volver a la realidad aunque no lo quisiera. Suspiró un par de veces antes de tomarlo y contestar, era Tia desde la oficina informando que el socio llegaba con anticipación. Le pidió que lo hiciera pasar a la oficina de presidencia junto con Laurent y le ofreciera un café, ella estaría en quince minutos.

—¿Era Edward? —preguntó Alice, Isabella negó.

—No, era de Entertainment Cullen, tengo una reunión con uno de los socios.

—Intentas hacerte cargo de muchas cosas, Isabella, terminarás enferma sin siquiera poder ayudar a tu esposo —comentó la diseñadora llevando las manos a los hombros de su amiga—. Sé que tienen gente capacitada para hacerse cargo de la empresa y la fundación, tómate un descanso y solo cuida de tu hombre.

—Creo que prefiero una reunión con todos los socios a la vez antes de estar las veinticuatro horas con Edward —dijo Isabella haciendo reír a su amiga.

—¿Sigue de mal humor? —La chica asintió mientras arreglaba su vestido.

—Solo llevamos en esto dos semanas y ha despedido dos veces a Laurent, una al mayordomo, otra al jardinero por hacer ruido y a mi me ha pedido el divorcio.

—Wau, ese hombre definitivamente no sabe tomarse vacaciones —sentenció Alice mientras negaba con la cabeza. Isabella rio entre dientes.

—Ese no es el problema, maneja su imperio a través de la computadora, su humor va en el hecho de que no puede levantarse y hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

—Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría, ¿no? —Ambas coincidieron con un asentimiento—. Anda, acá estará todo bien. —Isabella asintió sacando de su bolso la chequera.

—Cualquier cosa solo me llamas —insistió la chica mientras escribía el monto y agregaba la firma—. ¿Sigue siendo el mismo precio? ¿No necesitas más?

—Solo ándate, cualquier cosa yo también tengo ingresos.

Isabella miró una vez más a los hombres, luego se giró tomando la cartera que le ofrecía su amiga con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el guardaespaldas estuvo enseguida tras ella. Tomaron la Quinta Avenida internándose en las filas de autos que esperaban un milagro, como ellos, de que desapareciera el tráfico.

La llegara a Entertainment fue muy protocolar, dos guardias en la entrada a los estacionamientos subterráneos abrieron las berreras con rapidez antes de que Sam las destruyera o el señor Cullen se enterara de su lentitud y terminaran en la calle. Lo mismo pasó en el ascensor privado, un hombre digitalizo tantas veces el código que finalmente tuvo que usar el directo… Si Edward se llegaba ha enterar, el pobre sería despedido.

Sam fue el primero el salir del elevador verificando quien se encontraba en recepción, Angela ocupaba su puesto y Tia aparecía por el pasillo de la izquierda, lo que significaba que Emmett había decidido honrarlos con su presencia. Esta última al verla corrió para darle la bienvenida informándole de los últimos acontecimientos, luego se giró hacia su guardaespaldas quien tenía el Iphone tendido con una llamada entrante.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió hacia la oficina de presidencia donde Garrett Pace, la esperaba en la salita con una taza de café y unos cuantos documentos. El hombre se sorprendió con su visita, mas cuando la vio sentarse frente al escritorio, mientras Sam tomaba puesto tras ella. La chica dejó su celular sobre la mesa, activó la pantalla de la computadora y luego se detuvo en su persona.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí a la hora que llegó, estoy corriendo de un lado a otro, sin embargo, nuestra cita era… —Isabella mira su reloj y sonríe—. Justo ahora.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó el hombre sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

—Como ya debe de estar enterado, mi esposo está con reposo absoluto, ¿no creyó que vendría él? ¿O sí?

—¿Por qué mejor no me citó en una videoconferencia? —La mujer tomó aire mirando la pantalla y luego al señor Pace.

—Esta reunión necesita de presencia y unas cuantas firmas, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero solo puede firmar el presidente de la empresa…

—Y al yo ser su esposa, tengo cierto poder para firmar cualquier cosa que él requiera y se haya estipulado frente al notario, es por eso que estoy aquí. Bien, señor Pace, ¿puede acercarse para conversar sobre los nuevos proyectos para los casinos de Las Vegas y Miami?

A regañadientes, Garrett se acercó colocando con brusquedad los papeles frente a la chica haciendo reaccionar al guardaespaldas quien avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que Isabella levantó la mano y negó.

Discutieron sobre los nuevos arreglos en una unidad de Gestión, debido a que se encontraron registros y ausencia de colaboración de la sede en Colorado, que impedía el funcionamiento de los demás casinos. Isabella propuso cambiar al supervisor o al equipo completo si el Superintendente lo requería. Garrett no estaba muy contento con esa medida ya que significaba perder una cantidad considerable de dinero, a pesar de que en un futuro podría entregar mayores progresos.

Luego indagaron en la unidad de informática para administrar la plataforma de equipos y comunicaciones, como también el área de seguridad. Una empresa independiente les ofrecía maquinaria y tecnología que podría aumentar las ventas como atrapar a los corruptos. Acordaron tener una reunión con los representantes de la empresa y así tomar una decisión correcta y beneficiaria para cada uno de los casinos de Cullen.

Si los cambios resultaban favorecedores para las sedes de esas dos ciudades, podrían avanzar con las siguientes, aunque el proyecto podría tardarse unos cuantos años, ya que el trabajo debía ser lento por la cantidad de dinero que se manejaba.

Al llegar a buenos acuerdos, Isabella firmar las autorizaciones pertinentes, y adjuntar los poderes que autorizaban usar su firma como reemplazo del presidente, daban por finalizada la reunión. Cada uno ordenó sus papeles en silencio, la chica levantó la mirada al sentirse observaba, encontrándose con los fulminantes ojos de Garrett; parecía enojado sin razón alguna.

—Le agradecería que no me mirarse así, me hace sentir incómoda.

—No creas que tendrás el poder de toda la empresa, esto es solo transitorio. —Isabella frunció el ceño, se acomodó en su silla.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Pace? Y le pediría que me tratara con respeto, no le he dado la posibilidad de tutearme.

—La presidencia solo le corresponde a una persona y esa es Edward —sentenció Garrett, la chica rio.

—¡Gracias al cielo por ello! ¿Cree que quiero quitarle el trabajo a mi esposo?, Que mala opinión tiene sobre mí, señor Pace, le puedo asegurar que esta reunión solo la hice porque Edward me lo pidió. Sé muy bien cuál es mi trabajo.

Manteniendo la calma, Isabella guardó todo en una carpeta y se la entregó a Sam, buscó algo en el cajón del escritorio, pero se detuvo cuando sintió con más fuerza la mirada del hombre. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego lo encaró.

—¿Necesita algo? —El ceño de Garrett era pronunciado.

—No creo esa historia de amor que le has creado a Edward… Aún me pregunto como ha caído siendo tan inteligente.

—Primero, no le permitiré…

— _Tranquila, cariño, yo puedo solucionar esto_ —interrumpió la voz del presidente de Entertainment Cullen.

El rostro de Garrett palideció mirando atentamente el celular de la mujer arriba de la mesa, se maldijo internamente al no pensar en esa posibilidad. Isabella se acomodó en la silla mirando el aparato que seguía conectado desde que su guardaespaldas se lo pasó al salir del elevador con Edward en la línea listo para estar presente en la reunión.

Sabía cuales eran las intenciones, desde un principio su esposo le comentó sobre las actitudes de Garrett Pace. Como le comentó que era un "perro malhumorado", pero hacía muy bien su trabajo, así que para evitar problemas como el que acaba de suceder, le hizo prometer no colgar la llamada mientras estuviera reunida con él. Ahora entendía el por qué.

— _Me molesta que hables de mi vida privada cuando no estoy presente, Garrett, más si es a mi esposa a quien le dices eso_ —dijo Edward por el Iphone.

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto —contestó Garrett aún blanco como el papel.

— _Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, Pace, a mi mujer la tratas como a una reina; si ella está ahí representándome y se ha casado conmigo, es porque confió en ella más que en todos ustedes… tenlo en mente_ —la oficina quedó en silencio, por lo que Edward prosiguió — _Gracias, Isabella, te estoy esperando impaciente_.

—No hay nada que agradecer, cariño, voy para allá.

— _Nos vemos… Estamos en contacto, Garrett_.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la llamada se cortó, Isabella tomó el aparato guardándolo en la cartera junto con lo que había tomado del cajón. Miró a su acompañante indicándole en silencio que ya era momento de retirarse, por lo que a éste no le quedó más que bufar y retirarse. Cuando la habitación quedó vacía, por fin logró respirar mientras recibía frases de aliento por parte de Sam.

Se quedó un tiempo en recepción junto a Angela y Silvia quienes querían enterarse de buena fuente sobre el accidente de Edward. Quedaron en almorzar un día de esa semana y poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Ya de vuelta en casa, la recibió Benjamin con su sonrisa seductora tendiéndole la mano para recibir las cosas. Le informó que el almuerzo estaría listo en poco tiempo, por lo que sería llevado al cuarto principal como siempre, le agradeció con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Tomó la caja y el celular de la cartera y subió las escaleras.

Tocó solo una vez antes de pasar, Edward seguía en la misma posición de cómo lo dejó, aunque ahora tenía los ojos cerrados; así era siempre, o dormía para que el tiempo pasara más rápido o estaba pendiente de la pantalla de su portátil para lograr el mismo propósito. En ese momento pensó que dormía, por lo que al acercarse a dejar la caja sobre la mesa de noche se sobresaltó al escucharlo susurrar un felicitaciones.

Mientras esperaban la comida conversaron sobre los arreglos de la reunión, le ayudó a hacer sus necesidades bajo la incomodidad de siempre y justo después aparecieron Leah y Emily con las bandejas rebosantes de comida. Como cada día, comieron en silencio.

Isabella se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a la puerta, fue más rápida que su esposo dando la pasada. Harry dio una reverencia informando que el señor Whitlock acaba de llegar y preguntaba si podía ser recibido por el señor Cullen. Éste asintió señalando la bandeja para que la retiraran con casi toda la sopa intacta. El hombre iba a seguir las instrucciones, si bien cuando la chica negó diciendo que debía comer si quería levantarse de esa cama, desistió alejándose sabiendo de ante mano que la señora Cullen era quien tomaba las decisiones ahora. El ambiente en la habitación se tensó, nadie dijo nada y la mandíbula de Edward estaba tan apretada que ni la sopa pasaría.

El mayordomo fue por la visita mientras ella terminaba su comida, y se arreglaba un poco para recibir a Jasper quien llegó poco después. Se disculpó por interrumpir la hora de comida acotando que podría volver luego, no obstante, Isabella negó con una sonrisa acercándose para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, y luego rodear la cama para sentarse muy cerca de Edward tomando la cuchara con normalidad. Para sorpresa de los hombres, llevó una porción de sopa hacia los labios de su marido quien atónito la recibió la porción sin rechistar.

Como la única que reaccionaba era la chica, le mostró el sofá en un rincón de la habitación, para que se pusiera cómodo mientras tomaba otra cucharada ofreciéndola a su esposo. Todos seguían las instrucciones sin decir una palabra.

—¿A qué debo tu visita?—preguntó Edward luego de tragar otra cucharada de sopa.

—Simplemente una visita amistosa, no traigo trabajo pendiente, para eso tenernos a tu hermosa esposa quien se ocupa de esos asuntos mientras te recuperas —Isabella sonrió sin dejar de fijar la mirada en Edward quien recibía la comida nuevamente.

—Por eso me urgía casarme con ella, no solo es una cara bonita, sino una mujer inteligente que puede adelantarse a mis necesidades.

—Eso queda confirmado luego de su enfrentamiento con Garrett, ya todos se han enterado —dijo Jasper entre risa.

A través de un correo electrónico, Edward se encargó se anunciar que su esposa era la encargada de cualquier problema dentro de la empresa, luego de la reunión con Garrett, el cómo se enteraron de la discusión con este, no era de su problema, Isabella Cullen tomaría el puesto como Presidenta mientras su esposo se encontrara fuera de servicio.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Isabella le diera comida en la boca a Edward, pasó a segundo plano la sorpresa, entre los tres conversaban sobre la vida, lo bien que le iba la boutique, los planes para La Toscana y la idea de disfrutar de un día de campo cuando el lesionado pudiera moverse.

Isabella ofreció del postre de frutos rojos, ambos aceptaron por lo que se retiró dejándolos conversar mientras se iba con la bandeja y buscaba el dulce.

Leah no parecía muy contenta cuando llegó con las cosas a la cocina, insistía que era su trabajo y no era necesario moverse cuando ella podía subir solo con un llamado. La chica negó con una sonrisa sentenciando que no era delicada y siempre se había hecho cargo de cosas como esa por lo que no le vendría mal no olvidarlas y recordar que era una persona normal solo que se casó con un hombre que no le permitía mover ni una pluma.

Tuvo que ordenar que la dejaran subir la bandeja con los postres, pero a cambio le pidió que preparara el café para el señor y otro para la visita. La chica del servicio sonrió, hizo una reverencia yendo hacia la cafetera mientras ella seguía hacia las escaleras.

Frunció el ceño cuando entró al dormitorio y vio a Edward frunciendo el ceño y quejándose de dolor. Dejó las cosas rápidamente sobre la mesa más cercana, para tomar al hombre de la espalda y otra mano sobre el pecho sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de las costillas dañadas. Se giró hacia Jasper con el ceño fruncido quien parecía culpable aunque no perdía la sonrisa.

—¿Que le has hecho a mi marido? —preguntó mientras ayudaba a Edward acomodando los almohadones.

—No ha sido mi culpa, al parecer no le ha gustado lo que he dicho.

Miró a su esposo quien seguía con los ojos apretados intentando calmar el dolor. Finalmente lo acomodó, abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche tomando el medicamento que el doctor recetó para cuando pasaran estos dolores intensos antes del horario programado para los remedios diarios. Le ayudó con el vaso y esperó a que volviera a respirar con normalidad. Cuando éste asintió se alejó hacia la bandeja tomando una copa con el postre, Edward lo tomó agradeciendo y ella le pasó la mano por el cabello como lo haría una mujer enamorada y preocupada.

Luego fue por la copa de Jasper entregándosela con discriminación lo cual le causó gracia al invitado quien rio por lo bajo. Ella frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza a la altura del hombre intimidándolo por primera vez desde que se conocían.

—Una vez más que logres que Edward pase esos malos ratos y no dejaré que entres otra vez en mi casa.

—Lo siento, señora Cullen, solo parece que mi comentario afectó más de lo pensado, creí que encontrarían…

—Jasper, déjalo —interrumpió Edward con un gruñido.

—¿Te da vergüenza hablarlo con tu esposa? —El rubio se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se llevó el primer bocado a la boca—. Esto está buenísimo… No creo que hayas perdido el pudor, pobre Isabella.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó la aludida.

—No tiene importancia, cariño, ven a sentarte conmigo —dijo Edward señalando con cuidado el lado vacío en la cama sintiendo una punzada en el lado derecho.

—Ya que es lo único que puede hacer —murmuró Jasper, no obstante, Isabella lo escuchó.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su esposo quien negaba mirando a su socio.

—Tranquila mujer, mientras nos dejabas solos salió el tema de sus fracturas y la eternidad que deberá pasar en esa cama, como dice tu marido. La cosa es que le dije que debía preocuparse más por tus necesidades sexuales que por lo que ocurriera en la empresa, ya que de eso te harías cargo fácilmente, pero si no tenías al semental en casa durante tres meses o más, lo buscarías por otro lado… En eso intentó moverse y fue cuando llegaste.

El rostro de Isabella era más rojo que cualquier cosa, su primer pensamiento fue correr a su dormitorio y no salir en una buena temporada, la segunda esconderse en el pecho de Edward como lo hizo en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, optó por la opción que jamás creyó tomar en su vida. Miró al hombre a su lado que parecía enojado con que su amigo hubiese abierto la boca, y luego miró a Jasper.

—Primero, no te importa mi vida sexual con mi esposo, incluso así puedo asegurarte que no buscaría fuera ya que él sabe como satisfacerme; segundo, recuerda que tu mujer es mi amiga y habla más que yo… Puedo asegurarte de que mi marido hace mejor su trabajo.

Edward a su lado rio entre diente mientras pasaba con cuidado un brazo por su cintura evitando el dolor de sus fracturas, mientras Jasper se centraba en su copa para terminarlo sin comentar ni rebatir.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Le costaba entender como Edward podía concentrarse en todo ese papeleo sin detenerse en la esplendida vista que disfrutaba de Manhattan. Sabía que debía darse vuelta y centrarse en lo que le pidió y los tantos llamados que habían pendientes, si bien por primera vez sentía que era la reina del imperio, se hallaba en la torre más alta admirando su reino.

Se giró cuando tocaron a la puerta, dio el pase y le regaló una sonrisa a Tia cuando preguntó si no molestaba. La chica era verdaderamente eficiente, no se equivocó al elegirla como su sustituta, la agenda se encontraba prolijamente ordenada sin posibilidad de que una reunión calzara con otra. Tampoco se le debía pedir algo, ya que ella lo tenía enfrente en el mismo segundo como era aquel el caso, en la línea dos esperaba Eleazar para acordar algunas funciones y en la línea cinco una periodista que parecía determinada a conseguir una exclusiva sobre el accidente de su marido.

No le gustaba ese trabajo, no estaba dentro de los planes y el contrato que firmó, sin embargo, tampoco era su propósito que Edward cayera de las rocas y quedara grave en urgencias. Así que ahora debía usar la cabeza para llevar dos grandes empresas.

Llevaba varias horas encerrada en esa oficina, con las contantes llamadas de su esposo preguntando si los problemas tomaban solución. Sacaba paciencia de lugares inéditos para contestarle y demostrarle que nada caería si ambos se unían para que Entertainment Cullen siguiera siendo perfecta y respetable entre los competidores.

Eleazar Denali era un hombre caballeroso, cálido y comprensivo, le ayudaba en cada ocasión por lo que era uno de los pocos socios en los que confiaba a ojos cerrados. Organizaron un pequeño tour de vigilancia por todos los hoteles de la cadena y verificar que estuvieran en orden tanto en atención al cliente como en las finanzas. El hombre se ofreció a realizarlo debido a que Edward ni siquiera podía levantarse al baño. Le estaba muy agradecida porque ni ella podría haberlo hecho.

Se arreglo la falda tuvo negra hasta que quedara en la rodilla y luego los vuelos de la blusa color crema sin mangas. Nadie la vería además de la secretaria, pero necesitaba sentirse como una verdadera empresaria antes de contestar la siguiente llamada. Respiró hondo y recibió la línea cinco con el manos libres mientras dejaba que Laurent entrara al despacho con un café, se lo agradeció en silencio.

— _Buenos días, señora Cullen, imagino que sabe el asunto de mi llamada_ —dijo la mujer por el alta voz.

—Sería difícil no saber, si no deja de llamar varias veces en el día. ¿Es que no entiende la palabra no?

— _Le sería muy beneficioso para usted y su esposo, así se deja de hablar a sus espaldas._

—¿Qué más pueden decir aparte de que soy una cazafortunas?—rebatió Isabella llevándose una mano a la frente.

— _De que el señor Cullen ya no es apto para manejar el imperio…_ —sentenció la periodista. Isabella miró a Laurent quien tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el aparato sobre la mesa—. _Le estoy dando la posibilidad de desmentir cada falsedad que se haya dicho de ustedes… Nuestra revista quiere saber la verdad._

—Debo hablarlo con mi esposo.

— _Como lo desee, señora Cullen, la llamaré mañana a la misma hora._

Sin más la mujer cortó la llamada dejando la habitación en un silencio perturbador. Isabella tomó tanto aire hasta que los pulmones no daban más y sentía picazón en la garganta, se echó hacia tras en la silla pensando cómo solucionar aquello. Era claro que la supuesta verdad que le pedían era una amenaza, si no aceptaban realizar la entrevista, ellos mismos se preocuparían de divulgar cuantas cosas más. Se centró en el guardaespaldas que la acompañaba esa mañana, Laurent parecía pensar lo mismo.

Pidió la compañía de Tia para terminar de organizar lo pendiente, y no pasaron diez minutos cuando Emmett hizo aparición insistiendo en tomar un café juntos antes de retirarse. Aprovecharon de firmar papeles y quedaron en preparar una cena para que el hombre visitara a su amigo.

El tráfico les permitió no demorar desde el centro de New York hacia Long Island, pasaron la verja que daba a la residencia y luego los pilares de piedra hacia la mansión. Eric, el jardinero la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego seguir con su trabajo. Isabella se le acercó para hacer algunas acotaciones que quería para el jardín trasero para luego dejarlo trabajar en silencio como le gustaba.

Pasó primero por la habitación principal donde dormía plácidamente su esposo, luego se fue a su dormitorio donde halló la ropa de deporte. Resopló al recordar que tenía entrenamiento con Liam, tomó las cosas con desgana caminando hacia el baño.

Se hacía una coleta al salir del baño, cuando se percató de la presencia de Benjamin quien se acostaba en la cama leyendo en su _tablet_. Le preguntó que lo mantenía tan concentrado.

—Noticias sobre ti… últimamente no te veo como antes, con eso de que debes hacerte cargo del imperio, comienzo a olvidar tus facciones —Isabella rio entre dientes.

—Eso no lo crees ni tú. ¿Ha llegado Liam? —Benjamin asintió.

—Te espera en el gimnasio… ¿Isabella? —La chica se giró hacia el asesor—. Lo digo en serio, te extraño.

—Ya volverá todo a la normalidad —insistió ella lanzándole un beso que él atrapo llevándoselo al corazón.

Como cada vez que entraba al gimnasio, quedó sin aire al detenerse en el hombre tonificado, alto y guapo. Edward podría haber hecho el intento de contratar a alguien menos atractivo para poder aparentar que solo disfrutaba del deporte. Aquí definitivamente era imposible.

Liam le sonrió frotando las manos de arriba hacia abajo entusiasmado por comenzar, ese día solo harían máquinas y calentamiento, el _kickboxing_ lo dejarían para la clase siguiente. Isabella negó en silencio cuando Sam apareció en la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín trasero, parecía como si estuviera dando una vuelta, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Edward lo mandaba. Si no había comentado aún una infidelidad dentro de casa con Benjamin, no lo haría con el entrenador personal.

Una hora después la chica no daba más, sentía que perdería los brazos si levantaba una pesa más. A su lado Liam daba gritos de apoyo.

—¡Vamos, chica! Solo quedan diez…

—Que… queden… para… la… próxima clase —decía Isabella con la voz entrecortada intentando llegar al máximo.

—Cinco… imposible, Edward necesita de tu fuerza.

—Él ya… tiene… la suya… ¡Liam, no puedo más!

—Vamos, Isabella, sé que puedes…

Eran estos momentos en donde odiaba el contrato donde especificaba actividad física tres veces a la semana, ¿para qué? ¿Sufrir? ¿De que servía si no usaba esa fuerza para algo? Relajó todo su cuerpo cuando por fin terminó, olvidando cualquier trabajo de estiramiento o relajación que tuviera que hacer. No pudo evitar gruñir cuando el chico llamó a la bicicleta estática. _¡No más, por favor!_

—Con un buen trabajo de piernas podrás lucirlas en esos fascinantes vestidos que te regala tu marido… Serán la sensación.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —murmuró la chica sacándose el sudor de la frente; Liam rio fuerte.

—Esas piernas también pueden servir para aferrarse mejor contra las caderas de Edward.

Quería lanzarle algo por el atrevimiento, sin embargo, solo avanzó hasta situarse en la bicicleta para los treinta minutos sobre esta con las contantes carcajadas del entrenador.

Luego de darse una ducha rápida y hablar con Rosalie por el teléfono para coordinar una reunión después de la comida, Leah apareció por el cuarto preguntando a qué hora y donde servir el almuerzo. Parecía nerviosa por lo que antes de contestar la interrogó.

¿Visitas? No tenían planeada visitar a esa hora. Frunció el ceño dejando a la chica en medio de la habitación mientras se dirigía hacia el final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta sin llamar.

El cuerpo por completo se paralizó, piernas, brazos y cualquier terminación nerviosa que manejara su cerebro, sin tener nada que ver con el ejercicio realizado. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, imaginando cada escena que no vio mientras entrenaba y las veces que se arrepintió de actuar mal por las consecuencias. ¿Y ahora, como enfrentaba esto si su cuerpo no ayudaba?

Perdió los estribos cuando Vanessa le sonrió como si fueran grandes amigas, la mujer estaba sentada junto a Edward en la cama, tomándole la mano mientras él sonreía con calidez, como nunca lo había visto mirar a una mujer. ¡Existían acuerdos de por medio!

Se estremeció cuando la tuvo a su lado, su mente trabajaba a tanta velocidad que no la vio levantarse con toda su sensualidad en vaqueros ajustados y rasgados y una simple camiseta blanca que resaltaba su figura. ¿Por qué Edward buscaba vestirla de marca y joyas cuando su amante iba tan sencilla? Vanessa le tendió la mano, pero al no recibir respuesta la sorprendió con un beso en ambas mejillas. Por fin reaccionó echándose hacia atrás. Más se enfureció cuando escuchó la risa de Edward.

—No…no es-esperaba esta visita —comentó Isabella mirando de uno al otro, hasta detenerse en el hombre—, cuando vine dormías.

—Harry me despertó cuando Vanessa llegó, dijo que tú estabas ocupada en el entrenamiento, ¿Cómo te fue? —La sangre le hirvió al verlo tan pasivo frente a esta situación.

—Bien, gracias. Vanessa, ¿te quedarás a comer? —preguntó la chica con la mayor compostura.

—Lo siento, no puedo, solo venía a ver como seguía Edward. Tengo una cita, será para una próxima ocasión, te lo prometo —dijo Vanessa.

Ésta volvió cerca de Edward dejándole un beso en la mejilla, tomó su bolso y salió regalándole una sonrisa a Isabella, quien seguía sin moverse de la puerta. El silencio ahogó el espacio aun cuando ambos se gritaban con la mirada. Cada uno esperaba paciente los gritos del otro, se miraban detenidamente, expectantes como nunca.

Como si supiera que la mujer acaba de abandonar su casa, los músculos y articulaciones comenzaron a funcionar. Se llevó una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, debía controlarse, su esposo se hallaba convaleciente y no era propio de la reina del hielo hacer un escándalo.

—Solo dilo —dijo Edward como si supiera lo que pensaba.

—No me rebajaré a ello —murmuró la chica sin abrir los ojos.

—Ha venido a saber cómo me encontraba, solo eso… No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, los ojos chocolate de la chica ahora parecían dos bolas de fuego rojo como el infierno. Pudo ver que Edward se sorprendía al notarlos, aunque intentaba disimular como lo hacía siempre, interpretando el papel de hombre indiferente y frío.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando tocaron a la puerta, Isabella fue la primera en reaccionar tomando la manija con rapidez dándole paso a quien fuera. Harry hizo una reverencia preguntando si ya servían la cena, la chica sonrió con cortesía, como siempre, para luego negar saliendo del cuarto realizando un pedido.

Sin decir nada fue hacia el baño, Edward intentaba escuchar que ocurría dentro, si bien no lograba identificar entre tanto alboroto que hacía dentro. Mas se sorprendió cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez entraron Sam y Laurent saludando con un leve asentimiento.

Isabella volvió a la habitación regalándole una sonrisa a los guardaespaldas dando las instrucciones, debían ayudar al señor Cullen a quitarse la ropa y llevarlo a la bañera la cual se llenaba. Edward la miró atento esperando alguna broma, sin embargo, ella seguía tan calmada como un día común. Nadie pidió su opinión, como él tampoco podía hacer gran cosa al estar incapacitado para moverse. Dejó que le quitaran la camiseta y los bóxers para luego tomarlo con precaución, como enseñaron los paramédicos y llevarlo al baño donde por fin distinguió el agua corriendo.

Isabella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y con lentitud bajaron al hombre. Éste se retorció al sentir el agua contra su cuerpo, los guardaespaldas hicieron ápice de sacarlo, pero la voz firme de la señora Cullen le dijo todo lo contrario, ella no dejaba de mirar a su esposo quien se mordía el labio inferior cerrando los ojos cuando intentaba controlarse.

La pierna fracturada quedó sobre un banquillo y la adaptación para la espalda quedó en el lugar correcto para la fractura de sus costillas. Isabella pidió que los dejaran solos que ella luego los llamaría para sacarlo y devolverlo a la cama. Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse del cuarto, por fin Edward soltó unas cuantas maldiciones.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! ¡Que pasa por tu cabeza! ¡Esta agua está hirviendo, me estoy quemando por dentro! ¡Mierda!

—Pensé que no lo notarias al estar igual por dentro, luego de tener a tu amante en casa —dijo Isabella sin preocupación.

—Te he dicho que no es mi amante —dijo Edward entre dientes intentando controlar la temperatura— ¡Mierda, mujer! Necesito salir de aquí.

—No hasta que termines de bañarte —refutó ella mientras tomaba el jabón y la esponja.

—¡Por lo menos coloca agua helada! ¡Mierda, me estoy quemando vivo!

—El médico ha dicho que no puedes tener temperaturas bajas, no ayudan a la circulación de la sangre.

—¡Pero no es necesario tan caliente, Isabella! —gritó Edward ya impacientándose—, además, que recuerde, no tenía permitido levantarme.

—Haremos una excepción… —sentenció finalmente acercándose para enjabonarlo.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el movimiento del agua y la esponja natural tomar de esta para luego caer sobre el cuerpo ya rojizo del hombre. Intentaba reprimir las sonrisas de satisfacción cada vez que lo escuchaba gruñir o los suspiros cuando pasaba cerca de su parte íntima.

Sabía que el agua tardaría en tomar una temperatura agradable, podía sentirlo cada vez que sumergía la mano, ya que procuró que siempre estuviera caliente cuando llenaba la bañera y agregó calefacción centralizada al baño. Tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlo sufrir antes de apiadarse y llamar a Sam y Laurent para que lo devolvieran a la cama donde comería y durmiera un tiempo considerable. Esperaba que esta pequeña venganza no causara problemas colaterales en su recuperación.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? —preguntó Edward entre dientes, se veía que intentaba mantener control.

—Solo cuido de mi esposo —respondió Isabella ganado se un bufido.

—No soy estúpido, señora Cullen.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de proseguir con la limpieza por la pierna izquierda, soltó un suspiro para luego girarse hacia el hombre quien vigilaba cada movimiento con esos ojos verdes intensos, que tomaban su fase felina. La ira volvió a llenarla.

—Has pedido que dentro de esta casa no se mantiene relación con los amantes y eres el primero en traer a la tuya —comenzó susurrando aunque no pudo evitar elevar la voz.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó Edward desconcertándola. Dejó caer la esponja.

—¡¿Celosa?! ¡Hablamos de respeto, Edward! ¿Cuántas veces me has pedido… no, que digo, me has exigido que no tenga a Benjamin de amante dentro de esta casa? ¿Pero tú si puedes traer a la tuya?

—Te he dicho que no es mi amante —dijo el hombre entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia.

—No importa si lo es o no, ella quiere serlo en tal caso… Por favor, respétame…

—¡Y para eso debes meterme al agua hirviendo! —atacó Edward mirándola detenidamente.

Isabella lo miró en silencio, llevó una mano a la frente que empezaba a perlarse con sudor del ambiente. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos soltó una carcajada, miró al techo y luego hacia él.

Con paso decidido se acercó hacia una orilla, bajó lentamente hasta queda a pocos centímetros de su cara, tal vez solo uno, logrando que la respiración del hombre se entrecortara. El verde y el chocolate peleaban por tomar el poder aunque sabían perfectamente quien estaba más debilitado.

—He aceptado cada una de tus reglas, he trabajado duro para que el apellido Cullen brille y estoy segura que te he sorprendido en estos años —murmuró Isabella—, tú has creado esta mujer que necesitabas, ahora respeta a la reina que tienes a tu lado… Recuerda que sé como debilitarte.

—Te aprovechas de que estoy inválido… —murmuró Edward, ella se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

—No, cariño, solo has hecho un buen trabajo.

Edward se tenso cuando vio la mano de Isabella moverse hacia el agua, ninguno despegaba la mirada hasta que volvió a respirar cuando sintió el agua irse.

Isabella se incorporó tomando una toalla para secarse las manos y luego otra para Edward cuando el agua se fue por completo. Con paciencia y cuidado secó cada parte de su cuerpo, procuró no lastimarlo y luego fue por los guardaespaldas para que le ayudaran a volver a la cama, también pidió que subieran el almuerzo y un poco de hielo para las costillas que le debían doler por la cantidad de calor.

Cuando estuvo listo, con la bandeja sobre las piernas, ella dio por terminada su labor abandonando el dormitorio. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando su esposo preguntó si no comería junto a él, ella rio entre dientes, lo miró de reojo y luego negó saliendo en silencio.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA LECTORES!**

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, nuevamente la reina del hielo se sale con la suya defendiendo sus derechos. Mal humorado, o no, el tigre tendrá que controlar su genio si quiere sobrevivir a esos tres meses.

¿Otra entrevista? ¿Qué andan diciendo de la pareja? Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a _**dana3e, NinaxD, Karaina, Anónimo 1, dany1995cullen, Yoliki, Anónimo 2, Noe Pattz, marla, melychile, brigitte, LauraECS, Anónimo 3, vivis- 111292, Anónimo 4, Sonyi Cullen CM, Isa Labra Cullen, sofiarp, yessenya, tary masen Cullen, caresgar26, keith86, Mafe D'Cullen Rojas, Eni- Cullen- Masen, cary, Fran, Anónimo 5, JulieDeSousaRK, Manligrez, jupy, Dore Rdgz, Tata XOXO, Anónimo 6, Nelva Robsten, gloriacullen, dracullen, Dani, Any, cavendano13, csuhayl, Anónimo 7, Maryfer VC, arianna mansen, mthelamb, bionelly1, ashleyswan, MarielaArgent**_ _ **, Kabum,**_ _ **monica- lizzy- perez, zafirocullen22, Naty de Mikaelson, dane abd, verito. love96, Fernanada Di Amore, Ire 2. 0, ori- cullen- swan, klsr211, Anónimo 8, terewee, muse3841, Jimena, Gaby M, Nanjeraly Acosta, kathyvar**_ _ **,**_ _ **VivisBatallita, RAKL Gt, Owl Brain, flavia m, 1992angeles, Caroline, SexyAngel27, marcelw, Paula, Sabrina, Mss1- cullen- swan, Jane Dakota Volturi Swan, Lorshy**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Espero estén disfrutando de esta aventura tanto como yo.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	15. Capítulo 14: Apariencias

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Elastic Heart –**_ _Sia_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 14: Apariencias**

.

Isabella miraba atentamente cada movimiento esperando una respuesta, el doctor atendía a Edward con detenimiento, observando la recuperación de las fracturas. Primero se detuvo en las costillas presionando con suavidad sobre estas esperando alguna reacción del hombre quien solo gemía cuando la presión era muy interna. La pierna debía seguir inmovilizada por un tiempo más, por lo que no fue más que vista la parte superior del yeso entre la entrepierna y la mitad del muslo.

Las magulladuras estaban sanando y cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido en la cabeza ya no era un riesgo. Hablaron sobre bajar algunas dosis de los medicamentos ya que no era necesario sedarlo en ese grado, lo que significaba que podría dormir tranquilamente.

El medico se giró hacia Isabella regalándole una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y guardaba sus instrumentos. Tomó el talonario de recetas, medicando nuevos remedios y bajando algunos, hablaron sobre ejercicios de kinesiología para el tórax, después de seis semanas sin movilización por la rotura de la pierna, así que debía empezar a moverse para trabajar la columna y tener un funcionamiento correcto. También hablaron sobre una próxima rehabilitación para la pierna, la cual si necesitaría de un trabajo duro para obtener la movilidad de antes del accidente y evitar una posible cojera.

—Si siguen las indicaciones como han hecho hasta el momento, tal vez la recuperación será antes de los tres meses estipulados. Las costillas han sanado correctamente, solo faltaría hacer una radiografía para confirmarlo.

—Iremos mañana mismo —confirmó Isabella acercándose al doctor quien le sonrió.

—Excelente, los estaré esperando —los miro a ambos con una sonrisa—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Tenemos un entrenador personal que tiene especialidad en kinesiología, ¿puede ayudar con los ejercicios? —preguntó Isabella.

—Claro, será aún mejor porque no se moverá de casa lo que ayudará con la pierna y aparte aquel hombre conoce al señor Cullen, sus capacidades.

—Como entenderá, mi esposo está aburrido de mantenerse en cama —explicó la chica con una sonrisa, la cual el doctor correspondió.

—Lo entiendo, ahora podrá moverse por la casa con una silla de ruedas y hacer los ejercicios, pero por ningún motivo puede apoyar la pierna —la chica asintió mientras recibía la receta.

—¿Y el sexo? ¿Ahora se puede?

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando Edward habló, tanto Isabella como el doctor se giraron hacia él, quien seguía inexpresivo como si nunca hubiese mencionado algo. El rostro de la chica comenzaba a cambiar de color con rapidez pensando donde esconderse, por otro lado el hombre de mayor edad rio entre dientes mirándolos alternadamente.

—Bueno, si encuentran una forma en que no muevas la pierna claro que se puede… la juventud de hoy sabe de esas cosas —los dos hombres sonrieron.

—Excelente, ¿escuchaste, cariño? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa hacia su esposa—. Oh, lo olvidaba, puede dormir conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Me muevo mucho al dormir, doctor —interrumpió Isabella como si quisiera evitar algún otro comentario inadecuado.

—En tal caso es cosa de ustedes, siempre debe priorizar la recuperación del señor Cullen — respondió el doctor guardando sus cosas—. ¿Alguna otra duda?

—No doctor, gracias —dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo acompaño —dijo Isabella siguiéndolo por el pasillo sin girarse hacia su esposo.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, el hombre le daba algunos consejos para el aseo personal de Edward, como también posturas que ayudaran luego de comenzar con los ejercicios para el tórax. También algunos datos por si incomodaban o dolían las costillas, lo cual podía ser poco probable si el entrenador personal era bueno y sabía cómo manejar la situación.

Harry los esperaba en la puerta principal con ella abierta haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Isabella agradeció su visita quedando en verse al día siguiente para la radiografía. Luego de verlo subir a su auto volvió sus pasos con rapidez hacia la habitación principal donde Edward daba una ojeada su celular muy concentrado.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella con más fuerza de lo debido, lo que debía alarmar a los trabajadores como también daba aviso para que no molestaran. El hombre en ningún momento se desconcentró de su trabajo.

—¿A qué vienen esas estúpidas preguntas?

—Avisa que Jenks vendrá a visitarme —dijo Edward sin responder.

—¿Para qué vendrá tu abogado? —preguntó la chica aún molesta.

—Necesito arreglar unas cosas.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Isabella se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, pero cuando se dio cuenta que perdía el tiempo se retiró sin decir más, rogando que sufriera de algún dolor y nadie lo escuchara.

En la sala Benjamin y Rosalie trabajaban en la próxima fiesta infantil que realizarían, habían logrado que asistieran varios artistas de fama mundial, que los pequeños adorarían y ahora buscaban donadores para la rifa de recaudación y regalos para los presentes.

Pasó de largo hacia la cocina para informar que el almuerzo podía comenzar a prepararse, y sobre la visita del abogado personal del señor Cullen. Todos asintieron y comenzaron manos a la obra. La chica se giró buscando su celular y como siempre, Benjamin estaba a su lado con este en la mano. Le regaló una sonrisa para luego perderse en la terraza esperando que contestaran del otro lado.

Liam parecía sorprendido al recibir esa llamada y a la vez dichoso, hablaron sobre los ejercicios kinesiólogos que empezarían desde la mañana siguiente. El chico le explicó de que trataban y como progresarían pensando en la dificultad de la pierna inhabilitada. Acordaron trabajar primero en él y luego seguirían con sus clases personalizadas, la chica agradeció quedando en verse dentro de la semana.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar con la canción destinada a Alice o la boutique, contestó rápidamente para saber que necesitaba. Hablaron sobre la tienda y unos papeles que acababan de llegar y que necesitaban ser vistos por un abogado, no era nada grave, sin embargo, era mejor estar atentas. Le dijo que llamarían en ese momento a Emmett y ver si podía ayudar, ambas se recordaron mutuamente la cena en la mansión para ese sábado y luego cortaron.

Buscó en sus contactos el número del abogado quien contestó al segundo tono, conversaron sobre la vida y el hombre que seguía postrado en la cama. Emmet aceptó sin problemas pasarse por la boutique para echarle un vistazo a esos documentos luego de salir de Entertainment Cullen.

Al terminar la llamada tomó aire cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa que pasaba en ese momento. El verano comenzaba a irse lentamente, los árboles comenzaban a cambiar de color y se podía sentir la frescura dejando el calor abrazador atrás. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Benjamin sobre su cintura, sabía perfectamente quien era porque nadie más se atrevía a hacer eso en casa, ya que su marido solo efectuaba esos movimientos cuando las personas lo esperaban ver.

Se giró para enfrentarlo a esos ojos claros y mirar de reojo hacia el interior, parecía que cada uno vivía en su mundo por lo que se tranquilizó. De igual manera el chico la invitó a dar una vuelta por los jardines, ella aceptó.

Llevaba un vestido corte princesa, hasta la rodilla de color azul y blanco, los zapatos iban a tono y el maquillaje recatado. La joyería era otra cosa, su asesor se había resuelto por unos pendientes de diamante azul junto con sus anillos de compromiso y boda. No tenía intenciones de salir de casa, pero como decían las reglas, debía estar siempre perfecta.

El chico la hizo girar en su eje para luego aferrarla entre sus brazos cuando estaban ocultos entre la vegetación.

—Perfecta… Te queda muy bien el azul.

—Es obra tuya y de Alice —respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—No importa quien haya diseñado o elegido como vestirte, lo importante es que has aprendido a llevarlo. Eso te hace perfecta. ¿Cómo está la salud de tu marido?

—Bien, las costillas están curadas por lo que podrá salir de esa cama en silla de rueda… Hablando de ello, necesito una.

—Hablaré con Rosalie, ahora se fue a la fundación —dijo Benjamin mirándola con adoración—. ¿Cuándo podremos escaparnos juntos?

—Cuando Edward decida dejarme, muera de viejo, o… —respondió la chica entre risas al ver la expresión de su asesor.

—Ese hombre es como la mala hierba, jamás desaparece o muere, moriré antes. Qué triste es mi vida, enamorarme de una mujer esclavizada a un hombre sin corazón.

Isabella se escabulló de sus brazos para contemplándolo con más distancia. Él la miró extrañado sin entender a que se debía su reacción, intentó abrazarla nuevamente, pero ella se lo impidió retrocediendo un poco más. Dejó caer los hombros con decepción y esperó las razones con paciencia.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la chica.

—Que estás esclavizada a un hombre sin corazón…

—No, antes de eso.

—No lo recuerdo, Isabella, por favor refréscame la memoria y poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo —refutó Benjamin impaciente.

—Has dicho que estabas enamorado… de mí —murmuró Isabella, él sonrió.

—Creí que ya lo sabías —al verla negar, hizo lo mismo acercándose para tomarla de las manos respetando el espacio entre ellos—. Isabella Cullen, estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día en que enfrentaste al señor Cullen en su oficina.

—¿Cómo puedes estarlo? Nunca te doy más allá de un beso… —la chica se calló cuando la tuvo rodeándola completamente y le rozó los labios.

—No necesito de sexo o una relación más intima para amarte, solo saber que te gusto y que aún existe una posibilidad que lo dejes en cualquier descuido de su parte.

No dejó que siguiera hablando, se aferró a su cuello besándolo con cariño, era ese momento en donde no le importaba si alguien los descubría, por fin se sentía querida por alguien aun cuando las cosas entre ellos fueran difíciles. Al separarse se regalaron una sonrisa que hacía que esa esperanza que llevaban guardando por años, siguiera viva.

Decidieron volver a la mansión ya que era hora de comer y el señor Cullen debía de estar preguntándose donde se hallaba su esposa para quien sabe qué cosa.

Dentro, Harry fue el primero en acercársele para informarle que la llamaban de la empresa, Tia quería confirmar una videoconferencia entre todos los socios y el señor Cullen, quien no contestaba el celular. También comentó que el abogado ya estaba con Edward en el cuarto. La chica agradeció para luego dirigirse con rapidez al segundo piso.

Justo cuando iba a tocar a la puerta, salió el hombre moreno que se preocupada de todo problema personal de Edward fuera de la empresa. El abogado Jenks sonrió y asisto hacia ella antes de retirarse, sin darle tiempo de corresponder. Entró rápidamente en el cuarto encontrándose con su esposo recostado en la cama ordenando algunos papeles para luego dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche dentro de un sobre marrón. Sus ojos se encontraron, aunque no dijeron nada.

Intentó demostrar indiferencia aun cuando quería interrogarlo para saber porque requería de la presencia del abogado. Preparó las cosas para asearlo e hiciera sus necesidades, como todos los días, procuró no mirarlo a los ojos y menos su miembro, que como cada día, se elevaba cuando ella pasaba cerca con la esponja. El hombre murmuró algo como el hecho de poder tomar una ducha, a lo cual no hizo caso.

Poco después Emily llevó la comida para los dos, ambos agradecieron para volver al silencio incómodo, era claro que ambos tenían cosas que decir o preguntar, y al parecer no era el momento adecuado.

Por la tarde cada uno se concentró en sus cosas, se quedaron juntos en la habitación principal recibiendo visita de todos los que trabajaban en la casa, Rosalie fue a darle el informe de lo que ocurría en Juguemos con ellos, Benjamin quería saber que deseaban colocarse para la entrevista del siguiente día, por lo que pasó un tiempo más en el dormitorio eligiendo la vestimenta de Edward. Éste los descubrió en varias ocasiones mirándose de reojo.

Harry informó la llegada de la señorita Rodríguez, no obstante, Edward no la recibió, sorprendiendo a la chica quien intentó demostrarse indiferente con muy malos resultados. También Leah aparecía de vez en cuando ofreciendo café, té, pastelillos o cualquier cosa que desearan.

Ya entrada la noche, Isabella le ayudó a recostarse, guardó todo lo que incomodara sobre la cama menos la carpeta color marrón sobre la mesa de noche, la cual Edward insistió que debía quedarse donde estaba hasta que decidiera lo contrario. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada unos se internó en su dormitorio junto a sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente Benjamin le dejó un rastro de besos desde el hombro hacia la mandíbula, sin tocar su boca para despertarla. La chica se desperezó con una sonrisa preguntando qué hora era, el asesor solo le dijo que era momento de tomar una ducha ya que debía ayudarle a preparar al señor Cullen antes que llegaran de la revista. De mala gana Isabella se levantó directo al baño donde el agua ya corría a la temperatura exacta.

Media hora después, aún sin las joyas puestas, solo con un vestido violeta con flores en los mismos tonos y unos zapatos de tacón color perla, se dirigió en compañía de Benjamin hacia la habitación principal donde Edward terminaba el desayuno. Éste frunció el ceño cuando los vio a ambos juntos. Ninguno dijo alguna palabra aun cuando parecía que llevaban mucho que decir.

El empresario fue el único en gruñir cuando entre el asesor y su esposa intentaron quitarle la ropa y se diera una ducha rápida. Insistió que no disfrutaba con la idea de desnudarse frente al chico, solo su mujer podía realizar la tarea. Isabella suspiró, cerró los ojos y luego se dirigió a Benjamin asintiendo para que hiciera lo que decía. Éste bufó por lo bajo desapareciendo del baño.

Con más dificultad, debido a que no gozaba de dos manos extra, ayudó a su marido quitándole la ropa y entrar a la bañera dejando la pierna enyesada fuera. Como siempre, desde que tuvo el accidente, tomó la esponja natural colocándole el jabón correspondiente y comenzó a pasarla por los hombros y pecho de Edward. Bajó lentamente hacia el estómago, luego los brazos, las piernas y pies y por último su entrepierna intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible para evitar que las reacciones aparecieran. Sin embargo, no dio resultados, la erección fue creciendo y un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de su esposo.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Edward se posó sobre su espalda acariciándola con suavidad. Se giró con rapidez viendo que el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, con un brusco movimiento se corrió logrando que él volviera a la realidad. Ninguno dijo nada, Isabella decidió que se acababa el tiempo, quitó el tapón para que el agua se fuera y buscó la toalla.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando llamó a Benjamin para que ayudara a llevarlo a la cama y vestirlo. El asesor había elegido unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de lino gris. Al vestirlo le dejó los dos primeros botones abiertos y la tela de la pierna afectada arremangada con sutileza para no tener que cortarla como se hacía con las demás prendas.

Los hizo sentarse juntos para verificar que estuvieran acordes al ser fotografiados, distinguió que Isabella no llevaba las joyas. Tuvo la intención de ir por ellas, pero Edward le interrumpió pidiéndole que fuera al armario y tomara las dos cajas de terciopelo negras que se encontraban en el sector de las corbatas. El asesor volvió con el pedido entregándolas.

Sin esperar y hacer ceremonia abrió la primera caja donde se apreciaban unos pendientes en forma de gota con incrustaciones de diferentes portes de diamantes. Luego fue el turno de la otra caja donde descansaba con delicadeza un brazalete con el mismo diseño que los pendientes. Como era de esperarse, eran ostentosos, perfectos para llamar la atención y ser fotografiados. Isabella agradeció con una sonrisa mientras era ayudada por su esposo para colocarla y miraba de reojo a Benjamin quien intentaba evitar cualquier visión de ellos juntos.

Sam y Laurent aparecieron para ayudar al señor Cullen a bajar, era primera vez después de seis semanas que veía el piso inferior, casi era momento de festejar si no fuera porque solo se trataba de cambiar de ambiente para la entrevista. Al final de la escalera Harry esperaba con una silla de ruedas, Edward bufó al verla pero esa había sido la condición para poder salir de la cama y del cuarto que ya le parecía el mismo infierno.

Isabella se encargó de llevarlo hacia la terraza, gracias al cielo el clima acompañaba y podrían realizar todo en el jardín fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Nadie tenía porque conocer la casa de los Cullen, su intimidad.

Poco tiempo después, cuando Edward fue ayudado a sentarse en uno de los sofás de exterior, junto a Isabella, una chica de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta tirante con un vestido extremadamente apretado le tendió la mano para presentarse.

Se llamaba Kristal, su acompañante, Benny, era el fotógrafo; nadie más, tal como se acordó. Isabella se preocupó de ofrecerles algo de beber y pedirle a Emily que trajera lo que cada uno deseara junto con unas pastas dulces. Les mostró donde sentarse y luego ella tomó lugar junto a su esposo quien le tomó una mano entrelazando los dedos. Ese fue el primer flash de la sesión.

—Gracias, señores Cullen, por recibirnos, esperamos que no sea una molestia.

—Para nada, Kristal, estamos encantados de recibirlos y poder desmentir cualquier duda que haya de nosotros —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Bien, si les parece correcto, comencemos —dijo la periodista tomando la grabadora e instalándola— Buenos Días, nos encontramos aquí en Old Westbury, en casa de Edward e Isabella Cullen para conocer un poco más de ellos. Se trata de una entrevista exclusiva, ya que es la señora Cullen quien, por lo general, da las entrevistas, si bien esta vez decidido darla en conjunto, ¿Por qué?

—Porque nos hemos percatado que luego de accidente de mi esposo, se ha dado de hablar sobre nuestra relación, desde el hecho que Edward no puede seguir siendo el presiente de su empresa, como que yo he planeado todo para quedarme con su fortuna —contestó Isabella con frialdad y formalidad.

—¿Eso no es correcto? —preguntó la Kristal con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Sé que no soy un hombre de entrevistas y jamás he tenido que justificar mis acciones. Cuando Isabella me comentó sobre las habladurías, e insistí en hablar, cuando ella quería protegerme al tener recientemente un accidente, no puedo dejar a mi esposa enfrentarse a algo de lo cual prometí protegerla cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo —respondió Edward con el ceño fruncido y aferrando las fuerte la mano de su esposa—. Ella ha sido la única mujer que ha visto al hombre detrás del dinero y el poder, eso fue lo que me desarmó y tuve la necesidad de hacer todo rápido para no perderla. Aún creo que saldrá corriendo por esa puerta cuando me conozca mejor, pero no puedo permitirme perderla.

No se podría decir si fueron segundos o minutos en los que todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio ante esa respuesta. Isabella lo observaba con admiración, se sorprendía con qué facilidad actuaba, hasta ella empezaba a creerse que sentía algo por ella. Se preguntó cuánto hubo practicado esa mañana.

La periodista se removió incómoda en su asiento echando un vistazo al fotógrafo quien ajustó la cámara, listo para encarar sus reacciones ante la siguiente pregunta.

—Sí que está enamorado, señor Cullen —el aludido sonrió.

—Más que eso, Kristal, estoy loco por mi mujer y haré cualquier cosa por ella.

—¿Qué es lo que más les gusta del matrimonio? —preguntó la chica cambiando de tema.

—Un proyecto en común, la complicidad que se crea cada día —contestó Isabella regalándole una sonrisa a su esposo que correspondió como buen actor.

—El dormir y despertar con esa persona que amas… Y obviamente ese anillo —respondió Edward tomando la mano de su mujer mostrando todos los diamantes. Todos ahí rieron.

—¿Qué es lo mejor de estar casados? —preguntó Kristal mirado su libreta de anotaciones.

—Tener a alguien que te acompañe y te proteja —dijo el hombre rápidamente, Isabella asintió acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Las preguntas siguieron referentes a su vida de casados, como llevaban aquello con el trabajo, como fue enamorarse en un ambiente laboral, la vida normal a los lujos y hablar un poco sobre el recibiendo de la empresa en esos dos años.

Ambos contestaban con naturalidad, como si verdaderamente estuvieran locamente enamorados, procuraban siempre están en contacto, él la abrazaba, ella se preocupaba que estuviera cómodo preguntando si necesitaba descansar. Nadie podría negar o dudar de si hubiera sentimientos entre ellos.

Cuando estaban por terminar, Laurent se acercó disculpándose, se posicionó entre la pareja susurrándoles al oído que llamaban los padres de Edward con la intención de hacerles una visita, como el señor McCarty quería comunicarse con Isabella para lo relacionado con la boutique. El dueño de casa asintió, intentó acomodarse cuando un dolor agudo le hizo cerrar los ojos por lo que la chica fue quien tomó el mando. Pidió perdón por no seguir, ya era mucho tiempo para su esposo y necesitaba recostarse, la periodista asintió con una sonrisa agradeciendo por el tiempo y que serían informados cuando estuviera la entrevista terminada para que pudieran dar el visto bueno como se conversó en un inicio. Se estrecharon las manos, Benjamin los acompañó hacia la puerta mientras Laurent y Sam ayudaban a Edward a sentarse en la silla de ruedas para trasladarlo al cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Isabella pidió que todos salieran, ella terminaría el trabajo, Benjamin fue el único quien se ofreció para ayudar, aunque al escuchar el gruñido de Edward decidió que era mejor obedecer. La puerta se cerró dejando nuevamente ese silencio incómodo desde el día anterior.

Con delicadeza le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, los zapatos, pantalones, calcetines y dejó que el desabrochara la camisa mientras iba por una camiseta limpia. Se la pasó por la cabeza y luego ayudó a acomodar la pierna, procuró que todo estuviera a su alcance antes de irse, no obstante, cuando se giró, éste le tomó la mano deteniéndola. Se miraron fijamente esperando a que uno de los dos dijera algo, lo cual no sucedió, la chica interpretó que no quería que se marchara, con lentitud soltó la mano para darse la vuelta y acomodarse en el espacio vacío de la cama.

Edward encendió la televisión colocando las noticias, quedaba tiempo para la comida y los llamados podrían esperar un momento. Solo se escuchaba al presentador que daba una noticia tras otra. No se supo en qué momento ambos se quedaron dormidos con la cabeza inclinada hacia el mismo lugar a poco de tocarse.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Ese viernes, la casa mantenía más movimiento que nunca, esa mañana recibieron la respuesta de los exámenes de Edward donde especificaban que las costillas estaban en orden y no había ningún otro daño interno. Así que solo quedaba la pierna, la cual no podía apoyar hasta un nuevo control, pero si podía moverse por la casa con cuidado y hacer los ejercicios correspondientes.

Esa era la labor de Liam quien se lo tomaba con mucha responsabilidad, día por medio se presentaba en la mansión para realizar la kinesiología, obligando en cada sesión, a esforzase para lograr flexibilizar el cuerpo del hombre después de tanto tiempo postrado en una cama.

También tenían invitados esa tarde, los Whitlock, por fin Edward podría sentarse a la mesa, así que Isabella procuraba tener la mesa lo mejor servida posible con todos los bocadillos que su esposo disfrutaba.

Cuando escuchó la voz profunda del entrenador personal proveniente del piso inferior, salió rápidamente de la cocina, dejando a Jessica con la labor para ver como se encontraba su esposo. Como era de esperarse, Liam venía con una sonrisa radiante, mientras Edward gruñía como el tigre que era. Por lo que ladraba, los ejercicios de esa mañana habían sido más intensos que otros por lo que lo dejarían postrado en la cama nuevamente justo cuando llevaba permiso de comer en la mesa. El chico reía mientras llevaba la silla de ruedas hacia las escaleras y cargarlo hacia el segundo piso sin necesidad de otra persona. Isabella les seguía de cerca.

Arriba le ayudó a recostarse un momento, Leah apareció detrás con un café y unos bollos, Isabella se despidió del entrenador y finalmente quedaron solos. Le entregó el mando a distancia para que viera los programas que quisiera mientras ella terminaba abajo, luego vendría para ayudarle a arreglarse. El hombre asintió disfrutando con un bollo completo dentro de la boca.

El tiempo pasó rápido, si no fuera porque Benjamin le recordó que solo poseía una hora para arreglarse, podría haberse quedado entre la cocina y la sala el resto de la tarde, hasta que avisaran que un auto quería cruzar al terreno privado.

Primero corrió a la habitación de su esposo para ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario, pero éste se le había adelantado llamando a su guardaespaldas. Con una sonrisa poco característica le dijo que no se preocupara y fuese a prepararse, la estaría esperando para cuando ella volviera. Un poco desconfiada, miró primero al hombre de piel oscura quien asintió disimuladamente demostrándole que todo iba en orden.

Volvió a su cuarto donde la esperaba Benjamin con la ropa tendida sobre la cama. Este señaló el baño lo que significaba que la ducha estaba dada, y llevaba poco tiempo para refrescarse antes que los invitados llegaran.

Agradeció que su asesor le diera espacio dejando la ropa interior color piel dentro del baño, así poder vestirse tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de ser observada con deseo cuando debía tener todo el control para aparentar ser la mujer más feliz y preocupada por su esposo. Salió con el sujetador y bragas, Benjamin le ayudó con el vestido blanco de encaje tejido que le había regalado Edward en uno de sus viajes y nunca se lo puso hasta aquella oportunidad.

Se calzó los zapatos blancos y aun cuando podría molestar a su marido, se puso el brazalete y los pendientes que le regalo para la entrevista hace unos días. Dejó el cabello suelto y el maquillaje natural. Cuando estuvo lista se dio una vuelta esperando la aprobación del chico. Benjamin sonrió, le tomó una mano besándole el dorso sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

Al salir del cuarto, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto, ella volvió al dormitorio principal donde Edward descansaba en la silla de ruedas contemplando por el ventanal. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás tomando las manijas, se sobresaltó cuando la mano de su marido descansó sobre una de las suyas; instintivamente tendió a quitarla.

—Deberías estar acostumbrada, hay personas, como tu socia, que se dan cuenta de tus saltos cuando te toco —gruñó Edward sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

—No tiendes a tocarme cuando no hay público —contraatacó la chica.

—Podría empezar a hacerlo.

Isabella no supo que decir, tragó en seco. Sabía que en algún momento el hombre intentaría vengarse de ese baño de agua hirviendo que le dio hace un mes, le sorprendió que no lo comentara con el doctor en su visita, aún así, siempre estaba alerta para cuando se la devolviera.

Le preguntó si ya quería bajar o esperaría en la habitación hasta que llegaran los invitados, Edward negó en silencio para luego insistir en salir de esas cuatro paredes ahora que le daban permiso. Rápidamente puso la silla en movimiento, llevándola fuera de ahí hasta llegar a la escalera donde Harry esperaba paciente para ayudar. También apareció Laurent y Sam quienes tomaron a su jefe con cuidado hasta bajarlo, mientras el mayordomo trasladaba la silla de ruedas.

Isabella empezó a moverse procurando que todo estuviera en orden antes que llegara la pareja, Edward se había trasladado hacia la terraza aprovechando la última brisa de verano antes de que el clima le prohibiera disfrutar del aire libre en esos terrenos.

Poco después escucharon la alarma que anunciaba que alguien aparcaba frente a la reja de entrada. Emily fue quien miró por la cámara vigilante, y anunciaba la llegada de los Whitlock.

Era de esperarse que Alice Whitlock fuera la primera en entrar, sin importar que el mayordomo aún no anunciara su llegada. La chica corrió a los brazos de su amiga, besándola en ambas mejillas para luego acercarse a Edward preguntándole como iba la recuperación. Luego fue el turno de Jasper, que como siempre, caballero, le besó la mano y guiño un ojo tomando luego camino hacia su socio.

La pareja se centró en Edward quien parecía reacio a contar gran cosa sobre el accidente, a pesar que Alice parecía demasiado interesada, mas allá de lo que le hubiera contado su amiga en reiteradas ocasiones. Por ello Isabella tuvo que intervenir y cambiar de tema, tomando la silla trasladándolo hacia la sala donde los esperaba una pequeña degustación antes de pasar a la mesa.

Como dueña de casa y esposa enamorada, la chica se mostró atenta y sonriente, a cada minuto le preguntaba a su marido que necesitaba, evitaba que su vaso estuviera vacío y procuraba que el jugo de arándanos, lo único que podía tomar por estar medicado, estuviera helado como le gustaba.

Cuando Harry se acercó a su oído informando que la cena estaba lista para servir, le pidió con señas que trasladara a Edward hacia el comedor mientras ella iba a la cocina para organizar los últimos detalles. Sonrió cuando los vio a todos en sus puestos y su esposo le regalaba una sonrisa de actuación mostrándole el puesto a su lado.

Ambos se movían con naturalidad, Edward no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento mientras comían, y para los Whitlock era de lo más normal recordando que llevaban poco de casados, aun cuando los Cullen insistían que parecía una eternidad para ellos, como si llevaran toda una vida juntos.

—Su historia se parece a esos libros románticos —acotó Alice llevándose otro trozo de comida a la boca—, se trata de un hombre huraño que no permite que nadie se le acerque, pero aparece esa chica indefensa y todo cambia, ahora está locamente enamorado, no permite que ella salga de la torre y viven felices por siempre.

—Estábamos predestinados —comentó Edward tomando la mano de su mujer, dejándole un beso en el dorso.

—No me sorprendería que en un tiempo digan que tendrán un bebé… si es que ya es el caso.

Isabella se llevó la mano a la boca para no escupir el trago de vino que acaba de dar. Esa palaba aún le causaba nauseas, después de la conversación con la familia de Edward y el incidente en la casa de Vancouver, no quería volver a oírla en una larga temporada, tal vez nunca más.

Sintió la mano de su esposo en la espalda, como si intentara aliviarla. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento tomándole la mano libre, demostrando lo agradecida que estaba y el afecto. Edward se dirigió a sus amigos.

—No es un tema que queramos hablar ahora, Alice…

—Lo siento, solo ha sido un comentario de mal gusto —dijo la chica apenada intentando disculparse con Isabella quien no podía mirarla en ese momento.

—Cual sea el problema, se solucionará —intervino Jasper—, y si el caso es que no quieren hijos, también es respetable. Alice y yo, por ejemplo, aún no nos creemos capaces de traer un bebé a este mundo, entre tantos viajes y con la nueva boutique, no tendríamos el tiempo que necesita la crianza de un hijo.

—Exacto, aún somos jóvenes, igual ustedes… Isabella, no tienes más de veinticinco, ¿cierto?

—Veintitrés —corrigió Edward algo tenso.

— ¡Vaya, hombre! Si que la buscaste más joven, ¿no crees? —comentó Jasper alzando su copa hacia su socio, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Edward solo sonrió levantando su copa de agua, bebió un trago, luego le echó un vistazo a su esposa quien todavía desviaba la mirada a cualquier otro sitio. Carraspeó unas cuantas veces, se acomodó en la silla de ruedas para luego detenerse en sus amigos.

—¿Qué les parecería tomarnos unos días de descanso? Necesito salir de estas cuatro paredes.

—El doctor ha dicho que debes estar en reposo —intervino Isabella, mirándolo por fin.

—Lo sé, cariño, solo he dicho e invitado a que salgamos de aquí a otra ciudad. Puedo seguir estando en reposo en otro sitio.

—¡Sería una idea genial! —Contestó Alice con un saltito girándose hacia su esposo—. ¿No debes viajar, cierto?

—No, mi vida. Sería buena idea respirar otros aires —respondió Jasper mirando a su mujer con adoración. Ésta chilló girándose hacia los dueños de casa.

—¿Vancouver? —preguntó Isabella con timidez y negando—. No es un lugar apropiado para ti, son demasiadas escaleras; además no me apetece volver por un tiempo.

—Podríamos ir al departamento en Miami, disfrutar del sol y el mar.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía de la existencia de esa propiedad. Llevaba dos años casada con ese hombre y parecía que seguía sin conocer su fortuna. Sacudió la cabeza intentando disimular su asombro y plasmar una sonrisa que los convenciera a todos.

No tuvo que seguir hablando, ya que entre los tres se preocuparon de organizar el viaje, no valía la pena intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a su marido, era como intentar mover una pared de cemento ella sola. Bien podía dejar todo organizado y disfrutar de un descanso, no estaría mal, tendría tiempo para ella ya que Edward querría pasar tiempo con Jasper, lo que le dejaba más espacio para ella y su amiga, Alice. Un poco de entusiasmo recorrió su cuerpo.

Después de disfrutar y elogiar el postre, pasaron nuevamente a la sala para tomar un café antes de retirarse. Luego de dejar la silla de ruedas cerca de Jasper para que los hombres pudieran conversar de negocios, pasó por enfrente para llegar a donde se hallaba Alice, sin embargo, unos fuertes brazos la atrajeron hasta quedar sentada sobre el regazo de Edward.

Lanzó un chillido que aseguraba se escuchó por toda la mansión. Se giró hacia hombre sorprendida y luego la pierna inmovilizada creyendo haber caído sobre esta y fracturándola más de lo que ya se encontraba. No obstante, Edward había medido la distancia por lo que cayó justo en el espacio adecuado, siendo rodeada con los brazos de éste.

Él parecía actuar con naturalidad, le acariciaba el muslo sobre el vestido mientras hablaba con su socio sobre la plantación en La Toscana y el tiempo que faltaba para ver algunos progresos, como también la construcción del hotel exclusivo que tendría el viñedo. Isabella miró hacia Alice con la intención de pedirle ayuda, pero ella se mostraba igual de interesada en la conversión. No le quedaba más remedio que quedarse ahí, demostrando que estaba a gusto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acariciarle el torso? ¿Tomarlo de las manos? ¿Dejarle un beso en la mejilla? ¿Cómo actuar sin saber qué hacer cuando no estás enamorada?

Pensó en los libros que leía, esos de romance en que el personaje principal de va dando cuenta que está enamorado por las conductas que tiene con la otra persona. Siempre dicen que les gusta tenerlo cerca, querer tocarlo, querer sentir los labios sobre los suyos. Si bien, ella no sentía ninguna de esas cosas, sabía perfectamente cuál era su papel en esa asociación y el amor no era parte de el. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir actuando como llevaba haciendo esos dos años.

Creyó que sería buena idea tomar la mano de su esposo que descansaba en una de sus piernas, pero él se le adelantó tomando la mano que tenía sobre el hombro llevándola a su cabello, enredando los dedos. Entendió perfectamente que debía acariciarlo como lo haría una mujer enamorada, lo había visto en reiteradas ocasiones en Esme con Carlisle y Alice con Jasper. Sintiéndose extraña aceptó la propuesta.

Sintió que ya era momento de terminar la velada cuando llevaba mucho tiempo en el regazo de Edward, quien necesitaba volver a la cama y descansar. Se puso de pie a pesar de los gruñidos de su esposo, no lo miró en ningún segundo acerándose a los invitados quedando en comunicarse para planificar con más detención el paseo a la ciudad del calor.

Los llevó a la puerta principal, le dio dos besos a Alice quedándose comunicarse para una pequeña reunión, y luego esperó el beso característico de Jasper en la mano. Dejó que Harry los llevara hacia el exterior mientras ella volvía a la sala donde ya esperaban los guardaespaldas para ayudar a su marido a subir al segundo piso.

Como siempre, los dos hombres dejaron al señor Cullen dentro del cuarto, les desearon buenas noches y desaparecieron; ahora era su turno de intervenir. Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama para quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa, así ponerle la camiseta con que dormía, luego le ayudó a recostarse para quitarle los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar un grito cuando vio lo abultado en los bóxers, es decir, estaba acostumbrada a que el miembro de su esposo creciera en circunstancias como cuando lo bañaba o le ayudaba a limpiarse, y ahora no era ninguna de esas razones. Lo miró a los ojos verdes percatándose que ya no eran los ojos fríos del empresario, sino que el felino en si interior tomaba el poder.

Sabía que debía quitarle la ropa interior para ponerle los pantalones de pijama, pero no quería ver lo que saldría de estos. Si bien, Edward fue más rápido bajándose el bóxer sin pudor dejando el miembro alzado frente a ella con la mirada fija, ese tigre definitivamente quería jugar.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el gruñido que significaba que necesitaba ayuda urgente o daría uno de sus gritos característicos. Le quitó la ropa interior cuidando no rozar la pierna enyesada, luego le pasó las piernas de pijama holgado hasta el muslo donde volvió a encontrarse con esa parte del cuerpo que ahora parecía cada vez más grande; tragó en seco. Llevó una mano hacia el pene con la intención de tomarlo, pero retrocedió de un salto al escucharlo.

—¡No lo toques! Yo me haré cargo —dijo Edward entre dientes mirándola ferozmente.

—Ne-nece… necesitarás…

—¿Qué necesitaré, Isabella? —preguntó el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella no respondió.

De un movimientos rápido la chica se vio volar hasta aterrizar con cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo de Edward con el miembro erecto entre ellos. La respiración de ambos era acelerada, los ojos de ella mostraban asombro, mientras que los de él parecían hervir en lava caliente. No era muy difícil escuchar el rugido del tigre en su interior.

—¿Qué necesitaré, Isabella? ¿Si te dejo tocarme, que harás? —preguntó en un murmuro. Ella no podía respirar—. Vamos, no seas tímida, querías tomar mi pene, ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

—Solo te vestía —murmuró tan bajo como él.

—En este preciso momento podría aprovechar esta poca distancia entre nosotros, arrancarte las bragas y subir ese vestido, que me ha tenido inquieto toda la noche y consumar este matrimonio. ¿Por qué debería detenerme, cariño?

—Porque no está en el contrato —logró decir Isabella sintiendo demasiado calor.

—En eso estás equivocada.

Él alejó el cuerpo hasta recostarlo contra los almohadones tomando el sobre marrón sobre la mesa de noche, ese que Jenks había dejado hace ya tiempo y Edward no quería mover de su lado. Sin quitarla de encima, le entregó los documentos para que les echara un vistazo.

Mirando alternadamente los papeles y los ojos de Edward intentó concentrarse. Se trataba del contrato que firmaron el día del matrimonio, avanzó página a página mientras el corazón se le aceleraba, en cualquier momento explotaría en su interior, sin embargo, solo de detuvo cuando encontró la última página con un gran título: _ANEXO — RELACIONES SEXUALES DENTRO DEL MATRIMONIO._

Leyó entre líneas, cada vez se le abría más la boca al entender que exponía, ya no regía lo escrito en las páginas iniciales, ya no contabilizaba la idea de cada uno mantener su vida por separado, ahora si ambas partes lo deseaban podrían consumar el matrimonio, en otra palabras, podrían tener sexo si los dos estaban de acuerdo, lo cual no interferiría en el resto del acuerdo. Jadeó cuando vio su firma en la parte inferior.

—¡Yo nunca he firmado esto! —Edward sonrió sin perder al tigre en su interior.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que leas las cosas que firmas? Lo haces muy bien cuando se refiere a la empresa o tus negocios, pero con respecto a tu vida personal, olvidas tomar el consejo —respondió mientras llevaba las manos a las piernas de la chica haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Isabella en un susurro sin dejar de observar el anexo.

—Cuando coordinamos la legalidad de tu firma para la empresa. —Lo miró con los ojos abiertos más no poder.

—Eso fue…

Era de esperarse, que estúpida había sido y ahora no tenía escapatoria, no podía argumentar que no estaba de acuerdo, ahí se apreciaba su firma lo que daba a entender que no fue una situación obligada o encubierta.

Sin importarle lastimar la pierna de Edward se bajó del regazo tratando se acomodarse el vestido. Tiró los papeles al suelo sintiendo la rabia en su interior, cada vez más y más al escuchar la risa de su esposo. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de lanzarse sobre él y lastimarlo más de la cuenta… o fractúrale las costillas nuevamente, y la otra pierna… como también un brazo.

¡Maldita la hora en que creyó que podría tomar el control al darle ese baño de agua hirviendo!

Había incitado al tigre, ahora debía someterse a la venganza.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ CREÍAN? ¿QUÉ EL TIGRE SE QUEDARÍA TRANQUILO Y DOMADO?**

¡Pues no! Dicen que la venganza se sirve en plato frío, bien, Edward lo siguió al pie de la letra.

Fue un capítulo de apariencias, actuación y hacer creer que son la pareja más romántica de todo New York, pero ¿Cuánto de eso será verdad?

Gracias a _**erika. desantiagosanchez, Karaina, VivisBatallita, LauraECS, ValeH1996, Gaby M, Sonyi Cullen CM, Siria Rodríguez, jupy, canvendano13, Krom, cary, Tata XOXO, csuhayl**_ _ **, Isa Labra Cullen,**_ _ **Nelva Robsten, ori- cullen- swan, dracullen, monica- lizzy- perez, Prisgpe, maria, Yoliki, Maryfer VC, Any, sofiarp, Yul Diaz, lu537, lorshy, Ruthy, Anónimo 1, Anónimo 2, Anónimo 3, ashleyswan, Dayis, RAKL Gt, yessenya, terewee, Anónimo 4, LiiQanLu, gloriacullen, Lur Fary, zafirocullen22, yenliz, FaniCullenSwan, Sabrina, LicetSalvatore, DiAnA FeR, GabbytaCullenSwan, Dani, Mss1- cullen- swan, malychile, Alexandra Danny, abiie0621, Karla Cullen Hale, Rinat Woodgate**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	16. Capítulo 15: Miami

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 **** Música de inspiración: _Riptide -_** _Vance Joy_

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15: Miami**

.

Piernas, brazos, dientes, todo temblaba como si tuviera frío, no obstante, eran los nervios, el terror de lo que ocurriría en pocas horas. Llevaba una semana alerta, evitando a su esposo lo más posible, pidiéndole a Laurent que se encargara del aseo personal del señor Cullen, inventando reuniones que no existían para evitar almorzar en el mismo lugar y cuando ya era inevitable, trataba de ayudar lo más rápido posible y salir rápidamente para tomar la mayor distancia que se lograra entre ellos.

Sí, lo admitía, era cobarde, se sentía aterrada y a la vez deseaba que se cumpliera esa venganza. ¿Cómo todo a la vez?

Tia la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando tocó a la puerta, al entrar le dijo que todo se hallaba listo, que el señor Cullen acababa de llamar y la esperaba en la mansión lo antes posible. Dio un suspiro largo, agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el paisaje desde el piso cuarenta y dos. Llegaba el tan terrorífico día, viernes por la tarde, justo cuando tomarían un avión hacia Miami con los Whitlock, para tomar una semana de descanso, olvidarse de los problemas y lograr que Edward cambiara de aire luego de casi dos meses encerrado luego del accidente.

Cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta se dio por vencida. Sam asomó la cabeza preguntando si ya terminaba para poder marcharse, ella solo asintió tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la puerta; ya la secretaria se haría cargo de apagar la computadora y ordenar.

Se despidió de todo en recepción, Silvia le dio un abrazo y le deseó un buen descanso, Angela subía y baja las cejas mientras reía invitándola a portarse mal ahora que estaría las veinticuatro horas con su esposo, sin la interrupción de llamados telefónicos de cualquier departamento de Entertainment Cullen. Como decirle que de eso mismo huía. Se giró hacia Tia pidiéndole que cualquier cosa urgente llamara que ella o su esposo para buscar la solución, en cualquier otro caso, destinarlo al departamento correcto o a los socios minoristas.

—Debes aprovechar, Isabella, Edward jamás se ha tomado vacaciones —comentó Silvia desde el cubículo de Angela.

—Ya nos fuimos para la luna de miel —recordó Isabella con el ceño fruncido. La mujer negó con una sonrisa.

—Recuerdo perfectamente haber recibido unos cuantos correos de su parte mientras se encontraban de viaje. Esta mañana ha llamado diciendo que no se llevará el portátil… Eso quiere decir que verdaderamente quiere descansar y pasar un momento con su mujer.

 _O quiere fastidiarme la vida sin interrupciones_ … Se dijo para sus adentros. Sonrió tratando de demostrar la felicidad y entusiasmo que no sentía. Se aferró mejor a su bolso siguiendo a Sam quien ya esperaba con el ascensor abierto.

En el camino a casa, llamó a la fundación para coordinar cualquier cosa pendiente, pero Edward se le había adelantado hablando con Lauren quien contestó entusiasmada con la idea de que disfrutaran una semana en pareja. Le dijo que no se preocupara de nada que Rosalie estaría apoyando, como llevaban haciendo desde el accidente de su marido.

Bufó y dio un golpe en el asiento cuando terminó la comunicación, llamando la atención del guardaespaldas, quien la miró por el espejo retrovisor. Edward tenía todo perfectamente arreglado, haría que pagara todo lo que hizo en esos dos años, una maldita venganza que podría destrozarla. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!

—¿Qué dijo, señora Cullen?—preguntó Sam desde el puesto del conductor.

Ahora decía sus pensamientos en voz alta. Negó efusivamente indicando hacia la calle delante de ellos, dando a entender que no tenía importancia. Sentía que los nervios la dejarían loca, y eso que aún no se hallaba ni a mitad de camino de la residencia.

No sabía si darle gracias al tráfico por retrasar su llegada o maldecirlo por evitar lo inevitable. Ya que más daba, mientras más se resistiera, peor sería la venganza, ¿no? No le quedaba más que aceptarlo, y dar su mejor sonrisa para hacer creer a Alice y Jasper de que estaba dichosa y feliz en su matrimonio.

—¡Aparte debo cuidar de este sinvergüenza!

—¿Decía, señora Cullen? —volvió a preguntar el guardaespaldas.

—Sam, tu sabes quienes vendrán con nosotros a Miami, ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica, solo con la intención de que no la tratara de loca por hablar sin sentido.

—El señor Cullen ha dado las instrucciones esta mañana: ha especificado que solo quiere a Laurent, Leah, Jessica y quien habla, señora.

Bien, por lo menos si gritaba alguien vendría a rescatarla, aunque anhelaba que también pudiese acompañarlos Benjamin… O Rosalie, cualquiera que estuviera en su órbita contantemente. Asintió demostrando que escuchaba, luego giró hacia la ventana admirando el paisaje.

Cuando aparcaron frente a la mansión, Isabella se percató de que su auto y uno de los híbridos estaban siendo equipados con lo que se llevarían, a un costado Edward miraba atento sentado en la silla de ruedas, paciente y expectante. Esperó a que su guardaespaldas abriera la puerta y le ofreciera la mano para descender.

Su esposo la distinguió rápidamente regalándole una sonrisa felina, la misma que llevaba usando desde que le mostró el nuevo anexo del contrato. ¡Ahora entendía por que la avergonzó frente a doctor, preguntando si podían practicar sexo cuando la pierna aún se hallaba enyesada! No se detuvo a saludarlo, pasó rápidamente a su lado, sin embargo, él fue las rápido llamándola cuando iba en la puerta. Apretó los dientes, se giró cansada y derrotada.

— ¿Decías? —preguntó con inocencia. Él rio entre dientes.

—Cariño, parece que llegaste alterada de la empresa, ¿sucedió algo?

—Nada, todo solucionado, lo sabrás ya que llamaste. Solo quiero darme un baño antes de partir.

—Podría acompañarte —opinó Edward sin perder la sonrisa, Isabella se sonrojó.

—Tu pierna lo impide, será en otro momento, no queremos interrumpir este viaje con otro incidente, ¿cierto?.

—Lo cobraré —escuchó que decía, mientras desaparecía en el interior de la mansión.

Agradeció que Benjamin no estuviera en el cuarto, ambos estarían desolados como la vez que el matrimonio viajó a Vancouver. Se preguntó si ya se había retirado, eso significaba que no lo vería hasta la semana entrante. Suspiró mientras negaba en silencio, tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos y cual más difícil de solucionar.

Se decidió por una ducha rápida, siguió el mismo procedimiento de siempre: exfoliantes, cremas hidratantes, cepillado de dientes, arreglar el cabello, perfume y maquillaje ligero. Cuando fue al vestidor sonrió como no llevaba haciendo hace días, sobre el sillón de un cuerpo dentro del vestidor estaba su vestuario de viaje junto a una nota.

 _ **Siempre podemos arruinarle la sonrisa… Disfruta, pero no tanto. Nos vemos a la vuelta.**_

Agradeció mentalmente a su asesor poniendo manos a la obra. En poco tiempo salió hacia del dormitorio, directo al tocador para buscar los diamantes del día. Sobre este descansaba el colgante de dos argollas entrelazadas y unos pendientes a juego, eran simples en comparación con los que llevaba últimamente, volvió a agradecer por el detalle.

Se puso su reloj, los anillos, se miró al espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción; se veía perfecta, natural y distinta. Se rio para sí misma antes de salir con el nuevo bolso que le había dejado Benjamin.

Pasó directo a la cocina donde recibió unos cuantos halagos de las chicas quienes parecían sorprendidas por el vestuario. Reunió al personal informando a quienes se quedarían que tenían libertad de usar las comodidades de la mansión, siempre con respeto. Emily le deseó un buen viaje, esperando que el señor Cullen lograra descansar y olvidarse de que aún le quedaba tiempo con la pierna inmovilizada.

Se giró hacia Harry quien seguía igual de serio que siempre, le regaló una sonrisa a la cual él contestó con un asentimiento. Bien, no quedaba más que hacer, que partir. El mayordomo le acompañó hasta la puerta, seguido por la cocinera y la chica del servicio que los acompañaría, el hombre le deseó un viaje tranquilo y listo.

Edward seguía sobre la silla de ruedas, aun cuando todo iba ya organizado en los autos. Sin importarle la expresión de los guardaespaldas, y las muecas que intentaban guardar una sonrisa, se movió hasta quedar en el campo de visión de su marido.

Éste abrió los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía, la contempló de pies a cabeza, se apreciaba su intención de levantarse, tomarla de un brazo y llevarla nuevamente dentro para que se cambiara, si bien no lo haría. Sin fijarse en él, Isabella se dirigió a Sam y Laurent para que ayudaran al hombre a subir, estos asintieron acercándose al dueño de casa.

Parecía que hubiera perdido la voz, la seguía atónito, no decía nada mientras era ayudado a colocarse de pie y guiado hacia el auto de la chica, que era más cómodo para que llevara la pierna estirada. Se rio por lo bajo cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de su esposo cuando cerraron la puerta sin esperar a que ella ingresara; ni loca se iría con él en la parte trasera. Esperó a que Laurent abriera la puerta del copiloto con una sonrisa cómplice y entró.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue en completo silencio, de vez en cuando daba una ojeada a Laurent, quien ocultaba muy mal su sonrisa, o miraba por el espejo retrovisor a su esposo que no quitaba el ceño fruncido como tampoco comentaba algo al respecto. Sabía que solo se trataba de su vestimenta, no estaba a favor de ella, pero no le importaba, la torturaría por una semana, por lo menos debía desquitarse de alguna manera.

Siguiendo en el silencio, dejaron al personal encargarse del equipaje mientras ella tomaba el control de la silla de ruedas dirigiéndola al sector privado por donde siempre tomaban el jet privado. Fue en ese lugar donde acordaron encontrarse con los Whitlock.

Alice al distinguirla entre los demás pasajeros en el aeropuerto, chilló dando saltos en su puesto. Jasper sonrió acercándose a la pareja, dejó un beso en la mejilla de Isabella para luego tomar control de la silla dejando que las chicas se saludaran.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pantalones! Te ves sensacional—dijo la diseñadora haciéndola girar para apreciarla desde los distintos ángulos.

—Solo es para viajar más cómoda y poder atender a mi marido —respondió Isabella mirando a Edward de reojo quien ahora parecía más molesto que en casa.

—Deberías usarlos más seguido, te quedan de maravilla… Benjamin sabe cómo sacarte provecho, ¿no lo crees, Edward? —preguntó Alice girándolas a ambas hacia el nombrado.

—Solo vestidos, Alice —gruñó éste.

Junto a la nota, Benjamin dejó unos vaqueros ajustados con los doblé hacia afuera para destacar unos preciosos tacones color salmón. Llevaba una camiseta blanca junto a una chaqueta entallada del mismo color que los zapatos. Siendo que llevaba las joyas de siempre, el mismo peinado y maquillaje, esa ropa creaba otra Isabella que iba oculta detrás de los vestidos elegantes.

Ingresaron al sector privado donde los recibió la tripulación, las chicas iban delante conversando mientras los hombres las seguían en silencio hacia la manga que fue colocada por esta ocasión para hacer más fácil el traslado del empresario.

Cada pareja se sentó en su puesto de primera clase para despegar, luego tal como informó la señora Cullen, Edward sería trasladado al cuarto para que descansara. Éste no parecía muy contento con la idea aunque no discutió.

Cuando desactivaron la luz de abrocharse los cinturones, Isabella fue la primera en quitárselo colocándose de pie para ayudar a su esposo. Rápidamente se le acercó Laurent para ayudar. Con delicadeza y lentitud avanzaron hacia el único dormitorio del jet hasta dejar al hombre recostado en la cama, la chica le ayudó acomodando las almohadas y la pierna.

Se giró para irse junto con el guardaespaldas, cuando la mano fuerte de Edward la detuvo. La chica vigiló el agarre para luego ir a los ojos verdes intentando saber que ocurría.

—Puedes dejarnos, Laurent; avísale a nuestros invitados que nos reencontramos antes de aterrizar.

Sintió el cuerpo estremecerse, miró al hombre vestido de negro suplicando que dijera algo, pero éste solo asintió cerrando la puertas tras de sí. No podía creer que fuera a vengarse a más de mil pies de altura.

—Ahora, querida esposa, podrías comenzar quitándote esos pantalones…

Se sentía pequeña, esa chica tímida que llegó hace dos años a la gran ciudad, perdía identidad, el tigre tomaba territorio pasando sobre quien osara a enfrentarlo. Ella lo intentó en reiteradas ocasiones y ahora tenía que pagarlo muy caro. Tragó en seco.

Intentó llegar a un acuerdo, tranzar en alguna cosa, estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con él, pero en otro lado que no fuera donde estuvieran sus amigos y el personal; todos se hallaban muy cerca, a solo una puerta de distancia. No obstante, la mirada del hombre frente a ella, decía que no había trance, las cosas se harían como él decía.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración, tenía dos opciones: salir corriendo del cuarto tras los gritos de Edward y unas cuantas miradas por todo el viaje; o aceptar la derrota y terminar con aquello rápidamente. Se llevó las manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón desatándolo lentamente. Sentía como las manos le sudaban y temblaban, necesitaba imaginar que se encontraba en otro sitio, como la vez en Vancouver, cuando eran solo ellos en la habitación y era él quien le quitaba la ropa. Suspiró cuando llegó el momento del botón del pantalón… luego la cremallera.

No quería sentirse inferior nuevamente, no quiera traer esos recuerdos, como tampoco quería llorar frente a ese hombre que solo quería vengarse. No importaba si era justo, no quería pasar por algo así, no otra vez…

—Basta.

—¿Qué? —sorprendida por la sequedad de su palabra, abrió los ojos.

—Vuelve a abrocharte y haz lo que quieras, no te obligaré a quedarte aquí —dijo Edward sin detenerse en su persona.

—No entiendo nada —murmuró la chica sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras se arreglaba en segundos.

—Me comportaré como un animal a veces, pero se cuando debo detenerme porque te sientes incómoda —explicó el hombre mirándola esta vez; una sonrisa creció en su rostro—; además me alegra saber que aún puedes hacerme caso.

—Eres un imbécil —farfulló Isabella entre dientes.

Salió rápidamente del dormitorio mientras escuchaba la risa de su marido. Tenía la necesidad de devolverse y darle un bofetón, aún así se contuvo recordando las visitas, a lo que no podía rebajarse a hacer un show frente a todos.

Casi tres horas de vuelo después, aterrizaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Miami en el sector de privados. Al igual que en New York, los esperaba una salida fácil para la silla de ruedas y dos Jeep listos para trasladarlos.

El edificio se encontraba frente a la playa en el décimo piso. Sam fue quien abrió la puerta dejando el paso a los dueños del lugar y luego a la pareja invitada. El espacio era impresionante como todos los bienes raíces que acumulaba Edward.

Todo era blanco en el interior, una mesa de vidrio sobre una alfombra de pelo largo blanca los recibía. Hacia el lado izquierdo se podía divisar a través del pasillo lo que sería la sala, y comedor y hacia la derecha un pasillo hacia alguna parte, ¿los dormitorios?

Debido a que su esposo era el único que conocía el lugar les mostraba los diferentes espacios, frente a ellos un estudio y un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios del servicio. Tocando la mano de la chica le indicó que avanzara hacia la sala, el espacio era amplio y lleno de ventanales que entregaban luz natural a cualquier hora del día, y qué decir de la vista a la hora del crepúsculo.

Había en el lado izquierdo una cocina americana, enfrente el comedor con las tonalidades blanco y madera, y más al interior la sala con una chimenea a gas para los días helados. Uno de los ventanales daba hacia la terraza equipada con mesa y quincho, más sillas reposeras para tomar el sol.

Edward volvió a mostrarle el camino a Isabella para que volviera hacia el pasillo de la otra ala del departamento. Seguía el mismo diseño hasta encontrarse con una pared completa de vidrio con dos puertas a cada lado.

—Esa puerta da al cuarto de invitados, con la mejor vista del lugar —dijo Edward señalando el lado izquierdo—, tiene baño propio y todas las comodidades, siéntanse en su casa. Nos reencontramos para la comida.

—Gracias —contestó la pareja avanzando y perdiéndose en el interior.

—Y este es nuestro cuarto —finalizó el hombre señalando la puerta del lado derecho.

—¿Nuestro? —chilló Isabella.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de su esposo, no le quedó más que avanzar. Como era de esperarse, la habitación era pulcramente decorada, definitivamente necesitaría una mano femenina si quería que todos se dieran cuenta que alguien más vivía con él. A un lado una cama gigante y al otro un sillón de lectura frente a un televisor de pantalla plana y un mueble de lado a lado.

Al igual que la casa en Vancouver, desde la cama se apreciaba una preciosa vista del océano, debía ser maravilloso despertar disfrutando del paisaje. En eso pensó ir por alguien que le ayudara a acomodar a Edward en la cama, no obstante, tuvo que apañárselas solita cuando lo vio incorporarse sin ayuda.

Quería reprenderlo por adelantarse, explicarle que si seguía tomando esas decisiones la recuperación sería más lenta, y por lo tanto, jamás volvería a Entertainment Cullen; algo que ella añoraba cada día más, necesitaba que el hombre ocupara la cabeza en su empresa en vez de fastidiarla. A pesar de todo eso, se quedó en silencio.

Le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta. Iba a retirarse cuando Edward le tomó la mano mirándola detenidamente. Suspiró desviando la mirada, intentando controlarse para no darle unos cuantos gritos, eso ocasionaría que Alice y Jasper se preocuparan, y tal vez aparecieran por ahí.

Respirar hondo… exhalar… Pensar en ese lugar soñado mientras era arrastrada hacia la cama, a solo centímetro del hombre. Ya habían estado en esa posición, uno al lado del otro durmiendo, sin embargo, no se veía compartiendo la misma cama para dormir por los días que estuvieran ahí. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de su marido, parecía estar en calma, como si de verdad deseara aquello y no fuera una venganza,

¿Y si solo fuera un camuflaje para que bajara la guardia? ¿Qué ocurriría si se dejaba ir por el deseo sexual? Tal vez Edward se rindiera, con eso la dejaría tranquila el resto de la estancia, cumpliría su represalia y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Estábamos hablando de un hombre guapo, masculino, fuerte y decidido, ¿podría dejarse llevar? ¿Podría consumar el matrimonio? ¿En que podría cambiar eso? ¿Enamorarse? Se reía internamente de sí misma al pensarlo. Conocía perfectamente a Edward Cullen, podía ser atractivo, eso sí, su personalidad desencantaba a cualquiera. Además tenía a su amante a pesar de que insistiera que no lo era, era cosa de sumar dos más dos.

Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano sobre su cadera, esta viajaba por la pretina del pantalón hasta llegar a la camiseta subiéndola lentamente para dejar su piel desnuda. Debía mentalizarse, si quería salir rápidamente de esa situación, debía dejar que el hombre actuara, no sería más que un polvo y dejaría de molestar.

—No será ahora, Isabella, solo quiero disfrutar de un momento tranquilo acurrucados —la chica abrió los ojos, era como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? —el nombrado sonrió.

—Lo que también tú quieres, pero te niegas a aceptar… Solo tendremos sexo cuando ambos estemos de acuerdo, como esa vez en Vancouver.

—Tú te fuiste —recriminó Isabella, él perdió la sonrisa.

—No era el momento —respondió con sequedad quitando la mano de la cadera de su mujer.

—¿Y cuando lo será?

—A su debido tiempo.

—No estoy para estos juegos —dijo la chica levantándose de la cama, escapando de la habitación, aunque solo llegó a la puerta.

—¿También lo deseas, cariño? —Isabella se giro hacia él.

—Solo quiero terminar con esta venganza que preparas tan arduamente.

No permitió que respondiera alejándose lo más rápido del lugar.

Leah y Jessica ya tomaban sus posiciones, mientras que los guardaespaldas desaparecían hasta que fueran llamados. La cocinera le preguntó si necesitaba algo a lo que la chica negó con una sonrisa dando las instrucciones para la comida.

El lugar era amplio y cómodo, se preguntó cuantas propiedades más tendría su esposo sin que estuviera enterada. Siempre pensó que eran la de Old Westbury y Vancouver, pero al parecer escondía otras en alguna parte del mundo. ¿Ya estaría adquiriendo una en Italia? Se masajeó la sien intentando olvidar cualquier cosa que viniera de Edward Cullen, ya le bastaba estar alerta a uno de sus ataques reclamándola como su mujer, como un verdadero cavernícola.

Se giró hacia Jessica pidiendo un jugo natural de arándanos y que se lo llevaran a su marido, luego siguió hacia la terraza para disfrutar de la vista.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Alice no paraba de reír luego de los comentarios de Edward, volvían de una cena en un restaurant frente a la playa para disfrutar del atardecer en la zona, los colores violetas y anaranjados que se extendían por el mar.

Llevaban dos días ahí e Isabella conocía a un nuevo esposo, un hombre relajado y sonriente, una persona completamente diferente a la con quien convivió durante dos años. ¿Por qué Edward decidía comportarse así? ¿Por qué tanta actuación si todos saben que es un hombre serio y calculador? ¿Por qué ahora decidía mostrar la otra cara?

Empezaba a frustrarse, todos venían un hombre enamorado que no dejaba de tocarla o mirarla con adoración, no obstante, tampoco dejaba de serlo cuando estaban solos en el cuarto. Llevaban dos noches durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, jamás se le acercaba con otras intenciones, solo despertaba con una de sus manos en alguna parte del cuerpo: mano, espalda, o el costado. Comenzaba a fastidiarla, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esa situación. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Edward le tomó la mano llevándosela a los labios, intentó regalarle una sonrisa la cual fracasó en el instante. Lamentablemente, también lo notaron los Whitlock, nadie dijo nada mientras subían por el elevador.

Pasaron un tiempo en la terraza disfrutando de una copa de vino blanco y siguiendo con la plática. Alice insistía que debían disfrutar de un viaje así más seguido, mientras que Edward la alentaba prometiendo buscar otro espacio para el descanso.

Olvidándose de esos momentos incómodos que llevaba pasando esos días, Isabella dejó que su esposo la arrastrara cerca suyo para que recostara la cabeza en su hombro. Se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que dio a entender que estaba cansada después de una mañana de playa, luego paseo por la calle principal y finalmente la cena. Se dieron las buenas noches, retirándose a sus dormitorios, dejando solos a los dueños de casa.

Laurent apareció de la nada, preguntó si necesitaban ayuda, pero Isabella negó permitiendo que se retirara a descansar al igual que los demás. Ella se recompuso, empujó la silla de ruedas hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Le preguntó a Edward si quería un baño, a lo que éste negó en silencio, buscó el pijama ayudándole a colocárselo y acomodarlo en su lado de la cama.

Isabella se encerró un buen tiempo en el baño, se lavó el rostro, peinó su cabello y se colocó la camisa de dormir larga de seda. A la mente vino Benjamin de repente, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo a esas horas, si la extrañaría, como serían las cosas si ella llegaba a ceder frente a su esposo, ¿Benjamin la seguiría queriendo? Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar ese pensamiento.

Volvió al cuarto para percatarse que Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía que dormía aunque no podía asegurarlo. Vio por última vez su celular esperando haber recibido alguna llamada o mensaje, los cuales eran inexistentes. Fue hacia su lado de la cama.

No tardó en conciliar el sueño, volvió de la inconsciencia cuando sintió la mano de Edward recorrer el costado sobre la tela. Subía y bajaba con pequeñas caricias hasta descender a su vientre. Se estremeció y por acto involuntario, tomó la mano del hombre alejándola, éste sin embargo, la volvió a su sitio acercándola más hacia él.

—Edward, la pierna —dijo Isabella sin abrir los ojos.

—Está perfectamente —respondió el hombre en un murmullo.

—No puedes aplastarla, sin presión dijo el doctor.

—Entonces ven conmigo.

De un solo movimiento la atrajo hacia sí completamente, girándola en el proceso para que quedara sobre él mirándose a los ojos mientras la oscuridad reinaba entre ellos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir las manos de su esposo en su espalda.

Intentó incorporarse para no lastimar la pierna, pero Edward se negaba dejarla escapar. Pudo distinguir el verde intenso en la noche, el tigre buscaba todas las fuerzas para refrenarse y parecer un pequeño gatito, no obstante, quería ser rudo, llevarla hasta lo más alto. Cerró los ojos, estaba decidida a dejarse ir con él, no podía ser tan malo, solo sería sexo y luego podrían volver a ser ese matrimonio de conveniencia, donde cada uno hacía su vida.

El hombre así lo entendió, haciendo todo el esfuerzo con su torso, los llevó arriba para sentarse sobre la cama con Isabella sobre él, evitando cargarla sobre su pierna. Lo que no recordó fueron las recientes fracturas de sus costillas, por lo que un siseo escapó de su boca al sentir una molestia. La chica se detuvo colocando las manos en el pecho desnudo de su esposo para evitar que intentara moverse.

—Solo ha sido una molestia —dijo Edward intentando acercarla.

—No debiste hacer eso… aún estás recuperándote —sentenció Isabella mirándolo a los ojos llenos de deseo.

—En este momento en lo único que pienso es en hacerte mía… Por favor, no me lo prohíbas.

El hombre se mostraba decidido, quería llevar aquello al otro nivel. Al parecer su amante no hacía bien el trabajo o era esa absurda idea de contentar a su familia con la idea de un nieto. En eso recordó la noche en Vancouver. Edward bufó cuando ella volvió a detenerlo; se miraron atentamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres esto? —preguntó Isabella.

—Porque necesito probarte —respondió Edward sin miramientos.

—¿No tiene nada que ver con la idea de hijos?

—Isabella, quiero saber que se siente estar dentro de ti, ¿quieres usar protección? No hay problema, anda al cajón de la derecha, en el baño.

La chica pensaba que sería más prudente, si escapar hacia alguna parte, o quedarse y seguir con todo adelante, pero las manos fuertemente aferradas a su piel, la trajeron de vuelta, junto a esos intensos ojos verdes.

—Vuelve, no lo hagas más difícil —ella asintió, mientras antes terminaran con ello, mejor.

Como había dicho su marido, en el cajón encontró una caja de preservativos, vio su mano temblar, estaba por cometer un terrible error, si bien no le quedaba más que aceptarlo y poder volver a ser esa pareja extraña que todos creyeran perfecta. Quería volver a la mansión y olvidar todo esto, para ello debía entregarse de una vez.

Edward la esperaba en la misma posición, sentado con el rostro descubierto, el cabello desordenado y los ojos de un verde intenso, junto a esa mirada felina que haría desfallecer a cualquier mujer que él deseara. Pero solo la deseaba a ella, quería tener sexo con ella esa noche para saldar las cuentas pendientes, darle a entender que era él quien mandaba en ese matrimonio, quien la controlaba, y no porque estuviera inválido, las cosas serían diferentes.

Dejó los condones al lado vacío de la cama, se levantó el camisón para poder ubicarse sobre las piernas de su esposo. Éste rápidamente la rodeó en sus brazos sin dejar de observarla, hasta que se fundieron en un furioso beso.

Los brazos de ella fueron al cuello aferrándose al cabello de él como si temiera que fuera a escapar, aunque era lo contrario, tal vez intentaba mantener las manos ocupadas para no correr. Los labios apasionados de Edward tomaban prisionero al labio inferior de ella para luego bajar por la mandíbula, el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula.

Las manos fuertes tomaron los tirantes del camisón deslizándolos por los hombros hasta caer a los codos donde se detuvieron por los brazos esclavizados en el cabello de él. Edward tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas para quitarlas de su sitio con delicadeza, se separaron unos centímetros mirándose a los ojos mientras las manos de él descendían hasta el inicio de la tela y trasladarla hacia arriba, así quitárselo con facilidad. Ella cerró los ojos soltando un gemido cuando sintió las manos sobre su piel.

No sabía si se trataba de su piel que hervía a miles de grados o la unión de ambas hacía de ese momento un infierno, pero bendita sea que se sentía increíble. También aprovechó de llevar sus manos hacia el torso de Edward sintiendo los músculos tensos. Un gemido de ambos fue prisionero cuando sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso desesperado.

Ella llevaba unas bragas de encaje y él los pantalones de pijama, dos piezas que estorbaban para poder seguir. Isabella se incorporó con cuidado moviéndose hacia un lado, tomó la tela deslizándola con cuidado por las piernas sin pasar a llevar el yeso. Se mordió el labio para reprimir cualquier ruido cuando vio la notable erección, sabía lo que quería hacer, llevó la mano al pene, pero como la vez anterior, fue detenida por la mano firme de su esposo.

—¿Qué harás con él, cariño? ¿Qué harás si dejo que lo toques?

—Darte placer —respondió, esta vez, sin dudar; él gimió.

—¿No escaparás? ¿No me dañarás? —Preguntó Edward sin quitarle los ojos de encima, ella negó—. Bien, puedes tocar.

No era primera vez que veía una erección, sabía como tomarla, como hacer que el dueño disfrutara, podría hacerlo otra vez.

Primero el rozó las yemas de sus dedos pasaban por la piel sensible haciéndolo estremecer, como también hacerlo crecer aún más. Abrió la boca dejando escapar aire, sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo, necesitaba llegar al momento que ambos deseaban. Tomó el miembro con decisión, lo acarició de arriba abajo observando cómo Edward dejaba escapar aire, gemidos y cerraba los ojos. Se hallaba excitado, más cuando la tomó sin dificultad apoyándola en los muslos con fiereza y un gruñido escapaba de su pecho.

Con un tono brusco le exigió quitarse las bragas, ella sin perder tiempo retiró la última prenda que los separaba del acto. Él la miró de pies a cabeza, su frente perlada, su pecho brillaba por el sudor y parecía frustrarle no poder moverse con normalidad. Ella quiso ayudarle colocándose sobre su regazo sin tocar sus cuerpos, dejando que el hombre admirara su cuerpo desnudo, aun cuando no la tocara en ese momento.

Tomándola del cabello y la nuca la bajo para que se fundieran en un beso abrazador, el miembro tocó el interior de sus muslos haciéndola estremecer. Quería que la tocara, quería tenerlo dentro rápidamente. ¿Qué esperaba? Solo debía bajarla y estarían unidos.

—No puedo… —dijo Edward rozando los labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí puedes —insistió Isabella llevando las manos al cabello desordenado y bajando un poco más rozando su centro con la erección. Edward tembló.

—No… Por favor, no.

Retrocedió cuando sintió humedad contra su rostro. Él hace ya tiempo que no la tocaba y no se daba cuenta, el rostro de Edward no estaba mojado de sudor, sino que lágrimas bañaban su cara mientras los ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados.

No, eso no era normal, algo ocurría, ese hombre era fuerte, jamás derramaría una lágrima si fuera por algo que lo acongojara a tal extremo de no poder evitarlo. Jamás lo había visto en una situación así.

Rápidamente se movió del regazo, lo tomó del rostro girándolo hacia ella intentándolo sacarlo del estupor. Necesitaba traerlo de vuelta, no sabía como reaccionar ante el tigre moribundo, ese parecía un pequeño gatito perdido, no ese felino dueño de un imperio. Sin pensarlo más, le atrajo a su cuerpo logrando que recostara la cabeza contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba entregándole protección. Él aferró los brazos al cuerpo de ella como si temiera que desapareciera, sintiendo aun ese calor extraño entre ambos, aunque ahora la desnudez quedaba en segundo plano.

—No puedo… No lo logro —la voz de Edward parecía perdida, destruida.

—No importa, no pasa nada.

—Sí importa, no quiero defraudarte, no es tu culpa… si te deseo.

—Lo sé —respondió la chica acariciándole la espalda sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo—. No es culpa de nadie. —La cabeza de Edward se movía de lado a lado.

—Todo es culpa de ella… No puedo por su culpa —decía en susurros escondiéndose entre los pechos de la chica—, perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar, tranquilo, vamos a descansar.

Logró recostarlo en la cama sin dañarlo, él seguía aferrado a su cuerpo por lo que no pudo vestirse, si bien en ese momento era lo que menos importaba. Se sentía desarmada, y no porque estuviera desnuda, sino por el hecho de no saber cómo enfrentarse a un hombre destrozado. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

No supo cuando tiempo pasó cuando logró calmarse, la respiración de Edward era más apaciguada, casi como si estuviera durmiendo aunque sabía perfectamente que no era así. Con timidez acarició el cabello cobrizo, él seguía abrazándola sin intenciones de separarse, tal vez aún no se daba cuenta de la situación o verdaderamente se encontraba mal. Él se removió un poco, por lo que se puso alerta.

—Debo darte una explicación.

—No, no debes —sentenció ella sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Yo quiero —refutó Edward. Ella suspiró dando a entender que se rendía; pasaron unos segundos cuando por fin habló—. Esme no es mi madre biológica.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡CHAN! ¡UN SECRETO A LA VISTA!**

Sí, sí, sí… lo siento, nada resultó como deseaban, pero tengo una muy buena razón.

Creo que este capítulo está lleno de todo, y para lamento de ustedes, nada llegó a fin. ¿Qué Esme no es la madre biológica de Edward? ¿Qué será lo que pasó? ¿Cuál es el secreto que esconde?

Demasiadas preguntas y tan poco tiempo para responder… Así que sean pacientes, en solo siete días más sabrán los primeros secretos y tal vez algo más.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, Isa Labra Cullen, Anónimo 1, Gaby M, Tata XOXO, Anónimo 2, Dayis, dracullen, Dani,**_ _ **csuhayl**_ _ **, RAKL Gt, Yoliki,**_ _ **kathyvar**_ _ **, prisjsr, yessenya, Manligrez, Anónimo 3, Marie Lizz swan, Nanjeraly Acosta, Karaina, lu537, Pera i. t. , zafirocullen22, DiAnA FeR, JulieDeSousaRK, makita. colocolina, FaNy. GE, Melychile, ashleyswan, Anónimo 4, Prisgpe, valerydiazt, cavendano13, garayalcalde. jocelyn, Sonyi Cullen CM, lorshy, Ruthy, Grina, Any, sueosliterarios, atenaschan, elizabeth1998, gloriacullen, Carelymh, pao59, cary, Anónimo 5, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, flavia m, LicetSalvatore, caros751, Bella Swam Cullen, nataliaeades**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Debo agradecer de corazón a tres personas que me ayudan semana a semana fielmente en esta aventura, sin ellas estaría tal vez colgada de un puente. Gracias a _**Noely**_ , Beta preciosa de este fic; _**Oswin**_ diseñadora de cada imagen que necesito; y a _**Laura**_ quien se ha llevado la parte estresante al administrar el grupo en Facebook. ¡Maravilloso equipo que hemos creado chicas! ¡Las adoro!

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	17. Capítulo 16: Abre tu Corazón

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Preacher –**_ _One Republic_ _ **  
Haunted -**_ _Beyonce_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 17: Abre tu corazón**

.

Su cuerpo se tensó, no por el hecho de seguir rodeada por los brazos de su esposo, estando completamente desnuda y sin haber tenido relaciones. Se tensaba por la noticia que acaba de soltar. ¿Esme no era su madre? ¿Cómo que esa mujer no lo era? ¿Tampoco lo era Carlisle? ¿Era adoptado?

—No tienes porque contarme —dijo Isabella intentando controlar la situación.

—Pero quiero —contestó Edward con voz firme—, Esme tomó el titulo de madre cuando yo cumplía los trece años.

—¿Carlisle? —preguntó la chica con timidez.

—Es mi padre biológico, él junto a Esme me rescataron.

No quería seguir preguntando y entrometerse en la vida personal de Edward, era parte del acuerdo: cada uno podía tener sus secretos y no era necesario intervenir en ellos. Si bien, era él quien estaba contando, no lo obligaba, ni tampoco rebuscó para encontrarlos. ¿Dejaba que se desahogara? ¿O daba por terminada la conversación saliendo del cuarto? Esta última opción le parecía poco probable ya que su marido no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

Sin pensarlo sus manos volvían al cabello de Edward acariciándolo suavemente, como si con eso creyera que todo acabaría, lo haría dormir y podría zafarse de su agarre; hacer como si nada hubiese pasado esa noche. Sin embargo, se tensó cuando una mano del hombre se posó en su vientre haciendo pequeños círculos.

No daría resultado, no lograría calmar su angustia y librarse de ese momento incómodo. ¿Por qué justo ese día? ¿Por qué no solo tuvieron sexo y olvidarse del pasado o futuro? ¿Ahora como decirle que no quería saber sus secretos?

Como era de esperarse, él sabía lo que pensaba. Se incorporó buscando sus ojos, se movió lentamente hasta quedar sentado mirando hacia el frente, como si quisiera darle privacidad para colocarse el camisón, lo cual hizo rápidamente. El silencio era incómodo, deseaba salir rápidamente de ahí, pero primero debía pasar al baño. Se levantó con cuidado, sin fijarse en esa presencia fuerte sobre la cama, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó los dientes y volvió al cuarto.

No debían ser mas allá de las dos de la madrugada, no tenía sueño, podría irse al escritorio y ver la televisión. Si alguien la descubría, podría justificar que no quería despertar a su esposo quien dormía plácidamente; nadie tendría las agallas de entrar al dormitorio principal para cerciorarse. No obstante, ver la expresión de Edward la hizo pensar mejor las cosas.

Sin decir una palabra salió con rumbo a la cocina donde sacó dos vasos los cuales llenó con agua helada. Volvió hacia las habitaciones intentando hacer el menor ruido, dentro su esposo seguía en la misma posición, solo que ahora llevaba la cabeza gacha y jugaba con las sábanas entre los dedos. Suspiró un par de veces antes de acercarse, levantarle el rostro y mostrarle el vaso con agua fresca, la cual agradeció.

Decidió que era mejor estar lo más distanciada, se sentó en el sillón individual mirando al hombre quien ahora jugaba con el vaso. Parecía un niño perdido, triste, alguien completamente distinto al hombre con quien se casó. ¿Qué podía hacer por él?

Se llevó una mano a la frente tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos antes de enfrentarlo.

—¿Necesitas hablar? —preguntó en un murmullo. Él se encogió de hombros—. Edward, ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué pregunte?

—Isabella, no tienes que hacer nada… Puedes irte si es lo que necesitas, no le diré a nadie que no pasaste la noche aquí.

Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, y eso que no debía. Le costaba observar a ese hombre, le era extraña esa figura frente a ella, como si fuera un completo extraño después de dos años compartiendo su carácter. Tampoco sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí, de ese agujero en el que se acaba de caer y no veía la salida. ¿Debía ayudarlo? ¿Debía ofrecerle una mano? ¿Eso no crearía un lazo distinto entre ellos? ¿Los secretos no estaban fuera del contrato? ¿Por qué justo ahora debía enfrentarse a ellos?

 _ **** Play Preacher- One Republic**_

Gruñó disimuladamente, se paró de su asiento caminado hacia la cama sentándose junto a su marido. Le quitó el vaso apoyándolo en el mueble tras ella y luego lo encaró; podría ser que terminara arrepintiéndose, pero ya no podía seguir ignorando la situación.

—Háblame, Edward… Que ocurrió cuando tenías doce años.

—Esme me tomó en sus brazos prometiéndome que nadie más me haría daño —contestó el hombre automáticamente.

—¿Quieres contarme que pasó? —preguntó la chica intentando encontrar algo esos ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres escuchar? —contra preguntó Edward por fin levantando la mirada.

—¿Se trata de tus secretos? —volvió a preguntar la chica evitando dar una respuesta.

—El secreto mayor guardado —contestó finalmente, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

—¿Por qué quieres contármelo?

—Porque confió en ti.

Confiaba en ella, ¿Por qué ahora confiaba en ella? Esa era una pregunta estúpida. Cerró los ojos dándose un golpe mental. El siempre había confiado en ella, desde el momento en que le mostro el contrato, siempre se lo repetía. Por ello dejaba la empresa en sus manos, dándole el poder para armar y desarmar. Con eso entendió que ya no podía evitar el momento.

—Cuéntame, cariño —y como si le hubiesen dado a reproducir, habló.

—Carlisle terminaba el último año de universidad cuando conoció a mi madre… Elizabeth. Se enamoraron, se casaron al poco tiempo y fueron a vivir a Londres. Toda la familia se mostraba feliz por ellos, ambos crecieron mucho cuando estuvieron juntos, solo que nadie sabía que mi madre tenía una enfermedad: La Limerencia. Es una situación del cerebro en donde una persona se obsesiona y solo cree amar a una persona, solo queda en ella superarlo, es difícil trabajarlo con psicología.

Cuando llegó la noticia del embarazo, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que existía un problema. Elizabeth no dejaba que nadie le tocara el vientre, decía que solo era de ella y nadie más podía tocarla, ni siquiera Carlisle. Fue aún peor cuando nací, aunque nadie le tomó mucha importancia porque al ser madre primeriza, lo tomaban como algo normal: una madre que idolatraba a su hijo. Los problemas comenzaron cuando tuve cinco años.

Edward levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Isabella, quien se mostraba atenta a cada palabra. Le regaló una sonrisa dándole a entender que no interrumpiría con preguntas tontas, solo escucharía hasta que fuera el momento de interrogar. Éste asintió centrando en la vista desde el ventanal donde ya empezaba a amanecer.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en lo que seguía, ya que hasta el momento, solo se trataba de una historia de una madre con amor incondicional hacia su hijo. ¿Dónde las cosas podían cambiar? ¿Un hermano? ¿Un amante?

—Debes entender que para un niño inocente, lo que dicen sus padres es la verdad, es lo normal. No es que yo también lo crea, solo que en ese momento lo que mi madre dijera era ley, ¿lo entiendes? —Isabella asintió, él correspondió el gesto—. Elizabeth decía que los niños no podían bañarse solos, tampoco vestirse, me explicaba que ella hacía lo mismo con papá, aunque no era cierto. Ella no dejaba que hiciera algo, se preocupaba por cada una de mis necesidades… Hasta que un día le dije que yo quería hacerlo solo. Lloró durante una semana completa.

Fue ahí que entendí, que mi madre lo era todo, más cuando Carlisle abaló cada una de sus decisiones solo por amor. Hasta que no me salvaron, jamás fui a la escuela, era ella quien me enseñaba, me daba la comida en la boca, me vestía… Y me bañaba. Esto es vergonzoso.

—No lo es —refutó la chica acercándose un poco más tomando sus manos, él instintivamente recostó la cabeza en el regazo de ella.

—Un día la descubrí dándose un baño; fue el momento en que comenzó todo… Isabella, todo eso era normal para mi, debes entenderlo, no es que me guste, solo que para mí era mi vida. No me di cuenta que estaba mal hasta que Esme me lo dijo —Isabella asintió a pesar de que él no podía verla— Recuerdo esa escena muy bien, ella sonrió invitándome a bañarme con ella. Acepté quitándome la ropa rápidamente y metiéndome a la bañera… Ella me pidió que le jabonara la espalda, los brazos y luego le lavara el cabello como ella lo hacía conmigo. No me pareció raro cuando me pidió que lavara sus senos, menos cuando me dijo que chupara sus pezones, ¿de ahí viene la comida de los bebés, cierto? Ya lo había hecho antes.

Así seguimos, todos los días tomábamos el baño juntos luego de que mi padre se fuera al trabajo. Me enseñó a lavarle la vagina y tocar el clítoris; para esa fase ya contaba con ocho años. Verla gozar y sonreír para mí era maravilloso, con solo tocarla mi mamá era feliz. Todo hijo quiere eso para su mamá, ¿cierto? —Isabella volvió a asentir, solo que en esa ocasión varias lágrimas silenciosas corrían por su mejilla—. Fue raro cuando Elizabeth me pidió si podía tocarme, aseguró que era normal, que todas las madres lo hacían, especialmente cuando los bañaban, solo que sin que los padres supieran. Así que dejé que lo hiciera; a los ocho o nueve años fue mi primera masturbación… y la hizo mi madre.

Sentía que en cualquier momento daría un grito, llevó el rostro al techo intentando controlar las lágrimas, solo podía pensar en que esa mujer se aprovechó de un niño pequeño, de una persona pura e ingenua que no entendía lo que era una violación, porque ni siquiera tenía intervención con la sociedad. Ella procuró mantenerlo al margen de la vida para aprovecharse de él.

Siguió acariciándole el cabello intentando consolarlo, cuando era la que necesitaba de cariños para evitar desarmarse y que Edward se sintiera culpable o estúpido al haberle confiado un secreto tan grande. Se limpió rápidamente los ojos cuando éste se giró para contemplarla a la luz del amanecer, frunció el ceño al distinguirla.

Sin importarle su fractura, se incorporó rápidamente haciendo un quejido cuando sintió una punzada en la pierna. No le importó que la chica intentara acomodarlo y buscar los medicamentos, la tomó por el rostro acercándola a su labios mientras lágrimas volvían a caer.

—No necesito compasión, solo que me escuches, ¿está bien? —Isabella negó intentando bajar la cabeza, pero su esposo no lo permitía—. Isabella, solo déjame desahogarme, no más llanto. ¿Dónde está esa mujer fuerte?

—No puedo… ahora la que no puede soy yo.

Logró soltarse y correr al baño cerrando con seguro. Se sintió más culpable cuando escuchaba a Edward intentar ponerse de pie y caminar sabiendo que no podía apoyar la pierna, si bien a éste parecía no le importarle y con cada apoyo gemía de dolor hasta llegar a la puerta que los separaba dejándose caer en el suelo. Ella también se apoyó contra esta dejando libertar a su tristeza.

—Cuando cumplí los diez, Carlisle preparó una fiesta sorpresa, sin consultarle a mi madre. Invitó a toda la familia, lo que ocasionó la primera discusión que escuché entre ellos, Elizabeth no quería que nadie me molestara, pero mi padre quería celebrar un cumpleaños normal y que yo socializara con otros. Ese día mi madre no salió de su cuarto, eso si, yo lo pasé increíble… Fue la primera vez que conocí a Esme. Ella y Elizabeth eran hermanas junto a otros dos hombres, John y Jeremy.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo hijos, por lo que era el único niño entre muchos adultos, no me importaba. Los observé durante horas, me pareció raro que mi abuela, Glenn, no hiciera nada por sus hijos, como lo hacía mi madre. Cuando la fiesta terminó, le prometí a Robert y Glenn que los iría a visitar a Seattle para el verano, no obstante, Elizabeth jamás me dejó hacerlo.

Para disculparme por no haber pasado el cumpleaños con ella me pidió un día solo para nosotros, al cual acepté sin miramientos. Nos despedimos esa mañana de Carlisle quien nos deseó un excelente día… Recuerdo perfectamente su enorme sonrisa y amor. Lo que no sabía era lo que llevaba planeando esa mujer para su hijo.

— ¡No, Edward! Por favor, no sigas, te hace mal —interrumpió Isabella sin controlar las lágrimas.

No era necesario seguir para saber que venía. En cosa se segundos la puerta se abrió y sintió los brazos de Edward rodeándola, un gesto que jamás habían tenido uno por el otro, ni siquiera para actuar frente al público. Lo irónico de la situación es que debería ser al revés, ella debería consolarlo, era quien necesitaba apoyo, después de revivir semejantes momentos aun cuando insistiera que eran normales para él… ¡No lo eran! ¡Una madre jamás le haría algo así a su hijo! ¿Qué enfermedad podría llegar a un extremo como ese? ¡Eso era incesto, pedofilia!

Intentó controlar el llanto recordando que alguien podría escucharlos, no quería dar explicaciones luego a Alice, su amiga no tenía pelos en la lengua para preguntar. Con movimientos rápidos logró separarse de Edward colocándose de pie, con brusquedad secó su rostro. Caminó por la habitación intentando buscar paz, pero más impotencia sentía cuando veía a su desolado marido, sentado pasivamente, esperando a que ella se calmara. Frustrada lo atacó con preguntas.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué no te afecta? ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo? ¡Te violaron, Edward! ¡Tu madre se aprovechó de ti!

—¿Puedo terminar la historia? —Isabella se llevó las manos al cabello tirándolo con fuerza—. No hagas eso, no creo que quieras que vuelva a pararme para detenerte.

—Lo siento, te ayudo.

Él aún seguía en el suelo, necesitaba llevarlo nuevamente a la cama para que descansara. Con dificultad lo puso de pie y sacando fuerza de alguna parte lo trasladó, acomodó los almohadones, puso la pierna en alto que comenzaba a hincharse y finalmente se sentó en su lado de la cama. Cruzó las piernas apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, preparándose para el final de ese tenebroso cuento.

—Te ahorraré eso que no quieres escuchar. Cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta que no me gustaba lo que mi madre hacía conmigo, aunque la veía disfrutar, yo no me sentía satisfecho. Un día quiso hacerlo en casa, me llevó a su cuarto, se desnudó frente a mí, abrió las piernas y me invitó a disfrutarla. También me quité la ropa y cuando iba a comenzar, Carlisle entró en la habitación… había olvidado sus documentos.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó Isabella abriendo los ojos por fin. Edward rio por lo bajo.

—¿Qué crees? Me tomó en brazos y me sacó rápidamente de casa no sin antes llamar a la policía para que detuvieran a Elizabeth. Estuve dos días en el hospital donde llegó Esme a cuidarme ya que mi padre debía realizar los trámites para encarcelar a mi madre. Yo me hallaba traumatizado, no permitía que mi tía me tocara, solo podía tocarme mi mamá, sin embargo, perseverante siguió a mi lado demostrándome que podía confiar en ella… Fue quien me acompañó al psicólogo… Cada sesión, siempre a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasó con Elizabeth? —preguntó la chica con un sabor amargo en la boca al decir ese nombre.

—Fue a la cárcel por abuso de menores, dos meses después la encontraron ahorcada en su celda y una carta escrita a mí, donde decía que sería su único y gran amor; si no podía tenerme, prefería morir.

Pasé cinco años de terapia, Esme jamás me dejó ir solo a pesar de que podía hacerlo y debía hacerlo. Carlisle y ella se enamoraron al apoyarse mutuamente en ese terrible episodio, antes de hacerlo público, me preguntaron qué opinaba. Lo único que pedí es que en mi registro de nacimiento figurara el nombre de mi tía como mi madre.

Logré superar cualquier trauma o secuela del abuso… bueno, no todas, logro que las mujeres puedan tocarme, interactuar, tal vez tener una relación platónica, pero no llegar más allá. Lo acabas de ver… no puedo.

Se giró hasta quedar frente a Edward, éste la miró con vergüenza, como si fuera un crimen no poder consumar el matrimonio por su culpa, siendo que era él quien pedía aquello. Tal vez no estuvieras buscando venganza después de todo, solo quería enfrentar ese trauma de infancia. ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a Vanessa?

Temió preguntar en ese momento, era un tema que ambos preferían evitar, Edward insistía que su socia no era la amante, y por lo que ahora confesaba, lo creía probable. ¿Es decir, que todo este tiempo, estuvo martirizándose con esa mujer cuando no debía temer? ¿Ella fue más infiel que su esposo? No, no lo creía posible, Edward llevaba años con esa mujer.

Lo vio bostezar, rápidamente le ayudó a acomodarse exigiéndole descansar, no importaba que el día hubiese llegado, él necesitaba relajar el cuerpo y descansar esa pierna que bastante llevaba sufriendo esa noche. Edward no objetó, dejó que lo tapara con las mandas, recibió el calmante que lo haría dormir y cerró los ojos sintiendo como su esposa le dejaba caricias en el cabello.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Alice e Isabella tomaban desayuno en la terraza, los hombres se decidieron por usar el gimnasio del edificio, aunque Edward solo podría realizar los ejercicios simples que organizó Liam antes de partir. Eran las últimas horas en Miami, debían regresar a la realidad, hacerse cargo de una boutique y volver a la rutina de una empresa y la fundación; Rosalie ya debía de estar loca con tanto trabajo en sus manos.

Y Benjamin… No se habían contactado ningún día, ni un mensaje. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿La extrañaría?

Volvió a centrarse en su amiga que no dejaba de abarcar toda la conversación, planificaba los nuevos diseños los cuales la chica debía probarse primero, para elegir los que conservaría antes de ponerlos en exposición. También llevaban la idea de hacer un desfile así darse a conocer, debían tener una reunión con Emmett quien se encargaba de lo legal, y Rose tal vez ayudara con la organización si la liberaba del trabajo.

Como llevaba haciendo esos últimos días, cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su marido se giraba sin importa lo que estuviera haciendo, o quien hablara. Tanto Jasper como Edward les regalaron una sonrisa preguntando qué tenían para el desayuno. Isabella rápidamente llamó la atención de Jessica para que trajera el desayuno del señor, le hizo el espacio de siempre y todos volvieron a la normalidad: él colocaba la mano sobre una pierna de la chica, le dejaba un beso en la piel más cercana y se unía a la conversación.

Cuando fue la hora de dejar el departamento y tomar el avión, Sam y Laurent aparecieron por arte de magia, cada uno a su deber: llevar al señor Cullen y el otro las maletas. Isabella giró en su eje verificando que nada se quedara hasta dar con el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, recordando esa noche en que Edward decidió abrir su corazón y contarle su más oscuro secreto. ¿Esperaría lo mismo de ella?

Le regaló una sonrisa a su marido cuando le preguntó si faltaba algo, negó sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente ha ese lugar que por primera vez compartían como un matrimonio. Suspiró un par de veces haciendo creer que esperaba a las chicas del servicio para dar por finalizada las pequeñas vacaciones. Edward se comportaba como si nada hubieses ocurrido.

El viaje de regreso fue más corto que el de ida, las parejas se despidieron en el aeropuerto coordinando algún día para cenar. El auto de ella los esperaba, Edward subió atrás y ella acompañó a Laurent, mientras Sam junto a las chicas del servicio iban en el híbrido tras ellos.

Como era de imaginarse, todos se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión esperando su llegada. Emily los recibió con una gran sonrisa dándoles la bienvenida, Harry comenzó entregando los recados importantes a Edward cuando éste aún no se sentaba en la silla de ruedas. Paul, el nuevo integrante de seguridad, les dio una reverencia volviendo a su puesto de trabajo.

Se alegró de ver a Rosalie y Benjamin junto a los demás, corrió a abrazarlos expresándoles cuantos los extrañaba. Pidió unos minutos de amistad antes de que comenzaran con su asesoría o informes sobre los proyectos.

El resto del día fue movido por lo que apenas se vieron para la hora de la cena. Antes de retirarse a su casa, Rosalie le dio las buenas noticias sobre la fundación y el buen manejo de Tia en la empresa mientras nadie se hallaba presente para ocuparse de situaciones difíciles. Quedaron en reencontrarse por la mañana y comenzar el trabajo duro. Benjamin por otro lado, retrasó su partida siguiéndola al dormitorio.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé —dijo el asesor tomándola de la cintura por detrás, Isabella sonrió.

—No lo pareció, no recibí ningún mensaje.

—Pensé en ti y lo cerca que tendrías al señor Cullen, ¿si veía algo indebido en los textos que hubiese enviado? —la chica rio girándose para tenerlo de frente y ver esa sonrisa encantadora.

—¿indecentes? ¿Qué clase de palabras le enviarías a una dama? —preguntó juguetona.

—Cuanto extrañaba tu piel entre mis brazos, esas curvas que disfruto cada mañana al vestirte y esos sueños húmedos que tengo de mis fantasías contigo —respondió Benjamin intentando robarle un beso.

—¡Que escándalo! Soy una mujer casada…

—Pero no muerta, tienes necesidades y yo podría cubrirlas mientras decides escapar conmigo de una vez —sentenció el chico soltándola para ir por su pijama.

—Ya hemos hablado, Benjamin —dijo Isabella con pesar, y como siempre recibía una sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Ya, rápido antes que tome la iniciativa y no pueda parar. Recuerdo que una de las reglas es que no podemos hacer nada indebido dentro de esta casa.

La chica rio, dejó que le quitara la ropa mientras comentaban sobre los atrevidos pantalones que le dejó antes de irse a la ciudad del calor, y la expresión del señor Cullen al verlos y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Benjamin le dejó un casto beso de buenas noches luego de arroparla, se alejó rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras él. Isabella quedó en silencio observando su alrededor, pensaba hacer algunos cambios en ese cuarto, tal vez una araña de cristales en medio y algún color intenso para la decoración: ¿rojo? ¿Violeta? ¿Dorado? Lo consultaría con Rose.

Sin quererlo a su mente vino su esposo, no lo veía desde que ingresaron a la mansión, ni siquiera se había encargado de sus necesidades lo que restaba del día. Rápidamente salió de entre las sabanas colocándose una bata dirigiéndose hacia la habitación principal.

Tocó la puerta despacio, temiendo que estuviera dormido, sin embargo, escuchó un débil _adelante_ por lo que abrió hasta solo asomar la cabeza. Edward se giró hacia su dirección sorprendiéndose con la visita, intentó enderezarse pero una leve molestia le hizo retroceder y a Isabella avanzar hasta él. Colocando bien las almohadas le ayudó a sentarse de manera que pudiera estar cómodo y tener vista de todo.

—¿Alguien ha venido en la tarde? —preguntó la chica mientras arreglaba las sábanas.

—Harry vino a traerme la cena y ayudarme con el pijama —respondió sin dejar de mirarla. Ella suspiró.

—¿Quieres un baño? —Edward asintió.

Isabella se dirigió al la puerta para preparar la bañera, buscó las toallas, la espuma y la esponja natural. Encendió la calefacción central para aumentar el calor junto con el agua caliente, miró a su alrededor buscando si olvidaba algo. Sonrió cuando vio la silla que usaba para mantener la pierna fuera del agua, la cual no determinó en usar cuando quiso hervir a su esposo hace tiempo atrás. Esta vez la acercó.

Reguló la temperatura del agua, apagó los grifos, se secó las manos en la bata y luego volvió al cuarto donde Edward permanecía con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el cabezal. Cuando distinguió su presencia levantó la cabeza preguntando si ya estaba listo, la chica se acercó ayudándole a incorporarse y dando las instrucciones para llegar a la otra habitación dando saltos, ya que no despertaría a nadie por esto. El hombre rio entre dientes comentando que para mañana quería una muleta, sería más cómodo para todos. No obstante, Isabella insistió que el doctor no había dado esa posibilidad por lo que se descartaba hasta el próximo control.

Ya en el baño, lo sentó en la silla para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, luego, con sumo cuidado lo metió en la bañera dejando que se acostumbrara a la temperatura. Acomodó la pierna fracturada y se fue tras él para lavarle la espalda.

Era un silencio cómodo, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar que estaría pasando por la cabeza de cada uno o buscando las respuestas que dieran termino al mutismo de esa noche. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro cuando su esposa pasó la esponja por el pecho hasta llegar al ombligo. Deseaba que llegara mucho más abajo, aun cuando eso podría matarlo y reaccionar de la manera equivocada.

Isabella se corrió hasta quedar cerca de la pierna, se sentó a la orilla de la bañera tomando sobre su regazo la pierna con la férula para poder limpiar la parte que se hallaba descubierta llegando justo a su entrepierna sin tocarla. La volvió a dejar sobre la silla inclinándose para poder llegar a la otra y lavarla.

De vez en cuando daba una ojeada disimulada a su esposo quien respiraba con irregularidad manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Sabía por la tortura que pasaba, no solo el hecho de sentirse excitado como lo demostraba su notable erección, sino por el temor que tenía de que lo tocara con otras intenciones. Ya iba acostumbrándose a tenerlo desnudo, a ver como esa parte de su cuerpo se erguía y los pequeños gruñidos que acompañaban cada baño, si bien, ahora era diferente conociendo el pasado de su esposo.

Dio por terminada su labor informándole que podría relajarse un momento, ella se quedó sentada en el mismo lugar contemplando la negrura de la noche a través de la ventana junto a la bañera. Esta daba hacia la entrada, si algunos de los guardias pasaba por ahí, podría distinguir la luz encendida, si bien no vería nada en el interior, esperaba no alarmarlos creyendo que Edward se levantaba solo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano mojada de Edward sobra la suya, primero observó estas antes de ir hacia esos ojos verdes que también miraba hacia su contacto. Ninguno de los dos movió la mano, como tampoco reaccionaban, por lo menos Isabella lo sentía como un agradecimiento, las cosas cambiaban poco a poco entre ellos, ya no era necesario ser tan fría con, como él tampoco era tan indiferentes. Eso podría apaciguar las cosas tanto como durara ese matrimonio falso.

La chica anunció que ya era momento de salir antes de que terminara muy arrugado y su piel tonificada pareciera la de un anciano. Edward rio intentando incorporarse, pero volvía a tener una punzada cerca de sus recientes costillas recuperadas.

—Creo que tendremos que llamar al doctor, ¿Qué movimiento has hecho? —preguntó mientras, con mucha fuerza, trababa de sacarlo intentando no lastimarlo más.

—Tirarte sobre mí para ver si podría tener sexo con mi esposa —respondió el hombre con naturalidad. Isabella se sonrojó.

—Eso demuestra que aún no estás preparado —dijo sin pensarlo, entendiendo luego lo que sin querer expuso.

—O no fue la posición correcta —opinó él, ya sentado en la silla observando como la chica le ayudaba a secarse con la otra toalla.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, Isabella fue por otra camiseta luego de ponerle los pantalones de chándal. Le secó el cabello, intentó ordenarlo sin resultado y luego, tal como lo hicieron para llegar al baño, se fueron hacia la cama.

Lo sentó en la orilla mientras ordenaba las almohadas, luego le ayudó a recostarse, lo tapó y esperó a que cerrara los ojos para dar su tarea finalizada. Ordenó su cabello antes de ajustar la bata y levantarse para volver a su cuarto. No tuvo oportunidad de avanzar cuando Edward la tomaba de la muñeca deteniéndola, se miraron fijamente a través de la oscuridad del dormitorio sin ninguno pronunciar palabra.

Él la tiró con delicadeza con intención de que volviera a sentarse, se resistió unos segundos hasta que se dejó llevar intrigada por lo que necesitara de ella. La luz seguía apagada y ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos atentos a la reacción de cada uno. Finalmente Isabella se rindió.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ayúdame…

— ¿A qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—Ayúdame a superar esa parte, yo sé que contigo puedo lograrlo —respondió él en un susurro que solo podrían escucharlos ellos.

La chica se movió con lentitud sin dejar de vigilarlo mientras buscaba encender la luz para poder detenerse en su rostro. Podía distinguir nerviosismo, seguridad, confusión, miedo y deseo, todo en segundos lo cual podría marearla si no se decidía por una emoción. Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero algo la detuvo y no era la fuerza de su esposo.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no otra mujer? ¿Vanessa tal vez? —Edward bufó fijándose en el techo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que Vanessa no es mi amante, ni nada más que una buena amiga y empresaria? —Ninguno se movió, por lo que prosigo, esta vez con vergüenza — ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no me he acostado con nadie desde que tengo doce años? —sin pensarlo, Isabella asintió, él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué yo, entonces? ¿Por qué después de dos años?

—Eres la única mujer que me ha desafiado, todas me miran con éxtasis o compasión… Eres la primera que me ve como tal, un hombre gruñón y controlador —la hizo reír al destacar sus defectos— Sé que puedo confiar en que me ayudarás.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó la chica, a pesar que creía saber la respuesta.

—Porque este era el momento, porque si hubiera sido mi madre quien me hubiese bañado hace unos minutos, hubiese aprovechado para llegar mas allá; si hubiera sido Esme no dejaría de llorar; y si fuera una mujer como Vanessa, tal vez solo pensara en que joya regalarle a la mañana siguiente sin pensar en lo que pasa por mi cabeza al momento de decirle que no puedo, solo en que debe ser recompensada por el fracaso de una noche. Tú has seguido siendo la misma a pesar de saber mi secreto, solo has demostrado respeto… ¿Por qué no confiar en ti?

—No habrá sentimientos —aseguró Isabella sin despegar los ojos de su persona. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si me deseas, eso me vale.

Ninguno siguió hablando, Edward respetaba el espacio de su esposa, esperando la respuesta que deseaba o entregándose a la idea negativa. Isabella se miraba las manos y la tela de su bata que se movía entre estas, era una decisión demasiado difícil. No podía confesarle que interpretaba el papel de mujer fuerte solo porque sabía lo que era la compasión y lo horrible que se sentía.

Tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire buscando el equilibrio de emociones y sentimientos, como era de esperarse, a él no le importaban los sentimientos, eso quedaba igual al contrato inicial, solo, si el lograba controlar el trauma, podrían agregar la satisfacción sexual. Tal vez eso los haría ser más cercanos y todos creerían en ese amor incondicional que decían sentir, también podrían comenzar a llevarse mejor, ya no estarían desafianzase contantemente sino que serían un equipo, y al parecer era verdad que Vanessa no se interponía entre ellos, pero Benjamin… ¿Qué opinaría si supiera que se acostaba con su marido?

Bueno, era lo que hacía cualquier pareja casada, ¿cierto? Aun cuando tuvieran amantes, trataban de hacer una vida marital ficticia. Hasta los homosexuales hacían aquello con la idea de confundir a su círculo. ¿Por qué ellos no podrían hacer lo mismo sin modificar sus vidas? ¿Podría ayudar a Edward a sobre salir de ese trauma? ¿Haría falta solo tener relaciones sexuales para sanar? ¿Y si no lo lograban y se frustraba?

Levantó la cabeza enfrentando esos ojos verdes que parecían vigilar sus movimientos con cuidado, tal cual con el animal que se le comparaba, conociendo a la presa antes de confirmar que podría caer sobre ella sin perderla.

—Te ayudaré con una condición. Tal vez dos.

—Dilas —dijo Edward tan quieto y firme con la mirada.

—Todo seguirá igual hasta ahora —él asintió, no estaba segura que entendiera concretamente a que se refería —Tú harás tu vida, como yo haré la mía, tanto como si funciona, como si no.

—Entiendo.

—Y retomarás el psicólogo; luego de la primera sesión y saber qué opina de esto, lo intentaremos —afirmó Isabella, el negó.

—No, quiero intentarlo ahora; prometo tomar una hora para mañana mismo, prometo seguir cada paso, pero intentemos ahora. Si no funciona dejaré que vayas a tu dormitorio y no lo pediré hasta que haya vuelto a la terapia —insistió Edward tomándola de la mano como si creyera que escaparía.

Podía ver ansiedad en su rostro, también nervios, el tigre perdía sus fortalezas, sintiéndose débil ante la gacela; irónico. Tomó aire, se colocó de pie dando un paso, Edward quería incorporarse, solo se quedó quieto cuando la vio quitarse la bata quedando en el camisón, entendió que no saldría corriendo.

 _ ****Play Haunted - Beyonce**_

La chica con cuidado se subió a su regazo quedando en el espacio entre la férula y su entrepierna, tal cual como estaban en esa misma cama cuando creyó que esto se trataba de una venganza. Sintió como los músculos de su marido se tensaban, necesitaba calmarlo, también comenzaba a temblar.

—Tú tienes el control —dijo con voz firme—, solo tú tienes el control. Estoy arriba porque no puedes estarlo… Piensa que al sacarte esa cosa de la pierna, volverás a ser el hombre controlador.

—¿Cómo puedo tener el control? —preguntó Edward.

—Porque yo no haré nada que tú no quieras hacer, yo solo obedeceré tus reglas. Tú puedes. —esa era la palabra correcta.

—No eres virgen, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre sin moverse de su lugar, ni un solo músculo.

—No —respondió ella con brusquedad causando que él soltara una sonrisa.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —Solo la expresión de ella decía más que mil palabras; levantó las manos mostrando las palmas—. Está bien, son tus secretos. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Lo que desees.

—Necesito quitarme el chándal —dijo echando un vistazo bajo ella.

Con cuidado, la chica se bajó del regazo ayudándole a quitarse la prenda para luego volver a su posición, esperando la siguiente orden. Podía ver en su rostro cierta preocupación o ansiedad, demasiadas cosas a la vez, si bien, quería demostrar que era ese hombre firme y seguro de sí mismo. Demasiadas emociones en tan pocos segundos.

Era fácil adivinar sus intenciones, quería tocarla, pero no sabía cómo, la única persona que estuvo en esa posición con él, fue hace más de veinte años y ella tomaba el mando. Se sacudió mentalmente evitando esas imágenes, su esposo rogaba ayuda, debía estar consciente y fría para llevar esa tarea.

—Debería quitarme la camiseta —opinó él en su posición con las manos a ambos lados.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Isabella recibiendo un asentimiento. Se la quitó rápidamente.

—Debiste quitarte las bragas antes se subirte —la chica se sonrojó.

—No llevo.

—¿No usas nada debajo de esa tela? —preguntó el abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, ella negó con las mejillas ardiendo. Vio la erección crecer—. Mierda, necesito ver eso.

Con rapidez se incorporó olvidando la punzada en su pecho, ambos quedaron sentados frente al otro, Edward la acercó más hacia sí, tomándola por el trasero y besándola con fiereza. Isabella levó las manos a su cuello aferrándose al cabello sintiendo la rigidez entre ellos; dejó escapar un gemido.

Las manos de él fueron hacia el dobladillo del camisón de seda subiéndolo hasta que debieron separarse para quitarlo. Edward disfrutó de la vista sin tocarla, tragaba en seco fijándose en cada detalle de ese cuerpo joven y curvilíneo, el cual estaba comprometido al suyo, tal vez solo fueran papeles y un par de firmas, sin embargo, todo eso le pertenecía, eran una pareja casada.

El verde con el chocolate se encontraron, él llevó las manos a su rostro atrayéndola para besarla con pasión, fuerza, necesidad. Era un adolecente que experimentaba por primera vez, un joven virgen, su primera vez con una chica sin saber cómo utilizar sus dones. Era exactamente eso, la primera vez de Edward Cullen con una mujer.

Lentamente las manos bajaron hasta los senos, masajeándolos con delicadeza, ella quería ayudarle demostrándole que podría hacerlo con mayor seguridad, tomar sus manos y mostrarle como, no obstante, eso le haría recordar a esa mujer que tanto mal le hizo. Tal vez con esa parte podrían avanzar en otra ocasión, ahora aprendería a recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer bajo sus términos.

También quería tocarlo, llevar una mano hacia el pene, a lo que decidió que esperaría a que él lo pidiera, tenía que ser paciente, dejarse llevar y esperar a lo que fuera a pasar. Debía disfrutar por ahora de esos labios contra los de ella haciéndola delirar, esas manos que la recorrían como si se tratara de un diamante en bruto. Edward la estaba adorando, deseando con tal pasión que pocos hombres lograrían dar sin esperar recibir. _Solo porque él no conoce nada de aquello_.

Al separarse sintiendo la respiración agitada de ambos, se contemplaron a los ojos con intensidad, deseo. Los dos querían lo mismo, necesitaban el siguiente paso, el hombre bajó la mirada derrotado hacia esas dos partes íntimas que se rozaban, deseaba experimentar lo que se sentía estar dentro de una mujer… Y no cualquier mujer, esa su esposa. ¿Qué sería darle placer a su mujer?

Se tensó cuando ella tomó sus manos llevándolas hacia las caderas redondeadas, hizo que la apretara un poco para luego soltar una mano y llevarla a su barbilla guiándolo para que se perdieran en los ojos del otro.

—Tienes el control, solo debes guiarme y haré lo que quieras.

Él tenía el control, lo que dijera se haría, ella se lo acaba de confirmar. Si decidía que no quería hacerlo, que no podía, se correría sin resentimiento, tomaría sus cosas saliendo del cuarto hacia el suyo. ¿Quería eso? ¿Quería que se fuera? Negó mentalmente, no podía dejar que se fuera.

Sin quererlo, se aferró con más fuerza a esas caderas femeninas causando que jadeara, soltó un poco mientras se recostaba un poco tomándola con determinación para dejarla sobre la firme erección. Ella no se apoyaba en ninguna parte, aun cuando él quería que lo hiciera por lo que le ordenó que pusiera las manos sobre su pecho. Isabella rápidamente obedeció cerrando los ojos, esperado la sensación que él deseaba sentir hace tantos años.

Respiró hondo, le ordenó fijarse en sus ojos, no quiera concentrarse en lo que pasaba entre ellos, solo necesitaba esos ojos asegurándole que nada pasaría. La chica abrió los ojos mostrándole deseo, necesidad, ella verdaderamente quería esto. Esa fue su respuesta, de una sola estocada él la bajó entrando hasta el fondo, sin pensar que a uno y al otro les dolería. Ambos hicieron un gemido de dolor, si bien no quisieron salir, solo se quedaron un momento inmóviles, esperando a que apaciguara para seguir si era posible.

Se sentía diferente para los dos, no era como las otras veces, en el caso de Isabella, y para Edward era extraño, no estaba esa imagen de una mujer motivándolo o exigiéndole que la follara, era la imagen de chica preciosa sobre él, que le decía con la mirada que deseaba que él le diera placer, pero no por una obsesión, sino que era otro sentimiento.

Movió las caderas haciéndola gemir, se ayudó con las manos en las caderas de ella subiéndola y bajándola con lentitud, necesitaban acostumbrarse, experimentar antes de confirmar que ponían seguir. Escucharla jadear y su expresión de deseo lo entusiasmaba a seguir, excitándolo hasta tal grado de que quería aumentar la velocidad.

Volvió a incorporarse para quedar a la misma altura, las piernas de Isabella lo rodearon sin dejar de moverse mientras Edward la tomaba del trasero para hacerla entrar y salir de tal manera que la tenía gimiendo sin recordar donde se hallaban. Llevó su boca al cuello de la chica mordiéndola con delicadeza, ella no soltaba el cabello de él, enredándolo aún más.

Sus labios se reencontraron escondiendo los gritos que empezaban a apoderarse cuando el clímax se acercaba. Aceleraron los movimientos, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se perlaban en sudor, haciéndolos más resbalosos y a la vez más fácil moverse logrando mayor fricción. Isabella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito cuando el orgasmo la desarmó y muy pronto Edward explotaba en su interior.

Los movimientos fueron relentizandose hasta solo ser una maraña de brazos y sus caras ocultas en el hueco entre la barbilla y el hombro. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, les costaba calmarse y sincronizarse para lograr algo normal, Edward se dejó caer con cuidado hacia atrás recordando su pierna y pensando en su esposa. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho sintiendo el pene de su marido dentro de ella.

Ninguno decía nada, despacio, haciendo fuerza solo con los brazos logró acomodarla a un lado dejando la cabeza de Isabella sobre su pecho junto a una mano que unió con la suya. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración de la chica relajarse, sabía que estaba quedándose dormida al igual que él. Dejó un beso en la frente.

—Ya no podré dejarte… Si alguna vez lo pensé, eso ya quedó en el pasado. —Con esas palabras cerró los ojos acompañándola en el sueño.

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡TODO DE UNA SOLA VEZ!**

El capítulo más revelador de esta historia… no solo sabemos el dolor que vive día a día Edward Cullen, sino que como he leído en el grupo, la tercera es la vencida. ¡Yuju!

¿Qué opinan? Según mi parecer, uno ya está enamorado… o tal vez siempre lo ha estado pero por fin lo reconoce.

Siempre me duele leer este capítulo, el día que vino a mi alocada mente la razón de porque Edward necesitaba aparentar tanto, tome papel y lápiz y escribí. Esa enfermedad es cierta, y más que el sufrimiento de ser abusado, es el temor de padecer de lo mismo. ¿Se podrán obsesivo con Isabella? ¿No podrá controlar sus necesidades?

Gracias a _**Diana, Anónimo 1, Naara Selene, atenaschan, LauraECS, karen McCarthy, Pera l. t, Reva4, dracullen, DiAnA FeR, Dayis, Ruthy, Anónimo 2, Anónimo 3, powercat, Isa Labra Cullen, Dani, Any, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Brigitte, Yoliki, Manligrez, Nelly, Beastyle, Maryfer VC, caresgar26, karaina, Nanjeraly Acosta, aracely. chan, Lorshy, Nelva Robsten, zafirocullen22, sofiarp, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, PameHart, ashleyswan, melychile, tary masen Cullen, RAKL Gt, VivisBatallita, kedchri, cary, flavia m, lu537, kabum, marihanna. carvajal. 3, GirlLina, Anónimo 4, Anónimo 5, Danperjaz, Rosi. CullenSwan, Anónimo 6, gloriacullen, beakis, Delvis Daiana, ynmontes, NataliElena, terewee, monica- lizzy- perez, Blue Armanda, Yohannita0515, jupy, maria**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en Facebook, **Camilla'sLand** donde encontrarán imágenes que inspiraron este fic, música y podrán dejar sus comentarios o preguntas que estaré dispuestas a contestar. (Link arriba o en mi perfil)

Un beso grande a todos, nos vemos.

CamillaFava


	18. Capítulo 17: Equilibrando los problemas

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Take Care –**_ _Drake feat Rihanna_

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo 17: Equilibrando las cosas**

.

Frunció el ceño al sentir demasiada luz, imaginó que Benjamin ya quería empezar el día por todo el tiempo de retraso, aún así no era forma de despertarla; odiaba que hicieran esos cambios de luz tan bruscos o que le quitara las mantas para levantarla con mayor rapidez.

No obstante, algo era diferente, no se sentía igual a otros días y podía asegurar que la luz no venía del mismo lado. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entreabrió los ojos intentando evitar el exceso de luz, no sentía la suavidad de las sábanas contra su rostro, sino que una gran cantidad de calor. Era algo bueno, cálido… y el latido de un corazón. Se sobresaltó elevándose de un rápido movimiento hasta quedar frente a su esposo quien seguía durmiendo relajadamente. Era como si viera a otro hombre, que en tan solo una noche se transformaba en otro ser humano, más calmado, pasivo.

No llevaba el ceño fruncido como era habitual, los labios estaban entreabiertos, los hombros hacia atrás, un brazo descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro seguía tocando su piel desnuda; solo recién venía a percatarse que se hallaba sin ropa frente a ese hombre.

Rápidamente tomó la sábana hasta lograr tapar sus pechos y toda piel que lograra cubrir, mientras volvía a distinguir el ceño fruncido de su marido, quien comenzaba a despertar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, esperó de todo menos una sonrisa; de verdad que la desconcertaba.

Se contemplaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, nadie se movía o hacía ruido, solo mezclándose el chocolate con el verde. Se sentía bien, extraño, pero era reconfortador; como si la unión entre ellos tuviese que haber sido así para poder respirar mejor, algo necesario para enfrentar el futuro. Fue cuando Isabella recordó otro evento importante.

—Es como si dejaras de ser virgen —comentó llevándose una mano a los labios; Edward sonrió.

—Se podría decir que sí, acabas de quitarle la inocencia a tu marido y a la vez consumado el matrimonio. ¿Quieres aprovecharte de la situación?

—¿Cómo podría? —preguntó siguiendo el juego.

—Podrías pedir el divorcio y quedarte con la mayoría de los bienes. También una compensación económica —respondió Edward aferrando las mantas que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, si lo hiciera, tienes un contrato firmado por mi donde dice que si dejo esta asociación, pierdo cualquier cosa que me hayas regalado —interrumpió la chica buscando en alguna parte su camisón.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó el hombre sin dejar de observarla.

—Mis cosas, debo volver a mi cuarto.

—No es necesario —ella se giró hacia él.

—Claro que es necesario, tú debes pedir una hora a tu psicólogo y yo debo hacer esta mansión funcionar.

Finalmente, encontró en un extremo de la gran cama su pijama colocándoselo rápidamente ante la constante mirada de su esposo, luego buscó la bata, intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello y salió sin girarse hacia atrás.

Caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación con el temor de ser encontrada en el pasillo por alguien del servicio. Sabía que no preguntarían, pero si podrían pensar miles de ideas, las cuales quería evitarlas, todas. Si bien, olvidó un simple detalle: la hora. Ya era tarde, pasada la hora en que debía despertar por lo que no debería haberle causado sorpresa encontrar a Benjamin en su cuarto detenido frente a la cama.

Se llevó la mano al pecho luego de saltar del susto, la chica echó un vistazo hacia todas partes como si buscara su corazón, quien no dejaba de saltar dentro de si. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y agradeciendo que la cama estuviera desarmada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el asesor calmadamente.

—Edward me llamó porque necesitaba ayuda —el chico asintió.

Sin otra pregunta, Benjamin fue al armario para elegir la ropa de ese día, eso le dio tiempo para escapar al baño y encerrarse para ducharse antes que el chico se le acercara y sintiera otro olor que no fuera el característico de ella.

Debajo de la cascada de agua pensó en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, había sido una estupidez, pero en el momento lo creyó necesario; Edward necesitaba de su ayuda, solo necesitaba sentirse seguro para poder dejar a esa loca mujer atrás, mas confiaba en ella para llegar más allá que con otras. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar unos cuantos tacos hacia si misma, no podía creer como una madre haría algo como aquello a su único hijo, a quien debería cuidar con su vida y no traumatizarlo.

Sabía que las cosas cambiarían desde ahora; enterarse de un secreto de esa envergadura no era para tomarlo a la ligera, su marido necesitaría de mucho apoyo, una cosa más que agregar a la lista. Suspiró quitándose el exceso de agua sobre el rostro. ¿Qué pasaba si le pedía otra noche de sexo? ¿O qué tal si las visitas de Vanessa se hacían más recurrentes? ¿Acababa de soltar a la fiera?

Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración cuando recordó algo más importante: ¿Qué pasaría con Benjamin? ¿Tendría que contarle lo sucedido? ¿Podría mentirle? ¿Cómo se comportaría cuando le dijera que había tenido sexo con su esposo?

Se rio entre dientes al pensarlo, era estúpida esa situación, es decir, quien debería enojarse con ella sería el mismo Edward si se enteraba, aunque podía asegurar que si sabía que tenía alguna especie de relación con el asesor, no al revés. ¿Se creía lista para enfrentar esta situación? ¿Podría olvidarse de los acontecimientos y seguir como nada hubiese pasado?

Podía asegurar que no soportaría ver a Edward comportarse como si nada, a pesar de saber que sería así. Él era un excelente actor que lograría camuflar cualquier situación comportándose como el hombre frío y controlador. Tal vez también olvidara la noche entre ellos.

Salió del agua recordando que un hombre la esperaba en su cuarto para vestirla y arreglarla. Empezaba a extrañar a Rosalie y las discusiones con el asesor, ya casi lo la veía debido a que pasaba más tiempo en la Fundación que con ella, como su mano derecha llevaba preocupándose de casi todo mientras ella ayudaba al dueño de casa. Debía agendar una cita con el doctor de su marido para ver el avance de su recuperación. Pero recordó el esfuerzo hecho en la noche y de seguro le darían más tiempo de reposo.

Se colocó sus productos, se vistió en su bata de seda y salió al dormitorio el cual ya se hallaba ordenado y la ropa sobre la cama: un vestido ajustado sin escote de puntos simétricos en diferentes tamaños, ropa interior de encaje negro, medias transparentes y unas botas con un tacón de muerte. Suspiró pensando en la tortura que sería caminar con ellas.

Rápidamente se vistió pensando en donde se metía Benjamin cuando lo necesitaba, por lo general se quedaba para ayudarle, y en esta ocasión desapareció por arte de magia. Se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Dio permiso para entrar, se sorprendió que fuera su asesor, quien por lo general solo entraba sin esperar respuesta. En silencio y sin mirarla se acercó ayudándole con el cierre del vestido, le acomodó el faldón y luego le pidió sentarse para colocar las botas. Éste se quedó observando un poco más sus piernas hasta que levantó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme? —preguntó Benjamin tan serio como nunca lo había visto; Isabella negó— ¿Estás segura? ¿No sabes porque el señor Cullen me llamó hace unos minutos? —la chica palideció.

—¿Te ha llamado? ¿Para qué?

—Quería saber qué color vestirías hoy y que le ayudara a elegir algo que fuera acorde con tu vestuario… Eso jamás le ha importado —comentó el chico notando el nerviosismo en la chica— ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana, Isabella?

Sentía cierto alivio que preguntara solo por esa mañana siendo que debía preguntar por la noche anterior, eso significaba que Edward no había abierto la boca para decir algo que los comprometiera, más allá del secreto que le confesaba. Sin embargo, no tenía respuesta a ninguna pregunta, no podía romper la confianza que le daba su marido, como tampoco quería mentirle a su amante.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana tomando aire, lo retuvo un tiempo hasta dejarlo escapar y lograr enfrentar al asesor.

—No es algo que te interese —Benjamin asintió bajando la mirada y colocándose de pie.

—Tiene razón, señora Cullen, no debo inmiscuirme en asuntos personales que tenga con su esposo, lo siento. Sus joyas están en el tocador, estaré abajo por si me necesita.

—Benjamin —le llamó, él no se giró, solo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Lo olvidaba, el señor Cullen la espera en su cuarto, no lo haga esperar… Con su permiso.

Se fue… dejándola sin palabras. Suspiró tan hondo que sintió que se secaba por dentro, no tenía secretos con el chico, tampoco podría traicionar a Edward con algo tan delicado, no podía contarle a nadie ese secreto.

Terminó de arreglarse por sí sola, maquillaje natural, brillo de labios y el cabello suelto aun cuando ese día debía llevarlo tomado según las reglas, pero hasta que Rose no volviera, su esposo tendría que contentarse con lo que había. Entre las joyas que estaban sobre la mesa, se decidió por un brazalete con diferentes tamaños de diamantes y unos pendientes rectos que combinaban con el resto. Tomo sus anillos colocándoselos inconscientemente.

Miró a su alrededor por si algo se le olvidaba, su bolso y abrigo ya deberían estar en la planta inferior en manos de Harry para cuando decidiera salir, así que salió con rumbo hacia el dormitorio donde pasó la noche.

Tocó antes de entrar si bien no esperó respuesta, abrió los ojos tan grandes que sintió que se desgarraban. Edward seguía en la misma posición en que lo dejo antes de escapar, sin dar alguna razón más que debía arreglarse, lo que significaba que si Benjamin estuvo en ese lugar, lo vio sin ropa y solo unas mantas cubriéndolo.

Se sentía enojada, con la necesidad de correr y encontrar al asesor para explicarle todo, no obstante, su esposo era más rápido al destaparse dejando su desnudez a la vista pidiéndole que lo ayudara para darse una ducha rápida.

—Te has dado un baño en la noche, no deberías moverte después… de tanto ejercicio. Solo colocarte algo de ropa —dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban color y Edward sonreía.

—Lo haría, y te pediría que te quedaras cuidándome, pero insististe en que pidiera una hora con la psicóloga, la cual tenemos en menos de dos horas. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Tenemos? —Fue lo único que logró decir. Edward sintió.

—Tú lo has pedido y eso le he contado, está entusiasmada de recibirnos a ambos… Ahora, podrías ayudar o no llegaremos.

Corrió a ayudarle cuando vio que sería capaz de hacerlo solo, lo que causaría más retraso en su recuperación. Agradeció que Laurent apareciera justo a tiempo para ayudarle a trasladarlo al baño. Empezaba a creer que unas muletas serían de gran ayuda, por lo menos para trayectos cortos.

Pronto el guardaespaldas los dejó solos esperando en la habitación para cuando necesitaran de su ayuda nuevamente. Isabella se encargó de evitar que la pierna de mojara, como también su vestido mientras su esposo se lavaba rápidamente el cabello. Le ayudó con la ropa que eligió Benjamin: unos pantalones negros, camiseta blanca y suéter negro. Afuera en la cama ya ordenada, una chaqueta negra esperaba y los zapatos del mismo color.

Quien negara que el hombre se viera guapo era porque tenía un problema en la vista o cargaba con un pésimo gusto. Llevaba el cabello desordenado y húmedo, se había dejado la barba lo que le daba un estilo más juvenil y menos formal que el de siempre.

Entre Paul y Laurent lo llevaron al piso de abajo hasta la silla de ruedas. Isabella se encargó de trasladarlo hacia la cocina para tomar desayuno. En el mismo lugar Jessica, Emily y Benjamin trabajaban concentrados en lo que se especializaban, éste último miraba hacia cualquier lado, lo que hizo sentir muy incómoda a la dueña de casa, imaginando que cosas debían pasar por su cabeza y la esperada conversación que tendrían esa tarde luego de la sesión del psicólogo, o eso creía.

Mientras comían, el momento fue agradable y contrarío a la vez, Edward se portaba como un día normal, conversaba de varias cosas, no se mostraba indiferente o con segundas intenciones, parecía como si en realidad quisiera llevar una mejor relación de pareja. Pero el tener a todo el personal que en casa justo en el mismo espacio, tan cerca, le hacía pensar que estaban enterados de su escapada a la habitación principal.

No se terminó la fruta ni el café por lo que se disculpó para ir al baño. Cuando volvió, su esposo ya la esperaba junto con Harry, quien le tendía el abrigo negro ayudándole a colocárselo y luego le pasaba el bolso. Se puso a temblar cuando el asesor se les acercó, le informó que la señora Whitlock acaba de llamar para informarle que el vestido que pidió hace un tiempo se hallaba terminado. Ella asintió sin detenerse mucho tiempo en él dirigiéndose a la puerta con el mayordomo tirando de la silla de ruedas.

En el auto de Isabella nadie hablaba hasta que cruzaron las puertas de la residencia, Edward realizó algunos llamados a la oficina, habló con dos de los socios y luego llamó a sus padres. Esme ansiaba que se pasaran por casa para comer, el hombre miró a su esposa a lo que ésta asintió sin siquiera pensarlo. Así que ahora no solo tenían que ir a terapia, sino que a un almuerzo y tal vez pasar por la empresa. Sería un día largo.

Después de un largo recorrido, cruzaron el puente de Brooklyn tomando _Henry street_ hasta llegar a un edificio de ladrillos donde estacionaron. Laurent abrió la puerta ofreciéndole la mano luego que ella se colocara los lentes oscuros y ordenara su vestido. Esperó que el hombre ayudara al señor Cullen sentándolo en la silla de ruedas con la pierna estirada.

Edward informó que estarían aproximadamente una hora dentro y luego debían trasladarse a casa de Esme. Isabella tomó la silla avanzando por donde indicaba su marido, justo a una rampla para minusválidos que daba a una hermosa puerta negra. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo afuera, la puerta de abrió dando paso a una mujer de entrada edad. Tenía cabello color caramelo, la piel demostraba años de experiencia, ojos claros y una sonrisa contagiosa. Transmitía una sensación de calma y paz, se sentía atraída de entrar en esa casa y pasar una eternidad a su lado sin siquiera hablar, como permanecer ahí.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa primero a Isabella y luego se puso a la altura de Edward quien rápidamente correspondió al gesto. Ella lo tomó de las mejillas, besó una de ellas antes de hablar.

—Estás cada día más guapo, jovencito.

—Lo mismo debo decir —respondió Edward mientras la mujer negaba y se incorporaba dejando el paso.

—Como siempre tan halagador, pasen, está fresco y no querernos que se enfermen.

La casa por dentro era oscura o Isabella estaba acostumbrada a los grandes ventanales de la mansión. Pasaron por la sala hacia un pasillo donde la mujer abrió la única puerta, se trataba de otra sala pero más confortable, esa debía ser la su oficina de trabajo. En medio de la habitación Edward hizo las presentaciones.

—Cariño, ella es Susan, la mujer que me ha cuidado estos veintidós años; Susan, ella es Isabella, la mujer que hablamos esta mañana.

—Eres preciosa, pequeña —dijo Susan acercándose para besarla en la mejilla y hacer el mismo gesto que a Edward cuando los recibió—. Ahora entiendo porque Edward cambió de planes. Tomen asiento, ¿quieren algo para beber? —La pareja negó.

—¿Cariño, me ayudas?

Isabella corrió la silla hacia el sofá más cercano, con fuerza sostuvo el peso hasta lograr sentarlo cómodamente. Le ayudó con la pierna para que quedara sobre el espacio restante y luego movió la silla de ruedas hacia un rincón. Cuando iba a tomar lugar en un sillón cercano, su marido le tendió la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

La mujer de edad volvió con una taza de café entre las manos, se sentó frente a ellos sin perder la sonrisa, esperando a que hablaran. Edward fue el primero.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no vengo?

—Casi diez años, ya —respondió la psicóloga.

—Vaya, es mucho tiempo.

—Sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti cuando lo necesites, como también para tu esposa. Entiendo que es ella quien ha decidido venir —la mencionada se sonrojó fijándose en ambos.

—Este, que… creo… han cambiado… las co-cosas —tartamudeó Isabella; se tranquilizó cuando Edward le tomó la mano.

—En realidad ha sido cosa de los dos. Ayer consumamos el matrimonio. —Susan se llevó las manos a la boca emocionada.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Qué buena noticia.

La mujer se acercó a ellos dándole un abrazo a cada uno, mientras los ojos se le veían cristalinos aguantando las lágrimas. Pareciera como si le acabara de contar su hijo una excelente noticia. Bueno, llevaban décadas compartiendo, debía haber una relación muy estrecha.

Susan volvió a sentarse sin perder la brillante sonrisa, los miraba de uno al otro hasta que suspiró y se centró en el hombre.

—¿Cómo fue la experiencia?

—Excelente —respondió Edward sin pensarlo mientras Isabella se moría de la vergüenza—, mi esposa supo cómo llevar la situación, podía confiar en mí como yo en ella. Fue muy diferente a cuando…

—Elizabeth abuso de ti sexualmente.

Le sorprendió que la mujer lo tomara tan natural, como si se tratara de algo que ocurría a diario; bueno, tal vez fuera así, o que la situación entre ellos ya fuera tomada como normal, pero para una persona que sufrió ese trauma, tocar un tema con tanta simpleza, no lo creía ventajoso. No obstante, al ver el rostro de su marido entendió que así debieron ser cada visita para lograr enfrentarlas, aun cuando no se atrevía a mencionarlo como ocurrió al confesar su secreto.

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward le apretó la mano y escuchó que Susan la llamaba. Se detuvo primero en uno y luego en otro disculpándose para luego centrarse en la psicóloga.

—¿Qué opinas de esa noche, Isabella?—Esta vez sentía todo su cuerpo hervir, jamás exponía sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad como ellos.

—Fue… bueno, realmente bueno. Soy feliz de ayudarlo.

—¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Edward confesó que fue abusado en su infancia? ¿Te contó que no ha tenido relaciones hasta ahora? ¿El por qué?—preguntó la mujer.

—Me reveló todo hace unos días, ambos nos dimos el espacio hasta ayer. Sentí impotencia, me ha contado todo, me siento sorprendida de que haya decidido hacerlo ahora después de dos años de casados —contestó sintiéndose incómoda.

—Esa pregunta puede ser para ti, cielo, ¿Por qué ahora? —intervino Susan contemplando al chico.

—Ya se lo dije ayer, ha sido la única mujer que no me ha visto con compasión, enojo o deseo, solo me mira con cariño, afecto, admiración. Pensé que luego de contarle me dejaría pero ahí está. Es distinta, por eso es mi esposa.

¿Estaría actuando? ¿Actuaría frente a su terapeuta? ¿Eso sería legal? Es decir, supuestamente uno no debe mentir en este tipo de sesiones.

En los siguientes cuarenta minutos decidió no intervenir al menos que pidieran su opinión, hablaron sobre las diferencias emocionales con el pasado y con lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Edward parecía meditar cada una de sus respuestas antes de exponerlas y eso ponía muy contenta a Susan, como si fuera un trabajo que realizaron la última oportunidad hace diez años.

Cuando terminó la hora, la mujer aconsejó tener dos sesiones por mes, en el caso de practicar relaciones y él se sintiera perturbado o ella, pedir una cita por adelantado y discutir los efectos. Lo importante es que Edward mejoraba, ampliaba su horizonte al no negarse a una relación afectiva, y evitar retraerse de tener una pareja, sino que buscaba llegar más lejos, y eso debía agradecerse a Isabella.

El camino hacia casa de los señores Cullen fue en silencio, cada uno en su mundo mientras pensaban en la reciente sesión. Cada uno en un extremo del asiento solo escuchando la música de fondo que llevaba Laurent en el auto.

Esme los recibió con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa como siempre, feliz de tenerlos ahí. No demoró en regañar a su hijo cuando Isabella comentó que le dolían las costillas después de hacer demasiado esfuerzo, lo que ocasionó que estuvieran quince minutos discutiendo sobre qué era lo mejor para el hombre.

Carlisle se encontraba en el trabajo, por lo que no pudo acompañarlos, disfrutaron de una exquisita comida preparada por Esther quien se mostraba sumamente contenta de tener a su pequeño en casa.

Isabella pensó que Edward le informaría a Esme sobre la nueva revelación, informando que ya no había secretos entre ellos o alguna cosa así; que era verdaderamente su tía, aun cuando él la considerara más una madre que cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, él no pronunció palabra, conversaron sobre la estadía en Miami, lo bien que lo pasaron con los amigos y la idea de volver esta vez en familia.

Al notar cansancio en su marido, decidió que ya era momento de volver a la mansión, debía seguir con el reposo y después del agotamiento físico que tuvo la noche pasada. Se despidieron con la promesa de Esme y Carlisle para que fueran a visitarlos a la mansión uno de esos días para comer o cenar.

Como siempre, fue un largo viaje hasta la mansión, Edward iba concentrado en su celular mientras Isabella apreciaba el paisaje que veía avanzar rápidamente a través de la ventana tintada. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, seguía pensando en la sesión, recordaba las palabras de Susan o las respuestas del hombre. Demostraba ser una persona estable, tal vez no curado, si bien podía manejar su vida sin que su pasado interfiriera, a pesar de sentir que algo no se hallaba en su lugar, o tal vez solo eran suposiciones suyas.

Llevaba sobresaltándose mucho ese día, se giró hacia su esposo con una mano en el pecho, éste le mostro que ya aparcaban frente a la mansión. Rápidamente se bajó para ayudarlo cuando se encontró de frente con su asesor, quien no tenía la mejor cara. Se sentía culpable por no haber solucionado las cosas antes de salir, pero no se daba muy rápido. Más cuando Edward pasó a su lado siendo llevado por su guardaespaldas, tendiéndole la mano para que le acompañara.

El día estaba fresco por lo que Isabella negó a la idea de disfrutar de la terraza como tanto quería el señor, ella sin pedir opinión pidió que le ayudaran a subir al cuarto para que descansara, ella se pasaría pronto.

Se adentró primero a la cocina para averiguar que servirían para la cena, organizó algunas cosas y luego se sentó en uno de los sofás blancos de la sala para realizar algunas llamadas antes que terminara el día laborar, necesitaba comunicarse con su mano derecha.

Rosalie le llevaba buenas noticias sobre la fundación, los trabajos concluían por lo que en muy poco tiempo tendrían dos nuevas casa de acogida para menores donde podrían optar por la adopción, también tenían listos los pasajes y estadías para una de las casa, así tomaran unas pequeñas vacaciones en uno de los resort de la empresa. Y gracias a las últimas recaudaciones lograrían tener más becas completas para chicos que saldrían ese año de la escuela.

Alice, por otro lado, estaba demasiado contenta con las nuevas telas que acababan de llegar, ahora aquellas le gustaban más que las anteriores por lo que debían cambiar de proveedor, algo que comenzaba a impacientar a Isabella. Le dio algunos datos y otros los conversó con la secretaria quien poseía mejor desempeño en las finanzas que su socia.

Acordaron encontrarse mañana o dentro de la semana para probarse los nuevos diseños que tenía para ella, junto con el vestido rojo que pidió la última vez. La chica prometió informarle a primera hora cuando se aparecería por la tienda.

Cuando colgó la llamada y pretendía hacer la siguiente, Benjamin apareció frente a ella con una postura tangible de disgusto. Algo no salió como debía o seguía molesto por lo de esa mañana. Dejó el móvil a un lado sin quitarle la mirada de su persona, colocó las manos sobre el regazo esperando sus palabras.

—Señora Cullen, su esposo la espera en el cuarto cuando se desocupe.

—¿Por qué te llama a ti para darme los mensajes? ¿Por qué no Harry como siempre? —preguntó Isabella observando hacia la cocina donde permanecía el hombre de edad.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi —contestó el asesor sin perder la postura—, como también lo que pasó esta mañana, sin embargo, la señora ha dicho que no son mis asuntos. Con su permiso. —Benjamin comenzó a retirarse cuando la chica se levanto.

—Sígueme —dijo con frialdad yendo por el pasillo hacia el final.

El pasillo del primer piso, daba a diferentes habitaciones, al lado izquierdo el comedor justo frente a la cocina, y luego seguías dos puertas: la biblioteca o especie de despacho, y una sala de estar donde se podía disfrutar de la televisión o del paisaje. Por lo general ese espacio era usado por los de seguridad cuando no estaban de guardia o dentro de casa en su hora libre y no querían ir a sus aposentos.

En esa ocasión se hallaba vacío por lo que sería excelente para ellos, que nadie los interrumpiera. Estaba muy cerca de la cocina, no obstante, era mejor que estar en el segundo piso donde Edward podría escucharlos o cualquier que pasara por fuera. Dejó que el chico entrara primero y luego ella cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

Benjamin no se giró concentrándose en la vista desde la gran ventana, sabía que no le era interesante, solo intentaba no enfrentarla cuando era lo que deseaba realmente. Tuvo el deseo de acercársele y abrazarlo, pero primero debía darle alguna clase de explicación. ¿Cómo el hecho que se acostó con su marido? ¿Qué al parecer Edward quería comenzar una vida marital? ¿Cómo decirle eso a alguien por el cual tienes sentimientos y prometiste que no te dejarías tocar por otro?

Encontró que no era apropiado contar esa intimidad, porque luego debería explicarle como se dieron las cosas y ese secreto no debía ser expuesto a cualquiera, Edward se lo confió y no podía defraudarlo aunque no tuviera secretos con su asesor.

—¿Para qué nos ha encerrado en esta habitación, señora Cullen? —preguntó Bejamin dándose la vuelta por fin.

—¿Desde cuándo prefieres las formalidades? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Desde que me di cuenta que solo soy un empleado en esta casa.

—No lo eres —dijo Isabella mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro—, sabes que eres diferente a los demás.

—No, Isabella, eso es lo que has querido creer, pero soy uno más de los que trabajan para ti y el señor Cullen. Debo empezar a recordar cuál es mi lugar —contestó el chico y fue cuando Isabella entendió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Edward? —se formó un silencio incómodo—. Contéstame. —Insistió la chica.

—Nada.

—No me mientas, solo te comportarías así si él hubiese hablado contigo.

—He dicho que nada —objetó Benjamin pasando a su lado hacia la puerta—, si me disculpa, ya ha terminado mi horario, mañana estaré a la hora para comenzar el trabajo, buenas tardes.

—Benjamin —llamó sin recibir respuesta.

El chico ya había dejado la habitación, ahora permanecía sola sin entender como las cosas podían cambian tan rápidamente frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué se proponía Edward Cullen con esto? ¿Por qué interferir de esa manera en cosas que no le involucraban?

Sintió la sangre hervir, estaba enojada y sentía que la pasaban a llevar, cuando él desde un principio le dijo que ella era dueña de mover lo que quisiera en ese lugar, incluso a los que trabajaban en el. No significaba que ahora que pasaba más tiempo en casa, podría manejar las cosas a su manera.

Salió rápidamente sin percatarse que corría hacia las escaleras, sino fuera porque el mayordomo le sugirió bajar la velocidad si no quería resbalar. Con una rapidez irreconocible se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto principal abriéndola sin tocar. Como llevaba siendo durante esos meses, Edward descansaba junto con el portátil a un lado y todo su alrededor con papeles.

— ¿Qué le has dicho a Benjamin? —preguntó sin vueltas; Edward no dejó su trabajo.

—Le he ofrecido un aumento si se preocupa también de mi vestuario —contestó con naturalidad atento a un documento en sus manos.

—No solo ha sido eso —refutó empuñando las manos— ¡Edward Cullen, deja eso y respóndeme!

Sabía que estaba buscando su sentencia al exponerse de esa manera, no era un secreto que el asesor y ella tuviera sentimientos, jamás los demostraba frente a Edward por respeto hacia su persona. Éste tomó aire reteniéndolo unos segundos antes de botarlo y girarse hacia ella. Dejó los papeles a un lado y esperó paciente por la siguiente frase. Ella no sabía que decir.

— Acá estoy, cariño, que debo responder —la chica seguía en silencio—. Vamos, no seas tímida, solo has la pregunta—. Insistió Edward, pero al notar que ella no diría nada, suspiró—. Creo que tendré que hacerme la pregunta solo. ¿Si le dije algo más aparte de ofrecerle más dinero? Sí, le dije que mantuviera las manos lejos de ti.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡No tienes derecho!

— ¡Claro que tengo derecho, cariño! Quien paga sus honorarios soy yo, y no voy a permitir que tenga sus manos en otra parte que no sea la ropa que elija para ti. Tal vez sería más fácil si prescindiéramos de él, se que la señorita Hale también hace bien ese trabajo. Podrías tomarla a ella como asesora y contratar a otro que te ayude con la fundación, no tengo problema.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Isabella estaba junto a la cama con la cabeza a pocos centímetros de él, se miraban con furia, el fuego se reflejaba en el otro. Las manos de la chica temblaban aún empuñadas enterrándose de las perfectas uñas en la palma.

—No interfieras con mis empleados, yo decido que hacer con ellos y donde meten sus manos —susurró Isabella entre dientes.

La única reacción de tan ágil movimiento fue un grito. Sin percatarse, Edward la tomaba por la cintura subiéndola a su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, los papeles volaban por todas partes o se arrugaban bajo las piernas de la chica, quien llevaba las manos a los hombros de su esposo intentando mantener el equilibrio, aunque no era necesario porque él no la soltaba, marcando sus dedos en la suave piel a través del vestido.

La tela se había arremangado hacia arriba dejando los muslos al descubierto y tal vez un poco más arriba. Sus miradas estaban más cerca, desprendían tanto calor que pronto las ventanas comenzarían a empañarse.

—Eres mía, Isabella, metete eso en la cabeza de una vez, no permitiré que me desafíes de esa manera.

—No soy tuya, fue de mutuo acuerdo, tú ofreciste un precio y yo acepté —dijo ella intentando echarse atrás, sin embargo, el hombre no lo permitía.

—Eres mía desde la noche de ayer cuando entré en ti, te hice gozar como tú lo hiciste conmigo, ahora nadie más que yo puede tocarte.

—No es cierto —respondió aunque la voz comenzaba a fallarle y Edward lo notó por lo que acercó sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos.

—Claro que lo es y te da miedo aceptarlo. El momento en que decidiste ayudarme, estar a mi lado, has sido mía, solo tú has logrado derrotar ese demonio en mi interior y no permitiré que alguien te aleje de mí, ¿entendiste?

Tras un rugido del tigre se fundieron en un beso, la piel quemaba y era más fuerte el deseo, sentía que toda la piel revivía, como si despertara de un sueño eterno. Edward le abrió la boca sin dificultad, logrando meter la lengua haciendo una guerra con la de su amante. Isabella intentaba zafarse, como a la vez no podía resistirse a aquel deseo desenfrenado.

Finalmente se rindió ante el felino, llevó las manos hacia el cabello del hombre rodeándole el cuello acercándose cada vez más sus cuerpos, sintiendo la erección como también el fuego de su interior. Los gemidos no se demoraron en escuchar y menos las manos traviesas de Edward buscando la cremallera del vestido.

En poco tiempo ella permanecía desnuda frente a él disfrutando de sus senos, llevándose un pezón a la boca mientras jugaba con el otro entre los dedos. A pesar que el hombre jamás había practicado sexo en su vida, sabía cómo complacer a una mujer e Isabella se lo confirmaba con cada jadeo.

Con dificultad por las cosas sobre la cama y la inmovilidad de la pierna de él, lograron sentir sus cuerpos sudorosos. Ambos sabían que estaban limpios, ya habían olvidado el preservativo la noche anterior, igualmente ella tomaba la píldora hace ya varios años, lo que ayudaba a ese momento de fuego y pasión. La chica apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Edward mirándolo fijamente, él la tomó de las caderas como lo hizo la primera vez, pero se quedó detenido con las manos temblando.

Era obvio que las cosas no serían fáciles con solo una vez, aún en su cabeza rondaban esas escenas traumáticas y tal vez viera en el rostro de Isabella el de su madre, no porque se parecieran, sino por el hecho de ser mujer. Le tomó de las mejillas para fijarse solo en las miradas, sin palabras quería demostrarle que podía confiar en ella a pesar de no encontrarse de acuerdo en los ideales, en ese momento eran perfectamente compatibles.

Lentamente la bajó hasta que la erección se hallaba en la entrada de ella. La chica lo besó con ternura buscando tranquilizar la respiración y darle seguridad. Juntos gimieron cuando estuvieron unidos por completo, ella ayudó en la penetración moviéndose mientras él se acostumbraba a la idea y la excitación por una mujer y no por una idea de satisfacer a Elizabeth.

Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, Edward dejaba un camino de besos por la piel de su mujer, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus pechos deleitándose con su suavidad y su sabor. Isabella dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de todas las sensaciones, sintiendo como si fuera algo nuevo, era distinto estar con un hombre, o tal vez era el hecho de saberlo, que no estuvo con una mujer antes, ella era su primera, se sentía diferente.

Cuando el hombre dejó de jugar llevó las manos hacia sus hombros, se miraron fijamente sin dejar de moverse, la chica tomó una mano de él llevándola lentamente entre sus cuerpos hasta la unión, mostrándole exactamente donde necesitaba que la tocara. Edward entendió perfectamente, por lo que no perdió tiempo, agradeciendo que estuviera tan mojada comenzó a jugar con su clítoris gozando con los gritos descontrolados de la chica, quien comenzaba a perder el control.

Eso lo motivó para entrar más profundo, moverse con agilidad a pesar de su estado, llevándola al orgasmo, para seguirla un segundo después. Se abrazaron como si quisieran que su piel se fundiera con la otra mientras esperaban que la dulce sensación del clímax apaciguara.

Él acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda lisa de su esposa mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre el hombro y el cuello. Ella se aferraba con fuerza sintiendo aún como la erección se descargaba en su interior y no perdía su tamaño. Estaba cansada, hasta olvidaba porque habían terminado en esa situación, solo sentía la satisfacción del momento y como sus parpados cedían relajándola por completo.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡OTRO CAPÍTULO TERMINADO!**

Como vi algunos comentarios, Vanessa no es su psicóloga, así que descarten esa idea. Susan ha sido una especie de amiga y pariente que lo ha apoyado durante muchos años.

Ya vieron como Edward intenta poner orden en su vida, no quiere compartir a su mujer y a la vez darle el gusto en todo. ¿Cómo se solucionarán las cosas después de otra noche de pasión?

Gracias a _**Yohannita0515, LauraECS, VivisBatallita, Dayis, Isa Labra Cullen, Melychile, Gaby M, RALK Gt, karen McCarthy, Yoliki, Anónimo 1, TataXOXO, CaroMalfoyBlack, kunoishi3, Nanjeraly Acosta, PameHart, siria rodriguez, karaina, Tahirizhita grey pattz, theparadise, floorchi, Sonyi Cullen CM, Manligrez, Marie Lizz swan, carc1007, MARIIBETT, Pera l. t, suhaylc, cavendano13, Beastyle**_ _ **,**_ _ **JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, caresgar26, somasosa, Naara Selene, lorshy, Sei, sofiarp, JulieDeSousaRK, NataliElena, Alya Bolivar, yessenya, ivii, Any, Maryfer VC, marla, marihanna. carvajal. 3, dracullen, terra2012, Anónimo 2, Nelly, pao. swan, lauritacullenswan, alondrixcullen1498, EllaesCM, Anónimo 3, Anónimo 4, Lalaw, flavia m, lu537, Aliz Cullen, Annabella- EA, Ruthy, yadira. martir, Twilight Raquel- Carolay, Danperjaz, DiAnA FeR, Caroline, Anónimo 5, marcelw, gloriacullen, terewee, mirylion, jessica, Dani- vg9806, Sabrina, Dianioux, milena. skowronska.**_ _ **7, ale. hdz21, EmilyChaustre, The Princess of the Dark, jupy, LesFlieg,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	19. Capítulo 18: Aclarando situaciones

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Miracles –**_ _Coldplay_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 18: Aclarando situaciones**

.

Nuevamente, por segunda mañana consecutiva, sentía que no se encontraba en su cama, lo cual no era buena señal. Esta vez si recordaba desde el primer momento de lucidez lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, más cuando disfrutaba en silencio de las caricias que su esposo le daba en la espalda. No sabía si estaba enterado que ya no dormía, igualmente parecía disfrutar tanto como ella del momento por lo que no interrumpió.

De seguro si se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se tensó escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, más cuando dio el paso. ¿Es que no recordaba que todos sabían que ellos no compartían cama? ¿Por qué mostrarles este hecho?

Quería abrir los ojos e incorporarse para aclarar las cosas cuando escuchó la voz de Benjamin pedir permiso, se sentía demasiado cobarde y enojada para enfrentar la situación. Se quedó bien quieta boca abajo escondida entre una almohada y el cuerpo de Edward mientras éste no dejaba de pasar los dedos por su piel desnuda y expuesta.

—Lo-lo siento… Creo que interrumpí… El momento —le dolía escuchar la voz quebradiza de su asesor—. Puedo volver… más tarde.

—No, tranquilo, si no hacemos ruido, no despertará. Quería informarte que pasaremos todo el día fuera, tenemos asuntos que resolver y quiero llevarla de compras. Así que sería bueno algo cómodo para ambos.

—Sí, señor. ¿Le parece bien si primero elijo lo de la señora Cullen para no molestar su sueño? —preguntó Benjamin con formalidad aunque Isabella sabía que sufría con cada palabra.

—No, puedes comenzar por acá, ya debe despertar.

No supo la respuesta, aunque podía asegurar que el asesor asintió y escapó rápidamente hacia el interior del vestidor. Apretó los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Edward sobre su piel, no podía negar que se sentía bien y hasta podría gemir del gusto, pero no le daría la satisfacción de provocar al chico a través de ella.

Se incorporó con lentitud tomando las sábanas para ocultarse de todos, en ningún momento sonrió, dejó que la melena le tapara el rostro mientras su marido no dejaba de besarle la piel desnuda que no lograba cubrir. Sintió dolor en su corazón cuando escuchó los pasos de Benjamin, transmitir unas palabras y luego retirarse lo más rápido posible. Si no escapaba rápidamente de ahí, se largaría a llorar.

Sin perder tiempo, salió de la cama, tomó su ropa y una manta para taparse y corrió fuera del cuarto hacia su dormitorio mientras Edward la llamaba. Se dejó caer sobre su cama derramando lágrimas de culpabilidad e impotencia ante la situación, estaba furiosa con el hombre que decía llamarse su esposo, no entendía porque debía hacerla pasar por esa tortura sabiendo lo que ella sentía por el asesor.

Se asustó cuando de su vestidor salió Benjamin con la cabeza baja y un vestido entre sus manos. El silencio y la situación era incómoda, ella no apartaba la mirada y él buscaba la forma de salir rápidamente.

—Benjamin, yo…

—No, Isabella… No es el momento —interrumpió el chico.

Con rapidez dejó la elección sobre la cama sin siquiera darle una ojeada, volvió al vestidor por los zapatos y el juego de lencería para finalizar con las joyas, que como siempre las dejó sobre el tocador. Lo vio detenerse un poco observando los anillos que la unían al hombre en la habitación principal, y ahora los unía algo mucho más fuerte. Quiso hablar, si bien él fue más rápido despareciendo por la puerta.

Necesitaba llorar, necesitaba desahogarse como también gritarle a Edward por la estupidez que creaba. No era necesario mostrarle esa escena, no tenía porque hacerlo sufrir con ella desnuda en la cama de otro hombre, Benjamin llevaba esperando paciente meses a que Isabella se decidiera a corresponderle sus sentimientos. No era justo que demostrara ser más persuasivo.

No se percató de la presencia de Rosalie hasta que la mujer la llevó al baño sin preguntarle nada, encendió la ducha y luego le ayudó a entrar para que descargara su frustración en el agua caliente. Y así lo hizo cuando su mano derecha la dejó sola en el baño.

Quiso llorar, pero tampoco lograba soltar las lágrimas contenidas, solo sentía el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo enrojeciéndolo sin liberar la frustración del momento. ¡Todo por culpa de Edward! No entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza para caer en ese estúpido juego. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Qué pretendía atacando al chico cuando ella jamás hizo algo contra Vanessa?

Si no fuera por Rose, ella seguiría eternamente en la ducha, le ayudó a secarse, le sostuvo la ropa interior con paciencia, le entregaba el producto correspondiente y finalmente la llevó al dormitorio para colocarle el vestido negro con flores color nude que combinaban con los zapatos, el bolso y el abrigo. La estilista declinó el colgante ya que decía que era mucho recargado, así que se decidió por unos pendientes de diamantes con esmeraldas que hacían el juego perfecto con su anillo de compromiso.

Mientras se concentraba en el cabello, la chica le comentaba lo que aprendía de la fundación día a día, las personas que trabajaban ahí, quienes eran de fiar y quienes solo estaban porque necesitaban pagar las cuentas. Le realizó un tocado con trenzas desordenadas que hacían lucir sus orejas y el vestido. Ambas se miraron a través del espejo regalándose una sonrisa, aunque ninguna llegó a los ojos.

Gracias al cielo alguien ayudó a Edward esa mañana, porque no se sentía capacitada para llevarlo. Tomaron desayuno en silencio siendo ella la primera en levantarse excusando que debía ir al baño. Se juntaron en la puerta como siempre para comenzar ese supuesto itinerario juntos como una pareja feliz.

La primera parada fue en Entertainment Cullen, pasaron directamente al subterráneo por lo que nadie se percató que el presidente acababa de poner un pie en el edificio después de más de dos meses. Laurent los acompañó hasta el piso 42, el espacio reducido iba en completo silencio, se podía escuchar los cables que llevaban el peso de la caja de metal hacia arriba. Cuando las puertas de abrieron dando paso a la silla de rueda, junto a la mujer que llevaba haciéndose cargo de todo, Tia fue la primera en soltar un pequeño grito que alertó a Angela quien inmediatamente se puso de pie para recibirlos.

—No lo puedo creer, que sorpresa verlo aquí, señor Cullen… Buenos días, Isabella —saludó Angela con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, avísele a Silvia que estoy aquí, la espero en mi oficina —dijo Edward mientras era empujado por el guardaespaldas—. Cariño, vamos.

—Un café y un té, por favor, Tia —pidió Isabella con una sonrisa siguiendo a los hombres.

—Por supuesto, señora Cullen.

Entraron a la oficina que ya Isabella conocía muy bien, esta vez no fue hacia el escritorio sino que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones buscando su celular en el bolso. Escuchaba el intercambio de palabras entre los hombres y luego agradeció cuando la secretaria le dejó el té caliente junto a ella.

Pronto apareció Silvia Cope con una gran sonrisa al tener de vuelta al dueño y amo del lugar, siendo que éste insistió que su esposa seguiría haciéndose cargo hasta que el Doctor dijera que podía moverse con libertad, ahora solo se relevaba para terminar los pendientes y firmar. Todos se pusieron a trabajar mientras la chica estaba en su mundo, siendo vigilada contantemente por su esposo.

En un momento el despacho quedó a solas, solo con ellos dos, cada uno en sus asuntos hasta que Edward dejó caer los papeles que tenía en la mano deteniéndose en su mujer quien no apartaba la vista del aparato en sus manos. Carraspeó unas cuentas veces, pero al no recibir respuesta como debía ser, tomó el mando de la silla hasta intentar llegar a ella. Isabella al notar que se movía se paró rápidamente preguntándose donde quería ir. Él no contestó hasta llegar a su lado pidiéndole que volviera sentarse.

—Ahora vas a decirme que te tiene así, desde que hemos salido de casa que tienes esa actitud de dama de hierro, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada, solo estoy cansada —respondió.

—Cansada y una mierda, ¿Qué es, Isabella?

Como casi siempre, enfrentaron sus ojos intentando ganar para que el otro se rindiera: o decía lo que sentía o se rendía y volvía al trabajo. En este caso, Isabella cayó primero, se puso de pie caminando lejos de su esposo. Cerró los ojos y explotó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, Edward? ¿Cuál era la intención para hacerlo?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Permitiste que Benjamin entrara a tu dormitorio cuando yo estaba ahí desnuda! ¡No tenías porque hacerlo! —señaló la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No le veo lo malo, solo ha entrado al cuarto de una pareja que disfrutó de una noche…

— ¡Fue sexo, Edward! No fue más que eso —el nombrado apretó los dientes.

—No importa lo que haya sido, ahora no lo necesitas, me tienes a mí —murmuró Edward con furia. Ella rio.

—¿Te tengo a ti? ¿Para qué? —Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, desafiándose—. Solo te ayudé a superar un trauma. Benjamin me entrega cariño, protección…

—¡Cállate! Soy tu esposo, ten un poco de respeto, no necesito saber que haces con tu asesor mientras no estoy cerca. —Parecía como si realmente estuviera herido, pero Isabella no le creía.

—Quiero irme —dijo sin más tomando su bolso para caminar hacia la puerta.

No esperó a que éste reaccionara, salió rápidamente de la oficina pasando a un lado de Laurent avisándole que el señor Cullen saldría en unos minutos. Se detuvo en la recepción cuando Emmett la recibió con los brazos abiertos, volvió a sonreír para aparentar que todo estaba bien, le dio un beso en ambas mejillas para seguir con una conversación superficial, hasta que llegó Edward.

Quedaron en que el abogado se pasara por la mansión para la cena uno de esos días y poder conversar, el hombre aceptó con una gran sonrisa para luego despedirse y encaminarse hacia Tia quien tenía listo y archivado el trabajo del día.

Los señores Cullen esperaron el elevador, bajaron en silencio, subieron al auto que los esperaba justo en la puerta y encaminaron hacia el hospital. Isabella echaba un vistazo disimuladamente al guardaespaldas que parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba esa mañana, también se fijaba en su celular sobre su regazo con la necesidad de llamar o recibir aquella que podría arreglar las cosas, lo cual nunca pasó.

Fue la esposa devota, como lo sería cualquier mujer enamorada, ayudándole a cada momento mientras entraban en las instalaciones del lugar, la recepcionista les informó que el doctor estaba ocupado en ese momento con un paciente, si bien a penas llegara serían pasado a la consulta. Ambos agradecieron acercándose a una silla donde dejó aparcada la silla de rueda e Isabella se sentó a contemplar a los demás que esperaban su turno.

Se sorprendió cuando Edward puso su mano sobre la de ella como un gesto tierno, levantó la mirada hacia todos los presentes pensando que solo actuaba porque alguien los veía, no obstante, nadie se fijaba en ellos por lo que lo encaró. Él llevaba la cabeza baja, se podía apreciar pesadumbre.

—Siento celos cada vez que él te toca, celos de la eternidad de tiempo que pasan encerrados en tu cuarto sin saber que hacen, celoso que te haga reír o que tus ojos brillen, celos de que se sienta orgulloso de la mujer que ha creado pensando que es para él, cuando debo ser yo el que se sienta así —Isabella negó aun cuando él no la veía.

—Eso no tiene sentido… —por fin el hombre se giró.

—¿No tiene sentido? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada por mi mujer? ¿No puedo sentir celos de alguien que pasa más tiempo contigo, o te hace feliz?

—Eso no era parte del acuerdo… —dijo la chica lo que él interrumpió.

—Pero las cosas cambian —contestó fijando la vista hacia el frente.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación ya que el doctor se les acercó con una sonrisa. Tomó la silla de rueda dirigiéndola hacia la consulta mientras preguntaba cómo iban las cosas. Laurent entró un momento para ayudar a subir al señor Cullen a la camilla mientras Isabella se acomodaba en una silla próxima. Ésta le agradeció al guardaespaldas quien asintió y esperó fuera.

El doctor comenzó con todo el procedimiento, quitó el yeso, limpió la pierna, la movió con delicadeza preguntando en cada punto si dolía a lo que Edward negaba en ocasiones, como en otras solo siseaba cerrando los ojos. Isabella sabiendo que se llevaría una mirada maldita de su esposo, comentó sobre los últimos quejidos que dio por dolor en las costillas. Él hombre de bata blanca lo hizo recostarse para controlarlas. Sin perder la seriedad negó.

—El dolor son solos hematomas internos que no se verán como piel morada, es normal que duelan si hace un esfuerzo mayor, si el dolor persiste debe tomar antiinflamatorio y obviamente no esforzarse —contestó el doctor deteniéndose significativamente en Edward quien bufó—, con respecto a la pierna está muy bien, lo dejaremos con una férula adaptable, la cual podrá quitar para bañarse y cuando haga fisioterapia… ¿ya está haciendo?

—Sí, tres veces a la semana con la persona que le comentamos la vez anterior —comentó Isabella, el hombre asintió.

—Eso es perfecto, si sigue de la misma manera estará caminando, tal cual antes del accidente en menos de dos meses.

—¿Tendré que seguir en esa silla? —preguntó Edward observando con fastidio ese objeto causando risa de la chica y el doctor quien negó con una sonrisa.

—Si prometes no excederte, podrás usar muletas y olvidarte de la silla. Esto no significa que puedes pasar todo el día en pie, debes descansar.

—¿Puedo ir a trabajar?

—Puedes, pero me gustaría que fuera por poco tiempo y tengas la pierna en alto… Insistió, no excederse —respondió el doctor mirándolo con advertencia, Edward asintió—. ¿Alguna consulta?

—No doctor, gracias —dijo Isabella poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, los espero en dos semanas más, si hay buenos progresos, pasaríamos a caminar sin apoyo y luego tendrás tu pierna de vuelta.

—Gracias, doctor, nos vemos en dos semanas —contesto Edward tendiéndole la mano en agradecimiento.

Poco después apareció un enfermero con las cosas que empezaría a utilizar. Le enseñaron como colocarse la férula y cómo manejar las muletas, no debía apoyar el peso solo en la pierna buena, ya que eso podría tener repercusiones, por lo que debía ayudarse con los brazos. Bajo la férula debía llevar una venda elástica para mayor presión, la cual solo se quitaría para bañarse y dormir.

La pareja volvió a agradecer antes de salir, Isabella iba al lado de su marido a paso lento mientras éste se acostumbraba a estar erguido después de más de dos meses en posición horizontal; Laurent los seguía de cerca.

Ya en el auto Isabella pensaba que volverían a la mansión, sin embargo, Edward ordenó ir al nuevo restaurante para ver cómo iba la remodelación, también llamó para avisar que comerían ahí. La chica lo observó interrogante, no podían cocinar en el lugar si se hallaba todo dado vuelta con los cambios, pero él le explicó que tenían la cocina sellada para evitar los escombros y así aprovechar para crear el nuevo menú.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta donde los esperaba la peor pesadilla de Isabella, miró a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido. Primero le hacía pasar una terrible mañana y ahora quería seguir mortificándola. ¿Qué hacia Vanessa Rodríguez frente al local sabiendo que ella estaría presente? ¿Por qué no quedaban para comer solos? ¡Acababa de confesarle que sentía celos del asesor! ¿Quería mostrarle que se sentía? ¡¿Qué clase de sentimientos retorcidos sentía ese hombre?!

Se bajaron, con paciencia la chica ayudó a Edward mientras sentía la ojeada de la morena sobre su persona. Sentía impotencia, quería soltar al hombre frente a ella, darle una bofetada y enseñarle que esa no era forma de jugar. ¿Qué dirían todos cuando los vieran juntos? ¡Ahora mismo! Cuantos paparazzi disfrutarían de ese momento.

Cuando ya se podía mantener por si solo con las muletas se centró en su socia con una sonrisa sin despegarse de su mujer. Vanessa se acercó sin perder la sonrisa, primero hacia Edward quien le correspondía de la misma manera. Ella le dio un beso en cada mejilla tomándolo de los hombros, que quedaron más tiempo del necesario mirándose a los ojos hasta que la mujer rio entre dientes negando.

Cuando por fin se soltaron, Vanessa se giró hacia Isabella regalándole la misma sonrisa aunque ésta no pudo hacerlo. La morena la tomó de los hombros y también le dejó un beso en ambas mejillas para luego negar mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Isabella se sonrojó pensando que ella se hallaba al tanto de llevaba pasando dos noches con su amante. Bien no podía decir nada, ella tenía más razones para tener relaciones con su marido, era eso ¡su esposo!

Entraron en el local, este se encontraba lleno de hombres que trabajaban en el techo y quitando las paredes de madera que serían sustituidas por cemento blanco como pidió la señora Cullen. En esta parte la chica estaba muy interesada, finalmente era su creación, hace pocos días que había dado el sí para que comenzaran los modificaciones y al parecer iba de maravilla.

Vanessa interrumpió su momento llamándola para que los siguiera hacia el interior, directo a la cocina la cual no sería intervenida ya que antes de la venta, fue remodelada por el antiguo dueño con la mejor tecnología y recubierta de acero inoxidable.

En una parte de aquella, cinco hombres y dos mujeres vestidos con el uniforme trabajaban en diferentes platillos por lo que se apreciaba, unos de los hombres vigilaba y anotaba el proceso, mientras los restantes tenían una olla o sartén en la mano. Solo se giraron un momento para saludar e informar que la comida estaría preparada en poco tiempo por lo que podían sentarse. Edward llamó a su esposa mostrándole el espacio que fue preparado para ellos, una mesa con tres puestos.

Sentía fuego en el estomago, sentir los olores, aunque para cualquiera fueran exquisitos, para ella en ese momento parecían azufre. Con dignidad siguió a su marido quien la esperaba para ayudarle a sentarse a un lado, quedando él entre ambas mujeres. No se habló de nada hasta que llegó una de las chicas sirviendo vino blanco y explicando en que se trataba la preparación de esa tarde. Los tres asintieron siendo correspondidos de la misma forma incluyendo una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

—Así que la recuperación ha ido en avance, por lo que veo —comentó Vanessa levantando la copa para celebrar. Edward la acompañó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo no, si tengo una excelente enfermera?

—Que envidia —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

Botó aire con lentitud para no demostrar lo enfurecida que estaba con la situación, mostrando afecto frente a ella sin ningún pudor. ¿Quería ser la enfermera privada de Edward? ¡Bien, que lo fuera! Solo era cosa de pedir el divorcio y podrían ser felices juntos, mientras la dejaran en paz.

Sintió asco cuando la mano de Edward tomó la suya llevándosela a los labios, intentó sonreír pero supo al contemplar los ojos del hombre, que no daba resultados, con suerte fue una mueca de desagrado disfrazada de satisfacción. Bajó la mirada centrándose en la tela de las servilletas, era el diseño que había escogido con Rosalie hace un tiempo; como lo pensó en el momento, se veía elegante y sofisticado para la idea principal del nuevo restaurante.

Volvió la atención hacia sus acompañantes cuando escuchó su nombre y luego risas. Tal vez solo se reían de su ingenuidad y lo estúpida que era de quedarse ahí cuando era quien estorbaba en la comida.

Agradeció cuando tuvo el primer plato frente a ella, no tenía hambre pero no podía hacer el desagre de no probar por lo menos, no debía porque darle que hablar a los nuevos empleados del imperio. Tomó aire para enfrentarse a la conversación tan acogida que llevaban Edward y Vanessa.

—Así que lleva días sin aparecerse… ¿la despedirás? —preguntó Vanessa antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Isabella me ha comentado el suceso, recién hoy fui a corroborar su ausencia… Algo malo le debes haber hecho. —La mujer se rio golpeando la mesa con una mano.

—¿Yo? ¿Es en serio? Edward, esa mujer no me dejaba en paz. Deberías sacarla, mientras más lejos, mejor —insistió la morena tomando un trago de vino; se detuvo con una sonrisa en Isabella— ¿Usted qué opina, señora Cullen? ¿Luce debería dispensar de su cargo en Entertainment Cullen? —La chica se puso nerviosa e intentó disimularlo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de tela.

—Ese trabajo no me corresponde, Edward es quien determinará si un empleado no está cumpliendo con lo acordado, yo solo he dado la información que se me otorgó en su momento. —Vanessa negó dejando escapar aire.

—Sigo insistiendo que te has llevado a la mejor mujer del mundo, Edward… Tengo demasiada envidia—. El nombrado rio mientras tomaba la mano de Isabella y se la llevaba a los labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y no pienso dejarla ir.

La chica se sintió fuera de contexto, sonrió por cordialidad como si entendiera de lo que hablaban. No le gustaba ser el centro de la conversación, y menos si esa mujer estaba involucrada. Cuando la vio negar con ojos muy abiertos y luego darle un leve golpe en el brazo a su esposo, frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Edward Cullen, ¿no le has contado a tu mujer? Eres un vil cerdo egoísta —dijo Vanessa molesta ocasionando que el hombre riera a carcajada.

—Lo soy, no has herido mis sentimientos… Isabella es mía, doy gracias cada noche porque haya aceptado ser mi esposa —respondió Edward mirando a la aludida con adoración.

—Lo siento, pequeña, ahora debes creer que soy una cualquiera —dijo Vanessa mirándola detenidamente, la chica no sabía que decir. La morena frunció el ceño centrándose en su socio—Eres un desgraciado.

—Me ha insinuado, por no decir, dicho directo en la cara, que eres mi amante —murmuró sin perder la sonrisa.

Isabella tomó toda tonalidad de rojos posibles, no podía creer que acabara de comentar aquello. Fue su turno de fulminarlo ocasionando que soltara una carcajada antes de probar otro bocado. Vanessa salió en su defensa dándole otro golpe, esta vez en la cabeza sin importar que los cocineros miraran sorprendidos del alboroto.

—Por todos los cielos, eres un maldito desgraciado —la mujer se giró hacia Isabella con expresión de disculpa—. Créeme, me gusta más como te ves en ese vestido y tus pechos de lo que me gusta lo que Edward tiene entre las piernas.

—No es algo de divulgue por ahí, es tu privacidad —respondió Edward echando un vistazo a su plato, Vanessa bufó sin dejar de mirar a Isabella a quien le volvían los colores fuertes.

—¿Qué tiene de mal que me gusten las mujeres y no los hombres? Mi sexualidad no es un secreto, Edward. Guarda el secreto de un asesinato, pero no que tu mujer me ha gustado desde la primera vez que la vi y tú te has aprovechado de quitármela. —La mujer junto las manos en disculpa—. Si alguna vez descubres con el cerdo egoísta con quien te casaste y lo dejas, búscame.

—E-está… b-bi-bien —respondió la chica aún perdida de la conversación mientras su cerebro intentaba organizar toda la información.

Era demasiado lo que necesitaba procesar, más degustar los platos para dar la aprobación correcta, como controlar sus reacciones cuando Edward la tomaba de la mano o le acariciaba la mejilla. Daba gracias porque su cuerpo ayudara y se moviera por inercia, ya que en el caso contrario solo se quedaría sentada sin mover un músculo quedando en más vergüenza de la que sentía.

¿Vanessa lesbiana? ¿Edward ocultando información por celos? ¿Vanessa llevaba una relación con la mujer que llevaba desaparecida por varias semanas? ¿Le gustaba a esa mujer? Se levantó como si tuviera un resorte, todos en las cocina la contemplaban, sin embargo, no le importó, solo informó que necesitaba ir al baño. Corrió lo que más le dieran sus zapatos altos hacia la puerta fuera del alcance de ellos.

Sam preocupado la siguió deteniéndose fuera del baño de damas. Se afirmó en el lavabo deteniéndose en el reflejo en el espejo. Edward le había estado diciendo la verdad durante todo el tiempo, solo que omitía cierta información que hubiese cambiado la relación entre ambos.

Así que solo se acostó con ella, todo era verdad, ni siquiera un amorío tuvo con una mujer, ella era la primera desde que su madre se aprovecho de él. Mientras que ella disfrutaba de los cariños y mimos que le daba Benjamin. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía culpable aun cuando cada uno podía hacer su vida, si los secretos no salían a la luz; y parecía que él era fiel a la postura del matrimonio, cuando ella buscaba consuelo en los brazos de otro.

Observó su otro yo en el espejo, ¿sentía algo por Edward? Negó inmediatamente, no negaría que lo encontraba guapo, también existía deseo, sino, no hubiese pasado dos noches con él, pero un sentimiento más fuerte, más allá de admiración, no… no existía algo así para ella.

¿Y qué tal si su esposo si sentía más allá de deseo? ¿Más que una atracción? ¿Y si verdaderamente sentía celos? ¿Y si la quería?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tomando aire y centrándose en cualquier cosa, menos en todas las dudas que albergaba. Cuando volvió la mirada al espejo, sus ojos volvían a ser fríos como el hielo, retomaba su papel como la mujer del gran empresario y millonario de la Gran Manzana. Ordenó su cabello, se retocó el brillo labial y salió seguida por su guardaespaldas hacia las puertas de la cocina.

Terminaron de comer entre una conversación protagonizada por lo socios, Isabella se mantuvo en silencio solo respondiendo cuando se le pedía opinión, como lo haría una buena esposa florero. Ayudó a su esposo con las muletas y ser apoyó cuando perdía el equilibrio al intentar sostenerse con más intensidad en la pierna malherida.

Se despidieron de la mujer quien se quedaría un tiempo para organizar los detalles del menú y gestionar los permisos. Ambos le dieron una sonrisa para luego volverse y entrar en el auto. Isabella iba a dar la orden de volver a casa para que Edward descansara después de una mañana agitada, no obstante, él fue más rápido dando la dirección de la boutique. Se le quedó mirando extrañada aunque su marido parecía entretenido con el paisaje.

Quería interrogarlo, necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente, todo ese tiempo creyendo cosas que no son y en solo un par de horas el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente. Si bien, no era el momento ni el espacio para enfrentarlo, solo le preguntó por la pierna e insistió que se tomara los medicamentos para el dolor.

Quince minutos después se hallaban frente a la casa con el destacado rotulado que llamaba la atención de todos. Laurent detuvo el auto en los estacionamientos exclusivos, y Sam se encargó de ayudar al señor Cullen a bajar entregándole las muletas. La secretaria de la tienda salió a recibirlos sorprendida con la visita, ya que Isabella procuraba informar si aparecería durante el día para evitar encontrarse con personas indebidas, o para confirmar que su socia se presentara también.

La chica le explicó que la señora Whitlock se encontraba reunida con una clienta por lo que deberían esperar un tiempo, pero luego no tenía nadie en la lista de reservados. Edward asintió ingresando con dificultad hasta llegar al sofá donde descansó con los ojos cerrados mientras Isabella se paseaba entre los colgadores y maniquíes con las prendas exclusivas de la diseñadora y las hermosas telas importadas.

Alice se sorprendió verlos cuando salió de su oficina, más cuando vio a Edward lo cual era inesperado porque nunca se había pasado por ahí con la intención de acompañar a su esposa. Las veces que frecuentó el lugar fue cuando diseñaban el espacio y no más de dos veces donde haya ido por su mujer.

Las socias se saludaron con dos besos en la mejilla para luego girarse hacia el hombre que ya estaba de pie listo para ingresar al taller. Las mujeres le dieron el paso mientras Alice le comunicaba a Isabella que el vestido rojo añoraba ser usado por su dueña.

—La tela es lisa y hermosa, tal cual te gustó, por lo que decidí no perder ese encanto. Es un vestido sencillo que podrás decorar con esos accesorios que a tu esposo le gustan.

—¿Qué vestido es ese? —preguntó Edward luego de tomar asiento y mostrar una sonrisa perfecta.

—Hace un tiempo descubrí una tela roja que quedaría perfecta en un paseo con el Ferrari… Pero tendremos que esperar para lucirlo —contestó Isabella dando una ojeada la pierna tendida.

—¿Puedo verlo puesto? —la chica negó girándose hacia su socia.

—El vestido lo veremos luego, no he sido yo quien ha concretado esta cita. —Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando hacia el hombre.

—Vaya sorpresa, ¿no le han gustado los últimos modelos, señor Cullen?

—Todo lo contrario, señora Whitlock, mi esposa cada día se ve mas hermosa. Estos meses ha estado muy ocupada y quería que tuviera un momento para ella y disfrutar de su preciosa sonrisa cuando le gusta algo. —La pareja se centro de la diseñadora cuando esta chilló y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Este hombre está verdaderamente enamorado! Vamos, Isabella, tengo varios modelos que se quedarán perfectos.

Comenzaron por los típicos vestidos que Edward deseaba que llevara: ajustado a su cuerpo, hasta la rodilla y un bonito escote. Luego Alice insistió en que se probara vestidos como el que llevaba ese día, con más vuelo ya que de daba un ángel jovial. Necesitaba parecer de su edad y él debía sentirse orgulloso de la mujer que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Cuando hablaron de pantalones, Edward negó rotundamente, Alice afirmaba que se vería estupenda y sin perder la formalidad que tanto quería, pero el hombre obstinado dio el tema por finalizado pidiendo que se probara vestidos de gala.

Isabella reclamó diciendo que gozaba de muchos en casa que aún no ocupaba, y al parecer, su marido quería el mejor diseño para una ocasión especial. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto por lo que dejó que su amiga le probara una infinidad de estos, cual más bonito que el otro.

Un par de horas después, la chica salía con un hermoso vestido largo sin tirantes con escote corazón y uno para el diario con la falda ondeada. También quedaron en la lista otros tres diseños con unas telas que Isabella confirmó que solo eran para ella. Edward le entregó la tarjeta a su esposa para que pagara con ella tomándolo como un regalo y nuevos ingresos para la boutique, a pesar que Alice protestaba que no era necesario, ya que ella no debía pagar, solo lucirlos.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Isabella suplicaba que fueran a casa porque como dijo el doctor, necesitaba descansar y no excederse, llevaba solo horas sin el yeso por lo que no debía aprovecharse.

El camino hacia Long Island fuera rápido y más cuando entraron a la residencia. Harry los recibió con una reverencia y una sonrisa informando que la cena se hallaba casi lista por lo que podrían pasar directo a la mesa o al cuarto principal. Edward ordenó que fuera al dormitorio ya que tenía la obligación de recostarse.

Isabella preguntó por Benjamin y Rosalie ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, el mayordomo informó que el asesor se había retirado temprano mientras que la estilista permanecía en la sala de estar trabajando. La chica asintió pidiéndole que subiera al cuarto antes de subir con la comida.

Acompañó a su esposo al cuarto, le quitó los zapatos, le acomodó las almohadas y luego de asegurarse que no necesitara otra cosa, prometió volver en poco tiempo. Cruzó el pasillo hacia su habitación donde ya la esperaba la chica con una sonrisa admirando los nuevos vestidos.

—Edward retoma su trabajo mañana, solo trabajará mediodía, pero eso me da tiempo para pasar por la fundación. ¿Tenemos algo pendiente? —Rose negó.

—Solo disfrutar de la hermosura de estos vestidos —Isabella rio entre dientes.

—Los ha elegido personalmente el señor Cullen, así que podrás darles utilidad cuando quieras.

—Lo conversaré con Benjamin… Hablando de él, se ha ido temprano justificando dolor de estómago, dijo que si necesitabas algo, solo lo llamaras.

La chica solo asintió mientras se quitaba las joyas y pedía ayuda con el vestido. Se puso el camisón de seda junto con la bata a juego, se tomó el cabello en una coleta y con un abrazo le deseó buena noche a su mano derecha. Quedaron de reencontrarse mañana temprano para estar a primera hora en la fundación y ponerla al día con los nuevos cargos o colaboraciones.

Salieron justo cuando Emily y Leah pasaban con las bandejas listas con la cena, las siguió hasta el cuarto de su esposo abriéndoles para que pasaran directamente. Se acomodó al lado vacío de la gran cama, agradecieron con una sonrisa y cuando se quedaron solos, la incomodidad se asentó. Ninguno hablaba, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar contra el plato o la copa cuando tocaba la madera de la bandeja.

Poco después aparecieron las chicas del servicio con el postre y luego se fueron con todo dando las buenas noches luego que la pareja negara necesitar algo extra.

Edward pidió ayuda para tomar un baño antes de dormir, ya no necesitaban ayuda de alguno de los hombres para trasladarlo, por lo que Isabella procuró que tomara bien las muletas y que avanzara solo hacia el baño mientras ella llenaba la bañera. Le ayudó a quitarse la bota y la venda, junto con el impulso de los brazos terminó dentro del agua caliente.

Siguieron en todo momento en completo mutismo, él con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus músculos relajados y por fin la pierna tocara el agua. La chica solo miraba por la ventana las luces aún encendidas de la propiedad hasta que su marido pidió ayuda para salir.

Luego de todo el proceso, dejarlo acostado y con los medicamentos ingeridos, le dio las buenas noches retirándose rápidamente, solo que no pudo avanzar fuera de la habitación sintiendo la necesidad de cuestionarlo. Tomó el pomo de la puerta con fuerza para luego soltarlo y girarse con brusquedad logrando que uno de sus hombros quedara al descubierto, el cual Edward no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Podrías ser un poco más directa, no me gustan tus preguntas con acertijos —Isabella se llevó las manos al cabello.

—¿Por qué has decidido que debo saber tus secretos, que Vanessa tiene sentimientos por mi y no al revés como lo llevo inventando hace más de dos años? ¿Por qué has cambiado las reglas cuando insististe en que todo fuera solo una pantalla y cada seguir con su vida? ¿Por qué ahora, Edward? No entiendo…

—Porque te quiero —interrumpió él dejando la habitación en silencio.

Isabella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pensaba que solo se trataba de una mala recepción de sonidos, o una jugada de su parte para hacerla vulnerable, una más de sus venganzas por lo que hizo mientras él estaba indefenso… Si bien, el otro día se dio cuenta que no era así… Ahora le decía que la quería… ¿Qué sentimiento era ese? ¿Qué quería?

Lo contempló detenidamente hasta que no encontró otra respuesta.

—Yo no te quiero —Edward asintió bajando la mirada.

—Lo sé… Pero haré que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero.

Conocía esas palabras, era misma mentira que decía en cada entrevista, la forma en que él le confesaba su amor, y ahora las ponía en su contra. Sin decir nada más se volvió hacia la puerta cerrando tras ella.

Esto debía acabar, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse y no estaba dispuesta a caer otra vez en una equivocación. No era por esto que había aceptado aquel contrato y vendida como una cualquiera, ella buscaba protección ante las amenazas o libertad ante una relación… Él no tenía porque quererla, no debía albergar tal sentimiento.

Y se preocuparía que así siguiera.

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡BOOM! ¡BANG! ¡PUF! ¡RAYOS!… ¡Y aturdido!**

¿Demasiada información? Yo creo que sí.

Benjamin ya sabe todo, Vanessa no es lo que todas creían, y Edward ha confesado sus sentimientos más profundos.

Lo peor de todo esto… ¡Isabella dijo que no! ¿Quién diablos le dice que no a Edward?

Bien, ya todo está hecho, solo queda esperar a que podrá mejorar y lograr que la reina del hielo pueda derrita sus murallas y deje paso su príncipe azul.

Gracias a _**Gaby M, Yoliki, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner,**_ _ **suhaylc, kunoishi3, sofiarp, LauraECS, LesFlieg, Marie Lizz swan, tahirizhita grey pattz, Nanjeraly Acosta, cavendano13, dianaStew, Anónimo 1, Dayis, Diana, marihanna. carvajal. 3, Any, Sonyi Cullen CM, yessenya, melychile, isa Kathe, VivisBatallita, cary, ini narvel, Isa Labra Cullen, mary baltazar, Solang carriel, Lore562, Anónimo 2, somasosa, lu537, JulieDeSousaRK, RAKL Gt, Sabrina, caresgar26, Ruthy, Caroline, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, Lady Whitlock, Pera l. t, megankvdw, Prisgpe, Karla risi, Keyla, Lorshy, Manligrez, Ilse Parnell, gloriacullen, ashleyswan, Fatavill, dracullen, Tata XOXO, fireworkath, marcelw, S- amour ange25, choconinia, carlita16, Beastyle, Liisbush, kendra. vegahernandez, keith86, Kabum, IngridMMP, lauravic2525, Vampireandbloody, IsisTorresVIP, terewee, smiles and dreams, lizie20, Carolina**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	20. Capítulo 19: Día de Negocios

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Stay With Me – Sam Smith**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 19: Día de negocios**

.

Despertó cuando la luz entró drásticamente en su cuarto, entreabrió un ojo buscando al culpable. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama despierta por completo al ver a Benjamin moverse con la misma sonrisa de siempre, dándole los buenos días con formalidad para luego perderse en el vestidor.

Parecía tratarse de un sueño, o había vuelto al pasado… ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? ¿Las cosas con Edward, Benjamin, el accidente solo fueron una pesadilla?

Se giró hacia el reloj de su mesa percatándose que eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, ya llevaba varios días en que no seguía las reglas y no parecía molestar a nadie. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su celular sonar a lo lejos, buscó por todos lados hasta que su asesor llegó moviendo la cabeza hacia cada lado sin perder la sonrisa con el aparato en su mano. Agradeció contestando sin mirando el identificador.

— _Buenos días, cariño, ¿has dormido bien?_

—¿Edward? —preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño— ¿Dónde estás?

— _Estoy recibiendo el café de Tia, vine a la oficina, ya quiero retomar mi trabajo… Prometo volver al mediodía antes que discutas_ —respondió el hombre reconociendo cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Para qué el llamado? ¿Por qué no me he despertado temprano?

— _Ah, modificaremos ciertas reglas del contrato, no es necesario que despiertes al amanecer a lo menos que quieras. Y llamaba para saludar, no te vi esta mañana._

—¿Cambios? ¿Qué está pasando? —Cada momento se sentía más confundida.

— _Nada, cariño, solo nos tomaremos las cosas con calma, nos vemos para el entrenamiento… Te quiero._

La llamada se cortó dejando a Isabella congelada, todos los recuerdos venían a su mente a cien kilómetros por hora aventándose sin consideración. Recordó la noche anterior, su esposo confesando sus sentimientos, los cambios, los celos… Benjamin salió del vestidor con un vestido cuidadosamente estirado, debía estar enojado con ella, él sabía todo.

Negó efusivamente moviendo la mano para que se llevara el vestido de su vista, el chico alzo la ceja sin entender, tal vez no le gustaba el vestido o se quedaría en cama. No obstante, la chica le dijo que ese día cambiarían el vestuario, sin dejar de mirarlo, esperó cualquier reacción que demostrara que seguía enojado por lo ocurrido en ese par de días. Pero nada ocurrió, Benjamin desapareció en busca de algo más.

La chica rápidamente salió de la cama, dando un salto hacia adelante hasta entrar en el vestidor donde el asesor buscaba algún otro conjunto con el ceño fruncido. No era normal que ella se negara, solo se dejaba llevar sin importar como estuviera, confiando plenamente en sus conocimientos.

Isabella fue directamente hacia el sector más alejado donde estaban los regalos que Alice le hacía constantemente con la esperanza de admirarla en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera los vestidos a nivel de la rodilla. Tomó dos prendas con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia el chico que la contemplaba detenidamente, le pasó la ropa saliendo rápidamente hacia el baño para comenzar su mañana de belleza con una hora de atraso. Le gustó escuchar la risa de Benjamin.

Pasó un largo tiempo bajo el agua caliente, en un comienzo le escoció la piel causándole risa al recordar cuando hizo pasar un mal momento a su marido. Fuera se hidrató la piel como correspondía, eligió su perfuma favorito, se colocó la ropa interior de encaje nude, se puso la bata y salió al encuentro del chico quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras tendía la primera prenda para ayudarle.

En unos minutos ya se encontraba vestida con una hermosa blusa de lentejuelas, zapatos a tono, chaqueta blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados oscuros. Todo resaltaba su cuerpo haciéndola resplander tal cual como le gustaba a su marido. De la misma manera pidió elegir las joyas en esa ocasión, se decidió por un nuevo conjunto que aún no estrenaba: una gargantilla circular completa de diamantes, el anillo y pendientes eran del mismo estilo que lucían muy bien con su nuevo vestuario.

El chico se encargó de maquillarla con colores tierra dejando el cabello suelto como decían las reglas. Se observó una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero, afirmando con una sonrisa estar perfecta, lista para un nuevo día de trabajo y de mujer envidiada en la gran ciudad.

En la cocina las tres mujeres la miraban con sorpresa y emocionadas, se movían por el espacio con una sonrisa contagiosa mientras le preparan el desayuno y organizaban el menú del día, no habían tenido tiempo de hacer el lunes.

Sam se detuvo con brusquedad en el marco de la cocina abriendo los ojos, aunque intentó componerse realizando una reverencia y dando los buenos días. La chica sonrió informándole que solo esperarían a que Rosalie apareciera para ir a la fundación, como también debían volver para el medio día para el entrenamiento. El hombre asintió retrocediendo de espalda antes de girarse.

Quien no pudo ocultar su expresión fue Rose, quien al verla dio un grito tapándose la boca para luego reírse a carcajadas mientras la hacía girar en su eje expresando lo atractiva que se veía. Sin embargo, cuando logró componerse intentó persuadirla de ir contra las reglas para evitar problemas futuros, pero al ver la decisión de la señora Cullen, optó por dejarla ser, finalmente estaba haciendo lo que el señor Cullen pedía: BRILLAR.

La misma reacción tuvieron todo en Juguemos con ellos, a muchos les costaba identificarla, y cuando lo hacían daban un chillido manifestando sus halagos por el nuevo estilo. Fue una mañana movida y reconfortante, en poco tiempo se llevaría a cabo el baile de beneficencia, por lo que necesitaban comenzar con los preparativos mientras seguían con la preparación de la galería benéfica de ese año, ya poseían las obras en su poder, listas para exponerlas y esperar al mejor postor quien daría una buena recompensa que ayudaría con la construcción de una nueva casa de acojina en Seattle.

Estaban siendo ambiciosos, no solo querían lograr abarcar todo Estados Unidos, sino que pensaban expandirse hacia otros sitios de América. Se trataba de un hermoso proyecto que ayudaría a los niños desvalidos del mundo y no solo debían quedarse en un país si podían hacer partícipe a todo un continente.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward volvió a llamarla para preguntar cómo iba su mañana, le parecía extraño ese comportamiento, aunque no le dio importancia. También recibió un llamado de Esme quien preguntaba sobre la galería benéfica, ya que había logrado obtener dos cuadros de _Claude Monet_ los cuales darían más que cualquier otro. La chica llena de felicidad le agradeció en todo momento mientras agregaba a la lista las nuevas adquisiciones y quienes leían comenzaban a aplaudir.

A poco del mediodía, Sam se le acercó recordándole que ya debían ponerse en camino a la mansión. Le agradeció ordenando las últimas cosas mientras coordinaba una nueva entrevista con un programa de televisión que Rosalie tenía en el teléfono.

Iban atrasados cuando cruzaron la verja de la propiedad, más cuando vio la camioneta de Liam ya estacionada. Se bajó rápidamente sin esperar a que su guardaespaldas siguiera el protocolo, le tendió sus cosas a Benjamin quien reía entre dientes mientras corría hacia el interior, subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto donde dio el grito en el cielo.

Recostado en su cama permanecía Edward con la pierna lesionada estirada mientras la otra la flexionaba sobre las sabanas revueltas; parecía como si acabara de usar esa cama para tomar una siesta. Éste la observaba con el ceño fruncido, pensó que se trataba del horario por lo que comenzó a justificarse antes de recibir el llamado de atención. No obstante, no escuchaba sus palabras, su mirada estaba atenta más debajo de su cara. ¡Santo cielo!

Las palabras no salían esta vez, quería justificarse, si bien solo una cosa venía a su mente: venganza. Se sintió débil después de mucho tiempo, acaba de perder la confianza que había creado día a día, más luego del accidente. Ahora sentía que su idea de pantalones ajustados y pretensiones era muy mala. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio sonreír se desconcertó.

—Se lo que intentas, Isabella; no funcionará.

—No se dé que hablas —contestó insegura. Edward negó sin perder la sonrisa.

—No puedo negar que esos pantalones te quedan de maravilla, pero ya hemos hablado de ello, solo vestidos. Más ahora que se lo que hay debajo de ellos —la chica se sonrojó.

—Creo que muestro más con un vestido que con pantalones, no es distinto.

—Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, el vestido es femineidad, elegancia y tu trasero queda resguardado —justificó sin un ápice de enojo, especialmente cuando sonrió—. Además es mejor para montarte sobre mí, más accesible.

Isabella tomó todas las tonalidades de rojo que existían por lo que salió rápidamente de su vista ingresando al vestidor sabiendo que su marido debía estar riéndose en silencio. Tomó la ropa deportiva que dejó Benjamin escogida con anterioridad llevándola fuera junto con las zapatillas. Edward seguía en la misma posición mirándola detenidamente con una sonrisa felina.

—Voy a vestirme, ¿puedes salir, por favor?

—No es que no haya visto lo que hay debajo de esa ropa, la cual quemaré después que te la quites, por cierto. —La chica bufó dejando caer los hombros.

—Que haya tenido sexo contigo, no significa que deba pasearme desnuda frente tuyo para tu deleite. Retírate, por favor—. El hombre negó—Eres insoportable.

—Aún así, me quieres —sentenció llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¡No te quiero! —gritó Isabella antes de perderse en el baño y cerrar con fuerza.

—Pero lo harás —contestó más que nada, para sí mismo.

Poco después salió ya vestida con la otra ropa en mano, la cual lanzó a la cara de su esposo quien rio a carcajada mientras se la quitaba. No se había percatado que Edward también llevaba su ropa de deporte, unos pantalones cortos que no incomodaban su férula y una camiseta blanca con un estampado en ella.

A pesar de estar enfadada con él le ayudó a incorporarse entregándole las muletas, respiró hondo cerrando los ojos cuando lo vio acomodarse los vaqueros y la blusa en el cuello así lograr bajarlos, tal cual como dijo. Fueron con lentitud encontrándose con Harry en el camino quien informó que el entrenador los esperaba en los jardines. Edward maldijo entre dientes sabiendo que solo lo hacía para que caminara más como parte del calentamiento. Luego le entregó la ropa al mayordomo ordenando, sí, exactamente: Quemarlas.

Como les informaron, Liam los recibía con una de sus agradables sonrisas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Isabella y un abrazo al hombre quien no comenzaba de buen humor. Retomaron el camino hacia el gimnasio donde ya tenía preparado los instrumentos para esa tarde.

Para con Edward comenzaron primero con la electroterapia, mientras Isabella trabajaba bicicleta por treinta minutos. Luego siguieron abdominales mientras Liam ayudaba a Edward con los ejercicios en la pelota de Pilates. Podía ver la dificultad en su rostro, pero también la perseverancia siempre pensando en recuperar su autonomía lo más pronto posible.

Mientras dejaban que el hombre descansara antes de seguir, Liam y la chica tuvieron un poco de entrenamiento kick boxing, ella cada vez se defendía mejor aunque no lograba derribar por si sola al entrenador.

Liam estaba determinado a que pronto debían comenzar a realizar los ejercicios en la piscina, Isabella por un lado podía realizar largos de un extremo al otro, mientras ellos trabajaban la movilidad de su pierna.

—El problema es que en tu piscina no podrá ser a lo menos que tenga temperación en los días fríos.

—La tiene —dijo Edward mientras tomaba agua y se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Liam sonrió dando un aplauso y fregando las manos entre sí.

—Excelente, entonces cuando el clima esté de nuestro lado, comenzaremos el trabajo —la pareja asintió—. Estuvieron excelente el día de hoy, chicos. Nos vemos el viernes.

El entrenador desapareció por el pasillo hacia la escalera mientras ellos seguían en el suelo esperando a que la pierna dejara de tiritar. Era normal según lo que les informaban, debía regenerar la musculatura y mientras eso ocurría, esta estaba débil y sin la fuerza normal hasta que no pisara.

Isabella le ayudó a ponerse la férula sin la venda, solo era para llegar al baño. Caminaron con paciencia, nadie los apuraba y tampoco debían llegar a alguna reunión o entrevista. Laurent los encontró en mitad de camino preguntando si ayudaba en algo, pero al ver la negativa de su jefe se retiró con un asentimiento.

Paul también se cruzó en su camino, y al ver la expresión de la chica siguió su camino luego de saludar. Subieron cada escalón con esfuerzo, era normal, acababa de dar lo mejor de sí y ahora solo pedía un largo descanso, tal vez pidiera la comida para la habitación, no lo haría bajar nuevamente.

Pasaron directo al baño donde dejó a Edward sentado en la silla donde anteriormente apoyaba la pierna. Gimió un poco cuando la pierna quedó levemente extendida. Encendió el agua caliente en la bañera mientras le colocaba las sales que sugirió la primera vez el entrenador, ayudaría a relajarlo como también el agua no muy fría, por lo que se preocupó que estuviera a la temperatura correcta. No más baños hirviendo.

Escuchaba ruidos tras ella por lo que supuso que su esposo se quitaba la ropa, dio una ojeada a través de su hombro confirmando sus sospechas, veía malestar en su expresión, más que eso, apreciaba el perfecto torso desnudo. Sacudió la cabeza encontrándose en el agua hasta que estuvo perfecta.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y se metiera en la bañera junto con la pierna bien estirada así quedara completamente dentro. Fue por la esponja natural y el jabón, se lo pasó por todo el cuerpo deteniéndose más tiempo en la pierna masajeando cada músculo con cuidado para relajarlos. Se estremeció cuando una de las manos de Edward se posó en su espalda y hacía pequeños círculos como cuando despertaban después de esas noches de sexo. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en su labor.

Como era de esperarse, los brazos del hombre seguían siendo tan fuertes como siempre por lo que no le fue complicado tomarla con rapidez y meterla en el agua junto a él. Con rapidez invadió sus labios profundizando el beso hasta que Isabella abriera la boca dejando paso a sus lenguas juguetonas e insaciables. El momento no duró mucho cuando escucharon un crujido entre ellos y luego un gruñido de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica intentando correrse.

—La pierna —dijo él entre dientes echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tú y tus estupideces, déjame salir…

—¡No! Quédate, no importa… —Isabella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo que no importa? No seas testarudo.

—Luego no querrás seguir esto o yo no podré… Por favor —rugó Edward mirándola intensamente. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

—Claro que podrás, siempre podrás.

—No, ayer no pude.

No quiso preguntar aunque le picaba la curiosidad, salió empapada de la bañera quitándose la ropa sin importar que su esposo estuviera mirándola. Tal como dijo él, ya la conocía perfectamente; solo se quedó en la ropa interior deportiva. Se amarró una toalla al cuerpo para poder ayudarlo a salir y llevarlo a la cama. No se preocupó de la férula, pidiéndole que mantuviera el equilibrio en la pierna buena, le amarró otra toalla a la cintura y le ayudó a llegar a la cama donde lo recostó mientras éste se quejaba.

Buscó la crema que le recetó Liam antes de comenzar la terapia, debía utilizarla para cuando ocurrieran estas cosas o sintiera demasiado dolor luego del ejercicio. Con mucho cuidado le masajeó la rodilla evitando presionar mucho ocasionándole más dolor. Tal como Edward, su cuerpo se relajó cuando él lo hizo significando que ya no dolía con la misma magnitud.

—Ayer quise ir a tu dormitorio, cuando a mi mente vinieron las veces en que Elizabeth me llamaba para _jugar_ … Llegué hasta tu puerta y el terror se apoderó de mí.

—No soy tu madre, Edward —murmuró Isabella sin dejar de masajearlo, por lo mismo sin echarle un vistazo.

—Lo sé, pero la situación se parecía. Se me da mejor lo espontaneo, como en el baño.

—Lo cual te causa dolor, y no queremos retroceder, ¿cierto? —Él negó para luego dejar caer la cabeza sobre el cabecero.

—Necesito vencer esto, necesito ser bueno para ti.

—Necesitas ser bueno para ti mismo, para nadie más —sentenció la chica mirándolo por fin—. ¿Cuándo es la próxima sesión? —Edward la miró.

—El próximo lunes. ¿Me acompañarás? —Isabella asintió sonriendo—. Bien… aún quiero hacer el amor contigo. —Ella rio entre dientes.

—No hacemos el amor, Edward, solo tenemos sexo.

—¿Cuándo dejarás eso? Sabes que te gusto —dijo llevándose las manos al cabello húmedo.

—Me gustas, pero no te quiero —Él bufo dándose un golpe en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. No te comportes como un niño.

—Debo encontrar la forma para que reconozcas que me quieres, hasta incluso me ames —Isabella rio.

—Tranquilo, señor Cullen, no se extralimite. Voy a darme un baño.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí —sugirió la hombre, ella negó con una sonrisa.

—Las reglas dicen que debo hacer todo un tratamiento de belleza y además debo buscar un vestido, ya que mi marido desaprueba los pantalones y los mandó a quemar. Que desperdicio.

—¿Me querrías si te dejara usarlos?

Isabella rio sin girarse dejándolo solo. Luego volvería para ayudarle a vestirse, primero debía dejar que la crema hiciera efecto.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Silvia los recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos extendidos cuando bajaron del ascensor. Isabella fue la primera en acercarse para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y luego darle espacio a su marido mientras saludaba a Angela.

Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina, la chica tomó asiento en la salita junto a Rosalie, mientras Edward y Laurent fueron directo al escritorio. En menos de una hora tenían una reunión con los socios y el patronato de la fundación, se discutirían las oportunidades que se podían utilizar para unir ambos proyectos para así llevarlo más lejos. El señor Cullen se sentía entusiasta con la idea de sacarlo fuera del país y llevarlo a otros que estuvieran en la misma situación.

Se trataba de un gran proyecto, algo que daría para hablar, sería portada de varias revistas y serían llamados a más entrevistas que en otras ocasiones. Entertainment Cullen no solo disfrutaría de los ingresos a través de la entretención de otros, sino que ahora parte de ellos los donaría para lograr que miles de niños recibieran esa segunda oportunidad que el estado no les otorgaba. Un proyecto ambicioso sin fines de lucro.

Emmett fue quien se pasó por el despacho informando que todos comenzaban a llegar, Rosalie era quien los recibiría invitándolos a la sala de reuniones y Laurent procuraría mantener el orden junto a Paul quien esperaba en recepción, evitando que alguien quisiera interrumpirlos.

Cuando la pareja quedó sola se miraron unos segundos, Edward se incorporó con ayuda de las muletas, se acercó a su esposa quien lo seguía fijamente. Se incorporó cuando lo tuvo cerca, le sobrepasaba por una cabeza cuando no llevaba tacos, ahora podía verlo un poco más de frente aunque igual le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros. Él llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de ella haciéndola estremecer.

—La primera vez que te vi cruzar por esa puerta pensé que te pondrías a llorar con solo una palabra mía, pero me sorprendiste cuando trajiste los resultados superando mis expectativas. La vez en que comenzamos a aparentar, pensé que nuevamente no resultaría, te menosprecié, y volviste a sorprenderme. Hoy no haré eso, hoy sé que lo harás excelente, será perfecto… Tienes el poder en tus manos, señora Cullen. Ya nadie puede pisotearte, ni siquiera yo.

—Gracias —contestó Isabella con los ojos brillantes.

—Por eso te quiero —dijo Edward; ella bajó la mirada.

—Por favor, no es momento…

—Tal vez en poco tiempo más te ame, y me gustaría que tú también me amases —interrumpió sintiendo como se estremecía.

—Edward… —El nombrado se encogió de hombros al no poder levantar los brazos por las muletas.

—Por primera vez en mi vida seré paciente… Puedo con ello —Isabella sonrió mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Vamos tigre.

—¿Ahora me dices tigre? Puedo gruñir esta noche si duermes conmigo… O tal vez ronronear.

—Señor Cullen, lo esperan en la sala de reuniones, por favor concéntrese —sentenció la chica dándole la espalda para que no viera la sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, cuando entraron a la sala todos se dieron vuelta, no solo para admirar a la poderosa pareja, sino por la visita del dueño luego de tantos meses fuera. Vanessa, desde su posición, le regaló una sonrisa a la chica para luego volverse hacia Eleazar quien intentaba retomar la conversación.

Isabella lo acompañó hasta su puesto ayudándole a sentarse y colocar la pierna en alto como pidió el doctor. Se sorprendió cuando vio una silla vacía a su lado derecho justo delante de donde estaba situada Rosalie. Su esposo señaló el puesto esperando hasta que estuviera cómoda para comenzar.

—Gracias a todos por encontrarse presentes; como sabrán, he tenido un accidente que me ha mantenido fuera de mi puesto, pero que mi esposa ha sabido llenarlo con creces. He estado al tanto de todos los proyectos, tanto dentro de la empresa como en la fundación, la cual ha tenido excelentes remontadas, lo cual me alegra mucho. Por otro lado, como también estarán al corriente, Isabella Cullen es la presidenta de Juguemos con ellos, lo que significa que tiene el veinte por ciento dentro de esta sociedad…

—Ese veinte por ciento siempre ha pertenecido al presidente de la empresa, aun cuando estén divididos del porcentaje total —intervino Garrett. Edward carraspeó.

—Señor Pace, espero no tener que recordarle quien es el dueño y amo de este imperio, tal como le di ese dos por ciento de la sociedad, puedo comprarlo y deshacerme de usted. Su opinión personal contra mi esposa, no tiene porque interferir en su desempeño dentro de Entrenteinment Cullen —informó Edward; ordenó los papeles delante de él y luego buscó la mano de Isabella antes de dirigirse a los presentes—. Les aconsejaría leer el contrato que firmaron al aceptar la asociación con mi persona, ahí se estipula que el veinte por ciento correspondiente a la fundación es reservado para el presidente de la nombrada, en caso que no lo haya, soy yo quien lo posee. Pues como acabo de informar, es mi esposa, la señora Cullen, quien ha tomado ese puesto desde hace dos años, por lo que también es parte de esta junta y se le respeta. ¿Se ha entendido?

Los presentes murmuraban y asentían mirándose entre sí o regalándole una sonrisa cordial a la nueva miembro del consejo. Isabella tan asombrada como se le veía intentaba corresponder las muestras de solidaridad, cuando cruzó mirada con Vanessa, ésta le guiñó el ojos sin dejar de contemplarla lo que la incomodó conociendo los sentimientos hacia ella. Ya no sabía si sentir celos o querer que se la tragara la tierra; aún seguía dudosa de porque la relación entre ellos era tan estrecha.

Los susurros se fueron apagando lentamente para retomar el tema que los tenía reunidos, luego que Edward aclarara ciertos puntos dentro de algunos departamentos, fue el turno de Isabella junto a Rosalie para exponer las nuevas ideas y como interferirían levemente en la organización de las diferentes instalaciones de entretenciones. Una de las opciones era dar trabajo en los hoteles y casinos a los jóvenes que no quisieran tomar estudios superiores, eso los motivaba a no querer tomar el camino hacia las drogas, delincuencia y estafas.

Luego estaba la posibilidad de hacer visitas adicionales en navidades y finalmente tocaron el tema de ampliar la fundación hacia otros países lo que daría paso a poder ampliar hoteles, casinos y resort fuera de los Estados Unidos.

Todos parecían entusiasmados con la idea, Vanessa fue la primera en ofrecerse a realizar las plantillas económicas y apoyar en lo que fuera necesario, solo dirigiéndose a la chica. Eleazar también se mostró interesado, al ser parte de las cadenas hoteleras, le parecía una excelente idea comenzar con ellos.

Edward se llevó la mano de su mujer a los labios con una sonrisa y ojos de orgullo, Isabella sonreía agradecida de lograr tales avances dentro de una empresa tan grande dentro de New York.

El presidente de la empresa, luego de acordar los detalles a trabajar, dio por finalizada la reunión agradeciendo el esfuerzo y los buenos tratos sin mirar a Garrett Pace quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y no había abierto la boca en el resto del periodo.

Primero dejaron que Edward se retirara junto a su esposa y la mano derecha de ésta hacia la oficina presidencial, así luego retirarse los demás conversando entre ellos. Isabella no desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro, nunca se hubiese imaginado en esa posición, y ser aceptada, se sentía bien, con ganas de seguir creando algo más grande y beneficioso para todos.

Cuando vuelve al mundo real gracias a Rose quien le daba pequeños codazos en su costado, se percató que su esposo descansaba la cabeza en la silla con los ojos cerrados y la pierna hacia un lado. Se acercó arrodillándose frente a él, le preguntó si se sentía bien a lo que éste asintió sin abrir los ojos.

—No tienes porque mentirme —dijo Isabella llevando una mano sobre la del hombre; Edward miró la muestra de afecto.

—Tal vez esté un poco cansado.

—¿Te duele? —Él se encogió de hombros logrando que Isabella bufara—. No estoy jugando, Edward, necesito saber.

—Un poco —murmuró, si bien al ver la expresión de su esposa, suspiró—. Está bien, sí, me duele, desde esta mañana pero creí que pasaría.

—Rose, avísale a Laurent y Paul que nos vamos, también a Tia. Lo que sea urgente que lo mande por correo electrónico.

—Sí, señora Cullen —La mujer salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

No dejaron de mirarse por un largo tiempo, a pesar del cansancio que mostraba el rostro de Edward, había algo más ahí. La chica frunció levemente el ceño y en cosa de un segundo volvió a ser ella levantándose y dejando un beso en la frente de su esposo. Lo que no esperaba era el agarre fuerte que la llevaría a juntar sus labios con los de él.

Se besaron con ternura, algo casto que quería demostrar mucho más que deseo. Isabella se asustó rompiendo el momento y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Rápidamente le entregó las muletas, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego lo dejó solo dirigiéndose a la puerta para mantenerla abierta.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino a casa.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Se removió en la cama, sin abrir los ojos frunció el cejo cuando escuchó ruidos. Este no provenía de la habitación, al parecer algo ocurría fuera, más allá de la puerta.

Se apoyó en un codo vigilando la entrada esperando escuchar nuevamente, miró de reojo la hora, eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, nadie debía estar moviéndose por el segundo piso de la mansión, se hallaba estrictamente prohibido a lo menos que fuera algo de suma urgencia. Con algo de temor se levantó y caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

No se preocupó de llevar algo para protegerse, si era un ladrón, no podría contra él y era obvio que querría las joyas, nada se lo impediría más que un forcejeo por obtener la llave que abría el tocador. No obstante, no esperaba encontrarse con el dueño de casa apoyado en las muletas, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Edward?

—No puedo, no puedo, no puedo… No, no puedo —murmuraba para si mismo, sin percatarse que ella permanecía enfrente.

—Edward, mírame, soy yo —insistió la chica acercándose lentamente para no asustarlo.

Él seguía repitiendo lo mismo aferrándose tan fuerte a las manillas de su soporte que los nudillos estaban muy blancos. Temía sobresaltarlo y perdiera el equilibrio, no quería provocar otro accidente por nada del mundo.

Siguió llamándolo en susurros acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros mientras el hombre negaba fervientemente con la cabeza y seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras. Finalmente lo abrazó, él dejó caer las muletas aferrándola con fuerza, reconociendo su olor y sin dejar de murmurar. Isabella temía no poder soportar el peso y terminaran cayendo, por lo que maniobró para alcanzar los caídos apoyos entregándole uno, caminando dentro del cuarto.

No lograron cruzar la puerta cuando Edward comenzó a temblar, se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de la chica cargando todo el peso en las piernas olvidando el dolor que debía causarle. Ella intentó interponerse en su mirada la cual parecía perdida en el interior de su dormitorio.

—Edward, soy yo, por favor dime algo.

—No puedo, no, por favor, no puedo… no quiero, no puedo… —repetía ahora con los ojos cerrados.

—¿No quieres entrar al cuarto? —preguntó la chica.

—No, no, no, no puedo, necesito…

—¿Qué necesitas? Por favor, dime algo, Edward.

Al no recibir una respuesta coherente, Isabella comenzaba a frustrarse, quería ayudarlo, no obstante, no sabía cómo. Estaba segura que no quería entrar a ese dormitorio, aunque era ignorante del porque. ¿Hubo pasado algo ahí dentro? ¿Alguien más uso esa habitación que le traía malos recuerdos? No le gustaban mucho esas hipótesis, quería pensar que solo ella había entrado en ellos.

Fue ahí cuando algo vino a su mente, no se trataba del lugar, se refería al momento, Edward recordaba un momento y no importaba el lugar en que se encontraba, toda escena pasaba por su cabeza y le impedía avanzar.

Rápidamente soportó todo el peso del hombre en ella pidiéndole en murmullos que la acompañara, a pesar de la reticencia de éste a dar otro paso. Después de un largo camino llegaron al dormitorio principal donde no tuvo problemas para entrar, le preguntó si necesitaba usar el baño, pero el hombre negó aun repitiendo que no podía hacerlo.

Lo recostó con cuidado en la cama, llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca lo que facilitaba poder quitarle la férula. La rodilla se veía hinchada lo que no era bueno, significaba que no llevaba poco fuera de su cuarto, no quería ni imaginar de qué iban todos esos ruidos cuando despertaba. Esperaba que solo fuera el caminar de un lado al otro.

Tomó de la mesa de noche los medicamentos para el dolor y la crema antiinflamatoria. Le dio la pastilla a su marido quien se la tomó sin decir nada, luego lo recostó besándole la frente algo que lo calmó considerablemente. Se sentó a un lado echándose la pomada en una mano y luego calentándola entre las dos antes de esparcirla por la pierna.

Así estuvieron un largo tiempo, en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, buscando calmar el dolor físico, ya que el emocional requería de más trabajo.

Al sentirlo un poco más relajado, lo que significaba que el dolor bajaba considerablemente, se levantó con la intención de ir al baño a limpiarse las manos y buscar un poco de agua para la noche, cuando el hombre se incorporó con miedo en los ojos. Se aferró a la mano de la chica negando en silencio con la mirada perdida.

—Voy al baño, me lavaré las manos y buscaré agua, ¿necesitas algo?

—A ti —dijo sin soltarla, aferrándose con demasiada fuerza. A Isabella se le encogió el corazón.

—Cuenta hasta veinte, volveré antes de eso, lo prometo.

Edward asintió recostándose nuevamente, cerrando los ojos. Cuando vio los labios moverse, supo que ya empezaba a contar por lo que se apresuró, en cinco segundos se había lavado las manos, en tres llenado el vaso, y sin percatarse también estaba contando cuando apareció ante la vista de su marido en el numero dieciocho.

Al abrir los ojos contando veinte se relajó al observarla darse la vuelta para ocupar el lugar vacío de la cama. Sin decir nada, corrió las sábanas, se metió entre ellas acercándose lo más posible a su esposo quien no dejaba de mirarla. Le tomó una mano entrelazando los dedos, luego le ayudó a acomodarse para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y finalmente acariciarle el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción.

Él no se movió de su posición, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar luego de hacerle prometer que no se iría en toda la noche. Isabella dejó un beso en la coronilla siguiendo con la melodía.

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡POBRE HOMBRE HERIDO!**

Creo que se me acaba de olvidar todo lo ocurrido en un principio al releer el final. Era obvio que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, una persona herida emocionalmente no se recuperará de la noche a la mañana. Edward ya lo había confesado.

¿Qué les pareció? Creo que una de las escenas que más me ha gustado es la reunión entre los socios. Isabella no necesita demostrar que es más que una esposa florero, lentamente ha logrado su puesto y su esposo lo está reconociendo.

Ahora como siempre, agradezco a _**Conchitaleonardo, Isa Labra Cullen, Yoliki, LauraECS, Diana, Any, Prisgpe, Dayis, LesFlieg, Gaby M, Mary baltazar, ori- cullen- swan, moon09s, somasosa, DianaStew, DiAnA FeR, suhaylc, tahi grey, Anónimo 1, Tsuruga Lia1412, melychile, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, cavendano13, Manligrez, Naara Selene, cary, dracullen, IngridMMP, sofiarp, NataliElena, Tata XOXO, yessenya, Ruthy, Anónimo 2, JulieDeSousaRK, Pera l. t, Izarys24, Prisveru, terewee, marcelw, Lorshy, Yesi- Cullen93, zujeyane, S. Dominic Bouttier, ashleyswan, jupy, Denisse Flores, genesis1109, lucy, Belkely Herrera, RAKL Gt, Anónimo 3, Anónimo 4, gloriacullen, Rose- Lis Cullen, Anónimo 5, twilight- love1694, Sabrina, Lui Cullen de Whitlock, ShopieB, dana3e, tinker. vane, isabella pia Cullen, Laura Katherine, Nanjeraly Acosta, Anónimo 6**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	21. Capítulo 20: Confesiones

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: No Way No —**_ _Magic_

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo 20: Confesiones**

.

Edward no se sentía cómodo en aquella situación, no por el hecho de tener que hablar de su vida privada ante personas, sino porque no había sido él quien organizó la cita.

Esa mañana despertó tal cual como Isabella prometió en medio de la madrugada, reposaba la cabeza en el pecho de ella escuchando su corazón latir, sus manos seguían entrelazadas y por como la mano libre de su esposa recorrían su cabello, ya se encontraba despierta. La chica le comentó que pronto le traerían el desayuno ya que saldrían temprano porque consiguió una hora con Susan, su psicóloga, y eso fue todo.

Ahora, después de una mañana agitada, ambos descansaban en el gran sillón del despacho de la mujer, esperando a que rememorara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Miraba en todas direcciones menos a las dos mujeres que se hallaban en el mismo espacio, no veía la necesidad de hablar sobre el tema si todos sabían que aún llevaba la herida por dentro y le costaba confiar en alguien para entregar sus emociones, ya bastaba con dejar que Isabella entrara en su vida. Suspiró, no negaría que obtenía grandes avances con Isabella, había logrado cosas que nadie hubiese creído posibles, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de haberle permitido tantos asensos que ahora la tenían en su nivel, como nadie nunca, jamás.

Isabella esperaba paciente a que su esposo dijera alguna palabra, sabía que era complicado, conocía lo que era enfrentar los miedos para poder salir adelante, y era por eso mismo que deseaba ayudarle. Finalmente compartirían una vida juntos, si ninguno de los dos daba por terminado el contrato, significaba que podían ayudarse mutuamente para superar problemas que dificultaran su andar. Edward le entregaba toda su confianza y junto a ello debía gratificárselo con esos pequeños pasos que lograban la diferencia.

Sintió que volvía a respirar cuando escuchó la voz del hombre, solo era un murmullo, pero el hecho de querer decir algo ayudaba con la terapia. Sabía de buena fuente que enfrentar nuevamente los monstruos traía sus consecuencias.

—Llevo dos noches en que no puedo tocarla… De esa forma —específica Edward sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Puedes tocarla de manera amorosa? —preguntó Susan en el mismo nivel de voz.

Edward rápidamente buscó la mano de Isabella aferrándola fuerte, a lo que la chica también dio un apretón demostrándole que estaban juntos en ello. Como si esa acción fuese un detonante, el hombre se abrió.

—Con mi mujer tenemos un contrato —tanto Isabella como Susan se sorprendieron, la primera no sabía cómo reaccionar. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados—. Le pedí que se casara conmigo a través de un contrato, yo le daba protección, mientras ella demostraba estar locamente enamorada para que todos dejaran de hablar de mi. Mi intención era calmar a Esme, necesitaba que creyera que yo podría ser feliz… Y dio resultados, adora a mi mujer, me lo dice todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué necesitas un contrato para lograr una relación? —preguntó la psicóloga.

—Porque en ese tiempo no quería una relación, solo una asociación que beneficiara a ambas partes. Isabella llegó asustada a una ciudad amenazadora, y yo vi en ella lo que necesitaba; es una chica linda, con grandes ideas y cuando se lo propone puede ser amenazante. Era perfecta para el papel, ya que ella tampoco buscaba una relación amorosa —contestó el hombre aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Así que ninguno de los dos se casó por amor —sentenció la mujer. Edward negó.

—Eso no existía en mi vocabulario… Amor, quiero decir. Solo hacia mi familia.

—¿Y ahora? —Tanto Susan como Isabella esperaban la respuesta con interés. El hombre suspiró recostando la cabeza.

—Las cosas cambiaron hace unos meses.

—¿Qué hizo el cambio?

—Mis padres son respetuosos, no se entrometen en mis cosas; sin quererlo se les salen algunos deseos, como que anhelan un nieto, desean verme feliz rodeado de amor, el cual llenaría mi preciosa esposa y unos cuantos niños revoloteando por ahí. Hace un tiempo mis abuelos expusieron esto mismo en voz alta, vi la expresión de Isabella, su angustia que solo fui capaz de decir que yo era quien no quería hijos —confesó Edward y por primera vez abrió los ojos—, es verdad… en realidad no lo sé, en ese minuto solo pensaba en protegerla, en que no sintiera dolor por algo que dejamos constatado en el contrato: no habrían relaciones sexuales y por lo mismo tampoco hijos.

—Y ya han tenido sexo —dijo Susan, pero al ver la mirada felina de su paciente asintió—, prosigue.

—Esa conversación quedó rondando por mi cabeza, creí que mi mujer deseaba tener una familia y yo se lo impedía. Fue en ese momento que temí que me dejara por otro hombre, así que solo tenía dos posibilidades: darle lo que quería para que siguiera a mi lado o dejarla marchar… Al tomar esa decisión me di cuenta que sentía algo más fuerte. —Edward se giró hacia Isabella quien tenía los ojos cristalinos y sorprendidos—. Ideé un paseo a Vancouver, completamente solos, quería enfrentar mis demonios y darle lo que ella deseaba secretamente. Me sorprendió cuando le expuse la idea y que ella me dijera que solo eran deseos de mi familia, se negaba a darles algo que nosotros no deseábamos.

—¿Qué te hizo sentir? —preguntó Susan mientras tomaba apuntes.

—Decepción —Edward rompió la conexión con los ojos de su mujer. Escuchó como ésta soltaba un gemido.

—¿Podría decirse que deseabas lo mismo para ti? ¿Querías un hijo? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, o solo era el hecho de que me negara. No estoy acostumbrado a ello… Isabella siempre me lleva la contraria, es un juego de quien tiene el poder —respondió Edward sonriendo.

—¿Qué hiciste para solucionar todo aquello? —El hombre meditó un momento antes de contestarle a la mujer.

—En esa discusión, Isabella me confesó que se embarazaría si yo lo deseaba, con la condición que debía ser porque yo verdaderamente quisiera tener un hijo y no lo que pensaran los demás. Supe que tenía razón, en ese minuto me di cuenta que también quería tener una familia, por lo menos quería intentarlo teniendo en cuenta que nunca me había acostado con una mujer y menos mantener una relación amorosa. Esa noche me enfrente, fui a su cuarto e intentamos hacer el amor… Y no pude... obviamente.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Frustrado, indefenso, avergonzado —confesó Edward; se pasó las manos por el cabello—, no podía contarle la verdad, no me sentía seguro al confesarle que mi madre biológica abusaba de su hijo por una estúpida enfermedad que también me podía dar a mi por genes y por lo mismo a cualquier primogénito… Eso la haría correr. —Intentó cambiar de postura, pero el dolor en la pierna alarmó a las mujeres—. Estoy bien… Me encerré en mi mismo el resto del viaje, me molesté con ella cuando salió sola porque sentía que ya no me necesitaba… Luego fue el accidente… Solo recuerdo que la vi en lo alto, una hermosa chica, mi esposa, a la cual no podría satisfacer por culpa de mis traumas. Después sentí resbalar y todo se volvió negro. Cuando desperté las cosas habían cambiado, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba dañado, lo que me impedía valerme por mi mismo. Luego de veinte años, le entregué mi vida y control de esta a otra mujer.

—¿Ha sido algo imposible? —preguntó Isabella sorprendiendo a todos. Ella se sonrojó.

—Al principio sí —confesó Edward entrelazando sus manos nuevamente y regalándole una sonrisa—, luego se volvió un juego, quien tenía más poder sobre el otro. Aunque me enojara con tus arrebatos, luego reía solo pensando en cómo me hacía sentir… Me sentía vivo.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó Susan con una sonrisa. Edward asintió sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

—Hasta podría amarla.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un tiempo, esa era una confesión muy grande, Edward podría haberlo dicho en alguna ocasión, pero Isabella le tomaba peso ahora que lo decía frente a otra persona luego de confesar tantas otras cosas. ¿Verdaderamente tenía sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué después de dos años de un matrimonio fingido?

—Porque te he aprendido a conocer, porque eres la única persona que me ve como un hombre común y no como el empresario magnánimo, el hijo con problemas o el hombre temible… solo me ves a mi —contestó Edward con seguridad.

Isabella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta, desvió la mirada hacia otro sitio, sin embargo, se encontró con los ojos de Susan quien le sonreía dándole apoyo. Intentó corresponderle, pero sus labios se quedaron en la misma posición, era demasiada información que procesar en tan poco tiempo.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la opinión de la mujer, le daba algunos consejos a Edward para trabajar todo lo conversado en esa sesión, como también mantener la hora acordada para unos días. Le pidió que viniera solo a lo que él asintió.

Se quedaron un tiempo más hablando sobre la gala benéfica, Susan encantada aceptó participar comentando que no le vendría mal participar de la compra de obras de arte, alguna de ellas quedaría bien en esa habitación. Isabella se puso de pie para ayudar a su marido cuando se percató que se daba por finalizada la mañana, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cruzaron la puerta principal donde los esperaba Laurent y Sam

El empresario dio las instrucciones de dirigirse a la Quinta Avenida con la W 58ht St., su guardaespaldas asintió con una reverencia dirigiendo el auto. No le importaba que fuera lo que necesitaba, ella seguía en su propio mundo intentando clasificar toda la información recibida. Esa cita la había programado para ayudar a su esposo, pero más que eso, solo logró complicar las cosas. ¿Cómo enfrentarlo ahora que sabía sus sentimientos más profundos? ¿Por qué ella era tan especial? ¿Qué la hacía ser única? Solo era una simple chica asustadiza de un pueblo pequeño que quería hacer algo de su vida, teniendo la suerte de caer a los pies de un gran empresario y multimillonario que le ofreció un acuerdo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano caliente de su esposo tomando la suya, lo miró hasta percatarse que no se hallaban en movimiento, sino que frente a una de las tiendas favoritas de Edward. Tragó en seco imaginando que hacían ahí, si bien decidió seguirle el juego.

Cartier se distinguía por su infraestructura del siglo XIX y los toldos rojos característicos. Para las navidades, sorprendía con su maravilloso diseño de regalo el cual llamaba la atención a cualquier mujer reconociendo que sería el regalo más preciado de cualquiera.

Sam abrió las puertas para ambos, fueron recibidos por una da las encargadas, que saludó educadamente a Edward entendiéndose que no era primera vez que se veían; al ser cliente frecuente ya todos debían conocerlo. Hizo las presentaciones y finalmente se dirigieron a un reservado para apreciar las hermosas piezas.

Tal cual pensó Isabella, iban por un collar para esa noche, la mujer de Edward Cullen y presidenta de la fundación, debía deslumbrar entre los demás, ser incluso mejor que las obras de artes expuestas. El vestido ya estaba elegido por lo que no sería difícil saber qué joya quedaría bien, aunque deseaba que Benjamin estuviera ahí para tomar una mejor decisión.

Su marido la trajo a la realidad cuando las hermosas piezas llegaron a la mesa, con anterioridad había seleccionado algunas, pero quería que la última opinión fuera la de ella, al igual que con el conjunto de anillos a un lado.

Isabella quedó sin aire al ver los impresionantes diseños, inconscientemente tocó el pequeño diamante en su cuello comparándolo con esos ostentosos collares frente a ella. Debían pesar kilos en su cuello y tendría que aparentar que solo era una pluma, negó disimuladamente para que no creyeran que no le gustaba ninguno. Era demasiado para ella, en esos dos años, jamás utilizó una joya tan grande más que un anillo con una gran roca, la cual volvió a su empaque luego de terminar la presentación de joyas de la misma marca. Ahora esta sería suya propia.

Miró a Edward quien parecía concentrado en cada una de las piezas, parecía ser un joyero profesional y buscaba la perfección de cada piedra. Suspiró, cerró los ojos concentrándose en su papel de mujer fría, el cual había perdido hace un tiempo.

Finalmente se decidió por un conjunto de collar y pendientes largos, era casi completamente cubierto por las piedras preciosas que adoraba su marido, cintillos e incrustaciones y una fina cadena que terminaba en un diamante que colgaba en la espalda. Cuando fue el turno de los anillos, buscaron uno que fuera del mismo estilo, era más pequeño que el resto, pero sería mejor así, solo destacaría una pieza.

La chica se giró cuando fue momento de pagar, no quería saber cuántos ceros se descontarían de la cuenta de Edward, por algo que no creía volver a utilizar, no le gustaba que la vieran con la misma joya con frecuencia, y definitivamente todos recordarían eso en su cuello. Tal vez terminaría donándolo para alguna causa benéfica.

Se despidieron de la dependienta, subieron al auto y fueron de regreso a la mansión para comenzar a prepararse para la gala benéfica de arte. En el camino, su esposo recibió un llamado de sus abuelos, quienes informaban que estaban instalados en casa de Esme y Carlisle. Pensaban quedarse unos días aprovechando el viaje, ya que luego no volverían por mucho tiempo, ya habían sido muchas visitas en tan poco tiempo, ahora les tocaba a otros hacer el viaje.

Harry los recibió en la puerta, le informó al empresario los llamados recibidos, luego comunicó a Isabella que Rosalie la esperaba en el cuarto para comenzar a arreglarse. Ambos agradecieron para luego subir las escaleras cada uno en una dirección contraria.

No le sorprendió que Benjamin hubiese terminado su horario de trabajo, hace ya unos días que hacía aquello, ya no la esperaba hasta último momento. Aunque tampoco se encontraba de humor para que la escrutara intentando saca información de una mañana con Edward, por lo que sonrió agradecida que Rosalie estuviera preparando las cosas.

Cuando salió del baño, luego de su tratamiento de belleza diario, tocó la puerta Leah quien traía un bocadillo recordándole que no comía desde la mañana al igual que el señor Cullen y no podía presentarse a la gala sin nada en el estómago. Le agradeció de corazón disfrutando de los panecillos y el trozo de tarta de chocolate, su favorita.

Mientras ella comía, Rose se preocupó del peinado, acaba de ver las nuevas joyas, así que toda la idea principal cambiaba para poder hacer brillar esa parte exacta del vestuario. Se decidió por un tomado semi completo, llevaba el cabello en una trenza recogida con naturalidad que beneficiaba su edad. Por detrás dejaba caer algunos pocos cabellos que no distraerían la caída del collar por la espalda.

El maquillaje fue en tonos marrones junto a los labios con labial coral que combinaría con el vestido. Este descansaba en la cama, vaporoso, varias capas de tela vaporosa en colores rosa. Escote corazón y una preciosa caída, tal cual le gustó a Edward cuando lo eligió en la boutique. En el suelo los zapatos de tacón rosa con brillos y una cartera tipo sobre del mismo color. Parecería una verdadera princesa.

Una hora después se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero sorprendiéndose con la chica que se reflejaba. Sabía que ya debía estar acostumbrada a esos cambios de imagen, pero le sorprendía lo que su mano derecha podía llegar a hacer. Le dio las gracias con una gran sonrisa y le pidió que fuera a arreglarse mientras ella iba a ver a su esposo por si necesitaba ayuda. Rosalie asintió tomando el abrigo y cartera de Isabella para llevarlos al recibidor.

La chica se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, tocó la puerta una vez recibiendo autorización para ingresar. Cruzó la estancia, dio un paso dentro del vestidor, quedando impresionada con el atractivo hombre frente al espejo. A pesar que mantenía todo el peso en su pierna buena, se apreciaba al imponente hombre de negocios que era, como si nunca hubiera tenido un accidente hace casi tres meses.

Llevaba un perfecto traje a medida de color gris azulado, la camisa de una tonalidad parecida y la corbata negra que intentaba arreglar concentrado. Aún no llevaba los zapatos, tampoco se había afeitado por lo que se apreciaba una barba de dos días, y el cabello desordenado de siempre.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron a través del espejo, fue turno del hombre de quedar deslumbrado, se giró olvidando su estado por lo que fueron interrumpidos por el quejido de dolor. Isabella tenía la intención de ayudarlo, pero Edward levantó las manos impidiendo que se moviera. Cada uno se quedó en su posición, tan quietos que podrían haber pasado por dos estatuas.

—Acaba de entrar el más precioso ángel en mi cuarto —Isabella se sonrojó.

—Que dices… Vamos, necesitas sentarte o tomar las muletas.

Tomando el exceso de tela de su vestido con una mano, con la otra tomó la cintura de su marido para serle de soporte hasta llegar a la gran cama blanca, prolijamente tendida. Él no dejaba de contemplarla mientras ella iba por los zapatos de charol negro; inmediatamente se vino la imagen de Benjamin a su cabeza, él debió haber escogido ese atuendo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Isabella se incorporó para quedar a más altura, necesitaba sentirse grande, con todas sus defensas atentas a cualquier reacción del hombre frente a ella observándola con admiración, como si fuera un ángel.

—¿Te afeitarás? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —contrapreguntó él. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta de las dos maneras —Edward asintió en respuesta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? ¿Quieres bajar?

—Me gustaría acostarme en esta cama junto a ti, abrazados, y hablar sobre lo de esta mañana —contestó haciéndola estremecer.

—Eso tendrá que esperar —dijo Isabella yendo hacia el mueble para tomar el reloj y el anillo de matrimonio de su marido—, ahora concéntrate en ser el hombre imperioso que todos conocen.

—¿No puedo ser imperioso y enamorado? —preguntó Edward sabiendo que la hacía sentir incómoda. Ella suspiró y lo contempló a los ojos verdes.

—Desde hace dos años que debes presentarte así ante el público, no es una novedad. Está dentro de la actuación, ¿recuerdas? —sentenció la chica; se giró en busca de las muletas.

—Hace ya tiempo que ese papel solo lo interpretas tú, yo ya te quiero —Isabella iba abrir la boca cuando Edward siguió—. Lo sé, no me quieres, no es necesario que lo repitas, pero no perderé la esperanza que algún día lo sientas. Por ahora tengo amor para los dos.

—No sabes lo que dices —murmuró la chica ayudándole a incorporarse. Él la tomó de la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo.

—Ya he confesado todos mis sentimientos, me has hecho ir a terapia para poder tener una relación como cualquier persona normal, eso tiene que tener algún efecto en ti, solo que temes demostrarlo. Recuerda que estamos casados y eso es para toda la vida… No me daré por vencido.

Fue su turno de moverse, dejándola sorprendida con su confesión. La esperó en la puerta hasta que la chica reaccionó acompañándolo hacia el primer piso, donde los tres guardaespaldas esperaban junto a Rosalie.

La productora de eventos aseguró que todo estaba en perfecto orden, no tendrían que llegar antes para organizar, Tyler y Lauren tenían todo bajo control, mientras que Mike recibía los encargos y se preparaba para recibir a los invitados. Edward propuso tomar una copa antes de salir, Isabella lo miró detenidamente con el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo sonreír a su esposo.

—Emily, una copa de champan para mi esposa y un jugo de arándanos para mi, por favor —La chica del servicio asintió con una sonrisa—. Al parecer no probaré alcohol esta noche.

—Si te portas bien, tal vez acepte una copa —respondió Isabella sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa…

—No me hagas borrarla —interrumpió la chica ocasionando risas de Edward.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

El auto se detuvo en la _11 West_ con la calle _53_ , frente a ellos el museo de arte moderno y contemporáneo, considerado como uno de los más importantes del mundo. Para los filántropos fue inaugurado para "ayudar a la gente a entender, utilizar y disfrutar de las artes visuales de nuestro tiempo".

El _Museo de Arte Moderno_ , también conocido _MoMa_ , había ofrecido uno de sus pisos para la gala benéfica de Juguemos con ellos. Fue una gran sorpresa al recibir la llamada del gerente general, sintiéndose ambas partes halagadas con la idea de ser parte de esa hermosa recaudación de dinero para niños que lo necesitaban.

Mike los contactó justo a tiempo para informarles que el noventa por ciento de los invitados ya se hallaban en las instalaciones por lo que se requería de la presencia de los fundadores. Edward preguntó si su familia ya estaba presente, recibiendo una afirmación, lo que significaba que debían entrar en escena.

Parecía como si los reyes fueran a presentarse: alfombra roja, guardias a ambos lados, sus guardaespaldas protegiendo el perímetro, Rosalie dio un paso al frente y los fotógrafos lanzaron flashes sin cesar. Con ayuda de Laurent, Edward fue el primero en bajar exponiéndose públicamente luego del accidente, en esa ocasión se ayudaba por un bastón para no perder la elegancia y también poder ofrecerle el brazo a su esposa.

Isabella bajó como la mujer perfecta que era hace dos años, esperó la mano de Sam para incorporarse y luego acercarse a Edward quien le ofrecía la mano para besarla frente a todos los paparazzi y luego ella se tomara del brazo libre e ingresar al museo. No se detuvieron a contestar preguntas, dentro del cronograma se les designó un espacio para los reporteros donde se contestarían preguntas sobre la beneficencia.

Los recibió el administrador del establecimiento dándoles la bienvenida y alabando sus vestimentas. La pareja agradeció para luego disculparse e ingresar luego se ser presentados por Tyler y un caluroso aplauso de los invitados.

Ambos sabían que se veían radiantes, no era necesario mirar los rostros de cada persona para asegurar que hablaban de ellos. No solo por lo benefactores que eran, si no por el accidente, sus ropas, la complicidad y hasta la frialdad; había de todo. Luego que Edward Cullen diera un leve discurso para dar la bienvenida, fueron paseándose por el piso saludando a los invitados y disfrutando de las obras donadas para la recaudación.

Isabella sabía de antemano que su marido procuraba que todos salieran por lo menos con una pintura, en el caso de quedar algunas sin venderse, él las compraba entregando su parte a la fundación. Nunca entendió aquello hasta su confesión, en su momento necesitó una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y ahora quería darles a otros a toda costa. No importaba cuánto dinero saliera de su bolsillo para lograr evitar que otros niños pasaran por lo suyo u otras acciones, siempre lo haría.

Lo observaba detenidamente mientras hablaba con sus socios o con otros empresarios, determinado, constante, una persona que sabía cómo manejar a las masas para lograr el objetivo. Se sentía orgullosa de su esposo, después de todos sus problemas lograba salir adelante, ser un hombre respetable, importante en el país y pronto en el mundo.

Cuando llegó la hora del discurso, Isabella tuvo que sacar de lugares escondidos una personalidad fuerte para enfrentarse a las miles de personas. Era tradición que el presidente de la fundación, en este caso presidenta, fuera quien diera las gracias y anunciara lo recaudado. Rosalie le entregó los sobres con los datos mientras el Patronato tomaba posición tras ella. Habían logrado el 97% de las ventas, más la participación de un cien por ciento de todos los invitados en el concurso para una estadía en uno de los Hoteles Cullen's. Después de muchos aplausos, la chica bajó del escenario hacia su esposo que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Se abrazaron y se besaron frente a todos los presentes antes de encaminarse a la sala donde responderían e informarían sobre la noche a los reporteros.

Casi a la medianoche por fin pudieron subir al auto y dirigirse a casa, ambos estaban cansados, especialmente Edward quien tuvo que estar la mayoría del tiempo de pie. Agradecieron a los guardaespaldas por el tiempo dando la noche por terminada, subieron las escaleras en silencio hasta la puerta del dormitorio de la chica.

—¿Cuántas obras tuviste que adquirir? —preguntó Isabella, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Solo dos, una de ellas es la que te gustaba a ti —la chica asintió observando el suelo.

—Gracias. Todo estuvo perfecto.

—Debes agradecerle a la señorita Hale y a ti misma, fueron quienes se encargaron de todo —respondió el hombre; intentó cambiar de postura—. Será mejor que vaya a recostarme, buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches.

Con dificultad, Edward se giró encaminándose hacia su cuarto, Isabella lo miró desde la puerta, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Iba en mitad del pasillo cuando gritó su nombre. Él se giró olvidándose del dolor en la pierna.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó la chica nerviosa. Edward sonrió.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Quieres que te espere? —Isabella negó, regalándole una sonrisa tímida.

—Iré en unos minutos, tengo que quitarme todo esto.

El empresario asintió echando un vistazo tras ella, seguramente a la puerta preguntándose si podría pasar, si bien finalmente se giró yendo hacia la habitación principal. La chica corrió al interior del dormitorio quitándose con dificultad el vestido atado en la espalda, las joyas, dejándolas botadas sobre el tocador, buscado su camisón para dormir y luego al baño para quitarse el maquillaje.

En quince minutos estaba tocando la puerta de Edward pasando sin esperar respuesta. Se fijó a la cama preocupándose al no encontrar a su esposo, hizo un barrido por el espacio sin resultados. Dijo su nombre avanzando hacia el baño donde lo encontró lavándose los dientes, llevaba los pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Lo esperó en la puerta contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos, le ofreció ayuda cuando lo vio terminar, no obstante, éste negó tomando las muletas, avanzando hasta la cama.

Isabella le ayudó a quitarse la férula y la venda, le aplicó la crema mientras él se tomaba los medicamentos, luego volvió a colocarle la férula ya que dormirían juntos y no quería tener accidentes por un tonto descuido. Cada uno se acostó en su lugar, observando el techo en silencio, parecía como si el sueño hubiera abandonado sus cuerpos.

Lo miró de reojo preguntándose si ya se había dormido, sin embargo, éste tenía los brazos detenidos en su abdomen. Llevó la mano izquierda al cabello dejándole ver en la oscuridad ese tatuaje que en varias ocasiones le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué significa? —Al parece lo sobresaltó, porque se giró con brusquedad.

—¿Qué cosa? —La chica señaló el brazo.

Edward se giró para encender la luz de noche, dejó el brazo a la vista para apreciar el tatuaje delineado en lo que parecía una letra asiática. Por un tiempo estuvieron en silencio, ella pensó que no respondería, aunque segundos después él rompió el silencio.

—Significa esperanza en chino, me lo hice hace varios años ya.

—¿Hace cuanto? —preguntó Isabella; otro silencio antes de responder.

—Hace diez años, justo luego de que Susan me diera de alta —confesó Edward admirando las líneas negras en su piel.

—¿Por qué esperanza? —Al darse cuenta que preguntaba mucho sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes que responder, lo siento. —Dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

—Esperanza de ser feliz… Esperanza de una nueva oportunidad, de dejar todo atrás y poder seguir adelante —dijo Edward en un murmullo, luego sonrió— Esperanza que me quieras.

—Edward…

—No, no lo digas —interrumpió el hombre mirándola detenidamente—, no rompas mi esperanza.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, esta vez incómodos sin saber si darse la vuelta e intentar dormir o enfrentar el momento para poder estar tranquilos. Las cosas desde esa mañana eran diferentes, tanto para él al haber confesado todos sus secretos, como para ella al intentar volver al principio, donde no necesitaban de estos momentos donde ninguno sabía cómo seguir.

Se giró percatándose que Edward llevaba los ojos cerrados aunque aseguraba que no dormía. Sentía la necesidad de acercarse, o intentar solucionar las cosas, lograr que fueran más llevaderas hasta que volviera a la normalidad. Tragó en seco antes de hablar.

—¿Edward? —Éste se dio la vuelta hipnotizándola con sus ojos verdes—. ¿Podemos intentarlo? ¿Tener… sexo? —Edward asintió—. Pero quiero que tú tomes el control, quiero ayudarte.

—¿Cómo haré eso? —preguntó con inocencia, Isabella se sentó de rodillas removiendo las sábanas.

—Yo estaré abajo, solo debes procurar no hacer fuerza con la pierna… ¿Puedes? —Él volvió a asentir—. Bien… Vamos, tigre, necesito sentirte.

Se abalanzó sobre el hombre besándolo con pasión, él la tomó por la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas mientras le quitaba el pijama. Se aferró al cabello indomable, tirándolo con delicadeza para no asustarlo, mientras Edward pasaba las manos por la piel desnuda, dejando caricias de fuego para luego marcarla con besos que jamás podrían borrarse.

Sin dejar de besarse, se salió del regazo para poder quitarle la ropa. Con cuidado fueron moviéndose al medio de la cama, Isabella iba quedando bajo el cuerpo fornido de su esposo, acariciando cada músculo, cada facción de ese rostro perfecto, intentando retener en su memoria ese momento. No sabía si volvería a repetirse, todo podía cambiar en unas horas o tal vez en solo unos minutos si él se sentía presionado.

No obstante, sus palabras la congelaron, la hicieron creer en esa esperanza de la que hablaba, la necesidad de obtener una segunda oportunidad en la vida. ¿Y si eso también se aplicaba a ella? ¿Podría tener la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas? ¿Lo entendería?

—Eres hermosa, eres la única mujer para mí… No me pidas que te deje.

No pudo responder a ello, solo buscó los labios ferrándose al momento, llevando una pierna a las caderas del hombre, mientras que la otra ayudaba a sostener el peso para que no forzar la pierna accidentada.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, atentos a cada movimiento, respiración, y latido de sus corazones. La chica asintió demostrándole que todo estaba bien, era él quien tenía el control de la situación, nadie lo obligaría hacer nada de lo que no quisiera, llevaba el mando de su vida. Y como si Edward fuera un lector de mentes, asintió; se posicionó teniendo todo su peso en los brazos y la pierna sana. Con lentitud entró en ella haciéndolos gemir de deseo.

—No puedo dejarte, no puedo… Te necesito en mi vida para siempre. Estoy seguro de ello… —la besó con desesperación, luego junto las frentes—. Haré que me ames como yo te amo, lo prometo.

Ella quiso creer en sus palabras, gimió al sentirlo más adentro, acariciando su espalda sin responder a ninguna de sus palabras. Solo necesitaba sentir, necesitaba tener la mente en blanco para lograr ayudarlo, y buscar la forma de olvidar ese capricho. No podía haber amor, o por lo menos, no con ella si aún conservaba secretos hacia él.

Edward tomó confianza por lo que se dejó llevar, disfrutando de la penetración, del goce, la pasión que cada uno entregaba hacia el otro. Él necesitaba demostrarle que podían estar juntos, quería mejorar para poder amarla como era debido, no quería pensar más en ese contrato, quería algo verdadero y que durara para siempre.

Sintió como las paredes internas de su esposa comenzaban a contraerse contra su miembro, por lo que se movió con rapidez llevándola al delirio. Isabella gemía sin importar que alguien pudiera oírlos, solo disfrutaba.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro cuando llegaron al orgasmo, Edward cayó derrotado sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su amante, besándole el hombro mientras buscaban recuperar el aliento. Isabella no lo soltaba en ningún momento, se aferraba a su espalda como si se fuera su vida en ello. Los besos de su esposo fueron recorriendo la clavícula hasta llegar a la mandíbula y terminar en esos sedosos labios inflamados después de tanta acción. El verde con el marrón de mezclaron.

—Lo logre— dijo Edward con una sonrisa. La chica sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

—Eres el mejor, tigre.

—Creo que me acostumbraré que me llames así —comentó el hombre sin moverse de su lugar, aún dentro de ella; dejó escapar una sonrisa arrogante—. Dicen que los tigres ejercen un magnetismo singular sobre su presa. Y difícilmente encuentran resistencia.

—Bueno, acabas de encontrar una, que no se te suban los humos —indicó Isabella son una sonrisa. Él rio entre dientes.

—Ya lo veremos, le has puesto una meta a este tigre, y no parará hasta lograrlo.

Selló la conversación con un beso intenso, sin posibilidades de dejar que discutiera. Volvió a moverse dentro de ella sorprendiéndolos a ambos como su miembro comenzaba a crecer nuevamente para enfrentarse a la acción.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Si no fuera por todo el movimiento que hacían a su lado, podría hacer seguido durmiendo. Se sorprendió al abrir un ojo, ver a Edward sentándose nuevamente en la cama, en vez de estar levantándose. Intentó buscar un reloj para ver la hora cuando recordó que se encontraba en el dormitorio de su marido. Se estiró para diagnosticar que tan bien se hallaban sus músculos esa mañana, sin embargo, los besos alocados del hombre sobre su rostro la hicieron desistir. Rio intentando correrse con ningún resultado.

—Vamos señora Cullen, es hora de levantarse.

—Tú estabas acostándote nuevamente —le recordó Isabella. Se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Solo venía a despertarte, debo ir a la oficina, Silvia necesita de mi presencia y por lo que sé, tú tienes mucho que ver en la fundación después de la gran gala de anoche.

Sin más que debatir, ambos se pusieron en marcha, Edward ofreció tomar una ducha juntos, pero como siempre, la chica negó sin perder la sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Desayunaron juntos como siempre, solo que esta vez la conversación era más amena, compartían artículos en el periódico, o alguna que otra sonrisa de complicidad. Cuando el empresario se levantó informándole a Laurent que ya partirían, se acercó a su esposa besándole en la frente y luego deseándole un buen día. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio, eran evidentes los cambios luego del accidente, era ver a un nuevo Edward.

Benjamin le ayudó con el abrigo informándole los detalles de la gala de beneficencia, Rosalie no demoró en aparecer informando que Sam ya los esperaba afuera. Isabella miró a su asesor regalándole una sonrisa para luego encaminarse hacia la salida.

Fue un día agitado para todos, la fundación estaba en constante movimiento preocupándose de agradecer a cada artista que otorgó un cuadro para la noche anterior, también mandar cartas de agradecimiento al Museo de Arte Moderno por las instalaciones y reunir las direcciones de quienes adquirieron una obra para poder destinarlas correctamente. También organizar los nuevos ingresos, a donde serian destinados, lo que mantuvo a Isabella contantemente comunicada con su esposo, pidiéndole consejos en algunas cosas, como también llamando a Esme quien se había encargado por varios años de esta.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde, todos se sorprendieron como pasaba el tiempo, la chica les deseó una buena tarde, tomando sus cosas retirándose por esa jornada. Rosalie se despidió de Benjamin y su jefa quedando para el próximo día, esperaron a que tomara el taxi antes de subir al auto que los llevaría a la mansión.

El asesor ayudó a bajar a la señora Cullen quien le regaló una sonrisa, saludaron a Harry al entrar preguntando por el señor Cullen. El hombre informó que acaba de llamar buscándola para informar que se retrasaría un poco por si no quería esperarla para cenar. La chica negó diciendo que esperaría lo que fuera necesario, el mayordomo dio una reverencia dirigiéndose a la cocina para dar la información.

Subieron al cuarto donde Isabela anhelaba quitarse las joyas y los zapatos, pero debía esperar por las formalidades del contrato. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Benjamin en la puerta, sin entrar a la habitación como cualquier otro día. Le preguntó que ocurría, él no la miró.

—Solo quiero despedirme.

—¿Mañana vendrás temprano, o nos encontraremos en la boutique? —preguntó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa, sin recibir nada a cambio más que una negación.

—Vengo a despedirme para siempre… O tal vez una larga temporada

—¿Qué?

Isabella no lograba procesar la información, ¿Cómo que se iba? ¿Dónde se iba? ¿Estaba renunciando? ¿Por qué la dejaría?

Con rapidez estuvo a su lado enfrentándolo, aunque él no podía verla a los ojos. Insistió hasta que Benjamin levantó las manos y se fijó en sus ojos.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Isabella, ya no es necesario que esté aquí.

—Que tontería estás diciendo, claro que te necesito —el chico rio entre dientes mientras negaba.

—No, preciosa, ya no me necesitas, mí tiempo ya acabó —Isabella negó con efusividad.

—No acepto tu renuncia, no permitiré que te vayas.

—No es cosa tuya, el señor Cullen es quien me ha contratado, es a él a quien le pedí mi renuncia —el asesor volvió a reír, esta vez mirando el techo—. Para mi sorpresa, me rogó que me quedara. Pensaba en ti, no quería verte triste, siendo que mi presencia le molesta… ¿Ves? Las cosas están cambiando. —Se acercó a la chica y besó su mejilla por donde ya corrían lágrimas—. Ha sido una de las mejores experiencias, logré mi propósito… eres la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre.

—Pero no para ti —interrumpió ella sin poder dirigirse directamente a él.

—Siempre has sido perfecta para mí… hasta la próxima.

Se quedó sola en el cuarto escuchando cada paso que el chico daba, alejándose cada vez más hasta que ya no lo sintió. Salía de su vida por la puerta ancha, sin saber si lo volvería a ver, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sin importar que se arruinara su maquillaje. Se pasó las manos por el cabello prolijamente ordenado.

Con rapidez salió del lugar corriendo hacia ese otro espacio en aquella casa donde se sentía segura. Era insólito que ahora fuera un lugar importante en su vida cuando otra persona acaba de salir de esta. Abrió la puerta deteniéndose un minuto en el marco, observando el espacio vacío y que esa mañana competieron.

Avanzó hacia la cama, se sentó y se aferró a las sábanas, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran solas, sin importar lo que fueran a decir de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, unos pasos pesados se situaron frente a ella, luego el espacio a su lado se hundió y unos brazos la contuvieron. Se desarmó cayendo nuevamente en el llanto mientras su marido la consolaba. Era patético, lloraba por otro hombre mientras que estaba comprometida con quien decía amarla y la refugiaba en ese momento.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien —murmuró Edward dejando un beso en la sien.

…..

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAY VECES QUE PIENSO QUE EDWARD ES MASOQUISTA…**

Pero recuerdo que es primera vez que se enamora, no sabe lo que debe hacer, es como un niño pequeño.

Sé que ahora se preguntan qué diablos trama Benjamin, y les puedo asegurar que solo ha querido salir con la dignidad intacta y no dejarse arrastrar cuando las cosas cambien radicalmente. ¿Volverá? No lo se, solo el destino lo dirá.

¿Qué dicen de Edward? ¿Creen que logre su objetivo? Por lo menos, está decidido a conquistarla, el problema es que no sabemos con qué tácticas.

Gracias a _**Naara Selene, Ruthy,**_ _ **tary masen Cullen, Conchitaleonardo, karaina, Dayis, dracullen, Nanjeraly Acosta, Anónimo 1, suhaylc, maria, cavendano13, Nelly, Yoliki, DianaStew, Mary baltazar, Manligrez, LauraECS, Anónimo 2, lu537, Tata XOXO, IngridMMP, Brigitte, sofiarp, marcelw, Kabum, Sonyi Cullen CM, Pera l. t, zujeyane, ashleyswan, Marie Lizz swan, RAKL Gt, viivii alice, Anónimo 3, Maryfer VC, Lulu20, kedchri, smedi, Prisgpe, Gaby M, Anónimo 4, AM TeddyPicker, LesFlieg, Klanfara, gloriacullen, bella- maru, terewee, jupy, Laura Katherine, adesca, GaByMaY91, IBGDRGNGD BABY, Arce Losa, Sabrina, Any**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Otra vez agradezco de corazón a esas tres personas que me ayudan semana a semana fielmente en esta aventura: Gracias a _**Noely**_ , Beta preciosa de este fic; _**Oswin**_ diseñadora de cada imagen que necesito; y a _**Laura**_ quien se ha llevado la parte estresante al administrar el grupo en Facebook. ¡Maravilloso equipo que hemos creado chicas! ¡Las adoro!

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	22. Capítulo 21: Aclaremos cosas

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: El problema –**_ _Ricardo Arjona_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 21: Aclaremos las cosas**

.

Se desperezó llevando los brazos lo más alto que daba su elasticidad, abrió lentamente los ojos percatándose que el sol ya se hallaba en lo más alto. Se sobresaltó cuando descubrió que estaba en el cuarto de Edward, dio una ojeada al espacio buscando a su dueño, no obstante, solo se encontraba ella. ¿Por qué la habría dejado dormir más allá del horario?

Quería llamarlo, si bien su celular permanecía al otro extremo del pasillo y por lo que podía notar, no llevaba más que una camiseta de su esposo. ¿Dónde quedó su ropa? ¿Qué sucedió la noche anterior?

Fue en ese momento cuando vinieron todos los recuerdos a su mente, una avalancha de información que no podría contener. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos apoyando los codos en las piernas recogidas. Benjamin había renunciado, dejándola sola después de haber confesado que la quería… Edward también dijo que la quería, no, que la amaba.

Recogió toda tela que encontró para taparse cuando tocaron a la puerta, no le importó el cabello desordenado cuando dio el pase. Primero se asomó su marido quien le regaló una sonrisa, preguntó si quería comer algo y ella asintió sin hablar. El hombre procuro que su esposa estuviera en condiciones antes de dejar entrar a Leah quien traía una bandeja con diferentes cosas, ésta le regaló una sonrisa a su jefa para luego de dejar las cosas sobre la cama y retirarse.

Tenía ante ella una variedad de alimentos, parecía que una familia de cuatro podría disfrutar de ello, pero aquí solo se trataba de ella. Se detuvo en su esposo que parecía acomplejado con las muletas, le ofreció ayuda, si bien él se negó con una sonrisa tomando asiento en su lado de la cama recostando la pierna y cerrando los ojos después de encender la televisión.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica preocupada.

—Liam se aprovechó de mi buen genio —contestó Edward abriendo los ojos y llevando una mano al brazo de su mujer—, come, cariño; estuvimos en la piscina, ahora debo colocarme crema y estaré mejor.

—Puedo ayudarte —dijo Isabella con la intención de moverse.

—Luego, primero quiero verte comer y después nos preocupamos de esta maldita pierna.

Obviamente no podría comerse todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, ni aunque lo intentase, pero si probó de todo un poco, se tomó el jugo de naranja natural y el café recién hecho. Cuando logró convencerlo que no podría comer nada más, insistió en ayudarle con la fractura, fue al baño por una vasija de agua junto con la esponja natural y una toalla. Puso todas las cosas sobre la cama al lado de la pierna ya sin la férula ni la venda.

Cada cierto tiempo mojaba la esponja para enfriarla y colocarla sobre la rodilla para controlar las molestias, Edward decía que no dolía, solo era el hecho que no la movía constantemente y el entrenador quiso saber hasta donde era capaz de flexionarla. Al final le aplicó la crema, sintiendo cierta parte de los tonillos y recibiendo un gemido de agradecimiento, para luego terminar con la venda, dejando la férula para cuando deseara salir de la cama.

—¿Por qué me dejaste dormir más allá de la hora? —Se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

—Porque te hallabas cansada y hoy no se requería de tu presencia en la fundación. Todo está controlado.

—Es viernes, necesitamos terminar con los datos de la recaudación… —El hombre se incorporó deteniendo las excusas de su mujer.

—No me importa que día sea, el jefe mayorista soy yo, y como tal mi palabra es la ley. No iras a trabajar y yo tampoco. Pensaba en ir a Chicago a echar un vistazo al hotel, podrías acompañarme —sugirió Edward.

—Dijiste que no ibas a trabajar —le recordó Isabella.

—Y no lo haré —Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Tal vez ellos deban trabajar, solo se trata de una visita sorpresa para asustarlos un poco, y que nosotros podamos descansar, ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Sabía la razón, igualmente quería escucharlo de su boca, aún rondaba por su cabeza el hecho de que Benjamin decidiera irse, dejar su trabajo y a la supuesta mujer que amaba, cuando tenía proyectos distintos en mente. Su primera hipótesis es que Edward lo hubiera amenazado, o tal vez haber pedido la renuncia. El empresario suspiró desviando la mirada de su esposa.

—Lo intenté, Isabella —confesó—, le ofrecí más dinero para que se quedara, hasta le dije que no aceptaba su renuncia, pero de todas formas quería partir. No negaré que me alegra, sin embargo, verte mal no me gusta nada… No sé que más hacer.

Supo que decía la verdad, podía verlo en sus ojos, asintió acatando sus palabras, se levantó sin importarle si su esposo miraba más allá de la camiseta. Agradeció el desayuno, le besó la mejilla y le avisó que iría a su cuarto para tomar una ducha y vestirse, después él tenía que decidir cuándo partirían.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

El avión privado aterrizó en la loza a la hora programada, fue despertada por ligeros besos en el rostro que le hicieron recordar a su ex asesor de imagen. Se sentía culpable por compararlos, pero no podía evitarlo, aún sentía tristeza de saber que el chico no estaría a su lado cada mañana. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y centrarse en su esposo que la despertaba con el mayor cariño que hubiese imaginado.

Le ayudó con las muletas, le ordenó la chaqueta negra y el cuello de la camisa blanca. Le puso los lentes oscuros y lo admiró unos segundos. Era estúpido no admitir que estaba casada con un hombre extremadamente guapo, horas antes de partir asistió a su peluquero personal para que arreglara su cabello y aún seguía con la barba de unos cuantos días. Le regaló una sonrisa antes de ponerse sus lentes y salieron del avión.

Tal cual decían las reglas, llevaba un vestido de pliegues en la falda, en color palo de rosa y encaje negro. La chaqueta y los zapatos del mismo color claro, al igual que su maquillaje; tal vez iba un poco más arreglada que su marido, pero a su mente solo vino la idea que algún momento tuvo Benjamin de vestirla con ese estilo, luego de llegar con ese traje a casa.

Como era de esperarse, fuera los esperaba un auto de la marca favorita de su marido, Laurent los esperaba con la puerta abierta dándole la bienvenida a Chicago Illinois. Tuvieron un viaje tranquilo hasta llegar la centro de la ciudad. Entremedio de los hermosos paisajes, aparecía un edificio de gran altura con el nombre _Cullen's Hotel_ en la fachada. No debía asombrarse que Edward no escatimara en gastos al momento de demostrar que era el mejor en el rubro.

Había visitado otros hoteles de la cadena, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer este, podría decirse que era uno de los más modernos y por la información que le entregaba su esposo, era uno de los últimos que se construyó entre los años que llevaban casados.

No costó mucho que reconocieran al jefe de jefes y empezaran las carreras dentro de las instalaciones, personas se movían con más agilidad que un gimnasta olímpico con tal de demostrar que hacían su trabajo. Edward la guió hacia el mostrador dando las buenas tardes y pidiendo una habitación a su nombre. Isabella observaba divertida la reacciones de la mujer tras la recepción, las manos se temblaban mientras intentaba encontrar lo mejor para el dueño de la cadena de hoteles. Podría estar así por tener al jefe o solo el hecho de conocer al hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Finalmente, quince minutos después, obtuvieron su habitación en la suite presidencial, con la mejor vista. La pareja agradeció siguiendo al botones que se encargaba del ligero equipaje. Laurent los acompañó hasta el destino, preguntó si necesitaban algo, y al recibir negativa, informó que iría a registrarse esperando nuevas órdenes.

El lugar era de otra naturaleza, Isabella caminaba con la boca abierta deslumbrándose con cada detalle del espacio. No era nada moderno, piezas de un estilo clásico en colores verde y crema, un vestíbulo con un gran espejo y una mesa de recibidor, la sala era extensa con dos espacios para descanso, al otro extremo un comedor en estilo más modernos y hacia el otro lado dos puertas que debían ser las habitaciones. Estas eran parecidas, con los mismos colores del departamento.

Mientras inspeccionaba los espacios una pregunta le vino a la mente, aunque inmediatamente la descartó. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Edward observándola desde el marco de la puerta del baño, ambos se detuvieron en la televisión entre los lavabos. Se reproducían imágenes de paisajes como también tenía la posibilidad de colocar canales de tv paga.

—¿Qué habitación te ha gustado más? —preguntó Edward de su puesto.

—Creo que la del lado izquierdo —respondió Isabella recibiendo un asentimiento de su esposo.

—Bien, pediré que lleven el equipaje ahí —él iba a salir del lugar afirmado por las muletas, cuando la chica lo hizo detenerse, volvieron a enfrentar sus miradas con una Isabella asombrada, confundida y sin palabras.

—¿Dormiremos… juntos?

—Obviamente, somos un matrimonio —contestó Edward como si fuera sumar dos más dos.

—P-pero… es decir… nosotros… t-tenemos un c-contrato —él suspiró soportando su peso en los brazos.

—Desgraciadamente seguimos usando ese contrato gracias a ti, y como tal, dice que debemos aparentar ante los demás que somos una feliz pareja recién casada. No permitiré que mis empleados descubran que dormimos en cuartos separados.

Sin más, Edward salió del baño dejándola sola, aturdida con sus palabras. Así que ahora era su culpa tener entre ellos un contrato, ¿las cosas cambiarían si ella comenzara a tener sentimientos por él? Sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, otra pregunta estúpida en la vida de Isabella, obviamente las cosas cambiarían, ¿de qué serviría ese contrato, si ambos sentían algo que demostraría que estaban completamente enamorados? ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora? ¿Solo de su parte estaría actuando?

Todo era demasiado confuso en su cabeza, necesitaba dejar de pensar por unas cuantas horas y dejarse llevar por la idea de una feliz pareja disfrutando del fin de semana, mientras los empleados del Cullen's Hotel-Chicago, perdían unos cuantos cabellos ante el estrés de tener al mismísimo dueño en persona.

Cuando volvió a la sala, Edward pedía la cena para la habitación, no se molestó en decirle que prefería, ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Fue hacia los ventanales para apreciar la vista desde la altura de una de las ciudades características de Estados Unidos. Ninguno interfirió en los pensamientos del otro por un buen tiempo hasta que el hombre le pidió ayuda para tomar una ducha, ella se giró con toda la naturalidad del mundo para acompañarlo.

El baño era muy parecido al del dormitorio contiguo, solo que este gozaba de una bañera de hidromasaje, al parecer justo eligió la habitación principal. Fue de gran ayuda tener una silla que pudiera colocar dentro de la ducha, ella acomodó todo al alcance de Edward mientras éste se quitaba la ropa.

Quedó sin aire cuando lo vio desnudo, las cosas habían cambiado desde que hacía de enfermera y ese cuerpo comenzaba a hacerle sentir cosas. Buscando control en su interior le ayudó a sentarse después de haber climatizado el agua, se quedó a buena distancia dándole espacio para disfrutar del calor templado y ella poder contemplar sin ser descubierta. Por la leve sonrisa en el rostro de su marido, era claro que sabía que lo miraba exactamente.

—En vez de comerme con la vista desde afuera, podrías estar ayudándome a lavarme la espalda —sugirió el hombre mientras se quitaba el shampoo del cabello.

—Creo que sería poco apropiado —respondió Isabella deteniendo los ojos en el piso.

—Puedes entrar con ropa si te hace sentir más cómoda, aunque ya conozco ese hermoso cuerpo —apuntó Edward haciéndola sonrojar

Desde otra perspectiva, la chica se sentía feliz de observarlo relajado ante ese tipo de insinuaciones, parecía sentirse mejor consigo mismo, su cuerpo y estar en contacto con una mujer… o solo fuera con ella, con una mujer que se había permitido sentir algo. Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea, no podía dejarse llevar por ello, ya eran demasiadas las complicaciones y momentos incómodos para agregar uno más al montón.

Encerró las emociones en esa caja personal, que nadie podía encontrar, y se concentró en sus labores de esposa bajo los términos acordados desde esa primera vez que el contrato estuvo en sus manos. Le ayudó con la ropa eligiendo unos vaqueros azules, una camisa y una chaqueta gris, algo sport para pasear por las calles de Chicago. Ella se decidió por un vestido blanco y nude con unos tacos del mismo color. Le dio el detalle con un cinturón marrón claro y los accesorios en la misma tonalidad. Se puso un abrigo blanco y preguntó si ya empezarían el tour por la ciudad.

Laurent los acompañaba de cerca, caminaban lentamente pensando en la rodilla de Edward, así no forzarla. Como ya era tarde decidieron dejar los parques y atractivos al aire libre para el día siguiente, así que se encaminaron a _Willis Tower Skydeck_ , un edificio que ofrecía la mejor vista a la ciudad desde su techo en el piso 103, y que decir si se apreciaba desde la caja de cristal, donde podías disfrutar de todo el esplendor de Chicago con tus pies en el aire.

Isabella tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a su marido cuando sintió vértigo del paisaje, e igualmente asombrada con tanta belleza en una sola ciudad. Edward la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo olvidando una de las muletas, lo cual duro poco cuando la chica se movió saliendo de la caja proponiendo volver al primer piso y buscar donde comer.

Como era de esperarse, él ya conocía la ciudad por lo que fueron directamente a uno de los restaurantes más conocidos y que servían un buen pescado en especias. Pidieron una mesa y esperaron a que tomaran su pedido para luego dedicarse a contemplar las instalaciones. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra o una mirada, era como si temieran romper lo bien que se llevaban esa oportunidad o arruinar el viaje con algún comentario fuera de lugar. Isabella debía admitir que volvía a sentirse como hace dos años, insegura de cada paso que daba con temor de ver una reacción contrariada en su esposo.

Muchos podrían decir que se llevaban mejor, lo cual podría ser cierto, pero ahora tenía un secreto que hacía las cosas más complicadas que en un principio. Esa era la idea de las reglas, el contrato y la falta de comunicación entre ellos referente a la vida personal. Edward acababa de romper una de sus propias reglas, desmoronando uno de los pilares de su extraña relación, ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarse al futuro que se venía encima, más cuando él demostraba sentirse cómodo con la idea.

Estaba desconcertada cuando su marido empezó a comentarle el itinerario del siguiente día, tenía la intención de llevarla a _Millennium Park_ , a _Navy Pier_ y a _Magnificent Mile_ , este último la atracción principal para las personas que disfrutan de la buena comida y las tiendas. Justamente lo que Edward deseaba para ella.

Al volver al Hotel, nuevamente observaron el movimiento apresurado de los empleados cuando vieron ingresar al Señor Cullen junto a su esposa, como si con solo mirarlos fueran a ser despedidos. Pasaron directamente a los ascensores, en la puerta de la habitación se despidieron del guardaespaldas acordando un horario para comenzar el paseo. El hombre le dio pasada a su esposa para luego cerrar tras de sí.

El pequeño apartamento se encontraba en completo silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba el tráfico de la calle principal. Sin importarle que Edward aún estuviera correctamente vestido, ella se quitó los zapatos en medio de la sala junto con los accesorios, tal cual haría si estuviera en su dormitorio de la mansión, luego de terminar un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales para disfrutar de la vista, las luces ya se apoderaban de los rascacielos y las personas recorrían las calles como hormigas hacia su hogar.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el electrizante tacto del hombre en sus caderas, se corrió rápidamente para quedar mirándolo de frente. Él parecía desconcertado mientras ella llevaba el ceño fruncido, ya no podía más con todo esto, las cosas se estaban descontrolando y causando problemas, aquello no era parte del trato, debía hacerle entender.

—Basta, Edward.

—¿Qué he hecho? —preguntó desconcertado manteniendo todo el peso en la pierna sana ya que no llevaba las muletas.

—¡Que descuidado eres! ¿Dónde están las muletas? —contrapreguntó la chica buscándola por la sala.

—En el dormitorio…

—¿Has venido caminando desde allá? ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —Le interrumpió cruzando la estancia hasta el cuarto—. Pensé que estabas ansioso de volver al trabajo, pero si algo te sucede, ese sueño tardará en llegar. —Finalizó cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Más me importa saber que pasa entre nosotros —índicó Edward sin dejar de observarla mientras apoyaba todo su peso en los brazos.

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó de la habitación, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el otro, sin pestañar, uno esperando esa respuesta necesaria para poder seguir adelante, mientras la otra no lograba salir del asombro, procesando si verdaderamente quería decir lo que exponía.

Tal vez pasaron segundos, minutos, hasta horas antes que Isabella reaccionara, con lentitud se corrió hacia un sofá dejándose caer sin desconectar la vista con su esposo quien también avanzó hasta ubicarse frente a ella en un sillón cercano.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros, Isabella?—cuestionó el hombre intensificando la mirada felina.

—Estamos casados —contestó por lo bajo, logrando un bufido de parte de su marido.

—Eso ya lo sé, cariño, pero ¿bajo qué términos?

—Bajo los términos que tu impusiste, Edward, nada ha cambiado —respondió Isabella poniéndose de pie con la sangre hirviendo en su interior—. Que hayas querido exponer tus sentimientos y secretos, no quiere decir que las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros… Yo no te quiero, entiéndelo. —casi podía asegurar que vio decepción en los ojos verdes.

—¿Todo por ese asesor? No es mi culpa que se haya ido, intenté retenerlo… solo por ti.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de Benjamin?

—¡Porque todo se ha arruinado por su culpa! —Confesó Edward llevándose las manos al cabello—. Llevo más de un año intentando entender estos sentimientos pero él siempre se interpuso, y ahora que por fin se ha ido, tú estás en ese estado…

—¡No, no, calla! ¡No sigas! —Interrumpió la chica llevándose las manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Solo estás confundido, te has desviado de tu meta. Solo necesitabas una esposa florero para que tus padres creyeran que podías rehacer tu vida; lo has logrado, no tienes para que complicar las cosas.

—¿Y cuando hicimos el amor? —preguntó Edward con más tranquilidad.

—¡No hicimos el amor! ¡Solo fue sexo! Entiéndelo de una vez, Edward; ese día las cosas se fueron de control, ahora lo hemos solucionado… solo debes buscar una mujer que te desee de la misma manera y yo prometo no interferir —trago en seco—. Tal vez Vanessa esté interesada.

Olvidándose de la punzada de dolor, solo centrándose en la frustración de esa conversación, el empresario se puso de pie apoyando todo en la férula y la pierna buena. Se llevó las manos al cabello y lanzó unos cuantos tacos antes de enfrentarla.

—Estos días me he preguntado donde ha quedado tu inteligencia. ¿No recuerdas que es lesbiana? ¿Qué prefiere tenerte a ti antes de ligar conmigo? ¡Yo no le gusto, mujer! ¡Solo soy su primo que se apiado de ella cuando nadie más lo hizo!

Nuevamente la sangre dejó de fluir por su sistema al tener nueva información que procesar. ¿Primo? ¿Apiadarse? ¿Otro secreto? No, no quería más lazos con ese hombre que un papel que los unía en matrimonio, demasiado ya tenía con un anexo maldito en ese contrato que ahora les permitía tener relaciones sexuales, ahora debía escuchar cada confesión que su marido deseara exponer. ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan injusta?

Sin embargo, sentía curiosidad, siempre la sintió desde el momento que conoció a Vanessa, creyendo que se trataba de la amante de Edward y que hacían todo frente a sus narices, cuando la realidad era otra, esa morena solo deseaba flirtear con ella. Ahora entendía esas sonrisas y toda la atención que ponía en ella cuando aparecía, siempre creyendo que era para demostrarle quien mandaba y era completamente distinto.

¿Primos? No podía ser cierto, Edward era el único heredero de todos los bienes de la familia Cullen y Masen. Por Carlisle, sus padres murieron a temprana edad y era hijo único, y por Esme, Elizabeth estaba muerta, John y Jeremy nunca se casaron ni tuvieron hijos. Era la misma conversación que Glenn exponía en cada visita, por eso quería tener bisnietos, anhelaba que su familia no desapareciera cuando Edward muriera.

Quería preguntar y al mismo tiempo desaparecer en una de las habitaciones y no salir hasta que Laurent le recordara que debían tomar un avión a New York. ¿Por qué las cosas eran tan difíciles? ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes? ¿Dónde se había quedado ese Edward frío y controlador? No obstante, lo miró, expresando con sus ojos chocolate que deseaba saber la historia. El hombre se sentó nuevamente, estiró la pierna afectada masajeando la rodilla antes de hablar.

—En uno de sus viajes de placer, John conoció a la madre de Vanessa. Pasaron toda su estadía juntos, lo que para la mujer parecía una propuesta de amor eterno, para mi tío solo era un pasatiempo. Cuando le dio la noticia de estar embarazada, él se hizo el desentendido refiriéndose a que no podía tener hijos, aunque nadie sabe si es verdad. La mujer crió y cuidó de su hija hasta que murió de una enfermedad de esos lugares tropicales. Vanessa decidió tentar a la suerte y buscar a su padre, solo dio conmigo en un evento como acompañante de una chica famosa.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó la chica, Edward negó.

—No, le di trabajo en Entertainment Cullen, luego la asocié y sospeché que algo ocurría cuando se encontró por primera vez con mi tío. Luego de amenazarla con despedirla me confesó ser la hija bastarda de John Masen, hicimos lo exámenes de ADN y al dar positivos me hizo prometer no contar nada de aquello; solo Vanessa y yo… ahora tú, sabemos que somos parientes.

—¿Por qué no pedir lo que le corresponde por derecho?

—Cada día se siente más segura y conforme con su decisión, todo lo que ha logrado ha sido por sus méritos y no ha necesitado el apellido de su padre para serlo. Dice que es feliz que por lo menos un miembro de la familia esté con ella, no necesita más —concluyó Edward, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, esperando cualquier reacción ante otro secreto de la familia Cullen.

—¿Ella sabe de nuestro acuerdo? —preguntó Isabella; él volvió a negar.

—No, ella cree lo mismo que todos, por fin me he enamorado y he encontrado a la persona con quien pasar el resto de mi vida —sonrió mientras negaba—. Con la única diferencia es que en un principio pensó que eras de su bando al aceptar tan fácil casarte conmigo, creía que solo intentabas ocultar tu sexualidad. Pero ya le ha quedado claro que no es así.

La chica se sonrojó de solo recordar esa comida en el restaurante donde confesó sentirse atraída por ella, sin importarle que Edward estuviera ahí presente. Miró hacia otro lado intentando organizar toda la información que tenía de su esposo, necesitaba archivarla para poder pensar por las noches.

Aprovechó que el tema cambiaba para disculparse, justificando que estaba cansada para perderse en el cuarto principal directo hacia el baño. Hizo todo el proceso con rapidez y esconderse entre las sábanas antes que Edward apareciera y quisiera cuestionarla nuevamente. Le hizo creer que ya se encontraba dormida cuando él entro, lo escuchó moverse con dificultad por la habitación, tentada de moverse para ayudarle, aunque finalmente se contuvo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el lado vacío de la cama hundirse, su sentido del oído se sensibilizaba para escuchar cada sonido que hiciera el hombre, desde respirar hasta aplicarse la crema, tomar los medicamentos y colocarse la venda aun cuando no era necesario. Solo logró conciliar el sueño al sentir la respiración pasiva de su marido.

El día siguiente, tal como se lo propusieron al comenzar el viaje, salieron a conocer más de Chicago, esta vez no fueron caminando por lo que Laurent los trasladaba en el auto junto con la silla de ruedas para cuando llevaron a Millennium Park. Isabella lo llevaba mientras recorrían las grandes atracciones, desde la famosa Fuente de la Corona con sus mil caras de la ciudad a través de la pantalla LED, para luego seguir con el frijol donde se reflejaba los alrededores.

Edward insistió en que su mujer disfrutara de la pista de patinaje en hielo como muchas otras personas en ese invierno, no obstante, Isabella solo acercó la silla de ruedas para que ambos disfrutaran de los que sí participaban.

Aprovechando que el clima no era tan helado para estar en época de lluvias y fríos, tomaron como segundo destino _Navy Pier,_ un espacio de entretención y atracciones al aire libre. Esta vez, la chica no pudo negarse al dar una vuelta en el carrusel y en la rueda de la fortuna disfrutando de la vista desde las alturas.

Para la hora de comer, Edward insistió en probar uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en _Magnificent Mile_ , la avenida que corre desde _North Michigan_ hasta la calle _Oak._ Era de esperarse que el empresario insistiera en que Isabella saliera con unos cuantos conjuntos nuevos y joyas aun cuando no eran compradas en sus tiendas favoritas, pero estando ahí, en la atracción principal de las compras, era imposible no salir con algunas bolsas en las manos.

El último trayecto lo hicieron caminando, la chica pacientemente lo acompañaba disfrutando del paisaje y las personas que transitaban por las calles. Al llegar al hotel, el guardaespaldas les dio su espacio desapareciendo sigilosamente, el administrador se acercó de la misma manera y así mismo Edward lo mandó a volar insistiendo que ella estuviera cerca. Tomaron el elevador para llegar a su habitación.

El ambiente se volvió distinto cuando estuvieron en el mismo espacio, encerrados por cuatro paredes sin poder distraerse con alguien más. Su esposo había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás tomando su celular para llamar a sus padres, tal como prometió, llevaba tres días sin trabajar. Le hubiese gustado tener a quien llamar para dejar de observarlo, sin embargo, solo tenía a Alice quien la avasallaría con preguntas que la pondrían incómoda.

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward la llamó, le tendía el aparato telefónico diciendo que Esme quería saludarla. Estuvieron platicando un par de minutos quedando para comer un día de la semana, cortó la llamada y le tendió el celular a su dueño. Sus dedos se rozaron causando esa descarga que a ambos los desconcertaba, se miraron fijamente a los ojos hasta que Isabella desvió hacia otro sitio.

—Edward…

—No, no hace falta —interrumpió el hombre colocándose de pie con ayuda de las muletas—, ya se la historia de memoria. Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la chica con la mirada culpable; él rio por lo bajo y negó.

—No, gracias. Sabemos en qué puede terminar y como me has dejado claro, no te gusto, como tampoco haces el amor. Buenas noches.

Isabella se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio más tiempo del necesario, no reaccionó hasta que se dio cuenta que era de madrugada. Se sentía culpable por alguna razón desconocida, no se trataba de la ayuda que le proporcionaba, o del hecho que su esposo se sintiera frustrado… había algo más que la tenía inquieta.

Esa noche decidió pasarla en la habitación continua, sin importarle lo que fueran a decir los trabajadores del hotel.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Mike le entregaba los documentos y apuntes acabados de obtener en la reunión, Tyler la hizo detenerse para despedirse de los nuevos miembros caritativos que reunía la fundación, quedaron en comunicarse para tomar las providencias necesarias para tan bella causa. Isabella agradeció de corazón esperando el llamado, luego fue el turno de Lauren para acercarse y susurrarle algunos comentarios mientras se dirigían al vestíbulo donde los demás voluntarios esperaban expectantes por las nuevas noticias.

La señora Cullen despidió a los inversionistas, esperó a que salieran del edificio y no estuvieran a la vista para gritar a todo el mundo los nuevos ingresos mensuales que obtendrían. Todos la imitaron mientras se abrazaban felicitándose por el trabajo realizado, tener nuevos miembros que ayudaran a darles nuevas oportunidades a niños necesitados era motivo de festejo, más cuando cada día ingresaban más niños a las casas de acogida.

Tyler sacó botellas de champaña para celebrar, las copas se empezaron a repartir mientras Isabella se paseaba por todo el personal para agradecerles los esfuerzos realizados durante esas semanas.

El lugar quedó en silencio tan rápido que la chica creyó que la miraban esperando un discurso, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa la cual se esfumó cuando vio a Edward detenido en la puerta principal. Llevaba uno de sus trajes color grafito a medida con camisa blanca y la corbata de la misma tonalidad y textura del traje. Se debía admitir que era un hombre imponente, atractivo y con fuerza, más cuando permanecía de pie con las piernas levemente separadas demostrando firmeza en su andar… ¡Un minuto!

¿Firmeza? ¿De pie? ¿Dónde estaban las muletas? ¿La férula? ¿Cómo era que se mantenía tan firme si no llevaba nada para mantenerse de pie?

No logró reaccionar, menos cuando Edward estaba junto a ella después de haber dado tres zancadas sin ni una expresión de dolor, la tomaba por las mejillas para besarla con fervor frente a todos los trabajadores. ¡Él no hacía esas cosas!

Parecía que el beso no terminaba y ella ingenuamente caía sucumbida ante esa electricidad que hacía vibrar sus cuerpos. Dos castos besos terminaron la demostración de cariño, para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

—Tus labios son mejores de lo que recordaba. Buen día, cariño.

Sin más, el hombre se dio la vuelta saludando con un asentimiento a todo quien estuviera a su alcance para luego retirarse de la fundación, dejando a todos asombrados con su aparición. Especialmente a Isabella que aún no lograba mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, procesando cada acto realizado en solo segundos.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡GRAN FINAL!**

El tigre ya no está inválido, puede volver a sus andanzas y tiene más fuerza que nunca… chicas, teman.

¿Qué les pareció? Por lo menos a mí me gusto, tiene de todo: frustración, desamor, esperanza y un gusto a revancha. Les prometo que las cosas cambiarán, Edward no dejará que ella gane la batalla, pero ya los conocemos, esta pareja le gusta jugar al gato y el ratón.

Gracias a todos los lectores que han dejado sus comentarios, hemos pasado los 1000 reviews, ¡yuhu! Leo cada uno de ellos y me gustaría contestarlos de la misma forma, pero el tiempo no me da, pero que sepan que siempre los tengo en mi mente.

Gracias a _**Conchita Leonard, LauraECS, Naara Selene, Isa Labra Cullen, Anónimo 1, LesFlieg, DiAnA FeR, Nilari**_ _ **,**_ _ **Mary Baltazar, Pera l. t, Yoliki,**_ _ **IngridMMP, Jade HSos, marcelw, Anónimo 2, suhaylc, cavendano13, VivisBatallita, sofiarp, zujeyane, Tata XOXO, MarIsaC7, DianaStew, ashleyswan**_ _ **,**_ _ **freckles03, Isabella pia Cullen, melychile, LUZ. C. C, genesis1109, terewee, gloriacullen, Sonyi Cullen CM, maria. hailla, cary, Any, lu537**_ _ **,**_ _ **Jane Bells, smedi, Albana Ym, marihanna. carvajal. 3, viivii alice, Porcelainmoon1, dracullen, Manligrez, elizaah, lorshy, Ruthy, RAKL Gt, Sandy21, Nelly, yessifer cullen hale, daryanny Cullen, GaByMaY91, dianas, rodriguezmartino. r, Nanjeraly Acosta, jupy, Laura Katherine, bella maru, Daniela Lascano, Fran Cullen Masen, isa. pd. 56, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, Kabum, terra2012, Nath Hale Petrova, HQVLVH, Jhoss Pattinson Masen,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	23. Capitulo 22: Sigamos con el juego

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Música de inspiración: Animals –**_ _Maroon 5_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22: Sigamos con el juego**

.

Aún temblaba cuando bajó del auto frente a la boutique. Intentaba comprender que fue lo que pasó, y solo llegaba a sus recuerdos los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, la sensación: calidez y a la vez fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquello de su mente, necesitaba controlarse para poder enfrentar lo que quedaba del día.

Gracias al cielo que Alice se hallaba sin clientes por lo que se pusieron manos a la obra no más ingresar, la diseñadora acababa de crear nuevos modelos luego del viaje a Miami y necesitaba ponerse a trabajar. Isabella aceptó cada uno de ellos, escogiendo sus favoritos para el desfile que llevaban pensando.

Ambas estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea, no sería para la Fashion Week de New York, pero debían comenzar de a poco, un paso a la vez para lograr ser las mejores. Tenían el lugar y los diseños, solo faltaba acordar en cuanto tiempo para programar la fecha.

—Podría tenerlos en tres meses si trabajo todos los días, en el caso que Edward no tenga intenciones de viajar con Jasper —comentó Alice.

—El doctor le tiene prohibido viajar por trabajo, no puede caminar más de lo debido —respondió rápidamente Isabella, la diseñadora asintió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces podríamos programarlo dentro de cuatro meses, ¿estás de acuerdo? —La chica de ojos chocolate asintió.

—Haré algunas llamadas y consultaré algunas cosas con Rosalie, se que podrá colaborar con este proyecto. Necesitamos coordinar la lista de invitados.

Luego pasaron a las finanzas donde la señora Whitlock prefería perderse, Isabella rio mientras negaba y se concentraba en los registros que le entregaba la secretaria. Las ventas iban muy bien, superaban los números desde la apertura y si las cosas seguían tal cual, para el desfile tendrían nuevos clientes. Alice insistía que no bastaban modelos para hacer publicidad, solo era necesario que ella siguiera usando los conjuntos seleccionados, para que todas desearan vestir igual.

—Debo seguir insistiendo que deberías ser una de las modelos —dijo Alice mientras observaba los papeles sin interés.

—A Edward no le gusta la idea.

—¿Le has preguntado? —Isabella dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—No es necesario, ya sabemos cómo se pone con el solo hecho que ocupe algo que no sea un vestido hasta la rodilla, imagina mostrarlo a otros —Alice se encogió de hombros.

—¿Irás a la presentación de vinos? —preguntó la diseñadora cambiando el tema.

—Claro que ira.

Las dos saltaron del susto cuando escucharon una voz masculina, se giraron para encontrarse a Edward Cullen frente a ellas con una sonrisa y una reverencia como saludo. Se veía exactamente igual, e incluso mejor, que esa mañana, su traje le caía perfecto, el cabello parecía más desordenado que le daba un toque juvenil, demostraba ser un hombre de su edad y no ese personaje controlador y gruñón que todos conocían en Entertainment Cullen. Isabella tragó en seco.

Alice fue la única en reaccionar, dio un chillido cuando se percató que el hombre no andaba con muletas, ni férula. Dando saltitos se le acercó para saludarlo con un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡Ya no llevas muletas! ¿Te han dado el alta?

—Esta mañana —confirmó Edward sin perder la sonrisa—, el doctor dice que está todo donde corresponde, solo debo seguir con las fisioterapias y la venda. —Concluyó mientras se levantaba un poco el pantalón para mostrar que aún seguía ahí el vendaje y al parecer un poco más grueso.

—Felicitaciones, imagino que debe ser fantástico volver a andar por sí solo.

—No sabes cuánto —Por primera vez desde que entró, miró a su esposa—. Es por eso que he venido a invitar a mi mujer para celebrar. —La nombrada no pudo decir nada porque su amiga la interrumpió.

—¡Claro que sí! Nosotras ya hemos terminado, creo que haré lo mismo, iré por Jasper, le daré una sorpresa —dijo Alice yendo por sus cosas y olvidándose de la pareja.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Edward tendiéndole la mano a pesar de estar lejanos y sin perder la sonrisa.

Isabella no lograba reaccionar, su socia tuvo que ponerla de pie entre comentarios divertidos que causaron risas de la diseñadora y el empresario. Cuando llegó al lado de su esposo, éste le besó la mejilla. Estaban saliendo de la tienda dirigiéndose al auto cuando Alice los detuvo.

—Edward, ¿dejarías que Isabella desfilara para la marca? —El silencio se hizo; mas se relajaron cuando él rio entre dientes.

—Ya lo hablaremos, Alice. Buena tarde.

Dirigió a su esposa por la espalda para que ingresara al _I8_ y él se diera la vuelta para subir al lado del conductor. Parecía como si fuera un juguete nuevo, después de tanto tiempo sin poder estar al volante, ahora no dejaba de sonreír mientras hacía rugir al deportivo. Era contagioso su estado de ánimo.

Se internaron en las calles de la ciudad tomando la Quinta Avenida para luego desviarse por otras, como si solo pasearan. La chica no sabía que decir por lo que solo miraba por la ventanilla esperando que se detuvieran en alguna parte, Edward se mantenía en silencio con la música baja. De vez en cuando lo escuchaba tararear, le daba ganas de girarse y verificar que se trataba de su esposo, pero optaba por mantener la postura.

Llegaron a Time Square, se detuvieron junto a unos estacionamientos privados donde dejaron el BMW. El hombre caminó rápido hacia la puerta de la chica abriéndola como un caballero mientras le ofrecía la mano, tal cual lo haría uno de los guardaespaldas. No pudo evitar una risita pensando en el parecido que divisaba con Sam siguiendo las reglas. Hablando del hombre, ¿dónde estaba?

Sin soltarla de la mano siguieron al mar de personas que transitaban, los esquivaban con tanta facilidad que Isabella se cuestionaba como era que su esposo no tenía problemas con la rodilla, ¿no debería estar descansando en vez de caminar? Aún debían hablar sobre ello, nunca se enteró que ya podría quitarse la férula, esa no era la última información que llevaba sobre el tratamiento.

Más sorpresas se llevó cuando se detuvieron frente al restaurante que menos esperaría encontrar al presidente de Entertainment Cullen. Pensó que le jugaba una broma, pero cuando se pusieron en la fila esperando su turno, entendió que verdaderamente comerían ahí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfruto de ese tipo de comida? Negó en silencio mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Te ves hermosa sonriendo —comentó Edward en su oído. Isabella se sonrojó.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste aquí? —preguntó desviando el tema. Él sonríe sin alejarse.

—Creo que tenía tu edad… —Edward se echó hacia atrás entrecerrando los ojos sin perder la sonrisa—. Eso ha sonado como si tuviera miles de años. —La chica no pudo evitar reírse.

—Eres un anciano.

—Un anciano que disfrutará de una hamburguesa extra grande.

Finalizó dándose la vuelta hacia la chica que los atendería, la idea de comer en un Mc Donald's era extraño viéndolos vestidos así, ella con diamantes y el con un traje a medida, aunque al fijarse a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que casi todos iban de la misma manera. Dejó que su marido pidiera por ella sin extralimitarse tal como él quería comer, esperaron a que la bandeja estuviera lista y buscaron un lugar entre el local atestado.

Demoraba en comer solo por observar a Edward disfrutar de su hamburguesa, parecía un niño pequeño, se movía de un lado a otro con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas luego de haberse quitado la chaqueta. El cabello parecía ir más despeinado que siempre, parecía mucho más joven de lo que representaba con su postura fría y calculadora.

Con disimulo se miró a sí misma, llevaba un vestido ajustado azul petróleo junto con los respectivos diamantes, más un abrigo blanco de encaje confeccionado por su socia, sería una verdadera lástima que se manchara con salsa en un lugar como ese. Pero ahí estaban, dos personas que eran buscados por los paparazzi en un simple restaurante de comida rápida. Pensó en que podrían estar llevando ropa más informal, representar la edad que les correspondía, por lo menos ella… ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuarenta? ¿De verdad solo eran veintitrés años?

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward le preguntó si seguiría comiendo, rápidamente negó tomando una servilleta para limpiarse y tomar sus cosas. Él le ofreció la mano antes de salir a lo que ella aceptó solo por el hecho de estar el público, se sentía desconcertada con todo lo que pasaba últimamente.

Subieron al auto y entraron en el tráfico enloquecedor del mediodía, ningún vehículo avanzaba por lo que debían hacerse la idea de pasar un buen rato en la avenida antes de poder tomar camino a Long Island. La música se escuchaba por lo bajo, parecía ser una banda de rock o algo por ese estilo, sin embargo, no le molestó, mas sentía curiosidad por esas pequeñas cosas de su esposo. Isabella se giró deteniéndose en cada detalle de su esposo, tamborileaba con los dedos el ritmo sobre el volante y a la vez lo seguía con uno de sus pies.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme del alta? —preguntó refiriéndose a la pierna.

—Era una sorpresa —justificó Edward sin dejar de observar la calle.

—¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro ha decidido quitarte la férula y las muletas? ¿No era un proceso largo para evitar secuelas? —Sabía que preguntaba mucho, pero creía que algo no calzaba. Él suspiró y por fin la miró.

—Esta mañana he ido al doctor, me ha quitado la férula y hecho una radiografía de rodilla y costillas; estas últimas están perfectas y la rodilla igual. Se ha sorprendido que pueda caminar sin necesitar de la férula, dice que se debe al trabajo con Liam, quien en las últimas sesiones me ha hecho trabajar sin esta y con mayor intensidad para evitar esas supuestas secuelas… quiero la opción de llegar a eliminar esos fastidiosos tornillos. Así que el doctor ha optado por quitarme todo, solo dejando la venda y seguir con el kinesiología; en caso de cansarme, tengo el bastón y la crema todas las mañanas.

—No creo que sea así de fácil —dijo Isabella desviando la mirada.

—¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? ¿De qué me serviría mentirte? Si quieres podemos ir donde el doctor y que te diga lo mismo —la chica negó—. Bien, entonces comienza a creerme, estoy bien, puedo hacer mi vida y ahora podremos hacer todo sin pensar en fracturas. —Sentenció el hombre.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Isabella girándose nuevamente para recibir una sonrisa.

—Todo —confirma Edward con esa sonrisa felina.

Lo que siguió del trayecto fue en completo silencio sin contar la música que seguía reproduciéndose. Llegaron a Old Westbury siendo recibidos por Paul quien le informó a Edward sobre temas de la empresa y luego Harry quien recibió los abrigos de cada uno. La chica tenía la intención de desaparecer, pero su marido la detuvo tomándola por la cintura y besándola sin aviso previo.

Sin quererlo se dejó llevar, disfrutando de la sensación al igual que esa mañana cuando se apareció en la Fundación dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluyéndola. Como si se tratara de un magnetismo tan fuerte, llevó una de sus manos al pecho del hombre sintiendo el calor de desprendía. Fueron separándose lentamente, Edward fue dejando un rastro de pequeños besos por todo el rostro hasta finalizar nuevamente en sus labios.

Cuando sintieron ruidos, se giraron hacia la sala donde los observaba con una gran sonrisa Esme y Carlisle. Su marido no la soltaba mientras se dirigían a saludar, no obstante, lo único que tenía Isabella en mente era la terrible mentira en que vivía a diario. Ese beso que comenzaba a creer que era de verdad, se perdía al ver a sus padres, solo intentaba aparentar que eran una pareja perfecta.

Tomó aire buscando su centro, internándose en su papel de chica enamorada, feliz de ver a su amado caminando por su cuenta, al final de cuentas era momento de celebrar. Por ello recreó su mejor sonrisa para saludar a sus suegros comentando la sorpresa que le había dado su esposo cuando apareció en _Juguemos con ellos_ sin llevar las muletas.

Edward tuvo que volver a narrar su mañana en el doctor y luego se desviaron a los asuntos de la empresa, como haber despedido a unos cuantos empleados, el ingreso de otros y cuanto extrañaban a Isabella cuando estaba al mando. La chica se sonrojó intentando aclarar que no hacía nada diferente al presidente, tal vez solo lo decía de mejor manera, sin gritos de por medio. Esme y Carlisle se rieron junto al aludido quien le besó la coronilla mientras tomaba una de sus manos entrelazando los dedos.

—Estamos muy entusiasmados con la cata de vinos, ¿pretenden tomar ideas? —preguntó Carlisle refiriéndose al evento pronosticado para el día siguiente.

—Es una de las opciones, hemos invitado al enólogo que se encargará de la primera siembra y cosecha. La idea es lograr algo novedoso, bueno y al alcance de todos —explicó Edward mientras tomaban asiento en la sala.

—Creo que será una excelente idea, como también que podrán darse a conocer —comentó Esme, su hijo asintió.

—¿Qué piensas, Isabella? —preguntó el mayor de los Cullen. La chica se limpió la boca antes de hablar.

—Edward es un excelente empresario, sabrá como llevar otro de sus negocios.

—Debo admitir que ha funcionado mucho mejor desde que estás a mi lado —dijo el aludido besándola sorpresivamente en los labios; ella intentó sonreír.

—Con esos comentarios darás a entender que solo te casaste conmigo por negocios —sentenció Isabella, más que nada dando una indirecta. Edward rio entre dientes.

—Sin embargo, solo es un pro dentro de nuestro matrimonio, daría lo que fuera por solo amarte y que tú sientas lo mismo.

Era bastante obvio que le devolvía la jugada, solo como él sabía hacerlo. Sonrió, colocó una mano sobre un brazo y se acercó para besarle en la mejilla para luego girarse hacia los padres de su esposo con la intención de calmar cualquier sospecha.

Disfrutaron del resto de la tarde, poniéndose al día con las noticias, aprovecharon de llamar a los abuelos Robert y Glenn, y gozar de una pequeña charla en familia a la distancia. El abuelo de Edward insistió en que fueran a visitarlos, a lo que el nieto prometió hacerlo muy pronto ahora que no llevaba ningún obstáculo en su cuerpo más que unos cuantos tornillos de por vida.

Finalmente, después que Isabella insistiera en que se quedaran a cenar, Esme y Carlisle desistieron debido a que tenían invitados en casa y no deseaban llegar tarde, solo se trataba de una visita para celebrar que su hijo disfrutaba de buena salud después de tan terrible accidente. Los dueños de casa fueron a dejar a la puerta a la pareja, esperando a que el auto desapareciera por la verja.

Rápidamente Isabella se soltó del agarre de su marido corriendo escaleras arriba sin detenerse antes los gritos de Edward pidiéndole que volviera. Se encerró en su cuarto quitándose todo peso de esa farsa en que vivía, no le importó dejar las joyas en cualquier parte, ni el vestido arrugado en el piso. Tomó la primera camisa de dormir en el cajón correspondiente y se puso la bata a juego, se tomó su tiempo para desmaquillarse justo cuando Rosalie hacía aparición.

La chica le aseguró que no saldría más del dormitorio por lo que podía avisar en la cocina que cualquier cosa debían enviarla ahí. La estilista no objetó nada, más que asentir mientras guardaba las prendas en desuso de su jefa.

Antes de retirarse, le preguntó sobre dos posibilidades de conjuntos para el día siguiente a lo que Isabella negó, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Mi esposo ha dicho que las reglas se modificarán, así que haremos unos cambios por aquí.

Ambas se rieron como dos adolecentes mientras ingresaban los vestidos y disfrutaban con las inmensidades de ropas colgadas, accesorios y zapatos, olvidándose de la hora mientras se probaban una cosa tras otra.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

No le sorprendió despertarse cuando la luz entraba a raudales en la habitación, ni tampoco que su mano derecha durmiera en la otra mitad de la cama. Habías disfrutado hasta entrada la madrugada con los diferentes conjuntos de ropa que adquiría en tiendas de elite, como los atuendos diseñados con Alice y los regalos de ésta.

La despertó rápidamente conociendo que le molestaría no estar presentable si alguien decidía aparecerse por el cuarto, la rubia le agradeció saliendo rápidamente hacia la habitación continua donde podría arreglarse antes de comenzar con ella.

Tampoco le asombró recibir un llamado de Edward quien ya se hallaba en la oficina, quería informarle que en poco se presentaría a una reunión con dos de los socios: Garrett, para su desgracia y Vanessa, ésta última tenía algunas ideas que podrían usarse para la fundación, por lo que debía estar presente. Sabiendo que no podía verla, sonrió con suficiencia mientras le aseguraba estar dentro de dos horas.

No esperó a que Rosalie apareciera, corrió al baño para comenzar su tratamiento, sabiendo de antemano que su mano derecha tendría todo preparado para cuando saliera de la ducha.

Tal cual prometió, bajaba del auto con ayuda de Sam, una hora y cuarenta minutos después, el día se apreciaba nublado, pero igualmente llevaba los lentes oscuros. Cruzó el vestíbulo del edificio recibiendo saludos de varios trabajadores y de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de cristal hacia los ascensores privados. No le sorprendió ver a Laurent esperándola, ambos guardaespaldas la resguardaron hacia el piso cuarenta y dos donde se encontró con Angela y Tia sentadas en sus puestos de trabajo.

La secretaria de presidencia le informó que todos estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones, el señor Cullen comunicó que solo pasara sin presentaciones. Isabella le regaló una sonrisa dejando a Laurent y Sam en recepción mientras ella tomaba el lado derecho.

La primera en reaccionar fue Vanessa riendo sin impedimento, en cambio los hombres miraban tan sorprendidos que parecía que los ojos saldrían de su órbita. La chica saludó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a la mujer que por tanto tiempo torturó su vida sin necesidad.

Desde la tarde del día anterior que iba decidida a demostrar que edad tenía y no querer ser otra persona. Por ello dejaría los vestidos elegantes para momentos necesarios, tal como los conjuntos de gala, y para el diario vivir utilizaría esa ropa que, al parecer, a su marido no terminaba de convencer por ser inapropiada o desearla cada minuto más.

Era algo tan sencillo como unos vaqueros, una camiseta beige, botas largas sin tacón y un abrigo de lana en colores tierra y azul. Para no perder el brillo de siempre, se puso unos pendientes de corazón y un anillo de cristal el color azul aguamarina. Sentía la mirada directa y penetrante de su marido, pero uso de todo su esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidada.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar, Edward —sugirió Vanessa intentando ocultar la risa en una tos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el presidente aún pendiente de su esposa; sacudió la cabeza—, sí, sí… A lo que venimos.

Las mujeres disfrutaron como nunca de la reunión, no solo por haber logrado un buen acuerdo con Garrett, sino que por la poca concentración que tuvo el señor Cullen. Cada minuto que pasaba volaba más alto, o se perdía en alguna parte del cuerpo de su mujer. Finalmente se dio por vencido aceptando cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sin pensar en que luego podría jugarle en contra; firmó los papeles y se dejó caer con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo mientras todo ordenaban sus cosas.

Garrett fue el primero en salir, luego iban Vanessa e Isabella, cuando escucharon la voz penetrante del empresario.

—Cariño, te espero en mi despacho.

Nada más, él no se movió de su puesto aun cuando la miraba detenidamente, ellas salieron dirigiéndose a la recepción. Primera vez en que la chica llevaba una conversación cómoda con la mujer que pensaba era la amante de su esposo; ahora que sabía toda la verdad, el ser su prima y no tenía sentimientos hacia él, sino que todo lo contrario, las cosas podían ser más sencillas.

La mujer morena se aprovechó besándole ambas mejillas despidiéndose hasta una nueva ocasión, procurando demostrarle lo encantada que estaba con ese nuevo vestuario. Isabella se sonrojó mientras la veía entrar al ascensor y despedirse agitando la mano. Sacudió la cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada dándose vuelta para volver por donde salió, no le quedaba más que enfrentar al hombre, o tal vez tener una de sus discusiones por quien llevaba el poder en esa extraña relación.

No tocó al entrar, pasó rápidamente saludando a Laurent que se hallaba en una esquina, éste dio una reverencia para luego salir de la oficina dejándolos solos como era de esperarse. Edward se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, una pequeña sonrisa y esa mirada la hicieron estremecer, ese tigre al cual temía desde conocerlo, salía al asecho y era difícil vencerlo. Intentó demostrar desinterés acercándose unos pasos más, volvió a estremecerse cuando lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

—Cada día me das más razones para enamorarme de ti, ¿no te das cuenta?

—No se de que hablas —dijo Isabella evitando demostrar alguna emoción; él negó sin dejar su sonrisa felina.

—Sí lo sabes, cariño, solo intentas ocultarlo. Intentas evitar cualquier pensamiento hacia mí para seguir siendo esa mujer impenetrable… Lo siento, ya me sé tus trucos y aquí no tenemos agua caliente para que me eches dentro —la chica se sonrojó.

—¿Qué quieres, Edward? —preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

—Estar contigo, ¿es que no puedo querer pasar tiempo con mi mujer? —preguntó el aludido dando unos pasos lentos y seguros hacia ella.

—Deja esos juegos y ve al grano —insistió Isabella sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban.

—No negaré que a pesar de no gustarme los pantalones, a ti te quedan de maravilla… pero no aceptaré que pases a llevar las reglas —dijo el hombre ya a solo unos centímetros de su esposa y esa sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer.

—Has dicho que serías más flexibles desde ahora… —Edward hizo un sonido con la boca mientras negaba y llevaba una mano al cabello de Isabella.

—He dicho que modificaríamos algunas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de usar pantalones —la interrumpió.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella sintiendo que hasta la voz comenzaba a fallarle.

—¿Quieres repasarlas ahora? —susurró Edward ya a poco de juntar sus labios.

—Podríamos aprovechar una reunión antes que sigas con tus negocios.

—Lo primero que haríamos sería quitarte esa ropa, estoy seguro que Tia o Angela estarían felices de ir por un vestido para la señora Cullen —opinó el empresario en ese tono suave sin dejar de seducirla.

—No… no lo harías… no lo harías.

—¿Estás nerviosa, cariño? No deberías, solo soy yo deseando besarte, abrazarte y si lo lograra, hacerte el amor sobre mi escritorio… —De un movimiento brusco, asustándola, se alejó sin perder la sonrisa—. Lo siento, verdad que contigo es solo sexo.

—O solo… so-solo podríamos ver… las re-reglas —tartamudeó Isabella aun cuando lo tenía lejos.

—Bien, si es lo que quieres —comentó alejándose un par de pasos—, tome asiento, señora Cullen.

Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar, si moverse como si nada pasara, con el temor de caerse al no sentir sus piernas, o rogarle que la estrechara entre sus brazos y disfrutaran sobre ese escritorio. Pero solo bastó ver la sonrisa engreída de su marido para olvidarse de la segunda opción y comportarse como él insistió en un principio. Arregló su cabello, movió un pie confirmando que sus reflejos seguían intactos hasta acercarse a la silla frente al hombre.

Edward buscaba algo en la computadora, daba varios clics hasta que funcionó la impresora de donde tomó tres hojas ordenándola y luego se las entregó. Tragó en seco reconociendo las reglas, sabía que no eran las mismas que ella guardaba en un cajón de su dormitorio, estas eran las nuevas y esperaba a que lo firmara…

—No es lo que piensas —lo miró fijamente, nuevamente le leía el pensamiento—. Sí, son las reglas y está el espacio para firmar, si bien verdaderamente lo que quiero es que dejemos eso de lado. No obstante, como esa tan importante para ti seguir con ello aceptaré, tal como dije, iremos lento.

—A veces me gustaría echarle un vistazo a tu mente —comentó Isabella, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Haría las cosas más fáciles, como tampoco te gustaría ver el resto.

Suspiró hondo antes de ver el escrito de los papeles:

.

.

ANEXO A CONTRATO DE ASOCIACION.

 _Todos los puntos son flexibles si ambas partes están de acuerdo, se deben cumplir con exactitud con ayuda de la señorita Rosalie Hale, estilista profesional, quien se encargará de asesorar a la señora Isabella Cullen en lo que esta desee._

1\. Levantarse a un horario prudente para comenzar su jornada, tomar una ducha de hidromasaje, secarse con las mejores toallas procurando no lastimar la piel. Ponerse cremas hidratantes exclusivas una para cada parte del cuerpo: piernas, vientre, brazos, cara, manos, pies; estos productos puede escogerlos ella, de la marca que desee. Finalmente ponerse la bata de seda que se halla pulcramente colgada en su sitio en el baño.

2\. En el cuarto espera las prendas a utilizar cada día elegido procurando no repetir las vestimentas. Ella podrá elegir su vestuario entre vestidos hasta la rodilla y pantalones, teniendo criterio al usarlos, comprendiéndose que en eventos formales debe regirse por vestidos, mientras que en días normales, puede usar la prenda que desee.

.

.

Isabella dejó de leer subiendo la mirada hacia su esposo quien esperaba paciente. Volvió al papel releyendo en punto dos antes de encontrarse otra vez con los ojos de Edward.

—¿Es en serio?

—Cariño, has leído en silencio, no soy adivino —la chica se disculpó en un murmullo.

—Aquí dice que podré usar pantalones…

—Solo en días informales —interrumpió el empresario; ella asintió—. Sí, podrás… he dicho que modificaríamos algunas cosas, solo pido mantener el estilo, ya lo he hablado con Alice, así que estará esperando ansiosa por cambiar tu guardarropas.

—Eso quiere decir que hoy no estaría incumpliendo las reglas —dice Isabella sorprendida.

—Solo si firmas – recordó Edward.

La chica volvió a asentir, se centró en el papel entre sus manos, esta vez leyó en voz alta para estar segura de lo que leía era exactamente lo que su marido quería dentro de las reglas.

.

.

3\. Maquillaje sencillo, nada recargado, sombras, rímel, labial solo de brillo y colorete. El cabello pobra llevarlo como le guste recordando mantenerlo hidratado y con brillo.

4\. SIEMPRE LLEVAR DIAMANTES. No importa donde, pero deben estar. Sin excepciones debe llevar su anillo de matrimonio junto a otros conjuntos como: colgantes, aretes, reloj, otros anillos, pendientes. Las joyas solo serás escogidas por el señor Cullen, la señora Cullen solo disfrutará de los regalos y elegir cual ocupar diariamente.

.

.

—¿No habrá cambios en ese punto? —preguntó Isabella. Edward negó con una sonrisa tímida.

—No, en eso no tranzaré, debería especificar que ya puedes llevar diamantes grandes, quiero que brilles, Isabella. Eso que llevas en las orejas no es lo que estoy pidiendo.

—A mí me gustan —sentenció murmurando mientras se llevaba una mano a los pendientes de corazón—, además no tengo muchas cosas ostentosas.

—Las compraremos —dijo Edward haciéndola callar antes de pudiera pronunciar algo—, no quiero que te preocupes por ello, puedo y puedes permitírtelo, quiero verte con diamantes y tú no debes sentirte intimidada de ellos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

La chica releyó el punto cuatro antes de asentir, finalmente él estaba cediendo en varias cosas como para que ella hiciera problemas en un solo punto que ya empezaba a llevar sin problemas, hasta olvidaba que las piedras que iban en el cuerpo costaban miles y miles de dólares.

Se concentró nuevamente para exponer el número cinco.

.

.

5\. Luego de arreglarse, dejar un abrigo y la cartera sobre la cama para que la chica del servicio vaya por ellos. La señora Cullen solo se preocupa de alimentarse bien. Todos los días debe tomar un desayuno balanceado.

6\. Se ruega no salir de casa o del coche antes de verificar que todo permanece donde corresponde. Siembre debe llevar buena imagen que destaque entre la sociedad, deslumbrando y dando el correcto nivel al apellido Cullen.

7\. La señora Cullen es reina de New York, eso quiere decir que no debe rebajarse a los demás ciudadanos. Todos pueden admirarle, no ella a los demás. SIEMPRE usar lentes de sol, la cabeza erguida y un paso lento pero firme.

8\. El señor Cullen y la señora Cullen son los encargados de mantener la empresa como un pareja y de presentarlos al mercado. La decoración y preparación de eventos sociales en beneficio de las relaciones para futuros negocios, son parte del trabajo de la Señora Cullen apoyándose en sus colaboradores en el caso de tener mucho trabajo sobre si.

9\. Es la Presidenta y rostro del área social y benéfica de Entertainment Cullen. Juguemos con ellos queda a su mando con la libertad de organizar sus actividades a su parecer. Debe encargarse de demostrar autoridad.

10\. Toda reunión dentro de la mansión Cullen es dirigida por la señora Cullen, ésta deberá preocuparse que ningún asunto personal esté a la vista para que otros lo vean. Debe ser una buena anfitriona.

.

ANEXO — RELACIONES DENTRO DEL MATRIMONIO.

Al encontrarse en plena voluntad para celebrar un contrato de asociación con la participación e intención de aportar bienes como orden económico, ambas partes han decidido anexar nuevas actividades a este documento con la intención de hacer más amena la convivencia.

Es por ello que ambos asociados están atentos y conformes de establecer las siguientes demandas:

 _Primera.-_ Las partes quedan conformes en que el objeto de este contrato es la participación y cooperación dentro de un matrimonio, del cual se brindan protección y estabilidad.

 _Segunda.-_ Se mantiene el monto otorgado a la señora Isabella Cullen Swan para fines personales y maritales.

 _Tercera.-_ Los bienes adquiridos por la señora Isabella Cullen, son de ella en caso de un divorcio, sin embargo, todo lo otorgado con el señor Edward Cullen, serán devueltos a éste en caso que ella pida la separación; en caso contrario, puede llevarse cada pertenencia obtenida.

 _Cuarta.-_ Se acepta por ambas partes practicar relaciones sexuales con la intención de satisfacerse o procrear herederos de la asociación. No se necesita de un día específico para esto, ambos pueden buscar satisfacción en cualquier horario o día, tomando en cuenta el deseo del otro y estado anímico.

 _Quinta.-_ No se puede obligar o violentar a una de las partes si esta no quiere en determinado momento realizar algún acto sexual, en tal caso, el perjudicado puede pedir el divorcio y recibir una indemnización por los cargos.

.

.

Y eso era todo, cada uno cedía en una parte del trato disfrutando de beneficios que cualquiera desearía. Muchas mujeres firmarían sin necesidad de leer aquello con tal de tener a un hombre como ese de esposo, y no por el hecho de poder lucirlo, sino porque podía darle tantos millones de dólares como cualquiera desearía. Mientras que ella solo buscaba dos cosas: protección y una nueva vida.

Durante dos años él se lo dio sin pedir nada a cambio, ahora hacía exactamente lo mismo solo con la esperanza que ella, un día de esos, cambiara y sintiera un sentimiento por él. Edward solo esperaba escuchar _Te quiero_ … No obstante, ella no tenía tal afecto, y aún así él la deseaba. ¿Podía seguir con aquello?

Su marido acaba de modificar cada detalle para hacerla feliz, a pesar de haber agregado un punto en el contrato del cual ella no supo hasta el momento de la venganza, e igualmente debía admitir que disfrutaba de sus encuentros. ¿Merecía vivir con la esperanza? ¿Cuánto más soportaría viviendo con una mujer que no lo quería? ¿Cómo sería vivir queriendo a alguien que no alberga sentimientos con él?

Eran demasiadas preguntas que se perdieron en el viento cuando sintió los labios de Edward sobre su cuello, miles de descargas que cruzaban cada parte de su sistema nervioso haciéndola gozar. Dejó escapar un gemido sintiendo como los brazos de su esposo se aferraban a ella atrayéndola a ese cuarto fornido detrás de su traje de marca.

—Estás dando mucho y no pides nada —dijo Isabella cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

—Solo pido una cosa —indicó Edward rozando los labios en la piel sensible de su mujer.

—Y sabes que no lo siento.

—Aún así, no pierdo la esperanza —sentenció el hombre.

Él la soltó hasta rodearla sin más que su espalda rozando el torso de Edward. Levantándose la manga izquierda de su chaqueta y camisa, sin importarle si terminarían arrugadas, dejó a la vista su tatuaje, esas simples líneas que decían tanto: ESPERANZA. La chica llenó los dedos a la piel tintada rozando levemente.

—Lograré que me quieras —susurró Edward.

—Perderás tu tiempo —insistió Isabella dejando caer el peso en el hombre; él negó.

—Contigo nada es tiempo perdido.

Se quedaron un tiempo en esa posición disfrutando del roce de la yema de los dedos sobre la piel dibujada. Si no fuera por Tia, quien los interrumpió, hubiese pasado mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta que ocurría.

Edward debía contestar unos llamados urgentes y confirmar otros correos electrónicos que ya esperaban en la bandeja de entrada. Sin soltar a su mujer asintió pidiendo que trajeran el almuerzo para dos, la secretaria asintió regalándoles una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

No insistió en retirarse como tenía pensado, aceptó la invitación, quedándose en la salita mientras su marido cerraba acuerdos o discutía con otro por un trabajo mal finalizado. Se sentía normal y a la vez tan extraño, aún miraba de vez en cuando las hojas del contrato, sintiéndoles el peso, ya no se trataba solamente de ese acuerdo hace dos años entre un hombre frío y calculador, y una chica tímida de un pequeño pueblo, ahora eran dos grandes que harían lo imposible por ganar.

¿De qué lado estaba la balanza?

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡SÁBADO Y ESTOY AQUÍ!**

Esta vez está todo en orden, el tigre va con todo para atraparla. Y como dice la canción: "Tal vez creas que te puedas ocultar, pero puedo oler tu aroma a millas"

El señor Cullen tiene más años de experiencia, sabe cómo lograr lo que quiere, más cuando su lema está escrito en una sola palabra.

Gracias a _**Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks, melychile, LauraECS, suhaylc, Anónimo 1, yeray, lu537, Yoliki, DiAnA FeR, IsaWhitlock01, bella- maru, Isa Labra Cullen, Kabum, sofiarp, Anónimo 2, IngridMMP, Any, Isabella pia Cullen, stphaniranargudo, kedchri, ashleyswan, Anónimo 3, jupy, isa. pd. 56, Dayis, janesita swan, marcelw, VivisBatallita, Nanjeraly Acosta, DianaStw, Gabriela, Anónimo 4, Jade HSos, Manligrez, Karla Stew Pattz, Tata XOXO, cary, RAKL Gt, Prisgpe, marihanna. carvajal. 3, Lorshy, dayii257luna, dracullen, Karaina, yessenya, terewee, Sandy21, Sabrina, Nelly, Anónimo 5, Pera l. t, gloriacullen, Jimena, zujeyane, IBGDRGN, cavendano13, Laura Katherine, Ale74, Julyp19, isabelmoon, LUZ. C. C, Danperjaz, Fanny, cinsygonzalez, Franci, minori. aaz, isabelgarcian, dana3e, flavia m, liiliigrey,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	24. Capítulo 23: Velada bajo la lluvia

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Dancing in the rain –**_ _Ruth Lorenzo_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 23: Velada bajo la lluvia**

 **.**

Rosalie en poco tiempo perdería la paciencia, Isabella lo llevaba muy claro e igualmente no sabía cual elegir, no lograba convencerse por ninguno de los tres, ni que decir del peinado, siendo que su mano derecha le decía que no debía preocuparse por esas cosas, solo debía elegir el maldito vestido para poder seguir y presentarse a la hora programada.

Tres tonalidades distintas sobre la cama, tres cortes diferentes que le acentuaban diferentes partes del cuerpo y tres modelos que podrían volver loco a Edward Cullen como a la vez sentirse orgulloso de la mujer que se casó con él. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la mantenía indecisa, sino que el hecho de cómo se sentiría ella frente a todo lo que llevaba sucediendo en ese par de días, su esposo acababa de dar el brazo a torcer para darle mayor libertad y hasta la opción de dispensar del contrato que los unía. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no tenía sentimientos por él?

Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta que venía torturándola a cada hora, no era verdad que no tuviera algún sentimiento por ese hombre, le gustaba… mucho, pero más allá de eso no lo creía. Edward decía estar enamorado, o pronto a ello con cada acción que ella ejercía sobre él, tal como ese día, si ella iba deslumbrante, él creería que era para si y no para aparentar. ¡Ah! ¡En realidad no sabía nada! Volvía a ser una niña indefensa.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos intentando no irse por ese lado, no era momento de regresar en el tiempo justo cuando estaba por enfrentar a miles de personas, a sus suegros y amigos. Echó un vistazo rápido a los tres diseños hasta que eligió el que descansaba en medio, Rosalie dio varios agradecimientos de por fin tener una opción mandándola a tomar un baño o tal vez aprovechar de relajarse con su esposo.

Omitió el comentario dirigiéndose al baño para disfrutar del agua bien caliente, era un día frío de finales de invierno, añoraba que comenzara pronto la época estival y disfrutar de los colores vivos que se mezclaban en la ciudad de cemento.

Una hora después se hallaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, esperando paciente a que su mano derecha finalizara con los detalles. El vestido caía perfectamente en su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel entre la tela y el encaje, sin desmedir el prominente escote que aseguraba, traería unos cuantos problemas con su marido. No obstante, se sentía bien con el, tal como debía ser, brillaría entre todos los invitados. Se llevó la mano al cuello vacío percatándose que aún no llevaba las joyas, rio entre dientes al sentirse vacía sin los diamantes.

Echó un vistazo a través del espejo a Rose quien arreglaba el cabello rigurosamente, le daba ese toque juvenil con que el venían trabajando esos días y la elegancia para esa ocasión. La estilista había optado por un maquillaje sencillo resaltando sus labios con un fuerte tono rojo; confirmado, sería muy observada esa noche.

Rosalie retrocedió unos pasos percibiéndose a través del espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó a alejarse cuando Isabella le preguntó por las joyas. Sin embargo, no siguió insistiendo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su esposo quien al verla abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho demostrando su asombro por el vestido de esa noche. Sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta para que lo apreciara por todos los ángulos, si no fuera porque llevaba una caja de joyería en la otra mano, lo veía aplaudiendo.

Qué decir de él, iba perfectamente arreglado, con un esmoquin negro que lo hacía lucir el hombre más atractivo de la Gran Manzana. Bien, al parecer llamarían la atención esa noche.

No se percató en el momento en que Rosalie los dejó solos, miró a su alrededor buscando algo en lo que centrarse que no fuera en su esposo que caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Finalmente se rindió llevando los ojos a esos verdes hipnotizantes que buscaban mucho más allá de la superficie, intentando descifrar sus más oscuros secretos. Tragó en seco sin poder despegarse.

—Estás hermosa…no, más que eso, preciosa… creo que no tengo adjetivo para demostrar lo bella que estás. Le haces honor a tu nombre: _Bella_ —la chica negó.

—No lo digas… por favor.

—Algún día tendrás que contarme porque no te gusta que te digan así—sentenció Edward sin dejar de disfrutar de la vista, aun cuando ella rompió el contacto.

—Algún día.

Sin más preámbulos le tendió la caja que llevaba en la mano, era grande por lo que imaginaba que se trataba de un conjunto completo. Esperó paciente a que lo abriera dejando a la vista un hermoso collar de una pieza unido por la mitad, parecía como si hubiese adivinado que ella escogería el vestido con el escote prominente donde los diamantes jugarían entre sus pechos. Los pendientes eran de la misma idea una hilera simple que adornaba sus orejas sin quitar protagonismo a los complementos.

Quien sí se llevaría todas las miradas sería el deslumbrante anillo, una gran cuerda rodeada de diamantes enredándose en su dedo para terminar en una gran piedra en medio. La joya pesaba en su mano, que la tendría en permanente recordatorio de la cantidad de dólares que llevaba en el cuerpo. Con ayuda de su marido se puso los regalos para luego volverse hacia el espejo, uno al lado del otro imaginando como los verían todos cuando aparecieran entre los fotógrafos, periodistas e invitados. Eran perfectos.

—No es necesario que lleves los demás anillos, puedes dejarlos en casa —comentó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Tú llevas el tuyo —indicó Isabella señalando el dedo anular donde estaba la argolla de oro blanco—, por lo menos me pondré la alianza, no importarán unos diamantes más.

—Como desees —dijo el hombre.

Cuando confirmaron estar preparados bajaron directo a la puerta principal donde los esperaban el mayordomo y los tres guardaespaldas, quienes los acompañarían en aquella ocasión. Se trataba de un evento masivo y el empresario no se sentía seguro dejando a su mujer pasearse sin la protección adecuada. Subieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje.

 _Long Island_ a 120 millas de la ciudad ofrecía grandes terrenos donde se podía trabajar la tierra obteniendo buenos viñedos y bodegas, específicamente en la zona norte llamada _North Fork_ , bastante cerca de la zona en donde vivían los Cullen. Era por ello que no necesitaban de mucho tiempo, como cuando iban al trabajo; para llegar a la gran bodega de Castello Di Borghese, ganador del platino a la mejor bodega de vinos en New York.

Se trataban de los más antiguos viñedos de la zona que producían los mejores vinos de la región, siguiendo las tradiciones del viejo mundo, específicamente, La Toscana, exactamente donde Edward y Jasper tenían los nuevos terrenos. Se trataba de una excelente oportunidad para obtener ideas como también lograr nuevos productos.

A pesar de entrar a la noche, la casa colonial se veía esplendida entre los colores anaranjados del cielo. Se habían colocado una variedad de antorchas que iluminaban el camino hacia vivienda donde esperaban un sinfín de periodistas queriendo la exclusiva de todos los invitados importantes de la ciudad.

La pareja se miró y negó en silencio al percibir la alfombra roja instalada en medio del paseo con los fotógrafos a cada lado. Parecía una premiación de los _oscars_ antes que una cata de vinos. Edward suspiró tomando la mano de su mujer y besándole la palma, el auto se detuvo y ambos esperaron para salir.

Como era el protocolo, primero salía el empresario por la puerta que Laurent le abría, así juntos darse la vuelta para esperar a que Sam diera el paso a Isabella, quien tenía ese tiempo para arreglarse y asegurar que todo estuviera en orden. Para sorpresa de la chica no fue la mano de su guardaespaldas la que se presentó, sino la de su marido quien mostraba una hermosa sonrisa con todos los dientes visibles.

Sin soltarla avanzaron lentamente por el camino determinado mientras la cola del vestido se arreglaba y no la hiciera caer. De detuvieron en medio para recibir los flashes de todas dirección hasta que Edward le dejó un beso en la frente retirándose un poco para que solo la fotografiaran a ella, demostrando lo orgulloso que se encontraba de su esposa.

Isabella se quedo quieta olvidando la asesoría que en algún momento le había dado Benjamin sobre como lucir el vestido. Cerró los ojos unos segundos buscando serenidad y concentrarse, al abrirlos la reina del hielo estaba presente, la frente en alto y la postura correcta para presentar el hermoso vestido rojo que Alice le confeccionó hace ya un tiempo. El escote prominente dejaba lugar para que el collar de diamantes deslumbrara entre las luces, procuró colocar la mano en un lugar donde se viera el anillo y con lentitud fue girándose para que todos pudieran admirar la espalda donde el encaje rojo jugaba en su espalda. Era un vestido sencillo pero sensual, sacando toda la femineidad de una mujer.

Se alegró al volver a los brazos de su marido y adentrarse en la casa lejos de los paparazzi, en la puerta los esperaba un hombre alto de tez morena y cabello oscuro. Le tendió la mano a Edward quien correspondió para luego presentarla, ella ofreció su mano sorprendiéndose cuando el hombre se la llevó a los labios sin dejar de contemplarla y hablarle en italiano.

El hombre llamado Mario, los acompañó hacia el salón hablando sobre la presentación de esa noche, les mostró los lugares donde podrías disfrutar de obras de arte italianas, o conocer las de la historia de la viña y simplemente disfrutar de las diferentes reservas que se presentaban esa noche. Edward agradeció quedándose de verse durante la velada, miró hacia atrás asegurándose que alguno de los guardaespaldas estuviera cerca.

Avanzaron entre las personas, Edward la llevaba firme de la cintura procurando que todos se dieran cuenta que le pertenecía. Se detuvieron en ocasiones para saludar a otros empresarios que en algún momento sociabilizaron con él, admiraban la belleza de Isabella y luego los dejaban seguir hasta llegar a la mesa de degustación.

La chica se decidió comenzar por un Chardonnay mientras que él eligió la cepa que pensaba proveer: Cabernet Sauvignon. Edward procuró quedar a poca distancia con los ojos fijos en su esposa y la copa en alto. Atentos, uno en el otro, brindaron y dieron un trago, degustaron para luego dar el visto bueno y proseguir.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para encontrarse con los Whitlock, Alice daba saltitos para llamar su atención avanzando hacia ellos con Jasper detrás con una gran sonrisa. Conversaron sobre el día, los hombres se enfrascaron en trabajo mientras que las chicas hablaban sobre los vestidos y decidían dar una vuelta. Para el asombro de todos, Edward tomó a su mujer de la cintura besándola en los labios y luego dejarla ir como si nada.

Isabella seguía desconcertada cuando estuvo por chocar con algunas mujeres que frecuentaban la boutique, debieron quedarse un tiempo a escuchar sus vidas sociales antes de pedir disculpas y salir corriendo con la escusa de buscar a sus esposos. Ambas reían sin discreción mientras buscaban algo que comer antes que el vino se les viniera a la cabeza.

La pasaban de maravilla, siguiendo el ideal de presentación, luego riéndose de la barbaridad de estupideces que debían escuchar solo para obtener la clientela, Isabella dejaba apreciar toda su belleza con risas contagiosas recordando que aún era joven y podría disfrutar de ello.

—¿Bella Swan?

La sangre dejó de fluir, su cuerpo se paralizó y el temor recorrió cada parte de su ser trayendo consigo cada recuerdo que mantenía escondido bajo siete llaves. Alice fue la primera en girarse, solo por la reacción de su amiga ya que verdaderamente no conocía ese apodo, ni el apellido. Miró desde la chica hacia el hombre que se encontraba a solo unos pasos.

—Creo que la está confundiendo—dijo la diseñadora al ser la única en reaccionar.

—No lo creo, es igual a la chica que conozco, Isabella. Ese es su nombre real.

Sentía como si todos en el lugar estuvieran pendientes de ella, no quería girarse para confirmar su identidad, por lo menos de espalda podría negar cualquier coincidencia, necesitaba refugiarse, como tampoco podía salir corriendo y dar que hablar.

Volvió a sentir calor cuando sintió los brazos de Edward rodearla protegiéndola y cubriéndola con el cuerpo, se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta intentando disimular que solo se trataba de un abrazo, aunque aseguraba que los que se hallaban a su alrededor ya parecían enterados que algo malo ocurría.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace molestando a mi esposa?

—Creo… —el hombre negó—. Estoy seguro que es Bella, soy amigo de su familia…

—Ella no se llama así —dijo Edward con voz autoritaria; la chica agradecía que no dijera ese seudónimo—. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Solo sintió el resguardo de su marido quien la sacaba rápidamente del lugar, tomaba accesos fáciles entre la gente hasta perderse por un pasillo donde ya no se escuchaban las conversaciones entre los invitados.

Iba perdida por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando estaban dentro de una habitación, lo que parecía ser una sala de estar. Muebles antiguos, bien cuidados dentro de una estancia amplia y con una de las paredes con ventanas y unas suaves cortinas que ahora no dejaban ver el paisaje.

Edward le ayudó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, bajó a su altura quedando muy cerca mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el hombre intentó sacarla de su burbuja con pequeños besos por su rostro hasta encontrar los labios, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado. Ella se aferró a la chaqueta, luego al cuello hasta tenerlo entre sus piernas y el vestido arremangado.

Deseaba olvidar y era él quien siempre aparecía para mimarla, deseaba escucharlo decir te quiero, anhelaba que le hiciera recordar quién era ahora y no entrar en los recuerdos, quería utilizarlo en su beneficio… Utilizarlo… ¡No!

Se corrió rápidamente sintiéndose culpable, Edward lo que menos necesitaba era que lo utilizaran, eso le traería malos recuerdos, los traumas de infancia, como la idea de ir a un cuarto ajeno al suyo tal cual lo hacía su madre. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada para ver su rostro, el cual debía recriminarla por tal situación; gran sorpresa se llevó cuando él la tomó del rostro obligándole a encontrarse nuevamente. Ahí estaba, esos hermosos ojos verdes, penetrantes, llenos de deseo y sentimientos.

—No pasa nada, podemos seguir… estoy bien —Isabella negó.

—No, no puedo hacerte eso, no lo mereces —justificó la chica intentando escapar de su mirada, la besó.

—Quiero hacerlo, por favor no me lo prives —insistió Edward.

Sin más, con rapidez de aferró a su hombre besándolo con necesidad, olvidándose por completo que debía ser delicada, no obligarlo a seguir instrucciones, debía permitir que llevara el mando, si bien le era imposible, lo necesitaba con fervor, no podía seguir esperando, y al parecer, Edward se sentía de la misma manera. No importaba que estuvieran en un lugar público, a pasos de los invitados, donde cualquiera podría abrir la puerta y encontrarlos, nada importaba.

Entre susurros, Isabella le explicó cómo sería, no quería asustarlo como tampoco planificarlo, pero igualmente debía prepararlo. Él como si se tratada de un hombre experimentado, la elevó con agilidad tomándola de la piel desnuda de su piernas hasta el sofá donde quedaron recostados, Edward sobre ella besándola con delicadeza mientras ella lo acariciaba de la misma forma.

Espero paciente a que su esposo tomara la iniciativa de quitarse los pantalones, era consciente que si ella lo hacía él podría sentirse agredido. Gimió de solo sentir sus manos aproximarse, éste las llevó hacia su centro sobre las bragas de encaje rojo al igual que su vestido. Los besos descendieron sobre el prominente escote y al mismo tiempo la otra mano se encargaba de bajar la cremallera del pantalón.

Movimientos ágiles que terminaron la angustia de ambos cuando sintieron las prendas inferiores desaparecer. Se miraron a los ojos, sabía que quería decir por lo que rápidamente le recordó que estaba tomando la píldora, aún había muchas cosas que aclarar antes de pensar en futuros hijos, si es que querían contentar al público con una familia feliz.

Lentamente la penetró hasta estar completamente dentro, confundieron los jadeos con besos prometiendo un encuentro con más calma cuando estuvieran en casa, no era el lugar más apropiado para dejarse llevar, y aún así lo necesitaban, ambos deseaban disfrutar del otro. Los movimientos eran lentos pero profundos, Isabella se aferraba el cuello de Edward sin despegar sus labios a pesar de la falta de aire. No pudo controlar un grito cuando la mano de su marido llegó a su punto sensible, lo que causó que riera entre dientes mientras la hacía gozar, disfrutando con su rostro que comenzaba a perlarse como si estuvieran en pleno verano.

—Por favor… te lo ruego… más rápido —pidió la chica mientras él la besaba.

—No quiero —contestó sin dejar su trabajo.

—No podemos… estar aquí eternamente —sentenció Isabella, aunque tuvo que callarse cuando el fuego en su interior aumentaba—, podrás tenerme toda la noche en casa —dijo finalmente. Edward sin dejar los movimientos la miró.

—¿Lo prometes? —Ella asintió.

—Lo prometo… lo prometo… lo prometo.

No necesitó más para llevarla al clímax en poco tiempo, no dejaría pasar la promesa, como tampoco aquello que los había llevado a esa situación. Movimientos rápidos, gemidos sonoros que podría escucharlos cualquiera que pasara por fuera de la habitación, los cuales no importaron cuando ambos terminaron en un intenso orgasmo entre un beso apasionado.

Sin separarse, él protegiéndola de cualquiera que osara a entrar y verla, controlaron la respiración hasta ser pausada. Edward le besó las mejillas, la mandíbula, hasta terminar en un casto beso en los labios y encontrar sus ojos.

A regañadientes se separó, buscó las bragas de su mujer ayudándole a colocárselas y acomodarle el vestido antes de arreglarse a sí mismo. Isabella le acomodó la corbata y el cabello, como si se tratara de un gesto tierno entre una pareja que acababa de hacer el amor. No lo miraba a los ojos, pero cualquiera podría notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, el hombre suspiró dejándole un beso en la frente, tomándole la mano y saliendo de la sala. No le importaba que todos supieran que era lo que hacían dentro de la habitación, solo quería salir rápidamente del viñedo para tenerla solamente para él, el resto de la noche.

Cuando aparecieron en el gran salón, fueron recibidos por unos cuantos conocidos dentro del círculo social en el que se movían, Isabella daba su mejor sonrisa y no soltaba a su marido demostrando cuan feliz se hallaba que la recuperación hubiese ido perfectamente y ahora pudiera caminar en sus dos pies.

Volvieron a encontrarse con Alice y Jasper, la chica arrastró a su socia por entre las personas para presentarles a nuevas posibles clientas de la boutique. No se sentía cómoda entre esas mujeres que se preocupaban de cuantos dólares tenían en la cuenta corriente o cual de los vestidos era más caro, en vez de aprender a sociabilizar. Sabía que debía ser una de ellas, o por lo menos aparentarlo, no obstante, creía que su trabajo era bien llevado si Edward no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, no importaba si llevaba diseños exclusivos o grandes diamantes, eso no debía interferir en quien era como persona.

Sintió el corazón agitarse cuando unas manos se apoyaron en su cintura y las mujeres que la rodeaban observando en un punto fijo tras ella. No era necesario darse vuelta para saber quién era, mas cuando su voz aterciopelada pidió permiso para llevarse a su mujer. Las aristócratas asintieron sin pronunciar palabras mientras Edward la direccionaba hacia cual sea su idea.

.

 _ **** Escuchar canción de selección.**_

.

Salieron a los jardines de la casa colonial, él la hizo tomarse del brazo disfrutando del paseo. La noche era fresca, si bien a ninguno le importó, disfrutaban de la naturaleza, las luces estratégicamente colocadas para apreciar algunos de los viñedos. Isabella tomaba la cola del vestido para que no quedara enganchada en alguna parte y lamentara perderlo.

Se detuvieron justo al límite de los terrenos antes de entrar en las plantaciones. Echó un vistazo a su acompañante quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía estar admirando el paisaje, era demasiado oscuro como para percibir mas allá de unos metros aún con las luces encendidas. Esa vez, no perdió la compostura cuando Edward la tomó de la cintura girándose para quedar de frente.

—Sé que no debo tocar el tema, pero me preocupa tu reacción ante ese hombre —la chica bajó la mirada—. No te escondas, cariño, no conmigo.

—Sabes que solo soy yo, por lo que no quiero que otro interfieran en mi vida —contestó Isabella ahora con los ojos sobre su esposo.

—¿Y yo? ¿Puedo ser parte de tu vida? —preguntó Edward.

—Ya lo eres —el hombre negó.

—Quiero ser parte de tu vida sin un contrato de por medio, Isabella. ¿No confías en mí?

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, Edward, puedo confiar en ti lo que no significa que daba contarte mis cosas, al igual que has hecho tú. Esa fue una decisión que quisiste tomar por tu cuenta, yo no haré aquello —la chica se soltó retrocediendo unos pasos—. Ahora, si verdaderamente quieres saber de mi pasado, secretos y quién es ese hombre, es tan fácil como que me investigues, no creo que sea muy difícil para un hombre con influencias —sentenció Isabella tomando el camino de regreso.

No llegó mucho más allá de unos cuantos pasos cuando Edward la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar, quedando entre sus brazos y sus labios estampados en los de él. Sus brazos obraron por si solos llegando al cuello de su marido, aferrándose con fuerza mientras se dejaba llevar.

Las manos del hombre recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, juntando sus cuerpos evitando que ni siquiera una décima de aire pasara entre ellos. No importaba si alguien los estuviera mirando o debieran separarse para evitar habladurías, era la oportunidad de demostrarle que no todo era tan terrible si deseaba cambiar de opinión.

—Sé que es difícil quererme, más sabiendo mi pasado, pero prometo recompensarlo, haré lo que desees, solo debes pedirlo —dijo Edward entre besos desesperados por el rostro.

—¿Cómo voy a exigir algo cuando no me conoces? No sabes nada de mi vida —insistía Isabella sintiendo su rostro húmedo por lágrimas.

—Que importa el pasado, si podremos crear un futuro juntos… dame la oportunidad de amarte.

No podía dejarse vencer así, no importaban las bellas palabras y sentimientos que le expresaba, no era así como las cosas debían ser, ella no aceptaba ese contrato solo por jugar, fue una gran ayuda a sus necesidades, a la idea de empezar de nuevo sin confundir las cosas como ocurría ahora. ¿Qué hizo para que Edward dejara de ser ese tigre fuerte, decidido y calculador? Negó aún sintiendo el cuerpo fuerte aferrado a ella, su marido no dejaba de ser ese hombre, solo que ahora llevaba un sentimiento, algo tan fuerte que lo hacía querer ser alguien mejor.

Si no fuera porque llevó las manos al cabello de su esposo, el cual parecía mojado, que en su rostro no eran lágrimas, sino lluvia lo que la mojaba. Sin ellos percatarse, había comenzado a llover y ahora estaban mojados, su vestido se pegaba a ella y el traje parecía pesar más. Ambos miraron al cielo oscuro donde no se apreciaba ninguna estrella, solo densas nubes que dejaban caer agua sobre sus cuerpos.

Edward se giró buscando a cualquiera de los guardaespaldas, no podrían ingresar nuevamente a la casa en esas condiciones, hizo un gesto el cual reconoció Paul quien se movió rápidamente para llevar los preparativos. Sin soltar a su esposa rodearon el establecimiento hasta llegar a la entrada donde poco después apareció el auto. Sam abrió la puerta dejándolos entrar y luego ir al auto de atrás donde lo esperaba Laurent para salir de ahí.

El camino fue en silencio, pero ninguno de los dos se soltó, compartían el calor a través de sus ropas mojadas. Bajaron con rapidez cuando llegaron a la mansión, cruzaron la puerta principal y Edward no le dio tiempo de pensar, llevando a Isabella por las escaleras hacia el cuarto principal.

Solo un pasó dentro del dormitorio cuando él la acorraló contra la pared besándola con fervor, como si deseara hacerla entrar en razón y ella parecía caer lentamente a sus encantos. La chaqueta y la camisa quedaron rápidamente en el suelo, luego le siguieron los pantalones junto con los zapatos y calcetines, solo quedando en bóxer negros y su torso humedecido por la ropa.

Por otro lado, el vestido fue más lento, Edward quería disfrutar de cada centímetro de esa tela rozando el cuerpo de su mujer, disfrutar como caía lentamente hasta llegar a sus pies calzados con unos preciosos zapatos altos. No llevaba sujetador por lo que solo quedaban esas bragas que ya conocía. La contempló fijamente mientras se quitaba la ropa interior dejando que mirara su cuerpo desnudo, sin importarle, más bien gozando de esos ojos chocolate que parecían perderse por cada centímetro de piel masculina. Luego con la misma lentitud le quitó las bragas rojas hasta quedar completamente desnudos, manteniéndola arrinconada contra la pared.

Isabella tenía deseos de tocarlo, de hacer tantas cosas pero no lograba moverse, esos secretos, sus palabras, pasaban por su mente, el abuso de una madre, el verse obligado a hacer algo que no debía, no poder entrar a una habitación creyendo que le pedirían tener sexo solo por satisfacer deseos tan corrompidos como los que un día tuvo Elizabeth.

Dejó todo eso atrás cuando las manos de Edward se pusieron a cada lado suyo, apoyándose en la pared y sus bocas se encontraban a tan poco.

—Tócame, puedes tocarme… sé que no eres ella, eres mucho mejor que ella —dijo jugando con su cordura al no besarla—, sé que puedo confiar en ti… porque te quiero.

Llevó una mano temblorosa hacia esa cintura de infarto donde comenzaban a marcarse la cadera bajando hacia ese punto… cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, sentir esa piel, bajando lentamente, más abajo, hasta llegar al trasero. Pensó en correr la mano cuando Edward gimió, sin embargo, él mismo la volvió a su sitio mientras con la otra llevaba la mano libre de la chica hasta su miembro ya erecto. Ella tampoco de guardó el gemido pegando sus cuerpos para sentir el roce.

Sin más preámbulos, con pasos seguros fueron llegando a la cama donde se dejaron caer. Besos, caricias, gemidos desbordaban la habitación disfrutando de las sensaciones, la intimidad que se creaba luego de confesiones y malos momentos esa tarde. Solo debían recordar las buenas cosas, aun cuando asustaran, nada más importaba entre esas cuatro paredes.

Edward se incorporó lentamente con la idea de buscar un condón cuando la chica negó recordándole que tomaba la píldora, él volvió a su lugar, acomodándose entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más hasta entrar lentamente.

Internamente se alegraba de los pasos que iba dando su esposo, ya no sentía el temor de tener que seguir a alguien para satisfacerle, sino que buscaba su propio deseo, sentirse pleno en algo que fue privado por tantos años, hasta que ella apareció. Cerró los ojos escondiéndose en el cuello del hombre disfrutado de los movimientos, dejándose llevar, por lo que llevó las manos a esa tentadora espalda aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor no dejaban de moverse buscando más fricción. Olvidándose de comportarse con delicadeza, lo abrazó con las piernas invitándolo a llegar más profundo, a lo que él respondió sin miramientos llenándola por completo.

—Dilo… vamos, dilo —insistió Edward, Isabella supe a que se refería.

—Vamos, tigre… —jadeó al sentirlo tan dentro; se aferró con fuerza—, ese es mi tigre, eres el mejor.

Gruñidos salieron de su garganta, la tomó de las manos llevándolas sobre la cabeza y besándola con tanta intensidad que el nudo en su bajo vientre estalló llevándola a un orgasmo que jamás sintió en su vida. Él poco después la llenó haciéndola prolongar más esa electricidad en su interior.

Edward quería moverse para quitar el peso de encima, pero Isabella se aferraba con fuerza, queriendo mantener esa posición por todo el tiempo posible, no quería enfrentar aún su rostro y las cosas maravillosas que podrían salir de esa boca. Se encontraba en un momento débil, cualquier pregunta, su respuesta podría ser afirmativa y no quería ilusionar a ninguno de los dos.

—Cariño, solo quiero saber si estás bien, prometo no preguntar nada —dijo Edward apoyando su peso en los codos. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo que pienso?

—No lo sabía —contestó, luego sonrió—, tal vez estamos tan unidos que no hay necesidad de hablar para saber lo que el otro siente.

—Dijiste que no dirías nada —refutó la chica recibiendo una risita de su marido.

—Dije que no preguntaría —respondió entre risas—, vamos, necesito un baño.

Dejó que se bajara de la cama observándolo avanzar hacia el baño completamente desnudo, se mordió el labio pensando en lo que se venía. Él querría hablar, saber que pasó en el viñedo, querer conocer más de ella, tal como lo desearía cualquier persona enamorada. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de ella? ¿En qué falló para que las cosas cambiaran de su puerto seguro?

Se sobresaltó cuando su marido la llamó, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin avergonzarse de su desnudez. Tragó en seco asintiendo, esperando a que volviera en sus pasos, pero por lo que veía quería que se moviera ya. Tomó aire y se dejó llevar, tal cual venía haciendo desde esa tarde, se levantó olvidando que no llevaba nada encima corriendo hacia el baño y pasando al lado del hombre sin detenerse.

Ya dentro de la bañera, Edward tras ella le pasaba la esponja natural por los brazos, el estómago, subiendo por su pecho, sin tocar las partes sensibles, respetando ese momento. Sus piernas se entrelazaban y el brazo que no utilizaba descansaba a un lado, dejando ver el antebrazo tintado. Con delicadeza remarcó cada línea sin entormepecer el trabajo del hombre quien seguía limpiándola.

ESPERANZA, una palabra con tanta fuerza, tal vez era eso lo que le mantenía firme día a día, mirándolo cada mañana asegurando que sería mucho mejor que el anterior. Acomodó su cuerpo para quedar recostada en su esposo haciendo que éste levantara la pierna que hace poco estaba cubierta con una férula. Llevaba cicatrices oscuras, tres líneas gruesas por donde debían haber ingresado los tornillos y dos pequeños orificios. Tocó cada uno sintiendo la piel más lisa y sensible.

—Llevas dos marcas de guerra —comentó; Edward dejó de mimarla.

—¿Qué dices? —La chica llevó el dedo al tatuaje.

—Aquí la lucha con tu persona, combatiendo contra los demonios de tu pasado —luego volvió a la rodilla—. Y aquí batallando con tu presente.

—Mi presente me gusta más —susurró Edward cerca de su oreja; ella se estremeció.

—¿Cómo puedo gustarte cuando te hago la vida imposible? Te he destructurado tu vida pacífica.

—Tal vez ya era momento de hacerlo, una forma de sanar mi pasado.

Se quedaron en silencio, Isabella en sus pensamientos sin dejar de acariciar las finas cicatrices, mientras Edward la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo cada músculo bajo el agua.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió un camino de besos por sus hombros y espalda provocados por su marido. Fuera de su zona de confort, se sentía mimada, protegida, cuidada como jamás lo había estado, aún así necesitaba ser fuerte para no dejar caer sus muros en un momento de debilidad, hoy no era el día para buscar razones, o para desviarse de sus propósitos. Sin embargo, las palabras de ese hombre la descolocaban, se veía seguro de sí mismo, no se trataba de un juego para tenerla en su cama todas las noches, verdaderamente la quería demostrándole cada día con diferentes detalles.

Sin importarle si el agua de desbordaba de la bañera se movió hasta quedar frente a frente, tuvo cuidado de no caer sobre la pierna en recuperación y tampoco lastimar al amigo entre sus piernas. Se perdió en sus ojos verde esmeralda atentos a cualquier reacción de su esposa.

—Ese hombre era un gran amigo de mis padres, pero los traicionó en el último momento por dinero —confesó Isabella—. Por su culpa, mi padre murió en ese accidente, haciendo que las cosas empeoraran para nosotras con mi madre. Es por eso que me ha afectado verlo y que me reconozca… es una de las razones de por qué escapé de Forks y acepté el contrato.

—¿Temes que te haga daño? —preguntó Edward intentando controlar su temperamento; la chica negó.

—No, él no sabe que sé la verdad —confesó bajando la mirada—, solo quiero olvidarlo.

—¿No quieres demandarlo, que pague por su error? —Isabella negó efusivamente.

—Llevar aquello a la ley haría que otras cosas salieran a la luz y no estoy preparada para ello… no quiero hablar de ello —Edward asintió atrayéndola a su cuerpo, rodeándola con los brazos.

—Procuraré que no se acerque a ti, lo prometo —dijo el hombre acariciándole la espalda mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza—, ahora, tu promesa fue hacer el amor toda la noche, así que manos a la obra.

Con delicadeza la tomó del mentón buscando su boca y perderse en un beso tierno y cuidadoso. Sin soltarla acomodó las piernas quedando en medio mientras que las de la chica le rodeaban y sus entrepiernas se juntaban, demostrándole que estaba listo para la acción.

Adoró escucharla reír contra sus labios y a la vez se aferraba con los brazos al cuello buscando la penetración.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Aún no podía tomarla en brazos como hubiese deseado, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con envolverla en una toalla blanca y grande, rodearla con los brazos y caminar así hacia la cama. Se reían de cosas sin sentido o de algunas anécdotas del hombre en su infancia. No todo fue terror, momentos con Carlisle y cuando se recuperaba del trauma, marcaron su felicidad, justo donde Susan le dijo que debía aferrarse, siempre a los momentos felices.

Edward corrió las mantas dejando que su esposa se trepara a la cama acurrucándose en su lado dejando la toalla atrás. La cubrió dejando un beso en la coronilla para darse la vuelta y acostarse junto a ella, se miraron con una sonrisa, sin tocarse, solo disfrutando de la cercanía y de la pequeña complicidad que iban adquiriendo. Era una simple confesión, pero para el empresario era un gran adelanto.

Poco a poco los ojos de Isabella se fueron haciendo más pesados, cerrándose a pesar de luchar contra ello, él llevó una mano a su rostro ayudándola a descansar, dejando delicadas caricias que la harían conciliar el sueño luego de la agradable noche.

Se sorprendió cuando los labios de su mujer dejaron un beso en la palma de su mano, ya tenía los ojos cerrados, casi en la inconsciencia.

—Te quiero —susurró Isabella; Edward sonrió.

—Lo sé, cariño… yo también te quiero.

….

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Otro sábado llegó y las cosas van tomando rumbo, ¿Isabella caerá en los encantos de Edward? ¿Cuál será ese pasado tan oscuro que guarda esta chica?

Ese momento que todas esperan, está acercándose, solo deben tener un poco más de paciencia, que mi mente está trabajando a mil por hora, con todo el trabajo que relaciona mi trabajo por ser fin de año y los pocos minutos que me quedan para escribir.

Le mando un beso y un abrazo gigante a **Jorgelys Goncalves** quien mañana está de cumpleaños, este capítulo va dedicado a ti.

Gracias a _**SS- 08' 13, LauraECS, Dayis, Nanjeraly Acosta, pera l. t, bella- maru, Isabella pia Cullen, Conchita Leonard**_ _ **, carlita16,**_ _ **Jade HSos, Diana, suhaylc, sofiarp, dracullen, IngridMMP, Anónimo 1, Anónimo 2, MaeCllnWay, alondrixcullen1498, Arce Losa, Tata XOXO, melychile, Any, marcelw, VivisBatallita, cavendano13, Manligrez, monica- lizzy- perez, ashleyswan, Yoliki, yessenya, Brigitte, LUZ. C. C, zujeyane, MarielaArgent, prisjsr, jupy, Lorshy, FaNy. GE, lu537, lissette, GabyOoo19, tary masen Cullen, Nelly, Sabrina, terewee, Duende Cullen, Gloriacullen, Lady Stew, Dannielle S, Laura Katherine, Sandy21, cary, miop, dayii257luna, Makena Connor, Mary Baltazar, atenaschan, Anónimo 3**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	25. Capítulo 24: La Toscana

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración:**_ _T **he way you look tonight** – Frank Sinatra_

 _**All For Me** \- John Legend_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24:**

.

Todos en la mansión corrían de un lado para otro, sacando la mejor vajilla, las copas de cristal y los cubiertos de plata que Edward había traído de un viaje a Francia. Isabella transitaba de la cocina al comedor verificando que todo estuviera perfecto, no porque no confiara en sus empleados, sino por una obsesión porque esa noche saliera a la perfección.

Rosalie iba tras ella con su agenda electrónica en mano intentando que su jefa contestara los correos electrónicos, organizar reuniones, o modificar sus horarios luego del gran notición que le acaba de disparar.

—¡Estas cosas se dicen con anticipación! —discutía la productora de eventos entrando a la cocina.

—Sabes cómo es Edward, su palabra es orden, no importa si es con una semana o una hora de anticipación.

—Pero esto influye en tu agenda —dijo Rosalie frustrada.

Isabella se detuvo girándose hacia su mano derecha quien frenó bruscamente para no caer sobre la chica, quien sonreía divertida con la situación. Suspiró sin perder el gesto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es tan urgente que no podremos aplazar?

—La reunión con el embajador de Italia, es justo esa semana —sentenció Rose mirando desde su tablet a los ojos de su jefa.

—Llamaré antes que lleguen los invitados para adelantarla.

—No lo lograrás —Isabella intensificó su sonrisa ante la negativa de Rosalie.

—Claro que sí, ya verás. ¿Qué sigue?

—La muestra para los preparativos del desfile.

—Para ello tenemos tiempo, que lo atrasemos una semana, no dificultará los tiempos, Alice obviamente lo entenderá —dijo la chica sin intimidarse con la mirada de su nueva amiga. Rose bufó.

—Bien… ¿La reunión con el patronato? Esa era en conjunto con tu esposo —Isabella bajó la vista pensando. La estilista se sentía vencedora.

—No te preocupes, arreglaré eso… estoy segura que podremos hacerla dentro de tres días.

—El señor Cullen, dijo que estaba muy ocupado —indicó la rubia, sin embargo, la señora Cullen sonrió.

—Nada que un buen chantaje solucione.

—Eres increíble…

Rosalie quedó sola en el comedor percatándose que Isabella acaba de solucionar todos los problemas, que para ella parecían gigantes luego de pelear por mantenerlo todo ordenado. Sonrió mientras negaba, adoraba trabajar para ella, agradecía haber aceptado su oferta cuando en ese tiempo, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando la vio transitar por el pasillo hacia la sala, la siguió siguiendo con su trabajo, Isabella contestaba a todas sus preguntas mientras respondía otras de las chicas del servicio, quienes querían saber que dejar y que cosas quitar.

Todos desaparecieron del lugar cuando Edward apareció quitándose la corbata y la expresión cansada. Isabella se acercó ayudándole a retirarse el abrigo y preguntando cómo le había ido en la sesión con Susan. Era primera reunión en privado, sin ella presente, lo que la tenía un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía que temas tocarían.

—Todo bien, solo que agotador —respondió el dueño de casa.

—Podemos cancelar la cena… —Edward negó besándola para acallarla.

—Nada de eso, te dije que no sería impedimento; solo necesito un baño y estaré como nuevo —Isabella asintió.

—Está bien, Rosalie ya ha elegido tu conjunto, está sobre el sillón.

—Gracias cariño.

Le dejó otro beso antes de retirarse por las escaleras, se sentía tentada de ofrecerse en ayuda, pero pensó mejor las cosas, tal vez necesitaba de ese tiempo a solas para meditar o recomponerse para ser el imperioso hombre de negocios.

Agradeció que Harry interrumpiera sus pensamientos con la noticia de la llegada del hombre de las luces. Asintió pidiéndole que lo hiciera pasar el jardín trasero donde debía trabajar, el hombre mayor asintió con una reverencia volviendo en sus pasos.

Esa noche su casa sería abierta a los socios, gerentes y administradores de la empresa, finalizaban un periodo del año laboral y como tradición se abrían las puertas de la mansión Cullen para dar una pequeña fiesta en honor a los trabajadores de alto mando. Luego dentro de Entertainment Cullen se realizaba una general para todos los que componían la empresa, la cual ya se hallaba en manos de colegas de Rosalie y ésta misma, elegidos especialmente por ella para cubrir el gran evento.

Ya disfrutaban de la llegada de la primavera y la temperatura los acompañaba, por lo que decidió realizar todo en los jardines, así que se contrató a una empresa que iluminara los terrenos. Pronto debían llegar los arreglos florales y podría dar finalizado su trabajo para seguir con su tratamiento de belleza.

Una hora después, con todo casi terminado, pudo dejar el control en manos de Emily, pedirle algo de tiempo a Rosalie antes de comenzar con su presentación personal y así poder pasarse por el cuarto de Edward a quien no había visto desde su llegada. Tocó a la puerta antes de entrar, sin recibir la orden como siempre.

Su esposo descansaba en la cama con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, un brazo sobre sus ojos y una pierna cayendo, casi tocando el suelo. Se daba la posibilidad que estuviera durmiendo por lo que se acercó despacio, hasta situarse a su lado llevando una mano hacia el cabello húmedo.

—Te enfermarás —susurró sin recibir respuesta—, vamos, tigre, es hora de despertar. —Nuevamente no recibió señal alguna—. En realidad, estás muy cansado, será mejor que suspenda la cena.

—No —respondió finalmente—, puedo con ello.

—No, si no te encuentras de buen ánimo —sentenció Isabella todavía con las manos entre ese cabello rebelde.

—Lo estaré si no te separas de mi lado —respondió Edward sin abrir los ojos—, Susan se extralimitó, hizo renacer recuerdos que prefería haber mantenido bajo llave.

—¿Ha sido muy malo? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ha querido demostrar que Elizabeth y tú no son igual, lo cual ya lo sé, no era necesario volver en el pasado.

—Te ayudará a mejorar —dijo la chica sentándose a su lado quitándole el brazo de la cara— Piénsalo como un nuevo paso para superar y ser feliz… no más esperanza, solo felicidad.

Con un movimiento ágil la acercó para besarla, perdiéndose en el otro, como si fuera el mejor remedio para cualquier debilidad. Se separaron entre pequeños besos hasta que encontraron sus miradas.

—Gracias por estar aquí —dijo Edward regalándole una sonrisa.

—No hay de que —finalmente la chica se incorporó—. Debo ir a arreglarme, ¿necesitas algo? —Él negó.

—No, todo está bien, haré lo mismo.

Sin más, se retiró hacia su cuarto donde ya esperaba Rosalie con todo el conjunto sobre la cama, colocando el set de maquillaje sobre el tocador para trabajar luego que tomara el baño.

Estuvieron un largo rato procurando que el tocado quedara bien tomado, era algo simple ya que el vestido debía tener su protagonismo. Alice rogó por días que ese sería el apropiado para tan elegante momento, así que el maquillaje iba en colores tierra, labios rosas y el cuello descubierto para apreciar el escote y espalda.

Es vestido era ajustado a su cuerpo hasta los muslos donde caía con delicadez con un bordado a mano en tonos negros, al igual que la parte superior del vestido. La espalda descubierta y un bonito escote en V siguiendo con el mismo diseño. Solo llevaría unos pendientes semicirculares que hacían juego al brazalete grueso de diamantes. Rosalie la movió junto al espejo de cuerpo entero para que admirara lo hermosa que había quedado. Isabella le agradeció con una sonrisa preguntando si podía ir a confirmar que su marido estuviera listo.

Se quedó un tiempo a solas observándose en el espejo, en realidad se veía preciosa e irreconocible, el vestido tenía su talle perfecto; definitivamente Alice lo diseñó solo para ella. Acarició la tela, cerró los ojos y recordó a Edward.

Desde que le confesó sobre ese hombre, las cosas estaban muy bien entre ellos, era atento, la llamaba por lo menos dos veces en el día, quedaban para almorzar casi todos los días, a lo menos que uno de los dos tuviera una reunión; un matrimonio feliz. Jamás la cuestionó, dejó pasar el tema como si no fuera nada importante, no le interesó profundizar como había muerto su padre o porque la necesidad de ocuparse. La única medida tomada fue que Paul y Sam la acompañaran a cualquier sitio. Punto.

Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en esa noche, nuevamente era la anfitriona de estas fiestas, por tercer año consecutivo y no sabía cuántos quedaban por delante. Se giró un poco para apreciar por cada ángulo hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

Dio el paso encontrándose con Edward tan guapo como siempre. Iba vestido de negro a excepción de la corbata la cual tenía unas ligeras rayas plateadas, se había dejado la barba de dos días como intentado peinar su cabello, si bien avergonzado, le confesó que todo era asesorado por Rosalie, luego de confirmar que estaba listo.

El hombre se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con una sonrisa felina que le destacaba, la miró de arriba abajo, le tendió la mano la cual aceptó para darle la vuelta y admirarla en todos los ángulos, al igual que ella hizo en el espejo.

—¿Tengo permitido halagarte? —Isabella asintió y sonrió—. Definitivamente seré la envidia de esta velada, no habrá mujer más hermosa que tú.

—Entonces será mejor que me mantengas encerrada en la torre más alta —opinó recibiendo una negativa del hombre.

—Ni hablar, quiero lucir a mi mujer y mostrar lo enamorado que estoy por ella.

Le seguían incomodando esos comentarios, a pesar de ir acostumbrándose día a día. En ocasiones disfrutaba de ellos, como en otros creía que no eran necesarios, tal como ese donde no le importaba confesar sus sentimientos. Era tener a un Edward completamente diferente, le sorprendía como podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, dejaba todas las cartas en la mesa para que ella las manejara a su antojo.

Siguió el recorrido de su mano hacia los labios de su marido quien le dejó un beso en el torso y luego en la palma, finalizando en la alianza. Él llevaba la suya, jamás se la quitaba, ni siquiera para bañarse o para hacer ejercicio.

Enredó su brazo con el de ella invitándola a salir y dar la bienvenida a los invitados que esperaban en la terraza. Habían tomado como tradición aparecer luego que todos estuvieran presentes, Harry daba los honores y ellos descendían por la escaleras junto a los aplausos de los administrativos de Entertainment Cullen.

Al igual como en los últimos dos años reflejaron una sonrisa y agradecieron ante el recibimiento. Escuchaban los sonidos de asombro de algunas mujeres, como los comentarios de hombres respecto al vestido original de la señora Cullen. La pareja se situó en el centro del lugar donde Leah les sirvió dos copas de champaña, todos quedaron en silencio dándole espacio al dueño de casa para agradecerles el haber asistido. Finalmente todos brindaron y la fiesta se dio por comenzada.

Los señores Cullen pasaron por cada grupo, conversando o agradeciendo los halagos que ofrecían al ser una pareja feliz y enamorada. Cuando llegaron hacia Esme y Carlisle, los saludaron con besos y abrazos, recibiendo palabras de asombro ante lo bien que se veían esa noche. Edward no se preocupó de guardar las apariencias, abrazando y besando a su mujer cada vez que deseaba, logrando que la chica se sonrojara.

Cuando fue el turno de los Whitlock, Alice no dejó que Isabella se escapara, la tomó de un brazo repitiéndole cada segundo lo hermoso que le había quedado el vestido, tal cual como se lo imaginó al momento de hacer los bocetos. Por otro lado, Edward estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra de la diseñadora, felicitándola por tal creación, que hacía de su mujer un ángel. La dueña de casa no controlaba el sonrojo que todos veían.

Sin soltarla de la cintura, salieron a la terraza donde se hallaron con los demás asociados. Eleazar presentó a su esposa, Carmen, con quien acaba de contraer matrimonio, la cual también elogió el vestido, luego se les acercó Alistair quien al parecer llevaba varias copas en el cuerpo en poco tiempo. Como era de esperarse, discutieron algunos temas de la empresa y sus sedes mientras las mujeres hablaban sobre la vida que las rodeaba al estar casadas con hombres de negocios.

La pareja se sorprendió cuando divisaron a Garrett y Vanessa hablando pacíficamente en una esquina distanciada. Se saludaron cordialmente e Isabella comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con las miradas lascivas de la prima de su esposo.

Poco después el mayordomo se les acercó confirmándoles que la cena estaba lista para servir, ambos asintieron, Edward se aclaró la garganta e invitó a todos a bajar a los jardines donde esperaban dispuestas las mesas y los encargados de servir. Esperaron a que todos estuvieran bajando antes de seguirlos, el hombre le preguntó a su esposa si se encontraba presentable, a lo que ella como siempre, le arregló la corbata, limpió las pelusas invisibles de su traje y le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación.

Como siempre, los anfitriones estaban en la mesa principal junto con la familia, degustaron exquisitos platos preparados por Jessica y otros ayudantes contratados para la ocasión. Era en esas circunstancias cuando entendía porque su marido tenía tanto personal trabajando para él, se trataba de personas competentes a las cuales no se podía dejar ir.

Al finalizar la cena, justo después del postre, el presidente de Entertainment Cullen dio un pequeño discurso agradeciendo el trabajo de todos dentro de la empresa, los esfuerzos recompensados, los nuevos proyectos y las renovaciones de algunos productos o personas que ayudaban en la productividad. El lugar rompió en aplausos, Isabella se puso de pie para aplaudirlo, aparentando de muy buena manera, estar locamente enamorada rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besarlo frente a todos. Lo que no esperaba es que el hombre se pusiera tan romántico atrayéndola más hacia sí y sostenerla como en las películas con el cuerpo doblado, llevándose unos cuantos aplausos y gritos guturales.

Posterior a la comida se organizaba un espacio para bailar, la pareja fue quien abrió danzando con una canción de Sinatra. Edward hizo una reverencia pidiendo su mano a lo que la chica aceptó con una sonrisa, actuando para quienes los rodeaban, mas sabiendo que él no lo hacía.

 _ **** Escuchar canción selecta: Frank Sinatra**_

La hizo dar una vuelta y luego acomodó la mano en la cintura mientras ella llevaba una a su hombro y la otra se entrelazaba con la de su marido. Cuando la música comenzó, Isabella no reconocía la letra, no era una de las más conocidas, sin embargo, cuando Edward la acercó hasta quedar justo en su oído para cantarle, no le importó aquello, solo lograba concentrarse en cada palabra y la voz aterciopelada de su marido.

— _You're lovely, with your smile so warm… And your cheeks so soft… There is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight.—_ le dio otra vuelta dejándola pegada a su pecho expuesta al público—. _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart._

Edward realizó tal movimiento que la hizo girar en su eje logrando que el vestido se luciera y que la chica soltara una risa tal cual decía en la canción. Los presentes sonreían y reían sabiendo que el hombre frío, cada día iba derritiéndose ante los encantos de su joven esposa.

—¿Es necesario presentarles este show? —preguntó Isabella sin perder la sonrisa sincera de sus labios.

—No estoy actuando, ya lo sabes… podría seguir cantando.

—¿Has elegido esta canción con alguna intención? —Edward se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Funciona? —preguntó, fue el turno de encoger los hombros para Isabella—, entonces, sí.

—Estás loco —dijo la chica negando y sonriendo.

—Loco por ti —respondió haciéndola girar nuevamente y guiarla por la pista y volver a cantar para ella—. _Yes_ _you're lovely_ _,_ _never_ _,_ _ever change_ _…_ _Keep that breathless charm… Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you… Just the way you look tonight._

—¿No quieres que cambie? —preguntó Isabella y él negó.

—Jamás… Con contrato o sin este, siempre serás tú, aunque intentes ser una mujer fría sin sentimientos. Se que están ahí, implorando salir y aceptar que estás enamorada de éste hombre.

Parecía realmente seguro de lo que decía, como si ella en algún momento hubiese confesado alguna cosa. Pero podía asegurar que no era así, no daría su brazo a torcer, no estaba enamorada y tampoco tenía sentimientos hacia él… o bueno, no muchos. Volvió a concentrarse en la fiesta donde los aplaudían luego que Sinatra dejase de escucharse.

Edward no le permitió moverse de la pista mientras los demás se situaban a su alrededor, bailaron otras tres canciones antes de poder retirarse robando por una copa de vino blanco, la cual llego rápidamente de manos de Leah.

El resto de la velada pasó sin problemas, Edward no se alejaba de la chica a menos que Alice se la raptara por un momento y él no lograra encontrarla hasta unos minutos después. Isabella procuró que todos estuvieran bien atendidos, y antes que alguien decidiera retirarse, se preocupó de agradecer su asistencia.

Para cuando se fue el último, se dejó caer en el sofá blanco ansiosa por quitarse los zapatos de tacón fino. Su marido insistía que, si pudiera llevarla en brazos, no dudaría en prepararle un baño y mimarla toda la noche, si bien debía comportarse por su pierna, así que llegaron al consenso de compartir cama como un matrimonio normal. Para gozo de Edward, su mujer volvió a repetir en sueños esas palabras que le llenaban el corazón.

Las maletas ya esperaban en el auto, comenzaba a amanecer cuando tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto donde debían estar esperándolos los Whitlock para tomar el jet privado que los llevaría a La Toscana.

Se trataba de un viaje de negocio y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de un viaje en pareja, del cual Edward se aferró justificando que debían seguir las apariencias y no darles a creer que algo malo sucedía entre ellos, si cada uno permanecía en un continente diferente darían de qué hablar. Isabella sabía verdaderamente sus intenciones, no obstante, no las rebatió, aceptó la idea solo porque serían un par de días.

Al igual que en el viaje a Miami, cada uno se sentó con su pareja. Por primera vez, era él quien descasaba mientras ella trabajaba en su portátil intentando solucionar todos esos detalles de los cuales Rosalie creía que perdería el cabello al no tenerla cerca.

Se estremecía cada vez que él la tocaba, la mano sobre su rodilla, caricias en el brazo más cercano o la simpleza de colocarle el cabello detrás de la oreja. Cosas que cualquiera persona externa vería como romántico y atento, mientras que ella insistía que solo se trataba de un montaje

No era necesario pensar en que se trasladarían por la región, ya que Edward jamás se desprendería de su auto favorito que ya los esperaba en la loza. Se internaron entre las angostas calles hasta que llevaron a la periferia, Isabella miró a su esposo cuestionándolo. Por lo general primero pasaban por el hotel y luego iban a recorrer, tal cual hicieron en otras ocasiones.

Desconcertada observaba el camino entre las líneas de árboles y los sembradíos. Alice, en el asiento trasero, comentaba maravillada de la vista, bombardeando a su esposo con miles de preguntas sobre los terrenos del proyecto. Edward giró hacia la izquierda internándose en otro camino rural, seguidos por el auto de los guardaespaldas y Emily quien los acompañaba por esa semana.

Las mujeres dejaron escapar un jadeo al percibir la hermosa casa al estilo del área central de Italia, una casa de campo con piedra natural, ladrillo y madera entre la hermosa vegetación de la zona. El empresario estacionó enfrente, bajó dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a su esposa quien seguía atónita con la maravillosa y tradicional casa. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y él le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿La compraste? —cuestionó Isabella volviéndose otra vez a la casa.

—No, solo la arrendé —respondió tomándola por la espalda para que avanzara—, pero si te encanta, podría comprarla. Serían bellas vacaciones.

Decidió no discutir por ello, solo se trataría de una pérdida de tiempo y poner a sus invitados incómodos.

Para entrar a la vivienda debían subir una escalera de madera y piedra donde los esperaba una hermosa puerta de madera tallada y flores frescas. Una mujer de edad les saludó en italiano dándole la bienvenida y haciendo un gesto para que entraran.

Paredes blancas, arcos que daban paso a una sala, comedor y dos grandes ventanales por donde entraba la luz del día. La cerámica no podía faltar en el estilo de La Toscana, pisos impecables y una escalera que conducía hacia abajo donde se hallaban las habitación, como decía Edward dándoles un pequeño tour.

Isabella no decía ninguna palabra, solo escuchaba a su marido y amigos conversar sobre la propiedad y explicando cómo se distribuían las instalaciones. Primero pasaron por la sala con muebles y decoración en rojo y madera, luego fueron a la cocina, completa de este último material natural junto a otra mesa de diario. Podían sentir el olor a la comida preparándose aumentándoles el hambre.

Edward los invitó a bajar la escalera de caracol encontrándose con otra preciosa vista a los jardines. La primera habitación a la derecha era el cuarto principal cruzando una mampara de vidrio cromado, la chica seguía sin habla observando cada detalle, dejándose guiar por el espacio o solo se quedaría quieta eternamente. Luego pasaron por una segunda habitación hacia el lado izquierdo, seguía con el mismo estilo de toda la casa, solo que en colores verdes y el último cuarto por el mismo pasillo era en tonalidades rojillas y una ventana que daba a las inmensidades del terreno.

Cuando iban a otro sector, Isabella se quedó quieta frente a una pequeña ventana que daba hacia otra casa cruzando un camino de piedra, le preguntó a su esposo que era eso a lo que respondió que se trataba de un cobertizo y tras ello, con una sonrisa, Edward le besó la frente arrastrándola hacia una sala donde se podría disfrutar de la lectura o televisión.

Finalmente salieron al exterior a través de una terraza de piedra caliza, escaleras que llevaban al cobertizo donde ya permanecían aparcados los autos, luego tomaron un camino rodeando hasta quedar frente a la más impresionante vista del lugar. No importaba que hubiera una gigantesca piscina donde disfrutar del sol y pasar el calor, sino que los árboles y viñedos haciendo del lugar un cuento de hadas.

Sentía que volvía a respirar cuando los brazos de su marido la rodearon mientras admiraban el paisaje. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo, disfrutando del aroma, la brisa que traía el olor de las primeras hojas y flores de la cosecha junto con el aroma característico de Edward.

—Todos estos terrenos son tuyos —afirmó la chica causando una risa del hombre.

—Te he dicho que la casa no es mía —ella dejó escapar un bufido—. Está bien, puede que haya ofertado por ella, solo que colinda con los terrenos que hemos adquirido con Jasper, creí que podría ser una buena compra. —Se justificó Edward atrayéndola más hacia él y acercándose a su oído—. Primero quería saber si te gustaba y tener viñedos propios.

Isabella se giró entre sus brazos quedando de frente, observando esos ojos verdes que brillaban como pocas veces. Estaba ansioso, quería saber su opinión, la consideraba en sus proyectos, en futuros bienes antes de tomar una decisión… le demostraba cuanto la quería.

Sonrió centrándose en el cuello de la camina, arreglándola mientras se tomaba un tiempo antes de responder.

—Creo que estarías jugando sucio con tu socio —no dejó que hablara llevando una mano a los labios—. Pero sería excelente pasar los veranos aquí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo comprarla? —preguntó Edward con una gran sonrisa, besando las yemas de los dedos de su mujer. Ella asintió—. Prometo dejar esta cosecha solo para uso personal.

—Bien, trato hecho.

—¿En serio te ha gustado? ¿Estás segura? —insistió el hombre acariciándole la espalda.

—La casa es maravillosa, Edward, me encanta. Lo que me preocupa es que necesites mi opinión para comprar lo que desees —Se miraron por un largo tiempo.

—Quiero un futuro largo… eterno, contigo. No quiero volver a tomar decisiones solo.

El estómago de la chica se contrajo, sentía que algo volaba dentro de ella a tal velocidad que podrían con ella llevándola lejos. Sin embargo, se quedó ahí, observando a ese hombre que no dejaba de confesarle cuanto la quería, sin importar que no fuera correspondido.

—Ey, tortolitos, creo que nos llaman a comer, aún no manejo el italiano —anunció Alice desde el otro lado de la terraza señalando a la mujer que los recibió.

Volvieron a la casa conversando sobre el terreno, los Whitlock también opinaron que sería una buena adquisición, más cuando Edward ofreció el lugar en la época que quisieran, sería un ahorro más, ya no tendrían que pensar en hoteles.

Disfrutaron de unas exquisitas pastas hechas en casa y un vino de la zona, luego cada pareja se dirigió a su habitación para desempacar, por lo menos Alice y Jasper, ya que Emily había hecho ese trabajo por los Cullen.

Edward se recostó en la cama estirando la pierna recién sanada, sentía unas pequeñas pulsaciones como también comenzaba a inflamarse, tal como le había dicho su doctor. La piel y la articulación al estar aún sensibles, podrían resentirse ante cambios de clima o altitudes, así que Isabella rápidamente buscó la crema y una venda. Le ayudó quitándole el pantalón y luego haciéndole masajes que aconsejó Liam antes de partir.

Él se recostó disfrutando de las caricias, cerró los ojos y descansó sintiendo como la chica le colocaba la venda. Por otro lado, Isabella ponía preocupación en su trabajo hasta que levantó la mirada, contemplando a su marido relajado, recordando sus palabras.

Sin pensarlo se arrastró hasta quedar frente a él juntando sus labios en un intenso beso. La chica insistía en que él abriera la boca para disfrutar de sus lenguas entrelazadas, mientras Edward seguía sorprendido por el asalto. Aunque no demoró en reaccionar llevando las manos a las caderas de ella y abrir la boca para darle el paso. Se olvidaron de la necesidad de respirar, solo disfrutaban del momento y rogaban porque ninguno de los dos entrara en razón.

Podrían haber seguido mas allá, pero ambos entendían que solo se trataba de un avance, él quería respetar aquello, ya le hacía feliz en que fuera ella quien quisiera besarlo, eso significaba un cambio, no tendría porque perder la esperanza.

Se separaron lentamente hasta encontrarse el chocolate con el verde, ninguno decía nada, no era necesario hablar y arruinar el momento con palabras que podrían malinterpretarse. La chica recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido sintiendo el corazón acelerado; él la abrazó acariciándole la espalda como si se tratada de un rosa, olvidándose de todo, solo siendo ellos dos.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Isabella agradeció el refresco que les llevó Emily mientras disfrutaban de los rayos de sol y la piscina. Llevaban tres días perdidas entre la hermosura del paisaje italiano mientras sus esposos trabajaban bajo el sol o encerrados en algunas reuniones.

Alice aseguraba que, con tanta belleza, estaba demasiado inspirada y lista para crear un vestuario solo para su socia, especialmente ahora que tenía carta blanca para trabajar en cualquier diseño.

Conversaban sobre las mujeres aristócratas de la Gran Manzana, riéndose de su necesidad por aparentar quien era la mejor, siendo que Isabella Cullen ganaba en belleza y frescura. La mencionada se reía avergonzada asegurando que no podía ser cierto, había muchas mujeres de edad que podían ser igual o más atractivas.

—No puedo creer que aún no creas lo hermosa que eres, Edward debería trabajar ello —dijo Alice acomodándose los lentes oscuros y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—Ya lo hace —confesó Isabella en voz baja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Entonces eres demasiado testaruda. Desde tu llegada, querida amiga, has hecho que todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad te envidien, no solo por ser la única mujer que ha hechizado a Edward Cullen, sino que, por tu frescura jovial y hermosura, las ha hecho darse cuenta que hay más allá de ellas. Podrías seguir brillando sin necesidad de tantos diamantes como le gustan a tu marido.

—Eso podrías decirle a Edward, me solucionaría varias incomodidades.

—De igual manera, no podemos negar que tiene buen gusto…

—¿Quién tiene buen gusto?

Las chicas se inclinaron en la reposera para mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con el futuro dueño de la casa. Ambas quedaron sin aire al verlo en ese simple vestuario, todos estaban acostumbrado a verlo en trajes a medida y caros o algo más sport sin perder la elegancia, siempre preocupado de su apariencia. Al parecer ese día hacía demasiado calor o comenzaba a relajarse.

Edward llevaba unos vaqueros azules, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones abrochados. Esta iba fuera de los pantalones y las mangas arremangadas, se veía mucho más joven, hasta podría representar menos años de los que tenía.

Alice fue la primera en reaccionar halagando sus ropas, logrando que el hombre sonriera antes de informarle que Jasper la esperaba en el cuarto. La diseñadora entendió la indirecta, tomó su bebida, le lanzó un beso a su amiga y con saltitos desapareció. Isabella tragó en seco sin dejar de contemplarlo, era como volver a conocer al hombre con que se había casado hace más de dos años.

—Vamos, te quiero mostrar algo —dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano, mientras la otra la refugiaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Saldremos? —preguntó la chica distraída. Él asintió—. Debería cambiarme…

—No, estás perfecta. Solo si quieres puedes cambiarte los zapatos, caminaremos por tierra.

Isabella se puso de pie alisando su vestido blanco con diseños en la parte inferior en color negro, era sencillo destacando el brazalete de hilo con diamantes y los aretes a juego. Se acercó como si fuera modelo de pasarela demostrando que no existía inconveniente con los zapatos.

—Me enseñaron bien a usar estos zancos —él le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Perfecto, entonces vamos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó la chica; sin pedir permiso él le robó un beso.

—Sorpresa.

La tomó de la mano guiándola por la preciosa casa hacia el cobertizo donde Laurent, Paul y Sam los esperaban pacientes. El empresario se les acercó logrando que su mujer no escuchara para informarle en donde andarían, el encargado de su seguridad asintió, hizo un gesto logrando que los demás le siguieran. Edward volvió a su lado tomándola por la cintura para luego tomar el camino fuera de los terrenos.

Pronto se percató que recorrían los viñedos de la propiedad, esos que pronto tendrían el nombre de Cullen como cosecha privada. El lugar era precioso a pesar de estar descuidado, las parras tenían hojas secas que no eran podadas constantemente y la tierra necesitaba agua. Si no se cuidaba pronto podría perderse el año como también los árboles.

De igual forma, parecía como una tarde de otoño, solo hacían falta algunas nubes en el cielo que apaciguaran el calor y sería perfecto. Se acercó a las plantaciones dándose cuenta que ya se divisaban algunos racimos de uvas, no podía asegurar que cepa era, si bien entregaban animo a querer participar de ese fantástico proceso.

Platicaron sobre la idea de sacar adelante ese año, aunque tuvieran poca producción, Edward estaba contactando personas que ya hubiesen trabajado esas tierras y contratarlos si finalmente compraba la propiedad. Isabella le hizo prometer que lo haría, ya empezaba a encariñarse con el lugar y no tendría que interferir con su negocio en los terrenos colindantes. Él aceptó asegurando que mañana mismo haría los llamados y contactos.

Siguieron recorriendo hasta que en unos de los caminos se encontraron con una mesa rustica, con mantel, con puesto para dos, velas y un arreglo floral que debía haber sido extraído de las plantas del lugar. Sorprendida se giró hacia su esposo quien esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción, mejor si era algo positivo. Como ella no hablaba, decidió dar su discurso.

—Las joyas, los vestidos y propiedades no funcionan contigo… me sorprende que te hayas encariñado con este lugar y me lo estés pidiendo… como también sé que eres más sencilla. Con nada de esas cosas te lograré conquistar… quizás esto sí funcione —Isabella mirada desde su esposo hasta la mesa sin decir nada—. Me tienes vuelto loco, me alejas y a la vez me quieres cerca, desearía saber que pasa por tu mente… Pero no te pediré eso… solo una cena… solos.

—¿Solos? —preguntó la chica finalmente.

—Solo los dos, ¿me lo permites?

Isabella asintió y Edward volvió a respirar, la guío hacia la mesa arreglada sencillamente, le ayudó a sentar y luego fue hacia una mesa puesta cerca donde parecía esperar los alimentos que recibirían.

El hombre se preocupó de servir, se ayudarla y que su copa siempre estuviera llena con el mejor vino blanco alguna vez extraído de esas tierras. Conversaron como dos personas normales, olvidando los millones de dólares que abundaban en la cuenta bancaria, sin pensar en esos diamantes que cubrían su cuerpo o de los secretos que guardaban. Eran un matrimonio como cualquier otro.

La chica reía, su cabello volaba junto con la brisa y el aroma los invadía. Edward no dejaba de sonreír y olvidarse de las etiquetas, no le importaba que su camisa estuviera arrugada o que los zapatos estuvieran llenos de polvo. Definitivamente era conocer a otra persona.

 _ **** Escuchar canción seleccionada: John Legend**_

Para el postre disfrutaron de una gran fuente de uvas y frutillas bañadas en chocolate, rieron cuando la nariz del hombre se ensució con la mezcla dulce e intentaba quitársela con la lengua, o cuando Isabella gritó por que una frutilla caía a la tierra y no podría comérsela, de igual forma la levantó para confirmar que era imposible llevarse a la boca.

No había otra luz más que las velas y el silencio del lugar, el sol se ocultaba entre los cerros, mientras la pareja no se daba cuenta de aquello. Solo volvieron a la realidad cuando Edward le tomó la mano levantándola de la silla y llevándola donde pudieran bailar sin música, solos su voz cantando esa canción que parecía decir todo lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Estaba hipnotizada con su voz aterciopelada, sus ojos verdes brillando mientras entonaba cada letra de la melodía. La chica tragó en seco, no quería asustarse, algo en su interior le decía que debía correr o perdería la batalla. Solo cuando lo intentó y su marido la retuvo de la mano, supo que no tenía escapatoria.

—Deja de negarlo, Isabella, ¿de qué sirve seguir luchando? ¿Te hará más fuerte?

—Por favor…

—¿Por favor, qué? No escapes, cariño, sé que es difícil, pero luego que lo dices, ese peso en tu interior se evapora y eres libre —insistió Edward sin soltarla.

—Déjalo ya, Edward…

Con un solo movimiento logró tenerla entre sus brazos a tan pocos centímetros de besarla, sin embargo, no quería eso, quería que se diera cuenta sola que lo quería, tal cual se lo decía cada noche cuando caía en la inconsciencia.

—Solo dime una vez más que no me quieres —susurró mirándola fijamente—, quiero verlo en tus ojos, y prometo que no molestaré más, seguiremos como desde un principio, no interferiré en tu vida y seremos ese matrimonio falso que tanto deseas para vivir en la negación. Vamos, dime que no me quieres.

—Yo…

—Dilo, Isabella —insistió Edward aferrándola cada vez más fuerte.

La chica derrotada bajó la cabeza dejando caer la frente en el pecho del hombre, aferrándose con ambas manos, a la camisa ya arrugada. Sollozó un par de veces mientras él le besaba el cabello, demostrándole que no la haría daño, que podía confiar.

—En algún momento me pedirás que revele mi pasado y no seré capaz… —no dejó que siguiera, tomándola por el rostro, obligándola que mirarlo.

—Ya sé tu pasado, cariño, no hay nada peor que nos pueda separar —confirmó Edward, contemplando el rostro confundido de su mujer.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Isabella aferrándose más fuerte.

—Desde que te contraté, no quise alarmarte por eso te di solo el general; no debes temer, nadie más lo sabe ni lo sabrá. Confía en mí.

—¿No me repudias? —Edward negó.

—Tú no eres culpable de la muerte de tu padre, ni tampoco que tu madre haya decidido rehacer su vida con un imbécil que las maltratara y que es sospechoso del accidente. Creo que fue valiente haber dejado la denuncia y haber escapado para evitar consecuencias, sin confiar en la protección que te daba la policía. Puedes estar segura que no permitiré que te dañen, ni siquiera que se te acerque.

—Edward… —Isabella intentó hablar cuando él la calló con el siguiente discurso.

—Puede que haya más que eso, pero no quiero saberlo —el hombre suspiró juntando sus frentes—. No puedes imaginar cuantas escenas han pasado por mi mente cada vez que pienso en eso, sin embargo, he decidido que no quiero saber… solo quiero amarte y ser feliz… necesito que tu también lo quieras, por favor… Quiéreme, Isabella.

Así de fácil, él sabía todo y a pesar de ello la quería… o la amaba. Le estaba entregando todo, desde sus bienes hasta su alma con tal que tuviera el mismo sentimiento. Dejó escapar el aire, cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Sin soltarlo, agradeciéndole que aún la tuviera rodeada con sus brazos, lo miró detenidamente, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que logró soltar uno de sus agarres y llevar la mano a la mejilla del hombre.

—Te quiero, Edward… te quiero mucho, tigre.

Un beso, un solo beso y se sellaba el sentimiento, sus cuerpos se compenetraban enredando sus brazos, sus bocas y sus corazones.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡LO HIZO, LO HIZO! ¡YA LO CONFESÓ!

¿Ven que las cosas pueden valer la pena? Murió un computador para tener uno mejor, no podía escribir en el, pero cuando lo entendí, me di cuenta que tiene varias ventajas. Y Ahora las veré sonreír imaginativamente a cada una… a lo menos que me manden sus fotos al grupo, sería entretenido de ver.

La última publicación del año, debía dejarla antes de viajar a celebrar el año nuevo con mi familia en pleno, donde no se si tendré el tiempo de hacerlo, así que mi prioridad era esto, antes de hacer equipaje o cualquier cosa. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a _**marycruz, VivisBatallita, Conchita leonar, Anónimo 1, Isa Labra Cullen, ashleyswan, Naara Selene, Mariela031230, suhaylc, Anónimo 2, Isabella Pia Cullen, Dani, Yoliki, LauraECS, AdriiRomero14, Lady Stew, marcelw, PATY, Diana, Mary Baltazar, LUZ. C. C, The Princess of the Dark, zujeyane, Anónimo 3, Tata XOXO, isa. pd. 56, Ayer Dormi, IngridMMP, tary masen Cullen, Karaina, Dayis, Daniela, DianaStw, BABYBOO27, alondrixcullen1498, jupy, Any, Nanjeraly Acosta, miop, Manligrez, Brigitte, dracullen, Cavendano13, NataliElena, bella- maru, cary, Glam009, Itzel Lightwood, kedchri, Anónimo 4, Prisgpe, LadeboTwiligth, Lorshy, andrixcedemar, Vanessa C Aragon, lu537, sofiarp, esther. calvoruiz, Sandy21,**_ _ **YuliBar, atenaschan, Jimena, monica cullen whitlock, kabum, linda- swan, Summer Suny, marie lizz swan, Clau, Laura Katherine, mely ippen shinde miru, S- stupidlamb, terewee, RAKL Gt, Ddoriis, MirleyCullen12, Bells CA, Nelly, alicia- cuny. 2010, Mildred, gloriacullen, Sheila, Sheila Marie Cullen, Elizita, Anónimo 5, vivi S R, valem00, gema. alvarado, Ro Lizzy, Saray Hale Cullen, biannis13, sabrina, murnan**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, **AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES** , música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	26. Capitulo 25: Paseo por New York

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Geréz.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración:**_

 _ **Empire State of Mind –**_ _Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys_

 _ **Just the way you are**_ _– Bruno Mars_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 25: Paseo por New York**

 **.**

Sonrió cuando escuchó la canción susurrada en su oído, no debían haber pasado más de un par de horas desde que lograron dormir sin besarse y dejar de sonreír, pero al parecer no necesitaban de esa energía después de lograr confesar ese sentimiento. Se giró quedando bajo su perfecto torso desnudo, Edward seguía cantando mientras le acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.

—Deberías dejar tu imperio y ser cantante.

—Moriría de hambre —dijo Edward olvidándose de la letra.

—Cantas bien —opinó la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello cobrizo de su esposo.

—Solo para ti… Es un secreto —ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

—Nuestra vida se resuelve en secretos —sentenció Isabella recibiendo una negativa de parte de Edward.

—No, ya no más. Quiero olvidarme de ese contrato, quiero que lleves todas tus cosas al cuarto principal y quiero que todos sepan cuanto te amo.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedaron otro rato en la cama, si no fuera por Emily que tocó a la puerta preguntando si deseaban el desayuno en la cama, no se habrían percatado de la hora. Ambos respondieron que estarían arriba en diez minutos, riéndose luego al darse cuenta de la sincronización.

Acordaron encontrarse en el pueblo al mediodía luego de la última reunión que tenían los hombres, ellas podrían disfrutar de la piscina o ir se comprar mientras esperaban. Edward se controló al despedirse dejándole un casto beso en la frente a su mujer, cuando por dentro quería tomarla entre sus brazos y no separarse más. No obstante, debía disimular, sería muy evidente si las cosas cambiaban de un segundo al otro.

Alice insistió en aceptar la idea de ir a recorrer, salir de la preciosa casa y sus comodidades para gastar un poco de dinero de los hombres. Isabella aceptó, volvió a su dormitorio para arreglarse, ponerse un vestido estilo marinero en colores azul, crema y rojo en el cinturón y zapatos. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se decidió por unos pendientes en forma de lágrima y sus anillos de siempre.

Se encontraron en la entrada donde también los esperaban Sam y Paul para acompañarlas en su paseo. Subieron al auto y disfrutaron del paisaje.

Tal como dijeron, al mediodía, Edward llamó a su mujer preguntándole donde se hallaban, le dio la dirección y esperaron junto en un restaurante que les llamó la atención.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde recorriendo La Toscana, disfrutando de su gente, paisajes y la buena comida. Cuando el sol se escondía volvieron a la casa para disfrutar de la noche cálida y estrellada junto a la piscina con una buena champaña, quesos y uvas de los terrenos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de muchos mimos e insistir que podrían quedarse un día más, Isabella logró salir de la cama para ordenar su equipaje. Su marido la contemplaba con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y una sonrisa de lado a lado. Intentaba no ponerle atención, lo cual era difícil cuando su cuerpo no dejaba de dar descargas eléctricas solo por el hecho de tenerlo cerca.

Finalmente disfrutaron el último desayuno que les prepararían las tierras italianas, brindaron con zumo de naranja natural prometiendo que volverían a la primera oportunidad. La chica miró a Edward con ojos brillantes, mientras los Whitlock estaban en lo suyo, lo interrogó en un susurro si compraría la propiedad después de todo. El hombre se llevó la mano de su mujer a los labios regalándole una sonrisa, sin responder a aquella pregunta, aunque Isabella imaginaba cual era la respuesta.

El jet privado los esperaba a la hora acordada en la loza del aeropuerto, el piloto y su segundo al mando los recibieron con amables sonrisas informando al señor Cullen la ruta a tomar y el tiempo de duración para el vuelo, junto con las condiciones climáticas. Los guardaespaldas se encargaron del equipaje mientras las parejas tomaban sus puestos, listos para volver a la gran ciudad.

Esta vez era diferente, Isabella no dejaba de sonreír mientras sentía el tacto de su marido, se trataba un peso menos en su cuerpo al haber aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el hombre. Lo observó fijamente mientras él descansaba, lo quería tanto a pesar de no tener idea de cuando había cambiado de parecer. Sabía que por mucho tiempo intentaba negarlo, pero si alguien le preguntaba el momento exacto en cuando sintió amor por Edward, no tendría como responder.

Sin embargo, no importaba, solo era feliz, libre de mantenerse a raya, ahora podría tocarlo, besarlo y hasta disfrutar de dormir todas las noches juntos, sin pensar si estaba bien. Solo tendrían que limitarse cuando estuvieran en público, no podían dar otra impresión cuando llevaban años mostrando la pareja perfecta siendo reservados.

¿Y el contrato? ¿Qué pasaría con esas palabras escritas para determinar su supuesta relación de amantes? ¿En que afectaría mantenerlo o anularlo?

—Deja de maquinar, veo humo salir de tus orejas —susurró Edward aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Pensaba en el contrato —confesó Isabella obteniendo toda atención de su esposo, ahora mirándola.

—¿Qué te inquieta? Pensé que lo anularíamos —La chica asintió.

—¿Pero anularlo, no hace de este matrimonio algo falso? —Isabella negó efusivamente, no sabía cómo darse a entender—. Es decir, hemos vivido a base de ese contrato, anularlo significaría que nada es verdad. —Murmuró fijándose en sus manos unidas. Edward le obligó a detenerse en él.

—¿A que le temes, cariño? —preguntó el hombre acariciándole la mejilla.

—No creo que sea momento para hablar de ello —dijo la chica mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes, él hizo lo mismo.

—Jasper y Alice están en su burbuja, igual que nosotros. ¿A que le temes, Isabella?

—Acabas de reorganizar las reglas, ¿Cómo haremos que funcione sin ellas? ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Qué pasará con los diamantes? ¿Seguiré a cargo de Juguemos con ellos?

Edward, sin impórtale los presentes, tomó a su mujer sentándola sobre su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza, besándole el cabello para calmarla. Ella descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos unidos y el aroma característico de su esposo.

—¿Te gusta usar vestidos? —Isabella asintió—. ¿Estás feliz de usar pantalones? —La chica volvió a asentir—. ¿Quieres usar otra cosa aparte? —Demoró un poco más en responder, negando en aquella ocasión—. ¿Ves? Lo mismo ocurre con lo demás, todo seguirá igual solo que no necesitaremos un contrato para saber que estamos juntos y felices… Tal vez no podré obligarte a usar diamantes, o como vestir y que tantas otras cosas que están en ese papel, pero lo que me importa, es que la unión marital sigue en pie, eso fue real… Aunque si necesitas confirmarlo, no tengo problemas en casarme de nuevo, podemos ir a las vegas.

—¿Todo seguirá igual? —preguntó Isabella girándose para tenerlo de frente.

—Tanto como tú quieras —confirmó Edward con una sonrisa. Ella asintió.

—Está bien, me gusta nuestro matrimonio, más si ahora nos queremos —dijo volviendo a su posición entre los brazos de su esposo; sonrió—. Un matrimonio en las vegas no estaría mal.

—Tantas ceremonias como desees.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Miraba a su alrededor con una mano sobre la frente, se sentía frustrada y solo veía telas y más telas. Se abrazó rodeándose, como si intentara protegerse de tantas cosas. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que cuando los abriera apareciera mágicamente la ropa que usaría ese día. No obstante, no sucedió, todo seguía en el mismo espacio y nada levitaba frente a ella.

Pensó en llamar a Rosalie para que le ayudara, pero recordó que era su día libre. Soltó todo el aire contenido sintiéndose una tonta al no poder elegir lo que usaría, la tenían muy mal acostumbrada.

Se relajó automáticamente cuando los brazos de Edward la rodearon, ambos en silencio deteniéndose en tanta ropa a su alrededor que empezaba a marear.

—Y eso que no es todo —comentó Isabella recostándose sobre su marido.

—Deberías decirle a Alice que diseñe para otros por un tiempo —dijo Edward besándole el cabello.

—Como si fuera así de fácil… ¡Definitivo, no sé cómo vestirme, soy una inútil!

Edward la giró enfrentándola con una mirada pasiva, le acarició el rostro procurando que sus manos taparan la vista al vestidor donde se encontraba la ropa de ambos.

Hace dos días que Edward se había tomado el día para coordinar todo en casa, llamó a reunión al personal donde les informó que desde ese día las cosas cambiarían en la Mansión, ahora la habitación de Isabella pasaría a ser de invitados y todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo el tocador, serían trasladadas al dormitorio principal.

Todos parecieron satisfechos más que sorprendidos con las nuevas normas, rápidamente pusieron manos a la obra, Edward se preocupada de sus trajes, haciendo espacio para su mujer como aprovechando de donar algunas de sus ropas que no usaría. Lo mismo hizo la chica aprovechando el momento, quedándose con los vestidos que no estrenaba y los pantalones que ahora tenía permitido. Al hombre casi le dio un infarto cuando vio los vestidos cortos que Alice confeccionaba para su mujer, sin embargo, no pidió que se decidiera de ellos, como lo hubiese hecho en otros tiempos.

Las demás ropas quedarían en otra habitación para en un periodo de tiempo se renovara en el vestidor, su mano derecha tendría ese trabajo, el cual estaba entusiasmada de aceptar, ya que sería la encargada de recibir todos los nuevos trajes y vestidos que regalaran a los señores Cullen.

Luego de eso Rosalie tuvo trabajo de comprar nuevas sábanas para la gran cama matrimonial, cambiar la decoración como le gustara a la señora Cullen, organizar los horarios, hacerse cargo de los estilos de ambos. La organizadora de eventos parecía más feliz que cualquiera dentro de la mansión, no dejaba de sonreír mientras pedía ayuda a todos sus proveedores.

Ahora eran solo ellos dos en ese gran vestidor, lleno de ropa de ambos, solo llevando una bata de baño esperando comenzar un nuevo día desde que el amor reinaba en ese hogar. Muchos podrían creer que era como cualquier otro, o solo era algo inevitable entre ellos, si bien, para la pareja era algo más especial, dos almas rotas que comenzaban otro día para sanar; no evitarían las cicatrices, pero podrían recuperarse y empezar la época más feliz de sus vidas.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —preguntó Edward al oído; Isabella asintió—. ¿Tienes pendiente algo para hoy? —Esta vez la chica negó—. Bien, tengo algo en mente.

Se internó entre los centenares de conjuntos que ahora ocupaban en lado derecho del vestidor, le satisfacía el hecho de compartir espacio, su corazón se llenaba de esperanza y felicidad. Ya no era él solo contra el mundo, podía soñar con un futuro acompañado de una mujer que lo quería, no porque tuvieran un parentesco o quisiera algo más de su persona, sino que solo le quería, algo tan simple y complejo como ello.

Rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que quería, lo sacó con delicadeza mostrándoselo a su esposa quien rio y alzaba un ceja.

—Un vestido… jamás saldrás de esa idea.

—Lo siento, me gustan… Hoy, en especial, este —respondió Edward con una sonrisa gatuna.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente, tigre? —cuestionó la chica con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

Recibió el vestido rojo que en algún momento le mandó a confeccionar a su socia con la idea de usarlo cuando salieran en el Ferrari que su esposo mantenía bien guardado en el garaje. Negó en silencio con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba al hombre elegir su propio atuendo. Bien, al parecer ese día irían a lucirse por las calles de New York.

Eligio un traje azulado, una camisa blanca sin corbata, le dejó un beso en la mejilla mientras salía con sus ropas hacia el cuarto antes de entrar a la ducha. Le siguió rápidamente dejando sus cosas en otro sector de la cama, corriendo al baño admirando como su esposo daba la ducha y se desvestía. Era un deleite esa parte cada mañana, Edward parecía disfrutar de esos momentos, más cuando Isabella decidía acompañarlo bajo el agua, tal como esa mañana.

Parecían a los primeros tres días después de casados, pero los verdaderos momentos después de haber contraído matrimonio, sin pensar en enfermedades, secretos, pasados oscuros, ni nada que hiciera de su amor, algo complicado. Edward se entregaba con pasión y la chica daba todo su cariño como nunca antes; solo resguardaban su romance cuando salían al público.

No necesitaban nada más que sentirse cerca, comenzaban a disfrutar de la sensación de estar presente, de compartir pequeñas cosas: desde sentirse en una misma habitación sin tensiones, hasta disfrutar de una película abrazados y besándose. En tan solo tres días, procuraron disfrutar todo lo que no hicieron durante dos años. Ese día era uno más de ellos, el trabajo quedaba de lado cuando se hallaban en plena luna de miel.

Quedó sin aire cuando lo vio salir del vestidor ya arreglado, era el hombre más guapo que había visto… no, más que eso, era el hombre más guapo del mundo. Jamás podría compararlo con alguien más, llevaba sus trajes como si fueran su segunda piel, y el que no llevara corbata lo hacía verse más joven.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo del tocador donde Isabella terminaba de colocarse los pendientes y brazalete a juego en lágrimas de diamantes; si lucirían su ser como grandes de la ciudad, lo harían al máximo. Dejándole una sonrisa, pasó a su lado hacia su sector tomando un pañuelo de seda para luego ponérselo en el bolsillo de afuera de la chaqueta. Él solo la observaba lleno de deseo y amor.

—Bien, señor Cullen, puede llevarme donde desee.

—New York deslumbrará gracias a nosotros.

Le dio un beso rápido, la tomó de la mano y salieron rumbo a su travesía.

La cochera estaba dividida en dos aéreas, la principal en donde permanecían los autos que usaban a diario, como los híbridos de los guardaespaldas, el BMW X3 de Isabella y el I8 de Edward. A un costado existía una puerta que solo era para exclusividad del deportivo que el empresario sacaba en momentos importantes, tal como esa mañana.

Un Ferrari California T los esperaba reluciente, rojo metalizado, descapotable y con todos los caballos de fuerza que podría desear un hombre. Edward le abrió la puerta regalándole esa sonrisa felina que tanto le gustaba, ayudándole que el vestido rojo quedara perfecto sobre el asiento de cuero. Él se dio la vuelta subiendo y dándole al motor disfrutando del ruido mientras la puerta se abría, mostrando a Sam y Paul quienes hicieron una reverencia dejando que partieran.

Cruzar de _Long Island_ hasta _Manhattan_ siempre llevaba entre una hora y media o dos, sin embargo, cuando ibas en ese deportivo era como si los autos se apartaran para dejarlo desfilar y el viaje se convertía en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sentían el viento en la cara junto al cabello sedoso de Isabella quien no paraba de reír.

La primera parada fue frente a la estatua de la libertad, monumento de 46 metros de altura situada en la isla de la libertad. Estacionaron en _Baterry Park_ , junto al muelle; como todo un caballero, Edward se dio la vuelta ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa para bajar. Eran la atracción, ella lucía imponente en su vestido rojo tomada de la mano del hombre más hermoso de la zona.

Como era de esperarse, no subirían a un ferri cualquiera, los esperaba una pequeña lancha con un hombre moreno que les sonrió dándole los buenos días. Subieron y de inmediato tomaron dirección hacia la isla.

Isabella jamás había cruzado desde que vivía en la ciudad, solo la miraba desde las calles admirándola en silencio. El día anterior, mientras veían una película y salía la estatua de la libertad, comentó el hecho de no haber tocado la figura de cobre ya oxidada. Ahora se encontraban ahí, con todo contacto del empresario para hacerle el sueño realidad. ¿Podría ser más romántico?

En esos días de luna de miel, Isabella se dio cuenta quien era el hombre con quien se casó: talentoso empresario, atento, romántico, cariñoso, alegre, una persona que nadie hubiese imaginado conociendo su pasado atormentado. Todos creerían que se mantendría retraído, controlador y serio, pero ese solo era un personaje que interpretaba en la oficina y los negocios, ella, junto a sus padres, eran los únicos que conocían al verdadero.

La chica cada momento quedaba más impresionada con lo grande que era la Estatua de la Libertad mientras se acercaban. Su esposo tenía todo organizado para lograr subir hasta la corona de donde apreciaron la ciudad desde otra perspectiva.

—Eres la reina de toda la Gran Manzana —le susurró Edward mientras la abrazaba por detrás y disfrutaban del paisaje.

—¿Tan seguro estás de ser el más importante de New York? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Claro, con unos cuantos llamados más y _Wall Street_ es mío —ella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Solo te faltaría ser presidente —el hombre negó.

—No, ya tendré el distrito financiero, con eso sería más poderoso que el presidente.

—Estás loco —dijo Isabella entre risas.

—Sí… De amor.

Luego de bajar y disfrutar un poco de la isla, volvieron a la lancha que los esperaba para cruzar nuevamente al continente. El Ferrari estaba rodeado de aficionados que no podían creer que fuera uno verdadero y del año, no cualquiera podía gozar de un modelo como tal. Como era de esperarse, Sam era el encargado de seguirlos, quien los saludos haciendo espacio para que subieran.

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron a _Central Park_ , el pulmón de _New York_ , cuatro kilómetros de árboles auténticos, praderas, lagos artificiales, cascadas y tantas otras atracciones.

Isabella no dejó de reír cuando su marido arrendó dos bicicletas para recorrer el parque, ese hermoso sonido hacía girarse a todos a quien pasara mientras disfrutaban del calor, la brisa y libertad. Era genial ver a uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad disfrutando de cosas tan normales como dar un paseo en bicicleta en un traje de alta costura. No obstante, en ese minuto nada era importante, solo lo bien que podrían pasarlo juntos.

El límite fue cuando Edward se detuvo frente a un carrito de _hot dog_ , la chica no podía parar de reír por lo que el hombre tuvo que comprar sin preguntar que quería. Hasta el hombre que vendía se había contagiado con su risa por lo que todos alrededor terminaron riendo.

Se detuvieron en una de las lagunas del parque a descansar, se sentaron bajo un árbol siendo observados por todos los que caminaban junto a ellos. Debían parecer extraños de otro mundo adornados con diamantes y trajes de marca, como también ser reconocidos por esa pareja que salía en casi todas las revistas financieras y amarillistas. No era necesario preguntarse porque nadie se acercaba a ellos, toda la guardia debía estar rodeándolos, como si fueran de la realeza.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —dijo Edward mientras disfrutaba contemplando a la gente.

—¿Qué? ¿Aquí? —Isabella se atragantó con su propia saliva, miró a todos lados.

—Tal vez algún día lo hagamos aquí, pero ahora quiero llevarte a casa y hacerte el amor en nuestra cama.

Tanto el empresario como todos los que andaban a su alrededor se sorprendieron con el nuevo ataque de risa de la chica, no lograba controlarse. Estaba de suerte de que tras ella estuviera el tronco del árbol, o ya estaría en suelo con el vestido todo corrido mostrando las de la cuenta.

Edward ofendido, se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido haciendo lo posible por levantar a su mujer para poder volver donde los esperaba el deportivo. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando la chica lo tomó desprevenido hasta quedar abrazados y besándose. Era primera vez que se dejaban llevar frente a tanto público, un beso que podría ser la envidia de muchos al sentir el amor que se profesaban. Las manos del hombre la protegían, mientras que las de ella se enredaban en el cabello de éste.

Cuando se separaron, su burbuja seguía intacta, sus sonrisas eran contagiosas y sus ojos parecían haberse mezclado dándoles un toque de ambos colores o se reflejaban en cada uno.

—Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo… Todos los días, a cada hora y donde quieras.

—Te amo, cariño —respondió Edward besándola nuevamente.

Al regreso a casa se aseguró que conllevara a unas cuantas multas de conducir debido a la velocidad que llevaba el deportivo. Hace mucho que habían perdido al BMW híbrido de Sam y si Edward no hubiese llamado con antelación, también hubiesen desaparecidos las rejas de la mansión.

Los dos reían entre dientes mientras se besaban y subían la escalera hasta el cuarto principal. Edward tenía otra idea de donde dejarse llevar, si bien era muy temprano y con todo el personal a la vista, dar una representación de cuanto se deseaban no era muy apropiado.

El vestido que tanto le gustaba al hombre quedó olvidado en el suelo solo al entrar a la habitación, la chaqueta y los pantalones tuvieron el mismo destino. Las demás prendas tuvieron la suerte de llegar a la cama, las cuales también fueron olvidadas cuando la pareja deseaba sentir piel contra piel.

Esta vez cambiaron de posición, Isabella quedó arriba mientras él disfrutaba de la hermosa vista, acariciando cada curva mientras la chica dejaba que entrara hasta llenarla por completo y ambos gimieran. Ella se apoyó sobre su pecho dejando caer la cabeza, creando una cortina con su cabello largo, Edward la tomaba de las caderas para intensificar la velocidad rogándole que le perdonara, pero necesitaba tenerla con fervor.

No tardaron en llegar al clímax jadeando con la respiración descontrolada, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, eso sí, el hombre se incorporó rápidamente para glorificar a su esposa. La regó de besos por cada centímetro de piel que hubiera, desde los pies hasta llevar a cada pelo y finalizar en su boca entrelazando las lenguas en un juego infinito.

Las manos de ella no dejaban de acariciarlo, desde su fuerte espalda la cual ejercitaba en la piscina y el trabajo de Liam por ayudar a la pierna, hasta ese fornido trasero de donde se aferraba ahora anhelando que volviera a entrar en ella.

Los besos volvieron a bajar entre sus pechos, luego de haber disfrutado de ellos por un buen rato. La piel se le erizó cuando esa lengua traviesa jugó en su vientre, en el ombligo y fue bajando tortuosamente hasta el monte de Venus. Isabella gimió cuando sintió electricidad en el clítoris, la boca de su esposo jugaba sin tregua como un verdadero experto.

Cuando un dedo entró en ella, ya no logró controlarse, su pelvis se movía buscando más, mientras su boca rogaba porque fue él quien estuviera en su interior. Edward se movió con lentitud hasta situarse entre sus piernas, sus ojos se compenetraban hasta que entró en ella haciéndola gemir y cerrar los ojos de deseo.

Esta vez los movimientos eran pausados, ambos necesitaban sentirse por una eternidad, si pudieran quedarse así por siempre. Era tal la confianza entre ellos que esos malos momentos quedaban atrás, ya no estaban preocupados si lograrían llegar a ese punto, o si uno sentía algo por el otro, todo era verdad, todo lo que existía era más cierto que cualquier cosa en esos dos años.

—Más rápido —gimió Isabella aferrándose a la espalda de su amante.

—No… quiero estar aquí para siempre —objetó Edward siguiendo por los movimientos lentos y profundos.

—Por favor, podemos ir por la tercera ronda —rogó la chica logrando que riera entre beso y beso.

—¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?

—Porque te necesito. Vamos tigre, hazme tuya —insistió la chica sabiendo que eso daría resultado.

Edward gruñó moviéndose más rápido, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas para no dañarla. Ella subía las piernas lo más arriba que pudiera para sentirlo adentro con profundidad, olvidándose de controlar los gritos y que alguien fuera a escucharlos.

Los besos se robaron los jadeos y el orgasmo intenso que los embargó, él no dejaba de moverse hasta asegurarse que los espasmos hubiesen terminado haciéndolo más duradero. Ella se aferró a él con cada extremidad, evitando que se moviera, sin importarle que él riera y pidiera espacio para respirar.

Isabella volvió al dormitorio con la bandeja llena de cosas ricas para degustar, Jessica al verla tan radiante como los últimos días, se entusiasmó para alimentar al par de tortolos.

Edward parecía dormido, tenía la sábana cubriendo desde la cintura para abajo y los brazos parecían abrazar la almohada de la chica. Pensó en dejarlo descansar después de tan agitado día, pero cuando vio que pestañaba, dejó las cosas sobre la primera mesa y corrió a la cama saltando sobre él.

Se rieron como dos niños, ella le llenó la espalda de besos antes que éste se diera la vuelta para recibirla entre sus brazos, la tomó del rostro atrayéndola para besarla con intensidad y luego soltarla pidiendo fuerzas antes que deseara una siguiente ronda. Luego de llegar de su paseo en el Ferrari que no habían salido de la cama y ya anochecía.

Mientras disfrutaban de la comida, Isabella aprovechó el momento para entablar una conversación pendiente entre ellos, a la cual su esposo venía evadiendo desde su viaje a La Toscana.

—¿Cuánto sabes de mi pasado? —Espero paciente a que Edward mascara lentamente solo para evitar seguir—. Vamos, tigre, tenemos que impedir que esto destruya lo hermoso que tenemos.

—Nunca te he exigido que me cuentes tu pasado, no lo haré ahora —sentenció el hombre.

—Yo quiero contártelo —insistió ella recibiendo un bufido de su parte.

—No lo necesito.

—¿Tendré que contar todo, o me dirás que sabes? De todas formas, lo haré —indicó la chica con autoridad.

Edward se llevó una mano al cabello desordenándolo más, respiró hondo dejando el último bocado sobre la bandeja y girarse hacia su mujer quien parecía muy calmada. Suspiró un par de veces antes de enfrentarse a lo que llevaba queriendo olvidar desde que supo la verdad.

—Nacida y criada en Forks, Washington, tus padres eran Renée y Charlie Swan, ella dueña de casa y el jefe de policía. Llevaban una vida normal y feliz en ese pequeño pueblo, fuiste a la escuela, luego al instituto donde ocurrió el lamentable accidente de tu padre —Edward no estaba cómodo narrando, sin embargo, cuando ella le tomó las manos y acarició la mejilla, se convenció de seguir—. Charlie Swan fue avisado de urgencia para ayudar en un caso en Seattle, ese día llovía. El auto tenía los frenos cortados cayendo por un acantilado…

—Sabes que no fue así… —confirmó Isabella en un susurro; él asintió.

—En el registro sale que fue accidental, mala mantención del auto patrulla. Todos creyeron la palabra del mejor amigo de tu padre… James Witherdale, quien realizó la investigación, a pesar que va contra el protocolo por la relación estrecha entre ellos —la chica asintió bajando la mirada, Edward la atrajo hasta quedar abrazados—. Este hombre, al ser muy cercano a la familia, pasó todo su tiempo libre en casa de los Swan; un año después se casaron, ese tal James con Renée… ¿Debo seguir? —Su mujer asintió, por lo que tomó aire antes de seguir—. El expediente dice que fueron una familia tradicional, tú eras una joven tímida en el instituto, tu madre padecía de depresión luego de la muerte de su primer esposo. Nueve años después, la encontraron en su dormitorio con las venas abiertas: se registró como un suicidio post depresión.

—Imagino que luego dice que yo quedé bajo su tutela como dejó por escrito mi madre en un testamento, hasta que dejé una denuncia por abuso con pruebas concretas antes de desaparecer —termina Isabella sin soltarse de su esposo, solo lo sintió asentir.

—Al haber escapado, no se ha reabierto el caso… ese desgraciado sigue libre, Isabella, y si sé algo más de él, lo mataré.

—No lo harás —dijo la chica incorporándose, sentándose sobre Edward, rodeándolo con las piernas—. Necesito que sepas todos mis secretos, necesito que estemos bien y poder ser feliz contigo sin pensar en James.

—¿Cómo puedes decir su nombre? —preguntó el empresario con los dientes apretados.

—Porque tengo que hacerlo —contestó ella regalándole una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos—, la única forma de sanar, es olvidando el miedo.

Edward lo soportó otra palabra atrayéndola lo más posible contra su pecho, aferrándose tan fuerte que podría quebrarle unas cuantas costillas o dejarla sin respiración, no obstante, no pensaba en ello, solo necesitaba tenerla a salvo.

Le rogó no saber nada adicional sobre la historia, aun cuando llevaba miles de dudas ahora que lo exponían. Isabella le acariciaba el cabello demostrándole que todo estaba bien, el tiempo había pasado y las heridas debían comenzar a sanar. Ambos tenían la oportunidad de volver a empezar, dos almas perdidas que sufrían por el pasado, juntos podría seguir adelante y ser felices.

Isabella insistió preguntando si quería preguntar algo, pero Edward negaba en silencio, ya era demasiada información y la única forma de no salir tras ese imbécil, era aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposa. Si bien, su boca y mente fueron las rápidas haciendo preguntas que su corazón no parecía dispuesto a reproducir.

—¿Quién era ese hombre de la fiesta? Decía que te conocía, ser amigos de tus padres —ella sin soltarlo, se movió para poder detenerse en sus ojos.

—Era Scott, antiguo policía de Forks, muy amigo de mis padres… iban al instituto juntos —Isabella suspiró— Fue quien simuló la emergencia en Seattle, James le prometió salir impune de ello.

—¿Hay pruebas? —preguntó el hombre, ella asintió.

—Una grabación, está en manos de la policía.

—La cual no servirá de nada si no te presentas a testificar —sentenció Edward con furia.

—No quiero volver en el pasado —dijo Isabella tomando del rostro a su esposo para que la mirara— es por ello que, a la primera oportunidad, acepté tu alocado contrato; tomar tu apellido y todos los cambios que me harían, me tendrían en el anonimato.

—Nadie… jamás, te hará daño, lo prometo.

La chica sonrió ante la afirmación de su marido, lo besó con tanta dulzura que sintió como los brazos tensos del hombre iban relajándose hasta ser el mismo Edward con quien disfrutó esa mañana por las calles de New York.

Disfrutaron de un tiempo en silencio, abrazados sintiendo como el viento movía los árboles fuera de la casa. Sentía un peso gigante menos sobre ella, las cosas podrían ir mejorando cada día, mientras fueran conociéndose mejor, ya era demasiado tiempo manteniéndose alejada de cualquier sentimiento, necesitaba vivir y ese hombre le daba todo su corazón en bandeja de plata.

Sin salir del regazo se acomodó para quedar fija frente a su esposo, éste le acariciaba los brazos de arriba abajo junto con unos ojos verdes brillantes, estos querían hablar por si solos, aunque la chica necesitaba oírlos con todas sus letras.

—Sabes que no es todo —Edward asintió.

—Te aseguro que es todo lo que sé, lo demás no me interesa —él suspiró—. Mientras más ignorante sea ante el tema, mis instintos de asesinato se mantendrán a raya.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Isabella, él asintió rápidamente—. A pesar de conocer toda mi historia durante estos años, sabiendo que aún hay cosas en secreto, ¿aún me quieres?

—Te amo, Bella… Nada me hará cambiar eso.

La chica abrió los ojos tan grandes que no demorarían en salir de la órbita, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Necesitaba que alguien le pellizcara para saber si no era su imaginación o un sueño demasiado vivido. Edward comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que la tomó de los hombros, buscando que sus almas se conectaran.

—Cariño, si decir esas palabras causaba esto, era mejor seguir como antes… puedes olvidarlas…

—¿Me has dicho Bella? —preguntó súbitamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, fue un reflejo, no sé en que estaba pensando —se disculpó Edward bajando la mirada hasta que su esposa lo incorporó; llevaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Se siente bien… de ti se siente bien —susurró ella.

—¿No estás molesta? —Isabella negó.

—Dilo otra vez… por favor —Edward tomó aire, unió sus manos sin dejar de admirarla.

—Te amo, cariño… te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, Edward.

…...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!**

Imagino que ya tendrán una idea en su cabeza, los engranes comienzan a trabajar intentando armar una complicada historia a lo que fue la vida de Bella…. ¡Sí, ahora es Bella! Bueno, por lo menos para Edward… paso a pasito.

Las cosas lentamente van saliendo a flote, aunque nuestro querido tigre es un poco terco al respecto, no quiere saber más de la cuenta, pero estoy segura que ustedes sí. Creo que habrá que convencerlo.

Agradezco a _**Yoliki, Mela Masen, Naara Selene, Isabella pia Cullen, maria, Tania, AndreaSL, Tata XOXO, LauraECS, ashleyswan, Dayis, Mcph, sofiarp, IngridMMP, VivisBatallita, BABYBOO27, biannis13, Pixie Melrose, ely, Any, HQVLVH, Conchitaleonardo, Denisse, Mercelw, jupy, Anónimo 1, SharitoSD, miop, kedchri, alondrixcullen1498, PiuBella, Anyi Lpez, Anónimo 2, canvendano13, terewee, Maria José Guerra, suhaylc, Nanjeraly Acosta, Aria Lucas, pera l. t, MaFery, Crucitoerg, Fabis, Lyd Macan, nadiarc22, DianaStw, Elena, Tary Masen Cullen, keepcalmandshoplouboutins, MARY BALTAZAR, RAKL Gt, Cony, gloriacullen, marie lizz swan, Fer, Angelus Cullen, cary, dracullen, Manligrez, bella- maru, ackanne, Lorshy, zujeyane, maryol, MoreVal, Isa Labra Cullen, Lydia Zs Carlton, LUZ. C. C, gise200992, lulycullen19, EdbeLL MaNseN, Gata, Laura Katherine, ED12345, dany lopez, SS- 08' 13, Ine L. B, Anónimo 3, mindita04, adyperales, mayra- erika, vanessarugamas3, Gabriela26, Sandy21, Sabrina, Millac. 198, monica- lizzy- perez**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, **AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES** , música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	27. Capítulo 26: Fiesta

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Fall –**_ _Ed Sheeran_

 _._

 _._

 _ ***POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR, GRACIAS.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26: Fiesta**

.

Cruzó las puertas de cristal con rapidez sin esperar a las formalidades, Laurent sorprendido tampoco reaccionó dejando que Isabella subiera sola hasta el piso de presidencia. Los protocolos se habían ido al retrete.

Las puertas se abrieron y ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a todos los que se reunían ahí, aun cuando Emmett intentó detenerla al igual que Silvia. Tomó dirección hacia la derecha como siempre y abrió sin presentaciones ni nada, ingresando a la oficina de presidencia donde discutían con seriedad Edward, Alistair, Garrett y Vanessa.

Gracias al cielo, ese día se decidió por un vestido como le gustaban a su marido, diseño tubo color menta con un cinturón de lazo a la cintura, los zapatos del mismo color junto con accesorios combinados, incluyendo los diamantes en los pendientes largos y los anillos. No se detuvo a saludar, pasó por un lado hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación privada del presidente, dejó sus cosas sobre el primer sillón para luego acomodarse algunos cabellos que se escapaban de su peinado.

Escuchó algunos murmullos en la oficina y luego Edward disculpándose, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de él. Se dio la vuelta encarándolo, como siempre iba bien vestido, esa postura firme e intimidante y la expresión más impávida que alguien lograra presentar. Sabía a lo que venía, debía haberse preparado para este encuentro, aunque tal vez, no imaginaba que fuera con ese improperio con que apareció.

Sentía demasiada frustración, llevaban un mes y tres días siendo la pareja más feliz del mundo, en ese momento solo deseaba tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo como cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. No obstante, estaba molesta, no podía dejarse llevar por el amor que sintiera hacia él y olvidar el daño que acaba de hacerle.

—Vamos, Bella… suéltalo.

—¡No me digas así! —gritó la chica olvidando que había gente al otro lado. Edward parecía sorprendido.

—Pensé que te gustaba…

—¡No cuando sabes que estoy molesta! —interrumpió Isabella cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Cariño, no es tan malo como lo presentas… —dijo el hombre acercándose, si bien la expresión de su esposa lo hizo detener.

—¡¿No es malo?! ¡No es malo! —Dijo sarcásticamente, riendo y negando—. Edward, sería uno de nuestros mejores benefactores.

—No quiero a ese hombre cerca de ti… te quiere en su cama —respondió entre dientes; Isabella suspiró.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti en nuestra cama, a él lo quiero los fines de mes con un gran cheque para la fundación.

—Si necesitas esa suma, la puedo entregar yo, sabes que cuentas con un deposito mensual por parte de Entertainment Cullen, el cual puede aumentar si es necesario —sentenció Edward ya con el ceño fruncido.

—Cariño, no estás ayudando —dijo Isabella bajando las barreras y acercándose a su esposo—, si queremos que Juguemos con ellos llegue a otros países del mundo, necesitamos benefactores fuera de Estados Unidos; si no permites que sociabilice con ellos, no lograremos el propósito. —Explicó ya rodeada por esos fuertes abrazos.

—Te tengo hace tan poco, y siento que ya te quieres alejar —confesó el hombre juntando sus frentes.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado… Te amo, Edward.

Sabía que eran necesarias solo esas dos palabras para calmarlo. Todo era nuevo para ambos, dos seres heridos por la vida que buscaban ser felices como curar el dolor, apoyarse para obtener beneficios en el futuro.

Tal como llegó el enojo, desapareció, sus labios se unieron en un casto y a la vez romántico beso, olvidándose de las personas que esperaban en la sala continua o de los hombres de negocios que querían ser parte de la fundación solo para obtener otras cosas aparte de la gratificación de hacer felices a tantos niños que necesitaban ayuda.

Edward le rogó que se quedara para comer juntos a lo que la chica asintió tomando asiento mientras su marido volvía por la puerta que comunicaba con su oficina. Poco después apareció Tia y Sam preguntando si necesitaba algo, a la asistente le pidió un té y la lista de contactos que serían invitados a la inauguración del nuevo restaurante. Al guardaespaldas le pidió entregar personalmente un documento escrito por ella con las disculpas por no poder ser parte de la fundación tal como lo acordaron, eso sí podría hacer los depósitos voluntarios cada vez que deseara.

Cuando se quedó sola suspiró contemplando por el gran ventanal, quería hacer las cosas bien, sabía que podría dar vuelta la opinión de su esposo con respecto al nuevo benefactor, como de la misma manera debías entender su comportamiento, todo era nuevo para ambos, sus pasados les hacían desconfiar de las personas, no quería ni imaginar si alguna mujer se acercaba a Edward. Recordaba perfectamente los celos que sintió cuando pensaba que Vanessa era su amante, a pesar de no querer admitirlo en ese entonces.

Eran tantas cosas nuevas entre los dos que le costaba entender como lograrían seguir siendo ese matrimonio que todos admiraban en la Gran Manzana, todos pendientes de sus pasos, una pareja fría y respetada que no demostraba amor frente a los demás, pero que sus miradas decían más que mil palabras. Rio entre dientes mientras negaba, todo el mundo lo había notado mientras ellos se encerraban en su burbuja personal evitando reconocer que se amaban con locura desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Se sobresaltó cuando su celular sonó junto a ella. Dejó los papeles a un lado tomando la llamada de su socia.

—¡Isabella, tengo listo tu conjunto para la gala de Entertainment! —La chica alejó el aparto de su oreja ante tal grito.

—¿Es necesario gritarme?

—Déjame celebrar, acabo de terminar de pegar el último cristal… ¿Sabes lo que es adherir dos millones de cristales a un tul? No, jamás lo sabrás, así que déjame gritar de alegría de tener el vestido terminado antes de la fecha.

—Felicitaciones —contestó Isabella intentando no reír.

—Gracias… Bien, ¿Cuándo vendrás por él? ¿O quieres que lo probemos en tu casa? Edward ya ha enviado las joyas, hasta una espectacular sobre de diamantes… Creo que tengo toda la fortuna de tu esposo en la boutique —comentó Alice, Isabella no logró controlar la risa.

—Creo que será mejor que mande a Sam y Paul a buscar la millonaria fortuna, solo di el día y la hora.

—Dejemos que sequen los cristales… ¿te parece el miércoles? Será dos días antes de la fiesta.

—Perfecto, estaré en casa esperando ansiosa —respondió la chica recibiendo un bufido de Alice.

—Sí, seguro, con lo que adoras andar llena de diamantes… Estamos hablando, adiós.

Rio sorprendida mirando el celular, ni siquiera había dejado que se despidiera solo por decir estar ansiosa de ver un vestido del que llevaban hablando por semanas. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su hombre sobre el cabello y luego verlo sentado a su lado, se regalaron una sonrisa que transmitía todo el cariño que iban recolectando desde que aceptaron sus sentimientos.

La chica le comentó el llamado de Alice, Edward se mostró contento de saber que estaba listo y que su pedido estuviera ya en la boutique. También le pareció bien que todo fuera a la mansión, así estaría seguro que no faltaría nada para ese día.

—Aquí las cosas están listas, Vanessa dice que la fiesta será aún mejor que la del año pasado, solo faltarían los fuegos artificiales, que no podemos tirar por motivos de protección —comentó Edward recostándose en el sofá.

—Eso quiere decir que nuevamente estaremos en boca de todos por ser la mejor fiesta del año —dijo Isabella sonriendo.

—Y los fuegos artificiales no serán necesarios cuando entres brillando, como siempre —argumentó el hombre acercándose a su mujer y besándola.

—¿Tienes algo más para esta tarde? —preguntó la chica.

—Después de comer tengo una última reunión, luego soy todo tuyo. ¿Tienes algo en mente? —La mirada llena de deseo en él, la hizo sonrojar y negar.

—Parece que Susan ha logrado un gran cambio en ti —comentó Isabella, a lo que Edward negó.

—No, el cambio lo has hecho tú… Juntos —la tomó de las manos mirándola fijamente—. Ambos hemos trabajado en recuperar nuestra vida, nadie más podrá hacernos daño si estamos juntos.

Le acarició la mejilla sintiendo la barba de una mañana, no pudo responder, no por no querer hacerlo, sino por el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar sin llorar. Le regaló una sonrisa y un beso mientras buscaba su agenda donde tenía anotado como pendiente una visita al doctor de su marido. Éste asintió diciendo que buscara si podía atenderlos hoy en la tarde y terminar con esa etapa de su vida.

Cuando Tia apareció preguntando donde comerían volvieron a la oficina pidiendo las cosas para allá. Pasaron una tarde tranquila, Edward se ausentó por una hora teniendo una reunión con el departamento de contabilidad, pero al volver la tomó de la mano junto con todas las cosas que se hallaban sobre el escritorio, saliendo hacia la recepción donde se despidió de todos sin más, entrando al ascensor privado.

Llevó sus manos al rostro mientras la arrinconaba para besarla con intensidad, tenían 42 pisos para disfrutar de privacidad antes de tener que soportar la compañía de los guardaespaldas, por lo que los dos se aferraron con fiereza olvidándose del aire y de la cordura. Al abrirse las puertas buscaron esa seriedad que los destacaba mientras Laurent asentía dejándoles el paso hacia el auto que les esperaba.

La primera parada fue en la consulta del doctor que se encargaba de toda la recuperación de Edward luego del accidente, Isabella había encontrado una hora para que los atendiera ese mismo día. Dieron su nombre y esperaron unos minutos en la sala hasta que escucharon el nombre del empresario.

El doctor los recibió con una sonrisa, feliz de apreciar lo bien que caminaba Edward luego de la operación y la recuperación. Le preguntó si seguía con la kinesioterapia a lo que éste asintió, la chica tuvo la oportunidad de confirmar que verdaderamente estaba bien para poder dejar las muletas y la venda.

—Recomendaría que tu terapeuta se preocupara de tu andar, veo que el pie se ha desviado un poco hacia afuera y eso puede afecta en la rodilla. El resto está en perfectas condiciones —dijo el doctor observado detenidamente el andar de su paciente— ¿Has sentido dolores?

—No, en absoluto, solo he dado un paseo largo desde que me quitó la férula —comentó Edward girándose hacia su esposa—, cuando recorrimos los viñedos en La Toscana, pero no sentí nada… igualmente me tomé el analgésico.

—Perfecto, cuando termines los ejercicios podrás volver a tener tu vida normal —insistió el doctor.

—¿Y los tonillos? —preguntó el empresario.

—Edward… —Isabella intentó persuadirlo; el hombre de edad mayor sonrió.

—Para pensar en ello primero debes dejar pasar un tiempo, que los tejidos estén en perfecto estado como para creer que soportarán no tener las uniones —el doctor miró a la pareja—. Aquello puede ser en un par de años, así que olvida aquello. Tienes la suerte que son internos y no han quedado expuestos como en otras operaciones.

—Lo entendemos, doctor, no se preocupe —aseguró Isabella, evitando que su marido insistiera con la idea.

—Bien, entonces ya no es necesario otro control, el último lo dará tu terapeuta cuando camines y corras como antes.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo Edward volviendo a ponerse los pantalones.

Se retiraron satisfechos de la consulta con dirección a la mansión.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando lo sintió llegar, se quitaba la corbata tirándola al suelo junto con la chaqueta, algo que por lo general no hacía. Lo vio dirigirse al baño cabizbajo sin siquiera notar su presencia, suspiró odiando que las sesiones fueran justo el día de los eventos, a pesar que Edward lo quería así para no llegar a casa y tener tiempo de pensar, prefería distraerse entre personas que añoraban unos pocos minutos de conversación.

Dejó el libro sobre el futon corriendo al baño donde lo encontró apoyado en el lavabo con la cabeza metida entre sus hombros. Negó un par de veces mientras avanzaba hacia la bañera para echarle agua caliente, sales y gel de baño.

Lo miraba de reojo mientras esperaba que estuviera listo, no le gustaba verlo en esa situación, aun cuando él dijera que era lo correcto. Se sentía culpable, ya que por sus condiciones aceptó volver al psicólogo y no se sentía bien verlo pasar por ello.

Isabella se acercó a su marido ayudándole con el resto de la ropa, éste se dejaba desvestir mientras tenía la vista perdida en alguno de los recuerdos en que hubiese trabajado con Susan; la chica la maldijo en silencio. Lo guío hacia el agua ayudándole a recostarse, Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido, fue un agrado ver como sus hombros se relajaban lentamente.

Prendió unas cuantas velas aromáticas que siempre lo relajaban y luego fue por la ropa tirada en el suelo. Pendiente de cualquier ruido que ocurriera en el baño, levantó las prendas cerca de la puerta dejando todo sobre el futón en donde hace poco se decidió descansar con un libro. Volvió donde su marido quien seguía en la misma posición: ojos cerrados, los brazos recostados en la orilla de la bañera y su pecho se levantaba lentamente, tal como volvía a la normalidad.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta ubicarse y sentarse en el borde de la bañera, era tan guapo que podía doler a la vista, lo cual le ayudaba a esconder toda la oscuridad en su interior. Él aprovechaba su físico, su postura poderosa y controladora para aparentar, siendo que, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, ahora que se profesaban amor, era un pequeño lleno de miedos y problemas… Tal como ella.

Olvidó todo cuando sus ojos encontraron los de su marido, dos piedras preciosas observándola con devoción, como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. Se sorprendió cuando Edward se incorporó tomándola por la cintura para besarla con devoción, hasta llevarla con él al interior de la bañera, sin importar que fuera con un vestido delicado que solo se lavaba al seco.

Sin embargo, nada interesaba ahí, sus labios unidos, sus brazos aferrándose a cada superficie de piel olvidando cualquier cosa, solo eran ellos disfrutando de esa nueva etapa en sus vidas, entregando la confianza que jamás creyeron lograr, dejando atrás los problemas recordando que ellos eran el presente.

Isabella se acomodó encima, dejando las piernas de su esposo entremedio de las suyas, mientras Edward se aferraba a sus caderas o trasero para atraerla más hacia él. El beso era infinito, el aire pasaba a segundo plano, más sus cuerpos eran fundamental, se necesitaban con urgencia, el hombre quería dejar olvidar por un tiempo cualquier plática con Susan esa tarde, como la chica quería ayudarlo a que eso sucediera. No obstante, no era el momento correcto, especialmente cuando se escuchó tocar a la puerta.

—¿Señora Cullen? —preguntó Laurent desde el otro lado.

—No entres —rugió Edward dejando caer la cabeza y cerrando los ojos; Isabella recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

—Sí, señor… Señora Cullen, ¿se encuentra dentro?

—Sí Laurent —contestó la chica evitando una carcajada.

—Señora Cullen, la señorita Hale quiere saber a qué hora comenzará a prepararse, dice que necesita tiempo… En este momento se encuentra… —la chica sonrió cuando sintió otro rugido del interior de su hombre.

—Hombre, estamos ocupados, vete.

—Dile que estoy tomando un baño, ya iré —contestó Isabella con calma

—Sí, señora, lamento molestar.

—Vete ya, Laurent —rugió Edward olvidando los modales.

Al escuchar la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse, Isabella se incorporó, sin importarle su desnudez, buscando la esponja e invitando a su esposo para que se sentara y pudiera bañarlo. Eso significaba que debían olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa, hacer el amor sería para la vuelta de la gran gala.

La chica no dejaba de reírse siempre el hombre gruñía y alegaba de no poder disfrutar de tranquilidad ni siquiera en su hogar, objetando que prefería disfrutar de una noche con su mujer que ir a representar un papel en la empresa, cuando las cosas ya no eran nada fría entre ellos. Isabella intentaba controlarlo con besos en el cuello o en el rostro mientras seguía mimándolo en el agua caliente.

El malhumor no desapareció cuando se percató que la chica se iría a su antigua habitación para prepararse, Edward justificaba que ya no había mucho que ocultar después de dormir casi todos los días desnudos, a lo que ella le explicó que no quería que la viera con el vestido, como tampoco quería a Rosalie mirando ese cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a ella. Finalmente, el hombre rio entre dientes aceptando que le tocaba quedarse solo esperando verla resplandecer.

Una hora exacta estuvieron separados y parecía como si no se hubiesen visto durante años, el empresario caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala arreglando su chaqueta y el corbatín cada minuto como si estos no fueran de su agrado. En un segundo pensó en ir a cambiarse, pero solo al acercarse a la escalera quedo deslumbrado. En el comienzo, un ángel le regalaba una sonrisa tímida.

Isabella brillaba con su vestido estilo princesa en color azul marino y la parte superior llena de cristales pegados a mano por la misma Alice Whitlock. Parecía una noche estrellada y la dueña de ese diseño era el mismísimo sol.

La esperó atento en cada paso que daba, procurando estar listo para atraparla por si resbalaba. Mientras más se acercaba, más hermosa se veía con el cabello tomado dejando los hombros y cuello al descubierto, dejando brillar el collar y pendientes que le regalo para la ocasión. Serían la envidia de la fiesta, todos la alabarían y el único que estaría a su lado toda la noche, quien podría hacerla sonreír, besarla si se le antojaba o recibir sus caricias discretas, intentando que nadie las notara para seguir siendo la pareja fría y correcta.

Le tendió la mano en los últimos escalones, ella la recibió con una sonrisa sonrojándose cuando éste la llevó a sus labios, inclinándose como un caballero, dándole una reverencia a la reina del imperio.

Todos los espectadores sonreían como otros aguantaban las lágrimas, era distinto y hermoso de ver los cambios en tan poco tiempo. No importaba que los había ocasionado, solo era satisfactorio verlos ser una pareja enamorada, olvidando esos dos años anteriores. Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres cuando Edward levantó la cabeza, disimulando que no eran la atracción de la noche en la mansión.

Como era de esperarse, todo se hallaba prolijamente organizado, Rosalie se conectaba con trabajadores de la empresa verificando que los invitados ya estuvieran en el interior y solo faltaran los dueños. La estilista ordenó algunos cabellos sueltos, si bien el empresario insistía que le quedaban bien, dándole el toque jovial; Isabella le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

Subieron el auto conducido por Paul, tras ellos iban Sam y Laurent junto a la señorita Hale, el camino era largo, lo que daba tiempo a los que aún no llegaban para ingresar en las instalaciones esperado el inicio a la gala de Entertainment Cullen.

Edward no soltaba sus manos entrelazadas, la miraba de vez en cuando para no incomodarla, como también le dejaba pequeños besos en la mejilla diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía. Isabella no perdía la sonrisa intentando disimular el sonrojo arreglando el vestido o verificando tener todo lo necesario en su bolso de mano con incrustaciones de cristales. Negó observando la pieza.

—¿Era necesario? —preguntó indicando lo que descansaba en su regazo.

—Sí —dijo sin más Edward.

—Creo que ya brillo demasiado con el vestido —él la tomó del mentón girándola hacia si.

—Serás la más hermosa del lugar, no por cuantos diamantes o cristales lleves, sino por tu hermosura, tu sonrisa y calidez. Seré la envidia esta noche —Isabella sonrió sonrojada.

—Siempre eres la envidia, tienes más dinero que cualquiera —dijo la chica, él negó.

—Hoy me envidiarán por la mujer con quien me casé, te lo aseguro.

Se giró hacia la ventana intentando ocultar una sonrisa, aunque sus manos entrelazadas decían más que cualquier expresión.

No dejaron que bajara de inmediato, Rosalie iba de un lado a otro procurando que todo estuviera en su sitio antes que los protagonistas hicieran el ingreso. En varias ocasiones hablaron de esta ceremonia y Edward contaba las veces que había tenido que hacer la entrada solo, no tenía a nadie tan exigente como Rose, pero se procedía con lo mismo. Era un gran fastidio, ya que solo deseaba dar el discurso y volver a casa, no obstante, en esta ocasión quería todo lo contrario.

Cuando los pasillos estuvieron vacios, pudieron descender del auto e ingresar al edificio. Fueron dirigidos hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraban las salas de conferencia que ahora eran el centro de la gran gala anual de Entertainment Cullen. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta.

— _Tengo el honor de presentar a uno de los grandes de esta ciudad_ —escucharon la voz de Emmett—. _Ha inspirado a tantos y ha logrado una gran cadena de hoteles y zonas de entretenimientos a lo largo y ancho de nuestro país. Un hombre decidido, con el control en sus manos, demuestra confianza y caritativo… Y Ahora enamorado._ —Edward miró a su mujer con una sonrisa—. _Casado con una de las mujeres más bella de New york, preocupada de una fundación que ha logrado dar educación y un hogar a tantos niños que lo necesitan en estos momentos de terror que se han vivido. Demos un gran aplauso al señor Edward Cullen y su esposa, Isabella Cullen._

Los aplausos y gestos de asombro no se hicieron esperar luego que las puertas se abrieron dándoles el paso, frente a miles de trabajadores y socios de la empresa, un centenar de fotógrafos tanto del evento como de las revistas y programas, todos aplaudían y comentantaban sobre la pareja. Edward tomó de la mano a su mujer ayudándole a bajar unos escalones y dirigirse al escenario para dar el discurso de bienvenida.

Los dos subieron recibiendo un abrazo del abogado, Isabella se quedó junto a éste último mientras su esposo daba las gracias y emitía sus palabras de gratitud e inspiraciones para paso a la segunda mitad del año con los mejores resultados para cada uno de los que participaban de aquel proyecto. También la nombró a ella por los grandes progresos que tenía la fundación y entregar la noticia que debido a las ventas e ingresos en aumento de Entertainment Cullen, sería posible otorgar una mayor cifra a Juguemos con ellos, para seguir apoyando a niños y adolecentes que necesitaban una segunda oportunidad.

La chica demostró su alegría con una gran sonrisa aplaudiendo al igual que todos los presentes, aunque en su interior sabía cuál era la verdadera razón y deseaba darle un bien discurso sobre el tema. El animador tomó su lugar invitando a todos a pasar a las mesas para disfrutar de la cena. Los primeros en entrar fueron los señores Cullen como llevaban haciéndolo todos los años.

Se encontraron con Esme y Carlisle recibiéndolos con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla, los invitaron a tomar asiento junto a ellos y los demás socios. Para descontento de Isabella, Garrett Pace se ubicó a su lado dándole una sonrisa cínica, pero no se intimidó, le correspondió y siguió saludando a los demás.

Durante la velada algunos cuantos se acercaban para felicitarlos por la gran fiesta, otros solo como rutina y algunos con la intención que el señor Cullen los identificara. Ambos los recibían con una agradable sonrisa, sin discriminar a ninguno, no importaba en qué posición estuviera dentro de la empresa.

Rosalie también iba y venía, entregaba alguna información sobre los invitados fuera de los trabajadores, con la intención de hacer nuevas relaciones para cualquiera de las áreas; la mujer ya tenía un pequeño itinerario para poder cruzar palabras con todos ellos antes de terminar la noche. Isabella tomó a su esposo del brazo evitando que diera un comentario hiriente, girándose hacia su mano derecha agradecida por sus ideas.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos y contentos con el menú, fue el turno de comenzar la siguiente parte de la fiesta. Como todos los años, se realizaba un remate de beneficencia pensando en la fundación creada por el empresario. Los empleados y socios tenían la posibilidad de ganar diferentes premios como alojamientos en algunas de las sedes de Cullen Hotel, o las zonas de entretenimiento.

Los resultados fueron asombrosos y todos se fueron satisfechos con los regalos, gracias a aquello el inicio del baile fue aún mejor. Todos dejaron el espacio para que inauguraran la pista los dueños de casa. Edward tomó a su mujer de la mano sonriendo mientras le ayudaba con su vestido dejando que brillara en medio de los espectadores.

Las risas se dejaron escuchar cuando el empresario hizo una reverencia como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, ofreciéndole la mano a Isabella quien la tomó con todo gusto aun cuando negaba con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Se acomodaron preparados para el vals, cuando otro estilo de música sonó, era una balada, pero no lo que acostumbraban a hacer cada ciclo. La chica intentaba no parecer desconcertada por lo que no dejaba de sonreír y dejar que su esposo la guiara.

Reconocía la voz del cantante, más cuando se concentró en la letra, no le quedó más que dejarse llevar olvidando a todo quien los rodeara. Solo se trataba de ellos, confesándose una vez más el amor incondicional que creaban día a día.

Edward la hacía girar con una sonrisa boba en los labios, no era de extrañar que al día siguiente serían los protagonistas en los chismes de la oficina, después de hacer una preciosa presentación de amor, olvidándose de interpretar ese papel frío y práctico. Esa noche él le permitía ser la chica enamorada sin importar lo que dijeran de ellos, especialmente cuando la atrajo hacia su cuerpo uniendo sus manos en el centro de su unión y la otra mano descansaba en la cintura.

Se olvidó de cualquier protocolo cuando leyó en sus labios parte de la canción y finalizar en un _Te amo_ , se acercó sin mediar lo que causaría uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, donde se escucharon unos cuantos suspiros y chillidos de emoción al ser los primeros en contemplar algo tan íntimo entre los reyes del imperio. Los aplausos no demoraron en escucharse cuando la música bajaba el volumen antes de seguir con la próxima.

Ambos saludaron a sus espectadores, hicieron una reverencia y dejaron que disfrutaran de la pista de baile mientras hacían el recorrido programado junto a Rosalie, para conocer a los posibles nuevos contratistas. La encargada del evento les daba un pequeño resumen de la persona, sus gustos, en que se especializaba, como podría ayudar en la empresa, así de esta forma no debían indagar más allá de lo necesario y poder distribuirse mejor en las horas que duraba la velada.

Se sorprendieron de conocer a unos cuantos embajadores que parecían interesados en construir algún casino o resort en su país, como también ayudar en la fundación. La pareja agradecía de corazón quedando en coordinar un día para seguir conversando sobre el tema.

También tenían entre los invitados a gente famosa del medio de las comunicaciones, un beneficio del que no podían negarse si deseaban que se esparciera las buenas instalaciones. Por otro lado, invitaban a algunos a conocer la nueva área que se desarrollaban en la empresa, los vinos, obteniendo muchos interesados.

En varias ocasiones volvieron a la pista de baile ahora demostrando que también podían disfrutar de música más movida. La chica, ilusionada, se dejaba llevar en cada vuelta o idea que pasara por la cabeza de su marido, parecían dos adolecentes disfrutando de una fiesta de segundaria. Definitivamente darían que hablar para el próximo día hábil laboral.

En un momento Isabella le rogó por un minuto en el tocador, Edward insistía en acompañarla justo en el momento que se zafaba de sus manos obstinadas, siendo acompañada por Sam desde la distancia. En el baño de damas, todas la felicitaron por su trabajo dentro de la empresa como con su esposo, era visible cuanto había cambiado desde su soltería, hasta ese día. Varias hicieron suposiciones de un embarazo, luego de verlo tan contento esa noche.

La chica negó con una risa nerviosa, asegurando que en sus planes aún no se veían bebés, las presentes se sorprendieron opinando que ya era momento de traer a un heredero para el gran imperio, llevaban más de dos años de casados y era seguro que todos esperaban esa noticia, desde los socios hasta la prensa amarillista.

La señora Cullen ordenó su vestido, dio una última ojeada al espejo asegurando estar correcta, y luego se despidió de las mujeres deseándoles que siguieran disfrutando de la velada.

Ya fuera, llevó las manos a su pecho tomando un largo trago de aliento, cerró los ojos para buscar su equilibrio. Todavía debía demostrar superioridad ante los demás, no porque no siguieran el contrato significaba que dejaría de demostrar que era la mejor de New York. Se giró hacia Sam asintiendo, el hombre le devolvió el gesto tomando posición para volver al salón.

Con mucha rapidez alguien se interpuso en su camino haciéndola detenerse de golpe, su guardaespaldas estaba en cosa de un segundo a su lado interponiéndose en quien interrumpió su paseo y su jefa. La chica sacudió la cabeza alzando la barbilla de forma despectiva con la intención de demostrar enfado, aunque todo se olvidó al descubrir quién era.

Rápidamente puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sam dándole a entender que era alguien conocido y sin peligro. El hombre no se alejó mucho, solo dejando un espacio prudente para charlar, además de informar a los demás donde se encontraban.

—Buenas tardes, no pensaba encontrarlo aquí —saludó Isabella tendiendo la mano y una sonrisa. El hombre la imitó.

—Fui invitado por la Fundación, imagino que usted fue responsable de ello.

—Tanto yo como mi mano derecha, la señorita Hale —respondió la chica; el hombre asintió.

—Sí, acabo de verla hace un momento… ¿Puedo preguntar que hace por estos lados y no está con su esposo?

—Estaba en el tocador, pero ya iba en su búsqueda, ¿quiere acompañarme?

—No será necesario, cariño.

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz imponente del tigre, con su traje perfecto y la mandíbula apretada. Se acercó con sigilo sin dejar de mirar al acompañante de su esposa, se situó a un lado de ella tomándola de la cintura demostrando a quien pertenecía. Isabella rodó los ojos.

—Edward, te presento a Jacob Black, importante empresario dentro del área automovilística; señor Black, le presento a mi esposo, Edward Cullen, presidente y dueño de Entertainment Cullen.

Jacob Black, un hombre alto, de tés morena, ojos ocurso y una sonrisa blanca, le tendió la mano al empresario, éste correspondió sin demostrar algún gesto amable, no soltaba a Isabella, como también intentaba demostrar quien tenía el agarre más fuerte. El moreno soltó una risita entre dientes.

—Es un privilegio saludar a uno de los hombres más importantes de Manhattan.

—No es gran cosa —respondió Edward con la respeto de siempre. Jacob rio.

—Y aparte humilde, eso no me lo esperaba, luego de llamar a mi secretaria para desistir de mi ofrecimiento para Juguemos con Ellos…

—Primero se debe hacer una investigación exhaustiva de quienes participarán dentro de la fundación, no acepto que cualquiera se acerque a mi esposa o desee un mal para la fundación —sentencia Edward mirando fijamente a su adversario.

—Esperamos esté limpio para ser partícipe, señor Black —intervino Isabella intentando calmar las aguas.

—Puede llamarme Jacob —dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa; la chica sintió el agarre fuerte a su lado.

—Prefiero mantener las formalidades, gracias.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, solo mirándose fijamente, especialmente entre los dos hombres, uno con el ceño fruncido mientras el otro sonreía con suficiencia, como si supiera que este encuentro le desagradara al otro. Isabella pensó en interrumpir el momento tenso cuando el señor Black se le adelantó.

—Mi visita no ha sido solo para disfrutar de la magnífica fiesta, sino que quería demostrar mis intenciones para con la Fundación. Estoy dispuesto a aumentar la donación mensual, y si al señor Cullen le molesta mi presencia o interacción con su esposa, tengo una persona de mi completa confianza que puede dialogar por mí.

—Esa podría ser una decisión muy sensata, señor Black —dijo Edward obteniendo un discreto empujón de la chica; Jacob volvió a reír.

—Bueno, si estamos de acuerdo en esa parte, podría presentarles ahora mismo a mi mano derecha y dejar el dinero para una reunión personal, señor Cullen —el nombrado asintió.

Todos se giraron hacia donde señalaba el señor Black, la respiración de los señores Cullen se detuvo, los ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ninguno podía reaccionar, ambos atentos a cada paso que daba el imponente personaje, vestido con su mejor atuendo, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, sus rasgos exóticos y esa mirada penetrante. Edward cada vez se ponía más tenso mientras Isabella se contradecía en que movimiento hacer.

—Señores Cullen, les presento a mi asesor y mano derecha, Benjamin Malek.

…..

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!**

Sí, lo sé, ahora vienen las avalanchas de preguntas con respecto al final y esa pequeñita broma con el adelanto… (Camilla intenta copiar la cara del gato de Shrek) … Solo quise saber cómo reaccionarían, no podría hacerlos discutir tan rápido, aún están enamorándose.

Bien… dos personajes fuertes, el reingreso de Benjamin y la aparición de Jacob (una decisión que me costó mucho tomar, créanme que no es de mi agrado) ¿Quién ganará la batalla? ¿Qué hará Edward para sacar a los adversarios?

¿Qué les pareció la interrupción de Laurent? Morí de la risa cuando lo escribía y releía… fue algo que vino y se escribió solo.

Bueno, como pedí en el principio del capítulo, espero todos estén leyendo esto. Al igual que en algunas series, la temporada tendrá un pequeño corte. Sí, exactamente lo que están leyendo, **Vendida a Buen Precio** se tomará un receso, para luego volver con más fuerza.

Ahora viene la razón… Me voy de viaje, y no a cualquier parte, tengo la oportunidad de ir a conocer en vivo y en directo los lugares que inspiraron a varias de mis historias: **¿Yo o un nosotros?** Y **Basta de Secretos**. Me voy a Italia e Inglaterra, un viaje lleno de emoción al poder pisar las calles que Edward y Bella pisaron en mi imaginación… Cada día mis sueños se hacen más realidad.

Espero me comprendan, no tendré internet en cada parte que vaya, y tampoco tiempo para escribir, por lo que sería muy difícil poder ser fiel a los sábados, por lo que he tomado esta decisión.

No será mucho tiempo y les mantendré informados de mis pasos cada vez que pueda, como también proporcionar algunos regalitos para que la espera no se haga tan larga. Sé lo que es esperar meses por una actualización, hasta el punto que se te olvida que has leído. Prometo que no será este caso.

Agradezco a _**Isabella Pia Cullen, Tary Masen Cullen, VivisBatallita, maria, kunoishi3, sofiarp, Isa Labra Cullen, Conchita, LauraECS, IngridMMP, The Princess of the Dark, RAKL Gt, cavendano13, Naara Selene, monica- lizzy- perez, Manligrez, Brigette, BABYBOO27, suhaylc, Yoliki, Marycarmen, Anónimo 1, alondrixcullen1498, marcelw, Cristal Itzel, bella- maru, jupy, DianaStw, prisjsr, DiAnA FeR, marie lizz swan, Arce Losa, Mary lozano, miop, terewee, Maryfer VC, JulieDeSousaRK, Mrs. Not Longer Black Lautner, Anónimo 2, Tata XOXO, melychile, lu 537, lorshy, Any, Mary Baltazar, Krom, atenaschan, MONICA. C. M, Ruthy, Maria José, rosy. canul. 10, vanessarugamas3, Sandy21, dracullen, Miila Cullen, Bk- Patts, Dayis, Prisgpe, noelhia, Daniela Lascano, Sabrina, pera l. T, ackanne, Gloriacullen, Tsuruga Lia1412, crsistina, AndreaSL, zujeyane, ackanne, lunatico0030, crisode76, Anónimo 3, gaby1116, ClumsyCuzImFallingInLoveXO, MayReyes, Nanjeraly Acosta, isigranadosv, kelly kells11, shakty Mellark Everdeen, Evelu Cullen, blancajudiith, KatheRiinee, liduvina, Gata, Karaina**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Otra vez agradezco de corazón a esas tres personas que me ayudan semana a semana fielmente en esta aventura: Gracias a _**Noely**_ , Beta preciosa de este fic; _**Oswin**_ diseñadora de cada imagen que necesito; y a _**Laura**_ quien se ha llevado la parte estresante al administrar el grupo en Facebook. ¡Maravilloso equipo que hemos creado chicas! ¡Las adoro!

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	28. OUTTAKE: ESPECIAL SAN VALENTIN

_**Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **Música de inspiración: The Only Exception - Paramore**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Outtake: Especial de San Valentín**

.

Se giró hacia ambos lados buscando la posición más cómoda, no quería abrir los ojos y tener que despertar. Por primera vez quería disfrutar de una mañana en la cama sin pensar en trabajo o entrenamiento, no obstante, al sentir su lado de la cama frío supo que no podría seguir mucho más tiempo entre las sábanas. ¿Dónde estaba Edward un domingo por la mañana?

Se sentó mirando a su alrededor, ni un rastro de su esposo por el dormitorio, la ropa que usó el día anterior ya la debía haber guardado y si ya había pasado por el baño, no dejó evidencia. Que frustrante no lograr que el hombre que amas se quede algunos minutos adicionales en la cama para despertar a tu lado. Él era de esos que necesitaba estar de pie cuando el amanecer comenzaba a asomarse, eran muy pocas las veces en que podrías sorprenderlo, ni siquiera durmiendo desnuda a su lado.

Dejó caer las manos a cada lado decidiendo que su idea de una mañana en cama no sería posible, corrió las mantas dejando caer sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. Fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, no le llevó mucho tiempo su tratamiento de belleza, más cuando se decidió por usar solo máscara de pestañas y brillo labial, nada más que naturalidad para un domingo por la mañana.

Al entrar en el vestidor se sorprendió al encontrar sobre el sofá unos vaqueros azules y un jersey en tonos grises. A un lado unas botas de taco bajo y un pañuelo al cuello del mismo color; ¿Quién había elegido esto para ella?

Rosalie tenía el día libre y a lo menos que le haya dejado indicaciones a Emily o Leah no se le venía a la mente nadie capaz de molestar en territorio privado de Cullen, menos si su mujer estaba durmiendo. ¿Edward quería que se vistiera así? Soltó una carcajada que solo se le pasara por la mente esa idea, aunque la dejara vestir con lo que quisiera, jamás elegiría pantalones para que usara, no importaba si fuera fin de semana.

No buscó nuevas razones para usar lo que estaba ahí dispuesto, rápidamente de infundió con la ropa dejando su cabello suelto con unas ondas perfectas. Eso sí, no perdió su estilo propio colocándose sus diamantes de siempre, tomó unos pequeños brillantes y sus anillos de siempre.

Cuando se colocaba el reloj sonrió recodando cuando su guapo esposo se lo regaló, un simple obsequio porque recordó que a ella le había gustado, sin embargo, ahora tenía mayor sentido, Edward pensó en ella para comprarlo, siempre estaba atento a sus comentarios o como miraba fijamente alguna cosa que deseaba en silencio. Siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, cada acto, cada respiración… La amaba.

Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta que se ruborizaba, se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras se miraba en el espejo, negó un par de veces antes de salir corriendo del cuarto.

Pasó directo a la cocina donde sorpresivamente no encontró a nadie, frunció el ceño preguntándose donde estaba todo el mundo. No era común que el lugar estuviera vacío, por lo general siempre estaba uno al pendiente, especialmente Jessica que odiaba que alguien más se metiera a su cocina. Miró a su alrededor explorando, asegurándose que nadie estuviera pendiente de su presencia.

Escuchó ruidos desde la entrada por lo que se precipitó hacia allá, aún seguía extrañada que nadie se interpusiera en su camino para impedirle que fuera quien verificara que todo estuviera correctamente. Miró hacia atrás antes de abrir la puerta principal, con la esperanza que Harry viniera deprisa.

Quedó sin aire cuando frente a ella encontró un hermoso deportivo BMW blanco, como ese que muchas veces pensó en pedir a su marido solo para fastidiarlo, por pedir cosas costosas sabiendo que él se las daría por el hecho de que así debía hacer creer al mundo entero, un hombre enamorado que daría cualquier cosa por ella.

Si bien, las cosas ahora eran diferentes, ¿de qué servía un deportivo con rosas rojas y blancas sobre el capó? ¿Por qué Edward querría un auto ahí frente a la mansión? Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza, más cuando escuchó su aterciopelada voz tras ella.

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

Si ya había perdido el aliento con la aparición de un nuevo modelo de BMW en casa, estaba segura que ahora su corazón dejaba de latir al contemplar a su esposo. No llevaba su típico traje, sino que una camisa de estampado escoses rojo, negro y blanco, las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y unos vaqueros negros con zapatos del mismo color. No se había rasurado esa mañana y el cabello iba desordenado. ¿Ella estaba casada con ese hombre? ¡Vaya que se llevaba la lotería!

Se acercó con lentitud, como si creyera que se trataba de un sueño, él alzó los brazos recibiéndola en un abrazo. Ella se dejó mimar recibiendo un beso que dejó sus piernas de gelatina.

—¿Tú has elegido esto? —La chica mostró su ropa.

—Te ves hermosa

—¿Ese auto es para mí? —preguntó estúpidamente; Edward sonrió.

—Sí, tu regalo… una vocecita me dijo que lo deseabas.

Se giró entre sus brazos para apreciar el deportivo, volvió la mirada hacia el hombre quien no dejaba de sonreír como si se sintiera demasiado orgulloso de su obsequio.

—No debías… —Se cayó al sentir los labios de su marido.

—Lo sé, ya se me el discurso de memoria, solo recíbelo con una sonrisa y un gracias, ¿está bien?

—Gracias —contestó Bella con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo?

—No esperaba menos, es tuyo —dijo Edward soltándola, sacando la llave de su bolsillo y entregándosela.

Se sentía entusiasmada y a la vez culpable, ella no le tenía ningún regalo, había olvidado completamente que era San Valentín, era primera vez que celebrarían como una pareja real, los otros años solo hubieron aparentado.

Pero ahí estaba, ese hombre frío y controlador ahora era un dulce chocolate que hacía desearlo con tantas ganas que olvidaba hasta su nombre. Abrió la puerta jadeando al percatarse de otro gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en el interior, parecían ser mil docenas de rosas, se giró sabiendo que Edward estaría detrás.

—Una rosa por cada vez que no te dije que te amaba.

Le dejaba sin palabras, podía parecer exagerado, despilfarrando dinero como si creciera de los árboles, pero cada cosa que salía de su boca lo hacía más simbólico que cualquier millón de dólares que hubiese invertido.

Suspiró entrando al auto, el asiento de cuero era tan cómodo que podría hasta tomar una siesta dentro, todo era perfecto. Tomó el volante sonriendo para luego girarse hacia su marido que yacía apoyado entre el techo y la puerta.

—¿Podré conducirlo? —preguntó la chica conociendo la respuesta.

—Solo si yo o Sam va a tu lado —respondió el hombre automáticamente causando risas de su mujer.

—¿Cómo puedo disfrutar de un deportivo si no me dejas probarlo sola? Tú sí lo haces.

—Tengo once años más de experiencia, puedo permitírmelo —dijo Edward sin perder la sonrisa—, tal vez cuando lo controles a la perfección, ya hablaremos.

—¿Puedo comenzar ahora? —interrogó coqueteando, él bajó la cabeza hasta besarla.

—Puedes, pero creo que primero tendremos que dejar las flores dentro.

Rápidamente la chica se bajó robándole otro beso a su marido tomando los ramos que estaban sobre el capó. Se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

—Tú trae el grande, y que ninguna rosa se estropee, quiero cobrar cada te amo que pueda.

Estaba colocando las rosas en diferentes floreros cuando llegó Edward con el gran ramo, solo se veían las piernas y la cabeza que intentaba no tropezar en el camino. Se rio entre dientes sin dejar de ordenar el arreglo entre sus manos. El hombre dejó el resto sobre la encimera mientras buscaba con que ayudar para terminar pronto.

A Bella se le ocurrió una idea, corrió escaleras arriba sin mencionar nada, tomó los dos floreros de cristal que estaban en su cuarto bajando con rapidez donde Edward esperaba pacientemente cortando los tallos largos. Isabella puso uno delante antes de darle las indicaciones.

—Cada vez que coloques una rosa dentro, debes decir esa palabra que por dos años te ahorraste —el empresario empezó de una vez.

—Te amo —luego puso otra—. Te amo. —Y otra—. Te amo, te amo, te amo, jamás dejaré de amarte Bella…

—Si sigues así, lograrás que no salgamos de casa —dijo la chica dejando escapar un suspiro, él sonrió.

—No hay problema, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Bella recordando ese punto.

—Te amo… Les di el día libre, te amo, ellos también tienen derecho a celebrar, te amo, te amo, te amo —Edward miró el arreglo frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que olvidé un te amo.

—Yo te amo más que cualquier cosa, Edward, te amo como nunca he amado a un hombre —se miraron fijamente sin mover ni un músculo, él sonrió.

—Lo sé.

Terminar aquello fue una gran batalla, entre Edward diciendo esas palabras a cada momento y la chica devolviéndole el gesto con un beso, lograron terminar diez arreglos bastante grandes. La chica insistió que los dejaran ahí hasta la vuelta o nunca probaría su auto nuevo si decidía donde colocar cada uno.

Isabella estaba muy emocionada tras el volante cuando su esposo abrió a distancia la verja, debía admitir que no manejaba hace mucho, eran pocas las veces en que conducía su auto ya que Sam siempre estaba con ella para trasladarla, por lo que comenzó lentamente para acostumbrarse a la intensidad que debía darle al acelerador y no terminar incrustados en alguna propiedad vecina.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Pocos, o mejor dicho nadie, esperaría encontrarse con Edward Cullen, multimillonario, dueño de una gran cadena de entretenciones, un hombre reconocido por todos quienes trabajaban en el área financiera o por la prensa amarillista, e incluso por sus buenas obras hacia los más necesitados, en una pizzería comiendo por la mano, con ropa informal y disfrutando de mimos con su mujer.

Pero nadie lo sabría ya que se encontraban fuera del ojo visor, disfrutando de un día normal en New York, siendo una pareja enamorada recorriendo las calles solitarias, tomados de la mano y robándose uno que otro beso en público. Lo único que podría delatarlos era el fabuloso deportivo que acababa de regalarse a Bella.

Cuando despertó esa mañana suplicando por un domingo común y corriente, lo había logrado, solo que, disfrutando de un día de invierno en la calle, lo cual era maravilloso. No se preocupan del que dirían, que tan escandaloso sería demostrar que estaban felices y ya no eran esa pareja correcta y fría que todos conocían.

La mayoría del tiempo olvidaba que era lo que celebraban, y cuando lo recordaba se sentía culpable por no tenerle algo, no obstante, ¿qué se le podía regalar a un hombre que lo tenía todo? ¿Cómo sorprenderlo sin caer en lo tradicional?

Podía decir que lo conocía, cada día iba aprendiendo más de él en su parte emocional y sentimental, ya que el resto lo conocía desde que aceptó ser parte de un contrato que ya no era válido. Aun así, no sabía que darle que hiciera la diferencia.

Lo miró detenidamente desde su asiento, Edward tomaba el volante en esa ocasión ya que se dirigían a un lugar especial. Nadie conocía mejor que ella a ese hombre, estaba completamente enamorada de él y cada vez sentía que era más grande ese afecto, tanto así que comenzaba a asustarse. Estaba enterado de casi todos sus secretos, lo que reafirmaba sus miedos, aún era posible que la dejara y no sabría que hacer sin tenerlo a su lado… Estaría perdida.

Sonrió cuando su marido colocó una mano sobre su rodilla, ella puso la suya sobre esta entrelazando los dedos. Como después se detuvieron frente a Long Beach, una verdadera joya: arena blanca, aguas vigorizantes y olas excelentes para surfear, una de las playas más reconocidas de Long Island, justo donde ellos vivían.

Al estar en invierno, el lugar estaba cerrado para cualquiera, a excepción de los propietarios, en aquella estación del año, no encontrarías a muchos disfrutar del lugar cuando lo único que se deseaba era estar junto a una chimenea con chocolate caliente. Sin embargo, Edward los llevó ahí, del maletero sacó una gran manta y un pequeño canasto.

El día estaba por terminar, el cielo estaba con nubes y algunos claros de luz por donde entraban los últimos rayos del sol dejando esos bellos colores del atardecer. Se sentaron justo a la orilla de la pasarela, él se preocupó de arroparlos con la manta para no pasar frío y luego sacó del canasto un trozo de pastel de chocolate, el favorito de su esposa y un vaso de jugo natural de arándano, el favorito de éste.

Disfrutaron en silencio del paisaje y de su comida, ella le convidaba como él igualmente, tan juntos como fuera posible observando a los más valientes que practicaban surf a esas horas donde el agua debía estar congelada.

—No tengo nada para ti —susurró Isabella entre los brazos de Edward.

—No necesito nada —respondió él, ella negó.

—No es justo, me has dado tanto y yo no pensé en este día…

La interrumpió tomándola en vuelo hasta ubicarla sobre su regazo, ella con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas quedando frente a frente. El hombre le acarició el rostro mirándola detenidamente a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

—El mejor regalo es que estés junto a mi… No hay nada mejor que hayas aceptado ese estúpido contrato y luego hayas correspondido mis sentimientos, no necesito nada más para ser feliz.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la chica poco convencida, Edward suspiró.

Intentando que la manta no cayera, buscó entre sus ropas hasta colocar entre ellos una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Bella tosió entendiendo que trataba, aun cuando su marido le hacía entender que no era tanto como lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Solo ábrelo —explicó Edward pasando una mano por su cabello ya desordenado.

Le hizo caso, con nervios abrió lentamente la cajita encontrándose con un colgante. No era como las típicas joyas que le daba, se trataba de algo más delicado, un corazón rodeado de diamante, obviamente, en realidad era un doble corazón. Era hermoso, era algo que ella hubiese deseado si lo viera en una vitrina; le regaló una sonrisa.

—Me has dicho que no tienes nada que darme, bien, este… —Edward parecía nervioso, lo vio tragar en seco—. Este es un corazón que puedes sacar su interior, ¿ves?

Tomó la joya entre sus manos mostrando como el corazón interior se podía quitar, dejándolos independientes, como si se tratada de dos colgantes. Isabella lo observó alternadamente, entre el colgante y su marido.

—Cuando lo vi pensé en esas tradiciones familiares y luego pensé en ti —expuso sin mirarla—, pensé en este corazón que siempre llevarías contigo y que cuando tuviéramos una pequeña, le darías el corazón interior… Luego ella haría lo mismo con su hija y así sucesivamente… creí que… sería… bueno.

—Es perfecto —respondió la chica.

Cuando Edward levantó la mirada con sorpresa, se percató que la chica tenía lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Las quitó con rapidez dejando besos en reemplazo hasta sellar el momento con un profundo beso. Bella entrelazó los brazos por su cuello acercándose más, entregándole tanto amor que parecía doler, pero de ese dolor bueno.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, juntos bajaron la mirada al hermoso corazón entre las manos de Edward.

—No quiero una respuesta —sentenció éste—, solo lo creí bueno.

—Yo te amo, Edward Cullen —dijo ella tomándolo del rostro y haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Yo también te amo, Bella Cullen.

¿Podía existir una San Valentín mejor que este?

Bella no lo creía, nada podría compararse a ese momento, nada era mejor hasta que el amor de su vida se superara a su mismo.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN PARA TODAS!**

¡Sorpresa!

Siento de antemano, las faltas de ortografía o gramática, fue algo de último momento y no pasó por las manos de mi beta, solo se trata de un pequeño obsequio para este lindo día del amor y la amistad, como también un agradecimiento por tanta espera a que vuelva con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

¡No desesperen! No queda mucho para que vuelva el tigre y la reina del hielo… yo también los extraño.

Mucha gracias a todos los sus comentarios y ayuda, les deseo un hermoso día o lo que queda de este. Nos vemos lo más pronto posible.}

Un beso gigante

CamillaFava


	29. Capitulo 27: Razones para pensarlo

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Bailando dos corazones –**_ _Chayanne_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 27: Razones para pensarlo**

.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo sin quitar la mirada de su marido quien parecía un tigre enjaulado. Se rio en silencio ante su comparación, siempre lo relacionaba con ese felino, eran animales solitarios y territoriales, por lo que cuando se decidían por una hembra, nadie más podría acercársele. Edward por primera vez dejaba de vagar solo por la selva para tener que enfrentar a otros depredadores que querían lo suyo. Esperaba que esto no se tomara como un desafío y ella fuera el premio mayor.

Decidió aproximarse cuando lo vio pelear con el nudo de la corbata, ya lo veía rompiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera en su radio más cercano. Le tomó las manos con delicadeza, las bajó agradeciendo que el solo sentirla lo calmara un poco; le quitó la prenda que le incomodaba al cuello y también la chaqueta. Le fascinó que su esposo hubiese cerrado los ojos y la respiración se acompasara.

—No tienes nada que temer —susurró besándole cada parte de su rostro; él gruñó.

—Cuando por fin te tengo, tienen que venir a complicarme la existencia.

—Creo haber aclarado esa parte —dijo Isabella tomando los brazos de su marido para que la rodeara—, solo soy tuya, y el que haya aparecido Benjamin, no significa…

—No me recuerdes a ese imbécil —interrumpió Edward alejándose, olvidando lo hermoso que tenía entre sus brazos. La chica suspiró.

—Puedo designar esas reuniones a Mike —propuso la chica, él negó.

—No será así de fácil, ambos te desean, quieren lo que es mío —sentenció él yendo de un lado para otro.

—Edward, ya no me abrazas —le recordó.

Como si un interruptor se conectara automáticamente ante esa frase, el empresario cruzó la habitación hasta tener a su esposa entre los brazos, tomándola de la cintura hasta lograr que fueran solo uno, sin importar que el vestido no fuera muy cómodo para ese tipo de abrazos. No obstante, a ninguno le importó, se hallaban en su lugar seguro, donde nadie los molestaría jamás.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo en silencio disfrutando del calor que se entregaban mutuamente, ella acariciaba su cuello, cabello y brazos, demostrándole que no se iría, ambos se necesitaban para vivir. No era por nada que se encontraron en ese mundo, ahora se pertenecían y era imposible que alguien o algo los separara.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward besándole el cabello.

—Vamos a tomar una ducha —propuso Isabella.

Antes de dirigirse ahí, le pidió que le quitara el gran vestido de princesa e infinidad de cristales, Edward realizó la tarea con lentitud, disfrutando de la piel que quedaba expuesta como de los escalofríos que causaba su piel contra la de su mujer. Ella quedó solo en unas bragas del color del vestido caminando con sensualidad hacia el baño, dejando que pudiera contemplar cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, el hombre ya no llevaba prenda alguna, la tomó de la cintura tomando su cuello entre besos dirigiéndose a las mamparas de vidrio donde ya el agua caía. Gracias a las luces encendidas se veían expuestos a quien decidiera aparecerse por casa, aunque podían estar seguros que nadie los interrumpiría esa noche.

Edward le ayudó a quitarse la última prenda que llevaba, se situaron bajo el agua caliente disfrutando de sus cuerpos, abrazados con naturalidad, no buscando algo más, solo deseaban sentirse. Isabella se preocupó de disipar cualquier malestar en su marido fregándole la espalda, su perfecto torso, hasta bajar con lentitud por sus fornidas piernas.

Él volvió a disculparse antes de inmovilizarla contra el cristal y besarla con fuerza, el agua le caía por la espalda mientras refugiaba a su mujer llenándola de besos, olvidándose de la idea principal. Le pidió que aferrara las piernas a sus caderas levantándola sin ningún problema. Sus bocas chocaron nuevamente, ansiosas, llenas de necesidad por el otro, demostrando cuan fuerte era su amor a pesar del poco tiempo desde que se lo confesaban. ¿Qué importaba si los sentimientos eran recientes para poder amar con locura?

Ellos ya estaban locos, dos jóvenes con un pasado infestados en problemas, debiendo sobresalir de las arenas movedizas para poder rogar por un día más. Ahora pelearían juntos, apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, siguiendo con su propósito de ser los mejores.

Los brazos de Isabella se aferraban con fuerza al cuello de su esposo, mientras que un brazo de él se aferraba al trasero redondeado de su esposa así afirmarla, mientras la otra buscaba el camino entre las piernas de ella. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro cuando estuvieron unidos, Edward no se movía de su interior, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión; luego los movimientos eran lentos y profundos, no tenían prisa, había toda una noche por delante como el día para ser uno solo, olvidando el mundo real.

Ella llevó una mano hacia el cristal cuando las embestidas se volvieron demasiado intensas, echó atrás la cabeza dejando escapar gritos que llenaban de deseo al chico, incentivándolo para llegar más profundo. La penetración cada vez más rápida y los ruidos dentro del baño fuertes, Isabella le informó que llegaba a lo que él aumentó la velocidad llevándolos al orgasmo.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Observaba el vestido, cada detalle, desde los diseños florales en la parte inferior que subían por la tela blanca y vaporosa, hasta llevar al corpiño donde se volvían a apreciar las tonalidades azules y las incrustaciones de cristales. Era hermoso y veraniego, un diseño que alguna vez encontró en las tiendas de marca en la Quinta Avenida y jamás utilizó.

Pensó en un próximo evento, si bien no recordaba ninguno, ya era temporada de verano y todos se tomaban sus vacaciones, la Gran Manzana comenzaba a quedar un poco más desahogada de personas y los atochamientos eran poco frecuentes. Las fiestas y cenas formales quedaban para septiembre, cuando todos volvieran a trabajo y necesitaran de un pequeño incentivo para volver al ritmo laboral. Así que ese precioso vestido debía volver a su funda esperando el momento correcto.

No le puso atención a su marido cuando entró en el vestidor con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, siguió sorprendiéndose con trajes que llevaba olvidados en el armario. Era demasiada ropa para una sola persona, entre un hombre que odiaba que usara un vestido dos veces y una amiga diseñadora, que últimamente la tomaba como musa, era difícil lograr desocupar un poco su lado del armario.

Dejó escapar el aire cuando llegó al gran vestido que Swarovski, una famosa tienda de joyas, lo confeccionó especialmente para ella. Estaba designado para cuando lo utilizaría, justamente para la nueva presentación de diseños de ese año, sería la pieza principal y luego podría conservarlo, todo suyo.

Miró de reojo a su marido quien seguía concentrado en su vestuario, recordaba cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la perfecta creación. Era como si hubiese recibido el mejor regalo de navidad, o ganado más millones de dólares en un nuevo proyecto, o solo el hecho de pensarla dentro de ese vestido. Sin embargo, a ella le causaba frustración, sería modelo de una marca externa a la propia, no porque Edward no la dejara, sino porque tuvieran que retrasar la fecha acordada.

Frunció el ceño y negó, no podía enfadarse con Alice, las cosas debían ser así, no pasaría nada si debían retrasarlo uno o dos meses más. Cerró los ojos volviéndose para dejar los vestidos largos de lado, debía concentrarse en que vestir ese día, según su esposo debía ser algo cómodo para el viaje.

Después de pasar otros diez minutos observando sus ropas informales, y su esposo ya había terminado, se decidió por unos pantalones blancos, una camiseta con bordados color oro junto con unos zapatos de tacón a juego. Salió directamente al tocador sin llamar a Rosalie para que le ayudara, se maquilló con simpleza, solo algo de rímel y brillo para los labios. Se dejó el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas y luego se decidió por unos pendientes largos que combinaban con los bordados de su blusa.

Se olvidó de todo lo demás en el cuarto, le pediría a su mano derecha que se preocupara de elegir las demás pertenencias, esa mañana no tenía ganas de nada. Saludó a Harry y Emily que ordenaban el segundo piso y luego bajó hasta la cocina donde no encontró a nadie más que Jessica, la cocinera.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Buenos días, señora Cullen, su esposo la está esperando afuera para tomar el desayuno, Leah debe estar con él. La señorita Hale está en el estudio realizando llamados, Emily y Harry deben estar haciendo el aseo de la casa, y los guardaespaldas preparan las cosas para su viaje —contestó la cocinera con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jessica.

La joven asintió volviendo a su trabajo, mientras la dueña de casa salió hacia la terraza en busca de su marido. Le dio los buenos días a él y a la chica del servicio tomando asiento al lado de Edward quien dejó a un lado el periódico para poner toda su atención en Isabella. Frunció el ceño al percatarse que ella no parecía de buen humor.

Esperó a que Leah terminara de servirles para pedirle otra cosa que la mantuviera lejos por unos minutos y poder conversar a solas.

—En esta relación, quien por lo general anda con el ceño fruncido soy yo. ¿Qué hizo que mi hermosa mujer lo tuviera esta mañana?

—No es nada —contestó la chica removiendo la fruta en su plato.

—Te he observado toda la mañana, he sido paciente, y creo que no podremos irnos de viaje si estás así —insistió Edward tomándole una mano.

—Ya se pasará, lo prometo.

—Bella… —susurró el hombre.

Isabella se estremeció cerrando los ojos, era extraño, en cualquier otra circunstancia u otra persona, el que le dijeran por ese diminutivo hubiese causado problemas, se levantaría de la mesa con enojo pidiendo que no volviera a mencionarlo, tal vez tiraría algún plato y no volvería a salir de su habitación por todo el día.

No obstante, desde que Edward se lo decía, sentía lo mismo que cuando lo hacía su madre, su cuerpo se relajaba, volvía a sentir luz en su interior. Se giró encontrando sus ojos verdes, brillaban como si acabara de pedir un deseo y este se cumpliera, mas solo la miraba a ella, solo deseaba su bienestar para ser feliz. El hombre frío y calculador desaparecía cada vez que tenía a su esposa al lado.

Se puso de pie de un salto yendo hacia él y sentarse en su regazo, se aferró a su cuello escondiendo la cabeza en el, mientras Edward la abrazaba con fuerza demostrándole que estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas, como siempre le repetía y ella aún no podía retenerlo en su mente y corazón. Se quedaron un tiempo así hasta que Isabella confesó.

—Quería que todo saliera perfecto, pero la hermana de Alice debía tener un parto complicado; ahora está con ella para ayudarle con el bebé, olvidándose que llevamos organizando un desfile que sigue pendiente, el cual tendremos que retrasar un mes, o tal vez dos.

—Sé lo que se siente, a veces debes darle espacio… tiempo, para que se solucionen. Tal vez Alice venga con nuevos diseños, mucho mejores para el desfile; los bebés entregan nuevas energías —dijo Edward besándole la coronilla—. No lo está cancelando, solo retrasando, Bella. A ti también te harían bien unas vacaciones.

—Repítelo —dijo la chica aún escondida en su cuello. Él rio entre dientes.

—Mi Bella, solo mia —contestó sabiendo a que se refería. Ella sonrio.

—Si debo tomarme vacaciones, no quiero que sean sola, deben ser juntos —sentenció la chica saliendo de su escondite, obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio.

—Bien, organizaré para tener unos días libres. Ahora a desayunar que tenemos un largo viaje.

El mal rostro de Isabella desapareció, disfrutó de toda la comida que permanecía frente a ella alegrando a su esposo quien reía entre dientes cada vez que la veía servirse un nuevo plato. Justo al terminar, Laurent se acercó informando que todo se hallaba en orden, confirmado el jet privado en la loza del aeropuerto.

Agradecieron poniéndose de pie para terminar de arreglarse, Edward dio uno unas cuantas indicaciones y luego, manteniendo la compostura, cruzaron la sala con discreción y una mirada seria. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista, él la tomó en brazos dando zancadas enormes hacia el dormitorio mientras la chica reía a carcajadas.

Con unos minutos de retrasó por culpa del empresario, subieron al avión saludando a la tripulación, abrocharon sus cinturones y esperaron a recibir las indicaciones y plan de vuelo. Volvían a Miami, esta vez completamente solos, a excepción de los guardaespaldas, Edward tenía una reunión con unos empresarios que deseaban ofrecer sus servicios para el resort de la ciudad y quería ver eso personalmente. Como no llevaba mucho que hacer en New York, debido a que la fundación iba bien y Alice andaba lejos, decidió acompañarlo ese par de días.

El viaje fue tranquilo y relajante, pasaron casi todo el tiempo en la habitación disfrutando de abrazos y mimos. Antes de aterrizar volvieron a sus puestos, siempre tomados de las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

El departamento permanecía tal cual como lo recordaba, sonrió para sí misma cuando recordó como las cosas cambiaban desde aquel momento, Edward confesaba sus secretos y ella comenzaba a sentir otros sentimientos hacia su marido. Se giró para buscarlo, conversaba con el jefe de seguridad por lo que decidió seguir hasta el cuarto principal para dejar sus cosas.

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre si salir a cenar o preparar algo en casa, Isabella ganó por lo que se puso manos a la obra. En la mansión era rara vez que la dejaban cocinar, y ahora gozaba de la posibilidad, no perdería la batalla.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas altas observando cada movimiento de su esposa, ella llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras picaba algunas verduras y sazonaba el pollo. La música de fondo llenaba el espacio mientras ellos disfrutaban del silencio entre ambos.

Para cuando la cocina estuvo terminada, el hombre tuvo que retractarse al ofrecer cenar en un restaurante, eso era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa. Hasta aceptó que cocinara unos cuantos días al mes en la mansión. Antes de ellos sentarse a comer, Isabella sirvió dos platos más: uno para Laurent y otro para Sam, quienes agradecieron con formalidad.

Cuando el empresario iba por el segundo plato, decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta, que Alice no tenga la temporada terminada?

—No es eso, solo se trataba de la ilusión, estaba casi todo preparado, has visto el vestido que quiere que utilice esa noche. Ahora debo dejarlo guardado y usar otro que me han dado para una marca en vez de la mía —explicó la chica; suspiró—, pero sé que no es su culpa, tampoco de su hermana… creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—¿Cuidar de ellos?

—Sí —confirmó Isabella; le regaló una sonrisa—. Ya soy experta, después de cuidarte a ti.

—Con métodos poco ortodoxos, debo decir —dijo Edward intentando parecer molesto; Bella se rio— ¿No te parecería cuidar de un bebé?

El espacio quedó en silencio, la chica dejó de comer mirando a su marido quien parecía hablar del clima o de inversiones y adquisiciones. Él seguía comiendo como cualquier día común, degustando del exquisito banquete; al parecer su pregunta era de lo más natural. ¿Lo era? ¿Ahora que se confesaban amor mutuo, debían tener un bebé? ¿Era la última demostración de que las cosas iban en serio entre ellos? ¿Él estaba preparado para algo así? ¿Cuidar de algo que les pertenecería para toda la vida? ¿Ser responsables de alguien que necesita de ellos las veinticuatro horas al día? ¿Ella podría aceptar formar una familia? ¿Era el momento?

Comenzaba a marearse con tantas preguntas en su cabeza, sentía que cada una era tan importante como la otra. Le faltaba el aire, su instinto le decía que debía salir corriendo como en tantas ocasiones, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada hacia uno de los grandes ventanales, olvidándose de la comida en su plato.

Edward se mostraba paciente, debía agradecerle eso, no cualquiera hubiese dejado pasar minutos u horas por una contestación; parecía ser capaz de respetar esa mente calculadora hasta que diera el resultado que fuera. Lo miró, él hacía lo mismo, solo que en sus ojos no se apreciaba ansiedad, sino que comprensión, su esposo aceptaría cualquier razón.

—¿Quieres un bebé? —preguntó Bella, finalmente. Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Quien tendrá que cargarlo nueve meses y luego depender de sus necesidades, eres tú, yo solo podré apoyarte en lo que más pueda y me dejes. No importa si lo quiero o no, importa lo que tú desees… yo solo soy un simple servidor.

—Pero olvidando eso, ¿quieres un hijo? ¿Conmigo? —insistió la chica.

—Quiero todo de ti, cariño.

Quien era el hombre frente a ella y donde habían dejado a su marido frío y controlador. Esas respuestas eran las que enamoraban más su corazón, no cualquiera aceptaría lo que ella quisiera, Edward dejaba las cartas sobre la mesa aceptando cualquier decisión de su parte, tanto si era positiva como negativa. ¿Podría amarlo más? Claro que sí, aquello solo comenzaba.

—Aún no sabes todo de mí…

—Sé lo necesario y es suficiente, eso no cambiará mis deseos —interrumpió Edward dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, centrándose por completo en su esposa.

—Necesito que sepas todo para poder tomar una decisión así —dijo la chica; él negó.

—No porque me digas que mataste a un hombre, dejaré de amarte, Bella, las cosas no son así de simples para mí. Hace dos años creía que tendría que casarme solo para hacer felices a otros, llegas tú y con solo ser tu misma y mostrarme que soy un humano común y corriente, me has hecho amarte… creer que existe una posibilidad… una esperanza —sentenció el hombre.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó la chica.

Edward suspiró y asintió, a pesar que ella insistiera en que fuera a descansar, le ayudó a recoger la mesa y luego lavar los platos mientras su mujer ordenaba. Se trataba de cosas tan simples en la vida de algunos, no obstante, para ellos era algo original, jamás se encargaban de esas cosas, solo agradecer por la comida y dejar que otros organizaran su desastre. En esa ocasión estaban solo y se sentía bien.

Sirvió dos copas de vino blanco llevándolas a la terraza del departamento, fue en busca de Isabella para que disfrutaran de la vista, descansar y relajarse después de tantas fiestas y organizaciones dentro de la empresa.

Ninguno de los dos habló, escuchaban a los vecinos, los autos y sus claxon intentando transitar por las calles de Miami. Veían una que otra lancha paseando por las playas, como también se tomaban de las manos comprobando que el otro seguía ahí.

—Después de la muerte de mi padre y que James tomara la figura paterna dentro de nuestra casa, sacando a mi madre de la depresión, creí que las cosas podrían ser mejor. Ninguna de las dos quería olvidar a Charlie, por lo que siempre estaba en nuestras conversaciones, había fotos por toda la casa o seguíamos viendo los partidos importantes de béisbol… James lo aceptaba… o eso nos hizo creer —recordó Bella mirando el océano.

—Cariño, no… —intentó interrumpir Edward.

La chica fue más rápida, se paró de su asiento yendo al de su marido, pidiéndole que hiciera un espacio entre sus piernas para estar juntos. Él no pudo negarse, la atrajo lo más que podía a su cuerpo, dejando su pecho pegado a la espalda de ella, ambos contemplando otro día soleado en esa ciudad.

—Ver a mi madre sonreír me satisfacía, significaba que James la hacía feliz, como alguna vez lo hizo mi padre, y las cosas podían seguir adelante. Yo, para mi edad, era madura… Charlie decía que nací de treinta años, jamás di un problema y siempre pedía hacer las cosas por mi misma desde muy pequeña. Por lo que solo me importaba que mi madre volviera a sonreír. Sin embargo, un día dejó de hacerlo —relató Bella mirando el horizonte.

—¿Fue culpa de ese hombre? —preguntó Edward acariciándole los hombros.

—Ella decía que solo echaba de menos a Charlie y yo le creí… todos lo extrañábamos, mas cuando se cumplía un año más desde que fallecía.

El silencio reinó en el espacio abierto, ni siquiera se escuchaban los ruidos de la calle, todo se paralizó. Edward la atrajo más hacia si para rodearla con sus brazos, le besó el cabello entregándole toda la fuerza que necesitara. Tenía ganas de decirle que no era necesario seguir, que no le interesaba su pasado, y al mismo tiempo sabía que ella deseaba hablar, y no era quien para negárselo.

Esperó paciente a que tomara el valor, mientras él mismo se hacía del suyo propio para soportar escuchar aquello de lo que quería ser ignorante.

—Entendí lo que pasaba cuando llegué a los diecisiete años… Siete años de ingenuidad por mi culpa al creerle a Renee que todo estaba bien —dijo Bella aferrándose a las manos de su marido—. Fue cuando la vi bajar, era la primera vez que no se hallaba en la cocina por la mañana… A ella siempre se le veía ahí para prepararnos el desayuno… justo esa mañana no fue, lo hice yo. Ver ese hermoso rostro, que antes de la muerte de mi padre, siempre sonreía… verlo pincelado en moretones. Supe en ese momento que él la maltrataba…

—No es necesario —interrumpió Edward.

—Sí, lo es —rebatió la chica girándose hacia él—, necesito desahogarme como tú lo hiciste una vez, en este mismo lugar, quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Pero ya sé lo que viene y no quiero escucharlo —sentenció el hombre desviando la mirada de dolor—, no tengo que saberlo para imaginarlo… No puedo con ello.

—No lo sabes todo —murmuró Isabella tomándole del rostro para que la mirara. Él la imitó.

—Sé el general, no quiero saber los detalles… por favor —bufó cuando la vio negar—. Bella, no soportaré que me relates como te golpeaba… si lo hizo con tu madre, obviamente lo haría contigo cuando lo encararas, no necesito mucha imaginación para ello. —Explicó con los ojos cristalinos—. No puedo soportar que alguien te haga dañado.

—Solo me pegó tres veces —siguió la chica en un susurro—. Procuré que no hubiera otra buscando evidencia para demandarlo.

—Mas esa evidencia, no vale si no estás ahí para declarar —dijo Edward ya molesto.

—No me estás abrazando —le recordó Bella, él gruñó.

—Quiero abrazarte, pero estoy molesto.

La chica sonrió, buscó todas las formas para sacarlo de su coraza y lograr que la abrazara, se fundieron en un largo beso que demostraba cuantos sentimientos existían entre ellos. Ambos se aferraban como si no hubiese mañana, eran ese salvavidas que los mantendría con vida a menos que lo soltaran.

Disfrutaron de la vista, sintiendo el calor del otro, siendo uno solo de tal forma que no era necesario llegar al sexo para satisfacerse. Edward la llenaba de besos, mientras ella reía por lo bajo acurrucada en su pecho. Fue él quien interrumpió el espacio romántico.

—Tu madre murió por su culpa, ¿cierto? —preguntó en un gruñido, luego se llevó la mano al cabello—. No sé para qué pregunto.

—Sí, James la mató luego que intentó defenderme… fue sin querer —Edward bufó por lo que Bella tuvo que corregirse—. Quiero decir que no era su intensión, él verdaderamente se encontraba enamorado de mi madre, solo no calculó que la escalera estaba a solo un paso.

—No, por favor, nada en donde salga tu nombre, ¿está bien? —Dijo el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento de su mujer—. Te amo, Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti, ahora que te encontré.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar eso… ¿Es muy egoísta? —preguntó Isabella con una gran sonrisa; él le correspondió mientras le dejaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—No, soy completamente tuyo.

Esas palabras llegaron a los más dentro de Isabella, jamás nadie había sido de ella, completamente de ella, siempre compartió o aceptaba que las cosas no serían para su propiedad, ni siquiera sus padres. Primero perdía a uno, para luego dispensar de otra en manos de un hombre que no la merecía.

Ahora Edward le decía que tenía dueña, y era ella… incondicionalmente. Se ubicó para poder mirarlo de frente, aunque escuchara un gruñido de parte de éste por alejarse demasiado. Él era de ella, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma… no se lo merecía, nadie podría merecer a ese hombre preocupado y atento, sin embargo, Edward se entregaba por completo.

Se puso de pie frente a frente, el hombre se incorporó con la intención de seguirla, pero Bella negó pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedara en su lugar; él obedeció. Con lentitud y sin quitarle los ojos de encima fue liberándose de toda prenda, no importaba que estuvieran en la terraza y que alguien pudiese verlos, ese era su territorio por lo que el mundo era insignificante en su realidad.

Le gustaba ver en el rostro de su marido deseo, se arreglaba los pantalones cada vez que una prenda terminaba en el suelo. Olvidándose de la vergüenza o el pudor, se quitó el sujetador y las bragas quedando desnuda para deleite del hombre. Dejó que la contemplara, sintiéndose hermosa después de mucho tiempo, él la hacía ser mujer, ya nadie podría decirle lo contrario, Edward con todos sus lujos y normas le enseñó a quererse y ser la mejor. Su autoestima era tan fuerte que, tal cual como estaba ahí, no le importaba que otros vieran lo preciosa que era.

Cuando el empresario se incorporó, Isabella pensó que querría quitarla del ojo visor de los pervertidos, no obstante, la sorprendió al verlo quitarse la ropa tal cual lo hizo ella. Cuando estuvieron en iguales condiciones se abrazaron, sintiendo la piel, el calor entre esos dos cuerpos que se amaban con locura, se pertenecían mutuamente para toda la vida, y se preocuparían que fuera siempre así.

Bella decidió que ya era mucha exhibición, le tomó de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia la sala, se recostaron en el gran sofá, olvidándose que ciertos hombres descansaban cerca, a pesar de su discreción.

Ella quiso tomar el control, con los ojos le expresó su deseo a lo que Edward asintió dejándose llevar. Se ubicaron en la parte más amplia del sofá, él delante y ella detrás acariciándole y besando cada centímetro de esa espalda ancha.

La respiración de él se aceleraba, ella deseosa de más le pidió permiso para seguir, sabía que su idea podía ser riesgosa, que solo quedara en un juego si su esposo decidía que era mucha presión, pero quería intentarlo. Mi parte egoísta quería comprobar si verdaderamente era todo suyo, quería llevarlo a un límite que confirmara que jamás la dejaría.

Pasó las piernas por su cintura hasta rodearlo, descansando los pies cerca del miembro, luego hizo que la abrazara por detrás y ella hizo lo mismo cubriendo el pecho con sus manos. Sentía esas manos fuertes tomándola de las caderas con dificultad, solo escucharlo gemir entendió que podía seguir adelante.

Con los pies tomó la erección acariciándola de arriba a abajo mientras besaba su cuello, la cabeza de Edward descansaba en su hombro sintiendo su respiración entrecortada. Sus manos jugaban por su torso desnudo hasta bajar y reemplazar una extremidad por otra para masturbarlo. La sensación de poder era refrescante, demostraba tantas cosas que lo hacían amarlo mucho más, especialmente si dejaba todos sus temores por satisfacerla.

Comenzó a susurrarle palabras al odio, él seguía atrayéndola más a su espalda logrando que gimiera olvidándose de la coherencia que tenían sus palabras hacia el hombre. En un minuto le hizo girar la cabeza para besarse con desesperación, él con agilidad la tomo hasta posicionarla sobre si mismo, mirándose cara a cara. De una sola estocada la penetro haciéndolos gritar.

Movimientos feroces, espaldas arañadas, labios hinchados y sus pelvis chocando con tal fuerza que cada vez lo sentía más adentro. Un orgasmo simultaneo los llevó a la cúspide, Edward se dejó caer en los almohadones del sofá con ella encima. Sus respiraciones eran descontroladas, solo los latidos de sus corazones estaban sincronizados, llenos de amor.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Un regueo de besos en su espalda la despertó, la sonrisa rápidamente se apoderó de su rostro cuando sintió la erección de su marido. Se giró para disfrutar de esos ojos verdes como primera cosa al despertar, se fundieron en un beso apasionado antes que las sábanas no fueran un obstáculo entre ellos. Edward sin preámbulos entró en ella moviéndose con delicadeza al recordar todas las veces que disfrutaron la noche anterior.

No había nada como despertar haciendo el amor al amanecer, sus cuerpos ya se reconocían, sus manos sabían el camino exacto que deseaba el otro y sus labios seguían el ritmo perfecto. Bella elevó las piernas hasta rodear la cintura de su hombre para facilitarle la intromisión entre sus piernas.

Cuando cayeron rendidos, cada uno con una sonrisa de lado a lado, se miraron a los ojos. Edward quitó algunos cabellos del rostro de su amada antes de besarla una vez más.

—He traído el desayuno —dijo éste. Bella arcó una ceja.

—¿Lo has preparado tú? ¿Has entrado a la cocina? —Edward rio entre dientes dejando caer la cabeza en el pecho de ésta.

—Tal vez solo bajé a la bollería de la siguiente cuadra.

—Eres un tramposo —dijo Isabella entre risas intentando quitar al hombre de encima.

—Era lo más fácil antes de ir a las reuniones, ¿me acompañarás?

—Creo que aprovecharé el sol, tú debes concentrarte —respondió Bella besándole.

—Está bien, Sam se quedará contigo —dijo Edward levantándose mirándola fijamente—, aún te amor, quiero que lo sepas. —La chica sonrió mientras era alzada—. Y no tranzo una ducha juntos.

Poco después, Bella disfrutaba del desayuno mirando a su esposo quien organizaba algunos papeles. No perdía la sonrisa del rostro disfrutando de cada movimiento que daba por la estancia, su forma de caminar, mantener el peso solo en un pie o el ceño fruncido y su mano entre el cabello cuando se concentraba.

Recibió de muy buena gana un beso fogoso, le deseó un buen día y no se movió de su lugar hasta que lo vio desaparecer por la puerta principal con Laurent detrás. Como era de esperarse, Sam discretamente esperaba órdenes, le preguntó si había tomado desayuno, invitándolo a disfrutar de lo que el señor Cullen llevó mientras ella se terminaba de arreglar.

A pesar de tener las libertades, le costaba elegir prendas que no fueran con las indicaciones que le gustaban a su esposo, no podía negar que le gustaba usar esos vestidos ajustados ligeramente, dándole femineidad que en sus inicios nunca tuvo. No obstante, ese día se decidió por unos vaqueros rectos, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color invierno, juntos con todos los accesorios en color turquesa. Al verse en el espejo sonrió, se sentía radiante.

Disfrutó de una mañana disfrutando de las calles y sus tiendas, obteniendo ideas nuevas para el desfile, las cuales comunicaba a su socia a través de mensajes. Se detuvo a disfrutar de una obra callejera y finalmente volvió al departamento para preparar la comida.

Se encontraba inmersa en su mundo, con la música encendida a volumen alto escuchando artistas latinos. Se movía a un lado a otro en la cocina al ritmo de la canción mientras disfrutaba teniendo las manos ocupadas en otra cosa que no fueran telas, diamantes o para designar quien debía realizar cierta tarea.

Se estremeció cuando el cuerpo caliente de Edward se puso tras ella rodeándola con los brazos. Movió estos con delicadeza haciendo un camino por sus brazos hasta llegar a las manos, las llevó bajo el agua, lavándole los restos de la preparación. Sin soltarla le secó las manos y luego la giró para besarla en la frente.

Llevándola de la mano se situaron en medio de la estancia, él la atrajo a su cuerpo, las manos de la chica terminaron rodeando el cuello del hombre para luego mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos se mezclaban, perdidos en el otro disfrutando de los movimientos, siguiendo la letra de la canción.

Hizo que recostara la cabeza en su hombro, quedando cada vez mas apretados uno del otro, intentando mezclar sus cuerpos y hacerlos uno solo. Se sentía bien, era como si siempre hubiese tenido que ser así, nunca necesitar de un contrato para estar de esa manera, sin embargo, no importaba, ahora se hallaban juntos y enamorados.

—Solo contenta con sí o no, ¿está bien? —susurró Edward a su oído sin perder el ritmo. Bella asintió respirando el olor característico de su marido—. ¿Tomaste sol?

—No —respondió la chica escondiendo una sonrisa en la camisa del hombre.

—¿Fuiste de compras? —Bella asintió—. Sí o no.

—Sí.

—¿Has preparado la comida? —preguntó Edward aferrándose más a ella.

—Sí.

—¿Solo tres veces te pegó ese desgraciado? —Bella quiso separarse—. No, solo responde, por favor.

—Sí —susurró la chica.

—¿Dejó marcas?

—No —respondió más bajo. Él asintió.

—¿Mató a tu madre a golpes?

—No.

—Una de esas tres veces… —Edward se detuvo a no poder concretar la pregunta; tomó aire y cerró los ojos—. ¿Perdiste la virginidad por su culpa?

—No —murmuró Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Los brazos de su marido la aferraron con fuerza.

—Vamos a terminar esa demanda, cariño, vamos a meter a ese imbécil tras las rejas por haberse interpuesto en una familia, por haberme privado de conocer mis suegros y por haberte hecho daño, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Edward dejó un espacio entre ambos para tomarla del rostro y besar cada espacio visible, desapareciendo las lágrimas saladas, como buscando que la sonrisa volviera a ese hermoso rostro.

Al lograr su cometido sonrió con ella, se miraron a los ojos haciéndose miles de promesas, las cuales cumplirían. Si querían ser felices, formar una familia, debían enfrentar y derribar a los monstros que los asechaban día a día. Eso fue justo lo que leyó cada uno en los ojos del otro.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡NUEVA TEMPORADA!**

Hemos vuelto: el tigre, la reina y la escritora estamos de regreso desde el continente europeo para sorprenderlas y disfruten de unos minutos en su mundo.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algunas acertaron y otras estuvieron cerca de la verdad, y como se darán cuenta, nadie podrá separar a nuestra pareja.

Debo agradecer de todo corazón la paciencia y perseverancia que tuvieron en mi ausencia, sé que demoré, pero mi viaje logró que mi cabeza hiciera miles de ideas que podrían funcionar para esta historia como rememorar recuerdos de mis otros escritos.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y alertas durante el capítulo anterior y el extra de navidad: _**isabella pia Cullen, VivisBatallita, LauraECS, Nanjeraly Acosta, Anónimo 1, rosy canul, Conchitaleonardo, cavendano13, prisjsr, Dayis, Anónimo 2, marie lizz swan, Tary Masen Cullen, Manligrez, Naara Selene, Yoliki, StekPatts, Jade HSos, suhaylc, Isa Labra Cullen, brigitte, Gabs Frape, ashleyswan, kedchri, bella-maru, liduvina, Mary Baltazar, Fer, Tata XOXO, Sofiarp, IngridMMP, zujeyane, Ruthy, DianaStw, miop, Any, prisgpe, Pera l. t., Flavia m, Chispiss, marcelw, maría, saori165, Anónimo 3, MelyChile, nelda, lu537, Anónimo 4, BABYBOO27, Roxanne, LauCullen216, dracullen, LUZ. C. C, Laura Katherine, Sandy21, andreiita crepuZ, Lunita- 9, cary, Anónimo 5, monica- lizzy- perez, isa. cullen1993, serenitychibatsukino, Jupy, Sabrina, Anónimo 6, CamiTCullen99, dayii257luna, Masilobe, musegirl17, nicomartin, terewee, Gabs Frape, alya bolívar, anmaray, GLORIACULLEN, Ire 2. 0, maripotter10, Anónimo 7, ArquiLuz15, mmorataya31, Pili Cullen, Kry21, Sofia Echague, smed, elizabeth1485, Maria José Guerra, monicaviajera1819, Tecupi, carmen pancardo, Denisse, suhaylc, Anónimo 8, AndyAndrea, Lorshy, wendy s. ch, Eli mMsen, Turnmiracle, LicetSalvatore, Ginna de Cullen, RAKL Gt, JulieDeSousaRK, The Princess of the Dark, sabrina2010, deisymoon2, pauly Cullen, Kabum, Cristal82, Angeles MC, MissBlackLowoodBeiFong, ya tu sabes, Palitha, Lili Cullen- Swan, AndreaSL, Alizce, LooreCullen, DannyCullen13, Gata**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	30. Capitulo 28: Deslumbrante

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Núñez Gerez.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ***Música de inspiración: The Way –**_ _Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller_

.

.

 **Capítulo 28: Deslumbrante**

.

Era primera vez que no se sentía deslumbrante con un vestido de alta costura, se trataba solo de un capricho suyo, envidia de ver otros desfiles formándose mientras que el suyo seguía detenido para dentro de dos semanas… Bien, por lo menos eran catorce días y no un mes como creyó en un principio. No obstante, no significaba que pudiera dejar todo de lado o retrasar las cosas solo porque lo de ella no funcionaba.

—Si me lo permites, siempre los primeros eventos importantes, dentro de una empresa, son complicados. Mi primera producción de eventos, fue un verdadero desastre. Las cosas no llegaban en la fecha prevista, la novia cambiaba de parecer a cada un minuto y cuando solo faltaban tres horas para la recepción, las flores comenzaron a marchitarse. Tuve que hacer cambios de último momento para lograr que todos quedaran satisfechos y yo pudiera conservar mi trabajo.

—¿Lo lograste finalmente? —preguntó Isabella mirando a Rosalie a través del espejo.

—Sí, los novios estaban encantados, ignorantes de todo lo que ocurrió. Lo mismo pasará con el desfile, Isabella, estoy segura que Alice tiene un plan para asegurarse que estas dos semanas no hagan la diferencia… Ahora preocúpate de ser la reina en esta presentación, lo cual es más importante que el vestido que llevas.

La chica sonrió a su mano derecha, volvió a mirarse en el espejo esperando a que Rosalie diera los últimos retoques a su peinado. Realmente se veía radiante, Edward moriría cuando la viera bajar las escaleras. La rubia le aconsejó algunos movimientos para mostrar el ruedo del vestido cuando fuera momento de presentarlo, como también debía recordar que, constantemente, estarían cambiándole los accesorios, ya que sería la modelo principal del evento. Bella asentía a cada orden o consejo que le daba su amiga quien, dándole un beso en la mejilla, la dejó sola unos minutos quedando de verse en la entrada.

Se miró por última vez, recordando a dónde iba. Era extraño ser modelo de una gran tienda de joyas y más que su esposo lo permitiera, cuando no le gustaba que muchos la miraran pero, al parecer, el hecho de que insistieran en que ambos participaran —al ser de la clase reconocida en casi todo el mundo—, como ofrecerse para ser la marca donde comprará desde ahora en adelante, hacía de su ego tan grande, que aceptó esa locura.

Con mucho cuidado salió de la habitación en dirección a las escaleras, intentaba no tropezar o que los hilos de la cola no se engancharan en alguna parte. Como esperaba, Edward estaba parado en el último escalón con impaciencia, la cual perdió en cuanto la vio. La boca se le abrió asombrado con tanto brillo; Isabella dejó escapar una risa, llevaba muy bien la regla de brillar para los demás.

Le agradeció que le ayudara en la mitad del camino, ya comenzaba a odiar el vestido y eso que aún no estaban en la tienda. Cuando estuvieron en suelo liso, él le pidió que se diera una vuelta. La chica aprovechó de practicar los movimientos que le enseñó su mano derecha.

—Estás impresionante —murmuró Edward, admirándola desde todos los ángulos.

—Es exactamente como me quieres siempre, ¿cierto? —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—No… tal vez, antes… —frunció el ceño y sonrió con culpabilidad—. Está bien, sí, me gusta que brilles, pero no es como te quiero —respondió el hombre tomándola del rostro—. Te quiero feliz y enamorada, ¿estás así?

—Si estás a mi lado, claro que estoy feliz y enamorada —dijo la chica alcanzando sus labios.

—¿Estás preparada? Serás la estrella esta noche —comentó el empresario con una sonrisa felina.

—Estaré preparada cuando me quites este vestido, es muy pesado —respondió Bella mientras ordenaba la falda del vestido para quitarle peso. Rió entre dientes cuando subió la mirada y encontrar al tigre mirando su cuerpo con detención, no había que ser adivino para saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Intentó hacerse la molesta, lo cual le era difícil cuando lo apreciaba en esa faceta, de la cual todos eran ignorantes, solo era para ella.

—¿Estás mirando lo que hay debajo? —Edward asintió sin dejar el escaneo—. Es de mala educación no mirar a los ojos a una señorita —él se detuvo en esos ojos chocolate.

—Ya no eres señorita, señora Cullen, por lo que puedo mirar lo que se me apetezca además, has sido tú quien ha incitado al tigre.

Sabía que si seguía el juego nunca saldrían de la mansión, ordenó la cola parecida a la de su vestido de novia para tomar dirección hacia donde los esperaban.

El evento era en una de las tiendas más grandes de Swarovski, contactaron con tantas personas como fue posible para lograr que la señora Cullen aceptara ser parte de las muestras. La chica se sorprendió cuando, un día su esposo, llegó comentando que se comunicaron con él para pedirle permiso de tomarla como modelo y, sorpresivamente, aceptó. Ahora, gracias a él, estaban camino a ser parte de la exhibición de una obra maestra de la joyería.

Como era de esperarse, estaba todo fríamente calculado, los guardias del evento coordinaron sus movimientos y estrategias con el equipo del señor Cullen, por lo que fue fácil es desplazamiento de la pareja desde casa y luego ingresar al recinto. No por nada debían resguardar un vestido que costaba más que el sueldo de veinte trabajadores en puesto de jefe de algún departamento de Entertainment Cullen.

Los encargados no dejaban de sonreír y admirar a Isabella haciéndole saber que estaba impresionante, cosa que enorgullecía a su marido quien miraba con superioridad, como si dijera: "Sí, lo sé, y es mi mujer".

Afortunadamente para la chica, el productor del evento deseaba que Edward fuera el acompañante de su esposa, por lo que le colocaron colleras del cristal combinando con el maravilloso vestido estilo sirena, escote corazón, con millones de incrustaciones de cristales desde el escote hasta la cola entre imitaciones de plumas. El diseño mostraba transparencias, pero disimulaban al solo desear contar cuántas piedras eran en total. De todas maneras, el collar delicado buscaba llamar la atención como si tuviera vida propia.

Una de las diseñadoras le explicó que por un tiempo estaría con el diseño, ya que luego debía cambiarse para presentar las otras dos joyas designadas. Se trataban de pendientes grandes y un collar de las mismas magnitudes. Bella asintió ante todo sin soltar la mano de Edward, quien se preocupaba de mantenerla de pie en cada paso que daban.

Se dirigieron a través de distintos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta donde se detuvieron por unos minutos, escucharon que alguien hacía las presentaciones al otro lado hasta agradecer la participación de todos los presentes y más a quienes aceptaron ser parte de la gala. Eso daba inicio a que las puertas se abrieran, no solo la de ellos, sino que otras en cada punto del salón, donde se presentaron diferentes diseños —ninguno como el de Isabella—, eso demostraba que era la que mejor llevaba los atuendos. Sonrió sintiéndose más que importante.

Edward en ningún momento la dejó, cada escalón que bajaban estaba ahí para ayudarla y no tropezara. Podían escuchar a su alrededor suspiros y asombro ante la belleza del vestido y el brillo, algunos comentaban lo bien que le quedaba, como si fuera hecho a medida, mientras otros parecían envidiar a la chica insistiendo que podría haber mejor modelo. No obstante, si el empresario escuchaba algo por el estilo, solo miraba para hacer saber que estaba atento a todo lo que se refiriera a su mujer.

La idea era pasearse por el espacio con naturalidad, los productores se preocupaban que nadie se interpusiera entre ella y el vestido, si hubiesen podido le llevarían la cola, pero perdería el encanto. Isabella ocupó todas las reglas que en algún momento implementó para demostrar quién era la mejor esa noche.

Cuando fue el turno de cambiar la prenda, Edward no la dejó sola, aun cuando los diseñadores insistían que podrían ayudarles ellos. La chica sonrió tomando fuerte la mano de su marido, llevándolo a donde fuera que la trasladaran.

Le prestaron un vestido blanco liso, muy parecido a los que llevaba a diario, le hicieron un tocado con una de las joyas, algo muy sencillo que no se impusiera con los grandes aretes que pesaban una tonelada, o eso parecía. Al mirarse al espejo abrió impresionada los ojos, miró a través de su reflejo a Edward quien sonreía triunfal, casi como si estuviera dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por esos pendientes. Claro que no lo dejaría.

Nuevamente salieron por la puerta que les designaron en un principio, paseándose por toda la estancia, sonriendo como una pareja feliz y enamorada. En ocasiones, se encontraron con algunos conocidos del círculo empresarial que admiraron lo hermosa que se veía esa noche la señora Cullen.

El último diseño, se utilizaba con el mismo vestido blanco, dejaron el cabello tomado quitando cualquier accesorio. Bella no podía creer lo que querían ponerle al cuello, era demasiado grande y se veía muy pesado, suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras hacían la magia. Su esposo, quien permanecía siempre a su lado, le tomaba la mano besándole el dorso.

Nadie podría negar que fuera demasiado grande, pero se veía perfecto, era de esas piezas que no necesitaban más para sobresalir. Cuando estuvo lista, se giró hacia Edward quien le regaló una sonrisa y aplaudió, aceptando tan preciosa joya.

El resto de la noche la pasaron en lo mismo, el collar causó sensación, todas querían uno; siendo que la modelo insistía a su acompañante que ni se le ocurriera comprarlo, ya que pasaría guardado eternamente en la caja fuerte.

En un momento Edward se disculpó para atender una llamada, casi le rogó que le acompañara, pero Isabella con una sonrisa le aseguró que estaría bien mientras él se encargaba de los negocios sin distracciones. Se besaron en los labios sin importar que alguien los estuviera mirando, él se dirigió hacia la puerta que ocupaba toda la velada seguido por Laurent. Ella buscó por el salón a Sam, distinguiéndolo en uno de los pilares.

Se giró hacia el lado contrario, saludando a una mujer quien se le acercó para admirar de más cerca el collar y sus cristales. Estuvieron conversando unos minutos hasta que ambas tomaron distintos caminos, pensó en buscar al guardaespaldas para preguntar a dónde se había dirigido su marido, cuando una voz tras ella le hizo estremecer.

—Veo que las cosas están bien entre ustedes.

—Sí, gracias —contesta Isabella tragando en seco.

Benjamin apoyaba todo su peso sobre un pie, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de tela, camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y la chaqueta abierta. No era un estilo para un evento como aquel, pero nadie podía decir que se veía mal. Ambos se miraron de pies a cabeza antes de decir la primera palabra.

— ¿A qué se debe tu participación aquí? —preguntó Bella con seriedad—. Al señor Black no creo que le interesen estas cosas. —El chico rio entre dientes bajando la mirada.

—Ante todo, soy un asesor de imagen reconocido, me invitan a estas cosas de vez en cuando.

—Cuando trabajaste para mi esposo, no supe que vinieras a cosas así —objetó la chica.

—Tenía cosas mejores que hacer —contestó Benjamin dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Así que ahora son una pareja? ¿Se aman?

Eras una situación extraña e incómoda, ¿cómo le decía al hombre que quiso que ahora sí amaba a su esposo? ¿Debía darle explicaciones? Se giró hacia donde había divisado a Sam, verificando que estuviera al tanto de su acompañante, con un movimiento discreto le pidió que se acercara.

—Estoy feliz con mi matrimonio, gracias —dijo finalmente—. Ahora si me disculpas… —Se acercó a su guardaespaldas.

—No podrás evitarme para siempre… recuerda que soy el mano derecha de un benefactor de tu fundación —Isabella se giró.

—Y como presidenta y esposa del fundador, puedo hacer que otros se hagan cargo de ese caso en particular. Buenas noches, señor Malek.

Se alejó lo más rápido que daban sus piernas con Sam detrás, resguardando que nadie osara a molestarla. Gracias al cielo se encontraron con Edward en el camino, quien tenía el ceño fruncido preguntando que ocurría. La chica le pidió que se fueran, a lo que este no espero una razón, la tomó de la cintura llevándola a los camarines para que le quitaran el collar y disculpar su partida precipitada debido a que su mujer se sentía indispuesta.

De camino a casa se fueron abrazados, ninguno de los dos habló disfrutaron de la cercanía hasta que tuvieron que bajar del auto frente a la mansión. Él jamás le soltó la mano ni siquiera cuando llegaron al cuarto, solo dejó esa parte de su cuerpo para rozarla en todo momento mientras se quitaban la ropa fundiéndose en un abrazo, sintiendo piel contra piel.

No era necesario otro afecto más que ese abrazo para saber que se tenían mutuamente, no porque otros vinieran a intervenir ellos tenían que fracasar en lo que nacía entre ellos; ¿el amor no podía desaparecer tan fácil, cierto?

Bella quiso pedirle con la mirada que fueran más allá, sin embargo, solo ver los ojos de su esposo dejaba claro que no usarían el sexo para olvidar lo que fuera que le atormentara. Suspiró conociendo el procedimiento, Edward sería paciente esperando el momento en que ella quisiera hablar, pero no dejaría pasar la conversación cuando le afectó de tal manera, que tuvieron que arrancar como dos delincuentes.

Sin preocuparse de pijamas u otro tipo de ropa, se metieron bajo las mantas, la cobijo entre sus brazos besándole el cabello cada vez que lo deseaba. Ella se sentía bien, no deseaba nada más en el mundo que disfrutar de esos momentos. Desde que las cosas entre ellos eran romance y deseo, gozaba de esos pequeños momentos en donde eran simplemente Edward y Bella, no los imponentes señores Cullen dueños de un imperio envidiado por muchos, creadores de una fundación que ayudaba con la educación de los nuevos ciudadanos.

Contemplaba cómo la habitación se iluminaba por la luna que daba justo por la ventana, le gustaban esas noches de luna llena, adoraba no tener que encender la luz para tener el brillo de tan hermoso astro. Se acomodó entre los brazos del hombre y decidió hablar.

—Benjamin estaba en el evento —lo sintió tensarse.

—¿Qué hizo? —negó en silencio, sabiendo que podía verla a través de la tenue luz.

—Solo quería saber si estábamos enamorados, me sentí incómoda y le pedí a Sam que me sacara de ahí… No tuvimos una conversación coherente.

—No sabes cuánto disfrutaría sacarlo de tu vista, pero no puedo correrlo si ese Black lo ha puesto en nuestro camino —murmura Edward entre dientes, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

—Mañana mismo designaré al señor Black con Mike, sé que hará un buen trabajo.

Le agradó que la plática no fuera más allá, Edward no lanzó fuego tampoco culpó, entendió que las cosas eran así en los negocios, aun cuando se tratara de su esposa, no podría salvarla de todo lo que molestara.

Pasó la mano por el torso fornido de su marido, subió hasta su pecho y luego volvió a bajar, se detuvo cuando vio el brazo izquierdo sobre las mantas, esa mano la tomaba por el brazo rozándola con caricias que le erizaban la piel. Justo ahí estaba ese significativo tatuaje, toda su vida Edward había vivido de esperanzas, siempre creyendo que podría mejorar en todos los ámbitos de su vida: trabajo, relaciones, familia… siempre olvidándose del amor, parecía creer que nunca podría tener esperanzas de encontrar a una persona que amar y ser amado. No obstante, ya la tenía; sonrió.

Llevó los dedos a esas líneas negras que simbolizaban Esperanza en chino, eran delicadas e imponentes a la vez, jamás podría olvidar lo que deseaba desde pequeño. Imaginaba que debía ser un incentivo diario para seguir adelante, nunca lo sabría.

—¿Te borrarías el tatuaje? —preguntó rompiendo el cómodo silencio. Él pensó antes de responder.

—No… aunque en momentos lo he pensado; cuando me lo hice, fue para recordar que jamás debía perder la esperanza, a pesar de lo ocurrido… No lo borraría, al menos que no te gustara… podría pensarlo —Bella negó buscando esa mirada verde.

—No, me gusta, además tiene un lindo significado —siguió acariciando las líneas negras hasta que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro — ¿Me podría hacer uno?

Edward cambió las posiciones hasta lograr estar de lado mirándola desde arriba, la chica sonreía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada disfrutando del atractivo rostro de su hombre. Parecía buscar cualquier emoción en su rostro antes de dar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

—¿Qué te harías? —Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me preguntaba tu opinión al respecto —dijo ella llevando una mano al rostro de su esposo.

—Tu piel es perfecta, adoro tu piel, es cálida, suave, brillante… no sé si me gustaría ver algo que te marcara de por vida —Edward pensó antes de seguir respondiendo— pero es tu cuerpo, si es lo que deseas estaré contigo para tomar tu mano —ella sonrió.

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. —El negó con una sonrisa tímida.

—No, hay mejores que yo.

—Pero no para mí, tú eres el mejor —afirmó Isabella.

Eran dos adolescentes enamorados mirándose con un brillo inconfundible en los ojos, estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas y a pesar que algunos quisieran arruinarlo sería muy difícil. Edward la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola nuevamente a sí logrando dejarla sobre él mientras Bella reía entre besos y caricias.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Cualquiera que viera la señora Cullen cruzar los pasillos de Juguemos con ellos, sabría que algo no andaba bien. No era como su esposo de llevar el ceño fruncido para mostrar autoridad, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa que contagiaba a todos en su paso, especialmente al señor Cullen. Sin embargo, esa mañana algo no debía estar en orden para que los tacones de la chica pasaran de un lado a otro entre las oficinas del Patronato.

Mike la seguía, en esta ocasión, con varios archivos entre sus manos hasta el despacho de esta, los que miraban desde abajo esperaban expectantes a que el chico saliera nuevamente para tener noticias de lo que ocurría.

Todos dejaron de respirar en la fundación cuando por la puerta principal aparecieron Rosalie en el frente con más papeles entre manos y escoltándola iban Sam, Paul y Laurent, los tres guardaespaldas del matrimonio Cullen. Eso no eran buenas noticias, el primero era el único que siempre andaba rondando, los otros eran poco probables, menos el de piel oscura, quien era la sombra del señor Cullen.

Los trabajadores, voluntarios y algunos ciudadanos que venían a curiosear observaron la escena como si se tratada de una película, todo sucedía en cámara lenta, el ingreso de tres hombres intimidantes con trajes oscuros y lentes de sol, juntos a una mujer elegante con la postura de una modelo internacional. Los cuatro personajes se perdieron en el despacho de presidencia dejando el lugar en silencio.

No fueron más de dos minutos cuando el primer puesto lo tomaba Isabella con Rosalie detrás y los guardaespaldas cerrando las filas. Todos seguían cada movimiento, desde la coordinación de sus pies, la postura recta y cada acción que hacía la presidenta: con la mirada al frente sacar sus lentes oscuros colocarlos con ligereza en sus ojos y acomodar sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

Mas no podía ser solo eso, justo en ese instante la puerta principal se abrió dejando el paso a un hombre moreno, alto, de ojos oscuros que ya todos habían visto rondar por las estancias. Todos se detuvieron frente a frente quedando en lugar en completo silencio.

Isabella no se quitó los anteojos, maldijo por lo bajo subiendo el mentón para demostrar quién mandaba ahí. Jacob Black regalo una sonrisa de dientes blancos y relucientes ofreciendo la mano como saludo, sabiendo perfectamente que no recibiría respuesta. Rio entre dientes acomodando su peso sobre una pierna.

—Buenos días, parece que he tenido suerte, ¿iba de salida, señora Cullen?

—Sabe que no debe dirigirse hacia la señora Cullen, va contra las normas.

Laurent ya estaba situado cerca de la esposa de su jefe haciendo valer sus palabras, la chica lo miró sin entender en un principio, pero luego suspiró comprendiendo que las cosas no habían sido tan simples como creyó en un principio.

Black asintió sin dejar de mirar a Isabella llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin perder esa sonrisa brillante que parecía destacarlo.

—Tranquilo, hombre, no estoy haciendo nada fuera del contrato, es la señora Cullen quien ha incumplido —explicó el hombre.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la chica confundida, se quitó los lentes para enfrentarlo. Él sonrió triunfante.

—Me he enterado de su desaire a Benjamin la noche de su presentación en la joyería, no creo que sea prudente tratar así a personas que apoyan su causa benéfica.

—No, yo he…

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —interrumpe Edward entrando con su caminar seguro hasta llegar donde su mujer—. Cariño, ya debemos partir —dice besándola con determinación, luego se giró hacia Jacob Black justo cuando Benjamin aparecía en escena—. Señor Malek, que sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí; siento tener que interrumpir esta conversación, estoy seguro que la señorita Hale o cualquiera del Patronato podrá resolver sus dudas; ahora si nos permiten.

No dio posibilidad que nadie más pudiese expresarse, tomó a Bella por la cintura dirigiéndola hacia el exterior con los tres guardaespaldas siguiéndolos de cerca junto a una carcajada de Black.

Con rapidez estuvieron dentro del auto de la chica con Laurent de chofer, mientras el resto tomaba uno de los híbridos. Por un tiempo ninguno de los dos habló, cada uno intentaba procesar a su manera lo ocurrido dentro de _Juguemos con ellos_ antes de expresar sus opiniones. En este caso Isabella ganó el primer puesto.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué contrato es ese que tiene con Jacob Black? ¿Qué no puede acercarse o hablarme? ¿Por qué ha venido toda la guardia a buscarme? ¿Sabías que aparecerían? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Puedes siquiera contestar, Edward?

—Es el mismo contrato que le has expuesto tú junto a un anexo con normas a seguir en tu presencia; puede hablarte lo justo y necesario frente a tu guardaespaldas; solo fue porque los necesitaremos a todos a donde vamos, lo siento si fue un exceso. No, pero fue una suerte de que estuvieran todos ahí. Es una sorpresa. Y no podía contestar si estas bombardeándome con preguntas —finalizó el hombre atento en su esposa; esta suspiró.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunto más calmada.

—Es una sorpresa, ya te dije —respondió Edward bajando la guardia.

—Ya ni recuerdo en qué orden pregunté —dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el asiento.

Su cuerpo se tranquilizó cuando los dedos de su esposo le rozaron el rostro, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su sistema nervioso que la haciendo revivir y relajarse a la vez. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con esas verdes esmeraldas de las cuales estaba enamorada, se olvidó de cualquier pregunta o molestia que hubiese tenido hace unos segundos.

—Quiero una joya con el color de tus ojos, quiero exactamente ese color —Edward rio entre dientes.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —respondió acercándose a sus labios —es primera vez que me pides algo así.

—Adoro ese color, adoro tus ojos mirándome como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—Eres lo más importante del mundo —confirmó el empresario juntándose finalmente en un beso.

No le sorprendió cuando se detuvieron en la loza de la pista de aterrizaje para tomar el jet privado, ni siquiera preguntó a dónde se dirigían sabiendo cual sería la respuesta, solo se dejó llevar y agradeció mentalmente a Rose al ver su equipaje dentro del avión.

Imaginó que sería un viaje por algunos días, tal vez irían a Seattle a las obras que se estaban llevando, o Chicago para organizar la nueva administración, o simplemente volverían a Miami para disfrutar del sol y playa… aunque para eso no creía necesario traer a todo el escuadrón de seguridad.

Se quedó dormida no más despegar, estaba cansada luego de una mañana ajetreada en la fundación, los números no calzaban y eso significaba que algo se calculó de mala manera, o llegar a creer que alguien estaba desviando los depósitos para los niños. Mike asegura que solo era un mal procesamiento de datos que se solucionaría al reorganizar los archivos, justo antes de que Laurent y sus colegas aparecieran, Lauren y Tyler estaban en eso, mientras ellos iban de lado a lado corroborando los datos.

Sabía de antemano que Edward ya debía estar enterado, sin embargo, no había dicho nada al respecto lo que agradecía. Quería poder solucionarlo por su cuenta y demostrarle que podía llevar la fundación y un negocio sin pedir ayuda cada vez que se sintiera estresada.

Sonrió al despertar entre besos por su cuello y mandíbula, adoraba este hombre tierno y romántico. Era tan extraño intentar compararlo con ese que conoció hace dos años, era como si hubiesen cambiado a la persona, su marido se había liberado de las cadenas y podía ser él por primera vez en la vida.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose otra vez con sus ojos favoritos. Le informó que estaban por aterrizar, se acomodaron en los asientos abrochándose el cinturón. No podía ver nada por las ventanas ya que estaban cerradas, estaba segura que era idea de Edward para que no supiera hasta último momento dónde se encontraban. La azafata les avisó que podían salir poco después de haber tocado tierra.

Se giró bruscamente hacia su esposo cuando descubrió donde estaban, este no le dejó preguntar nada, la hizo bajar y subir al auto que los esperaba y la besó todo el camino para callar sus interrogantes.

Cuando bajaron, se dio cuenta que Paul sacaba maletas del auto, nuevamente no podía hacer preguntas ya que era arrastrada por la puerta de ingreso pasando directamente hacia los ascensores. Todos los demás se quedaron atrás por lo que le dio mayor libertar al hombre para seguir besándola mientras subían piso a piso.

Se detuvieron en el sexto piso, salieron al pasillo tomando el lado derecho, Edward los detuvo frente a la habitación 605 donde le entregó la llave, le dijo que todo estaba ahí dentro para nuevamente besarla y luego tomar dirección opuesta, quedando ahí sin entender nada, observando cada paso que daba su esposo hasta llegar a otra habitación donde se perdió de vista. Miró el objeto en su mano, suspiro y abrió.

El dormitorio era pequeño, no los que acostumbraban a usar, frunció el ceño cuando distinguió una variedad de maquillajes sobre una mesita, eran cosas que usaba en casa, pero no eran las mismas, todo era nuevo. Junto a esto un sobre con su nombre escrito en la distinguida letra de su esposo. Rápidamente la tomó sacando el contenido.

 _Me queridísima señora Cullen:_

 _Quiero que esta vez sean las cosas diferentes, no hay reglas, no hay estilistas que estén manoseándote, ni tampoco gente entrando y saliendo… quiero que esta vez seas tú misma, así que sin ataduras, tienes carta blanca para hacer lo que desees._

 _Todo lo encontrarás en la habitación y si algo te falta, Sam estará custodiando tu puerta, solo debes pedírselo y en breve estará en tus manos._

 _Estoy ansioso por reencontrarnos,_

 _Con todo el amor de mi corazón,_

 _Edward._

No quería llorar pero los ojos le picaban, respiró hondo mirando el techo para controlar que las lágrimas no salieran. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna otra pista, la carta decía que todo estaba ahí, si el maquillaje estaba sobre la mesa faltaba el vestido.

Como era de esperar, Edward la sorprendía con estas ideas locas de último minuto, haciendo muestra de lo millonario que era. No tenía sentido salir a cenar a otro país solo para demostrar que podría pedir el cielo y él se lo daría.

Fue hacia el armario abriendo las dos grandes puertas, dejó caer la carta aun en sus manos para llevarse las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas sin restricción. Esto superaba mil veces a cualquier locura de su marido y a la vez, lo más romántico que podría haber hecho cuando ella necesitaba de un momento de paz.

Toco la tela de los tres vestidos, debía elegir uno pensando en que sería la mejor tarde de su vida.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Demoró más tiempo del que acostumbraba, lo cual se debía a que todo lo hacía sola, no tenía a Rosalie ni a ninguna otra persona ayudándole o trabajando al mismo tiempo para estar a la hora acordada. En esta ocasión no tenía horario como le explicó Sam cuando le pidió una copa de champaña.

A cada momento se miraba en el espejo para asegurar que estaba todo perfecto, dispuesta a empezar si no se sentía a gusto. Si bien, estaba muy satisfecha con verdaderas ganas de llorar cada vez que recordaba que Edward la estaría esperando.

La última vez que admiró su reflejo dejó que un par de lágrimas cruzaran su rostro a pesar de que podría arruinar el maquillaje. Se regaló una gran sonrisa cuando se percató que todo seguía en su lugar, se giró asegurando que tenía todo para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y darle un par de toques para que su guardaespaldas abriera por ella. Este dio una reverencia ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarla.

El camino fue en silencio, Bella sentía en cada paso como su cuerpo por completo temblaba, saludó a Paul cuando se encontraron con este tomando una nueva dirección por la puerta interior del hotel. A pesar de saber que no encontraría nada, miró hacia atrás con la esperanza de distinguir algo, lo cual no ocurrió.

Cuando vio la bajada a la playa se reprendió al no haber optado por otros zapatos, el tacón alto no era el apropiado para ese tipo de superficie, pero no podía desentonar. Sam a su lado la llevó, sin consultarle, hasta un asiento cerca de su ubicación, ella dejó que la guiara quedando de piedra cuando el hombre se tomó el atrevimiento para quitarle los tacones y entregárselos a Paul.

Bajaron a la arena que se metió entre sus dedos de los pies, volvió a mirar atrás, esta vez para percatarse como el vestido se mezclaba dejando un rastro. Decidió que no era importante, solo quería estar frente a su esposo para agradecerle por todo lo que hacía.

Encontrarse nuevamente frente a esas aguas cristalinas, la arena blanca y en una playa privada, la llevaba a tantos recuerdos. Edward solo quería reemplazar un momento incómodo por otro que fuera inolvidable, y vaya que lo estaba logrando, cada paso que daba le hacía olvidarse de un minuto de esa última vez que estuvieron en ese lugar.

Quería avanzar más rápido, pero Sam se lo impedía, cuando vio su perfil percatándose que intentaba no reírse, entendió que no le quedaba más que dejarse llevar. Se centró en mirar hacia delante expectante de cualquier detalle que la sorprendiera como hasta el momento. Y así fue, no podía esperar menos del hombre que amaba con locura.

Frente a ella un austero y hermoso altar, palos de madera de algún árbol de la zona sostenían cortinas de tul que dejaban ver el paisaje y a la vez los protegería de la brisa. Este era adornado por flores exóticas en tonos violeta y verde. Justo en medio el hombre más guapo de la isla llevando un traje de lino color crema, camisa blanca sin corbata y los pies descalzos al igual que ella. Nuevamente no logró contener las lágrimas cuando Sam cedió su mano a Edward.

El empresario la hizo girar para deleitarse con el vestido elegido, la sonrisa no dejaba su rostro mientras disfrutaba del encaje blanco y la cola que se enredaba en la arena.

—Debo admitir que era el vestido que deseaba que eligieras —murmuró el hombre con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Es corto —recordó la chica, él se encogió de hombros.

—Y largo a la vez… pero no importa, solo seremos los dos.

Y tenía razón, solo eran ellos dos custodiados por sus tres guardaespaldas, junto a un hombre que los esperaba sonriente al otro lado de una mesa con mantel blanco en medio del altar. ¿Qué mujer no desearía casarse en Hawái, junto al mar, con el hombre del cual estás completamente enamorada y él de ti?

Con cuidado tomaron asiento en los bancos, Edward procuraba cuidar el vestido de novia de su mujer, el mismo que escogió de solo mirarlo entre la exhibición que Alice se preocupó de presentarle. Todo era perfecto esta vez, no era una reunión de negocios, haciendo creer a todos que estaban disfrutando de unas vacaciones. Esta vez harían recuerdos que serían inolvidables, algo que solo les pertenecería a ellos, sin ceremonias ostentosas o una fiesta para miles de personas, ese día solo seria para ellos.

El ministro los invitó a centrarse en la íntima ceremonia, aunque les costaba quitarse los ojos de encima. No importaba cual fuera el discurso, nada podría separarlos a pesar de que estuviera diciendo que todo quedaba en manos de uno o del otro, lo único importante en que a pesar de todos los problemas, los secretos y quienes quisieran interponerse en sus vidas, ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

—Simplemente estoy enamorado… la primera y única vez que lo estaré, estoy seguro —dijo Edward empezando sus votos—. Tú me das esa clase de confianza y seguridad para pensar así, debes saber que nada, ni nadie impedirá que te ame como lo hago ahora. Tal vez esté celoso y me comporte como un cavernícola, y aun así viviré y moriré por ti —Isabella no dejaba de sonreír tomando fuerte las manos de su hombre—. Lo que quieras, lo tendrás, no importa lo que sea, me preocuparé de verte sonreír todos los días… hasta nuestra muerte. Te amo.

Bella no tenía nada preparado, esto había sido una sorpresa, pero no le impedía decir que lo sentía. Sería la primera vez que podría expresarlo sin miedo a lo que pensara o su reacción, esta muestra de amor le aseguraba que no importaba lo que dijera, las cosas no cambiarían, la hacía sentirse más fuerte, capaz de cualquier cosa. Podía confiar en él.

—Te he apoyado desde los inicios, desde ese día en que caí en tu oficina por cosas del destino y tú me elegiste. Te debo tanto, que solo puedo prometerte que me quedaré a tu lado tanto como lo desees…

—Para siempre —interrumpió Edward apretando sus manos unidas; Bella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Para siempre… y solo digo eso porque te amo, no hay nadie que me comprenda como lo haces tú —confesó la chica con nuevas lágrimas—. Tienes mi corazón, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero ahora te pertenece… te amo, Edward.

—Respetando la unión que se efectuó hace un año, reafirmo esta unión de amor declarándolos marido y mujer —finalizó el ministro con una gran sonrisa, miró al novio —puede besar a la novia, señor Cullen.

—Oh, claro que sí —respondió este acercándose a su esposa.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso, siendo aplaudidos por los presentes. No dejaban de sonreír a pesar de sus labios estar unidos, no había nada más hermoso y feliz que este momento. Ahora todo era completamente verdadero, no había aceptado ser la esposa del famoso Edward Cullen porque un contrato así lo decía, ese día aceptada a Edward, al hombre que poco a poco fue enamorándola con detalles que pocos hombres son capaces de lograr… ella tenía a uno, y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos y más allá para mantenerlo a su lado.

…...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡BUEN SABADO A TODOS!**

Otro sábado presentándome ante ustedes y esta vez con mucho, mucho, mucho amor… me sale hasta por los poros. Añoraba escribir algo así entre estos dos, necesitábamos algo de amor diabético, ¿no creen?

BRILLOS, AMOR, FAMA… y una patética intromisión de Black y Malek. Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto.

Lo más importante, es que siguen siendo una pared fuerte y firme que no podrá ser derribada por nada en el mundo, ¿o no será así?

Gracias a _**Isabella pia Cullen, Isa Labra Cullen, Diana, Lorshy, Dayis, Yoliki, LauraECS, Gata, suhaylc, Tania, Jupy, Anónimo 1, Brigitte, Gaby Quiroga, cavendano13, prisjsr, Manligrez, saraygarcia08, RAKL Gt, DianaStw, cary, Sabrina, freckles03, Mary Baltazar, AndyAndrea, Anónimo 2, JohaMalfoyCullen, JulieDeSousaRK, bella- maru, Mary lozano, Sofa Echague, Tata XOXO, Tary Masen Cullen, sofiarp, Any, IngridMMP, Sandy21, rjnavajas, alondrixcullen1498, lu537, rosy canul, moonmasterakasha, LooreCullen, Kabum, Anónimo 3, liduvina, Alexa Swan de Cullen, be. yessy. garcia90, Tecupi, ashleyswan, nikki. zav, Suemyy19, genylighter, Samaria Reed, LUZ. C. C, GLORIACULLEN, SalyLuna, dracullen, Prisgpe, TessCarlieCullenMellark,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	31. Capítulo 29: Luna de Miel 20

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ****PLAYLIST:**_

 _ **(1)Earned it –**_ _The Weekend_

 _ **(2)Wicked Game –**_ _Chris Isaak_

 _ **(3)Gyal You A Party Animal –**_ _Charly Black_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 29: Luna de Miel 2.0**

.

Isabella reía mientras intentaba que Edward no tropezara con la cola de su vestido, como también evitar caer de sus brazos. Éste procuró que todo fuera tan real como no lo fue hace dos años, quería seguir cada tradición que implicara una boda, desde el primer vals, partir el pastel, que la novia lance el ramo —el cual no tendría otro receptor más que las olas del mar— y, por supuesto, cruzar el umbral de la puerta en brazos de su marido.

Esta vez se dirigían a otra parte del hotel, no a las habitaciones donde se cambiaron para la privada boda o renovación de votos, como creerían algunos. El empresario despachó a sus cuartos a los guardaespaldas para tener toda la privacidad posible con, su ahora, legítima esposa.

Bella soltó un grito de asombro cuando cruzaron la puerta que daba a la suite que usaron en su luna de miel, era exactamente la misma: los muebles, la vista panorámica a la isla, los dos cuartos, solo que ahora usarían uno sin lugar a duda. Edward no la bajó mientras paseaban por todos los espacios confirmando que fuera la misma.

Se detuvo frente a los dos cuartos preguntándole dónde quería quedarse, la chica sonrió atrapando sus labios sin importarle donde llegaran. Esa fue una gran respuesta, ya que el hombre se dejó llevar solo pensando en soltar a su esposa sobre la cama para quitarle ese hermoso vestido.

Carcajadas escapaban de ambos mientras las prendas iban siendo olvidadas en el suelo de la habitación, ambos besaban cada sector desnudo procurando no olvidar ningún espacio. Edward insistía en cuidar el vestido de novia, ya que fue justamente él quien lo escogió cuando le entregaron las posibles elecciones, sin embargo, Bella quería ir directo a la acción; aseguraba que Alice se encargaría de quitar cualquier mancha o arruga para guardarlo junto al primer vestido.

 **(1)** Cayeron sobre la cama, dos adolescentes que creían hacer lo incorrecto, algo secreto y prohibido que podría tenerlos castigados de por vida. Se acababan de casar en secreto, procuraron que nadie pudiera ni siquiera dudar, y ahora estaban aprovechando sus últimas horas antes de recibir el regaño de sus padres.

—¿No quieres pensarlo mejor? —preguntó Bella tirándole el cabello a su amante; él se incorporó con la ceja alzada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —La chica se encogió de hombros, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—Es decir… puede que aún no estés preparado para hacer esto. —Una risita escapó de su garganta—. Los temores de la infancia, no lograr satisfacerme… —Edward le tapó la boca entendiendo a qué jugaba.

—Te mostraré qué tan bien me han hecho las sesiones… esta vez, sí puedo.

Comenzó devorando su piel, besándola con fuerza logrando que los labios se hincharan. Luego bajó lentamente, por su mandíbula, cuello hasta llegar a su pecho dónde se quedó un buen rato. Isabella gemía pidiendo en silencio, con movimientos sugerentes, que siguiera un poco más abajo, pero Edward estaba dispuesto a mostrarle cuan curado estaba de sus recuerdos de infancia.

Lentamente llegó a sus pechos besándolos, sin tocar el pezón, enloqueciéndola al no tener lo que deseaba. Gritó cuando él se apoderó del monte izquierdo, retorciéndolo entre su lengua y dientes para luego pasar al derecho, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de esta. Las manos de Bella tiraban cada vez más fuerte del cabello descontrolado de su esposo, intentando reprimir gritos para no asustar a los huéspedes de las habitaciones colindantes, hasta que recordó que nadie podría oírlos en esa suite.

Los besos bajaron por el estómago, ombligo, los costados hasta llegar al monte donde volvió a torturarla con besos que la hacían estremecer. Escuchar la risa de Edward, cuando le empujó la cabeza para llegar a ese punto exacto, era el paraíso, adoraba escucharlo reír.

La lengua inquita del hombre le llevó a la locura, más cuando un par de dedos entraron en ella haciéndola encorvar la espalda. Sentía el orgasmo tan próximo que buscó de dónde aferrarse para evitar el vértigo, las sábanas arrugadas entre sus manos eran lo único que la traían a la realidad mientras su cuerpo, lleno de electricidad, deseaba llegar al final. Edward, por su parte, alejó todo justo antes de que entrara en el remolino de deseo, llevando los besos por esas hermosas piernas hasta llegar a los pies donde se detuvo un tiempo más, sin mirar a su mujer quien debía estar muy frustrada.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, en ella se podía ver fuego, se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, por lo que se dejó llevar cuando Bella lo tomó de los brazos jalándolo hacia ella y cruzaba sus piernas en la cintura de este.

No necesitaban más preámbulos para saber que estaban listos, Edward se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella hacía lo mismo, solo que aferrando todas sus extremidades al cuerpo del hombre para evitar que se fuera, como si temiera que en cualquier momento le dijera que no era buena idea. Ellos eran perfectos uno para el otro, se preocuparía que siempre lo supiera, nadie podría separarlos, aun cuando todo estuviera en juego.

No controló absolutamente nada, aprisionó el miembro de Edward entre sus paredes mientras gritaba ante la fabulosa sensación. Él escondió la cara en el cuello de esta, dejando escapar un gruñido de satisfacción, no existía nada mejor que estar así de unidos… eran perfectos juntos.

Primero fueron movimientos lentos, acomodándose, sintiéndose, reconociéndose incluso cuando sabían perfectamente que estaban completos. La velocidad vino luego, él afirmaba todo su peso en sus brazos a cada lado de ella, mientras los brazos de su mujer arañaban su espalda. Juntaron sus labios entre jadeos y respiraciones irregulares, una capa de sudor hacía brillar sus pieles ante la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas.

—Tengamos un hijo —dijo Edward, separándose de ella para mirarla a esos ojos chocolate mientras embestía una vez más.

—No sabes todo de mí —respondió ella, intentando que la besara nuevamente.

—No me importa… tengamos un hijo —repitió saliendo un poco y entrando con fuerza en su mujer; ella gimió.

—No es tan fácil —otro gemido de la chica—. Edward, abrázame —Él obedeció.

—Es fácil, tenemos tres días, deja de tomar esas pastillas y funcionará —insistió, entrando más profundo, sabiendo que con eso la volvería loca—. Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward… por favor, hazme llegar —suplicó Isabella, aferrándose con fuerza a los músculos de su marido. Él sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes… quedarás embarazada, lo prometo.

Evitando que ella pudiera objetar, la besó mientras entraba y salía de su interior con fuerza y rapidez, logrando que las paredes que aferraban su miembro se apretaran con fuerza. Ahogó los gritos en un beso feroz mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo y él terminaba dentro de ella. Las respiraciones eran incontrolables, sus corazones alterados por el deseo y sus cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor.

Sin salir de su interior, se movió con agilidad hasta quedar sentados en la orilla de la cama con ella encima. Se puso de pie recibiendo un gemido de parte de su esposa, quien se aferró con fuerza a su cuello mientras escondía el rostro en el mismo espacio. Edward se dirigió al baño entrando en la ducha abriendo el agua.

Isabella gritó cuando sintió el agua fría en su cuerpo, pero olvidó todo cuando la espalda quedó apoyada en la pared y la boca de su amante se apoderó de la suya, sintiendo como volvía a crecer en su interior y las embestidas volvían. Estaba segura que no la dejaría descansar en lo que quedaba del día y la noche completa.

Tal como sospechaba, Edward no se detuvo hasta entrada la noche, cuando se dio cuenta que Isabella no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No supo cuánto tiempo durmió, sin embargo, despertar entre los brazos de ese hombre solamente suyo, desnudos en una cama en una de las playas paradisiacas del mundo observándolo dormir, hacía que lo demás no importara.

Llevó una mano a su cabello, enredando los dedos entre cada hebra de pelo cobrizo, los rasgos de su cara eran suaves y calmados, como pocos lo habían visto, o tal vez solo ella. Sonrió al recordar que era la única persona que lo había visto dormir, nadie más había compartido cama con ese hombre. Sus almas dañadas hicieron que ambos tuvieran una vida solitaria hasta que se encontraron para ser primeros en todo: primer beso, primer abrazo, primera vez haciendo el amor, primera vez viendo a alguien al despertar. Una sonrisa de formó en su rostro.

En esos momentos, intentar recordar su primera vez, le era casi imposible. Solo retenía en su memoria que había sido un acto de rebeldía, un chico en la escuela, algo rápido que ni siquiera podía asegurar que hubiese perdido la virginidad. No obstante, estar con Edward era algo completamente diferente, recordaba hasta el hormigueo en sus pies cuando sabía que algo se acercaba.

Dejó descansar la otra mano libre sobre el pecho de su amante, esta vez dejó ver los dientes al sonreír, ahí se apreciaban los anillos que la unían a ese hombre de por vida, si él se lo permitía. ¿Cuántas veces intentó creer que no era amor? ¿Cuántas veces quiso memorizar que se trataba solo de un contrato? ¿Que eso no podía ser amor? Y ahora, hace unas pocas horas, habían confirmado sus votos, Edward no les temía a esos dos hombres que asechaban su vida, tampoco a los secretos que aún guardaba por temor a perderlo, y hasta pensaba en tener un hijo con ella.

Quiso llevar la mano a su vientre pensando en toda esa tarde haciendo el amor, en la posibilidad de quedar embarazada sin contarle todo su pasado y en cómo las cosas cambiarían, no obstante, la mano firme del hombre la detuvo llevándola nuevamente a su pecho. Volvió a sonreír, olvidando cualquier idea hasta que llegue el momento adecuado.

Subió la mirada para encontrarlo casi dormido, solo se veía una línea por donde debía estar contemplándola. Siguió jugando con su cabello respetando el silencio, dejando pequeños roces sobre su pecho con la otra mano que seguía firmemente tomada por la de Edward.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a New York? —preguntó la chica en un murmullo. Él frunció el ceño.

—Aún no termino contigo —Bella rio entre dientes escondiéndose bajo el brazo de su esposo— además, necesitamos unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¿Tres días?

—¿Pueden ser más? —preguntó la chica volviendo a mirarlo, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

—¿Un mes?

—¿Dejarías un mes Entertainment Cullen solo? ¿Sin tu estricta supervisión? —cuestionó Isabella con una ceja alzada.

—Si algo ocurre, sabré sacarla nuevamente adelante, soy experto —respondió Edward con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sí, de seguro lo lograrías… pero con tres o cinco días me conformo.

—Perfecto, ahora vamos a seguir con la práctica… Necesito convencerte de agrandar la familia.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Por la mañana, luego de tomar un gigantesco desayuno para recobrar las fuerzas, tomaron un par de cosas para disfrutar las playas de Hawaii. Primero disfrutaron de las instalaciones del hotel, procurando mantenerse ocultos de miradas curiosas que pudieran romper su burbuja personas. Los guardaespaldas estaban haciendo un muy bien trabajo con esa parte.

Luego de comer junto a la piscina y disfrutar de un chapuzón, Edward la subió a su espalda para llevarla a otra de sus sorpresas. Tomaron un auto rentado junto con otro donde iban Laurent, Sam y Paul perdiéndose entre las calles y palmeras de la zona.

Aparcaron en una zona destinada como mirador, se podía apreciar algunas de las playas de la isla, el agua turquesa y cristalina, junto a la vegetación verde que parecía decir que se trataba de tierras vírgenes. Tomados de la mano, Bella se dejó guiar por Edward internándose en el bosque siguiendo un leve camino, dejando a los guardaespaldas atrás cuidando que nadie se acercara a la zona.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a una hermosa playa, era pequeña, tenía poca arena y todo estaba cubierto por verde y el impresionante mar. La chica se giró hacia su esposo demostrándole cuan impresionada estaba con el lugar, sin creer que fuera solo suyo por un par de horas.

Mientras ella metía los pies al agua sin una ola que molestara, Edward se encargó de ordenar sus cosas: estirar las toallas, sacar un canasto con comida y quitarse la playera para meterse al océano. Isabella lo observaba nadar mar adentro, coordinando los brazos con las piernas, era un experto nadador, especialmente después de los ejercicios que le dio Liam para trabajar su fractura, la cual estaba como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos al vientre, bajó la mirada con tristeza, pensando en la posibilidad de tener un bebé. Su marido parecía desearlo con tantas ganas que estaba dispuesto a olvidar el pasado de ambos para construir un futuro juntos. ¿Podría ser así de fácil? ¿Que el pasado no interfiriera en sus sueños? ¿Cómo creer eso si en un momento a otro tenía a Benjamin cerca cuando creyó no volver a verlo? ¿Quién le aseguraba que todo sería perfecto… o por lo menos bien para ellos?

No negaría que tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de dar un paso y las cosas se derrumbaran, tenía razón para temer aquello, porque sabía lo que conllevaba vivir con ella. Nada había sido fácil en su corta vida, por eso se conformó con un matrimonio a conveniencia donde solo debía vender su cuerpo e inteligencia para estar segura, nunca imaginó que terminaría locamente enamorada. Ahora él le proponía seguir adelante, asegurando que nada cambiaria. ¿Podría creer eso?

Volvió a sonreír cuando Edward salió del agua abrazándola sin importar sus gritos para que la soltara y no mojara sus ropas. Solo era un vestido de seda, perfecto para la playa, podría mojarse y se secaría en pocos minutos con el calor que hacía. Se aferró al sombrero para que no cayera cuando su hombre intentaba besarla como en las películas echándola hacia atrás. Le pidió un minuto para quitarse todo accesorio y sería suya por completo. Él mostró su sonrisa felina, lo que significaba que por su cabeza pasaban unas cuantas ideas, que no quería imaginar.

Solo por fastidiarlo, se demoró en quitarse el brazalete que habían comprado esa mañana, que quedaba perfecto con su vestimenta, luego las sandalias, haciendo como si tuviera problemas con el equilibrio y finalmente los lentes oscuros, guardándolos con sumo cuidado, como si fueran una de esas piezas de diamantes que Edward adoraba regalarle.

El sombrero no tuvo la suerte como el resto, ya que el hombre no soportó la espera arrastrándola con el hacia el mar mientras el decorado salía volando hacia algún lugar de la playa. El vestido quedó completamente mojado cuando se hundieron en las aguas cristalinas, ambos reían mientras ella intentaba hacerse la ofendida pegándole en el pecho y gritaba que la tela se estropearía y Alice no estaría contenta con ello. Ciertamente, a ninguno de los dos les importaba ello.

Decidieron pasar el resto del día en ese lugar y esperar el atardecer. Disfrutaron de la playa, pasar tiempo abrazados, besos robados, y tantas risas que nadie los reconocería si los vieran pasar. El tigre y la reina del hielo eran dos niños jugando a estar enamorados… No, era la realidad, estaban completamente enamorados unos del otro, como jamás creyeron estarlo en la vida. Se acababa la miseria, ya se encontraron.

 **(2)** Edward se levantó de un salto sorprendiendo a su mujer, le tendió la mano cuando él se la ofreció y siendo alzada con la misma agilidad. No logró entender nada cuando ya estaban en el agua disfrutando nuevamente de la frescura mientras el sol iba desapareciendo lentamente, cambiando el color del cielo. Él la besó con locura quitándole el aire, sin la intención de tomar un trago para seguir disfrutando.

Bella gimió cuando sintió que la parte de arriba de su bikini se soltaba, en un momento pensó en separarse para arreglarlo, pero recordó que se encontraban solos, por lo que dejó que su esposo siguiera en la labor. Lentamente, las pocas prendas fueron quedando flotando en el mar mientras ellos se besaban con ternura, acariciando la piel húmeda.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el sol se hallaba más oculto, dándoles otro tono en la piel. Él le acarició el rostro contemplándola como si fuera una diosa, ella le imitó sin dejar de disfrutar de su color favorito en los ojos de éste.

Sorprendiéndola, la alzó en brazos tomándola bajo el trasero con las piernas estiradas, logrando que sus pechos quedaran justo en la boca. Pero no los tomó, solo dejó la cabeza descansar entre ellos, mientras Isabella le acariciaba el cabello y los hombros. Solo había paz, la libertad de ser ellos mismos sin pensar en quién podría fotografiarlos.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta sentir tu corazón —confesó Edward, aún pegado al pecho de su mujer.

—¿Puedes escuchar cuánto te amo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa a pesar de que él no la veía; Edward asintió—. ¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso?

—No, eso solo lo veo en tus ojos —respondió, ahora mirándola detenidamente.

—¿Sabes qué pienso ahora?

Se quedaron un buen tiempo mirándose, se sentía bien la brisa el atardecer en su piel mientras que el calor se esparcía donde sus cuerpos se juntaban. Esa era una de esas pocas veces en que podía mirarlo desde mayor altura, ya que él le ganaba por una cabeza. Pasó un dedo por el ceño para quitarle lo fruncido, sabía que buscaba acertar con la respuesta.

—Me amas —respondió finalmente; ella sonrió.

—Te amo —contestó confirmando el hecho.

—Pero hay algo más —sentenció Edward volviendo a fruncir el ceño, el cual quitó Bella rápidamente.

—Sí, hay algo más —susurró la chica besándole la frente; él negó con rapidez.

—Por favor, no hablemos sobre el pasado o lo que nos puede afectar. Esa no era la idea de esta luna de miel —Isabella negó para hacerle saber que no era eso.

—A pesar de que me gustaría hablar de ello, no es el caso… es otra cosa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward ya impaciente; ella suspiró y sonrió.

—Vamos a hacerlo, vamos a tener un hijo.

Creyó que caería cuando sintió que se resbalaba de los brazos de Edward, se afirmó con fuerza a su cuello sin perderle la mirada. Él rápidamente la sostuvo haciendo que enredara las piernas en su cintura, ahora quedando a la misma altura para no perder ninguna expresión que negara lo que acaba de escuchar.

Ninguno hablaba, ambos buscaban en su interior las palabras que serían más fácil oírlas que entenderlas, pero parecía que el lugar y el momento no debía ser estropeado con frases o ruidos más allá de la naturaleza. No obstante, la frustración del empresario lo hizo declinar la idea.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Bella rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No, aún no… pero quiero estarlo, quiero un hijo de ambos —dijo sin perder la felicidad, transmitiéndosela a su marido.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Edward.

—No he tomado la píldora esta mañana, ni lo haré mañana, ni la siguiente, y así el resto del tiempo.

—O sea… es decir —Las palabras no salían de la boca del hombre—, entonces…

—Sí, Edward —dijo Bella evitando que éste siguiera trabándose—, acepto formar una familia más grande contigo. ¿Podemos empezar ahora? Eso que crece entre nosotros me está haciendo delirar.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo con los labios pegados a los de ella—. Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo —terminó con otro beso.

—Ya soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

No hubo preámbulos, de una sola embestida sus cuerpos estaban unidos, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la intromisión tan placentera, disfrutando sentir cómo entraba y salía mientras estaban en el agua. No era lo mismo que cuando hacían el amor en la bañera, ahora tenía el infinito frente a ellos mientras el sol se despedía dejando el paso a la noche.

Edward se aferraba con fuerza a su trasero logrando más profundidad, haciendo olas en el mar que llegaban a la orilla como ondas en una taza de café. Besaba la piel salada de su mujer, tomando todo de ella, como a la vez dándole todo de él, mostrándole que no se arrepentiría de tomar esa decisión.

Sus piernas debían ser fuertes para soportar el orgasmo de ambos y no hundirse bajo el mar. Besándose, buscaban recuperar el aliento y el control de sus respiraciones. El hombre logró llegar a la orilla donde se dejó caer con su mujer desnuda sobre él, por fin saboreando las palabras de ella. Acababa de aceptar ser la madre de sus hijos, esos que nunca creyó tener, como tampoco imaginó esa parte en su vida. Ahora todo era distinto.

Rio con fuerza, rio con tanta alegría que podría abarcar su pecho mientras se dejaba caer en la arena siendo observado por Bella quien comenzaba a contagiarse, sin saber exactamente a que se debía.

Más risas se llevaron cuando descubrieron que sus trajes de baño flotaban en alguna parte, muy lejos de ellos. Isabella los dio por perdidos, solo se colocó su vestido, asegurándole a su marido que nadie vería nada si el auto se detenía frente al hotel y corría a los ascensores. A regañadientes, Edward aceptó colocándose los bermudas y la camiseta, observando cada movimiento de su esposa a quien, fácilmente con una brisa, se le vería lo que nadie más tenía derecho a ver, a excepción de él, por supuesto.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Volver a la realidad no fue tan fácil como imaginaron, gracias a que los celulares y computadoras no estuvieron presentes en su luna de miel, no se enteraron de los problemas o cambios dentro de la empresa y la fundación. Tampoco de las invitaciones que fueron enviadas personalmente para varios eventos.

Lo más importante era que el primer desfile de la boutique, por fin se llevaría a cabo, las invitaciones habían sido entregadas, las modelos estaban confirmadas y el lugar estaba impecable gracias a Rosalie, quien procuraba estar a cada minuto pendiente de cualquier inconveniente. Bella solucionaba los problemas en la fundación y cualquier cosa que Alice necesitara, mientras Edward demostraba una enorme sonrisa cada día al llegar a la empresa, algo que tenía a cada trabajador muy impresionado.

El hombre la llamaba a cada momento libre, preguntando si necesitaba algo o recordando algún momento pasado en la isla. La chica se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien estaba presente mientras contestaba la llamada, el que hubiese aceptado tener un hijo, lo tenía de muy buen humor. No obstante, no todo podía ser perfecto, menos cuando un evento tan importante para ella y su socia se acercaba a pasos gigantes.

Recorrían el lugar, la pasarela estaba en perfectas condiciones mientras las modelos haciendo un último ensayo y reconocían su vestuario para la noche. Alice llevaba una brillante sonrisa, orgullosa del trabajo realizado, mientras que Isabella no hacía más que firmar, luego de leer prolijamente, cada factura que debían pagar por aquel evento.

No se sorprendió que Sam apareciera tras ella, llevaba viéndolo más veces de lo común luego de volver a Hawaii. Se giró esperando alguna noticia o solo el hecho de que debía estar tan cerca como fuera posible si entraba alguien desconocido en el lugar. El hombre le tendió un sobre sellado, explicando que acaba de llegar entre la correspondencia. Era extraño ya que las cosas, por lo general, iban dirigidas a la empresa, la fundación o la boutique, nada directamente a ella, como decía el papel: Señora Isabella Cullen.

Teniendo su mente en el monólogo de su amiga y el contenido de la carta, abrió esta última sacando su contenido. Leyó con rapidez, abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego dejó caer los brazos con derrota. Se detuvo un momento llevándose las manos a la frente para frenar una posible jaqueca, Alice a su lado le preguntó si estaba todo bien.

Le explicó que se trataban de más problemas dentro de la fundación, al parecer requerían de la presencia de alguno de los altos mandos para solucionar problemas de contabilidad.

—Puedes enviar a Mike, Lauren o Tyler, confías en ellos —sugirió la diseñadora.

—No, esto es más importante, debo viajar o Edward junto con alguien de confianza en contabilidad. Parece que las cosas no andan muy bien —dijo Isabella con voz cansada.

—Bueno, ya lo arreglarás, ahora debes estar feliz por nuestra gran noche… especialmente tú —dijo Alice tomándola de un brazo siguiendo el paseo hasta los vestuarios.

Gracias al entusiasmo de su amiga, olvidó los problemas centrándose en los últimos detalles, recibió un nuevo llamado de su marido quedando en verse directamente en el desfile, ya que la chica no podría pasar por casa.

A pocas horas de que todo empezara, Alice tomó el mando como diseñadora. Su rostro serio decía que las cosas debían funcionar como ella deseaba, sin fallos de por medio, por lo que todos corrían de un lado a otro luego de cualquier instrucción. Los maquillistas hacían su trabajo con las modelos, mientras que los estilistas procuraban que no hubiera ninguna arruga en los vestidos.

Los invitados eran recibidos por una turba de periodistas y luego por Rosalie, quien les mostraba su ubicación junto con personas capacitadas para la labor.

Era de esperarse que a la llegada de Edward Cullen, todo se centraría en él, aun cuando hubiese otros aquí para distraer la atención. Los paparazzi hacían preguntas sobre su persona o su esposa, respecto al desfile y otros cuántos rumores respecto a la pareja. Respondió lo justo y necesario siguiendo a Rose hasta su lugar, saludando a todo quien conociera, agradeciendo cualquier cumplido o felicitaciones por su esposa.

Fue ubicado en primera fila, al lado de sus Carlisle y Esme que también habían sido invitados. Un poco más allá reconoció a Jasper y Vanessa, quienes conversaban junto a otros invitados. No fue mucho después cuando las personas comenzaron a acercársele por protocolo o para obtener algún beneficio, pero dejó muy en claro que el protagonismo lo tenía su mujer esa noche.

Todos estaban en sus ubicaciones cuando las luces se apagaron y solo se iluminó un sector de la pasarela, donde estaba Alice recibiendo todos los aplausos. Llevaba uno de sus diseños, un vestido blanco con diseños pintados a mano en la parte del busto como también en algunas partes de la falda.

—Bienvenidos a todos los presentes, estamos muy agradecidos de que estén aquí. Esta noche, queremos mostrar la nueva temporada de nuestra boutique: vestidos de gala, ropa casual y, obviamente, brillos —Alice esperó con una gran sonrisa a que los aplausos cesaran—. Sin más preámbulos, damos por inaugurada la primera pasarela de " _Ilusión_ ".

 **(3)** La pasarela volvió a quedar a oscuras, música ambientó el lugar, un ritmo movido que contagiaba logrando que muchos de los presentes se movieran en su asiento. Las luces comenzaron a jugar entre el público y el espacio libre, hasta que se centró por completo en la plataforma y en la primera modelo.

Los primeros vestidos eran en color rojo, diferentes telas y diseños que hacían que muchas de las mujeres presentes murmuraran sin poder dejar de observar a las chicas que los llevaban, deseando ser ellas. Tres estilos diferentes: gala, casual y fantasía. Luego fue el turno de los negros, comenzando por un traje de pantalón y jersey, luego un vestido de gala corto delante y cola hacia atrás, para finalizar con un vestido de fantasía, el cual llevaba Isabella.

Se escuchaban muchos jadeos y murmullos cuando la chica pasó luciendo un hermoso vestido largo de encaje y transparencias. Algunos miraban en dirección a Edward preguntándose qué opinaba al respecto, pero éste presentaba una gran sonrisa sin quitar los ojos de su esposa, orgulloso de lo que hacía. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, deslumbrados con el diseño de Alice Whitlock.

Los siguientes fueron pasando, aumentando el asombro entre los asistentes mientras la música motivaba el lugar. Isabella apareció con un pantalón dorado y chaqueta blanca, cuando toco el color blanco y fascinó cuando desfiló el vestido de fantasía en colores blanco y negro; un diseño que ella misma había creado en su mente y su socia plasmó en papel para luego, llevarlo a la tela. Miles de vuelos en un tul negro con puntos blancos.

Como todos los desfiles, el último era el vestido de novia, todos esperaban expectantes cuando escucharon la marcha nupcial. Alice fue la primera en aparecer, recibiendo los aplausos para luego indicar hacia un lado por donde apareció Isabella con un hermoso vestido blanco, corte sirena, con bordados rojos hechos a mano. Todos aplaudían con fervor, algunos se paraban de sus asientos, los fotógrafos lanzaban más flashes que en cualquier otro vestido, procurando obtener cada detalle del diseño original.

Cuando llegaron al extremo, Bella sonrió al ver a su marido de pie frente a ella ofreciéndole la mano, sin importar a lo que dijeran los demás. Ella le siguió el juego, tomando su mano donde recibió un beso al estilo princesa. La gente aplaudió, algunos gritaban y las fotos no se detenían. La modelo tomó la mano de su amiga para darle el protagonismo que merecía, antes de volver por la pasarela y dar por finalizado el evento.

Ambas gritaron de la emoción cuando estuvieron en los vestidores, agradecieron a las modelos que ya estaban preparas con sus atuendos para pasar a la recepción y presentar los diseños de más cerca. Las dos fueron a cambiarse para hacer el mismo trabajo. Alice optó por un pantalón enterito negro metalizado, con un tocado en la cabeza, simulando un sombrero de época.

Bella, procurando mantener la compostura, se puso un vestido largo azul en degrade con corte imperio, amarrado al cuello. Era algo sencillo, pero deslumbrante por sus colores.

Nuevamente las recibieron con aplausos, les era difícil avanzar, ya que eran detenidas para felicitarlas o para rogar por uno de los diseños, procurando ser la primera en tenerlo reservado. Las chicas estaban encantadas de que todo hubiese salido de maravilla.

Isabella sonrió al detenerse frente a Edward, quien sonreía de la misma manera, sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran presentes. La chica primero saludó a los señores Cullen y luego se detuvo frente a su marido, quien la besó con fervor mientras algunos paparazzi se aprovechaban del instante.

En ningún momento la dejó sola, paseaban por el lugar tomados de la mano o Edward la llevaba por la cintura. Agradecían cada cumplido y animaban a algunas mujeres a obtener uno de los conjuntos, asegurando que le quedarían perfectos, o se podrían ajustar. Ya a la media noche, el empresario suplicó volver a casa, lo que Bella aceptó luego de encontrar a Alice para informarle de su partida.

Se despidieron de los más cercanos, volvieron a agradecer y, finalmente, lograron escabullirse de los periodistas curiosos hasta el auto donde los esperaban los guardaespaldas. El camino se hizo largo, aunque placentero en los brazos del otro.

Ya en casa, luego de enviar a todos a la cama, asegurando que no necesitarían nada por el resto de la noche, se dirigieron directamente al dormitorio. Cada uno en su espacio sacándose la ropa y accesorios. Bella le pidió ayuda con el vestido, logrando que su marido se controlara para ella lograr quitarse el maquillaje antes de cualquier asalto.

Sonrió cuando se sintió observada, siguió arreglando sus joyas para guardarlas en sus respectivas cajas y lugar dentro del tocador. Echó un vistazo por el espejo encontrando la mirada de su hombre, quien se apoyaba en el marco del vestidor contemplando cada movimiento mientras sostenía algo entre las manos. Se giró para encararlo con una sonrisa.

Edward se acercó con paso lento hasta sentarse en una esquina de la cama, justo frente a la chica. Esta bajó la mirada a la caja que seguía en manos de su marido. No era muy difícil reconocerla, se trataba de algo común entre ellos, él siempre llagaba con una de esas como un presente o agradecimiento al haber realizado un buen trabajo. No obstante, cuando él negó, como si le leyera el pensamiento, frunció el ceño.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Edward; Bella alzó la ceja.

—¿No es una joya? —El hombre rio entre dientes bajando la mirada.

—Está bien, es lo que piensas, pero tiene otro significado.

—Tendrás que mandar a reorganizar el vestidor o agrandar el tocador para guardar tantas joyas… o podría subastarlas para caridad —comentó la chica, esperando por la reacción del hombre quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes hacer cualquiera de las tres, pero me gustaría que esta se quedara contigo para siempre, al igual que el corazón que te regalé para San Valentín.

Isabella se levantó para colocarse entre las piernas de Edward, éste la abrazó acomodándola sentada sobre una pierna, dejando la caja aterciopelada frente a ellos. Ella le besó la mejilla pasando los brazos por su cuello.

—Jamás podría deshacerme de ese collar, ni de estos —respondió mostrando su dedo anular donde descansaban el anillo de compromiso y su alianza. Él sonrió.

—Me gusta escuchar eso… y a ellos, le agregaremos esto.

El protagonismo lo tomó la caja, seguía cerrada frente a ellos sin saber qué podría ser tan valioso como para compararlo con los regalos que Edward le hizo en momentos tan importantes en su vida.

Gracias a un leve movimiento, entendió que debía tomar el obsequio. Con manos temblorosas, sostuvo el objeto sintiendo cuan pesado era para poder adivinar de que trataría, rio para sus adentros recordando el collar que usó para la exposición de Swarovsky, el cual no entraría en esa caja. Podía respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

Se detuvo el tiempo, el oxígeno se limitó y su corazón de detuvo por un segundo. Con un movimiento brusco lo miró a la cara, justo como él lo hacía, deteniéndose otro par se segundos para estar segura que era verdad. Edward sonrió con timidez antes que Isabella se volviera a la joya.

Su marido no se destacaba por elegir piezas sencillas, austeras, sino todo lo contrario. Si ella tenía aretes y gargantillas de menor valor, solo era porque en algún momento de su relación la vio acomplejada de revelar cuan bien brillaba en conjunto con diamantes. Sin embargo, ese collar y el anillo a conjunto eran exquisitos, algo con lo cual no hubiese imaginado y ahora creía perfecto para ella.

Una cadena rodeada de diamantes terminando en un diseño triangular, pero ninguna de esas piedras era importante, sino las tres piedras verdes que adornaban el espacio, destacando entre los brillos multicolor de las demás. Era ver los ojos esmeraldas de su marido, un reflejo perfecto que hace solo unos segundos comprobó. Había escuchado su petición, haciéndola realidad.

El anillo seguía el mismo estilo que el anillo de compromiso, solo que la esmeralda era mucho más grande. Era un conjunto precioso, que cualquiera envidiaría si supiera su significado, solo ella llevaría la tonalidad exacta de los ojos de su esposo, podía asegurar que Edward se encargaría que nadie más pudiera lograr ese color para ser la única en llevarlo, aun cuando tuviera que pagar miles y miles de dólares.

Atrapándolo distraído lo empujó quedando sobre él, a su disposición. Le costaba creer que esa mirada enamorada fuera para ella, cuando sus padres estaban vivos, jamás vio una mirada como esa, un sentimiento incondicional que haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Y ahí estaba, era todo para ella, algo que jamás pensó tener en su vida.

—Quiero que hagamos el amor —dijo Bella, creando una muralla de aislamiento con su cabello largo.

—Soy todo tuyo —contestó Edward; ella se incorporó sentándose sobre él.

—Quiero llevar puesto solo este collar.

—¿Has estado viendo películas últimamente? —preguntó el hombre con sentido del humor, el cual compartió su mujer.

—No, pero llevar esto, es recordar cuánto me amas y lo que eres capaz de hacer por verme feliz… ¡A pesar que sea ostentoso!

—Porque de verdad te amo, Bella, no lo dudes nunca.

—No, nunca lo haré —respondió con una sonrisa y miles de mariposas en el estómago.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos eran sorprendidos por los rayos del sol, sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo, las piernas entrelazadas, una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente desnudos a excepción del hermoso collar descansando en el pecho de Isabella mientras los diamantes dibujaban un arcoíris dentro de la habitación.

….

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡EL AMOR SE SIENTE EN EL AIRE!**

¿No creen? Hasta me da envidia de lo que escribo.

Me pidieron mucho, mucho amor, y ahí lo tienen. Dos personas completamente enamoradas que paso a paso van derribando sus murallas para disfrutar del verdadero significado del amor.

¡Ay, ya me puse romántica!

¿Qué les pareció? Necesito todos sus comentarios para saber si voy en buen camino. Además, como no estar feliz viendo los frutos que ha dado esta historia. ¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS MIL MIEMBROS EN EL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK! (Aún puedes unirte si no lo estás) Estoy muy feliz por toda la recepción obtenida, y por ello, sigo entregando sorpresas para que disfruten.

Gracias a _**Isabella Pia Cullen, Diana, conchitaleonardo, Rebe Cullen SV, Nanjeraly Acosta, Sylvi Pattinson, Dayis, RAKL Gt, Mary Baltazar, cavendano13, prisjsr, DianaStw, Brigitte, somasosa, LauraECS, SalyLuna, Tary Masen Cullen, alondrixcullen1498, Prisgpe, saraygarcia08, Mary lozano, Manligrez, Kabum, Yoliki, Charlotte, SONIA DIAZ, Pera l. t., kattyluuuu, freckles03, bella- maru, Flori97, Any, AleCullenn, terewee, Tata XOXO, Sandy21, Amy, Laura Katherine, Jimena, jekizcruz, Fabiss, smed, Maryfer VC, Ambar. fv, Albanive, hindyracullen, Dani Arango, IngridMMP, sofiarp, miop, Senshi Potter Cullen, erii. star, lu537, dracullen, monicaviajera1819, lisle16, anaaponte25, jupy, fernanda. d. 1998, Ruthy, JulieDeSousaRK, Anónimo 1, Anónimo 2, Little Whitiee,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas ( _ **link arriba o en mi perfil**_ ).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	32. Capítulo 30: Jamás eres único

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa, betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ ****Música de inspiración: I'm Not The Only One**_ _– Sam Smith_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 30: Jamás eres único**

.

Abrió los ojos percatándose que el lugar ya no estaba a oscuras como cuando comenzó el viaje. Pasó las manos por la cara para lograr despertar a pesar de no saber qué hora era. Miró hacia todos lados, Sam leía un libro tres filas más adelante y una chica se encargaba de algo mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, confirmando que no debían ser más de las seis de la mañana, aún no amanecía y ya se podía apreciar civilización desde esa altitud. Intentó ordenar su cabello y las ropas, debía haberse dormido mientras leía y alguien le acomodó para descansar un poco más cómoda, ya que no había usado el cuarto privado del jet.

Se puso de pie para ir al baño antes que comenzara el aterrizaje. Como era de esperar, Sam se puso rápidamente de pie esperando instrucciones o verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Ni siquiera le puso atención, avanzó rápidamente al baño para esconderse y tener algo de privacidad.

Se miró en el espejo, su cabello no estaba tan mal, lo cepillo dándole forma a las ondas de su cabello, también retocó un poco el maquillaje y, finalmente, hizo sus necesidades; se lavó los dientes antes de salir y ser observada por todos los presentes. Volvió a ignorarlos tomando asiento, volviendo a su libro para distraerse.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre, sabía que no estaba embarazada, hace pocos días le había llegado el período, lo que significaba que todos los intentos de su marido no dieron los resultados que deseaba. Ya empezaba a creer que debían realizarse exámenes para asegurar que no hubiese problemas con alguno de los dos, pero logró convencerlo de que era algo normal. Llevaba años tomando la píldora, lo que afectaba en el ciclo normal de una mujer, solo debían esperar a que entrara en normalidad y quedaría embarazada fácilmente. Se encontraba en la etapa más fértil de una mujer, eso no sería inconveniente.

Cerró los ojos, olvidándose del libro. Las cosas estaban complicándose, no tenía buenas noticias desde Seattle, alguien estaba desviando dineros recaudados para la fundación, lo que significaba que tenían menos recursos, por consiguiente, podían recibir menos niños o adolescentes que necesitaran de la ayuda. También significaba que debería hacer un recorrido por todas las casas de acogida para cerciorarse por sí misma que funcionaban correctamente. Eso significaba alejarse de su esposo. Suspiró.

Se distrajo cuando la azafata le comunicó que estaban por aterrizar y que debía abrocharse el cinturón. Isabella agradeció llevando a cabo la orden, mirando a Sam que hacía lo mismo. Ya se había acostumbrado al protocolo y lujos que conllevaba tener un jet privado, junto a un esposo multimillonario en los Estados Unidos. Podía asegurar que se preocupó que todos estuvieran al pendiente de sus necesidades antes de que ella decidiera tomar el avión para viajar.

Sam fue el primero en levantarse y ayudarle con sus pertenencias, solo le dejó tomar su cartera y abrigo, mientras él llevaba el resto. La chica agradeció a la tripulación saliendo por la puerta que ya tenía la escalera dispuesta y a su hombre recibiéndola en la loza. Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde que comenzó con el viaje.

Bajó lo más rápido que daban sus tacones, hasta encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de Edward. Todo lo malo desapareció, su corazón latía con fiereza reconociendo al amor de su vida y la tranquilidad que le daba volver a verlo. Rápidamente estrelló sus labios con los de él, rápidamente, pero con intensidad para luego mirarse con ojos brillantes.

—Fue mucho tiempo —dijo Isabella, descansado la cabeza en el pecho de éste.

—Unas horas es mucho tiempo, lo sé —contestó Edward, besándole el cabello.

—Fueron casi veinticuatro horas, jamás estuvimos separados tanto tiempo —sentenció la chica mirándolo nuevamente; él le acarició el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Si recuerdas los inicios de este matrimonio, pasábamos más días separados cuando iba a viajes de negocios —le recordó Edward, ella negó.

—Ahora es distinto, necesitaba estar en tus abrazos.

—Prometo no soltarte por un buen tiempo —dijo el hombre besándola nuevamente.

Tal cual dijo, siempre tuvo una mano sobre ella por el resto de la tarde. Al llegar a casa, todos la recibieron con una gran sonrisa asegurándole que todos la extrañaban. Había tomado el avión a la media noche del día anterior y llegaba alrededor de las seis de la tarde, casi un día y parecía que nada funcionaba si no estaba en la misma ciudad. Bromeó preguntando cómo eran las cosas cuando no estaban casados, Edward fue el primero en responder diciendo que era un infierno limpio.

Gracias a que el empresario procuró dejar toda la tarde libre, disfrutaron de la habitación, acostados en la cama, abrazados viendo películas. Leah apareció en algún momento para dejarles algo de comer y luego ofreciendo algo más para la siguiente película. Luego tomaron un baño de espuma donde rieron y jugaron como dos niños, terminando en la cama haciendo el amor para finalizar en reencuentro.

A la mañana siguiente fue momento de volver al trabajo, siguieron la misma rutina que establecieron cuando comenzaron a compartir dormitorio y se conocían mejor. Edward entraba a la ducha primero, luego ella le seguía mientras él se afeitaba.

Mientras él se vestía, ella se maquillaba o elegía lo que deseaba antes de que Rosalie apareciera por el cuarto, en tal caso, Edward la besaba quedando en encontrarse en la cocina, así les daba privacidad a las chicas. Se trataba de algo normal, pero les encantaba.

Saludó a Harry quien la esperaba al final de la escalera para tomar su bolso y abrigo, Rosalie tomó otro rumbo para adelantar trabajo, dejando que la chica disfrutara del desayuno en compañía de su esposo. Éste dejó de lado el periódico, le regaló una sonrisa y pidió otra taza de café para acompañar a su mujer. Esta se dio una vuelta para que Edward admirara su vestido.

—Me gusta, le da color a este verano caluroso… más me gusta lo que está en tu cuello. —La chica sonrió mientras se sentaba.

—Adoro este conjunto —dijo ella refiriéndose al collar de esmeralda que recientemente le había regalado.

—¿Qué tienes planificado para hoy? —preguntó Edward tomando un sorbo de café.

—Pasaré por la boutique, luego a la fundación para entregar los datos y luego por acá para prepararme —él asintió.

—¿Las cosas están muy mal? —inquirió refiriéndose a la fundación. Ella suspiró.

—Habrá que hacer un barrido por todas las casas, no podemos permitir que ocurra nuevamente.

—Eso quiere decir que seguirás viajando. —No era una pregunta sino una afirmación que Isabella no quería aceptar.

—Podríamos viajar juntos, sería más intimidante —sugirió; Edward sonrió satisfecho tomándole la mano.

—Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, no necesitas de mí para hacerlo mejor, solo procura dormir aquí y salir temprano, no creo soportar otra noche sin estar a tu lado.

—Lo prometo —contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

Luego de tener todo listo, camino a la empresa, donde dejarían primero a Edward, solo para no estar separados tan pronto, conversaron sobre el evento de esa noche. Era la inauguración del restaurante, serían pocos invitados y el empresario se había asegurado que fuera algo rápido para ellos, las mesas se servirían como cualquier día, por lo que ellos podrían escaparse antes para que la chica descansara. Solo sería un discurso en el inicio y luego cada invitado y acompañantes disfrutarían de la carta establecida.

El empresario de despidió con un beso fogoso, dejándola sin aire contemplándolo cruzar la puerta principal como si nada hubiese pasado dentro del auto. Laurent disimuló una risa en una tos ronca que no pasó desapercibida para la chica quien solo sonrió mirando hacia el exterior mientras tomaban la Quinta Avenida hacia la Boutique.

Alice tenía nuevas ideas para la temporada otoño-invierno, se mostraba muy entusiasta con la idea, asegurando que, si ella la usaba, todas seguirían una nueva moda. Algo desconfiada, Isabella la siguió hacia el taller luego de saludar a algunas mujeres que ya estaban admirando los nuevos diseños.

Soltó un jadeo cuando vio los bocetos, cada vestido era más precioso que el anterior, pero se trataba de algo extremo. No porque fueran atrevidos o extravagantes, sino que la diseñadora quería traer el verano a la estación más oscura del año; podría ser algo bonito, pero no sabía si alguien querría dejar los colores oscuros y fríos por algo llamativo en esa temporada. No obstante, la apoyó, quedaron en juntarse para definir las telas y comenzar con el trabajo.

En esta ocasión, Sam lo esperaba fuera en su auto nuevo, sonrió al ver el deportivo blanco. Inmediatamente vino a sus recuerdos las miles de rosas que estuvieron por varios días aromatizando la mansión. Saludó a su guardaespaldas dándole las instrucciones.

Pasó el resto de la mañana encerrada en su despacho recibiendo visita de todos los trabajadores, cada uno tratándose de dar buenas noticias para apaciguar los malos ratos que pasaba. Se aburrió de ello cuando entró Lauren con la idea de preparar una fiesta para disimular los desarreglos, rápidamente salió de la habitación, se situó en el balcón que daba hacia el interior llamando de un grito a todos los presentes.

Aseguró que las cosas se solucionarían y no era necesario borrar las huellas para que otros no estuvieran al tanto, ella quería una sociedad transparente y era mejor que todas las casas y benefactores estuvieran al tanto para que no se volviera repetir. Luego se encerró nuevamente, esta vez sin ser molestada por nadie.

Ya se acercaba la hora de retirarse, Sam aparecería en cualquier momento para llevarla a casa, pero deseaba terminar los últimos memos para registrar de su llegada sorpresa a las distintas sedes. Mientras tanto se cortarían los paseos a los distintos resorts para las casas hasta averiguar en qué se usaban los fondos.

Dejó que entraran a la oficina luego de que tocaran la puerta, seguía atenta a su computadora cuando distinguió a su guardaespaldas esperándola. Le dijo que esperaba un momento, dio al correo enviado para levantar la mirada y regalarle una sonrisa de disculpa por retrasar los planes.

Se congeló cuando frente a ella no era Sam quien aguardaba, sino que Benjamin. En su rostro se veía determinación, no se iría sin conseguir por lo que venía, sintió los vellos de sus brazos, el estómago contraído y una gota de sudor helado recorriéndole la espalda. Todo su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar, nada reaccionaba.

—Debemos hablar.

—Ándate —susurró la chica sin poder elevar la voz.

—Debemos hablar —sentenció el chico; ella se estremeció.

—No tenemos nada que hablar, retírate de mi oficina o llamaré a seguridad —dijo Isabella con un poco más de voz. Benjamin rio entre dientes.

—Si te refieres a tu guardaespaldas, aún no está presente, me aseguré que tuviera un retraso… tenemos que hablar.

Los nervios estaban saliéndose de control, no mecanizaba cómo lograr que alguien viniera a rescatarla, Edward no pasaría por ahí, habían acordado encontrarse en casa. Cerró los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lo cual no dio resultados, más que dejarla más contraída.

—Por favor, no hagas esto —rogó la chica.

—No me iré sin hablar, esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

—Está bien, está bien… hablaremos, pero no aquí, no en la fundación —aceptó Isabella, derrotada—. Hoy tengo la inauguración del restaurante, pero mañana quedemos en algún lugar. Tú di donde y la hora. —Se miraron fijamente.

—Bien… procura mantener el celular lejos de tu esposo, te mandaré un mensaje —dijo el asesor.

Tan ágil como apareció, se retiró, justo minutos antes de Sam tocara la puerta disculpándose por el retraso al haber mucha gente en la cafetería. La chica asintió tomando el vaso que le traía, entendiendo que Benjamin había creado toda una estrategia para tener tiempo. Agradeció tener cara de cansada para no quedar en evidencia de sus nervios, lo cual alertaría al hombre y llamaría rápidamente a Edward.

Tomó sus cosas saliendo rápidamente con el café en la mano tomando un trago. La garganta se apretó cuando descubrió que era su favorito, el chico no había olvidado nada luego de su partida.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Agradeció mentalmente que Edward insistiera en retirarse temprano, más cuando la vio llegar agotada. Le dio el tiempo justo para arreglarse con el conjunto que él, personalmente, eligió para la ocasión: un vestido violeta con encaje negro encima, un poco más arriba de la rodilla con la espalda descubierta. Era delicado y elegante, especialmente cuando los zapatos habían sido confeccionados para el vestido y el anillo con la amatista oscura quedaba a la perfección entre los diamantes.

Definitivamente sería admirada esa noche, procuraría sonreír y salir tan pronto tuvieran la oportunidad. Ahora tomaba fuertemente la mano de su marido esperando a que abrieran las puertas del deportivo negro.

Era un alivio no tener a tantos periodistas esperando la gran llegada de los señores Cullen, solo un fotógrafo oficial con su asistente que fueron contratados para la ocasión. Ingresaron tomados del brazo y recibiendo grandes aplausos de los presentes, rápidamente de mezclaron con los invitados siendo acompañados por Vanessa quien también era parte del proyecto.

En cuanto Edward comenzó a hablar de negocios con un grupo de hombres, las chicas retrocedieron lentamente para escapar a la cocina como dos niñas que se escondían de su padre para hacer alguna travesura. Reían mientras probaban casi todos los platos mientras se aseguraban que todo estuviera en orden.

Isabella daba instrucciones a los meseros contratados para el evento, Vanessa organizaba la salida de los platos, siguiendo un estilo de degustación primaria de aperitivos, antes de pasar a los platos principales del menú establecido. Lo importante era las personas se fueran alabando la nueva adquisición de Cullen.

Al volver, ya todos estaban presentes y comenzaban a tomar su puesto en alguna de las mesas. Edward tendió la mano a su mujer para que le acompañara a dar el discurso, ambos sobre el escenario eran aplaudidos y respetados en todo momento. Los invitados mostraban fascinación por sus palabras, como si se tratara de un profeta que los llevaría por el camino del bien. La chica sonrió orgullosa.

A pesar que los padres de Edward y los Whitlock estaban presentes, decidieron tomar una mesa para ellos solos. Como era de esperarse, fueron atendidos perfectamente, asegurándose de mantener contento al jefe. Isabella buscó con la mirada a Vanessa confirmando que era idea suya; le agradeció con una sonrisa que fue rápidamente correspondida. ¿Aun estaría encaprichada con ella?

Tal como su marido le prometió, luego de disfrutar de todos los platos, en forma de degustación de la carta, se despidieron de los presentes más cercanos, rogándoles que disfrutaran del resto de la velada. Edward se llevó a su mujer sobre el regazo todo el camino, acariciándole la espalda hasta que cayó profundamente dormida. La llevó en brazos hasta el cuarto, quitándole el vestido con delicadeza para luego meterla entre las sábanas y acostarse a su lado.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **En l** a época veraniega, por lo general, Edward debía viajar constantemente a todas sus sedes de resort y hoteles Cullen's. Se trataba de algo rutinario para demostrar que estaba siempre pendiente de sus propiedades y el funcionamiento de estas. Además, se aseguraba que sus empleados siempre estuvieran perfectos para la época en donde más recibían turistas o veraneantes dentro del país.

Los últimos dos años, siempre era acompañado por su esposa en plan matrimonio feliz. Justo ese año, cuando las cosas entre ellos eran reales, todo se complicaba. Bella estaba contantemente viajando por Estados Unidos, a los diferentes estados para controlar los recursos de cada casa de acogida que _Juguemos con ellos,_ que no coincidían con los de su esposo.

Comenzaban a estar mucho tiempo separados, como nunca antes, los viajes del hombre eran más largos que los de la chica quien, por lo general, pasaba un día fuera y ya estaba en casa, o solo era una noche para volver al día siguiente a su casa. No obstante, en ocasiones, ni siquiera calzaban en eso.

Isabella miró su reloj verificando la hora, estaba agotada, venía del estado de Seattle donde solo logró inspeccionar dos de las casas que tenían ahí, lo que significaba que debía volver en algún momento. Cinco horas de vuelo, más un exceso de trabajo.

Al estirarse en la cama siseó cuando sintió dolor en la espalda, se llevó rápidamente las manos hasta el sector para sobarse y lograr controlarlo. Sacudió la cabeza con resignación mientras se levantaba para ir al baño antes que Sam tocara a la puerta para avisarle que debía tomar asiento para el despegue. Se arregló la ropa, se mojó la cara y alisó su cabello antes de salir, rápidamente se dirigió a su puesto donde cerró los ojos para que nadie la interrumpiera.

Cuando dieron la autorización para descender, Laurent, para su sorpresa, la esperaba con el auto listo para que subiera. Inmediatamente preguntó por su marido, el guardaespaldas le dijo que estaba en la oficina junto con Paul. Asintió con el ceño fruncido pidiendo ser llevara rápidamente a la mansión, necesitaba más horas de sueño antes de enfrentarse a quien sea.

No se dio cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo hasta que sintió peso a su lado y luego unos brazos rodeándola. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se relajó sabiendo quién era, esa persona que daría todo por ella y ella deseaba hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando sintió besos húmedos en su cuello y esas manos traviesas comenzaron a jugar por su vestido para subirlo hasta la cintura.

Rápidamente tomó la mano girándole para mirarlo, Edward le sonreía. Ella le correspondió antes de ser besada, otro intento para llegar más lejos, pero con agilidad logró controlarlo. Se sentó en la cama girándose hacia él para mirarse fijamente.

—Estoy agotada.

—Podría quitarte el estrés del viaje —sugirió el hombre tomándole una mano. Ella negó.

—Luego, ¿está bien? —pidió Isabella; su marido asintió.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Edward sentándose al igual que su mujer.

—Por lo menos las dos sedes que visité, estaban limpias, hasta han logrado obtener convenios con algunos mercados, por lo que ahorran más para darle otras oportunidades a los niños. Me sentí muy orgullosa de lo que han logrado.

—Eso está bien, serán niños felices —repuso el hombre, arrastrando a Bella hacia su regazo para abrazarla—. ¿Mañana sales de nuevo?

—No, ¿por qué? —Se giró para verlo, abrazándolo por el cuello. El sonrió.

—Debo ir a Colorado, por dos días, me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir?

—Ese hotel es hermoso —recordó la chica con una sonrisa que se convirtió en culpabilidad— pero tengo que estar en la boutique cuando lleguen las nuevas telas.

—¿No puede recibirlas Alice? —preguntó Edward impaciente, apretándola de la cintura.

—Soy la encargada del capital —insistió la chica; lo besó haciéndole recuperar la sonrisa—. Tengo una idea: termino los pendientes y tomo el jet a penas termine.

—¿Lo prometes? —Isabella se recostó en su pecho.

—Lo prometo.

Estuvieron un tiempo disfrutando del silencio y el calor de cada uno, esos momentos ya no se daban tan seguidos, lo que hacía que fueran tan deseados como una tentación. La chica le acariciaba la barbilla donde ya se notaba la creciente barba, él le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza. En un momento la incorporó para que se miraran con una sonrisa.

—Este mes no será beneficioso para nosotros.

—Tal vez es una prueba para saber si podremos vivir felices a pesar de la separación —opinó Bella, Edward no pareció conforme.

—No importa que ocurra, siempre te amaré, Bella. —La chica sonrió.

—Lo sé. ¿Tienes algún pendiente que atender antes de reencontrarnos en Colorado? —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, y te alegrará saber qué es.

Por la madrugada, Isabella se despertó para acompañar a su esposo a tomar desayuno, el avión partía muy temprano para tener la oportunidad de observar cómo era la recepción de pasajeros. Prometieron estar en contacto hasta que partiera el jet que los reuniría en Colorado. La chica lo besó en reiteradas ocasiones para que no se olvidara del sabor ni la sensación hasta que se reencontraran.

Un último beso y Edward entró al auto despidiéndose con la mano, mientras la chica movía la mano en despedida desde la puerta. Cuando lo vio desaparecer suspiro, volvió al interior, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta esconderse en su dormitorio. Tomó el celular y escribió un mensaje.

No esperó a que Rosalie apareciera por casa, ya estaba despierta y no quería quedarse en cama viendo televisión cuando tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de tomar su vuelo que lo llevaría nuevamente entre los brazos de su marido. Rápidamente entró en el vestidor eligiendo unos pantalones blancos, sandalias de tacón negras y una blusa ajustada sin una manga y un tul en el otro extremo, una de las tantas creaciones de su amiga.

Se metió a la ducha, usó todos sus productos diarios, y se vistió. Mucho antes de lo esperado, ya estaba en la cocina para desayunar, dando instrucciones en su ausencia, organizando cualquier detalle que interfiriera con su mañana y días próximos. Jessica anotó todo, asegurándole que todo estaría en perfecto estado a su vuelta.

Rosalie estaba impresionada cuando la vio levantada y arreglada, miró a todos los presentes buscando una respuesta, pero al igual que ella, todos se mostraban sorprendidos de cómo iba esa mañana. Más cuando su jefa se puso de pie haciendo la que siguiera por toda la casa mientras de daba instrucciones.

—Tomarás mi auto con Paul e irás a _Juguemos con ellos_.

—Pero primero tenemos la entrega de las telas —recordó Rose viendo su agenda electrónica.

—De eso nos encargaremos luego, llamaré al proveedor para cambiar la hora, necesito que crean que estoy en la fundación, mientras soluciono un problema de Edward —contestó Isabella colocándose los aretes que le obsequió Swarovski para la presentación—. Luego nos veremos en la boutique. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, señora —contestó la rubia algo confundida—. Ya todos conocen los autos de los Cullen, no entiendo cómo lograrás confundirlos.

—Aún no conocen el deportivo, iré en el —aseguró la chica tomando sus cosas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Rose indiscretamente.

—Nada que no se pueda solucionar, nos vemos —dijo Isabella saliendo, pero deteniéndose en el segundo—. ¡Lo olvidaba! Necesito que organices un vuelo privado a Colorado, pasaré unos días con Edward allá. —Su asistente asintió—. Hasta luego.

No hubo otro intercambio de palabras con nadie más, una mirada Sam que advertía que no usaría el auto que tenía preparado y luego verlo correr por el hibrido para seguirla desde cerca. Las cosas serían distintas ese día.

Sabía perfectamente el camino, estaba alejado de los espacios por donde transitaba generalmente, lo que significaba que nadie podría reconocerla con facilidad, más si no llevaba los típicos vestidos, aun cuando llevaba su cabello y diamantes correspondientes. Tampoco podía cambiar mucho o sería demasiado notorio.

Estacionó en el subterráneo del edificio, su guardaespaldas quedó fuera, conociéndolo estaría alerta máxima, a pesar que conocía el significado de esa parada. Tomó el ascensor presionando el botón hacia el piso seis, tamborileaba los dedos sobre la barandilla con impaciencia hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

Siguió el pasillo hasta la última puerta donde tocó el timbre, escuchó los pasos desde el otro lado y luego un silencio. Cuando el dueño abrió respiró hondo antes de entrar, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás como haría cualquier otra.

—Bienvenida, señora Cullen.

—Que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Como desees —respondió Benjamin cerrando tras él, siguiéndola al interior del apartamento.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, agradeció que Sam hubiese cortado la radio y fueran en completo silencio hacia Entertainment Cullen. Entraron el subterráneo para evitar cualquier intruso donde tomaron el elevador privado que subía sin paradas hasta el piso cuarenta y dos.

Fue recibida por Tia y Angela quienes conversaban mientras trabajaban, recibió los papeles que necesitaba, pidió un té y fue hacia la oficina de su marido. Su guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta, cerrando para darle privacidad, quedándose afuera por si la necesitaba.

Se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio dejando su bolso sobre este, se recostó tomándose la cabeza intentando controlar la jaqueca y, a la vez, olvidar lo de esa mañana. Se sentía culpable, era la peor mujer del universo al seguir con esa vida haciendo creer que todo era perfecto. Aún le costaba entender cómo caía tan bajo de la noche a la mañana, tenía la confianza absoluta de Edward y era tan cobarde para encararlo y decirle lo que ocurría. ¿La entendería? Rio mientras negaba, por supuesto que no.

Agradeció a Tia cuando llegó con el té caliente, un vaso con agua y un analgésico, la secretaria se retiró luego de asegurar que haría pasar a su invitado a pensar llegara. Era algo simple, pero que necesitaba hacerse ya, y ella con gusto ayudaría en el paso.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando tocaron a la puerta y Sam dejó que ingresara su visitante, puso su mejor sonrisa cuando Garrett Pace entró con su semblante serio, el cual cambió a sorpresa cuando la vio sentada en el puesto de presidencia. El hombre bufó, lo que ocasionó que Isabella riera.

—¿A qué juego está jugando Edward? —preguntó el hombre sin moverse de su lugar.

—Buenos días, Garrett, toma asiento. Qué gusto me da verte.

—¿Nuevamente lo tienes al teléfono? —inquirió sin dar un paso; la chica rio nuevamente.

—No, esta vez es entre tú y yo.

—Bien, hazlo rápido… Me he dado cuenta que tu esposo disfruta que me des las malas noticias —dijo Garrett con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que este no es el caso —insistió Isabella tomando un sobre de la mesa y tendiéndoselo a pesar de estar con mucha distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el hombre, la chica sonrió.

—Lo que pedías. Mi marido aceptó el proyecto, puedes hacer lo que desees en Florida; aquí está el dinero.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, él parecía temer que algo pasara cuando diera el primer paso, mientras que ella disfrutaba de la escena, esperando a que decidiera aceptar el cheque. Bufó cuando Pace no se movió en varios minutos, se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio caminado hasta quedar a un par de pasos de su invitado. Nuevamente le tendió el sobre.

—Si no lo tomas, será un desaire, lo que enfadara a tu socio —dijo Isabella sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Demuestras como si no creyeras lograr el proyecto, ¿pensabas usar el dinero para otra cosa? —Garrett negó efusivamente.

—No, no le haría eso a Edward… Solo que es un proyecto ambicioso, no creí que aceptara.

—Al parecer lo has sorprendido y a mí también… es algo bueno. Si funciona en Florida, podría abogar a tu favor para seguir el prototipo en otras ciudades.

—¿Tú? —preguntó aún más sorprendido.

—No soy tan mala como crees.

—Aún creo que no eres para él —sentenció el hombre, recibiendo el sobre sin quitarle la mirada a la chica.

—Y yo creo que deberías buscar a otro hombre, Edward es heterosexual y está casado.

Garrett abrió los ojos grandes por la sorpresa, quedando en shock. Isabella aprovechó para volver al escritorio, tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina junto con Sam. Dejó la orden de cerrar la presidencia a penas el señor Pace saliera y se tomaran la tarde libre, se despidió de las chicas, tomó el ascensor pensando en el vuelo que la llevaría junto al amor de su vida.

Luego de recorrer casi todo Manhattan para solucionar cada detalle acordado, volvió al auto dirigiéndose al aeropuerto donde la esperaba el jet privado con toda la tripulación dispuesta para salir a penas se abrochara el cinturón. Les agradeció a todos, tomó asiento y cerró los ojos intentando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

Aterrizaron a la hora programada, se olvidó de todas sus pertenencias, rápidamente fue a la puerta donde se encontró con el fabuloso verde esmeralda que conservaba en su collar. Los ojos de Edward brillaban, más cuando abrió los brazos para invitarla e Isabella corrió a su encuentro.

Era un abrazo fuerte, lleno de sentimientos, cada uno intentaba expresar cuánto se extrañaban, como a la vez obtener perdón por tantas otras cosas. La chica respiró hondo llevándose la fragancia de su marido, intentando memorizarla y mantenerla en su interior. Sonrió cuando el hizo lo mismo en su cabello.

—Te extrañaba —susurró el hombre.

—Yo igual.

—¿Todo bien? —El estómago de Bella se contrajo, tomó otro trago de aire antes de mirarlo.

—Todo bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

….

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CAMILLA TRATA DE REIR, PERO UNA TOS ESTREPISOTA SE LO IMPIDE…**

Toma un pañuelito y se suena… es lo peor tener gripe.

Después de una larga conversación por el grupo de Whatsapp, donde no sabían si querían mucho amor o drama, alguien me dio carta blanca y el drama se viene. ¿Por qué Isabella está tomando esas decisiones? ¿Qué habrá hablado con Benjamin? ¿Qué habrán hecho en ese departamento? ¿Edward estará enterado? ¿Qué se viene en el próximo capítulo? Pues, nadie lo sabrá… (risa malévola y otra tos descontrolada… Ay, duele la garganta)

Esperen, me tengo que sonar… Ya, ahora sí.

Bien, sé que deben tener muchas dudas y querrán saberlas todas, pero todo en incierto aun, solo debemos tener paciencia. ¿Es mucho pedir? Sí, lo sé, es tonta la pregunta.

Gracias a _**Isabella Pia Cullen, Diana, Naara Selene, XIOMARA Pattinson, Isa Labra Cullen, Pera l. t., LauraECS, Elena, suhaylc, Yoliki, Cavendano13, LicetSalvatore, alondrixcullen1498, Angeles MC, Maryfer VC, Anónimo 1, bella- maru, Mary Baltazar, Jade HSos, lidiafsz14, Pam Malfoy Black, Anónimo 2, Anónimo 3, Dayis, saraygarcia08, Manligrez, HQVLVH, maria, RALK Gt, Anónimo 4, Tata XOXO, sofiarp, IngridMMP, Any, jupy, kedchri, cary, Mary lozano, AleSpri, freckles03, Maricarmen, miop, lu537, conchitaleonardo, SalyLuna, PatyyQ, Patts Tovar, Prinnc, Fabiss, DannyCullen13, terewee, dracullen, ashleyswan, smed, Nanjeraly Acosta, KEdBe, Anónimo 5, GaByMaY91, Loren's Bella Swan, lisle16, Sofia Echague, Bery. Castel, JulieDeSousaRK, catalinerds, lagie,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, las dejo invitadas a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	33. Capítulo 31: Lo Siento Tanto

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Shots –**_ _Imagine Dragons_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 31: Lo siento Tanto**

.

Se sobó el brazo todo el camino a casa, sentía los músculos apretados. Se preguntaba cómo Edward lograba mantenerse correctamente siendo que hacía lo mismo que ella: viajar, correr a las instalaciones, sacar cuentas, mirar los libros y volver al avión para el siguiente destino. ¿Cómo lo lograba y parecía como si hubiese dormido diez horas seguidas?

Suspiró con gratitud cuando vio la entrada a la mansión, más cuando su guardaespaldas ingresó con agilidad sin bajar la velocidad, lo que garantizaba unos segundos más en casa. Le agradeció al hombre cuando le ayudó a bajar, dispensó de sus servicios, asegurándole que no volvería a salir por el resto del día y, de seguro, tampoco al día siguiente. Se despidieron con un buenas noches, cada uno tomando una dirección.

Harry la esperaba en la entrada con la puerta abierta y las manos estiradas para recibir sus cosas. Isabella le preguntó por su esposo, a lo que el mayordomo informó que el señor Cullen se encontraba en una reunión de negocios, había llamado avisando que llegaría tarde. Luego, sin más, le pasó un sobre donde se distinguía la perfecta caligrafía del hombre.

Agradeció con una sonrisa abriendo la nota, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Se detuvo en mitad de la escalera con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, negó un par de veces antes de retomar el trayecto releyendo:

 _Sé que las promesas deben ser cumplidas, pero el que hayas aceptado el proyecto de Garrett, me mantiene aún en la oficina. Toma un baño, escucha algo de música y no te darás cuenta cuando ya esté allí. Te ama con locura,_

 _Tu esposo._

Decidió seguir su consejo, eso definitivamente le quitaría los dolores y sería un gran relajo luego de tanto estrés acumulado. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa mientras llenaba la bañera, para luego dejarse caer en el agua caliente con sales y espuma de baño.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido cuando cada centímetro de su piel sintió el agua caliente, hasta una risa de relajación escapó de su interior al darse cuenta cuán necesitada estaba de un descanso. Movió la espuma a su alrededor dejando que el aroma inundara su nariz; definitivamente le haría caso más seguido a Edward, si lograba aliviarla en un instante.

No pensaba en nada, solo sentía cada terminación nerviosa, como iban cediendo a la tranquilidad, olvidando el estrés, rechazándolo hasta el momento que fuera necesario. Ahora solo era ella y el frescor de agua, el aroma a lavanda y la paz de una habitación sin ruidos, murmullos u otros distractores. Si no fuera por un sonido a la distancia, podría haber asegurado que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

Levantó la cabeza con pesadez, rogando que el ruido cesara, lo cual no ocurrió. Peor aún, descubrir que era su celular el que emitía el sonido. ¿Es que no podría descansar nunca? ¿A eso se refería Edward, hace dos años, cuando le dijo que sería requerida y conocida por muchos? Si las cosas seguían así, pediría un nuevo asistente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando cierto recuerdo llegó a su mente.

A regañadientes tomó el aparato, con cuidado de no mojarlo o cayera a la bañera. Activó la llamada deslizándola con el dedo y contestó.

— _¿En qué estabas que demoraste tanto?_ —La piel se le puso de gallina.

—Benjamin… —susurró asustada. Escuchó un bufido del otro lado.

— _Evidentemente… no me has llamado._

—Es que no tengo nada de qué hablar —dijo con voz tensa.

— _Ha pasado un mes entero._ —Le recordó el chico al otro lado de la línea. Isabella se estremeció.

—Qué bien que lleves la cuenta. —Intentó demostrar sarcasmo, a pesar de estar tiritando.

— _No se te da bien la ironía, señora Cullen. ¿Se ha enterado de algo?_ —La chica negó a pesar que no podía verla.

—No, y seguirá así.

— _¿Por cuánto tiempo? Sabes lo que debes hacer._ —Isabella volvió a negar.

—No es asunto tuyo, quien decide soy yo.

La línea telefónica quedó en silencio por unos minutos, ambos escuchaban la respiración del otro. Bella sabía que debía cortar la llamada, aun así, le daba cierta seguridad tener a Benjamin del otro lado. No sabía cómo explicarlo y se sentía culpable que así fuera, si bien, no tenía otra alternativa por el momento.

Comenzaba a sentir el agua fría, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo dentro, pero la llamada la helaba. Carraspeó llamando la atención de su receptor.

—Debo colgar.

— _¿Está ahí? ¿Ya llegó?_ —Sabía a quién se refería.

—No, aunque no es asunto tuyo —refutó la chica.

Quedó de piedra cuando se giró hacia la puerta del baño, Edward la miraba detenidamente, con una expresión seria y concentrada. Ahora sí el agua se sentía congelada, su cuerpo volvía a tensarse, olvidándose del buen momento que llevaba antes de atender esa llamada.

No sabía cómo terminar y cortar, sin que su marido entendería de quién se trataba. Suspiró, se sentía atrapada, mientras más evitara lo inevitable, peores serían las consecuencias. Respiró hondo y sin dejar de observar al hombre que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta y el otro en la otra línea, habló.

—Adiós, Benjamin —dijo, viendo como la mandíbula de su esposo se contraía.

— _Debes solucionar esto antes que se te vaya de las manos_ —respondió el chico.

No contestó, cortó la llamada, dejó caer el celular sobre la toalla a un lado de la bañera sin romper el contacto visual con Edward, quien no se movía de su sitio. Era muy incómodo, tenía miedo de salir de la bañera, como a la vez sabía que sería un método de distracción, podría olvidarse de todo si contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo. No obstante, no podía hacer esa jugada, menos cuando acaba de decir el nombre de su peor enemigo.

Con la mirada le invitó a entrar, colocarse en su campo de visión y discutir lo que estaba en juego. Como era de esperarse, desde que se prometieron amor perpetuo, el hombre entendió su lenguaje dejando el apoyo del marco de la puerta hasta situarse en una silla frente a su mujer. No habló, solo esperó por una buena razón de esa llamada.

—Yo no llamé —dijo Bella inmediatamente.

—No sé si alegrarme o no, con esa afirmación —respondió Edward apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla, al haberse sentado al revés.

—Tiene mi número, era desconocido y contesté, pensando que podría ser algo importante —justificó la chica, aunque verdaderamente no había mirado la pantalla.

—Mañana mismo Rosalie cambiará el número y celular —no era una pregunta, ni sugerencia. Bella asintió —. ¿Qué debes decidir tú?

—Quién se hará cargo de una cuenta dentro de la fundación, insiste que el señor Black quiere trabajar directamente conmigo —respondió rápidamente. Él la miró detenidamente.

—Me encargaré personalmente de ese asunto.

—No, por favor, no compliques más las cosas —pidió la chica, saliendo un poco del agua dejando parte de su desnudez a la vista.

—No estoy complicando nada, Isabella, es él quien no respeta los acuerdos. Ahora, por favor, vístete o termina tu baño.

Sin siquiera mirarla, salió del lugar. La chica se abrazó a sí misma, no podía permitir que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos, debía cuidar el honor de su marido, no importaba a qué precio, con tal de evitar cualquier escándalo. Lo venía logrando por un par de meses, y no sería ahora que todo empezaría a desmoronarse sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Olvidándose del relajo que necesitaba, dejó que el agua se fuera mientras se enrollaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, mirando con recelo el celular. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo, tomó la bata de seda que adoraba su marido, amarrándosela mientras salía al dormitorio donde agradeció encontrarlo. Por lo menos no se marchó sin antes poder aclarar las cosas.

Se mantuvo alejada solo por instinto, no quería alterarlo de más como tampoco quería salir herida. No porque fuera a ponerse agresivo, ni física, ni verbalmente, pero sabía que el rechazo sería mucho peor que cualquiera de las otras alternativas. Lo observó pasiva, detenida a un lado de la cama, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, esperó el momento justo para dialogar. Sin embargo, él se le adelantó.

—¿Entiendes mi malestar?

—Sé que no te gusta Benjamin…

—¿Gustarme? ¿Crees que eso es lo que me pone así? —preguntó interrumpiéndola. Rápidamente lo tuvo enfrente sin tocarla—. Jamás me ha gustado, desde que lo contraté, solo que, en ese entonces, yo no pensaba enamorarme de ti, y mientras más distractores tuvieras, menos querrías el romanticismo en este matrimonio. Si bien, cuando empecé a entender que te necesitaba más que al aire, supe que él siempre fue un error… No porque estuviera prendado de ti y tú de él, sino porque su seguridad y la facilidad que tiene para relacionarse, atraería a otros… tal cual hizo. —Argumentó, dejando a la chica atónita—. Sé que no lo amas, eso sí, aún sientes atracción por él, su seguridad que, a la vez, atrae a ese Black… él sí me da susto, no puedo perderte por ese imbécil. —Finalizó en un susurro. Ella por fin lo tocó, justo en el centro de su pecho.

—No puedes creer eso… —Edward rio entre dientes tomándola del rostro.

—Adoro tu ingenuidad ante ciertas cosas, eso no lo has perdido… Aún tienes de esa chica que llegó a mi oficina pidiendo empleo.

—No cambies el tema —pidió Bella atenta en esos ojos verdes. Él asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Claro que lo creo, aunque no quieras admitirlo, yo no tengo esa seguridad… Tal vez para los negocios, pero no en lo emocional, lo que me hace débil, pensando a cada minuto que otro puede venir a ocupar mi lugar. Llevo estos dos meses, una semana y tres días pensando que encontrarás a alguien mejor en esos viajes para la fundación, y yo quedaré en el olvido.

—No, no es así, jamás podría dejarte, no pienses eso —dijo la chica también tomándolo del rostro para que mirara en su interior. Edward sonrió.

—Claro, creeré en ti. Te amo, cariño.

—También te amo —respondió ella, sabiendo que esa contestación de su marido no era tan cierta.

Queriendo borrar esos pensamientos, se quitó la bata quedando desnuda ante él. Sintió temor de no ser correspondida, que dijera que estaba cansado, como tantas veces llevaba haciéndolo ella durante esos meses en donde apenas se veían por los viajes. Si bien, no fue el caso, Edward la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí y besarla con pasión.

Se dejó caer en la cama con ella encima, Bella se separó por un segundo al sentir que le faltaba el aire. Gemía ante las caricias de su hombre quien jugaba rozando con sus labios cada parte de la cara, incitándola a que volviera a besarlo, aun cuando ella solo quería arrancarle la ropa para poder disfrutar de esa noche. No obstante, él llevaba otras intenciones, no dejó de jugar hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos y luego siguió con la misma tortura, como si quisiera castigarla por esa llamada.

Sentía la opresión en su pecho, necesitaba tenerlo dentro sentir que aún la necesitaba a pesar de estar molesto con ella o con la situación en que se encontraban. Finalmente, tomó el mando sentándose sobre él, obligándole a que la mirara con detención. Se acarició el vientre recordándole que deseaban tener un bebé, éste siguió sus movimientos uniendo sus manos, Edward observaba ese espacio, el lugar que albergaría al primer heredero de la familia Cullen.

De un solo movimientos ambos terminaron sentados, devorándose, acomodando sus cuerpos para la intromisión. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro, deleitándose con la sensación, recordando cuánto se extrañaban. ¿Qué importaban los demás cuando se tenían uno al otro? ¿De que servían los celos, si sabían que no podrían estar separados?

Ella tomaba el ritmo de los movimientos, a pesar de él querer ralentizarlos con las manos en su trasero. Bella deseaba sentirlo cada vez más dentro pensando en cualquier razón que le hiciera olvidar esa idea, intentando que siguiera en la inocencia de los celos, sin descifrar las verdaderas intenciones entre los encuentros y llamados con el asesor de imagen.

¿Culpa? Completamente, no obstante, debía ser esa mujer que comenzó con ese contrato, alguien fría, sin sentimientos para lograr salvar a su marido. Nadie podría decir que no lo amaba con locura, era el único hombre a quien podría entregarle sus sentimientos y llegar a buscar una salvación para ambos, hasta tal punto de involucrar a quien menos esperaba.

Soltó un grito cuando lo sintió tan dentro que empezaba a doler, lo miró a los ojos, Edward intentaba traerla de vuelta, acababa de percatarse que ella no disfrutaba. Lo besó intensamente para demostrarle que no era cierto, que deseaba ese momento tanto como él, moviendo las caderas para satisfacerlo como le gustaba. Ambos se concentraron, como también fingían que todo se hallaba bien.

A pesar que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, fue el primer orgasmo ligero, era una buena sensación, pero no como esos que los hacía delirar, perder el control de la reparación y hasta la audición. Hoy estaban distantes, cada uno por sus razones, lo cual los mantenía en mundos diferentes, incluso cuando sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos por un acto de amor.

No se separaron, tampoco se miraron, cada uno apoyado en el hombro del otro abrazándose, dejando caricias en la espalda como si intentaran demostrar que permanecía ahí. ¡Qué desastre! Edward fue el primero en confesarse.

—Lo siento —Bella negó con efusividad.

—No es tu culpa, es la mía.

—Esto no debería ser así… ¿Qué nos está pasando? —preguntó Edward entre un suspiro.

—Es el trabajo, necesitamos volver a la normalidad —respondió no muy segura—, mandaré a otro en mi lugar, viajaré contigo como antes.

—Sabes que no es la solución, cariño —contradijo el hombre abrazándola con fuerza; ella se incorporó para mirarlo.

—Claro que lo es, tendré tiempo solo para ti, procuraré seguir toda idea loca para quedar embarazada… —Edward negó.

—No, así no quiero las cosas, un hijo no puede venir de esa manera, solo para solucionar un problema de pareja —La piel de Bella se erizó.

—¿Ya no quieres…? —Él volvió a negar.

—Claro que quiero un hijo contigo, lo que no significa que quiera en estas condiciones, cuando no estamos bien…

—Pero estamos bien, solo… —interrumpió la chica, que también fue interrumpida.

—Sabes que no, cariño, no seamos ciegos. —La miró fijamente, luego la besó—. Vamos a dormir.

No permitió que siguiera la conversación, ambos sabían a dónde los llevaría, por lo que la chica lo dejó pasar, si bien, procuró mantenerse lo más cerca de su hombre, queriendo que la sintiera, que escuchara su corazón latir lleno de amor por él, no podía permitir que todo se fuera a la basura por malos entendidos.

Edward se durmió antes, abrazándola, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas de Isabella, como si temiera que ella se levantara dejándolo solo. Ella lo observó dormir, quitándole el ceño fruncido cada vez que volvía a su frente, deseando así, borrarle cualquier sufrimiento o pensamiento.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Miraba desde el segundo piso la escena con detención, cada movimiento que hacía Jacob Black, esa sonrisa confiada que le dedicaba a Lauren, como si deseara que ella soltara sus más profundos secretos o, tal vez, los de su jefa. Sin embargo, no podría encontrar nada, no era de las que hablaba de su vida privada, aprendió del mejor y no lo defraudaría. A la vez seguía escuchando lo que le decían al otro lado del celular.

— _Si no nos vemos hoy, no podrá ser hasta un buen tiempo, debo viajar con el señor Black_ —dijo Benjamin, quien aparecía en la escena en el hall principal de la fundación.

—Intentaré aparecer para el almuerzo, ¿podrás?

— _Me inventaré algo_ —Vio como el chico se detenía y miraba a su alrededor y a la vez se encontraba al pendiente de su jefe—. ¿Dónde estás? —Isabella sonrió.

—Tranquilo, sé lo que haces, pero no podrás verme.

Se hallaba en lo cierto, aun cuando el asesor levantó la mirada hacia el segundo piso, no pudo verla, ella estaba oculta entre las plantas, tal cual hacía desde que al señor Black le dio por visitar constantemente _Juguemos con Ellos._

Acordaron encontrarse a las dos de la tarde, en caso de no lograrlo, llamarían. Se despidieron, ambos colgaron la llamada, la chica miró hasta que los vio desaparecer por la entrada con Lauren mirando cada paso que daban.

Se sobresaltó cuando Rosalie apareció a su lado junto con varias cosas entre sus brazos y la ceja alzada. Intentó parecer concentrada en algo puntual en su celular, aunque sabía que no podría engañarla. Juntas se dirigieron a la oficina de presidencia sin hacer preguntas.

—He ido a buscar un encargo del señor Cullen —informó la rubia sentándose frente al escritorio y su jefa. Ésta recibió el paquete que le ofreció.

—¿Sabes qué es? —preguntó Isabella mientras lo abría. Rose asintió.

—Sí, un nuevo celular. Afirma que el tuyo esta defectuoso, pidió estrictamente que cambiaran el número y el aparato —sentenció la mano derecha sin creerse ni una palabra. La señora Cullen bajó la mirada mientras sacaba el IPhone 6 de su empaque.

Este era dorado, si es que no era oro puro, era el último modelo traído y para más, la manzanita tenía incrustaciones de diamantes. Isabella negó dejando el celular sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Era obvio —murmuró, escuchando la risa discreta de su amiga.

—Buena elección… Ahora entrégame el tuyo —ambas se miraron, una con seguridad, mientras la señora Cullen no entendía nada—. Procuré entregar toda tu base de datos de la nube para que la instalaran en el nuevo dispositivo. El señor Cullen, fue muy puntual: entregar el nuevo celular y retirar el otro al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera puedas ver lo que hay dentro.

—Borraste algunos números, ¿cierto? —No era necesario pregunta. Isabella suspiró.

—Solo sigo indicaciones —justificó Rosalie recibiendo el aparato y levantándose—, terminaré el encargo y vendré para organizar la agenda de la próxima semana.

—¿Hay más viajes? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, ¿tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó la rubia recibiendo una negativa.

—Solo, un pequeño desvío.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, esperó a que Sam se diera la vuelta, abriera la puerta y le ofreciera la mano. Le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol, colocándolos en su cabeza. Saludó al mayordomo quien, como siempre, recibió sus pertenencias y luego se encontró con Emily quien le informó sobre los preparativos para la cena del viernes con los Whitlock.

Algunas cosas no las encontraron en el supermercado, lo que significaba que las comprarían al día siguiente o deberían cambiar el menú. La chica del servicio parecía asustada por su respuesta, si bien, Isabella le sonrió diciendo que podían tomar una buena decisión entre ella y Jessica, con tal que el resto siguiera igual. Emily asintió dando una pequeña reverencia tomando dirección a la cocina mientras ella subía a su cuarto.

Se detuvo un paso antes de abrir cuando escuchó voces desde el interior. Reconocía la voz de su marido, pero la voz de mujer le desconcertó. ¿Por qué Edward permitiría que otra mujer entrara en su dormitorio? ¿Quién era esa persona que aceptaba entrar cuando sabía que estaba casado?

Decidió escuchar un momento antes de interrumpir como lo haría cualquier mujer casada, si viviera esa escena.

—Siento que algo me oculta —dijo Edward con nostalgia.

—¿Lo has hablado con ella? —Isabella reconoció la voz, era Susan, la psicóloga de Edward. Se interesó aún más por la conversación.

—No… no me atrevo —confesó el hombre.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero escuchar algo que haya estado evitando hasta ahora —dijo Edward en un murmuro que apenas escuchó la chica.

—Eso significaría que estamos retrocediendo en la terapia; hemos acordado que para lograr esa seguridad que deseas, debes enfrentar tus temores, como las cosas que te molestan; no podrás solucionar nada si no sabes que ocurre. Nada mejor que conversarlo con tu esposa, tiene toda tu confianza y ella la tuya.

—Lo sé —aceptó Edward; escuchó la cama, por lo que debió de haberse puesto de pie—. Pero temo perderla, temo escuchar algo que no quiero, prefiero vivir en el engaño y solucionar otras cosas… No puedo perderla.

—Estoy segura que no la perderás, ella comprenderá tus miedos, como tú los de ella. Estás preparado Edward —aseguró Susan muy calmada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —preguntó el empresario; Isabella podía asegurar que se revolvía el cabello.

—Porque creo en ti.

Decidió no seguir escuchando, ya se sentía bastante culpable como para agregar ser espía de temas privados. Tocó la puerta, silencio del otro lado hasta que Edward abrió, sorprendiéndose de su presencia. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, como si intentara demostrar que no era otra mujer más que su terapeuta. Isabella sonrió besándole la mejilla e ingresando para saludar a la mujer.

La sesión fue olvidada, conversaron sobre la vida y poco después, Susan se disculpó asegurando que feliz se quedaría a cenar, pero tenía otra consulta a la que asistir. La pareja la despidió en la puerta donde tomó uno de los autos de seguridad con Paul al volante para dejarla donde necesitara. Esperaron a que el vehículo desapareciera para volver al interior y comer mientras conversaban del día.

Edward estaba muy interesado en saber cuánto más faltaba en las supervisiones de la fundación, comenzaba a extrañarse que solo una de las sedes fuera la embaucadora, no era común. Aunque se alegraba que no hubiese otros problemas, lo que significaba que todos los que trabajaban para esta causa, eran personas respetables que ayudaban sin un fin ambicioso.

—Tengo los últimos dos viajes pendientes a Seattle, donde ocurrió todo el problema, más que nada para asegurarme que esté funcionando tras lo acordado —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Pero eso lo podría hacer cualquier otro, no es necesaria tu presencia. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es más prudente que yo lo haga.

Ninguno siguió con la discusión, a pesar que ambos sabían que algo no cuadraba. Al terminar la cena, él fue el primero en levantarse disculpándose y asegurando que tenía trabajo pendiente. Ella miró cada paso que daba sintiendo el estómago retorcerse, con severas ganas de devolver todo lo que acababa de comer.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Acababa de volver de su último viaje y final, o eso esperaba. Necesitaba un descanso y otra excusa para seguir sin ser descubierta, todo se encontraba en orden dentro de la fundación y un nuevo destino sorpresa ni siquiera ella lo creería. Suspiró y se estremeció cuando tocaron su espalda.

Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar; no, no quería olvidar, pero necesitaba evadir la realidad para encontrar una forma de solucionarla desde otro punto de vista. Y en ese lugar podría lograrlo, o eso creía. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, seguía atento en su espalda desnuda, pasaba los dedos con delicadeza mientras ella se estremecía con cada roce.

Desde que entró en el departamento que no hablaban, solo procedieron a lo que se reunieron, las palabras sobraban cuando ambos entendían cuál era la posición de cada uno. Volvió a suspirar cuando dejó de sentir su tacto.

—¿Te está esperando? —preguntó en un murmullo Benjamin.

—Cree que llegaré entrada la noche —respondió ella mientras se vestía.

—¿Sam no le informa de tus pasos? —Isabella se incorporó de la cama arreglándose el vestido, sin mirarlo.

—Sam me es fiel, sabe perfectamente que no debe hablar sobre lo que hago —sentenció la chica, usando la autoridad que la destacaba. Benjamin rio entre dientes.

—Como usted diga, señora Cullen.

No dijeron nada por el momento, cada uno ordenó sus cosas, Isabella se miró al espejo para procurar que todo estuviera en su sitio, especialmente los diamantes… justamente su hermoso collar de esmeraldas, ese que no se quitaba desde que Edward se lo regaló. Se le revolvió el estómago, respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en demostrar a la mujer deslumbrante del empresario más reconocido del país.

Ni siquiera se despidió del asesor, tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta, bajando rápidamente las escaleras en vez de esperar el ascensor. Necesitaba respirar, se sentía ahogada de solo pensar en lo que hacía, aunque tuviera una muy buena razón. Ya todo comenzaba a parecerle absurdo, pero como un mantra, se repitió que era lo correcto, que solo ayudaba a su marido, lo protegía.

Si decirle una palabra a su guardaespaldas, subió el auto y esperó a que el hombre se pusiera en marcha. Cada uno atento en sus pensamientos, agradeció que no pusiera música, ya tenía bastante con su mente como para agregar más ruido.

Al llegar a la mansión fue recibida por el protocolo de siempre, sorpresivamente Edward la esperaba en la sala con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo después de no verse por casi dos días. Él la recibió envolviéndola en sus brazos y respirar el aroma de su cabello; ninguno dijo nada hasta que Jessica les avisó que la cena se encontraba servida.

Comieron en silencio una parte y la otra conversaron sobre el trabajo, la chica le preguntó si algo andaba mal, a lo que él respondió que acababa de tener una sesión con Susan por lo que estaba algo decaído. Bella le ofreció un baño, pero Edward se negó con amabilidad, objetando que debía seguir trabajando esa noche, había muchas cosas que solucionar.

Agradecieron el servicio, dieron las buenas noches y subieron juntos al cuarto. El hombre la seguía de cerca sin tocarla, ella se sentía segura, por fin se encontraban juntos y esperaba que fuera por un largo período, exento de viajes de última hora.

Cada uno tomó su rutina, desmaquillarse, quitarse el traje, guardar joyas, limpiarse la cara, colocarse el pijama, atender correos electrónicos y, finalmente, meterse entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó ese momento, Edward se detuvo en medio de la habitación mirando detenidamente a su mujer con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

—Susan me pidió que trabajara algo…

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —preguntó la chica con inocencia; él asintió todavía tenso—. Pues dime…

—Mañana despediré a Sam —respondió Edward; la chica se sentó en la cama asombrada.

—¿Por qué? No ha hecho nada.

—Sí, ha infringido una de las reglas más importantes… Ha ocultado información —dijo el hombre sin moverse ni un centímetro. Bella negó.

—Eso no puede ser verdad, es fiel a lo que digo —refutó la chica.

—Exacto, de la misma manera que olvida que quien le paga soy yo, y a quien le debe lealtad es a mí… ¿Debo hablar más claro, Isabella?

Sintió que todo lo que acababa de comer subía por su esófago, el estómago contraído hasta el punto mínimo y la espalda comenzaba a sudarle frío. No podía ser cierto.

Quiso incorporarse, pero los movimientos bruscos de su esposo la dejaron quieta en su lugar, temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer. No solo estaba molesto, la llamaba por su nombre, algo que no hacía desde hace un buen tiempo, y ya iban dos veces en poco tiempo.

—¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? —preguntó Edward, mientras las manos de la chica empezaban a temblar.

—No sé a qué…

—¡No me creas imbécil, Isabella! ¡Ya lo sé todo! —gritó soltando los puños para alzar las manos en el aire—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas ocultármelo? ¿Por qué?

—No era mi intención, solo quería protegerte… —dijo la chica, que nuevamente la interrumpió.

—¿Protegerme? —preguntó el hombre con ironía, dejando escapar una risita—. ¿Protegerme de ser un cornudo? ¿De que todos supieran que el gran empresario era engañado? ¿Por qué ahora, Isabella, por qué cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotros?

No era necesario verlo, para saber que Edward sufría y solo reprimía las lágrimas para demostrar rudeza. No obstante, Bella no pudo soportarlo dejándose llevar por el llanto, sin entender por qué decía esas cosas.

Fue ahí cuando una luz se prendió en su cabeza, su marido estaba mal interpretando las cosas, no eran así, no lo protegía de un engaño amoroso, era otra cosa que podría destruir su popularidad y no podía permitirlo.

Se paró con rapidez para acercársele, justo cuando éste puso los brazos entre ellos impidiendo que acortara la distancia. Edward negó efusivamente con el ceño fruncido y mucho dolor en su expresión.

—¿Qué hice mal? —preguntó el empresario con la voz entrecortada.

—No has hecho nada malo, no es lo que crees…

—¡Isabella, no me hagas creer estúpido! ¡Ya lo sé todo! —La interrumpió pasando las manos por su cabello—. Hice que Laurent los siguiera en varias ocasiones, Sam te ha sido muy fiel… tanto que ha puesto su trabajo en peligro al ocultarme tus encuentros con ese imbécil.

—No es lo que piensas, por favor, déjame explicártelo —suplicó Isabella sin poder dejar de llorar.

—¡¿Qué más quieres explicarme?! No hay nada qué decir, has roto mi confianza, has destruido mi corazón… ¡En mil pedazos!

—¡No te he sido infiel! —gritó la chica para ser escuchada, logrando su cometido; la habitación quedó en silencio, se apresuró a seguir—. No negaré que he visto a Benjamin, pero solo pidiendo ayuda, no me he acostado con él y mucho menos ha sido un agrado verlo… Solo que es el único que sabía mi secreto. —Confesó finalmente bajando la mirada.

—¿De qué secreto estás hablando? —preguntó Edward entre dientes. Bella suspiró.

—Solo no quería que afectara en nuestras vidas… Ni cuando solo éramos un matrimonio falso, ni mucho menos ahora que te amo con toda mi alma…

—¡No mientas más! ¡No me amas! —gritó él, desesperado, enredando sus manos en el cabello—. Por favor, no me mientas más —susurró dejando caerse en la cama.

—Lo prometo, no lo haré más —aseguró la chica dirigiéndose al baño.

Edward la vio desaparecer y regresar rápidamente, llevaba un frasco en una mano y en la otra unos pétalos de algodón. Con prudencia se le acercó evitando tocarlo, él levantó la mirada encontrándose con los dos elementos delante; frunció el ceño sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu engaño…? —Isabella negó para interrumpirlo dejando escapar otra lágrima que no pudo quitar.

—Es la única forma de demostrarte que no he tenido nada con Benjamin.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Edward, derrotado, dejándose llevar.

Bella, sin pudor, se quitó la ropa frente a su marido quedando desnuda. Sin importarle la reacción de éste, se giró quedando de espaldas, al igual que hace unas pocas horas frente al asesor, solo que con más ropa en esa ocasión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que más lágrimas escaparan, miró sobre su hombro luego de quitarse un camino húmedo de su mejilla.

—Debes colocar un poco de ese líquido sobre el algodón, luego lo pasas por mi espalda y costados.

—No entiendo nada… —quiso hablar el empresario, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

—Solo hazlo —sentenció, sin poder contener el llanto.

Olvidando el enojo, Edward siguió las instrucciones en silencio. Colocó un poco del líquido amarillo sobre el algodón, cuando miró la hermosa espalda, sintió que era muy poco, por lo que puso otro hilo más hasta que la fibra blanca estuvo empapada.

Con sumo cuidado pasó el producto por la suave piel descubriendo como el algodón quitaba una gran capa de maquillaje del mismo color del cuerpo de su mujer. Sintió curiosidad por lo que aceleró las pasadas hasta descubrir que algo se ocultaba detrás.

Era una gran capa de pintura que escondía sombras, sombras que lentamente iban tomando un color violeta, hasta negro, dejándolo sin aire cuando entendía a que se semejaban. Carraspeó un par de veces intentando asimilar el cúmulo de sentimientos en su pecho, mientras buscaba otro pétalo y le colocaba más del desmaquillante.

Lentamente la piel perfecta de Isabella iba tomando diferentes colores, algunos espacios ya eran amarillos, como otros eran tan negros como la noche. No pudo evitar que lágrimas escaparan, acompañando los temblores de su esposa, mientras terminaba de sacar todo resto, hasta que la chica le ofreció uno de sus brazos.

Comenzaba a sentir nauseas, no creía poder soportar más hematomas en la piel de su amada, cuando en su mente deseaba que hubiese sido infiel en vez de estar recibiendo esos golpes, porque no podría ser otra cosa. ¿Quién había estado dañando a su mujer? ¿Quién era el maldito cobarde que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a una chica indefensa? ¡¿Por qué Isabella no le dijo nada?!

Con la respiración entrecortada, el llanto reprimido y la impotencia, comenzó a atar cabos, solo una persona podría hacerle esto. Se trataba de un experto que sabía atacar psicológicamente para luego atacar de forma física, solo esa persona podría caer tan bajo y aún no ser imputado.

No logró contenerse cuando escuchó los sollozos de Bella, dejó todo a un lado atrayéndola hacia sí para protegerla, abrazándola y besándole la coronilla, acompañándola llorando en el lado oscuro. No mucho después logró controlarse y comenzar a preguntar.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó el hombre arrastrándola hasta el medio de la cama para cubrirla con las mantas.

—Hace casi dos meses —confesó la chica aferrándose a Edward sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que creyera que estabas de amante con Malek? —insistió él.

—Por favor… Si te digo toda la verdad querrás irte, no me perdonarás, lo sé —dijo Bella escondida en el pecho del hombre. Con agilidad, Edward logró que le mirara.

—Prometo controlarme, no te dejaré sola.

La chica lo miró, esos ojos verdes jamás podrían mentirle, no le prometía que no se enojaría, solo que no perdería el control cuando ella hablara. Bajó la mirada pensándolo bien, que más daba, no podía seguir viviendo en ese lado oscuro cuando quería también vivir en la luz junto a Edward, perdería en ambos lados. Por lo menos podía tener un poco de esperanza que algún día, su esposo, la perdonara por mantener ese secreto por tanto tiempo.

Decidió separarse a pesar de la insistencia del hombre, creía que sería menos doloroso si ya lo tenía lejos cuando decidiera retroceder, desaparecer de su vida, porque sabía que moriría cuando la alejara, horrorizado con lo que debía contarle. Tomó aire, lo más hondo que pudo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a relatar.

—Tienes razón, era muy extraño que una chica temerosa llegara a la Gran Manzana buscando trabajo con desesperación y no estuviera escapando de algo… Lo estaba, escapaba de James… pero jamás he dejado de tener contacto con él.

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡BIEN, YA ESTÁ! LOS SECRETOS HAN SIDO REVELADOS.**

Así que James ha estado presente durante todo el tiempo. Quien haya creído que estaba en el pasado y solo era un trauma infantil, estuvo muy equivocado, el padrastro siempre estuvo ahí, detrás de la cortina asechando a las víctimas. ¿Qué querrá?

Algunas fueron inteligentes, hicieron sus ataduras y creyeron en Isabella. ¿Era imposible que fuera infiel! ¡Está enamorada hasta el tuétano, por todos los cielos! Y a veces, el amor nos hace cometer errores, pensando que estamos haciéndolo bien. Pobre chica.

Maltrato... ¿Qué opinan? Yo, de solo recordar la visión que tuve de su espalda, me da escalofríos.

Gracias a _**cavendano13, jupy, Mary lozano, kiki. Suiza, Nanjeraly Acosta, LauraECS, Naara Selene, kedchri, Tata XOXO, Arce Losa, Yoliki, IngridMMP, sofiarp, GLORIACULLEN, ashleyswan, freckles03, terewee, Sandy21, smed, Loore Cullen, Anónimo 1, lu537, bella- maru, bealnum, KeliaCullen, RALK Gt, miriancullen32, TheYos16, isa Kathe, dracullen, Any, zoila Cullen, Sofa Echague, Jimena, miop, may92, Isabella pia Cullen, winy, monicaviajera1819, cullen's nicky, catitacullen, Pera l. t., Kabum, cary, SofiMasen87, krisr0405, GLORIA ALVARADO, Laura Katherine, JulieDeSousaRK, nuria06, melychile**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas **(link arriba o en mi perfil)**.

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	34. Capítulo 32: Lado Oscuro

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Dark Side –**_ _Kelly Clarkson_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 32: Lado Oscuro**

.

—Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar con el primer golpe que me dio, fue porque le reclamé por cómo dejó a mi madre luego de una golpiza. Dijo que la única forma de dejar de entrometerme era corrigiendo. Solo fue una bofetada, si bien, no dejó marcas, la siguiente fue luego de que mi madre muriera, estaba triste y no quería levantarme, procuraba solo estar bien cuando él regresaba del trabajo, justo ese día dormí hasta más tarde… Desperté con sus golpes en la espalda y los apretones en el brazo para incorporarme.

La tercera vez fue cuando me amenazó en destruir a todos los que amaba si no seguía sus reglas; lo acababan de despedir por mal uso de su título de policía. Dijo que debía ayudar en casa, no importaba en lo que trabajara, si en un almacén o vendiendo mi cuerpo… Esa noche cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con seguro, a pesar que sabía que no lo detendría, pero quería creer que podría estar a salvo por un tiempo mientras preparaba las pruebas. —Jugaba con sus dedos mientras relataba, sin mirarlo a la cara—. Con el dolor de mi alma dejé todo atrás, primero pasé por la policía, luego tomé el primer auto que me llevara a Seattle. Mi punto a favor, es que ya conversaban pruebas de su mal desempeño en la compañía.

No le gustaba recordar su pasado, a pesar de siempre tenerlo presente gracias a su padrastro. No obstante, se daba cuenta que era mucho más difícil hablar sobre aquello a la persona que amabas, sabiendo que mientras más supiera, más rápido se alejaría. Con fiereza quitó las lágrimas traicioneras antes de seguir.

No quería pensar en eso por ahora, las cosas seguirían su rumbo, no importaba cuánto contara de su vida, sin embargo, le costaba dejar todo en evidencia, aún quería creer que, si omitía información, él pensaría antes en echarla de su vida.

—En ese momento no pensé en nada más que cuidar a quienes amaba. Tenía mis ahorros de los pequeños trabajos que realizaba a escondidas de James, sabía que podría tomar el primer avión lo más lejos posible y luego buscar un trabajo para enviarle dinero con seguridad y poder evitar problemas. Sabía que eso lo mantendría calmado. —Por primera vez levantó la mirada hacia su esposo quien atendía pacientemente—. Cuando me diste el trabajo, cuando dijiste que nos veríamos al día siguiente, sentí tranquilidad, tal vez lograría cambiar las cosas. Más aun, cuando me ofreciste ese contrato, era mi posibilidad de esconderme tras el nombre de otro: tendría un cambio de look, nadie podría reconocerme y estaba lejos de todo… Especialmente, tendría dinero para enviarle.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Edward con tranquilidad, a pesar de no estarlo de verdad.

—En ese tiempo era algo de negocios, dijiste que cada uno llevaba su vida dentro de casa y fuera debíamos ser la pareja perfecta… seguí las reglas. Creí que nadie notaría que sacaba dinero de mi cuenta para enviarla a Forks, espacialmente cuando era mi supuesto sueldo por ser tu esposa; si bien, Benjamin un día me enfrentó sabiendo que ocultaba algo, desde ese día me ayudó a realizar el depósito a la cuenta de James, asegurándose de que no supiera de mi paradero y mi nombre de casada.

—¿Por qué tienes el cuerpo…? —Edward no pudo formular la pregunta, de solo recordar cómo estaba principalmente la espalda de su mujer, la cual la cubría con una bata.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos encontramos con Scott? ¿Ese hombre que decía conocerme? —El hombre asintió, Isabella hizo lo mismo—. Le informó de mi paradero, James esperó el momento justo para enviarme una carta donde volvía a amenazarme, dejando por escrito que sabía todo de mí, tenía recortes, todos mis datos de casada y cada uno de los nombres de las personas que me rodean… Fue cuando se me ocurrió inventar que nos aproblemaba algo importante en la fundación…

—¡¿Qué?! —Edward la miró sorprendido, la chica bajaba la mirada con temor—. ¿Estás diciendo que estos dos meses han sido una mentira? ¿No ha ocurrido nada con la fundación?

—Sí… no… me habían llegado rumores, los cuales aproveché para poder viajar con una excusa a Forks… tuve suerte —susurró Isabella, avergonzada.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo el hombre para sí mismo, aferrándose a su cabello.

—Solo quería salvarte de un escándalo; te amo Edward, no puedo permitir que por él termines en el suelo… por mi culpa…

—¿Por qué te pegó? ¿Por qué terminaste en el departamento de Malek? ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste todo esto?! —preguntó el empresario, ya caminando por el dormitorio con desesperación.

—Me negué a darle todo lo que me pedía: quería una casa, un nuevo trabajo y que todos supieran que era mi padre… Fue la primera vez que me pegó desde que nos volvimos a frecuentar, la segunda vez que nos vimos. —La chica suspiró para controlar las lágrimas—. No podía llegar a casa y que vieras las marcas horribles en el brazo, más cuando estábamos buscando un bebé, donde lo único que querrías es hacer el amor… no podía… así que busqué a Benjamin.

El lugar quedó en silencio, seguían en las mismas posiciones, uno frente al otro, Isabella sobre la cama esperando el tan inevitable momento en que él deseara no saber más de ella. Cada una de las verdades saldría a la luz dentro de cada minuto que pasaba, lo que significaba, que cada minuto estarían más alejados. Lo perdería para siempre, aun cuando decidiera no contar cada sórdido detalle.

La situación era cada vez más compleja, Edward daba vueltas por la habitación intentando fervientemente buscar una solución, alguna razón que le permitiera entender por qué Bella reaccionaba de esa manera. Después de casi un año entendiéndose, decidir que eran uno para el otro… ¡Había tenido casi un año para arreglar este problema, maldita sea!

—Benjamin encontró un producto resistente al agua, mantendría mi piel maquillada por casi una semana, por lo que teníamos que vernos antes de que el producto perdiera efectividad. Sam es el único que sabe… bueno, solo sabe de mis encuentros con él, no lo que pasaba dentro del departamento…

—¿Se acostaron? —preguntó con inexpresividad, interrumpiéndola. Bella negó.

—En un momento pensó que era para eso, pero le dejé claro que te amaba con locura, que solo quería evitar que las cosas salieran mal para ti, por mi culpa. Desde ahí que solo se ha dedicado a maquillar estos hematomas.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Edward daba vueltas llevándose constantemente las manos al cabello, dejando escapar bufidos, como si eso le ayudara a encontrar una solución. Ella miraba atenta cada paso, esperando lo inevitable, él jamás confiaría en su palabra, aun cuando dijera la verdad, si ella misma confiaría si el caso fuera al revés. Las cosas no se solucionarían porque ella finalmente dijera la verdad. ¿Qué más daba contar todo anhelando que encontrasen una solución?

Dejó de maquinar cuando su esposo se detuvo, en mitad del cuarto, mirándola con el rostro serio, trayendo a su memoria sus primeros días, cuando ninguno de los dos sonreía, cuando solo eran buenos socios, sacando beneficio de una situación concreta. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo; una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué debías encontrarte con él, si solo deseaba bienes o dinero? ¿Por qué te expusiste a los golpes? —preguntó en un murmullo, ya impaciente. Ella tragó saliva.

Se mordió el labio mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo su frustración al no recibir respuesta alguna. Éste volvió a insistir.

—¿No puedes decirme, o no quieres?

—No quiero —confesó la chica bajando la mirada, Edward suspiró.

—Debo dormir, mañana debo estar temprano en la empresa.

Entró al vestidor sin decir nada más, salió al poco tiempo con algunas cosas entre sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Isabella rápidamente se bajó de la cama preguntando dónde iba. Nuevamente se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia cuando lo vio negar; sintió que su cuerpo quedaba sin vida.

—Dormiré en el cuarto de invitados… necesito pensar. Buenas noches.

No dejó ni siquiera que rebatiera, buscar alguna forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión, abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí. Cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, raspándose con la alfombra. Aunque no sentía dolor, todo estaba concentrando en su pecho. El fuego era intenso, extinguiendo toda la felicidad hasta sumergirla en un desierto del cual no veía escapatoria, más que morir lentamente.

Lloró desconsoladamente, sin preocuparse si podían escucharla, todo se derrumbaba y no veía forma de comenzar a reconstruir. ¿Cómo volver a ganarse la confianza de Edward, cuando se veía imposible?

Se sentía estúpida, creyendo que, si mantenía sus secretos bien guardados, no importaba si entre ellos las cosas funcionaban o no, todo seguiría en su lugar. No obstante, ahora sentía las consecuencias, dolían más que cualquier golpe que le hubiese dado James, éste podría volver a maltratarla, pero ya nada le importaría si no lograba recuperar a su esposo, algo que veía cada vez más lejano.

Despertó con dolor en el cuello por haberse quedado dormida en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor desorientada, si bien, al recordar la noche anterior, las lágrimas volvieron a caer desconsoladamente. Se llevó las manos al pecho intentando mantenerlo agrietado antes de que terminara destrozado, en mil pedazos, sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué el amor debía doler tanto?

No le importó cuando Rosalie entró apresuradamente en el cuarto tomándola entre sus brazos, consolándola con caricias en la espalda, reconfortándola en silencio, sin resultado alguno. Ella deseaba a otra persona, al hombre de quien se hallaba perdidamente enamorada, quería tener la esperanza que hubiese pensando las cosas la noche anterior, entendiendo su punto de vista. ¡Que estúpida seguía siendo!

Su mano derecha la arrastró al baño para meterla bajo el agua caliente, le dejó un momento a solas donde pudo seguir llorando, mientras la chica buscaba algo cómodo para usar. Ese momento se encontraba fuera de su memoria, no sabía cómo terminó vestida, cómo logró volver a la habitación y sentarse frente al tocador donde pasaron un buen rato intentando maquillarla, teniendo que comenzar varias veces desde cero, cuando Isabella volvía a desarmarse llorando desconsoladamente.

Cuando por fin logró controlarlas, salieron del cuarto con los lentes oscuros puestos para evitar que vieran más allá de lo que escucharon la noche pasada. Emily ofreció prepararle algo para comer, pero la chica negó justificando que ya no tenía tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, Sam se interpuso con gesto de culpabilidad, informándoles que el señor Cullen había dejado instrucciones estrictas de que la señora Cullen no saliera de la propiedad, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El llanto volvió a aparecer, olvidándose de todo el tiempo que intentaron arreglarla. El guardaespaldas la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos cuando la vio desfallecer, ingresaron a la casa dirigiéndose nuevamente al dormitorio principal.

Isabella pidió que la dejaran sola, Rosalie reticente a aceptar debió seguir la orden que la chica gritó exigiendo que todo se fueran. El resto de la mañana la pasó encerrada llorando, impidiendo que alguien entrara a molestarla, ni siquiera con la excusa de que debía comer algo.

Frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se abrió, dando el paso a Rosalie quien se movió por el lugar abriendo las cortinas, ordenando cosas y buscando otras en el vestidor. Volvió con una tenida deportiva que le obligó a ponerse o ella misma lo haría. Isabella insistía que no estaba con humor para nada, solo quería descansar e intentar dormir algo, ahora que mantenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Rosalie le ayudó quitándole la ropa, luego con unos cuantos gritos logró que se pusiera las calzas y camiseta, para sacarla del cuarto. Justo afuera, esperaban Emily y Leah para ordenar.

Bajaron como alma que les lleva el diablo hasta el gimnasio donde las esperaba Liam con una sonrisa, la cual no se desvaneció cuando la vio con los ojos hinchados y el ceño fruncido por el dolor. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse y abrazarla, intentando contenerla. Se sentía bien.

Comenzaron precalentando, solo en ese entonces se percató que su rubia amiga llevaba también ropa deportiva y que le acompañaría en la clase. Hicieron un poco de máquina, luego trabajaron con el saco dando unos cuantos puñetazos para sacar el estrés, como dijo Liam con una de sus sonrisas elegantes. Luego siguieron con abdominales donde Isabella gritaba para que se detuvieran, ya que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas entre el mareo por no haber comido nada y el dolor.

El entrenador tuvo compasión, diciéndole que fuera a ponerse traje de baño para trabajar el dolor de cabeza, después de darle un batido proteico que le llenaría el estómago sin hacerla vomitar en el proceso.

Ambas chicas salieron al jardín donde las esperaba el chico ya dentro del agua. Comenzaron con un trabajo ligero fuera del agua, solo las piernas dentro de la piscina. Isabella se estremeció, haciendo una mueca, cuando Liam la tomó de las piernas para ayudarle. Fue fácil entender la reacción cuando vieron los grandes hematomas que aún conservaba ahí. Nadie dijo nada.

Dieron vuelta a la piscina, con distintas técnicas de natación, él no dejaba de gritarles animándolas para que no se rindieran. A la dueña de casa se le pasaron las molestias, tal cual dijo el chico, debido a la oxigenación que obtenía al respirar adecuadamente para mantener el ritmo. Cuando finalmente las dejó descansar, Rosalie y Liam salieron del agua conversando, mientras la chica se quedó dentro en la orilla, recostando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, dejando que su mente volara lejos.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a su esposo observando desde los grandes ventanales. Rápidamente se incorporó sin quitar la mirada de él, solo cuando tomó el impulso para salir y correr a su encuentro. Si bien, el hombre desapareció cuando volvió a mirar, no había rastro de que confirmara su presencia o que fuera una ilusión.

Las lágrimas traicioneras aparecieron haciéndola caer sobre el pasto, sus acompañantes llegaron rápidamente a socorrerla, Rosalie la tomaba entre sus brazos, mientras Liam le acariciaba el cabello húmedo haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores.

Cuando despertó era de noche, se hallaba de vuelta en su cama, la habitación a oscuras y todo ordenado. Ella llevaba una camisola de seda… la favorita de Edward. Se quitó con brusquedad la lágrima que amenazaba con hacerla llorar nuevamente, necesitaba respuestas, entender porqué se le tenía prohibida la salida de la mansión, aunque tuviera sus sospechas, las cuales debían ser correcta. Quería ver a su marido… tan solo eso.

Salió del dormitorio después de colocarse una bata para tapar su semidesnudez, tal cual le gustaba a Edward que hiciera. Gruñó cuando la angustia la inundó, no podía ser tan débil, necesitaba demostrar que podría ser fuerte y enfrentar los problemas sin derrumbarse.

Avanzó hacia la escalera, escuchando atentamente cualquier ruido procedente del lugar, se detuvo junto en el inicio de la escalera mirando hacia el pasillo abierto. Una pequeña intuición vino a su ser, algo le decía que Edward se escondía en su antiguo cuarto, había dicho la noche anterior que dormiría en el cuarto de invitados, sin embargo, creía, no, estaba segura que se encontraba encerrado en el cuarto de arriba.

Caminó con cuidado agradeciendo no llevar tacones que la delataran. Miraba hacia atrás en cada paso que daba procurando que no la sorprendieran, cuando estuvo a tres pasos se acobardó. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Le dejaría pasar para conversar? ¿Le permitiría demostrarle sus razones? ¿La entendería simplemente? Estiró el brazo y dio un paso hacia el frente. ¿Podría escuchar una negativa? ¿Lograría convencerlo que volviera a la cama con ella?

Todas las preguntas quedaron olvidadas cuando escuchó un sollozo. Dio los últimos pasos que la separaban de la puerta, apoyó una mano sobre esta volviendo a escuchar ruidos desde adentro, no solo alguien lloraba, sino que arrastraba su cuerpo por la puerta que los separaba. No pudo evitar llorar junto a él, en silencio, ambos sufrían por las cosas que los separaban, pero no tenían el valor para enfrentarlo.

No era necesario saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, ni como Isabella llegó a la cama, o lo que ocurrió luego, las cosas iban destruyéndose lentamente entre ellos y no veía la luz que pudiera ayudarles.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Los siguientes tres días fueron la misma rutina, despertar en la cama sin saber cómo llegaba ahí, levantarse con la piel reseca por tanto llorar, Rosalie tratando de transmitirle una sonrisa informándole como iban las cosas en la boutique después del desfile, y las ideas nuevas que tenía Alice, quien pensaba aparecerse dentro de esos días, cuando no hubiese tanta clientela. Luego intentaba que comiera algo sin resultados, para terminar frente a la puerta principal y que Sam las mirara con culpabilidad informándoles que las reglas seguían igual: Isabella no podía poner un pie fuera de la propiedad.

Cuando volvían al interior, Harry intentaba ofrecerle alguno de los bocadillos dulces que a ella le gustaban, obteniendo una nueva negativa de la chica que volvía a subir las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio donde volvería a encerrarse hasta la tarde cuando creyera que Edward ya se encontraba en casa, para dejarse caer en la puerta y escuchar lo que ocurría tras esta.

Era patético, lo sabía, pero era la única forma de mantener cierto contacto con su esposo, su corazón lograba latir cuando lo poseía a poca distancia, mientras que el resto del día era un alma perdida.

Dio vueltas por su dormitorio, percatándose de cada detalle, como si quisiera memorizar cada cosa, el lugar preciso, cada centímetro que había entre una cosa y otra. Sacó toda la joyería colocándola sobre la cama, admirando cada diamante o piedra preciosa que su marido le regaló desde que se comprometieron. Cada una más hermosa que la otra, exquisita en su delicadeza y calidad, cada una pensada en ella, en nadie más.

Se detuvo en la última adquisición, el collar y anillo a juego con las esmeraldas del color de ojos de Edward. Siempre atento a cualquier comentario que hiciera, pendiente de sus gustos para satisfacerlos a la primera. Ella admiraba sus hermosos ojos felinos, y él le ofreció algo que los uniera, que jamás se olvidara cuando la amaba. Frunció el ceño.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, no podía darse por vencida sin antes pelear la última carta. Sabía que era un riesgo, algo que podría separarlos definitivamente, o algo que los volviera a unir. Ya debía dejar los temores y enfrentarlos, buscando una última opción para salir su matrimonio o darle un final definitivo. Sentía que todo se hallaba en sus manos.

Entró al vestidor buscando algo en específico. Era reconocida, por muchos, al ser una mujer fría y calculadora, algo muy parecido al hombre con quien se casó: la reina del hielo. Una mujer seria que lograba lo que se proponía y, en ese momento, debía volver a resucitarla para lograr su propósito.

Eligió un vestido negro con la basta inferior en rojo, los accesorios y zapatos eran animal print, junto a un bolso de mano negro. Rápidamente se vistió, cerciorándose que todo estuviera perfecto. Se arregló el cabello dejándolo tomado en un tocado formal, no llevó diamantes como le hubiese gustado a Edward, sino que uso un collar delicado en oro y una pulsera trenzada en el mismo metal. El resultado era la mujer del empresario Edward Cullen, la más admirada en la ciudad, quien imponía la moda.

Se observó por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, confirmando que era la mujer que necesitaba ser. Salió del cuarto yendo directamente a la puerta principal para lograr que nadie la detuviera, solo cuando escucharon el ruido del motor de su deportivo al encender, Paul y Sam aparecieron rápidamente. Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor se sorprendió, no la detuvieron, ellos tomaron uno de los híbridos siguiéndola desde atrás.

El camino fue rápido, tuvo la suerte que el tráfico aún no se presentaba, por lo que llegar a la Quinta Avenida e ingresar a los estacionamientos subterráneos de Entertainment Cullen, fue con agilidad. Estacionó en el primer lugar reservado para ellos, no esperó a los guardaespaldas tomando el ascensor privado que la llevó sin paradas hasta el último piso del edificio.

Como en varias ocasiones, Tia intentó detenerla excusando que el señor Cullen estaba en una reunión, no obstante, como siempre, ella seguía su camino y sin tocar la puerta entró en la oficina de presidencia.

—Necesitamos hablar, Edward.

Debería haberse sentido incómoda cuando vio a Jenks, el abogado de confianza y privado de su esposo, pero solo se detuvo en el presidente, quien llevaba el ceño fruncido y con un brillo en sus ojos, como si secretamente deseara verla hace mucho tiempo.

Los dos hombres se levantaron en forma de saludo, ella avanzó otros pasos con la mirada inexpresiva, aun cuando deseaba con demencia tirarse a los brazos del hombre que amaba. No saludó, solo esperó un comentario que le definiera su siguiente movimiento. Ambos se miraron fijamente, intentando que uno cediera, lo cual no sucedió, por lo que Edward hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento al lado del abogado.

Se apoyó en la silla, no se sentó, él entendió su propósito por lo que suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y luego enfrentó la situación.

—Es bueno que hayas llegado, cariño, justamente hablábamos de ti. —Isabella perdió la defensiva.

—¿De mí? —Edward asintió, para luego mirar al hombre enfrente.

—He aprovechado su visita para preguntar cómo podemos solucionar las amenazas de tu padrastro, así darle fin a ese problema. Le contaba que toda la evidencia está en manos de la policía. —La chica mientras asentía se aferraba con fuerza a su único soporte.

—Señora Cullen, ¿usted no guardó una copia de las pruebas? —preguntó Jenks; ella volvió a asentir.

—Están bien guardadas, no soy tan tonta como para olvidar ese detalle, sabiendo que James tiene contactos dentro de la policía.

—Entonces podremos lograr enjuiciarlo —respondió el hombre mirando a Edward quien asintió.

—Entonces comienza por ese trabajo, que sea tu prioridad, y recuerda que es confidencial, no quiero nada de esto en la prensa, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor Cullen. —El abogado se levantó, miró a la chica y asintió—. Señora Cullen, un gusto volver a verla.

Isabella sonrió, o más bien hizo una mueca, aún perdida ante las noticias que recibía. Al quedar solos se sintió un frío rodearlos, esa electricidad que los caracterizaba se perdía, tal cual cuando eran dos desconocidos adquiriendo un compromiso que los podría unir para toda la vida. ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre del que estaba completamente enamorada?

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward se puso de pie abrochándose la chaqueta, dando la vuelta a su escritorio hasta situarse frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Su mirada era inexpresiva, tal cual ese hombre que la contrató hace varios años; su corazón comenzó a doler.

—¿Qué deseaba, señora Cullen?

—¿Podemos hablar? —susurró sin saber si ordenaba o peguntaba.

—Creí que era de vida o muerte que habláramos cuando entraste sin siquiera tocar —comentó el hombre llevando una mano al cabello; suspiró—. ¿Cómo lograste salir de la mansión? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Cuando todos parecían distraídos —respondió con la verdad. Le sorprendió que su marido sonriera.

El empresario volvió a su escritorio tocando el botón del intercomunicador, al primer tono contestó Tia. Le informó que no deseaba interrupciones, no quería ni una llamada y menos la presencia de alguien. La secretaria aseguró que sería así y se preocuparía de que Laurent, Paul y Sam estuvieran cerca para impedir que los molestaran. Isabella se sonrojó al pensar que, sin quererlo, tenía a todo el personal de seguridad en el edificio.

Cuando volvieron a quedar en silencio, Edward, con un gesto la invitó a sentarse en la salita del despacho. Creyó que sería lo mejor, estarían separados y podría refugiarse si él deseaba escapar nuevamente, sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

—¿Qué es tan urgente que no puedes esperar en casa? —preguntó Edward con paciencia. Ella volvió a estremecerse.

—Sé que no hablaríamos ahí… llevas tres días rehuyéndome.

—Bueno, ahora me tienes aquí. ¿Qué sucede? —Isabella lo miró detenidamente, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Necesito saber que intenté, por todos los medios, recuperar lo nuestro, y si para eso debo contarte toda la verdad, estoy dispuesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el hombre tensando las manos, atento a cada palabra. Ella suspiró.

—Sé que al contarte lo más oscuro de mí, puede que salgas huyendo, puede que te pierda… y lo comprenderé. Pero por lo menos no fue porque siguiera ocultándote cosas, sino porque decidiste que no valía la pena pelear por lo nuestro.

—No estoy entendiendo… —dijo Edward, siendo interrumpido.

—¿Crees que puedas tener tiempo para hacer un viaje rápido a Forks? —preguntó la chica rápidamente. Él asintió, sin siquiera pensarlo; eso era bueno—. ¿Podríamos salir hoy, ahora?

—¿Es tan urgente? —cuestionó el empresario ya preocupado, más cuando ella asintió.

Sin más interrogantes, sacó su celular marcando el número del aeropuerto, pidió que el jet estuviera listo en una hora con ruta a Seattle. Luego llamó a su guardaespaldas quien apareció en cosa de segundo en la oficina para recibir órdenes. Edward pidió que fueran por algo de ropa para ambos, ya que harían un viaje exprés, Laurent hizo una reverencia saliendo rápidamente mientras los otros dos hombres de seguridad tomaban posición para llevar a la pareja al aeropuerto.

Tal como se programó, estuvieron en la pista a la hora programada, la tripulación en sus puestos y ellos con los cinturones abrochados esperando el despegue. Se trataba de un viaje de cinco horas, en donde no hablarían, no habría abrazos, y menos disfrutar de la cama del avión. Serían cinco horas incómodas y lágrimas traicioneras, arrancadas con fuerza, hasta que Isabella decidiera contar su lado más oscuro.

Cuando aterrizaron, al igual que siempre, un BMW los esperaba para llevarlos a Forks, a un pequeño hotel donde no serían reconocidos y podrían ser discretos. Isabella estaba decidida a que viera el final con sus propios ojos para tomar una decisión, no importaba si fuera positiva o negativa, por lo menos sería sincera por completo con el hombre que amaba.

Le sorprendió que Edward reservara una habitación para los dos, a esas alturas creía que cada uno dormiría en un cuarto diferente, aunque lo creía muy probable si las cosas se confesaban esa tarde. Si bien, el hombre insistió que las cosas se dijeran por la mañana, ya era muy tarde para enfrentar ciertas cosas. Ella lo aceptó, especialmente si tenía una última oportunidad para dormir en los brazos de su esposo, soñando que seguían siendo una pareja feliz.

Cerró ojos cuando sintió que la rodeaba, ambos suspiraron, solo que Isabella lo hacía con la intención de retener el olor de su marido, quería recordarlo lo más que pudiera para cuando las cosas salieran a la luz.

A la mañana siguiente sintió frío, no solo porque estuvieran en el pueblo más invernal de todo Estados Unidos, sino que Edward ya no estaba junto a ella, se hallaba sola en una gran cama. Se levantó con pesar, ese era el día de la condena. Rio ante el título que le daba al capítulo final de su historia de amor, la única que tuvo y tendría. Agradeció que en el bolso hubiese un par de vaqueros junto a una chaqueta de la misma tela y una camiseta blanca con todos los accesorios en color marrón claro.

Lo último que se puso fueron las botas sin tacón, al lado de Edward se sentiría más pequeña de lo que era, y a la vez, ese estilo le daba la posibilidad de correr y de pasar desapercibida entre los que vivían ahí. Arregló su cabello, miró el bolso que debió guardar Rosalie, pero decidió que no llevaría nada, necesitaba las manos libres para cualquier cosa. Solo tomó su celular guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y unos cuantos dólares en el otro. Tomó aire, lo más que dieran sus pulmones antes de salir y enfrentar o inevitable, pisaban ese terreno por ella.

Agradeció encontrar a Edward en recepción, también iba con ropa casual, unos vaqueros oscuros, camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra. Se veía muy guapo, lo admiró por todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que éste se percató de su presencia. Con un gesto le preguntó si ya era hora de salir a lo que asintió.

Dio las indicaciones para llegar exactamente a donde deseaba, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría un jueves por la mañana en ese pueblo, casi podría dar un itinerario de lo que hacía cada habitante. Todos eran muy predecibles, más cuando no había mucho que hacer en Forks.

Estacionaron frente a una plaza, la principal del pueblo, a un costado se encontraba la librería, al otro un supermercado y frente a ellos la estación de policía. Sabía que por una de las calles de la derecha podrían llegar a la escuela, como por la otra se tomaba el camino a algunas de las casas más antiguas del lugar. También sabía el recorrido de memoria desde la plaza hasta su antigua casa. ¿Cuántas veces lo recorrió? ¿Cuántas veces sonrió corriendo por ese camino? Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el calor de Edward tras ella, muy cerca y a la vez lo sentía tan lejos que deseaba romper el espacio para asegurarse que, a pesar de todo, se podía sentir calor cuando se abrazaban. Respiró hondo antes de girarse y enfrentarlo, miró la hora.

—Hay una última cosa que no sabes de mí, algo que nunca pensé en contarle a nadie… es por qué estamos aquí —sintió el cuerpo temblando—. James siempre buscó mi punto débil para amenazarme, era la única forma de mantenerme cerca, obligarme a buscar todo lo que deseara y aceptar que me diera esas golpizas.

Sin más que decir, se situó a un lado del hombre, ambos miraron al frente. Edward con el ceño fruncido de preguntaba que debía buscar, no es que Isabella hubiese dando mucha información, a pesar de ello, esperó paciente, en silencio observando todo lo que ocurría en perímetro de visión.

De repente, frente a ellos James hacía presencia, iba serio mirando al frente, pero cuando su acompañante habló sonrió poniéndole toda su atención. Dijo algunas palabras que hicieron reír a la otra persona y luego ambos miraron al frente.

La piel de Edward se erizó, el ceño fruncido desapareció, los ojos cristalinos dejaban en evidencia que todo lo que sucedía en esos días le afectaba tanto como a su mujer. Miró alternadamente a James y luego a Isabella quien lloraba en silencio mirando atentamente la escena frente a ellos. No podía entender que eso estuviera pasado, como nunca lo pensó, como jamás se situó en esa hipótesis cuando casi era tan obvio.

Volvió la vista hacia quienes observaban, seguían caminando lentamente, el ex policía era paciente, siguiendo el paso de su acompañante, a pesar que era más lento y se detenía reiteradas veces a recoger algo del suelo. Volvió a mirar a Isabella quien ahora lo miraba con el rostro húmedo.

—Tiene una hija —Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza negando con rapidez—. Tienen una hija… Tienes una hija, Isabella, y la dejaste con un agresor… ¿En qué pensabas?

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡LOS GRITOS Y PAROS CARDIACOS SE COMIENZAN A MANIFESTAR!**

Bien, creo que todo ha quedado al descubierto, no hay más secretos entre Edward y Bella. Ahora la pregunta más importante, es cómo reaccionará él ante la gran notición.

¿Cómo reaccionaron ustedes? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.

Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo ponerme a escribir para que no me odien tanto por dejarlas esperando una semana más. ¿Cierto?

Gracias a _**Yoliki, Anyi Lpez, bella- maru, suhaylc, LauraECS, Isabella pia Cullen, Naara Selene, krisr0405, Bitah, cami. pineda1999, Any, Tata XOXO, melychile, Paty Limon, polyta, xxx, Jimena, Miki03, AndyAndrea, dracullen, gabomm, Anónimo 1, Brigitte, cavendano13, dianastw, Tatitha, Elena, Nanjeraly Acosta, Dayis, lagie, JulieDeSousaRK, lu537, LooreCullen, IngridMMP, sofiarp, conchitaleonardo, Manligrez, smed, Maryfer VC, Mary lozano, kedchri, prisjsr, Charlotte, ValenchuCullen, Jade HSos, HQVLVH, ashleyswan, Mary Baltazar, Z- A- C- G, RAKL Gt, jupy, miop, cary, NataliElena, terewee, gaabss, Flavia. M, Ruthy, paosierra, Kabum, monicaviajera1819, bichi91, WildGirl' sLife, valeskaisrobstenforever, karen McCarthy, Laura Katherine, Orooo- Alea- Kao, killedbythekiller, BLN STEWART, aguus, Karina**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	35. Capítulo 33: Heridas sin sanar

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Stitches –**_ _Shawn Mendes_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 33: Heridas sin sanar.**

.

La situación era desconcertante, compleja, sorpresiva, y hasta enfadada. ¿Cómo una madre podría dejar a su hija con un hombre que tiene un historial como el suyo?, sabiendo que no tendría consideración con nadie con tal de demostrar que tan "hombre" es frente a una mujer.

Ahí, ante ellos, un hombre que por muchos debía ser considerado una persona de respeto por haber sido participe de la policía, paseaba con una niña de, al parecer, tres años, tratándola como a una princesa. Era dedicado, cariñoso, la pequeña sonreía y abrazaba al hombre como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. ¿Dónde quedaba la madre en ese rompecabezas? ¿Por qué las cosas eran así? ¿Por qué Isabella tuvo que dejar a una criatura indefensa con un hombre maltratador?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando su inconsciente hizo los cálculos, se llevó las manos a la cara, sin querer creer en lo que pensaba, no podía ser cierto. Enfrentó a su mujer sin tocarla.

—¿La dejaste con ese imbécil a penas nacer? ¿Cuánto tiene? —No sabía qué era mayor, el dolor de verla llorar desconsoladamente mientras miraba a la niña, o la rabia ante las recientes revelaciones.

—Acaba de cumplir los tres años —respondió la chica intentando quitarse la humedad de las mejillas, lo cual era imposible si seguía llorando—. Pude estar para su cumpleaños —dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Nada en su cabeza tenía sentido, era un centenar de ideas, preguntas y reclamos hacia la mujer, como también ese lado protector que solo quería abrazarla para tenerla a salvo y darle unos cuántos golpes a ese hombre a metros de distancia, demostrándole cómo se debía tratar a una mujer. No obstante, no hizo ninguna de aquellas, se quedó inmóvil mirando la escena frente a él, una pequeña niña de cabello rubio corriendo por el parque con una sonrisa inocente. No parecía alguien que estuviera pasándolo mal en la vida; sacudió la cabeza.

Se sentía confundido, quería tomar la iniciativa, pero no sabía cuál de ellas: ¿quitarle a la niña? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Sentenciar a Isabella? ¿Encararlos a ambos? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza girándose para evitar mirar, buscando concentrándose en el siguiente movimiento.

La chica cerró los ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas. También se giró para evitar la imagen centrándose en su esposo, quien cada vez parecía más irritado. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que vendría ahora. Solo tenía dos alternativas y, ninguna de ellas gustaba.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un gruñido y luego la voz grave de Edward ordenándole que se iban. No insistió en cambiar de idea, rápidamente se acercó al auto sin siquiera preguntar a donde se dirigían. Ya era un punto a favor que no decidiera dejarla ahí a su propia voluntad, acaba de tomar la decisión de llevarla con él, tal vez intentar arreglar las cosas... o tal solo llevarla a New York para que sacara todas las cosas de su casa, terminar el contrato y olvidarse que alguna vez se amaron.

Al llegar al hotel, ninguno de los dos habló, el empresario apenas entró en el cuarto comenzó a hacer llamados a diferentes personas, hasta terminar con su abogado. Discutían en clave por lo que decidió ni siquiera esforzarse en saber que tramaban, era obvio que se trataba del divorcio.

Se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama tapándose la cara con las manos, necesitaba desahogarse, quería buscar la última alternativa para que Edward la perdonara, sin embargo, ninguna de sus ideas era beneficiosa, todas caían en un hoyo negro, ella lanzada a la oscuridad… sin nadie.

No se enteró en qué momento se quedó dormida, solo recordaba los fuertes brazos de su esposo tomándola para acomodarla en la cama y luego tapándola con una manta. Lo siguiente, fue otro llamado en clave con Jenks y después, oscuridad. Ahora a su lado una bandeja con diferentes alimentos y una nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía: _Come, por favor_. ¿Podría tomarlo como una pequeña esperanza? ¿Aún se preocupaba por ella?

No fue mucho lo que logró comer, se desilusionó cuando tocaron a la puerta dando paso a Sam, quien preguntaba si necesitaba algo. Isabella negó, preguntó por su marido, recibiendo como respuesta que el hombre bajara la mirada y abandonara la habitación. El llanto volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, suspiros, lamentos y, nuevamente, caer derrotada en la inconciencia.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando volvió a despertar, se sorprendió al fijarse en Edward sentado frente a ella, mirándola sin expresión alguna, los brazos apoyados con rigidez y la espalda en la misma posición que el respaldo. Se incorporó sin dejar de observarlo, intentó arreglarse el cabello y las ropas, mientras buscaba qué decir. No fue necesario, ya que él parecía tener todo un discurso.

—Malek te ha llamado dos veces... Lo cual me sorprende, porque di la estricta orden de que tu número no llegara a sus manos. ¿Se lo has dado tú? —La chica negó; él asintió sin mucha convicción—. El chico sabe cómo lograr sus propósitos, si es así.

—Te juro que no se lo he dado... —intentó justificarse, justo cuando él alzo una mano para detenerla.

—Llámalo, colócalo en alta voz —ordenó Edward acomodándose en la silla, los codos sobre sus piernas.

Isabella, con manos temblorosas, tomó el aparato buscando en las llamadas perdidas. Deseaba controlar las lágrimas, ya era suficiente llorar por lo inevitable, sufrir por algo que no había cometido, la empezaría a volver loca. Colocó el modo manos libres dejando el celular sobre la cama mientras sonaba tono tras tono.

— _¿Isabella?_ —respondió Benjamin con preocupación en la voz.

—Señora Cullen, para usted, señor Malek —respondió Edward, dejando a todos sin habla—. Ahora escuche bien, mi mujer dispensará de sus servicios, no será necesario maquillarla, ya que no volverá a suceder, se lo aseguro. —Detuvo su discurso como si esperara alguna palabra desde el otro lado de la línea, la cual seguía en silencio—. Así que no quiero volver a saber que la llama, ¿lo ha entendido, señor Malek?

— _Sí, señor Cullen_ —murmuró el chico. Edward asintió.

—Eso es todo, que tenga una buena noche, señor Malek, hasta nunca.

No fue necesario cortar la llamada, al parecer el asesor había entendido alto y claro el mensaje. Isabella no perdía de vista a su esposo sin comprender a qué se debía todo aquello. ¿Lo alejaba para poder reponer su matrimonio? ¿Lo hacía solo por venganza para dejarla sola? ¿Estaba celoso?

No pudo hacerle pregunta alguna, no solo porque él se hubiese puesto de pie contestando una llamada, sino porque no le salían palabras de la boca. Todo era muy confuso, ¿qué tramaba Edward? ¿Qué buscaba con todo eso?

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pensó que era Benjamin intentando encontrar una respuesta al llamado, pero su estómago se contrajo haciéndola sentir ganas de vomitar cuando el nombre de su padrastro se reflejaba en la pantalla. Tanto el empresario como ella, miraban el aparato sonar sin reaccionar, Isabella lo miró preguntando en silencio que hacía. Cuando recibió un asentimiento de su parte, contestó colocándolo en alta voz.

—James —dijo con la voz temblorosa y grave.

— _Pequeña, qué bueno es escuchar tu voz, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañamos, ¿cierto, Annie?_

No solo a ella se le revolvió el estómago, Edward frunció el ceño y cierta expresión de angustia pasó por su rostro mientras miraba fijamente el celular sobre la cama. El lugar quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras escuchaban la melodiosa voz de una niña a través del parlante quien gritaba que extrañaba a su mamá.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas, dejándolas salir sin censura mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar los gemidos que pondrían en alerta a su interlocutor. Se sorprendió cuando las manos fuertes de Edward la contuvieron por los hombros, dándole fuerzas para seguir la conversación.

— _¿Pequeña, estás ahí? Nuestra hija quería hablar contigo_ —dijo James con cierta voz de satisfacción.

—Sí... sí, aquí estoy —respondió la chica con la voz entrecortada—, ¿puedes colocarla al teléfono?

— _Claro, pero no vayas a colgar, luego tenemos algo que hablar —_ especificó el hombre, haciéndola estremecer—. _Annie, mamá está al teléfono._ —Otro silencio que solo era interrumpido por ciertos golpes al otro lado de la línea—. _¿Mami?_

—Aquí estoy, Annie, aquí estoy, preciosa.

Finalmente, la voz de Isabella se quebró llorando a mares mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Edward quien le acariciaba la espalda para consolarla, incentivándola a contestar para que la niña no se preocupara. La chica se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la manga tomando el celular para acercarlo a si, como si de esa forma fuera a tener a su hija más cerca.

— _Hoy fuimos al parque con papá... ¡Hice volar a los pajaritos!_

—¿Muy alto? —preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa a pesar que seguía llorando.

— _¡Sí! ¡Llegaron hasta el cielo!_ —respondió Annie.

—Así se hace, cariño —dijo la chica cerrando los ojos intentando tranquilizarse con las caricias de Edward. Se estremeció cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de James.

— _Pequeña, papá debe hablar con mami, luego tendrán tiempo de charlar juntas_ —un espacio de silencio—. _Bien, como te darás cuanta está contenta._ —La voz fría del hombre le dio a entender que la niña ya no estaba cerca—. _Necesito el dinero_.

Los ojos volvieron a humedecerse, más cuando su marido se corrió, lo miró percatándose que intentaba decirle algo sin que su interlocutor escuchara. Frunció el ceño cuando logró descifrar sus señales, quería que le dijera que se vieran hoy mismo; ella negó.

—Te dije que lo haría llegar la próxima semana, no puedo moverme de New York.

— _Algo me dice que sí_ —aseguró James con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, por el tono de su voz.

Tembló cuando Edward volvió a insistir que acordaran quedar lo más pronto posible, negó en silencio cerrando los ojos para evitar caer en ese juego, no podía poner en peligro a su hija por riñas de celos, testosterona y orgullo. Ya le estaba haciendo suficiente daño al no estar presente en sus primeros años, como para también reventar su burbuja de felicidad, diciéndole que su padre era un abusador que había matado a sus abuelos, violado a su madre e intentado matarla en varias ocasiones.

—Las cosas no son fáciles, por favor dame tiempo —insistió la chica.

— _No me estás dando lo que te pedí, pequeña, ¿por qué tendría que ser considerado contigo?_ —Isabella abrió los ojos encontrándose con los verdes decisivos de su marido; suspiró.

—Está bien, mañana a primera hora estaré ahí.

— _Eso es lo que quería escuchar_ —respondió James con una risita entre dientes—, _Annie estará muy feliz de verte... También aclararemos, esos asuntos pendientes._

La llamada de cortó en el mismo instante, dejando a la pareja en silencio, cada uno con sus ideas en la cabeza, esperando el momento adecuado para dejar salir las primeras palabras.

Bella se secó la cara con brusquedad, intentó ordenar su camiseta, también el escote antes de enfrentar a Edward quien parecía decidido, como si tuviera un excelente plan bajo la manga, donde todo saldría perfecto y nadie dañado. Mientras que ella deseaba con todo su ser no volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Lo miró de reojo, primero dio una vuelta por el cuarto pasándose las manos por el cabello, luego volvió a su puesto junto a ella, en la silla donde lo encontró al despertar, solo que esta vez se veía más relajado... o decidido, concentrado en lo que vendría. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza para encararlo, esperando sus primeras palabras.

—Ya me has contado cómo ha pasado todo, sin embargo, has omitido como llegó... Annie... tu hija a este mundo —dijo el empresario—, quiero la verdad, sin omisión, sin mentiras, ¿de acuerdo?

Se contemplaron fijamente, Bella suspiró asintiendo y bajando la vista antes de volver a mirarlo. Que más daba seguir ocultando lo inevitable, era obvio que ya tenía una idea de cómo sucedieron las cosas, y en que cosas mintió cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su pasado.

Para ella solo se trataba de omitir información dolorosa, tanto para ella como para él, al parecer, no era suficiente. Carraspeó, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y tomando algo de tela entre sus manos; comenzó.

—Fue luego de la segunda golpiza —confesó sintiendo el dolor de esa vez; hizo una mueca—, dijo que debía comportarme como una mujer y no llorar como una niña por los rincones luego que muriera mi madre. Después de eso procuré siempre estar moviéndome cuando él estaba presente, aunque las lágrimas eran imposibles de controlar...

—Me dijiste que no abusó de ti, que no perdiste la virginidad con él —le interrumpió Edward; ella asintió quitándose el cabello del rostro.

—Lo sé, ¿puedes dejarme terminar y luego me sentencias? —Sorpresivamente él asintió—. Dijo que el pescado quedó salado por mis lágrimas, que ya era momento que me enseñara como ser mujer... me tiró al suelo de la cocina, me rompió la ropa y me tomó sin más. Me dio una bofetada cuando se dio cuenta que no era una niña, como dijo él, yo hace unos meses había perdido la virginidad con un compañero de trabajo. —Isabella se pasó las manos por el rostro negando a la vez—. Fui una tonta, creí en sus palabras tiernas, diciéndome que entendía mi sufrimiento y que podía ayudarme a aminorarlo... Me llevó a las bodegas donde tuvimos sexo. Fue cuidadoso, responsable, pero luego de eso nunca más lo volví a ver. —La chica se giró hacia la ventana suspirando—. A veces pienso que me hizo un favor, por lo menos mi primera vez no fue en una cocina con el piso sucio y un hombre enfadado que no se preocupó si me dolía o si iba muy rápido.

—Me dijiste que no abusó de ti —ella asintió.

—Te mentí.

—¿Fue la única vez? —preguntó Edward en un murmullo. Isabella, no entendió a que se refería; él suspiro—. Que abusó... de ti.

—La segunda vez venía llegando a casa, todo borracho. Llamaba a mi madre, yo no dejaba de temblar mientras escuchaba cada puerta de la casa abrir y cerrarse, acercándose lentamente a la mía. Cuando me vio en la cama, me llamaba Reneé mientras me quitaba las mantas y me besaba por todo el cuerpo quitándome el pijama... Preferí dejarlo seguir que negarme y recibir algunos golpes... Cuando se quedó dormido, me di una ducha para quitarme el olor a alcohol y me fui a dormir a la sala. Dos meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada. —La chica sonrió, aunque con nostalgia—. Fueron casi seis meses en que se portó como lo hubiese hecho un padre, no permitía que hiciera esfuerzo, trabajaba menos horas para atenderme, yo solo debía preocuparme de tenerle la cena.

—Si saco las cuentas... —interrumpió Edward recibiendo un asentimiento de su mujer.

—Se enojó cuando se enteró que yo decía, a sus espaldas, que el padre de mi hija desapareció sin dejar dirección. Creí que era lo correcto, nadie debía saber que el policía Gigandet había violado a su hijastra. No obstante, él parecía desear que todos supieran que me dejó embarazada... Fue tan fuerte el empujón que me dio, que caí sobre el sofá dándome una vuelta hasta caer sobre el vientre; las contracciones vinieron de inmediato con un hilo de sangre entre mis piernas... Annie nació de urgencia, tres horas más tarde.

Ambos respetaron un prolongado silencio, cada uno procesaba la información a su manera. Isabella por mucho tiempo, intentó olvidar esos sucesos, cuando vio la carita de su hija nada más importaba, ni siquiera quien era su padre, solo agradecía que fuera saludable.

Cuando tuvo el valor de mirar a su esposo, éste tenía la cabeza entre sus brazos, como si se hubiese quedado dormido en esa posición, si bien, ella sabía que solo intentaba pensar, especialmente porque los dedos de las manos no se quedaban tranquilos, como si tocara el piano. La vez que le preguntó por ese gesto, le confesó que era la única forma de dejar los problemas de lado, pensaba en alguna melodía y hacía como si estuviera frente al piano.

—¿No pensaste en denunciarlo? —preguntó el empresario sin salir de su posición.

—Lo hice, desde el momento que tuve a mi hija en los brazos, solo pensé en protegerla. Cuando salí del hospital comencé a recolectar información, constaté cada abuso que tuve, lo que ocasionó que lo relevaran de sus obligaciones, a consecuencia, ocasionó la tercera golpiza, yo debía trabajar para mantenerlos, cuando verdaderamente debía estar en casa amamantando a Annie. Esa vez constaté las lesiones y pedí ser protegida por seguridad de mi hija y mía. —Bella se acomodó en su lugar, sintiéndose insegura de seguir, al imaginar qué pensaría de ella cuando confesara el resto—. Una noche antes de decidir enfrentarme con él en tribunales, me sorprendió cuando iba llegando a casa. Llevaba a mi hija en sus brazos junto con el arma, me dijo que las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos, necesitaban mucho dinero para mantener sus estándares de vida y criar a una bebé, así que solo había dos opciones: buscar un trabajo mejor o matar a la pequeña.

Isabella tragó en seco estremeciendo al recordar ese día. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reubicó su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con Edward quien parecía tan expectante como si se tratara de una película de suspenso. Volvió a tragar.

—Lo prometo, juro que pensé en traerla conmigo, sacarla de esa casa para salvarnos, si bien, no tenía a dónde ir, no sabía cómo iba a mantenernos, encontrar un trabajo donde me aceptaran con un bebé en brazos... sería imposible… aparte de que llevó la cuna a su dormitorio, solo la veía para amamantarla ¿Cómo sacarla sin que se diera cuenta, si siempre estaba en casa? —Nuevamente las traicioneras lágrimas hicieron su aparición—. De mis ahorros tomé un poco de dinero, dejándolo con una nota donde aseguraba que estaría enviando dinero mensualmente, solo rogando que no le hiciera nada a nuestra hija. Tomé el primer bus que me sacara de ese pueblo, confiando en él, por primera vez. —La chica lo miró detenidamente, podía ver sus ojos verdes cristalinos, sufriendo por algo que no debía—. Fue un milagro encontrar el puesto de asistente, me proporcionaba dinero suficiente para enviarle... Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando me ofreciste ser tu esposa y esas enormes cifras.

—¿No intuyó nada? ¿Preguntó de dónde sacabas el dinero? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido. Bella rio entre dientes.

—Las veces que hablábamos por teléfono, decía que estaba trabajando de prostituta por tener tanto dinero... Lo sentí como una broma privada, en definitiva, acababa de venderme para demostrar ser una esposa florero. —La chica negó sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de tener el rostro húmedo aún—. A él no le importaba, solo deseaba dinero y al tener a Annie bajo su tutela, era fácil, sabía que yo no la dejaría desamparada. Por lo que yo también sabía, que no le haría daño si quería seguir recibiendo.

—¿Cómo llegaste a tener... eso? —preguntó el hombre señalándola, refiriéndose a los hematomas de la espalda.

—Fue cuando se enteró de mi paradero y qué tan millonario eras. Amenazó con hacerle algo a Annie, por lo que inventé lo de la estafa en Seattle. —Cuando vio la cara de su marido descomponerse, rápidamente argumentó—. Igualmente hice un chequeo en todas las casas, fue de gran ayuda para asegurar que las cosas fueran bien... Y a la vez para tener una cuartada. Ese día aparecí tan elegante, con los diamantes, que era imposible asegurarle que no poseía tanto dinero. James asegura que te encaprichaste con la puta de turno, por lo que había que aprovechar de sacarte dinero. Le aseguré que no era así, le pedí a mi hija, pensaba contarte todo... —Isabella volvió a negar mientras limpiaba su rostro—. Me dijo que nunca le quitaría a la niña —murmuró la chica bajando la mirada—. Fue mi turno para amenazarle, diciéndole que conversaba evidencia de su abuso, tanto la prueba de ADN de Annie que aseguraba la violación... —Un silencio incómodo; las piernas de Edward se movían inquitas—. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, me golpeó en la cara, luego me arrojó contra un mueble donde logré ovillarme para recibir los impactos fuera de las partes visibles... Ya tenía experiencia.

Con brusquedad se puso de pie, Edward se sobresaltó afirmándose de los apoyabrazos con la intención de levantarse, preparándose para detenerla si intentaba escapar. Ella tomó un trago de aire, abrazándose a si misma hasta posicionarse frente a la ventana.

El silencio no duró mucho más, la chica se mordió la lengua un par de veces, pero finalmente decidió seguir, a pesar que dolieran sus palabras.

—Esa misma noche llamé a Benjamin, le dije que James me encontró y necesitaba una solución rápida a los hematomas y rasguños. Me mostró el efectivo producto que te mantendría ingenuo... Luego me hizo entender que debía pagar por ello. Esa misma noche le dejé claro que te amaba, que solo pedía su ayuda porque era el único que sabía del maltrato. —No se giró a mirarlo, sabiendo cuál sería su expresión, por lo que prosiguió—. El siguiente round fue al siguiente llamado: era Annie al teléfono contándome que papá la dejaba jugar con el arma; decía que jugaban a ladrones y policías. Cuando llegué, James tenía preparada la emboscada, me amarró las manos, me dio unas cuantas bofetadas y me dio un "lindo" relato. —Dijo la chica haciendo comillas en el aire con las manos—. Annie quería un hermanito y él con gusto se lo daría, ahora que teníamos dinero, no existía problema alguno.

—Te... —Se estremeció cuando lo sintió tras de ella.

Debía ser tal su enfado que podía sentir la tensión, no era necesario detenerse en él para saber que llevaba los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa y cada fibra de su cuerpo alerta a cualquier respuesta de su parte.

Sin dejar de abrazarse, negó.

—No se preocupó de mis piernas, por lo que pude darle un golpe entre las suyas. Quise aprovechar esa ventaja al tenerlo tirado en medio de la sala, corrí por mi hija, pero cuando iba a escapar, él me tomó del brazo lanzándome lejos... Otro golpe feo en mi cuerpo que tú no debías ver.

Era extraño, sentía caliente y frío a la vez cuando la tocó. Edward con delicadeza pasó una mano por su espalda, recordando donde estábamos los hematomas más recientes, exactamente los que narraba. No dolían, solo su tacto la hacía estremecer, por lo que lo alertó haciéndole alejarse. Bella lo lamentó.

La narración se dio por concluida, ya todo estaba todo dicho, solo quedaba escuchar el veredicto o esperar a la confrontación del día siguiente. No quería imaginar que llevaba en mente Edward al aceptar que viera a James, ¿le daría el dinero que pedía? ¿La haría pagar por lo que hizo, dejando que recibiera más golpes? No, esa última pregunta era estúpida, quiso golpearse a sí misma por solo pensarla. Aun cuando decidiera que esa relación no podría llegar más allá, jamás la haría pasar por algo como eso nuevamente.

Se giró para enfrentarlo, Edward tenía la mirada en el suelo, los hombros caídos. Parecía un hombre desdichado... bueno, lo estaba, eso sí, era diferente, ya no era por su pasado, ahora le afectaba justamente lo que evitó contarle. Debía sentirse decepcionado, ¿cuánto podría haber cambiado si le hubiese contado sobre las amenazas? ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? ¿Aceptaría a su hija? ¿Aceptaría tener bajo el mismo techo, a una niña producto de una violación? ¿Una pequeña inocente, pero que, para otros, era una aberración?

Se asustó cuando lo vio retroceder, le preguntó a donde iba, recibiendo por respuesta que necesitaba descansar. Eso significaba que no dormirían juntos, las cosas no serían iguales desde ahora en adelante, tanto si aceptaba tenerla a su lado todavía como amantes, o solo si deseaba respetar el contrato que los unía por demanda. ¿Podría volver a esa relación fría?

No dijo nada cuando lo vio salir, debía aceptar sus decisiones, ella misma tampoco soportaría dormir en la misma cama de alguien que te llevaba mintiendo después de tanto tiempo.

Se olvidó de lo que era dormir, pasó toda la noche en vela mirando por la ventana, esperando el momento para volver a enfrentar a James, sin saber lo que el destino tenía preparado, o más específicamente, Edward estaba preparado.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Respiró hondo, miró hacia atrás donde podía distinguir a Edward, Sam y Laurent, todas alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer James. Sus celulares estaban conectados directamente con la policía, nada podría salir mal, si seguía las instrucciones que le dieron esa mañana mientras intentaban tomar desayuno.

A pesar de ser la casa donde vivió una feliz infancia, ahora la odiaba. Desde el día en que su madre murió en ella, no soportaba estar presente, él lo había infectado con terror, ya no existían las sonrisas, por lo menos de los adultos, ya que su hija seguía ingenua e inocente ante lo que ocurría en realidad. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás antes de tocar.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y algo chocó contra ella. Annie le abrazaba las piernas, Isabella le acarició la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al hombre que la torturaba desde su adolescencia. Sonreía arrogante, haciendo un gesto para invitarla a entrar; su instinto decía que saliera corriendo con la pequeña, pero si quería recuperar, por lo menos, la confianza de su esposo, debía seguir con el plan. Entró.

—Con la pequeña hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa —dijo James tomando a la niña de los hombros para atraerla así si, quitándosela a la chica.

—Sí —dijo Annie con entusiasmo, miró hacia arriba—. ¿Puedo traerlo, papá? —El hombre asintió dejando que la niña corriera a la cocina.

—¿Has solucionado el problema? —preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

—Necesito algo más de tiempo —susurró Isabella intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. El hombre negó haciendo un ruido con la boca.

—Mala respuesta, preciosa.

—Por favor, no con Annie aquí... Por favor —suplicó la chica con James cada vez más cerca.

—Estoy seguro que le gustaría ver como sus papis hacen a su hermanito —apuntó jugando con el cabello de ella—, sé que te gusta exhibirte, llevas años en eso, ¿cierto?

—Eres un cerdo —dijo entre dientes, sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta. James rio.

—Vamos, Bella, necesito ese dinero, o Annie sufrirá las consecuencias...

—¡No me llames así! —gritó Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando el hombre la tomó del cabello acercándola lo más que podía. Sentía el aliento sobre su rostro, sentía asco, con ganas de vomitarle encima o escupirle.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, Annie estaba frente a ellos observaba confundida, la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe dejando el paso a Sam y Laurent con sus armas apuntando a James quien no la soltaba, mirando tras los guardaespaldas al gran empresario. Rio entre dientes al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Así que se lo has contado, ¿cierto, pequeña? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Eres más perra, te gusta ser maltratada?

—¡Suéltala! —gritó Edward adelantándose a los hombres de traje negro—, no quiero volver a saber que tocaste ni un solo pelo de mi mujer.

—¿O que harás? —cuestionó el hombre riendo—. ¿Patearme el trasero? Tómala, es toda tuya.

De un solo empujón la mando a los brazos de Edward, quien la recibió con delicadeza, asegurándose que no tuviera ningún daño. Bella intentó incorporarse para llamar a su hija, pero su padrastro se le adelantó, tomando a la niña con violencia hasta tenerla en sus brazos. La chica gritó.

—¡A ella no te la llevas! ¡Es mi hija! —gritó James con los ojos descontrolados.

—¡No! ¡No le hagas nada! Es solo una niña, no sabe lo que pasa —suplicó Isabella lanzando los brazos en su dirección, mientras Edward la mantenía firme—, dámela, por favor.

—No podemos, cariño, nos jugaría en contra —susurró el empresario sin dejar de mirar a James quien sonreía petulante.

—No, no, no... Por favor, James, devuélveme a mi hija.

—Vamos, ya tenemos lo necesario —sentenció Edward arrastrando a su esposa seguidos por los guardaespaldas.

El camino fue el silencio, cuando Edward intentó guiarla al auto, Isabella se corrió con brusquedad enojada. Entró alejándose lo más posible de su esposo mirando por la ventana toda la ruta. No se detuvieron en el hotel, pasaron de largo al aeropuerto donde los esperaba el jet para llevarlos nuevamente a New York.

En silencio, Bella lloraba pensando en esa mañana. Edward dejaba a su hija en manos de ese imbécil, luego de haberla criticado por hacerlo hace tres años. Tenía sentido, no aceptaría el hijo de otro hombre, menos de un abusador y violador, eso quedaría en el expediente y su fama sería barrida en el suelo. Todo por lo que había trabajado esos años.

No podía culparlo, al final, ella le mintió, se lo ocultó, cuando en tantas ocasiones le pidió que se lo dijera... como en otras no quiso escuchar. ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaran a la mansión? ¿Le pediría que se fuera? ¿Terminarían el contrato? ¿Solo quería hacer las cosas formales antes de mandarla de vuelta a Forks? ¿Qué solucionara sus problemas sola? ¿Para qué la hizo pasar por ese mal momento esa mañana?

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza cuando subieron al avión, se hizo la dormida para no ser interrumpida por nadie. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Edward la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio donde la dejó descansar, o cuando fue a despertarla para que volviera al asiento, ya que aterrizarían.

Tenía miedo, no sabía cuál sería su destino, todo era tan incierto ahora que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Su esposo parecía comportarse como siempre, pero a la vez mandaba mensajes contradictorios que la empezaban a desesperar.

Ya a media noche, se levantó de la cama al darse cuenta que Edward no volvería, luego de suplicarle que descansara antes de la cena y luego, cuando ella se negó a bajar a comer algo. Miró a todos lados buscando un indicio que dijera que podría venir o dar por hecho que volvería a dormir en la habitación de invitados. Suspiró derrotada, no le quedaba más que volver a su rutina, no podía vivir sin él, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, lo amaba con tanta fuerza que podría perdonarle que hubiese dejado a su hija con el maldito.

Salió del cuarto principal hacia la otra ala del segundo piso, se detuvo frente a la puerta escuchando, atenta a cualquier ruido que procediera del interior. La piel se le erizó cuando identificó los llantos, rápidamente abrió sin importar nada, se arrodilló frente a su amado posando las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras él escondía la cabeza entre sus manos, agitando el cuerpo en cada sollozo.

—No llores —murmuró la chica. Él negó.

—Es insoportable lo que siento —respondió sin dejar el lamento—, no puedo controlarlo, son tantos sentimientos que no sé cómo reaccionar primero.

—Puedo ayudar —dijo segura, a pesar de sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse.

—¿Cómo puedes ayudarme, si debes estar sufriendo igual o peor que yo? —Por fin levantó la mirada encontrándose el verde con el chocolate. Los primeros se encontraban irritados—. ¿Entiendes por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué no sé cómo enfrentarme a esto?

—Eso creo —respondió Isabella, recibiendo una negativa de Edward.

—No, no lo sabes... Si lo supieras, no me habrías ocultado todo esto —sentenció el hombre echándose hacia atrás tomando aire.

—No quise... —Edward negó entre lágrimas y una risita falsa.

—Claro que no quisiste —se pasó las manos por el rostro—. Isabella, en el mismo momento que supiste que fui abusado por mi madre, que recibí una horrible infancia... Justo en ese momento, debiste haber pensado en contarme tu secreto. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Mi mujer dejó a su hija con un delincuente, con un violador... le está haciendo lo mismo que me hicieron a mí, o peor, por lo menos mi padre permanecía cada noche conmigo. ¿Cómo debo reaccionar ante ello?

No puso que decir, no lo pensó desde ese punto de vista. ¿Qué podría hacerle James a una niña de tres años? ¿Podría corregirla con golpes? ¿Podría olvidarse que solo era un bebé? Se estremeció, llevó una mano a su vientre recordando cuando esa pequeña se hallaba dentro de ella y juró protegerla con su vida. ¿Lo hacía? ¿La estaba protegiendo de las amenazas? ¿James podría dañarla? Él dijo que jamás lastimaría a su madre, y terminó matándola... fue un accidente, pero la mató.

El resto de la noche lloró a los pies de Edward, ambos lloraban por una razón, intentando buscar las preguntas, el perdón o las súplicas para solucionar aquello. No obstante, todas esas contestaciones parecían muy lejanas.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Las semanas pasaban lentas y tortuosas, Edward no volvió al cuarto que debían compartir, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a casa, justificaba que acumulaba mucho trabajo por lo que prefería quedarse en la empresa. Isabella sufría en silencio, más luego de una reunión con Jenks para comenzar con la denuncia; los papeles serían presentados, ahora comenzarían con los testigos y finalmente tendrían que presentarse a tribunales.

Ambos lloraban casi todas las noches, cada uno en su cuarto o las veces en que se sorprendían en alguna instancia de la mansión. Se sentaban en el suelo y sufrían en silencio, acompañándose en el dolor que significaba tener las heridas nuevamente abiertas.

Nadie le daba una respuesta por el paradero de su hija.

¿Dónde iría ella si James era encerrado? Si le daban la custodia a ella, ¿Edward la recibiría en casa? ¿Se tendrían que ir? ¿Dónde irían? Negó con efusividad, conservaba sus ahorros, todo el dinero que Edward le daba mensual y no gastaba, aún tendría el trabajo de la boutique, podría sobrevivir con ella, buscar un pequeño apartamento donde podrían vivir juntas.

Suspiró... Juntas, olvidándose que alguna vez Edward estuvo en su vida. ¿Podría con ello? ¿No moriría de amor? Claro que sobrevivirá lejos de él, lo hizo por muchos años... Hasta que lo conoció, el único hombre al que había amado en su vida, a quien se entregó por completo y la aceptaba tal cual era, a pesar de sus secretos. No obstante, jamás supo de la hija de un violador. Eso no lo aguantaría, ya se lo dijo y aún no obtenían la solución ante ello.

Miró la hora, tenía una reunión en la fundación, aun cuando no sabía si conservaba su puesto como presidenta, si bien, no podía dejar todo botado mientras no hubiese una confirmación de su esposo. Se observó en el espejo asegurándose de estar perfecta, tal cual le gustaría a Edward. Era un vestido blanco invierno, junto con una chaqueta asimétrica, era un estilo moderno-clásico, junto con los accesorios con color bronce. Hubiese preferido algo oscuro, pero no tuvo ánimos de discutir con Rosalie cuando vio la ropa sobre la gran cama.

Tomó la cartera saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, como a lo hacía hace días. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, no pasó por la cocina, no tenía hambre y no quería comenzar con el discurso: _El señor Cullen insiste en que coma algo, necesita algunas calorías de más o desaparecerá_ ; palabras textuales de Jessica.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando Sam se interpuso en su camino. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él parecía avergonzado, aunque era seguro que no daría su brazo a torcer. Isabella bufó luego de intentar evadirlo por ambos lados, a pesar que el hombre fue más ágil.

—Bien, ¿cuál es la razón? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo debemos esperar un momento, luego estaré a su completa disposición —aseguró el guardaespaldas desviando la mirada. La chica suspiró.

—¿Estás haciendo méritos, cierto? ¿Aún te tiene amenazado con el despido?

—Sí, señora Cullen. El señor ha dado la instrucción de retenerla hasta que él llegue —informó Sam apenado—. Le rogaría que me hiciera el trabajo fácil. Prometo recompensarla.

—No tienes nada que pagar, estás haciendo tu trabajo, cuando en realidad ha sido mi culpa —afirmó Isabella girándose hacia la sala—. ¿Ha dicho cuánto tardará?

—No, lo siento, señora.

La chica asintió dejando caer sus cosas a un lado y tomando asiento en medio del sofá. Si Edward necesitaba que no se moviera de casa, significaba que algo no andaba bien u ocurría algún problema, o la decisión sería tomada y hoy le daría su sentencia.

Apareció Emily ofreciéndole algo de comer, por consiguiente, solo logró que aceptara una taza de té luego de darle una gran variedad de ideas. No tardó mucho en llevarlo para que no cambiara de opinión; no era mucho, por lo menos tendría algo en el estómago. De deshidratación no moriría.

Se incorporó de un salto cuando escuchó su voz, firme y atenta esperó su llegada. Se encontraba preparada para su expresión fría y distante, el hombre de negocios controlador ya no era intimidante, podría manejarlo si estaba preparada para lo peor. No obstante, percibir cierto brillo es sus ojos la desconcertó, parpadeó un par de veces intentando verificar que no fuera algo de su imaginación.

Desvió la mirada con la intención de no caer en un hechizo, pero fue peor. Las piernas cedieron haciéndola desestabilizar, con la boca abierta echó un vistazo a su esposo quien seguía serio, manteniendo la postura, sin perder ese brillo en sus ojos. ¿Se mostraba feliz, ansioso? ¿Sentía algo? ¿Quería demostrar algo?

Volvió a mirar abajo encontrando esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, los mismos que ella tenía. Se llevó una mano a la boca controlando un grito, aunque sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ya algo rutinario en esos días. Frente a ella, bajo la tutela de Edward, Annie la contemplaba con ojos brillantes y una hermosa sonrisa.

La pequeña miró a su alrededor dando un pequeño salto. Con el equilibrio recién adquirido de una niña de tres años, se giró tomando del pantalón a Edward, quien rápidamente bajó a su altura, acercándose como si la pequeña fuera a contarle un secreto. La pequeña le rodeó el cuello con sus cortos brazos quedando cerca de su oído, aun cuando todos podían escuchar.

—¿En serio voy a vivir aquí con mi mami? —preguntó muy bajo; Edward sonrió.

—Claro, esta es tu casa ahora.

—¿Tú vas a vivir aquí, también? —volvió a preguntar, él asintió.

—Aquí vamos a vivir los tres, junto con otras personas que te cuidarán todo el tiempo —fue el turno de la niña en asentir.

—¿Puedo ir donde mi mamá? —interrogó Annie susurrando cada vez más bajo.

—Claro, linda —respondió Edward pasándole una mano por el rostro—, este es tu hogar y puedes hacer lo que desees.

Annie sonrió, se desprendió del agarre, giró hacia su madre que seguía sorprendida, corrió hacia ella quien la recibió entre sus brazos luego de caer de rodillas. No dejó de llorar mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel a su altura, la pequeña la abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello mientras le contaba que Edward la fue a buscar para traerla a casa. Porque ya no viviría con su padre, ahora tendría una verdadera familia.

Isabella asentía sin poder hablar, solo le sonreía mientras la tomaba del rostro asegurándose que era su hija y que se hallaba ahí. No era un sueño, no era su imaginación, sino que su hermosa hija estaba con ella y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara nuevamente.

Mientras se abrazaban nuevamente, alzo la vista hacia Edward, quien miraba con los ojos cristalinos. Mantenía la distancia con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, como si buscara una forma de mantenerse ocupado. Le hubiese gustado que pudiera leerle la mente y viera cuanto deseaba que también fuera parte de ese abrazo. Sin embargo, aceptó la decisión, articuló un _Gracias_ , el cual fue recibido con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa.

Respiró… después de tanto tiempo, volvió a respirar.

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HE LLORADO COMO UNA MAGDALENA...**

¡wow! Había olvidado como era este capítulo, lleno de emociones y sorpresas.

Las cosas entre la pareja no están muy bien, pero las cartas han quedado sobre la mesa y solo falta conocer los resultados. ¿Edward podrá personarla? ¿Habrá divorcio? ¿Annie habrá sido abusada o maltratada por James? ¿El maldito quedará tras las rejas?

Sí, muchas preguntas, pero prometo ir solucionándolo semana a semana.

Gracias a _**zeron97, suhaylc, Naara Selene, Flori97, LauraECS, krisr0405, Maryfer VC, Manligrez, freckles03, alejandrablack22, carlita 16, Anónimo 1, Isabella Pia Cullen, MILE, 1999, Kimm, xxx, MINA, cavendano13, Isa Labra Cullen, prisjsr, LooreCullen, isa. pd. 56, somasosa, Anónimo 2, isa Kathe, Anónimo 3, Tary Masen Cullen, smed, Any, Akire Cullen, ISACOBO, Brigitte, bichi91, Lady Zukara Cullen Grey, kiki. Suiza, Yoliki, siria, Ruthy, Rommyev, jupy, Tata XOXO, any0239, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Charlotte, LaCatiraNay, ashleyswan, kedchri, Jael Cullen Stewart, IngridMMP, sofiarp, Jade HSos, Paty Limon, dracullen, cary, Mary lozano, lu537, luciamel, AndyAndrea, Tanya C Martell, Temhota Enterteining, Akire Cullen, Jimena, Jaqueline, marieFg, Pera l. t., xelatwi, miop, Flavia m, NinaCordova, SalyLuna, bells7451, CorimarCautela, Anónimo 4, Tatitha, Kabum, hindyracullen, RAKL Gt, terewee, Dianastw, monicaviajera1819, bella maru, Isis Janet, Maria José Guerra, Emmaly Swallen, Kjmima, lagie, GDC Preseus, monica- lizzy- perez, Pam Malfoy Black, Anónimo 5, Anónimo 6, H. Shiki, Magali, IamGelly4, AndreaSL, Sofa Echague, Gaby Chanii, gmea**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

También debo agradecer a las personas que me están ayudando en este proyecto, personas a las que quiero mucho por soportarme en mis momentos de delirio, o cuando estoy estancada o simplemente quieren compartir mi felicidad. Gracias a **Laura** (administradora del Grupo Facebook), **Pía** (administradora Grupo Whatsapp), **Jo Ulloa** (Beta de Vendida a Buen Precio), **Oswin Elizabeth** (Diseñadora personal), y **Karina** (apoyo psicológico). Gracias chicas, por todo.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	36. Capítulo 34: Esperanza

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Say you love me –**_ _Jessie Ware_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 34: Motivos que hacen retroceder**

.

Siempre odió a esas madres sobreprotectoras que no dejaban que sus hijos hicieran algo, sin antes asegurar que todo era adecuado, sin riesgos. Como si eso fuera a evitar cualquier accidente, si los niños lo deseaban, siempre encontrarían como meterse en problemas. Ahora ella deseaba poner a Annie en una bola de cristal con tal de salvarla de cualquier cosa.

Podía justificar que tenía motivos para pensar así, nunca tuvo una vida fácil, más cuando aún las cosas no eran seguras para ellas, a pesar de lo que dijera Edward... Suspiró, miró la hora, faltaba para tenerlo en casa, eso sí, no era mucha la diferencia, cada día era más distante, lo sentía lejos cuando otro día pasaba y, aunque lo intentase, él no deseaba que lo alcanzase.

Volvió a mirar la piscina donde Liam le enseñaba a nadar a su hija. Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en la mansión Cullen, no solo por las nuevas normas se seguridad para todos los que habitaran ahí, sino que, después de haber sido una casa limpia y ordenada, ahora Emily y Leah no paraban de reír y correr tras la pequeña que dejaba todo botado. Los cojines de los sofás y sillones no estaban siempre mullidos, la cocina albergaba constantemente dulces y pasteles y, los juguetes, comenzaban a apilarse en los rincones.

El cambio, fue radical. De un momento a otro, Edward se encargó que la mansión fuera adecuada para la crianza de una niña de tres años. Dio todo tipo de instrucciones, la segunda habitación del segundo piso debía ser implementada para la pequeña, de la cual se encargaba Rosalie; los muebles fueron mandados a lijar si tenían puntas, para evitar accidentes, algunas esculturas fueron quitadas y se colocaron puertas se seguridad en la escalera para evitar que Annie subiera y bajara sin supervisión mientras aprendía la distribución de la casa.

La sala de estar del primer piso, que usualmente era usada por los empleados, terminó siendo invadida por juguetes, una pila de DVD de series animadas, lápices y papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa de centro.

Esa mañana habían ido a reforzar las barandillas de vidrio de la terraza, ya que ese modelo era peligroso para niños, al ser solo transparentes, era probable que no las viera chocando contra estas, tal vez atravesándola y cayendo al primer piso. Por lo menos los jardines, el cuarto principal y el dormitorio que en un momento usó Isabella, seguían siendo los mismos.

También se cerraron las puertas del sótano donde se hallaba la bodega de vinos, el gimnasio y la sala de cine, espacios peligrosos para una niña. Edward estaba atento a cada cosa que pudiera afectar en la infancia de Annie... como si fuera su propia hija.

Y así lo parecía. Cada día, al llegar de la oficina, la niña corría a recibirlo cuando escuchaba a Harry desplazarse a la puerta principal. El empresario la recibía con los brazos abiertos para alzarla y pidiéndole todos los detalles que hubiese hecho en el día. Annie, con su lenguaje recién adquirido, le explicada cómo lograba que su madre la acompañara todo el tiempo, el paseo que dieron a buscar un helado desde lo más lejos del jardín, hasta la cocina, o las clases con Liam para aprender a nadar, así poder jugar afuera sin temor a caer en la piscina.

Edward se trasladaba hacia la cocina con ella en brazos, atento a cada palabra, dejándola sobre la encimera mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, entregándosela al mayordomo. Luego la volvía a sus brazos para subir al dormitorio escuchando el monólogo de la pequeña. Cada tarde Isabella desaparecía ante los ojos de su hija.

Todo podría ser perfecto, una familia feliz, recibiendo con el corazón lleno de amor a su primera hija. Experimentar cada situación, cambios y aprendizaje juntos, regalarse sonrisas cómplices y elegir la mejor educación para Annie. No obstante, no era así, él solo interfería en cosas generales, dejando a la madre corregir malas conductas y apoyarla en el caso que la niña insistiera que no quería hacerlo, demostrándole que todo era por su bien.

Luego que su hija se durmiera con ella en el cuarto principal, mientras su dormitorio se encontraba remodelado, intentaba conversar con su esposo, quien siempre poseía una excusa para alejarse o simplemente no contestaba dentro de la habitación de invitados. Las cosas eran muy complicadas desde que confesó la existencia de Annie.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a su entrenador personal gritar el nombre de su marido. Se giró rápidamente encontrándose con el hombre más atractivo que conocía, con quien tuvo la suerte de compartir una bonita historia de amor, no importa cuánto durara, ninguno podría negar que fue lo más hermoso.

Edward mirara al frente con una sonrisa, con un traje gris oscuro, con camisa azul claro y corbata a juego, admirando el avance que tenía la hija de su esposa, quien orgullosa movía las manitos para avanzar hasta donde esperaba Liam para recibirla y alzarla como llevaban haciendo desde la primera clase.

Isabella se sorprendió cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado y miró hacia atrás haciéndole un gesto a Harry, éste hizo una reverencia entrando rápidamente para seguir las instrucciones. La pareja se quedó en silencio observando las clases de natación, ella deseaba fervientemente tocarlo, poder sentarse en su regazo y preguntarle por su mañana, informarle como iban las cosas en la Boutique y en la Fundación, o tan solo hablar sobre cosas mundanas.

Se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó hablar, pestañó un par de veces sin dejar de contemplarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que le hablaba a Liam para que terminara con las clases, ya que Annie necesitaba comer para recuperar las energías; ni una palabra dirigida a ella.

El chico hizo caso tomando a la niña de un solo movimientos para dejarla en la orilla de la piscina mientras ésta daba un chillido de alegría. La pequeña saltó un poco en su lugar y luego corrió escalera arriba.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, luego de haber discutido con el mismo entrenador personal les dijera que debían dejar que la niña tuviera sus propios desafíos. Podría ser una larga escalera, al mismo tiempo no había peligro que resbalara al ser de piedra, solo absorbería el agua que ella soltaba. Ambos la miraban atentos, sonriendo con orgullo cuando ella llegó a la terraza y corrió hasta la mesa.

Como era de esperarse, fue directamente hacia Edward quien la recibió en su regazo como le hubiese gustado a Isabella. Pensó en disculparse por el hecho de quedar mojado, pero al escuchar la carcajada de su parte, entendió que no era una molestia, era solo ropa húmeda que podría cambiársela antes de salir de vuelta al trabajo.

Tras ellos aparecieron, con una gran sonrisa, las chicas del servicio y Harry para colocar la mesa y servir el almuerzo. Annie se bajó para tomar asiento al lado de su madre y regalarle una sonrisa antes de comenzar su monólogo de cómo logró nadar de un lado al otro en la enorme piscina. El día estaba caluroso por lo que decidió no cambiarla antes de comer, luego le daría un baño y vestirla apropiadamente.

Solo pensar en la ropa, le hizo recordar el día siguiente de la llegada de Annie a la mansión Cullen. Edward se había encargado de llamar a la esposa de su socio para pedirle el favor de elegir un vestuario amplio para la nueva integrante. No dio detalles de los hechos y tampoco nadie preguntó, lo único importante es que debía ser lo mejor.

Alice llegó a primera hora esa mañana admirando a la hermosa niña y haciendo alusión que podrían ampliar el negocio a vestuario para hijas de la alta aristocracia de la Gran Manzana. Las tres pasaron gran parte del día deslumbrándose los hermosos trajes y vestidos que compró en la Quinta Avenida, en las tiendas más lujosas, eligiendo todo tipo de prendas para la hija de Isabella. Luego llamaron a la estilista personal de la señora Cullen para que conociera a su hija y le arreglara el precioso cabello rubio en casa. Todo bajo un estricto contrato de confidencialidad.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de su marido dirigiéndose a ella, algo poco común en esos días. Abrió bien los ojos, atenta a cualquier cosa que quiera exponer.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó la chica.

—Si sabías en qué va Rosalie con el cuarto de Annie —repitió Edward, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—No quiere que nadie entre a la habitación, dice que todo estará listo a final de semana —informó Isabella sin probar la comida, cosa que él se dio cuenta.

—Debes comer. —La chica se sonrojó.

—No tengo apetito.

—Si debo tomar medidas extremas para que comas, lo haré, lo sabes, Isabella —sentenció el empresario mirándola con determinación. El estómago de ella se contrajo.

—Está bien, comeré —dijo llevándose un trozo de pollo a los labios bajo la atenta atención de su marido.

—Mami dice que no tiene hambre... Siempre le duele el estómago —señaló Annie con la boca llena de comida.

—Bueno, haremos un plan para que mamá coma, ¿está bien? —respondió Edward con una sonrisa para la niña, quien correspondió y asintió—. Ahora, come con la boca cerrada.

Gracias a la insistencia de la pequeña, lograron que Isabella comiera la mitad del plato, luego de no comer nada. Su hija aseguraba que sí comería postre, porque todos disfrutaban el postre, era mejor que la comida. Los adultos reían entre dientes concordando con ella.

Leah retiró los platos y Emily trajo una gran fuente de frutas piscadas de donde podrían sacar lo que les gustara, junto con una fuente pequeña para cada uno, con chocolate fundido. Annie fue la más feliz quedando cubierta de la mezcla mientras probaba con cada estilo de fruta que hubiese en la mesa.

Cuando por fin decidió que su estómago no daba más, se sentó a limpiarse las manos con la lengua mientras su madre y Edward terminaban lo que quedaba o intentaba probar bocado, en caso de ella.

—Ustedes están casados, ¿cierto? —pregunto la niña, desconcertando a la pareja.

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—Y mamá y mi papá, no, ¿cierto? —razonó Annie frunciendo el ceño. La pareja se dio una ojeada de reojo.

—No, tu madre vivía con James y cuando necesitó ayuda para cuidarte, vino a trabajar conmigo —explicó el hombre de la forma más simple que creyó. Isabella seguía muda sin reaccionar.

—Pero vive contigo, ya no trabaja contigo; mamá siempre se queda en casa conmigo. —La pequeña se inclinó en la mesa aún con el ceño fruncido, los vio a los dos alternadamente—. ¿Qué hacen los casados?

Isabella pensó en levantarse y evitar ese tema, no porque creyera que su hija no entendería lo que significaba estar casados, sino que no deseaba escuchar algo que amenazara con destruir su corazón. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño lo que es vivir en pareja, cuando nunca ha experimentado aquello? ¿Qué podría llegar a decirle Edward sin confundirla?

Estaba por intervenir cuando su esposo la miró detenidamente, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra logró que volviera sentarse y esperara paciente hasta que Annie decidiera que tenía toda la información necesaria para saciar su curiosidad. Sintió la comida devolverse.

—Cariño —habló Edward con toda su atención en la niña—, tu madre llegó a trabajar a mi empresa con la intención de darte lo mejor. Nos conocimos, nos gustamos y decidimos estar juntos. Isabella vino a vivir a esta casa, nos casamos y formamos una familia. Ahora estás con nosotros, también eres parte de esta familia. —Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa mientras los ojos de Isabella se humedecían.

—¿Qué es estar casados? ¿Solo viven juntos? —preguntó Annie contemplando los restos de chocolate en su plato. Esta vez, la chica intervino.

—Comparten una vida, se apoyan, disfrutan de su compañía, se quieren, se respetan... cosas así —explicó Isabella. Su hija asintió pensativa.

—¿Tú quieres a Edward? —Isabella asintió sin pensarlo; el sonrojo llegó de inmediato—. ¿Y Edward te quiere a ti? —No pudo ni siquiera enfrentar a su hija para responder.

—Claro, cariño —intervino el mencionado. Isabella no fue capaz de mirarlo.

—Mi papi decía que las personas cuando se quieren mucho, mucho, duermen juntos, se besan y tienen hijos —no se inmutó cuando observó a sus acompañantes rígidos—. Decía que mami haría eso cuando dejara de trabajar en New York, y eso no pasó, mi mami sigue aquí, pero tampoco lo hacen ustedes... ¿Por qué no duermen juntos, se besan y tienen hijos?

La sangre se les heló, no sabían que tema tocar primero, si de verdad se querían o como era que ese tema llegó a su boca por parte de James. ¿Qué le hizo a esa pobre niña inocente? ¿Había ocurrido lo que más temían?

Se cuestionaron fijamente intentando elegir quien hablaría primero. Era un tema delicado, lo más prudente era que lo hablaran madre e hija, si bien, Edward intuía que su esposa se desarmaría que algo horrible escuchaba. Reaccionó rápidamente invitándolas a disfrutar del pasto. Sin importarle si esta vez se ensuciaba el traje, tomó a la niña en brazos mientras con la mano libre tomaba a Isabella por la espalda para dirigirla por las escaleras, alerta de que no fuera a caer.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, Edward se arremangó la camisa, sentó a la chica su lado sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica y a Annie en su regazo, en posición que los viera a ambos. Unos segundos más en silencio antes de preguntar.

—Tu madre y yo no estamos durmiendo juntos, porque hemos acordado, que mientras tu dormitorio no está listo, ocuparán la cama grande para las dos. Luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Pero la cama es grande para los tres —dijo la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros—, yo duermo con mi mamá en un lado y tú en el otro. Después se dan besos y tendrán un bebé, es fácil. —Edward sonrió sin que llegara a sus ojos.

—Es una buena idea... ya lo veremos. Ahora... Annie, ¿dormías con tu padre? ¿En la misma cama?

—No, su cama era para mi mami, yo tenía mi cuarto de princesa. Cuando mamá y papá durmieran en la misma cama, yo tendría un hermanito —la niña miró el árbol junto a ellos, indiferente al silencio entre la pareja—. Si ustedes duermen juntos, se besan y tienen un bebé, ¿será mi hermanito?

A pesar de esa última información, ambos volvieron a respirar, sus peores temores desaparecieron al confirmar que Annie tuviera su propia cama y ese imbécil no hubiese abusado de su inocencia. Como acto reflejo Edward abrazó a las dos atrayéndolas hacia sí. Se quedaron un buen tiempo disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza y las personas que transitaban por la mansión. Luego la niña quiso saber más de estar casados, porque la pareja no se daba besos, ya que su padre le decía que eso hacían las personas que se querían.

Tuvieron suerte que Emily apareciera de sorpresa para llevarse a la señorita a tomar un baño, luego que la delatara la evidencia en la mesa. Isabella le agradeció con una sonrisa, que le correspondió la chica del servicio para, posteriormente, seguir a la menor de la casa.

El lugar se volvió incómodo, cada uno fijó la vista a un lado diferente, ella intuyó que su marido buscaba una forma de salir sin dañarla por lo que tomó iniciativa, poniéndose de pie justificando que debía ayudar con su hija. No obstante, sintió el calor apoderarse de ella cuando la mano de él la retuvo.

Se miraron a los ojos, parecía que las palabras no eran necesarias, a pesar que ninguno expresaba nada con la mirada. Solo era el shock de volver a sentirse después de tanto tiempo separados y a la vez tan juntos bajo esas paredes. Esperó paciente a que él dijera algo.

—Lo siento.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —preguntó Isabella en un murmullo.

—No ser tan comprensivo como lo fuiste tú, sin embargo, prometí estar a tu lado a pesar de todo, y lo haré. —La chica sintió que perdía parte de su alma antes las palabras del hombre.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, no es tu obligación —respondió entre dientes, soltándose con fuerza intentando alejarse.

—¡Bella!

¡Qué fácil era hacerle perder la razón! Se detuvo en seco, sintió su corazón latir descontrolado, recordando cuánto le gustaba que la llamara por ese apodo. Lo había dejado de hacer desde que todo salió a la luz y ahora, sabiendo que con eso la retendría, lo usaba en su contra. Sintió ganas de llorar, olvidándose del sentimiento anterior.

—Quiero entenderlo, quiero apoyarte como un amante lo haría, quiero ser parte de tu sanación —confesó Edward; bajó la cabeza derrotado—. Pero, es tan fuerte... es más fuerte que yo.

—Te entiendo, Edward, no te preocupes —dijo Isabella girándose para retomar su camino.

Deseaba llorar con fuerza, dejar salir todo el sufrimiento, desahogarse, intentar que no doliera tanto. Corrió dejándolo atrás, subió las escaleras, entró en la casa y se escondió en el cuarto asegurándose que su hija no estuviera dentro. No quería preocuparla.

Lloró… lloró tanto que se quedó dormida, sintiendo como el peso de su pasado aún seguía sobre ella, a pesar de haber liberado gran parte de este. ¿Aún faltaba?

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Sacudió la cabeza con disimulo para no alertar a Jenks frente a ella. Se hallaban encerrados en la oficina de presidencia en la fundación, viendo los últimos detalles antes de presentarse a al juicio que definiría la custodia de Annie, como la sentencia de James antes todos los hechos.

El hombre se mostraba determinado a ganar de la manera que fuera y, de la misma forma le explicaba cómo se presentaban los hechos, cuáles eran las ventajas y debilidades dentro del proceso. La chica intentaba concentrarse en cada punto, si bien, su mente seguía en casa pensando en que hacía su hija y en las últimas palabras que cruzó con Edward.

Parecía apenado de no lograr reaccionar como siempre le dijo, incondicional ante cualquier eventualidad, solo que nunca pasó por su mente, que fuera algo parecido a su infancia. Todas esas veces que le insistía que no importaba lo que sucediera, la amaría para siempre. ¿Cuántas veces le dijo que la amaba desde todo lo ocurrido? ¿Pretendía decírselo alguna vez? ¿O tan solo decirle que la quería? ¿Solo se trataba de una obligación a su palabra? Bufó dejándose caer en la silla hacia tras, llamando la atención del abogado.

—Lo siento... estoy estresada —se justificó llevando una mano a la frente.

—Lo sé, señora Cullen, no obstante, debe aclarar todo detalle antes que se enfrente al señor Gigandet —expuso Jenks determinado.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Entregué toda evidencia y daré mi testimonio, ¿aún hay posibilidades que me quiten a mi hija? —preguntó la chica con impaciencia.

—No, eso es casi imposible, a pesar de su complicidad con el agresor.

—¿Complicidad? —cuestionó Isabella sorprendida por la palabra.

—A pesar de no quererlo, usted protegió al agresor al no seguir la demanda, dejando a su hija en manos de un hombre peligroso. Eso se resuelve en cómplice de los hechos, no perjudica en la custodia de su hija; por lo que usted sigue siendo la víctima.

—Está bien —cerró los ojos un par de segundos para tranquilizarse, antes de enfrentar al hombre frente a ella—. ¿Qué lograremos con todo esto, aparte de encerrar a James?

—Peleamos por la custodia absoluta de la pequeña, una indemnización por los prejuicios hacia usted y una pensión para su hija, si el señor Gigandet saliera de su condena.

—¿Qué haremos con la prensa? —preguntó en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y arreglándose el cabello.

—No debe preocuparse de ello, señora Cullen —aseguró el abogado—, sabe que mientras no entremos a juicio, es mejor que su hija esté reguardada en la mansión, con eso nos ahorraremos a los paparazzi intentando saber quién es. Luego prepararemos una historia para evitar habladurías. Todo estará bien.

La mujer asintió, aunque no muy convenida. Sabía que todos se preocupaban de hacer un buen trabajo ocultando a Annie de los curiosos. Alice no había abierto la boca, ni siquiera con su esposo, solo se encargaba del armario de la pequeña y cualquier cosa que fuera de su área, nadie podría dudar su uso. Rosalie trabajaba por lo bajo, tenía sus contactos que procuraban no exponer para qué necesitaba los materiales y juguetes. Quienes trabajaban dentro de casa estaban tan encariñados con ella, que era imposible que fueran a hablar. Aunque, a pesar de todo esto, temía el día en que todo saliera a la luz.

¿Qué dirían de ella? ¿De Edward? ¿Cuánto revuelo tendría el hecho de ser madre soltera? ¿Una madre que llevaba ocultando a su hija por años? ¿Qué pensarían todos? ¿Qué dirían de Edward al tener que aceptar el hijo de otro?

Agradeció que alguien interrumpiera su interrogatorio personal tocando a la puerta. Sin pensar en quién sería, dio permiso para entrar. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Edward apareció cerrando tras de sí, avanzando con rapidez hasta el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarla detenidamente. Llevaba el ceño levemente fruncido, pero con mucha decisión. Saludó a su abogado personal y volvió toda su atención en ella.

—Necesito que me acompañes —miró de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado—, si no estás muy ocupada. —Prosiguió, ahora un poco avergonzado.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Isabella; él negó.

—No se preocupe, señora Cullen, ya hemos terminado, solo debe seguir lo acordado —aclaró el abogado poniéndose de pie, regalándole una sonrisa a la pareja—, buenas tardes, señor, señora Cullen.

—Hasta mañana, Jenks —respondió Edward.

Hace tan poco tiempo, estar juntos en una misma habitación los hubiese envuelto en llamas, no lograrían estar más de un segundo, separados. Se comerían a besos y si recordaban ponerle seguro a la puerta, hubiesen hecho el amor sobre el escritorio entre risas y complicidad.

¿Qué ocurría ahora? Incomodidad, frío, una habitación forrada en hielo permanente, indestructible. Dos extraños, dos personas que perdían la memoria, sin ser quien era el otro, como tampoco ellos mismos. ¿Cómo las cosas cambiaban de tal manera?

—¿A dónde necesitas ir? —preguntó Isabella con cansancio.

—¿Confías en mí?

Hace unas semanas ni siquiera hubiese preguntado, tomaría sus cosas y saldría sin siquiera avisar que no estaría. Ahora debía pensar en esa pregunta, ¿confiaba en él? ¿Él confiaba en ella? Suspiró, claro que confiaba en su esposo y llevaba terror de hacerle la pregunta a la inversa. Tomó sus cosas, pasó por su lado y salió en busca de Mike para informarle que saldría y no sabía si volvería, cualquier cosa podrían encontrarla en su celular.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa, saludó al señor Cullen y luego desapareció por una de las oficinas para seguir con su trabajo. A ellos se les unió Laurent y Sam protegiéndolos hasta uno de los híbridos. El viaje fue en silencio, ni siquiera hubo música que aminorara la carga.

Se sorprendió cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de Susan, miles de ideas vinieron a su mente, desde una simple visita cordial, hasta que le obligara a tomar terapia para solucionar sus problemas maritales y personales. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle eso? Negó internamente, no porque creyera que esa pregunta fuera absurda, sino porque por primera vez, no tenía una respuesta clara.

No quiso preguntar, saludó a la psicóloga y agradeció la invitación al interior de su casa. Pasaron directamente a la sala destinada para las sesiones, se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Edward se situaba en uno de los sofás, bastante alejado de ella. Intentó no tomarle importancia, centrándose en la mujer que les sonreía, con la intención de relajar el ambiente.

—Es un agrado tenerte hoy aquí, Isabella —dio la bienvenida Susan.

—Igualmente, más cuando es una sorpresa —aclaró la chica, sin perder cordialidad.

—¿Edward no te contó de esta sesión? —preguntó la mujer sorprendida; él levantó la mano.

—Culpable.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste? —cuestionó Susan atenta en su paciente.

—Por miedo a que no quisiera venir —confesó Edward sin mirar a nadie. La psicóloga giró hacia Isabella.

—¿Si hubieses sabido, habrías venido?

—No lo sé —confesó la chica con sinceridad mirando a su esposo.

La mujer algo escribió en su libreta mirándolos alternadamente, percatándose de la situación desde una nueva perspectiva. Tomó un gran suspiro, dejó sus cosas a un lado y los observó un momento antes de retomar la conversación.

—¿Quieres contarle, Edward? ¿O le digo yo? —El empresario la señaló—. Está bien, Isabella, hemos estado conversando sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, tus problemas, la aparición de Annie, el que ahora viva con ustedes y cómo esto le afecta a Edward. —Susan esperó antes de seguir, creyendo que la chica diría algo, si bien al no tener respuesta, prosiguió—. Edward dice que sigue amándote, que se siente feliz de tenerlas a ambas en su casa, siente que hay vida después de tanto tiempo, solo se siente confundido por las circunstancias en que han ocurrido los hechos.

—¿Y por qué no puede decirme esas cosas a la cara? ¿Por qué tiene que ser usted quien lo represente? —interrogó Isabella molesta, atenta en la actitud de su esposo—. Así no funciona un matrimonio, Susan, y lo sabes bien.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí, para ayudar —argumentó la mujer. Isabella negó.

—Agradezco mucho que desees ayudar, como también agradezco que Edward haya aceptado a mi hija con tanto cariño. Pero, desde que decidí contarle mi lado más oscuro, sabiendo que podría perderlo, siempre he ido con la vista al frente. He intentado hablar con él, sin embargo, se esconde, no quiere verme, no quiere hablarme, tocarme, besarme... —Dejó de hablar al sentir la garganta apretada, deseando llorar—. No puedo pretender que las cosas están bien, mal o como sea... solo estoy en el limbo, deseando que un día me grite por lo tonta que fui o decida perdonarme... no ser una simple promesa o un contrato —finalizó con más rabia que al inicio. Tomó aire—. Lo siento, Susan.

Con toda la rapidez que le permitían los tacones, salió del lugar corriendo a la puerta principal. Se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre, no sabía si sentirse halagada de que Susan dejara a un paciente por ella, o enferma porque no fuera Edward quien saliera a buscarla.

Se giró intentando mostrar una sonrisa, ninguna de las dos creyó ese gesto, menos cuando lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica. La mujer le tendió una tarjeta, manteniendo distancia, solo para no invadir su espacio.

—Es mi horario —dijo la psicóloga ante la mirada confusa de Isabella—, tal vez podríamos conversar.

—¿Dices que necesito terapia? —Susan negó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Necesitas conversar, desahogarte... solo ve mis horas libres y llámame, ¿está bien? —La chica asintió—. Será bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar y tomar café. —Isabella volvió a asentir, algo confundida.

—Esperaré en el auto —murmuró contemplando la tarjeta con detención, por lo que no vio el gesto de la mujer.

—Vuelve a casa, tu hija debe extrañarte, además demoraremos aquí —aseguró Susan, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás; Isabella asintió—. Igualmente... no le hará mal esperar una vez en su vida.

Ambas dejaron escapar una risita, la chica agradeció sus intenciones, se giró hacia la puerta donde la esperaba Sam. No fue necesario informarles que deseaba ir a casa, tal vez Edward los llamara mientras ella y Susan conversaban, pidiéndoles que la llevaran a la mansión, o tan solo era su imaginación y su guardaespaldas ya sabía identificar sus expresiones.

El resto de la tarde la pasó jugando con Annie. Como si se hubiera confabulado con su esposo, la niña le obligó a comer, amenazándola que no dormirían juntas si no terminaba la mitad del plato. Entre risas cenaron, luego tomaron un baño y al atardecer, la pequeña caía rendida mientras su madre le acariciaba el cabello.

No tenía sueño, sentía una masa de angustia en medio de su pecho dispuesta a estallar al más mínimo roce. Deseaba poder escapar, desaparecer por unos días, pero luego recordaba a esa pequeña criatura durmiendo a su lado. Jamás podría dejarla sola nuevamente, esta vez cumpliría su promesa de mantenerla a salvo, y eso solo sería si estaba a su lado.

Se sorprendió que tocaran a esas horas a la puerta, pensó en Emily intentando que tomara alguno de sus tés para reforzarle el estómago. Dio el pase sin moverse de la cama, solo giró la cabeza encontrándose con el hombre que ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia su hija para asegurar que dormía antes de moverse para estar de pie frente a Edward. Éste solo dio dos pasos al interior, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó Isabella en un murmullo para evitar despertar a Annie.

—Solo necesito decirte algo, prometo no molestar más —dijo con rapidez. Isabella asintió.

Como si deseara darle suspenso al momento, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observó tras su esposa a la pequeña durmiente, hasta finalmente tener que enfrentar a la mujer frente suyo. Suspiró un par de veces hasta que el valor vino a él.

—Tienes razón, soy un cobarde. —La chica frunció el ceño.

—No he dicho que seas un cobarde, tampoco lo creo —indicó, recibiendo una negativa del hombre.

—Pero lo soy, he complicado las cosas más de lo necesario. Mi inseguridad me hacía ser egoísta, pensaba que podría controlar el secreto hasta que lo olvidáramos... o que sería capaz de aceptar hasta un homicidio... solo me tomó desprevenido que fuera... una hija y no estuviera en tu expediente hace tres años —dijo Edward llevando una mano a su cabello, con la mirada avergonzada—. Solo quiero pedir perdón, y.… y...

—Y... —insistió Isabella atenta a cada palabra. Él suspiró.

—Te amo, Bella... No importa qué estúpida promesa te haya hecho, no puedo dejar que te vayas, porque nunca dejaré de amarte. Lamento no haberlo dicho en todo este tiempo...

Esa bomba a punto de estallar en su centro, comenzó a perder tamaño. Tal vez fuera una tonta al caer con las primeras palabras que le dirigía aquel hombre, pero eran tan importantes como cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez la esperanza jamás se perdería entre ellos.

Edward se acercó un paso más hacia ella, llevó una mano a su rostro acariciando esa piel suave que anhelaba hace días. Isabella cerró los ojos inclinándose hacia el toque que comenzaba a calentar su piel. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al igual que en él cuando juntaron las frentes, ese toque tan íntimo para ellos.

—Solo dame tiempo y paciencia, prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad —susurró Edward perdido en cada detalle de su esposa.

—Está bien —respondió sin titubear. Él asintió.

—Las dejaré dormir... buenas noches —la chica no insistió.

—Buenas noches.

A pesar que no fuera lo que ella esperaría, sintió su corazón crecer cuando los labios de Edward se posaron sobre su frente más tiempo de lo normal.

Esta vez no dolía tanto, que fuera otro cuarto solo le hacía recordar las palabras que le dio a Annie en ese almuerzo. Tal vez solo les daba su espacio después de tanto tiempo separadas, luego volvería a dormir con ella, abrazados, como en los viejos tiempo. Podría recibir el beso de buenas noches o ayudarle en el baño de burbujas. ¿Podría tener esperanzas en ello?

Sonrió... Esperanza era la palabra clave.

Esperanza era la clave en todo esto.

Esperanza era esa palabra que Edward llevaba a todos lados en su brazo izquierdo.

Sí... Esperanza.

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Otro sábado, otro capítulo y como dije en una loca entrevista... Después de la tormenta, sale el sol. ¿Será así para esta pareja?

Creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, Edward necesitará mucha ayuda para lograr superar esta situación, como también Isabella deberá replantearse las cosas para lograr un futuro con ese final feliz que desea.

Gracias a _**alejandrablack22, Isabella pia Cullen, Yoliki, Naara Selene, Kjmima, Mony Grey, krisr0405, m3lanii, bella- maru, carlita 16, dracullen, suhaylc, Tary Masen Cullen, Elena, ashleyswan, alondrixcullen1498, Angeles MC, Ayer Domi, LauraECS, Diana, prisjsr, Tata XOXO, Isa Labra Cullen, AndyAndrea, Conchita Leonard, Anónimo 1, Briggitte, Cavendano13, smed, cary, Jade HSos, Any, LooreCullen, IngridMMP, Anónimo 2, Manligrez, Rinat Woodgate, Paty Limon, Ruthy, Mary lozano, Prisgpe, Anónimo 3, Alice Brandon Cullen 2, Bell Albornoz, Sofa Echague, Flori97, Anónimo 4, saraygarcia08, lu537, kiki. Suiza, Fabiss, RALK Gt, terewee, miop, Pera l. t., Isis Janet, DianaStw, IamGelly4, Micky67, Laura Katherine, xelatwi, dany16, Anónimo 5, MARY BALTAZAR, jupy, dana3e, dany16, floorchi, Nanjeraly Acosta, quizás, Anónimo 6, ConiLizzy, monicaviajera1819, Karaina**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	37. Capítulo 35: Familia Cullen

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Runnin' (Lose It All) -**_ _Naughty Boy ft. Beyoncé, Arrow Benjamin_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 35: Familia Cullen**

.

—Quiero darle mi apellido.

¿Quería darle el apellido a su hija? ¿En qué pensaba ese hombre? Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esa escena de su cabeza, tal como si fuera un sueño están despierta, sin embargo, él seguía ahí, determinado frente a ella, con seriedad y convicción. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Estás loco —repuso Isabella negando incrédula.

—Piénsalo bien, las cosas podrían ser más fáciles... —intentó explicar Edward, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Fácil?! ¿A qué te refieres, Edward? ¿Nadie hablará de la bastarda de tu mujer? ¿De cómo fui violada? —interrogó con furia. ¿Dónde se hallaba el hombre de quien estaba enamorada?

—No, Bella, no estás entendiendo...

—¡No me llames así! ¡No te lo permito!

La oficina quedó en silencio, ambos se miraban detenidamente esperando cualquier reacción, más que nada de ella quien no podía dar crédito a la estúpida idea de su esposo. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿De qué le servía, más que tapar lo imposible, darle algo que significaba tanto?

Se levantó de su puesto para dar un paseo por el lugar, sabía que nadie molestaría sabiendo que ambos se encontraban encerrados. Toda la fundación debía de estar enterada que los señores Cullen llevaban una discusión acalorada dentro, como para ser tan tonto e interrumpir con problemas simples que cualquier otro podría solucionar. No obstante, Isabella deseaba que alguien entrara y pidiera su presencia con urgencia, eso le daría una razón para salir. Bajó la cabeza... Sí, ser una cobarde.

¿Era tan terrible que Edward deseara darle su apellido a su hija? ¿En qué cambiaría las cosas entre ellos? Finalmente, aunque el amor no los atara más, lo haría un contrato que jamás fue cancelado, por lo que aún mantenían una unión laboral o de negocios, como quisieran llamarle. ¿No sería lindo darle el apellido a Annie? ¿Ser reconocida por una de las familias importantes de Estados Unidos?

Pero, si su esposo decidía dispensar del contrato, romper su asociación, ¿qué pasaría con su hija? ¿Pediría su custodia absoluta después de su prontuario? ¿Sería capaz de quitársela luego de saber su pasado?

Se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos del hombre rodeándola. Se relajó instantáneamente, tan solo su cuerpo reconocida el calor del otro. Suspiró un par de veces cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Esos cariños ya no se daban tan seguidos, a pesar que Edward ponía todo de su parte para que la relación volviera a ser como antes. Las terapias eran más seguidas y era imposible no observar y asegurar la buena relación que existía entre Annie y el hombre.

Desde la mañana siguiente a que le confesara que aún la amaba y que no solo seguía la promesa que le hizo de no abandonarla, los cambios fueron evidentes. Edward en realidad quería a Annie, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la niña lo buscaba para decirle que se había terminado toda la comida, o que ya podía nadar más distancia solita, o solo querer acompañarlo cuando él contestaba llamados telefónicos importantes, girando a su alrededor o solo observándolo sentada en sus piernas.

Él, a pesar de llegar tarde y cansando, después de atender a cada departamento de la empresa y a unos cuantos que querían pertenecer a la gran franquicia, no se perdía un momento con la pequeña mirando dibujos animados, en la televisión del dormitorio principal luego de cenar todos juntos. Luego le dejaba un beso en la frente y se despedía con un _buenas noches_ para dejarlas a solas.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza para concentrarse en el problema que llevaba entre las manos. Edward quería darle el apellido Cullen a Annie, quería que fuera su hija, en otras palabras, adoptar a una niña que fue criada sus primeros años por un padre criminal, con la intención de quitarle ese peso de su pequeña espalda. Tenía la intención de alivianar lo que sería crecer con un dedo señalándola por ser alguien que no quería ser partícipe de tal situación.

Miró esos ojos verdes decididos, podía asegurar que no se daría por vencido, aun cuando ella dijera que no y diera mil motivos por ello. Seguía reteniéndola entre sus brazos, esperando la respuesta que deseaba.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho cubierto por ropa de marca, una de las camisas que ella escogió personalmente hace un buen tiempo.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Está bien —respondió en el mismo volumen.

La sorprendió cuando le besó la coronilla quedándose más tiempo del necesario. Cuando se separaron se regalaron una sonrisa, Edward le informó que se iría directo a casa, le había prometido a Annie ver una película antes de la hora de la cena. Isabella asintió sin comentar nada, lo contempló salir de la oficina sin despedirse.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio intentando recuperar el aire y entender lo que acaba de ocurrir. No era un hombre rencoroso, tampoco frío, como aquel que conocía hace tres años, solo era una persona confundida, esperando lograr la estabilidad que tenía hace un tiempo. Y no se imaginaba cuánto deseaba ayudarlo en el proceso.

Intentó por una hora concentrarse en el trabajo, sin embargo, la idea que Annie tuviera su apellido seguía rondándole por la cabeza. No era una mala idea, como a la vez le asustaba, su vida no era estable en el sentido concreto de la palabra, lo que le hacía dudar de tomar una decisión tan importante como aquella, a pesar de los beneficios que tendría su hija si aceptaba.

Dispuesta a dejar de intentar lograr resultados, sentada en esa cómoda silla, empezó a ordenar sus cosas para irse a casa. No obstante, la puerta se abrió de golpe olvidándose de las cortesías del respeto y privacidad.

Ante ella Benjamin se ordenaba la chaqueta, mientras Rosalie le no lo perdía de vista con furia por haber eludido la seguridad del lugar. Isabella miraba sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar, deseaba poder hablar con el chico, pero a la vez no quería ocasionar más problemas de los que existían. El asesor no era bien recibido en el perímetro de un kilómetro a la redonda de la chica, como tampoco en los sectores aledaños de la mansión o Entertainment Cullen. Y ahí estaba, yendo en contra de la corriente.

Suspiró girándose hacia su mano derecha llamando su atención.

—Solo serán cinco minutos.

—Isabella, no abuses, el señor Cullen se enterará de esto, lo sabes —insistió Rosalie, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Solo cinco minutos, yo me haré cargo de Edward —pidió la chica; volvió a suspirar cuando se entendió que la rubia no aceptaría—. Si en cinco minutos él no sale de aquí, puedes enviar a Sam.

—Está bien —aceptó la asesora con reticencia.

Esperaron hasta que la estancia quedara en silencio y solo ellos dos. Benjamin fue el primero en acercarse, aunque respetó el espacio entre ambos, sabiendo, por la expresión en el rostro de la chica, que era mejor dejar unos metros de distancia.

—Así que sabe toda la verdad —Isabella asintió—. ¿Te pidió el divorcio?

—No, vino esta mañana a ofrecerme darle su apellido a Annie. —Los ojos del asesor se abrieron de asombro.

—¿La conoce? —La chica volvió a asentir.

—Vive con nosotros, en la mansión.

—Vaya... me siento celoso —dijo Benjamin bajando la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella algo confundida.

—Él logró todo lo que yo quería darte —confesó levantando la vista hacia ella—, todas las veces que te pedí fugarnos para hacer nuestra vida junto a Annie, pero el señor Cullen lo logró mejor que yo. De verdad te ama.

—Eso dice —respondió Isabella no muy convencida.

—Espero que sean felices, sé que lo serán —aseguró el chico, luego le tendió la mano—. En realidad, venía a despedirme, he terminado mi trabajo.

—¿Renunciaste? —preguntó la chica sorprendida sin aceptar el gesto de él.

—No, tenía un contrato a plazo. Ahora el señor Black tiene una hermosa asistente llamada Victoria, con la que parece, comparten cama. Yo he terminado mi trabajo aquí.

—¿Dónde irás?

—Tengo dos asesoramientos dentro de New York, luego creo que iré a California —informó el chico llevándose las manos a los bolsillos—. Sabrás cómo encontrarme si necesitas de mi ayuda, siempre estaré disponible para ti.

—Gracias —dijo la chica sin saber qué decir realmente.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo mirándose hasta que el asesor rio entre dientes, retrocedió sin dejar de admirarla hasta llegar a la puerta. No le sorprendió encontrar a Sam cuando abrió, ya debían de haber pasado los cinco minutos. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la chica y se retiró. Isabella respiró luego de percatarse que llevaba aguantando la respiración durante casi toda la conversación.

Antes que su guardaespaldas cerrara la puerta, le informó que ya se retirarían a casa, éste asintió volviendo a cerrar, esperando a que su jefa terminara de ordenar para partir.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Rosalie llevaba una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, seguida por Annie que daba saltitos y reía ansiosa cuando la mujer le hacía la señal de mantenerse en silencio.

Isabella las contemplaba con una sonrisa e impaciente por la sorpresa. No había que ser un genio, ni adivino, para saber que la habitación de su hija se hallaba terminada, si bien, no quería romper la ilusión que fuera ella quien diera la noticia. Solo faltaba Edward, quien, según la pequeña, estaba entrando en la residencia. Las tres esperaban inquietas en la sala, siendo observadas por todas las chicas desde la cocina que intentaban reír con disimulo mientras preparaban la cena.

Annie fue la primera en gritar y pararse cuando escucharon a Harry saludar al señor Cullen. Ambos volvieron, ella en los brazos de Edward, a los pocos segundos, debido a que la niña insistía en que no era necesario quitarse la chaqueta para atender la urgencia de su llamado. Hizo que el hombre se sentara junto a su madre y ella se situó junto a la asesora con una bella sonrisa.

—Sé que tardamos más del tiempo estipulado, pero valió la pena —explicó Rosalie mirándolos alternadamente—. La habitación de la señorita de la casa, está perfecta.

—¡Quiero verla! ¡Quiero verla! —dijo la niña mirando a la rubia. Cuando ésta asintió, gritó más fuerte— ¡Mami, vamos, vamos!

Los señores Cullen se levantaron y los siguieron desde atrás, sonriendo mientras la pequeña preguntaba miles de ideas fantásticas a Rosalie, quien solo le decía que esperaba un poco más para cerciorarse por sí misma.

Llegaron frente a la antigua habitación de invitados, por cosas de no romper el diseño del lugar, la diseñadora decidió no colocar nada en la puerta, eso sí, procuró explicárselo a la niña con toda la magia posible, todo el asombro estaría dentro cuando sus amigas abrieran la puerta. Y así lo hizo, dejó que ella hiciera el trabajo, recibiendo un grito ahogado.

La espera valió mil veces la espera, para obtener el espacio tuvieron que quitar el armario del lugar predeterminado, junto con un escritorio empotrado, las dos camas y la ventana quedó oculta tras un nuevo armario. Cualquier niña de tres años adoraría vivir en un castillo y eso fue lo que recreó Rosalie.

Frente a ellos las paredes fueron pintadas de violeta claro, una cama en medio imitando los doseles de las princesas, frente a esta un escritorio para hacer sus deberes y una televisión para ver las películas de esas bellas señoritas con coronas. No obstante, lo más impresionante del dormitorio era el gran castillo en que se convirtió el armario.

Un pequeño trono en la entrada junto a un vestido de princesa, la puerta del porte de una niña, donde permanecían guardados los vestidos que Alice escogió para ella, los zapatos a conjunto, pantalones, camisetas, chaquetas, abrigos y cuanta ropa fuera necesaria, según a los ojos de la diseñadora. También se distinguía el sector de los juguetes, todo ordenado perfectamente en estantes o cajoneras.

Las luces se encontraban empotradas en el techo, junto al sistema de audio donde se escuchaba levemente las canciones populares de Disney. Todos envidiarían un lugar así para su hija, y Edward no había escatimado en costos para una niña que recién conocía y era fruto de un mal momento en la vida de su mujer.

Annie no dejaba de correr, saltar, de lado a lado observando ilusionada cada detalle, no daba más de júbilo al decir que esa era su cuarto donde podría jugar, dormir y ser la princesa de la mansión. Sorprendiendo a Edward, se lanzó a sus brazos agradeciendo; éste la abrazo con fuerza.

Como si tuviera un resorte, la niña se removió en los brazos del hombre mirándolo con ojos enormes y una hermosa sonrisa. Esperó con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo dormir hoy aquí? —preguntó Annie tomando el rostro de Edward, quien asintió—. Entonces puedes volver a dormir con mamá, ¡ahora pueden estar casados otra vez!

Nadie respondió a aquello, solo sonrieron y siguieron disfrutando de su ánimo ante la sorpresa. Rosalie con sigilo desapareció de la escena para darles algo de intimidad. Poco después, tuvieron que chantajearla con no dormir esa noche en su cuarto, sino bajaba a cenar.

Como era de esperarse, fue la primera en terminar, causando bromas de Edward, quien aseguraba que la podrían hacer comer todas esas cosas que no le gustaban, si le daban un cuarto nuevo, o solo el hecho de dormir en el. La niña no hizo caso, le pidió tomar su baño rápido y colocarse el pijama. Emily se ofreció a aquello, mientras ellos terminaban de comer.

Al igual que todas las noches, Isabella y Edward fueron a desearles buenas noches a la niña, solo no esperaban encontrarse con ella en medio del pasillo con su camisón largo y una enorme sonrisa. Su madre le preguntó si necesitaba algo, pero ella corrió por el pasillo al cuarto principal; a ambos se les contrajo el estómago, e igualmente la siguieron, sin siquiera comentar al respecto.

Dentro, Annie tomaba algunas de sus cosas, dejando el espacio que usaba, vacío, listo para recibir al dueño. Volvió a donde estaba la pareja esperando a que él la tomara en brazo; éste no dudó en hacerlo.

—Ahora puedes volver a dormir en tu cama, mamá estará muy feliz, ¿cierto, mami? —A Isabella no le quedó más que sonreír—. ¿Volverás, Edward?

—Sí, cariño —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

—¿Estarán casado de nuevo?

—No hemos dejado de estar casados, Annie —corrigió Edward entre risas tímidas—, solo dejé que ustedes se mimaran mucho.

—Ahora mami necesita tus mimos, y yo tengo mi cuarto de princesa —la niña estiró los brazos hacia Isabella—. ¿Me cuentas un cuento, mami?

—Claro, preciosa, vamos.

Ambas dejaron el cuarto principal, recorriendo el pasillo hasta el castillo. Annie rápidamente entró en el castillo y tomó el primer libro que vio, corrió a la cama donde esperaba su madre para arroparla.

No duraron mucho tiempo, la pequeña se durmió cuando iban en la mitad de la narración, y la chica se quedó unos minutos más acariciándole el cabello y disfrutando de la paz en su rostro, preguntándose si así mismo vivía cuando compartía con James. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello, ya no era necesario, en pocos días sería el juicio y la custodia pertenecería por completo para ella. No importaba si su matrimonio terminaba, podría sacar a su hija adelante y ser felices.

Procuró que estuviera abrigada y bajar la intensidad de las luces, antes de salir dejando la puerta entreabierta para escucharla. Se desvió a la que antes era su habitación, intentó escuchar tras la puerta, pero el lugar parecía en silencio. Cerró los ojos pensando que Edward debía estar abajo trabajando o escapando a la empresa con alguna justificación tonta. Lo que no esperaba era abrir la puerta del cuarto principal y verlo sentado en la cama.

Ahí estaba, sin chaqueta, sin corbata, los primeros botones abiertos y las mangas dobladas dejando sus antebrazos descubiertos, justo donde albergaba ese tatuaje que tanto extrañaba. Apoyaba los brazos sobre sus piernas con la cabeza mirando el suelo hasta que la escuchó, sus ojos se encontraron, intensos esperando cualquier reacción de ambos lados.

Ella fue la primera en dar un paso acercándose con lentitud, precavida de recibir alguna negativa que le impidiera seguir avanzando, lo cual no ocurrió, aunque de igual manera se quedó a distancia. Recordó una escena parecida hace pocos días. Suspiró, no más secretos.

—Benjamin apareció en la fundación —Edward seguía con la misma expresión.

—¿Qué deseaba?

—Despedirse, saber cómo tomaste la aparición de Annie, decirme que sentía celos de tu relación con ella —informó la chica ante la atenta mirada de su esposo—, dijo que había acabado su contrato con Jacob Black, ahora seguiría con otro y luego se iría a California.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —interrumpió él; ella se sonrojó.

—No quiero más secretos, quiero recuperar lo nuestro.

Edward suspiró un par de veces, se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego le tendió la mano a Isabella quien la tomó rápidamente. Los dos contemplaron sus manos unidas, sintiendo la electricidad recorrerlas.

—Ya lo sabía —la chica miró sorprendida—. También me sorprendí cuando lo vi en mi oficina. Él mismo se presentó para informarme que quería visitarte, pero agradezco que hayas querido compartir esa noticia conmigo.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Isabella, él pareció sorprendido.

—Es mi cuarto, también. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —La chica negó rápidamente.

—No, no... Quédate... Si quieres.

No respiraba esperado la respuesta, él parecía pensarlo demasiado, como si buscara los pros y contras de quedarse en la misma habitación y hacerle ilusión a una niña que no merecía sufrir si las cosas no salían como las tenía planeadas. Si bien, su corazón latió rápidamente cuando Edward fue al vestidor y volvió con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca.

Carraspeó sacudiendo la cabeza para reaccionar y hacer lo mismo, buscó entre sus cosas un camisón de seda azul claro y se lo puso con rapidez, para luego cubrirse con una bata del mismo conjunto. Volvió al dormitorio donde su esposo echaba un vistazo por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo contempló, cada detalle que pudiese hacerle recordar al hombre que amaba, no quería perder nada de sus recuerdos cuando tuviese que dejarlo; su espalda fornida, esos brazos que demostraban trabajo duro, como las leves líneas negras que sobresaltaban en el brazo izquierdo. El pantalón quedaba justo en la cadera, y ese cabello desordenado que le llamaba a enredar las manos en el.

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward se giró y la descubrió en su escaneo, soltó una tos nerviosa mirando a cualquier dirección en vez de los ojos verdes hipnóticos, como si regresara a ser esa chica temerosa que escapó de Forks. Cuando recuperó el valor, él seguía en la misma posición.

—En unos días será el juicio —él asintió—. Según Jenks, James irá preso, tal vez no vuelva a salir.

—Me encargaré que así sea —aseguró Edward sin moverse. Isabella tragó en seco.

—Annie deseará ver a su padre —insistió la chica, recibiendo un suspiro de su esposo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Bella? —Su pecho se calentó al escuchar el apodo. Sonrió.

—Sé que tanto tú, como yo, no permitiremos que lo vea, pero necesitará una figura paterna y no puedo prohibirte estar lejos... La quieres.

—La quiero, mucho —respondió Edward con un brillo en los ojos, Bella intensificó la sonrisa.

—¿Aún quieres darle tu apellido? —Él asintió—. Entonces deberías llamar a Jenks para que adicione ese punto en la carpeta.

Edward miraba sorprendido, parecía no dar crédito a las palabras de su esposa, solo un sueño anhelante. Sin embargo, ella parecía segura, le daba la posibilidad de ser el padre de su hija. Frunció el ceño, como si viniera a su mente algún recuerdo, algo que alertó a la chica, haciéndola temblar.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Edward.

—Porque he visto todo lo que haces por ella, que no importa cuál sea nuestro futuro, juntos o separados, sé que no dejarás de quererla... y tampoco me separarás de ella, ¿cierto?

—Jamás —aseguró Edward con un asentimiento. Ella lo imitó.

—Entonces, no hay mejor padre para Annie que tú.

En un par de zancadas se hallaba a su lado, abrazándola y besándola como su no hubiera mañana. Bella llevó las manos a su cabello enredando los dedos en el, acercándolo cuanto más pudiera. Edward la rodeaba con los brazos, con fuerza, olvidándose de la delicadeza al solo desear que no volviera escapar, extrañándola día tras día.

El aire era escaso, pero no querían separarse, se necesitaban, ya odiaban la separación que se autoimponían por cosas que no harían que su amor cambiara. No importaba que el pasado fuera escalofriante, o hubiese personas abusadoras, o cuán heridos estuvieran, solo unidos lograrían sanar las heridas, protegerse y ser felices.

A pesar de terminar el beso, sus brazos seguían donde mismo, sus frentes unidas, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus bocas. Comprendían que todo estaría bien si permanecían juntos, no podían olvidar lo que arrastraban, aun así, podían formar un camino nuevo, un futuro feliz para ellos y su hija.

Edward alzó la cabeza buscando su mirada, sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en los ojos. Ahí estaba la mujer de quien se enamoró y aún seguía enamorado, a pesar de cualquier cosa. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio algo más.

—No solo eso deseabas decirme.

—Como siempre, lees mis pensamientos —él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa—. Confío en ti, confío en que aún me amas y solo necesitas tiempo para procesar toda la información.

—Ya lo he hecho, cariño, no voy a dejar de amarte porque un imbécil te haya dañado. Tampoco porque tengas una preciosa hija a la que cuidaremos con mucho amor. Nada cambiará, más bien, me hace inmensamente feliz. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sientes?

—Claro —respondió la chica con una sonrisa—, lo veo y lo siento —dijo llevando una de sus manos junto a una de él hacia el vientre.

No eran necesarias más palabras, sus manos unidas sobre el vientre de la chica decían más que mil palabras. Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, al igual que los de Bella cuando recibió los labios de su marido mientras agradecía entre beso y beso, asegurándole que era doblemente feliz. No importaba si no era el padre biológico de Annie, lo sería de corazón y la amaría tanto como al bebé que ella custodiaba en su vientre.

Él la arrastró hacia una de las paredes del cuarto besándola con ferocidad. Bella gemía con deseo y una sonrisa, recordando quien había creado a ese tigre salvaje. Rápidamente le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza mientras las manos de éste le quitaban la bata e intentaba levantar al mismo tiempo el camisón, sin percatarse de que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo por estar rodeando la cintura del hombre, quien la tomaba fuerte por las caderas sin dejar de besarla.

Con un ágil movimiento, la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama, donde la depositó con tanta delicadeza como si fuera uno de esos diamantes que la vestían a diario. Se miraron a los ojos, intensos, llenos de amor que esta vez nadie podría destruir. Luego de la tormenta salía el sol y ellos ya comenzaban a navegar hacia el paraíso, convertirse en una familia.

Con manos y pies, Bella logró quitarle los pantalones, Edward la admiraba desnuda, deteniéndose en el aún vientre plano, sonriendo embobado con la noticia. Fue el primer lugar que besó con delicadeza, cada centímetro de piel, demostrándole cuando feliz estaba con la noticia. Ella reía entre dientes arqueando la espalda con cada roce, dejando escapar algunos gemidos cuando los labios de su marido se acercaban al punto más bajo.

Los besos fueron subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde jugó primero con el izquierdo, saboreándolo con roces antes de metérselo en la boca y degustar. Las manos de Bella fueron directo al cabello desordenado de él, cerrando los ojos para aumentar las sensaciones. Casi desfallecía cuando cambió al derecho haciendo el mismo juego, mientras una mano jugaba con el pezón sin atención.

La boca insaciable de Edward subió por la clavícula, cuello, barbilla, hasta devorar los labios de su mujer cuando le pedía acceso entre sus piernas.

Las uñas de la chica se enterraron en la espalda de él, cuando entró delicadamente en su centro, recordándole cuán bien se sentían juntos, como si fueran el molde perfecto. Ambos gimieron y dejaron escapar todo el aire cuando Edward estuvo completamente adentro, no se movían, solo disfrutaban de la intromisión, confirmando tantas dudas o superando las expectativas.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, pero cuando las piernas de Bella se posicionaron sobre el trasero de Edward, fue la invitación para aumentar la velocidad, hacer la bienvenida intensa y memorable. Ella descargaba los jadeos en la boca de su hombre, mientras él hacía cada envestida más profunda, hasta llevarlos a la locura.

Bella escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su amante, cuando sintió toda la electricidad acumularse en su centro, a punto de explotar, con el intento de no gritar y despertar a todos los que trabajaban en casa, y menos a su hija que dormía al final del pasillo. No obstante, Edward fue más listo buscando su boca, asegurándose que llegara al orgasmo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Juntos explotaron como hace tanto no lo sentían, cada terminación nerviosa en sus cuerpos unidos se estremecía luego de la descarga. Sus manos entrelazadas transmitían corrientes de una piel a otra, calentando la sangre y el corazón, quien no dejaba de saltar descontrolado. La respiración era otra cosa, irregular, casi faltante, como si se hubiesen olvidado que era esencial para la vida. No, nada era importante cuando sus cuerpos volvían a reconocerse, anhelantes porque ocurriera hace tiempo atrás.

Edward se giró sin soltar a su esposa para que quedara encima y no tuviera que soportar tanto peso. Ella recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho fornido, mientras buscaba acompasar su aliento al compás de los latidos de su marido. Él le acariciaba la espalda haciéndola estremecer, haciéndole creer que comenzaba a sentir frío, buscando rápidamente algo con que cubrirlos.

Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, sus ojos tenían otro color, brillaban más que una estrella, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la piel resplandecía, suave y fresca, a pesar de todo el ejercicio realizado. Ambos rieron por lo bajo, ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste.

—¿Ahora te avergüenzas? —preguntó Edward sin dejar de reír.

—No —aseguró la chica volviéndose a su rostro—, solo vino a mi memoria las miles de veces que soñé que esto sucediera, que volvieras de mi antiguo cuarto para hacerme el amor. —La expresión de él se entristeció.

—Lo siento, no deseaba demorar tanto en darme cuenta que las cosas podrían haberse solucionado desde el primer momento —dijo el hombre quitando algunos cabellos del rostro de ella—. Susan dijo que era un testarudo, tuve que volver a terapia diaria.

—¿Aún tienes que ir? —preguntó Isabella apenada, pero un beso de él la hizo sonreír.

—Sí, dice que es recomendable mientras estamos en el proceso de juicio, por la nueva integrante de la familia, y más ahora con la sorpresa en tu vientre. Va cada mediodía a la oficina.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —Edward sonrió negando.

—Susan dijo que no te molestara, menos después de tu reacción la otra vez —la chica se sonrojó.

—Estoy más controlada, lo prometo. Puedo culpar a las hormonas —ambos rieron.

Edward se inclinó para besarla en la punta de la nariz, luego los ojos, hasta terminar en los labios, un beso lleno de sentimientos, logrando que estos volvieran a brillar como hace unos minutos atrás. Se observaron en silencio un momento antes de él decidiera comenzar con el interrogatorio, no podía dejarlo pasar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Fuiste al doctor? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Pensabas contarme si las cosas no se arreglaban? —Bella rio tapándole la boca para que dejara de preguntar.

—Detesto que me hagas tantas preguntas a la vez, ¿podemos ir una por una? —El hombre sonrojado asintió—. ¿Cuándo me enteré? Hace tres días, y pensaba decírtelo, solo que no encontraba la manera, hasta ahora.

—¿De cuánto estás? —preguntó mientras asentía a la respuesta anterior.

—Tres meses —susurró la chica avergonzada.

—¡Tres meses! —Se disculpó con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que gritó—. Tiene sentido, ya que no hemos hecho nada en todo ese tiempo, pero, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

—El doctor me ha preguntado lo mismo, aunque dice que, entre todo el estrés ocurrido, puedo hacer relacionado los síntomas con mi estado emocional —respondió sin fijarse atentamente, jugando con su pecho—, debo admitir que en algún momento lo pensé, por los mareos y nauseas... creí que era por los problemas y secretos que ocultaba, el remordimiento. —Lo miró apenada; él parecía comprensivo—. Fue recién este mes que me percaté que la menstruación no bajaba hace tiempo, y todo tuvo sentido. —Sin previo aviso, la besó para que volviera sonreír.

—¿Hay fotos? ¿Sabes si es niña o niño? —La chica negó sonriendo nuevamente.

—Solo fui a confirmar mis sospechas, le pedí que todo control lo hiciera cuando estuvieras presente, ¿te parece? —Edward volvió a besarla con una gran sonrisa.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No, eres el primero —contestó Bella con la misma sonrisa de su marido. Edward silbó.

—Esto será emocionante, ¿lo imaginas? Si logramos que el juicio quede oculto, será milagro. Pero la prensa estará feliz de indagar en la señora Cullen con dos criaturas en poco tiempo.

—¿Sobreviviremos? —preguntó la chica con diversión. Él la abrazó fuerte.

—Claro, cariño, nada más podrá impedir que seamos felices con nuestros hijos, te lo prometo.

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la comodidad, sus cuerpos unidos por el calor, las sensaciones y los recuerdos. La chica frunció el ceño cuando el pecho de él se estremeció, como si estuviera riéndose en silencio.

Levanta la cabeza para fijarse que, efectivamente, reía con los ojos brillantes atento el techo. Lo interrogó con la mirada cuando éste se fijó en ella, recibiendo una caricia en la mejilla y una expresión enamorada.

—¿Recuerdas las palabras de Annie? ¿Sobre estar casados y dormir juntos? —Bella asintió sin entender todavía—. Ella dijo, textualmente: Cuando duermen juntos, tienen bebés. Acabamos de cumplir su hipótesis. —Ella también rio.

—Por todos los cielos, ahora creerá que cada vez que durmamos juntos, tendrá un hermanito —Edward rio más fuerte, olvidándose de los que dormían.

—Tendremos que buscar otro cuento para esa historia, aunque no me disgustaría que fuera así —comentó el hombre con naturalidad; ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Edward Cullen?

—Que no me molestaría tener un hijo cada año, habría que explicarle que durante nueve meses mamá no puede quedar embarazada otra vez, mientras un hermanito ocupe el vientre. No será tan difícil.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? —preguntó Bella asombrada—. Por si lo no recuerdas, soy once años menor que tú, lo que dice que tengo muchos años siendo fértil... Podrían ser más de diez hijos —Edward alzó la mirada al techo como si estuviera pensando.

—Necesitaríamos una casa más grande. Eso lo podríamos solucionar con facilidad —comentó luego; la chica rio.

—Estás loco.

Bella se recostó sobre su esposo con una sonrisa a cuesta. Edward no la soltó en toda la noche, disfrutando del peso sobre su cuerpo, recordando porqué se había enamorado de ella.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, aun cuando su mujer dormía plácidamente arrullándolo con los latidos de su corazón. A pesar de todos los problemas y tristeza que le hizo pasar, ella seguía ahí, firme, esperando con paciencia que él organizara sus pensamientos, buscara una solución. Le debía demasiado a esa mujer, no solo por la ayuda que le entregaba en las empresas, o haber aceptado ser su esposa bajo un contrato. Más allá de eso, le enseñó a amar, le enseñó que no era necesario vivir solo y, ahora, le daba la posibilidad de tener una gran familia.

¿Qué hombre no podía ser feliz con todo eso?

Cerró los ojos, descansando la mejilla sobre el cabello de su amada, dejándose llevar por el sueño sintiendo el olor que llevaba soñando, y que no les hacía justicia a sus memorias. Su mujer era especial y, aunque fuera culpada por asesinato, no podría dejar de amarla y cuidarla de tomo mal.

Bella sería única para él.

...

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL LIBRO!**

¿Qué mejor que comenzar este día que leyendo? ¿Y es aún mejor con este final? ¡Digan que sí!

Acabo de volver a leerlo y me emocioné, está fantástico, por fin sus sueños de hicieron realidad, y los pronósticos de otras, fueron acertados. ¡La familia Cullen se agranda con rapidez!

De antemano agradezco a todos los que me saludaron ayer por mi cumpleaños, son lo mejor por seguirme semana a semana y darme sus comentarios, sugerencias y ayuda. Ha sido genial compartir un día especial de modo diferente. ¡Ahora a seguir festejando!

Gracias a _**Yoliki, IamGelly4, bichi91, maries24, Isabella pia Cullen, Kjmima, Naara Selene, Paty Limon, LauraECS, Anónimo 1, Conchita Leonard, Maryfer VC, Mar, Any, rosy canul, IngridMMP, sofiarp, cavendano13, karen McCarthy, smed, TataXOXO, cary, Brigitte, Mary Baltazar, alondrixcullen1498, ValeH1996, Nanjeraly Acosta, ConiLizzy, LooreCullen, freckles03, jupy, Lu537, Molisseth, Manligrez, DianaStw, janalez, AndyAndrea, dracullen, SalyLuna, RAKL Gt, MARI, miop, bella- maru, Isis Janet, samantha136, Ruthy, ameli2703, KeliaCullen, Prisgpe, ashleyswan, Kabum, Belewyn, Laramm94, Sabrina, JulieDeSousaRK, Aurora Friki, MilliPrincess, jesicullen93, Luciacgca,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	38. Capítulo 36: Un cuento de Hadas

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _:/ groups/ 558811970821049 / ) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Next To You –**_ _Chris Brown feat._ _Justin Bieber_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 36: Un cuento de Hadas**

.

Observó a través de la ventanilla cómo el cielo empezaba a cubrirse de nubes, ocultando los últimos rayos de sol. El otoño se acercaba con fuerza, tan rápido, que no se darían cuenta cuando el invierno estuviera presente, las calles nevadas y los grados bajo cero. Se estremeció mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta acinturada.

Frente a ella, Sam iba serio esquivando a algunos conductores irresponsables, esperando paciente a que los autos de adelante avanzaran un poco más rápido para llegar a una hora decente al destino. Isabella miró su reloj con una rueda de diamantes, puso los ojos en blanco ante sus recuerdos, Annie pidiéndole a Edward un reloj igual al de su madre y éste, parecía demasiado complacido de hacerlo realidad. Se concentró en la hora, aún estaban a tiempo.

Observaba a través de los vidrios tintados, las personas en los otros autos a su alrededor, algunos malhumorados por no avanzar, otros cantando lo que fueran escuchando, mujeres maquillándose mientras el vehículo estaba detenido, algunos jóvenes fumando y algunos mirando hacia arriba; como si lograran saber cuántos autos habían más allá de su posición.

Pensó en el hecho de que ella no hacía ninguna de esas cosas, solo un par de veces, contadas con los dedos de una mano, manejó ella alguno de sus autos. Rosalie era la encargada de maquillarla, y en caso contrario, ella lo hacía antes de salir, nunca iba apresurada para tener que hacerlo en el viaje y, si lo hiciera, no debía estar pendiente del tráfico.

¿Fumar? ¿Edward la dejaría fumar? Rio entre dientes llevándose las manos al vientre, sería una locura siquiera preguntárselo cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Pensó en que sería una experiencia agradable poder salir con Annie a dar una vuelta, sin tener que depender de su guardaespaldas. Otra vez negó, su marido no dejaría que eso ocurriera, aunque pasaran sobre su cadáver.

No quedaba más que aceptar la vida que tenía, la de una reina en la Gran Manzana, a quien le hacían todo y que, su esposo, uno de los más grandes millonarios de la zona, era feliz de mimarla en cuanto más pudiera.

Comenzó a ordenar su vestido en tonos blanco, negro y anaranjado, cuando Sam se detuvo frente al edificio de Entertainment Cullen. Esperó a que el hombre le abriera la puerta y ofreciera su mano para descender. Ya tenía los lentes oscuros puestos y la cartera fuertemente agarrada a su antebrazo; las reglas seguían establecidas, aunque no fuera más que eso, pero no podía negar que le gustaba como se sentía siguiéndolas.

Cruzó la vereda con paso firme, haciendo sonar sus tacones mientras los demás se giraban para admirarla hasta que las puertas de cristal se abrían para ella, dándole la bienvenida. Los guardias hicieron una leve reverencia, algunas mujeres miraban desde los ascensores al público, envidiando su postura, mientras ella avanzaba hacia donde Laurent quien le mantenía la puerta abierta y le daba los buenos días con una sonrisa cordial.

Subieron al piso de presidencia en silencio, se encontraron Silvia Cope, quien la miró asombrada asegurando que algo nuevo se había hecho. Isabella le regaló una sonrisa, afirmando que las cosas estaban cambiando, pero sin dar información hasta el momento.

La mujer le informó que su esposo estaba ocupado en una videollamada con todos los socios, Tia inmediatamente le ofreció un café, a lo que ella negó pidiendo solo un vaso con agua. Angela se les unió un momento conversando sobre la vida, hace mucho que no se veían y las visitas también desaparecieron sorpresivamente. La chica no deseaba contarle a nadie sobre sus desapariciones, especialmente si Edward creía que era lo correcto, ya había quedado anotado el historial de un posible fraude dentro de la Fundación, como para expandir el rumor.

Su atención solo fue para su marido cuando apareció por el pasillo, sus ojos se encontraron brillando, sentimientos tan fuertes que fortalecían el romance entre la pareja, a pesar que nadie entendiera aquello. El empresario solo levantó la mano en dirección a ella, Isabella se disculpó con sus acompañantes acercándose rápidamente hacia el hombre quien le pasó una mano por la espalda dirigiéndola hacia la oficina de presidencia.

Ya dentro, fuera de las miradas curiosas o murmullos, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla con ansiedad, como si llevara meses sin verla y no solo un par de horas. Ella se aferró al cabello de éste dejando gustosa que invadiera su boca, movimientos coordinados, conociéndose perfectamente a pesar del tiempo separados.

Su corazón se llenó de vida cuando las manos del hombre fueron directamente al vientre sin dejar de mover sus labios contra los suyos. Desde el día que le dio la noticia, procuraba tener las manos sobre ella, a pesar que dijera que solo era porque la extrañaba. Sabía que no era cierto, no solo era esa razón, sino el temor de perder algo suyo o la inseguridad de que algo malo pasara cuando recuperaba la felicidad.

Cuando el beso finalizó, él enterró su cara en el cuello de ella respirando profundamente, Bella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba del momento aún con las manos entre los cabellos de su marido. El silencio era tan cómodo, que no era necesario ni siquiera saludarse como diría el protocolo.

—¿Vino Susan? —preguntó Bella en un susurro, disfrutando de los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban.

—Sí —respondió Edward, respirando hondo una vez más—, dice que podríamos bajar las visitas, pero no quiero.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Él negó, saliendo de su escondite para fusionar el verde con el marrón.

—Quiero dejarlo así hasta después del juicio, temo descontrolarme.

Edward bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable, Bella le entendía, no debía ser fácil luchar contra fantasmas que no le pertenecían, pero que igualmente debía llevar en la espalda. Sabiendo que su esposa guardaba secretos, aceptó formar una familia, ser una pareja con sentimientos de por medio que, en algún momento, se presentarían. Solo que no esperaba que fueran tan parecidos a los propios.

El gran error de Isabella fue ocultarlo, permitir que llegaran tan lejos como mantener el contacto con su padrastro, o no haber confiado en él cuándo se confesaron sus sentimientos mutuos y no contarle sobre Annie en el primer momento.

¿Podría justificar aquello con el miedo? ¿Se sentía amenazada, tanto como la vida de su hija? ¿Temer que cualquier paso en falso dañaría al amor de su vida? ¿Pensaba en la reputación de Edward? Suspiró hondo, a veces encontraba que estaba bien, como en otras, exactamente en ese momento, creía que era una estupidez.

Se olvidó de todas sus preguntas cuando los labios de su marido se posaron sobre el vientre, le acarició la cabeza y esperó a que volviera a incorporarse y mirarla.

—Jenks te ha dicho cuándo es el día, ¿cierto? —Isabella asintió—. En once días más.

—Sí, me comentó que hubo un retraso por el abogado de James. Lo nuestro está preparado y listo para el día. Tu abogado tiene mucha fe en que ganaremos.

—Nuestro abogado, Bella.

Parecía molesto cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, más cuando se alejó, dejándola de pie en medio de la oficina mientras volvía al escritorio y rebuscaba entre los papeles con el ceño fruncido. No quiso interrumpirlo, intentaba averiguar qué cosa le molestaba, solo se refirió al hombre como su trabajador, nada que tuviera un doble sentido.

Con un movimiento de la mano, el empresario le pidió que se acercara, ella acomodó su vestido dando los pasos hasta ubicarse frente a él, quien observaba unos documentos sobre la mesa. Rápidamente los reconoció, las letras grandes y negras del título eran imposibles de olvidar: El contrato de asociación, el pagaré de cada mes al realizar la transferencia a su cuenta personal, el primer depósito del día en que aceptó ser su esposa bajo un documento firmado y legalizado por la misma persona de la cual hablaban hace unos segundos. ¿Había que actualizarlo? ¿Existía un anexo ahora que su hija estaba en juego? ¿Tendrían que agregar el hecho de que llevara su apellido? Tragó en seco sin poder mirarlo.

—Todo comenzó con esto —murmuró Edward tomando la punta de una hoja entre sus dedos—, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde aquel día. —Acotó mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

—Mucho —confirmó Bella; él asintió volviendo al contrato.

—Hace un par de días, Jenks me preguntó por esto —dijo levantando la hoja entre sus dedos—, quería saber si debía agregar a Annie, alguna clausula. Es por eso que te llamé.

—Puedes hacerlo —aseguró la chica asintiendo, comprendiendo—, no le debes nada a ella, te aseguro que no pediré nada a cambio. Ya el hecho de que la hayas aceptado, me hace muy feliz.

La pareja se miró detenidamente, en silencio, ella segura de sus palabras, no quería nada de él, solo su amor y confianza nuevamente. Ya se sentía halagada de que quisiera seguir con su matrimonio, más cuando aceptaba a Annie insistiendo que tuviera el apellido Cullen y, además, tendrían un hijo. No necesitaba más y si era necesario modificar el contrato para ello, no podría oposición.

La sorpresa llegó a su rostro cuando su esposo rio entre dientes y negaba. Tenía el contrato entre sus manos, se miraron a los ojos fijamente por un par de segundos hasta que escuchó el papel rasgarse. ¡Rompía el contrato!

Soltó un jadeo cuando volvió a romperlo en cuatro partes y botarlo en el basurero bajo la mesa. No daba crédito a la imagen frente a ella, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿El contrato se invalidaba? Pero ella tenía una copia, firmada por ambos, aún podía llevarse a cabo lo que estuviera escrito en esos papeles, si bien soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio otra copia entre ellos siendo destrozada por Edward, con tanta seguridad que cualquier podría asegurar que entendía perfectamente lo que hacía.

—No quiero más contrato o acuerdos entre nosotros, cariño, quiero amarte sin pensar en que lo haces porque el contrato lo decía. ¿Quieres usar la ropa que desees?, hazlo. ¿Quieres dejar de usar diamantes?, puedes hacerlo. ¿Deseas olvidar todas esas reglas?, pues bien, yo estaré feliz de apoyarte. Quiero merecer tu amor, tu respeto y confianza, quiero ser un buen padre para Annie y un buen esposo para ti; no más normas, no más instrucciones, quiero que seas tú.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo sin saber que más decir.

—También te amo, Bella —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa radiante—. Desde hoy, todo será nuestro, ya nada le pertenecerá al otro, a excepción de la boutique y los ahorros que tengas, esos seguirán siendo solo tuyos. Quiero que todo lo demás nos pertenezca a ambos, especialmente si me has hecho partícipe y me quieres dar la mitad de lo más preciado que tienes; sin contar a la criatura que viene en camino —concluyó, atento a cualquier expresión en su mujer.

—No sé qué decir —murmuró la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward rápidamente llegó a su lado.

—No tienes por qué decir algo, solo acepta... El único contrato que quiero entre nosotros es el de matrimonio y el certificado que diga que tengo hijos hermosos contigo; nada más. ¿Aceptas?

Los ojos del empresario se abrieron del susto cuando vio a su mujer caer de rodillas al suelo sin poder contenerla, resbalándose entre sus brazos. Bajó a su altura acunándola intentando consolarla, fallando en su propósito. Isabella lloraba desconsoladamente, sin lograr controlar ni una sola lágrima, ni los ruidos que salían de su garganta.

Ambos en el suelo se abrazaban, reconfortándose mutuamente, intentando sanar las heridas sangrantes, esas que llevaban con ellos mismos, ignorando que siguieran abiertas. Jamás podrían volver a ser como antes, sus vidas estaban destrozadas, solo quedaba curarlas, intentar que no infectaras y seguir adelante. Era seguro que quedarían marcas, pero ya no correrían peligro de morir de dolor.

Isabella logró controlar los gemidos, a pesar que sus mejillas no dejaban de humedecerse. Miró a su esposo a los ojos, quien también lloraba en silencio, solo preocupado por contenerla.

—No lo entiendo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser así luego de lo que te he hecho.

—Porque a pesar del sufrimiento, es más fuerte el amor que te tengo —respondió el hombre acariciándole la mejilla—. Tú me enseñaste que se puede amar y confiar en alguien; lo sabes, no puedo dejarte ir, aun cuando me hayas herido. Sé que no podría vivir sin ti, más que seguir sufriendo; quiero sufrir a tu lado, porque sé que estaremos para ayudarnos, porque te necesito para sanar. —Bella negó con fuerza, llorando cada vez más.

—No, no puede ser así, eso es masoquista. No puedo permitir que sufras toda la vida.

Edward la abrazó haciendo que se recostara en su pecho, intentó contener las lágrimas, pero solo el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad que lo dejara, le hacía doler aún más. Necesitaba que entendiera, que todo estaría bien entre ellos si seguían juntos. Le besó la coronilla un par de veces antes de susurrarle al oído.

—No sufriremos toda la vida, te lo prometo... Solo hasta que la tormenta pase. Luego seremos felices, muy felices si prometes quedarte a mi lado, ¿lo harás?

—Es injusto —dijo la chica negando con fervor.

—No, no lo es... injusto sería no poder estar juntos.

—¿Cómo vamos a lograr eso? —preguntó Bella secándose los ojos para luego seguir con los de su marido.

—Con paciencia, perseverancia y amor... mucho amor —contestó Edward besando las manos de su amada—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por nosotros? —La chica asintió.

—Puedo hacer lo que sea, lo prometo.

Su respiración comenzó a calmarse, las lágrimas empezaron a desaparecer y su abrazo era cada vez más fuerte. No tuvieron necesidad de incorporarse, por lo que siguieron en el suelo buscando un poco de paz, calmarse para seguir adelante.

Ninguno se movió cuando Tia toco a la puerta y Edward la hizo pasar. Ella tampoco preguntó nada, solo informó sobre el llamado desde la mansión buscando a la señora Cullen, la pareja asintió mientras la secretaria salía en silencio.

Annie quería tomar helado y no quedaba en casa, la pequeña gritó de la emoción cuando escuchó a Edward desde la línea y preguntó si estaban besándose. La pareja rio por primera vez ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña, ese sería un largo trabajo, hacerle entender que las cosas no eran solo besarse y dormir juntos como se lo planteó reiteradas veces James cuando vivían juntos. Sin embargo, el empresario le aseguró que pronto estaría en casa con mucho helado, así que debía buscar una película para verla los tres juntos.

Cuando la llamada se cortó, se miraron fijamente, Bella le dio las gracias por todo lo que hacía, él negó con una sonrisa, no era necesario agradecer cuando ambos daban de su parte. Solo ayudó a recuperar a la niña, mientras que ella le estaba dando una familia.

Poco después se pudieron de pie con la intención de no demorar más, Annie no tardaría en llamar nuevamente por lo que quería cumplir la promesa. Edward besó a su mujer con delicadeza, demostrándole que todo estaría bien desde ese momento, y se aseguraría de ello.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Los dos estaban nerviosos, no se trataba de una simple visita a cada de Esme y Carlisle, una cena agradable y conversación amena. En esta ocasión, tal vez unos cuántos tendrían una reacción muy diferente, especialmente si los abuelos de Edward estarán presentes.

Sería la primera vez que Annie saldría de la mansión luego de su llegada, ya era momento de presentarla antes de que todo salga a la luz. El juicio estaba a solo diez días y las probabilidades de que la prensa no notara el escándalo donde se encontrarían los reyes de New York, eran muy bajas para que la niña siguiera en la ignorancia.

La pequeña era la más entusiasmada, no entendía muy bien a lo que iban, solo estaba feliz porque saldrían a otro lugar dentro de la ciudad, ya que ella no conocía ninguna parte dónde provenía en un pueblo muy chiquito, lo único que quería era aventurarse. Edward, a cada momento, le prometía que la llevaría a un tour todos los días hasta conocer cada esquina, aunque para ello, debían esperar un poco más. Se sorprendía que Annie fuera tan comprensiva ante esas cosas teniendo solo tres años, cuando otro niño de su edad haría un berrinche.

La pareja siempre se preguntaba cómo fue la crianza de la pequeña, cuáles fueron los métodos que usaba James para enseñarle las cosas, especialmente cuando le preguntaban a la niña y ella decía que nunca le pegaron, o le gritaban fuerte. Era todo tan ambiguo, ellos conocían a un hombre tan diferente del cual hablaba Annie, que les era complicado imaginar a alguien dulce, que la tratara con devoción.

Isabella se miraba en el espejo usando las cremas hidratantes en su rostro y cuello, concentrada miraba cada detalle como lo llevaba haciendo hace años. Se estremeció cuando su marido apareció tras ella besándole el cuello y llevando las manos por dentro de la bata para acariciar el vientre desnudo. Sonrió mientras descansaba el cuerpo sobre él olvidándose de su tratamiento de belleza.

—Te dije que no era necesario seguir las reglas del contrato.

—Pero hay cosas que me gustan y no dejaré de hacerlas —respondió la chica cerrando los ojos cuando le besó detrás de la oreja.

—Está bien —dijo Edward apoyándose en el hombro, mirándose a través del espejo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella identificando esa expresión; estaba preocupado.

—Nada, ¿puedo elegir tu ropa? —ella rio.

—¿No que había que dejar de seguir las reglas? —Edward también rio y le besó la mejilla sacando las manos para apoyarlas en sus brazos.

—Hay cosas que me gustan y no dejaré de hacerlas —respondió, siguiendo el juego de su mujer, esta rio.

—Está bien, es todo tuyo, ahora déjame terminar.

El hombre esta vez le besó el hombro sobre la seda, se giró para ir al vestidor, pero se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla una vez más. Frunció levemente el ceño, Isabella apoyó las manos sobre el mesón esperando las palabras.

—Tienes que comer —Bella suspiró bajando la mirada—. Sé que tienes nauseas, pero debes intentarlo.

—Eso hago, pero todo se devuelve fácilmente —objetó la chica, su marido negó.

—Mañana mismo pedirás la hora más cercana con el doctor, no esperaré hasta después del juicio —sentenció Edward; ella suspiró otra vez y asintió. Él se calmó—. Te amo, Bella, ya no eres solo tú, son los tres. —La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo sé, a primera hora cambiare el horario.

El hombre, ya más tranquilo, salió del baño dejándola sola nuevamente. Suspiró una vez más, llevándose las manos al vientre. No podía sentirlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí; un pedacito de él y de ella para amar con locura. Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa boba, buscando concentrarse en su aspecto, olvidando cualquier problema vecino, en especial la comida en casa de sus suegros.

Se apresuró en volver al cuarto, aun le faltaba vestirse e ir por su hija. Sabía que Emily estaba con ella, ayudándole a vestir y peinarla, pero aún se ponía nerviosa si no la tenia cerca. Todo se le olvidó cuando vio la ropa tendida sobre la cama.

Miró a todos lados buscando al responsable de ello, jamás se le pasó por la mente que dejarle elegir su ropa, se encontraría con esa tenida. ¿Pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta holgada? ¿Quién era el hombre que la acompañaba y dónde estaba su esposo?

—¿No te gusta? —Isabella se sobresaltó ante la voz aterciopelada de Edward saliendo por el vestidor.

Bien, si el aire se le había ido cuando vio la ropa sobre la cama, verlo a él salir vestido así, le acaba de ser un paro cardiaco. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, un suéter de la misma tonalidad, el cabello desordenado mientras se ponía un abrigo negro. Las hormonas en su interior se revolucionaron, dispuesta a deshacerse de la bata y dejar que ese hombre hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Como si Edward pudiera leerle la mente, se rio avanzando rápidamente para rodearla con sus brazos y aferrarle el trozo de seda. La besó intensamente antes de mirarla a los ojos con cariño.

—Más tarde, ¿está bien? —Isabella asintió aun desorientada—. ¿Algo no te gustó?

—Tú me gustaste mucho —respondió sin procesar, causando que Edward riera; carraspeó—, no esperaba tanta informalidad. —El hombre le besó la frente.

—Hoy necesitamos informalidad, cariño. Vístete.

No le sorprendió que él se fuera rápidamente de la habitación, necesitaban concentrarse en la noticia que debían dar, no en una cama con ellos dos llenos de pasión. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitar la imagen de su marido para poder vestirse.

Tal cual le dijo una vez Alice, la ropa le quedaba como si fuera una segunda piel, todo pensado en sus medidas, por si algún día decidía desafiar al hombre gruñón. Qué sorpresa se llevaría su amiga si supiera que fue él quien eligió el vestuario, olvidándose de los hermosos vestidos que aun esperaban su turno para ser usados. No le sorprendió encontrar un par de pendientes sobre el tocador, solo el hecho que fuera dos pequeños brillantes. ¿Cuál sería la idea de Edward para ese día?

Se los puso, acomodó su cabello y se colocó un poco de perfume. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, verificando que todo estuviera correctamente. Aunque las reglas no siguieran, conocía perfectamente a su amiga y a su mano derecha como para saber que no les gustaría que diera una mala imagen. Aún seguía siendo la mujer de uno de los millonarios más importantes de Estados Unidos, como para dejarse llevar por un momento.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, Harry la recibió en los últimos escalones, como siempre que escuchaba los tacones a la distancia. Le sonrió en agradecimiento sin ser necesario preguntar por su esposo quien disfrutaba con Annie en la sala. Su vientre se llenó de mariposas y los ojos amenazaron con llorar.

Verlos juntos, como si verdaderamente fueran padre e hija, le llenaba el corazón. Edward la tenía en sus piernas escuchando atentamente la gran historia que le contaba la niña, algo sobre los bosques de Forks y los diferentes animales mágicos que vivían ahí.

Él no hacía distinción, no recordaba de dónde venía su hija, solo la amó. ¿Podrían hacer los mismos los padres de su marido? ¿Entenderían las circunstancias? ¿Serían tan comprensivos como era Edward con respecto a su dedición de guardar silencio? Pero recordó que él no fue así en un principio, se alejó al sentir que la historia volvía a repetirse, un niño de por medio en el abuso, ella había dejado a su única hija con un abusivo, tal cual hizo Carlisle con su hijo.

Respiró hondo intentando controlar la ansiedad, dio unos pasos más para anunciar su llegada. Annie corrió a su madre olvidándose de todo lo demás, Bella la recibió con una sonrisa bajando a su altura para besarle la frente. Cuando la pareja cruzó miradas, ambos asintieron sabiendo que llegaba el momento.

Edward tomó a la niña en brazos de sorpresa, haciéndola reír mientras intentaba aferrarse a algo para no caer. Los sorprendió cuando tomo al hombre del rostro y lo besó en la mejilla, este le sonrió haciendo el mismo gesto con ella para luego acomodarla en su cadera y tomar la mano de su mujer. Las llevó al sofá donde se sentaron juntos.

Isabella no entendía nada, frunció levemente el ceño preguntando en silencio porque no partían luego para salir de ese aterrador momento. Sin embargo, él le beso la mejilla, luego la pequeña lo imitó logrando que riera entre tanta muestra de afecto. Con Annie en sus piernas nuevamente y con su esposa sentadas junto a él, les tomó las manos mirándolas alternadamente.

—Les contaré una historia.

—¡Me gustan las historias! ¿Tiene princesas? —preguntó Annie con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí. Hace mucho tiempo un hombre vivía solo en una gran mansión, todo era oscuro y silencioso, parecía como si nadie viviera ahí, a pesar que los sirvientes se paseaban de un lugar a otro procurando que todo estuviera ordenado para cuando el hombre apareciera... —narró Edward siendo interrumpido por la pequeña.

—¿Era malo? —Él hizo un gesto con la mano juntando sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—Solo un poco —Bella rio ante la respuesta, luego se disculpó por interrumpir—. Ese hombre creía que estar solo era fantástico, podía hacer todo lo que quisiera...

—¿Cómo tomar helado? –—interrumpió otra vez, Annie. Edward asintió.

—Como tomar helado, ver películas y trabajar mucho.

—¿Trabajar es entretenido? —preguntó la niña con el ceño fruncido.

—Annie, cariño, deja que Edward cuente la historia. Ya lo hemos hablado —corrigió Isabella con una sonrisa. Su hija asintió.

—Trabajar no era entretenido, pero lo mantenía ocupado, no pensaba en otras cosas. Pero un día, una mujer llegó a su puerta pidiendo un favor y él se enamoró prendidamente —concluyó el hombre apretando la mano de su mujer—. Hizo todo lo posible porque no se fuera, la conquistó con palabras bonitas y gestos que solo ella disfrutaría... y se quedó junto a él.

—¿Ella era una princesa? —cuestionó Annie con los ojos bien abiertos. Edward negó.

—Era una reina, y cuando se casaron, él se convirtió en rey. Se amaban locamente, tanto que un día decidieron que querían una princesa, así que la buscaron en un reino muy lejano, cruzaron ríos, montañas y bosques encantados, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casita donde vivía una princesita de hermosos ojos y cabello ondulado —Edward acarició el cabello de la niña sonriendo con ternura—. El rey le preguntó si quería vivir con ellos en un lindo castillo lejos de ese bosque tenebroso, donde podría jugar todo el día, comer dulces y tener un cuarto de princesa.

—¡Ella dijo que sí! ¡Ella dijo que sí! —gritó Annie dando saltitos sobre la pierna del hombre—. Así fue cuando fuiste a buscarme, me dijiste que viviríamos en una casa grande con mi mamá y podríamos hacer muchas cosas entretenidas, mientras mi papi debía ir a otro lugar... el rey eres tú, la reina, mi mami y yo, la princesa.

—Exacto —respondió Edward besándole la coronilla a ambas mujeres. Sabía que su esposa lo interrogaba con la mirada, pero lo ignoro—. Todos se fueron a vivir al castillo donde eran muy felices, pero un día, se llevaron una sorpresa: La reina estaba embarazada, iba a tener un hijo.

Bella no logró contener las lágrimas que, con tanta suavidad, su amado intentaba quitarlas sin correrle el maquillaje. La niña miraba atentamente, no parecía entender lo que ocurría, solo quería que la historia siguiera. Se aferró con fuerza al abrigo de Edward para llamar su atención y así lograr que continuara. Él carraspeo mientras buscaba dos cajitas dentro del bolsillo de su chaquetón.

Su esposa se llevó las manos a la boca sabiendo de que se trataba, no pudo dejar de llorar cuando entendió con exactitud las dos cajitas. Ninguna estaba abierta, pero la conocía, sus planes no cambiarían con facilidad, aunque el contrato estuviera hecho mil pedazos o carbonizado.

—La princesa iba a tener un hermanito; ella preguntó si sería una princesa o un príncipe, pero los reyes no lo sabían, aún era un misterio que tendría que resolver todos juntos. Por eso, el rey le dio a cada una de sus amores un obsequio. —Primero tomó la caja más pequeña abriéndola frente a Annie.

Dentro había una delicada A de oro blanco con un diamante en la flor que acompañaba la inicial. Era un colgante delicado para una niña de tres años, pero que contenía mucho significado cuando prosiguió con la narración.

—A de Annie —indicó Edward desabrochando el broche para ponérsela al cuello—. Ese collar le daría toda la magia para adivinar que sería, si niña o niño, al nuevo integrante de la familia. —Luego tomó la otra caja mientras la pequeña miraba su colgante; se giró hacia Bella—. A la reina le hizo otro regalo, algo mucho más importante que cualquier magia.

En esa ocasión le pasó la caja para que ella diera el primer paso. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el estuche, encontrándose con un hermoso medallón con un trabajo prolijo y cinco diamantes incrustados. Lo sacó de su empaque para apreciarlo mejor, fijándose que algo se veía entremedio. Con el ceño fruncido lo acerco más a sus ojos, con un movimiento involuntario corrió la primera pieza dejando a la vista una fotografía.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para omitir un sollozo, en esa imagen en miniatura estaba su hija con una hermosa sonrisa. Edward la contempló con una sonrisa indicándole que volviera moverlo entre sus dedos. El relicario abrió una segunda base donde se veían ellos, juntos, mirándose con una radiante sonrisa; una fotografía de su segunda boda.

—¿Cuál era el regalo de la reina? —preguntó Annie interrumpiendo el momento. Edward llevó toda su atención a la chica sin olvidarse de su mujer.

—Ella tendría el poder de cuidar a todas las personas que amaba, siempre los llevaría en su corazón. —La niña frunció el ceño ante la explicación de hombre.

—¿El cuento es verdad o es mentira?

—Depende, ¿quieres que sea verdad? ¿Quieres que tu mamá tenga un hijo? —preguntó Edward acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Será mi hermanito? —Él asintió y ella le siguió—. ¿Mis papás serán sus papás?

—No, cariño —interrumpió Isabella logrando controlar el llanto, sin soltar el relicario de sus manos—. ¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que yo tuve que buscar un lugar para que vivieras feliz y que por eso no podía estar contigo en Forks? —Annie asintió sin perder el ceño fruncido—. Ahora es el turno de James, el viajará muy lejos y no podrá venir a visitarte, pero Edward cuidará de las dos y de tu hermanito... él será el padre del nuevo bebé.

—Pero mi papi dijo que yo tendría un hermanito de él y mi mami, no de Edward.

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que había que estar casados para tener un hermanito? ¿Besarse y dormir juntos? — preguntó Bella recibiendo otro asentimiento de su hija—. Yo estoy casada con Edward, dormimos juntos y nos besamos... ¿Puede ser el papá de tu hermanito? —La niña asintió no muy convencida.

—¿Entonces Edward también es mi papá?

—Solo si tú quieres, cariño —contestó él nombrado, tomando las manos de la niña—. El trabajo del rey es cuidar con su vida a la reina y a los príncipes y princesas. Si eres una princesa, te cuidaré por siempre, lo prometo.

La pareja decidió que no era necesario entregar más información, la pequeña parecía estar en sus pensamientos, intentando entender, darle forma a la historia que le contaban. Edward ayudó a su mujer a ponerse el relicario y luego preguntó si estaban preparados para salir.

Annie olvidó todas sus interrogantes ante la palabra "salir", estaba más entusiasmada que cualquiera por dejar los terrenos de la mansión y poder conocer la vida que existía fuera.

Emily les siguió por detrás, les acompañaría para cuidar de la pequeña mientras ellos tenían la conversación, no deseaban que Annie estuviera presente cuando las cosas pudieran complicarse.

La pareja junto a la niña, se subieron en el auto de Isabella, mientras los guardaespaldas y la chica del servicio iban en el auto del personal. Emprendieron camino rápidamente son nerviosismo, la pequeña no paraba de mirar a todos lados haciendo preguntas por la residencia, queriendo saber quiénes vivían ahí, o porqué el lugar estaba tan cerrado a la vista de los que pasaban. No fue distinto cuando entraron a la carretera, era todo tan nuevo para ella y a su edad, los cuestionarios eran normales.

Al detenerse frente a la casa de los Cullen, Edward y Bella se miraron detenidamente, no era algo fácil, lo sabían, pero no podían atrasarlo más. Él le tomó la mano a su mujer llevándosela a los labios sin dejar de mirarla, recibiendo una sonrisa cariñosa de su parte. Miraron hacia atrás donde Annie miraba por la ventana sentada en su silla de seguridad.

El empresario fue el primero en bajarse luego de que los guardaespaldas estuvieran en posición. Era de esperarse que antes que Bella bajara del auto, Esme estuviera en la puerta esperando con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. Segundos después apareció Carlisle dándoles la bienvenida.

La pareja les correspondió desde el auto, sin moverse un milímetro, parecían dos adolescentes temerosos de decirles que, por falta de prevención, ella había quedado embarazada y ahora necesitaban ayuda. Nada más alejado de la realidad, él tenía un trabajo más que estable, ella estaba felizmente casada y la noticia del embarazo era lo menos importante en ese momento.

Fue Emily quien los sacó de su estupor cuando se posicionó a su lado, Isabella fue la primera en reaccionar, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del pasajero ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sabía que Edward estaba a su lado, aun así, sentía que todo el desayuno se devolvería en cualquier momento y los dolores de cabeza volverían. Tragó en seco cuando miró a su hija preguntándole si estaba preparada, ésta asintió tomando la iniciativa.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó dos jadeos desde la puerta principal. Annie, al bajarse ordenó su vestido blanco invierno con puntos de colores y su abrigo antes de abrazarse a las piernas de Edward, algo que causo aún más conmoción en los señores Cullen.

No bastó el brazo de su marido rodeándola o el beso en su mejilla, seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y el estómago revuelto. Tomando un gran trago de aire, llena de temores, levantó la mirada hacia sus suegros quienes no se movían del asombro. Edward fue el primero en dar un paso avanzando hacia sus padres, seguido por toda la escolta dispuestos a sacarlos de ahí a la primera señal.

Esme inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña hermosura frente a ella. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, pero sin ganas de derramar una lágrima, era otro tipo de emoción. A su lado Carlisle parecía tenso, mirada de uno en uno intentando darle una razón de peso. Finalmente se detuvo en su hijo esperando las presentaciones.

—Papás, les presento a Annie; Annie, ellos con Carlisle y Esme, mis padres —dijo Edward bajando a la altura de la pequeña.

—Dijiste que tu mamá estaba lejos, pero yo la veo aquí —susurró la niña muy cerca del hombre. Este la miró con cariño.

—Tenemos una historia muy parecida, Annie. ¿Quieres que te la cuente? —La chica asintió—. Bien, vamos adentro que te la contaré.

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **LLORO COMO MAGDALENA...**

¿Qué tiene esta escritora que escribe cosas para llorar?

Ya es segundo capítulo que suelto lágrimas al releerlo, más cuando hace mucho que no lo tenía en mis manos y olvidado que escribí. Ahora entiendo sus emociones.

Adoré la historia de Edward, es un amor, lo amo con todo mi corazón, tal vez se lo quite a Isabella.

Ahora, ¿Cómo reaccionarán Esme y Carlisle? ¿Glenn y Robert? ¿Será volver a revivir ese terrible momento en sus vidas? ¿Podrán personar a Isabella? Uff, demasiadas preguntas y no se cuáles son las respuestas.

Gracias a _**Isabella pia Cullen, Yoliki, Conchita Leonard, LauraESC, snowcullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Mony Grey, zeron97, Dayis, Emma Cullen, saraygarcia08, Naara Selene, Karina, prisjsr, cavendano13, ValeH1996, bella- maru, Xxx, Alizce, Any, ConiLizzy, Anónimo 1, cary, NinaCordova, smed, Mary Baltazar, LooreCullen, Brigitte, albaayass, Manligrez, Anónimo 2, Tata XOXO, Nanjeraly Acosta, dracullen, lauritacullenswan, IngridMMP, catitacullen, ashleyswan, ameli2703, lu537, kiki. Suiza, Jade HSos, DianaStw, Paty Limon, salyluna, Sabrina, JaelCS, karly98, miop, mariipazn, Sandy 21, IamGelly4, PRISGPE, Nanda21, abril- lg13, Kabum, Isis Janet, Ilovevampiresangels, Ruthy, Laura Katherine, terewee, RAKL Gt, dany 16, Ginny miau, supattinsondecullen, cullen's nicky, Helena Black Granger, Arce Losa, mancilla2627, jupy, JulieDeSousaRK, lizzy1306, monicaviajera1819, AnaMa9507, patymdn**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

También debo agradecer a las personas que me están ayudando en este proyecto, personas a las que quiero mucho por soportarme en mis momentos de delirio, o cuando estoy estancada o simplemente quieren compartir mi felicidad. Gracias a Laura (administradora del Grupo Facebook), Pía (administradora Grupo Whatsapp), Jo Ulloa (Beta de Vendida a Buen Precio), Oswin Elizabeth (Diseñadora personal), y Karina (mi sombra). Gracias chicas, por todo.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	39. Capítulo 37: Agrandando la Familia

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: La Promesa -**_ _Melendi_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 37: Agrandando la Familia**

.

Pasaron directamente a la sala, nadie hablaba más que Annie y Edward, la primera preguntaba por todas las cosas que estaban dentro de la casa y el segundo respondía, comentando las cosas que vivió aquí cuando era de su edad.

Carlisle y Esme, tomados de la mano, avanzaban en completo silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos sin dejar de observar a su hijo tan feliz, como nunca lo habían visto desde el problema con su madre biológica. Intentaban buscar razones, algún cavo suelto que les hiciera entender de dónde aparecía esa pequeña.

Isabella por su parte, iba cerrando la marcha con el estómago revuelto, sentía que en cualquier momento devolvería el desayuno, aun cuando necesitaba mantenerlo en su organismo para alimentar al bebé en su vientre. Se estremeció, era demasiada información para sus suegros, y ella tampoco se sentía con el valor de enfrentarse a ellos con tantas noticias.

Nunca tuvieron una reunión tan callada como ese día, Esme siempre se encargaba de llenar el lugar con algún tema de conversación, era quien tomaba la iniciativa siendo seguida por Isabella, cuando tomó confianza con la familia. Hoy, Edward era el único entusiasta, su madre seguía atenta en su esposo, interrogándolo en silencio, como si acordaran algún plan, especialmente si aún no llegaban todos los invitados.

El heredero de los Cullen tomó asiento en el sofá grande, ofreciéndole a Annie sentarse sobre su regazo, a lo que ella aceptó con una sonrisa aferrándose con fuerza mientras contemplaba a todos lados. Cuando sus ojitos se encontraron con los del hombre de cabello claro, su ceño se frunció corriendo la mirada rápidamente, escondiéndose en el pecho de su acompañante, quien la abrazó fijándose en los demás, invitándolos a sentarse.

Su mujer fue la primera en reaccionar, sentándose a su lado, aunque dándole espacio. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el sofá frente a ellos detenidos y expectantes de la escena casi de película, sin lograr entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Puedo contarte una historia? —inquirió Edward en voz alta para que todos lograran escuchar.

—¿Cómo la del rey y la reina? —preguntó la niña con timidez; él asintió—. ¿También serán reinas y princesas?

—No, esta vez es de un niño —respondió el hombre.

—Edward... —intentó interrumpir Esme, sin embargo, su hijo le miró cortante.

—Es solo una historia —se volvió hacia la hija de su esposa—. Este niño vivía feliz con su papá y mamá, un día su madre enfermó...

—¿Esa es tu mamá, cierto? —interrumpió la niña; Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy inteligente. Se hallaba tan enferma que tuvo que irse de casa, así que el niño solo se quedó con su papá. Ambos estaban muy tristes, si bien, entendían las razones de porque no podría volver.

—Mi mami hizo lo mismo —comentó Annie girándose hacia Isabella por un breve segundo, quien ya tenía húmedos los ojos.

—¿Ves? Somos iguales —dijo él regalándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

—¿Qué sucedió después?

—Tanto el niño como su padre se encontraban muy tristes; pensaron en buscar a su madre, ésta dijo que no sería posible volver, por lo que nunca más supieron de ella. El niño quedó muy triste, por lo que su padre buscó alguna manera de verlo sonreír... Buscó, buscó y buscó, hasta que una mujer apareció en su casa. Al verlos tan tristes, decidió ayudar. Acompañó al hombre para cuidar del niño y le entregó mucho cariño a éste... Pronto, el pequeño la llamó mamá.

—¿Tienes dos mamás? —pregunto la niña; Edward asintió—. Mi mami está conmigo, pero mi papá está lejos ahora... —Annie puso toda su atención en el suelo con el ceño fruncido—. Yo quiero que mi papi vuelva.

—No podrá hacerlo, cariño —respondió Isabella tomando una manito de su hija—, ha tenido que viajar tan lejos que demoraría mucho en volver.

—Tú también viajaste lejos, y volviste —sentenció la pequeña.

—Mi madre también hizo un viaje muy lejos y no pudo volver, fue así como Esme —dijo Edward señalando a su madre con ojos brillantes—, ha sido mi mamá desde entonces, y yo la quiero mucho.

La estancia quedó en completo silencio, la pareja le dio espacio a la niña para que procesara toda la información. Sabían que era mucho, pero fue la única forma que encontraron para contarles a ambos, Carlisle y Esme, junto a Annie, las situaciones del porqué llegaron a ese momento.

Era demasiado para una niña de tres años, no era necesario explicarle los detalles, por lo que Edward echó un vistazo hacia la cocina abierta donde Emily esperaba cualquier orden. Ésta rápidamente llegó a su lado invitando a la chica a conocer la gran casa. Annie olvidó sus pensamientos dando un salto para tomar la mano de la mujer y salir de la sala. Los adultos contemplaban fijamente la escena, sabiendo, más que nada, que no sabían cómo enfrentarse unos a los otros.

Edward fue el primero en reaccionar, tomó las manos de su esposa llevándoselas a los labios. La admiró detenidamente para darle fuerza, demostrándole que siempre serían lo más importante en su vida, luego le besó los labios con calidez. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo antes de enfrentar a sus suegros, quienes seguían sorprendidos con los recientemente ocurrido.

Se observaban atentos, esperado cualquier reacción, solo el empresario parecía calmado, como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de sus hombros. Sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, solo esperaba que sus padres dieran el siguiente paso. Lo cual no ocurrió, Carlisle llevaba el ceño fruncido fijándose en cualquier cosa en vez de su hijo y esposa; menos a Isabella quien entendía perfectamente su reacción. Era revivir algo que deseaba mantener lo más profundo de la caja para no dañar a su primogénito, lo cual no lograría si se encontraba casado con una chica que pasaba por algo igual.

Esme era otra cosa, sus ojos brillantes y mirada intensa, decían dos cosas a la vez. Estaba asustada, congelada ante la visión de una pequeña que parecía haber sufrido algo parecido que su sobrino e hijo adoptivo; y a la vez ilusionada al verlo interactuar con una familia, algo que en muchas ocasiones creyó casi imposible.

Edward tomó una gran bocanada de aire bajando la cabeza, se giró hacia su esposa tomándola con fuerza de las manos, para luego regalarle una sonrisa antes de enfrentar a sus padres. Los miró detenidamente unos segundos.

—Quiero darle mi apellido, quiero que sea la niña más feliz del mundo, si eso está en mis manos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó Carlisle, sin perder su expresión.

—Claro que me doy cuenta, papá —gruñó el hijo, molestándose—. Estoy completamente enamorado de esas dos mujeres, y haré lo que sea para mantenerlas a mi lado... aun cuando tú no lo aceptes.

—¿Por qué lo han mantenido oculto por tantos años? ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta? —preguntó Esme observando a la pareja alternadamente.

—Culpable —respondió en un susurro, Isabella.

Los señores Cullen llevaron toda la atención a su nuera, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos después de la confesión de su esposo. A pesar de la reticencia de su pareja, se puso de pie para enfrentarlos con respeto y valentía, si bien, por dentro temblaba asustada de sus reacciones.

—Jamás le conté a Edward, por temor a su reacción, como ocurre con las suyas. No quería interferir su vida perfecta, ya era suficiente mi intromisión. Esto era algo tan delicado, que al salir a la luz pública podría afectar en sus negocios... Una violación con el resultado de esa hermosa pequeña, que es mi hija, no es algo que ayude en su popularidad.

—¿Violación?

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia el pasillo que venía desde el vestíbulo, luego de oír la voz de Glenn. Ella junto a Robert, su marido, no perdían de vista la escena, con los ojos abiertos por la confesión, detenidos en la chica de pie en medio de la sala, su nieto sentado con las manos apretadas y su hija y yerno con expresiones desaprobatorias.

La mujer mayor rápidamente se acercó a Isabella tomándola de las manos, mirándola fijamente, olvidándose de Edward que ya estaba de pie, dispuesto a todo, con tal que nadie lastimara a su mujer.

Glenn observaba detenidamente a la chica, cada detalle en su expresión, como si buscara algo específico. Levantó una mano hacia la mejilla, acariciándole y regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante, algo que nadie esperaba, menos cuando Robert se situó detrás de ella con una mano en su hombro.

—¿Dónde está tu hija? —preguntó la abuela de Edward.

—Debe estar arriba, fue a conocer la casa —respondió su nieto, ella lo miró con seriedad—, abuela...

—¿Podrías ir a buscarla, querido?

—Abuela, no quiero pro... —intentó decir Edward, cuando la mano de la mujer le tapó la boca.

—Prometo cuidar a tu esposa, nadie le hará nada en mi presencia —contestó Glenn con una sonrisa para ambos jóvenes.

Después de un largo suspiro y de un asentimiento de su mujer, Edward salió de la sala en busca de Annie. Glenn contemplaba detenidamente a Isabella sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla. Ella siempre era generosa con ésta, desde el primer día que se conocieron, a pesar de sus comentarios, pero nunca pensó que reaccionaría de esa manera, cuando se enterara de toda la verdad... Aunque apenas sabía una cosa.

Por otro lado, Carlisle se dio la vuelta dando unos pasos lejos de su esposa mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello prolijamente arreglado. No parecía cómodo con la situación, tampoco con el hecho de la información sorpresiva que le llevaba su hijo, sabiendo que para ellos ese era un tema muy delicado. Robert lo vigilaba desde su posición, atento a cualquier renuencia.

Esme observaba a sus padres, luego se centraba en Isabella y luego hacia el pasillo. No sabía cómo actuarían todos los presentes, los recién llegados no habían escuchado toda la historia, tampoco la idea de su nieto en adoptar a la niña. ¿Qué dirían si unían todos los pedazos? ¿En que terminaría esa velada?

Todos dejaron de respirar cuando aparecieron Edward con Annie en brazos, él venía susurrándole algo al oído, mientras la niña le echaba un vistazo a los recién llegados. El hombre primero se fijó en su esposa pidiéndole permiso para hacer las presentaciones, Isabella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Él bajó para dejar a la pequeña en el suelo, Glenn inmediatamente se puso a su altura regalándole una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano en modo de saludo. Annie la tomó con seriedad en su rostro, mirando de reojo a los padres de Edward, y a Robert quien se ubicó muy cerca de su esposa; finalmente a su madre quien le sonreía y asentía, demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñita? —preguntó la mujer mayor con una sonrisa.

—Annie —respondió en un murmullo.

—Qué bonito nombre, ¿sabes quién lo eligió?

—Mi mami —Glenn se giró hacia Isabella regalándole una sonrisa acogedora.

—Hizo una muy buena elección —comentó la mujer, volviéndose a la niña—. Annie, ¿tienes abuelos?

Ni los señores Masen, como tampoco la niña se concentraron en los gruñidos de parte de Carlisle al otro extremo. Edward lo miraba con enfado, Esme intentaba calmarlo susurrándole algunas palabras, mientras que Bella se sentía abatida con esas reacciones, como sorprendida con la plática que tenían frente a ella. Se sentía muy confundida con ambas partes de la familia, no deseaba ofender a nadie, como tampoco alegrarse.

—No, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Annie con naturalidad, que sorprendió a la mujer mayor.

—¿No le has dicho? —preguntó Glenn, girándose a Isabella, ésta negó con lágrimas en los ojos—. No te preocupes, está bien.

—¿Qué es eso, mami? —interrogó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

—Los abuelos, son personas de la familia, que miman mucho a los niños —respondió la señora Masen con una bella sonrisa—. Dejan que los niños hagan cosas que los padres no quieren —finalizó con complicidad, logrando una sonrisa de la niña—, regalan dulces, besos y abrazos.

—Eso parece entretenido —comentó Annie con una sonrisa.

—Si ya eres parte de esta familia, ¿me dejarías ser tu abuela? ¿Y Robert podría ser tu abuelo? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡Mamá! —gritó sin voz Esme.

Jadeos, sorpresa, gruñidos, tantas emociones de manifestaron en la habitación, a pesar que los Masen no tenían ojos para nadie más que para la pequeña. Ésta tampoco parecía percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su mente inocente solo estaba atenta a las palabras de la agradable mujer frente a ella.

Robert Masen había bajado al mismo nivel que su esposa, contemplando con cariño a Annie, ofreciéndole la mano en saludo y luego pidiéndole un beso mientras le decía que se sentiría honrado de ser su abuelo si ella lo permitía. Ella los miraba a ambos sin decir nada, aunque se podía asegurar en sus ojos, que parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

La niña se giró hacia un lado, Edward rápidamente bajó atento a cualquier cosa que la hija de su esposa pidiera, desde salir corriendo o darle su mayor deseo.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó la niña con timidez; Edward sonrió.

—Mis abuelos.

—¿Hacen esas cosas que dicen? —El hombre rio entre dientes dándoles una ojeada a sus parientes y luego a la pequeña.

—Sí, y mucho más. —Los ojos de Annie brillaron.

—¿Me los prestas?

—Claro, son todos tuyos —respondió Edward con los ojos cristalinos. La niña se volvió con una sonrisa a la pareja.

—Yo sí quiero abuelos, Edward me los prestó.

—Ven entonces a darle un abrazo a tus abuelos —dijo Glenn tendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Con la inocencia de una niña de tres años, corrió a los brazos de la mujer quien la elevó aferrándola con fuerza. Robert se les unió con risa mientras las abrazaba a ambas y susurraba cosas a la pequeña quien reía entre dientes recostada en el hombro de su nueva abuela.

Edward se acercó a su mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la envolvía en sus brazos disfrutando de la escena. Isabella volvía a llorar por la emoción, entre el embarazo y la aceptación de los abuelos de su marido. Por su mente pasaron otras escenas al respeto, no que fueran tan comprensivos, más aún, cuando no sabían toda la historia.

Se estremeció cuando vio a Carlisle muy cerca de ellos, llevaba el ceño fruncido mirando a sus suegros con asombro. Esme apareció tras el tomándole del brazo, como si temiera que fuera a descontrolarse y hacer algo de lo cual se arrepintiera luego.

—¿Cómo pueden reaccionar así, sin conocer toda la historia? —preguntó entre dientes—. Ni siquiera nosotros la sabemos. ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Primero, Carlisle, recuerda que hay una niña entre nosotros, mide tus palabras; segundo, no necesito de una historia larga y llena de dolor para aceptar la decisión de mi nieto, porque confío en él y su criterio para quererla como a su propia hija, deberías hacer lo mismo —sentenció Glenn, aun con Annie en los brazos—, y tercero... —Se detuvo en su hija—. Deberían estar orgullosos de la decisión de su hijo. Esme, esperaba una reacción de tu parte.

La mujer volvió toda su atención en la pequeña, le regaló una gran sonrisa y luego le besó en la mejilla, logrando otra hermosa expresión de felicidad que le llenó el alma. Se giró hacia su nieto e Isabella regalándoles tanto amor como pudiera transmitir, luego se centró en Edward.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, serás el mejor padre que exista.

—Por partida doble —respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa y orgullo, aun aferrado a su mujer; Glenn soltó un grito ahogado, al igual que todos en la sala.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó a la chica, quien asintió—. ¡Han escuchado mis súplicas! Vengan para acá, necesito otro abrazo. —Todos le correspondieron—. Robert, querido, creo que tendremos que alargar nuestra visita.

—Estoy de acuerdo, cariño; felicitaciones Edward, para ti también Isabella —respondió el hombre mayor mientras abrazaba a su nieto y luego a la chica. Finalmente miró a Annie—. Felicitaciones para ti también, pequeña, ahora tienes un trabajo muy importante de hermana mayor.

Carlisle y Esme querían hablar, ambos pronunciaban palabras sueltas e incoherentes que salían tartamudas o sin sonido ante la sorpresa. Sin embargo, Glenn se les adelantó, atrayendo la atención completa de los jóvenes padres.

—Ahora, deben ir a casa, mañana hablaremos para quedar, tal vez pasemos por casa a tomar el té —dijo la señora Masen con los ojos cristalinos—, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ellos. —Acotó señalando a los padres de Edward—. Además, prometí ser abuela de esta preciosura, muchos mimos, besos y abrazos...

—¡Y dulces! —dijo Annie.

Todos rieron, Edward estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de su abuela, era mejor despedirse y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para conversar, tanto como que la niña no estuviera presente. Tomó a Annie en sus brazos, se giró hacia sus padres regalándoles un asentimiento, luego atrajo a su mujer con el brazo desocupado para salir de la estancia.

—¡Edward! —gritó Esme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siendo nuevamente interrumpida por su madre.

—Déjalos marchar, hija —indicó Glenn observando a la pareja desaparecer—. Ellos no merecen más problemas, solo comprensión y cariño.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Las calles de New York se hallaban atestadas de autos que deseaban llegar a su destino, conductores de mal humor que tocaban el claxon con la idea que eso despejaría las calles mágicamente para poder pasar, otros cuantos comenzando la reunión, a la que van atrasados, por su celular, a través de una video llamada, y unos pocos, como ella, con una sonrisa, despreocupados de lo que ocurría fuera del auto.

No solo estaba feliz por la maravillosa mañana despertando con Edward entre sus piernas, mimándola como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, tampoco por haber logrado mantener el desayuno en su sistema, especialmente porque se trataba de su pastel favorito; ni siquiera se trataba por el hecho de ir manejando su propio vehículo con su hija atrás, en su asiento de seguridad, aun cuando Sam iba pegadas a ellas en otro auto. No, no era eso la que la mantenía con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, ese día conocerían al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Iba en camino a Entertainment Cullen, para buscar a su marido e ir al mejor médico en obstetricia que éste encontró en la ciudad. Nadie atendería a su mujer que no fuera un renombrado especialista, que fuera capaz de mantener la salud de su familia. Ese hombre no dejaba nada al azar.

Miró a través del espejo retrovisor a Annie, quien cantaba alegremente la canción del reproductor, contemplaba por la ventana envuelta en sus pensamientos, sin todavía percatarse de lo importante que era ese paseo. No solo el hecho de conocer a su hermano, sino que estaría a la vista de cualquiera, era el día que pisaría la empresa familiar, como indicó Edward, para que todos comenzaran a familiarizarse con la escena. Luego sería el turno de la sociedad, cuando los chismes salieran del edificio y ellos mismos dieran paseos por Central Park.

Ingresó al estacionamiento subterráneo, siendo seguida por Sam. Aparcó en su lugar habitual, ordenó su cabello, su collar con esmeraldas, la blusa sin tirantes y la falda blanca tubo antes de bajarse. Annie iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con flores rojas, junto con un tocado en el cabello en la misma tonalidad. Deslumbrante como le gustaría a Edward, especialmente cuando ese pequeño diamante en la A, brillaba intensamente.

Se tomaron de la mano cuando Sam se posicionó tras ellas, Laurent las esperaba en el ascensor privado, por lo que subieron los cuatro hasta el piso de presidencia. No se podía esperar menos que cuando las puertas se abrieron, Tía y Angela sofocaran un grito de sorpresa. Lo que nadie esperaba nadie, era a Vanessa estática en mitad de la recepción.

Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar, entendía que todos tomarían esa posición, sorprendidos antes una niña demasiado grande como para decir que llevaban ocultando a una pequeña de la mirada de curiosos, especialmente si parecía tener más años de los que llevaban juntos. ¿Qué esperar de todos? ¿Cómo explicar la situación?

—¡Está bien! Edward gana —dijo Vanessa alzando los brazos en forma de derrota—. Primero gana tu afecto y ahora te amarra con una criatura. No puedo pelear ante eso. —La chica rio acercándose a la prima de su marido.

—En realidad, yo lo amarré... Annie, te presento a Vanessa, una muy buena amiga de Edward; Vanessa, ella es Annie, mi hija.

La mujer besó en ambas mejillas a Isabella antes de bajar a la altura de la pequeña, ofreciéndole la mano en manera de saludo. La niña correspondió al saludo con seriedad, como si supiera que ella tenía otras intenciones con su madre.

—Un gusto conocerte, Annie. Tienes una madre muy bella, ¿crees que podría salir con ella? ¿Ser su novia? —Annie frunció el ceño.

—Mi mami está casada con Edward, se quieren, duermen juntos, se besan y tienen bebés —respondió automáticamente, causando risas de Vanessa.

—Eso quiere decir que no tengo tu aprobación... Está bien, lo entiendo. —La mujer se incorporó con una sonrisa volviéndose hacia Isabella—. Tan inteligente como su madre, me gusta. ¿Crees que Edward me deje cortejarla cuando sea mayor? —La señora Cullen rio.

—Es mejor que no lo intentes.

Saludó a las secretarias antes de tomar asiento en la salita de recepción, luego que Tía le dijera que el señor Cullen estaba en medio de una reunión virtual, con un inversionista de Italia que deseaba de sus instalaciones de entretención.

En un momento se abrieron las puertas de uno de los ascensores generales, una chica llevaba un arreglo de flores realmente hermoso y delicado. Pasó directamente al mesón donde preguntó por el señor Cullen, Isabella y Vanessa vigilaban atentas cada movimiento, mientras Annie hablaba sobre un castillo rosa y varios animales que hacían una escalera para llegar a la torre más alta.

Tía echó un vistazo hacia la señora Cullen quien asintió ante la pregunta silenciosa, tomó el interfono para llamar a la oficina donde contestó Edward al poco tiempo. Al no saber que su esposa se encontraba en el lugar, dejó que la chica ingresara, Isabella le pidió a Vanessa que cuidara un momento de Annie mientras ella iba al baño. La mujer asintió concentrada en la fantasiosa historia de la pequeña.

Avanzó despacio y silenciosa por el pasillo donde escuchó la voz de su marido aceptando que la persona pasara. La chica parecía ansiosa y nerviosa con la situación, se acercó rápidamente cuando la puerta estaba por cerrarse, evitando que lo hiciera para poder echar un vistazo sin ser descubierta.

Podía ver a través de la rendija a Edward de pie frente a su escritorio revisando algunos papales, sin poner atención a su visita. Un minuto después alzó el rostro deslumbrando a la chica con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Instintivamente llevó la mano a su collar, ese que aquel hombre le regaló con la intención de recordarlo solo al disfrutar del color.

—Entrega para el señor Edward Cullen —anunció la chica con la voz temblorosa gracias al efecto del empresario.

Éste no parecía entender lo que ocurría por lo que frunció el ceño cuando la muchacha se acercó entregándole un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos a través del escritorio. De igual manera lo recibió deteniéndose en este, como él, la chica sintiendo duda. Isabella sonríe.

—Señorita, creo que se ha confundido, dudo que... —Bella decidió entrar, interrumpiendo el discurso de su esposo. Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Edward, ¿me puedes explicar por qué te acaban de traer flores?

Isabella se veía amenazante, su expresión fría atenta en él, quien no daba crédito a lo que ocurría. No sabía a quién mirar primero, si el arreglo entre sus manos, a su mujer o a la chica que parecía muy tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Cullen estaba presente.

—Bella, yo no... —intentó explicar el hombre nervioso, sin salir palabras coherentes.

No obstante, Isabella y la chica del encargo se miraron y empezaron a reír. La primera se acercó a la otra besándole en ambas mejillas a modo de saludo, luego se giraron hacia Edward quien parecía estar más desconcertado que antes. Su mujer se acercó con sensualidad, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho e su marido.

—Cariño, debiste ver tu cara —Edward confundido, recibió la tarjeta que su esposa sacó de entre las flores—. Si lo lees, tal vez se aclaren tus dudas.

—Para el hombre que ha robado mi corazón... Con amor, Isabella Cullen —narra Edward en voz alta mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

—Pensé que como eras quien siempre me regala flores, yo también podría hacerlo —argumentó Isabella mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos—. Te amo.

—También te amo —respondió él aun conmocionado.

Sin pensar en quien más los acompañaba, se besaron con dulzura, ella aferrándose en el cuello, mientras él intentaba que las flores no se interpusieran para evitar romperlas. Eran demasiado hermosas como para olvidarlas.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados cuando escucharon un suspiro audible para cualquiera. La chica miraba esa burbuja romántica con adoración, Isabella se incorporó arreglando su atuendo, girándose para regalarle una sonrisa.

—Melissa, gracias por ayudarme a darle esta sorpresa a mi esposo. —La chica sonrió y asintió.

—Cuando gustes, Isabella. Hasta luego. Un gusto conocerte, _tigre_.

La chica se retiraba cuando Edward se atragantó ante el apodo, miró a su mujer quien parecía reprimir una risita. La tomó entre sus brazos luego de dejar el arreglo sobre la mesa.

—¿Ella acaba de llamarme...? —Isabella ríe acercándose para cortar su pregunta con un beso apasionado ahora que estaban solos.

— "Uno que es eterno y sin fin, uno que ni las tormentas, ni los problemas podrán hacer menguar". Eso significan las flores. No lo olvides, ¿está bien? —recitó la chica acariciándole la mejilla.

—Nunca —aseguró él.

—Annie nos espera afuera con Vanessa... Creo que la última está entusiasmada con cortejarla, no parece importarle la diferencia de edad.

—Sobre mi cadáver —respondió Edward tomando otra vez los labios de su mujer, quien rio.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Se encontraban los tres sentados frente al escritorio del doctor Farris, uno de los mejores ginecólogos de la Gran Manzana. Revisaba los exámenes de Isabella que se había tomado al momento de certificar que se hallaba embarazada, antes de hacer la ecografía.

Edward, con Annie en su regazo, jugaba con sus manitos para evitar demostrar el nerviosismo que verdaderamente lo atacaba. Bella puso una mano sobre la de ellos demostrándole que todo estaría bien. Se regalaron una sonrisa y esperaron al discurso del doctor.

Éste confirmó lo que decían los papeles, estaba en un avanzado embarazo y era el momento de confirmar si se trataban de tres meses como se estipuló en su momento, tal vez menos, o quizás más. Invitó a la chica a colocarse una bata y quitarse ese ceñido vestuario, que incomodaría al momento de realizar el video. Ella asintió con una sonrisa tomando el trozo de tela que le tendía, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño, sin mirar a su marido quien de seguro querría acompañarla con tal de hacer algo productivo y no estar sentado.

El doctor era de bastantes pocas palabras, Edward comenzaba a impacientarse, más siendo un importante empresario que llevaba el control y la última palabra en todo. Aquí solo era un hombre que tenía a seguir el conducto regular, quien mandaba era aquel hombre frente a él. No esperaba el discurso de los cuidados o posibles problemas dentro del embarazo, eso sí, tanto silencio de su parte, comenzaba a inquietarlo. Besó la coronilla de la niña en busca de tranquilidad, quien parecía igual de calmada que el hombre frente a ellos.

Si no hubiese sido por la pequeña en sus piernas, se habría puesto de pie como un resorte cuando su mujer salió nuevamente a la sala. Tomó a Annie en sus brazos siguiendo al doctor que ya ubicaba a Isabella sobre la camilla que hacer la tan ansiada ecografía. Le puso un manta sobre las piernas, levantó la bata dejando el vientre, aún plano, al descubierto donde colocó un gel azulado.

La chica dio un respingo por lo frío, algo que alertó a Edward, pero cuando la mano de ella tomó la suya, todo comenzó a calmarse. Éste suspiró hondo observando todo el proceso mientras la pantalla seguía negra.

El doctor Farris explicó el procedimiento rutinario, qué cosas aparecerían en la pantalla cuando pusiera el visor en contacto con la piel, cómo distinguir al embrión, las mediciones que se harían y finalmente escuchar el corazón. Debido a que Bella ya había pasado por esa situación, nada le era nuevo, más que el hecho que esta vez lo deseaba antes de concebirlo, como también el que amaba al padre de su hijo, no obstante, entendía el nerviosismo de su marido, quien parecía inquietarse con cada segundo que pasaba sin que la ecografía se llevara a cabo. Si no fuera por Annie, quien no lo soltaba del cuello, ya hubiese perdido los estribos.

—Bien, comencemos —informó el doctor apretando algunos botones.

—Por fin —murmuró Edward colocando los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vamos a ver una película? —preguntó Annie mirando la pantalla frente a ellos.

—Vamos a ver a tu hermanito o hermanita —informó el hombre de bata blanca con una sonrisa—, verás que pequeñito es cuando está dentro de tu madre y como poco a poco va creciendo.

—¿Mi hermanito está dentro de mi mami? —preguntó la niña con expresión de asombro; los adultos rieron entre dientes.

—Sí, cariño, mamá lo cuidará hasta que sea fuerte para estar con nosotros —contestó Edward besándole la coronilla.

—¿No te duele, mami? —Bella sonrió con ternura.

—No, Annie, no duele nada.

Con rapidez, el hombre comenzó a mover el instrumento por el vientre plano de la chica, en la pantalla comenzaron a verse manchas borrosas, algunos números muy pequeños y algunos recuadros que el doctor iba manejando en el teclado.

La mano de Bella, que sostenía la de Edward, se tensó cuando la imagen fue más nítida, reconociendo algunas cosas que ya lograba identificar, justo cuando el doctor Farris encontró el lugar exacto. Éste sonrió deteniendo la imagen, marcando diferentes lugares de la pantalla y luego girándose hacia los futuros padres.

—Bueno, felicitaciones, señores Cullen, la familia recibirá a dos nuevos integrantes en alrededor de seis meses.

...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HE VUELTO!**

Sí, no es una ilusión, estoy de vuelta. He logrado sacar un capítulo después de tanto tiempo y espero haya logrado sus expectativas.

Ya saben las reacciones de la familia, y la aparición de dos nuevos Cullen... ¡SÍ DOS NUEVOS CULLEN!

Sé que es una locura, pero al parecer, Edward sabe hacer el trabajo completo.

Felicito nuevamente a **Mel Cortez** , ganadora del concurso "¿Quién le gana a la Autora?", obteniendo el primer lugar, siendo su Drabble incluido en este capítulo. Buen trabajo linda, se logró una gran escena.

Gracias a _**Isabella pia Cullen, Tata XOXO, Kjmima, kunoishi3, Naara Selene, saraygarcia08, LauraECS, yesselop, LooreCullen, Anónimo1, cavendano13, DianaStw, Mary lozano, Anónimo 2, Nanda21, Brigitte, Dani- CullenSwan206, Karina, ameli2703, Manligrez, Jade HSos, jupy, IngridMMP, sofiarp, Flori97, ashleyswan, kedchri, suhaylc, dracullen, Ariiez Cullen- Masen, salyluna, RAKL Gt, Elisabet25, smed, miop, Any, kiki. suiza, Esyaba, melychile, Isis Janet, Sabrina, prisjsr, lauritacullenswan, Silvermist06, Fabiss, lu537, Prisgpe, Followff, AnaMa9507, heychiquilla, Kabum, ConiLizzy, patymdn, La beba Cullen, Future Mrs. Mendez, raquel. avilagarcia. 7, luz c. c, sofia flores, GrISeL. 3, MariellaWaldorf, Dani Arango, Reneesme1510, Laura Katherine, monica cullen Whitlock, AndreaSL, PCullenIam, DragonaAzul, Black Angel Lilith, laCullenforever, MARIE8878, alinee. beree, Anónimo 3, Ana Quinto, Anónimo 4, DiAnA FeR, garaca, jesicullen93, Anónimo 5**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	40. Capitulo 38: Paseo para Descansar

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración:**_

 _ **(1)**_ ** _Madness -_** _Muse_

 _ **Adventure Of a Lifetime -**_ _Coldplay_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 38:**

.

Aquella noche era muy oscura, a pesar de ir tocando el verano, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes que lograban que la luz de la luna se perdiera entre ellas. Era por ello que la habitación se hallaba en completa penumbra, las luces apagadas y lo único que se veía eran las siluetas que se percibían al acostumbrarse a esa poca visión.

Edward tenía entre sus brazos a Bella, con las manos en su vientre y apoyando el mentón en uno de los hombros, disfrutando del aroma natural de su esposa. Ambos guardaban silencio, disfrutando de este momento luego de lograr que Annie se durmiera, después de hacer miles de preguntas. Ya todos se debían encontrar en sus cuartos, tal vez solo ellos despiertos, pero se sentía bien, todo un mundo para disfrutar, hacer lo que desearan en esa gran mansión que en pocos meses se volvería un caos.

—No puedo creerlo —rompió el mutismo Bella, apoyada en el pecho de su marido.

—Es la verdad, no creo que el doctor se equivocara —opinó Edward mimándola rosándola con el mentón.

—¿No estás asustado?

—Estoy aterrado —confesó él, recibiendo una risita de su esposa.

—Serás el mejor padre del mundo —aseguró la chica, girándose para besarle la barbilla.

—¿Lo crees? —Bella asintió.

—Es increíble, de no querer ningún hijo, ahora serán dos... No puedo creerlo —comentó la chica.

—Es mejor que comiences, porque en pocos meses tendrás el vientre a reventar.

—¡Edward! No es divertido —dijo la chica.

 **(1)** Isabella logró girarse, junto con el ceño fruncido, pero no logró ningún otro movimiento, cuando Edward la tenía sentada a horcajadas sobre él besándola intensamente. Ella olvidó todo pasando las manos por el cuello de éste intensificando el momento, disfrutando el silencio, solo quebrado por los sensuales gemidos que reproducían.

Su camisola, con agilidad, salió por su cabeza dejándola completamente desnuda ante la atenta mirada de su amante. Notó como sus manos empezaban a acariciarla, por el largo de sus muslos, desde la rodilla hasta su trasero, de arriba hacia abajo con tanta suavidad, como si creyera lastimarla. Si bien, ella deseaba eso, deseaba más pasión, sus hormonas querían un juego violento, pero tampoco podía pedirle algo así, conociendo el pasado su amado.

Al mirarse vio algo diferente, con mayor intensidad que en otras ocasiones. Siempre era impresionante, lleno de amor y pasión, no obstante, ahora veía en esos penetrantes ojos verdes una interrogante, como si quisiera saber hasta dónde le dejaría llegar, tal como si le leyera los pensamientos. Instintivamente se apretó contra él, notando ese bulto entre sus piernas que comenzaba a crecer. Dejó escapar un jadeo, deseaba tocarlo, acariciarlo, sacarlo de la prisión de ese chándal. Podría culpar a las hormonas si la cuestionaba... Locura, demencia, delirio.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos subir de su trasero por la espalda, avanzando hacia adelante para tomar sus pechos sensibles por la escena, como por el embarazo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un sonido gutural, que pareció encender a su hombre cuando respiró profundo.

Estaba a punto de explotar y ni siquiera le había tocado en sus partes más sensibles, a excepción, de donde jugaba en ese momento. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su cuerpo actuaba de esa manera? ¿Era su instinto? Otro jadeo escapó cuando escuchó su nombre, olvidándose de pensar, centrándose en la locura que le causaba ese hombre, tomando esa boca masculina, mordiéndole el labio, chupándolo y besándolo con desesperación, mientas Edward se aferraba con fuerza a su piel, como si deseara arrancarla.

Sin siquiera preguntar, bajó las manos por su torso desnudo, metiéndose por el pantalón hasta tomar el miembro de su esposo. Éste dejó de respirar, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus frentes, decidido a que cada parte de sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos.

Olvidándose de dónde se encontraban, gritó cuando Edward tomó sus pezones con los dientes, mordiéndolos con suavidad que, para su estado, era una sensación intensificada por cien. El calor les recorría cada parte nerviosa, dominándolos, haciéndoles olvidar incluso quiénes eran. Solo sabían que se amaban con locura, era felices y que eso podía ser eterno.

De un movimiento brusco se separó, llevándose los pantalones del hombre, él no perdía de vista con fuego cada centímetro de su mujer, dejándose llevar por las ideas de ésta, confiando su alma, como nunca lo había hecho desde ese incidente en su vida. Ahora era diferente, sabía que ella jamás podría dañarlo, a menos que lo dejara, todo lo demás era insignificante, a pesar de sus errores en el pasado.

Sin despegar sus ojos, bajó con lentitud hasta estar a pocos centímetros del erecto miembro. Edward respiraba entrecortadamente, intentaba mantener la mirada fija, las caricias con sus labios sobre esa parte de él, le hacía desfallecer, pronto perdería el control, saldría la fiera dentro de él, olvidándose de las cortesías, la delicadeza y del pasado, solo serían ellos en un presente hermoso y un futuro prometedor.

Isabella jugaba con delicadeza, besándolo, acariciándolo con sus labios, hasta finalmente metérselo en la boca. Primera vez que hacía algo así, se sentía perfecto, más cuando levantó la cabeza y su hombre parecía perder el control. Deseaba que la mirara para saber si hacía lo correcto, sabía que esto era difícil para él, eran parajes nuevos que enfrentar, aun cuando la amara, los fantasmas del pasado podrían destrozarlo. Si bien, cuando esos ojos verdes ya eran rojos, llenos de pasión, supo que deseaba que le hiciera aquello.

Jugó con delicadeza, degustándolo, saboreando cada centímetro tanto como diera en su boca, como disfrutando por fuera. Le excitaba que Edward jadeara, gimiera y perdiera el aliento, sus manos la buscaban pareciendo inútiles ante tal deseo por ella.

Se rio por lo bajo cuando sintió con la agilidad que la levantó llevándola nuevamente a su regazo y esos fuertes labios apoderándose de los de ella. Él la tomaba por la cara, aferrándola fuerte, como si temiera que fuera escapar, aunque se trataba del deseo, el fuego que le recorría que ya no podía controlar. Eso mismo deseaba Bella, que no se contuviera.

No tuvo tiempo para respirar, pensar, ni hablar cuando él se introducía en ella, llevándola por completo, haciéndola desfallecer de locura. Su cuerpo lo añoraba como nunca, las hormonas jugaban con ella, deseando que fuera aún más intenso y rudo. Sin embargo, Edward se controlaba en su interior, deseaba que se acostumbrara a su intromisión antes de moverse.

Le besaba el hombro, le acariciaba la espalda, e intentaba que la chica no se moviera hasta que estuvieran bien. Eso sí, el susurro en su oído le hizo cambiar de opinión: " _fóllame_ ". Esa palabra fuera de sus vocabularios, le encendió. Con la agilidad que le destacaba la giró, sin salir de su interior, quedando sobre ella, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el deseo y entrando tan profundo en su cavidad, haciéndola gritar.

Empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez, a morderle el cuello entrando cada vez más profundo, hasta que ya no había nada que se interpusiera. Permanecía completamente dentro, ocupando todo el espacio. Bella no paraba de gemir… demasiado alto; no importaba si alguien los escuchaba, solo deseaban satisfacer al otro.

Sus manos recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, adoraba cómo Edward tomaba el control de la situación, creyendo en sí mismo para lograr sus fantasías. Notaba cómo estaba por llegar, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos pegaban uno con el otro cuando él lograba llegar al límite de su cavidad. Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda, enterrando las uñas para avisarle que iba a acabar. Éste no estaba dispuesto a que eso terminara, como tampoco soltarla para cambiar de posición, por lo que midió su intensidad, bajando el ritmo besándola desde los hombros, la mandíbula y labios.

—No va a haber nada más hermoso que tú con el vientre abultado, será eso lo que me haga levantarme todos los días con esperanza —susurró Edward besándole el rostro.

—Jamás vamos a perder la esperanza, fue lo que nos unió —respondió con la voz quebrada.

—Nunca, cariño, nunca —aseguró el hombre besando las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Con movimientos rápidos, volvió a penetrarla con fuerza, haciéndola gemir de deseo, llevándola nuevamente a la cumbre, sintiendo como su sexo se apretaba, rodeándolo con fuerza, haciéndolo llegar al clímax.

Juntos escondieron los gritos entre sus bocas, mientras él seguía entrando en ella con compases lentos, pero profundos. Sus respiraciones eran descontroladas, sus corazones parecían latir al mismo tiempo, llenos de amor, satisfacción y felicidad; cada vez más unidos en ese proyecto de vida que tendrían por delante. Edward los giró para que ella quedara nuevamente arriba, acariciando esa espalda de tez suave, solo de él, nadie podría tocar a su esposa.

—Nos iremos a Vancouver —Bella rápidamente salió de su ensueño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Nos tomaremos un descanso del estrés del juicio y los reporteros que deseen primicias de Annie o el caso —contestó con seguridad, dejándole un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Debe ser ese lugar? —preguntó la chica.

Sabía a lo que se refería, no habían vuelto a pisar ese lugar luego del accidente de Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, era el único lugar tranquilo que poseían para disfrutar de un tiempo en familia, unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras todos sus secretos salían a la luz.

La besó con pasión, tomando el trabajo de hacerla olvidar ese último comentario como logro muy personal. Aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar, volvió a girarlos, besándola por cada extensión de su cuerpo, siendo él quien tomara el control nuevamente, ahora era su turno de idolatrarla, demostrar que nada importaba, mientras los dos siguieran amándose con esa locura.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

A pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, se encontraban en camino a Vancouver, los tres, junto con todo el equipo de seguridad y Emily, quien tenía el completo cuidado de Annie. Todos arriba del jet privado del empresario, quien parecía demasiado relajado con el destino, teniendo en cuenta que él fue quien más sufrió en la última estadía.

Isabella no soltaba a su hija, aun cuando ésta deseaba recorrer las instalaciones del avión. No obstante, la chica no llevaba intenciones de perderla de vista cuando Laurent y todo su equipo rondaba de un lado a otro, la tripulación ajustaba los últimos detalles para despegar y Edward contestaba una llamada paseando cerca de la puerta, todavía abierta, con una mano en el bolsillo con total despreocupación. Suspiró y luego besó la mejilla de su hija.

Estaba nerviosa, no lograba que su ceño dejara de fruncirse, no confiaba en nadie, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera a solas con su marido. Todo le parecía extraño, lleno de interrogantes, si bien, cuando él se les acercó dejándoles un beso a cada una, su cuerpo pareció entender que las cosas no eran como las imaginaba.

Dejó que el hombre la guiara hacia sus asientos, sin preguntarle tomó a Annie para sentarla, quien parecía muy segura del proceso antes de volar. Negó en silencio al recordar que Edward debió llevarla a New York en el mismo jet cuando la trajo de Forks.

Tomó asiento al lado de su hija observando la relación entre ellos. Eran muy amigos, se llevaban bien, disfrutaban de conversaciones sobre cosas banales, él disfrutaba con su compañía y la pequeña gustosa corría a abrazarlo o recibirlo cada vez que llegaba del trabajo. Muy parecida a una relación padre e hija. ¿Qué opinaría Annie que Edward fuera su padre desde ahora? ¿Aceptaría ser una Cullen y olvidarse de James para siempre? ¿Podría alguna vez olvidarlo?

Sentía que dejaba que las cosas demoraran mucho, bien quería respetar la adaptación de la niña en esta nueva vida, a la que no se encontraba acostumbrada, aun cuando parecía llevarlo bien. También el hecho que su madre amara a otro que no era su padre biológico, que tuviera una relación con un hombre del cual James nunca le habló. Mas ahora con la idea de tener dos hermanitos que tampoco serían de su verdadero padre. ¿Cómo una niña de tres años lograría entender esas cosas?

Se llevó las manos a la frente sintiendo que se acercaba un dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera para ella era fácil asemejar lo que ocurría, adoraba tenerla cerca por fin, poder compartirla con la persona que amaba, quien la aceptaba como si fuera parte de él. La incluía en todo momento, jamás lo había escuchado que deseara que no estuviera en algún momento del día, hasta si pudiera, estaba segura que aceptaría que durmiera con ellos en medio de la cama.

Edward la trajo de vuelta cuando se sentó a su otro lado, tomándole una mano para llevársela a los labios. Bella le regaló una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Annie, quien jugaba con su nueva muñeca de género que le regaló la abuela Glenn antes de ir al aeropuerto.

Su esposo los invitó a pasar con ellos unos días en Vancouver, estos aceptaron, pero primero disfrutarían de la gran ciudad, antes de tener que cruzar el país. Finalmente, estarían más cerca de casa, por lo que terminarían su viaje por esos lugares. Isabella estaba asombraba con lo bien que se habían tomado la situación, siempre esperó una reacción contraria, que no quisieran dirigirle la palabra, o culparla por las decisiones de su nieto, tal cual lo hacían Esme y Carlisle.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Edward para evitar que le viera el rostro preocupado, ya tenía bastantes problemas con la prensa, sus padres y el juicio a pocos días, como para darle otras inquietudes. Le besó el cuello visible entre la camisa y chaqueta de vestir, decidiendo que ya era momento de relajarse, olvidando el pasado o los problemas que se avecinaban.

No se dio cuenta que se quedó dormida, si no fuera porque su hija la llamaba a lo lejos. Le informaba que ya se hallaban en tierra y quería conocer la nueva casa. Se estremeció ante esa idea, no se sentía segura de volver a pisar los terrenos junto al mar.

Tal cual, como en cada viaje que hiciera Edward Cullen, o cualquiera de su familia, dos autos de su marca favorita, esperaban en la baldosa de la pista de aterrizaje. Primero fue bajado su equipaje, luego el grupo de seguridad y finalmente ellos tomando el primer vehículo conducido por Laurent. Tras ellos, Sam, Paul y Emily preparados para seguirlos hasta la gran casa en las rocas.

Recordaba perfectamente el paisaje, una pequeña ciudad rodeada de agua, muchas áreas verdes y hermosos paisajes cuando vivían junto a la orilla. Tomaron la ruta más corta, que los llevaba justo al camino que bordeaba la costa. Estacionaron frente a la verja esperando a que los empleados que habitaban ahí para cuidar abrieran, así ingresar hasta el impresionante terreno donde no se divisaba ninguna estructura, ya que debías acercarte para admirar la casa saliente desde los acantilados, camuflada entre las rocas.

Annie chillaba comentando cada detalle que le parecía interesante, siendo contestadas por Edward, quien la tomaba por la chaqueta para que no se lastimara. Fueron los primeros en bajar, él la tomó en brazos para que lograra bien la casa escondida, mostrarle algunos lugares y hacerle prometer que no andaría sola por los rincones ya que podría tener un accidente.

La niña, con movimientos ágiles, logró que la bajara para correr hacia la chica del servicio, ésta estaba por entrar y ella quería ser la primera. El hombre la contemplaba con una sonrisa, disfrutando de esa nueva experiencia; todos esos terrenos ya no eran para él solo, ahora podría compartirlos y llenarlos de alegría.

Se percató que su mujer no se encontraba junto a él, se giró encontrándola junto al auto, observando el lugar con una expresión de angustia. Con grandes zancadas estuvo a su lado, tomándola en sus brazos para tranquilizarla, logró que solo lo viera a él, demostrándole que todo iba bien y seguiría así. Sonrió cuando intentó bromear.

—Prometo alejarme del barranco —logró molestarla sin desearlo de verdad.

—¡Edward! —exclamó la chica desviando los ojos.

—O tal vez fracturarme de nuevo, para que puedas lanzarme al agua caliente cuando estés molesta —murmuró cerca de su oído logrando que sonriera.

—Lo haré sin necesidad de accidentes —dijo un poco más relajada.

La abrazó girándola para que quedaran frente a frente, sus ojos se prendaron a los otros, recordando porqué estaban locamente enamorados. El hombre la besó con dulzura, disfrutando de la privacidad que les ofrecieron por unos minutos, recordando que aún eran ellos dos, a pesar de los hijos. La hipnotizó con sus ojos color esmeralda antes de hablar.

—Esta es nuestra redención. Fue aquí donde te pedí tener un hijo, y ahora serán dos; fue aquí donde comencé a descubrir que tú eras para mí, mi esperanza y salvación. No vamos a condenar a este bello lugar solo por un accidente, debes pensar que, gracias a ello, nos unimos cada día mas. ¿Está bien? —Bella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como era común esos días—. Te amo, los amo a los cuatro y eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Quién diría que, tras ese hombre serio, de ceño fruncido, propietario de una gran empresa, existía un hombre así de romántico? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa embobada, contagiándola a su esposo.

—Nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto —dijo Edward besándola nuevamente.

Solo fue cosa de entrar a la casa para saber que las cosas no eran como antes, las paredes retumbaban con los gritos de Annie quien deseaba poder salir a la playa o cuestionando cada cosa que se le venía a la mente. Edward atrajo su atención preguntándole si quería conocer su habitación, la niña dio otro chillido corriendo a sus brazos.

Bella lo interrogó con la mirada, ¿en qué momento había modificado todas sus propiedades para recibir a una niña? Al no recibir ni siquiera un vistazo, frunció el ceño y los siguió hacia las escaleras para bajar. Según su inventario, todo seguía tal cual, en el tercer piso la cocina, comedor y sala, junto con el sector de los empleados; luego en el segundo las habitaciones, cuatro de ellas, donde se hallaba la principal, la que utilizó ella en aquella ocasión y otras dos destinadas para los invitados, justamente a la más alejadas, es donde se dirigían.

Madre e hija estaban con la boca abierta, la primera instintivamente se tomó el vientre mientras la pequeña chillaba en brazos de Edward rogando para que la bajaran mientras preguntaba si esa era su habitación.

—¿También le has hecho un cuarto en Miami? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

—Y en la Toscana —confirmó el empresario con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo? —insistió la chica con el ceño fruncido, junto con los brazos cruzados.

—Cuando visitáramos cada lugar —contestó con tranquilidad, sin perder la felicidad—. ¿Te molesta?

—¿Podré, por lo menos, elegir la de los mellizos? —Edward la abrazó.

—Claro, cariño, elige la habitación y lo que desees. Tienes a todo el equipo a tu disposición.

El dormitorio parecía una casa de muñecas, como si su marido hubiese pensado en cada detalle: En la mansión debía ser una princesa, tal como los tenían designados en la sociedad, como los reyes en entretención. Pero en este lugar del mundo, era momento para descansar, desconectarse del movimiento acelerado, el ruido y disfrutar de un espacio acogedor.

Todo era de madera, una mesita a su altura donde disponía de todo tipo de lápices y papeles para colorear, al lado de la cama una mecedora a su tamaño para hacer dormir a su nueva muñeca y en el centro del lugar una cama con diseño de casa de muñecas. Todo muy delicado y en armonía con el lugar, especialmente con la hermosa vista que se apreciaba por la ventana, desde la mañana hasta el atardecer.

Sonrió por dos cosas: la felicidad que demostraba Annie ante su nueva habitación, y en agradecimiento hacia Edward quien parecía tan orgulloso como en un principio, al confirmar que era de su agrado. Nadie podría decir que él había cambiado por ella, porque no era cierto; más bien, luego de tanta represión, el hombre preocupado y atento salía a la luz, dejando lejos al hombre que todos creían conocer.

En esta ocasión, sus pertenencias permanecían en el cuarto principal, en lo primero en que se detuvo fue en la maravillosa vista desde los grandes ventanales. Se apreciaba toda la bahía ante ellos. No importaba si quedaban a la vista, sin cortinas, ni nada que los protegiera de las miradas ajenas, ya que el espacio solo era de ellos y los vidrios eran diseñados para mirar desde adentro, pero nadie los podría ver desde afuera.

Cerró los ojos cuando los reconocidos brazos de su marido la rodearon, apoyándose en el vientre, tal cual hacía desde que sabía la existencia de vida en ese lugar. Disfrutaron del breve silencio que dispondrían antes de encontrarse nuevamente con la niña que seguía disfrutando de su cuarto.

—¿Sigues preocupada? —Bella negó con una sonrisa—. ¿Podremos venir más seguido, entonces? —Esta vez asintió.

—Gracias por preocuparte, por todo —dijo la chica.

—No es molestia, quiero lo mejor para las personas que amo —aseguró Edward besándole el cabello.

—¿A pesar que tus padres no estén de acuerdo? —cuestionó la chica girándose para verlo de frente. Le impresionó que negara con una sonrisa.

—A pesar de ello; sé que lo entenderán a su momento. —Ella asintió bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

—Debe ser difícil para tu padre, creerá que soy una caza fortunas o algo parecido —Edward le obligó a mirarlo.

—Le debe ser difícil, por eso lo comprendo. Jamás ha querido acompañarme a una sesión con Susan, creo que no desea revivir sus errores. Su primer instinto fue creer que todo volvería, al conocer a Annie, pero lo entenderá, lo sé. —Luego de sus argumentos la besó castamente y sonrió—. Y si cree que eres una caza fortunas, bien, acabo de perder un padre. —Finalizó atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Le gustaba esa posición, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, disfrutando del abrazo que los mantenía tan unidos como la última vez que prometieron no dejarse llevar por cosas que no valían la pena. Ahí estaban, siguiendo adelante, aun cuando otros no deseaban que así fuera.

Isabella suspiró recostándose un momento en el pecho de su marido, disfrutando de los sentimientos que se daban en silencio. En un momento levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su amado, esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar.

—¿Algún día me dirás cómo sacaste a Annie de las manos de James?

—Tal vez —susurró Edward desviando la mirada hacia el frente.

—¿Tal vez será hoy? —insistió la chica, obteniendo un suspiro de su marido.

No deseaba insistir más, anhelaba enterarse de los detalles, imaginaba que con las pruebas que recopilaron, la última vez que ella se enfrentó a su padrastro, de donde Edward la salvó, serían los puntos clave para detenerlo y llevarlo a un juicio que podría tenerlo arrestado de por vida. ¿Cómo logró que James cediera a su hija con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué no esperó hasta el último momento, para que una encargada social decidiera con quien podría vivir Annie?

Cerró los ojos apoyándose nuevamente en el pecho del hombre, no tenía sentido insistir cuando sabía que no lograría mucho. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que él creyera que era momento de contarle las formas para recuperar a su hija.

Como imaginaban, la niña no demoró en aparecer diciendo que tenía hambre. Corrió a los brazos de su madre quien la recibió con cuidado recordándole que en su vientre estaban sus hermanos, por lo que debían ser más precavidos. Annie miró el sector con el ceño fruncido, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, sabía los detalles básicos, pero al no notar diferencias, seguía siendo la misma mamá desde sus primeros recuerdos.

Edward las invitó a la cocina para ver que encontrarían, la chica del servicio, encargada de esa casa, no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque imaginaba que Emily estaría haciendo su trabajo, ya interiorizada con el espacio.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila viendo películas infantiles, disfrutando de bocadillos poco saludables y admirando el atardecer. Annie se quedó dormida en brazos de Edward, quien la llevó a su habitación mientras Bella disfrutaba de la brisa y música ambiental. Cuando su esposo volvió con ella, le pidió con los ojos que se corriera del sillón para que se recostara sobre él, lo hizo gustosa.

La bahía comenzaba a quedar a oscuras y las casas prendían sus luces, apreciándose como si fuera miles de velas encendidas reflejadas en las aguas. Era un buen lugar para descansar, olvidarse de los miles de negocios que esperaban en New York, o las tantas personas que deseaban saber un pequeño detalle de los reyes de la gran Manzana.

La chica se fijó en el sector que recordaba perfectamente, justo donde ella se asomó y encontró al hombre observando el paisaje, cuando éste se dio la vuelta perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo barranco abajo, teniendo tanta suerte de no caer el mar. Suspiró hondo, no imaginaba como hubieran sido las cosas que Edward no hubiese caído, ¿seguirían siendo esas personas frías? ¿Le hubiese contado sobre Annie? ¿Tendría un embarazo más avanzado? Ese último no lo creía, si no se hubiesen enamorado, él jamás lograría controlar su ansiedad y vencer los temores de la infancia.

A su mente vinieron diferentes ideas, cómo serían las cosas si ninguno de los dos tuviera un pasado que esconder, si solo fueran dos mentes frías que deseaban sobrevivir en el mundo. Todo hubiese sido tan distinto, tal vez ella verdaderamente tendría a Benjamin de amante y Edward en que situación retorcida estaría. Sonrió para sí misma mientras tomaba las manos de su esposo llevándolas al vientre.

A ambos los había llevado a aceptar cualquier cosa, la necesidad de cariño, amor. El empresario amaba a su familia, por lo que deseaba verlos felices, y si aquello significaba comprar una esposa, lo haría sin dudarlo. Y ella amaba a su hija, y con tal de salvarla de su mismo destino, no dudaría en venderse al mejor precio. No obstante, ahí estaban, felices, enamorados, construyendo una familia, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que quisieran caer sobre ellos.

—Jenks hizo todo el trabajo.

Bella frunció el ceño girando la cabeza para mirar a Edward, éste observaba el frente aun cuando sabía que su mujer esperaba una respuesta, o ver su expresión, sin embargo, siguió atento en las aguas oscuras.

—Yo solo fui un intermediario, puse la cara cuando ya todo estaba listo y solo era tomar a Annie y traerla a casa —confesó.

—¿Qué hizo tu abogado... nuestro abogado? —preguntó Isabella sonrojada cuando Edward la miró desafiante.

—Le pedí que evaluara cuáles eran nuestras oportunidades y cuáles las de ese imbécil, debía haber un punto en donde pudiéramos ganar. Teníamos pruebas contra él de maltrato, si bien, nada que dijera que hubiese un abuso contra la niña —Edward suspiró recostado la cabeza sobre el sillón y cerrando los ojos—. Jenks dijo que, si no encontrábamos pruebas de ello, solo existía la posibilidad que te la entregaran por ser la madre biológica, pero mientras se aclaraban las informaciones otorgadas y reabrir la investigación, Annie tendría que quedarse en un hogar.

—¿Por mucho tiempo? —preguntó la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo que durara la investigación hacia ti.

—¿Qué hiciste? —cuestionó, girándose para poder mirarlo, él no lo hacía.

—A pesar de tener ganas de golpearlo por lo que te hizo —comentó Edward mirándola por fin—, nada, solo le ofrecí algo a lo que no podría negarse.

—Edward, solo dilo —dijo Bella ya impaciente.

—Dinero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Edward, no puede ser! —El hombre la tomó de los brazos para tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué otra forma tenía, Bella? O dejaba que se llevaran a tu hija a un hogar como lo hubieran hecho conmigo, o sobornaba al imbécil para traerla donde estaría segura. No hay que ser muy inteligente para tomar la opción correcta —argumentó Edward, logrando que Isabella se calmara, todavía sorprendida—. Si no hubiese sido porque Carlisle es abogado, yo hubiese estado en un hogar mientras se investigaban los hechos; mi padre era cómplice de abuso por vivir bajo el mismo techo que Elizabeth y no haber hecho nada, aun cuando su testimonio dijera lo contrario. No podía permitir que algo así le pasara a Annie, ese mal nacido solo necesitaba firmar un papel que te entregara la tutela absoluta antes de entrar a prisión, así de fácil.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó la chica sin voz; Edward asintió.

—Los documentos los tiene Jenks para presentarlos al juzgado, desde que traje a Annie a casa, él no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre su hija biológica. Y si mis planes salen como espero, ese dinero pasará a manos de ella cuando cumpla los dieciocho años.

—¿Cómo lograste traerla? —preguntó en un susurro, se preocupó cuando lo vio hacer una mueca.

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, fue todo idea de él —contestó Edward mirando al vacío—, fue quien creó la historia que viajaría lejos, pero que yo era un buen señor que venía a buscarla para llevarla contigo, que estaría segura mientras él debía viajar por el mundo en una misión secreta... El cuento que conté el otro día antes de ir donde mis padres, fue idea de él, yo solo la seguí.

—No puedo creerlo.

Mantuvieron silencio luego de la confesión, recostados, abrazados, pensando en lo que se venía por delante. Por las palabras de su esposo, James no era un abusador de Annie, realmente la quería, la amaba para cuidarla como si fuera una flor única. En realidad, deseaba proteger a su hija de cualquiera, tal vez se trataba de la única cosa que le pertenecía por completo, no era necesario exigirlo, demandarle que lo amara, sino que sería por naturaleza. Por ello la cuidó mientras estuvo embarazada.

Era todo demasiado confuso, sacudió la cabeza, se incorporó para mirar a Edward y pedirle que la llevara al cuarto y le hiciera el amor. Él no dudó en cumplir sus deseos, la tomó en sus brazos como si no pesara más allá que una pluma, la besó todo el camino hasta que la depositó en la cama para quitarle la ropa y amarla la noche entera.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Era extraño que Edward decidiera que justo ese día debían vestir informales, llevar cualquier cosa que no ocuparían un día normal en la Gran Manzana. Bien, no estaban en ese lugar, se encontraban en una relajante ciudad donde nadie los buscaba, podían estar encerrados en casa y no necesitar nada más que mimos y risas.

A pesar de ello, él decidió que era un buen lugar para llevar a cabo una entrevista, no directamente en casa, pero si en las playas de Vancouver, donde podrían ser ellos mismos, por primera vez, en una entrevista de la famosa revista _New York_ , que siempre andaba en busca de alguna primicia de la tan llamativa pareja de oro.

Se miró en el espejo disfrutando como le quedaba ese color, era un vestido playero de esa tela que flota al viento, colores fuertes que destacaban en su piel blanca y también guardaba el embarazo. No es que se notara, sin embargo, prefería mantenerlo a raya, esos periodistas eran capaces de reconocer hasta lo invisible.

Se puso unos aretes de oro fino, un sombrero y unas sandalias sin tacón, algo sencillo que podría encontrar entre su vestuario. Lo complicado fue dejar que Annie le permitiera elegir algo ligero para vestir, se hallaba tan entusiasmada con su nuevo guardarropa, que usar lo que se ponía en Forks, era lo último que iba en la lista. Si bien, logró que usara unos vaqueros, una blusa holgada y una chaquetilla que insistía en usar ese día, aunque hiciera calor.

Su sorpresa fue ver a Edward, llevaba unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca con la camisa del mismo color abierta. Una persona completamente diferente al hombre de negocios que todos conocían. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al verlo, logrado que él comenzara a abrocharse la camisa, pero Bella corrió para evitarlo, besándolo con pasión diciéndole entre beso y beso que era el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Juntos a Sam, Laurent y Paul tomaron rumbo a donde quedaron con el equipo de la revista, habían elegido una de las playas conocida por muchos en Vancouver: _Wreck Beach_ , una playa nudista, que en esa época se encontraba desierta, por lo que nadie los molestaría y podrían hacer la entrevista y sesión fotográfica sin público. Esta quedaba alejada de la ciudad, bajando una escalinata entre los bosques de la región.

Annie iba sorprendida observando cada detalle del camino hacia la orilla, preguntando cómo se llamaba cada árbol o planta que encontraban en el camino hacia abajo. Fue el turno de Isabella de quedar asombrada cuando llegaron abajo, el lugar era maravilloso, un paisaje que cualquier disfrutaría por horas, donde nadie vendría a molestar. Se sonrojó cuando Edward le propuso venir en temporada alta y disfrutar del agua desnudos, rápidamente fue por Annie quien no dejaba de atosigar de preguntar a Paul, con quien tenía muy buena relación, y él parecía ser muy paciente con la pequeña. Podía ser un excelente guardaespaldas para la pequeña, no dudaba que Edward lo decidiera pronto.

En un sector alejado de la orilla estaba el equipo de fotografía y encargados de la entrevista. Se acercaron a Edward para saludarlo e informarle cómo sería el procedimiento, por su parte dio sus condiciones, las cuales fueron aceptadas sin siquiera proponer algo diferente. Ya era una gran exclusiva, como para perderla en pequeños detalles que luego no valdrían nada.

No demoraron mucho en maquillar a los protagonistas, elegir el lugar exacto para la sesión fotográfica e instalar el toldo que los protegería del sol cuando fuera el momento de las preguntas. El fotógrafo les comentó como deseaba que fuera cada toma, la pareja asentía en cada idea y Edward cambiaba algunas cosas.

—Ya expliqué que solo seremos Annie y yo los protagonistas, no quiero que metan a mi esposa en esto —dijo Edward con seriedad, desconcertando al fotógrafo.

—Señor, la señora Cullen también es parte de esto, tengo entendido —insistió el hombre mirando de reojo a la chica

—Mi mujer también contestará sus preguntas, pero la quiero lejos de las cámaras, es eso, o nada —sentenció el empresario obteniendo un asentimiento del chico.

Isabella sabía que no era por quitarla de en medio, solo deseaba ayudarla en ese momento, sabía lo difícil que era esto, de alguna forma debían presentar a Annie sin causar otro revuelo, como a la vez no demostrar que estaba embarazada. Ya sería suficiente con una noticia, como para dar tanto de que hablar; era algo que ya habían acordado el día anterior.

Comenzaron por las fotos, primero los tres como familia paseando por la orilla del mar, Annie jugando en el agua, luego los adultos besando a la pequeña, y algunas más artísticas sentados en la arena o junto al bosque. Luego fue el turno de unas pocas fotos madre e hija, se notaba la unión entre ambas y era aquello lo que querían ocultar, darían solo una parte de la verdad y no era necesario que la gente comenzara a crear fantasías por echar un vistazo a las fotografías.

La última parte eran Edward y la niña, Isabella reía descontroladamente cuando los veía jugar, nadie podría imaginar al gran empresario del área de entretenimiento, jugando con una niña de tres años como si tuviera la misma edad. Adoraba verlo reír, sentirse liviano, como una persona normal. Se acercó al fotógrafo cuando tomaba la escena de Edward haciendo volar a Annie por los aires, le pidió que fuera la principal. El chico la miró con una sonrisa y asintió; él también estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando llegó el turno de la entrevista, Annie sorprendió a todos cuando se sentó en el regazo del empresario. Éste con naturalidad la tomó, besándole la coronilla y girándose luego hacia la entrevistadora, una mujer de mediana edad, rubia, facciones cuadradas y un estilo tan serio que no pintaba en el paisaje. Isabella se sentó con cuidado, llevando su vestido hacia adelante, para proteger su vientre.

—Bueno, señores Cullen, antes que todo, gracias por la invitación; hoy nos traen una gran sorpresa, una nueva integrante al imperio. Lo que más nos sorprende es la edad. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Su nombre es Annie y tiene tres años —respondió Isabella con su tono característico para las entrevistas.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes llevan menos de tres años casados —apuntó la mujer mirando a la señora Cullen.

—Eso es de conocimiento público —rebatió Edward—, pero no significa que tengan que saber toda nuestra vida privada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llegó Annie a sus vidas? ¿Es adoptada?

—Esta hermosa niña es hija biológica de mi esposa —informó Edward, evitando cualquier otra pregunta estúpida—, solo decidimos mantenerla fuera de todo, mientras nosotros organizábamos este mundo del paparazzi; lo que menos deseábamos es que Annie tuviera que sufrir los seguimientos y no tener una infancia normal y tranquila.

—¿Es decir que, todos estos años ha vivido encerrada en la mansión? —preguntó la entrevistadora muy atenta; Isabella tragó en seco.

—Ha tenido los mejores cuidados —indicó el empresario, sin dar mayor información. La mujer rubia entendió que no debía seguir por ahí.

—¿Dónde está el padre de la pequeña?

—Soy madre soltera. Vine a New York a buscar estabilidad para nosotras y tuve la suerte de encontrar el amor, como también que amara a Annie, que era lo más importante.

—¿Qué pasaría si el señor Cullen, no deseara tener hijos? —preguntó la mujer. A Isabella le vinieron las náuseas.

—No estaríamos casados actualmente —confesó con un hilo de voz.

—Ni haciendo esta entrevista —confirmó su esposo.

Edward inmediatamente la atrajo a su lado besándole la coronilla, como hacía con la pequeña. Se miraron a los ojos transmitiendo todas sus emociones, él demostrándole que eso jamás pasaría y ella asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Una sola mirada del empresario, le dio a entender a la rubia que las cosas debían quedar ahí. Buscó entre sus preguntas con qué proseguir mientras disimulaba el estremecimiento.

—¿Cómo serán las cosas, ahora que todos sabrán de su hija, señor Cullen? —preguntó la entrevistadora con interés. Annie frunció el ceño.

—Creo que saben que tengo un excelente equipo de seguridad —indicó el hombre con una sonrisa de confianza.

—¿Seguridad custodiada? ¿No dejará que su hija haga una vida normal?

—Tanto Annie, como mi esposa han hecho una vida normal todos estos años. No es culpa de nosotros que ustedes no observen mejor —dijo Edward con seguridad.

—¿Será la princesa de New York? —Tanto Isabella como Edward rieron cuando se miraron.

—Eso dependerá de ustedes —dijo la señora Cullen.

La entrevista prosiguió con temas relacionados con la vida en la Gran Manzana, en cómo integrarían a la pequeña a ese mundo loco y acelerado, a qué escuela la llevarían, o qué institutriz se haría cargo de su enseñanza. También si sería la heredera del gran imperio y la posibilidad de darle algún hermanito a la menor de los Cullen.

Ninguno de los dos contradijo cuando la mujer decía que Annie era hija de Edward, las cosas serían así cuando el juicio terminara, la niña llevaría el apellido del gran imperio y todos la reconocerían como la primogénita del empresario. Era mejor seguir el hilo ahora, que tener que dar explicaciones en un futuro, tal vez todo creyeran que el juicio se trataba de legalizar los papeles de paternidad y no de abuso contra la señora Cullen. Poco probable, aun así, no se perdía la ilusión.

Cuando concluyeron, la entrevistadora les agradeció el tiempo y facilidades para llevar a cabo todo el proceso. Quedaron en estar en contacto para que revisaran el primer ejemplar, antes que fuera publicado, Edward agradeció y les deseó un buen viaje de regreso.

La familia rápidamente volvió a los autos, la pareja deseaba llegar lo antes posible a la casa donde nadie los molestaría. Annie iba muy silenciosa, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

Fue una grata sorpresa cuando llegaron a casa y el auto de los señores Masen aparcaba en la entrada. Rápidamente los de seguridad abrieron la verja para darles el paso y luego hacerlo los demás. Cuando estuvieron los motores apagados, Annie fue la primera en bajarse de su silla de seguridad y correr a los brazos de Glenn.

Los demás se saludaron mientras Robert esperaba su turno con la pequeña y les explicaba que ya estaban por volver a Seattle, eso sí, primero debían pasar a ver a su nieta favorita. Edward demostraba mucha tranquilidad y felicidad por la situación, transmitiéndoselo a Isabella, quien rio a carcajada cuando Glenn llegó a su lado llevando las manos al vientre para saludar a sus otros dos nietos, susurrándoles que también eran favoritos.

Aprovecharon que el día era cálido para disfrutar de la terraza, una mesa de piedra con sillas de hierro, junto a una maravillosa vista de la bahía. Annie fue quien distribuyó los puestos, ella quería estar entre sus nuevos abuelos y ser el centro de atención para contarles la entrevista en la playa.

Emily y la chica del servicio que trabaja en casa, llevaron varias cosas para comer, la limonada de la señora Cullen y Aperol Sprit para los demás. Todos escuchaban atentos el relato de Annie contando las miles de fotos que se tomaron y las preguntas extrañas que hicieron, los adultos se reían ante cada anécdota.

—Era extraño que dijeran que Edward es mi papá —dijo Annie con el ceño fruncido.

—Es tu padre, cariño, a pesar de lo que digan otros —respondió Glenn acariciándole la mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa, pero el ceño de la niña se frunció aún más.

—Mi papá está viajando muy lejos, no es Edward... solo es el esposo de mi mamá —indicó la niña vigilándolos a todos.

—Annie, cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto —intervino Bella mirándola con amor—, Edward también podría ser tu padre si lo deseas.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero a mi papá! ¡Edward no es mi papá, tampoco de mis hermanos! ¡Solo de mi papá!

Todos quedaron mudos ante los gritos de la pequeña, quien saltó de su silla corriendo al interior de la casa. Glenn parecía avergonzada mientras era consolada por su esposo, mientras Isabella y Edward miraban hacia interior sin reaccionar.

...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HOLA NUEVAMENTE!**

Las cosas van tomando nuevamente su rumbo y al parecer podré actualizar todos los sábados si si rutina se organiza como deseo... ¡así que a bailar como Tinky Winky!

Una pareja enamorada, volver a donde todo empezó, una bella entrevista y una reacción inesperada... ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, favoritos y quienes comenzaron a seguir este fic; lamento no poner los nombres de todos, pero ando rápido porque debo salir a una reunión familiar, pero no podía dejarlos sin la tan esperada actualización. Así que prometo recompensarlos el próximo sábado.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	41. Capítulo 39: Acusado y víctima

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Lay it all on me –**_ _Rudimental feat Ed Sheeran_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 39: Acusado y víctima.**

.

Isabella y Edward invitaron a los abuelos de este último a quedarse esa noche, quienes agradecieron finalmente, luego de ser convencidos por la chica, asegurándole que las cosas estarían mejor por la mañana. Se dieron las buenas noches, antes de la pareja dirigirse a la habitación de Annie, luego de darle un tiempo para tranquilizarse.

Bella insistía en que debía ir ella sola a conversar con su hija, pero su esposo aseguraba que las cosas no se arreglarían de esa manera. No podía culparlos por aquello, no fueron quiénes desencadenaron ese título, jamás la obligaron a decirle papá a Edward y menos mencionaban esa parte. Sin embargo, tampoco podían prohibirles a los demás que hablaran de ello. Si eran una familia, debían conversarlo como tal.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, asegurándose que la niña se encontraba dentro, ella se giró pidiéndole unos minutos antes de charlar todos juntos. Él asintió recostándose en la pared, observándola avanzar hacia el interior, escuchando atentamente.

Fue instantáneo cuando los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, especialmente cuando su hija la miró con el mismo ceño fruncido de la terraza, uno muy parecido al de su progenitor, como si fuera la culpable de todo lo que pasaba. ¿Sería así? ¿Ella era la culpable de la vida que vivía su hija? ¿Haberla dejado sola? ¿Quería más a su padre que a ella?

—No quiero, fuera —dijo la pequeña mirando hacia sus juguetes.

—Annie, solo quiero hablar...

—¡Sale!, no quiero verte —gritó la niña con la frente aún fruncida.

Bella no logró controlar las lágrimas, salió corriendo del cuarto rápidamente hacia los brazos de su marido. No podía imaginar cómo una niña tan pequeña podría decirle algo así a su madre, si bien, todo era posible en la forma que Annie creía eran las cosas. Edward suspiró hondo, besó en la frente a su mujer y luego le obligó a mirarlo.

—Déjame hablar con ella, quédate aquí.

—No es tu responsabilidad —alegó la chica negando con fervor—, no puedo darte esta carga...

—Cariño —llamó para obtener su atención, Bella miró con lágrimas en las mejillas—, quiero esta responsabilidad, quiero apoyarte... Quiero esta familia contigo porque te amo, ¿está bien? ¿Me dejas?

Isabella miraba al hombre que amaba, detenidamente, atenta a cada una de sus expresiones. Podía contemplar seguridad, tanto amor por ellas que hasta un ciego podría verlo. Tomó un gran trago de aire para calmarse y asintió, éste la besó antes de dejarla sentada en una de los sillones puestos en la pequeña salita que daba a los dormitorios. Solo podría escuchar, no obstante, confiaba en él, no haría nada que hiciese sufrir a Annie.

— _¿Puedo pasar?_ —preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

— _¡No!_ —gritó Annie desde el interior.

— _Está bien, estaré aquí afuera_ —escuchó cómo el hombre se sentaba, luego un largo silencio—. _Cuando era pequeño, también me enojé cuando mi padre me dijo que mi mamá no volvería. Le dije que él la había echado._ —El silencio siguió—. _También me enojé cuando Esme quiso ser mi mamá... ¿Sabes quién es Esme, en realidad?_

No podía ver la reacción de su hija, temía que esa información fuera demasiado. Tal vez fuera una niña de tres años que comprendiera mejor las cosas, que otra de su misma edad, no sabía cómo James la criaba, pero al recordar las razones que daba Annie, en ciertas conversaciones de adultos, le daba una idea que no sería nada nuevo para ella.

Apretó los puños para evitar pararse e ir a protegerlas de temas que no le correspondían. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

— _Es mi tía_ —como no escuchó la voz de Annie, imaginó que mirada confundida—. _Es la hermana de mi mamá._

— _¿Tu tía puede ser tu mamá?_ —preguntó la niña.

— _En mi caso sí. Esme, mi tía, me ayudó a que volviera a sonreír, a pesar que yo no quería que viviera con nosotros... Yo quería a mi mamá_ —dijo Edward con naturalidad, como si él también tuviera la edad de Annie.

— _Yo quiero que mi papi vuelva de su viaje_ —dijo la pequeña; se escuchó un suspiro del hombre.

— _No creo que lo haga, cariño, es muy lejos a donde va_.

— _¿Por qué se fue?_ —preguntó ella. El estómago de Bella se revolvió.

— _¿Recuerdas lo que dijo? Era una misión secreta, ni yo lo sé_. —Le recordó Edward, como si se tratara de otra historia—. _¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer?_ —Annie debió haber negado en silencio tras la pregunta de su marido—. _Podríamos escribirle una carta._

— _¿La recibirá? No sabemos dónde está_ —contestó Annie con voz ilusionada.

— _Pero conozco a alguien que podrá encontrarlo, o hará todo lo imposible por hacerlo... Tal vez nos traiga noticias de tu padre._

— _¿En serio puedes?_ —La voz de la niña se notaba cada vez más alegre.

— _Claro, cariño_ —respondió Edward.

Por los ruidos que escuchaba y algunas risitas silenciosas de su hija, imaginó que su marido estaba dentro de la habitación. Volvió a llorar en silencio, agradeciendo haber logrado obtener una oportunidad en las oficinas de Entertainment Cullen, ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin ese hombre.

Sintió que cosas se movían dentro del cuarto, tal vez estuvieran jugando. Se puso de pie, con mucho sigilo avanzó hasta quedar en el umbral de la puerta, observando con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta. Él la tenía en brazos mientras ella jugaba con dos de sus nuevas muñecas, las hacía abrazarse y luego retrocedían, como si estuvieran bailando.

Comenzaba a tener algo de celos, Edward gozaba una conexión con Annie, algo que ella jamás lograría. No porque la hubiese abandonado, o haberse perdido casi tres años de su vida, era algo mucho más complejo. Ellos compartían la ausencia de un ser querido, alguien fundamental para sus vidas, sabían lo que se sentía tener a un padre ausente.

Siempre sería así para Annie, aun cuando aceptara, en algún momento de su vida, que Edward reemplazara el puesto que James dejaría. Ambos siempre estarían cojos de ese amor incondicional. Las lágrimas volvieron a ser de las suyas.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Edward en un murmuro para llamar la atención de la pequeña—, quiero ser tu padre... Solo si me lo permites —aseguró.

—Yo ya tengo a mi papi —respondió Annie sin dejar de jugar.

—Puedes tener dos; yo tengo dos madres —no recibió respuesta, de igual manera no se dejó vencer—. ¿Te molesta que digan que soy tu padre? —La niña asintió; él tragó en seco—. Prometo que nadie lo dirá otra vez.

Podía sentir el dolor en esas palabras, no era exactamente lo que quería decir Edward, pero también haría cualquier cosa no por ver a la niña sufrir.

Ya comenzaba a maldecir a las hormonas por no dejarla descansar de tanto llanto, se pasó las manos por los ojos, sin importarle que el maquillaje se corriera. Se llevó las manos al vientre prometiéndose a sí misma que esas dos criaturas en su interior no pararían de decirle papá a su esposo, no curaría el dolor de lo que ocurría en ese momento, no obstante, calmaría la herida.

Decidió que ya era momento de intervenir. En silencio se sentó frente a ellos, dispuesta a marcharse si su hija lo pedía, lo cual no ocurrió para su satisfacción; el enojo había pasado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un bien rato, Isabella se recostó en la alfombra sorprendiéndose cuando las muñecas de Annie comenzaron a jugar sobre su estómago. Podía escucharla murmurar sobre qué eran los bebés dentro de mamá y que necesitaban comer y dormir en un espacio muy pequeño para poder creer. Edward llevó una mano al vientre acariciándolo sobre la tela del vestido.

Ambos dejaron de respirar cuando la niña dejó de jugar, corriéndose de su madre, aún sentada en el regazo de Edward. La pareja se miró de reojo esperando cualquier reacción. Annie alzó la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cómo te dirán mis hermanitos?

—Papá —respondió la pareja automáticamente, sin quitar la mano de donde se hallaban sus hijos.

—¿A mi papi también le dirán papá? —preguntó nuevamente. Bella volvió a sentir los ojos húmedos.

—No, le dirán por su nombre, como tú me llamas a mí —explicó Edward, con sumo cuidado de no demostrar repulsión. Annie bajó la mirada.

—Y si quieren decirle papi a mi papi, ¿los dejarás? —Bella quería intervenir, justo cuando su marido negó disimuladamente.

—Eso se lo tendremos que preguntar a James, y a tus hermanos, si les gusta la idea.

Annie asintió, tenía una expresión pensativa que nadie quiso interrumpir, con el temor que las cosas volvieran a salirse de control. Bella y Edward se miraron con brillo en los ojos, sabían que era una situación complicada, y decirle que James jamás vería a los bebés, no arreglaría el problema. Aún era muy pequeña para contarle lo que verdaderamente pasaba.

El silencio se hacía eterno, ninguno quería interrumpirlo, la habitación estaba alumbrada por la lamparita de mesa, mientras que afuera ya no había ni rastros del precioso día.

—Si mis hermanitos te dicen papá, yo también quiero decirte papá —dijo Annie, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Bella confundida.

—Edward le dice mamá a su... —miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Tía —respondió él con los ojos brillantes y un nudo en la garganta.

—Tía, pero ya tiene una mamá, y a ella no le importa... a Edward no le importa que yo le diga papá, ¿cierto? —Edward negó mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos—. Yo no quiero ser la única que no diga papá o mamá, yo quiero ser la primera. Entonces los tres le diremos papá mientras mi papi está lejos.

—Buena idea, cariño —respondió Isabella con la voz entrecortada.

Bella se incorporó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija y luego acercarse a su esposo quien no podía hablar de la emoción. Le regaló una sonrisa para luego besarlo en los labios y susurrarle _"lo hiciste"._

Se quedaron un tiempo jugando y observando en silencio, entre los dos la arroparon y le contaron un cuento para que la pequeña se durmiera. No esperaron a que le dijera papá en ese momento, tal vez no lo dijera nunca, solo la emoción que entendiera lo que ocurría, y que no estuviera enojada por ello, los hacía felices.

Cuando estuvieron en su cuarto, Isabella lo mimó, le hizo un baño de espuma, lo acompañó y le hizo el amor, demostrándole cuan feliz estaba de ser su mujer, prometiéndole que siempre estaría con él, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el comedor para el desayuno, Annie jugaba con sus abuelos como si nada de la tarde anterior hubiese pasado. Los ojos de Edward volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando la niña corrió a su encuentro preguntándole si podían salir a recorrer la orilla del mar que se veía desde la casa.

Inmediatamente Bella salió al ataque prohibiendo esa idea, Glenn y Robert rieron entre dientes, sabiendo que a una embarazada jamás había que contradecirla, ni reírse en su cara. Edward por su parte, sonrió tomando a su mujer entre los brazos para besarla frente a todos, asegurándole que no haría nada inapropiado.

Disfrutaron del día paseando por la ciudad, luego en casa compartieron un juego de cartas entre los adultos y luego un acto de marionetas entre Annie y Robert. Con el propósito cumplido que la niña olvidara el paseo por la orilla del barranco, los Masen se despidieron para tomar la ruta a su casa. Seattle no estaba lejos, pero querían llegar antes de medianoche.

—¿Prometen ir a visitarnos? —preguntó Glenn a su nieta.

—¡Sí!, lo prometo —contestó Annie con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo y una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo es el juicio? —preguntó en murmullo Robert a la pareja.

—Dentro de cinco días —respondió Edward. Su abuelo le sonrió.

—Todo saldrá bien, dentro de cinco días, esa pequeña tendrá tu apellido, recuerda las palabras de este viejo.

—Y dentro de esos cinco días los quiero en casa, ahora tu esposa necesita muchos mimos —sentenció Glenn, abrazando a Isabella, tocándole la barriga—. Prométeme, linda, estaremos constantemente hablando y visitándonos, quiero ver el crecimiento de mis nietos.

—Lo prometo —aseguró la chica con los ojos húmedos.

Isabella los abrazó prometiendo que apenas tuvieran los resultados del juicio, les avisarían e irían a hacer una visita para festejar. Glenn y su esposo lamentaban no poder quedarse más tiempo, los negocios en Seattle necesitaban supervisión de los dueños.

Los tres esperaron a que el auto desapareciera de la propiedad para volver adentro, Edward propuso una noche de películas o juegos, intentando distraer a sus mujeres, lo cual funcionó. Pasaron el resto de la velada disfrutando de una película y comiendo frituras que Emily les llevaba constantemente.

Tanto Isabella como Annie, se quedaron dormidas, la chica del servicio se ofreció a ayudar, sin embargo, el hombre negó con una sonrisa diciéndole que fuera descansar como todos los demás. Primero se llevó a la pequeña, agradeció que ya llevara el camisón de dormir, por lo que solo la arropó, besó su frente y la dejó descansar, no sin antes contemplarla y sonreír al recordar sus palabras. Era una niña de tres años, si bien, le hacía ilusión que pensara así, se sentía comprometido con ella.

Al volver por su esposa, no pudo evitar contemplarla. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia, aunque podía asegurar que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Tenía mucha suerte de que fuera suya, que hubiese aceptado casarse con él, a pesar de sus estúpidas normas, que deseara ayudarle con sus problemas, cuando los de ella aún la lastimaban. Esa mujer era fantástica, y ahora se encontraba embarazada de dos hijos, nada podía aumentar la felicidad a un hombre que saber que la mujer que amaba le traería felicidad con tres preciosos hijos.

Tomó a su esposa en brazos con delicadeza y se dirigió al dormitorio principal. Todas las luces se hallaban encendidas por lo que inquietaron un poco a la chica, él fue más rápido, apagando la principal, justo al entrar. Dejó a Bella sobre la cama mientras buscaba su pijama, al volver le quitó primero las joyas y luego el vestido blanco hasta la rodilla que se colocó esa mañana.

Llevaba lencería blanca con encaje, aunque no fue lo que observó primero, toda su atención se concentraba en el vientre. Era primera vez que notaba una diferencia, estaba redondeado, sus caderas eran levemente anchas en comparación cuando la conoció, aun así, no veía cambios en sus pechos. Según decían, debían crecer por la producción de leche materna para los dos pequeños.

¿Qué tal si fueron dos niños? ¿O dos niñas? También podrían ser una pareja: una niña y un niño. Sonrió y negó, no importaba lo que fueran, ya era feliz con saber que creaba vida junto a la mujer que amaba locamente y le había enseñado que se podía amar a pesar del pasado.

Con sigilo bajó a la altura del vientre para besarlo, era fantástico que, a pesar de no sentirlos, sabía que estaba ahí y ellos le sentían a él. Se sobresaltó cuando Bella le acarició el cabello, la miró pidiendo disculpa por despertarla, sin embargo, ella no parecía enfadada, más bien se podía ver deseo en sus ojos. Edward rio entre dientes bajando la mirada, aun así, no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando la chica se hallaba tan cerca que ni cuenta se daba que le quitaba la camisa.

Tomándolo del rostro, lo besó llevándoselo con ella hasta quedar tumbados en la cama, él se mostraba aturdido que ni cuenta se dio cuando su ropa dejó de estar en su cuerpo, quedando ambos con la ropa interior y su piel deseando el roce con la otra.

—Creía que dormías —dijo Edward entre besos.

—Pero tu roce... me despierta llena de deseo por tenerte... Ya no me tortures —contestó Bella mientras cruzaba las piernas por la cintura de su marido.

—Lo que desee mi esposa.

Con agilidad logró salir de la trampa de su mujer, para quitarle con la misma destreza la ropa interior junto con la suya. Sabía que Isabella lo desgarraría si se tomaba si tiempo para adorarla, por lo que dejó los preámbulos para el siguiente round, se puso entre las suaves piernas, la admiró con intensidad y de una estocada la penetró.

La chica cerró los ojos mientras un grito de deseo escapaba desde la garganta, sus piernas volvieron a enredarse sobre su hombre y sus brazos hicieron el mismo juego. Él intentaba mantener su peso sobre los brazos mientras se movía con rudeza, llegando hasta lo más profundo, disfrutando con los jadeos y sensualidad de su mujer.

Ya no existían traumas, ya no necesitaba que ella tomara las riendas, él también podía guiar, demostrarse a sí mismo, que las huellas del pasado quedan atrás, ahora el camino era plano para dejar nuevas marcas. Su esposa había realizado un buen trabajo con su autoestima y ya era momento de complacerla.

Rio entre dientes cuando su amante comenzó a gritar de tanto deseo, no demoraría en despertar a Annie y tal vez al personal. La besó sin perder el ritmo, evitando que hicieran un espectáculo. Sintió su miembro ser presionado entre las paredes de su mujer, por lo que intensificó los movimientos sin dejar de besarla, a pesar que le faltaba el aire. Tomó sus manos llevándolas arriba de la cabeza, le mordió el labio inferior y la sintió llegar. Ese era su llamado para dejarse ir junto con su esposa.

A ambos les faltaba el aire, pero las sonrisas y las mejillas coloradas decían lo satisfechos que estaban. Edward le besó el labio mordido y luego cada centímetro de su rostro, ella reía entre dientes sin soltarlo de las piernas.

No se preocuparon de ropas, desnudos se metieron a la cama, disfrutando del paisaje muy tenue por la luz de la luna, listos para caer en un relajante sueño luego de tal encuentro.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Una persona acusada de abuso, enfrenta un abanico de sanciones y penas posibles, en función de varios factores. Estos incluyen el estado en el que se produjo el abuso, la edad de la víctima, si el delito incluyó abuso sexual, si el agredido sufrió daños físicos o mentales, y los antecedentes penales del delincuente.

Las sentencias por causas de abuso y abandono generalmente son complejas para todos los involucrados, en especial debido a que las causas de abuso, por lo general, tienen gran cobertura mediática y el potencial que la familia sufra el estigma social es muy alto.

En la mayoría de los estados, el abuso sexual puede condenarse como un delito grave o menor en función de las circunstancias. Los casos graves de abuso pueden implicar penas perpetuas por delito grave, mientras que los casos menos graves se consideran delitos menores importantes y posiblemente no tengan penas de prisión. Los castigos generalmente serán más graves si el delincuente tiene antecedentes penales de abusos anteriores y se reducen en gran medida si no hay antecedentes previos.

A los fines de la sentencia, una persona acusada de abuso puede declararse culpable o inocente o no declarar. En muchos casos, las sentencias incluirán libertad condicional o penas de prisión de hasta cinco años.

Este era un caso en donde buscaban la pena máxima, es decir, perpetua para James Gigandet, Edward deseaba que ese malnacido muriera en la cárcel. Si bien, las cosas no estaban en sus manos, sino en las de un juez que desinaría la sentencia luego del receso.

Su esposa descansaba en una habitación privada junto con Alice, quien los había acompañado para los mismos fines. Mientras él conversaba con el abogado, necesitaba que alguien la estuviera supervisando, luego de pasar por esos malos momentos siendo interrogada por el juez, el abogado del demandado o solo convivir con su agresor en la misma sala.

La peor situación fue llegar al juzgado y tener que ver nuevamente a James, gran parte de la prensa se ubicada en la entrada del establecimiento, esperando la premisa de los principales. Gracias a Laurent y su equipo, ni siquiera tuvieron que maldecir porque un reportero se le acercara más de la cuenta. Lo siguiente fue tener a todos mirándola, sabiendo que todo giraba a su alrededor, y finalmente entrar al magistrado donde a solo un pasillo de distancia, en un escritorio igual al suyo, su padrastro la observaba detenidamente.

La primera etapa fue exponer los antecedentes desde que Isabella los puso a la disposición de la policía, luego era el momento que el culpable contrademandara, y finalmente llamar a los testigos, víctimas y acusados al podio para dar su testimonio. Una experiencia que la chica no le daría ni a su peor enemigo.

Ahora era el momento de un receso, el juez y el jurado se reunían para debatir sobre la información recogida, evidencias, puntos de opción y espacios en blanco que jugaban a favor o en contra, dependiendo de la situación.

El acusado se encontraba en una habitación aislada junto con dos guardias, esperando el momento de volver a la sala en común para recibir el veredicto. Su vida estaba en manos de un hombre que debía juzgar las acciones que había hecho cuando estuvo libre, rescatar sus buenas acciones como trabajador en la justicia y buen padre, para compararlas con los hechos que lo llevaban a estar tras las rejas: abuso contra una menor, asesinato estando en un cargo público, asesinato dentro del círculo familiar, abuso sexual con fecundación de un bebé. No solo eso, sino también amenazas contra la madre de su hija y chantaje.

Sabía que no eran muchas sus posibilidades de salir impune, no obstante, no perdía las esperanzas de volver a enfrentarse a esa muchachita. Alguna vez Annie pediría ver a su padre, y ella no podría negárselo. Si lo dejaban bajo prisión, tendría que acompañarla donde podría hablarle, y en el caso de lograr una sentencia menos rígida y buen comportamiento, tal vez lo dejaran pasar un tiempo con su hija.

 _Este papel dice que no podrás acercarte... no te quiero ni a kilómetros de mi familia_. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras del señor Cullen, a pesar de ello, él poseía un As bajo la manga y su abogado haría buen uso de este.

Por otro lado, Bella no quitaba las manos de su vientre, deseando sentir a sus hijos para obtener un poco de paz luego de tantas horas en la misma habitación que su padrastro. _Padrastro_... su estómago se retorcía cada vez que el juez o alguno de los abogados la usaban. No tenía ningún vínculo con ese hombre, solo ser el padre de su hija, el escuchar que a ambas las relacionaban con él, hacía que volvieran las náuseas.

Alice charlaba sin esperar respuesta, sabía que intentaba distraerla, sin embargo, ni siquiera lograba comprender qué decía. La sentía lejana, como si en verdad estuviera conversando con otra persona y ella solo fuera una observadora. Aún no le contaba sobre su embarazo, nadie lo sabía, más que la familia cercana, y le sorprendía que no lo hubiese notado, después de tanto tiempo protegiendo lo más importante que guardaba su cuerpo.

Se puso de pie como un resorte cuando Edward entró por la gran puerta de madera tallada. Corrió a sus brazos disfrutando de su calor, eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir que su sangre hervía, que todavía estaba viva a pesar de cualquier cosa. Sonrió cuando sintió los labios de su marido sobre su cabello, ahí se hallaba el hombre atento, protector y romántico que iba conociendo día a día, en quien podría confiarle su vida por completo y de quien se enamoraba cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Se mezclaron el verde con el chocolate regalándose una sonrisa, él le acarició la mejilla con tanta delicadeza que un escalofrío la hizo vibrar haciendo la reír entre dientes. Ambos escuchaban en murmullo de Alice comentándole algunas cosas, pero su burbuja ya permanecía completamente cerrada, olvidándose del mundo real.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Edward mirando con disimulo el vientre.

—Un poco de náuseas, pero son por el estrés; ellos están bien —respondió Bella.

—Estamos por entrar, ¿podrás, o prefieres quedarte fuera? —La chica negó abrazándose a su hombre.

—Solo debes estar a mi lado y nada pasará.

—Prometido —afirmó él besándole la frente.

El empresario atrajo la atención de la diseñadora informándole que ya era momento de volver. La chica asintió tomando rápidamente los bolsos de ambas, siguiendo a la pareja hasta donde llevaban escuchando y exponiendo gran parte del día.

Estos tomaron sus puestos en la parte delantera junto a Jenks, quien los recibió con una sonrisa. Los amigos se situaron en la parte de atrás, junto con algunos que obtuvieron el permiso de ingresar; Edward rogaba que no fuera ningún periodista. Luego fue el turno del acusado, James miraba fijamente a Isabella quien se estremeció de solo sentir, ya que ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza de su regazo.

Finalmente entró el jurado y juez tomando sus posiciones, la sala quedó en completo silencio, el hombre en su trono llamó a los abogados, conversó en silencio con ellos y posteriormente los invitó a tomar asiento junto a sus clientes. Jenks susurró algo a su esposo quien asintió, luego se giró hacia ella para besarle la mejilla. Con un carraspeó, llamó la atención de todos, logrando un estremecimiento general en la sala.

—Luego de haber recopilado antecedentes, testimonios y evidencias en contra y a favor del señor James Gigandet, por el delito de Abuso sexual, Asesinato y Amenaza, hoy 20 de Mayo del año 2016, se dictará sentencia.

Todas las personas asistentes no respiraban, ni un susurro se escuchaba, todos muy atentos a la sentencia que se pronunciaría, que podría cambiar el futuro de muchos. El juez carraspeó otra vez, mientras ordenaba los papeles donde iba leyendo.

—El Juzgado de Instrucción N° 7 de New York, Estados Unidos, sumario número 45/2016, contra James Gigandet y, una vez concluso, con fecha 20 de Mayo de 2016, se dicta la sentencia que contiene los siguiente hechos aprobados:

El acusado, con fecha no determinada, pero durante el año 2003, fue cómplice de la muerte del señor Charlie Swan, junto con el señor Scott Collins, quien averió los frenos del auto patrulla para que estos no reaccionaran. Ambos negaron su participación, tomando uso indebido de su título de policías de Washington.

Dentro de la misma clausula, el acusado fue principal agresor y asesino de Reneé Gigandet, esposa del señor James Gigandet, el año 2011, quien la agredió físicamente en tres oportunidades, siendo la última causa de su muerte al ser lanzada por las escaleras...

—¡Yo no la maté! —gritó el hombre desde su puesto, causando varios jadeos de asombro. El juez prosiguió, mientras el abogado defensor controlaba a su cliente.

—Para el mismo año, el acusado fue denunciado por agresión hacia la señorita Isabella Swan, ahora Isabella Cullen. Estos se encontraban en el domicilio familiar, en el pueblo de Forks, donde, aprovechando la presencia de su hijastra "Bella", para darle un correctivo, dada sus palabras, por culparlo de un accidente doméstico de la señora Gigandet. En una segunda ocasión, la agredió por estar llorando luego del fallecimiento de su madre, donde abusó sexualmente de la menor en el piso de la cocina del domicilio familiar. Y, finalmente, la tercera ocasión, la golpeó por frustración al perder su trabajo, obligándola a trabajar o prostituirse para llevar dinero al hogar.

La sala seguía en completo silencio cuando el juez se detuvo para tomar un trago de agua, acomodarse los lentes, tomar aire y proseguir con la lectura. Edward tenía los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza, que no sorprendería a nadie si terminaba lastimado. No era fácil escuchar el resumen y todo lo que sufrió su esposa por culpa de un desquiciado.

—El acusado en el año 2013, abusó sexualmente de su hijastra, Isabella Swan, donde quedó embarazada. Luego del nacimiento de la menor Annie Gigandet, el acusado amenazó a la víctima con lastimar al bebé si no cooperaba en casa con los ingresos financieros. La víctima, Isabella Swan, juntó las pruebas de sus abusos, exponiéndolas ante la policía, para luego seguir las amenazas del acusado.

El hombre detuvo la lectura, miró a ambos abogados, luego al acusado y a la víctima, donde se detuvo un segundo más, lo que fue significativo para la chica. Su corazón se aceleró, tomó la mano de su marido, quien la apretó para confirmarle que estaba con ella.

—Fallamos: Que debemos condenar y condenamos a James Gigandet, como autor criminal responsable de delito de asesinato, abuso sexual y agresión psicológica, ya calificado, sin concurrencia de circunstancia modificativas de la responsabilidad criminar a la pena de quince años bajo prisión restringida, e inhabilitación especial para el derecho de sufragio pasivo durante el tiempo de la condena, y la inhabilitación para el ejercicio de la patria potestad por tiempo de quince años; como autor de un delito de maltrato familiar, igualmente ya calificado, a la pena de dos años, y al pago de una indemnización a la señora Isabella Cullen de la cantidad de treinta mil dólares.

Gran parte de la audiencia festejaba por la sentencia, no eran los resultados que deseaban, pero por lo menos se aseguraban que durante un buen periodo James no estaría en sus vidas. Éste, por su parte, descontrolado gruñía y acusaba que se le quitaba su derecho de defenderse, asegurando que no era culpable de todos esos puntos mencionados.

El juez hizo uso de su martillo para llamar al orden, logrando que el abogado del acusado lo controlara para seguir escuchando el fallo. Isabella se aferraba a su marido, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con desesperación y felicidad.

—Respecto a la menor, Annie Gigandet, el acusado ha firmado un documento donde le entrega la custodia absoluta a Isabella Cullen, madre biológica de la menor; esto lo releva de sus responsabilidades como padre, no tiene regímenes de visita, y cualquier relación con la menor, por ello no tendrá que entregar una manutención, ni estando en prisión, como si es liberado. Dentro de este mismo punto, el esposo legítimo de la víctima, Edward Cullen, ha pedido obtener la paternidad de la menor —el hombre miró a la pareja con seriedad a través de los lentes y luego sobre ellos—. Desde hoy, fecha 20 de Mayo de 2016, Annie Gigandet queda registrada como hija de Isabella y Edward Cullen, utilizando el apellido del matrimonio: Annie Cullen Swan.

Notifíquese la presente, a las partes y al Ministerio Fiscal, haciéndose saber los recursos que caben contra ella y órgano ante el que interponerlos.

Era el fin, habían ganado, lograron ganar la pelea, ser más fuertes que el agresor. Edward, sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraban, tomó a su mujer del rostro besándola con pasión, olvidándose que podrían fotografiarlos y ser la portada de algún periódico y revista dentro de la semana. Eran felices, por fin el pasado quedaría ahí, olvidado en alguna parte del camino, sin poder seguirlos en su recorrido.

—¡No podrán librarse de mí tan fácilmente! ¡No me la quitarán! ¡Es mi hija, solo mía! —gritaba James mientras era arrastrado hacia otra habitación para ser trasladado a la prisión de donde cumpliría su condena y no saldría en unos buenos años.

Por primera vez, las palabras amenazantes de su padrastro no la asustaron, lo miró con confianza, ya no podría dañarlos a pesar de esas palabras que a otros podrían hacer sentir miedo. Ella ya no se dejaría asustar, lucharía por los que amaba, Annie ahora tenía un padre que la amaba incondicionalmente y que nunca la dañaría, ni siquiera por accidente. Sería madre de otros dos hijos y esposa de un hombre protector, atento, que jamás los abandonaría, estaba segura de ello.

Se giró hacia él, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Llevaba una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos que deslumbraban amor. Le acarició la cara asegurándose que ese momento fuera real.

—¿Vamos a casa? —preguntó Edward en un murmullo. Bella sonrió.

—Vamos a casa... tu hija te espera.

Él rio entre dientes con los ojos brillosos, a besó con fuerza, luego le pasó el brazo por la espalda para guiarla fuera de ese lugar, listos para construir un futuro juntos.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **¡Y SE HIZO JUSTICIA!**

No habrá sido la pena máxima, pero es mejor a que ande suelto por las calles del mundo. Otro hombre tras las rejas del cual no hay que preocuparse. ¡A festejar!

También está la respuesta de Annie ante la paternidad de Edward, ni siquiera yo sé si algún día le dirá papá, pero por lo menos la situación está arreglada y las cosas pueden seguir por el camino de la felicidad.

Ahora ustedes, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Crítica? Siempre estoy esperando sus comentarios que van dándole forma a cada capítulo, especialmente ahora que voy casi en la marcha con ustedes.

Gracias a _**Linferma, Lothrine, crazzyRR, Sarah 1807, garaca, ghisellmarin96, PameFerJRKG, tiuchis, paosierra, alexandra255, jenni317, ariyasy, Yoliki, Cavendano13, saraygarcia08, isa Kathe, salyluna, LauraECS, rosy. canul. 10, Isabella pia Cullen, manue0120, Anónimo 1, lauritacullenswan, cary, Amante Robsten, Vero Teller, kedchri, Alizce, ashleyswan, Tsuruga lia1412, Tata XOXO, Anónimo 2, RAKL Gt, t3ssvonj, Sabrina, luz c. c., Prisgpe, Kabum, Isis Janet, Lu537, Ruthy, dracullen, smed, bearmand, Any, Anónimo 3, floriponcio, LooreCullen, nelsy, IamGelly4, SammyRembau, miop, fhurvytr, Katerin, AndyAndrea, Laura Katherine, Micaela avila, flavlomendoza, Jimena, Anónimo 4, Duende Cullen, jupy, Love forever64**_ , _**zamaraz,**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

También debo agradecer a las personas que me están ayudando en este proyecto, personas a las que quiero mucho por soportarme en mis momentos de delirio, o cuando estoy estancada o simplemente quieren compartir mi felicidad. Gracias a **Laura** (administradora del Grupo Facebook), **Pía** (administradora Grupo Whatsapp), **Jo Ulloa** (Beta de Vendida a Buen Precio), **Karina** (mi sombra), y a todas las **fans** que me siguen desde los inicios. Gracias chicas, por todo.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	42. Capítulo 40: Solo basta Amar

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: When A Men Loves a Woman –**_ _Michael Bolton_

 _ **(1) When A Men Loves a Woman –**_ _versión piano_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 40: Solo basta Amar**

.

El sol brillaba tan fuerte que ni las cortinas lograba contenerlo. La cama blanca se hallaba desordenada, como si hubiesen dormido muchas personas en esta; tantas, que las sábanas colgaban por un lado y el edredón por otro. No obstante, solo era una, solo que el calor empezaba a ser insoportable, especialmente cuando albergaba en su interior dos criaturas que empezaban a hacerse notar, no solo por la redondez, sino por las pequeñas pataditas que sentía todas las madrugadas y noches.

Se dejó caer de espaldas con los ojos tan abiertos, que diría que llevaba durmiendo muchas horas y ahora despertaba relajada y descansada. Era todo lo contrario, no había dormido nada en toda la noche y era la quinta vez que se dejaba caer de espalda derrotada; era imposible dormir si Edward no estaba con ella, abrazándola por la espalda y descansando la mano sobre el vientre de ya cinco meses.

Inconscientemente se llevó las manos donde sus bebés daban pataditas como cada mañana, era la forma de despertarla diciéndole que tenían hambre. Suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo hacia las cortinas aún cerradas, todos dándole el tiempo para descansar por su estado. Ya no despertar a las siete de la mañana, tampoco baños de exigencia, y menos obligarla a usar una prenda que no eligiera por ella misma. Solo dos meses desde que Rosalie dejó de encargarse de ello, para ser solo su mano derecha y consejera, ahora que no salía muy seguido de casa.

Otra patadita, esta vez con más fuerza que las anteriores. Bella levantó la cabeza mirando su vientre ya bien abultado, pensando que había dos criaturas dentro. Acarició el lado donde acaba de recibir el descargo.

—Yo también extraño a papá, pero debemos ser pacientes —murmuró observando atenta un nuevo movimiento—. Si le decimos que no podemos vivir sin él, no logrará concentrarse y perderemos lo poco que nos queda de independencia. —Otra patadita, ahora del otro lado—. Ustedes no lo hacen fácil... Mejor vamos a comer.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama, miró a su alrededor para encontrar la bata de seda y las sandalias de casa. Bufó al ver la cama tan desordenada, todo por culpa de su marido al hacerla dependiente de su protección y calor.

Se percató que en la mesa de noche de su esposo se hallaba la revista más conocida de New York, y en su portada se apreciaba a él y Annie jugando. Se trataba de la exclusiva presentando a la hija de ambos, donde también se mencionaba el juicio y la ahora paternidad legalizada del empresario. Sonrió de satisfacción al recordar las palabras allí escritas, muy respetuosas, aceptando su privacidad en ciertas áreas, como también ese día en la playa disfrutando de cada momento, aun cuando estuvieran acompañados de periodistas y fotógrafos.

Encontró sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, cerca de la pequeña salita dentro del dormitorio. Arrastró lo pies hasta ahí colocándose todo como si el cuerpo fue mil toneladas más pesado que hace unas horas. Pensó en ordenar un poco antes que las chicas del servicio fueran a hacer la limpieza, si bien, ese día el cuerpo no le acompañaba, deseaba un largo baño de burbujas, una buena copa de vino blanco, velas encendidas y buena música. Sonrió de solo imaginarlo, hasta que otra patadita en el vientre la trajo a la realidad. Vino, descartado; baños de espuma sin Annie deambulando cerca, descartado; agua caliente... Miró hacia la ventana y los rayos de sol que buscaban como entrar, frunció el ceño.

—¡Todos váyanse al diablo! —Otra patadita y un sentimiento de culpabilidad—. No, ustedes no, no escuchen lo que mamá dice, solo está cansada.

Decidió comenzar por un baño de agua helada, necesitaba quitarse el calor de encima antes de pensar en un buen plato de desayuno: fruta fresca, leche fría, tostadas con queso, algún pastelillo, huevos revueltos, yogurt de fresa, hasta podría pedirle a Jessica que le preparara salmón ahumado. Dos pataditas de una vez. Sí, ya todos necesitaban comer, pero primero quitarse la sensación de humedad y bochorno antes de disfrutar de mucha comida.

Tal como lo deseaba, el agua fresca caía por su cuerpo logrando calmar los malestares después de darse miles de vuelta por la gran cama, intentando conciliar el sueño que le era imposible. Luego se secarse, se miró desnuda en el espejo, sonrió al percibir su redondeado vientre, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de solo pensar en cuanto amor les profesaba a esos pequeños sin saber cómo eran, ni el sexo. Solo era feliz al tener la tranquilidad de poder criarlos al cien por ciento, nadie se los quitaría.

Luego del juicio, donde condenaron a James, Edward le prometió todo lo que no tuvo con ese hombre, nadie la dañaría, podría dejar de trabajar y solo dedicarse a sus hijos, como también pedirle que él renunciara a todo por ayudarla en casa. Él parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de verla feliz.

Como sabía que no saldría de casa, uso uno de los pocos vestidos que aún le cruzaban, un diseño de tul color crema, con flores en el centro en colores azules oscuros. Muy pronto necesitaría los nuevos diseños que Alice confeccionaba para ella, pero que revelarían su estado, algo que seguían postergando hasta lo que durara. Annie Cullen seguía siendo el centro de atención de la prensa, por lo que agregar otro dato sabroso de los reyes, sería demasiado. Por ello, Bella intentaba usar las prendas que seguían en el vestidor y que ocultaban su vientre, agradecía que no fuera tan grande, especialmente si eran dos bebés, tenía un tiempo estimado para engañarlos.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo cuando terminó de arreglarse el cabello, maquillarse y colocarse los diamantes. Ahora, más que nunca, adoraba brillar, se sentía hermosa y resplandeciente, una de las cosas que no deseaba perder del gran listado de reglas que su esposo en algún momento deseó que siguiera.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se sorprendió que su hija no estuviera buscándola, no era propio de ella andar sola por la mansión sin la necesidad de llamar la atención, más cuando estaba atenta a cada milímetro que sus hermanos crecieran. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, siguiendo los instintos de sus hijos que parecían tener demasiada hambre y cero tolerancias a esperar un segundo adicional por ser nutridos.

Jessica le dio los buenos días anunciándole que ya toda la comida se encontraba en la mesa. Isabella le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento, echándole un vistazo al desayuno, aplaudiendo por ver las cosas que deseaba comer. Mientras se preparaba una tostada con mantequilla y queso, preguntó por su hija, la cocinera le informó que estaba en el salón de cine viendo una de sus películas favoritas. La chica se rio mientras negaba.

Edward le había traído a casa hace menos de un mes, una película que ya llevaba tiempo entre las populares, una reina que tenía el poder de congelar las cosas y su hermana, la princesa debía hacerla entrar en razón para que descongelara el reino. Annie quedó prendida de la historia, ella quería ser uno de los personajes principales, pidiendo disfraces, accesorios y cuanta cosa se pudiera encontrar de la película. Ahora su dormitorio comenzaba a cambiar, trabajo que Rosalie llevaba con mucho ánimo, a pesar de haber renovado ese cuarto hace muy poco.

Su hija podía pasar horas viendo la película una y otra vez sin aburrirse, la única cosa que la controlaba, olvidándose de la existencia de vida en casa. Ya hasta se sabía las canciones y algunos bailes, y con un padre que la consentía en todo, no dudaba que pronto viniera la misma reina a casa para concederle sus deseos. ¡O tal vez fueran a Disneyland a buscarla!

Se sorprendió cuando Leah apareció agitada en la cocina, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. La vio extrañada esperando que recuperara el aliento, miró tras ella cuando escuchó ruidos en la entrada, la voz fuerte de Harry, el mayordomo y algún otro susurro. Volvió su atención a la chica del servicio para entender que ocurría.

—Lo señores Cullen... —dijo la chica en voz entrecortada—. Los otros... los señores Carlisle y Esme Cullen, señora. ¿Los dejamos pasar?

De un momento a otro perdió el apetito, hace ya dos meses que no sabía de ellos, desde que salieron de su casa al no comprender porque Edward anhelaba adoptar a Annie. Ni siquiera se aparecieron para el juicio, a pesar que su hijo los llamó para informarles que la pequeña tenía el apellido de la familia oficialmente.

Le entristecía recordar ese momento, la expresión de su marido cuando no recibió respuesta y el intento que no lo viera, sonriéndole y asegurando que nada pasaba, solo había que darles más tiempo. Ahora se hallaban ahí cuando Edward no estaba presente, ¿deseaban que fuera así? ¿No querían que su hijo estuviera presente? Se llevó una mano al costado de su vientre cuando sintió otra patadita.

—Lo siento pequeños, tendremos que retrasar la comida —murmuró para sí.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala atisbando fijamente hacia el pasillo donde seguía escuchando la voz de Harry, quien les pedía que respetaran la ausencia del señor y no interfirieran en la paz de su hogar. Cuando escuchó la voz angustiada de Esme decidió interferir, pidió al hombre que dejara que entraran mientras evitaba que se notara el temblor de sus manos y voz.

Se hizo silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaban los pasos de los invitados. Ambos la observaban fijamente, si bien, podía ver algo en su mirada: ¿tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Angustia? ¿Terror? ¿Algo le había pasado a Edward?

Por instinto se llevó las manos al vientre, atrayendo la mirada de sus suegros hacia el sector. El silencio se hizo más intenso e incómodo, parecían no poder reaccionar, mover músculos que insinuara por qué se su visita en la mansión de su hijo. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntar o pedirles alguna explicación, ni siquiera invitarlos a sentarse y ofrecerles algo para pasar el calor. Parecía como si los conociera por primera vez.

Agradeció que el mayordomo interfiriera por ella, los dirigió hacia el sofá, ofreciéndoles algo para tomar. Ambos se decidieron por una limonada helada, quitando por fin los ojos de su nuera, quien logró relajarse y funcionar, solicitarle el pedido a Leah, quien sonrió y se disculpó para ir a la cocina, nuevamente dejándolos solos, solo que ahora, Isabella logró reaccionar, tomando asiento en un sillón a un costado de ellos.

—Edward no comentó que fueran a visitarnos, él está en viaje de negocios...

—Sabemos que no está en casa —interrumpió Carlisle con brusquedad en la voz que estremeció a la chica; él lo notó—. Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte, podemos venir en otro momento...

—No, quédense, siempre serán bien recibidos en esta casa... Son parte de la familia —dijo Bella sonriendo con cordialidad.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, querida? —preguntó Esme, mirándole el vientre; la chica sonrió.

—Todo está perfecto, los bebés crecen sanos y fuertes, pronto tendrían que verse mejor, lo que nos tiene un poco preocupados, demasiada exhibición de nuestra vida —La pareja asintió, pareciendo apenada—. Perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Carlisle y Esme tardaron en contestar, Leah apareció con las bebidas, luego se dieron una ojeada entre sí antes de enfrentarse a Isabella, quien parecía demasiado calmada como para creer que no tenía resentimientos hacia ellos, luego de cómo la trataron en su casa. La mujer tomó las manos de su esposo entre las de ella, logrando que la mirara fijamente. Parecían hablarse en silencio, sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sílaba, él asintió y se volvió a la chica.

—Mi pasado no ha sido el más brillante y perfecto, como debes saber... Creí que lo era, amaba a Elizabeth, puedo jurarlo —consiguió decir Carlisle en un murmullo.

—No tienes por qué contarme eso, lo entiendo, no hay nada que justificar —afirmó Isabella con una sonrisa, no obstante, el hombre negó.

—Lo hago por todos, lo necesitamos. ¿Me dejas, por favor?

Asintió sin hablar, con un nudo en la garganta. Nadie podría negar que Carlisle y Edward eran padre e hijo, actuaban y hablaban igual, dos personas muy bien educadas que sabían cuando se equivocaban y necesitaban remediar sus hechos. Esperó paciente a que su suegro encontrara la valentía para verbalizar ese pasado que deseaba mantener en el olvido, tal cual deseaba su hijo, hasta que la conoció.

—Enterarme y tener que admitir que mi esposa era culpable de la agresión física y mental de mi hijo, era la prueba con mayor dificultad que puede enfrentar una persona, especialmente cuando la idolatras como a un dios, porque es tu todo, confías profundamente en ella y crees que es perfecta —Carlisle bajó la cabeza y suspiró—. No negaré, que, si Edward hubiese venido a mí para contarme lo que hacía su madre, no le hubiese creído... Yo verdaderamente amaba a su madre —confesó con vergüenza en el tono de voz.

—Todos amábamos a Elizabeth —confirmó Esme.

—Fui un imbécil —interrumpió Carlisle mirando a las dos mujeres alternadamente—, un cobarde, siendo incapaz de afrontar el problema y acompañar a mi hijo, demostrarle que eso que hacía su madre, estaba mal, era prohibido... Tuvo que ser Esme quien lo apoyara, cuando debía ser yo...

—Carlisle... —habló Bella, pero él negó.

—Pensé que eras un ángel traído a la tierra para cuidar de mi hijo, traerlo del dolor a la felicidad —prosiguió y sonrió—, aún lo creo... Cuando llegaron a casa con tu hija... —Carlisle negó con efusividad, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa de disculpa— con Annie, con la hija de ambos, contando una historia parecida, Edward deseando adoptarla, luego intentando hacerme razonar, identificándose con aquella pequeña, creyendo que era la forma de sanar para ambos... No lo creía, no deseaba creerle. ¿Sabes cuántas veces se ha comunicado conmigo luego de ese incidente? —preguntó Carlisle recibiendo una negativa de Bella—. Incontables, tal vez dos veces al día o tal vez más, rogándome que aceptara a Annie, ya no por nosotros, sino porque deseaba verte feliz, solo pensando en que tuvieras un embarazo soñado, algo completamente diferente al primero... Hoy fue la última vez que me llamó, ¿sabes para qué?

—¿Insistir para que aceptara a Annie? —Carlisle negó entre risas ante la pregunta de la chica.

—Me dijo que soñó conmigo cargando a dos niñas y con Annie abrazada a mis piernas... ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? Solo una palabra. —Isabella negó con los ojos humedecidos—. Esperanza.

—Su tatuaje... —susurró la chica con la voz entrecortada; Carlisle asintió también con lágrimas—. Su mantra de vida.

—Fe y esperanza han sido nuestras palabras para seguir adelante, no puedo permitirme perder la fe en que todo saldrá bien, como él no ha perdido la esperanza en ti o en mí... ¿Podrás perdonarme, Isabella?

Bella no necesitó decir nada, se puso de pie hasta sentarse al lado del hombre, tomarle de las manos y sonreír. No necesitaban palabras para decir que todo estaba bien, perdonar no era la palabra clave, nadie necesitaba perdón, porque ninguno cometió mal como para necesitar ese tipo de disculpa. Los dos se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio, Carlisle tomó a su esposa para acercarla y compartir ese momento.

Los tres rieron cuando Annie apareció preguntando porque lloraban como bebés. Bella la invitó a saludar a sus abuelos, como también explicarle que ellos también serían sus abuelos aparte de Glenn y Robert. Luego Carlisle se encargó de inventar una historia para caracterizar a toda la familia y la pequeña entendiera los parentescos, mientras las mujeres conversaban sobre los mellizos.

Fue una tarde agradable y llena de risas, Carlisle también cayó en los encantos de la niña, identificándose tal como lo hizo su hijo, entendiendo porque el apego tan fuerte, ilusionando de igual forma a Isabella y Esme que no dejaban de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

Ninguno se percató de cómo pasaba el tiempo, hasta que Emily preguntó si cenarían todos juntos. La insistencia de Annie los convenció, por lo que disfrutaron de una velada en familia, especialmente cuando Edward llamó sorprendiéndose cuando su hija le explicó que los abuelos Esme y Carlisle los visitaban, contándole cada detalle de la nueva experiencia. Luego, Bella buscó algo de privacidad para conversar con su marido, quien le aseguró que muy pronto estaría de vuelta para hacerla descansar luego de una larga sesión de sexo desenfrenado. La chica reía a carcajadas prometiendo cobrar ese objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente su hija despertó toda ilusionada queriendo llamar al abuelito Carlisle para contarle el sueño que tuvo e invitarlo a su castillo congelado. Así que mientras desayunaban, Isabella llenaba su corazón de risas y palabras cariñosas del hombre hacia la niña y viceversa.

Más tarde, cuando logró que cortaran la comunicación, las dos salieron hacia la Boutique, las socias preparaban el nuevo desfile. Alice había tenido una visión exponiendo una nueva línea para niñas, no deseaba esperar un año para comenzar el trabajo, como le decía Isabella, por lo que ganó y ahora trabajaban en ello.

Madre e hija comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ser seguidas por paparazzi, ambas usaban sus lentes oscuros y la niña comenzaba a creerse la tan nombrada princesa Cullen de la Gran Manzana. Definitivamente tendría que bajarla de la nube más alta, si no quería tener una chica frívola y sin corazón en pocos años. Edward realmente la malcriaba demasiado para su bien, y qué decir ahora que Carlisle también se unía al grupo.

Cuando la diseñadora las vio llegar, dejó a la clientela para correr a abrazar a la niña, todos parecían caer a los encantos de la nueva Cullen. Pasaron rápidamente al taller donde apreciaron las nuevas telas traídas desde Tailandia, cada una más hermosa que la anterior, junto con los hilos para hacer hermosos bordados. Alice exponía sus ideas presentando bocetos, mostrando la tela con que lo imaginaba y luego una sonrisa de orgullo esperando la aprobación de su socia.

—Deseo que sea completamente diferente al anterior, sencillez, madre e hija paseando por Central Park...

—¿Quieres cerrar un parque para un desfile? —preguntó Isabella alzando la voz—. Ni mi esposo tiene tantas influencias —Alice rio.

—Es solo un decir, quiero eso, una relación normal, no el glamour que siempre buscamos... algo como lo que tienes con Annie —la diseñadora dio saltitos aplaudiendo—. ¡Podrían salir en el desfile!

—Te recuerdo que tengo un vientre de cinco meses que esconder —le recordó la chica con los ojos bien abiertos; Alice negó.

—Aún no he comenzado a confeccionar, a ninguna de mis trabajadoras las tengo en ello, así que recién tendrás siete meses cuando esté listo, o podríamos esperar a que hayan nacido.

Annie jugaba con las telas que colgaban del techo mientras las mujeres discutían sobre la nueva presentación, las posibles actuaciones de modelos con sus hijas, y que Bella aceptara modelar como lo hizo en el primer desfile.

Luego les mostró los diseños que ya tenía para ellas, en especial es vestido de gala para la pequeña, quien sería finalmente presentada en sociedad en la gala de verano de Entertainment Cullen. Como demandaba la tradición, la familia debía hacerse presente en el baile que se dirigía a los trabajadores de la empresa antes de comenzar a tomarse sus vacaciones.

La niña saltaba y chillaba al igual que la diseñadora mientras admiraban el hermoso y original vestido, mientras Isabella solo se deslumbraba con los ojos humedecidos, como llevaba haciendo desde que se hallaba embarazada. Era un hermoso vestido blanco, estilo princesa, con un cintón rojo en la espalda, dando todo el protagonismo los pétalos de rosas rojas en la parte inferior, como si fuera caminando por un amplio rosal. Era impresionante, como si fueran reales, todos la admirarían esa noche.

Luego su socia sacó una funda de vestido desde el armario privado, mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

—Bien, ahora exclusividad contigo... Tenemos un problema con tu vestido.

—¿No se han logrado? Edward no estará feliz...

—¡Calma! ¡Calma! —interrumpió Alice alzando las manos para tranquilizarla, junto con una sonrisa—. El vestido es espléndido, todos caerán rendidos ante él, serás la envidia de cualquier mujer que esté presente, hasta las que no lo harán... Solo que fue confeccionado cuando no estabas embarazada—. Le recordó su amiga.

—Uhm… —dijo Bella entendiendo todo; Alice asintió.

—Recuerda que lo mandamos a confeccionar hace más de seis meses, y no teníamos planeado la llegada de un bebé, menos de dos.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó la señora Cullen llevándose las manos al vientre.

—He logrado modificar algunas áreas para ampliarlo, pero tendrás que colocarte una faja si no quieres que todos sepan de tu embarazo —aseguró la diseñadora—, solo será en la recepción, luego está el segundo vestido, el cual modifiqué sin problemas. Nadie notará que tienes cinco meses.

La diseñadora sacó el primer vestido deslumbrando hasta a Annie, quien olvidó las telas cuando vio el diseño tal cual le gustaban a Edward. Tenía toda la razón en que debía forzar su vientre para entrar en él, los cristales y diamantes no daban espacio a un vientre abultado. El diseño había sido una de las ideas para su vestido de novia, su esposo lo insinuó una tarde frente a la esposa de su socio, dándole a entender que quería verla con el puesto alguna vez.

Alice había logrado algo mucho más exquisito, quitándole ciertos aspectos de un vestido de novia, y transformarlo en algo que cualquier hombre o mujer admiraría toda la noche si fuera posible. Luego sacó el segundo vestido, el cual haría pasar desapercibido si estado si lograba que la tela siempre estuviera en movimiento. Blanco, con una tela de encaje superior y un cinturón de diamantes sobre el busto que disimularía a sus hijos, le sorprendió fue su simpleza haciéndoselo saber a su amiga. Ésta rio.

—Edward se encargará de embellecerlo —Isabella negó con una sonrisa.

—Era de esperarse.

Bella se probó sus vestidos para la gala, corroborando que entraba en el si no subía ni un kilo hasta el baile, solo lo usaría por una hora, o tal vez menos, para luego seguir con el otro donde estaría con mayor libertad. Sería la única persona, junto con su hija, que irían de blanco, era una de las condiciones expuestas en la invitación.

Madre e hija se despidieron de Alice, prometiendo volver pronto para seguir con el nuevo desfile e inauguración del área infantil en la tienda. Sam las esperaba con la puerta abierta del auto para seguir con su paseo. Era turno de pasarse por la empresa familiar, alguien debía poner orden mientras el emperador se encontraba fuera.

Era sorprendente como una niña podía cambiar el ánimo de todo un mundo. Desde que Edward llevó por primera vez a Annie a la empresa, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, todos sonreían cuando la veían saltar hacia los elevadores exclusivos, o le daba la bienvenida a la señorita Cullen y Tia siempre le tenía preparado su vaso de limonada, como a su padre el expreso.

El empresario y jefe se encargó de anunciar la integración de su hija a la familia, pero que mantuvieran ese título para ellos, sin mencionárselo a la pequeña. A pesar de lo que ella hubiese dicho, en juegos, que le diría papá, no quería presionarla; para ella todo era un juego, no asemejaría sus palabras con hechos y por lo mismo, no era necesario forzar las cosas cuando aún eran delicadas.

Las dos secretarias les dieron la bienvenida a las mujeres Cullen, ofreciéndoles un listado de recados, un té para la señora y limonada para la niña. Ambas agradecieron sin detenerse mucho tiempo, siguiendo hacia la oficina del señor Cullen. Se llevaron una sorpresa, no informada, cuando la silla de éste era ocupada por otra persona. Isabella se rio entre dientes mientras tomaba a su hija por los hombros para que se detuviera en su sitio antes de intervenir.

—Cómo desearías usar esa silla, ¿cierto?

El hombre del sobresaltó se giró con los ojos abierto de par en par, mirándolas alternadamente mientras se ponía de pie. Annie no le tomó importancia al asunto, hizo lo que hacía siempre que iba con Edward, sentarse en la salita con sus lápices y hojas para colorear otra obra para la biblioteca del hombre. Por otro lado, su madre se acercó al escritorio con paso firme y una amplia sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo, que mientras el señor Cullen no está en la ciudad, quien manda es su esposa, o sea yo —insistió la chica dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

—Solo venía por unos papeles —dijo el hombre con voz tensa.

—Podrías habérselos pedido a Tia, en vez de infiltrarte sigilosamente —Isabella suspiró mientras observaba las cosas sobre el escritorio con total naturalidad—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que Edward las prefieres morenas, de cabello largo y con senos, Garrett?

El mencionado apretó la mandíbula rodeando el escritorio hasta situarse frente a la chica, sus ojos parecían desprender veneno, aun cuando ella no demostraba signo de debilidad. Miró de reojo hacia donde la niña jugaba ajena a la discusión de los adultos, luego volvió hacia la chica soltando un gruñido discreto.

—No permitiré que me agreda de esa manera, señora Cullen.

—Y yo no permitiré que intente tomar el puesto de mi esposo, señor Pace, así que le ruego dejar la oficina en este mismo instante —respondió Isabella con una voz baja y amenazante.

—Crees haberlo atrapado con una hija, sin embargo, Edward es inteligente... —insistió Garrett, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes...

—¿Interrumpo?

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, atentos en el hombre seguro y decidido frente a ellos. Annie dio un grito de alegría que llenó la estancia, mientras corría a los brazos del recién llegado, éste la alzó en vuelo disfrutando de la risa angelical. Isabella y Garrett se vieron de reojo antes de enfrentarse a la situación como dos profesionales.

Emmett no perdía su sonrisa cuando volvió hacia los adultos, sin soltar a la pequeña. Los miró alternadamente, esperando una respuesta. La chica fue más rápida acercándose al abogado para saludarlo, se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla, como era costumbre de ellos, desde que se conocían y luego se movieron hacia el experto en casinos de entretención.

—Garrett necesitaba unos documentos y firma para poder seguir con el proyecto para renovación de los casinos dentro de california —contestó Bella fijándose en todos con una sonrisa.

—Eso podrías haberlo visto conmigo, amigo —respondió Emmett, dejando sin palabras al hombre todavía junto al escritorio.

—No importa, estaba de pasada, no importaba pasar un momento por acá. Además, Annie quería ver a su tío Emmett, ¿cierto, cariño?

—¡Sí! Tío Emmett tiene dulces —contestó la niña haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

—Bien, si tu madre nos deja, podemos ir a la oficina a buscar algunos —dijo el abogado mirando a la mujer—, puedes aprovechar de firmar los documentos que hablamos. —Ella asintió.

—Voy en un minuto, termino con Garrett y estoy con ustedes... ¡Y no tantos dulces!

—Sí, mami —respondió la niña que ya cruzaba la puerta.

El silencio tenso volvió a adueñarse de la oficina del presidente, Isabella se detenía en la puerta por donde acaba de salir su hija junto a su amigo, mientras que el hombre la miraba detenidamente, esperando cualquier reacción o insinuación para poder responder.

Al contrario de lo que imaginaban, la mujer se dirigió hacia el escritorio, tomando asiento en el puesto de su marido, tomó los documentos que él mismo le había explicado esa mañana, leyó un poco antes de llegar a la última hoja donde colocó su firma junto a la firma electrónica de Edward, confirmando que era aceptado lo escrito en el papel por alguien en presencia y autorizado. Sin mirarlo, le tendió los papeles a su acompañante.

—Ahí especifica que se autoriza a la reconstrucción del sector VIP en cada uno de los casinos que están en remodelación, se especifica cuáles son los materiales a necesitar, los metros que pueden agregar y el presupuesto. Mi esposo ha detallado que no se entregarán adicionales, por lo que no nos dejes mal y logra lo que has propuesto, ¿entendido? —Al finalizar lo miró; Garrett llevaba el ceño fruncido.

—Sigo sin entender porque ayudas en este proyecto, si no nos llevamos bien —Isabella suspiró.

—Porque a pesar de nuestras diferencias, sé cuándo algo es beneficioso para la empresa. Es por eso que Edward confía en mi criterio, solo no abuses del poder.

El hombre asintió tomando el documento, echándole una mirada antes de guardarlo en su portafolio. Se observaron a los ojos una vez más, hasta que él decidió retirarse sin hacer comentario, la chica esperó hasta quedar sola para relajarse en la silla, girándose para disfrutar de la vista. El crepúsculo se dejaba ver, logrando una panorámica impresionante desde lo alto de la torre.

De un salto se puso de pie perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, se llevó las manos al vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro, debía recordar que, a pesar de no querer mostrar su embarazo, si lo estaba, y los tacones dificultaban tener un buen eje de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas dirigiéndose al despacho de Emmett para seguir trabajando antes de volver a la mansión.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Se giró en la cama con incomodidad, sin abrir los ojos se llevó las manos al vientre donde uno de sus hijos daba una patadita. Cuando sintió la siguiente se puso de espaldas abriendo los ojos de par en par, mirando el techo de color blanco, molesta por la insistencia de sus hijos en mantenerla despierta cuando era hora de todo lo contrario.

Bufó un par de veces cuando sintió otro movimiento en su interior, llevó las manos a ese sector susurrándoles, asegurándoles que era de noche y ellos debían estar durmiendo. No obstante, ella había perdido el sueño por completo y su cabeza comenzaba a funcionar a gran velocidad. El doctor dijo que tenían muchas probabilidades que fuera una parejita, los pequeños no dejaban ver mucho en las ecografías, aunque, según él, era muy probable que fuera un niño y una niña, más si estaban en distintas bolsas amnióticas.

Quería tener una confirmación de aquello para poder comenzar a preparar el cuarto de los bebés, esperaba tenerlo en la próxima consulta, apenas volviera Edward de su viaje. Suspiró… ¿cuánto faltaba para que su esposo volviera a su lado? Echó un vistazo al reloj al lado que le correspondía a él, decía que eran las dos de la madrugada, una hora en que todos debían estar durmiendo.

—No dando pataditas a mamá para que se desvele —murmuró la chica mirando hacia su barriga en la oscuridad—. ¿Saben que una persona necesita un mínimo, ocho horas de sueño? Ustedes no están siguiendo esa regla. —Dos movimientos en su interior—. Sé que no tienen espacio, pero no pueden estar discutiendo por ello ahora. ¿Qué pasará dentro de dos o tres meses? —Un golpe en su costado izquierdo—. Espero que eso sea una disculpa y comprensión hacia su madre.

Se giró hacia un costado, quedando se frente al espacio vacío en la gran cama, ya empezaba a extrañarlo demasiado, a tal extremo que no dudaba en pedirle a Sam que pidiera el jet privado para volar hacia donde estuviera su marido y seguirlo por siempre. Se mostraba dispuesta a decirle que estaba en lo cierto con que una mujer casada debía estar donde estuviera su hombre, ya no más mujer fuerte y decidida a llevar una gran empresa, su fundación y una boutique, mientras él se ausentaba.

Cerró los ojos cuando llevó una mano hacia el lado frío, quería imaginar que se encontraba ahí, pronto tomaría su mano para besarla, luego acercarse para atraerla a su cuerpo y decirle al oído que la amaba. Solo con eso ella podría conciliar un sueño largo y tonificador.

Frunció en ceño cuando sintió ruidos en el piso inferior, era muy extraño que desde su dormitorio sintiera cosas, ya que se ubicaba lo más alejado, por lo que se preguntó que hacía el personal a esas horas o desde cuando tenía el sentido de la audición tan agudo. ¿Sería alguna alarma y Sam junto a Paul verificaban el área? ¿Jessica deseaba un bocadillo nocturno? No, alternativa quedaba descartada, ellos poseían su cocina privada en el sector de sus habitaciones.

En eso se concentró mejor, intentando identificar los sonidos, si alguien estaba subiendo la escalera, significaba que las cosas eran graves. Ninguno de los guardaespaldas subía a lo menos que fuera estrictamente necesario o alguien los llamara. Si bien, los ruidos seguían en el primer piso.

Decidió levantarse e ir a ver. Tomó su bata de seda para tapar la corta camisola de color blanca, se dejó los pies descalzos para no hacer ruido y salió lentamente, evitando cerrar puertas o pisar demasiado fuerte haciendo rechinar las maderas. Mientras más se acercaba, comenzaba a identificar el sonido, sonrió cuando finalmente entendió de qué se trataba, corriendo los últimos pasos para asomarse al balcón interior, disfrutando de la vista.

 **(1)** Se sentía contrariada, tenía la necesidad de bajar las escaleras y caerle encima a Edward, sentado frente al piano, como disfrutar de la melodía por un tiempo, antes de llevar a cabo la primera opción. No era muy común verlo tocar, no siempre llevaba tiempo, o deseaba que nadie lo escuchara, por ello se escapaba a esas horas de la madrugada, cuando nadie podía oírlo, o eso creía.

Solo una vez tocó para ella, fue cuando le confesó que aprendió a tocar solo porque recordaba a que Elizabeth le gustaba escuchar canciones interpretadas en piano, algo en su inconsciente le decía que debía ir por ese camino. No fue hasta sus sesiones con Susan que entendió a que se debía, sin embargo, no dejaba de tocar, lo veía mirar el instrumento en medio de la sala, como si deseara pasar más tiempo en él, y a la vez temía ser descubierto por los demás, que empezaran a catalogarlo o tenerle lástima.

Reconocía la canción, pero no recordaba el nombre de esta, ni la letra. De igual manera, no era importante, solo saber que volvía estar cerca y tocaba el piano, era lo máximo. Sin pesarlo, ya tenía las manos sobre su vientre, disfrutando como los bebés se movían, pensando que lo hacían porque sabían que su padre estaba cerca, o porque escuchaban la bella canción que interpretaba.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera, bajando en silencio para no interrumpir. Se aproximó lentamente por detrás, procurando no reflejarse en uno de los espejos o en el cristal de los ventanales. No quería que parara, deseaba seguir disfrutando de la música, ya no importaba si no dormiría le tiempo necesario, solo deseaba estar ahí, justo ahora.

Sonrió cuando lo escuchó cantar, era un murmullo que solo estando cerca podrías percibir. Ahora entendía cuál era el ruido que escuchó desde el cuarto, Edward había bajado la tapa del piano para evitar que la música se esparciera por el segundo piso, aunque no logró su cometido. Suspiró un par de veces sin dejar la sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su voz aterciopelada, cantándole a la mujer que amaba, cómo un hombre podía perder los sentidos por una mujer, no creerle a nadie solo por estar completamente enamorado. ¿Verdaderamente sentía eso? ¿Estaba tan enamorado como para no creerle a nadie más que a sí mismo y a ella? Como era común, últimamente, sus ojos se llenaros de lágrimas.

Percibió los músculos de su marido tensarse y relajarse en un segundo, ya sabía que se hallaba ahí, podía sentirla y aun así seguía tocando, dándole el placer de escucharlo un poco más, antes que decidiera que era momento de guardar su secreto por una temporada. Aprovechó ello para acercarse los últimos pasos y apoyar las manos sobre los hombros de él.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo escuchó cantar al siguiente nivel de voz, dándole a entender que se la dedicaba a ella, una hermosa canción de amor, de un hombre a una mujer, abriendo su corazón como un libro que podría ser leído por cualquiera, solo que ella tendría el privilegio de conocer los detalles más secretos.

Le besó la coronilla disfrutando de la última estrofa y los acordes que daban finalización a la canción. La sala quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y un leve rasgueo, como si su burbuja personal comenzara a crearse a su alrededor, aun cuando estaban en un lugar donde nadie podría molestarlos, donde podían ser ellos mismos, sin aparentar las riquezas o poder que ejercían ante los demás. Ahí solo eran un hombre y una mujer enamorados.

—Creo que nunca te había escuchado cantar —murmuró Bella, besando le cabello.

—Y no lo volverás a escuchar —respondió Edward causando una risa de su mujer—. ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿Te desperté?

—No, fueron tus hijos, siguen creyendo que deben jugar de noche.

Edward se giró colocando a su esposa entre las piernas, apoyando la boca sobre el vientre, disfrutando de su redondez y el calor que transmitía. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, los de él brillaban intensamente, como si fuera un niño que acababa de ver a Santa Claus, si bien, sabía que era por ella, por sus hijos, y por la vida que comenzaba a crear, su propia familia.

—¿Sabes que te amo con locura, cierto? —Isabella asintió—. Tú, Annie y los bebés son lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, aún me cuesta creer que me los merezco.

—Te mereces eso y mucho más —aseguró la chica besándole en los labios, sin poder retenerse—, eres un hombre maravilloso, cariño, no lo dudes.

—Ahora lo entiendo —respondió Edward con una sonrisa, besándola en respuesta.

—¿Llegaste recién? —preguntó Bella mientras le acariciaba el cabello y él se aferraba a su cintura.

—Hace un tiempo, comí algo, y mientras miré el piano, creí que nadie me escucharía.

—Debo agradecerles que despertaran para poder disfrutar algo desconocido del señor Cullen —Edward rio bajando la mirada avergonzado.

—¿Deseas que toque con frecuencia? —La chica asintió.

—Podrías enseñarle a Annie —propuso, observando la expresión de su marido.

Sabía que estaba presionando la situación, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de abrir otra brecha de su corazón, demostrarle que abrirse con ella o con su familia, no lo haría un hombre menos poderoso de lo que era. Deseaba demostrarle que todo dependía de él, ayudarle a Susan en cada paso nuevo que daban, a pesar que ella creyera que ya no era necesaria su terapia.

Le acarició el rostro, siguió con su cabello y finalizó en sus labios. Se miraron a los ojos, profundizando sus sentimientos, nadie podría saber extramente lo que sentían, solo ellos eran dueños de aquella verdad y no permitirían que alguien se interpusiera entre ellos.

Intentó arreglarle el cabello que ya dejaba de ser corto, pronto tendría que ir al peluquero para que controlara su desorden característico. A pesar de ello, le gustaba así, demostraba que seguía siendo joven, no ese estereotipo que deseaba demostrar en la empresa. Le sonrió.

—¿Así que has llamado contantemente a tu padre? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No perdía la esperanza que recapacitasen, ¿hice mal? —preguntó Edward disfrutando de las caricias de su mujer.

—No, fue muy lindo de tu parte. —Se quedó un momento en silencio, hasta que le entró curiosidad—. ¿Realmente soñaste con tu padre? —Edward rio entre dientes, delatándose.

—En realidad lo imaginé, pero dio resultado, ¿cierto?

—Eres el mejor hijo que pudo tener —respondió Isabella regalándose una sonrisa—. Llévame a la cama, Edward.

No necesitaba de más, el hombre se puso de pie, le tomó el rostro sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, la besó con fuerza, para luego soltarla y tomarla en brazos. Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro disfrutando del balanceo mientras subían las escaleras dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Por fin estaba en casa y se preocuparía que no saliera en un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Sí, luego de un arreglo completo del sistema de internet en mi casa, pelear con tantos cables, un corto circuito por culpa de tantas conexiones dentro de un mismo emisor... ¡Lo logré! ¡Le gané a la tecnología!

Un capítulo lleno de amor, reconciliaciones y mucho brillo de vuelta, creo que necesito traer un poco a la Reina del Hielo, esa mujer fuerte que desea brillar para complacer a su marido.

Adoré escribir la reconciliación con Carlisle y Esme, y más a Edward tocando el piano, ese pobre instrumento ya comenzaba a coleccionar polvo y desafinación. Creo que, en mi mente, tocaba más cuando estaba solo que luego de casarse, y como siempre, intentando complacer a su mujer.

Ahora a esperar el partido de mañana... **#llevemosachilealafinal** , en realidad eso ya lo logramos, ahora deben ganar, y como vengo prometiendo, tendremos capítulo doble si eso sucede. ¡Sí! Tal como lo leen. (Aun cuando mi beta no esté contenta con ello, más cuando no tiene el capítulo en sus manos)

Gracias a _**Isabella Pia Cullen, cavendano13, jupy, Mony Grey, saraygarcia08, Lizzy- 0401, rosy. canul. 10, Brigitte, salyluna, Yoliki, kunoishi3, Anónimo 1, Tsuruga lia1412, Mandy V. R, cris04, Any, Maryfer VC, flavlomendoza, Micaela avila, LauraECS, Karaina, Anónimo 2, Jade HSos, Manligrez, miop, dracullen, alo- star, karolay28, bella- maru, roxy morales, Tata XOXO, smed, lizz19, Isis Janet, LooreCullen, Anahi- littrell, Luz cc, ashleyswan, Laura Katherine, Twilight all my love 4 ever, terewee, CHRCullen, JaelCS, GLORIACULLEN, Ruthy, zerezito100pre, Anónimo 3**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como todos los sábados los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	43. Capítulo 41: Emperador y Enamorado

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Long Live –**_ _Taylor Swift_

 _ **(1)Tiempo de vals -**_ _Chayanne_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 41: Emperador y Enamorado**

.

Edward se hallaba tan concentrando en la pantalla que no se fijaba en las expresiones de su esposa e hija, ambas parecían divertidas jugando con el gel sobre el vientre redondeado, mientras esperaban que el Doctor encontrara el lugar exacto para poder apreciar a los dos bebés a la vez.

Parecía una tarea imposible al ser tan inquietos y especialmente cuando los dedos de la hermana mayor se interponían jugando con el líquido viscoso sobre su madre. Todos se encontraban en su mundo, preocupados por diferentes cosas, siendo que se trataba de un momento importante si las cosas se daban bien. Finalmente, todo se centraron en la pantalla cuando el doctor hizo un sonido de satisfacción, donde lograron apreciar los dos saquitos con los inquietos bebés.

Se podían distinguir sus cabecitas, el profesional hacia mediciones, daba algunos datos y luego volvía a callar mientras revisaba otras cosas. Luego agregó otro scanner sobre el vientre, se lo ofreció a Annie, quien lo tomó con delicadeza, como si fuera el trabajo más importante de su vida. El hombre le explicó lo que debía hacer, mientras presionaba unos botones en el panel y salían dos imágenes en la pantalla plana frente a ellos. Acaba de lograr que cada bebé se viera individual, así no tener que buscarlos unidos ya que era cada vez mayor la complicación al ser crecidos.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban de la emoción, al igual que los de Annie, quien no daba del asombro por lo que hacía. Frente a ellos, en una gran pantalla estaban los nuevos integrantes de la familia, se podían apreciar todas sus partes bien formadas: manos, dedos, piernas, rodillas, sus pancitas, cuello y la cabeza con su perfil perfecto.

—Están en perfecto estado, todo en su lugar, buen ritmo cardiaco, como podrán escuchar —informó el doctor mientras escuchaban de fondo el palpitar de dos alocados corazones—. Sus medidas están dentro del rango, lo que es satisfactorio pensando que estamos en la recta final.

—Aún quedan dos meses —recordó Edward, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla y la mano entrelazada con su esposa.

—Cuando son embarazos múltiples, no podemos esperar que nazcan a los nueve meses, como es de rigor, ahora comenzaremos a monitorear con mayor frecuencia, esperando que lleguen dentro de semanas o más tardar un mes... Así que espero ya tengan todo preparado.

—Solo nos falta el color —comentó Isabella con una sonrisa, la cual su doctor correspondió.

—Bien, entonces veamos a estos inquietos amiguitos.

Volvió a darle instrucciones a Annie, quien las seguía muy concentrada, moviendo el visor tal cual le decía el hombre, o dejándolo en su sitio, tan quieto que solo se movía por las pataditas de sus hermanos. En un momento le pidió que lo dejara en un sector, la criatura no dejaba de moverse como si algo le molestara, la pequeña pareció asustarse cuando sintió y vio que todo su lado se movía notoriamente, dejando las huellas de pies o manos, hasta Edward se giró para mirarlo en vivo y en directo.

El doctor Farris les pidió que atendieran a la pantalla, solo se movía la imagen que el manipulaba, había dejado la otra en pausa para que solo se centraran en esa. La hermana mayor llevaba la boca y ojos bien abiertos, atenta en cada movimiento, sin dejar de presionar su visón sobre el vientre de su mamá. Todos parecían contener la respiración esperando la respuesta a sus preguntas.

—Familia, el neonato número uno es una niña, felicitaciones. ¿Pueden verlo?

—¡Tengo una hermanita! —gritó Annie, levantando las manos con el visor en una de ellos, olvidándose que debía dejar en un lugar.

—Vamos por el otro —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Invitó a la niña a que le ayudara, ahora ésta se encontraba en pausa y el neonato número dos estaba en movimiento, parecía estar molesto o muy incómodo, porque daba vueltas por todas partes, hasta enterrándole los pies a su hermana. Era tal el desorden dentro, que el profesional se paró en busca de un vaso de leche tibia. Se lo entregó a la embarazada diciéndole que eso podría calmarlo un poco, o sería una sesión perdida con respecto al género de los bebés.

Bella se lo tomó de una, esperaron un momento, hasta que dio resultado, los presentes se enternecieron cuando el neonato número dos se llevó el dedo a la boca, dando pequeñas pataditas.

—Por su personalidad, digo que es niño —comentó el doctor con una sonrisa.

—Carlisle dice que yo era un gran pateador —dijo Edward viendo a su mujer con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh!, ahí está —exclamó el doctor deteniendo la imagen. Bella fue la única que dio un jadeo de felicidad—. Felicidades, padre, seguirá siendo el rey de la casa. Son dos niñas.

El aludido rio a carcajadas tomando a Annie en brazos para besarla. Ésta reía mientras gritaba que era la hermana mayor de dos hermanitas, que podrían jugar a las muñecas, que se pondrían la misma ropa que les haría tía Alice. Edward y Bella se miraron con amor tomándose las manos, verdaderamente no importaba que fueran, ya eran felices de apreciar que todo estuviera correctamente.

El doctor Farris les dio algunas indicaciones mientras limpiaba los restos del gel, desde ese control, se visitarían cada quince días, todas las posibilidades se centraban en que las mellizas llegaran dentro de esas semanas, como que esperaran hasta el día establecido. Pero debían estar atentos por cualquier complicación.

También dio la orden de no estar con mucha agitación, ya que eso también podía adelantar el parto, las cosas ahora debían ser con calma, para tener el mejor tercer trimestre, tomando en cuenta que la prensa no dejaba de seguirlos desde que afirmaron los rumores de algunas revistas que aseguran que la señora Cullen traería otro hijo o hija a la familia más importante de New york.

Luego de eso, prefirieron confirmar los hechos, asegurando que estaba embarazada, sin decirles que se trataban de dos, eso lo mantendrían hasta que fuera el parto y no quedara otro remedio que presentar a los nuevos Cullen y herederos del imperio.

Agradecieron al doctor quedando para dentro de los próximo quince días, Edward le aseguro que su esposa no andaría por ahí por mucho trabajo, si era necesario, se la llevaría lejos, trayéndola solo para las revisiones. Annie también agradeció por adivinar que tenía dos hermanitas y luego lo abrazó. Se fueron muy contentos, comentando todas las cosas que podrían comprar ahora para terminar los cuartos de las mellizas.

A penas subieron al auto, Isabella tomó su celular para hacer llamadas. Edward le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando, atento a quien llamaba. Rio entre dientes cuando entendió que se comunicaba con el encargado de confeccionar los muebles del cuarto de las mellizas. Su esposa había querido esperar hasta el último momento para determinar los colores, una discusión que llevaban teniendo desde que ella se hizo cargo de diseñar ese espacio en la casa.

Él insistía que no debían regirse por los colores típicos que se designaban a los bebés: rosado y celeste, pero Bella deseaba darle un toque femenino o masculino, dependiendo si eran ambos o solo uno, como era el caso. Ahora que sabían que solo eran niñitas, parecía entusiasmada con que todo fuera de un color más cálido. Intervino cuando terminó la llamada.

—¿Decidirás por el rosa, entonces? —Rio ante la expresión asesina de su mujer.

—Solo le he dado un toque —sentenció la chica, volviéndose al frente.

—Estoy seguro —dijo, refiriéndose a lo contrario.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Edward Cullen? —preguntó Bella malhumorada. Su marido le acarició el vientre.

—Que harás un excelente trabajo para nuestras hijas.

—¡A mí me gusta el celeste y violeta! —Gritó Annie desde su asiento de seguridad.

—Lo sabemos, cariño —contestó Edward mirando por el espejo retrovisor—, del rosa, al frío invierno. Por eso te quiero, pequeña.

—También te quiero, Edward —respondió la niña orgullosa.

Siguieron el resto del camino en silencio, escuchando las canciones de la película favorita de Annie, quien no dejaba de cantarlas o inventar la letra que aún no se aprendía. Ingresaron al terreno y estacionaron frente a la mansión donde los esperaba Laurent y Paul para abrir la puerta.

La única en bajar fue la niña que gritaba que tendría dos hermanitas, siendo escuchada por su guardaespaldas quien sonreía mientras la seguía al interior de la casa. Laurent, esperó en su sitio cuando Isabella le hizo una seña para esperar. Se giró hacia su marido quien mirada extrañado, tragó en seco antes de hablar.

—¿Te molesta que sea todo rosa? Pensé que como dejaste que Rosalie hiciera el cuarto de Annie... —Edward sonrió, tomándola por el rostro y besándola.

—Soy feliz con lo que elijas, solo estoy bromeando —Ella sonrió.

—Prometo que no será invasivo.

—Sé que harás el mejor trabajo, lo has hecho con el resto de la casa —confirmó el hombre besándola nuevamente. Se detuvo de bajarse cuando su mujer le tomó la mano—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿No estás molesto? —Él frunció el ceño al no entender la pregunta—. Que no sea un niño, tal vez para que tomara el puesto en la empresa... El primogénito.

Edward se recostó en el asiento del piloto con una gran sonrisa, luego se giró hacia su esposa acariciándole el rostro, demostrándole que nada estaba mal. Se inclinó hacia ella para volver a besarla, deteniéndose en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

—Mi único interés es que sean felices —aseguró con una agradable sonrisa—. En caso que nadie quiera participar de la empresa, no será una decepción para mí, y espero que tampoco para ti. Entertainment Cullen se creó porque era algo que deseaba, nunca pensé que debería heredarla a otros, ¿recuerdas? Yo no pensaba casarme y tener hijos. —Isabella sonrió avergonzada, tenía razón—. Y si hablamos de primogénitos y quién debería tomar la presidencia, ese tendría que ser el mayor, o sea, Annie.

—Pero... —insinuó Bella sorprendida, Edward le interrumpió.

—Es mi hija, no hay diferencia alguna —sentenció, mirándola a los ojos. A ella se le humedecieron.

—Te amo, te amo con locura —dijo lanzándose a su boca para besarlo, mientras él reía entre besos.

—Lo sé.

Entraron en casa donde los recibieron con felicitaciones y mucho entusiasmo. Jessica deseaba mimar a su jefa, deseando que pidiera cualquier antojo para prepararlo, Harry le daba sus mejores deseos al señor Cullen, esperando que no se volviera loco con tantas mujeres en casa. El empresario dio una carcajada dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro al mayordomo, asegurándole que sería feliz entre tantos vestidos y maquillaje, si lograba que tuviera cada una su diamante.

Isabella negó ante ese comentario, sabiendo que lo lograría, especialmente con Annie, quien si llevaba ese deseo de brillar que tanto le gustaba a su esposo. Propuso invitar a Carlisle y Esme a cenar para contarles la noticia, también debían llamar a Glenn y Robert, quienes siempre estaban interesados en saber qué serían sus bisnietos.

En media hora ya tenían todo arreglado, los padres de Edward aceptaron entusiasmados y los abuelos gritaban de emoción al conocer las noticias por boca de Annie, prometiendo no llamar a nadie hasta contarle a los más cercanos.

También decidieron invitar a los amigos íntimos, por lo que, para la tarde, llegarían a celebrar Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Angela, Susan y Rosalie. Las chicas del servicio, junto con la cocinera, pusieron manos a la obra, felices de satisfacer los deseos de la señora Cullen. Ésta decidió ir a recostarse antes de disfrutar de la velada. Su marido e hija, se fueron a jugar al salón de cine, donde imaginaba verían nuevamente la película de aventura congelada.

Por la tarde, Bella se dio un baño, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y relajante momento con sus hijas. Era emocionante saber qué sexo eran y poder comenzar a imaginarlas en su mente, buscarles un nombre y hablarles ahora concretamente. Se rio para sí imaginando a Alice confeccionando el vestuario de las nuevas princesas del imperio, nuevamente serían portada de las revistas y periódicos: Se agranda la familia, ¡sorpresa!

Al salir se secó con las más finas toallas que acariciaban su piel, luego se colocó las cremas que le habían aconsejado para evitar que la piel perdiera su firmeza y, finalmente, se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero, disfrutando con los cambios que iba adquiriendo su cuerpo mientras las pequeñas crecían saludables. Se sentía radiante, hermosa y feliz, segura que no existía mejor momento para una mujer que el estar embarazada.

Se puso su bata de seda para salir hacia el vestidor y elegir algún modelo para recibir a las visitas. Ahora su lado era completamente diferente de hace dos meses, sus prendas fueron guardadas para dar espacio a todos los diseños que Alice se encargó de adquirir o crear para su amiga. Todo era sofisticado, a la moda y hecho para las medidas de Isabella, para cada etapa de su estado. Ella era de esas personas que no debía preocuparse por usar algo con mucha frecuencia, Rosalie se encargaba de quitarlo de los colgadores y reemplazarlo por otro.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella, miró de reojo sabiendo que era Edward, de igual manera necesitaba confirmarlo para no llevarse alguna sorpresa. Éste se hallaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de manga larga que iba remangada hasta sus codos. No se había afeitado esa mañana, ni tampoco luego de cambiarse el traje de oficina.

Sus hormonas comenzaron a revolucionarse, se excitaba cuando veía a su hombre con ropa casual, era extraño hasta en fines de semana, ya que siempre iba con alguna chaqueta y uniformado. Sin embargo, parecía que la noticia lo rejuvenecía, era un hombre nuevo al saber que serían más mujeres en casa. Se estremeció cuando recibió esa sonrisa atractiva.

—Si no fuera porque mis padres están abajo esperando, te haría el amor en este mismo momento —dijo Edward sin moverse de su lugar.

—Podría ser rápido... —sugirió Bella sintiéndose sofocada; él rio entre dientes bajando la mirada.

—No me tiente, señora Cullen, mejor vístase —respondió el hombre acercándose a su mujer, quedando a escasos centímetros. Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando la mano de su marido subió—. Me gusta este vestido.

Sintió que la sangre se enfriaba cuando entendía las intenciones de Edward, hacerla delirar para luego demostrarle que ella era la pervertida que solo deseaba sexo. Lo vio desaparecer sin perder el vestido que éste acababa de elegir, suspiró tomando la prenda y llevarla al dormitorio.

El vestido era ajustado a su cuerpo redondeando su vientre, quedando perfectamente a su figura, especialmente ese escote donde dejaba a la vista sus pechos ya listos para amamantar a sus hijas. Se decidió por una cola de caballo en lo alto, maquillaje discreto y el relicario que le había regalado su esposo, llevando en su corazón a todos los que amaba incondicionalmente.

Luego de ponerse los tacones color negro con lunares blancos, tal como el estampado del vestido, salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde ya escuchaba varias voces. Los padres de Edward, Emmett y Rosalie brillaban, como si fueran recibidos por la realeza. Se acercaron para felicitarla, después que su marido hubiese dado la noticia a los recién llegados.

Rosalie se mantuvo cerca de su jefa, ayudándola en cualquier cosa, olvidándose que era una visita de amiga y no como la mano derecha de la señora Cullen. Bella se reía cada vez que insistía en que fuera a disfrutar de la conversación, mientras ella supervisaba la cocina, donde Leah y Emily daban vueltas preparando el comedor.

Cuando los Whitlock llegaron, el lugar se llenó de gritos, Alice solo deseaba saber si las imágenes habían acertado a su visión, más cuando su socia confirmó que se trataban de dos niñas como supuso desde que se enteró del embarazo. Si no fuera por Edward, quien rescató a su esposa, ésta hubiese volado en saltos que daba su amiga. Jasper felicitó con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y luego, a su socio.

Cuando Angela y Susan terminaron de pedir los detalles de la consulta médica, pasaron al comedor para disfrutar de la comida favorita de la dueña de casa. La velada fue disfrutada por todos, Annie sentada entre su abuelo y Emmett, tratando de llamar la atención, Las mujeres pidiendo detalles de cada cosa que dijo el doctor, mientras Edward no soltaba la mano de Isabella, demostrándole que siempre estaría con ella.

La embarazada fue la única que se sirvió dos trozos de su pastel favorito, sin ser criticada por ninguno, ya que era autorizada para comer cuanto deseara ahora que no debía ocultar su estado. El tema de conversación se desvió a los viñedos en Italia, los cuales ya iban siendo cosechados y comenzando la preparación del primer vino, antes que el frío disminuyera la mano obrera. Se trataba de un proyecto más fresco que necesitaba de lugares helados para su preparación, así no perder las propiedades de la uva al fermentar.

Las mujeres Cullen y Alice se sentaron alejadas para conversar sobre la gala benéfica de Juguemos con Ellos, era ese fin de semana, donde se sortearían diferentes productos donados por algunos participantes, como también se disfrutaría de una cena preparada por los mejores Chef que Edward tenía contratados. La diseñadora se mostraba muy entusiasmada, ya que había sido la encargada de confeccionar los vestidos de todas, todos listos para lucirse entre los invitados.

Edward al percatarse que su esposa empezaba a dormirse, decidió dar la noche por finalizada aludiendo que sus mujeres debían dormir. Todos se despidieron de Annie quien se retiró junto a Emily para descansar. Los Cullen se quedaron en la puerta principal despidiendo a las visitas, luego desearon las buenas noches al equipo de seguridad, volviendo al interior de la mansión.

Aun cuando pesaba unos kilos más, él la tomó en brazos para llevarla arriba, Bella reía suplicando que la bajara y no caer rodando por las escaleras, si bien, sabía que estaba en las mejores manos. La dejó con delicadeza sobre la cama, iba a retirarse cuando los brazos de ella se aferraron a su cuello atrayéndolo.

Ambos rieron sobre los labios del otro, Edward le recordó que todavía no iba a desearle las buenas noches a su hija, pero las hormonas de la chica no parecían interesadas en esa parte de la rutina. Finalmente logró contenerla, mirándola a los ojos prometiéndole que, luego de darle un beso a Annie, no la dejaría dormir en toda la noche si era necesario.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron de emoción, poniéndose de pie de un solo impulso, saliendo del cuarto en dirección hacia el castillo congelado donde dormía la pequeña. Rio como una adolecente cuando su marido la tomó por la cintura antes de tocar a la puerta, besándola en el cuello con la intención de darle un mordisco.

La niña saltaba sobre la cama mientras Emily ordenaba su ropa. El castillo ahora era celeste con copos de nueve colgando desde el techo, las ropas de cama y una de las paredes tenía a los personajes de la película favorita de la niña. Era impresionante con que agilidad y rapidez, Rosalie lograba esos cambios y perfectos acabados, como ninguna hubiese estado ahí el palacio de las princesas rosa.

Annie se dejó caer en la cama cuando su madre se encontró cerca, sin arrodilló para darle protagonismo a sus hermanitas, puso las manos sobre el vientre hablándoles de tan cerca que no se entendía nada. Luego hizo que Bella bajara a su altura para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para finalizar con toda la atención de Edward, quien siempre le hacía juegos antes de arroparla y prometerle jugar por la mañana, antes de ir a trabajar.

Al llegar nuevamente al dormitorio, no se hizo de rogar para cumplir todos los deseos de su mujer, cumpliendo su promesa de tenerla en lo alto del cielo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, si bien, tan satisfecha que la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro ensombrecía cualquier molestia. Más cuando a su lado seguía el hombre que amaba con locura, durmiendo, con la misma sonrisa que debía deslumbrar ella.

Le acarició el torso desnudo, disfrutando, preguntándose qué hora sería para que Edward siguiera en la cama. Se inclinó para mirar sobre él, hacia la mesa de noche donde se hallaba el reloj despertador, señalando que eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, definitivamente muy tarde para el empresario. Al girarse, descubrió que tampoco dormía, ya que sus ojos verdes estaban muy atentos de sus movimientos.

—Creo que estás retrasado, Tia no estará muy contenta recibiendo a los socios —comentó Bella apoyando el mentón en el pecho fuerte de su esposo; éste le acarició la espalda desnuda.

—He decidido tomarme el día libre, Susan se hará cargo de la reunión, debo mimar a mi esposa —informó deslumbrándola con esa hermosa sonrisa marca registrada.

—¿Es decir que te tendré todo para mí? —preguntó la chica con entusiasmo.

—Sí, si logras que Annie no se entere de mi presencia.

—¡Rayos! Comienzo a sentir celos de mi propia hija —Edward rio ante el comentario de su mujer—. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

El hombre se giró con delicadeza para no presionar el vientre abultado, quedando levemente sobre ella, con una mano sobre las mellizas. Si las mañanas eran así, procuraría que su esposo decidiera tomarse más tiempo libre para disfrutar de su compañía.

—A menos que usted tenga trabajo que atender, podríamos ir a dar un paseo —opinó el empresario con una sonrisa.

—También puedo tomarme el día libre, Rosalie hará un buen trabajo guiando las cosas —aseguró la chica tomando los labios de su amante.

Decidieron aprovechar el momento a solas, Bella le aseguró que Annie no se aparecería por el cuarto, ya que Emily se encargaba de mantenerla entretenida para que lograra descansar antes de entrar al juego de _mamá hace todo por su hija_ , aun cuando tiene siete meses de embarazo.

Cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, Edward se posicionó frente al vientre, acariciando la piel suave, esperando a que las niñas decidieran saludar a su padre. El silencio era tan cómodo que ninguno interrumpió con gesto o palabra alguna, Isabella contemplaba sobre la panza disfrutando de la expresión enamorada que daba, aun cuando no podían verla. Olvidó sonreír cuando percibió un semblante nuevo en ese rostro perfecto.

Intentó que levantara la mirada hacia ella para entender que pensaba, éste tenía un brillo diferente, de ansiedad, como si necesitara que le confirmaran que sus pensamientos no eran más que eso, imágenes que se desvanecerían sin afectar a nadie y olvidaría ese segundo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Solo pensaba... —murmuró Edward desviándose otra vez de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Llamo a Susan?

Edward negó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer para besar cada dedo y terminar en la palma, donde se quedó unos segundos adicionales. Con un suspiro, volvió a enfrentársele.

—Solo pensaba si ellas tendrían... serían... —No era necesario que terminara la frase, Isabella entendió con claridad.

—Tú no lo tienes... —El hombre negó con pesadez, obligándose a mirarla.

—Estoy siendo constantemente tratado, cariño; si no fuera por Susan, ya estaría obsesionado contigo, o con la empresa e incluso con Annie, puedo asegurarlo. —La chica se removió hasta lograr tener el rostro de su esposo entre las manos, luego de tal confesión.

—Si nuestras hijas o cualquier otro, llegara a padecer de esa enfermedad, los apoyaremos, les ayudaremos a salir adelante. Prometo estar para demostrarles que si se puede tener una vida completamente normal, sabiendo cómo enfrentar esos comentos.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Edward con los ojos cristalinos.

—Lo prometo, por todo lo que te amo —respondió Isabella con una sonrisa.

Era un tema que siempre estaría con ellos, era una enfermedad hereditaria que cualquiera podría padecerla si se detonaba con algo tan insólito como un objeto o una persona. Solo sentir la necesidad de mantenerlo cerca, conociendo cada detalle o movimiento de este y ya comenzaba la obsesión. No obstante, ellos sabían enfrentarla, no los tomaría desapercibidos, los acompañarían de la mano, guiando sus pasos para lograr ser seres tan inteligentes y esforzados como su padre.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

El evento era en la misma sede principal de la fundación, las grandes salas se habían adecuado para recibir a todos los participantes, decorado con mesas para la cena y otro salón para el baile y juegos.

Ya casi todos estaban presentes, esperando a los protagonistas, todos con sus mejores galas para deslumbrar y dar que hablar, sin saber que siempre, los reyes de New York darían la vara alta, especialmente desde ese año donde la familia crecía y gran parte de la población quería conocer a la princesa o admirarse de la señora Cullen embarazada.

Madre e hija jugaban a la ronda mientras esperaban a que Edward terminara la llamada telefónica. Se encontraban encerrados en la oficina de Isabella, esperando el llamado de Rosalie para presentarse en el barandal donde todos podrían verlos, tal cual lo venían haciendo desde que comenzó ese matrimonio, solo que ahora, el empresario no dejaba de sonreír.

Cuando guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta contempló a sus amores, extendió una gran sonrisa en su rostro ofreciéndole una mano a cada una para hacerlas girar. Ambas llevaban un vestido rojo, idea de Alice para promocionar el nuevo desfile de la Boutique. El de Annie era con lentejuelas traídas desde Tailandia, con corte imperio para darle movimiento con un tul del mismo color, Rosalie se había encargado de su peinado y hacerle la manicura.

Por otro lado, Bella llevaba un vestido en el mismo diseño, solo que la parte de arriba era con encaje rojo para disimular el busto, para luego cortar con una hermosa caída con una tela almidonada para cuidar el vientre materno. En sus orejas intentaban quitar la atención del bulto, unos hermosos pendientes colgantes de diamantes. Todo estaba perfectamente pensado.

Edward no se quedaba atrás con un traje de marca, de etiqueta con una flor roja en la solapa para complementar a sus acompañantes. Éste besó a cada uno en la frente, tomó a su hija en brazos y cuidó a su mujer por la cintura cuando la mano derecha de su esposa les avisó que era momento de presentase.

Mike fue el encargado de hacer el anuncio, todos aplaudieron cuando vieron a la familia reunida en lo alto, llevaban una gran sonrisa. Madre e hija saludaban con la mano libre, mientras el empresario las miraba alternadamente, con ojos brillantes.

Con mucho cuidado bajaron las escaleras, saludando a todos los que se encontraban a su paso. Como era tradición, los padres de Edward los esperaban para saludarlos con besos y abrazos, luego se quedaron junto a los cercarnos, mientras la familia subía al pequeño escenario donde darían el discurso de bienvenida. El lugar quedó en completo silencio, se podían ver expresiones cariñosas, otras de alegría por la etapa que pasaba la pareja.

El empresario besó la mejilla de su mujer, susurrándole al oído antes que ella fuera al frente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Los aplausos no demoraron en hacerse escuchar.

—En nombre de todos los que trabajamos en Juguemos con Ellos, y la estrecha relación con la empresa de mi esposo, Entertainment Cullen, les deseamos la bienvenida y agradecemos su participación en esta gala benéfica para aquellos niños que necesitan más que nosotros. —Isabella miró hacia atrás donde Annie tomaba la mano de su padre; ella se llevó las manos al vientre—. Esta fundación apoya a niños que necesitan una segunda oportunidad para ser comprendidos en esta vida, darles esperanza y fe para seguir adelante... y ahora, más que nunca, esta misión es tan importante para nosotros con mi esposo. Esperamos disfruten de la velada, y no olviden que todo lo recaudado es para cada una de las casas de acogidas dentro del país y próximamente en el extranjero. Gracias.

El lugar se llenó de exclamaciones y aplausos, a pesar que Isabella quería dar un discurso muy extenso, era mejor no exponer su estado a todos los reporteros que asistían. Por ello, les dio el pase al Patronato que expuso cada detalle que se había desarrollado en lo que llevaban del año, junto con los nuevos proyectos ambiciosos.

Cuando finalizó, todos fueron invitados a pasar al salón principal para una cena, los último en ingresar, llevándose nuevamente los aplausos, fue la familia Cullen que se dirigió a la mesa de la familia. La pareja se sorprendió cuando vio a los abuelos Masen presentes, no esperaban que lograran llegar por todo el trabajo que tenían en esa temporada. Todos se derritieron en abrazos mientras Isabella les rogaba que se quedaran cuando ya fuera el momento del parto, habitaciones sobraban en la mansión.

Disfrutaron de tres diferentes platos que la presidenta de Juguemos con Ellos, degustó con tantas ganas, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás. Edward a su lado reía con ganas cada vez que su esposa le pedía algo más de su plato, demostrando cuán naturales podrían ser, aparte de demostrar la grandeza que los rodeaba.

Antes de pasar al primer baile, se rifaron algunos artículos y hospedajes dentro de las instalaciones de Entertainment Cullen. Todos parecían ser muy bondadosos con las sumas de dinero, lo que alegraba a Isabella cada vez que escuchaba el martillo rematar por un alto precio. En esa ocasión, fue Edward quien se subió al escenario para agradecer la recaudación de esa noche.

Mike fue nuevamente el encargado de presentar el primer baile, invitó a los dueños de casa que se situaran en el centro de la pista. El empresario tomó la mano de su mujer con elegancia, como si se tratara de un baile de época, esos donde apenas existía roce entre los danzarines. Ella le siguió el juego haciendo una reverencia, intentando no desentonar con el enorme vientre.

 **(1)** La música empezó dándoles el pase para moverse por todo el espacio, tal como esas películas antiguas en donde todos observaban desde la orilla como la pareja se miraba enamorada y disfrutaba de un gran baile siguiendo los pasos del otro. Nuevamente él hizo una reverencia ofreciéndole la mano para unirse en el centro, él ofreciéndole la mano izquierda y ella colocando con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre esta. Cuando estuvieron abrazados, Edward la guió con determinación.

Sus ojos jamás se desconectaban, una hermosa sonrisa que podía contagiar a cualquiera que estuviera presente, ellos rodeando el lugar disfrutando de un movimiento vaivén, como si flotaran por la habitación, olvidándose de todo. Su burbuja personal comenzaba a formarse, olvidándose que casi toda la prensa se encontraba ahí, aprovechando cada escena para inmortalizarla en sus cámaras fotográficas.

—¿No estás mareada? —preguntó Edward, ella negó sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Deseas que pare? —Bella volvió a negar—. ¿Quieres cambiar de pareja? —Otra negación, pero con efusividad; él rio entre dientes acercándola hacia si—. Muchas negativas.

—Porque no quiero que termine este momento —respondió la chica. Él la miró detenidamente.

—Bésame...

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Isabella abrieron los ojos, sin despegarlos de su marido.

—¿Por qué no? —contra preguntó el hombre sin dejar de bailar.

—¿Recuerdas que hace un año con suerte podíamos tocarnos? ¿Qué dirán de nosotros?

—Que estoy enamorado —respondió Edward con naturalidad.

Isabella quedó sin habla, olvidó la postura del vals llevando la mano que tenía en la espalda de su esposo hacia su rostro, acariciándole la mandíbula, descubrieron que ya empezaba a salir esa barba de un día. Ese hombre la amaba, y ella debía demostrarle como se sentía ante eso, porque las palabras no servían, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que lo amaba, no valdría si no se lo demostraba.

Con lentitud lo atrajo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un suave beso, nada exagerado, pero lleno de amor y respeto. Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y los flashes hacían deslumbrar cada uno de los diamantes que colgaban desde sus orejas.

Al separarse, Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una carcajada, mientras Edward le seguía sin soltarla, ni perder el ritmo. Cuando la música terminó, la hizo girar en su eje para quedar solo tomados se la mano para hacer una reverencia en respuesta, como un agradecimiento por el tiempo. El encargado de la banda invitó a los presentes a unirse en la pista de baile para disfrutar del resto de la velada. Mientras los Cullen, iban por un lugar privado para descansar de tanto protagonismo.

Ya entrada la madrugada, el empresario decidió que era momento de despedirse, Annie ya dormía en la oficina de presidencia e Isabella había abusado de su estado, dándose vueltas por todo el lugar para hablar con quién deseara acercársele. En un momento la tomó de la espalda, disculpándose con un grupo de hombres y llevársela lejos, se encerraron en la oficina donde la besó con devoción.

La separó con brusquedad, sin soltarla, sabiendo que perdería el equilibrio por su expresión. Le dejó otro casto beso antes de centrar sus ojos con los de él.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos —dijo Edward atentamente—, quiero que veas al hombre en que me has convertido, a ese que vive y muere por ti, ¿puedes verlo?

—Yo siento lo mismo... —Bella no pudo seguir cuando su marido negaba con rudeza.

—No, cariño, quiero que veas mi interior, a ese hombre serio, manipulador, que desea controlar un país entero, quiere tener todo a sus pies, y al mismo momento, quiere vivir a los pies de su mujer, idolatrarla, amarla como nadie podrá hacerlo, porque no piensa dejarla ir, ¿lo ves, Bella? ¿Ves a ese hombre, mi amor? —Isabella asintió con los ojos cristalinos; Edward asintió—. Muy bien, porque tendrás que verlo durante el resto de tu vida, ¿entendido? —La chica sonrió.

—Entendido.

—Bien, ahora, vámonos a casa.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **¡CHILE CAMPEÓN DE AMÉRICA!**

Y como se dice, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la actualización doble.

Entenderán llegue con un poco de retraso, entre el alargue, penales y luego festejar, necesitaba de calma después de mis nervios destrozados para concentrarme en escribir estoy y ver algunos detalles.

¡Niñitas! Dos princesitas más en la familia Cullen.

Definitivamente todo es color de rosas ahora, Edward e Isabella se están conociendo a fondo, solucionando sus asuntos pendientes para poder ser felices con el hogar que van formando.

¿Cuándo le dirán Annie, papá a Edward? ¿Cuándo nacerán las bebés? ¿Estará el padre presente o andará de viaje? ¿Se adelantará el parto?

Creo que tendrán otro mil de preguntas más, las cuales ya me harán por cualquiera de las redes sociales: Facebook, Instagram, Twitter y Whatsapp.

Gracias a _**Brigitte, Isabella Pia Cullen, Love forever64, Yoliki, Mony Grey, Nanda21, LooreCullen, prisjsr, cavendano13, rosy canul, sofiarp, Anónimo 1, Tata XOXO, jupy, Any, Manligrez, miop, smed, lu537, salyluna, Katie Lupin, Anónimo 2, karolay28, Laura ECS, Jade HSos, dracullen, saraygarcia08, viky. lavin, Mary lozano, AdriiRomero14, RAKL Gt**_ quienes dejaron sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero verlas en este.

Infinitas gracias también a mi **staff** quienes me apoyaron en esta travesía cuando ganara la selección chilena: **LauraECS** , administradora de Redes sociales, **Jo Ulloa** , Beta FFAD y **Pía** , administradora grupo Whatsapp.

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	44. Capítulo 42: Recuerdos al presente

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Alive –**_ _Sia_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 42: Recuerdos al presente**

.

Edward le había dado ese momento para disfrutar de sí misma, no trabajo, ni estrés, ni llamados telefónicos. No pensar en casa, familiares, amigos, ni siquiera Annie. Era ella y el mundo, disfrutando de una persona que se encargaba de quitarle toda tensión, tratamiento de aromaterapia, Pilates para embarazadas y uno que otro masaje oriental que le caía como anillo al dedo. Es decir, el día perfecto para una mujer que debía atender miles de cosas en el día.

Se sentía completamente relajada, su mente por fin comprendía que no podía esforzar ese cuerpo, las cosas no eran como cuando vivía con James, ya no necesitaba hacer de todo para contentarlo, ahora tenía a otros para apoyarla y un marido bondadoso que quería tratarla como una reina.

A pesar que los masajistas insistían en que se quitara los anillos de su dedo anular, ella impuso que eso jamás pasaría. No era por el hecho de dejar unos cuántos de miles de dólares en manos de desconocidos, ese ya no era el significado de estos, sino el amor eterno que le dedicaba Edward cada noche y mañana antes de dejarla para trabajar. Siempre le decía: _No importa lo tan lejos que me vaya, esos anillos dicen que estoy unido a ti, para siempre_.

Rio haciéndole creer el masajista que le hacía cosquillas, si bien, pensaba en el romántico que ganó como esposo. Era obvio que nadie creería en su palabra, todos conocían el exterior de ese hombre imponente que año a año hacía de su imperio, el más grande de América, con la intención de ganarle a los de Europa. Nadie se había detenido a conocer al hombre que estaba en el interior, ese que siempre le hacía recordar que existían dos Edward, y ella era la única que los conocía.

Suspiró cuando quedó sola en la sala, sintiendo una música suave, el olor de la lavanda expandiéndose por el lugar, al igual que su piel; el único aroma que toleraba en esa fase del embarazo.

Una hora más tarde le daba las gracias a la mujer encargada de su sesión, quedando en encontrarse dentro de la próxima semana para Pilates, en el caso de que no estuviera en trabajo de parto. Dentro de dos días era la consulta con su doctor para monitorear a las mellizas y verificar que no estuviera dilatando, aun cuando Edward aseguraba que seguía tan apretada como siempre cuando hacían en amor.

Sam hizo una reverencia mientras le informaba que la señorita Hale llamaba para informar que tenían un nuevo socio para la fundación y que el cuarto de las bebés estaba terminado para que pasara a verlo cuando quisiera. Ahora iba a proceder con el de Vancouver y Miami.

Al subir al auto y decirle a su guardaespaldas que iban a la empresa, llamó a su mano derecha para obtener más detalles. Conversaron sobre colores, muebles y obreros para el trabajo, Edward deseaba que trataran las mismas personas para cada obra, especialmente si eran quienes remodelaron cada lugar. Rosalie aseguró que todo sería como fue planificado en un principio y, en caso de cambios, lo hablaría directamente con el empresario.

Cortó la llamada justo cuando estacionaron frente al ingreso por el subterráneo. Al igual que cada vez que iba de visita, Laurent lo esperaba en la puerta para saludarla y acompañarla al último piso del edificio, mientras Sam se encargaba de aparcar el auto. En este caso, también se presentaba Paul, ya que Annie se encontraba en el lugar.

Negó en silencio para sí misma, recordaba la conversación de hace unos días en esa misma oficina, su esposo insistía en que debían contratar por lo menos a tres guardaespaldas más para reforzar la seguridad. No eran amenazados, eso sí, pronto llegarían dos integrantes que necesitarían protección y otro que cuidara la mansión, o viajara a las otras propiedades para asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control cuando decidieran visitarlas.

En ese último punto creía que sería correcto, no podría en riesgo su vida íntima con locos que querían colocar cámaras o micrófonos ocultos, aunque con respecto a un hombre de seguridad para cada bebé, lo encontraba exagerado. En esa oportunidad no llegaron a un acuerdo, pero sabía de buena fuente que no dejaría el tema por mucho tiempo, solo necesitaba encontrar apoyo.

Saludó a las secretarias preguntando por su hija y marido, Tía le informó que permanecían en una reunión con los socios, la pequeña deseaba ser la presidenta de la empresa y escuchar lo que querían decir los hombres, donde obviamente Edward aceptaría sin discutir. No muy lejos, esa niña sería demasiado mimada y descontrolada, ya quería ver al hombre intentando restringir sus salidas, los gastos innecesarios, y los chicos que rondarían la mansión.

Preguntó cuánto llevaban reunidos para saber si podría interrumpir, por lo menos para sacar a la revoltosa de su hija de la sala. La asistente dijo que debían estar por terminar, podría llamar al señor Cullen para informarle que acaba de llegar. Isabella asintió, caminando hacia el lado de presidencia.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, esperó unos segundos e ingresó con una sonrisa hasta que se percató de quién tenía en brazos a su hija. Intentó no demostrar su desacuerdo, saludó a todos los presentes, luego a su marido, quien no tuvo escrúpulos de besarla en la frente mientras acariciaba a sus hijas dentro del vientre. Agradeció que Annie se levantara para ir a abrazarla.

Escuchando a su marido, echaba un vistazo de reojo a la mujer que ocupaba el lado izquierdo del presidente. Una rubia, de ojos azules, delgada y de piernas kilométricas, llevaba un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo mostrando los redondeados pechos operados. Se trataba de la supuesta mano derecha y novia de Garrett, que cada vez que aparecía se acercaba mucho a Edward, definitivamente, con otras intenciones. Ese hombre le deseaba devolviendo la jugada.

También miró al socio minoritario, quien sonreía satisfecho con la expresión en su rostro. Debía de ser evidente que no se hallaba cómoda con la presencia de Kate y si tuviera las razones necesarias, la sacaría a patadas del lugar.

Olvidó todo cuando volvió de sus pensamientos para responder la pregunta de su marido, aseguró que estarían en la sala junto a su oficina viendo algún programa favorito de Annie, mientras esperaban para comer todos juntos. Sonrió cuando Edward la besó y luego a su hija, dejando claro quiénes obtenían toda su atención.

Madre e hija se dirigieron a la sala de estar, la niña rápidamente tomó el mando a distancia para prender el televisor donde aparecieron algunos capítulos de su serie favorita del momento. Angela apareció pocos después para preguntarle que pediría para el almuerzo, entregándole los menús del día en el restaurante de su marido, quienes se encargaban de su alimentación cada vez que se aparecían en Entertainment Cullen.

Respiró hondo intentando olvidar a la rubia que debía estar sentada junto a su hombre, no era necesario sentir celos, lo sabía bien, pero las hormonas la descontrolaban, haciéndola una mujer insegura de su cuerpo, su actitud y carácter, más cuando su hija estaba en los brazos de la zorra mal nacida. Cerró los ojos, esas no eran palabras de la reina del imperio.

Annie le preguntó a su madre si podían dibujar, la mujer se giró hacia la pequeña afirmando. Ambas se sentaron junto a la mesa de centro, en el suelo donde esparcieron todos los colores y las hojas de dibujo o en blanco, donde la niña podía pasar horas. Bella adoraba mirarla concentrada, se imaginaba admirarla en unos años más, siendo una talentosa artista o, tal vez, decidiera ser la emperatriz de la empresa familiar, teniendo de pasatiempo un área para expresarse a través de la pintura.

Le sonrió a su marido cuando apareció por la puerta que daba a la oficina, recibió gustosa un dulce beso, olvidándose de sus celos injustificados. El hombre se sentó junto a ellas en el suelo, olvidándose de su traje de marca en peligro tan cerca de los plumones de Annie. Bella disfrutaba de las caricias de Edward en el cabello o en la espalda, sabiendo que últimamente manifestaba mucho dolor en esa área por el peso que llevaba delante.

Se concentraron en el tema de discusión en la reunión, las ideas de equilibrar las financias en todas las sedes, que se ofrecieran los mismos propósitos, para así no lograr diferencias sino un buen servicio, sin importar en qué lugar del país se encontraran. Todos tendrían un sector VIP, como otro económico, logrando no encontrar diferencia entre un estado y otro.

El proyecto más ambicioso que tenían en equipo, es que cada hotel dentro del país fuera cinco estrellas, debían superar algunas instalaciones, atención y el área gastronómica. Solo poseían tres con esa clasificación, teniendo en cuenta que eran más de quince hoteles. Era una gran meta a superarse, pero no perdían la esperanza de lograrlo, obteniendo mejores ganancias que facilitarían las remodelaciones o presupuestos para pagar sueldos de mayor nivel, atrayendo a los mejores encargados de cocina.

Isabella disfrutaba observarlo hablar sobre esos temas, sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus deseos y buscaba todos los métodos para hacerlos realidad. Especialmente se derretía cuando olvidaba la conversación importante por prestarle toda su atención a Annie, cuando ésta deseaba interrumpir.

—¡Mira lo que hice! —dijo la pequeña mostrando un dibujo con colores vivos.

Se podía distinguir a dos personas con los pelos de puntas, sus ojos, una gran cabeza de donde salían las extremidades y una pequeña sonrisa. Uno de ellos era de color amarillo y el otro verde, eran perfectos para una niña de casi cuatro años, era en esos momentos cuando confirmaba que la pequeña sería una gran artista.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Edward con interés.

—Es papá y yo —sonrió Annie orgullosa; la pareja sonrió disfrutando del momento—. Edward, tú me prometiste que podríamos enviarle una carta a mi papi y quiero que vaya con este dibujo, ¿puedes, cierto?

Edward y Bella se miraron con seriedad y preocupación, ya iban tantos meses desde esa conversación, que creían que se había olvidado. Si bien, ahí estaba recordándoles que le debían una promesa que ninguno de ellos quería cumplir.

El empresario actuó una sonrisa, intentando conversar con normalidad, llevándola a un mundo imaginario donde lograrían que la carta viajara por todo el mundo encontrando a James. Los ojos de la niña brillaban imaginando el relato, sin entender cuánto le dolía a Edward cada palabra que salían de su boca para alegrarla.

Isabella intervino, feliz de que Tia llegara con la comida, ordenó que guardaran todo para poner los platos y demás en el mismo lugar donde antes se esparcían los lápices y papeles. Los dos siguieron las órdenes como si se tratara de un general, se reían entre dientes mientras susurraban para ellos sin detenerse de sus obligaciones. La mujer, mientras tanto, intentaba ocultar las lágrimas traicioneras que cruzaban su rostro.

Después de disfrutar cada platillo, en especial los postres, fueron a la oficina de Edward quien aseguraba que no le quedaba mucho trabajo por ese día, si lo esperaban, podrían irse juntos a casa. Isabella aprovechó de hacer unas llamadas para la Boutique, necesitaban una nueva entrega de telas para el desfile, la gran mayoría de los modelos se encontraban terminados, pero como buen trabajo, detalles debían ser resueltos en tiempo record.

No se percató que padre e hija permanecían muy juntos en el escritorio, susurraban mientras el empresario escribía en un papel y tenía la mirada fija en la computadora donde debía leer algún correo importante.

Una hora después tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron de las personas con quienes se cruzaron, para luego tomar ruta hacia casa. Los tres tomaron el auto de Isabella, donde ya iba instalada la silla de seguridad para Annie. El viaje fue entre risas y canciones infantiles para hacían que las mellizas se movieran con demasiada intensidad.

Entrada la noche, luego de lograr que Annie se durmiera, la pareja disfrutaba de un relajante baño. Disfrutaban uno frente al otro, contemplándose en silencio. El agua casi desbordaba de la bañera, aunque no les importaba, solo deseaban disfrutar del momento, sin necesidad de tocarse más allá de los roces entre sus piernas y los dedos de sus manos sobre el borde de la pieza de porcelana.

Se escuchaba el gotear del grifo contra el agua, el movimiento de las olas cuando ellos se acomodaban bajo el agua aromática. Edward llevaba el pelo húmedo y desordenado, la barba ya era visible y sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente, a pesar que seguían dolidos. Con rapidez, haciendo que el agua se saliera, mojando las cosas que yacían en el suelo, Isabella se posicionó sobre el regazo de su marido, con el vientre de siete meses entre ellos.

—No pienses en ello —dijo Bella enredando sus manos en las hebras cobrizas—. Sé que es casi imposible, pero no mereces estar sufriendo por él. No es justo. —Se estremeció cuando las manos del hombre se situaron en sus caderas.

—No estoy sufriendo —Edward rio entre dientes ante la cara de su mujer—. Admito que duele, tal vez más de lo que deseo... Es algo que sabemos que no será rápido, es un proceso; finalmente ese imbécil es parte de su vida, un súper héroe ante sus ojos... No puedo obligarla a olvidarlo, aun cuando lleve nuestro apellido.

—Entonces, ¿qué te tiene así?, con la mirada perdida.

—Pensando cual sería la mejor respuesta: ¿ilusionarla al enviar la carta sin tener contestación? ¿O buscar a alguien que escriba una historia y avivar ese interés por un asesino?

—Ninguna de las dos opciones me entusiasma —confesó la chica; él asintió.

—Tampoco a mí. Annie no merece sufrir, tampoco merece perder la ilusión de un padre que la protegió durante sus primeros años, y al mismo tiempo no merece ser engañada... ¡Es tan difícil! Es ahora cuando entiendo cómo se sentía mi padre al respecto, tomar una decisión que puede cambiar la vida de un hijo, sin desearlo. Carlisle deseaba protegerme, ante todo, y a la vez negaba lo imposible; tenía más edad que Annie, entendía perfectamente si alguien me explicaba qué estaba bien y que no. En cambio, nuestra hija es tan pequeña e inteligente a la vez, que temo decir más o menos cambiando por completo su futuro.

—¿Qué deseas hacer? —preguntó Bella en un susurro.

—No lo sé —respondió el hombre. La miró fijamente llevando las manos a sus brazos acariciándolos con el agua todavía tibia; luego sonrió—. Agradezco tu confianza, ofrecerme la oportunidad de tomar una decisión que finalmente no me concierne, pero aquí estás, entregándome la autoridad... ¿En realidad quieres que yo tome la opción? —La chica asintió con los ojos cristalinos; él mantuvo la sonrisa y negó—. Quiero que lo hagas tú, no me interpondré en lo que decidas, sé que lo harás por el bien de nuestra pequeña.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente seguro, ahora bésame, necesito sentirte —dijo atrayéndola tanto como dejara el abultado vientre; Isabella rio.

—Ahí está mi tigre.

Aprovechando el agua a desborde, la inclinó hacia atrás simulando que flotaba, disfrutado de sus senos a su merced, de su cuerpo preparado para él, sintiendo algunas pataditas sobre su torso mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su mujer al acariciarla y besarla.

Lentamente fue bajando una mano hasta llegar entre sus piernas, estimulando su clítoris, haciéndola gemir, encorvarse tanto que temía que terminara con la cabeza bajo el agua. La obligó a erguirse para que lo abrazara por el cuello mientras seguía jugando con su centro y ella se alzaba para lograr que su miembro erecto entrara de una vez. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su expresión de frustración, deseando tomar el control como en las primeras veces, pero ahora estaba curado y deseaba tener el mando.

Introdujo dos dedos en ella haciéndola gritar su nombre, sintió como le tiraba el cabello, lo que produjo que gimiera, como un gruñido, al igual que el animal que se le apodaba. Le besó el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde susurró palabras de deseo, logrando descontrolarla y rogara por sentirlo dentro.

Rio entre dientes cuando recordó las palabras de su esposa, no había que hacer enfadar a una embarazada o podría perderlo todo. Con agilidad, a pesar del vientre, la alzó para luego sentarla sobre su miembro haciéndolo jadear de gozo. Empezaron moviéndose con lentitud, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos a través del agua, como esta se movía, cayendo por la orilla, haciendo ruidos de cascadas que luego tendrían que limpiar entre risas. Se llevó un pezón a la boca, disfrutando de lo erectos que estaban, sin soltarla de las caderas, haciendo más intensa la penetración.

Bella logró separarse lo suficiente para tomar la boca de su amante con ferocidad, logrando que éste hiciera los movimientos más veloces. Gemían en la boca del otro, disfrutando como sus cuerpos golpeaban entre ellos y el agua terminaba llegándoles a la cintra cuando antes los tapaba casi al completo.

Sintió un sabor salado y acero, era tal la intensidad que no se dio cuenta que mordía con fuerza el labio de Edward, quien gruñía mientras le apretaba las caderas para hacerla bajar hasta quedar completamente dentro de ella. Rio escondida entre el cuello y hombro de su marido, imaginando cómo justificaría la herida, ella podría esconder los cardenales en su cuerpo, al contrario de él.

Su mente quedó en blanco cuando su amante aceleró el movimiento agregando una mano en su clítoris. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás diciendo su nombre, olvidándose de cualquier cosa, solo sintiendo como seguía creciendo en su interior y sus paredes de contraían. Ambos gritaron al llegar al clímax, encontrando sus labios, besándose con pasión mientras los temblores cesaban.

Rieron cuando se dieron cuenta del desastre fuera de la bañera, se besaron con mimo antes que Edward saliera para buscarle una toalla seca, ya que la otra había absorbido toda el agua caída. La envolvió con amor, besándole cada espacio del rostro, cuando ella se encargaba de enrollar su toalla en la cintura para evitar la tentación de pedirle más sexo.

La tomó en brazos a pesar de la protesta de su mujer, no era tanto el peso adicional, Bella procuraba alimentarse bien, por lo que no creía que tuviera kilos de sobra, aparte de los que involucraba sus hijas. La dejó con delicadeza en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, no era necesario pedir un receso para comenzar con la siguiente corrida.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Se fijó en la hora a través del espejo, asegurándose que aún le quedaba tiempo, en breve Esme vendría por Annie para llevarla al parque, quería disfrutar de su nieta antes de ir a buscar a los bisabuelos al aeropuerto, quienes se quedarían en la mansión Cullen por una temporada, hasta que nacieran las bebés.

Volvió a centrarse en su reflejo, comenzaba a impacientarse, su mano derecha ya debía encontrar en el cuarto para seguir con el procedimiento. Suspiró cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

—Siento la demora, Annie es mucho más vanidosa que su madre —comentó Rosalie, situándose tras Isabella, empezando a cepillarse el cabello.

—Y solo irá al parque —acotó la chica sonriéndole a su amiga a través del espejo; la rubia le correspondió.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Isabella asintió.

—Necesito verme como la mujer de hace tres años, fría como el hielo, capaz de atemorizar a cualquier persona —Rosalie sonrió orgullosa.

—Nunca has dejado de ser esa mujer, pero claro que lograremos la perfección. Manos a la obra.

Se decidieron por una trenza desordenada, parecería casual y a la vez le daría ese toque que hace mucho no veían en ella. La estilista y productora de eventos se preocupó que días antes le hubiesen dado color al cabello y ahora el peinado caería hacia un lado para que la luz hiciera parte del trabajo. Dejó algunos cabellos sueltos y desordenó un poco los cabellos entrelazados.

El maquillaje fue delicado a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales detalló, delineó para que parecía una mirada penetrante, que llamaría la atención de todos, demostrando cuan hermosa era la mujer de Edward Cullen y decidida al fijar la mirada. Finalizó con un brillo labial para luego elegir las joyas.

El vestido era en colores blanco y negro con líneas zigzag, era holgado por lo que no iba tan ceñido al cuerpo, la hacía respetable y delicada, una señora de la alta sociedad de New York. Por ello debían procurar que los diamantes no fueran en exceso, se decidieron un por una gargantilla con un hermoso dije en forma de flor, con dos anillos en combinación, aparte de sus anillos de compromiso y casada. Toda la belleza estaría situada en sus manos, aparte de los lentes oscuros que también tenían incrustaciones de la piedra preciosa.

Fue al vestidor para apreciarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero, era el significado de emperatriz, nadie podría opacarla y tampoco pasarla a llevar. Le sonrió a través del reflejo a su mano derecha que parecía estar igual de complacida con el resultado.

Al bajar coordinaron el horario, Rosalie la esperaría en la Boutique luego de haber retirado los contratos en Entertainment Cullen. Sam no se despegaría de su lado, por lo que, si ella no contestaba el celular, no debía dudar en llamarlo a él. Le dio un gran beso a su hija cuando corrió a despedirse, les deseó un bien día, mirando a Esme quien le aseguró que se veía radiante y llegarían antes de la cena.

Luego de asegurarse que hubiesen desaparecido de los terrenos, miró detenidamente a sus acompañantes, estos asintieron, Bella se puso los lentes y esperó a que su guardaespaldas le tendiera la mano para ayudarla a entrar en la parte de atrás del auto, listos para comenzar el día.

 _Queens Correctional Center_ no estaba lejos de Westbury, se encontraba en los límites del centro de Manhattan y Long Island. Era un viaje que podría hacerse en poco tiempo, pero como si el hombre que iba conduciendo supiera los pensamientos de la mujer, iba a la velocidad reglamentaria de las calles de la zona. Entre sus manos seguía la carta que Annie deseaba darle a su padre biológico, fue la determinación más importante de su vida el elegir llevar el presente a manos de James, no sabía si por tener que verlo nuevamente o por el hecho que él quisiera contestarle.

Según el aviso de Sam, quedaba a solo unas cuadras, lo que significaba que se encontraban a poco de enfrentar al hombre que le causó tanto daño en su vida. Tomó un buen trago de aire, sentía impotencia, ese hombre no merecía esa compasión, debía recordar que solo lo hacía por su hija, merecía saber que esa carta había llegado a las manos de la persona correcta, Edward y ella hicieron el mejor esfuerzo de lograr su sueño, más allá de sus manos estaba si lograba algo con ello. Sintió escalofríos cuando vio las murallas de concreto frente a ella.

Se podían percibir edificios habitacionales alrededor, y a la vez era inconfundible de cual no podrías salir por varios años si tomabas un cuarto. Se arregló el cabello, retocó el labial y se aseguró que las joyas estuvieran adecuadamente. Sabía que era demasiado llamativo y tentador traer diamantes a una prisión, pero necesitaba sentirse valiente para enfrentar lo que venía. Terminó de ponerse los lentes oscuros para aceptar la mano de Sam así salir del auto.

Dos guardias uniformados con sus armas de fuego, localizados en la entrada, no era extraño que solo ingresar por esa puerta encontraría otros tantos vestidos igual. Su guardaespaldas no caminaba tras ella, como era lo normal, sino que iba a su lado, protegiéndola de cualquier situación, especialmente cuando a kilómetros de distancia se veía su embarazo.

No necesitaron decir nada cuando abrieron las puertas, tal cual pensó, la recibieron cuatro hombres de expresión fría con sus grandes armas apoyadas en el hombro, haciendo un escaneo de cada centímetro de su persona. Hasta podía asegurar que dos de ellos negaron con desaprobación, tal vez creían que venía a visitar a su esposo, un mafioso que esperaba ser liberado por un buen abogado dentro de esos días. Tomó un trago de aire agradeciendo que Edward fuera transparente en sus negocios.

Sam se encargó de hablar por ella, solo tuvo que entregar su identificación, su bolso y, si no fuera por la determinación de su parte, también hubiese tenido que entregar sus lentes oscuros. Esa era su herramienta, no quería mostrarle su alma a ese hombre que por tantos años la maltrató.

Fueron dirigidos a una habitación gris, las paredes eran de granito, sin ni una mano de pintura, al igual que el suelo. En medio del reducido espacio, una mesa y tres sillas esperaban a los participantes de esa mañana. Se giró hacia su guardaespaldas quien asintió, no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, no porque el señor Cullen lo hubiese mandado, sino por el cariño que se construía entre ellos desde que se conocían. Le sonrió antes de avanzar hacia una silla donde tomó asiento, descansando sus manos sobre el vientre de siete meses.

El tiempo parecía avanzar demasiado lento, miraba la hora en el reloj que su esposo le había regalado en una ocasión, ese que tanto le gustó en la vitrina cuando iba de comprar con Alice. Sonrió, siempre tan atento, desde los inicios, preocupado de cada detalle que ella deseara y ahora más que nunca, hasta tal punto de dejarla ir sola a una batalla que no cualquiera querría para su mujer embarazada.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de hierro se abrió. En un segundo, tenía a Sam tras ella, dos guardias se posicionaban en la puerta mientras otros dos traían, cada uno de un brazo, al hombre que la hizo temblar en su infancia y adolescencia, como también podía hacerlo en ese momento. Agradeció que las manos de Sam se posicionaran sobre sus hombros demostrando apoyo.

Parecía demasiado arreglado y bien cuidado, como si solo llevara un par de semanas dentro, no los primeros cuatro meses de una larga condena. Llevaba esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba, con esa que encantaba a casi todas las mujeres de Forks, quienes parecían agradecidas de tener un policía tan amable que las protegiera a diario, sin saber que ese mismo hombre era capaz de matar sin compasión a su supuesto mejor amigo.

James fue sentado en la silla frente a ella, las cadenas fueron ajustadas a la mesa, podía mover los brazos, aunque no podría levantarse sin que estas lo imposibilitaran, era tal cual mostraban en las películas con los encarcelados más peligrosos. Los guardias salieron luego de dar el tiempo determinado para la visita, los otros dos que se hallaban en la puerta siguieron en su posición, pero desde el exterior, dejándolos solos dentro de esa habitación fría y lúgubre.

Se sintió enferma cuando su padrastro la escaneó completamente, deteniéndose tiempo en su vientre para luego centrarse en las joyas de sus manos y cuello. Soltó una pequeña risita.

—Bien arreglada, intentando demostrar lo que no eres, dejando bien claro que rol llevas en esta ciudad de mierda. ¿A que debo el honor de esta visita? ¿Ya me extrañabas? —Su voz era rasposa, como cuando no hablas por mucho tiempo.

—Solo debo tratar un tema contigo —respondió Isabella, dándose cuenta que la voz no salía muy convincente. Él rio.

—Yo unos cuántos, por ejemplo, ¿cómo está mi hija?

—¡No es tu hija! —gritó entre dientes. James volvió a reír.

—Ese Cullen pudo haberme obligado a firmar un papel negando la paternidad, e igualmente sigo teniendo su sangre y puedo apostar que tu visita es por Annie. ¿O deseas agregar otros cuantos años a mi condena? ¿Dejarías que nuestra hija sufra por tu culpa? ¿Por qué no le permites que me vea? ¿Le temes a que no desee estar contigo?

—Suficiente, señor Gigandet —interrumpió Sam.

Isabella tragó en seco, el hombre frente a ella parecía tan tranquilo, como si se encontraran en la sala de su casa, en Forks. No parecía tomar peso de quién estaba en libertar y quién debía pasar una larga temporada tras las rejas. Quería restregárselo en la cara pero debía cuidar su imagen. No es que alguien fuera a hablar, no obstante, deseaba demostrar que no se rebajaba a ese nivel, a pesar de sus palabras hirientes.

Tras ella, Sam parecía querer demostrar el mismo autocontrol, se movía con disimulo y casi escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes. Levantó la barbilla con esa expresión característica de la Reina del Hielo.

—Tienes razón, es por MÍ hija que estoy aquí, desea que recibas esto.

Le entregó el sobre perfectamente sellado, no tenía nada escrito en el exterior, solo el blanco destacaba dentro de ese espacio de cemento. James miró hacia el guardaespaldas antes de levantar la mano para recibir el papel.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la vida, pero no fue lo que llamó la atención de Bella sino las expresiones de su padrastro que opacaban el tiempo. Era primera vez que podía ver algo que no fuera esa actitud de confianza, que nadie podría contra él, al parecer, un pedazo de papel acaba de derrumbar las murallas de James Gigandet.

Primero, fue la lentitud con que abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido de su interior, como si quisiera fastidiarla; segundo, la seriedad en su rostro cuando tomó el dibujo que hizo Annie, ella se había encargado de identificar quién era la niña y quién el padre biológico. Tercero, sus ojos se cristalizaron, brillaban intensamente cuando comenzó a leer la carta, aun cuando el resto de su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

El hombre deseaba llorar, necesitaba mostrar cómo se sentía por dentro, y a la vez no quería manifestar esas emociones en presencia de ellos. No sabía si eran las hormonas o verdaderamente sentía lástima por James, tanto así, que pensaba levantarse para consolarlo. Se aferró con fuerza al asiento para controlarse, especialmente cuando él arrugó el papel entre sus manos, volviendo a ser ese hombre indolente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó James entre dientes.

—Nada —confesó Isabella—, solo no quería mentirle a mi hija sobre el paradero de esa carta... No te preocupes, ella no espera respuesta.

—¿De quién es esta letra? Mi hija no sabe escribir, ¿quién escribió esto?

—Eso no importa, sino lo que ella quiere contarte.

Decidió que ya era momento de retirarse, no había nada más que hablar entre ellos, como también era obvia su respuesta ante el obsequio que le daba Annie, ya Edward se encargaría de narrarle una de sus historias para explicarle que James no tenía como responder, pero fue feliz cuando la recibió.

Se puso de pie, se giró hacia Sam asintiendo, el hombre respondió el gesto colocando una mano sobre la espalda de la chica para cortejarla hacia el exterior. No obstante, todo se detuvo cuando la voz penetrante del prisionero gritó.

—¡No podrás evitar que piense en mí, que me recuerde por siempre! —Isabella lo miró quitándose los lentes.

—Lo sé —dio dos pasos hacia él—. Agradezco que la hayas protegido durante el tiempo que me mantuviste bajo amenaza, que lograras que te adorara a tal extremo que aún desea verte... Aunque de ahora en adelante, Edward y yo nos preocuparemos que seas solo un lindo recuerdo... —Se volvió para retirarse y nuevamente ser interrumpida

—Sabes que saldré de aquí —insistió James, demostrando angustia.

—Tienes una restricción permanente de acercarte a mi familia y en quince años, mi hija será mayor de edad, creo que sabrá tomar la decisión correcta. Sam, vámonos, por favor —dijo Isabella.

—Sí, señora Cullen.

—¡No podrás libertarte así de fácil, Isabella! ¡Siempre estaré en tu vida! ¡Siempre escucharás mi nombre! ¡No pienso dejar que me quites a mi hija! ¡Es todo lo que tengo! ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Los guardias ya entraban en la habitación para llevarse al prisionero, sin embargo, la chica sentía que de un momento a otro se desplomaría. Sentía su cuerpo temblar de miedo, pensando que James lograría soltarse y la atacaría, por lo que caminó más rápido. Su guardaespaldas la tomó de la espalda y el brazo para sacarla rápidamente del recinto.

Volvió a respirar cuando se encontraba sentada en el interior del auto, protegida por los vidrios polarizados y todos los seguros activados. Le dio un asentimiento a Sam quien se mostraba muy preocupado de ella, éste rápidamente encendió el motor para llevarlos de regreso a Old Westbury.

En ningún momento Bella soltó su vientre, no tenía por qué asustarse, Jenks les aseguraba que James no podría salir hasta cumplir su condena y si las cosas se daban bien, podrían apelar para que tuviera otros cuantos años más si lograban encontrar pruebas que aseguraran que él fue el principal culpable de la muerte de Charlie Swan y no solo Scott, compañero de ambos. No tendría el privilegio de libertad condicional, no podría acercársele nunca, sino deseaba volver a la cárcel.

Agradeció al hombre que la acompañaba por conducir a gran velocidad, aun cuando Edward no estaría contento con ello. Le ayudó a bajar, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento, más cuando vio el auto de su marido aparcado a un lado. Rápidamente tomó sus pertenencias y entró a la casa, no importaban los tacones o los siete meses de embarazo, solo deseaba refugiarse en los brazos del único hombre, después de su padre, que la amaba incondicionalmente.

Sin embargo, olvidó todo plan cuando escuchó la música llenar la mansión, se llevó las manos al vientre donde las pequeñas daban un sinfín de pataditas, como si con solo escuchar supieran quién era el dueño de cada acorde. Caminó lentamente hasta entrar en la sala, llevándole una mano a la boca mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Padre e hija sentados en el taburete del piano, tocando algunas notas, hablando en susurros, mientras, desde la cocina, las chicas encargadas del orden, miraban admiradas la escena.

No era ninguna melodía, solo acordes al azar: la primera clase de piano para Annie, y Edward había aceptado ser el profesor en vez de contratar a alguien extraño. Suspiró tan fuerte que logró interrumpir, los dos se giraron hacia ella, la niña corrió al encuentro de su madre, llevando las manos al vientre para saludar a sus hermanas, informándoles que el cuarto para ellas estaba terminado.

El empresario miraba desde la distancia, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos con una sonrisa ligera, se podía ver que deseaba estar a solas con su mujer para poder hablar. Bella se puso a la altura de su hija con una gran sonrisa, procurando tener cuidado de no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Dejas que Edward me muestre la habitación?

—Yo también quiero mostrártela —insistió la niña con una gran sonrisa que iba por convencer a su madre.

—¿Annie, quieres ayudarme con las galletas para mamá? —intervino Emily.

—¡Galletas! ¡Te hicimos Galletas con _Jessy y Emy_!

La pequeña no esperó respuesta para correr a los brazos de la chica del servicio, deseando ver el resultado de su prueba como cocinera. Tanto Bella como Edward miraron hacia la cocina con cariño, agradecidos con los que trabajaban en casa por cómo acogieron a esa niña.

El hombre se le acercó rodeándola con un brazo mientras con la mano libre saludaba a sus hijas. Se besaron con cariño e intensidad, demostrando que estaban ahí para el otro, que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Sin palabras se dirigieron al segundo piso, en dirección a la nueva habitación diseñada por la chica y su mano derecha.

La habitación se había remodelado para darle espacio, por unos cuantos años, o cuanto desearan las pequeñas, dormirían en el mismo dormitorio para estimular el apego que traen desde el vientre. Tal cual dijo Bella, el rosado no era invasivo, destacaba el blanco como la mayoría de los espacios en casa, tomando una de las paredes para darles más color con un diseño a rayas. Los muebles eran hechos a medida y ya se podían apreciar algunos juguetes para cuando fueran más grandes.

El lugar era perfecto para traer a las mellizas al mundo, la chica se giró para abrazar a su marido, tal como venía deseando al salir de la prisión. Se estremeció cuando Edward le acarició la espalda y besó la coronilla, podría llenarla de preguntas pero esperaba a que ella decidiera cuando fuera el momento.

—Arrugó la carta —murmuró. Él la abrazó más fuerte.

—¿Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de leerla? —preguntó Edward; ella asintió.

—Fue escalofriante, volver a tenerle frente a mí, tener que decirle que Annie todavía lo recuerda... pero a la vez fue impresionante cómo pude distinguir un sentimiento en sus ojos, verdaderamente ama a Annie. —Ambos se mostraban sorprendidos por las palabras—. Creo que arrugó la carta por impulsividad, los ojos le brillaron cuando vio el dibujo, a pesar que deseaba disimularlo. Al final dijo que no eran palabras de ella... tal vez intentaba negarlo.

—¿No quiso responder? —Bella negó.

—Tampoco quise insistir, mientras menos contacto, más quedará en el recuerdo... Solo decía que no podríamos olvidarlo, gritaba como un loco cuando me fui.

—No volverás a ese lugar, te lo prohíbo —sentenció Edward tomándola del rostro—. Fuiste muy valiente y, tal como has dicho, lo dejaremos en el recuerdo.

—Gracias por permitirme ir sola —dijo la chica con una sonrisa, acercándose para besarlo.

—No logré ni firmar los documentos que Tia tenía para mí, de solo pensar en qué estabas —confesó el hombre, obteniendo una risa de su mujer—. Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo, cariño.

Luego de darle un vistazo más al espacio, dar algunos comentarios y desear que el tiempo pasara rápido para conocer a sus hijas, dejaron el dormitorio para ir con Annie, quien se escuchaba desde la cocina gritando para que mamá probara sus galletas mágicas.

Se sentaron en la barra divertidos con todo el espectáculo que la pequeña creaba para demostrar que serían la cosa más buena que hubiesen probado en su vida, mejor que los platillos que salían del restaurante de Edward. Este rio asegurándole que sería cierto.

Al probarla, ambos festejaron a la cocinera porque estaban realmente buenas, sabiendo que Jessica había puesto de su mano para que así fuera. La niña se mostraba orgullosa pidiendo que sirvieran un vaso de leche tibia para cada uno porque, de esa forma, dormirían toda la noche. Mientras tanto, Bella recordó un asunto importante.

—¿Glenn y Robert?

—¡Fuimos por los abuelos al aeropuerto! ¡Me han traído a Olaf! Dice que le gustan los abrazos —respondió Annie, sin que se dirigieran a ella.

—Esme dice que lo único que se veía pasar era el muñeco gigante —comentó Edward tomando la mano de su mujer y llevándosela a los labios—. Decidieron quedarse una noche con su hija, así que mañana Laurent irá a buscar sus cosas para instalarlos en la habitación de la cabaña.

—¿Alejados de la mansión? —preguntó la chica preocupada.

—Créeme, agradecerán aquello —aseguró su marido.

—Edward tiene otra sorpresa... —dijo Annie con voz cantarina. Isabella miró al aludido, quien sonreía con entusiasmo—. ¡Dilo, dilo!

—Era una sorpresa, Annie —protestó el hombre sin dejar la sonrisa.

—¿Van a contarme? —preguntó Bella ansiosa.

—Mañana es el último día que iré a trabajar —anunció Edward, sorprendiendo a su esposa. Volvió a besarle la mano—. Te cuidaremos, mimaremos y amaremos mucho. Además, tenemos un viaje pendiente.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a viajar!

Gritó la niña con tanto entusiasmo, contagiando a todos los presentes. Isabella olvidó la compañía acercándose a su esposo para besarlo con adoración, no existía hombre más maravilloso que el suyo.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Estoy orgullosísima de Isabella, cada vez más fuerte para afrontar ciertos problemas, con el paso del tiempo ha crecido como persona, como mujer, demostrando que puede llegar tan lejos como su esposo. Con este capítulo he confirmado que es uno de mis personajes que admiro.

También agradezco que Edward la haya dejado ir sola, como que Sam la defendiera en silencio, manteniendo los límites. Creo que esta chica tiene el privilegio de rodearse de personas incondicionales, se ha ganado el respeto de muchos.

¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Gracias a _**Yoliki, Carmen Parcardo, prisjsr, jupy, Jade HSos, miop, rosy canul, Nanjeraly Acosta, Tata XOXO, LooreCullen, Isabella pia Cullen, AndyAndrea, Any, Nanda21, LauraECS, Brigitte, terewee, salyluna, cavendano13, Isis Janet, Dayis, Anónimo 1, Prisgpe, lauritacullenswan, yuriana, RAKL Gt, Ruthy, erizo ikki, Arce Losa, karolay28, cary, lu537, Anónimo 2, Sabrina, vardiles. T, Maria José Guerra, lexa0619, PattinsonSpain, IamGelly4, smed, Laura Katherine**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Infinitas gracias también a mi **staff** quienes me apoyan en esta travesía: LauraECS, administradora de Redes sociales, Jo Ulloa, Beta FFAD y Pía, administradora grupo Whatsapp.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta el próximo sábado!

Camilla Fava


	45. Capítulo 43: Desenlace

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ groups/1653701444852090/

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Firefly –**_ _Ed Sheeran (recomendada para el final del capítulo)_

 _ **(1)Cake by the beach**_ _– DNCE_

 _ **(2)Can't stop the feeling**_ _– Justin Timberlake_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 43: Desenlace**

.

Los encargados corrían de un lado a otro, maquilladores parecían trabajar a alta velocidad y, aun así, las modelos brillaban. Alice Whitlock procuraba estar en cada lugar al mismo tiempo, atenta a cada una de sus creaciones, que se encontraran en correcto estado, sin arrugas y en el orden establecido. Era asombroso cómo una mujer podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez sin que ni una hebra de cabello se saliera de su perfecto peinado.

Por otro lado, Isabella caminaba de un lado para otro en su camarín privado, las manos en su vientre abultado, sintiendo a sus inquietas hijas. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su marido, refiriéndose a las mellizas: _Si padecen lo mismo que su padre, estaremos perdidos, envejeceremos en poco tiempo_.

Un día, Carlisle, les comentó cómo había sido Edward dentro del vientre de su madre, era un bebé tan inquieto como las mellizas, Elizabeth tuvo que cambiar su horario de sueño, ya que su hijo no dejaba de moverse por las noches, solo se detenía al mediodía hasta el atardecer. Los doctores decían que llevaba el sueño cambiado, lo que tendría que regular una vez hubiese nacido.

La chica padecía esos mismos síntomas, solo que por lo menos, lograba dormir un par de horas en las noches, no las que deseaba, pero no era necesario cambiar sus horarios. Si bien, el doctor aseguraba que todo estaba en correcto orden y solo se trataba del embarazo y las ilusiones de tenerlos ya entre sus brazos.

Se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a la puerta, todos tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse a esa habitación hasta que fuera el momento. Sam hacía guardia, esperando la llegada de Annie, quien también participaría del desfile, como ansiaba la diseñadora. Se trataba de demasiada exposición ante los medios, no solo por su embarazo, sino que su hija y una ciudad nueva. Sí, exacto, no se encontraba en New York, sino que en Miami: sol, playa, arena y un soñado desfile al aire libre.

Olvidó todo cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Edward junto a Annie en sus brazos. Esta llevaba un gran sombrero, lentes oscuros para ocultarse, aunque era difícil cuando iba con un hombre reconocido en el mundo entero como el multimillonario más codiciado, ahora casado y con hijos.

Él iba bien arreglado, perfecto para ese evento: vaqueros desgastados, camisa blanca y una chaqueta a medida color crudo con un pañuelo en el bolsillo. Los zapatos eran negros semiformales y unos lentes oscuros estilo aviador. Iba muy a su estilo formal, pero acorde con el lugar.

—Creía que tenías prohibida la entrada —comentó Bella en forma de saludo, recibiendo gustosa un beso en los labios.

—A un Cullen nada se le niega, deberías saberlo —respondió Edward con una sonrisa, inclinando a su hija para que saludara a su madre—. Tu socia asegura que está todo perfecto y que debo tomar mi lugar.

—Mami, ¿Rosalie vendrá a maquillarme? —preguntó Annie quitándose el sombrero y los lentes, dejando esos hermosos ojos a la vista.

—Puedes llamarla, vendrá de inmediato —dijo Bella señalando su celular.

Aún se preguntaban de dónde había sacado esa personalidad, la niña hacía amistades o encantaba a la gente con tanta facilidad que sorprendía a cualquiera. Ya poseía a los guardaespaldas comiendo de su mano, y qué decir a todos los que trabajaban para sus padres. Tanto así, que Isabella tuvo que colocar fotografías a los contactos en su celular para que su hija pudiera llamarlos, todos parecían correr cuando escuchaban su voz angelical para cumplir cada uno de sus deseos. Especialmente Edward.

Era muy probable que, si seguían tan unidos, la pequeña tomaría las actitudes de su padre adoptivo, tendría grandes influencias en los medios y tal vez, tomaría en control de Entertainment Cullen logrando mejores acuerdos que los del empresario. ¡Y qué decir sobre los diamantes!

Bella rodó los ojos de solo pensarlo, no existía mujer más orgullosa de llevar esa piedra que su hija, el orgullo de Edward, definitivamente. Se giró hacia éste quien no dejaba de sonreír embobado por la niña.

—¿Vienes a desearme buena suerte? —Él se giró hacia su esposa con una sonrisa.

—No lo necesitas, en estos tres años has demostrado que la suerte no es lo tuyo, sino el éxito.

—Como siempre, muy halagador, señor Cullen —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, limpiando la solapa de su chaqueta.

—No hay de qué —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—, debo tomar mi puesto, quiero ver a mis cuatro mujeres brillar en la pasarela.

Sin previo aviso la besó intensamente, dejándola con las piernas como lana, buscando de dónde aferrarse para no caer desplomada mientras miraba a su hombre, quien dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Annie la que esperaba impaciente a que Rosalie contestara la llamada.

Sin decir nada, ni mirarlas, Edward salió del camarín arreglando su chaqueta, lo que la hizo sonreír, también le había afectado ese beso.

Una de las playas más conocidas de Miami era South Beach, donde casi todos los habitantes y visitantes tenían la obligación de pasar. Por lo que un desfile a pleno día era la sensación del momento, todos se detenían a curiosear o buscaban el mejor lugar para disfrutar del espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo en poco tiempo.

Cuando Isabella le contó a Alice la idea de su esposo de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, antes que nacieran las mellizas, ésta propuso la idea de cumplir su idea de una presentación libre, nada de elegancia, etiqueta, sino que un día festivo madre e hija, y nada mejor que en la playa. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que llamaron a sus contactos hasta lograr que les dieran un par de horas para privatizar un sector de la playa, donde sería la gran inauguración de los nuevos diseños para madres e hijas de la Boutique.

Varias personas fueron invitadas, y otras solicitaron poder presenciar ese espectáculo, no solo por el hecho que la señora Cullen junto a su hija estarían presentes, sino por el hecho de ser parte de esa nueva propuesta para la moda en el mundo.

Rosalie, como era de esperarse, se preocupó de la presentación. Se diseñó una pasarela donde tanto los invitados como las personas que pasaban pudieran disfrutar del evento. Las sillas fueron estratégicamente ubicadas, junto con toda la instrumentaria, la carpa donde se resguardaban las modelos con sus hijas y el equipo de sonido. Todo sería perfecto para ese día.

La única mujer embarazada sería Isabella, por lo que tendría el honor de modelar los diseños maternales, mientras que las demás serían las protagonistas de los diseños en combinación con los de sus hijas. Fue un gran logro contactar a grandes modelos que quisieran participar con sus primogénitas.

 **(1)** Es espectáculo comenzó a la hora asignada, los grandes críticos de moda se hallaban en sus lugares, la familia Cullen al completo y amigos, todos en sus puestos siendo fotografiados por toda la prensa y especialistas en estos eventos. Era fantástico apreciar cómo la gente se aglomeraba en sectores altos para poder disfrutar y ser partícipes del acontecimiento.

La música y las luces comenzaron su espectáculo antes de aparecer la primera pareja, madre e hija con un vestido en blanco y negro, corte en el busto y hasta la rodilla. Iban descalzas, el cabello al viento y bailando, tal como se enfrentarían a un día en la playa, no había formalidades ni rostros inexpresivos.

Era enternecedor ver a las pequeñas desfilar, primero con timidez, para luego soltarse y disfrutar junto a su madre, jugando, saltando y hasta saludando a los invitados.

Las siguientes iban con estilos para salir a lucir: pantalones de cuero, botas largas y unas originales chaquetas afelpadas. Llevaban un peinado alto y sus lentes oscuros, era genial escuchar a los asistentes hacer sonidos guturales por la belleza de las más pequeñas. Luego fue el turno de madre e hija más grandes, presentando un vestido blanco con diseños en rojo y negro, ambas bailaban con soltura invitando a todos a aplaudir mientras la música avanzaba.

Todos rompieron en risas cuando fueron sorprendidos, primero entró la madre con la postura de una modelo profesional, seria, bastante arreglada con un traje de pantalón y blusa, junto con un abrigo que se quitó en mitad de la pasarela, deteniéndose unos segundos. Lo que no esperaban, es que apareciera su hija con auriculares en sus orejas, con la misma vestimenta que su madre, solo que una falda corta, haciendo gestos que hizo hasta reír a la modelo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando Isabella y Annie aparecieron, iban vestidas de pantalón blanco y una camiseta a líneas negras y unos botines de flecos. Ambas llevaban lentes oscuros y el vientre de casi ocho meses deslumbraba, enterneciendo a los presentes, más cuando la chica bajó a la altura de su hija para que esta abrazara a sus hermanas.

Luego fue el turno de algo más formal, vestidos de corte recto para madre e hija, blancos adornados con una franca de flores primaverales, pintadas a mano con la tela. Causaron sensación madre e hija que llevaron unas faldas de corazones con blusas color turquesa, quienes, con mucha personalidad, se dedicaron a animar a todos, bailando y haciendo gestos.

 **(2)** Así siguieron pasando, vestidos de gasa que volaban con la brisa marina, las modelos no dejaban de sonreír y comentar lo bien que lo estaban pasando por primera vez en una presentación. Cuando las mujeres Cullen volvieron a pasar con unos vestidos de playa, los aplausos no se dejaron esperar, diseños hasta el suelo, el busto con rayas blancas y negras, para luego bajar en una falta turquesa que se mecía al viento. Ambas jugaban con sus lentes tornasol, mientras Isabella jugaba con un sombrero, coqueteando con su esposo quien no dejaba se reír.

Todas las modelos salieron a la pasarela con sus hijas de la mano o en brazos, recibiendo los aplausos correspondientes, todas menos Isabella que pasó sola dando las gracias al ser una de las socias de la marca, ya que su hija salió con Alice con el único modelo de gala que se hizo para la promoción. El diseño de ella era un peto en colores morados y piedras azules, junto con una falda larga de tul con el cinturón del mismo estilo que la parte de arriba. Annie llevaba lo mismo, solo que era una pieza entera.

Las tres se detuvieron al final de la pasarela haciendo pequeñas reverencias, agradeciendo a los presentes uniéndose a los aplausos, para luego devolverse y dar por finalizado el desfile.

Como fue en el primer evento, disfrutaban de una recepción para todos los invitados, donde podrían disfrutar de bebidas y algunos aperitivos. Las modelos también eran invitadas, quienes llevaban diseños que no fueron presentados esa mañana, pero que iban incorporados en la nueva temporada.

Isabella y Annie aparecieron con unos sencillos vestidos blancos junto con una chaquetilla de jeans sin mangas. Todos pedían un tiempo para hablarle, felicitarla por la nueva colección o por su embarazo, intentando sacarle información, en especial si eran niño o niña, sin saber que, dentro de ese vientre, había más que uno.

La niña fue la primera en avistar a Edward, quien la recibió en volada haciendo que gritara de emoción, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Isabella aseguraba haber escuchado unos cuántos flashes. Ella recibió un beso en la frente y felicitaciones al oído, como promesas de un mejor encuentro entre sus bocas cuando no hubiese tantos observando. Se sonrojó bajando la mirada para evitar que se comentara más de lo necesario sobre ellos.

Los señores Masen fueron los primeros en permanecer a su lado, protegiendo a la embarazada como llevaban haciendo desde su llegada. Todos se alojaban en el departamento de la pareja encontrando que era un buen momento para pasar en familia.

Poco después fueron invadidos por sus amigos, con quienes se quedaron un tiempo más antes de retirarse, justificando que Isabella no podía exponerse mucho tiempo ante los paparazzi. Todos los Cullen se retiraron, dejando el protagonismo para la diseñadora quien no dejaba de quedar entre entrevistas de importantes revistas que deseaban una exclusiva.

Ya en el departamento, cada uno fue a su habitación, menos Annie, quien deseaba disfrutar con sus padres y sus hermanas. A pesar que su cuarto en esa ciudad era moderno y equipado con todo lo que deseaba, prefería estar acompañada y mimada.

Al igual que todas las casas adquiridas por Edward, uno de los dormitorios era remodelado para recibir a la pequeña, todo en colores violeta: las paredes, las ropas de cama y adornos. A un lado de la cama se implementó un pequeño escritorio para que dibujara y siguiera creando sus hermosas obras, y sobre esta un espacio con dos silloncitos donde podría ver sus cuentos favoritos. A este espacio se accedía por una escalera detrás del respaldo de la cama. Todo espacialmente para la princesa del imperio.

Sin embargo, los últimos tres días, estuvo usando el sillón cama que se encontraba a un lado de la cama matrimonial en el dormitorio principal, alegando que ese cuarto era para cuando hubiese dos cunas, así las tres hermanas estarían siempre unidas. Obviamente Edward haría lo imposible porque fuera así.

Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su esposa luego de excusarse, aprovecharía mientras ellas descansaban, para trabajar un poco en el despacho. Bella asintió a la vez que se le cerraban los ojos del agotamiento.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Se aferró la cabeza con ambas manos despeinando aún más su cabello, los números dentro de los gráficos o los resultados no eran muy alentadores. En otras circunstancias, hace tres años atrás, no hubiese hecho problema alguno para tomar sus cosas, llamar a su piloto privado y dirigirse a Europas, sin tener que dar aviso de ello, ni excusarse. No obstante, ahora era diferente, tenía una familia tras suyo, una esposa a punto de dar a luz, a quien ni muerto dejaría sola, aunque se lo rogaran. Solo le quedaba solucionar desde su portátil y enviando a Jasper para que alguno de los socios estuviera presente.

A su lado el celular vibraba, en el identificador decía el nombre de uno de sus socios, justamente de quien pasaba por su mente. Contesto rápidamente la llamada.

— _¿Has visto el informe?_ —preguntó Jasper en la otra línea.

—Eso estoy revisando, ¿quieres que nos juntemos? Puedo ir al hotel. —Su socio rio.

— _No creo que Isabella esté feliz con ello, o por lo menos Alice no se lo tomará bien, hoy es su día y quiere celebrar. Tal vez mañana_ —contestó Jasper; Edward negó.

—Mañana le prometí a Annie llevarla a la playa y a la feria.

— _¿Así que esa es la vida de familia? ¿Lo llevas bien?_ —Fue turno del empresario para reír.

—¿Te refieres de ser el soltero más codiciado, al amante fiel y ahora casi padre de tres hijas? Voy bien.

— _Debo admitir que nunca imaginé verte en esa posición, pensé que morirías virgen_ —bromeó su socio, haciéndolo reír.

—Pensaba lo mismo, pero ya vez como da vueltas la vida.

— _Encontraremos una solución sin que ninguno tenga que ir_ —dijo Jasper volviendo al tema principal.

—Sí, lo sé... nos vemos.

Luego de cortar la llamada volvió a fijarse en los números en la pantalla. Los números de producción eran bajos, no se logró cosechar la cantidad estimada, lo que daba números rojos en la inversión. Sin embargo, era la primera reserva, siempre había gastos, al igual que el primer hotel que puso.

Iba a tomar el celular para hacer algunos llamados cuando su padre y abuelo interrumpieron tomando asiento en el sillón blanco a un lado de su escritorio con vista a la bahía. Los miró de reojo intentando volver al trabajo.

—Al parecer las mujeres de esta familia han decidido tomar una siesta —comentó Robert con una amplia sonrisa, descansando los brazos sobre el respaldo—, podríamos hacer algo las tres generaciones.

—Lo siento, abuelo, debo trabajar —respondió Edward cortante.

—Acabo de tener un _dejá vu_ , ¿lo sentirte, Carlisle? Volví a escuchar a mi nieto malhumorado de hace unos años, ese que sólo pensaba en trabajar. —Carlisle rio entre dientes sin hacer comentarios—. ¿Qué anda mal para que estés así? ¿Isabella no ha querido tener relaciones para festejar? ¿O mi querida bisnieta está interponiéndose? Podría hacer algo al respecto...

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó el más joven girándose con los ojos abiertos de la vergüenza, mientras los dos sentados en el sillón reían.

—Sí, ya lo sé, no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos.

Edward se giró volviendo al trabajo, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus parientes, aun cuando ellos no dejaban el tema, murmurando como si creyeran que de esa manera no escucharía estando a solo unos pasos de ellos.

Los observó de reojo, Carlisle y Robert se llevaban muy bien, desde que el primero se había presentado como novio de Elizabeth, o cuando pidió a Esme la mano en matrimonio. Admiraba la relación que tenían, pensando en que su padre se relacionó con las dos hijas del matrimonio, cambiando una por la otra, como un premio de consuelo. No se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si Annie o cualquiera de las mellizas pasara por algo así.

—¿Han pensado en algún nombre para las niñas? —interrumpió Robert. Edward negó.

—No.

—¿Tienes alguna idea en mente? —El nieto suspiró.

—No.

—¿Es tan terrible el problema que no puedes conversar con tu abuelo, jovencito? ¿Cuántos millones estás perdiendo? No creo que eso haga problemas en tu cuenta bancaria —insistió el mayor del clan. Edward se giró.

—Bien, aquí me tienes, ¿qué deseas, abuelo?

—Solo tener un momento entre hombres... pronto desearás esto, viviendo entre puras mujeres.

—Robert, no lo presiones —sugirió Carlisle, mirando a su hijo con expresión de disculpa.

—¿Por qué aceptaste que mi padre estuviera con tus hijas?

Acababa de hacer la pregunta sin anestesia. No era la mejor manera, pero era una interrogante que llevaba rondándole desde mucho tiempo, y ahora que era padre, parecía afectarle mucho más.

Se sorprendió que a su abuelo no parecía molestarle su arrebato, como al contrario con Carlisle que demostraba incomodidad ante el tema, como si él también se hubiese hecho esa pregunta toda su vida, sin obtener respuesta. Robert sonrió, llevó una mano a su cabello para ordenarse las hebras canas que se escapaban de su peinado.

—Porque es un buen hombre, y se merecía una segunda oportunidad —respondió con naturalidad.

Padre e hijo lo miraron fijamente sin poder creer en sus palabras y la calma con que abordaba el tema. El protagonista soltó una carcajada acomodándose en su puesto, colocando los codos sobre sus piernas, llevando su peso hacia adelante.

—No negaré que no pasó por mi mente evitarlo, aunque Carlisle nunca tuvo la culpa de lo ocurrido —refiriéndose a ese hecho en particular.

—Robert... —interrumpió Carlisle; su suegro lo detuvo.

—No comiences, Carlisle, ya hemos hablado de aquello y Edward ya no es un niño que no puede enterarse de lo que hablamos. Podrás culparte de no haber puesto más ojo en lo que hacía mi hija con mi nieto, lo cual no es tu culpa que las cosas hayan llegado hasta ese límite. Tal vez hubiese sido peor si intervenías. —El hombre mayor tomó un gran trago de aire, para luego fijarse en los dos hombres—. Si fuera por eso, deberían culparme a mí por no darme cuenta de su enfermedad a tiempo y así, haberte advertido antes de querer casarte con ella... Tal vez fue mi culpa no abrirte los ojos, para que supieras que tu verdadero amor no era mi hija Beth, sino que era Esme. ¿Crees que no de daba cuenta cómo la mirabas?

Tanto Edward como Carlisle se quedaron de piedra al escuchar tal confesión, ese tema jamás lo habían tocado, era tabú hablar de ello en casa. Carlisle se sentía demasiado culpable como para hacer revivir esos momentos a su hijo, a pesar que eran las recomendaciones de casi todos los psicólogos. Y ahora, Robert quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Éste miró a su nieto.

—Tu padre es de esos pocos hombres honrados que existen en este mundo, somos una familia que viene del norte del país; Seattle es una ciudad grande, pero su gente es honesta, comprometidos y por ello acepté a Carlisle con los brazos abiertos. Es una persona en quien puedes confiar, creo que de los pocos abogados que no miente en sus casos. Cuando me dijo que amaba a Elizabeth y que tenía las mejores intenciones, sabía que era cierto, aunque no podía obviar el hecho que con Esme eran muy amigos y esas miradas decían más que amistad.

—¿Por qué dejaste que se casara con mi madre y luego con Esme? —cuestionó Edward, atento a la narración. Robert se encogió de hombros.

—Todos cometemos errores. Pensé que solo era imaginación mía que Carlisle sentía algo más fuerte por Esme que por Beth, especialmente cuando dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada de ti... Los ojos de los dos brillaban a tal extremo que creí en todas sus palabras y fui feliz por ellos. Como también estuve triste cuando tomaron rumbo a New York. No solo se alejaba una de mis hijas, sino que los ojos de mi hija menor se apagaban.

—Eso no lo sabía —susurró Carlisle bajando la mirada. Robert le tomó del hombro regalándose una sonrisa.

—Si supuestas cuantas cosas me hizo callar... Tranquilo, Esme era feliz que fueras feliz, más cuando conoció a su sobrino. Ese mismo año se enteró que no podía quedar embarazada, por ello sintió tanto apego por ti, Edward. Creo que las cosas ocurren por algo... estamos predestinados a ayudar a otros —finalizó el mayor mirando por la ventana.

—Mamá me ayudó... ahora ayudo a Annie —murmuró su reflexión, más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

—Cuando Esme tomó la decisión de ayudar a Carlisle a curarte, mientras todos estábamos destrozados por el daño que te ocasionaron y la muerte de Elizabeth, supe que era su momento, ahora todos podrían ser felices. No me extrañó que demoraran tan poco en enamorarse y decidieran crear una familia —dijo Robert con una sonrisa—. Así que ahora es tú turno, muchacho. El destino te ha dado el camino para enamorarte, para ayudar a una niña que necesita de un padre, de alguien que la ame incondicionalmente, al igual que a Isabella. Se merecen uno al otro.

—No lo supe hasta hace poco —confesó, como si deseara contarles sobre su matrimonio arreglado.

—Lo sé, Edward, también lo he notado.

Miró a su abuelo con sorpresa, podía ver en sus ojos que sabía toda la verdad, no como en los de Carlisle que parecía pensar en su propia vida pasada. Tal vez Robert siempre supo que no amó a su mujer en un principio, y ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

Era extraño, pero saber que alguien más sabía su secreto le hacía sentir su cuerpo más liviano, alguien entendía su manera de actuar, porqué decidió pagar para hacer felices a otros, sin pensar en su propia armonía. Sin detenerse en que luego también sería parte fundamental de su vida.

No se sorprendieron de Glenn cuando apareció exigiendo una tarde en familia para festejar el éxito del desfile de su nieta adoptiva, dando gritos para despertar a todo y mover a los hombres para que las mimaran. Edward rio por lo bajo, olvidó los números, los correos pendientes, cualquier llamado, para centrarse en su familia.

Le dio un abrazo a su padre y otro a su abuelo, para luego salir del despacho luego de besar a su abuela en la mejilla sorprendiéndola, y recorrer el pasillo donde se hallaban las mujeres de su vida. Deseaba mimarlas de por vida, demostrarles cuán importantes eran para él.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

A pesar de ser dos ciudades con movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día, volver a la Gran Manzana era extraño, demasiado movimiento, cemento y personas trajeadas en comparación con las hermosas playas, personas corriendo en la mañana por la pasarela o todos con una sonrisa yendo a trabajar.

Solo llevaban dos semanas y sentía que deseaba volver a Miami y tener a sus hijas en esa región. No obstante, Edward quería que su médico de cabecera estuviera lo más cerca posible, por si el parto deseaba adelantarse.

La Boutique esos días residía siempre con público por lo que, a petición de Alice, no se aparecía muy seguido a lo menos que fuera necesario, no era bueno en su estado tener que soportar a mujeres envidiosas o que solo deseaban una noticia de buena fuente para divulgarla en tan solo un segundo.

Su esposo, por otro lado, quien había asegurado que podría tomarse esos meses de vacaciones para estar juntos, ahora se encontraba en Entertainment Cullen discutiendo sobre los viñedos, haciendo negocios con otras plantaciones para obtener la producción necesaria y así complementarla con la cosecha propia. Decía que no quería hacerlo desde casa para estresarla, por lo que se iba un par de horas y luego volvía a casa para pasar la tarde en familia.

Las mellizas no dejaban de moverse, a pesar que su doctor decía que ya pronto encajarían para comenzar el proceso de dilatación y contracciones más seguidas. En caso contrario procederían a una cesaría, lo que era muy probable al ser dos. Bella insistía que no sería necesario, podría dar a luz naturalmente sin bisturí ni cosas afiladas a parte de la epidural.

Los días comenzaban a ser más fríos, los días calurosos quedaban atrás y como estaba diagnosticado, las mellizas llegarían entrando al invierno. Su marido se preocupó que la mansión tuviera la mejor calefacción para recibirlas, así evitar cambios de temperatura y pudieran estar en cualquier lugar de la casa. Hasta tenía la idea en mente de cambiar los autos para asegurar cualquier necesidad de las bebés.

Era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, más cuando Glenn y Robert intervenían a favor de él y Annie apoyaba a su padre. Ella y Esme eran las únicas que insistían en que no debían sobreprotegerlas o las consecuencias, si enfermaban, sería peor que un resfriado común.

Los abuelos jugaban con Annie cuando recibió un mensaje de Edward a su celular: _Estoy enredado con documentos, ¿podría mi hermosa mujer ayudarme?_ Sonrió como una adolecente, adoraba cuando le pedía ayuda, cuando recordaba que podía ser su par, confiando todo su imperio en ella. Rápidamente le respondió que estaría lo más pronto posible.

Agradeció que Harry estuviera cerca para informarle que saldría a la empresa y pedirle que avisara a Sam. Solo iría ella, por lo que no era necesario preparar el auto con las cosas de su hija. El mayordomo hizo una reverencia dirigiéndose al exterior, ella fue a su cuarto para arreglarse.

Se arregló el cabello y se puso unos pendientes de diferentes círculos conectados, incrustados en pequeños diamantes. Llevaba un delicado vestido color crema, una primera capa de algodón para su piel sensible y sobre esta un hermoso encaje con un cinturón de la misma tela sobre el vientre. Era tan delicado que la hacía sentir radiante, más con el fino abrigo del mismo color para refugiarse del frío.

Avisó en la sala de su paseo y que volvería con Edward para la cena, Sam la esperaba en la entrada con el deportivo que le había regalado su esposo para San Valentín. Tomó el puesto del copiloto ya que su estado le imposibilitaba conducir mientras su guardaespaldas se aseguraba que llevara el cinturón de seguridad antes de partir.

Demoraron un poco más de lo esperado debido al tráfico que encontraron al ingresar al centro de la ciudad. Isabella pidió que aparcara frente al edificio, subiría por la entrada principal en vez de bajar al estacionamiento privado, luego volvería con su esposo, por lo que el deportivo podría volver a casa. Sam asintió, se detuvo, le ayudó a bajar y quedaron en reencontrarse en poco tiempo.

Saludó a las recepcionistas y guardias, dirigiéndose a los ascensores privados. Se sorprendió al no ver a Laurent, si bien, pensó en que estaría arriba con algún recado de su jefe, debía estar muy aproblemado para necesitar de tanta ayuda, o las cosas no iban como le comentó esa mañana.

Se dirigió a Tia y Angela al salir del elevador, e informó que pasaría directamente a la oficina de su esposo, deteniéndose cuando la voz de la asistente personal le explicó que no se encontraba solo. Cuando se giró, percibió un cierto nerviosismo, el cual aumentó cuando apareció alguien tras ella.

Al darse la vuelta, se sorprendió de ver a Garrett con una sonrisa acercándose con un paso lento, pero seguro, parecía muy confiado de su persona, especialmente después del último enfrentamiento entre ellos. Frunció el ceño antes de enfrentarlo.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen, qué sorpresa tenerla por estos lados... más cuando está... —El hombre miró el vientre abultado—, muy avanzada.

—Edward me ha llamado —explicó, no muy segura de porqué se justificaba ante él.

—Oh, qué extraño, no me ha dicho eso cuando me pidió que lo dejara solo.

No sabía si era su estado o verdaderamente creía en sus palabras. Sintió que algo no andaba bien, no debía confiar en ese hombre, pero su mente no funcionaba como la mujer que era ahora, todo parecía muy confuso, más cuando intentó avanzar y Garrett se lo impidió.

—Sal de mi camino —dijo entre dientes. Él sonrió satisfecho.

—No creo que sea bueno que interrumpa, señora Cullen.

—Córrete de una vez —insistió, logrando que el hombre se moviera levantando las manos sin perder la sonrisa.

—Señora Cullen, es mejor...

No escuchó las últimas palabras de Tia, solo deseaba llegar rápidamente a la oficina de presidencia y ver por sus propios ojos lo que ocurría. No tocó a la puerta, solamente abrió llevándose una gran sorpresa, sintió su garganta apretarse, la bilis subiendo queriendo hacerla vomitar todo lo comido en casa, como sintiendo una pequeña contracción, llevándose las manos al vientre, intentando protegerla de la visión ante ella.

Edward se hallaba sentado en su escritorio, con una sonrisa traviesa, esa que le daba a ella cuando deseaba conquistarla hace un tiempo atrás... esa que solo usaba con ella. No obstante, era otra mujer quien la recibía y no se trataba de Vanessa, era esa rubia que había traído Garrett para atormentarla, y bien que lo hacía en ese momento. Ella tocaba el brazo de su esposo mientras inclinaba sobre el escritorio, de seguro dándole un buen avistamiento de sus pechos.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía, estaba dispuesta a tirarse sobre ella, demostrarle que ese no era su territorio y que debía correr si no quería morir en el intento. Sin embargo, debía comportarse como la emperatriz que era, una mujer respetada por todo. Carraspeó un par de veces hasta llamar la atención de ambos, ella no parecía temerle al no incorporarse, no como Edward quien rápidamente se echó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos asustados.

—¿Un tema importante que resolver?

—Cariño, no es lo que piensas — _¡Qué respuesta más obvia!_ Pensó Isabella.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella. Estábamos aclarando algunos temas referentes al proyecto que aceptaste —habló la rubia sin perder esa sínica sonrisa.

—Primero, no te he dado autorización para llamarme por mi nombre. Segundo, por favor retírate que necesito hablar con MÍ esposo.

—Sí, señora Cullen —respondió la mujer alejándose del escritorio, mirando por última vez al empresario—. Luego seguiremos con la plática, Edward.

Estaba segura que la estrangularía si no fuera por los ocho meses de embarazo, pasó tan cerca de ella que hasta su perfume le dio nauseas. Si bien, no perdió de vista los ojos verdes asustados frente a ella. Edward parecía no poder moverse de su asiento, firmemente aferrado a los apoyabrazos, precavido de cualquier movimiento.

—¿Así que éste era el problema? ¿Necesitabas alejarla?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, cariño...

—¡No me llames así! —Le interrumpió, logrando que el hombre se sobresaltara.

—¿Podrías explicarme a qué te refieres y porqué estás aquí?

Comenzaba a entender que todo era una horrible jugada de cierta persona, pero su mente irracional de embarazada no la dejaba concentrarse, deseaba sacarle los ojos tanto a su esposo como a la rubia entrometida. Necesitaba venganza. Respiró hondo.

—Me enviaste un mensaje diciéndome que viniera a ayudarte.

—No es cierto, no he tomado mi celular —aseguró Edward, por fin levantándose de su asiento—. He estado respondiendo llamados desde el número fijo, Garrett... —Bien, al parecer llegaba a la misma conclusión—. Cariño...

—Le entregaste tu teléfono, ¿cierto? Así pudo enviarme eso y dejarte a solas con esa... ¡Agh! —gritó Isabella con frustración—. ¡¿Qué hacía sobre tu escritorio?!

—Bella, no es lo que piensas...

—¡Entonces explícame! ¡Por favor, explícame antes que me vuelva loca! —exclamó la chica.

—Al parecer fruncía el ceño mientras trabajaba, Garrett dijo que iría por unos cafés y Kate apareció de la nada frente a mí diciendo que perdía mi atractivo con el ceño fruncido... —Intentó explicar, pero su mujer le interrumpió.

—¡Estabas sonriendo!

—Bella, cariño, debes calmarte...

—¡No me pidas que me calme! Has caído en la trampa, ambos hemos sido unos estúpidos. ¿Por qué sonreías? —preguntó un poco más calmada, tomando su lado racional.

—Debí sonreír por los nervios, sabes que nunca he tenido una mujer cerca, a excepción de ti.

Tenía razón, debía concentrarse en sus palabras, no es sus hormonas, él no se acercaba a mujeres, no podía por su pasado, solo logró derribar sus murallas con ella y con mucho esfuerzo. Tomó su vientre, sintiendo a las pequeñas moverse, como si desearan decirle que creyera en las palabras de su padre, él no la engañaría.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que sintió a Edward junto a ella, dejó que la abrazara, disfrutando del calor. Se le escapó un suspiro antes de mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes, él decía la verdad, no la estaba engañando. Asintió para explicarle que creía en su palabra, rodeó el cuerpo de su marido para disfrutar del abrazo, colocándose de lado para que la barriga no molestara.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó Edward en un susurro. Ella asintió—. ¿Vamos a casa?

—¿No debes seguir trabajando? —Le gustó recibir un beso de respuesta.

—Nada es más importante que tú y mi familia. Luego solucionaremos esto. Vamos.

—Primero necesito ir al baño.

El empresario asintió, le dio un beso, él fue hacia su escritorio para ordenar mientras esperaba a que ella hiciera sus necesidades. Isabella entró en el baño privado dentro de la oficina, se miró al espejo asegurándose de estar presentable para salir de ahí con la cabeza en alto, asegurándole a todos que seguía tan fuerte como siempre.

Como ya era costumbre y su doctor confirmó, no dejaba de ir al baño, su vejiga era presionada por sus hijas, por lo que no aguantaba mucho. Con dificultad se subió el vestido y se sentó. Esta vez no fue como siempre, sintió que algo explotaba a penas sentarse, como si un río pasara entre sus piernas; eso definitivamente no podía ser pis. Asustada llamó a Edward quien apareció rápidamente.

—Creo que ya vienen, he rompido fuente.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Fueron casi siete horas de espera, la primera bebé en posición estaba lista, pero la segunda no parecía ayudar en el proceso, por lo que decidieron esperar un tiempo antes de llevarla a pabellón. Fue el tiempo más largo y ansioso que vivieron en sus vidas.

Edward se mostraba demasiado preocupado, preguntando a cada momento si era apropiado pasar rápidamente a cesárea en vez de esperar, aunque el doctor Farris insistía en que podrían salir por parto natural si dejaban que fuera a su tiempo.

Fue así, como luego de seis horas, una dilatación de nueve centímetros y las dos bebés preparadas, llegaron al mundo dos hermosas niñas de dos kilos y medio, tan pequeñas que daba temor tomarlas, más para el padre quien las recibió y cortó el cordón umbilical, luego de todo el esfuerzo realizado por la madre.

Ahora se encontraban en una habitación exclusiva, rodeados de los seres queridos más cercanos, custodiados por los guardaespaldas, asegurándose que nadie pasara los límites establecidos por el hospital y las órdenes del señor Cullen.

Annie dormía en el sofá, agotada de esperar a sus hermanitas, por lo que ella se llevaría la sorpresa cuando abriera los ojos y descubriera que el vientre de su madre ya no era tan abultado y una cuna era ocupada por dos hermosas muñecas para jugar.

—Son hermosas —dijo Esme admirándolas con ternura en sus ojos.

—Igual que su madre —aseguró Edward a un costado de su esposa, sin soltarle la mano desde que ingresaron a la habitación.

—Creo que se parecen a ti, tienen algunos rasgos —comentó Bella casi en un susurro, como si temiera hablar más fuerte y despertare el dulce sueño de sus tres hijas.

—Creo que es hora de retirarnos y los dejemos descansar —dijo Robert acercándose a su esposa quien asentía. Se detuvo en su nieto—. ¿Deseas que nos llevemos a Annie? —Edward negó.

—No, nos quedaremos aquí, ustedes vayan a descansar, ya es de madrugada.

—Regresaremos luego —aseguró Carlisle abrazando a su hijo—, serás el mejor padre que exista, lo sé —susurró a su oído.

—Gracias —respondió Edward regalándole una sonrisa.

Cuando quedaron solos, se dedicaron a mirar a sus bebés recién nacidas, no tenían más que un par de horas, pero ya empezaban a cambiar la vida de ambos. No podían esperar a llevarlas a casa y comenzar a construir una historia, una gran familia que buscaría traer tanta felicidad como fuera posible, luego de tanta tristeza.

Bella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando los de su marido se posaron el su cabello. Se aferró a un brazo de este, demostrándole cuán fuerte eran sus sentimientos, se agradecían en silencio ese brillo en sus vidas. Ese era el comienzo de algo importante, de una etapa que cambiaría la perspectiva de todo, los haría crecer y recordar qué era lo más importante en la vida.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Bella alzando la mirada; él sonrió.

—Muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **¡SÍ, NACIERON!**

El tiempo debía pasar para lograr que las nenas nacieran, por eso no lograba actualizar... (sí, Camilla, busca una excusa más creíble).

En realidad, ya muchas lo saben, y pido disculpas, el trabajo, al terminar un semestre en la educación en Chile, es agotador, no tengo tiempo más que para dormir y volver a trabajar. Así que tiempo que logro libre, lo uso para escribir.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Un capítulo aceptable?

A mí me encantó, era exactamente lo que deseaba escribir, solo espero no decepcionarlos.

Gracias a _**Yoliki, LauraECS, ang3lpop, Isabella pia Cullen, Rosy Canul, lauritacullenswan, Annie Cullen Massen, Manligrez, miop, Any, Tsuruga Lia1412, Anónimo 1, Brigitte, cavendano13, TataXOXO, dracullen, Jade HSos, ashleyswan, katyta94, LooreCullen, IamGelly4, Anónimo 2, cary, Anónimo 3, Bethie- 23, Siu JMoreno, MARTAMT, greciasarai. huertaparra, jupy, Little Whitiee, katyta94, yerugami21, beky09, smed, Laura Katherine, GLORIACULLEN, caritoreh, LalhizGarcia, lu537, Anónimo 4, florcitacullen1, Susanaarioss, Nadia616, Yami. AcMe, atenaschan, 13love81, lili316, Anónimo 5, veronica. yanez. 79, sheila0908, Love forever64, Kainita, avanny**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Infinitas gracias también a mi **staff** quienes me apoyan en esta travesía: LauraECS, administradora de Redes sociales, Jo Ulloa, Beta FFAD y Pía, administradora grupo Whatsapp.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land** , donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Camilla Fava


	46. Capítulo 44: Cambios en la tabla

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: One Last Night –**_ _Vaults_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 44: Cambios en la tabla**

.

Gimieron aferrados a ese abrazo, no deseando separarse por el resto de la noche. Sentían que no llevaban nada durmiendo, aunque tenían justificación para ello. Rieron por lo bajo cuando no pudieron seguir ignorando lo inevitable, se miraron a los ojos, Edward la besó para luego separarse y afirmar que iba él.

En solo un mes sus vidas daban un gran giro, no solo por el hecho que la familia aumentaba, sino porque ahora eran otros los horarios para seguir. Dormir cada tres horas o menos, olvidarse de noches para descansar porque las mellizas se encargaban de recordarles que eso no existía cuando decidieron traerlas al mundo. Sin embargo, debían admitir que no molestaban nada para ser dos, siempre durmiendo y no se quejaban más que para comer, como era el caso.

Optaron por tenerlas el primer mes en el dormitorio principal, adquirieron dos cunas desarmables, donde descansaban ahora. El pediatra aseguraba que no era por las bebés, sino para simplificarles un poco esa nueva rutina en sus vidas. A pesar de esto, ya habían conversado sobre llevarlas a su dormitorio que solo se hallaba a una puerta del suyo y hacían un buen trabajo en coordinar los turnos.

Edward no regresaba a la empresa desde el nacimiento de sus hijas, pasaba en casa ayudando con las pequeñas y distrayendo a Annie, quien deseaba estar a cada segundo con su madre. La palabra celos comenzaba a adherirse al vocabulario de los padres, especialmente cuando Bella debía amamantar, la niña quería permanecer ahí, muy pegada a mamá para evitar que sus hermanas fueran el centro de atención.

Era en esos momentos o cuando las princesas dormían, cuando el empresario volvía a tomar el mando de su imperio; eso sí, al leve quejido, se olvidaba de todo para estar presente y ser de ayuda.

Llevó primero a una para acomodarla sobre el almohadón especial y que amamante con mayor facilidad, luego llevó a la segunda, ayudando a que ambas se aferraran a un pezón. Sonrió cuando las vio succionar con ansiedad, besó a su esposa y se sentó a esperar tomando su celular para usar el tiempo. Eran las tres de la mañana, nadie funcionaría a esa hora, solo aquellos que necesitaban trabajar horas extras, pero podía revisar el correo mientras tanto.

Soltó una risa que sobresaltó a las bebés por lo que se disculpó mientras le mostraba una imagen a Bella, quien también deseaba soltar una carcajada.

—Ya me sorprendía que no fuéramos portada de alguna revista —dijo Edward contemplando la imagen en su correo.

—Especialmente de esa revista —puntualizó la chica, recibiendo otro beso.

—Sales hermosa.

—Tú pareces embobado con tus herederas —dijo mirando las dos portadas de la revista New York.

La edición especial traía dos portadas, cada una con uno cargando a una de las mellizas. Fue el día en que las presentaron en sociedad, donde todos se enteraron que eran dos princesas para agregar a la familia, dando de qué hablar. No solo porque fuera un embarazo múltiple y nadie lo notara, sino porque el hombre más codiciado del país, ahora felizmente casado, disfrutaba de tres hijas con quien compartir su negocio.

Algunos periódicos se cuestionaban si habría un heredero, otros se preguntaban si Annie sería parte del testamento ahora que tenía hijas de su propia sangre. Edward cada vez que veía en los ojos de Bella alguna expresión de tristeza, le recordaba que todas eran por igual, las tres eran sus hijas, sin importar si venían de él o solo las criaría, las amaba por igual. Y lo había demostrado con honores ese mes.

No hacía diferencia alguna, es más, estaba segura que pasaba mayor tiempo con Annie que con las bebés, asegurándole a la niña que no dejaría de ser la princesa de cualquiera en la familia. Era el mejor padre que pudo elegir para su hija, jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

—¿Cuándo daremos sus nombres? —Bella se sorprendió con la pregunta. Sonrió.

—¿Estás ansioso por ello? —cuestionó; él asintió.

—Es importante...

—Pensé que lo guardaríamos un tiempo más para nosotros —se sentía llena cuando recibía besos de su marido.

—Por mí lo mantendría en secreto de por vida, pero cuando mis padres y abuelos insisten, me pone ansioso.

—¿Has ido con Susan? —bromeó la chica recibiendo un ceño fruncido que no era otra cosa que un intento de parecer molesto.

—Qué bromista... Aunque no sería mala idea.

Dejaron de hablar cuando una de las bebés se soltó del pecho, cayendo dormida inmediatamente. Edward se encargó de tomarla, intentar sacarle algún eructo para llevarla a su cuna. Cuando procuró que estuviera dormida se volvió a su mujer, quien terminaba con la siguiente.

—Esta noche las llevaremos a su dormitorio —Bella asintió.

—Creo que será más difícil para nosotros que para ellas —rieron por lo bajo.

—Doy fe de ello.

Cuando ambas dormían plácidamente, volvieron a su posición inicial, antes de ser interrumpidos, abrazados en medio de la gran cama, disfrutando del calor que se entregaban. Era momento de dormir un par de horas hasta que despertaran pidiendo nuevamente leche.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Llevaba a una de sus hijas en los brazos mientras Rosalie la miraba detenidamente, esperando esa ansiada respuesta.

—Deberías aprovechar esas portadas.

—¿No es muy pronto? —preguntó asustada. Su mano derecha negó.

—Creo que mientras antes, mejor, los dejaran de molestar si dan la información que desean. Mientras esperen otro tiempo, más los tendremos fuera de la residencia —explicó la rubia mientras observaba su tablet con la revista digital—. Si dieran la exclusiva, no habrá nada que hablar hasta que las mellizas caminen.

En eso llevaba razón, no dejarían de atosigar hasta que se les diera la información, siempre sería así, desde el momento que aceptó formar una familia con Edward. Miró hacia donde estaba el estudio de su marido, como si creyera que así aparecería de la nada. Debía ser paciente, solo necesitaba ir por unos papeles y lo tendría nuevamente en casa.

A pesar de ser una residencia privada, donde solo los propietarios obtenían acceso por código, algunos paparazzi lograron evadir la seguridad y se detenían en algún lugar estratégico para poder fotografiar cualquier cosa que saliera o entrara de la mansión Cullen. Debían tener millones de fotografías de Edward y Annie, también de familiares y amigos, pero ninguna de ella con los bebés, esto porque se les tenía prohibida la salida hasta que las pequeñas fueran maduras, un poco más grandes y tomaran peso.

El pediatra hacía las consultas a domicilio, cada quince días iba a monitorearlas, procurar que la leche materna las hiciera subir de peso y que estuvieran saludables, y qué decir sobre responder las mil preguntas del señor Cullen.

Ahora Rosalie proponía terminar con ese acoso, poder tener unos meses de tranquilidad para criar a sus hijas, hasta que fueran un poco independientes, donde los reporteros volverían a interferir. No era una mala idea, así como cuando las presentaron al salir del hospital, unas cuantas fotografías, Edward habló sobre lo bien que fue el parto y la recuperación de su esposa y listo. Ahora deberían dar un poco de detalles a la revista New York, calmar las aguas. Miró a su mano derecha.

—Lo hablaré con Edward.

—Perfecto —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa—, ahora vamos con la fundación. Tyler ha propuesto una salida pedagógica para los niños, trabajar la historia de Estados Unidos...

Le gustaba esos cambios de tema, su amiga era experta en ellos, sabía perfectamente cómo trabajar con ella para no agobiarla. Estuvieron un tiempo trabajando mientras disfrutaban la tranquilidad suficiente para centrarse en esas cosas, ahora que Annie veía su película favorita y las mellizas dormían profundamente, una al lado de la otra.

Tal como lo prometió, su marido apareció por la sala con algunos documentos en la mano. Le dio un beso en la frente para después acercarse a sus hijas, saludó a Rosalie y preguntó por Annie. Bella sin perder la sonrisa le dijo que la niña estaba en la sala de cine viendo _Aventura Congelada_ , Edward asintió tomando esa dirección luego de pedir permiso para retirarse.

Jessica apareció preguntando si la señorita Hale se quedaría a comer, a lo que ésta negó mientras se ponía de pie, asegurando que tenía mucho trabajo como para entretenerse e interrumpir a la familia feliz. Isabella rio mientras negaba, así podía jurar que esa mujer rehuía del amor. La acompañó hasta la puerta quedando de acuerdo en planificar una reunión virtual para organizar y detallar mejor esa propuesta, necesitaba que todo el patronato estuviera de acuerdo y comentarlo con su esposo.

Abrió los ojos con alerta cuando escuchó lo gritos desde el piso inferior, miró a la cuna preocupada que fueran a despertar sus hijas. A pesar de haberlo conversado, padre e hija olvidaban bajar el volumen de voz en sus juegos alocados y ella odiaba tener que recordárselo constantemente. No obstante, alguien se le adelantó, ya que, de un segundo a otro, el lugar quedó en completo mutismo.

Se tapó la boca para no reír a carcajadas cuando Glenn apareció en la sala, regalándole una sonrisa antes de acercarse a sus bisnietas, y luego Edward junto a Annie con expresiones apenadas. Acababan de ser reprendidos.

Solo serían ellos para el almuerzo, Robert había solicitado un día padre e hija, por lo que no lo verían hasta más tarde, tal cual exclamó mientras se retiraba, advirtiendo que no le llamaran. Emily apareció en la sala informando que la mesa esta lista, esperando a que tomaran su puesto.

La comida se estaba dando muy en silencio, algo sumamente extraño en esos días, desde que los abuelos de Edward se alojaban en casa. Por lo general, siempre eran los primeros en poner un tema de conversación, o interrumpían las charlas íntimas entre la pareja. Ahora, Glenn solo miraba su plato mientras los Cullen hablaban sobre asuntos de la empresa.

Ambos se miraban y luego de reojo a la mujer, intentaban que fuera normal, lo que no pareció funcionar cuando Glenn dejó los cubiertos para mirarlos el ceño fruncido.

—Parecen dos muchachitos escondiendo algo. ¿Qué desean decirme?

—No sé de qué hablas, abuela —respondió Edward con calma.

—¿Abuelita, estás enojada? —preguntó Annie.

—No cariño. Solo parece que tus padres no entienden que es de mala educación mirar de reojo y no decir nada —sentenció la mujer.

—Glenn, ¿podrías ser... más clara? —preguntó Bella intentando sonreír.

—Oh, Isabella, no sigas el juego de mi nieto, deberías ser comprensiva y dar los nombres...

—Ahora entiendo, a eso se debía todo —murmuró Edward bajando la cabeza con cansancio y luego volver a subirla—. Abuela, es nuestra decisión.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ¿Qué pasa si morimos antes de saberlo?

—Por favor, está Annie presente, no es necesario hablar de muerte —exclamó el hombre, expresando su desacuerdo en el rostro.

—¿Quién va a morir, mami? —preguntó la niña, muy atenta.

—Nadie, cariño, solo son comentarios —respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

—¿No creen es suficiente tanto misterio? ¿O esperarán a que nos marchemos para decirlo? Eso sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte, Edward —insistió Glenn todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—No tienen una fecha de regreso, abuela —recordó su nieto, ya cansado con el tema.

—¡Pero podemos tenerlo en un segundo! —exclamó Glenn con frustración—. A tu abuelo podrían llamarlo en cualquier momento y tendremos que volver a Seattle. No volvería a hablarte en la vida, Edward Cullen, si eso pasa y no sé el nombre de mis nietas.

—Qué exageración... —murmuró el hombre para sí mismo.

—¿¡Exageración!? ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, jovencito?

—Para que tu abuela te esté reprendiendo, frente a los demás, algo malo debes haber hecho o la sacaste de sus casillas.

Todos se giraron hacia la entrada del comedor donde se encontraban Robert y Esme con una sonrisa. Ésta última iba colgada del brazo de su padre evitando reírse en cara de todos, tal vez sobre alguna broma antes de presentarse ante la familia. Annie, sin pedir permiso, bajó de su silla para correr a los brazos del hombre, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa y asegurando que era más grande que esa mañana.

—Tu nieto insiste en no develar los nombres de las bebés.

—Debe tener sus razones —respondió Robert encogiéndose de hombros. Glenn abrió la boca del asombro.

—Él es un hombre sabio —comentó Edward a su mujer, quien intentaba no reír.

—Te escuché, muchacho —dijo Robert mirándolo con una ceja alzada, el empresario tragó en seco—. Y estás en lo cierto —finalizó guiñándole.

—¿Han comido? —preguntó Bella a los recién llegados—, puedo pedir que pongan otros puestos.

—Tranquila, cariño —contestó Esme—, nos hemos hastiados de mariscos en el restaurante de un amigo de mi padre.

—Yo sí los acompañaré en el postre —aseguró Robert llevando a Annie a su puesto—. Usted, señorita, debe terminar su plato o no saldremos a jugar.

Glenn no parecía satisfecha con el rumbo que había dado la conversación y su marido estaba seguro que el tema seguiría en la privacidad de su habitación.

Después de una agradable comida, donde no hubo más discusiones, todos agradecieron a la cocinera por los exquisitos manjares. Cada uno tomó su camino, Edward y Bella se despidieron de Esme quien debía hacer unas diligencias y esperar a Carlisle. Quedaron en visitarse al día siguiente para disfrutar de las mellizas. Glenn parecía que deseaba seguir con la discusión, por lo que su marido se la llevó a la habitación donde podría aplacar los gritos.

El padre de familia tomó a una de las bebés en un brazo y ofreció su mano libre a Annie para que los acompañara. Ésta, muy agradecida de ser tomada en cuenta, lo siguió muy apegada a su cuerpo. La marcha la cerraba Bella con la otra pequeña en brazos, quien parecía despertar para pedir algo de comer.

Al llegar al cuarto principal, él dejó a su hija menor en la cuna, tomó en brazos a la niña besándole ambas mejillas, disfrutando como se sonrojaba al igual que su madre. Observó fascinado cómo Isabella hacía dormir un poco más a la bebé, luego la colocaba al lado de su hermana y se volvía hacia ellos con una hermosa sonrisa.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano y la cabeza para que se acercara a ellos. Ella se sentó a un lado de la cama tomando la mano de su esposo, acarició la mejilla de su hija mayor, esperando lo que fuera a decir el hombre entre ellas.

—Les tengo un regalo —informó éste con una sonrisa tímida.

Todos sabían que, cuando las mellizas dormían, no se podía gritar o hablar fuerte, por lo que Annie solo mostró una gran sonrisa y dio pequeños saltos sobre la pierna de su padrastro. Él, por su parte, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, esa característica de la tienda favorita de Edward.

Era divertido mirar la reacción de ambas, Isabella entre sorprendida y desaprobativa, mientras que Annie llevaba los ojos tan cristalinos que se podía deducir que lloraría de la emoción o aguantaba las ganas de gritar, para no recibir un regaño de su madre.

Aferrando a la niña con su brazo, para así tener las manos libres, abrió ante ellas el pequeño obsequio dejando a la vista dos hermosas argollas. Se trataba de dos anillos, cada uno a la medida de ellas, dos coronas de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes. Perfectamente trabajadas, como si solo existieran esas dos en el mundo y nadie más que la familia real de New York pudiese tenerlas.

—Fueron diseñadas y confeccionadas para mis mujeres —explicó Edward con una sonrisa, mirándolas alternadamente—. En mi mundo —dijo mientras sacaba la corona grande—, existe solo una reina, y esa eres tú. —Finalizó colocando el anillo junto a los de compromiso y de casada; Bella parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Luego tomó el pequeño—. Y solo la hermana mayor y la primera princesa de la familia, podrá cuidar de todas. —Miró a su hija detenidamente mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular—. No importa cuántas princesas sean en nuestra familia, tú siempre serás la primera y en quien confiaré para que las cuide.

—Gracias, papá —murmuró la niña con los ojos cristalinos.

—De nada, cariño —respondió con dificultad, con los ojos en el mismo estado.

—¿Puedo mostrárselo a Emily? Ahora sí soy como la princesa Ana —dijo Annie con una sonrisa que la hacía verse hermosa.

Edward asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra. La niña se bajó de su regazo, fue primero donde sus hermanas, observándolas por un largo tiempo, como si deseara transmitirles un discurso extenso donde les prometería cuidarlas y hacerlas feliz por siempre.

Los padres miraban esto con una gran sonrisa, sin querer interrumpir el momento, a pesar de desear tomarlas a las tres y fundirse en un abrazo que durara para siempre. No se movieron hasta que la niña saliera a paso veloz fuera del dormitorio en busca de la chica del servicio, que ya más parecía su amiga o niñera.

Bella se movió rápidamente para quedar sentada en las piernas de su marido, le tomó del rostro para que la contemplara, se fijara en su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas silenciosas, al igual a las que cubrían su rostro. Con besos las secó, sintiendo su barba salir después de un largo día.

—Lo dijo —Edward asintió.

—Solo dejemos que siga así —fue turno de ella para afirmar—. También tengo un regalo para las mellizas. Al igual que los anillos, son exclusivos para la familia Cullen.

Esta vez no lo tenía en su poder, por lo que tuvieron que levantarse para que fuera por los regalos al vestidor. Volvió con una caja un poco más grande, con el nombre de la tienda: _Cartier_ , con sus letras doradas y cursivas. La chica pensó en qué diría si le dijera que deseaba cambiar de joyería, ¿lo haría sin dudarlo, o le obligaría a seguir en la misma? En realidad, no importaba, solo deseaba que fuera feliz, y si debía aceptar cada joya que él creyera necesaria, lo seguiría haciendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Abrió la caja ante ella sorprendiéndola con dos _chupetes*_ de acero quirúrgico con incrustaciones de diamantes. Cualquiera que los viera sabría que solo podían ser hijas del gran empresario Edward Cullen.

Bella se tapó la boca para no reír y despertar a las niñas. Negó en silencio mientras miraba a su esposo, quien de seguro ya sabía qué pasaba por su mente. Se abrazaron y se besaron, demostrando cuán felices eran, no importaba si rodeados de lujos, o personas postrados en su puerta esperando la exclusiva, o si de un día para el otro quedaban sin nada. Cualquier circunstancia de la vida, en donde fueran designados, hubieran sido elegidos para estar juntos, eran la salvación, uno del otro.

Edward se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su mujer, impidiendo que se moviera, logrando que ningún espacio existiera entre ambos. Las manos de Isabella se internaron entre los cabellos cobrizos y desordenados, disfrutando de la pasión que se transmitían mutuamente. Él acabó el beso dejando caer la cabeza, escondiéndose en el cuello de ella mientras botaba el aire retenido.

No pudo evitar una risita contenida cuando lo sintió un gruñido y luego un pequeño mordisco en su cuello. Lo abrazó con fuerza demostrándole que lo entendía y que estaba con él. Cuando salió de su escondite, regalándole esa mirada verde esmeralda, lo volvió a besar.

—Necesito una sesión con Susan —murmuró Edward entre dientes.

—Lo que necesitas es centrarte —respondió la chica en el mismo volumen de voz. Él negó.

—Lo que necesito es tu cuerpo, tus gemidos, tú diciendo mi nombre mientras tienes un orgasmo...

—No podemos —dijo Bella reprimiendo un jadeo. Edward tomó aire con fuerza.

—¿Cuánto llevamos? —Su mujer se rio por lo bajo—. No te rías de mí, Bella.

—Pensar que hace un tiempo no necesitabas hacer el amor con una mujer.

—Hace un tiempo no estaba enamorado... —sentenció el empresario besándola con fervor—, ahora estoy loco por mi esposa y debo esperar la maldita cuarentena. ¿Cuánto llevamos? —Insistió.

—Treinta y un días —susurró la chica juntando sus frentes.

—Malditos nueve días —gruñó Edward.

—Deja de maldecir frente a nuestras hijas —recordó Isabella recibiendo una disculpa del hombre—. Será mejor que bajemos, o necesitaremos un doctor por un ataque cardiaco de mi anciano esposo.

—Ya te demostraré si soy tan anciano como dices.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Suspiró cuando la sintió gemir, adoraba ese sonido desde su boca, pero no era el mejor momento, tampoco el día, aún quedaban seis días para llevarla al doctor y le dieran el alta. La necesitaba, deseaba sentirla, cada centímetro de su piel sin pensar en que debía detenerse porque podría dañarla si se dejaban llevar.

Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió las manos de Bella sobre su espalda, miró el techo antes de girarse para admirarse con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Se echó hacia atrás para besarla, sin embargo, ella no parecía tener la misma idea que él: beso y retirada, ya que se aferró para traerlo tan cerca como fuese posible.

—Vamos, cariño, no lo estás haciendo fácil.

—Lo más bien que pudimos jugar sin llegar lejos —recordó Bella sin abrir los ojos. Otro suspiro del hombre.

—Mi autocontrol no es de hierro, y si no quieres terminar en el hospital por culpa mía y deseas que las niñas estén inscritas para dar sus nombres finalmente, debes dejarme ir... Por favor —eso último lo suplicó. Fue el turno de su mujer para suspirar.

—Está bien, vuelve pronto.

—A penas termine, estaré en casa —prometió Edward besándole la frente.

Bien que encontraron una forma de bajar el deseo sexual, el cual no era suficiente, aun así, los controlaba. Besos, caricias, y una Bella muy deseosa de complacerlo, lograba que las noches pasaran rápido, aunque eran menos horas de sueño. Las mellizas llevaban solo esa noche durmiendo tres horas continuas en su cuarto, por lo que las otras dos noches fueron de interrupciones constantes.

Se decidieron finalmente por esa entrevista exclusiva a la revista New York. Se acordaron las normas, los temas a tratar y quienes tendrían el privilegio de saber los nombres de las princesas de la Gran Manzana, luego que la familia fuera informada.

La pareja le aseguró a Glenn que serían los primeros en saber, pero primero querían dejarlas registradas. Era como una ceremonia, Emmett se encargaría de hacer el trámite lo más incógnito posible, solo serían el juez, él como abogado y Edward. Firmas de confidencialidad y acuerdo de no divulgar el nombre hasta luego de la edición principal de la revista.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso uno de sus trajes, debía aparentar que iba al trabajo o sería seguido todo el camino por los paparazzi que aún acampaban en su puerta. Observó por última vez a su esposa, quien volvía a dormirse antes que las bebés decidieran clamar por su presencia. Quiso acercarse para besarla, aunque decidió que no interrumpiría su sueño, lo necesitaba más que cualquiera.

Se sorprendió ver a su abuelo tomando el desayuno tan temprano, le dio los buenos días, también a Jessica y Leah, quienes le ofrecieron un variado menú. Se decidió por una tortilla con tocino y una café cargado, necesitaba mucha energía para esa mañana.

—¿Isabella sigue durmiendo? —preguntó Robert. Edward asintió—. ¿Vas finalmente a registrar a las niñas? —Su nieto volvió a asentir—. Adoro tu comunicación, me sorprende cómo has logrado ese imperio sin decir una palabra —ironizó el hombre.

—Ese es mi secreto, saber cuándo hablar.

—No te importará que este viejo te acompañe, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él, atento a cualquier reacción de su nieto. Sonrió cuando éste no contestó—. Eso lo interpretaré como un sí.

—No, no, no. Sabes cómo reaccionará Glenn cuando sepa que sabes los nombres antes que ella. No quiero recibir otra reprimenda de su parte —dijo Edward asustado.

—Prometo hacerme el sorprendido, ¿te parece bien?

El más joven lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de suspirar y asentir, sería imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya eran treinta y tres años conviviendo con su abuelo, como para saber lo obstinado que era. Rápidamente terminaron de comer, justo cuando Laurent aparecía para informar que el auto lo esperaba y tenía una llamada desde la empresa. El empresario asintió tomando su chaqueta.

No salían aún de Old Westbury cuando Edward contestaba llamados y mandaba o gruñía porque las cosas no salían como deseaba. Su acompañante se preocupó cuando su nieto pasaba la mano por su frente como si intentara controlar una jaqueca. Lo tomó del hombro para llamar su atención y rogarle que cortara la llamada. Agradeció con una gran sonrisa de que le hiciera caso.

—¿Algo va mal?

—Dejar el espacio de Garrett libre me trae más trabajo —contestó Edward con cansancio.

—¿Comprar la asociación? ¿Demandas? —Le gustó verlo sonreír.

—El dinero no es un problema, lo sabes. Hace ya dos semanas que Emmett solucionó ese problema, ya tengo su parte en mi poder, solo que dejó dos proyectos abiertos, unos que Isabella apoyaba y no quiero dejarlos congelados.

—¿No hay otro interesado? —preguntó Robert interesado.

—Estoy buscando al calificado —confesó cerrando los ojos al sentir su celular vibrar nuevamente.

—Si me permites, podría ayudar. Creo que tengo unos contactos que podrían solucionar problemas urgentes y tal vez te guste su trabajo.

—¿Es en serio? —Edward parecía sorprendido. Su abuelo sonrió.

—Todo por mi familia, muchacho. A la vuelta pondré manos a la obra.

La primera parada fue en Entertainment Cullen, con la intención de confundir a los reporteros, todos creerían que se encontraban en el gran edificio, cuando en realidad estarían tomando otro auto para dirigirse a su verdadero destino.

Emmett los esperaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo, parecía más entusiasmado que cualquiera con esa idea de ser como fugitivos de la ley, él se encargaba de denunciar a los malos, y ahora los defendería. Bueno, no se trataba de lo mismo, solo ayudaba a ocultar cierta información, que de igual manera saldría a la luz en un par de semanas.

El camino fue expedito, no obstante, el esperar su turno y evitar a los curiosos, fue la parte que los retrasó. El juez que los atendería había tenido un contratiempo por lo que debían esperar su llegada. Fueron llevados a una habitación donde le sirvieron café y algunos pasteles para hacer de la espera, algo llevadero.

Tanto Robert como Emmett se dedicaron a lanzar nombres para adivinar las tan increíbles palabras que estaban deteniendo a Manhattan. Era extraordinario cómo una ciudad podía estar tan expectante por algo tan simple en la vida de todos. Sí, podía ser que fuera como identificas a una persona, pero no era para dejar de comer o dormir, en la realidad social, ellos no eran unos reyes, no tenía nada que ver con que los llamaran así para destacarlos entre el resto.

Edward respiró cuando el juez ingresó pidiendo disculpa por la demora. Rápidamente organizó los papeles, dio las instrucciones y certificó los términos, Emmett se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden y se obedecieran los asuntos tratados con anterioridad. Luego de leerlo todo con detención, se giró hacia su amigo asintiendo, ya podría ingresar los nombres elegidos.

Tanto el abogado como su abuelo se pusieron tras él, observando su letra impecable siendo tatuada en el papel. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, eran los primeros acreedores de los tan preciados nombres, que pronto serían revelados a la sociedad. El último en firmar fue el juez quien felicitó al padre, dejó testimonio que en su ficha se registraban tres hijas bajo su apellido, un testamento y el certificado de matrimonio y acuerdo prenupcial.

Por este último se quedó detenido un momento, miró a su abogado, quien se encogió de hombros al entender la idea, si bien, él no fue el encargado de esa parte, por lo que no podía hacer mucho en ese momento. Sería un tema pendiente a tratar.

Tanto Robert como Emmett propusieron tomar algo para festejar, pero Edward deseaba volver a casa con su familia. Aun cuando intentaron persuadirlo, no fue posible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, por lo que volvieron a la empresa donde cambiaron el auto, se despidieron del abogado y tomaron rumbo a la mansión.

Su celular sonó cuando iban a mitad de camino, se sorprendió ver el número de Rosalie. Respondió al tercer tono imaginando que su esposa no podía ponerse al teléfono y había hecho llamar a su asistente.

— _Señor Cullen, debe acercarse a casa a la brevedad_ —la voz de la chica sonaba angustiada.

—Voy en camino, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Isabella está bien?

— _Señor... Solo dígale a Laurent que acelere, por favor._

La sangre se le congeló, rugió hacia su guardaespaldas exigiendo que acelerara para llegar a la residencia. Éste no pidió explicación, poniendo su agilidad en la conducción para esquivar a todo quien decidiera interponerse en su camino. En menos de diez minutos recorriendo el camino restante.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la verja abierta y dos patrullas de policías detenidas frente a la puerta principal y gran parte de los periodistas tomando fotografías o haciendo llamados a la estación. Por la mente de Edward pasaron miles de ideas, se bajó del auto aún en marcha, corriendo hacia el interior donde encontró a dos oficiales, su abuela junto a Annie quien no dejaba de llorar, donde inmediatamente corrió para tomar en sus brazos. Rosalie se hallaba a pocos pasos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Señor Cullen... —dijo la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está Bella? —interrogó Edward mientras intentaba calmar a su hija.

—Se... se la llevó... —intentaba decir Annie entre llantos—. Se la llevó papá, Edward. Mamá lloraba mucho, mis hermanitas también. ¿Por qué se la llevó, papi?

No entendía nada, miró a todos los presentes hasta detenerse en los policías. Uno de ellos se acercó, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza como saludo, esperó a que Edward se pusiera de pie con la niña en brazos, entregándole un papel doblado.

—La señora Cullen, al parecer, ha sido secuestrada, señor.

—¿Qué?

Edward no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no tenía sentido, nadie podría ingresar a la mansión sin ser autorizado por alguno de los guardaespaldas. No fue hasta ese entonces que vio a Sam y Paul sentados junto a la encimera de la cocina, con bolsas de hielo en la cabeza, mientras contestaban preguntas que hacía otro policía con una libreta en mano.

No quería creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no deseaba entender y despertar que algo malo caía sobre ellos. Volvió a detenerse en el papel entre sus manos, acomodó a su hija en sus brazos, quien no dejaba de llorar, para observar lo que había dentro.

.

.

 _ **Fuiste capaz de quitarme todo lo que amaba por tu egoísmo, no pensaste en las consecuencias, pero aquí están.**_

 _ **Si quieres a tu mujer de vuelta, debes entregarme lo que me arrebataste, sabrás donde encontrarme... una por otra.**_

 _ **Si juegas mal tus cartas, Isabella estará muerta en poco tiempo**_

 _ **J.G.**_

.

.

Sintió la habitación dar vueltas y luego todo se fue a negro.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **NO SE SI ES UN BUEN SÁBADO CON ESTE FINAL... PERO ES SÁBADO.**

Los que temían que algo fuera a pasar, ahí están sus razones. James no podía quedarse tranquilo, las cosas no debían ser tan fáciles, ¿no creen?

¿Dónde estarán ese maldito y Bella? ¿Qué hará con ella? ¿Edward la salvará antes de que cumplan la amenaza? ¿Tendremos un final feliz?

Bien... reviews en 3... 2... 1...

Gracias a _**kunoishi3, lauritacullenswan, Yoliki, cavendano13, Isabella pia Cullen, payu. medina, Isa Labra Cullen, Brigitte, Maiisa, LauraECS, carmen pancardo, Rosy Canul, LoreeCullen, jupy, freckles03, cary, miop, Siu JMoreno, florcitacullen1, Anónimo 1, IamGelly4, Gabs Frape, TataXOXO, Dayis, Prisgpe, Any, Anónimo 2, bella- maru, ang3lpop, Jade HSos, smed, Salyluna, Evecullengrey, dracullen, Takahashi- ale, maira25, Monica, Kabum, otti, mariajose. guerra. 754, evelynpichu, ashleyswan, vampire1312, marilyn. roman**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Camilla Fava


	47. Capítulo 45: Secuestrada

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Cough Syrup-**_ _Young the giants_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 45: Secuestrada**

.

Despertó desorientada, frunció el ceño mirado a todos lados, descubriendo que se encontraba sola en la enorme habitación principal. Se preguntó en qué momento su marido se despidió de ella, hasta que recordó esos deliciosos besos, caricias que compitieron la noche anterior. Sonrió con complicidad.

Tal vez no podían hacer el amor, sentirlo dentro suyo, eso sí, disfrutar de algo tan afrodisiaco como roces por la piel, el aliento del otro o palabras susurradas, eran mucho mejor que una penetración. Se rio como una adolecente de solo recordar cada segundo, al igual que esa mañana intentando que no se fuera y disfrutaran un poco más de ese juego. Sin embargo, había que hacer algo muy importante, inscribir a las niñas para que fueran legalmente sus hijas, con un nombre y el gran apellido de la familia, la que las mantendría en boca de todos.

Se sobresaltó recordando la hora, miró el reloj despertador donde salían las ocho de la mañana, justo el horario para alimentar a las mellizas. Se levantó rápido tomando su bata de levantar para ir al cuarto continuo donde debían ya estar despiertas.

No podía creer lo tranquilas que eran, muchos decían que sería doble carga, menos horas de sueño, más llanto y dificultades para criarlas, amamantarlas y tantas otras cosas. Pero esas dos princesas se portaban como tal, muy tranquilas, apenas lloraban y siempre esperando pacientes a que alguno de sus padres viniera por ellas para mimarlas.

Ahí estaban las dos, jugando con sus manitos en la boca, conociendo su cuerpo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su habitación. Rio en silencio imaginando cuántas ideas pasarían por su cabeza cuando fueran de unos cuantos meses o años, aprendieran a trepar y terminaran las dos en una misma cuna o tal vez fuera de ellas, jugando en la madrugada mientras todos en la mansión dormían plácidamente.

Tomó primero a la mayor, nacida solo seis minutos antes que su hermana, tenía el cabello castaño donde se podían apreciar algunos reflejos cobrizos como su padre. Aún no podían apreciar el color de sus ojos, no obstante, las facciones eran las de un Cullen.

 _Hope_... En el primer momento que Edward la vio, recibiéndola en sus brazos, la nombró en un susurro. En el instante pareció disculparse con Bella cuando la miró, aunque al notar sus ojos brillantes, supo que estaba bien, era el nombre indicado para esa pequeña.

 _Faith_... Con dificultad tomó a la segunda sin despreocupar a su hermana. Nombrada así por su abuelo, su cabello completamente oscuro y unas facciones muy parecidas a las de su hermana, a excepción de la nariz, que era la misma que de su abuela materna. Bella la identificó apenas la tuvo en sus brazos, fue ver a su madre nuevamente.

Dos nombres fuertes que nadie podría olvidar, que marcaría la vida de muchos, y tal cual su significado, Fe y Esperanza, algo que esa familia jamás perdería en la vida.

Se acomodó en la silla mecedora para poder alimentarlas, era un poco complicado cuando lo hacía sola, pero siempre una madre hacía acrobacias para con sus hijas. Ambas se aferraron con necesidad, succionando con desesperación, logrando que Isabella riera mientras hablaba con ellas, explicándoles que había para todas.

Poco después Emily tocó a la puerta ofreciendo ayuda para arreglarlas, también le informó que la señora Masen jugaba con Annie en el jardín, la señorita Hale iba en camino y el señor Masen se hallaba encerrado en el estudio haciendo algunos llamados a Seattle. Bella agradeció la ayuda y el informativo mientras se preocupaba de vestir a Faith.

La chica del servicio preguntó si bajaría con los demás, la dueña de casa negó pidiéndole que llevara a Hope al dormitorio principal, primero quería llamar a Edward para saber en qué parte del recorrido iba, cómo seguía la inscripción y cuánto demoraría. Emily quedó en estar atenta a su llamado mientras ordenaba los dormitorios de las niñas.

Cuando quedó sola, se acercó a las cunas donde descansaban sus hijas, estaban relajadas, listas para dormir otra sienta por las siguientes tres horas, cuando despertarían por la siguiente ración de alimento. Sonrió al recordar esos momentos que vivió con Annie, ésta era bastante inquieta, lo seguía siendo, pero era maravilloso ser dependiente de un ser que te necesita de la misma forma.

Miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que llamaban, dio el paso sorprendiéndose que fuera Sam con una disculpa en el rostro, llevaba un teléfono celular en la mano tendiéndoselo. Frunció el ceño cuando verificó que no era el suyo, sino que el del guardaespaldas. Sin dejar de mirarlo se lo llevó al oído esperando de todo corazón que no fuera nada relacionado con Edward.

—¿Diga?

— _Vaya, parece que el tener dinero hace que cambies la voz... tu acento._ —La sangre se le congeló.

—James... —Apenas salió el nombre de sus labios, parecía como si hubiese perdido todo tipo de reacción de su cuerpo.

— _Escucha atentamente, cariño, si quieres que esto salga bien, debes hacer caso a todo lo que te diga..._

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó. No le importaba interrumpirlo, solo deseaba saber de dónde la llamaba.

—Eso no te importa, ahora responde: ¿harás todo lo que te diga, o tus bastardas morirán?

Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, primero miró a las mellizas que empezaban a dormirse y luego se giró hacia Sam quien apuntaba a una de las cunas con su pistola.

Se quedó sin aire, su mente dejó de funcionar, su mano aferraba con fuerte el aparato junto a su oreja, como si fuera lo único que salvaría a su familia. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, no solo porque fuera el hombre que la llevaba cuidando del peligro por años, sino percibir en su rostro que no era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer, solo estaba obligado. Mientras intentaba que saliera algo de su boca, con los ojos intentó decirle cosas al hombre frente a ella.

— _Sí, Bellita, ese hombre frente a ti está preparado para matar a tus lindos bebés si no obedeces... ¿Qué opción tomas?_

—Voy donde quieras... —murmuró con la garganta apretada.

— _Que buena elección. Ahora dale el teléfono a tu guardaespaldas y has todo lo que ordene, si intentas gritar o hacer algo estúpido, te darás cuenta que Sam está colocando una bomba en las cunas, las cuales estallaré si desobedeces_ —Bella asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía moverse al hombre—. _Tú fuiste la culpable de todo esto, si cerraras esa puta boca, seguirías en tu mundo de fantasía con ese imbécil de tu esposo. Deseabas todo y así no son las cosas. Ahora entrega ese celular que nos veremos muy pronto._

No podía dejar de mirar a sus hijas, se encontraban tranquilas, ajenas a lo que podría ocurrir, sin entender que su madre se iría logrando que la historia volviera a repetirse. Sam tendió la mano para recibir el aparato, no podía mirarla a los ojos, se sentía culpable. Isabella controló el llanto pasando por delante de él, esperando la siguiente instrucción.

Pensó que irían por Annie, pero pasaron en completo silencio, sin que nadie los viera, hacia la puerta principal. Sam le susurraba que debía decir que saldrían de urgencia, que el señor Cullen necesitaba de su presencia, sabía que todos le creerían, nadie dudaría de la señora Cullen. Si bien, nadie se presentó, el camino estaba libre para escapar.

Le sorprendió que no tomaron uno de los autos, solo caminaron hacia la verja de acero. Negó en silencio, las cámaras estarían grabando todo, el guardaespaldas sería el primer sospechoso, nadie residente de esa casa salía a pie. Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que no había reporteros en la entrada, el lugar se hallaba desierto a excepción de una camioneta al otro lado de la calle donde las cámaras de vigilancia tenían un punto ciego.

Iba a gritar cuando vio a James apoyado en uno de los muros de piedra. Éste, rápidamente le tapó la boca, girándola para tomar sus manos prisioneras, observó el terror en los ojos de Sam, sentimientos contradictorios, como si deseara salvarla y, a la vez, hacer como si no viera lo que ocurría. Entre los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras, James le prometía que nadie lo sabría y luego el hombre de seguridad le ofrecía solo diez minutos de adelanto.

Su padrastro la llevó hacia el auto, metiéndola en el asiento del copiloto donde le puso un pedazo de cinta en la boca antes que gritara y luego, amarró sus extremidades. Sam seguía cada movimiento, las manos empuñadas y las expresiones de su rostro tensas, intentando obviar cada movimiento.

Todos abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon un grito, Sam fue el primero en mirar atrás encontrándose con Paul quien corría hacia el lugar. James maldijo un par de veces cerrando la puerta de un golpe y correr hasta donde estaba el hombre moreno. Como en una película, todo sucedió rápido, el segundo guardaespaldas apareció en escena, siendo golpeado por el rubio, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo. Bella soltó un grito acallado por su mordaza.

Luego un diálogo entre los hombres, Sam mirando a su compañero botado en el suelo y luego a su jefe, quien parecía intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. Los minutos se acababan, todo podría arruinarse por una estupidez. El guardaespaldas llevó sus manos a la cabeza, dándose la vuelta, como si no supiera que hacer, siendo sorprendido por James quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza, cayendo junto a su compañero.

Isabella intentó gritar nuevamente sintiendo sus mejillas humedecidas, James tomaba la pistola de Sam, se la guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y luego, corría al auto para salir rápidamente del lugar.

Sintió terror cuando su padrastro se acercó tanto a ella, besándole sobre la mordaza, luego tapándole la nariz, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos, mientras poco a poco iba perdiendo el aliento y cayendo desmayada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, solo podía sentir el malestar en sus extremidades que seguían amarradas, solo que ahora no se encontraban en el auto, sino que en una cama grande en medio de una habitación blanca. Parecía un lugar cálido, el cual no conocía, una ventana entregaba luz natural, por lo que no debía ser muy tarde, el sol debía quedar en lo alto, ya debía ser hora del almuerzo, las mellizas debían estar hambrientas... Ya todos debían saber que ella había desaparecido.

¿Sabrían que Sam era cómplice? ¿Paul habría visto algo? ¿También estaría dentro del plan? ¿Dónde estaba James?

Esa última pregunta se respondió cuando el nombrado entró por la única puerta del lugar, llevaba una bandeja con algo de comida. Comenzó a temblar cuando el hombre se sentó en un lado de la cama, muy cerca de ella, organizando los alimentos. De un solo tirón le sacó la cinta de la boca, haciéndole daño, sentía un hormigueo y muy sensible.

Sin hablar, pinchó algo de carne y verduras con el tenedor, llevándoselo a la boca. Bella no hizo movimiento alguno, más que mirarlo con desprecio. No obstante, tal como lo conocía, le abrió la boca a la fuerza metiéndole la comida, obligándole a masticar y tragar, sin darle opción de botar nada. Así fue hasta que terminó todo lo que quedaba en el plato y el vaso con agua. Luego se retiró dejándola sola, con la mordaza otra vez en su lugar.

¿Cómo estaría Edward? ¿Annie? ¿Las mellizas llorarían mucho? ¿Sabrían dónde buscarla? ¿Sabrían no se hallaba en casa? ¿Confiarían en Sam?

Lloró en silencio, frustrada de no poder hacer nada, comunicarse con su marido, decirle que estaba bien y que no debían confiar en el guardaespaldas. Quería tener a sus hijas, abrazarlas, aun sabiendo que Edward las estaría cuidando. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward al saber que estaba con James? ¿Daría con esa pista o creerían que se trataba de otra cosa?

Se sobresaltó cuando su padrastro volvió a entrar, traía una amplia sonrisa, en una mano el arma que le quitó a Sam y en la otra el celular. Observó la pantalla y luego se volvió a ella sin perder la sonrisa.

—Imagino que te preguntarás que haces aquí, o si tu adorado esposo sabe algo —comenzó a temblar a penas él se acercó—. Tranquila, cariño, no te tocaré a lo menos que tú lo desees —murmuró—. Lo cual será muy pronto.

Nuevamente le quitó la cinta sin compasión, sentía cada vez más la sensibilidad de la piel, pronto estaría a carne viva si seguía haciendo eso. Movió los labios buscando controlar el dolor, humectando con la lengua los lugares que alcanzaba.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó controlando las lágrimas.

—Eso es fácil, hasta tú podrías responderlo.

—Annie... —susurró Isabella, cerrando los ojos.

—Muy bien... Deseo recuperar lo que es mío.

—Podrías haberte llevado a ella, ¿por qué yo? —insistió la chica sin controlar sus emociones.

—¿Qué habría de entretenido en ello? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa lasciva—. Ese hombre no daría nada por la hija bastarda de su mujer...

—¡No hables así! —gritó Bella con las mejillas húmedas.

—¡No me grites, muchachita! —James la tomaba de la cara, apretando donde tenía sensible por la mordaz—. No estás en las mejores condiciones, Bellita, puedo hacer muchas cosas contigo, donde disfrutaré cada momento mientras esperamos a que tu esposo decida aceptar mi acuerdo. —La chica no podía dejar de temblar.

Finalmente la soltó de golpe, lastimándola. Se alejó hacia la ventana, contemplando el lugar, como si esperaba que alguien apareciera desde la distancia. Sin girarse habló.

—El imbécil ha hecho bien en responder la llamada, le he pedido que vuelva a darme la custodia de mi hija, tan solo deseo lo que me pertenece, luego podrán volver a ser la familia feliz. Ya tienen dos mocosas con que jugar a la familia feliz.

—No te la dará... —James rio girándose hacia ella.

—¿Estás segura? No fue lo que dijo por teléfono. Parecía muy decidido a hacerlo, al final Annie no es su hija, puede botarla cuando quiera. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué la quisiera como a las otras?

—Es mentira —murmuró Isabella.

—Siempre tan ingenua, Bella. Algún día debes crecer y entender que la vida no es fácil, creíste que al encontrar a un marido rico lograrías todo lo que deseabas, y el sueño se acabó. Tendrás que volver conmigo, ese imbécil no dejará que vuelvas con las bebés, estarás manchada cuando le diga que tuvimos sexo toda la noche, que siempre me has amado, que gritaste mi nombre mientras acababa dentro de ti, que fue un juego para quitarle su dinero...

—¡No! ¡No lo harás! ¡No lo permitiré!

Sabía que era mentira, James era mucho más fuerte, tal vez lograría escapar del abuso, pero no llegaría muy lejos. Tampoco sabía dónde estaban exactamente, podría dejarlo inconsciente, y de igual manera no sabría a dónde correr. Podría llamar a Edward, que rastrearan el celular, se escondería mientras tanto, por si James despertaba con sed de venganza. Aunque, primero tendría que ser desatada, justo antes que él le abriera las piernas con fuerza... tal cual como hace casi cuatro años.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos de su mente, debía concentrarse en cómo escapar, cómo lograr que Edward o cualquiera la encontrara, sin que nadie estuviera comprometido. Suspiró con pesar, estaba destinada a sufrir por ese hombre, jamás la dejaría tranquila a menos que estuviera muerto.

Alzó la cabeza, mirando el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros del hombre, donde descansaba el arma. Si fuera ágil, podría ser quien se encargara de ese hombre. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando vaciar su mente para poder idear un plan.

—¿Cómo escapaste de la cárcel? —James se concentró en ella.

—Ay, pequeña, siempre haciendo preguntas obvias. —El hombre caminó por la habitación—. Soy policía, tengo mis contactos, no es muy difícil encontrar a la persona adecuada que cambiara mi documentación, falsificara algunas fichas que dijeran que mi sentencia solo era por unos meses. Ese Cullen, ni su abogado, se preocuparon de cerciorarse que la documentación siguiera en orden.

—No tienes tantas influencias, no puedes... —James negó con una sonrisa, como si sintiera decepción,

—¿Cómo crees que hasta el día de hoy nadie tiene pruebas para culparme por la muerte de Charlie? ¿O solo fui culpado por un accidente doméstico en la muerte de Reneé? Sé cómo mover las cosas dentro de la policía... Todos son unos corruptos en este país, solo un poco de dinero y todos se mueven con rapidez.

—¿Qué harás cuando tengas a Annie? —preguntó Bella con el estómago revuelto.

—Nos iremos los tres donde nadie nos moleste —la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Sabrás los detalles a su debido tiempo. —No podía dar crédito a sus palabras, tampoco que se acercara tanto—. Ahora, imagino que esos pechos deben doler luego de no amamantar a las mocosas... Será un gusto ayudar con eso.

Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza, llena de impotencia, sabiendo a que se refería. No importaba si intentaba moverse, soltarse o darle algún golpe de alguna manera, él siempre ganaría la pelea, tanto si la amarraba con fuerza a la cama o la dejaba inconsciente para disfrutar de ese escenario.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Abrió los ojos, los sentía pesado, como si llevara horas durmiendo. El lugar estaba oscuro, como si fuera de noche, sin embargo, con los ojos apenas abierto, podía distinguir que algo de luz se filtraba por las cortinas desde el exterior.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar como una avalancha: Registro civil, certificado con los nombres de sus hijas, llamado de Rosalie, la policía, Annie llorando, Bella desaparecida... La nota de James.

Se despertó con brusquedad, sorprendiéndose de tener junto a él, en la cama matrimonial, a su hija mayor contemplándolo con miedo. Sin pensarlo la atrajo a sus brazos para reconfortarla, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, esperando a que él volviera en sí. La sintió temblar, la acunó contra su cuerpo, besándole la cabeza, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que pronto todo pasaría.

Esperó a que la niña se calmara, eran las únicas personas en ese lugar que deseaban que la película de terror terminara, encender las luces y ver a Bella con su hermosa sonrisa, diciéndole que todo acababa. Poder abrazarla, reír juntos recordando los malos momentos como bromas de mal gusto, no obstante, solo eran ellos dos intentando sobrevivir. Se aferró con fuerza a su hija.

—No quiero que mamá se pierda —murmuró Annie contra el pecho de Edward.

—Te prometo que la vamos a encontrar.

—¿Por qué se la llevó? —preguntó la pequeña con ojos cristalinos; él le besó en la frente.

—No lo sé, cariño, no lo entiendo. —Volvieron a abrazarse en silencio. Abrió los ojos recordando sus palabras, buscó su mirada—. ¿Dijiste que la viste, cierto? ¿Cómo la viste, cariño? —Annie volvió a esconderse en el pecho de Edward.

—La busqué —susurró—, la llamé, pero no respondía. Mis hermanitas se sentían solas cuando entré al cuarto. —Annie levantó la cabeza mirando a su padre, tomando su rostro entre las pequeñas manos—. Vi a Sam siguiéndola hasta la verja, y ahí estaba mi papá. Quise correr a buscarlos, Emily no me dejó, no entendía porque quería salir de la casa... No me dejó; papi, no me dejó buscar a mi mamá.

—Pero vamos a ir por ella, cariño, yo te voy a ayudar —respondió el empresario consolando a su hija.

Tantas ideas pasaban por su cabeza que no sabía a cuál seguir, necesitaba levantarse de esa cama y buscar al culpable. Si la policía seguía ahí ya debía haber interrogado a Sam y haber visto las cámaras se seguridad, alguien debió hacer algo para dar con su esposa.

Sin perder tiempo se levantó con Annie en los brazos, la cargó con fuerza, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con la intención que sintiera su calor, demostrándole que no estaba sola, alguien la cuidaba y no permitiría que alguien se le acercara.

Bajó con rapidez hasta la sala donde encontró a su familia, la policía y algunos amigos. Esme, al percatarse, se acercó intentando quitarle a la niña, recibiendo como respuesta solo una mirada determinaba de su hijo, entendió que no debía moverla de su lado. Edward rápidamente preguntó por noticias, por las mellizas y por cualquier cosa que le diera un mínimo de esperanza. No podía perder así de fácil a la mujer que amaba.

Velozmente apareció Glenn con Faith en los brazos. Sin soltar a su hija mayor, tomó a la bebé besándole la pequeña cabeza, susurrándole al oído que papá estaba ahí para cuidarla. Sentía que lágrimas traicioneras querían salir, pero debía ser fuerte, ya demostraba debilidad al desmayarse, ahora debía estar ahí para su familia.

Luego se les unió Esme con Hope, su abuela tomó a la bebé en sus brazos para poder tomar a la otra y repetirle las mismas palabras, dándoles esa esperanza con la que él vivía desde siempre. No podía dejarse vencer, aún debía luchar, gastar todas sus herramientas antes de darse por vencido.

Su abuelo, junto a un policía se acercó, el segundo lo saludó, informándole su nombre y rango dentro de la institución. Le dio los detalles recaudados, lo que habían visto en las cámaras y los procedimientos a seguir. Se sorprendió cuando le informaron que en las grabaciones solo se veía a la señora Cullen con su guardaespaldas y tiempo después a Paul corriendo hacia la verja, luego no se percibía nada más, hasta que los encontraron inconscientes en la entrada. Ambos decían que fueron atacados por alguien escondido, que no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse.

Edward frunció el ceño, entregó a Hope a su madre, abrazando a Annie quien no se soltaba de su cuello. Algo no encajaba en el resumen, no se unía ese testimonio con el que le daba su hija. Mirándola les contó en un murmullo, para que solo fueran ellos los que atendieran, les contó lo que la niña le dijo esa mañana y ahora al despertar, luego de ser dejado en su dormitorio después de desmayarse y asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

El policía miró tras su hombro donde aún permanecían los guardaespaldas. Edward fue más rápido acercándose a ellos, quienes se formaron con la mirada al frente. Los observó detenidamente, esperando encontrar algún gesto que los delatara.

—¿A dónde iba la señora Cullen, Sam? —preguntó entre dientes. Distinguió que el hombre tragaba en seco.

—No lo sé, señor, ella solo me informó que debía salir con urgencia, luego todo se volvió negro. —La furia se apoderó del empresario.

—Esa no es tu forma de actuar, Sam, tampoco son las indicaciones a seguir.

Mientras más le preguntaba, a pesar que su abuelo y el policía insistían en que dejara el tema, el guardaespaldas más nervioso se ponía, miraba a todos lados a pesar de no perder la compostura. No dejó de interrogarlo, en algún momento tendría que soltar algo que sirviera, ya tenía historial de guardarle información de su jefa, no sería novedad que algo ocultara nuevamente. Lo que no esperaba era tal confesión.

—Lo siento —dijo Sam rompiendo la guardia, bajando la cabeza con pesar—, fui quien la llevó hasta allá... Él amenazaba con mi familia... Nos conocíamos...

Las últimas paredes de raciocinio cayeron, perdió el control, la furia se apoderaba por completo de su persona, sintiendo la necesidad de vengar a su esposa, de lastimar a quien prometió protegerla con su vida y que, ante la más leve amenaza, la entregaba al enemigo.

Con una mano lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, quienes estaban a su lado intentaron controlarlo, aprovechando que tenía un brazo ocupado con su hija. Los separaron mientras Edward le gritaba al hombre que decía ser el mejor para cuidar a una persona.

—¡Por tu culpa está con él! ¡La entregaste sin siquiera dudar! ¡Te dejaste vencer!

—Lo siento, señor Cullen...

—¡Estás despedido, fuera de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte! ¡Llévenselo, arréstenlo y que se pudra en la cárcel!

—Edward, muchacho, contrólate, tienes a tu hija en brazos, todas ellas necesitan a su padre, no lo arruines —dijo Robert tomándolo del rostro, evitando que mirara al guardaespaldas que era esposado.

—Necesito encontrar a mi mujer, abuelo, no puedo darme por vencido —respondió entre dientes, escondiéndose en el cabello rubio de Annie.

—Nadie se dará por vencido, Edward, nadie dejará de buscar a Isabella, aunque sea lo último que hagamos. Lo prometo.

Mientras dos policías se llevaban a Sam, quien conversaba con ellos anteriormente, se acercó. Le informaron que volverían a la estación para interrogar al sospechoso, apenas tuvieran información relevante, le informarían para seguir con la búsqueda. Si por el contrario, la familia recibía otra nota o alguna idea, no debían dudar de llamar para que volvieran a investigar.

Edward asintió cerrando los ojos, cuidando de su hija quien parecía temblar por todos los sucesos recientes. Se despidieron, quedando en contacto por cualquier cosa. Sin esperar a que los policías se fueran, se acercó donde se hallaban las mellizas para así tenerlas a todas juntas. Era la única forma de tener a Bella con él, era la única parte que le quedaba. Sin lograr contenerse, lloró desconsoladamente, sintiendo como su hombro también se humedecía con las lágrimas de Annie.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

El pediatra les recetó una fórmula para alimentar a las bebés, no era lo mismo que la leche materna, pero era lo mejor que tenían. Edward intentaba no descontrolarse, ambas no parecían muy contentas de tomar el biberón, ahora intentaba darles con una jeringa, buscando que sintieran el sabor y así se aferraran al hambre más que a la textura del chupón.

Le sonrió a Annie a su lado, que imitaba sus intentos con Hope, ésta parecía menos reticente, al parecer el hambre era mayor por lo que recibía de a poco. Faith seguía moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, para evitar cualquier cosa que quisieran poner en su boca, que no fuera el pecho de su madre.

El hombre suspiró, solo eran ellos en el dormitorio principal, había rogado que le dieran ese tiempo con su familia, necesitaba tenerlas solo para él, esa calma que le hubiese dado su esposa si se encontrara con ellos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlar las lágrimas, el pediatra aseguraba que las pequeñas podían sentir las emociones, lo que afectaba la propia.

Dejó de intentarlo, tampoco debía obligarla, dentro de treinta minutos volvería a dale un poco, hasta que se acostumbrara. No podría quedarse sin comer hasta que encontraran a su madre.

Se sobresaltó cuando su celular sonó, se sentó para buscarlo en el bolsillo, fijándose en el contacto: desconocido. Contestó rápidamente quedándose en silencio, esperando paciente a que hablaran desde el otro lado de la línea. Sentía la respiración, la sangre comenzó a hervirle, controlando su instinto de gritarle por el paradero de su mujer.

— _Supongo que sabes quién soy._

—¿Dónde la tienes? —preguntó en voz baja mientras colocaba el alta voz y usaba la aplicación para trastear la llamada.

— _Primero lo primero, te pedí algo..._

—No te daré a Annie —respondió Edward mirando a la niña que jugaba con sus hermanas, estando al tanto de la conversación.

— _Y yo mataré a tu esposa_ —atacó James—, _no hay de otra, señor Cullen, tú me entregas la paternidad de mi hija y yo te devuelvo a la puta de tu mujer_ —siguió el monólogo evitando que el empresario interfiriera—. _Te enviaré la dirección, sabré si se la has dado a la policía, tengo mis contactos, recuerda. Tráeme el documento y a Annie y podrán ser libres para ser la familia feliz_.

—Sabes que también tengo contactos... —nuevamente James lo interrumpió.

— _Como sabes que con un tiro puedo matarla... No creo que quieras arriesgar eso. Te espero, solo con Annie._

La llamada se cortó, miró el aparato, como si fuera a aparecer el imbécil, o algún dato que éste hubiese olvidado. Podía llamar a la policía, enviarles la dirección que en algún momento le llegaría, tal vez lo detendrían en cosa de minutos, Bella saldría libre, James volvería a prisión y serían libres otra vez. No obstante, si Sam estuvo involucrado, un hombre de su entera confianza, también podrían estarlo funcionarios de cualquier institución policial.

Miró a sus hijas, Annie lo miraba fijamente, con cierto pesar en el rostro. Extrañaban a su madre, la necesitaban y la única forma para traerla de vuelta, es que fuera él mismo, sin que nadie lo supiera. Tomó un gran trago de aire antes de volver con ellas, intentando demostrar que todo seguía igual. Jugaría con ellas, las alimentaría, las haría dormir y luego iría por Isabella, cuando nadie pudiese detenerlo.

Esme junto a Emily aparecieron poco después, le preguntaron cómo había ido con la leche, tenían suerte de que fueran bebés tranquilas y no estuvieran llorando por su mamá. Entre los tres volvieron a alimentarlas, o por lo menos a intentarlo, luego las acostaron, para finalmente padre e hija ir al castillo de hielo.

Le contó su cuento favorito, le prometió traer a su madre de vuelta a casa, la arropó, le besó la frente acompañándola hasta que estuviera profundamente dormida. Miró su celular donde ya aguardaba el mensaje con la dirección, coincidía con la que registraba en la aplicación de rastreo, por lo que no se trataría de una trampa, Bella debía estar en ese lugar y no perdería el tiempo en otro plan.

Se preocupó que todos estuvieran en sus dormitorios, tomó un abrigo oscuro levantando la solapa del cuello para cubrirle un poco el rostro. Tomó las llaves del I8 deportivo negro, el cual era silencioso y pasaría desapercibido en la oscuridad. Tragó en seco mirando hacia las escaleras, se prometió no dejar mucho tiempo a sus hijas solas, no permitiría que extrañaran alguien más.

Se asustó cuando vio a Laurent y Paul frente al garaje, como si estuvieran esperándolo. Intentó parecer controlado, lo cual no funcionó cuando pasó a un lado y su guardaespaldas lo detuvo.

—No va a ir solo, señor.

—No iré a ningún lado, solo necesito tomar aire —respondió Edward.

—Necesita respaldo, señor, iremos los tres. El auto espera afuera, donde nadie lo escuche al partir —insistió Laurent.

No podía desconfiar de él, no todos eran como Sam, esos dos hombres sí darían la vida por quienes prometieron vigilar y mantener seguros. Asintió un par de veces a cada uno tomando camino fuera de los terrenos.

No era un auto de los suyos, lo que era mucho mejor, ya que sería mucho más fácil no ser reconocidos, por lo menos hasta que se vieran las caras. Paul abrió la puerta del asiento trasero indicándole que entrara. No protestó, siguió las instrucciones esperando a que tomaran sus puestos y partieran al destino que les entregó mientras salían de la mansión.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Despertó de su letargo sintiendo ruidos desde el exterior, un auto avanzaba por el camino de piedra. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, solo podía tratarse de una persona y por el nivel de ruido, no era más que él, sin refuerzos, siguiendo las condiciones que debía haber impuesto James.

Intentó moverse, incorporarse de la cama, dar saltos hacia la ventana y asegurarse que sus oídos no le jugaban una mala pasada. Sin embargo, se sentía débil, llevaba toda la mañana sacando fuerza de su interior para salir de las amarras, lastimándose las muñecas y tobillos. La boca la tenía lastimada, con yagas por la cantidad de veces que su padrastro le sacó la cinta para alimentarla o para torturarla, queriendo escuchar sus gemidos cuando chupaba como un bebé para sacarle la leche cada tres horas, imaginando que gozaba con sus atenciones, siendo todo lo contrario.

Todavía se sorprendía que no la violara, se hallaba indefensa, lista para abusar de su poder. Él aseguraba que esperaba el momento para festejar, cuando estuviera toda la familia reunida. Tomó un gran trago de aire, concentrándose para escuchar lo que ocurría fuera, añoraba escuchar la voz de Edward, como también el silencio, que no estuviera en peligro por su culpa.

¿Traería a Annie? ¿Sería capaz de entregarla para tenerla de vuelta? ¿La traería solo como carnada? ¿La podrían en peligro solo por jugar un juego sucio y llevarlo nuevamente entre las rejas?

Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, sabía que su esposo no era así, siempre jugaba limpio, observaba y pensaba en sus posibilidades antes de lanzarse. Si ya estaba ahí, debía tener un muy buen plan.

Soltó un grito cuando apareció James y con rudeza, sin importarle si le dolía, le soltó las piernas, la incorporó tomándola del brazo para empujarla fuera de la habitación, hacia un pasillo oscuro. Tropezó y casi cae por las escaleras al no sentir sus piernas, pero más susto tenía de ir a su propio infierno. Las luces del auto iban encendidas, directamente hacia la puerta principal, juntamente a donde se dirigían.

James tomó la pistola que se encontraba en una mesa cercana, la apuntó hacia su cabeza mientras avanzaban a la puerta, la cual abrió lentamente mientras gritaba.

—¿¡Dónde está mi hija!? —interrogó el ex policía.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella, obteniendo un golpe en la cabeza con el arma.

—¡Amor, estoy aquí! —gritó desde el exterior—. ¡Suéltala, James! No tienes escapatoria.

—¡Primero entrégame a mi hija, imbécil!

Sintió miedo, no por su persona, sino por lo que ocurría fuera, ¿estaría Annie con Edward? ¿Había venido solo? ¿Estaría la policía? ¿Estaría Sam allá afuera?

Su padrastro la empujó, aferrándose con tanta fuerza que le lastimaba el brazo, la llevó hacia afuera, poniéndola como escudo entre lo que esperaba afuera y él, sería quien recibiría el primer balazo. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver su final, deseaba que fuera rápido, o que la policía se detuviera a mirar antes de actuar.

—¡Bella! —Sin meditarlo abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos asustados de su esposo.

—¡Edward! —gritó, sintiendo como el llanto cedía—. ¡Sálvate, ándate, no lo hagas!

—Cállate, zorra —dijo James, atrayéndola hacia sí, sin dejar de mirar al empresario y sus hombres—. Te dije que debían venir solo. —Apuntó a la chica—. ¿Dónde está Annie?

—Suéltala James, podemos arreglar esto —dijo Edward con calma, levantando las manos para demostrar que no estaba armado—, puedo darte lo que desees...

—¡Solo quiero a mi hija! —interrumpió con rabia.

—Ella está en un lugar seguro —insistió Edward, bajó la mirada y suspiró—, te vio cuando lastimaste a Bella, está enojada por lo que le hiciste a su madre.

Sintió como debilitaba su agarre, parecía creer en las palabras de su marido. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Annie los había visto? ¿Cómo? Gimió cuando James volvió a forzar el brazo.

—¡Es mentira! —Edward negó.

—Es la verdad, lloraba preguntándome porque su papá lastimaba a su mami, vio como Sam la arrastraba hacia fuera...

—No puede ser… —susurró el ex policía para sí mismo.

—Annie quiere a su madre, por favor, deja que la tenga nuevamente a su lado... Haz feliz a tu hija por última vez. Prometo dejar que te vayas, sin juicio, sin persecuciones, podrás vivir tu vida y hacer feliz a Annie, manteniendo tu distancia.

Parecía muy convincente, hasta ella le creía, Edward debía estar hablando en serio, permitiría que se fuera, sin cargos, con tal que dejara a su familia en paz, que fueran felices.

En un minuto pensó que lo haría, sentía que James cedía, que aceptaría las condiciones, dejar que su hija fuera feliz, quedándose con los bonitos recuerdos que tenía de él y no que le reprochara sacarla del lugar donde era feliz.

Miró a su marido quien también la miraba, preparado para recibirla en sus brazos, podía verlo en sus movimientos, decidido a protegerla con su cuerpo si era necesario, donde nadie pudiera lastimarla. Dio un paso hacia adelante olvidando que el arma apuntaba su cabeza, los ojos de Edward se abrieron asustados.

Fue cuando entendió todo, estaba reaccionando impulsivamente, deseando estar con el hombre que amaba, olvidando los riesgos que eso llevaba. Edward con un movimiento rápido se acercó a Laurent, tomó el arma y apuntó hacia James, quien respiraba entrecortadamente listo para detonar el gatillo en Isabella.

Solo sintió una sacudida y un ruido fuerte, luego su cuerpo cayendo al piso, como también el de su padrastro. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, gritos, alguien corriendo por el camino... No, dos personas corrían.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el dolor, un pitido agudo en su oído que la hizo reacción hasta abrir los ojos hasta más no poder. Paul estaba a su lado, la llamaba, intentaba hacerla entrar en razón mientras buscaba alguna herida, verificando que la caída no hubiese sido grave. Pestañó varias veces, intentando concentrarse, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algo que la equilibrara.

Se aferró a la chaqueta del guardaespaldas que miraba tras de ella, se fijó en la misma dirección descubriendo a James, con una mancha roja justo en el corazón, los ojos abiertos con una mirada asustada.

Desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la del hombre que la sostenía, él miraba hacia otro punto. Hizo lo mismo para encontrarse con la peor escena de todas, Laurent arrodillado junto al cuerpo inerte de Edward.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **¡BIEN, LO HICE! (Risa malévola)**

Pueden demandarme, acusarme de asesina, pero las cosas están hechas, están muertos.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, si comienzo a excusarme por hacerlo, tendrán más de donde aferrarse para llevarme a la cárcel. Pero, ¿saben? Me entrego solita, pueden ponerme las esposas.

Gracias a _**Isabella Pia Cullen, Stefanny Cullen- Swan, Naara Selene, Anónimo 1, Karaina, bbluelilas, Evecullengrey, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, LauraECS, Brigitte, cavendano13, lauritacullenswan, carlita 16, rosy. canul. 10, María José Guerra, AndyAndrea, Manligrez, cary, Yoliki, bella – maru, eLeTwihard, jupy, Any, Alizce, Anónimo 2, ang3lpop, AdriiRomero14, Lady Engel, LooreCullen, RAKL Gt, Anónimo 3, carol, Beastyle, lu537, ameli2703, Lyl UsaBunny's Moonie, SmileLau19, miop, gabytahijar, paosierra, Sabrina, Luz c. c, monicaviajera1819, MonAyala**_ , y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Infinitas gracias también a mi staff quienes me apoyan en esta travesía: LauraECS, administradora de Redes sociales, Jo Ulloa, Beta FFAD y Pía, administradora grupo Whatsapp.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook **Camilla's Land,** donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Camilla Fava


	48. Capítulo 46: Decir Adiós

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: Goodbye –**_ _Avril Lavigne_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 46: Decir Adiós**

.

Emergencia... paramédicos corriendo de un lado a otro, médicos de turno dando diagnósticos o derivando a cirugía con rapidez para no perder a ningún paciente. Pacientes en la sala de espera, observando el movimiento, siendo su situación menos grave que varios que salían de ambulancias en dirección a cuidados intensivos.

Una noche común para cualquier persona que trabaje en el rubro, pero pierde lo cotidiano cuando un llamado de urgencia avisa la llegada de tres ambulancias simultaneas, dos de ellas ocupadas por los reyes de New York. El lugar debía ser despejado, nadie debía enterarse la gravedad de la situación, que la señora Cullen traía heridas leves, o que el señor Cullen estaba al límite de la muerte.

Camillas preparadas, paramédicos deteniendo el tránsito en los pasillos de urgencias, llamando a los doctores que se harían cargo de la catástrofe, policías ubicados estratégicamente para intervenir en caso de ser reconocidos o la presencia de la prensa. Los guardaespaldas de los señores Cullen exigían que fuera todo en completo silencio.

—Uno de los hombres viene sin signos vitales, su identificación dice que se llama James Gigandet, murió de un impacto de bala en el centro del pecho, justo en el corazón, fue muerte súbita.

—¿El señor Cullen? —preguntó el médico a cargo, observando el expediente y luego al paciente que apenas respiraba.

—Por la primera revisión, debe tener un pulmón perforado por un tiro de bala. Los testigos dicen que fue en defensa propia; le quitó el arma a su guardaespaldas para defender a su esposa —respondió el paramédico llevando la camilla.

—Llévenlo de inmediato a rayos X, luego pasaremos de urgencia a cirugía —ordenó el médico, mirando hacia atrás—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y su mujer no soportará otro segundo sin noticias. —El paramédico asintió.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Dónde está, Edward?!

—Tranquila, señora Cullen, todo estará bien —dijo Laurent, intentado que la chica no se levantara de la camilla en movimiento.

—Necesito a mi marido, por favor, necesito saber dónde está... —insistía Isabella con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Con calma, señora Cullen, soy el médico tratante de su esposo, va directo a cirugía —dijo éste mirándola fijamente—, lo salvaremos. Ahora usted debe ir a revisión...

—¡No! ¿Qué me están haciendo? ¡No quiero! No...

Sabían que era lo único que podían hacer, Laurent asintió en forma de agradecimiento, si la mujer no se calmaba, podía ser peor la situación. El guardaespaldas miró tras él, donde Paul esperaba cualquier orden, ambos estaban ansiosos, necesitaban cambiar el destino que estaba aconteciendo.

Miró a la señora Cullen, quien dormía sobre la camilla, para ser trasladada a rayos X, mientras no tuvieran noticias, era mejor que estuviera sedada, necesitaba descansar después del secuestro, no era necesario agregar otros traumas. Levantó la mirada hacia el pasillo que llevaba al sector restringido; suspiró.

No quedaba más que esperar...  
 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación suspiraron, en especial las enfermeras que intentaban, de buena manera, evitar que se quitara la vía intravenosa y el oxígeno.

—¿Dónde está mi marido?

—Señora Cullen, debe calmarse... —dijo Paul, pero ante la mirada asesina de su jefa, bajó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está, Edward?

—Señora Cullen, debe calmarse —suplicó el doctor con expresión cansada, mirando de reojo a las enfermeras, diciéndoles en silencio que estuvieran preparadas—, traerán a sus hijas para que pueda alimentarlas...

—¡Exijo que me diga dónde está mi esposo! —gritó Isabella llevándose una mano a la nariz donde estaba el sistema de oxigenación.

—Señora Cullen, por favor...

—¡Cállate, Paul! Necesito saber si Edward... —La voz de la chica se quebró—. Por favor, necesito saber si está bien —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando de pelear contra las enfermeras.

—Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos —informó el doctor, rindiéndose—, prometo traerle más información si se calma. Pronto dejarán que sus hijas pasen para que pueda amamantarlas, no me haga sedarla nuevamente.

Con un nudo en la garganta asintió, se sentía impotente, necesitaba respuesta y, a la vez, deseaba tener a sus hijas, poder abrazarlas. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su ansiedad, miró primero al guardaespaldas, sintiéndose apenada de tratarlo mal, cuando él solo hacía su trabajo. Se giró hacia el doctor asintiendo nuevamente, quien correspondió al gesto.

Las enfermeras se retiraron, junto con Paul y el doctor, justo cuando Esme y Glenn aparecieron con las mellizas, seguidas por Annie quien, con timidez, observaba a su madre tras las piernas de su abuela. No se parecía a la mujer que conocía, ésta llevaba manchas oscuras en la piel: el cuello, la mejilla y los brazos. Tenía el recuerdo de su madre saliendo para ver a su padre, y ahora era otra persona.

Las mellizas, instintivamente reaccionaron cuando estuvieron en brazos de Isabella, a pesar que la chica lloraba en silencio, ellas se calmaban al estar cerca de ese latido tan conocido. Se aferraron con fuerza al pecho para alimentarse, nada podría superar a la leche materna, menos esos biberones de plástico que no se le parecían en nada el pecho suave y caliente de su madre.

Ninguna de las presentes habló, solo se hacían compañía, esperando noticias de tan terrible situación que estaba sucediendo. Todas ellas dejando escapar el sufrimiento de alguna manera, agarrándose a esas palabras que marcaban a la familia: Fe y Esperanza, no quedaba nada más que eso.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Eran pocos los asistentes, tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos y habían querido que fuera algo íntimo, ya los demás podrían pasarse por el sector para desearle sus condolencias. Ahora les correspondía a ellos poder despedirse en paz, sin ser observados, ni tener que contenerse.

Para ser época de verano, el cielo se hallaba cubierto de nubes que dejaban que el sol apareciera de vez en cuando, como si supieran que era un momento donde la pena era más grande y los rayos y luz no serían apreciados con felicidad.

Miró a su hija, iban de la mano y en la otra libre llevaba una rosa roja, mirada al frente con la expresión perdida, como si estuviera a kilómetros de ahí, preguntándose porqué las cosas debían ser así. La entendía perfectamente, no era algo que todos esperaban, las cosas se dieron de tal manera que ni tiempo tuvieron para asimilarlo.

¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas desde ese instante? ¿Podrían seguir adelante? ¿Sabrían cómo hacerlo? Tantas preguntas más y todas sin respuesta.

Isabella, con los ojos enrojecidos, le sonrió con cordialidad al sacerdote, asegurándole que se encontraba bien, que podrían quedarse solas sin temor. Miró hacia atrás donde aguardaban Paul y Laurent, esperando las instrucciones. Junto a ellos, Esme, con lentes oscuros y la nariz enrojecida, cuidaba a las mellizas en su carriola doble. Deseaba mantenerse distanciada, controlando sus impulsos y protegiendo a las niñas de tal panorama. La entendía, no era algo que desearan vivir, y menos de tan cerca.

Fue una gran decisión, desde dónde llevar a cabo la ceremonia, hasta a quiénes avisar de la tragedia. Finalmente, ella tuvo la última palabra, dejaron todo en sus manos y por respeto a todos, hizo esa pequeña reunión, aun cuando estaba inquieta.

Volvió toda su atención sobre su hija mayor, se agachó para quedar a su altura, acariciarle el dorso de la mano para llamar su atención, aunque Annie seguía atenta en el ataúd frente a ella, intentando entender qué ocurría, como enfrentarse a algo tan fuerte como saber que su padre dormía en una caja de madera, donde no despertaría. A tan corta edad y tener que enfrentarse a eso.

Tomar la decisión que se presentara al funeral, era una de las cosas que nunca imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse. Una niña que casi cumplía los cuatro años, no tenía que pasar por ese momento, debía seguir en la ignorancia, pensar que esa persona a quien quería, estaba en un lugar mejor, tal vez dando un largo paseo, del cual no podría volver por muchos años, donde por fin podría conversar con ella y explicarle que ese hombre a quien aprendió a querer, ya no volvería, porque tuvo que dejarlas para cuidarlas desde un lugar al cual nadie podría llegar.

No obstante, no era lo que deseaba, él había sido una persona importante, no podía negarle la posibilidad de enfrentarse por última vez. Luego, ella podría elegir si volver o dejarlo en el olvido, merecía tomar la decisión. Eso sí, procuró que no fuera enterrado hasta que estuvieran lejos, donde no viera esa escena traumatizante, ver bajar un ataúd, siendo enterrado bajo kilos y kilos de tierra, de donde nunca más volvería a salir.

Suspiró audiblemente, buscando el coraje para enfrentarse, preguntarle qué sentía y esperar a que decidiera volver a casa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Isabella.

—No sé... ¿Debo estar bien? —preguntó Annie, sin dejar de mirar el ataúd.

—No, puedes estar feliz o triste, tal vez de las dos maneras.

No entendía por qué lloraba, le costaba enfrentarse a esa situación, pero botar lágrimas por esa persona, no era una de sus ideas. Tal vez sufría por tener que enfrentar a su hija a algo tan terrible como el funeral de su padre biológico, un hombre que la crió en sus primeros años de vida, del cual, su último recuerdo, sería verlo llevarse a su mamá, sin siquiera saludarla.

—¿No saldrá de ahí? —preguntó Annie señalando la caja de madera. Isabella negó—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque está durmiendo, necesita descansar y desde ahí adentro no escucha nada, nadie lo puede despertar.

—Él te pegó, ¿cierto? —La niña miró a su madre. Ésta no supo qué decir—. Papá dijo que, si una persona se portaba mal, había que darle su merecido. Tú no te portaste bien y él te pegó.

—No digas eso... —susurró la chica. Odiaba que la niña fuera tan inteligente—. James hizo cosas incorrectas, pero no debemos pensar en eso, ahora debemos recordar cosas lindas... Cuéntame, ¿qué recuerdos bonitos tienes de él? —Annie sonrió.

—Papá siempre me llevaba al parque, igual que Edward... —La niña perdió la sonrisa al mencionar al hombre, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Quiero ver a mi papi.

Isabella la rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndola y evitando que viera como ella también lloraba por el mismo hombre. No podía prometerle que todo saldría bien, no podía asegurarle que cuando volvieran a casa, Edward las estaría esperando, con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlas por la infinidad. Nada de eso sería cierto, porque no lo verían por mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a su hija en brazos para salir de ahí. Los guardaespaldas tomaron sus puestos, escoltando a las mujeres para sacarlas de ahí en tiempo record. Sin embargo, todos detuvieron la marcha cuando un hombre se cruzó en su camino.

Laurent y Paul se interpusieron cuando éste quiso avanzar hacia Isabella, aunque avergonzado, retrocedió bajando la vista, como si temiera por su integridad si osaba hacer un movimiento en falso. Scott miraba de reojo, esperando el momento para escapar, lo cual no fue necesario cuando la señora Cullen levantó una mano informando que no era un peligro, ya no más.

—Su tumba está por ahí —dijo la chica mostrando la dirección. El hombre asintió.

—Lo siento tanto... —Isabella lo interrumpió.

—Ahórrate tus palabras, solo déjanos en paz, que nosotros haremos lo mismo contigo.

Scott asintió con efusividad, corriéndose del camino mirando hacia el suelo, esperando que pasaran, para tomar el camino hacia el ataúd del hombre que lo controló por tantos años.

Esme interrogó con la mirada, Isabella le aseguró que le contaría todo camino a casa, cuando las niñas durmieran. La mujer asintió siguiendo los pasos de los demás, cuestionándose tantas cosas mientras avanzaban, se trataba de una parada antes de salir de ese pueblo y no volver nunca más.

Esta vez todos se acercaron, dos lápidas unidas por un costado, dando la sensación que jamás podrían separarse, como tampoco lo hicieron en vida, a pesar del destino. Isabella aguantó el llanto para fijarse en Annie con una sonrisa.

—Ellos son Charlie y Reneé Swan, tus abuelos. —La niña frunció el ceño mirando a Esme.

—Yo ya tengo muchos abuelos y eso son unas piedras, no pueden ser abuelos. —Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

—Al igual que James, ahí, bajo esas lápidas, están mis padres, o sea, tus abuelos, al igual que Esme y Carlisle, que son padres de Edward. —Su estómago se contrajo cuando dijo ese nombre.

—Mami, quiero ver a papi; Hope y Faith, también. ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

—Vamos a casa, cariño —dijo Isabella, intentando cambiar el tema.

Miró una vez más donde se hallaban sus padres, no había sido fácil cambiar el cuerpo de su madre hasta ese lugar, pero ellos merecían permanecer juntos, nadie podría separarlos. Sonrió, sabía que la pareja debía estar feliz y junta en alguna parte. Limpió una lágrima, corveteó por la nariz antes de encaminarse hacia la salida del cementerio de Forks. Última vez que pisaría esas tierras, su vida estaba en New York, donde seguiría preocupándose que el apellido Cullen fuera uno de los más exitosos y reconocidos en el país.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Imponente como siempre, ofreció la mano a Laurent, quien rápidamente la tomó firme para descender del auto, justo frente a Entertainment Cullen, donde todos podrían apreciarla, girarse para admirarla, olvidar que pensaban o a dónde se dirigían, ella seguía siendo la mujer más importante y glamorosa de la Gran Manzana.

Los guardias salieron a recibirla, abriendo ambas puertas de vidrio para que así, todos supieran quien ingresaba. Los tacones altos de color dorado fueron protagonistas en el piso brillante, logrando el cometido, que todo se detuviera porque la presidenta estaba presente.

Varios buenos días, otros a quienes se les trabó la lengua y solo pudieron contemplarla babeando. Un empleado se adelantó para abrir la puerta cristalizada al sector privado, Isabella agradeció con una leve sonrisa, sin quitarse los lentes oscuros, esperando que fuera inteligente y cerrara. Agradeció no tener que llamarle la atención.

Mientras esperaba, miró su atuendo, la falta tubo color blanco iba perfecta, sin una sola arruga, la chaqueta a juego se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, reluciendo una blusa con encaje en tono dorado, al igual que los zapatos y el bolso. Sonrió cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas con Laurent en su interior, rápidamente subieron el piso cuarenta y dos.

Tia le dio los buenos días y le ofreció una taza de té, Isabella agradeció siguiendo su camino hacia su oficina, siendo seguida por su guardaespaldas, éste abrió la gran puerta de madera y se alejó para dejarle el paso.

Se sorprendió de ver a Robert acompañado por otro hombre, ambos se pusieron de pie para saludarla, el hombre mayor le devolvió su asiento, sentándose frente al escritorio luego de saludar a Laurent, quien no se movía de su puesto. El hombre de cabello cano, ojos negros y una mirada de asombro, parecía no salir de su estado, detenido en la chica. Si no fuera por el señor Masen, de seguro hubiese sido expulsado por el hombre junto a la puerta.

—Querida, te presento a Harry Frye, tu nuevo asesor para el sector de entretenimiento y apuestas.

—Sea bienvenido, señor Frye, espero tenga una buena acogida en nuestra empresa. Tenemos un muy buen equipo con quien trabajará —dijo Isabella con seriedad, tal cual hubiese hecho su esposo.

—Gracias, señora Cullen. El señor Masen, me estaba detallando ese hecho —contestó Frye con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces pongamos manos a la obra, hay mucho que revisar.

En ningún momento, desde el primer día en que tomó la presidencia de la empresa, las cosas cambiaron, todo seguía en su mejor funcionamiento, si es que no con mejores porcentajes. Las personas parecían agradecidas y satisfechas con los nuevos proyectos, la rutina y cada idea que la señora Cullen traía para mejorar cada sector que manejaba Entertainment Cullen.

Robert dejó su empresa en manos de su mano derecha, junto con Glenn, quien viajaba constantemente, mientras le ayudaba a coordinar ciertas cosas que él recordaba cómo funcionaban. Había sido un gran apoyo en esos meses, donde la chica más lo necesitó.

Isabella agradecía que nadie quisiera irse cuando ella tomó el mando, todos la apoyaron, ayudando con su granito de arena para que ese gran proyecto siguiera funcionando, demostrando que el trabajo de todos era igual de importante que cualquiera para que ese gran imperio siguiera siendo el más poderoso. Se sentía orgullosa de cada movimiento que se daba y de cómo los socios parecían satisfechos con trabajar a su lado.

Sonrió en gesto de bienvenida a Eleazar junto a Emmett, quienes se unieron a la reunión, ayudando a aclarar las dudas del nuevo trabajador, encargado de los casinos Cullen. Cuando cada punto fue aclarado, tanto Robert como Harry se despidieron quedando en reunirse la próxima semana. Todos se despidieron quedando la mujer junto al abogado y el socio hotelero.

Se miraron en silencio un buen rato, esperando a que alguno decidiera comenzar una conversación, lo que no parecía darse, ya que Isabella estaba atenta a un correo electrónico. Fruncía el ceño y luego tecleaba unas cuantas palabras y le daba enviar. Emmett fue quien rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué te pareció? ¿Entra en el sistema? —Isabella lo miró un bien rato.

—Confío en la elección que haga Robert, le haremos un contrato fijo por un mes, si no logra el primer peldaño, podremos buscar al siguiente.

—Si deseas, puedo ayudar en la supervisión —comentó Eleazar con calma—, los hoteles están en buen funcionamiento y hemos terminado las remodelaciones y fiscalizaciones.

—Sería de gran ayuda, gracias —dijo Isabella, volviendo a la pantalla del computador. Otro silencio.

—¿Cómo están las niñas? —preguntó Emmett. Recibió una mirada de ambos.

—Están bien, gracias.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, por lo general, la regla primordial en la empresa, era no hacer preguntas íntimas a la señora Cullen, de ningún tipo, no importaba quién fuera, si su mejor amigo o el personal de menor rango, nadie debía indagar en la vida de Isabella Cullen. Una buena conversación o preguntas sobre el trabajo, no tenían problema, pero nada que estuviera fuera de su ámbito laboral.

Emmett era el único que se atrevía a cruzar la línea, sin cuidado comentaba cualquier cosa que la sacara de su zona de confort. Isabella sabía a qué jugaba, si bien, no se dejaba caer en ellos, contestaba con lo justo y necesario volviendo a su trabajo. Quien estuviera cerca siempre aguantaba la respiración, atentos a si debían escapar o auxiliar al responsable de la furia de la mujer.

Solo una vez perdió el control, cuando Silvia preguntó por cómo se sentía después de lo de Edward. No hubo manera de calmarla, solo la asistencia de su médico de cabecera quien le administró un calmante que la mantuvo drogada por unas horas. Desde ese día, una de las reglas importantes se trataba de no hacer preguntas. A excepción del abogado.

—¿Puedo hacerles una visita? —La mujer se tensó. Eleazar carraspeó para llamar la atención de su compañero.

—Sí —respondió Isabella en un murmullo.

—Tal vez me aparezca el fin de semana —ella asintió. Emmett insistió—. ¿Qué se siente no tener a Garrett, como crees que lo tomaría Ed.…?

—¡Emmett!

Tanto la chica como el abogado se sorprendieron con el llamado de atención de Eleazar. Éste se puso de pie, se disculpó, saliendo rápidamente de la oficina dando diferentes excusas que nadie logró entender. El despacho quedó en completo silencio, ni Laurent se movía de su rincón, tan asustado con el socio que acaba de irse.

Por su lado, Isabella y Emmett se miraban fijamente, batallando por el siguiente movimiento, siendo la chica quien se levantó tomando sus cosas.

—¿Vas a casa? —Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Debo hacer una parada antes —Emmett asintió.

—Te llamaré luego.

La señora Cullen no contestó, se puso los lentes oscuros, apurándose por salir de ahí seguida por su guardaespaldas. Nadie le dirigió la palabra en recepción, seguramente siendo avisados por Eleazar cuando salió de la oficina.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Sorbió por la nariz, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Odiaba su inestabilidad esos días, no poder contenerse y dejarse caer cada vez que alguien nombraba a la persona más importante en su vida. Odiaba a Emmett quien siempre intentaba ayudarla, demostrarle que la vida no se acababa ahí, que debía seguir luchando por su felicidad, como lo hacía con la empresa de su esposo... Esposo.

Cinco meses, cinco largos meses llorando a la menor mención, todo la llevaba a querer dejarse caer, rendirse a lo que la vida le ponía en el camino, no queriendo luchar más, aun cuando tres personitas dependieran de ella.

Agradecía el esfuerzo de todos, todas las horas que gastaban en ella para subirle el ánimo, intentando demostrarle que la vida seguía, que Hope y Faith la necesitaban, deseaban a esa madre que las recibió en ese nuevo mundo, esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, no solo a esa mujer ruda, que demostraba ser cada vez que salía a la calle, fuera de la mansión, su refugio.

A pesar de mostrar otra cara, no lograba obtener las fuerzas para seguir, deseaba dejarse vencer, olvidarse de todo y acompañar a la única persona que amaba en el mundo, tanto como a sus hijas... Edward.

Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho, derribando las barreras, dejándose caer, llorando desconsoladamente mientras escuchaba el ritmo lento de los latidos del corazón de su marido. Cinco meses desde que estaba en coma, del cual no parecía salir y los latidos de su corazón no se estabilizaban. Si no fuera por el respirador artificial, se hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo.

La bala había llegado a su pulmón, casi atravesándolo por completo. Tuvieron que extraer pedazos del misil en su interior, reparan los órganos dañados y esperar que no hiciera falla en su sistema respiratorio. En menos de doce horas fue contactado a un respirador artificial de donde no salió, cayendo inconsciente hasta ese día.

Dentro de su gravedad, se encontraba estable, si no mostraba reacción o aumentaba sus signos vitales, tenía pocas probabilidades que sobreviviera. En ese momento era el ventilador el que lo mantenía con ellos.

No quería dejarlo ir, no quería perder la esperanza que algún milagro lo trajera de vuelta, que abriera los ojos y volviera deslumbrarla con sus hermosos ojos verdes. A veces pedía solo verlo por una última vez, era egoísta, lo sabía, no podía dejarlo avanzar, ellos se pertenecían, no podían abandonarse, Edward nunca se lo perdonaría.

Miró el aparato de monitoreo, el ritmo cardiaco era lento, los pitidos eran pausados, llevaban así durante meses. Volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas y la nariz, intentando controlarse, queriendo ser fuerte para él, para sus hijas, demostrar que podría vivir en un futuro donde no estuviera él.

" _Necesitas seguir adelante... sé que duele, un montón, pero debes pensar en tus hijas, debes pensar en lo que Edward querría para ti, y no creo que fuera que te quedaras estancada en un hoyo sin salida..."_

Las palabras de Emmett no dejaban su cabeza, siempre mortificándola, demostrándole que existía algo más allá, que había personas que la amaban y protegerían del sufrimiento. _"Siempre dolerá, sin embargo, tendrás en quién apoyarte, siempre estaremos para ti, Bella... nunca te dejaremos... déjalo avanzar y hazlo tú también..."_

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué la vida debía que ser tan injusta llevándose a la persona que amaba, con quien por fin encontraba felicidad? ¿Por qué le quitaban a todas las personas que amaba?

Lloró desconsoladamente, tomando la mano de Edward, esa que con tanta ilusión esperaba que apretara la suya, que le diera una señal para esperar o seguir adelante.

Necesitaba sacar la pena de su interior, necesitaba fuerzas... Lo necesitaba a él.

Otra vez se limpió la nariz, los ojos, miró el techo blanco antes de enfrentarse a su hombre, a su amado, tan hermoso como siempre, a pesar de no moverse de esa cama de hospital. ¿Qué podía decirle que no supiera ya? ¿Cuántas veces le decía cuánto lo amaba? ¿Cómo estaban las niñas preguntando por su papá? ¿Cuántas veces al día Annie preguntaba cuando papi volvería a casa para ver su película favorita juntos? ¿Cómo las mellizas balbuceaban algo parecido a decir _papá_?

Sonrió, tomó con fuerza su mano, esa mano protectora que siempre la cuidó, desde el primer momento en que firmó ese contrato que los unió, del cual salieron sentimientos que ninguno pensó tener. De donde apareció el amor, la felicidad, encontraron el verdadero significado de la palabra Esperanza.

—Sé que deseas que diga esas palabras, pero no puedo... No quiero, Edward —murmuró sintiendo nuevamente húmedas las mejillas—. Quiero demostrarte que soy fuerte, que me hiciste una persona fuerte... tal vez lo soy, solo que ante los ojos de los demás. —Sonrió con tristeza, evitando largarse a llorar—. Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en ti, ese hombre fuerte y controlador, ese tigre asechando a su presa para vencer, no obstante, cuando está en su refugio, deja caer la armadura y llora, se siente solo, débil... Creo que soy esa persona, Edward...

Lo único que se escuchaba era el monitoreo de sus signos vitales, los cuales seguían lentos, débiles. Su pecho se movía casi imperceptible.

—¿Crees que debo dejarte ir? ¿Es eso lo que desearías? Nunca hablamos de algo así, o tal vez no lo recuerdo. Hubiese sido de gran ayuda, saber qué pensabas de una vida sin ti o sin mí, que debíamos hacer si el otro ya no estaba... ¿Volver a hacer tu vida? ¿Dejarse vencer? ¿Acompañarte? ¿Qué debo hacer, Edward?

Se llevó la mano de su esposo al rostro, no se hallaba completamente fría, tampoco tibia, pareciera que estuviera en el limbo. Esperando a que tomara la decisión que cambiaría sus vidas. ¿Era el momento de tomar esa decisión? Le besó cada nudillo y luego lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa.

—Creo que la solución es que juntos demos una respuesta. Todos están bien en casa, Annie es la protectora, la gran hermana mayor que cuida de sus hermanitas; Hope y Faith ya se sientan solas y conversan entre ellas —rio para sí misma—. Es como si tuvieran su propio mundo privado, donde no cabe nadie más; Esme ayuda a Carlisle, ¿puedes creer que finalmente aceptó tomar terapia con Susan? Ahora podrá desahogarse, tal como lo hiciste tú en su momento. Yo también comenzaré a ir, no donde Susan, pero sí donde un amigo de ella, alguien de confianza... Todos necesitamos que nos ayuden a dar unos pasos, antes de caminar solos... —Isabella tomó un trago de aire, cerrando los ojos antes de seguir—. Tus abuelos aún siguen aquí, dicen que no quieren dejarme sola, aunque les he dicho que estoy bien acompañada, Emmett, Alice y Jasper siempre están en casa. La empresa también está perfecta, hasta hemos aumentado las cifras... Hiciste unos excelentes cimientos para poder avanzar.

No logró contener las lágrimas, intentó limpiarlas, aunque ya no había nada que las hiciera desaparecer.

—Todo está bien por aquí... Yo lograré seguir adelante, no me dejaré vencer, te lo prometo por nuestras hijas; siempre les recordaré quién eras, siempre te mantendré en su corazón. Ahora es tu turno... Debes decidir si es necesario seguir luchando o partir, descansar, hacerle compañía a Elizabeth, tal vez tener una larga conversación madre e hijo... También podrías visitar a mis padres, conocer a tus suegros. —La chica sonrió mirando el techo, como si pudiera verlos a ellos—. Sé que se llevarán bien.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, buscando un equilibrio para poder seguir. Lo miró detenidamente, esperando algún signo que estaba escuchando, a pesar de que las enfermeras confirmaran que era así.

—Te amo, Edward, siempre te amaré, ahora es momento de descansar, no sigas luchando. Si debes quedarte conmigo, será porque era lo correcto, no porque lo estemos obligando... En caso contrario, sé feliz... Descansa y espera a que yo vuelva a ti. Tal vez en muchos años, pero volveremos a reencontrarnos, y te contaré cómo están nuestras hijas, qué fue de sus vidas... Te lo prometo... Ahora descansa.

Se levantó de la silla, se acercó a su rostro tranquilo, rozó sus labios con los de ella, intensificando el beso que no fue correspondido. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, se separó observándolo un poco antes de sonreír y decirle adiós.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó la máquina de monitoreo ir cada vez más lento hasta ser un contante pitido que no se detuvo... Por fin estaba descansando. Le regaló una última sonrisa, la cual llevó al cielo, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, ella volvería a caminar, que jamás dejaría de amarlo.

Se retiró unos pasos apoyando el cuerpo contra la pared, podía escuchar el alboroto fuera de la habitación, enfermeros y doctores corriendo para atender la alarma. Bella cerró los ojos, sintió una brisa y sonrió... siempre estarían juntos. Ya lo sabía.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **DECIR ADIOS...**

Es tan difícil terminar una historia sin sentir tantos sentimientos, no solo tristeza por darle un desenlace a algo que me ha acompañado un poco más de un año, sino que es dejar de tener comentarios sobre los personajes, ideas sobre lo que pasara, no recibir escenas en mi mente para un próximo capítulo... dejar atrás a tantas lectoras que disfrutaban.

No, no es dejarlas atrás, tengo muchas que me siguen a pesar de estar desaparecida, sé que otras se agregarán, pero no será lo mismo.

Es un final triste, lo sé, no es lo que todos esperaban, pero siempre es bueno sorprender, aun cuando algunas queden decepcionadas.

Queda el epilogo, un pedacito más de esta hermosa historia, de la cual estoy orgullosa, feliz, esperanzada y cuantas otras emociones.

Gracias a _**Isabella Pia Cullen, Naara Selene, Marce, Cavendano13, LauraECS, HQVLVH, Stefanny Cullen- Swan, Tary Masen Cullen, Isa Labra Cullen, kunoishi3, rosy canul, Elena, Laura Katherine, Tata XOXO, Anónimo 1, ang3lpop, carlita16, Manligres, florcitacullen, lauritacullenswan, paosierra, carol, Any, Yoliki, freckles03, cary, dracullen, Maria José Guerra, Valeria, Beastyle, Jimena, karen McCarthy, bella- maru, LooreCullen, Jade HSos, smed, miop, FaNy. GE, kedchri, jupy, IamGelly4, Anónimo 2, ameli2703, Yeyry Cullen, dana masen Cullen, AndyAndrea, Jenny Hatake, nnuma76, Lyl UsaBunny's Moonie, Carolina, monica cullen Whitlock, Arce Losa, Isis Janet, Nidia, dani9622, Luz c. c, Lu537, linda bella, gabycortes974, Kabum, Orooo- Alea- Kao, atenaschan, ashleyswan**_ , a los lectores silenciosos y a todos aquellos que me acompañaron semana a semana.

Infinitas gracias también a mi staff quienes me apoyan en esta travesía: LauraECS, administradora de Redes sociales, Jo Ulloa, Beta FFAD y Pía, administradora grupo Whatsapp.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a pasar por el grupo en facebook Camilla's Land, donde encontrarán imágenes, adelantos, AHORA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES, música y podrán comentar como tener la suerte de contestar sus dudas (link arriba o en mi perfil).

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Camilla Fava


	49. EPÍLOGO

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa.**_ _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: We Believe –**_ _Good Charlotte_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 47: Epílogo**

.

Subió la mirada al techo cerrando los ojos para calmarse, necesitaba mantener el maquillaje que Rosalie le había puesto por unas cuantas horas, la mataría si lo arruinaba en ese momento, más cuando debía centrarse en Annie, quien se aseguró de seguir los pasos de su padre, donde todo debía ser perfecto: el mejor maquillaje, el mejor vestido y diamantes. Solo esperaba que las mellizas sacaran una parte de ella.

Se miró en el espejo, estaba lista para el gran evento, después de seis años seguía siendo la gran emperatriz de Manhattan, todos se deslumbraban con sus diseños, todos exclusivos de su Boutique, intentando copiarlos sin lograr el objetivo. Sonrió al recordar a tantas mujeres que paseaban frustradas por las calles de la Quinta Avenida, luciendo un vestido que podría parecerse al original, pero solo Isabella Cullen sabía cómo llevarlos y que la tela quedara en el lugar correcto.

Se giró de un lado hacia el otro asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar, el largo correcto para no tropezar y que los tacones solo se vieran cuando caminaba. Nuevamente sería la única de blanco, dando honor a las descripciones que daban de ella en los programas de farándula: _Es la heredera de la belleza y pureza, nadie lleva mejor el blanco que la reina de New York_

Su vestido de gala llevaba razo en su interior, ceñido al cuerpo para dejar el protagonismo a una gasa confeccionada a mano con incrustaciones de cristales y diamantes. El cuello era caído, lo que le permitía colocarse unos hermosos y delicados pendientes largos que hacían juego con la cantidad de brillo que expedía. Nadie podría decir que no iba perfecta, ninguna persona podría opacarla esa noche.

Tomó un gran trago de aire antes de cerciorarse que tenía todo lo necesario, tomó los últimos accesorios para salir del vestidor, hasta el vestíbulo donde la estarían esperando todos.

Le regaló una sonrisa a Laurent, quien la esperaba al final de la escalera para ayudarle a bajar los últimos peldaños, tal como venía haciendo desde que era su guardaespaldas personal. Le susurró un gracias, buscando a sus hijas por la sala. Jugaban haciendo una ronda hasta caer sentada en el piso, haciendo que el tul volara hasta cubrirlas por completo. Reían y disfrutaban de sus diseños.

Alice procuró que Annie fuera la principal, todas llevaban vestidos en tonalidades doradas y crema. El de la hermana mayor tenía la parte de arriba con lentejuelas doradas, hasta terminar el busto donde se lucía una hermosa flor en gasa junto con un cinturón. La falda era en telas parecidas a las de su madre. Qué decir de todos los diamantes que llevaba y el hermoso peinado que le hacía Rose. Las demás llevaban vestidos similares, solo que estos eran con tirantes y más en tonalidades crema. Todas se veían preciosas, dignas de llevar el apellido Cullen.

Isabella rio cuando todas fueron a su encuentro diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía, peleándose por quién daba el abrazo primero. Emily y Leah, tras ellas, la felicitaron, siguiéndolas a los autos que esperaban afuera para trasladarlas.

Constantemente miraba hacia atrás asegurándose que todos fueran juntos, a pesar que Laurent le aseguraba que todo estaba coordinado, nada ocurriría esa tarde. Ella solo le sonreía, intentando tranquilizarse, tenía razón, pero le costaba recordar que las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Las niñas fueron las primeras en bajar y seguir a Rosalie y las chicas del servicio. Las observó saltar, reír, disfrutar de ese día como si se tratada de la coronación de la reina de Inglaterra. Adoraba que fueran tan unidas a pesar de las diferencias de edad, se amaban, cuidaban, como si fueran una sola. Suspiró un par de veces antes de asentir a su guardaespaldas, quien por fin salió del auto, dándole la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

Al bajar, le esperaba Emmett con su traje de etiqueta, se regalaron una sonrisa, mientras él la tomaba de la mano para besarle el dorso y luego enredar sus brazos para caminar hacia la entrada, donde todos la esperaban. Isabella se aferró con fuerza, llevaba el estómago apretado, la garganta seca, tan nerviosa que estaba por tomar la opción de volver al auto y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, su amigo jamás se lo permitiría, se lo prometió desde el momento que aceptó ser parte de ese evento.

Sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento luego de cruzar la gran puerta de roble. Avanzaron lentamente, podían escuchar los murmullos y luego la música. Emmett la giró para quedar de frente, se sonrieron, él le besó la frente, la soltó e invitó a seguir adelante. Asintió tan nerviosa, que se preocupaba si las piernas le fallarían. Levantó la cabeza, volviendo a su personaje y dio un paso.

El lugar estaba preciosamente decorado, todo lleno de flores en color blanco, dorado y rojo, las personas la admiraban desde los lados como ella avanzaba hasta ubicarse en su lugar. Regaló algunas sonrisas, especialmente donde estaba su familia, todos con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Las niñas ya estaban en su lugar, le hacían gestos para que avanzara un poco más rápido, logrando que varios rieran.

Subió los tres escalones, arregló su vestido y se enfrentó al gran momento. Su rostro brilló, su boca mostró sus blancos dientes, asegurando que ese era su lugar, por fin estaba donde debía estar. Tomó la mano que se le ofrecía sintiendo por fin un poco de calor, olvidándose de cualquier malestar de hace unos minutos. El lugar quedó en silencio.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para participar de esta unión, de la renovación de votos de Edward e Isabella Cullen. Una pareja que ha sobrevivido a cada prueba que les ha puesto la vida y que hoy quieren confirmar, ante todos sus familiares y amigos íntimos, que después de diez años, aún se aman con locura...

—Diez años y la muerte —apuntó el hombre, recibiendo risas de los que alcanzaban a escuchar su comentario.

—Claro, señor Cullen, ya iba a esa parte —dijo el sacerdote intentando mantener la compostura—, pueden tomar asiento.

Isabella por fin sonrió de verdad esa tarde, aferró con fuerza la mano de su marido, quien se llevó estas hacia sus labios para dejar un beso. Se miraban con tal intensidad, que podrían asegurar que nadie se encontraba en la iglesia, solo ellos, dando fe y esperanza que nada podría contra ellos.

Seis años desde ese día en que creyó que lo había perdido, que su corazón dejaba de latir, donde pensó que deseaba descansar y no seguir sufriendo, mientras que era todo lo contrario. Tal era su necesidad de volver con ella, que el corazón le jugó una mala pasada, pero nada que los paramédicos no pudieran arreglar con unos cuantos golpes eléctricos y oxígeno.

Desde ese día, no necesitó de máquinas para vivir, como si fuera un milagro. Tal como lo prometió, cuando logró hablar, casi nunca volvió a ver esos ojos verdes cerrados, siempre estaban ahí para ella, asegurándole que estaba vivo y que no podría deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

—Te amo, señora Cullen —susurró Edward en su oído, mientras escuchaban al sacerdote. Bella se sonrojó.

—También te amo, cariño.

Rieron interrumpiendo la ceremonia cuando escucharon gritar a sus hijas, olvidándose de las formalidades, invitándolas a ser protagonistas de ese hermoso momento.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

—¿Molesto?

—No.

—¿Triste?

—No —bufó antes sus respuestas monosílabas.

—¿Desilusionado? Y no me contestes con un monosílabo. —Edward se rio, mirándola de reojo sin perder la vista de la carretera.

—Es un sentimiento extraño, pero no estoy desilusionado. Ni molesto, ni triste.

—¡Vamos, cariño! Necesitamos algo de testosterona en casa —insistió Bella disfrutando del perfil de su marido.

—Lo sé...

—Y alguien que cuide de las niñas —indicó, logrando que su esposo riera entre dientes.

—Yo hago ese trabajo —intervino Annie desde el asiento trasero sin quitar la vista de su celular.

—Y lo haces muy bien, cariño —aseguró Edward mirando a su hija por el retrovisor, luego a su mujer—. ¿Ves? Ese trabajo ya está ocupado, no sería justo para Annie reemplazarla.

Isabella se rindió mirando al frente, no podía creer que estuviera intentando hacerlos razonar ante algo que no dependía de ninguno de los que estaban en ese auto. Se giró hacia su hija quien no dejaba de escribirse con sus compañeros de la escuela. Negó en silencio volviéndose hacia Edward quien seguía concentrado en el camino, con una mano sobre la pierna de ella.

—¿No dejarás de quererlos porque sean chicos y no chicas, cierto? —El hombre se olvidó de la carretera frunciéndole el ceño.

—Eso jamás, los amo como a todas nuestras hijas, ¿entendido? —La chica asintió.

—Papá tiene un corazón enorme para querernos a todos, eso no se dañó en el accidente... Solo queríamos un equipo de chicas —dijo Annie.

—¿Podrías dejar ese celular, jovencita? —Indicó Bella mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, mamá —respondió la niña, guardando el aparato en su bolso.

Le molestaba cuando Edward o Annie hablaban sobre la casi muerte del empresario, para ella no era un tema de broma, del cual pudieran reír o tomarlo como un juego. Sin embargo, ellos insistían que debía ser así, ya no debía interponerse en sus vidas. Era pasado.

Siguieron en silencio todo el camino, no es que le molestara, pero sentía que la trataban como si fuera la niña ahí, y no la mujer hecha y derecha que cuidaba de toda una familia, de una fundación, una boutique y la parte social que conllevaba el apellido Cullen.

No solo eso, ahora debía procurar que las locuras de su hija mayor no salieran en las revistas, llamando a sus contactos para evitar que cierta fotografía no dejara a la estirpe y la empresa por los suelos. Ya no era esa niña de cuatro años, ahora era toda una adolecente.

Suspiró, sabía que sonaba toda una esposa florero, solo preocupada del que dirán, pero tampoco podía hacerse la indiferente antes algo por lo que venía trabajando tanto, solo porque su hija de 15 años decidiera que era mayor para hacer lo que deseara, más cuando su padre la consentía en cada cosa que dijera. Se trataba de un trabajo constante para que entendieran las consecuencias de tantos mimos.

Agradeció ver la mansión a la distancia, necesitaba estar en territorio conocido para poder enfrentar la nueva visita al doctor, traer dos criaturas nuevamente al mundo y más ahora que eran niños, parecía ser la tarea más difícil de su vida, ya estaba acostumbrada a los tonos rosa, cambiar al celeste, sin mucho entusiasmo del padre, era una nueva aventura.

Se bajó sin esperar a nadie caminando hacia la puerta principal donde Laurent, Paul y Eric la saludaron con una reverencia.

Solo poner un pie dentro de casa, luego de saludar a Harry, las pequeñas niñas corrieron a su encuentro. Bella las recibió a una por cada lado, ambas hablaban de temas diferentes, pero como madre experimentada sabía diferenciarlos y responder a cada uno. Cuando pasaron por la cocina, besó a Caroline, su cuarta hija, en la coronilla evitando distraerla de sus deberes mientras seguía respondiendo las preguntas de sus mellizas quienes peleaban por tocar el vientre de mamá.

Tomó del plato unas galletas de avena, con las cuales estaba obsesionada en este embarazo y que Jessica procuraba mantener lleno para cualquier hora del día. Saludó a la mujer, preguntándole qué cenarían y luego comentando algo que decía Hope, después se giró hacia Faith para felicitarla por su nuevo record de natación, logrando que finalmente las niñas se fueran satisfechas con la conversación madre e hijas.

Tomó un gran respiro llevándose las manos al vientre, acariciando cada sector donde ahora sabía, estaban los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia. Giró con rapidez cuando escuchó un grito desde las escaleras y luego las carcajadas de Edward cuando recibió a las gemelas, una en cada brazo, elevándolas para que pudieran besarlo en ambas mejillas.

Rio para sí misma recordando cuando hacía el mismo juego con Faith y Hope, tenían la misma edad que Milla y Mia. Pronto no tendría la fuerza para ello, y debía pensar en que le quedaban los nuevos muchachos. Le sonrió a su marido cuando logró reunirse con ella, después de besar a la Caroline, que seguía en la misma posición desde que llegaron.

—Esta vez no habrá razón que impida que te hagas la vasectomía, creo que ocho hijos es el límite —sentenció Bella. Edward solo rio entre dientes.

—Aún me quedan unos cuántos años para que comience la menopausia, señora Cullen, y si he logrado tres embarazos múltiples, no demoraré en hacer el equipo de fútbol —respondió su esposo, besándola con una sonrisa que cortaba la respiración.

—Es suficiente, Edward —intentó parecer decidida; él la besó nuevamente.

—Cuando nazcan los gemelos, hablaremos sobre ello, ¿está bien?

—No lograrás convencerme, Edward Cullen, ni con el mejor sexo del mundo.

—Puedo escucharlos —interrumpió Caroline con voz cantarina.

Su padre se le acercó para besarle el cabello nuevamente, intentando lograr una muestra de afecto de su parte, lo cual era casi una pérdida de tiempo. De las seis niñas que habitaban esa casa, Caroline Cullen, de diez años, solo amaba sus libros y la investigación.

—¿Nos iremos de excursión este fin de semana? —preguntó su padre, la niña lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Quieres apoyarme en la investigación de la _Rafflesia arnoldii_ , o solo quieres un tiempo padre e hija?

Isabella tosió para disimular la risa, recibiendo la misma mirada de Edward y Caroline. Eran dos gotas de agua, cada color y facción eran iguales, solo que, en versión femenina y masculina, era asombroso cómo los genes podían llegar tan lejos.

Como era la única niña que no moría por su padre, se había convertido en una obsesión para el empresario, intentando encontrar algo en que tuvieran los mismos intereses y así lograr esa relación amorosa que tanto anhelaba el padre. Sin embargo, Caroline era demasiado inteligente para caer en el juego como sus hermanas. Edward levantó las manos en rendición.

—Está bien, tú ganas... Pero no te haría mal ceder un poco, señorita. —La niña puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su trabajo.

—También te quiero, papá.

—Esa es mi chica —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa, acercándose nuevamente a su mujer.

La pareja subió a su dormitorio para descansar antes de la cena, Carlisle y Esme los visitarían, por lo que sería una noche larga. Bella frunció el ceño cuando pasaron por la puerta de la habitación de Annie, quien seguía inmersa en su celular. Estaba tentada de entrar, pero su esposo la tomó de la cintura alejándola rápidamente del lugar.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana, admirando el paisaje, llevando las manos al vientre donde descansaban los gemelos. Los segundos en venir en el mismo saco, Milla y Mia, hace seis años, fueron las primeras en sorprenderlos, cuando el doctor les informó que serían idénticas ya que venían en la misma bolsa. Hasta el momento, solo ellos eran capaces de identificarlas, ni siquiera sus hermanas lograban dar con la original.

Edward la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, sorpresivamente la dejó caer en la cama, observándola desde su posición. Ella no entendía cuál era su idea, solo esperó.

Sonrió cuando su marido se situó a su lado, a la altura de su vientre, sosteniendo su peso en un brazo y con el otro acariciaba a sus futuros hijos. Los ojos le brillaban, tal cual, con los tres embarazos anteriores, no había que pensar mucho para saber que no importaba si eran niñas o niños, Edward siempre amaría a sus hijos, especialmente si eran junto a ella.

—Esto es entre ustedes y yo... —dijo Edward junto al vientre—, no le digan a su hermana, Annie, pero estarán encargados de cuidar a las princesas, ¿está bien? —Justo en ese momento dieron una patadita; el padre sonrió—. Estamos en sintonía, no saben cuánto deseo tenerlos en los brazos.

—Tal vez solo necesitas este tipo de conversaciones y tendrás diez hijos —respondió Bella limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¡Bien hecho, chicos! —Los futuros padres rieron sintiendo a los gemelos moverse.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Fruncía el ceño intentando concentrarse en los nuevos resultados, según los documentos, la empresa estaba rindiendo un cinco por ciento más, lo que entregaba más ingresos, una mejor evaluación de los clientes lo que permitiría ampliarse a otros países como venía deseando hace tiempo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se llevó la otra a los ojos que ya sentía irritados de tanto mirar la pantalla del portátil. Olvidó todo cuando su esposa apareció en el dormitorio, tenía aspecto de cansada, lo cual era comprensible ante la demanda que requería cuidar a dos bebés al mismo tiempo.

Él se había preocupado de las niñas, mientras ella estaba con los gemelos. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara, a lo que ella no dudó corriendo a sus brazos. Era fantástico aún sentirse enamorado, deseando estar juntos a cada momento a pesar que pasaran los años.

Bella se incorporó, apoyándose en el pecho de Edward, regalándole una gran sonrisa que traía algo más allá escondido. El hombre frunció el ceño sin perder la sonrisa, como si intentara ser ese hombre controlador, el cual se había perdido hace muchos años. Definitivamente ella era quien mandaba en cualquier aspecto de su vida.

—Esa sonrisa dice que algo tramas. ¿Qué es, señora Cullen?

—Esta mañana he ido de compras —Edward alzó una ceja esperando que siguiera—. Y he comprado un vestido.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No es como los de siempre.

—No creo que Alice se enoje porque tengas algo de otro diseñador —opinó el hombre.

Cambió completamente su expresión cuando entendió a que se refería su esposa, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que fuera un vestido de otra marca, cuando habían acordado que solo serían diseños de la Boutique, sino el hecho que la confección del traje no era algo que simpatizara con Edward.

Intentó incorporarse en la cama, quedar más sentado, pero ella no se lo permitió, riendo entre dientes para no hacer ruido y despertar a los niños.

—¿Qué clase de vestido has comprado, Bella? —preguntó, rindiéndose.

—Es algo que te gustará... pero a la vez no.… no sé —respondió la mujer, recibiendo un bufido de su marido.

—¿Quieres explicarlo mejor?

—Podría probármelo —sugirió Bella con una gran sonrisa. Edward dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

—Bien, terminemos con esta tortura.

La mujer entre risas se levantó corriendo al vestidor, mientras los minutos pasaban, el empresario y padre de familia se ponía cada vez más nervioso, intentando buscar algo que lo mantuviera ocupado. A cada segundo que pasaba, más le picaban las manos y pies para ir por su esposa y averiguar qué tanto tramaba.

No fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo, Edward ya estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, listo para impulsarse y correr dentro del vestidor, cuando Isabella apareció por la puerta, apoyando una de sus manos en el marco, mientras que la otra descansaba en la cadera, la cual estaba más levantada por la posición de sus pies.

Ningún sonido, respiración o cualquier signo vital salía de su cuerpo, estaba paralizado ante el ilusionante y a la vez revelador diseño. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces para asegurarse que no se trataba de un espejismo o un sueño demasiado vivido. Frente a él una diosa con todas las letras, revelándose ante un simple mortal y moriría por tenerla cerca.

Bella llevaba un vestido... corto... muy corto... ¡transparente!

Se trataba de la gasa más fina y delicada que alguien podría tener, dejaba a la vista cada curva y piel de la mujer, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. No obstante, no era eso lo que llamaba la atención, lo que deslumbraba, sino que eran los miles de diamantes y brillantes incrustados en la delicada tela. Era asombroso, sus pechos, trasero y pelvis eran disimulados con una infinidad de brillos que hacían desear quitar uno a uno con los dientes, o por lo menos eso pasaba por la mente de Edward.

Isabella esperaba paciente, sabía que era una gran sorpresa y su esposo debía estar tomando la decisión si reprenderla por un vestido tan corto u olvidarse de ese detalle para centrarse en la sensualidad del diseño, junto con los pendientes en forma de gota y los tacones que seguían a juego.

Rio y gritó, olvidándose de sus bebés en el cuarto de al lado, cuando Edward la tomó entre sus brazos besando cada superficie de su piel expuesta. Acababa de resucitar al tigre y podía asegurar que no podría detenerlo, aunque lo quisiera.

—Me vuelves loco —murmuró el hombre entre besos.

—Lo sé... —gimió ella.

—Acabas de despertar a la bestia, y no habrá qué o quién la detenga. —Un gruñido en su cuello desató otra descontrolada risa de Bella.

—Tranquilo, tigre, tenemos toda la noche.

—Tu tigre no se detendrá hasta dejarte nuevamente embarazada.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando era lanzada a la cama, de la cual no saldrían en un buen tiempo.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Tomó un gran trago de aire. Necesitaba más que eso, pero el esfuerzo lo cansaba, cerró los ojos un momento, todo lo que duraba el viaje hasta el piso de presidencia.

Saludó a las secretarias con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, señaló el camino que seguiría pidiendo no ser interrumpido. Ellas asintieron con una sonrisa en respuesta, volviendo a sus trabajos como si él nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera con metal, todo un par de veces para avisar de su llegada sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta. Entró con lentitud sonriendo como cada vez que la encontraba inmersa en su burbuja, adoraba contemplarla, más cuando ella no se percataba de su presencia.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor satisfecho con los cambios, siempre encontraba algo nuevo cada vez que hacía una visita. En esta ocasión los cuadros fueron cambiados por unos nuevos, recordando que no hace muy poco habían sido reemplazados por otros. Suspiró un par de veces mientras giraba en su propio eje para apreciar cada rincón de su antigua oficina, sin embargo, lo más llamativo era su hija frente a un gran lienzo junto al ventanal que daba a casi toda la ciudad.

Aún le costaba creer que fuera ella quien tomara el control de Entertainment Cullen, pero había hecho un excelente trabajo, el cual nadie podría menospreciar, había traído tantas ideas que mejoraron las diferentes cadenas, que solo quedaba admirar su trabajo y perseverancia.

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hacer una visita, ¿acaso no puedo? —preguntó Edward mirando a su hija con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Deberías estar descansando, tal como dijo el doctor —respondió Annie, dejando los pinceles, casi corriendo hacia su padre.

—No dejaré de hacer lo que me gusta, porque un doctor lo diga.

—Tan testarudo como siempre —dijo la chica mientras negaba y guiaba a Edward a uno de los sillones—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—¿No puedo visitar a mi hija, la empresa? Creo que tengo bastante derecho —argumentó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que puedes, pero el doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar. Otro ataque y el porcentaje es bajo para traerte con nosotros —sentenció Annie. Él suspiró.

—Pero volvería a ver a tu madre... —susurró Edward más para sí, que para la conversación.

La presidenta de Entertainment Cullen no objetó, guardó silencio entendiendo las razones de su padre. Hace tan solo un año y dos meses que Isabella los había dejado, se había ido en sueños, tomando la mano de su esposo, del único hombre al que había amado en la vida. El tiempo más largo y triste para la vida de Edward Cullen.

Pero debía ser egoísta, no podía perderlo a él también, aun cuando entendiera la necesidad de ir por ella, pero no quería quedarse sola. Cerró los ojos, evitando que su acompañante viera su estado.

No estaba sola, lo sabía, con otros nueve hermanos era imposible no tener con quién conversar, más cuando también tenía su propia familia con un hombre que la adoraba y dos hijos que eran sus ojos. También estaba la pintura, su gran pasión, además de la empresa familiar... Aun así, no podía dejarlo partir, su padre era su vida.

—¿Iras a casa de Hope? —Edward asintió—. ¿Te llevarán Ethan y Elisa? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? ¿O prefieres quedarte en casa? Sabes que puedo excusarte... —La mano de su padre sobre la suya detuvo su monólogo.

—Tus hermanos siguen viviendo bajo mi techo por lo que tendrán que llevarme, aun cuando no quieran hacerlo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Y no me quedaré en casa, quiero estar con la familia y mimar a mis nietos.

—Y a tu bisnieto —le recordó la chica con una sonrisa.

—Mayor incentivo para ir.

No intentó persuadirlo de quedarse sentado, sabía que era imposible, por lo que observó como su viejo padre se movía por la oficina admirando los nuevos cuadros. Eran de su última exposición, esos que no pudo dejar ir, lo cual pasaría hasta los siguientes.

Sonrió orgullosa de su padre, a pesar de sufrir la muerte de su esposa, un pre infarto, el atosigamiento de la prensa, seguía en pie, fuerte, como un roble frente a las personas. Siempre sería su héroe.

—¿Ya estás preparando la siguiente exposición?

—Sí, pero falta trabajar en algunos detalles. Sabes que serás el primero en verlos —respondió Annie, recibiendo un asentimiento de él.

—Me gusta este —comentó señalando uno de los cuadros—, se vería bien junto al que le gustaba a Bella.

—Lo haré llegar a casa —prometió la chica con los ojos cristalinos.

Edward se giró para sonreírle a su hija mayor y luego asentir. Dejó que se paseara un tiempo más, hasta que él mismo decidió que era momento de marcharse. Acordaron hablar esa noche y Annie volvió a insistir sobre la idea de quedarse en casa y no asistir a la reunión familiar de ese fin de semana. Si bien, la expresión en el rostro de su padre, lo decía todo.

—¿Sabes lo que es reunir a diez hijos y lograr que todos asistan? —Annie rio—. No me lo perderé por nada en el mundo, todos mis hijos y nietos en un mismo lugar... Tu madre jamás me lo perdonaría. Esperaré tu llamado... Y no trabajes mucho.

—Claro, papá.

—Sigue pintando, cariño —dijo Edward sin girarse, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Te amo, papá.

—Y yo a ti, princesa.

Suspiró luego que su padre saliera de la oficina, miró a su alrededor hasta detenerse en un rincón donde guardaba alguna de sus obras, esas que estaban terminadas y no deseaba que nadie viera. Se levantó de su puesto para acercarse, movió algunos hasta dar con el que estaba en su mente.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, las cuales borró rápidamente, temiendo que alguien la descubriera llorando. Eran muy pocas veces en que la vieron frágil, siempre sería la mujer fuerte que cuidaba de una gran familia y que ahora debía reemplazar a la gran emperatriz, debía tomar el lugar que su madre había dejado en un puesto muy alto.

No es que estuviera obligada, ni Edward ni Bella les exigieron ser quienes no eran, había procurado que cada uno de sus hijos siguiera lo que amaba, no importaba si la empresa familia dejaba de existir, ellos querían hijos que fueran felices.

Ella, Hope, Faith y Caroline fueron las que decidieron tomar las riendas y habían logrado excelentes resultados. El apellido Cullen seguía siendo uno de los más reconocidos de los Estados Unidos.

Volvió a secar una lágrima traicionera, extrañaba mucho a su madre, Isabella había dejado un gran espacio vacío en la vida de los Cullen y ahora, todo estaba representado en esa obra. Ahí estaban sus padres, los seres más maravillosos del universo, era la única pintura realista que había hecho, ese sí era el mejor trabajo de su vida. No quería imaginar cómo sería cuando su padre lo viera, no obstante, no se adelantaría a los hechos.

Sonrió, arregló sus ropas y se preparó para enfrentar a una gran familia unida, la única a la que le hubiese gustado ser parte, que agradecería hasta la muerte que un hombre frío y controlador se fijara en una chica tímida y asustadiza. Dos personas con pasados oscuros que hicieron brillar un futuro unidos.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

 **LLORO COMO UNA MAGDALENA...**

Ahora sí, ya se acabó. Debo dar un paso al lado y dejar que estos personajes descansen.

Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, nunca imaginé que algo tan grande saldría de una locura como esta. Cuando quise escribir esta historia, tantas cosas venían en mi cabeza, pero nada comparado con las reacciones que obtuve.

Agradezco los miles de reviews, comentarios, favoritos, seguidores, gente maravillosa que conocí, las personas que se apoyaron semana a semana, un staff paciente y animado que aceptaba cada cosa que venía a mi mente.

Decidí que era un perfecto día para darle fin, celebramos a **FFAD** , cinco años, un lugar donde hemos encontrado a fanáticas como todas por una saga que nos ha unido por tantos años. Les deseo muchos años más, quiero seguir siendo parte de esa gran familia y disfrutar de algo tan bonito como escribir, leer y compartir experiencias.

Este no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto... más ideas, capítulos y proyectos.

¡Nos vemos!

Un beso y un abrazo gigante,

Camilla Fava.


	50. OUTTAKE - Nuestras vidas

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Jo Ulloa. Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

 _ **Camilla'sLand (**_ _w.w. groups/558811970821049/_ _) Encontrarás las historias de la escritora, fotos y música que la han inspirado, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

 _ **Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados". Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ****Música de inspiración: When I look at You –**_ _Miley Cyrus_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 48: OUTTAKE – Nuestras vidas.**

.

Miraba la pantalla con decisión, no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de ese correo y no se creía capaz de responderlo sin mandarlo a volar, despedirlo o tal vez enterrarlo bajo tierra para liberarlo de su tormento, al creer que " _no era necesario preocuparlo, cuando creí solucionarlo solo_ ". ¡Quién mierda se cree! ¿El jefe?

Ninguno de sus trabajadores podía fallar por culpa de la soberbia, era una de las reglas más importantes, ya que, si alguien debilitaba uno de los pilares, los demás que no estaban informados, no podrían ayudar a restablecer la estructura. Era motivo de despido, a pesar que el problema nunca salió a la luz, solo se enteró porque sabía controlar su empresa.

Bufó cuando tocaron a la puerta, empezaba a odiar que sonara tan seguido esos días, nadie tenía porqué meterse en su vida privada. Detuvo la mirada en su guardaespaldas, quién pedía permiso para entrar.

—Señor Cullen, el señor McCarty desea hablar con usted.

—No lo recibiré —contestó Edward fríamente.

—Señor... —El empresario tensó la mandíbula cuando Laurent insistió—. Sabe que no lograré mantenerlo fuera.

—¡Hazlo pasar entonces!

Él es un excelente abogado, un gran amigo, aunque eso sí, su confianza en sí mismo, lo exasperaba. Sabía que él no era de esas reacciones, entrar y hacer como si fuera su casa, podría ceder en ese aspecto como lo hacía de su parte, aunque, Emmett no conocía ese tipo de mensaje.

Lo ignoró cuando entró y se sentó frente a su escritorio, tamborileando los dedos; ese mal hábito que le ponía de pésimo humor. Era su juego de niños, el extrovertido buscando llamar su atención, mientras el chico tímido intentando pasar de incógnito. Grandes amigos porque supieron entenderse, sabían que juntos eran grandes, donde podían confiar a ojos cerrados uno en el otro.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro antes de enfrentar al grandote. El abogado sonrió satisfecho al lograr toda la atención de su mejor amigo, cuando de un segundo al otro, frunció el ceño, representando estar muy enojado.

—¿Te vas a casar? ¿No pensabas decirme? —preguntó Emmett.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —contra preguntó Edward, mirando nuevamente la pantalla.

—Puedo hacerte creer que vivo en la ignorancia, pero no soy estúpido. Has contactado con Jenks para un acuerdo prenupcial, la señorita Swan pasa más tiempo del debido en esta oficina y tú la invitas a tu casa... ¡A tu casa! ¿Cuándo has hecho eso? Ni siquiera me invitas a mí.

—No necesitas invitación, te encargas que no lo olvide —recordó el empresario, sintiendo frustración por no mantener el secreto por más tiempo.

—Soy tu único amigo, tengo derechos, a pesar que ese Whitlock quiera mi puesto —justificó el abogado con una amplia sonrisa—. Fui denegado de mis derechos... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Isabella? ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —murmuró Edward, ya molesto con el tema.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Soy tu abogado de confianza! O eso creí... —su amigo negó con efusividad—. Eso no importa, quiero detalles. ¿Fue amor a primera vista? ¿Ella te aceptó sin conocerte? ¿Aceptaste dejar la eterna soltería? ¿La llevaste a vivir a tu casa? ¡No llevan si dos meses!

—¡¿Puedes dejar de interrogarme?! —gritó Edward.

La oficina quedó en silencio, nada hacía ruido más que las respiraciones de cada uno. Se miraban fijamente, una situación incómoda, ya que cualquier tema personal, se tocaba fuera de Entertainment Cullen, pero Emmett parecía olvidarse de ese punto.

Respiró hondo y lentamente dejó salir todo el aire contenido. Si quería que esa farsa funcionara, debía seguir el juego. Si lograba convencer a su amigo, podría con cualquiera, era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hacer su mejor movimiento. Enderezó la silla, colocándose frente a frente al abogado, mirándolo fijamente.

—Fue amor a primera vista. La única mujer que ha sido capaz de enfrentarme, por eso no puedo dejarla escapar. Milagrosamente aceptó casarse conmigo y no, no está viviendo conmigo, solo la llevé a conocer nuestra futura casa, por si quiere hacer cambios. No quise molestarte y mezclar ese punto de mi vida con la empresa, mientras menos personas sepan, mejor. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Se sintió orgulloso de la reacción de su abogado de confianza, era casi imposible dejarlo sin palabras, siempre atento a cada palabra para descubrir si decía la verdad o mentía. Era por eso un excelente abogado, sin embargo, no esperaba que el gran multimillonario no diera la pelea a su privacidad.

Decidió seguir con su trabajo mientras Emmett salía de la impresión. Intentó contestar el correo y otro que acababa de enviarle Isabella desde su puesto de trabajo, sonrió de solo imaginar lo que pensaría su amigo sentado frente suyo.

Mayor fue su expresión cuando tocaron a la puerta e Isabella ingresó pidiendo permiso, sin esperar a que Edward le diera el paso. El abogado abrió la boca sorprendido cuando, su amigo del alma, se puso de pie para acercarse a la chica, pasarle la mano por la cintura para acercarla a él.

—Ahora que lo sabes, te presento a Isabella Swan, mi prometida.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró Emmett mirándolos.

Cuando logró salir de su catatonia, los felicitó por el compromiso, besó en la mejilla a la chica quien se sonrojó y escondió en el costado de Edward. Éste sonrió, intentando demostrar lo enamorado que estaba, comentando que la chica aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de casarse.

Emmett se disculpó para retirarse, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, la pareja sonrió sin dejar de abrazarse, observando cada paso que daba el abogado hasta que la puerta se cerrara. Rápidamente se separaron, volvieron a su expresión fría.

—¿Le costaste? —preguntó Isabella; Edward negó.

—Es un excelente abogado que sabe meter la nariz donde no le corresponde. Se enteró por sí solo pero, al parecer, logramos convencerlo —respondió el hombre satisfecho.

—O sea que ya todos comenzarán a enterarse —él asintió fijándose en la chica.

—El juego comenzó.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Caminaba de un lado a otro, como un tigre enjaulado, sintiendo que el espacio era tan pequeño que en cualquier momento se ahogaría. Se llevó las manos al cabello tirándolo con fuerza, necesitaba tener el control de la situación, acababa de desnudar parte de sus recuerdos frente a su esposa, casi dejándose en evidencia, lo que podría causar que la asociación terminara.

¿Por qué aceptó tener un hijo con ella de la forma tradicional? Sabía perfectamente que no podría, llevaba años intentando controlar esa parte de su vida, pero los traumas eran más fuertes. Cuando pensaba en ello, siempre venía la imagen de Elizabeth, diciéndole que era correcto tener ese tipo de unión entre madre e hijo, que era normal. Gruñó con desesperación.

Sentía vergüenza, no tenía las herramientas para enfrentarla, acababa de bajar la guardia, en realidad, quería llegar a más con Isabella, la deseaba, no obstante, su autodefensa era mayor... No podía arriesgarse de nuevo.

Ella no merecía sufrir por su culpa, tan dispuesta a ayudarlo, tal vez por sus propios secretos, pero siempre aceptaba las ideas que daba. Enorgulleciéndolo constantemente, demostrándole que tomaba la mejor decisión al casarse con ella.

Ahora la metía en un gran problema, diciéndole que tuvieran un hijo para contentar a los demás, al igual que hizo con el casamiento. ¿Qué si un día pensaba solo en él y dejaba que los demás se fueran a la mierda? ¿Terminar el matrimonio? Una sensación extraña sintió en el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza, decidido a dormir algo esa noche.

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila y a la vez frustrante. Isabella desaparecía sin guardaespaldas, sin teléfono celular. No quería imaginar lo peor, que hubiese escapado, no soportado la situación de la noche anterior, aburrida de tener que soportar esa farsa, más con ese supuesto aniversario de matrimonio.

No deseó nada cuando la mujer del servicio le ofreció algo para comer, decidió dar una vuelta para dejar de pensar, necesitaba respirar y dejar de sentirse claustrofóbico. Tenía el poder en sí mismo, nadie lo controlaba desde hace años, era dueño de sus acciones y seguiría siendo así para siempre. Si bien, el querer hacer felices a todos, lo hacía débil, pero amaba a su familia, no podía verlos sufrir por su culpa.

Estaba por salir cuando escuchó a Laurent informar que la señora Cullen se encontraba por arribar en casa. Rápidamente cruzó el lugar, saliendo al aparcamiento para esperarla.

Eran demasiadas emociones a la vez: enojo, ansiedad, sorpresa al verla bajar vestida con un guardarropa poco usual en ella y sin nada que brillara. No pensó antes de hablar, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, a pesar que deseaba decir otra cosa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Edward con voz neutra.

—Fui a dar una vuelta, me sentía aburrida en casa —contestó Isabella, al parecer algo cansada.

—¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie? ¿Dónde están tus joyas? —Llevaba el deseo de discutir, aunque no con ella. Igualmente dejó sus instintos apoderarse de la situación.

—Edward, aquí nadie nos conoce —respondió la chica—, quería disfrutar de un paseo, fui a VanDusen, olvidé la hora, pero ya estoy aquí… Si quieres me cambiaré…

—No es necesario —interrumpió él.

Se giró y arrancó... como un mísero cobarde. No quería lastimarla, necesitaba alejarse lo que más pudiera, antes de cometer algún error que los dañara a ambos. Se hallaban sensibles por todos los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, no debía encender la hoguera que finalmente los destruiría.

Se refugió en un lugar donde nadie podría seguirlo, esa casa poseía un pequeño pasadizo que lo llevaba al roquerío, poder disfrutar de las olas rompiendo contra estas, sentir la brisa. Cerró los ojos apenas estuvo en el lugar, respiró hondo para calmar la furia y frustración. No podía descargarse con su esposa cuando no tenía la culpa de sus problemas.

Pensar en todas las cosas que ella hizo por él, lo calmaban, le hacía considerar tantas cosas, replantearse su forma de vida, pensar si era feliz con ese modo de vida. ¿Algún día se aburriría y terminaría con el contrato? ¿Isabella pensaría en dejarlo? Otra vez un nudo en el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió el camino hasta ubicarse muy cerca de la orilla.

Generalmente, encontraba calma en ese espacio, esa casa en Vancouver tenía ese propósito, un lugar donde pudiera ser él mismo, sin pensar en ser reconocido. Era uno de sus tantos refugios en el mundo, sonrió al pensar en esa casa que llevaba echándole ojo hace ya tiempo, desde que empezó el negocio por la región. Sería un bonito lugar, alejado de todo el mundo donde descansar y dejar salir al hombre relajado que jamás aparecía en la Gran Manzana.

Un ruido llamó su atención, se giró lento hasta encontrar a un ángel en las alturas. Era preciosa, su cabello se veía iluminado por los rayos del sol, sus ojos penetrantes brillaban, como si estuviera adorándolo desde su posición, atento a sus detalles. Lo estaba cuidando... Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que tenía su propio ángel; que lo cuidaba día y noche en casa.

No logró reaccionar cuando una piedra bajo su pie cedió, haciendo que resbalara y perdiera el conocimiento cuando su cabeza dio contra el suelo rocoso.

De ser un hombre que siempre tenía el control de su vida, poder moverse por sus propios pies para gruñirle a quien no estuviera haciendo su trabajo, o con solo una mirada amenazarlos; ahora era una persona inservible, postrada en una cama, con una pierna fracturada en tres partes, magulladuras por todos lados... Por tres malditos meses, y hasta cuatro.

Recibir una agradable visita aligeraba la espera. Vanessa se sentó junto a él en la cama, con una gran sonrisa fija en su primo ilegítimo, tomando las manos entre las suyas. A pesar de no demostrar afecto constantemente, se sentían bien con la presencia del otro, comprendían sus actitudes, su forma de ser ante el mundo. Era de esas veces en que Edward, podía ser un hombre sencillo, que no necesitaba demostrar lo amenazador que podría ser. Sonrió contagiado ante la risa de la mujer.

—¿Dónde está esa hermosa mujer a quien desposaste? Eres un cabrón con suerte. —El empresario rio entre dientes.

—Debe estar en entrenamiento, Liam se encarga de eso —Vanessa siseó.

—Necesito ver eso... cuerpo sudoroso, mayas apretadas, hermosos pechos subiendo y bajando. Estaría en el cielo.

—Primero, pareces un chico hormonal con ropa muy ajustada... extraño —señaló Edward—, segundo, te recuerdo que sigue siendo mi esposa.

—Un pequeño detalle que se puede solucionar.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando la puerta de abrió de una vez, Isabella miraba la escena como si los hubiese encontrado en la cama, en pleno acto sexual. La mente de Edward comenzó a festejar, conociendo esos síntomas que últimamente tenía con ese asesor, que rondaba a su esposa a cada momento del día.

Hizo de todo para ocultar la diversión de la situación, cuando Vanesa casi salta de su lado para poder abrazar y besar a la chica. Casi se ríe en su cara, cuando su mujer lo miró amenazadoramente.

—No…no es-esperaba esta visita —comentó Isabella mirando de uno al otro, hasta detenerse en él—, cuando vine dormías.

—Harry me despertó cuando Vanessa llegó, dijo que tú estabas ocupada en el entrenamiento. ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó intentando demostrar tranquilidad.

—Bien, gracias. Vanessa, ¿te quedarás a comer? —preguntó la chica con la mayor compostura.

—Lo siento, no puedo, solo venía a ver como seguía Edward. Tengo una cita, será para una próxima ocasión, te lo prometo —dijo Vanessa.

No podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, le gustaba verla celosa al percatarse que alguien se le acercara, a pesar que su prima, más que a él, la deseaba a ella. Con un susurro en el oído se despidieron, esperó a que saliera del cuarto para centrarse en Isabella que parecía estar muy enojada con la situación. Tenía unas arrebatadoras ganas de preguntarle porque su actitud, aunque mantuvo la mirada esperando cualquier reacción de su parte.

La veía confundida, como si estuviera maquinando un gran plan en su mente para defenderse. No obstante, él no la lastimaría, jamás, no podría, aunque lo deseara.

Finalmente se apiadó de ella cuando la vio llevarse las manos a la frente y cerrar los ojos, no quería verla sufrir por algo que no existía. Tampoco podía justificarse cuando no sabía los verdaderos sentimientos que profesaba.

—Solo dilo —interrumpió el hombre.

—No me rebajaré a ello —murmuró la chica sin abrir los ojos.

—Ha venido a saber cómo me encontraba, solo eso… No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —Hasta a él le dolieron esas últimas palabras; su estómago se contrajo.

Por primera vez en muchos años, sintió temor cuando vio la expresión de su esposa. Se movía muy rápido por el lugar, daba instrucciones en voz baja para no ser escuchada, llamando su atención. No entendía a que venía querer ayudarlo en el baño en ese momento, no tenía sentido si estaba molesta por su comportamiento.

Lo que no esperaba era ser lanzado vivo a una olla hirviendo, porque así se sentía.

Quería gritarles a todos los involucrados, a pesar que no fueran más que cómplices de la señora Cullen. Laurent y Sam parecían contrariados cuando vieron su rostro enrojecer de dolor y a la vez temer las palabras de la dueña de casa cuando les dijo que dejaran las cosas tal como estaban.

Sentía que la piel comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo, llevaba la urgencia de levantar su peso para poder salir del agua, pero su pierna se lo impedía. Quería gritar de frustración, como tampoco deseaba demostrarse débil ante sus hombres. Se mordió el labio al ver los ojos de satisfacción de su esposa, aguantando hasta que estuvieran completamente solos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! ¡Qué pasa por tu cabeza! ¡Esta agua está hirviendo, me estoy quemando por dentro! ¡Mierda!

—Pensé que no lo notarías al estar igual por dentro, luego de tener a tu amante en casa —dijo Isabella sin preocupación. Bufó entre dientes intentando controlar cada sentimiento.

—Te he dicho que no es mi amante —respondió entre dientes intentando controlar la temperatura—. ¡Mierda, mujer! Necesito salir de aquí.

—No hasta que termines de bañarte —refutó ella mientras tomaba el jabón y la esponja.

—¡Por lo menos coloca agua helada! ¡Mierda, me estoy quemando vivo!

—El médico ha dicho que no puedes tener temperaturas bajas, no ayudan a la circulación de la sangre.

—¡Pero no es necesario tan caliente, Isabella! —gritó Edward ya impacientándose—. Además, que recuerde, no tenía permitido levantarme.

—Haremos una excepción… —sentenció finalmente acercándose para enjabonarlo.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el movimiento del agua y la esponja natural tomar de esta para luego caer sobre el cuerpo ya rojizo del hombre. Deseaba levantar las manos de las orillas de la bañera para estrangularla y, a la vez, sentía diferentes sensaciones en su cuerpo que desconocía.

Finalmente se rindió, cuestionando su actuar, preguntándole si se trataban de celos, donde la chica casi se desfigura para darle a entender que solo se refería al respeto. Bajó la mirada para sonreír... eran celos, podía apostar un millón de dólares.

Se adentraron en una gran discusión entre gritos y malos entendidos, los cuales llenaban el alma de Edward, sentía cada emoción, como si rejuveneciera. Era su primera discusión de pareja con sentimientos de por medio. ¿Qué sentimientos? No lo sabía, solo aseguraba que estaban ahí y quería seguir investigando en ello... se sentía bien.

Dejó de respirar, sintió su corazón agitado cuando Isabella se acercó tanto, que sus narices se rozaban. Sintió la respiración entre cortada, pero no dejó que lo intimidara. Era algo vigorizante.

—He aceptado cada una de tus reglas, he trabajado duro para que el apellido Cullen brille y estoy segura que te he sorprendido en estos años —murmuró Isabella—, tú has creado esta mujer que necesitabas, ahora respeta a la reina que tienes a tu lado… Recuerda que sé cómo debilitarte.

—Te aprovechas que estoy inválido… —murmuró Edward, ella se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

—No, cariño, solo has hecho un buen trabajo.

Edward se tensó cuando vio la mano de Isabella moverse hacia el agua, ninguno despegaba la mirada hasta que volvió a respirar cuando sintió el agua irse. Para ambos era evidente la erección, más cuando el agua dejaba la bañera y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarlo sobre la tolla, que secaba su cuerpo. Un escalofrío de apoderó de su columna vertebral cada vez que ella se acercaba a su centro, cerró los ojos buscando algo de paz para no exponerse ante los guardaespaldas que venían en su ayuda para llevarlo a la cama.

Entendió varias cosas, no solo había creado a una mujer fuerte e independiente, la cual podía llevar con honores el apellido y el apelativo de reina del imperio, sino que no solo él sentía cosas nuevas, al parecer, ambos deseaban que el otro fuera solo suyo.

Rio para sí mismo cuando quedó solo en la habitación, el verdadero juego comenzaba ahora. Mejorarse era el primer reto, conquistar iba muy seguido.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Tia dio un asentimiento cuando terminaron la reunión, Edward agradeció el listado de los posibles lugares donde establecer el nuevo hotel y le recordó los llamados que necesitaba para ese día. Laurent entró un minuto para recordarle que esa tarde tenía entrenamiento con Liam para su pierna, para luego quedar solo.

Pensó en llamar a Isabella, tal como llevaba haciendo hace una temporada... desde que habían hecho el amor. Sonrió pasando una mano por el cabello, pareciendo un adolecente al recordar cada momento con su primera novia. Buscó su celular y, cuando llamaron a la puerta, frunció el ceño preguntándose quien podría ser, su mujer no llamaba, Laurent acaba de hablar con él y Tia hubiese recurrido por el interfono.

Se sorprendió cuando Benjamin dios tres pasos al interior sin siquiera pedir permiso. Su más grande rival en su oficina, en un territorio donde era carnada fácil. Llevaba tiempo queriendo despedirlo, aunque sabía cuán importante era para Isabella y no sería su mejor jugada si lo mandaba lejos.

—¿Cómo ingresaste a mi oficina, sin ser informado?

—Sé sus horarios, señor Cullen —contestó el asesor— y justo su asistente pareció necesitar del baño, pero no se preocupe, seré breve.

El ambiente se tensó, por su cabeza pasaron varias imágenes de ellos peleando como trogloditas por una mujer, o batiéndose a espadas, tal vez solo unos cuántos golpes hasta que uno cayera inconsciente. Ambos recriminándose que le estaban quitando a Isabella, como si se tratara de un objeto.

Tomó un gran trago de aire, para controlar el instinto animal e invitarlo a tomar asiento. Sentía curiosidad por esa visita, como no iba de acompañante de su esposa, llamaba a la curiosidad. Descansó los brazos sobre los apoya brazos de su silla y esperó paciente.

—Vengo a ofrecer mi renuncia.

—¿Qué? —Edward no daba créditos a lo que escuchaba.

—Tanto usted como yo, sabemos que no puedo seguir en esa casa... Amo a Isabella...

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso en mi cara? —interrumpió el empresario con la mandíbula tensa. Benjamin rio entre dientes.

—Señor Cullen, no seamos ingenuos, sabe perfectamente cómo son las cosas, usted lo permitió, para eso me contrató, una buena distracción —expuso Benjamin— pero sé también que mi tiempo terminó, usted ganó la batalla y como buen soldado, sé cuándo retirarme. Así que, por favor acepte mi renuncia...

—No puedo... —respondió Edward en un murmullo, antes que él siguiera con su discurso preparado.

La oficina quedó en completo silencio, ninguno daba créditos a lo que escuchaban. El empleador por ser quien dijera esa pequeña frase y el trabajador por escucharlas de su persona. No tenía sentido que deseara tenerlo en la intimidad de su hogar cuando intentaba formalizar su matrimonio, tener sentimientos por su esposa u olvidarse de tratos absurdos, él solo sería una amenaza para sus planes con su mujer.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello intentando encontrar una razón justa para responder, y no esas grandiosas ideas para sacarlo más rápido de su casa. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, sintiendo la derrota, no solo por lo que iba a decir, sino porque sabía que no daría resultado.

—Si acepto tu renuncia, la haré sufrir y es lo último que quiero en este mundo —respondió alzando la mirada hacia el asesor— pero también sé, que tenerte ahí, la confundirá más de lo que está —suspiró—. Necesito tener a mi esposa, no solo como hemos estado haciéndolo hasta hoy, quiero tener sus sentimientos, sus necesidades, quiero verla reír conmigo, quiero tener todas sus sonrisas, quiero que me llame porque desea hacerlo y no por un negocio... quiero que sienta lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Benjamin, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa—. No esperaba esa confesión. Gran golpe. —Edward bufó.

—Ni yo —murmuró el empresario.

—¿Aceptará mi renuncia? —preguntó el asesor con una sonrisa en el rostro; Edward asintió.

—Está despedido, señor Malek. Deberá pasar a firmar su finiquito a final de mes.

—Claro, señor Cullen. Gracias.

El asesor iba a retirarse de la oficina cuando el presidente de Entertainment Cullen lo interrumpió.

—Llegaré más tarde a casa... Le informaré a mi esposa. Tendrán tiempo... para despedirse —Benjamin sonrió.

—Gracias, señor Cullen.  
 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 _—¿Recuerdas las palabras de Annie? ¿Sobre estar casados y dormir juntos? —Bella asintió sin entender todavía—. Ella dijo, textualmente: Cuando duermen juntos, tienen bebés. Acabamos de cumplir su hipótesis. —Ella también rio._

— _Por todos los cielos, ahora creerá que cada vez que durmamos juntos, tendrá un hermanito —Edward rio más fuerte, olvidándose de los que dormían._

— _Tendremos que buscar otro cuento para esa historia, aunque no me disgustaría que fuera así —comentó el hombre con naturalidad; ella enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Edward Cullen?_

— _Que no me molestaría tener un hijo cada año, habría que explicarle que durante nueve meses mamá no puede quedar embarazada otra vez, mientras un hermanito ocupe el vientre. No será tan difícil._

— _¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? —preguntó Bella asombrada—. Por si lo no recuerdas, soy once años menor que tú, lo que dice que tengo muchos años siendo fértil... Podrían ser más de diez hijos —Edward alzó la mirada al techo como si estuviera pensando._

— _Necesitaríamos una casa más grande. Eso lo podríamos solucionar con facilidad —comentó luego; la chica rio._

— _Estás loco._

 _._

Todos se encontraban alrededor de su madre y esposa en la cama del hospital, observando a los nuevos miembros de la familia de tan solo unas horas. Dos hermosos bebés con los rasgos característicos de los Cullen y los últimos, ya que Bella procuró ser operada en el mismo momento en que sus hijos salieron del vientre. Trompas de Falopio cortadas, igual a no más descendientes y un merecido descanso para la mujer.

—Les cederé mi habitación, por ahora pueden dormir con ustedes o con Brad y Blake y cuando vaya a la universidad, tomarán mi lugar —comentó Annie.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, jovencita? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido—. No irás a ninguna universidad fuera de New York.

—¡Papá!

—Shh... mis hermanitos duermen —dijeron a la vez las gemelas, Milla y Mia. Bella les acarició el rostro a ambas con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo conversamos, Annie, no daré mi brazo a torcer. Además, tu primera obligación es terminar la escuela —sentenció el padre de familia.

—Por cierto —intervino la madre—, la casa nueva ya está terminada, solo debemos esperar a que nuestras cosas estén allá.

—¿Otra vez nos mudaremos? Por favor, dejen de tener hijos, nueve hermanos son suficientes —dijo Caroline con los ojos en blanco.

—No habrán más, lo prometo —dijo Isabella, recibiendo una sonrisa de su cuarta hija.

—¿Dónde nos vamos esta vez? —preguntó Faith, mirando a ambos padres, quienes se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.

—Lo hemos conversado con su madre, y al enterarnos de la llegada de Ethan y Elisa —dijo Edward, admirando a sus nuevos hijos—, hemos remodelado la mansión de Old Westbury...—recibieron un jadeo de ocho pares de ojos—. Nos vamos en una semana.

Todos comenzaron a festejar, olvidando que se encontraban en un hospital, en un sector donde se pedía silencio por las madres recién operadas o los bebés que no estaban acostumbrados a los ruidos fuertes. No era el caso de la familia Cullen, quienes pasaron de ser muy silenciosos a una de las más ruidosas de los Estados Unidos.

Bella, entre risas, les pidió silencio por los nuevos integrantes. Cada hijo pidió disculpas, besando las pequeñas cabecitas de sus hermanos recién nacidos, luego empezaron a preguntar sobre qué llevar, cuál sería la habitación de cada uno, si podrían dormir juntos y qué cosas habían perdido al ampliar la casa.

La mujer adoraba ver a su esposo paciente, hablando con cada uno de sus hijos, pendiente de sus inquietudes, adorándolos como si fuera la primera vez que los vio. En todo ese tiempo, jamás lo vio ser mal padre, sabía disciplinarlos, pero a la vez poseía el corazón más grande para darles amor.

También estuvo atenta a las indicaciones, la casa donde vivían ahora, sería venida con todos los muebles, ya que la mansión tenía los suyos propios, solo debían llevar sus cosas personales, ropa, mascotas, entre otras cosas. Todos se mostraban demasiado entusiasmados, pidieron volver a casa con los guardaespaldas para comenzar con el orden y mudarse lo antes posible.

Ambos aceptaron, colocando a Annie como la responsable, quien asintió y organizó a sus hermanos, como siempre hacían, para salir en completo silencio luego de dar un beso a mamá y sus hermanitos.

Bella y Edward suspiraron cuando se quedaron solos, soltaron una risita discreta mientras miraban a sus nuevos bebés, otra pareja de mellizos para la familia. Esta vez una niña y un niño, cabello cobrizo, facciones muy iguales a las de su padre y Caroline. Eran dos hermosas criaturas.

—¿Hice bien en contarles? —preguntó Edward en un susurro para no molestar más a sus hijos.

—Sabíamos que actuarían así, adoran esa casa.

—Volveremos al comienzo —dijo su marido besándole la frente.

—Pero más enamorados que nunca —aseguró Bella con una sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, la mujer dio una lista de quehacer mientras no estuviera en casa, Edward tendría que encargarse de todos los detalles, ya que ella y los bebés llegarían directamente a la mansión. Él reía entre dientes mientras anotaba cada cosa en un papel.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba, comenzaba a frustrarse que no le entendiera su punto de vista, cuando era completamente sencillo. No obstante, discutir con una joven de veintiún años, con la personalidad de su madre, tenía mucho por dónde perder.

Annie caminaba de un lado a otro por la orilla de la piscina, cada vez que su cola improvisada se desarmaba, volvía a tomar el cabello rubio entre sus manos para armarlo un poco más arriba.

El paisaje delante de ellos llamaba a relajarse, no todos disfrutaban el privilegio de tener una casa en la Toscana, donde poder descansar y disfrutar del aire puro, el hermoso paisaje y largos caminos por los viñedos de la familia. Sin embargo, ni eso calmaba el impulso de su hija, quien ignoraba la vista para concentrarse en la rabia que tenía hacia su madre.

—¡Es mi vida!

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió Edward con calma.

—¡Pero ella no! Ya soy mayor, puedo hacer lo que desee...

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo —Annie se detuvo mirando molesta a su padre, quien se encogió de hombros—. Debes entender su punto de vista, princesa, no es fácil la situación.

—No soy estúpida, no cometeré los mismos errores. Además, a mi edad, estaba casada contigo —argumentó Annie, Edward suspiró.

—Annie, ¿estás segura?

A pesar de no ser padre e hija de la misma sangre, su relación mostraba como si en realidad lo fueran. No solo los unía el lazo con su madre, sino que sus infancias habían sido muy parecidas; se comprendían, podían aconsejarse porque conocían sus pensamientos, o su forma de actuar, lo cual no ocurría muy seguido entre madre e hija.

Sus personalidades eran muy parecidas lo que hacía que estuvieran contantemente discutiendo. Se amaban locamente, lo que no evitaba que no pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en diferentes situaciones, ambas muy testarudas para ceder.

Dejó escapar todo el aire cuando sintió los brazos de su hija rodeándolo. Correspondió es gesto, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del cariño que tenía dentro de esa gran familia, especialmente de esa joven, ya madura, que solo necesitaba la aprobación de sus padres. Era injusto, lo sabía, al ser la mayor, siempre tendrían las mayores expectativas y a la última en querer dejar ir.

—Lo amo, papá, lo amo como tú amas a mamá —Edward gimió—. Prometo ser madura y responsable, pero no me cortes las alas.

—No estás jugando limpio —susurró su padre; Annie rio contra su pecho.

—Nunca juego limpio, lo aprendí del mejor.

Verla correr por los terrenos, con una enorme sonrisa, llevándose con ella a Hope y Faith, sus mayores confidentes, le mostraba cuán grandes estaban. Se giró hacia el camino que daba a la casa para comprobar que su hermosa mujer seguía esperando, le tendió los brazos para acogerla, sabiendo lo dura era la situación para ella.

Isabella aceleró el paso para tomar el puesto que le pertenecía por derecho, de donde nunca saldría si no fuera por la atención que debía dar a todos sus hijos. No quería llorar, a pesar que los besos que le daba su esposo se lo permitían. Se quedaron mirando la escena bajo ellos, sus tres hijas mayores corriendo por los viñedos privados, escuchando sus risas descontroladas que hacían eco entre las montañas que rodeaban la hacienda.

—¿Debo resignarme? —preguntó la mujer, aferrándose fuerte a su amado. Edward rio entre dientes, besándole el cabello.

—Algún día nos dejarán, deben aprender a volar solos —dijo el hombre, aferrándose fuerte a su mujer quien se tensaba—. Por eso es bueno tener tantos, demoraremos en verlos irse a todos —Isabella sonrió.

—Se irá de casa finalmente —sentenció sin una pisca de felicidad. Edward negó sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tal vez... algún día, el cual no será hoy, ni mañana, ni en un mes, lo prometo.

Isabella levantó la cabeza para mirar a su marido, quien tenía esa expresión de satisfacción cuando cerraba algún buen negocio. Podía ser un hombre que cediera en ciertas cosas, pero no dejaba que las cosas resbalaran de sus dedos, procuraba tenerlas firmes hasta el momento indicado. Sonrió al pensar en la batalla que se vendría luego.

—Tú tampoco has jugado limpio —aseguró la mujer, aferrándose al abrazo con más fuerza.

—Nunca lo hago —dijo Edward con orgullo.

—¿En qué han quedado?

—Puedo ver en sus ojos que se amaban, tal como hago cuando veo los tuyos, no podemos contra ello —confesó el padre de familia—, solo he prometido que aceptaría su decisión, primero debía hablar contigo y con su novio... No dejaré que se vaya sin un anillo en el dedo y frente a un juez, y aún le quedan dos años de estudios.

—¿Será un compromiso largo, entonces? —preguntó su mujer.

—Muy, muy largo.

Se separaron cuando vieron correr a los gemelos en su dirección, así papá podría recibirlos a la vez, con la agilidad que había ejercitado con tantos embarazos múltiples, y alzarlos para quedaran enganchados en sus caderas, mientras lo besaban por todo el rostro. Sus primeros príncipes.

—¡Papá, no queremos irnos, nunca! —gritó Blake, de seis años.

—¡Queremos ser los reyes de Italia! —dijo Brad con la misma sonrisa de su madre.

—¿No quieres volver a casa? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

—¡JAMÁS! —gritaron los niños al unísono.

—Está bien, yo me quedaré con las pistas de carrera —dijo Edward, recibiendo dos pares de ojos sorprendidos.

—¡Son nuestras! —exclamaron. Isabella rio.

—Definitivamente ese tono de voz es herencia de Glenn.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Su andar era más lento cada año que pasaba, sin embargo, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo o tal vez se potenciaba, lo que no impedía que mandara a sus hijos a diestra y siniestra. Solo sus nietos lo debilitaban, quienes adoraban estar con el abuelo.

Tal vez se hallaba alejado de todo el bullicio, no era el centro de atención, como lo hubiese sido hace algunos años atrás, cuando cada Cullen iba atentos de ellos. Ahora solo era un viejo que necesitaba descansar para no sufrir otro infarto, cuando lo único que deseaba era que la muerte lo fuera a buscar pronto y regresar a los brazos de la única persona que deseaba tener a su lado en ese momento.

Miró a la pequeña criatura que tenía en los brazos, su bisnieta Isabella, tan hermosa como la mujer de quien heredó el nombre, tan perfecta que ningún hombre podría olvidar su rostro cuando la viera pasar. La última integrante, de muchos, de la dinastía Cullen, sería reconocida por miles, tendría que cuidar sus pasos, proteger su privacidad y tendría a muchos que ayudarían a ello.

Miró nuevamente al frente donde estaba su familia: diez hermosos hijos, veintidós nietos y ahora una bisnieta. Un grupo tan fuerte que nadie podría contra ellos, tal cual quiso su esposa, mantenerlos unidos, que se adoraran y nunca tuvieran un problema tan fuerte como para dejar de hablarse. A cada uno les enseñó cuán importante era la familia para sobrevivir, educándolos para amar incondicionalmente, guiando sus pasos para ser importantes, sin importar sus decisiones, personas integras... siempre pendiente que fueran independientes por si algún día ella faltaba.

Lo mismo hizo con él, preocupada de enseñarle a llevar una familia por si el destino decidía que ella partiera antes que todos. Y así fue, sin esperarlo, ellos los dejó, dejando parte de su ser en esa pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

—Papá, ¿vas a querer ensalada? —preguntó Milla.

—Claro, cariño —contestó Edward.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Aún puedo caminar, cariño, si necesito algo puedo levantarme e ir por el —aseguró el hombre mayor.

—Pero tienes a Bella en brazos, tal vez... —insistió una de las gemelas.

—Milla, no moriré hoy —dijo el hombre, mirándola detenidamente a los ojos verdes, igual a los suyos. La mujer sonrió.

—Lo sé, papá, lo siento.

No le gustaba sacar ese tema frente a sus hijos, como tampoco que lo trataran con tanta delicadeza después del infarto. Sabía cuan complicado era para todos, intentar hacer sus vidas como siempre, cuando un pedazo de su corazón se encontraba quebrado hace más de un año y acaban de asustarse cuando él tuvo el accidente.

Uno de los pilares de la familia había partido, pero no significaba que la vida no siquiera y la esperanza junto a la fe perduraran... esas fueron las últimas palabras de Isabella para sus hijos, animándolos para seguir adelante, ya que ella siempre estaría en sus corazones, haciéndolos prometer que serían fuertes para su padre, tal cual los crío.

No obstante, para él fueron otras, como si supiera que esa noche se iría de su lado. Tan joven, aún le quedaban muchos años para vivir, a pesar que el destino tenía otras cosas en mente. Recordaba muy bien, cuando antes de ir a dormir, lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y dijo: _"Sé que serás el mejor guía para nuestros hijos si yo no estoy. Te amo con toda el alma, y si no estoy para decírtelo, sé que esperarás el momento indicado para volver a vernos. Prométeme no adelantar ese día"._

Contempló a la pequeña en sus brazos, parecida a su madre. Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar que el gen Cullen todavía podía dominar en la familia a pesar de los nuevos integrantes. Se fijó nuevamente en el grupo enfrente, ahí estaban todos los yernos y nueras, personajes que tuvieron que luchar para ser parte de la dinastía, especialmente cuando no solo debías pasar el interrogatorio de los padres, sino de todos sus hermanos.

—Tendrás a un gran batallón para protegerte, princesa.

—Ni lo dudes, viejo —contestó Ethan con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a él.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme papá, como el resto de tus hermanos? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido. Su hijo menor rio.

—Porque no sería especial, viejo.

—Ya eres especial, junto a tu hermana. A los cuarenta y cuatro años siguen viviendo con su padre y ni una pareja les he visto —aseguró el hombre mayor—, no por ello les dejaré la mansión en la herencia. —Ethan soltó una carcajada.

—Tranquilo, Edward, sabemos lo que hacemos, Elisa y yo —dijo el hijo tomando a su padre por un hombro—. ¿Vamos donde los demás?

—Está bien, ni siquiera pienses que soltaré a Bella —sentenció su padre.

—No pensaba hacerlo, sé que puedes con ella. Lo hiciste durante sesenta años con mamá.

Padre e hijo rieron por lo bajo ante el comentario, levantándose para acercarse donde se reunía la familia.

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

 **.***

Entre Blake y Brad seguían las instrucciones de Annie, está frente a la muralla aseguraba que no se hallaba derecho, ni al nivel de la otra obra junto a esta.

—Annie, te queremos, pero este cuadro es pesado, ¿puedes decidirte ya? —dijo Brad.

—Creo que un poco a la izquierda —dijo la hermana mayor de los Cullen.

—¿Ahora sí? —preguntó Blake.

—Todavía no entienden que está jugando con ustedes —dijo Caroline entre risas. A quienes se unieron el resto de los hermanos y el emperador.

—No arruines mi felicidad, hermana.

—Les dije chicos, no es superior la fuerza física a la inteligencia —insistió Hope entre carcajadas.

—¡Annie, botaré esta mierda! —gruñó Blake; se giró con pesar—. Lo siento, papá.

—Annie, cariño, ya aprendieron la lección, déjalos respirar —pidió Edward, sentado en su sillón favorito.

Los gemelos se bajaron de las sillas mientras todos admiraban el nuevo cuadro en la sala. Annie llevó la obra que su padre creyó que le gustaría a su madre. Ese era un día especial, nuevamente se volvían a reencontrar todos los hermanos para hacer de ese momento una pequeña ceremonia. Annie tuvo que amenazar a cada uno para que aparecieran por Old Westbury.

Ahí, frente a ellos, la pintura favorita de Isabella, junto a la nueva, dos grandes recuerdos de la gran emperatriz de New York. Mia apareció con las copas y la champaña, cada uno recibió la suya y brindaron.

—Por una larga vida para esta familia —dijo Caroline.

—Por el amor —siguió Faith, abrazando a su hermana melliza.

—Por el éxito —dijeron Blake y Brad.

—Por la fe —recordó Milla. Todos alzaron la copa un poco más.

—Por la esperanza —siguieron Elisa y Ethan.

—Por papá —indicó Annie, sonriéndole a Edward.

—Por mamá... —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Por Isabella —terminó Edward mirando a todos sus hijos—. Te amo, cariño.

.

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

 **HOY CIERRO ERA ETAPA...**

Esta vez sí es el final, agradezco a todos los que participaron en esta aventura, a quienes nominaron y votaron para que quedara entre los nominados en diferentes categorías en los premios FFAD Awards.

Hoy dejo partir a Edward "el tigre" Cullen y a Isabella "reina del hielo" Cullen, junto a todos sus hijos. Ya es momento de seguir con otra etapa.

Pronto nos estaremos viendo con un nuevo proyecto, que ya se está creando en mi cabeza y en el papel.

Seguimos en contacto, un beso grande para todos.

Hasta siempre,

 **Camilla Fava**


End file.
